Lily Potter's Biggest Secret
by StrongHermione
Summary: Following a moment of passion, Lily Potter finds herself in a difficult position. She does her best to hide it. What happens when seventeen years later, her biggest secret comes to light? A story chronicling the formation of a family. Rated M for swearing and suggestive themes. AU, EWE?, Post War, Mild OOC, Spoilers. Pairings: HG/DM HP/GW SS/OC - COMPLETE
1. A Mothers Desperation

_Disclaimer: This is in response to a challenge issued by Tenshi. Writer (please see my profile page for the challenge details). She also came up with the title of the story. My thanks go to her for her continued support. This story is definitely AU. Reviews are welcome. If anyone is interested in assisting as beta please let me know. _

_Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognize is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am just having some fun._

**Chapter 1: A Mother's Desperation**

Lily Potter stared at the potion bottle in front of her. The iridescent pink colour gave no doubt to what she had previously only suspected. 'Pregnant, girl' were the only thoughts running through her mind. She cast her mind back to the last time she had sex, the first time in six months for her. Unfortunately it was _not_ with the man she was married to.

_**- Six weeks prior - December 20th 1980 – **_

_Lily had been on duty in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had requested she stay in the house for the evening as he was expecting some information from their spy within the Death Eater organisation and he had been called away on urgent business. Lily felt privileged that Dumbledore was willing to trust her with the identity of the secret spy and gather his or her report. She willingly took the oath not to reveal any details concerning the secret agent to anyone save on the orders of Dumbledore himself. Since the birth of Harry nearly five months prior, and during the later months of her pregnancy, Lily had been feeling increasingly as though she was not much help to the Order's mission. She was not able to go on rescue missions or scout possible Death Eater locations due to her condition and subsequent recovery. She realized her priorities should now be different as a wife and mother but she could not help feeling her life lacked the excitement and exhilaration that could only be felt out in the field, actively participating in the effort to bring down the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. She and James had been directly involved in three attempts to destroy once and for all the malevolent wizard. If it had not been for Peter Pettigrew's unfortunate sneezing fit alerting the Death Eaters to their presence, the last attempt would have been successful. They had been so close to their goal but luckily they had all gotten out safely._

_She had prepared a basic healing kit as Dumbledore had explained the spy could arrive feeling the after effects of many different curses and may require medical treatment. She also had prepared a stack of parchment and plenty of ink and quills to take down notes from the report. She had learned a tricky little charm that would render any words written on the parchment to appear as shopping lists or charms notes to any eyes but her own until she could place the report directly into the hands of Dumbledore. She was as ready as she was going to be. Dumbledore had her waiting in a sitting room of the Order headquarters, explaining that the fireplace in that room was accessible by the Order's spy and no one else._

_Lily was beyond shocked after waiting silently for 30 minutes to find the dishevelled form of her former best friend Severus Snape come tumbling through the floo and landing unmoving on the hearth rug. Snapping back to herself, she quickly administered a general healing draught and a pain relieving potion before levitating Severus to the couch. Once there she ran a diagnostic charm over him and was relieved to find the potions she had provided him would be enough for his recovery. She cast an _enervate_ charm on Severus's person and breathed a small sigh of relief when he gasped and sat upright on the couch, breathing heavily._

_Severus took in his surroundings and his already pale face whitened further as he drank in the sight of his secret love. "Lily?" he breathed._

"_Yes, Severus. You are our spy?"_

"_Yes, Dumbledore recruited me several months ago and I have been providing him with information. He mentioned I would be giving my report to someone else tonight, he did not mention it would be you."_

_Lily looked upon her former friend with newly formed awe. She had listened reverently over the last months as Dumbledore had expounded upon the information received from this mysterious Death Eater. James had recently confided to Lily that their small family would have to go into hiding soon to ensure Harry's safety. She knew once this happened she would be cut off completely from any of the happenings and she was grasping any opportunity for adventure prior to having to disappear. Knowing there was a person so close to Voldemort who had 'seen the light' so to speak and was risking his or her life to bring them information that would ultimately lead to the evil wizard's downfall, it made her long for the intrigue and deception she had previously only read about. Taking this report was her final ditch effort in maintaining that feeling of usefulness to the cause._

_Severus looked at Lily like a starving man looks at a feast. He had hoped he would come into contact with her again after he had confessed to Dumbledore his part in bringing Voldemort's attention onto Lily and her family. He had thought his wish was futile though and to see her in the flesh now, he was left wondering if his wish was better left unfulfilled. He saw her staring at him with open admiration and fleetingly wondered for the millionth time since he had begged her forgiveness and was refused what his life would be like right now if she had indeed forgiven him and become his friend once again. Would this night be spent in loving bliss with each other?_

_Lily suddenly snapped back into her Order persona. "Severus," she said briskly. "I am here to take your report of information to Dumbledore. Is there any further news you wish to impart?" Lily picked up a quill dipped it in the ink and hovered it over the page waiting for Severus to begin his report. _

_He started by detailing some upcoming raids and a new list of potential targets the Dark Lord was scouting. He hesitated with his big news. Could he trust her with this information? He decided to have faith in Dumbledore's selection and in his love. "I believe there may be a spy working the Order to bring information back to the Dark Lord," he revealed. "The last time I was here Dumbledore mentioned the aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom had a son at the end of July, the 30th I believe. No one had been aware of this as they had gone into hiding in April after Bellatrix Lestrange made direct threats against them. There was some sort of importance attached to the sex of their baby and it appears this has now been confirmed. Dumbledore was most insistent to me that this information was top secret and he would be sharing it only with the other Order members. The Dark Lord knew this information this evening. He has ordered all Death Eaters to be on the lookout for them and to alert him as to their whereabouts as soon as they are known."_

_Lily dutifully recorded Severus's comments. She had misgivings though. "I cannot believe there would be a spy among us Severus," she said. "Everyone involved with the Order knows the importance of bringing down Voldemort. I can't think of anyone who would betray us."_

"_Then you are a naïve fool, Lily. I am obvious proof that a person can change their viewpoint and bring information to the other side. History is rife with agents and double agents. There will always be people working both sides of a conflict. Hell, muggle entertainment deals with this sort of thing all the time – look at the success of the James Bond films. What people fail to realise is this is not glamorous work. I was a young fool who made a mistake and listened to the wrong people. I realised too late what I had done and every time I go in front of the Dark Lord I risk that this is the time he will find out I am betraying him and he will kill me when he finds it out."_

_Lily listened to Severus's impassioned words but still felt there was no way anyone in the Order would be disloyal. It just wasn't..._ Gryffindor_. She supposed theoretically Severus could be right but she did not want to believe it. No, everyone in the Order was on the 'right' side and no one would turn dark._

"_I suppose you have a point Severus," she conceded, knowing how stubborn he could be. "I will convey your message to Dumbledore as you have told me." Lily noticed a grimace of pain cross Severus's face. "Are you alright? I gave you a pain relief potion and a general healing potion when you came in. Is there anything else you need?"_

"_I may need some bruise salve. Some of the Death Eaters this evening were of a mind to physical violence and I received some kicks to my ribs. I think they may be bruised."_

"_I have some here. Take off your shirt and you can put some on." Lily turned around to her healing kit while Severus removed his robes and unbuttoned his shirt. Lily turned back around just as Severus removed the shirt from his shoulders, giving her an unhindered view of his toned, hairless chest and abdominal muscles, not to mention the defined muscles of his upper arms. Lily had a pleasurable inward shudder as she took in the masculine form in front of her, realising the boy she knew was now a _man_._

_Even though Lily and James loved each other, since the birth of Harry they had not been intimate. Whenever Lily tried to initiate sex between them James would get squeamish as all he could think about was how their baby had come from _there_ and how their baby drank from _those_ and he would lose all desire for her. A kiss on the cheek and lots of hugs were all that passed for intimacy between them nowadays. She had not seen a naked chest in nearly six months. She drank in the sight of the man in front of her as though she was dying of thirst. _

_Severus noticed Lily's perusal of him and he tensed his muscles further, showing them to their full capacity. In a daze, Lily uncapped the bottle of bruise salve and rather than offering it to Severus to apply, dipped her fingers into the gel and began to smooth it over the bruises she could see. She stepped closer to him, breathing in the male scent mixed with sandalwood and spices. Without thinking she leaned in further and ran her tongue over his chest, stopping when she reached his nipple and started to lick and suck on it._

_The repressed teenage part of Severus's brain was running around screaming in joy as his deepest fantasies were coming true. That Lily was now married to his hated nemesis, yet still giving him this kind of pleasure was the very thick icing on the gigantic cake in his head. He was not about to waste this opportunity! He lifted his hand and buried it in her long red tresses as he had always wanted to and lifted her head away from his chest. As they looked deep into each other's eyes, he slowly lowered his head and brought his lips to hers, for the first time tasting the sweetness of them against his own. Lily moaned and opened her mouth, inviting him to deepen their kiss. Severus answered with a thrust of his tongue into her mouth while simultaneously lifting her off her feet to bring her to his level. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun them around and walked to a convenient desk against the wall of the room. _

_He placed Lily on the surface of the desk and lifted her shirt over her head. As he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, she reached for his belt and started to unbuckle it. Both of them unbuttoned and removed their own pants and final undergarments until there was no barrier left between them._

_Their lovemaking was frantic and almost animalistic. This was not about tender and romantic feelings, more about sating a lust that had suddenly and completely overcome them. Lily was soon crying out in her climax, Severus following shortly after._

"_Oh, Lily," Severus panted. "That was better than my dreams." Lily gasped as she suddenly realised what she had done. It was as though Severus's voice had broken a spell they were under. Her eyes widened, she pushed Severus away from her body and frantically began to gather her clothes and redress. _

"_Severus, we should never – I am a married woman – I can't believe," Lily was flustered as the enormity of her actions began to weigh down upon her. She quickly gathered her notes and with a final, sorrowful look at Severus, she apparated away. He never saw her in life again._

_**-**_** Present Day -**

A gurgle and laugh from the playpen in the corner brought her out of her thoughts. "Oh Harry, what am I going to do?" She walked over and picked up her six-month-old son. They had been in hiding now for three weeks. James was very evasive every time she asked for a reason why they had cut themselves off completely from most of the people they knew. James would always just tell her that Dumbledore said it was in their best interests to hide. Dumbledore's word was law in their household. He had kindly provided them with a safe house and allowed it to be placed under the Fidelius charm while they were occupying it.

Their secret was entrusted to Peter Pettigrew, a long time friend of James's. Once the _Fidelius_ had been cast they authorised him to disclose the secret to Sirius Black, James's best friend and Harry's Godfather. They also allowed several Order members, Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and their former transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall among a select few others to know the secret as well. James felt they were as safe as they could be.

Lily felt differently. She wasn't sure but she had a strange sense of foreboding ever since they had entered this house. She had discovered some ancient tomes in the attic and was currently researching ways to make them even safer. If not for her and James then at least some lasting protections for Harry. She knew if anything happened to either of them, Harry would be well cared for by Sirius. He simply doted on the baby.

Her thoughts now however were on the tiny life she carried within her. There was no doubt in her mind that this little girl was the child of Severus Snape. What could she do? She had not been intimate with James for a long time and this was not likely to change. She had nearly given up trying anymore. She decided to sit and think logically. She took Harry up to his nursery which overlooked the backyard. She could see James and Sirius out there mock duelling. Positioning her rocking chair so she could see if the men returned to the house she began to talk to Harry, thinking aloud as she went through the various options available to her.

Harry looked at his mummy as she began talking. He loved the sound of her voice – it was comforting and made him feel happy and safe. His emerald green eyes were focused on her face and he waved his little fists around as she talked.

"Well, abortion is not even an option," she began. "Neither is telling James what happened. I know there are ways to conceal a pregnancy, that girl in Hufflepuff in seventh year had concealment charms placed on her so no one would know. They only told me because I was Head Girl so I could deflect any rumours that might start. That might be the way to go. I don't seem to be suffering morning sickness like I was with you, if I do I will just say its stress from our situation, James will believe that. When it's time to have the baby… shit, that's not going to work. I have to tell someone so they can get me out of he- wait, the book!"

Lily withdrew her wand from inside her robes. "_Accio_ _Ancient Mother's Spells and Incantations_." The heavy book soon came sailing through the door to the nursery. Lily caught the book with her wand and guided it gently to the table next to her. Adjusting Harry in her arms she reached towards the book and started flipping through the pages. "Where is it…? I know I saw it," she murmured as she turned the pages of the ancient text. "Aha! Here it is. _How to hide your loved one in the past_." Lily quickly read through the background of the spell and the requirements to incant it.

Basically, it allowed the caster and one loved one to travel back in time with the caster forced to return exactly four days after arriving in the past, in the same place five seconds after the original spell was cast. Lily was confident she would be able to perform this spell. She could conceal her pregnancy, wait until she was almost ready to give birth then go back in time and hide her baby away somewhere. Maybe 30 or 40 years would be good… her thoughts stalled as she read further into the text. A pregnant woman could only travel back in time by two years. "Damn! OK, well, Little One, you will only have one grand parent who was magical. Maybe that gives you a better chance of being non-magical yourself. If I go back two years, I can have you in a muggle hospital as a Jane Doe. I will cast some glamours on myself that make it appear as though I was assaulted or something and have lost my memory. Once you are born I can ensure you look nothing like your father or I and then let the muggle authorities handle an adoption for you.

"Yes, I think that will be the safest plan for all of us. I am sorry my Little One that you can't be part of our lives but we are all in so much danger now, if James finds out and casts us out we will be in even greater danger and Severus is not in a position to be able to help us at all. He needs to stay where he is helping our cause and bringing peace to our world. If you do turn out to be a witch then I will see what the situation is then and work out what to do. If not then it is a moot point and you will be better off with muggles."

It was breaking Lily's heart to be making plans such as these but she could not see any other way for the situation to unfold. This way would be best for all of them.

**- Seven and a Half Months Later - September 18th 1981 -**

Lily gasped and snapped the quill she was writing with as a sharp pain rippled through her stomach. James looked up from the newspaper he was reading and asked if she was ok.

"Yes, James. I think I might be having a cramp. You know… women's issues." Predictably her husband buried his head quickly back into his newspaper and said "OK, um, you just go sort yourself out. I'll make you a cup of tea." He threw the newspaper down on the table and bolted for the kitchen. At 21 years of age, James had not yet gotten over his phobia of 'women's issues'. Lily had made good use of these in the past seven months while hiding her pregnancy. All had gone well and she knew the pain she had just experienced was the onset of labour. She had her plan set for weeks.

She quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. She put up a silencing charm for good measure. As far as anything was concerned at this end she would only be gone for five seconds. She had previously placed a shrunken bag of muggle clothes and a few bits and pieces she knew muggles carried around. She made sure there were no identifying papers or anything amongst them. She quickly removed the concealment charms from her mid section and applied a glamour to her features. Her hair shortened to shoulder length and became a dark brown colour. Her eyes changed to brown and her freckles disappeared save for a few across her nose. Satisfied with her looks, she then caused a lump to appear on the side of her head, a few bruises around the edge of her face and two large ones – one on her left arm, the other on her left hip. Satisfied it looked like she had taken a fall, she then started the incantation to return her exactly two years into the past.

Lily popped into existence in an alleyway two streets from the City of London Maternity Hospital. She knew this hospital took transient patients and she thought she looked dishevelled enough not to raise suspicions about why she would be there. As she exited the alleyway another contraction ripped through her body and her waters broke. She grasped the wall of the building and groaned at the pain she felt.

Suddenly there were soft arms around her shoulders and a concerned voice came to her ears. "Honey, are you alright?"

Lily looked into the face of a young woman, only a few years older than herself. She decided to take the opportunity for some help. "I don't know," she replied. "I can't remember anything. I think I fell in the alley and my baby is coming!"

"Oh, Honey. OK, let's get you around to the maternity hospital, its close by. Don't worry, I'm a dentist." Lily looked at the woman incredulously. "I know that sounds kind of weird in this situation but I have taken a semester of training in medical emergencies as part of my degree and I think this qualifies." The woman started to gently guide Lily away from the building she was propped against. "Do you think you can walk? We are about 500 yards from the hospital or do you want me to hail a taxi?"

"No, I think I can walk," Lily said. "I'll let you know if it's a problem."

"OK, we'll take it slow. My name's Mary Granger by the way, what's yours?"

Lily furrowed her brow as if in deep thought. "I don't know." She added a hysterical edge to her voice. "Why don't I know? I can't remember!" She started to tear up.

Mary's arms came around her in support again. "Sshh, it's OK. Maybe you hit your head when you fell. It could have affected your memory a bit and with the shock of going into labour suddenly, well that might not help."

Lily felt guilty at deceiving this kind woman who had no reason to help her. They began to walk towards the hospital. "Am I taking you away from something important?" Lily asked.

"No, I was just coming from a doctor's appointment then going home. I can call my husband from the hospital and let him know I will be a while. I will stay with you as long as you need." Mary knew the young girl was scared, labour on top of a head injury causing memory loss and who knew what else could potentially be wrong. Mary vowed to see this through to the end if necessary – even just to hold the girl's hand if she wanted.

"But don't you have children to get home to?"

"No, Michael and I haven't been blessed with a child yet. Maybe one day, but not now." Mary did not mention the doctor's appointment she had just come from was the final prognosis that she would never bear a child from her own body. She had been in a horse riding accident when she was a teenager and it appeared that damage had been done to her reproductive organs. At the time they thought she had been lucky to come away with no serious injuries but this one just sat silently, dormant until she required the use of the affected area of the body. Mary believed what was meant to be, will be. She and Michael were already in the process to adopt a baby; this news would actually push their application higher as they could not have children of their own.

This was not the time to dwell on these thoughts though. This young woman needed her help here and now. "Well Honey, I don't think I can keep calling you that. Is there a name you like that I can call you? Or would you like me to choose one?"

"You choose one please," said Lily.

"Well, I always liked the name Hermione. '_A Winter's Tale_' is my favourite Shakespeare play and I always thought that I would like that name for my daughter."

"It's pretty. You may call me that if you like until I can remember my name."

They turned the corner and came in sight of the hospital. "We're nearly there now, just a bit further," Mary encouraged 'Hermione'. Lily looked up in relief at the large building. They continued to make their way slowly towards the hospital doors.

Once inside, Lily was gripped with another contraction. As she bent over grasping her stomach nurses came running to help. Mary gave a concise explanation of everything that had happened so far and they admitted Lily with a minimum of fuss, even going so far as to write 'Hermione Doe' on her admission forms as she pretended she still couldn't remember what her name was. Mary offered her contact details as a temporary measure until they could work out who she was. Mary felt in her innermost self that the events of today were going to affect her whole life.

Several hours later and 'Hermione' was now in active labour. She was seven centimetres dilated and her contractions were coming three minutes apart. A doctor looked up from his examination. "Well, Hermione. I don't think it will be too much longer. Your midwife will be back soon and I think your little one will be making their presence known within the next two hours or so."

'Hermione' leaned back in the bed while Mary dabbed a cool cloth along her forehead. Michael had come to the hospital at about 7pm to join Mary as 'Hermione's' support. He was amused when he was introduced to the young girl. He knew Mary's deep desire for a daughter of that name. He hoped one day to oblige her.

Lily had been talking to Mary on and off all day while she waited with her. She now knew of Mary and Michael's situation and a germ of an idea had come into her head. She knew from reading different health books and pamphlets of her sister's once that she could request a social worker to talk to after the baby was born. She hoped since Mary and Michael were already in the adoption process, she could convince the social worker to give her daughter to them for adoption. She knew all the procedures would have to be followed to the letter but if she could sign the paperwork over in the next couple of days before she disappeared there might be a chance her baby could go to these wonderful people who had just dropped everything in their lives today to help a complete stranger through a difficult time. Especially knowing the information Mary had just received before they came across each other, she could think of no better people to raise her daughter than these two kind, compassionate people. Michael had already offered her houseroom if needed until things could be sorted out.

Another hour and a half of conversation and contractions had passed and Lily was now in the final stages of her labour. She was pushing on each contraction and Mary and Michael were in full 'father' mode at the head of the bed with Lily, encouraging her and supporting her back while she gave birth to her daughter. It had just gone midnight when Lily braced herself and gave a final push to bring her daughter into the world. As with any newborn she startled and began screaming at the sudden cold air after being snug and warm in her mother's womb for nine months. She was quickly cleaned and weighed and given to Lily to hold.

"What are you going to call her Hermione?" asked the midwife.

Lily looked at Mary and smiled. "Hermione," she said. "Once I get my memory back it will be a nice reminder of these wonderful people who helped me." Mary smiled down at the new mother and baby.

Once all the excitement had died down and Lily had been moved to a private room there was time for a bit of reflection. Mary and Michael had gone away with promises to return the next day to see how she was and left instructions to call them if she needed anything. Lily looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms and could not stop the tears from falling.

"You look so much like your father," she said to the tiny baby. Like Harry, the beginnings of emerald green eyes were looking up at her and baby Hermione clearly had her nose and chin, but the rest of her was her father. '_My genes must not be very strong_,' she thought drily.

She reached for her bag which had been placed in a cabinet next to her bed. Concealed inside was her wand. She looked at the baby and performed some complex glamour charms on her to make her look similar to the way Lily looked currently. She made the charms such that in the coming weeks the baby's looks would change so she had brown hair and brown eyes, her facial features would be changed so it was thought she would resemble her 'father' and she set her future growth and build to be average, if a bit on the smaller side.

These charms would only be lifted upon such time as Hermione found out the truth of her parentage. The only way for this to happen was for her to brew an extremely complicated potion that even Masters balked at or to hear it from Lily herself so she was confident her plan would be successful.

Lily spent the next few days recovering from the birth of her daughter. Mary and Michael had been in to see her daily and told her about the room they had prepared for her and Hermione if she wanted it. She had spoken at length with a social worker about her situation and how she did not feel comfortable raising a child not knowing who she was or where she came from.

She had to put on quite an act but she felt she had convinced the social worker of what she wanted. The adoption agency Mary and Michael were registered with had been contacted and Lily had signed papers to start proceedings. She knew the baby would be going into foster care for six weeks as was standard procedure and all involved were happy with how things were proceeding. At this stage the Granger's had not been told anything, they were still under the impression 'Old Hermione' and baby Hermione would be coming home with them for the foreseeable future.

Lily was in the hospital room on her own for the moment. She knew the time for her to return was soon upon her. She looked down at her baby, already starting to take on the characteristics she had charmed into her. "Just know I will always love you and I have done what I did to give you the best chance and to protect you," she said. "This way is best for everyone, Severus can't take care of you in his situation and I know James would not let you in the house. I can't have Harry grow up with no female influence and I know you will be going to the best parents possible. They will love you so much and protect you as you grow up. Maybe one day we will meet again but somehow, I doubt it. I will love you forever, Little One."

With that, Lily placed Hermione into her crib and bent to kiss her softly on the head. As she stood she felt herself start to move through time and space back to the bathroom where she had been four days ago. She changed back into the clothes she had on, cancelled the glamour spells, removed the silencing and locking charms and returned to the kitchen. "You do look a bit peaky," James said as he handed her a cup of tea. "Why don't you go lie down for the rest of the day, I'll watch Harry." Lily reached up and gave James a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, I think I will." She slowly made her way upstairs, lay down and cried herself to sleep over her loss.

Meanwhile, two years in the past, chaos was reigning in the City of London Maternity Hospital where it appeared a mother had just walked out of the hospital, abandoning her baby. In hindsight, the social worker and the representatives from the adoption agency felt a few things fall into place at the sudden disappearance of the young mother. A foster carer was immediately procured and the application for the Grangers to adopt the baby was fast tracked. The Grangers themselves were shocked that this development had occurred. They had already found they loved this little baby and her mother and were devastated their initial impressions of her had been so wrong. What could have impelled her to this course of action? Mary in particular fretted over all the conversations she had had with older 'Hermione' and was finally satisfied she had not encouraged this action nor had any indication it was going to occur.

All the requisite paperwork and court documents were summarily filed and finally six weeks later on Wednesday October 31 1979, baby Hermione Doe, daughter of Hermione Doe born at the City of London Maternity Hospital on September 19 1979 became Hermione Jean Granger, adopted daughter of Mary and Michael Granger, dentists. The little family returned to their home in Oxford and began their life.

What was that exact same six weeks to Lily, two years in the future, ended with the casting of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse towards her by Voldemort. Her final act had been to place the ancient blood protection on Harry and she died, secure in the knowledge that both her children would be safe and protected for many years to come.

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>

_A/N: This chapter and chapter 16 have been revised slightly to remove material previously of a more detailed sexual nature as required by this site. All other story content has remained the same. I believe this story will no longer contravene the guidelines. I am happy to discuss this with anyone who wishes via PM._


	2. Parents Revealed

_Disclaimer: This is in response to a challenge issued by Tenshi. Writer. The full challenge can be found on my profile page. She also came up with the title of the story. My thanks go to her for her continued support and ideas. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts.  
><em>

_The story is canon to the end of Deathly Hallows minus the epilogue and Snape lives. Some details are from the books, some from the movies._

_Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognize is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am just having some fun._

**.**

**Chapter 2: Parent's Revealed**

**- Seventeen Years Later -**

Severus Snape stretched his neck as he prepared for his final class of the week. He flinched slightly as the collar of his shirt caught the scar from the snake bite he had received in the final battle. He reached up to adjust the minor discomfort. He had the last laugh though – what should have caused his death was swiftly mitigated.

- Flashback -

_After Potter and his bushy-haired friend had departed, with the last of his strength Severus was able to call for Fawkes who promptly cried healing tears directly into his wound and flashed him to the infirmary in the school to be further healed by Madam Pomfrey. The good matron was appalled the Slytherin Headmaster had the nerve to show his face in her hospital wing but she was a professional, he was clearly the most in need at that current time so she set herself to healing him as best she could. _'At least I will make him healthy enough to suffer through his sentence in Azkaban,_' she thought grimly as she ensured he was resting after her ministrations._

_Hours later when things were becoming clearer and Severus's part in the proceedings was detailed further by Harry, Severus was lauded as a hero and an auror guard was placed by his bed to ensure his safety. Madam Pomfrey stepped up her efforts as she, like most of the other staff members, was weighed down in guilt when she thought of how she had treated him with so little respect during the preceding school year. She ensured his comfort as much as possible and made sure any gawkers were kept away. Indeed the first sight Severus was treated to upon his awakening five days later was Madam Pomfrey standing at the side of his bed, transcribing notes into his chart. _

_She noticed his silent perusal and with the brisk efficiency she knew he preferred enquired after his general well being. She ran through a quick diagnostic exercise with him, brought him up to date with recent events and finally satisfied he was progressing as he should she looked at him with a mixture of sympathy, guilt and remorse. She opened her mouth to speak but Severus forestalled her. "Do not even say it Poppy," he warned. "You were supposed to think and feel everything you have this past year. If you did not, my position would have been compromised and things could have turned out very differently."_

_With that one sentence, the kind matron's eyes cleared and she nodded briskly. No more had to be said between them and they were able to put it behind them, forgiving if not forgetting lest these terrible events ever repeated themselves and move forward to rebuilding their world for the better, bit by agonising bit._

_Severus had several similar conversations over the next few days with his colleagues both within Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. He had a lengthy chat with Harry Potter when the boy – man, he supposed now – came to return his memories to him. They were able to clear the air between them and while he thought they would never (ever) be friends, they were certainly no longer enemies._

_The conversation with Minerva McGonagall was by far the most enlightening while at the same time most gut wrenching. After listening to her rant about both him and Albus and how they should have known taking her into their confidence would have been a good option, he then had to listen to her apologies for the way she had treated him in the previous months. There was no putting Minerva off as he had managed to do with everyone else when they started to apologise. The witch made him lie there and listen. By the end he felt they would be back on their previous good terms soon enough. _

_She told him the Board of Governors had reconvened and offered her the position of Head Mistress. She was inclined to take it as it had been her goal since taking on the position of Head of House for Gryffindor all those years ago. Severus agreed with the appointment and tentatively suggested he may not be welcome in the castle any longer. Minerva squashed this idea flat and said as long as she was at the helm there would most certainly be a position for him._

_He queried whether he could return to his position as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. He had really only wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts position due to the woeful teachers they had had in that role and with the war looming, he felt the children deserved to learn from someone who knew what they were talking about. The one year he spent with them went a long way to quelling his fears that an entire generation would be left completely defenceless against the unknown forces. He tried to cram as much knowledge into their empty heads as he could that year. Minerva knew Professor Slughorn wanted desperately to return to retirement so she accepted Severus's application on the spot._

_Severus also put forward his name for consideration for the position of Deputy Headmaster. If things had followed their natural progression these last two years it might be a position he would currently be enjoying. Minerva agreed with him and said all three remaining heads of house would be considered. She also explained what would be happening with the students this year. _

_It had been decided within the Ministry and Hogwarts that there should be no relaxing of standards in terms of job requirements or qualifications because of the war. If a position required a passing NEWT in Herbology then the applicant must have it. Schooling had really only been interrupted for one year. The plan to be put in place was to pretend that the previous school year did not happen. All students who should have attended Hogwarts would be given the opportunity to return and complete the year that should have been. The students that were in the castle (and the teachers for that matter) were under huge amounts of stress that had greatly affected learning. _

_All tests and grades given last year were the lowest in Hogwarts history. Minerva felt this was not a reflection on Severus's tenure as Headmaster at all, merely the reaction from the pressure felt by all. Muggle-born students who should have attended their first year last year would be sent invitations and visited to have them begin their schooling with this intake. Within seven years all students affected by the war would have passed through all seven years of Hogwarts as they should. _

_Any student who decided not to return would not be given dispensation or consideration for their lack of NEWT qualifications. It would be just as though they had dropped out. Minerva was confident that most, if not all, of the students would embrace this plan. She was the first to admit they were very lucky that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had thrown their support behind this idea. Of course it was given that Miss Granger would wish to return, but Mr Potter's impassioned declaration that he wished for no free rides, and that he wanted to prove himself on his merits would ensure a minimum of fuss when the letters were sent out in the next month._

- Present Day -

The Deputy Headmaster looked over his lesson plan for his seventh year NEWT class. This week they had been researching the modified _Familial Invenio_ potion. This was a potion Severus himself had adapted in the last five years. Previously, the potion was deemed to be too complicated for anyone below a Master's level to attempt. The idea behind the potion was a good one – it required an intact follicle of hair of the person making the enquiry and the potion was able to read the DNA to compile a full family tree of ancestors as far back as the early second century. The problem was the prohibitive cost both in terms of ingredients and time.

Families such as the Malfoys and the Blacks had used this potion in the past. It was the foundation for the family tree tapestry in 12 Grimmauld Place. The potion itself took two years to brew and required exact timing in regards to adding ingredients and tending the brew. Severus attempted it once in his twenties but balked at one stage, six months in that required counter clockwise, consistent stirring for six consecutive hours. He lasted two hours before he gave it up and had to swallow three healing potions before his arm and shoulder felt normal again. A team would be needed to complete it properly.

He returned to his notes a few years back and, not liking anything to get the better of him, he set about trying to modify the potion so it could actually be useful. People looking for a medical history, curiosity about their family or even needing to prove parental claims could use this sort of thing. Severus managed to modify it to go back three direct generations to the great-grandparents and take only one hour and twenty minutes to brew.

His inclusion of it in his class was to demonstrate that experimenting with something was how the world moved forward. Students with a mind to potions research or spell crafting could clearly see what was possible with a bit of thinking 'outside the box'. It would also be useful for those wishing to pursue a career in Healing or Law Enforcement as this potion was able to be used in those fields. Most of the lead-up had been in lecture form, detailing the research and experiments that had been undertaken prior to achieving success.

The actual brewing this afternoon was quite easy. All the students would be required to take the brew to a certain stage for their grade but only those that wished would carry onto the final stage of seeing their own family tree. The first time he had included this potion on the curriculum, Albus Dumbledore had suggested this just in case there were students who knew about (or were afraid of finding) any skeletons hidden in the cupboard they would not want to air in a classroom full of their peers. Severus agreed with this wholeheartedly and added the note into his lesson plan.

The bell rang and the seventh years began to trickle into the room. Severus stood from his desk and precisely on time began the final lecture before brewing would commence. As he imparted the knowledge required he roamed the room the students taking their final notes. He glanced over the room at the familiar faces – Boot, Brocklehurst, Davies, Goyle, Granger, Malfoy, McMillan, Potter, Turpin and Zabini. They almost blended in with the woodwork now. For a group that spent much of their schooling being either malevolent toward or completely ignorant of each other, he knew now they were a rather close knit group. Potter and Malfoy had been the main catalyst for this change.

On the first day back Potter had publicly shaken Malfoy's hand and asked after his parents. His parents' involvement in the entirety of the second wizarding war had proven to be forced, several pensieved memories had been entered into evidence at their trials showing Voldemort himself had threatened the life of their only child if they did not capitulate. Even though it was dubious, Lucius Malfoy's acquittal following the first war still stood so he and his wife were placed on good behaviour bonds and monitored closely to ensure they were remaining within the set laws of wizarding Britain. Both senior Malfoys had seen the error of their ways and were doing their best to fit in with the new order of their world. Draco was relieved to see they were both serious about turning over new leaves and was hopeful the family would weather this bump without causing severe damage to the family name.

This benign exchange between the student 'leaders' of both sides of the war set the stage for the year to come and house rivalries largely went out the window. The Slytherins were much more subdued in their behaviour and the Gryffindors were not so quick to jump to erroneous conclusions and jump in at the first sign of adventure. The Ravenclaws had emerged from their shells and the Hufflepuffs made more of a conscious effort to become involved in the whole school rather than just looking out for each other. Overall it made for a much more pleasant environment within the castle.

Severus gave the class their final instructions and set them to brewing.

Hermione Granger was sharing a work station with Draco Malfoy. Professor Snape had paired everyone in the class alphabetically to encourage mixing between the houses. The Gryffindor and Slytherin had discovered, once they got over their mutual animosity, they were actually quite compatible intellectually and even shared some outside interests such as literature and theatre. Hermione had forgiven the Malfoys for the treatment she had received in their family manor during the war. She realised they were victims of circumstance just as much as she and they had not actively participated in the torture she had received. Draco had even gone as far as to deny knowledge of who they were even though she knew he knew it was them. She had learned life was too short to hold grudges and it took a lot of energy to hate someone.

For his part, Draco had sincerely apologised for the bad treatment he had given her over the years. He joked that the punch she had given him in third year cancelled out everything before then but he certainly had a lot to make up for since. The two had begun a friendship over study breaks and shared assignments. It was looking promising. Hermione also secretly felt it was not a hardship that he was easy on the eye as well. Sometimes she thought she caught him looking at her but she could never be sure.

Hermione was very excited to be brewing this potion. She had known her whole life she was adopted. She knew her birth mother was a young woman who had found herself in a difficult situation and felt she couldn't cope with it. She knew nothing of her natural father.

Fate had smiled upon her though in the form of her wonderful adoptive parents, Mary and Michael Granger. They always told her she was special; she had come into their lives on a very bad day and made everything better for them. They told her tales of the short time they had spent with her mother – 'Old Hermione' as they called her – and encouraged her when at age nine she wished to search for her birth mother. One of her friends at school had required a kidney transplant and had one donated by her father. Hermione thought she should try to find her natural family just in case anything like this happened to her in the future and also to have some closure as to why her mother left her in that hospital. Hermione loved her parents and the life she led but there was always that lingering doubt as to why her natural parents did not want her. Nothing had come of her search to date.

Since she had discovered she was a witch, she and her parents had discussed the possibility of one or both of her parents being magical. It would explain why her mother appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared without a trace. Her father was not mentioned at all due to her mother's purported memory loss at the time. Had she been temporarily _Obliviated_? Hermione thought perhaps she was a pure-blood witch who had found herself in trouble. Perhaps pregnant to a half-blood or muggleborn and knew she would be shunned. She often found herself surreptitiously examining women in Diagon Alley for any similarities between herself and them, wondering if one day she would meet her mother on the street.

It looked like today would be the day she would be able to lay all these ghosts to rest. Harry was the only one who knew she was adopted – and that had been a recent revelation on her part. Harry had been bemoaning the fact that he never got the chance to get to know his parents and Hermione's situation had come out after she told him he was lucky he at least knew who they _were_.

Hermione and Draco worked at the potion. Draco had to stop her sometimes from adding ingredients too early or press down on her hand to stop it shaking. In a whisper he asked, "What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, I am just excited."

"Why? You know who your parents and grandparents are; this isn't going to give you any new information."

"That's what you think. I was adopted as a baby so this potion today is finally going to tell me what I have wanted to know since I was old enough to understand my situation."

"Wow, Granger. Are you saying you may not actually be a muggle-born?" he paused thoughtfully. "Are you sure you want to know the information that is going to be on there?"

"Yes, I absolutely want to know."

"Not that I am trying to put a damper on your excitement here but what if the results are not what you would like to see?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if it turns out your real mother is... I don't know... Trelawney or someone?"

Hermione laughed softly. "It will not make a difference who my parents are. I can't be upset with circumstances completely beyond my control and it would be pretty stupid to deny it. If they weren't my parents, I wouldn't be here to complain."

"Will you contact them?"

"Yes, I think so. Just once though. I will politely introduce myself, explain the circumstances under which I have found them and let them make the next move. Other than that I won't contact them again unless I need a kidney or something."

Draco had been about to scoff that what people in their right minds wouldn't want to acknowledge the great _Hermione Granger_ as their daughter. When she mentioned the thing about the kidney though, he visibly recoiled. "Why the hell would you need a _kidney_?"

"Don't worry, it's a muggle thing," she replied thinking back to her primary school friend. "How about you? Are you going to find any surprises?" she asked the blond boy.

"I hate to disappoint you, Granger, but my ancestry is proven and documented as far back as creation," he said smugly. Hermione gave him a sceptical look. "Well, maybe not _creation_ per se but as far back as possible anyway." He smiled. "Every pristine hair will remain in its designated position on my head." The final stage of the potion was to pull a strand of hair and wrap it around a quill. This was dipped into the potion for thirty five seconds to read the DNA and when it was removed and dried, the quill would write the names of your parents, grandparents and great-grandparents on a piece of parchment. They would be graded up to the point of adding the hair.

Hermione and Draco lapsed into silence as they completed the work on their potions. There was silence in the classroom until Professor Snape spoke up. "You should all now have a distinctive blue sheen covering the surface of your potion." He looked around the class as they all nodded. "Please bottle a sample of this now for grading. Those of you who wish may now proceed to the adding of the hair and quill. I would ask that all of you respect the privacy of your classmates. If they do not wish you to know of the results of this potion that is their prerogative."

Draco smirked as he held out a quill to Hermione. "At least you won't miss any hair from that mop on your head," he teased.

Hermione glowered at him as she took the scissors. "You know it would serve you right if my mother turned out to be part Veela and when I find out, my hair will change to tresses of spun gold and all the girls in school will be jealous of my hair instead of yours," she sniped playfully.

Draco laughed as she pulled the strand from her hair. She had to pull four before she got one with an intact follicle. He watched as she wrapped the quill in her hair and dropped it in the cauldron. She carefully counted the seconds and removed the quill, placing it on the parchment. "This is it," she whispered. She unknowingly reached across and clutched Draco's hand in her excitement.

"May I watch?" he asked. Hermione looked up and smiled as she nodded. The quill moved and Hermione held her breath. Slowly the quill began to write:

_Hermione (?)_

_Father: Severus Tobias Snape_

Hermione gasped as the information for two more generations of Snapes and Princes was filled in on the parchment. Her heart started beating rapidly and she felt dizzy. Draco's eyes widened as he saw his Professor's name on the parchment. He looked at Hermione and noticed she had gone pale. '_I wonder who the hell her mother is then_,' he thought. He did not have long to wait as the quill moved to the other side of the parchment and began to form the words to complete the maternal side of Hermione's family tree.

_Mother: Lily Alexandra Evans_

Upon reading these words Hermione suddenly felt as though she was undergoing a polyjuice transformation. It did not hurt; there was just that uncomfortable feeling of your body going through rapid changes as it took on a new form. Draco steadied her as she let out a small scream, both at the shock of finally discovering the identity of her parents and the sudden changes being made to her body. '_She must have been under a glamour all this time_,' Draco thought as he watched her hair straighten and turn black, she grew about four inches, her facial features changed and her curves went into proportion with her new build. Her skin stayed the pale colour she had turned upon finding the identity of her birth father but her eyes; they were the exact shape and shade as Harry Potter's.

At the sound of Hermione's scream several heads shot in her direction. Harry had been looking at his own parchment with the names of his grandparents back to his great-grandparents stemming from James Charlus Potter and Lily Alexandra Evans on his parchment. This was an exercise in curiosity for him mainly. He just wanted names to go with the titles. There wasn't much else to say really. His head jerked up at the sound of the scream coming from his best friend. His first thought was that Malfoy was hurting her as he had hold of her by the arms, but he just as quickly realised he was holding her up. He suddenly remembered the discussion they had several weeks prior about Hermione being adopted as a baby and thought she had found out her parents were convicted Death Eaters or something. He rushed around to help Draco and noticed the changes that were occurring to her appearance. By the time he reached her the changes were complete and he found himself looking into a mirror image of his own eyes.

Severus had also turned at the sound of Hermione's scream. He noticed the changes taking place and was immediately drawn to her eyes. With a sense of dread he quickly grabbed her parchment and upon reading the first two lines, promptly ushered Hermione, Harry and Draco into his office, dropping the parchment on the way out. Returning to dismiss the class and set homework, he quickly made work of vanishing the contents of the cauldrons and levitated the bottled potions to his desk for marking later. Thankful it was the final class on a Friday he turned to deal with the drama about to unfold in his office.

Harry had retrieved the parchment by the time Severus re-entered the office. He was alternately gaping at the contents and the new-looking Hermione as he came to grips with what he was reading. One side of hers was identical to one side of his that he had just been reading. Hermione was sitting in a chair shaking while Draco knelt at her side, holding her in a firm embrace, whispering comforting nonsense to her while he waited for her to calm down. Severus held his hand out to Harry and was handed the parchment again. Re-reading it to confirm his eyes had not been playing tricks on him, he looked towards Hermione '_his_ _daughter_,' he thought as he dropped heavily into a chair.

"I'm at a bit of a loss," said Harry. "I mean, I guess it's biologically possible as there's ten and a half months difference in our age but she must have had you then immediately fallen pregnant with me. _Is_ that even possible? Not to mention she went from Professor Snape to my Dad so quickly." Harry had almost been musing aloud and when he realised what he had said he looked at Severus in horror. "Sir, is that the real reason you hated me all this time? Because I stole your daughter's mother away? Oh my God, what did she do? Isn't it enough my father was a bully towards you but now my mother just turns out to be a ..." he didn't want to say the word.

Severus held up a hand. "No, Potter. There is something off here," he stood up and began to pace, muttering to himself. "It was 1980, he was already born, I had already heard and delivered the prophecy... Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up. "When is your actual birthday?"

"September 19th 1979," she replied. "Sir, is it possible the potion was wrong?"

"No, if it had been brewed incorrectly the parchment would have stayed blank," Severus automatically lectured. He thought quickly. '_If she had said she was born in 1981 then the dates line up perfectly but 1979?'_ He had not seen Lily before _that_ night since graduation in June 1978. He knew he had only ever had relations with her once.

"Sir, were you with my mother before she married my father?" Harry asked.

"No, Mr Potter," he said, drawing himself to his full height. "We were together once in late 1980. Lily was my contact that evening for my report and I had been injured slightly. While she was healing some bruises, one thing led to another and we engaged in sexual relations."

"May I ask... this is terribly awkward sir, but... was it in any way forced?" Harry asked, his face becoming red from embarrassment.

Severus felt he should be insulted at this question although he could see Potter's reasoning behind asking it. Stories of what the Death Eaters were capable of were rife although he had never partaken in such activities. They were against all his morals. "No, it was consensual on both our parts. Lily was actually the one to initiate it. You have to understand I was handed the opportunity to make love to a woman I had dreamed of having and thought I never would. I was a twenty year old, single man; tell me of one who would knock back sex with a beautiful woman when it was offered? I will also admit to feeling a certain vindictiveness to bedding the wife of James Potter. I had thought to keep this secret to my grave, no one is served well from knowing it and until today I had not realised there were repercussions. In your mother's defence, she did immediately regret her actions and removed herself from my presence very quickly. I never saw her again after that night."

"This is fascinating sir," said Hermione drily. "But it doesn't change the fact that I was born in 1979, not 1981. How is this possible?"

"Time travel," Draco stated.

"No, time turners only take you back a few hours, twelve at the most," argued Hermione.

"There are other ways to time travel, Granger. There are ancient spells that can take you back hundreds of years. She could easily have gone back in time only two years, had you and gone back to 1981."

"But doing that while pregnant? That is a huge risk to take. I read all about time travel when I had the time turner and all the literature was adamant that a pregnant woman should not time travel."

"Maybe that's why she only went back two years. That could have been the maximum the spell allowed for. My mother showed me a book once that dealt with the protection of loved ones – specifically children. The spells aren't secret women's business or anything but they do require casting by a mother for her children. I think this is right up the alley of the situation. If you were born in September and the Professor and Mrs Potter had been together in December then it works out."

"I suppose so. And if the potion is brewed correctly then there is really no reason to doubt..." Hermione began to pace, trying to reconcile the apparent magic with logic.

Harry was torn. He felt anger toward his mother and Professor Snape for engaging in this type of immoral behaviour and relief that force had not been used. There was also a strange sort of elation that he actually had a close blood relative he would be happy to admit to and a weird fascination in the conversation Hermione and Draco were engaging in. "How would she have hidden a pregnancy though?" Harry asked.

"There are several ways to do that easily Mr Potter. The situation comes up every few years with one of the older students. Concealment charms can work wonders." Severus walked towards Hermione and reached his hand out tentatively. She looked at him directly as he brought his hand up to stroke a lock of her hair. "My daughter," he whispered in awe.

Hermione choked out a sob and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest, the stress of the previous half hour finally catching up to her. Severus held her tightly, a paternal feeling welling in his chest. He never would have thought it possible. It was as though an instant bond had been made between them upon the contact. Not once had it crossed his mind that a child could have resulted from his coupling with Lily. He assumed since Harry had still been so young she would be incapable of conceiving. He certainly would have heard about it if it had been known – probably in the form of an irate James Potter and Sirius Black intent on killing him for sullying Lily's good name and reputation.

He had held the events of that night as a cherished, closely guarded secret. This was his memory to share with no one. He felt a swift flash of ire towards Lily for keeping him in the dark. If anything he at least had the right to know he had fathered a child. He shuddered to think of the possibilities that could have befallen the precious baby. From what he knew of Miss Granger from his classes and through their work in the Order of the Phoenix, she had come from a good home, was a level headed girl, '_obviously extremely intelligent_,' he thought with pride if prone to bouts of Gryffindorishness. '_She gets that from her mother_,' he mused. Other than that he knew nothing about her. He would have to remedy that situation if she would allow it. He would like nothing more than to get to know this young woman who now so resembled him. He pulled back to drink in the sight of her.

Severus saw Harry edging towards them from the corner of his eye. He looked at Harry noticing his focus was on Hermione who had finally calmed down from her sobbing, a few sniffles now being heard, signifying the end of her emotional outburst. Harry reached out, offering a handkerchief to Hermione. As she took it from him, she offered a small, hopeful smile to him. "I keep saying I love you _like_ a sister, now I guess I can really love you _as_ my sister," he said. He opened his arms and she rushed towards him, crying once again as the newly found half-brother and sister embraced. They pulled apart with big smiles on their faces. Hermione lifted the handkerchief to wipe her eyes, noticing the fancy green embroidered D.L.M. on one corner of the fabric. She looked to Draco in confusion.

"Well, you didn't expect Potter to have a handkerchief in his pocket did you?" he queried. The three students shared a laugh, grateful the tension in the room had been somewhat broken.

"May I say, Mr Potter; I am impressed with the level of maturity you have shown here today. All of you, this had the potential to degrade into a battle of accusations and recriminations very easily and somewhat justifiably. I am glad we have all managed to keep clear heads and continue to act as adults," Severus observed.

"Thank you sir, I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me," Harry replied. "I have a lot of emotions running under the surface, believe me, I think we all probably do. But I think we will be able to sort through them in the next few days."

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, I wonder if you would be so kind as to leave us now. I wish to have some time with my daughter, if she will allow it," Severus looked hopefully towards Hermione who had been shining with pride at Harry's behaviour.

"Thank you, Sir; I think I would like that. You may be able to answer some questions for me," she was relieved everyone was taking this as well as they were. Professor Snape was right; this situation could have easily deteriorated. Cool heads had luckily prevailed.

Harry and Draco left the office, only stopping to collect their bags on the way out. Harry gestured for Draco to precede him through the door. As he exited he heard Hermione's voice float through from the other room. "What should I call you, Sir?" she asked. Harry smiled as he closed the door behind him; he thought everything they were off to a good start.

.


	3. Changes

_Disclaimer: This is in response to a challenge issued by Tenshi. Writer. The full challenge can be found on my profile page. She also came up with the title of the story. My thanks go to her for her continued support and ideas. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts. If anyone is interested in assisting as beta please let me know._

_The story is canon to the end of Deathly Hallows minus the epilogue and Snape lives. Some details are from the books, some from the movies._

_Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognize is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am just having some fun._

**CHAPTER THREE – Changes**

Gerard Westin was busily trying to finish the final briefs for the week. He had been running a successful law office in Hogsmeade for the last 25 years and not once had he managed to finish on time on a Friday. He smiled as he thought of the surprise his wife would receive to see him come through the door on time. Why, this was a perfect excuse to take her to dinner. He got stuck back into his work with renewed vigour, eager to put his plans into fruition. As he was working away he noticed something was... off. He looked around his office. Something was different but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and continued working. Another few minutes passed before he threw down his quill and swore. Something was _different_. He could hear a noise. He looked around once again as his assistant came into his office bearing his afternoon tea. "Can you hear something?" she asked as she placed the cup on his desk.

"Thank you! I thought I was going crazy! Help me find what it is please?" he asked.

His assistant began to look around the room as well, under furniture and lifting items from their usual resting places. She moved towards what was laughingly referred to as his 'curio shelf'. "Three of those little whirly dealeys are making a noise," she observed. The shelf was full of monitoring devises held in trust by Gerard and charmed to notify him if the associated instruction he had been retained for required fulfilment. Three of the devices at the back of the shelf had been activated. Gerard sighed. There went his plan to get out on time. The last time one of his devices had gone off he had barely been at home for an entire week! The assistant collected the devices and brought them to his desk.

"How long have these been there?" she asked. "They are very dusty."

"It must be about 15 or 20 years I think," he replied. "Thank you Jenny, I will sort out what this is." His assistant smiled and turned to leave. "Don't let your tea go cold," were her parting words.

Gerard collected a special machine designed to set the monitoring device in to retrieve the instructions associated with it. He placed it on his desk, put the first device in it then sat back drinking his tea while he waited for the parchment to appear, detailing what had to be done. The parchment appeared with a simple instruction:

_File: POTLA1981-10-20.007 Lily A. Potter to Severus T. Snape_

Gerard raised an eyebrow. He had been in the Great Hall at Hogwarts the night of the Final Battle having been roused to arms by the combined efforts of Horace Slughorn and young Charlie Weasley who had gathered many of the townspeople that night to assist in the fight. He had heard Harry Potter as he taunted You-Know-Who about how Severus Snape had loved his mother. The papers had been full of speculation for days after but as Snape was not at all forthcoming about the issue, they had soon moved onto other things. He put the parchment aside and entered the second device. The parchment for this one read:

_File: POTLA1981-10-20.008 Lily A. Potter to Harry J. Potter_

Then the third:

_File: POTLA1981-10-20.009 Lily A. Potter to Gerard P. Westin_

Gathering the file numbers he went to retrieve them from his archives. The first two were straightforward; sealed envelopes to be delivered to the recipients if they were still alive when the charm was activated. The third was another sealed envelope simply addressed to 'Hermione'. A brief note attached was addressed to him. It instructed he should find the whereabouts of a baby born on September 19, 1979 at the City of London Maternity Hospital to a woman named 'Hermione Doe'. The baby's name at birth was also Hermione Doe. She hoped it was now Hermione Granger. If there was any trouble he should try to find a Mary or Michael Granger. Both were muggle dentists who lived in Oxford at the time. They may be able to help. The sealed envelope could only be opened by the person who had been born 'Hermione Doe'. She wished him luck.

Gerard looked at the envelope and decided to take a chance. The names 'Hermione' and 'Granger' being in the same set of instructions were awfully coincidental. He decided to forward the letter directly to the Hermione Granger he knew (who didn't?) and attach a brief instruction to return it to him if she was unable to open it. He attached covering letters to all three envelopes thereby discharging his directive. He took the three letters out to his owlery and tied them to three different owls. He thought all of them were at Hogwarts but he could not be 100 percent sure. He instructed the owls not to wait for an answer and sent them on their way. He returned to his office relieved the matter had been dealt with swiftly. '_We might still be able to make dinner_,' he thought as he sat and resumed the work on his legal briefs.

Severus waited while Draco and Harry left the classroom. He took that time to gather his thoughts about the astounding revelations that had come out in the last hour. There was no doubting Hermione was his daughter. The fact that the potion was brewed correctly aside, her looks alone would have convinced him. Apart from the eyes, nose (thank Merlin!) and chin she was all him. The straight black hair, pale skin, height, mouth, cheekbones – it was all there. If she had turned up at the castle looking like this when she was 11 there would have been many raised eyebrows and some delicate (and some not so delicate) questions.

He never thought fatherhood would be a position he would find himself in. The thought of raising a child still filled him with dread. Not that he would have to raise Hermione, she was already an adult. It left him wondering what sort of role he could play in her life. By all accounts her adoptive parents were a loving couple who had provided her with all the possible love, support, guidance and creature comforts she could require. Would she even need him for anything?

He was broken from his thoughts with a question from Hermione. "What should I call you, sir?"

Severus felt a spark of hope. She was obviously trying to establish a connection with him outside of their current teacher/student relationship. "I think 'Severus' will suffice for now, Miss – may I call you Hermione?" he asked.

"Of course – Severus. That will take some getting used to."

"Yes, on both our parts I would imagine. I would ask you to continue to use 'Professor' or 'Sir' when in the presence of other students please."

"Oh yes. I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise. I won't refer to you by name to my friends either. It might give some of them inappropriate ideas. Would it be ok in front of just Harry though since he is my brother?" Hermione smiled at the new term she could officially attribute to Harry now.

"I believe I can accommodate your request. May I ask, Mi – Hermione, what are your initial thoughts about all of this?"

"Well, I won't pretend it's not earth shattering to me because it is. Never in my wildest dreams would I have picked you and Mrs Potter, Lily, to be my birth parents. In my head they were always abstract, never anyone I knew personally. On the one hand it is disconcerting to know I wasn't the product of some ill-fated love affair, I was truly an accident. But as I told Malfoy earlier, I can't complain about who my parents are because if you weren't, I wouldn't be here. I like being here. On the other hand from what I know of you, which isn't much, I am not unhappy that you have turned out to be my father." She chuckled. "Just think Sir, I mean Severus," she looked at him apologetically. "You got to miss out on my teenage angst years."

He graced her with a small smile in response. "Oh, I do not think I missed out on all of it. I recall being present for a bit of drama when Mr Weasley unconsciously called for you in the presence of Miss Brown. I believe they were involved at the time." Hermione grimaced at the memory. "It brings us to an interesting point though. What role would you envisage me taking on in your life? You are an adult now, you seem fairly level-headed, _most_ of the time. I hesitate to think you would want me as a father figure in your life."

"Well, I do _have_ a father already. In a way it is easier knowing Lily is my birth mother. It allows me to segregate hers and my mother's positions in my head as they won't be competing for the role. Not that I think you and my Dad would be at loggerheads or anything. Actually I think you would probably get on quite well. I think, at the moment while we get to know each other at least, we could maybe be more like, friends?" she asked tentatively.

Severus gave her a small smile. She was surprised to see the warmth in his eyes. "I think that sounds like a fine idea Hermione." She mirrored his small smile in response. "I continue to be amazed at how much you look like me," he said.

"Do I look much different?" she asked. "I haven't even seen myself yet." Severus conjured a large mirror and Hermione moved in front of it to examine her appearance. It was as though a stranger was looking back at her. She lifted a hand to touch her hair. It was silky soft and fine. It was perfectly straight – a dream come true! Because of its previous curls, it now hung nearly to her hips. '_I think a haircut is in my near future_,' she thought. She analysed the changes to her face and revelled in the extra height she had gained. As she lifted her hands to examine them for changes she had a sudden thought. "Sir! What are we going to tell everyone?"

Severus had not thought that far yet. "Well, there are a few things to consider. Your looks obviously require an explanation of some kind. If you wish to stay like this that is," Severus looked up through his hair. He thought perhaps she would not like such a permanent reminder that she was the daughter of a man often referred to as a 'greasy git' or 'bat of the dungeons'.

"I definitely will stay like this. These are my true looks and I am nothing if not true to myself. It's what's on the inside that counts. Although to be honest, I am rather happy that the outside of me looks good too." She seemed to have gotten the best of both her parents. Her mother's eyes and nose but her father's high cheekbones, height and hair colour. Her hair was non-greasy too and as she had already noted perfectly straight. '_It used to cost a _fortune_ to achieve this effect_,' she thought admiring it once again. Severus nodded in relief.

"If it is alright with you, I would prefer people to know the truth. I have had enough of secrets and lies in my life. I would be proud to acknowledge you as my daughter and I would be glad to offer my support to you in any capacity you wish. Just make me part of your life, Hermione and I will be happy," he said.

Hermione felt tears anew welling in her eyes. His heartfelt words had struck a chord with her. When she had been waiting earlier while he dismissed the class, she had been worried he would reject her. He was a prickly man and she knew he valued his privacy. Suddenly having the knowledge of a child thrust upon him might cause him to withdraw and treat her with scorn. She was relieved he wished to establish a relationship with her. "That would make me happy too. Perhaps you should let the Headmistress know, I will tell my closest friends and we can go from there. I would like to contact my parents sometime over the weekend if that's ok too. They should know what's happened." Severus nodded and offered his assistance if necessary. "I will inform the headmistress and other staff tonight before dinner. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade visit and the feast in the evening. Perhaps I can escort you to your parents on Sunday?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think that would be the best solution. Maybe in the morning so we have the most amount of time?" she queried.

"That will be acceptable. Please come to my office at 9am and we will depart from here."

Hermione smiled at the auspicious start they had had. She was confident all would be well on this front. She was just casting for her next words when two owls swept through the door. She jumped slightly at the intrusion. One flew to her, the other directly to Severus. Both relieved their respective owls of their burdens and they flew off immediately, not waiting for a response. '_That's odd_,' she thought, turning the envelope over. '_Owls don't usually deliver at this time of day_.' The return address read Gerard P. Westin, Lawyer. His office was listed in Hogsmeade. She noticed Severus had sat down and was reading his missive. She decided to do the same.

Severus's heart had felt like it momentarily stopped when he saw the writing on the front of the enclosed envelope. The covering letter indicated it was to him from Lily. With shaking hands, he opened the envelope and began to read her words. He assumed from the timing of the letter's arrival it had something to do with today's revelation.

_October 19__th__, 1981_

_Dear Severus,_

_Please accept my apologies for the circumstances in which this letter has reached you. If you have received it, it means I am no longer alive. I am aware of the position you hold both with the Death Eaters and the Order. Please be assured this parchment has been spelled for your eyes only. I have no way of knowing what the political climate will be when you receive this and I do not want to place your position in jeopardy. I am very proud of the work you are undertaking and I wish you success in it._

_These last months for me have been stressful to say the least. We have been in hiding now for 10 long months; the only deviation from my routine has been that one night we spent together back in December. Severus, what I must tell you now will come as a shock. I was not using any sort of protection at the time of our coupling and a baby has resulted from our union._

_I believe at this point she may already be an adult. One of great intelligence and patience obviously as I have hidden her so carefully that the only way for her to have discovered her true identity would be through the use of the _Familial Invenio_ potion. I have not revealed your identity to her however if she has used the potion as I suspect she will know it and may come looking for you. _

_I fear to put much else in writing. If she does indeed search you out you will know her to be telling the truth if she can tell you her birth name was Hermione. If the people I hoped would have adopted her, it is likely that is still her name. As a newborn, I noticed your looks about her. You will be able to tell from that as well as the glamours I placed on her will dissolve upon her learning the truth._

_I remain, as always,_

_Lily_

Severus had felt since his recovery that his feelings for Lily had been somewhat skewed over the years. What he had felt was true and deep love, he now knew to be an obsessive infatuation. There was no deeper feeling for them to base a relationship on and he had been caught up in his jealousy and resentment over her choosing James Potter over him. That one night they had spent together was sweet torture for him. It had provided a taste of what could have been and for years had been the one bright spot in his existence – the memory he used to call on his _Patronus_.

Now, after reading this letter, the little residual feelings had been swept away, leaving only fond reminiscences of their time together as children and in their first years of Hogwarts. While he could see she was being trying to be careful about what words she committed to paper, he also felt some more details could have been forthcoming. Perhaps a word of forgiveness, finally, for calling her that dreadful word or acknowledgment that their one shared night had actually meant the smallest thing to her, but nothing. He knew it was now finally time to let Lily go completely from his life and concentrate on his daughter. For one brief moment, he considered her son, his daughter's brother. He supposed he could be amenable to – tolerating – Potter in his life.

A sob from Hermione brought his attention away from the letter he held. She too was holding a letter in her hands, he supposed from Lily also. He stood and made his way toward Hermione, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It has been a trying afternoon," he said. "Perhaps it will be best for you to go to collect your thoughts now and we can have some more time together on Sunday with your parents," he suggested.

Hermione sniffled again, wiping her nose with Draco's handkerchief she still held in her grasp. "Yes, thank you Severus. I will see you then." She stood, hesitated briefly, and then quickly grabbed him in a hug, barely giving him enough time to lift his arms in response before she broke away, returning to the classroom for her things and heading quickly out the door.

She paused in the corridor and looked down again to the letter in her hand. She re-read it.

_October 19__th__, 1981_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I don't know if that is the name you go by now but that is the name I gave you at birth. If things have gone the way I hope, then that should still be the name you are known by. I am sorry for the circumstances that have brought you this letter. It would only have been sent if you have found the truth of your parentage and if I no longer inhabit the earthly plane. _

_Let me assure you that the decision to give you up was not made lightly. My circumstances are such that it is impossible for you to remain with me as you grow up. My husband, son and I are currently in hiding from Lord Voldemort. I pray that by the time you are reading this the abomination that is that evil wizard is permanently removed from the world. I felt during this time you would be in danger also and I discovered a way to hide you in the past that I have now implemented. Due to my pregnancy the maximum amount of time I could travel was two years. I believed hiding you in the muggle world would ensure your protection._

_It is my fervent hope you were adopted by Mary and Michael Granger. They are a wonderful couple that helped me through your birth and its immediate aftermath. I know they had already applied to adopt a baby. I spoke with a social worker and an adoption agency and had begun the process to officially make them your parents. I am confident the process was seen through to its end – they had already begun to love you very much. If not, I am sure your placement was handled well by the adoption agency. I was impressed with their reputation and professionalism. _

_You are possibly wondering about the identity of your father. The only way I can think of how you found your true identity is from brewing the Familial Invenio potion. If that is the case I would like to commend you on your skill. Your father is also extremely intelligent; you must have gotten that from him. I am reluctant to name him in case it was not through the potion you have discovered the truth. He will also be receiving a letter explaining the situation. I am not sure of the political climate in your time but at this time he is engaged in a precarious situation. That is all I am prepared to say on that matter. Just know he was able to provide me release on a night I needed it. It should be obvious he is not the man I am married to. We were friends at one time but due to an unforgivable action on his part, our friendship terminated._

Hermione frowned. She knew what the 'unforgivable action' was. One time under stress he slips and calls her a horrible name. How insecure was she that she couldn't see that and obviously still held that position years later? Sirius almost killed Severus, in the process endangering Remus and she forgave that. A little name-calling and it was the end of the earth? It seemed her mother was not a wise, inspiring figure. Hermione's initial feeling of elation at hearing from her birth mother started to fade as a feeling of annoyance began to creep in.

_The danger currently directed towards us is great and has something to do with my son, Harry. It is solely for your protection and his that I have undertaken these actions. You will be one month old today. I remember how you looked when you were born. I know if I kept your looks the way they were as you grew you would look more and more like your father but with my eyes, your brother Harry is the same. Find him if you can, you need each other now. His full name is Harry James Potter. If you attended Hogwarts he would have been in your year._

_I must finish now my darling daughter. I did not have you in my arms for long but you barely left them the whole time I was with you. I have loved you from the moment I knew you were coming and I love you still. I will love you as long as I draw breath._

_Lily x_

Hermione was happy to receive this letter, even though she thought it could be a bit more forthcoming on the subject of her father. It irked Hermione a little bit that Lily had no intention of revealing her secret. If not for the modifications Severus made to the potion she would have gone through life never knowing the truth of her parentage. Lily had been a muggle-born, persecuted within Hogwarts. She willingly condemned her daughter to the same fate.

Hermione decided to let it go. There was no point dwelling on the past and even though the letter seemed a little cold, it did speak of the love she held and did tell her of her brother. As she made her way back to Gryffindor tower she thought a bit further. '_It would be hard to put those words on paper_,' she thought. '_There is no filtering or tone of voice or body language available to convey the message. She was in a difficult position and she made the best of it. I will try to get to know her the way Harry has done through other people who knew her_.' Satisfied, she continued her way onto the common room to seek Harry out once again.

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with some of the people from her sixth year Care of Magical Creatures class. They were discussing the homework they had been set that afternoon and the best way to approach it. She noticed the door to the common room open and her boyfriend Harry entered. She started to rise to greet him but she noticed he seemed preoccupied. She sat back down again and watched as he made his way toward a chair by the window and sat in it looking thoughtful. She resolved to keep a close eye on him, knowing that right now, whatever was going through his mind he had to deal with alone. She eased back into the conversation around her. At one point she noticed an owl deliver a letter to Harry. He took it from the owl which immediately left and after running his wand over it he unsealed it and began reading.

Harry was excited as he began to read the letter. The note attached had said it was from his mother to him and charmed to be delivered at this time. Perhaps there were answers in here.

_October 20__th__, 1981._

_To My Darling Harry,_

_Please forgive the briefness of this letter. I do not have much time. Your father is currently with the lawyer so I only have a few minutes to write this. I am going to secure this letter with two others to be sent under a certain set of circumstances._

_You may be contacted in the next few days by a girl claiming to be your sister. I want you to know that this is true. I do not know her name but she will be able to tell you I named her Hermione when she was born. Please be open to her being a part of your life. The circumstances of her birth are not such that she could control and I do not wish you to take out any feelings of ire you might feel towards me out on her. I am sure she is feeling confused right now and whatever else is going on, she is your sister and she deserves a chance to be part of your life._

_Please know I love you both very much and your protection is my main concern. It is my fervent hope that the measures I have put in place for both of you have proven successful and you now have the chance to reunite and form a family unit together. Her father may not be able or wish to be a part of her life. She will need you, her brother to help her through this time as she bears with the likely rejection from her father. The fact you are reading this letter means I am not alive to help her deal with the situation as well, you are her only hope._

_I remain, your loving mother always,_

_Lily x_

To tell the truth, Harry felt robbed. When he had realised the letter was from his mother he had been filled with anticipation about what it could reveal. Maybe the reasons behind why his father and she had felt it necessary to hide – from her point of view rather than filtered through a third person. Why she felt she had to seek physical comfort outside of her marriage. Her thoughts about what she had to do to hide Hermione from the wizarding world. He felt he was being ordered to provide comfort to Hermione rather than being afforded the opportunity to get to know her first and build a relationship with her. Of course that point was moot – he already had those feelings for her and regardless of anything in her life he would support and love her as always. There was also the fact that had Hermione remained forever ignorant of her true parentage, this letter would not have made its way to him. He wondered if it ever occurred to his mother to leave a letter for him filled not with life changing secrets but just a heartfelt goodbye and, perhaps, some reasons why he had been condemned to the life he had led in the name of saving the wizarding world.

Ginny watched covertly from her place in the circle of her year-mates as the myriad of emotions played across Harry's face. First elation and anticipation, then puzzlement and finally sadness and – anger? She couldn't be sure but she felt instinctively that as earlier he had needed his solitude, he now needed her comfort. Even if she didn't actually say anything. She excused herself from the group and made her way to Harry; sitting down next to him she picked up his hand and squeezed it in silent support. Harry gave her a relieved smile. Ginny always seemed to know exactly when he needed her. Just as Hermione could always be counted on to provide a voice of reason and unconditional support, Ginny could be relied upon to be his rock, his calm port in any storm. He laid his head on her shoulder and took the comfort she offered. Ginny started to stroke his hair gently as she looked around the common room. It certainly wasn't as rambunctious as previous years. She wondered though how much of that had to do with Fred and George constantly pulling pranks or another student making use of one of their products. She smiled fondly as she remembered her brother. She had moved on from her initial grief and knew Fred would not allow the family to wallow in his death. Indeed it had actually been George to pull them out of the funk they had been in by reading a letter Fred had written to everyone. The twins had the idea to leave these letters in the event of their deaths. They were in a war – they knew the risks they were taking. Especially with their elicit radio programme making them a bigger target than most.

A movement at the portrait hole caught both Harry and Ginny's eyes. Harry noticed Hermione enter, a letter crumpled in her hand and evidence of fresh tears falling down her face. He quickly stood catching her attention and opening his arms to her for the second time that day. Hermione rushed into them and embraced her brother tightly once again. From Ginny's perspective, all she saw was a strange girl entering the common room ('_how did she get the password?_') and suddenly hugging her very receptive boyfriend. Ginny loudly cleared her throat without a little rancour. Harry and Hermione broke their embrace and looked at her. "Harry," she said, her voice dripping with false sweetness, "just who is this?" She stood and stared down this new girl who thought she could take liberties with her Harry. "Oh I'm sorry, Ginny. Of course you don't know what's going on," Harry started explaining. "This is Hermione." Ginny's mouth dropped open on this bombshell.

"Hermione? Granger? Pull the other one Harry, she looks nothing like Hermione!" Ginny was starting to get annoyed with this little game.

"It's true Ginny. It really is me," unmistakeably Hermione's voice came from this strange girl.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione, I know I offered to give you a makeover but I meant in fun! You know just some make-up and hair styling. I'm so sorry if I offended you but I didn't mean for you to take drastic measures like this!" She looked at Hermione closer. "How did you manage to grow? Oh wait, I get it, polyjuice potion. Wow," she breathed out a laugh. "Whew! You really had me going there for a minute. Good one." Ginny sat back down in relief, missing the look that passed between Harry and Hermione.

"Um, Ginny? There's more to it than this. Much more. I have something pretty big to tell you. Is Ron around? We should get him as well. Probably Neville and Luna if we can as well. It would be easier in one hit," Hermione said. She was clearly nervous about something. Ginny wondered what on earth could have happened. Harry clearly knew though and seemed ok with it.

"OK, Hermione and I'll go and get Luna. Harry, Neville and Ron are upstairs in the dormitory. Grab them and we'll meet downstairs in the trophy room. We won't be disturbed in there," Ginny instructed. She grabbed Hermione by the hand and dragged her out of the common room, oblivious to the curious stares and speculation of whom the strange girl could be who managed to infiltrate into the close-knit group seemingly immediately. Speculation that was further heightened when Harry, Neville and Ron emerged from the stairway of the boys' dormitories and hurriedly exited the room. Several Gryffindors vowed to discover the secret later but in the meantime a cacophony of whispers permeated the room. Something big was going down – they knew it!

Ginny and Hermione had just reached the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw tower when their dreamy friend stepped off them. Whilst Luna Lovegood retained most of the dream-like qualities she had before the war impacted them so greatly she also more readily saw the realities around her as well. She was secure in her friendships and this grounded her thoughts. While her fanciful and obscure creatures were still a part of her world, she was able to demonstrate her knowledge in a more socially acceptable way. The fact she was friends with Harry Potter went a long way to securing her place within the Ravenclaw dormitories. No longer was she a target for bullies and thieves, no one wanted to bring down the wrath of the Boy-Who-Lived on top of them. It was making for a much more pleasant school year than Luna had ever experienced before.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione," she said with a bright smile. "I was just on my way to find you. The winged happle-herts are gathering in the corners. This is a definite sign of secrets revealed." Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in astonishment. "How did you know it was me, Luna?" Hermione asked. "Your aura," Luna said simply.

Ginny looked bemused. "Well, yes. Hermione apparently has something important to tell us so we are meeting the boys in the trophy room," she said as they propelled Luna towards the room. The girls made their way quickly, arriving at the same time as the boys. They entered the room and while the witches conjured some chairs, Harry set up some privacy wards in case anyone came upon them. Neville and Ron looked curiously at the strange girl, expecting Hermione to arrive at any moment so they could find out what was going on. "All right," said Ginny. "Tell us what's going on."

"Shouldn't we wait for Hermione?" asked Ron. He had thought after their kiss during the final battle that they might pursue a relationship. She had told him later that she hadn't meant anything romantic by the kiss – she had just been proud he was thinking of others and reacted that way due to the heightened state of emotions they were experiencing. She had later been offering comfort to him as the reality of his brother's death had sunk in but beyond that, she had no feelings towards him other than friendship. He was still hopeful she would come around. '_12 Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches_' had informed him to keep pretending to be interested in the same things as she and to continue to compliment and include her in all things. He was starting to find it tough going.

He had not been happy when she and Harry had decided to put their voices behind the Ministry's mad scheme to make them all return to school. Surely they had done enough to overlook their lack of NEWT qualifications. The world was beckoning and here was he, aged eighteen and a half and still at school! He had thought for a time he could just go and work at the joke shop and forego the rest of his education but George would only offer him a position if he contributed a buy-in of 500 galleons, demonstrate his shopkeeping abilities and prove his worth in the development of new products, improving the existing ones and contributing towards manufacturing. Some traumatised pygmy puffs, three melted cauldrons and a collapsed shelf of merchandise later, George told him to get out of his shop before he hurt someone. To add insult to injury when he had approached Harry for the 500 galleons he needed, Harry had started talking about interest, collateral and repayment schedules. Ron couldn't understand why Harry turned all business on him and told him so. Harry responded by informing Ron that he couldn't expect to coast through life on other people's coattails, which was why he was returning to Hogwarts to complete his education. Perhaps Ron should do the same. The fact that Hermione would be onsite sealed the deal but he was still resentful about the situation. "And who's this anyway?" he asked bluntly.

"This is me Ron, Hermione," was the reply.

Neville's eyebrows rose halfway up his forehead. Ron was left gaping at Hermione. "Why? What happened to you?" he asked.

Hermione told them of her adoption as a baby and succinctly summarised the project in potions and what the potion itself was designed to do. She then dropped the bombshell. "It revealed that my birth mother and father are Lily Potter and Severus Snape," she stated quietly. "My looks changed when the truth was revealed. These are my true looks," she finished. Harry had clasped her hand in support during her narrative. Her other friends sat stunned as she revealed the circumstances of her birth in 1979 as opposed to 1981 and of her conversation with her father once the truth was known. It was this proposal of friendship and getting to know her birth father she was advocating that finally pushed Ron over the edge. "You can't be serious Hermione," he exploded. He shot up from his chair and loomed over her. "You aren't thinking straight, this situation is not normal. You can't have everything be sunshine and daisies after this. You are a _Snape_! Your father is a traitor and a _murderer_! What other secrets are you hiding that are going to come out now? You made us believe you were muggle-born this whole time. Do you even know what this means? All these years you have been persecuted and tormented for being a muggle-born. I have taken such shit from people in this castle for defending you and all this time it turns out you were a half-blood? You could have said something," he ranted.

"For all I knew, Ronald, I _was_ muggle-born. I was certainly muggle-raised which carries nearly as much of a stigma. What part of '_I just discovered my parents' identities_' did you not understand? How could I have possibly known they were a witch or wizard when I didn't know who. they. were?" Hermione stood eye-to-eye with Ronald. While still not as tall as him the extra height she had gained was to her advantage and it momentarily threw him. Ginny took the opportunity to jump in.

"How are you feeling?"

Hermione wrenched her angry gaze from Ron and, her eyes softening, turned towards Ginny. "Ok, considering everything. I mean, my mind is in a whirl and I'm sure once I sit down and really think things through I might be a bit of a mess, but in the long run, everything should turn out all right. At the least I now have the best brother I could think of," she smiled at Harry as she gave him a one-armed hug. Ginny squealed in excitement as she suddenly made this connection. "Oh Merlin! That's wonderful!" She turned to Harry and hugged him in her exuberance. "You finally have a proper family," she said with tears in her eyes. Hermione was grateful Ginny was taking this so well. She was such a good match for Harry, always thinking of him and his happiness first.

"Yeah, a proper family because his mother was a whore!" There was a collective gasp from all the other members of the group. As one they turned disbelieving, angry looks on Ron. Harry reached for his wand and levelled it towards his face. "You take that back," he whispered, anger coating his every word. Neville surreptitiously removed his wand as well, ready to step in if needed. "No I won't take that back. Not when it's the truth! She cheated on your father with that greasy git and now you're defending her? That's not acceptable behaviour from a witch and you should cast her memory out, along with this, this _spawn_ that was created."

Two curses hit Ron at the same time as Neville physically restrained Harry, all thoughts of magical retribution flown from his mind as he tried in vain to reach the idiot who was supposed to be their friend and beat some sense into him. Hermione had stood rooted to the spot at her supposed best friend's comment of her being a 'spawn'. Bat bogeys were erupting from his nose and pus-filled boils adorned his face as Ginny and Luna dropped their wands and hugged Hermione from either side in support as tears started rolling down her face. Harry calmed at her tears and gently shook Neville off. Neville remained watchful though in case he had to grab Harry again. While he thought Ron deserved a black eye and more, he didn't want Harry to get into trouble. "You know nothing," Harry said angrily. "None of us know what it was like for her back then. You didn't even know her yet you are willing to condemn her for one mistake. What right do you have to do that? You are not her son or any part of her family. I thought you were my friend but the fact you can turn on me, us, like that – again – is just the last bit of proof I needed that you are no true friend of mine. You should take a leaf from your sister's book and maybe ask about Hermione and how she is with all this instead of levelling empty accusations and ordering me around." Harry was breathing deeply in an effort to calm his anger.

"Your father would agree with me Harry, so would Sirius and you know it. Pureblood society doesn't allow for this sort of betrayal and _this_," he gestured towards Hermione, "will be scorned once everyone finds out her father is the man that murdered Dumbledore. Come on Ginny, we don't need these guys anymore. The name Weasley finally has some respect; we don't need Potter or _Snape_ tarnishing it." He stood with his hand held out. Ginny looked at him in scorn and unleashed another bat-bogey hex at him.

"I for one am proud to be associated with the name Potter and if Hermione chooses to be a Snape then I am proud to stand beside her too. If being a Weasley means I have to act like you then I wouldn't want to associate myself with that name. Somehow though, I think once Mum and Dad find out about this, you might be surprised where their loyalties will lie." Ginny stood with her hand clasped in Harry's and next to Hermione in support of the two. They were her love and her best female friend. Even if her whole family came down on Ron's side, which she doubted very much, her loyalties would not change. Neville and Luna moved to stand with the trio to show where their loyalties also lay. Ron looked at the tableau, his face rapidly turning red and with a final, scornful look, silently turned and stalked away.

The group left behind let out the breaths they had not realised they had been holding. "What is going to happen now, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Professor Snape is going to tell the staff before dinner about everything but no formal announcement will be made. We are not going to hide anything though which is why I called all of you, my closest friends, together so you would find out the truth first. I imagine word will spread like wildfire once everything is known. Professor Snape will take me to visit my parents on Sunday to bring them up to speed. I will write letters to some people outside the castle too, but as long as I know you four aren't going to desert me I really couldn't care less about anyone else." The five shared a brief group hug.

"Well, it's pretty big news," responded Neville. "I'm here for you if you need anything. May I say as well, I like this look you have going on. Not that you didn't look good before but now you somehow look... complete."

"It's because these are her true looks," said Luna. "Even if the glamours that were applied were good, which they were, they still aren't quite right which would probably account for things like the hair, teeth and height. Because your teeth were affected by magic that time they essentially went back to how they should be. If you notice, they are the only thing about her looks that haven't changed," Luna observed. The other three peered closely at Hermione's mouth. She became unnerved at their scrutiny.

"Ok, ok! Stop looking at me like I am a museum exhibit," she ordered. "It's time for dinner, we should probably get going."

"Oh good," said Luna. "I hope there's pudding tonight."

"There's pudding every night Luna," Neville said bemusedly as he guided her from the room.

Harry banished the conjured chairs, took down his wards and with Ginny's hand still clasped in his, he offered his elbow to Hermione to escort her to dinner. As they walked along Ginny was thoughtful. "Hermione," she began. "I don't mean to be presumptuous and I may be way off base, but I have noticed something in the last couple of weeks that you might want to address before we go into dinner."

"What is it Ginny?"

"Well, I thought maybe you had a bit of a thing going with Draco Malfoy. If you do, then you might also want to tell him about all this before he finds out from someone else." Harry turned to Hermione in astonishment.

"You and _Malfoy_? What the hell? Hermione are you secretly dating him?"

"No, no," both girls hastened to reassure Harry. He looked like he could not take any more shocks this evening. "I just meant that it seemed like they were becoming really good friends and since she told us before everyone else I thought she might want to tell him too," Ginny clarified.

"Right, don't do that to me," Harry had his hand on his heart as he walked towards the Gryffindor table where Neville and Luna had taken seats. He may have made peace with Malfoy but he wasn't quite ready as yet to call him 'friend'. Luna had decided to eat with them tonight in a continued show of support for Hermione. Ron was seated at the end of the table, alone still with an angry look on his face. He stabbed at his food and looked as though he couldn't wait to get out of there. Ginny hung back, detaining Hermione for a second with a questioning look on her face.

"It's ok Ginny," Hermione said. "Malfoy was with us when it all came out. He knows everything already."

"Oh good. Actually I'm a bit miffed now he knew before me but I guess that couldn't be helped," Ginny smiled at Hermione, attempting to lighten the mood. She turned serious again. "You know, I would support you if you turned out to be more than friends. I could even help you get Harry on board, it wouldn't be hard. Just a thought," she said airily as she walked towards her boyfriend. She turned back to look at a stunned Hermione. "You know it's a good thing tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend, you're going to need new clothes."

Hermione blinked and looked down at her body for the first time and her eyes widened. She had previously been focused on her face and hair only. In horror she realised her straining shirt just reached the top of her school skirt which was now well above the knee. Pulling her robes around her more tightly she quickly made her way to her friends at sat down. She gave Ginny a mock scowl and was smirked at in return. "Don't worry; your darling baby brother will be able to finance some new clothes." Harry looked up in confusion.

"I can finance them myself thanks," Hermione responded. "And I'm her big brother," Harry muttered rebelliously. "Don't anyone forget it." The friends shared a laugh at his words. Hermione finally felt some peace for the first time since the potions class. She would have her shopping trip tomorrow and then see about contacting her parents on Sunday. They needed to be brought up to date with everything but it could wait a day. Her mother would understand. She dug into her food with relish and ignored the curious looks sent her way about the strange looking girl sitting amongst them.

_It was hard to write the letters. I didn't want to make Lily sound too much like a total bitch. I was going for confused 21 year-old and I hope I was able to convey that. Please review but only if you feel like it._


	4. Tragedy

_Disclaimer: This is in response to a challenge issued by Tenshi. Writer. The full challenge can be found on my profile page. She also came up with the title of the story. My thanks go to her for her continued support and ideas. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews and alerts. If anyone is interested in assisting as beta please let me know._

_The story is canon to the end of Deathly Hallows minus the epilogue and Snape lives. Some details are from the books, some from the movies._

_Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognize is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am just having some fun._

**CHAPTER FOUR – Tragedy**

Madam Marshall swept the doorway of her robe and dress shop in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. The morning was bright and clear if a little bit cold. Madam Marshall had opened the shop during the reconstruction of Hogwarts. She had previously worked at Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley but with her recent marriage and subsequent move to Hogsmeade she decided with the continued support and advice of her mentor to fill a previous gap in the merchants at Hogsmeade. The locals were very happy to have such a shop on their doorstep.

They had been welcoming and full of advice as to the local shopping habits. In the last few days no fewer than five of the other shop owners of the village had come to visit her and advise – _warn_ – her of the impending onslaught from the occupants of the nearby castle. Taking their words to heart she now felt she could not be more prepared. Her racks were stocked full with back-up stock in reserve for her best sellers, her till was suitably floated and the dressing rooms were clean and ready for use.

A couple of locals had already been in early to purchase new Halloween robes. All had commented they wanted to be on their way before the students arrived. Madam Marshall would admit to a certain amount of trepidation towards the day's trade. She felt if she could get through it, she would always have it as a reference point for future expeditions of students. The final touches were just being made on the store when she noticed the students being led towards the village square. Professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra drawing chaperone duty today it seemed. Final instructions were given to the students and they loudly dispersed toward the various businesses lining the square.

Madam Marshall looked up expectantly as a group of four – three girls and one young man who looked greatly put upon – headed her way. The young man looked up and – why – was that Harry Potter? Madam Marshall inwardly cheered; she hoped the young wizard would buy something from her shop. What a coup to be able to say Harry Potter was a patron of her store! Looking closer at the three girls she recognised Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. She did not know the third young woman but immediately noticed the ill-fit of her clothes. Thoughts of famous patronage left her as she welcomed the group into her domain and her professional instincts kicked in. She started to mentally catalogue her collection and thought of a few pieces to show the unknown woman to compliment her looks beautifully.

Harry didn't quite know what had happened that morning. He sat down at the breakfast table thinking of Honeydukes chocolates and warm butter beer when his girlfriend and his sister (he was still filled with warm feelings when he associated that term with Hermione) took a seat on either side of him.

"Hermione needs new clothes," Ginny stated.

"That's nice," Harry responded, looking askance at both the girls. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"We are helpless ladies who need an escort to the dress shop," Ginny simpered, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She was trying to play on his deep seated need to keep them protected. It didn't work.

Harry snorted. "You two are about as helpless as a blast ended skrewt being forced into hibernation," Harry retorted. "So I repeat, what do you want me to do about it?"

"We need a male opinion on the clothes, Harry," Hermione chimed in.

"No, no, no way! Not happening!" Harry tried to stand but a hand on each shoulder pushed him back into his seat.

"If you don't help us then we will be forced to ask another male," Ginny went in for the kill. "There will be a lot of opinions needed on a lot of styles of clothing. Hermione, maybe you should go and ask Malfoy if he is willing to accompany us? He would have good taste and I'm sure he would really enjoy watching you model all morning."

Harry buried his face in his hands and made a weird sort of noise. Something between a moan of frustration, agony and utter helplessness as he realised the situation he was stuck in. Ron was still refusing to talk to any of them so he could not be counted on to share the torture and he knew Neville had a date for the day. Indeed he could see Neville seated across from him, ostensibly reading the morning paper but secretly enjoying the predicament Harry found himself in. Harry nodded wearily and attempted to salvage something from the situation. "Can we go there first?" he asked. "And can you promise me I will still have time to do the things I need to do?" He put on his best puppy dog eye impression, hoping Ginny and Hermione would take pity on him.

Hermione stared at him. "Harry, I may look different but I am still the same person on the inside. When have you ever known me to spend one minute more than necessary inside a clothes shop? I have books to buy and I need to stock up on study materials, believe me, it will be a quick trip and then you will be free to do whatever you want." Harry was relieved.

The three settled down to eat as more and more of their housemates joined them, greeting them tiredly. The Gryffindors had certainly lived up to their mascot's image last night – the roar from the common room rivalled that of any pride of lions as they discovered the identity and circumstances of the unfamiliar girl that had appeared among them that afternoon. All had naturally been shocked at the news but most appeared supportive once the facts were known. A few had commiserated with Hermione regarding her paternal parentage but they were quickly put in place by both Hermione and Harry who reminded them that no one could choose their parents and having one who was a war-hero was nothing to be sorry about.

Several students had reacted with indignation regarding Lily's infidelity but as Harry did not seem worried by it, it quickly died off. Ron continued to mutter about the betrayal to anyone who would listen but as he found his audience quickly dwindle he soon lost steam and stomped his way upstairs to bed.

Harry now found himself seated in a chair by the window, once again lamenting his lot in life. Ginny and Hermione had recruited Luna on their way to the village for this little expedition and Harry watched in fascination as the four women flitted around the store, making their selections and levitating them to a waiting rack for Hermione to try on. Madam Marshall was now aware of Hermione's identity and had been satisfied with a bare bones explanation of her new looks. Fitting out the heroine was just as much a dream come true as having Harry Potter in her shop so she was in a very good mood. Due to Harry's preoccupation with the activity around the clothing racks he did not notice Professor Snape standing inside the doorway. He jumped at the hissed "_Potter_" coming at him. He looked towards the Professor. "Yes sir?" he queried.

"I do not think for one minute you willingly agreed to this," Snape quipped.

"Of course not sir, I do have some dignity left, I think. I was captured and am being held against my will. As Deputy Headmaster can you pull rank and get me out of this?" Harry asked hopefully. Snape stared at him like he was a bug he was about to dissect.

"And where would the advantage be in that for me? I am not stupid Potter. I know what this little shopping spree is for. I am merely enquiring about the means to pay for it all."

"I tried to offer earlier but was rebuffed quite firmly by Hermione. She said she has more than enough money to pay for it."

"Oh," Snape sounded surprisingly disappointed. "Find a way to slip this to her somehow then," he said surreptitiously handing Harry a bag of galleons. Harry took the bag and Snape disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. Harry looked inside the bag; there must have been 200 galleons in there! Hermione sidled up to him.

"What did Severus just give you?" she demanded.

"Severus?" Harry was surprised Hermione was using his given name.

"Yes Severus. You know, potions professor, head of Slytherin, my newly found father, the man who just gave you what suspiciously looks like a lot of money, Severus."

"I'm surprised you're calling him Severus," Harry tried to stall her.

"He gave me his permission yesterday. He also said I could refer to him as Severus in front of you but no one else. Don't you feel special?" Hermione smiled mischievously at him while at the same time reaching to grab the bag from Harry's hand. Harry was sufficiently distracted which enabled Hermione to grab hold of it. They engaged in a brief tug of war from which Hermione emerged victorious. The look of triumph on her face morphed into one of anger as she peered into the bag, then out the window to see where Severus had gone to. Harry noted the look of determination on Hermione's face and correctly guessed her intentions. His hand closed over her wrist, firmly holding her in place. Hermione looked at Harry in shock at his uncharacteristic behaviour.

"No!" he said firmly. "You are not going to go running out there with a hot head and berate him for a kind gesture on his part. Swallow your pride once and accept this with the goodwill intended. You know as well as I that he would not do anything without thinking it through and he is very sensitive. The wrong move now could undo everything good from yesterday and you might never get it back. My letter from Mum indicated she thought he would reject you outright. Don't give him a reason to." Harry still had hold of her wrist and was almost pleading with his eyes for her to take heed of his words.

Hermione nodded her head, dazed as Harry's words washed over her. "But I don't even know if he can afford this Harry. It's a lot of money to spend on clothes."

"You obviously need them Hermione. Nothing of yours fits you. I know you borrowed that outfit this morning from Susan Bones," he replied gesturing at the clothes Hermione was currently wearing. "Spend his money on the clothes, buy him a gift if you want and thank him sincerely. That would be much more gracious and will show him you are serious about wanting him to be part of your life. He wouldn't give you what he can't afford. This will be a good start to replacing your wardrobe. Now, go back to Ginny, she looks like she's ready to burst."

Hermione looked over to the dressing rooms and indeed there was Ginny, impatiently standing next to a rack of clothes waiting for Hermione to try them on.

"Oh well, the quicker I get over there, the quicker we can get out of here," Hermione said to Harry. She leaned over and gave him a hug. "Thank you. You were right, it would have been wrong to go after him. It's hard to accept it but I will this once. I'll ask him not to feel he has to do it again though."

"You're welcome. If you talk to him calmly he will be much more likely to respond."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Hey, it was bound to happen eventually," Harry smirked as he pushed Hermione towards the dressing rooms. He settled back into his chair for what he was sure would be at least another hour or two of torture. He dutifully commented on Hermione's appearance as she exited the dressing room each time. They quickly established a routine, if Hermione imperceptibly shook her head as she left the cubicle he would veto the outfit, regardless of Ginny, Luna and Madam Marshall's comments regarding it.

Only twice did he disregard Hermione's feelings, once when she left the cubicle in a burgundy dress that clung beautifully to her figure and complemented her skin tone perfectly. He knew the reason Hermione would not have liked it was because the hemline was a tiny bit higher than she normally wore but the dress suited her so well he thought she should wear it. The second time was with a set of dress robes in varying shades of silver and gold that just looked as though it had been made especially for her. She looked truly beautiful in it and he could not understand why she would not like it.

As the four walked back to the castle in the early afternoon, loaded down with bags Harry and Hermione dropped back a bit from Ginny and Luna and he had asked about her reticence with the dress robes. "Silver and gold, Harry?" she said. "It's pretty cliché isn't it? I can just imagine the comments '_oh, she's trying to bring together her house with her father's'_. The eight house colours are ruined forever because any time you wear any of them it is like you are making a statement or something. I wore a yellow t-shirt over the summer to the Burrow and Ron said there were no Hufflepuffs there for me to impress. It was a t-shirt! My Dad had bought it for me the day before because he said it made him think of me when he saw it because it looked bright and sunny like me. I was so happy wearing it, because let's face it, my Dad's a man and really has no idea when it comes to clothes. The thought that he would see something like that and then willingly enter a women's dress shop to buy it just proves how much he loves me and then that comment just devastated me. Do you know Ginny is almost afraid to wear green because of the comments she will get from her brothers about it being the Slytherin colour? Do you know how much green suits her with her hair and skin tone? She looks _gorgeous_ in it. Try and encourage her to wear it if you can so you can see but I've seen her put clothes back on the rack that she should have bought simply to avoid the hassle of trying to defend them later."

"The house system really has a lot to answer for doesn't it?" Harry commented, thinking back to the final battle when he was looking at Snape's memories. '_Sometimes I think we sort too soon_,' he remembered Dumbledore's words. "They just take over everything in our lives don't they? And yet we are only in a house for seven years of our lives and merely as a way of administrating us while we are at school," Harry mused.

"There are traits of all houses in all of us. No one lives up to the stereotype completely – it would make for a very two-dimensional personality if they did. I think it would be so good if they established dorms by year rather than house. Imagine how it would have been if we all knew each other going through the whole of our schooling instead of just this year. We are adults now; it would have been so much more beneficial to all of us if we had established these friendships in our first year instead of our seventh." Hermione was getting into her stride now. She enjoyed debating these kinds of things with Harry. Unknown to her, they had picked up a third on the walk back to Hogwarts.

"The houses have gone back centuries, Granger. You can't just erase a thousand years of tradition in one swoop. How would you sort the classes and the Quidditch teams? You would have giant classes and the seventh years flattening everyone each year for the cup," Draco Malfoy added his thoughts to the conversation as he joined the two. He quickly reached out to the two of them, relieving them of some of their bags. "Have you two never heard of shrinking charms?" he asked.

"Don't you dare!" shrieked Hermione. "I have some very rare books I just bought and shrinking them will cause damage." She had bought one of the books for Severus as a thank you for the clothes.

Draco looked at the bags he was now holding. "There's a lot more than just books in here Granger. Did you buy out the new robe shop?" Draco had been in there and was impressed at the selection Madam Marshall was carrying. He himself had bought some new dress robes and had made a mental note to have his mother come and peruse the selection available.

"I needed everything with my new build. School uniforms, every day clothes, dress robes you name it," she explained. Draco nodded in understanding. "Anyway," she continued. "You could still have the sorting done in first year. Then the quidditch teams would still be broken up evenly and could compete by house and you could split the dorm rooms into houses so there isn't 100 people sleeping in the same space but the entire year would share a common room. The classes would be better sorted after say a two-week period at the beginning of school. The teachers by that time would have a good idea of how everyone was going to perform and you could be split by ability rather than house affiliation. That way you could have advanced classes where things move faster, remedial classes where the students can have more attention and then mid-stream classes where everyone can move at a natural pace."

"But the way it is now the students who have finished the work can help the students that are having trouble," Harry stated.

"I am not a teacher Harry," Hermione argued. "I was able to grasp most lessons quite quickly and then was resented for trying to help others. You've had the same problem in Defence. I'm sure Malfoy had the same issues in some of his classes. If there are students who grasp the material quickly then they should be able to move onto the next step. Not become unpaid teacher's assistants while they wait for everyone else to catch up. Be truthful Harry, how much have you learned from me that you should have learned from a qualified teacher? How much defence have you taught me that I should have received instruction from the people my parents paid to teach me?"

Harry thought about what Hermione had said. It was true; he would not know half the things he did if Hermione had not taught him. He also knew how much he had taught the members of Dumbledore's Army about how to defend themselves. Things he had learned outside the classroom himself.

Draco was also musing over Hermione's words. "That's another advantage of the house system though. In the evenings you can get help from the older students if you need to ask questions or clarify anything. With your housing system the younger students wouldn't have that resource to go to," he argued.

"Yes that's true," Hermione conceded. She thought for a few moments. "But study groups could be established to counter that. No one spends the whole night doing homework –"

"Except you," interrupted the two male voices.

Hermione looked at them in exasperation. "Just because _I_ like to be thorough that's beside the point." She continued, "There could be specific study groups set up by house to include all the years. That way the younger students still have access to the older ones, the older ones can use the review time while going over things with the younger ones and the house loyalties can still be retained and strengthened through that socialising." Hogwarts now came into view. "That is a huge castle gentlemen," she said pointing up at the building. "There are over one hundred rooms that aren't even being used. All sorts of different common rooms could be established in them for specific subjects, more clubs, house common rooms, year common rooms, even just rooms where people can meet for no particular reason. They want to unite the houses? Stop segregating them!" she finished emphatically. They were nearly to the front steps.

"Well said, Miss Granger," the three students turned in surprise to see Professor McGonagall behind them. "Unfortunately centuries of tradition will not be able to be changed overnight – I think the Board of Governors would certainly balk at sweeping changes such as these. Perhaps that is something you could discuss with your father the next time you see him Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes ma'am, I think I will," Draco replied thoughtfully. Lucius Malfoy had been reinstated on the Hogwart's Board of Governors following the Final Battle. As they reached the stairs he passed the bags he had been carrying back to Harry and Hermione and continued down to the dungeons, turning at the last second to give a wave of farewell to the group.

"Miss Granger, I wonder if I might have a word with you." Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course Headmistress," Hermione replied. Ginny had met up again with Harry and the two relieved Hermione of her bags, promising to meet up with her in the common room when she was done. Professor McGonagall and Hermione exited the castle once again into the sunny day and began to walk together towards the Black Lake.

"Are you all right Miss Granger?" the Headmistress enquired.

Hermione knew she meant with the revelation made the day before. "Yes, Headmistress," she replied. "I am happy I finally know the circumstances of my birth. Harry and Se – I mean Professor Snape have both been wonderfully supportive during all this. I really think everything will be ok."

"It is a lot to take in though Miss Granger. I know you often tend to over analyse things, I would not want these sudden events to affect you in detrimental ways because your thoughts have taken you to places not necessarily in line with actual events."

"I know. I have known my whole life about 'Old Hermione'. She relied heavily on my parents, especially my mother, during and following my birth. I know she gave me my name after my mother had admitted it was her favourite," she said with a soft smile. "When it was revealed I was a witch we thought maybe she had been obliviated or something and left in the muggle world for a time. It's obvious now that wasn't the case." She was quiet for a few moments as she thought over both the letter she had received and all the stories her parents had told her over the years of those four days. She suddenly grew tearful. "I just don't understand how a woman who everyone lauds as practically a saint could suddenly betray the husband everyone says she adored and then deceive him totally for nine months as well as deny Severus the right to know a child had been conceived from their union. It just seems so out of character," the tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

Professor McGonagall tutted as she drew the young woman into an embrace. "Now, now," she comforted. "Unfortunately those who have died are often raised to heights of adoration by those who are left behind. Their faults melt away until the memories left paint a picture of someone who is very far removed from the actual person. For all that Fred Weasley tried my patience and caused me no end of grief during his years here I am already finding myself forgetting those feelings and only remembering the fond times he provided. George Weasley on the other hand I still think of in the same manner as when he was a student here. Especially every time I have to take my quill and write to him regarding his latest product causing havoc in my life again. If Fred was still here he would be receiving as many howlers from me as his brother I am sure.

"Lily Potter was a young woman with many faults when I think about it. For all her intelligence she was desperate to get herself 'in' with the right crowd. Being friends with Severus held her back from that. She took the flimsiest excuse and used it as justification to turn her back on a boy who clearly adored her in favour of one who wanted to bed her because she was pretty and had rebuffed him on several occasions. It wasn't until they had left school that James pursued her with any real enthusiasm. Oh they certainly loved each other when they were married and had a wonderful relationship. Lily confided in me that changed when Harry was born. I was led to believe Lily and James did not engage in – _relations_," Professor McGonagall sounded strained while talking about this sensitive subject. Hermione smiled inwardly at her Professor's awkwardness, "after Harry was born," Hermione looked up in surprise. "It really is no wonder when Severus encountered her, still feeling the way he always had, that things happened as they did." Severus had fully disclosed his version of events the night before to Minerva. He had needed the unburdening as much as Minerva now felt Hermione needed to hear it.

"She found herself in a precarious situation and did what she had to do to preserve her position and protect her children as best she could. Was it the right thing to do? Who can say? I certainly think she should have involved Severus in the decision at the least but that is my personal opinion. We cannot question her methods but we can revel in the wonderful young man and woman that she bestowed upon our world and protected to the best of her ability," Professor McGonagall finished with a smile.

"She did say in her letter that she loved me always," Hermione mused. "Really can I ask for much more given the situation? She could have terminated her pregnancy at the beginning or abandoned me to the elements once I was born but she did give me the best opportunity at life she could at the time. And my adoptive parents are really wonderful. I don't want to think about what my life would be like without them in it." She smiled at her professor. "Thank you for this chat, Professor. It has been really helpful."

"You are welcome Miss Granger. Severus mentioned the two of you will be visiting your parents tomorrow to apprise them of these circumstances. Do you wish for me to arrange they come here instead?" she asked.

"Can they do that? I thought muggles couldn't come to the castle."

"We can get them to the gates then adjust the wards to accept them. It requires at least two people, one to hold onto the muggles to stop them leaving for their 'important appointment' and the other to perform the spells required. I will visit them early tomorrow and arrange it. Perhaps they can join us for lunch."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Hermione beamed at her favourite teacher. They said their farewells and Hermione headed back to the castle while Professor McGonagall remained outside to enjoy the last of the sunshine. It would soon be turning very cold in the highlands and she wished to make the most of the good weather that remained.

* * *

><p>Michael Granger looked up at the sound of his wife's muttering as she looked through her handbag for her car keys.<p>

"Mary? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to run down to the shop quickly," she replied.

"Whatever for? We made a list. We stood at the checkout and checked the trolley – twice. What on earth did you forget?"

"Candy for the trick or treaters."

Michael looked puzzled as he got out of his chair and approached his wife. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "We're English and we're dentists. Why on earth are we handing out refined sugar to children on Halloween?" he asked in a patronising tone.

"Oh, hush," she smiled at her husband. She reached up and pecked his cheek. "It's cute. Besides, think of all the business we can drum up this way."

Michael looked thoughtful. "Hmm, you might be onto something there. Maybe we should organise a neighbourhood-wide chocolate Easter Egg hunt next April."

Mary threw back her head and laughed. She loved Michael's sense of humour. "You are incorrigible. Don't scare any of the children while I am gone with your 'big bad dentist' routine." Michael mock pouted as though all his fun had been ruined. "I won't be long." The two shared a loving kiss.

"Stay safe," said Michael. "I love you."

Mary beamed. "I love you too," she waved as she exited the house. Mary made quick work of driving to the shop and collecting some Halloween candy inside. She had noticed some costumed children and their chaperones already out in the street. '_There are usually about 30 children that show up. I'll buy 2 big bags and whatever is leftover I can give to Professor Campbell next door_,' she thought. Professor Campbell was retired from teaching but had held his post at nearby Oxford University for over 50 years. He was known as 'Professor' around the neighbourhood and even though he was now well into his eighties, he would always be referred to with that title.

As Mary was collecting her change from the cashier, there was a loud BOOM! that shook the foundations. Everyone in the shop jumped at the noise, and started questioning what it could have been. Mary looked out the shop window and noticed a massive fireball lifting in the air, right in the direction of their house! Her heart started beating wildly and she forced herself to calm down with deep breaths. '_No jumping to conclusions, Mary. Calmly get in the car and drive home. Then see if you can be of any assistance_.' She drove towards her home, heart still hammering as the closer she got, the more she determined whatever had happened was right in the vicinity of their house. '_Please, please let nothing bad have happened_.' This mantra played over and over in her head. As she turned into her street she slammed on the brakes. Her worst fears were realised. She got out of the car almost in a trance, debris and flames were all that could be seen from the former location of theirs and Professor Campbell's beautiful Victorian townhouses. Adrenaline kicked in and she ran towards the house screaming for Michael. A witness grabbed her forcefully before she could get too close to the flames and held her while she cried and screamed for her husband.

Sirens could now be heard as fire engines, ambulances and police cars arrived en masse. A cordoned off area was quickly established and Mary's care was passed into an ambulance officer. Once he had determined she was not injured he left her in the custody of a young female police officer, warning her to keep an eye on Mary for shock. The police officer sat her down on the kerb and held her hand as Mary, now over her initial reaction simply sat there, staring at their house as the fire fighters poured water onto the blaze and searched for survivors. From what was left of their house, Mary knew she would not be receiving the news she hoped for. There was no way Michael could have survived.

As the hours passed, the police officer had taken all her details, the ambulance officers had continued to monitor her and the fire fighters had put out the flames. '_Gas explosion_' was the term she heard over and over. She supposed it made sense, not much else other than a bomb could have caused this much damage. A close friend and her husband, Diane and Geoff, had arrived to lend their support as word started to filter around the neighbourhood of who the victims of this disaster were.

There were two people who had been removed to hospital suffering severe burns – a child clearly dressed as a vampire and a teenage girl dressed as a witch who appeared to be chaperoning a group of children. Several more had been taken away or treated onsite for minor injuries. Eight covered bodies were lying at the side of the road; one of them had been confirmed as her husband. The extent of his burns was severe but she had been able to identify him by the clothes he was wearing, his wedding ring, watch, a necklace and a small birthmark on one of his legs – about the only place on his body that had not been burned. The jewellery was now sitting in her pocket. She had also tentatively identified Professor Campbell and provided the police with his son's name and the village he lived in, they would take care of the notification and formal identification.

The other six bodies were clearly children. They had been found along with Michael in the vicinity of their front doorway. She could only imagine the horror stories her husband would have been regaling them with while he stalled them, waiting for her return. As much as she had warned him about preaching to the children, she knew they secretly loved hearing Michael tell them 'gross' stories about what happened to teeth that weren't taken care of. She also knew that after she gave out the candy, he would have slipped free toothbrush and toothpaste samples he got from their office into the children's candy buckets. Her heart broke as she thought of the parents whose lives would be destroyed after today. She was thankful Hermione was far away in Scotland.

The ambulance officers had wanted to take Mary to hospital for observation after her shock but she was adamant. She waited for the coroner to arrive to take her husband's body, and then she had to see about contacting her daughter to inform her of this tragedy. Mary was nothing if not logical – a trait she had passed onto Hermione from a young age – and she knew that now was not the time to sit down and wallow. There was no changing what had happened, her strength would be measured by how she now dealt with this tragedy. She had to be strong for her daughter and together they would weather this storm. Diane offered to take her home for the night and she gave the police officers her contact details.

Mary climbed into the car, having passed her keys over to her friend's husband who would drive her car back to their house. As she sat in the passenger seat she decided what to do. Directing her friend to drive to London, she thought she could find the Leaky Cauldron and ask the help of the proprietor to get her to Hogwarts. She could inform Hermione of the day's tragic events and together they could begin to plan their immediate future. Explaining that Hermione's school had an office in London for parents to contact their children Diane obligingly drove her to Charing Cross Road.

She knew there would be no worries financially. Michael and she both kept their wills up to date and had generous life insurance policies designed to deal with this sort of tragedy. Mary's only material worries at this point were that she only had the clothes on her back and all her keepsakes and other personal treasures had burned in the fire. The fire fighters had indicated she would be able to attempt to salvage some things in a few days but she knew there wouldn't be much. Her old belief of what was meant to be will be came back to her and she thought there must have been a reason she was spared. If it wasn't for the candy she too would have been in the house when the main gas line exploded.

The car stopped outside a non-descript office block and Mary told her friend that once she had spoken to Hermione by phone she would organise a flight from Heathrow up to Scotland to be with her daughter as soon as possible. Diane reminded her to contact the police on Monday morning as they had requested and assured her that anything she needed, they would be there for her. Assuring her friend she would be in touch she watched her drive away and waited outside the bookshop until she noticed a humpbacked man appear seemingly out of nowhere. She knew this was the proprietor of The Leaky Cauldron and called him by name. Tom looked up at the sound of her voice and quickly identified her as the muggle mother of that friend of Harry Potter's. "How can I help you Mrs Granger?" he asked.

"Can you please help me get to Hogwarts, Tom? It is vital that I see Hermione immediately," she responded. Tom grasped her wrist and directed her inside the building she could not see from the outside. He guided her to a chair and sat her down. "Wait here please, Mrs Granger. I will contact Headmistress McGonagall for you." He limped away to the fireplace. Despite herself Mary watched, fascinated as he bent down and seemingly had a conversation with the fire.

The next moment he pulled back and the regal figure of Headmistress McGonagall emerged from the fireplace. Mary remembered her from her visit prior to Hermione's commencement at Hogwarts. She had been most helpful guiding them through the process of having a magical child and how to cope with the changes that were thrust upon the small family. The Headmistress made her way towards Mary who stood and offered her hand in greeting. The Professor returned her greeting warmly and questioned how she could be of service.

Mary gave a quick summation of the evening's events and Professor McGonagall agreed Mary should accompany her to Hogwarts immediately to inform Hermione. The Professor's heart clenched at the further torment the poor girl was about to experience. '_As if she hasn't had enough to deal with in the last 24 hours_,' she thought sadly. She explained to Mary that she would have to go back to Hogwarts and prepare for her arrival. The castle and surrounding area was warded against muggles and she would need some assistance when she brought Mary to the gates.

Professor McGonagall apparated away and Tom brought a cup of tea over for her to drink while she was waiting. She started to ask if he had anything stronger but a throw away comment Hermione had made during the summer about something called 'fire whiskey' stopped her momentarily. She decided to just go with the tea for now and perhaps get a spirit at Hogwarts. The Professor was Scottish and no Scots person she had ever met was without some scotch hidden away close by.

Just as she finished her tea, the Professor suddenly appeared back in front of her. Luckily she had finished as the sudden fright caused her to jump and throw the cup behind her as she let out a small scream. Tom, with surprising agility, lunged and caught it just before it hit the floor. Mary began to apologise profusely but Tom waved her off. "Don't worry Mrs," he said as he limped away, leaving Mary to wonder how he had performed the feat of acrobatics. "Happens all the time." He refused her offer of payment for the tea and she listened as Professor McGonagall explained the use of a portkey.

Together they grasped the copy of the newspaper Professor McGonagall produced and with a lurch at her navel, Mary found herself being propelled very quickly through space. She barely had time to register the movement before she was plummeting to the ground, large hands grabbing hold of her just before she face planted into the dirt. She just had time to register a set of rusted, broken wrought iron gates before she felt an overwhelming sense of urgency come over her all at once. Away! She had to get away! There was an important appointment she had to get to! She struggled in the large arms that had hold of her tightly as she protested the need to leave. Just as suddenly as the feeling came over her, it was washed away as though by magic. Recovering her senses she noticed the Headmistress replacing her wand in her sleeve. '_Huh, it probably _was_ magic_' she thought.

She turned towards the now magnificent wrought iron gates and was ushered through by the largest man she had ever seen. As she looked closer she recognised him as the man who had broken up the fight in the bookshop that time between Arthur Weasley and that handsome blond man. She was reintroduced to Hagrid and he kindly helped her up the rocky path in the darkness. As they rounded the bend she gasped as she came into the sight of the castle for the first time. "Aye, tha's generly the rea'tion people 'ave when they see 'Ogwarts the firs' time,' he said, smiling. Her breath was taken away by the turrets and towers reaching high into the night sky, the lights shining at every window and great wooden doors that just begged her to enter and find the secrets hidden inside. It looked like it had come out of the pages of a fairytale.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand at the doors and they opened, revealing a stone entrance chamber lined with suits of armour and portraits of past dignitaries, landscapes and renaissance style paintings. She looked around in awe as they made their way through the chamber. She shuddered slightly as she felt an ice cold presence in her vicinity. "Yes, Sir Nicholas. This is Dr Mary Granger, Miss Granger's mother. Yes, she is indeed a muggle," there was a pause as the Professor looked at a spot next to Mary's head. "Thank you Sir Nicholas, if you could send Professor Snape to my office it would be greatly appreciated." They continued their walk, Mary confused as the Professor had been talking to thin air. "Hermione has never told me of invisible people in the magical world, Professor," she questioned.

"Oh, that was Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, one of our ghosts," Mary stopped dead at this proclamation.

"Ghost? As in a real ghost you just had a conversation with?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, yes. When magical souls have unfinished business they stay on earth as ghosts. Sometimes it is the manner of their death that causes them to stay or because they are afraid of what will become of their soul away from this plane of existence. It is not a recommended way to spend eternity by all accounts. You are a mere shadow of your former existence and it takes a great force to propel you on finally."

Mary mulled over this information as they climbed the stairs. "Headmistress McGonagall, you wished to see me?" a silky voice called from below them. Mary turned to see a dark-haired man climbing the stairs after them. Professor McGonagall moved towards him and had a quiet conversation. The two looked towards Mary several times. At one point the man's face took on a look of horror but it passed so quickly she thought she had imagined it and once again his features were schooled into an impassive mask before he nodded and quickly passed Mary heading up the stairs. He turned left up a corridor and disappeared. The Professor came back to Mary and they resumed their path, turning right where the man had turned left at the top of the stairs.

They headed down a long corridor towards a statue of a gargoyle seemingly guarding a doorway. As they progressed Professor McGonagall explained "we had just finished our annual Halloween feast when Tom floo called me. The students will all be in their dormitories now. The Deputy Headmaster is the man you just saw. He has gone to collect hi- your daughter. They will meet us in my office and you may talk with Miss Granger." Mary nodded and began to collect her thoughts.

She had a fair time throughout the evening to map out what she was going to say to Hermione and she was fairly confident she could get through the main points before she broke down. She was looking forward to finally being able to let go and grieve properly for the man she loved, she just had this final hurdle to go. She could take comfort from the fact that she would have company in her grief. She didn't care if she had to sleep on the floor of a classroom tonight; as long as she and her daughter could have some privacy for themselves it was all she would ask.

She barely registered the gargoyle moving out of the way at a word from the Headmistress. They stepped onto the moving staircase and entered the office. Mary was surprised as the portraits lining the walls started to move in their frames looking interestedly at the newcomer. She had momentarily forgotten of this phenomenon, it was one of the first things Hermione had written them about when she was in her first year. Professor McGonagall politely asked the portraits to leave as Dr Granger had personal business with her daughter. One by one they all left, the last being an elderly wizard with a long white beard who looked pointedly at Professor McGonagall prior to leaving the frame. She sighed and nodded wearily as he left. Just then, Mary heard the stairs start to move again and looked up as a strange girl and the Deputy Headmaster entered the office.

Hermione had been sitting in the common room chatting with Harry and Ginny when Professor Snape had walked into the room. Looking at him, there was none of 'Severus' there. In the presence of the other students he was maintaining his professionalism. Hermione did the same. "Professor Snape is there something we can help you with?" she asked. "Yes, Miss Granger. Will you please accompany me to the Headmistress's office? She wishes a word with you." He replied. Hermione shrugged at her friends as she left the common room behind her father. They quickly and silently made their way to the office.

"Mum!" she cried in happy surprise. She quickly made her way across the office and threw her arms around Mary, embracing her tightly. Mary was shocked. "I'm sorry, young lady," she said stiffly. "I have no idea who you are. I am waiting for Hermione Granger." What was going on here? The Professors knew how important it was that Hermione be present as soon as possible.

Hermione was confused for a split second. Her mind cleared as she realised her mother had no idea as to the vast difference in her appearance. "Oh Mum, I'm sorry. It's me, Hermione. I have so much to tell you. In a nutshell, yesterday we discovered the true identity of 'Old Hermione' and it turns out she _was_ a witch. When I discovered the identities of my birth parents my looks changed. These are my real looks; it seems my birth mother placed complex glamour charms on me that were only released when I discovered the truth."

Mary looked at the strange young woman who spoke with her daughter's voice and had her daughter's scent. She held her at arm's length and looked deep into her eyes. As she searched them she felt the spark of recognition. She pulled back further cataloguing the changes she could see. "You've grown," she said dumbly. Her world turned again. '_Just a little bit more. Tell her then we can deal with everything_,' she thought desperately.

"Thank you for coming all this way. And thank you, Headmistress," she turned towards Professor McGonagall. "I am so grateful you could organise this for me." She smiled at her favourite teacher.

"Hermione," Severus said gently. "Perhaps you should sit down."

Hermione looked around the office as she sat down. Her mother took the chair next to her and reached for her hand. "Where's Dad? Could he not come?" she asked. Mary reached out and smoothed some hair from her brow. She took a deep breath. "There was an accident sweetheart."

"Is Dad in the hospital?" Hermione asked fearfully. Mary shook her head as tears started to fall down her face.

Hermione started to go numb. "Mum?" she asked in a small voice. She felt Severus place his hand on her shoulder in silent support.

"I was at the shop when there was an explosion at the house. Your father didn't make it," Mary's resolve finally cracked and mother and daughter embraced tightly, both crying at their loss.

Severus and Minerva looked at each other, the latter with sympathetic tears shining in her eyes. They waited patiently for the initial, explosive stage of Hermione's grief to pass and Minerva then offered them a drink. "I won't say no to something a little stronger if you have it, Headmistress," Mary said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief Severus had passed to her. "Hermione could probably do with some as well."

"Miss Granger? I normally would not condone a student drinking despite your age but under the circumstances?" she queried.

"Yes please, Headmistress. Just a sip though." Minerva poured some scotch into four glasses and passed them around. Hermione looked into her glass, and mirroring an action she had often seen her father undertake, raised it and said "to life!" before she shot the drink down her throat. Mary smiled and did the same, remembering Michael's favourite toast. The two professors looked confused but copied their actions nonetheless, it was obviously right for the moment if they had both done it.

"Headmistress, if I may impose, do you have a room Hermione and I could stay in for the night? I have no desire to be apart from her and it is probably too late plus I have no idea how to get a room around here somewhere."

"Please Dr Granger, call me Minerva. I am sure we will be able to find you quarters in the castle for as long as you need them," she offered, mindful of the fact Mary no longer had a home to stay in. It was the least she could do for the mother of one of their students, let alone the mother of one of her professors' children.

"Minerva, if I may," interjected Severus. "There is a guest room in my quarters. Dr Granger and Hermione will be most welcome to stay there for the foreseeable future." Mary looked at Severus in confusion. Why was this stranger offering them accommodation in what was essentially his home? It seemed a bit presumptuous. Hermione smiled wetly through her tears. Mary started to feel a foreboding as she noticed the man's hand still resting on Hermione's shoulder. Was something inappropriate going on here? She started to bristle but Hermione, noticing her mother's actions and swiftly drawing a conclusion as to where her thoughts were headed quickly interjected and explained the revelations that had come out the day before.

"So your professor is your birth father?" she asked incredulously.

"Severus is my birth father, yes. The fact that he is also my professor is just a coincidence. He would still be my father even if he was a dustman."

"Oh, this has been the most trying day of my life," Mary leaned her head back against her chair and closed her eyes.

"I think we should take Severus up on his offer, Mum," Hermione said. "His quarters are quite spacious and we will have plenty of privacy." Hermione had seen them earlier that day when she had presented Severus with the rare book she had purchased for him in thanks. "Please don't quibble, let's just go and try to get some sleep. Severus and I have decided to try and be friends and friends help each other in times of need," Hermione was starting to get weepy again from tiredness and stress.

Mary took one look at her daughter and gathered her into an embrace. "Of course, sweetheart. Thank you for your offer Professor. We would be glad to take it up," Mary said graciously.

"You are welcome. Please call me Severus. Hermione, perhaps you can start to take your mother down to my apartment. I will catch up to you before you arrive." Hermione nodded and she and Mary left the room after bidding Minerva goodnight. Severus called for a house elf to collect some clothes for Hermione and Mary, noting they were now about the same size. Hermione had plenty after her mini shopping spree this morning. He then also wished Minerva a restful evening, he knew it would not necessarily be pleasant what with the events of the last two days swirling around in her brain, and left to catch up with his daughter and her mother.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Hermione, she can't catch a break at the moment. Please review and let me know your thoughts but only if you feel like it.<em>


	5. Reactions

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognize is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I do own all the yellow snakes and white jelly beans as per our unofficial pre-nup. Hubby owns the Liquorice Allsorts. _

_This is in response to a challenge issued by Tenshi. Writer. The full challenge can be found on my profile page. She also came up with the title of the story. My thanks go to her for her support and ideas. _

_Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews and alerts. If anyone is interested in assisting as beta please let me know._

**Chapter 5 - Reactions**

Hermione was lost in a fog of thought as she wandered down the dungeon hallway. It wasn't until she heard the loud shout of "GRANGER!" from Draco that she even realised he was there. "I called you three times Granger," he said in exasperation. "What's wrong with you? What are you doing down here so early on a Sunday anyway?" he asked. His annoyance instantly turned to concern as he noticed her red rimmed and puffy eyes and the dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

Hermione looked at him blankly. "I'm going to Gryffindor Tower," she said in a far-away voice. "I had to stay with my mother but Harry will be worried so I have to go to him." Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her towards him. "Hermione," he said gently. "What happened?"

"You said my name," Hermione said softly as she seemed to come back to herself.

"Well, it's probably about time we started to use each other's names anyway," Draco said with a smile. "Now tell me, _what happened_?" he stressed the last two words to her.

Fresh tears started to well in her eyes. "My father died," she cried as she threw herself into Draco's arms, crying anew. Draco's arms automatically came around her to comfort her as he processed her words. "You don't mean Professor Snape, do you?" he asked.

"No, my father Michael Granger," she sobbed against his shoulder. He tightened his embrace and allowed her the comfort of his arms. '_Merlin! How much more can you give her to take?_' he thought. He stood there silently while Hermione cried herself out again. He could feel the wetness of her tears soak through his robe. When she finally quietened once more he fished into his pocket and produced a handkerchief. She took it from him with a watery chuckle. "At this rate you will have given me all your handkerchiefs by the end of the year," she quipped.

Draco smiled, "there's plenty more where they came from Hermione. If I can offer you a shoulder to cry on and a handkerchief to dry your eyes then I'd like to think it was helping me make up for things like we discussed."

"Oh Draco," she said, using his name for the first time. "You don't have anything left to make up for. I have forgiven you for everything. For now, please just be my friend."

Draco had felt a warm feeling in his chest at the sound of his name on her lips. A weight was lifted from his chest as he heard her words of forgiveness. "Of course I will be your friend Hermione. Anything I can do for you, just ask."

"Can you just hold me a little longer?" Draco immediately gathered her back into his embrace. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply as she brought her arms around his waist. He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head and began to rock slowly as the perfume of her shampoo wafted towards his nose. The two stood in the embrace for several minutes, Hermione occasionally hiccupping until she finally pulled back and looked into his eyes. Emerald green met stone grey as they slowly leaned towards each other, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Draco pulled back slowly but immediately, mindful of the fact that Hermione's emotions were currently heightened and he did not want to take advantage of her in this state. It would not bode well for where he found himself wishing they would one day be. That small kiss had been perfect and he would love to stay and indulge but it was time to get her to her brother now. He moved to the side, keeping one arm around her waist and smiled at her. "Come on," he said. "I will walk you up to the tower."

Hermione's mind was in a whirl as they walked down the hallway towards the entrance hall. That had been the sweetest kiss she had ever received. She thought she might like more of them. Not today though. That one was perfect and she could ride the memory of it for a few days until things had settled down. She felt the continued pressure of his hand at her waist as they made their way up the stairs. "I'm not taking you away from anything important am I?" she asked.

"No, I was just going out for an early morning fly," he said, lifting his broom to show her. "I do that most days. It helps me clear my head and keeps my emotions in check. My father recommended it as a way of releasing my tensions. It's really liberating to fly over the lake or the forest and just scream at the top of my lungs. You should try it sometime – it's very helpful."

"Take out the flying part of it and it might be good. I do feel like screaming right now but I have to see Harry. I'm surprised he's not tearing down the castle looking for me."

"Maybe another time then," he winked. They were now at the portrait of the Fat Lady who was snoozing in her chair. He turned towards her, the hands resting on each other's waists slipping across their backs to rest on the opposite sides. Facing her, he picked her hand up from his waist and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it before turning it over and kissing first the inside of her wrist, then her palm the whole time looking directly into her eyes. "Let me know if you need me for anything," he said to her earnestly before releasing her hand gently and sauntering away. Just before he turned the corner he looked back and flashed her a devilish grin.

She stared at the location she had last seen him. That had been the most romantic, intimate gesture anyone had performed on her. Hermione looked down at the hand he had just kissed with a foolish grin on her face. '_I may never wash this hand again_,' she thought vacuously. She turned back towards the portrait that was now awake and looking at Hermione with the same reverent expression Hermione was sure her face was sporting. "He is such a handsome boy isn't he," the Fat Lady swooned. Hermione nodded and gave the password. As the portrait swung open she noticed its occupant fanning her face with her hand. The gesture brought Hermione back to herself and she shook her head as though to clear it. '_What _was_ that? I am turning into a simpering teenager over Draco _Malfoy_!_' A traitorous voice in the back of her mind asked '_would that really be so bad? You could do with more kisses and romantic gestures like that..._'

The voice died away as she looked at the tableau spread out in front of her. Harry was lying on top of one of the couches, Ginny resting her head on his chest in his embrace. Neville was sprawled in an armchair opposite. All were fast asleep. She smiled as she saw the Marauders Map spread out on the low table in front of them, open to the section of the dungeons where Severus's apartment was located. She watched as the dot labelled 'Severus Snape' moved around his quarters. The dot labelled 'Mary Granger' was still. Hermione hoped she was still sleeping. She had left a note on her pillow for her mother and another on the coffee table in the sitting room for Severus so she knew neither would worry about where she was. Obviously her friends had not worried too much last night seeing as she was with her mother in Severus's quarters.

Hermione wiped the map and had just started to fold it when Harry jerked awake, disturbing Ginny from her slumber. Ginny rubbed her eyes as Harry straightened his glasses and focused on Hermione. "When did you come back?" he asked yawning widely.

"Just now," she replied softly. Neville had also awoken at the sound of their voices. He noticed the remnants of the tears on her face.

"What happened? We were really worried when you didn't come back. Harry was ready to go looking for you when Ginny remembered the map. We saw you heading towards the dungeon with Professor Snape and your mum. It looked like you and your mum stayed in the same room for the night. It's something bad isn't it?" Neville asked gently.

Hermione once again found tears welling in her eyes. '_You would think I had cried them all out_,' she thought exasperatedly. She wiped at her eyes with Draco's handkerchief she still held and nodded. She explained what had happened to her father the day before. Ginny let out a sob and hurled herself at Hermione hugging her strongly while she cried again. Harry reached out and held her hand while Neville sat in silent support of her. Both boys had tears in their eyes in sympathy.

"I was supposed to see him today," Hermione finished. "He would have been so happy for me that I found my birth parents. The more I have talked to Severus the more I can see my dad in him, they would have gotten on so well and now..." she trailed off.

Ginny stroked Hermione's hair away from her brow. "Hermione," she said as she gave her a small peck on the forehead, just like her mother would do to her. "I am so sorry. 'Where there is life, there is loss'," she quoted. "You know we're here for you, and you know we have all felt the same way before," she gently wiped some of the tears from Hermione's cheeks. "It feels really bad now, but I promise, it gets better with time. Just keep remembering all the good things about him. He wouldn't want you to mourn him; he would want you to celebrate him." Ginny paused then giggled through her tears. "Remember over the summer that time I came over to your house? Your mum was going to be late home so she asked your dad to organise a Chinese dinner for her."

Hermione laughed wetly as she took up the story. "Dad's idea of organising dinner was to swear Ginny and I to secrecy then send us down to the food court to buy Chinese food without Mum knowing about it. We got home about five minutes before Mum did and Dad shoved all the food onto plates and hid the containers really quickly."

"He arranged all the food on the table as though he had cooked up this giant feast and we started to eat," Ginny continued. "He was so smug he had gotten away with it and your mum was so appreciative," Ginny giggled again in remembrance. "She took one mouthful of the food, spat it into her napkin and said 'don't you know to buy the Chinese at Yum Lim's, where did you get this crap?' It turned out all the years he thought she had been making Chinese food at home; she had been buying it from the local restaurant and just serving it on a Chinese dinner set she had gotten as a present instead of using the containers."

All four were now laughing heartily at the story. Hermione quickly sobered again. Ginny once more stroked her hair back. "This is the sort of thing he would want you to be doing," she stated.

"You're right. I will try to remember the good things. It will be hard today though," Hermione said.

"It will be hard for a lot of days. Remember the good times when the bad feelings get you down and we're all here to help you through it," Harry said. Neville nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled at them. She felt so lucky to have such good friends. She felt a pang as she remembered she could no longer rely on Ron for this kind of support. Harry looked at his watch. "They will be serving breakfast soon," he said. "How about we shower and change then go down?"

The quartet agreed to meet back in the common room as quickly as possible. Their ablutions attended to they were soon making their way towards the Great Hall. Harry and Neville were walking ahead several metres with Hermione and Ginny trailing behind, Ginny trying to cheer Hermione up as she played walking games with her – crossing their feet over each other as they strode along, skipping in unison and attempting a crude three legged type step. As they crossed the entrance hall, Draco returned through the front doors. The boys had already gone through but as Draco passed Hermione and Ginny, he winked at Hermione giving her the same devilish grin from earlier. Hermione smiled and blushed as she looked down. Ginny's eyes widened and she grabbed Hermione's arm bringing her to a halt just outside the doors. "_What_ was _that_ look for?" she demanded. "That was almost smouldering. And your reaction, missy? That was _flirting_! That was not '_just friends_'."

"Maybe he saw me early this morning and helped me through a bit of a rough patch," Hermione said. She lowered her voice to almost a whisper and her eyes stared off into the distance as she relived the morning's experience. "Then maybe he gave me the sweetest kiss ever and walked me back to the tower."

Ginny had strained to hear the last part but as Hermione's words registered she gave a small squeal of excitement. "Oh Merlin! Oh that is so exciting! What are you going to do?"

"For now, I am going to take things slow and make sure my feelings are about Draco and not about trying to find some happiness in the midst of my grief," Ginny sobered at this and nodded in agreement. "I am going to try to take things as they come, not over-analyse and, just see what happens," she finished.

Ginny nodded decisively. "That sounds like a good plan. We need to get Luna on board and between the three of us we can soften up Harry." She smiled mischievously as she nudged Hermione gently with her elbow. "You called him _Draco_," she sing-songed as she steered Hermione into the hall. Several students had now made their way in for breakfast.

The two friends traced their steps again from Friday night to where Harry, Neville and Luna were sitting. Luna jumped up as they approached and gathered Hermione in an embrace. "Harry told me," she whispered. "I am so sorry, I know how you feel. The ones we love never leave us." Hermione hugged her back and nodded wearily. Of all her close friends, Luna probably knew best how she felt already having experienced the loss of her mother. All of them had suffered loss but Harry had been too young to experience the raw grief of finding himself an orphan, Neville's parents though cursed to madness and unable to raise him were still alive and while Ginny knew the loss of her brother, it was not the same as losing a parent.

Hermione looked towards the staff table and noticed her mother sitting between Severus and Professor McGonagall. She looked drained yet was stoically greeting the other teachers and serving herself some food. She caught Hermione's eye and smiled. They would join each other's company again after breakfast. Hermione sat down and Harry placed some toast on her plate while Ginny spooned some scrambled eggs for her. She thanked them as she poured some pumpkin juice and then set in for her breakfast.

Word had travelled quickly down the Gryffindor table about Hermione's loss. While Harry had tried to be quiet when telling Luna what had happened eager ears were still able to pick up on what had been said. All the Gryffindors were sympathetic to Hermione as they offered their condolences. Hermione accepted them with grateful thanks. She suddenly felt her appetite fail and pushed her plate away.

At the head table Severus had been keeping an eye on his daughter. When he had been summoned the previous evening he had been horrified when he learned of the torment Hermione was about to suffer. Offering space to her and her mother had been a spur of the moment thing but as he settled them into his guest room he felt instinctively he had made the right decision. He had hoped to have a discussion with Hermione this morning but she had left early before he had gotten up. He was touched that she thought enough to leave a note explaining her whereabouts. He would have been very worried had she not been in his quarters when he awoke.

He had offered for Mary to stay in his quarters for breakfast but she felt she wanted to be around people. He escorted her to the Great Hall where Minerva insisted she sit next to her for the meal. She speedily introduced Mary to the other teachers having already apprised them of the situation. They were graceful in their greetings and assured her she was welcome.

As Severus saw Hermione push her plate away, he stood to invite her back to his quarters to spend the morning with her mother. With a quick word of explanation to Mary he headed toward the Gryffindor table. The sound of cutlery being forcefully placed on plates and raised, heated voices suddenly came from where Hermione was sitting with her friends. "How dare you make accusations like that?" Hermione demanded loudly.

Ron Weasley hotly retorted "all I'm saying is it's pretty coincidental that Snape just finds out he's your father then your real father gets blown up in a convenient 'accident'. It's how Slytherins act and if you can't see that Hermione then there is something wrong with you. It would be just like Snape to go and blow up innocent people so he had a clear shot at being your only father." Ron suddenly noticed all the students in his vicinity had gone silent and several had turned pale. With dawning horror he slowly turned to come face to face with the man he had just accused of mass murder.

Severus could not remember a time since the war when he had been so livid. His voice dropped to a silky whisper but the surroundings were so silent, everyone could hear what he said. "If you were not a student Mr Weasley you would find yourself challenged to a wizard's duel for levelling that sort of unfounded accusation at me. Given that you are an adult I would be perfectly within my rights to do so. As you are a student though, I cannot. I will however, be awarding you detention. And in a _Slytherin_ move, you will serve eight detentions with me. As they will span longer than the course of a week it is policy that parental notification of your infraction is required. Do you think your mother will not ask for the details?" he enquired.

Ron turned pale. His only thought had been to provoke Hermione and cause her more pain. His family's star was on the rise and damned if he wasn't going to capitalise on it. He was now superior to everyone here and they would know about it. Especially the illegitimate spawn of a Death Eater and a loose-moraled woman. That didn't mean the thought of his mother finding out wasn't still terrifying. The woman could cause hippogriffs to bow to _her_ first, not the other way around she commanded such respect. He whimpered pitifully as Snape moved menacingly towards him, only to offer his hand to Hermione who accepted it and the two left the hall.

Harry looked at Ron with contempt. "If you upset my sister one more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions," he angrily hissed. His own sister mirrored Harry's look. She swept off with Harry, clearly showing the assembled students with whom she sided. Ron found himself standing alone as students returned to their breakfasts, deliberately turning their backs on him.

He turned and stormed out of the hall. "Watch it, Ferret," he spat knocking into the shoulder of Draco Malfoy walking in as he passed. Draco had seen the entire altercation from the doors. "I'd watch it if I were you, Weasel. Well done though, you managed to incur the wrath of two of the most powerful men in the wizarding world – politically and magically. The man who destroyed Voldemort and the man who spent 20 years of his life dedicated to nothing but the eradication of the darkest wizard ever to plague our world. Not to mention upsetting one of the most revered women in Wizarding Britain. I don't think there are many, well _any_, who would want to be in your shoes right now." Draco smirked as he walked away.

Ron let out a noise of anger and frustration as he drew his wand and pointed it at Draco's back. Draco had been ready for this sort of retaliation though and as he turned to face Weasley again he brought up a shield to protect himself. The curse Ron had unleashed was bounced off the shield and ricocheted to the ceiling, breaking off a piece, causing it to crash to the ground. Several students screamed as the stone landed close to them.

Headmistress McGonagall had been on her feet when Ron had drawn his wand and she now reached the duo. "Five points to Slytherin Mr Malfoy for protecting yourself and not retaliating. As for you Mr Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for the shameful act of hexing a fellow student while his back is turned. After seven years of attending this school you know magic is not to be performed outside the classroom. You will be spending the rest of today in the company of Mr Filch as he performs his duties. I am ashamed that a student of this school who has such a high standing in the community would behave in a manner such as this. I would suggest Mr Weasley that you begin to act your age and comport yourself in a manner befitting a young man of your stature." She forcefully steered Ron from the hall towards Filch's office.

Draco allowed himself a moment of inward gloating before he turned back to make his way to breakfast. He noticed an unfamiliar woman standing near him, staring at the piece of masonry that had previously been part of the ceiling. Professor Flitwick hurried over to repair the damage as Draco approached the woman. "Do you need any help madam?" he asked while executing a small bow. The woman blinked and focused her attention on Draco. "Oh, no thank you young man. I am just returning to my room."

"Do you need an escort?"

She smiled. "No, thank you. I can find my way easily," she replied.

Draco bowed his head once again and moved off as the unknown woman left the hall after the excitement. He briefly wondered who she was but pushed the thoughts aside for more pleasant ones about Hermione and plotting how he could spend more time with her.

* * *

><p>Emily Warren sat at the Gryffindor table, her mind awhirl with the happenings from the last two days. She was a first year student although she had turned 12 in August. She really should have been part of the class that started last year but since she was a muggleborn student she had not been invited to the school then. A lot had happened to her in the last 18 months. Prior to then she was a regular little girl with a mother, father and younger brother. Strange things happened to her sometimes though. Once when she was seven she had been mad because her brother (then three) had ripped her favourite book into confetti. It had been a book about a cat that had an adventure one day out in a field, meeting new friends and getting into all sorts of scrapes and it had been the first one she was able to read completely by herself. She had found the destroyed book, took a deep breath in preparation for a tantrum and then suddenly the confetti starting whirling around the room and to Emily's wide eyed disbelief began to form back into her beloved book, as though nothing at all had happened to it. Scared about what had happened she put the book back on her shelf and said nothing more.<p>

Another time when she was about nine she had been visiting her great aunt and uncle's house when she swore she saw the portrait of her great uncle's mother _move_. She quickly asked her brother if he had seen it but he scorned her, telling her he wasn't going to fall for her joke. The whole visit she kept stealing glances at the portrait, trying to catch it out. As her family were saying their goodbye's she took one last look at the portrait and it _winked_! Her gasp was covered by her great aunt's loud proclamations of farewell and love and she was quickly ushered out the door as the family took their leave.

Just over 18 months earlier her family had been sitting down at dinner one night when the door to their flat suddenly exploded as though a bomb had gone off. Bits of splintered wood flew everywhere as two men wearing long black dresses and silver masks burst through the door shouting and sent green light flying at her father and brother from sticks. Both immediately collapsed and the two men then turned their sticks on her mother and her. As Emily screamed, her mother threw herself in front of her daughter as a shield, yelling "_no! Take me!_" A jet of green light hit her and she crumpled as had her husband and son. One of the men shouted "_ABRACADABRA_!" and Emily flinched and squeezed her eyes shut as the green light headed towards her. When nothing happened, she ventured to open her eyes and saw the man who had shouted at her lying on the ground, not moving. His companion looked at her in horror and before Emily could say anything, he waved his stick, caught his friend's stick as it flew in mid-air towards him, turned on the spot and disappeared!

Neighbours quickly came crashing through the door following the explosion and the screams and quickly took control of the situation. The authorities were called and as Emily was naturally hysterical they were unable to determine from her what had happened. In the days following, there was much speculation about the case. Emily stuck to her story of the two men bursting through the door and shooting a laser at her parents and brother. The authorities knew of no such weapon but they had four clearly dead people and one young girl suffering a great trauma so they came to the conclusion Emily had repressed what really happened and the case went cold. Emily was sent to live with her great aunt (her great uncle had passed away the year before) and life resumed.

Early this past July there had been a knock at the door to the house. Great Aunt Elki answered the door to an older woman, dressed in a high collared, long black dress. Emily was wary of strangers and hung back in the doorway between the hall and the sitting room, peering at the front door and listening to the conversation.

At the door, the woman introduced herself. "Good Morning Madam. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the Headmistress of a private boarding school in Scotland. I wonder if I may speak with you regarding your granddaughter, Emily Warren." Minerva handed over a business card she used for the muggleborn student visits. It simply proclaimed Hogwarts School.

Elki took the card and upon reading the name, smiled a wide, happy smile and gently stroking the surface quietly proclaimed "well, that makes a lot more sense."

Elki had noticed the portrait of Billy's mother come back to life since Emily had moved into the house. Since Billy had passed, the portrait had gone still but recently she had caught more and more movement from it. She was yet to have a conversation with the portrait but she thought maybe Emily had some latent magic in her, causing the reanimation. Billy was Emily's mother's uncle. She did not know anyone in the magical world, nor how to get in touch with them to ask. Her late husband had been a wizard but she was pure muggle. Billy had worked in the Department of Education within the Ministry and she knew Hogwarts would have been in touch with Emily at age 11 if she was magical enough to go to the school. Since she was nearly 12, she obviously was not magical enough so Elki said nothing to the girl. She was certainly intelligent enough to make a splash in the muggle world. Her school marks had always been exceptional and she had even been skipped a grade when she was young. Her teachers had challenged her since her family's death to work harder at her school work, both as a distraction and a way of honouring their memories by working hard and succeeding in life.

"You know about Hogwarts then Madam?" Minerva questioned carefully.

"Yes, Professor. I know all about Hogwarts. I am a muggle but my late husband was a wizard. You knew him, I recognise your name. He was part of the examination team for many years. William Baxter?" she responded.

"Billy Baxter was your husband? May I offer my condolences on his passing once more? He was a wonderful man," Minerva had sent a card to Elki when her husband had passed. "I was not aware you had children though. They did not pass through Hogwarts?" she queried delicately. '_Perhaps they had squib children_,' she thought.

"No, we had no children. Emily is Billy's great-niece. Her family were killed just over a year ago and I was her only remaining relative albeit by marriage. She has been living with me ever since," Elki explained as she ushered Minerva into the sitting room. Emily had taken position by the piano, greatly interested in this cryptic conversation about 'muggles', 'wizards' and weird places named 'Hogwarts'. It was like nothing she had ever heard before.

"Well, it appears I do not have to explain as much as usual then," Minerva smiled as she sat on the sofa. Elki introduced Emily and the Professor and excused herself quickly to go and make tea. Minerva watched as Emily edged her way closer.

"Is this why strange things happen to me?" she asked.

"What sort of strange things?" countered Minerva.

Emily quickly explained about the book and the portrait and a few other instances of things spontaneously repairing themselves or moving about with no reason. Finally she said "on the night my family was killed when the green light came at me I didn't die like Mum, Dad and Eric. But I got this scar." She pushed her fringe back and Minerva could not help the gasp that came from her. Minerva had only seen one other scar like that before in her life – on the forehead of Harry Potter.

Recovering quickly she examined the scar closely. It was not the angry red that Harry's had always been, in fact it much more resembled how Harry's scar looked now. Minerva took heart from that fact, perhaps the shape was caused from the killing curse failing but the simpleness of the old wound did not seem to indicate a horcrux. She made a mental note for Harry to talk to the girl if possible once – if – she started at Hogwarts.

"I know someone else with a scar just like that. If you attend Hogwarts you may be able to meet him and discuss your experience," she offered.

"Did what happen to me happen to him?" asked Emily.

"Yes, it appears so although he was only one year old when he got his scar. His story is famous in our world. He will be delighted to meet someone who has had the same experience." Minerva cringed as soon as she said the words, realising how they sounded. Emily frowned. "Forgive me, Miss Warren. That was badly said. I merely meant he would like to discuss the similarities you share. It may help to talk to someone who knows how you feel," Minerva apologised. Emily nodded, accepting the apology.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Elki returned with the tea. Grateful for the distraction, Emily quickly busied herself serving their guest and her great aunt before sitting on the armchair with a small plate of biscuits. She listened as Elki and Professor McGonagall discussed the details and asked questions about what classes she would attend and what was learned in them. Minerva was reminded somewhat of another inquisitive young girl she had met eight years prior. The way her eyes lit up upon learning of the Hogwarts library was eerily familiar to her. '_Another Miss Granger_,' she thought. '_Severus will have a conniption_.' She smiled a secret smile to herself.

The visit came to a close as Professor McGonagall and Elki made arrangements to meet the next week with some other families to go to Diagon Alley to do the shopping. Minerva also explained how they could use the business card to contact her if the need arose.

Emily remembered her visit to Diagon Alley. It was fascinating! All the people bustling about, the big bank with the goblins, the book shops, the potions store, the wand maker's! It was all incredible. There was a bit of a commotion at one point. People had started to form a crowd and there where whispers of '_Harry Potter_', '_Hermione Granger_' and '_Ron Weasley_' from the people around them. Professor McGonagall was accompanying three families that day though so she moved them along quickly past the gawkers.

A week before school was due to start Emily rose from her slumber and got dressed for the day. Great Aunt Elki liked a cup of tea and a chat in bed in the mornings so Emily prepared the tea tray and took it to her room. She set the tray down and turned to open the curtains. Great Aunt Elki said it made her feel like the Queen to be woken in this manner every morning and Emily loved to indulge the old woman. They would then sit on the bed drinking their tea and discussing what would happen that day. Emily would talk about her school work and Great Aunt Elki would talk about her garden and what she planned to do in it or what charity club work she had to complete. Since Emily got her school books for Hogwarts their discussions had almost exclusively been about those. The two poured over her text books, sometimes until the early afternoon!

That particular morning though, as Emily turned from opening the curtains, she knew something was desperately wrong. Great Aunt Elki had not moved at all since she came into the room. Usually she stirred immediately on Emily opening the door. As Emily looked closer she noticed Great Aunt Elki's skin was a shade of grey that was not natural and she did not appear to be breathing. Emily gently shook her great aunt's shoulder, again harder when there was no response. She quickly ran out into the hallway and called the emergency services. They were on scene quickly but by then they were far too late.

A neighbour came in to sit with Emily and the police asked her if she had any family they could contact. Great Aunt Elki was the last of her family she had left. She remembered the card that Professor McGonagall had left and gave it to the policeman, explaining she was the Headmistress of the school that Emily would be attending. The policeman contacted the number on the card which was a clever device that had been developed to allow for contact from the muggle world to the wizarding world. It could be used through the telephone system in the muggle world but at the wizard's end, it was more like the communications mirror that Harry used. The policeman explained what had happened and Professor McGonagall quickly arrived to take charge of Emily, explaining she had been in London on school business. Once hearing that Elki had likely suffered a stroke in her sleep, Minerva quickly had Emily packed up and, along with a small confundus charm to the muggles, they were on their way to Hogwarts.

Once there, Minerva set Emily up in her guest quarters and contacted the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Between the two of them they helped Emily through the week, dealing quickly with the funeral and engineering her removal from the muggle world. Her old school had already been informed she had been offered a place at a prestigious invitation-only private school so they were not expecting her to return. There was no other family and friends who had offered to become Emily's guardians were all – with the help of some magic – left with the impression that Emily was left with other friends and they gradually forgot about her. Minerva and Kingsley were confident that by the time the summer holidays came around again they would have a foster family in the wizarding world lined up to take care of Emily. Molly Weasley quickly came to mind.

Emily had buried herself in her books during that week – especially after discovering the library. She was very sad that her great aunt had died and it now meant she was alone in the world. Professor McGonagall was really nice and all but Emily knew when school started she would just be one of many students that the Professor was responsible for so she made sure not to get too attached. Minister Shacklebolt was also nice but he too was a busy man. Emily figured she would work hard, ask her teachers for help where necessary but ultimately she was on her own now and would have to look after herself.

On September 1st Hagrid took her to Kings Cross station in order to catch the Hogwarts Express with the other students. He remembered this time to show her how to get through the barrier – Harry was always joking with him about how he had failed to mention that fact to him – and she settled herself onto the train for the journey. She met some other first years and the little group of them chatted and made friends. The train journey to Hogsmeade was very pleasant but Emily was amused she had been taken all the way from Hogwarts to London, just to catch a train back!

That evening she was sorted into Gryffindor and at the table she met the Great Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. She had read a lot of newspapers in the last week and was as familiar as anyone else in the wizarding world of what the trio had recently accomplished. She was in awe, especially of Hermione and listened avidly as she explained to the first year Gryffindors what it was like in the castle and what they would be learning. She told them she was Head Girl, Harry was Head Boy and Ron was a Gryffindor prefect so anything they needed, they should see one of them for help. Emily had found a role model.

It was several days later that Emily woke from a nightmare and thinking she wouldn't get back to sleep, slipped down to the common room to sit in front of the fire and read. There she met Hermione embroiled deep in study, not realising how late it was. Hermione and Emily began chatting and before long, the first year found herself relating to Hermione everything that had happened to her since the door blew in all those months ago. Hermione held the girl as she cried and Emily felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders from the narration.

Hermione was devastated for the poor girl upon hearing all she had gone through. She had looked at Emily's scar and vowed to get Harry to talk to her as soon as possible. She joked in her head they could be the boy-and-girl-who-lived. Harry would be glad of another who survived the killing curse as it would cause less attention on him although he would not like the circumstance that brought it about. In fact she could see Harry sheltering this young girl to protect her from the attention he had drawn from obtaining his scar.

Emily now sat thinking about everything she had heard in the last two days regarding her champion. Hermione had helped her through everything since she had come to the castle. Nightmares, school work, advice, loneliness, even when she got her period for the first time last month. Like all the students in the school she was wary of Professor Snape. In her first class he had asked questions from the first two chapters of their books. When no one else had raised their hand to answer the question she hesitantly did and answered five questions up to the fourth chapter of their book. Professor Snape had muttered something under his breath that had sounded like '_Merlin save me from know-it-all Gryffindors. Now I know what Minerva was talking about'_. She had thought it wasn't a very nice thing to say but she kept up her reading and most times Professor Snape called on her to answer questions when the rest of the class's knowledge had been exhausted. He did not seem to like when she raised her hand so she seldom did. She was unsure now what to think since her hero's looks had changed and it turned out she was the daughter of the potions professor. She wondered if Hermione would suddenly start to act more like him.

She got up from the table and went and sat in the common room. She was staring into the fire when Neville Longbottom came over with a large book and settled into his favourite chair. "All right there Emily?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

Neville was used to Emily being around Hermione a bit now and knew this was unlike her. "Are you sure, you seem a bit quiet."

"I was just worried about Hermione," she responded.

"We're all worried about Hermione. But it's ok – she's strong, she'll bounce back and be her bright bubbly self again soon," he reassured.

"What if she doesn't like me anymore? I don't think Professor Snape likes me very much. What if he makes Hermione not like me anymore and makes her like the Slytherins instead?"

Neville was starting to feel he was in over his head. Earlier in the week, though he had spoken to Professor Sprout about an apprenticeship and possibly teaching in the future. '_If I can't deal with one 12 year old now then how will I be trying to deal with 100?_' he thought. "Hermione would never let that happen," he said firmly. "I'll tell you something I overheard her say yesterday: '_I may look different but I'm the same person I've always been'_. You'll see, she'll be as much your friend now as she was before." Neville smiled at the young girl. "Look, when she gets back up here, I'll tell her to come looking for you and the two of you can have a chat and put your mind at rest hey?"

"Ok, thanks Neville," Emily said as she got up from her seat. "I'll be up in my room. Bye."

"Bye, Emily," Neville said as he opened his book.

Emily climbed the stairs to her dorm room, reassured by the words of one of Hermione's close friends.

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning, Mary Granger had awoken from her fitful slumber, disoriented at first as to her surroundings. The previous day's events came rushing back at her full force. Tears welled and she felt a rising in her throat that she ruthlessly squashed down. '<em>There have been enough tears for now. Be strong<em>,' she thought. Mary took some deep calming breaths. Once she was composed she pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Looking around the room she noticed Hermione was no longer there. She noticed a note on the pillow where Hermione had slept.

_Dear Mum, _

_It's 6:30am. I didn't sleep very well (obviously) but you are asleep finally so I am not going to disturb you. I am going back up to Gryffindor tower to see Harry and Ginny, I'm sure they are worried. I will be back straight after breakfast. _

_Love, Hermione x _

Mary smiled gently at the note. It was so like Hermione to leave it. Even in her grief she was thinking of others. Mary noticed a set of clothes on the end of the bed. Gathering them she made her way into the hall coming face to face with Severus, his hand in a position to knock on the door. She jumped back slightly in surprise.

"Please forgive me Dr Granger. I did not mean to startle you," he apologised.

"Please Severus, call me Mary. I wasn't expecting to see you there," she replied.

Severus nodded understandingly. "Hermione left a note explaining she has returned to Gryffindor tower to see her friends. When I heard you moving about I thought I would let you know," he said.

"Thank you, that is very thoughtful. She left a note for me as well."

Severus noticed the bundle of clothes in her arms. "I have left fresh towels in the bathroom and Minerva sent down some – products – that females seem to prefer. Please feel free to avail yourself of anything. I can arrange for your breakfast to be served here if you like. I must go to the Great Hall but will return immediately after the meal."

"Oh, do you think I may be able to come with you?" Mary asked hesitantly. "I really don't feel like being alone. I promise I won't be long getting ready."

"Of course Mary. You may feel free to move about the castle as you wish while you are here. I believe Minerva wishes to discuss your extended stay with you today and Hermione and her friends will be able to give you a detailed tour and orientation."

"Is it safe for me to stay here? I know no magic and Hermione has told me of the conflict in the wizarding world. Michael and I went away because of it. Surely there will be people who will object to my presence here."

"It is perfectly safe, I promise. Get ready and we will go to the hall. Minerva will be able to explain the changes we have made and put your fears to rest," Severus indicated the bathroom door. Mary quickly attended to her ablutions and the two were soon making their way to the Great Hall.

As they entered Mary's eyes were drawn to the magnificent ceiling above. The ceiling showed a bright blue sky with just a few fluffy white clouds slowly making their way across the vista. The giant windows at the end let in the morning sunlight. Mary was enchanted by the room. She felt envious of Hermione getting to eat all her meals these last years in this wonderful dining hall. Her own boarding school was utilitarian in comparison. From what she had seen of the castle so far she thought it would be an excellent distraction today if she was given a tour by Hermione and her friends. As Minerva fussed over her and had her seated next to her she swung her gaze out over the students. There seemed to be about 700 of them from what she could quickly discern. Hermione had explained about the house tables and Mary noticed the colourful banners hanging over each one.

She was finally able to determine Hermione's whereabouts as she noticed Luna giving her a hug. Mary and Michael had met Hermione's close friends over the summer and found them all to be delightful. Ron was a bit standoffish and sullen at times but with the recent loss of his brother it had been understandable. As Hermione took her seat she noticed her other friends close by. It made her heart swell as it was obvious Hermione had her friends to support her. They caught each other's eye and smiled. Her attention was drawn away from her daughter as the other teachers came over to greet her and offer their condolences. She was quickly lost with the names and faces but all assured her she was welcome and sympathetic to what had brought her here. These battle-hardened veterans had seen a lot of death recently and while her own terrible feelings were close to the surface it helped for those few minutes to talk to people who were compassionate but did not dwell on the tragedy as they otherwise might have.

Mary served herself a small plate of food from the abundance in front of her. She allowed her gaze to roam again as she ate her repast, frequently letting it fall on her daughter. After several minutes she noticed Hermione push her plate away. Severus leaned towards her slightly and informed her he would collect Hermione and meet her out in the entrance hall. Mary nodded and began to move towards the teacher's entrance they had earlier used. A commotion from the Gryffindor table caused her to change direction and head towards where Ron Weasley was having heated words with her daughter. She noticed Severus quickly diffuse the situation and started to follow him and Hermione down the aisle. She was brought up short as Ron had a further altercation with another student, culminating in a piece of the ceiling falling.

In the aftermath, Mary found herself staring blankly at the ordinary piece of stone lying on the floor. It was hard to believe it had been part of the tableau depicting the morning sky just a few seconds ago. She could see she had a lot to learn about what magic could be capable of. It was a disconcerting that a simple spell could cause that much damage. The fact Ron had been aiming it at another human being left Mary shuddering as she contemplated the damage that could have been caused to the young man for what appeared to be some words. She resolved to speak to Hermione as soon as possible about what she had witnessed. Whilst she would never dictate to her daughter the people she should associate with, it alarmed her that she would be friends with a boy who would resort to violence against another so quickly.

"Do you need any help madam?" Mary blinked and focused on the young man addressing her. '_Did he just bow?_' It was the same one who had just been –'_fired upon_?' – she guessed that was the term.

"Oh, no thank you young man. I am just returning to my room."

"Do you need an escort?" he asked politely.

She smiled at the handsome student. "No, thank you. I can find my way easily," she replied. '_What impeccable manners_,' she thought. The young man bowed again and made his way towards one of the tables. Mary realised Hermione and Severus were probably waiting for her so she exited the hall swiftly.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm... what will Molly say. Sorry you have to wait another chapter for that. Evil me, I know. Again, thanks to ALL who have reviewed - especially those who have reviewed multiple times. If you feel like it, please review now.<em>


	6. Moving On

_Disclaimer - Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am exceedingly enjoying myself playing in their garden and I thank them for allowing me to._

_My thanks goes to Tenshi. Writer for the idea in coming up with this story and the title and for her continued support._

_Thanks also to my wonderful reviewers. You all rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter, lots of Hermione/Severus interaction._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 - Moving On<strong>

The next week passed in a blur for Hermione and Mary. Once the fallout from Ron's accusations died down on Sunday Mary joined Hermione, Harry and Ginny in a tour of the castle. Just as she had predicted it proved to be a welcome distraction from the previous day's events. That evening in Severus's quarters the three had indulged in a lengthy chat getting to know each other a bit and talk about what the immediate future would hold. Hermione decided to be asked to be excused from her classes for the week and she and Mary could stay in Oxford at Diane and Geoff's house. They would be able to see to the funeral and legal requirements before they returned to Hogwarts.

Minerva had Mary for tea that afternoon and extended the hospitality of Hogwarts to her for as long as she needed. Mary had gratefully taken her up on the offer, keen to spend as much time as possible with her daughter and withdrawing from the storm created by the tragedy that had occurred. Severus had offered her the indefinite use of his guest room. In the very short space of time he had found himself desirous of the company after so many years of solitude. He had never had a roommate in his adult years and was cautiously optimistic that a friendship formed with his daughter's adoptive mother would prove beneficial to his developing relationship with Hermione. If nothing else it would encourage her to be around his quarters more affording him the opportunity to get to know her better.

Mary was happy for now to take him up on his offer, there were plenty of books in his quarters plus conversation with the man proved to be quite fascinating at times and as yet, Mary did not want to be alone for long stretches of time. Once they returned to the castle after Michael's funeral she knew Hermione would be spending the majority of her time with her friends as she should. She should not have to feel forced to keep her old Mum company.

Early Monday morning the pair floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way from there to shop for some clothes. Mary needed to replace her entire wardrobe and Hermione took the opportunity to buy some everyday muggle clothing. Her mother tried them on so they could get the sizing right, Severus had helped Hermione that morning to reapply the glamours to her appearance as there was no way to explain the changes she had undergone to the muggles. Satisfied it was a temporary measure; any differences commented upon were easily explained away due to her parents' friends having not seen her for over a year. Upon arrival at Diane and Geoff's they made arrangements for Michael's funeral and to meet with the authorities in the aftermath of the explosion.

They were allowed back to the house and managed to salvage some trinkets and photographs that had miraculously survived the carnage. The possessions they collected managed to fit in a large plastic container only; the rest was ruined beyond repair either by the explosion or from the water used to put out the fire. They met with insurance representatives and lawyers and started proceedings in a class action suit against the gas maintenance company.

Preliminary investigations revealed proper safety precautions had not been followed when routine maintenance was carried out on Friday which directly resulted in the explosion once the pressure build-up could no longer be contained in the pipes. Mary and Hermione were not much interested in blame, but they did want the company to acknowledge the non-compliance and put in place measures to ensure it would not happen again. In the current economic climate, the way for this to happen was to hit them in the hip pocket.

Michael's estate was wound up quickly and Mary approached their business partners about buying out her share of the dental practice. The business had been something they had built together and it was one part of her life she wanted to let go as she could not face it without Michael. The money she would be receiving from the insurance payouts, sale of the land the house was situated on and the sale of the practice, let alone what was expected as a result of the lawsuit would be more than enough for her and Hermione to live on for the rest of their lives – neither having to work. If it was managed properly, Hermione's children would also have a very easy time of it.

During their chat on Sunday evening Mary had decided for the foreseeable future to withdraw into the wizarding world with Hermione. Severus had suggested a charm Minerva had recently discovered that could 'convince' the muggles to slowly forget about Mary and Hermione. Indeed it was the charm used on the friends of the family of Miss Warren to make them forget about her. If they performed it at the funeral they would have the most chance of success. A post office box could easily be set up in the nearest muggle town in Scotland for Mary's legal correspondence but once everything was settled there would be no remembrance of Mary or Hermione in the muggle world. If Mary wished to return one day, the charm could easily be lifted. Severus thought a house elf could easily be assigned to her for magical help, he made a mental note to look into it while they were away.

The funeral was set for Friday following the accident. Mary and Hermione had also attended Professor Campbell's funeral the day before. It had been a sombre event, packed full of his former students and dignitaries from his field of expertise. Mary and Hermione both privately felt the fun-loving old man would have been mortified at his serious send-off. Mary surreptitiously placed one of the bags of candy that had still been in her car into his coffin, indulging for the last time the old Professor's love of sweets. She had initially thought to place the second bag in Michael's coffin but Hermione rightly pointed out her father would have been furious at being buried with that much sugar close by. Hermione offered to place them under a stasis charm to keep them as a reminder of her fortune of escaping the explosion and to remind her that her purpose was still to be fulfilled on this earth. Mary placed the second bag in the container with the other items they collected from the wreckage of their former home.

Friday morning saw Severus making his way down the hall to the little study that had been temporarily turned into a bedroom for Hermione while she stayed at Diane and Geoff's house. The door was ajar and he pushed it open slowly, lightly knocking at the same time. She was dressed already in a dark grey skirt and matching jacket with a bright yellow t-shirt underneath. She appeared to have only half finished her hair, the hairbrush lying loosely in her hand as she stared blankly at a bookshelf on the wall.

"How are you Hermione?" he asked softly.

Hermione slowly turned her head and focused on Severus. "Fine, thank you. Well no, not really fine. We've been so busy this week with the police and investigators and lawyers and undertakers, this really is the first moment I've stopped for breath. I can't believe that in a couple of hours I have to say goodbye to my Dad," she broke down into tears. "I don't want to say goodbye to him, there is too much left to say." Hermione started sobbing in earnest. Severus extracted a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to her as he sat and put his arm around her shoulder. He wanted to offer some comforting words but right now, he knew there were none. He looked around for Mary, still not entirely comfortable with a crying female hanging off him. '_You wanted to build a relationship with your daughter_,' he told himself firmly. '_Offer her the support she needs_!'

"Ssshhh, it is alright," he began to rock from side to side. "I have spoken with some of your friends while you have been absent this week. They all tell me of a man who loved you completely and who was very proud of his young witch. They spoke of a man who was kind, compassionate and very funny. I did not know him myself, but I find I feel regret at now not having the opportunity to get to know him as I likely would have quite soon. He will never be gone from your life and I will never seek to replace him. I would like to get to know him through you and your mother if you allow it."

"When I finished my sixth year, I realised that if I wanted to come out of the war alive it was time to grow up and stop over thinking things and relying too much on the written word to see me through. I knew I had to stand by Harry but that my parents were vulnerable as muggles. At first I thought I could just organise everything, remove their memories of me and get them out of the country. I started to look into it but the obstacles were insurmountable. As muggles they needed passports, visas, health checks... There just wasn't time to organise everything before I had to be with Harry.

"Dad had come home early one day and found me obsessing in the sitting room looking at brochures and things. He just sat down and said casually as you like '_what's going on?_' Well, the floodgates just opened. I told him _everything_ that had happened to me at Hogwarts – the troll, the Philosopher's Stone, the polyjuice incident, the basilisk, the night we helped Sirius escape, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Voldemort returning, Umbridge, the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore's death – it just all spilled out. I told him what was likely to happen and that I was trying to figure out a way to protect him and Mum.

"He just sat there and listened to the whole thing. Then, for the first time in my life, he said '_we need chocolate_.' Dad was so anti-sugar I was shocked but he said it was either that or alcohol and he didn't care if I was an adult in the wizarding world, I still wasn't one in the muggle world so we got in the car and went to Wallace's which is a really high end chocolate shop here in Oxford. He figured if we were going for the bad stuff we would go for it with a bang," Hermione let out a small laugh as she remembered the outing. Severus just sat listening as she unburdened herself. "We went and sat on the University Green and together we came up with the memory charm plan. Dad said he understood the danger we were all in – he had confidence in me that I would not exaggerate it and all he asked was that I keep them informed of everything while we worked out the details.

"Mum was so scared when we told her everything. She wanted me to pack up and go away somewhere with them but Dad said it was something I had to do and they had promised each other to never hold me back from anything I wanted or felt I needed to do," Hermione looked up at Severus with a small spark in her eyes. "Do you know in the muggle world they have something called a 'gap year'?" Severus shook his head in the negative. It was not a term he was familiar with. "Once finishing secondary school, muggle teenagers will take a year before starting university and go travelling somewhere. They might work in an orphanage in Russia, or backpack through Asia, or get a job in a pub in Australia or even work on a ranch somewhere in America. I was at the right age for that, even though I had another year of school left in our world. Mum and Dad put around word that I was going on a gap year to America and since they never had one, they were going to join me. They took a sabbatical from work and rented out the house. We had said America but the three of us were really going to Australia.

"We went through all the legal channels and went out there. I performed a basic memory charm that could only be undone by a password that way if anyone found them they would be ignorant of me and hopefully convince, I suppose the Death Eater that found them, that they were not Mary and Michael Granger. When we emerged victorious from the war, I travelled back there and retrieved them. Dad thought it was all the greatest adventure."

"I will tell you it was the right decision to make. Your parents were indeed on the target list of muggles to be eliminated," Severus said.

Hermione felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The decision to remove her parents away from the conflict had been the biggest one she had had to make in her young life. She had always worried that perhaps she was over reacting but Severus's words had put that to rest.

"Just a password though?" he continued. "What if someone had inadvertently mentioned it in passing or within hearing range of Mary and Michael? Would it have undone the charm?"

Hermione began to laugh. "It wasn't one word per se, it was actually a completely nonsensical rhyme Dad and I came up with a couple of days after we got to Australia. We were in Perth which is on the west coast of the country. While they were getting settled we did some touristy type things and we went to a place called Penguin Island. Dad and I were sitting on the beach there being silly and we came up with a stupid verse: _penguins do dance although in a trance and luckily look like wearing tuxedos instead of Speedos_. Speedos are a type of bathing suit worn by men and there were a few of them walking around with them on. They are essentially briefs, Mum was horrified," she said with a slight blush to her cheeks. "But we figured _no one_ would _ever_ put together a rhyme like that so that was the phrase I used when I found them." Severus chuckled slightly in response to Hermione's story. He sobered quickly though.

"We have to go soon. Your mother sent me in here to tell you."

"Oh, alright. I just have to finish brushing my hair. I can't wait for it to go back to the way it should be, it is much easier to manage," she finished with a smile. Severus felt a gratifying sense of pleasure as he realised his daughter still wanted to keep to her true looks, indeed even seemed to prefer them. She looked so much like him he was afraid she would be wary of keeping such a visible reminder of their relationship. She lifted the brush back to her hair and started to pull it through. Severus noticed her struggle and, standing from the sofa they were sitting on he gently removed the brush from her hand and moved behind her, taking up the brushing motion from her.

"It's easier if you separate it into sections," she instructed. '_This is the first father/daughter type thing we have done together,_' she marvelled, thinking back on times her adoptive father had helped her this same way. She thought back to what Severus had said when he came in the room. "You spoke to my friends?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, as strange as it may seem, I actually spent time conversing with Gryffindors," he responded, with slight distaste on the word _Gryffindors_. "Mr Potter, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood all lingered after their potions classes to enquire if I had heard from you and Mr Longbottom approached me in the library one afternoon. You are very lucky to have such good friends Hermione. I find myself envious of you for that fact. I am thinking, however, that Mr Weasley is no longer such a good friend?"

"No, he hasn't reacted well to learning that you are my father or to the circumstances surrounding my conception," she said delicately. "Ron doesn't like it when things don't go the way he thinks they should. It's like he's playing a game of chess and thinking four or five moves ahead. Life can't work that way so when something doesn't reach a conclusion he thought or someone launches a surprise attack so to speak, he doesn't respond well. Hopefully as he matures this will become less of an issue but Harry and I both feel he can no longer be counted as a 'best friend'. Perhaps in time he will be a friend again but I don't think we'll ever share the closeness we once did."

Severus continued to brush her hair till the tangles were out, and thanking him gratefully, Hermione pulled her long hair back, clasping it in a clip to keep it out of the way for the day. Reaching up she placed a small kiss on Severus's cheek. "Thank you for listening to me and thank you for coming today. It means a lot to me," she said.

Severus favoured her with a small smile. "There are others here too," he replied, guiding her from the room.

The pair made their way down the hall to the sitting room. Seated around the fireplace were Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville. They all stood as Hermione approached and the five joined in a group hug. Ginny passed over a bunch of envelopes to Hermione explaining they were cards and letters from others in the castle. "Draco's is on top," she whispered, noticing Harry and Neville were distracted. Luna showed a spark of interest upon overhearing this. Hermione felt a warm sensation sweep through her on Ginny's words. In her few quiet times this week, usually just before she went to sleep, she thought of Draco and the few minutes they had spent together last Sunday morning. In particular the kisses and those oh so sinful grins. She was looking forward to seeing him when they went back to Hogwarts. She noted the look in Luna's eyes and silently conveyed they would fill her in later. She quickly went and put the cards in her bag and everyone loaded into cars to make their way to the cathedral where the funeral service would be conducted.

Hundreds of mourners attended the chapel that Friday morning. As the cathedral began to fill with more and more people, the friends were separated as Hermione went to greet the friends, colleagues and patients of her father. There was no other family to be present. Both her parents had been only children of only children and all her grandparents had passed on when she was a young child. Several witches and wizards also attended, notably Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Professor Sprout had remained at the helm of Hogwarts for the day but sent along a lovely message and some flowers through Headmistress McGonagall. Arthur and Molly Weasley along with Bill and Fleur also attended. Hermione was grateful they had all taken care to wear appropriate muggle attire.

Molly looked incredibly drawn and it seemed as though she was barely holding it together. It made Hermione ever more appreciative of the woman, attending the funeral to support her and pay her respects even though the effort was costing her this greatly. George Weasley sent his respects but was still raw from the experience of his twin's funeral and did not feel he could cope with attending. Hermione assured Arthur she understood. Notably absent was Ron Weasley but as Hermione stood between her mother and Harry, Ginny on Mary's other side with Severus, Minerva, Molly and Arthur directly behind offering their silent support she thought that his absence was probably for the best. Heaven knew what would happen if he started spouting off during her father's funeral. She would have hexed him, statute of secrecy be damned.

Severus, Kingsley, Arthur and Minerva surreptitiously cast the memory charm on most of the mourners at the conclusion of the service as they passed by Mary and Hermione, offering their condolences. The charm would start to take effect within a few weeks; initially the muggles would think they were just giving Mary and Hermione some space in their grief but eventually the pair would just drop out of their minds. Hermione would cast the charm on the few muggles that needed to remember them for the time being. Once all the legal proceedings were complete, she could perform it. The pair said their thanks and goodbyes to Diane and Geoff and finally made their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Hermione quickly settled back into the tower catching up on her study and spending time with her friends. She was relieved to be able to remove the glamours once more and she and Ginny spent some pleasurable girly hours together with Emily Warren, learning hair and make-up charms. She had also taken the time to reassure young Emily of her continued support and that nothing would stop her from being her friend.<p>

Neville had confided Emily's worries when he saw Hermione at the funeral and the compassionate young woman was distressed she had not seen Emily prior to leaving the castle. Ginny assured her she and Harry had been looking out for her during the week and Emily certainly understood Hermione's need to be with her mother at this time and to say her final goodbyes to her Dad. Emily had sent a beautiful handmade card and letter to Hermione by way of Ginny and expressed her hope that Hermione would feel better soon and return to the castle.

The first-year Gryffindor was bolstered by Hermione's return and assurances and she settled herself back into her routine with one exception. She often found herself at the end of taunts by Ron Weasley. He questioned her parentage and asked if she too had been adopted. He tormented her by suggesting she also was the spawn of death eater scum as she walked by. Emily didn't know how to react to the derision she was subjected to by the older boy and just decided to ignore his bullying for now.

* * *

><p>On her first day back to class Hermione waited outside the Ancient Runes classroom for the first period to start. She reviewed her notes and the reading Professor Babbling had assigned during her time off. The Professor had tried to tell Hermione she was far enough ahead in the course to miss one week's worth of classes but after Hermione had explained she would like the distraction while she was away the Professor had relented and assigned Hermione the homework that the rest of the class would be receiving. She was at least able to explain Ancient Runes to Diane as work for a course on Ancient Egyptian studies. Diane and Geoff both thought Hermione's exclusive boarding school offered further university level courses specialising in topics not normally covered even in the higher levels.<p>

She looked up just as Draco turned the corner and ambled up. She smiled shyly at him as he approached. The card he had sent through Ginny was thoughtful and had also conveyed the condolences of his parents which she was surprised at. He had previously mentioned they were doing their best to let go of their former beliefs and she was touched with the kind words Mrs Malfoy had written. Draco had not attended the funeral as he felt their burgeoning relationship was not at a level where he could offer comfort at an event such as she had just gone through. He had expressed his wish in an enclosed note to spend more time with her upon her return and the pressed yellow lily flower he had also included touched her greatly. She had placed it under stasis and preserved it within a magical resin in order for it to serve as a bookmark. She now used this to mark her place. "Is that the lily I sent you?" he asked quietly gently rubbing his fingers over the surface of the bookmark.

"Yes, this way I can keep it with me always," she replied smiling at him beautifully. She put her book in her bag and looked back at Draco butterflies starting to flutter in her stomach.

"I'm glad you like it," Draco paused, looking around nervously all of a sudden. Hermione started to feel worried she might have read more into the situation than Draco meant to convey. Her worries disappeared when he said in a rush "willyougotohosmeadewithme?"

Hermione smirked teasingly at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," she said her tone laced with amusement.

Draco looked sheepish. "I think you did hear me," he admonished. "You just want to make me suffer." He took a deep breath and repeated "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on the next visit? It's in three weeks time."

Hermione decided to put him out of his misery. "I would love to go with you."

Draco released his breath and gave her the devilish grin she had come to desire from him. "In the meantime, do you think it would be alright if we hung out together a bit more? And maybe we could, not, hang around with others?" he asked awkwardly.

"Not hang around with others?" she echoed. "I really like hanging out with my friends, I wouldn't like to 'not'."

"No, that's not what I meant. Merlin, this is harder than I thought," he ran his hand through his platinum locks. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is could we spend some time alone together and get to know each other better and maybe be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Hermione stared at him in shock. He quickly backpedalled. "I mean only if you want to. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for and I know you are still upset over your Dad and even about finding out about your Mum and Professor Snape being your father and everything. Man, I'm sorry this is probably the last thing you want to mmmpphh..."

He was cut off by Hermione placing her hand over his mouth. "You're babbling," she said, the amusement back in her tone. "I would like to spend more time with you and I would really like to be your girlfriend."

Draco could not conceal the smile of delight that overtook his features. "Well, that's good then, good," he replied firmly, bending his head down to kiss her briefly on the lips.

"I have one request though, and please don't take this the wrong way," she pleaded.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"Between now and the Hogsmeade visit, can we just keep things kind of on the down low? So much has happened to me in the last couple of weeks and I have gotten so much attention from it. You and I being a couple will push everything a notch higher again and I just want everything to settle down. I would really like the opportunity to get to know you as you said but without the scrutiny of the whole school to contend with as well. Not to mention my mother is now in residence and it appears I have a rather overprotective father and brother to deal with as well."

Draco paled slightly at the mention of Professor Snape and Harry Potter. He remembered his taunt to Weasley last week about them being two of the most powerful men in the wizarding world. Either one had but to say "jump" and everyone in the vicinity would immediately respond with "how high?" He now wanted to date the most important woman to both of them? He was feeling some trepidation. One look into the worried eyes of the girl he admired and those feelings were swept away. He was determined to have a relationship with this woman and he desired to acquiesce to her wishes – with some small stipulations. "I see what you mean. I am willing to keep things quiet but I don't want to hide. I've already owled my parents telling them how I feel and that I planned to ask you out. Can you please at least speak to your Mum and Professor Snape and let them know?"

"That sounds fair. I'll also tell Ginny and Luna, they will be able to keep Harry distracted and also soften him up for when we do tell him. In the meantime maybe you could get to know him a bit better too? I mean, he is my brother. If you go out with me then he will be around a lot."

"I guess I can do that," he said with a grimace. Like Harry, he had welcomed the truce but was not yet in a place where he wanted to pursue a friendship with him. At best he thought they could maybe be good acquaintances in the future but if he wanted to be with Hermione then that meant accepting her family and friends. Ginny wasn't too bad he guessed and he didn't really know Luna at all. Thank the Gods she no longer appeared to be friends with the Weasel. He didn't think he could even pretend to like that dolt. He swept away all his misgivings as he realised the woman in front of him shared his feelings and wanted to be with him. He took her into his arms and gave her another kiss on the lips. "My favourite colour is blue by the way," he said with a small grin.

Hermione laughed. "So is mine," she responded. The two parted and leant against the wall while they waited for the rest of the class to arrive. As they waited they continued to trade likes and dislikes – food, drinks, music, sports, books, classes, professors, hobbies and such. They stopped talking when they heard voices approaching in the distance. Although they had decided to keep their new relationship quiet, they had spent enough time together before last week's events that their closeness in the hallway and the fact they shared a desk once they were in the classroom went unnoticed by the other students in the small class.

Only seven students had taken this course to NEWT level – Hermione and Draco along with one other Slytherin, one Hufflepuff and three Ravenclaws. The students took their seats and prepared for the class. As the period progressed, Hermione although diligently taking notes and paying attention to the lecture, was also acutely aware of Draco – '_my boyfriend!_' – in the chair next to her. About halfway into the class, Draco subtly moved his leg so it was pressing against Hermione's under the desk. Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye and noticed a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips even though his attention was riveted to the parchment in front of him. She also gave a small smile in response and turned her attention fully back to the Professor. Their legs remained in that position for the rest of the class. At the end, Draco walked with her to Transfiguration. Upon their arrival they separated, Hermione going to sit next to Harry and Draco next to Blaise Zabini.

As Hermione sat down, Harry enquired as to her well-being. He was worried about her with the amount of turmoil she had dealt with in the last 10 days. She assured him she was fine and turned her attention to Professor Miller, the new Transfiguration professor. As the class were opening their books to the correct page, Hermione realised that even though everything that had happened to her recently had turned her life completely upside down, she could now settle back down with her mother close by, her new brother and father determined to ensure her safety and happiness and now a new boyfriend (_boyfriend!_) to watch out for her as well as all her old close friends – minus Ron of course. '_Things will be ok in the long run_,' she thought as she waved her wand to begin the transfiguration.

* * *

><p>On Friday afternoon once classes had finished, Hermione let herself into Severus's quarters. She found her mother curled in an armchair, focused on a book about charms. She cleared her throat to garner her mother's attention. Mary looked up and gave a small, tight smile. "Hello, Darling," she said. "What brings you down here?"<p>

"I needed to talk to you for a bit."

"Are you all right?" Mary put her book to the side and quickly got out of the chair, gathering Hermione in her arms and seating the two of them on the couch. "I am so sorry Sweetheart; it seems I haven't been here for you these last couple of days. Once we finished with the funeral I felt I just had to let go for a bit. When I woke this morning I realised your father would have my guts for garters if I kept carrying on this way so I promise, you have your old Mum back now."

"Mum, it's really ok. It's only been a week since the funeral and you kept it together so well last week while we were dealing with all those meetings. I would have been worried if you didn't lock yourself away this week and grieve properly. It's why I've been giving you your space. I've come down after dinner most nights to talk to Severus and I was sure that if you needed me you would get him to get me."

"Thank you. You always know how to deal with me and my moods. Are you sure you're not an empath?"

"Oh, Mum. That's such a buzz word. I'm empathetic to _you_ because I know you so well and can read your moods. I can probably do the same for Harry and Ron, maybe Ginny. I could never do it for Dad and I doubt I will ever be able to do it for Severus but I think that's because they're men and don't show their emotions as much."

"Yes, you're right there. I think I knew Michael's moods so well because we knew each other from a younger age. Likely you can read Harry and Ron because you have known them so long and spent so much time together," Mary began to laugh. In a few moments she was laughing so hard, Hermione began to worry.

"Mum, what's the joke?" Mary's response was to laugh harder. She took a few minutes to calm down, wiping the tears from her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh, I'm sorry that just came out of nowhere. I was just thinking back to when you brought your friends over in the summer. When we finally spent time with them your father wasn't thrilled with Ron's attitude. I knew you had liked him but didn't anymore and Michael was much happier when I told him that. But then he said," Mary dissolved into giggles again. "If Ginny wasn't... so sweet he... would have put... all his efforts... into breaking her... and Ha-ha-harry up... so you... could have a shot at him! And now... he's... your _brother_!" she spoke through her laughter. Hermione went pale.

"Oh my God! Me and _Harry_? I mean, even before we knew all this I... that's just... eeeww!" Hermione shuddered.

Mary finally composed herself. She continued on a more serious note. "Speaking of Harry, is everything alright there? I imagine he's not too thrilled with the situation."

"Harry's grown up a lot since the war. I think losing the soul fragment has helped settle him as well. It fed on depression and anger and all those negative emotions and really heightened them beyond what he should have felt. Since it's been gone, his own, proper personality has been able to take control and he is much better at thinking things through and not leaping to conclusions.

"He's pretty pissed at his mother, but more because of the letter situation than anything else," Hermione had explained the letters Lily had sent to them all. "He's upset that the letter is just telling him about me and instructing him to make me a part of his life. She does say in it that she loves him of course but there is so much that was left unsaid. He's angry that if I hadn't discovered that Lily and Severus were my parents then he would never have gotten a letter from her, ever.

"She found enough time to write Severus and I more detailed ones and Harry's is like it was rushed off in a few minutes. She had the foresight, she had months and she could have kept a journal, anything. He's upset that he's been ordered to accept me and essentially not given the opportunity to get to know me first. As he said, it's lucky we were already friends but we were well on the way to disliking each other when fate intervened. If we had disliked each other then accepting this relationship would have been really complicated. I told him what Professor McGonagall told me about his parents and why Lily had sex with Severus. He understands the situation, he doesn't agree with it but he understands it."

"Maybe that's what attracted you to each other in the first place, that underlying biological connection as brother and sister. And from the sounds of it neither of you have ever crushed on the other, you've always been just friends."

"Yes, just _friends_," she stressed. She shuddered once again, thinking back on her mother's previous words. Mary let out a small chuckle but controlled it quickly lest hysteria take her over once more. "Although," Hermione continued. "There is someone else I would like to spend time with as more than friends."

"Not Ron I hope."

"Oh! _No_! Definitely not Ron! He is still being a total arse to all of us. He is still spouting off that Severus had something to do with the accident and that he is seducing you just like he did Harry's mother. He's being very careful though, just mouthing off in front of first and second years and making sure none of us is in the vicinity. I have a source though. I'm just waiting for him to slip up spectacularly so I can go straight to Professor McGonagall, Severus and Molly."

"Seducing me? Severus has been nothing but a perfect gentleman! Ron obviously has little respect for me if he thinks I would be with another man when my husband is barely in the grave! I can't believe he thinks Severus had anything to do with the accident either. Anyone can see he cares for you all – in his own roundabout way obviously but I can't see him deliberately set out to harm anyone."

"His reputation precedes him. He is a snarky git in the classroom but he has to be in order to retain control. It's a dangerous environment in there. He also had a cover to maintain at all costs. He was a Death Eater at one stage in his life. Even though he is reformed the nature was there at one point when he was 'young and stupid' as he says. And because of his cover, people are now slow at coming to terms with who he really is. Which is a gruff-exteriored, intensely private and _good_ man. I am glad to get the opportunity to know him now when he is able to acknowledge me openly. Even a year ago this wouldn't have been possible."

Mary nodded in agreement. "Well, tell me more about this boy you want to be 'more than friends' with," she said turning the conversation back to lighter topics.

"His name is Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy... Malfoy... isn't he the one you always complain about calling you names and tormenting Harry and Ron all the time?"

"Before this year, yes. He was one of the bad guys. His parents used to believe the pureblood propaganda – firmly pushed it in fact. If you had raised me to be a racist bigot, then I would be one. That is what happened to him. The war, as always, changed him. His parents were brought down from their previous high station and he was forced to witness things no one should have to see. He tried to help where he could – when we were captured he didn't confirm our identities. His father pushed him out of desperation but he held firm that he didn't know who we were.

"He was young, scared and in way over his head. He has asked for forgiveness though and demonstrated that he deserves it. Even his parents are trying to atone for their sins. They are getting involved in charities and his father has set up funds for scholarships for muggle born students here. If they keep on this track then I think they will be ok. There are plenty of people watching to make sure they don't slip up, believe me. Draco is sincere though, I can tell."

"I don't think I've met him yet."

"Not unless you've some across him in the halls. He is very handsome, blond hair, grey eyes and tall. My forehead is at the perfect height to rest in the crook of his neck without having to bend," Hermione's eyes had slipped slightly out of focus.

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about. Can you see him bowing to me?"

"Bowing? When did that happen?"

"The first morning I was in the castle. After you and Severus left the hall, Ron and a handsome blond boy had an altercation and Ron shot a spell at the other boy. He was able to deflect it but a piece of the ceiling broke away when the spell hit it. I remember being horrified thinking what could it have done to a human being if it caused damage like that to stone."

Hermione was horrified. No one had told her of this. "I can't _believe_ him! Oh I don't care anymore. I am writing to Mrs Weasley tonight to tell her everything. He has to grow up!"

"Yes, I agree there. I had been meaning to speak to you about it but with everything else... well. Anyway, after Ron stormed off and I was staring at the ceiling piece the young man who had been fighting with him asked if I needed help finding my way and he bowed to me in greeting."

"Yes, I believe that would be Draco. Even if his parents were remiss in some areas of his upbringing, manners were certainly not one of them. The man could charm the queen if he had a mind to it."

"And you like him?"

"Yes, I do. I like him a lot. He's been nothing but supportive since Halloween and he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him in two weeks time. I said yes."

"Oh Sweetheart, that's wonderful. What do your friends think?"

"Well Ginny and Luna are the only ones that know. They are both happy for me. Harry though... well he and Draco have never gotten on. They both came to an unspoken truce at the beginning of this school year so we girls are hoping to build on that. Draco has also agreed to try and get to know Harry better as well."

"Will you bring him to meet me before you go out with him?"

"If you like. We could go for a walk tomorrow and see if we run into him somewhere."

"Alright, come down after breakfast and we'll see what the weather's like. We can walk down by that magnificent lake or you can show me some of the secrets of this castle."

"OK, it's a plan." Hermione and Mary shared a brief hug then sat back.

"So," began Mary. "How are your classes going?"

"She needs to learn that three feet of parchment means three feet, not five," interjected the sardonic, baritone voice of Severus as he entered the sitting room.

"Oh come on, I've gotten better. Three years ago it would have been seven. And I did provide three feet on the actual topic; the extra two feet were footnotes and references. I'll need them later when I have to reference them again."

"Perhaps you could do two copies," Mary interjected gently. "One to hand in at the length requested and one with your notes and references for future."

"It's so hard. I feel that I'm not doing justice to the subject if I leave anything out."

"Mary's suggestion is a good one. I already understand the topic; the homework is just for you to reinforce the learning and show me you grasp the principles."

"I understand. I'll try and get into the habit now before I go to the ministry and start my training."

"What are you going to study?" asked Severus. Oddly this was a conversation that had not come up yet. He had been internally overjoyed that Hermione had sought him out over the last week since her return to the castle. Mary had sequestered herself in her room, understandable although she seemed to have emerged now. Severus was glad. He was going to give it one more day before he had Hermione intervene. He had engaged Winky the house elf to keep an eye out for Mary. Winky ensured she was fed and her room stayed clean. He had heard Mary in the bathroom of a morning so he knew she wasn't neglecting herself entirely. Conversations between Severus and Hermione this week had centred mostly on their pasts.

"I thought I would go into law enforcement. I would like to start in the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. I want to fight for their rights and help make their circumstances better."

"Like an animal rights activist?" asked Mary.

"Sort of I guess, but these are sentient, magical creatures. There are a lot of laws on the books at the moment that keep them downtrodden and really restrict them. This is what I want to work on. There is a clear career path in that department as well. I want to start with house elves and then move on from there."

"Oh Severus, I meant to ask you. Did you arrange for that sweet little elf to help me this week?" asked Mary.

"Do you mean Winky?" At Mary's nod, Severus continued. "Yes, I did not want to intrude on your solace but I worried you would not eat so I asked Winky to assist in the matter. She was very happy to be given a direct assignment, she is currently at loose ends and it is not good for a house elf's disposition if they are idle."

Hermione was silent. She had learned from her experiences with Kreacher and Dobby that the elves wanted to work and most wanted to be bound to their families, she was now concerned with campaigning for how they were treated in their service. She could set the grounds now in this manner and hope for the desire for freedom to come later.

"Well, thank you. She has been a godsend. One day she patted by back for two straight hours while I cried just saying over and over, 'it be alright, Mistress. Winky be here for you.' In her high squeaky voice, it was so cute."

Severus and Hermione had both sat up straight at Mary's words. "Mistress?" they both queried, alarmed, at the same time.

Mary blinked, slightly shocked at their alarm. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Mum, are you sure she said 'Mistress'? She didn't say 'Missy Grangy', or 'Mistress Mary' or anything like that? It was just 'Mistress'?"

"Yes, just 'Mistress'."

"You've bonded," stated Severus. "Winky is now your elf." He had not considered this happening at all. He had merely sought to alleviate Mary's suffering somewhat.

"Bonded? What does that mean? How did that happen?"

"Winky must have sensed your need. She reached out with her magic and tied her life force to yours in service. Mum, was there a time this week at all where you were really low, like rock bottom?"

Mary thought for a few seconds. "Well, yes. The time I just told you about where I was crying, for one split second I felt like I couldn't live without Michael and perhaps I should join him. It was only that one second though, I immediately snapped out of those thoughts. In fact it was what propelled me to start coming out of my funk."

"That could have been it," mused Severus. "If her magic sensed that you were at that point considering she is not bound to anyone she could have felt it prudent to bond with you in order for her to help bring you out of your depression. House Elves do not like to see anyone in distress. They are mostly very good at dispelling those feelings in their masters, especially if they are treated well and feel loved."

"And given Winky's previous masters she would probably equate kindness with love," interjected Hermione.

"But what does it mean to have a house elf bound to you? Do I need to pay her, house her? I don't understand."

"It's pretty basic. You need to treat her well, feed her, give her houseroom and let her do chores and things for you. Normally I wouldn't condone it – _at all_. But Winky is a special case. Unfortunately house elf bondage is like slavery and there are plenty of witches and wizards who treat them the way human slaves have been treated throughout history. Winky was a slave to an old wizarding family but when she disobeyed an order from her master he set her free in the world with nothing but the clothes on her back. She was found by another elf and brought here. She hasn't had a good time of it in the last few years. If she has bonded to you and you try to let her go, I really think it will kill her. At least if she is bound to you I know she will be treated with kindness and respect."

"So what's the going rate for house elves?"

"I do not believe she would accept payment in monetary terms. In my experience house elves require a kind, but firm hand and small sweet gifts are often appreciated. Do not give her clothes though, that is the signal that they are now unbound."

Hermione began to fume. "A kind, firm hand? Sweet gifts? That is exactly the kind of attitude the American slave holders had towards their African slaves in the last century –" she was cut off by Severus raising his hand.

"I do not deny that these are not ideal circumstances, Hermione. However it is how the house elves operate best. By all means I believe your aspirations to improve their treatment and conditions are admirable and achievable nevertheless the fact remains that at this stage the vast majority do not want their freedom and they would suffer for it."

Hermione was silent while she processed what Severus had said. She could see his point and she knew it was what the elves wanted but she still could not help feel that it was slavery in its worst form and she wanted to eradicate it so much.

Mary decided to shelve the discussion for now. She would ask Severus later for more details once Hermione had departed. She agreed with Hermione in principle but the little elf had really helped her during the last week. If 'owning' her would help make her life easier and happier then Mary was willing to give it a go. She changed the subject. "Severus, Hermione tells me there is a young man interested in taking her out."

"Please tell me it is not _Weasley_," Severus replied, turning up his nose.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in response. "No, although a couple of weeks ago he would have jumped at the chance. It's actually Neville Longbottom," she deadpanned. The wild-eyed, panicked look on Severus's face was totally worth the deception. Hermione fell to the couch seat in her laughter, ecstatic at finally having shaken the man's composure completely.

Mary looked on in confusion at her daughter's behaviour. "I thought you said it was Draco Malfoy," she stated. Severus schooled his features back into his normal, impassive mask although the relief was still evident in his eyes.

Hermione was breathing heavily, having overcome her laughter. "I did, but that was totally worth it," she peeled off into laughter once again.

"Do you not like Neville, Severus? I found him to be a charming young man."

"Suffice to say there is, ill feeling, between Longbottom and I. Nothing that cannot be overcome however I am not sure that will transcend him _dating_ my daughter. I acknowledge he is a fine, upstanding young man and I am glad he is one of your close friends Hermione but I do not know that I could bear a closer relationship than that."

Hermione was wiping the remnants of her mirth from the corners of her eyes. "I'm so not good at jokes, but that one was brilliant. I will be telling Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna about it so fair warning." Severus looked displeased at this information but he realised it was part and parcel of being Hermione's father. Her friends were a package deal so to speak, a free extra and he would not begrudge her perceived moment of triumph with them. At least he knew the group were able to keep things close to the chest and news of his momentary lapse in composure would not be spread around the entire castle.

"So, Draco wishes to court you? Is he planning on informing his parents?"

"He already has. His mother sent their condolences to me as well on Dad's passing. It was a really beautiful note that she wrote. I was surprised but I guess they are really working hard at turning over new leaves."

"I have spent much time with Lucius and Narcissa over the last several months. They are vastly different people now to what they were. Someone who had not had contact with them in many years would be staggered at the disparity. Well, for what it is worth I approve of Draco as a suitor. He too is much changed from his earlier years and I believe he is a good match for you, intellectually as well as socially. You are able to appreciate the finer things in life while not being spoiled and you can certainly hold your own in a conversation. Have you met Draco yet Mary?"

"No, not officially. Hermione thought we might take a walk tomorrow and see if we run into him."

"I believe I can persuade him to be in the courtyard tomorrow morning at 10am. We shall see how he is 'meeting the parents' so to speak."

"I think he will be fine 'meeting the parents', it's 'meeting the brother' I'm more worried about."

"Oh dear, yes you said he and Harry don't get on didn't you?"

"I thought they made peace with each other."

"They more made 'truce' with each other than 'peace'. Draco is going to try and be friends but I don't know how Harry's going to take it."

"Potter will have to get over it. He has no right to dictate who you can spend time with. For that matter nor do either of us," Severus said, gesturing to himself and Mary. "Have you ever told him who he can and cannot associate with?"

"Of course not, it's not my place."

"And neither is it his for you. You have our support and blessing. You appear to have Lucius and Narcissa's – as surprising as it is. You need not concern yourself with anyone else's feelings."

"I would like Harry's support and blessing as well. I suppose I should just bite the bullet and tell him. I'm doing a disservice to Draco the longer I leave it," Hermione mused. '_Yes_,' she thought. '_The first opportunity I have, I'm telling him_," she told herself firmly.

"Yes, you are doing a disservice to Draco," agreed Mary. "He may think you are ashamed of him or something."

"For that matter, I am surprised that this giant gossip-mongering ship has not gone under with news of this magnitude. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? News of that should have ripped through this place like _fiendfyre_."

Hermione grimaced slightly. "I am fully expecting it to. I asked Draco if we could keep things quiet until we go to Hogsmeade in a couple of weeks so we would have the opportunity to get to know one another better to begin with and then not have the whole school traipsing after us while we are in Hogsmeade trying to see what we are doing. I would imagine Rita Skeeter would probably get tipped off as well and be lying in wait for us somewhere. At least this way we will be able to get some of our date in private before people might realise we are together."

"As much as I would like to rebuke you for having such a high opinion of yourself unfortunately you are correct," conceded Severus.

"Who is Rita Skeeter?"

"She's that vile reporter I was telling you about, Mum," Hermione reminded Mary. Comprehension dawned on Mary's face. She did indeed remember the woman Hermione was talking about.

"I thought you said she has been quiet lately."

"That usually means she's cooking up something truly insipid. I'm surprised she hasn't been beating down the castle doors after our story," Hermione observed her hand gesture encompassing the three of them.

"I'd like to see her try," said Severus scathingly. "She would soon find herself at the end of a wand she wouldn't want to see."

"Well, just make sure you watch out for any bugs."

"Didn't you say electronics don't work in the castle?"

"No, I mean real bugs. Ms Skeeter can change from a human to a beetle. It's how she gathers material for her stories."

"_Pardon_?" hissed Severus.

"Oh yes, I found her out after Harry returned from the graveyard at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. She was an unregistered animagus. Unfortunately she has since rectified the unregistered part so I can't hold it over her any longer. She hasn't made it widely known as it's her source for collecting all the juicy bits of her stories but she made sure to owl me a copy of the certified registration form. So if you see a beetle hanging around with suspicious square markings around its eyes stop talking and threaten it with capture. You'd be surprised how quickly it makes its escape."

"I believe I will speak to Minerva about this. We can set up some wards to circumvent any attempts by Ms Skeeter to infiltrate the castle. It is a security risk after all," Severus said menacingly. He couldn't believe a threat such as this had been out there. He thought back over recent times but could not recall any rogue beetles hanging around he recalled with relief. He had disclosed information about himself to Hermione in the past several days that he did not want the general population of Wizarding Britain to know about.

The clock above the mantel chimed. "Well, Ladies. They are now starting to serve dinner. May I escort you both to the Great Hall?" Severus asked.

Hermione and Mary both nodded their acceptance and the three made their way from Severus's quarters to the Hall.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it. Please review but only if you feel like it.<em>


	7. Howling Entertainment

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognize is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. _

_This is in response to a challenge issued by Tenshi. Writer. The full challenge can be found on my profile page. She also came up with the title of the story. My thanks go to her for her continued support and ideas. _

_Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews and alerts. If anyone is interested in assisting as beta please let me know._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7 – HOWLING ENTERTAINMENT<strong>

Molly Weasley sat at her kitchen table on Saturday morning. She showed the tell-tale signs of someone who has been grieving for a long time. Her eyes were red-rimmed and shadowed and her cheeks had taken on a slightly sunken look. There was a spark missing from her eye and her smile always seemed a little slower in coming these days. She always knew they would be lucky to emerge from the recent war unscathed but she thought the wounds suffered by her family – both physical and mental – would be enough of a price to pay. The death of one of her babies was impossible to bear some days.

She had good days and bad days. The bad days were coming much fewer and further between but these last two weeks had been particularly trying. Coupled with a minor illness, the two maladies combined left her unable to rise from her bed most days. She had forced herself on the previous Friday to get out of bed and attend the funeral of Michael Granger. She had not been herself though and only went through the motions on the day. She felt better today though. She had finally felt well enough that morning to rise and she made her way downstairs to cook breakfast for Arthur and George.

As they ate, they caught her up on recent events. When they were finished with Arthur brought out a small sheath of correspondence. "Molly?" he ventured. "These letters came while you were ill. I was able to deal with the immediate matters in them but you need to read them as well. The official ones are first."

Molly, puzzled by Arthur's hesitant demeanour, took the top missive and began to read

_November 1__st__, 1998_

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_School policy states I am required to inform you that your son, Ronald Weasley, has earned eight detentions for a single infraction. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor S. Snape_

_Deputy Head Master_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Molly frowned and moved onto the second letter._ 'Severus is quick to anger and can jump to conclusions sometimes, I'm sure it was nothing too bad,' _she thought.

_November 3__rd__, 1998_

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_In response to your enquiry I am informed that Mr Ronald Weasley was awarded eight detentions for publicly accusing a member of staff of a capital crime. It saddens me to pass this information along to you._

_Professor Snape wishes me to convey his apologies for not responding to your enquiry himself but he is currently dealing with a personal matter and is unavailable._

_I will also take this opportunity to acknowledge your permission for Miss Ginevra Weasley to attend the funeral of Dr Michael Granger. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick will also be present and will escort any attending students to and from the school once the date is set._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Prof. Roman Miller_

_Professor of Transfiguration_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Molly was horrified._ 'A capital crime? Why on earth would Ron accuse a staff member of such a thing? Oh, I hope he didn't bring up Dumbledore,' _she thought. She picked up the third letter with trepidation._ 'Who is _this_ one from?'_

_November 1__st__, 1998_

_Dear Molly and Arthur,_

_Normally I would not involve myself in a matter such as this and I am writing as a friend not the Headmistress, but I feel your intervention may be prudent at this time. I am sorry to inform you that this morning I witnessed Ronald hexing Mr Draco Malfoy after the two had exchanged words. When the hex was sent, Mr Malfoy had already turned his back to walk away. His swift reaction in erecting a protection shield undoubtedly saved him from serious injury as the deflected hex broke off a piece of the ceiling of our Great Hall._

_I immediately rebuked Ronald and set him detention however I have been informed by Professor Snape that just prior to this incident, Ronald publicly accused him of a crime so heinous that Professor Snape was only stopped from challenging him to a wizard's duel due to Ronald's status as a student. He has set Ronald eight detentions to be served with him._

_I am concerned with the behaviour exhibited here. I realise your family has suffered a tremendous loss but as I am sure you are aware there are many families suffering following the recent war. We have no other students indulging in behaviour of this type. I know Ronald responds to your brand of discipline Molly, and I entreat you now to intervene and bring Ronald's behaviour into line with what one should expect from a young man of his age and good background._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Arthur! What is going through that boy's head? Hexing students when their back is turned? I can only imagine what he said to Severus. He was at the hearings, he saw the evidence that Dumbledore's death was an assisted suicide," Molly ranted.

"Here is one from Ginny, it explains things further," Arthur said as he passed it over. He exchanged a look with George as Molly began to read it. George had advised Arthur to wait until Molly was feeling better before showing her the letters. George knew Ron would listen to her more than anyone else. He also wrote to Ginny informing her that their mother wasn't well so she didn't think she was being ignored. The two had exchanged notes in the last several days, George keeping Ginny informed of their mother's progress and the two of them speculating what sort of punishment Ron could expect. George knew Molly had to recover before unleashing her on Ron.

_Nov 1, '98_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? I am fine and studying hard as always. I hope George is well and he is continuing to cope as well._

_I feel I just have to write to you about what has happened here in the last few days. Oh Merlin it has been nothing short of earth-moving! Just saying it in a letter is not going to do it justice but here goes:_

_Hermione brewed a potion on Friday that tells you your family tree. She was adopted! (She knew that already, but she didn't know who her real parents were. Harry knew she was adopted but no one else did) Her real parents are Snape (!) and Lily Potter (!) There's more though. Hermione was actually born __after__ Harry. It seems they had a one night stand and Mrs Potter didn't tell anyone but she travelled back in time by 2 years just before Hermione was born and had her adopted out in the muggle world. So no one knew about it at all. When the potion told Hermione the truth, her looks changed. Oh she is __beautiful__ now! Not that she was ugly or anything before of course but you know she didn't take much care of her looks. She looks a lot like Snape but with Mrs Potter's eyes, nose and chin. And she has the most gorgeous, long, straight black hair you have ever seen!_

_So she told us about it all and Ron went mental! He told Harry that he should cast the memory of his mother from the Potter family and he said that Hermione was a spawn and that Mrs Potter was a whore! He told me I was no longer to associate with them because – and I quote – 'the name Weasley finally has some respect and we don't need Potter or Snape tarnishing it'. I thought our name already had plenty of respect but there you go. Sorry, but I bat-bogeyed him. He was being an, well you can fill in the blank. Sorry Mum._

_I know it seems like I am tattling but I know you raised us better than to speak to our friends that way. Harry has already told him he is no true friend. _

_It gets worse though. Hermione's mother came to the castle last night (Dr Granger I'm talking about now). Mr Dr Granger was killed in an accident yesterday. Hermione said there was an explosion under their house and Mr Dr G was in the house when it happened. It is really tragic. 8 people died including some children! Everyone's been really supportive and we are not leaving Hermione alone at all. But Ron, in front of __everyone__ in the Great Hall, accused Snape of causing the accident to get her father out of the way so he could be her father in his place. _

_Mum, Dad, I have never been so angry at or ashamed of one of my brothers as I was in that moment. Even Percy at his prattiest never stooped that low. It was at that point I decided to write to you because he needs to be brought back into line and Mum, I know he listens to you like he listens to no one else. I'm sorry to put all this in a letter as well but there was no way it could wait until I see you at Christmas. Hermione was going to write to you to let you know about her parents but that was before she found out about her Dad and now I don't know if she'll get a chance now with everything else that's going on._

_I would also like to ask your permission to miss school whatever day next week when the funeral is held. I would really like to pay my respects as Mr Dr G was a really nice man and I'm going to miss him. Plus I want to support my best friend who is also my boyfriend's sister (in the midst of this tragedy I am really happy for Harry – he finally has __real__ family that loves him! I know you both think of him as a son and everything but it isn't the same. He is ecstatic)._

_Well, I'll leave it there for now. Please write to Professor Miller as soon as possible to give permission for me to go. Harry and Neville have both already said they will be going and Luna is asking her father as well. I don't think Ron should go, he will probably upset Hermione again. Professor McGonagall and Snape will probably go as well so there will be chaperones. For that matter I suppose you will both probably be there too._

_I love you all and I miss you. I will see you next week._

_All my Love,_

_Ginny xxxx_

Molly was flabbergasted by the contents of Ginny's letter. Hermione was the daughter of Severus and Lily? She reflected that she had always thought it strange Hermione looked nothing like either of her parents. She had simply put it down to her resembling a distant relative or something of the sort. She never thought of a situation like this! She was actually speechless!

"And this one arrived for you this morning just before you came down. I haven't opened it but it's from Hermione," Arthur said as he handed over the final letter. Molly took it and opened it with a slightly shaking hand.

_November 13__th__, 1998_

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_I would like to thank you once again for your kindness in attending my Father's funeral and for allowing Ginny's attendance as well. I know the value you and Mr Weasley place on the education of your children and I appreciate that you allowed for Ginny's absence during the school term. I know I have told you before but I cherish her friendship and I am grateful I had her support on that horrible day._

_Since I have attended Hogwarts and become friends with Ronald I have been privileged to feel a part of your family. It makes what I have to say now even harder as I know once you were desirous at one point for me to become an official, permanent member of your family. Since I disclosed the truth of my parentage Ronald has aggressively sought to demean my place in polite society, encourage others to shun me, maliciously spread rumours about my natural parents and publicly accuse my birth father of pre-meditated murder. _

_The final straw came this evening when I discovered he unleashed a hex at a fellow unarmed student, while his back was turned. Luckily the student in question is also a seventh-year and was able to magically defend himself from the attack. The resulting damage caused from the deflection was that a piece of ceiling fell in the Great Hall, landing very close to other students. With the amount of damage caused I have no doubt that serious injury, perhaps even death could have resulted either from the hex hitting the original target or the ceiling falling on top of someone._

_I know Ginny wrote to you about all this but I felt I should lend my voice as well. Mrs Weasley, I have nothing but respect for you and Mr Weasley and I really do feel as though I am a welcome member of your family. I fear I can no longer count Ronald as a friend and I understand that means I may no longer be welcome in your home. I ask that you please communicate with Ronald and make him see that if he continues down this path, my friendship and respect will not be the only one he loses. _

_Please keep in touch._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Molly looked up from Hermione's letter with tears in her eyes. She was devastated that a child of hers could act in this manner. She knew Ronald had a temper and he often said things without thinking of the consequences but this went beyond the pale. He had been carrying on in this manner for _two weeks_? Oh, was he going to hear about it!

"You are more effective than me at getting through to the children," stated Arthur. "I am very angry at Ronald's behaviour but he will respond better to you than me. If we need to perhaps we should have him see someone regarding his issues. He may be suffering some after effects from the war and this is how they are presenting themselves."

"You are right. I want to go up there and drag him out by the ear. He is an adult, Arthur. We have raised him better than this."

"Well, I am sure you agree that Hermione will always be welcome in our home. It's likely that Harry and Ginny will end up together long-term and if we reject his only family, it will make him uncomfortable here as well."

"Ginny has already told me she will stay by Harry's side no matter what," interjected George.

"I am not going to lose my daughter through the actions of one of my sons when it can easily be prevented," argued Arthur.

"I agree, Arthur. His behaviour needs to be addressed immediately. A howler is usually a good way to wake him up. I will start with that and we will see from there what the next step might be. George, I might get you and Bill to have a word as well." George nodded. Oh how he wished he could be in the Great Hall tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning the Great Hall was filling slowly, a lot of the students taking advantage of the weekend to have a lie-in. Hermione was sitting at her place reviewing a charm with Ginny that the younger girl was having trouble with. As Hermione was demonstrating the correct wand movement, the morning post arrived. Ginny looked up and noticed George's owl heading towards her. She smiled as the owl dropped a letter in front of her and swiftly flew off. '<em>Obviously doesn't want a reply straight away<em>,' she thought.

Hermione took the last few bites of her food while she waited for Ginny to open her letter. She watched as Ginny quickly read the contents and a look of unholy excitement came over her face. She immediately started scanning the ceiling for something and, once she spotted whatever it was, threw George's letter across to Hermione then settled in to watch down the table to where her brother was seated, digging into his breakfast with relish. Hermione was puzzled until she looked down at the letter. It was very short.

_She sent him a howler! Errol's got it. I want a full, detailed report!_

_- G_

Hermione mirrored Ginny's actions as she located Errol, flying wearily towards Ron, the howler beginning to animate as it sensed it was close to its target. By now, Errol's slow flight had been observed by several students and enough howlers had arrived by this owl over the years that the older students present knew there was about to be a good show.

Errol crash landed onto the table, coming to a stop in front of Ron. "Bloody owl," he muttered. He then noticed the telltale red envelope. His face paled as he reached for it, knowing it would be worse if he left it. Several students clamped their hands over their ears in preparation and he had the attention of the entire population of the Great Hall at that moment. He touched the seal and the envelope immediately started its diatribe:

"RONALD WEASLEY! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU ARE EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD! I SHOULD NOT BE RECEIVING LETTERS FROM THE HEAD MISTRESS AND DEPUTY HEAD MASTER TELLING ME OF UNJUSTLY ACCUSING RESPECTED MEMBERS OF SOCIETY OF HORRIFIC CRIMES AND HEXING STUDENTS WHILE THEIR BACKS ARE TURNED! NOT TO MENTION THE PERSONAL ACCUSATIONS AND UNSOLICITED ADVICE YOU HAVE BEEN LEVELLING TOWARDS YOUR BEST FRIENDS! DO NOT THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOUR ABSENCE FROM DR GRANGER'S FUNERAL EITHER! WE HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER RESPECT THAN THAT! YOU WILL IMMEDIATELY BUCK UP YOUR IDEAS OR I WILL DELIVER THE NEXT HOWLER IN PERSON!"

The envelope exploded into tiny fireworks. The occupants of the hall began to excitedly chatter about what they had just witnessed. Weasley howlers were legendary and the students this year had thought they wouldn't get a 'last hurrah' so to speak as Ginny was essentially a well behaved student and at the beginning of the year no one thought Ron Weasley would put a foot wrong. Some students were wiping fake tears of nostalgia from their eyes as they laughed at the predicament Ron found himself in. Several had privately wondered if he had a death wish or something. Why else would he go out of his way to antagonise Professor Snape, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?

Ron sat shell-shocked for a few moments. A noise to the left of him distracted him from his stupor and he looked down the table to see what it could have been. Directly in his line of sight was his sister and Herm– '_the spawn of Snape_' his mind swiftly corrected, both resting their heads on their hands looking straight at him with little smiles on their faces as though they had nothing else to do. Ginny even had the nerve to give him a little wave as they both sat up straight, greeting Harry who had just arrived. Ron turned petulantly back to his plate.

'_Stupid howler_,' he thought. '_I don't know why she would have sent me one, I'm sure she agrees with me. Anyway what took her so long? All that stuff was over two weeks ago. Lily Potter is nothing more than a stupid slut and Snape is a criminal. Spawn-Girl is just a lying bitch. She's probably slipped them potions or something to make them believe her._' His thoughts jumbled through his head, justifying all his actions. '_I've done nothing wrong, they have. Harry's an idiot. If that was _my_ Mum I would never speak of her again. Not that _my_ Mum would do anything like that. His Dad should have bound her to the house to make sure she couldn't get out. And how do you expect anyone to believe she would have slept with Snape – ugly, poor, gitty Snape – when she had rich, good-looking James Potter at home?_

He continued to shovel food into his mouth as his thoughts continued, '_Snape is just a complete git. Trust him to be standing right there when I was talking to Spawn-Girl. And making me pickle toad parts and bottle acromantula venom all last week just proves he is out to get me. He's probably jealous now because I'm getting all the good attention and everyone still hates him_.'

Ron finally finished his breakfast and standing from the table, he made his way down the aisle, passing his sister and former best friends. "Enjoy that did you?" he said scathingly. "I suppose you snitched straight to Mum, how many letters did you have to send before she sent me the howler to shut _you_ up?" he asked Ginny with a sneer.

"I only sent one letter," retorted Ginny with a sniff. "If you wrote home once in a while you'd know Mum hasn't been well the last couple of weeks. Isn't it funny though that the first thing she does when she recovers is send you a howler? Doesn't that tell you what she thinks?"

"What do you mean she's been sick? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"She wasn't overly ill, Ron," Harry interjected. "She was just run down so she took a bit longer than normal to recover. Your Dad left her to rest for as long as she needed. I think it's been a while coming."

"How do _you_ know all this, _Potter_?"

"Probably because he keeps in touch with the family, unlike _some_ people I might mention," Ginny sniped. "We sent Mum some flowers last week and against my better judgement I put your name on the card as well so at least Mum might think you care a little bit – even though you obviously don't!"

Ron balled his fists at his side. He was about to launch into a tirade against the trio but the timely arrival of Professor Snape and Dr Granger in the Great Hall prevented it. Ron had spent enough time in the dour man's company recently and the few brain cells associated with his fight or flight instinct rubbed together and decided it wasn't worth tempting the wrath of the man again. Ron turned on his heel and stormed off.

Harry turned back to the girls. "I can't believe I missed it! Why couldn't George have sent his owl last night? I would've made sure I was up early enough to witness that!" Harry whined.

"If you want Mum to yell at you I'm sure I could write to her and inform her –" Ginny paused. "Well, I can't actually think of anything you've done wrong. Hermione? Can you help me out?"

'_When a moment presents itself_,' Hermione thought. She took a deep breath. "Well Ginny, you could write and inform her that he yelled blue murder at his sister for no other reason than she likes a boy that he doesn't," Hermione said.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Hermione," she hissed, looking around the hall at the assembled students. "You can't tell him that _now_!"

"What? Tell me what? Who do you like that I don–" Harry paused as he suddenly recalled the conversation from a couple of weeks earlier. He stood from the table and left the hall. He looked behind him at Hermione and Ginny who were both wearing confused, troubled expressions at his behaviour. He wildly gestured for them to follow him. They both quickly sprang from their seats and caught up with him in the Entrance Hall and trailed him outside. Harry waited until they were a fair distance from the building before rounding on the two girls.

"Please tell me you are not talking about Draco Malfoy," he said, his face starting to redden. Hermione and Ginny were silent. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well what? You said don't tell you we're talking about Draco and we are so we said nothing," retorted Hermione hotly.

"Why? Why do you like a guy that treated you that badly for so long? He hexed you that time which caused your teeth to grow uncontrollably."

"Well, he was actually hexing _you_, not me. I just got caught in the crossfire."

"There you go! He was hexing _me_!"

"And you were hexing _him_! Your deflected hex sent Goyle to the hospital wing!"

"He wanted to send flowers to the person who gave you a black eye."

"And how much joy would you have had telling him it was Fred and George to whom he owed flowers?"

"He's called you 'mudblood' on any number of occasions. Mum stopped being friends with Snape completely for that insult."

"You know my views on that, Harry. If you called me 'mudblood' right now I would pity you. I wouldn't even get angry – the insult has no power over me any longer. And I felt that way before I found out I was a half-blood. It's like the whole 'you-know-who' and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' crap. If people didn't react to name calling, the power from it would be gone. Sticks and stones, Harry. The first time Draco called me 'mudblood' I didn't even know what he meant. The fact that everyone else reacted the way they did is what gave him the satisfaction and the ammunition to keep using it."

Harry's face was falling further each time Hermione was able to refute one of his points. "He was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad that captured us all and was holding you hostage."

"And I bat-bogeyed him," interjected Ginny. Harry gave her a look that clearly said '_you're not helping_'. She smirked back at him.

"When Ron and I took the polyjuice potion in second year he said he hoped you would be the next victim of the Basilisk," Harry was sure this one would get her thinking straight again. He avoided Ginny's eyes though.

"And then at the end of third year I punched him in the nose," Hermione argued back.

Harry looked at her sadly. "He just stood there while you were tortured on his drawing room floor."

"Anyone in his situation would have, Harry. The alternative for him was death if he had tried to intervene. He helped as much as he could by not confirming our identities when we were brought in there."

Harry played his final card. "He was a marked _Death Eater,_ Hermione."

"Harry, you were among the first to offer your hand in reconciliation to him at the beginning of the year. Did you not really mean it? And in case it escaped your notice my _father_ was also a Death Eater. You certainly don't have a problem with him and you yourself have told me – _and testified before the Wizengamot_ – that Draco was forced to it. You can't honestly be turning around now and holding it against him," Hermione was on a roll.

"Oooohhh, you really do like him don't you?" Harry asked resignedly. Hermione had shot down every single one of his arguments. She nodded in reply. Harry continued, determined to get her to see things from his perspective. "I know you and he are sort of friends now but believe me; he is not going to want to take it further than that! You're just setting yourself up for disappointment!"

"Well, your assertion that he doesn't want to take things further than friendship is pretty well blown out of the water when Draco asked me on Monday to be his girlfriend. He has since assured me that my parentage is of no issue to him, he was trying to work up the courage to ask me out before any of _this_ happened," she stated, gesturing to herself.

Ginny had been looking between Harry and Hermione. She decided to interject again. "Plus Hermione already forgave him for his past behaviour. And Harry, I know you have had some good conversations with him this week as well, you told me yourself you were surprised Draco wasn't as much of a prat as you originally thought."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew he wanted to go out with my _sister_," Harry immediately realised this was the wrong thing to say. Both girls stood, shoulder to shoulder, arms folded across their chests and sporting identical stony expressions on their face.

"Well I don't know when you started channelling _Ronald_, Harry but in what universe do you think the fact that we're brother and sister has any bearing on a relationship I might have?"

Harry grimaced at the icy tone of Hermione's voice, and at the comparison to Ron. He really didn't want that hanging over his head. He realised he was being a bit hypocritical – and he _had_ had some very interesting conversations with Malfoy this week. He had been thinking he might be able to be friends with him like Hermione was. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said contritely. "You're right; I don't have the right to tell you who you can be with. I thought you might like him, but I didn't want to believe it. Plus I thought you might not have thought about all the stuff he did before. You really have forgiven him, haven't you?"

"Yes I have, Harry. Unconditionally. We're all adults now. It's time we started acting like it."

"You really are a _good_ person, you know? I am so proud that you are my sister," Harry stated feelingly. Hermione smiled at him, her love for her brother showing in her eyes. He sometimes felt she was _too_ forgiving. It was what led him down this conversation path in the first place. "It's just that I love you so much, I never want to see you hurt and I guess I just thought that Malfoy would be the same as he was before. I have actually enjoyed the conversations I've had with him this week. I know you wouldn't like him if he was still a complete prat."

"Thank you Harry and apology accepted," Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a quick hug. As she pulled back she said, "But you know Harry, there will be times in life when I am hurt. There's no escaping it. All you can do is be there for me when that happens, just like I'll be there for you when life is a bit harder than usual."

"I know, Hermione. I just think that you've had enough 'hurt' for one person, you know? You shouldn't have to deal with anymore," Harry said, thinking back on everything Hermione had gone through in the last few weeks. Plus what she had gone through in the last few _years_ since becoming his friend.

"It's sweet of you to think that way Harry, but its all part of life. At least I can't say mine's boring." The three shared a weak laugh.

"OK, I'm going back inside. Sorry again, Sis," Harry gave Hermione a lopsided grin and a gentle swipe to her cheek with his finger. Hermione grinned back.

"Apology accepted again, Bro. No, that doesn't work at all. Harry. I think I might stay out here for a while." Hermione had noticed Draco exit the castle and head their way. Ginny took Harry's hand and they turned back to head in for Harry to have breakfast. Ginny gave Draco a big smile and Harry politely nodded his head as they passed him. Draco returned the gestures, offering a polite greeting. Once he had passed them, he heard Harry make a small, whimpering type sound and turned with a puzzled expression in time to see Ginny whack Harry on the shoulder. Draco chuckled as he turned back towards Hermione, his features softening as he noticed the smile on her face. One that seemed to be just for him.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said, bending to place a soft, lingering kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Good morning yourself, Handsome," she replied. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, very entertaining I might add. I love a show with my food."

Hermione let out a small giggle. "Well, he definitely deserved it! Hopefully now he will stop being such a git. Although it would certainly be a sight to see Mrs Weasley deliver a howler in person."

"I've never really met Mrs Weasley but after seeing her in action at the final battle I would certainly be wary of her."

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up," Hermione looked down, remembering Mrs Weasley was the one responsible for killing his aunt. As evil as she was, she was still family. Draco placed his finger under Hermione's chin, drawing her face back up to look at him.

"It's ok Hermione. Mrs Weasley certainly did our world a service by killing _her_. She was evil personified and I was not sorry to see her end. My mother has even said she felt Bellatrix was no longer the sister she remembered. Her devotion to Voldemort had completely taken over her senses and there is no way she would have been able to reform herself the way my parents have."

Hermione decided a change of subject was in order. "So, I told Harry about us."

"I figured, he gave me a pretty reluctant greeting just then and to tell the truth when I saw the three of you leave the hall I thought that might be what you were going to discuss. Is he ok with us?"

"He will be. Mum and Severus rightly pointed out that I would never dictate who he can and can't go out with so he shouldn't for me. As long as I'm happy then that should be his only concern. That and providing a shoulder to cry on if I should ever need it."

Draco took both her hands in his and rested them against his chest. "I hope he will never have to provide one in relation to me," he said softly. Hermione smiled and bent to kiss his fingers.

"We shall have to work hard to make sure it doesn't," she replied. She gave his hands a final squeeze before letting go. The two began to slowly stroll back to the castle.

Draco rubbed his hand over the back of his neck awkwardly. "So..." he started. "Did your Mum say anything about yesterday?"

"Hmmm, well she was very impressed with your manners. I know I'm never going to hear the end of it. 'Draco is _such_ a polite young man', 'Draco is _so_ charming', 'Draco could give _lessons_ in chivalry' and so on. You're not going to have any problems there. You made a great first impression on her a couple of weeks ago when you bowed," she said nudging him.

"I always bow in greeting to a lady," Draco replied loftily. "At the time I wondered who she was, she seemed kind of distant and obviously I'd never seen her before. Of course now I know why she was a bit out of it."

"Well, as I said, you certainly made a good first impression and you know you only have one opportunity to make one of those," Hermione said with a smile. "Now you've reinforced it."

"And what about Professor Snape? Is he going to come after me or anything?" Draco asked nervously.

Hermione started to laugh, small giggles at first soon turning into deep belly laughs. Draco watched, bemused as she fought to regain her control. "Sorry," she said, panting, giggles still erupting in spurts. "It was impossible to resist when I was telling him about us I said it was Neville that wanted to go out with me and – hahaha – you should have seen the look on his face! I think when I told him it was you he was more relieved than anything else."

"Hmmm, evidence of Slytherin running through your veins," Draco said with pride. He thought for a couple of seconds. "Nope, I can't even picture it. I have never seen the man's composure slip."

"It was a sight, believe me." They had reached the castle. They were met on the stairs by a still irate Ron Weasley. He held his broomstick, obviously deciding to work out some of his aggression in the sky.

"Well, well, well. Look at this, two spawns of evil cozying up with each other."

"Save it, Weasel," Draco warned.

"Or what, Ferret? Going to go running to Daddy and cry that people are being mean to you?"

"Just leave it, Draco. He's not worth it," Hermione pleaded tugging on Draco's sleeve to encourage him to pass.

"'_Draco_'? Since when do you call him '_Draco_'?" Ron asked the disbelief evident in his tone.

"Since he is actually my friend and been supportive during the last few weeks. Unlike someone who always said he was my friend and even wanted me to be more than that."

"Well, lucky for me that never happened. I could never be with a _bastard._" he hissed the insult dramatically but Hermione just shook her head, a pitying look on her face.

"Oh Ronald, in this day and age do you really think that 'bastard' is a term that is going to upset me? Name calling is really not something that bothers me. You always got more agitated than anyone whenever I was called 'mudblood'. My natural parents may not have been married but my adoptive parents were so that actually negates your pathetic attempt at insulting me."

Ron cast about his mind for a way to get to Hermione. She had been able to shake off everything he had thrown at her recently. He looked at her and Draco and noticed how close they were standing. "So, you two seem pretty comfortable together," he sneered. "Just like a Slytherin, hey Ferret? Move in on a girl when she's down? Just like your head of house, grieving women are easy to get into bed."

Ron whimpered as he found Draco's wand held firmly under his chin. "One more word from you, Weasley and a howler from your mummy is going to be the least of your problems," Draco's eyes bore menacingly into Ron's own. Even though Ron was slightly taller, Draco's incensed persona overcame the deficit and Ron quickly found himself wishing he had not begun to torment the pair. "One would think that after the position you came out of the war in you would be able to let old dogs lie and actually comport yourself in a manner befitting an adult, instead you regress into a petulant child who eerily reminds me of the one I met on the first train ride to Hogwarts. Since I try not to engage in battles of wit with eleven year-olds I will simply leave you with this warning: never insinuate that my feelings for Hermione are anything but genuine and respectful."

Hermione stepped up as Draco removed his wand from under Ron's chin. Her own was placed right at his groin. "Your mother showed Ginny and I some wonderful curses this summer. If you continue to spread your little rumours about my mother and Professor Snape I just might practice a couple of them on you." Ron moaned pitifully as Hermione pressed the tip of her wand into his skin to emphasize her words. She removed her wand and turned, ready to walk away with Draco. Ron tried one last ditch effort to regain his shattered dignity.

"You still have to call him 'Professor'? Your _friendship_ with him must not be off to a very good start," he said scathingly.

Hermione turned and a purple light issued from her wand. Ron let out a high-pitched scream and threw himself to the right, landing heavily and tumbling down a few of the steps. He lay there miserably cataloguing his hurts when Hermione's face came back into his vision. "Wow, you're jumpy. That one was actually completely harmless but you never know, do you?" With that, she turned and walked back up to the entrance, Draco smirking at him before following her.

Ron closed his eyes as he brooded. That did not go at all the way he expected. Why was his life turning out so badly? It was time to call in the big guns!

* * *

><p><em>The grammar and punctuation in Ginny's letter is deliberate. I was thinking how Ginny would write to her parents and I don't think any of them would stand on 100% correct grammar and punctuation in correspondence between them.<em>

_I have meant Ron's use of 'bastard' in its most literal sense – that of someone born out of wedlock. I think its use even in the late 90's is pretty redundant._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think a few of you have been waiting for it. Please review but only if you feel like it._


	8. First Date

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise belongs to these individuals and corporations.

This story is in response to a challenge by Tenshi. Writer. She also came up with the title of the story. My thanks go to her for her continued ideas and support. The full challenge can be found on my profile. Many, many thanks to everyone who had reviewed or alerted this story. I hope you are still enjoying it.

My thanks also to those of you who read and reviewed "The Follow Up Battle".

**O – O – O **

**CHAPTER 8 – FIRST DATE **

Hermione slowly woke on the Saturday of the Hogsmeade visit. Whilst in that space between asleep and awake she was slightly confused as to why she felt such eagerness and giddiness. With full wakefulness came the realisation that today was the day she had been waiting on for three weeks. Today was the long anticipated first official date with Draco.

She quickly rose from her bed and attended to her morning routine. Once she had showered and brushed her teeth, she pulled her hair back neatly into a low ponytail, the ends of her hair still reaching her hips. Ginny hadn't let her cut her hair stating that all the girls were jealous of it so she should maximise its potential. She had it tidied up a bit but was happy with the length so hadn't put up much of an argument. Draco liked to run his fingers through it and her mother and Severus both liked to help her brush it.

She applied a light makeup charm and, after putting her bathrobe on, made her way back into the dormitory. She stood in front of her small wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to look stylish but mature, not too old though. She rifled through her selection again. Her roommate Parvati Patil entered from the adjoining bathroom. Noticing Hermione's preoccupation and nicely styled hair and makeup she quipped "Hot date?"

"Yes," replied Hermione absently. Parvati's squeal of excitement startled Hermione out of her reverie. Hermione shrank back a bit in the face of her roommate's sudden enthusiasm.

"Tell. me. everything! Who are you going with? Oh, is it Ron? No, he's not talking to you. Oh, oh is it Dean? Seamus? Ooh, ooh someone from another house? Ernie? Michael? Terry?" Parvati continued to name random boys from their year. Hermione was a bit overwhelmed with the eagerness the Indian girl was displaying. It was heartening to see some positive emotion from her though. She had been very quiet and withdrawn since returning to Hogwarts. Her best friend Lavender Brown had been killed in the final battle.

Hermione grabbed Parvati's hands to get her attention. "No, none of the boys you have mentioned are who I'm going out with." Having succeeded in calming her down a bit, Hermione turned back to her wardrobe dilemma. "I can't decide what to wear," she lamented as she once again perused the selection available to her.

Parvati turned decisive in a heartbeat. She pushed Hermione to the side and took over the decision making. She started pulling random articles from the wardrobe and throwing them on the bed. "Wow, you have a great selection of new stuff here Hermione. It's fantastic. You are so lucky; did your parents give you the money for all this?"

"I guess, Professor Snape paid for all the wizarding wear and my mother bought all the muggle stuff when we went back to Oxford for Dad's funeral," Hermione explained.

"Professor Snape paid for the wizarding wear?" Parvati asked in disbelief. She looked over what was already on the bed plus what was still hanging in the wardrobe. She did some mental calculations. "There must be 200 galleons worth of clothes here! Plus the muggle stuff?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess. It doesn't solve my problem of what to wear today though. I want to look..." she searched for the right word. "Classy."

"Classy? Well we have a lot to work with here."

Hermione sat down on the bed and started straightening some of the clothes there while Parvati rifled through the remainder of her wardrobe.

"Oooohhh, these are gorgeous!" she gushed, pulling the silver and gold dress robes from their place. "And that's so sweet! Gold for you and silver for your father!" Parvati looked at Hermione with a smile of understanding.

"I _told_ Harry that would come up! I just got those because they look nice - no decision was made based on houses. In fact I nearly didn't buy them because of that!" Hermione said with exasperation.

"Well, that would have been a crime," Parvati said as she held the dress robes up in front of Hermione. "With your colouring, these are perfect. How do they look when they're on?"

"Well, pretty fantastic actually. If they were any other colours I wouldn't have even hesitated. I mean the fabric is incredible and the cut is phenomenal. They were even decently priced – only 40 galleons. I've seen robes before worse than this for up around 80 to a hundred."

Parvati took one more longing look at the robes then carefully replaced them in the wardrobe. As she did she saw a flash of burgundy. She pulled the hanger from its place. "Oh, this one, definitely," she exclaimed.

"I don't know," Hermione said as she wrinkled her nose slightly. "It's awfully short." She was not comfortable with the length of this dress. It stopped mid-thigh which was a good four inches higher than anything else she owned.

Parvati held the new dress in front of Hermione again. "No its not. It's fine."

"I'll be too cold," Hermione argued.

"Well, that's what warming charms are for, Witch!" Parvati retorted, a slight mocking tone to her voice. She started to remove the dress from the hanger.

Hermione twisted her mouth. There had to be some argument she could put forth to convince Parvati to choose another garment. She opened her mouth but was immediately cut off by the other girl.

"No, nothing you say will get me to change my mind on this. This is a beautiful dress and with your colouring you will look stunning in it. Not to mention the fabulous legs you have now – you need to show them off."

"Oh, good plan. I'll wear this dress to breakfast and my father will take one look at me and lock me in the dungeon for the rest of the day. I want to go on my date, not spend it listening to a lecture."

"He won't even notice," Parvati waved off Hermione's objection. "I'm guessing that you're meeting your mystery man after breakfast before we all head down to the village so you don't want to be showing off your goods in front of the whole hall. Wear your normal robes over the dress then just before we have to leave change from the robes to a cloak. You can meet up with – hey! You never said who it was yet."

"You were sufficiently distracted. I didn't want to put you off your new task."

"So..." Parvati paused, waiting for Hermione to reveal her mystery date. "WHO IS IT?" she finally screamed in frustration.

"Okay, settle down! It's Draco Malfoy."

Parvati peeled off into laughter. "Oh, that's funny. No, really tell me who it –" Parvati noticed the slightly offended look on her roommate's face. "Oh Merlin! You're serious aren't you? Draco Malfoy? How did that happen? _When_ did that happen?"

"It happened three weeks ago when I got back after my Dad's funeral. He asked me to go with him today and I said yes. Since then we've spent some time together and I'm really happy I'm giving him a chance," she said somewhat defensively.

"Wow. It's just a bit unexpected, you know? Wait – do Harry and Ron know?"

"Harry knows, and Neville. I don't really care what Ron thinks, he is not my friend anymore. No doubt he will have something to say about this like he does everything else."

"So Harry was okay with it?" Parvati asked dubiously.

"Harry doesn't get to say if he is alright with anything I do. He has had plenty to say to me about it but ultimately it's my decision and mine alone who I go out with."

"You're absolutely right," Parvati said decisively. "Draco Malfoy. Could you have landed anyone _hotter_?" she queried with a lascivious grin.

Hermione gave a small grin in response. "No, there _is_ no one hotter. And I'll thank you to stop ogling my boyfriend," she said imperiously.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself," Parvati warned. "I know you haven't really gone out with lots of boys but they don't like it when you move too fast and start calling them your 'boyfriend' and stuff like that."

"We already are boyfriend and girlfriend. Have been for three weeks," Hermione said smugly.

Parvati's mouth dropped open upon hearing this bombshell. "Three WEEKS? Why am I just hearing about this _now_? Oh Merlin, am I that out of touch with what's going on around here? Oh, I know it's because we're older now and we went through the war and all those losses. People think we don't want to talk about any of the frivolous stuff," she grabbed Hermione by the arm and started shaking her gently. "I need the frivolous – make sure you keep telling me about the frivolous," she begged.

Hermione gave her a commiserating look. "I know," she said patronisingly. "Because I'm all about the frivolous." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "The only people who know about us are my Mum, Professor Snape, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Oh and his parents and a couple of his friends. And Emily Warren but she guessed something was going on. We decided to keep it really quiet until we went out today. If your reaction is any indication of the general populace then I certainly made the right decision."

Parvati smiled. "I hope you have a good time," she said sincerely. Hermione smiled in return and gave Parvati a small hug. Parvati suddenly remembered the task at hand. Holding the dress out to Hermione she firmly instructed, "Now no more arguments! Take this and put it on." Hermione took the dress and stepped behind the corner screen for some privacy while she changed. Parvati looked in the bottom of the wardrobe and selected a pair of black knee high boots. Hermione stepped back around. Parvati gave her a once over and nodded in approval. "I told you, you have to show off those fantastic new legs," she said.

Hermione gathered a pair of black tights from her bedside cabinet and took the boots Parvati was holding out. She quickly donned the items and stood in front of the full length mirror. "I suppose it looks ok," she said, tugging a bit at the bottom of the dress. Parvati moved to her side and appraisingly looked at Hermione's reflection. She rolled her eyes as Hermione tugged at the hemline once again.

"Oh, for goodness sake," she said, exasperated as she pulled her wand from her robe pocket. Pointing it at Hermione's dress, she lengthened it by an inch and a half. "That's it though; no lower or else it will spoil the effect completely. You pulling at it every five seconds does not say 'I am a confident woman who has a date with the hottest guy in creation'," she guided Hermione to stand straight in front of the mirror, with her head held high. "Now, repeat after me: 'I am a confident woman who has a date with the hottest guy in creation'."

Hermione giggled quietly. "I'm not going to say that," she laughed as she tried to move away from the mirror. Parvati held her firm though, a hand on each shoulder.

"It's a pre-date ritual – it must be done every time," she instructed.

Hermione looked at her in puzzlement. She sighed. "Alright. 'I am a confident woman..." she trailed off.

"'Who has a date...'" Parvati prompted.

"'Who has a date with the hottest guy in creation'," Hermione finished. She stood a little straighter. That did actually help. She looked at her reflection once more. "'I am a confident woman who has a date with the hottest guy in creation'," she turned her head towards Parvati. The other girl was looking at her proudly. Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Parvati gave her a small squeeze. "You are more than welcome," she replied. "Now remember when you get back today, I will want _details_." She gave Hermione's shoulders a little shake before turning away to select her own outfit for the day. Hermione rolled her eyes and busied herself gathering her bag and cloak. She donned her everyday robes as per Parvati's suggestion. Giving a small wave, she exited the dorm room and headed downstairs. Harry and Ginny were waiting on her.

"Oh no you don't Young Lady," Ginny stated when she saw what Hermione was wearing. "You march yourself right back up those stairs and put something stunning on. We didn't buy you all those fabulous clothes so you could have your first date wearing something as plain and boring as that!"

"I think she looks lovely," argued Harry. "You made the right decision there Hermione; you can't cover up too much skin."

Ginny looked at Harry as though he had grown another head. "Oh, okay. I'll just go upstairs and put on my mum's black house robes for our date shall I?" Sarcasm was fairly dripping from every word.

Harry looked sheepish. "Well no, don't do that. It's just Hermione's a more modest girl than you and this look suits her perfectly." Harry was proud of his argument. He hadn't said anything that referred to his sister as a less desirable woman and he discouraged his girlfriend from showing less skin than she currently was.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and Ginny. She unbuttoned the front of her robe to reveal the burgundy dress, black tights and boots. "_This_ is what I'm wearing. I'll change the outer robes to a cloak just before I'm to meet Draco."

Ginny's eyes sparkled with excitement while Harry looked crestfallen. He couldn't even say anything against the dress because he was the one who had ultimately encouraged her to buy it. He knew that shopping expedition would come back to haunt him.

"Oh, I have such good taste!" Ginny gushed. "That is perfect. It's longer than it was though," she accused.

"I kept tugging on it so Parvati lengthened it a bit. I'm a lot more comfortable now and as she pointed out, I wouldn't exude confidence if I was tugging on my hemline all day."

"She actually used those words?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"No, I'm paraphrasing but you get the general gist," Hermione said with a smile as she rebuttoned her robes. The trio left the common room and made their way to breakfast. It was an uneventful trip until Hermione was stopped by Mary just before she got to the Great Hall. Mary looked at Hermione's outfit and frowned. Hermione rolled her eyes again '_I will have really strong eye muscles by the end of the day if this keeps up_,' she thought.

"This isn't what I'm wearing Mum," she said in frustration. "Seriously, do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Of course not Darling," Mary said patronisingly. "You are a complete fashion plate."

Hermione acknowledged Mary's point. "I want Draco to have the full impact of my dress when he meets up with me, not when I walk into breakfast."

"That is an excellent intention Darling but if he sees you like that, he might be a bit worried." Hermione frowned as she looked down. She hadn't thought of that. She was surprised that neither Parvati nor Ginny had thought of it. "Tell you what," Mary continued. "Why don't you come downstairs and have some breakfast there. We can have a chat while you eat."

"What about you?"

"Oh I'm on my way out, not in," Mary replied. Hermione nodded as she caught Ginny's attention, signalling she was going with her Mum. Ginny nodded as she took her seat. Hermione and Mary began to make their way down to the dungeons.

"So, are you looking forward to today?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Hermione said with a shy smile. "It's really only the second date I've ever had."

"I thought it was your third."

"No, the date with Cormac doesn't count because I was only dating him to piss off Ron. What was I thinking?" she muttered under her breath. Mary smiled as she linked her arm with her daughter's.

"We're all allowed one of those crushes Darling, the one we think back on in disbelief. It's what allows us to know that when we settle on the man we really want, he is the right one," she said with a conspiratorial wink. The two continued on in companionable silence until they reached the portrait guarding Severus and Mary's quarters. Mary had made herself at home in the small suite of rooms and her personality was starting to show in them. Small feminine touches could be seen around the communal living areas now. Not enough to scare the man of the house, but enough to make Mary comfortable living there.

Hermione sat down at the dining table while Mary called for Winky. The little elf appeared with a crack. Hermione marvelled at the change in the creature. She was once again dressed in a pillowcase, but Mary insisted she had a clean, fresh one every day. Severus had explained they were one of the preferred garments for house elves to wear. Mary had visited a linen store when she went to set up her post office box in a nearby, medium sized muggle town. As well as stocking up on new linens for herself to replace the ones she had lost she chose 15 different coloured pillow cases in several different fabrics, colours and thread counts. She presented them to Winky, still in their packets. Winky was overwhelmed with her new Mistress's kindness and she took great pride in her new wardrobe.

"What can Winky dos for Mistress?" she asked.

"Can you please get some breakfast for Hermione, Winky? What would you like, Darling?" she asked Hermione.

"Just some oatmeal, a fruit salad and a pot of tea please Winky," Hermione requested. Mary also requested a pot of tea and the small elf apparated away. She returned quickly with the items requested plus an extra pot of tea. "The other kitchen elves be saying Master Potion Master be coming back now. Winky thinks he might likes more tea," she explained the extra pot. Mary nodded and thanked her for her thoughtfulness. She gave her mistress a big grin as she apparated away once more.

Hermione began to tuck into her breakfast. Mary poured herself some tea just as Severus entered. He greeted the two women as he took his seat. He looked over Hermione's attire and nodded in approval. Hermione's eyes got another workout. "Honestly, you men are as bad as each other. I am not wearing this on my date!"

"Oh? And what pray tell, are you wearing?" came the sardonic reply.

Hermione stood and unbuttoned her robes once more. Her mother smiled when she saw Hermione's outfit just as Severus scowled. They spoke at the same time. "Oh honey, that's beautiful." "It is a little _revealing_ is it not?" Mary looked at Severus with a small frown. "Severus, it is perfectly acceptable. The skin of her legs is covered and the neckline and sleeves are quite modest. Won't you be cold though?"

Severus perked up at this question. If she had to cover herself with a long coat then that would be a satisfactory compromise.

"No, I won't. I have a cloak and gloves and I can cast a warming charm." Severus deflated a bit. He conceded defeat though on the dress. He was obviously not going to win a conversation about it and he had no desire to upset the ladies over something so trivial. He examined Hermione with a more critical eye. Mary was right, her attire was acceptable and she looked very nice. He voiced his compliment out loud, earning a bright smile from his daughter.

"Thank you. You bought this for me you know," she said happily. He grimaced in return. Perhaps he should have relieved Potter of his duties that morning. He could have discouraged any purchases that would later cause him worry. He took a sip of his tea and listened absently as mother and daughter engaged in inconsequential chit chat. A comment from Mary brought him out of his reverie: "No, 'Old Hermione' had shoulder length hair when we knew her, it didn't appear to have that bushiness that yours always did. We just figured it was a trait inherited from your 'father'." Severus could almost hear the quotation marks in her voice. He swallowed his tea and setting his cup down, he softly cleared his throat to interrupt the conversation. Mary and Hermione looked to him questioningly.

"I have been meaning to ask but whenever it came up we were in a much more interesting conversation thread. Why do you always call Lily 'Old Hermione'?" he asked.

"Old habit I guess. We really should start to use 'Lily'," Mary said in an aside to Hermione. "When I met Lily she told me she couldn't remember her name. She asked me to choose one to call her. Hermione was the name I liked for a daughter so I christened her Hermione. When she gave birth to this one," Mary gestured with her head towards Hermione, "she named her Hermione as a remembrance that Michael and I had been kind to her."

"How did you come to choose 'Hermione'? It is a very unusual name."

"That is exactly what I wanted. When I went to school I was one of five 'Mary's' in my class. It was actually the most popular name in the year I was born. When I explained to Michael my reasoning behind wanting unusual names for our children he agreed wholeheartedly. He went to a little village school that had only ninety students. Of the fifty or so boys in the school, about fifteen of them were named 'Michael'."

Severus gave a small snort (it passed for a laugh from him). "I personally never had that problem," he said drily. Hermione nodded in agreement with him. "And her middle name, Jean?"

"The social worker bent over backwards for us once Lily disappeared. She seemed to take it personally that she hadn't seen the abandonment coming," Severus bristled at the terminology used. "Severus, don't get upset. I can only tell you what we thought at the time. The three of us revised our opinions once we discovered Hermione's magical abilities. It was obvious after that that magic had something to do with the situation.

"So, the social worker was a lovely lady who pulled every string and called in every favour to ensure Hermione was placed with us. The least we could do for her in return for making us a family was to name our daughter after her. Whence Hermione Jean Granger."

"I still have trouble believing Lily would have lowered herself so much to abandon our baby in a hospital like that. Anything could have happened to you," Severus's voice was strained as he looked at Hermione. Minerva still commiserated with him on occasion regarding her disappointment that Lily had not involved him in the decision of what to do with their baby. He did not know what he would have done had he been confronted with the situation but deep in his heart, he knew he would have worked something out. Albus Dumbledore had spoken with him through his portrait and had even indicated that he would have relieved Severus of a lot of his more dangerous duties had they known he had a child to rely on him.

Hermione stood from her chair and came next to Severus, bending and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He was becoming accustomed to her shows of affection. They warmed his heart each time. "As much as I wish I knew you my whole life, fate had other plans for us. She smiled on us though. You were able to survive for this second chance for us to be a family and she made Mum be right there for Lily when I was born and put me in a position to be adopted by the most wonderful couple in the world," she said as she smiled over to Mary.

Mary took up the narrative, doing her best to reassure Severus. "Lily did strike me as a sweet girl from the moment I met her. Even with her memory loss you could see her love for her baby and every time we tried to push her for her identity or what she could remember of the father – you – she would get a soft look in her eye before once again affirming she couldn't remember anything."

"Did you not think it strange that she remembered nothing?"

"Oh no, she clearly had a head injury and several bruises. It looked like she had taken a nasty fall. We were prepared for Lily and Hermione to return home with us when she was discharged and arrange for her to find her family once more. We were shocked when she disappeared and discovered she had already started adoption proceedings, naming us as the desired parents.

"Michael and I were ready to open our hearts to a child and we were there when Hermione was born. It seemed fortuitous that on the day we discovered I couldn't have a child; one literally fell in our laps. I agree with Hermione, it was fate."

"Well, I thank you for taking care of my child where I was unable to," Severus acknowledged formally. Mary accepted his thanks. Hermione finished her breakfast as the three turned their talk once again to inconsequential matters.

O – O – O

Draco paced nervously in the Entrance Hall. He and Hermione had agreed to meet there before walking with the crowd to Hogsmeade. He ran through his mental checklist again. '_Showered, shaved, clean clothes, hair looks good, have cloak and gloves, have money, have gift_,' he paused as he patted the pocket of his cloak. Reassured when he felt the small bulge he resumed his pacing.

Most of the students had already moved outside to have their names checked off the list of students with permission to visit the village. Draco mentally snorted as he remembered the conversation with his parents about this prior to the school year starting. His father had been extremely patronising when signing his permission for Draco to attend the outings. His mother had been unsuccessful in trying to hide her amusement at the situation as well. It was one of the few moments of light heartedness the family had enjoyed that summer. It boded well for the future though that the three of them were able – even for those few minutes – to let go of their demons and engage in light teasing and enjoy each other's company in such a way.

Noise from the staircase distracted him from his thoughts as Harry and Ginny descended. They had a small first year with them. Draco recalled seeing her around Hermione a bit in the corridors and the library the last couple of weeks. She was a cute little thing with long dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a cute little button nose. She had a thick fringe covering her forehead. '_What was her name again?_' Draco thought. '_Emma, Milly, EMILY_!' he remembered. He could hear her as they came closer. "Please, I promise I won't embarrass her, I just want to see what she looks like. Pleeeaaassse, Harry?"

'_She has that puppy dog look down pat_,' Draco thought with amusement. Harry looked at Ginny, almost pleading with his eyes to assist him as he was helpless in the face of such an expression. He was fond of the young girl – and very protective of her once he learned of her past. The fact they had both survived the killing curse had formed a bond of sorts between them. Harry was determined though that she should not draw the attention from it that he did. He always deflected comments about their identical scars and changed the subject whenever it came up. Emily was starting to look up to Harry as the male influence in her life as Hermione was the female equivalent. Harry was concerned about what would happen when neither of them was there next year. That was a problem for later though.

Finding no help forthcoming from his girlfriend, Harry resignedly agreed for Emily to wait for Hermione to arrive. He instructed her to stay out of the way though and give Hermione and Draco the privacy they expected. Emily happily agreed and skipped over to a nearby suit of armour. She sat down on the plinth of the statue and gave a small wave in Draco's direction. He smiled and returned the gesture. Harry and Ginny passed, the former giving Draco a hard stare as they walked by. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ginny's bright greeting and firm grip on his arm, a grip that had tightened in warning as he went to warn the other man about how he expected his sister to be treated that day. Harry confined himself to a curt nod in Draco's direction and an apologetic look at Ginny as they exited the building. He silently vowed to keep an eye out while they were in Hogsmeade.

Draco returned their greetings. He noticed how Ginny was able to control Harry in her own way '_Whipped!_' he thought. Mentally, he was rolling on the floor in laughter. '_Oh well, whatever works for them I guess._' No one could deny their relationship was solid. They were obviously very happy and very much in love. He often heard girls around the school wishing for the sort of future love the couple shared. Draco wasn't sure he was cut out for a relationship quite as intense as theirs was. He wanted a serious relationship with Hermione but he figured they would work together to find how they fit best.

He saw Professor Snape approaching from the dungeons. Draco tried in vain to ascertain the man's thoughts. He started to feel nervous as the Professor came closer. He stopped right in front of Draco, forcing the younger man to look up at his face. "Enjoy yourself, today Draco. I need not remind you of my more _creative_ methods of punishment should my daughter find herself at all displeased," he said. Draco acknowledged his clear meaning with a timid, "yes sir".

Severus accepted Draco's response. "Hermione will be along in a few moments. She is with her mother presently." He began to make his way outside to help marshal the students. He was not on chaperone duty today but his presence would be helpful in getting them moving efficiently. As he passed he noticed Emily Warren sitting at the base of a statue looking at him with approval. "Lethe River water, mistletoe berries and valerian sprigs are the three key ingredients of what Miss Warren?" he barked.

Emily was startled. "Forgetfulness Potion, sir," she blurted.

"Hmm..." his thought had been to suggest she go and study if she did not know the answer to that question. That was now scuppered. "Do not dawdle here all day Miss Warren. No doubt the other Gryffindors would benefit from the dedication you show to your studies."

"Yes sir, I will go soon. I'm just waiting for someone."

Severus was grudgingly impressed by this first year. Anyone could see she was highly intelligent but she was also serious about her study, always further ahead than her classmates. She turned in exemplary homework and he had as yet to catch her out on a first year potion. The fact that he seemed unable to completely intimidate her endeared her to him further. He, like the other professors, knew of her situation and he had noticed she had been taken under the wings of Hermione and lately Harry Potter. He made a mental note to speak to Hermione later and ascertain if there were any problems that he or Minerva should address regarding Miss Warren. He swiftly moved to exit the building as had been his original intention.

Draco had seen the small exchange but before he could ruminate on it further he saw a vision emerge from the stairway heading from the dungeon. Hermione walked towards him, her special smile playing around her mouth as she spotted him. He approached her quickly and offered his hand as she stepped up the final stairs. Apart from Emily they were alone in the hall. He gave her a kiss on the lips in greeting which she returned. As they broke apart, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package, offering it to Hermione.

Hermione took the proffered gift. "You didn't have to get me anything, Draco," she said. She began to unwrap the paper from around the box.

"I know, I wanted to though," he replied. He watched as Hermione opened the lid of the box to reveal an antique silver hair clip. It was wrought in a delicate spray of roses. Hermione gasped as she took in the beautiful detail of the trinket. "I actually bought it for you the last Hogsmeade visit. I thought of you the second I saw it. I thought it would make a good gift for you if you agreed to go out with me."

"Thank you, it is really gorgeous." Hermione took the clip from its box and secured it in her hair at the base of her ponytail. After removing the hair elastic that was already there she turned around to show it to Draco. He complimented the new accessory, inwardly ecstatic she liked it so much. He offered his hand and lacing their fingers together, they made their way to the door.

Hermione noticed Emily as they passed and gave her a smile and wave. Emily sighed in longing, Hermione looked so beautiful and the hair clip stood out so beautifully against her black hair. '_That will be me one day_,' she thought. She got up from her seat and headed upstairs to the library.

Hermione and Draco emerged from the castle together and made their way over to Professor Sprout who was marking names off the list. They stayed at the back of the crowd as they traversed the path to the school gates and ultimately to the village. Hermione smiled at Severus as they passed and while he held his gentle expression for her, his face hardened again into a warning expression when he regarded Draco. The blond boy gulped as he was reminded of their previous conversation and he quickened his steps in order to bypass his date's father.

Hermione was oblivious to this silent exchange as she reached up to finger the clasp in her hair. "It's charmed against breakage and only the person who placed it can remove it. It's also charmed not to get caught in your hair," Draco said.

"I could have used one of these a few months ago," she said ruefully. Previously clips of this nature were either lost in her mass of curls or so tangled up it would take another person to remove them strand by strand from her head. "Do you know how old it is?" she asked.

"The proprietor said it was circa 1915 so about eighty years. She said it was part of an estate of jewels she bought." Hermione was secretly glad to hear this explanation. While she loved antiques and the opportunity to own one as glorious as this, when she had first seen it she worried that it was possibly a Malfoy or Black family heirloom. She wouldn't be quite comfortable as yet to accept anything of that nature from Draco. The fact that he had purchased this quelled her fears that they were moving too quickly.

The village came into sight and the students gathered for their final instructions from Professor Miller. Draco leaned towards Hermione's ear and recited softly "you are representing Hogwarts in the village today. We expect you to act with dignity and decorum at all times. Any transgressions will be severely punished with detentions and possible revoking of future Hogsmeade visiting privileges." Hermione giggled softly at Draco's word perfect warning. While she saw the need to remind the students of their responsibilities, hearing the exact same speech once a month became boring after the first year. By the fifth it was a running joke.

The students disbursed and Draco turned to her. "Is there anywhere you would like to go?" he asked. "Please don't say Madam Puddifoots," he quickly instructed. Hermione wrinkled her nose in response.

"No, the ambience there is not to my taste," she replied. She looked around the square. She was about to suggest the Three Broomsticks but quickly remembered Draco's history with the proprietor of that establishment. She wasn't comfortable going to the Hog's Head though. She noticed a small cafe next to the book shop. It looked new. '_Celestial Dollars_' proclaimed the sign. Hermione sighed inwardly. '_Someone was a bit literal in translation after visiting the muggle world_,' she thought. _'It doesn't even really make sense.' _The sign was even green. She shook her head at the obvious rip off but couldn't deny the possibility of great coffee. Pointing the small shop out to Draco she asked "perhaps we can go there, then to the bookshop?"

Draco quickly agreed and the two of them ambled across the square. Draco opened the door for Hermione and seated her at one of the tables. She flushed at his gentle manners. He took a seat as well and looked around for a waiter. "No," Hermione said, placing her hand on his arm. "I think this is the sort of place where you go up to the counter and order. Once the coffee is ready they will call out to you."

"Oh, okay. That seems a bit strange," Draco mused. He was used to fine dining in establishments where the waiting staff almost fell over each other to ensure your satisfaction. It was not something he ever thought about. He supposed this was pretty quirky though. "What would you like?" he asked as he stood.

"An apple muffin and a for here tall half-caff skinny latte with a shot of caramel, please," Hermione responded. Draco looked at her like she just spoke another language.

"I understood the apple muffin and I know most of the words you used but when you put them together like that..." Draco trailed off. Hermione grinned at him.

"It's a coffee. Have here, large, half strength caffeine, low-fat mostly milk coffee with a teaspoon of caramel syrup for sweetness. A for here tall half-caff skinny latte with a shot of caramel. If you order it like that, they should know what you mean. You will probably impress them with your knowledge," she winked. Draco repeated the order with her a couple of times and 'learned the lingo' for his own order: a for here grande single shot extra hot light foam latte. He went to the counter. Hermione looked around the seating area and noticed a few people from school. Several of them were giving her strange looks as it was obvious she was here with Draco. The care both appeared to have put into their appearances further heightened speculation around the room that they were on a _date_.

Draco returned to the table with their order. "You were right," he said with pride. "They were extremely impressed with my order. I even had the joy of being condescending to the cashier for not knowing exactly what I was asking for. The manager had to take our order as a 'training exercise'. Apparently we are welcome here anytime." Hermione laughed as she situated her coffee and muffin in front of her. Draco had also obtained a Danish pastry for himself.

"By the way, I have been extremely remiss in telling you, you look stunning today," Draco said softly as he sat down. Hermione blushed slightly. She hadn't wanted to fish for a compliment from him but she had been worried when he said nothing.

"Thank you," she replied. "You look very handsome yourself." They sat chatting companionably as they consumed their snack. They discussed their classes, what they hoped to achieve from this final year of school and speculated as to the reaction once word got around they were _together_ together. Hermione related Parvati's reaction this morning to Draco. He felt that was pretty good, if everyone was like that then things would be ok.

Once they finished their coffee they made their way next door to the bookshop. Whilst not quite as much of a bibliophile as Hermione, he still enjoyed the written word and the two spent an enjoyable 90 minutes browsing through the stacks. Draco purchased a few interesting looking titles for himself. Hermione also purchased some books for her own collection. She had been torn between a poetry book and a 1764 edition of Shakespeare plays. The plays won out but she was disappointed when she saw Draco reach for the poetry book as he passed it. She guessed she could borrow it from him to read later but had thought of mentioning it to Harry or her mother as a Christmas present. '_At least it's going to someone who will appreciate it_,' she thought.

They exited the bookshop and slowly began to amble around the square, stopping to window-shop every once in a while. They were completely oblivious to the stares and whispers of the other students as they observed the couple. Every time Draco bent to whisper in Hermione's ear or Hermione reached out to brush her hand along Draco's arm or back there were more eyes and fresh whispers reporting on their every move. By the time they had reached their starting point practically every student in attendance was watching them. When Draco pointed his arm at the cafe there was almost a stampede in that direction, everyone wanting to get a seat to watch what was going to happen next.

The couple were no longer oblivious when they re-entered 'Celestial Dollars'. There was only one table left in the cafe – smack bang in the middle of the restaurant area. Hermione looked around warily as Draco pulled her chair for her. He was also aware of the spotlight placed on them and quietly asked "same again?" He was a bit nervous leaving her alone but he would be close by if needed. He noticed Harry and Ginny at a table in the back corner, both looking confused at the situation. The empty cups and plates littered around their table showed they had been there a while.

Hermione nodded at Draco's question. "The coffee yes, not the muffin thanks," she responded. Draco went to the counter quickly. He hoped she would not be alone there too long. As though he was parting a sea, the crowd in front of the cashier moved aside as he approached. Darting his eyes from side to side he quickly placed his order and carried it back to the table. He placed the cup in front of a determinedly nonchalant Hermione and sat down facing her. Her expression brightened and she leaned forward slightly, intent on resuming their conversation. The restaurant was quiet as the other students strained to hear what they were talking about. The noise level rose a little once it was determined they were discussing an Astronomy project and the two relaxed a bit.

After they finished their coffees Draco stood to help Hermione from her seat. An idea had been forming in her head in the last several minutes. As Draco draped her cloak back across her shoulders she turned and sweetly but firmly pressed a kiss to his receptive lips. It was no different a gesture than any of the other involved couples in the room would have performed. Indeed if it had been Harry and Ginny no one would have given it a second glance. That it was _Hermione Granger_ and _Draco Malfoy_ though... The collective, unanimous gasp was accompanied by some excited squeals from some of Hermione's female year mates who had been suspicious of her recent behaviour and a groan of aggravated acceptance from Harry. Over all that was a loud crash as Ron Weasley stood, knocking over his chair and storming towards the couple.

Ron had followed Harry and Ginny into the cafe to make sure Harry didn't do anything inappropriate to his sister. That was his justification anyway. He was itching for any excuse to vent his ire on the couple and that would be as good as any. Not to mention it would draw some much needed attention his way. People were starting to blatantly ignore him in favour of Harry and Hermione and the rest of their little group of friends and he didn't like it.

Harry was on his feet in pursuit of Ron as he approached Hermione and Draco. He wasn't quick enough to reach them though as the crowd closed in behind Ron, eager to see the next instalment of this real life soap opera play out. Harry and Ginny both started to push their way through but heard Ron begin to rant before they could reach the front.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? GET YOUR FILTHY SLYTHERIN HANDS OFF HER!"

"What do you care Ronald?" Hermione asked scathingly. "You've not had a kind thing to say about me for a month, now you go all defensive?"

"You're still a Gryffindor and we have certain standards. One of those is that we don't fraternise with the enemy. Gryffindors marry Gryffindors and that's the end of it!"

Most of the crowd burst out laughing at this expression of logic. There were a few angry looks from Gryffindors in relationships with members of other houses along with expressions of disbelief that house affiliations were the only thing to determine your future spouse. Hermione and Draco looked at Ron with distaste. Ginny was the one to vent though having finally made it to the front of the crowd.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she shouted, eerily bringing forth thoughts of the howler from a few weeks back. "YOU ARE SO NARROW MINDED IT MAKES ME SICK TO THINK I AM RELATED TO YOU!" Harry placed his hand on her forearm, both to comfort and calm her and to stop her from reaching for her wand. He didn't want her to get in any trouble. He might encourage it later once they were back in the common room but for now... Ginny took some breaths to calm herself.

"Houses have nothing to do with who you marry or don't. I used to go out with Michael and he's from Ravenclaw. Harry took Cho out that time and she was from Ravenclaw too. There are heaps of people in this room right now who are with people from different houses. Our own brother married a girl who didn't even go to Hogwarts! How does that fit in with your world view? Just because Mum and Dad did something that doesn't mean the rest of the population has to do the same!"

Applause greeted the end of Ginny's speech. Many had taken offense at Ron's words. He looked around at the faces of his fellow students and seeing none of them in agreement with his way of thinking, he cried out in frustration and stormed from the cafe. Nothing went his way anymore! He had to fix this, bring people back around to his way of thinking.

Now that the drama was finished with, most of the students began to disburse. It was getting near to the time they had to leave to go back to the castle anyway. Hermione and Draco fell into step beside Harry and Ginny as they made their way back up the path to Hogwarts. The four of them chatted about the things they had done in the village. Harry and Hermione had a good laugh about 'Celestial Dollars' explaining the significance to Ginny and Draco. Draco thought it was sad the owners felt they had to copy the idea from another business. Surely coffee was coffee. It didn't matter how it was packaged or made '_or ordered'_ as long as it was good, then people would keep coming back for it.

Apart from the brief altercation with Ron, Hermione was delighted with how the day had turned out. Once they reached the castle, Draco pulled Hermione into a quiet corner of the Entrance Hall, away from curious eyes. They had a quiet conversation, thanking each other for the wonderful time they had and making plans to meet again the next day in the library for study. A satisfying snog later, they separated and made their way to their dorms.

Hermione lay on her bed, happily reliving the high points of the day. She lifted her head and reached behind to remove the clasp from her hair. She studied it in detail and a small smile playing about her lips she placed it on the bedside table as she stood and gathered some comfortable clothes to change into before dinner. Her heart was full as she once again realised that even though her life had been completely upheaved just a few short weeks ago, life was going on well.

O – O – O

I got the ordering of the coffee from www dot wikihow dot com backslash order-at-Starbucks website. I have also been sourcing several facts and opinions from the Harry Potter Wiki website.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review but only if you feel like it.


	9. Mothers Malfoys & Future Mayhem

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise belongs to these individuals and corporations. _

_This story is in response to a challenge by Tenshi. Writer. The full challenge can be found on my profile. _

_There is some swearing in this chapter._

**O – O – O**

**Chapter 9 – Mothers, Malfoys and Future Mayhem.**

Several weeks had passed. Once the furore over Hermione and Draco's new status as a couple had died down things went back to normal. Hermione immersed herself in her studies as would be expected and continued to spend time with Mary and Severus, getting to know the latter more and more. If she couldn't have her Dad, then she was very glad that Severus was there to step into that breach.

He kept to his promise from the day of the funeral. He did not try to replace Michael at all, actively encouraging her in fact to speak of him often and laughing with Hermione and Mary over some of his antics and funny adventures during his life.

Hermione and Draco continued to spend time together, also getting to know one another and becoming closer. They shared their study times and partnered up in class as much as possible. Hermione was becoming friends with his friends and vice versa. There was still some reluctance on behalf of all parties but everyone had come to the conclusion that Hermione and Draco were going to be together for a long time so they may as well all try to get on.

Christmas was fast approaching. The Heads of House had all placed the annual notice asking which students were staying in the castle. Harry had extended the hospitality of 12 Grimmauld Place to Hermione and Mary for the holiday period. He also included Severus in the invitation, knowing how close he and Hermione were becoming. He was beyond shocked one morning when an owl arrived bearing a note from the Professor accepting his invitation.

Harry was a bit apprehensive about spending an extended amount of time in the company of the taciturn man. He supposed that Grimmauld Place was really rather large and he always had Hermione and Mary there as a buffer. Ginny was also planning on visiting regularly and Harry knew that having the Deputy Headmaster in residence would help ease the minds of Mr and Mrs Weasley. They would be far more likely to allow Ginny's visits knowing there were responsible adults in the house.

Hermione had also asked to host a dinner one evening for the Malfoys. She felt meeting them on the neutral grounds of Grimmauld Place would be more beneficial. Harry agreed, he knew she needed time before she would be ready to visit Malfoy Manor, even though she would be a welcome guest this time and Kreacher really needed a good project. He spoke with his elf and sent him back to Grimmauld place with detailed instructions on how he wished for it to be prepared. He knew Winky would be able to pitch in once they all arrived. Kreacher was glad for the task and departed Hogwarts.

Harry had also broached the possibility of inviting Emily Warren to spend the holiday break with them. He knew she had no family but was unsure of her plans. Hermione thought maybe one of her dorm mates had asked her to spend the holiday with them as her name was not on the sheet to stay. Hermione resolved to speak to her about it the next time she saw her.

**O – O – O**

Mary was wandering through the hallways of the castle, still in awe of the structure and its magical contents despite the fact she had now lived within its walls for nearly six weeks. She was making her way towards a magnificent stained glass window display she had stumbled across previously that she was still in the process of examining in detail. Winky was trailing behind her by several feet trying, if not succeeding, to discreetly make up for her Mistress's lack of magic in this magic-filled environment. Most times Winky walked right next to Mary as they traversed the hallways, Winky pointing out different attractions and oddities but today the little elf sensed her Mistress's need for some solitude.

"Leave me alone!"

Mary stopped as she heard the faint, unmistakable voice of a young girl from a corridor leading off the one she was presently on.

"Being friends with the likes of them is not going to do you any favours in life. I'm just trying to help you see who is the right sort of people you should be hanging around with. They're too old to really be your friends anyway."

Mary was uneasy when she heard an older, male voice respond. She decided to move a bit closer to intervene if necessary. She checked to make sure Winky was still close by, There was nothing she could do against a wand but she knew Winky would more than make up for that sort of deficit, especially against a student.

"They _are_ my friends and nothing you say will make me stop thinking that. Hermione has helped me more than anyone since I came to this school and Harry protects me from anyone who wants to talk about my scar. You never do anything to help me and you're supposed to be a prefect!"

"That scar is my – _your_ – ticket to a better life in this world. Harry's scar is the reason he had all the attention and now we can move some of it onto you. Harry's convinced you the scar is a bad thing that you have to hide, it's so he can keep the attention on him. If you're friends with _me_ and not _them_ I can tell everyone your story and Harry won't be so special anymore."

"My scar _is_ a bad thing. I got it because my Mum died for me, right after my Dad and brother were killed in front of me and when someone tried to kill _me_. I wish every day I didn't have my scar and had them instead. Harry's the only person who can understand that. Hermione knows how I feel too."

"I feel bad too you know. My brother died in the war. Hermione and Harry can't know how that feels because they don't have brothers and sisters."

"You're stupid! They _are_ brother and sister! And it's different. I miss my brother but not the same way I miss my Mum and Dad. You wouldn't understand because your Mum and Dad are still alive."

"Listen here you little shit, Hermione and Harry are not a real brother and sister. Hermione is not someone anyone should be associating with. She is a spawn." Mary gasped at the sudden viciousness and moved so the owners of the voices were in view. She was shocked to see Ron Weasley towering over Emily Warren, the young girl Hermione had introduced her to a few weeks prior. She was obviously scared, but trying not to show it.

"You say you're a muggleborn but what proof do you really have? I'll brew that potion for you and you can check. You might be a spawn of a Death Eater too."

"I'm not a spawn and neither is Hermione. I don't need a potion to tell me who my parents were. I have DNA proof that my parents were my parents!" the soft female voice was defiant.

"Deeyenay proof? What the bloody hell is that? Only that potion can prove who your parents are!"

"DNA stands for Deoxyribosenucleic Acid and it is the genetic code of the cells in your body. DNA is used to match the cells in your blood against those of another human being and determine if you are related to them by blood or not. My parents took my brother and I to a science exhibit and we had the test done. The results showed that there was no doubt my mother and father were my natural parents. Muggles have ways of doing things that are just as good as wizards and sometimes are better," Emily lectured.

"What? I don't even know what you just said. And wizarding ways are always better than muggle ways. Muggles can't do magic and that's what makes wizards better."

"And that's the attitude that starts wars; similar to the one you just fought Ronald." Ron looked up in shock at the new voice. He hadn't expected anyone to come across them in this section of the castle. Once he recognised Mary though, he was dismissive. She was just a muggle; of course she would come down on their side. Plus what could she do to him? She was no threat. Emily's defiant stance sagged a little in relief now that an adult was present.

"We don't need you here Mrs Granger. Emily and I were just having a little chat."

"It's Dr Granger, thank you. And I think Emily does not wish to engage in your 'little chat'. I clearly heard her ask you to leave her alone." Mary reached out and guided the younger girl away from Ron.

Ron fumed. '_Bloody interfering Granger's_,' he thought. He had overheard Harry and Emily discussing their scars in the common room last night. Harry had been asking if hers ever prickled or hurt and had been relieved when she replied in the negative. She said it itched slightly sometimes but all scars did that. Ron saw the scar in detail for the first time. It was identical to Harry's. Ron thought her scar could be his ticket back to fame. He could bask in the discovery of another 'who-lived'. He just had to get her away from Hermione and Harry; they would never allow that to happen. '_Stupid attention-seeking gits_.'

"Just remember what I said, Warren. When you're ready to see sense, come and find me."

"I can already see sense and I will stay friends with Hermione and Harry!" Emily retorted. Mary gently but quickly led her away from the corridor.

Ron hated when he didn't have the last word in an argument and that had been happening a lot lately. His mind vented his frustration towards the person who interrupted his chat with Emily. '_Stupid muggle_,' he thought vindictively. '_Why is she even allowed to stay here?_'

**O – O – O**

Emily walked beside Mary as they left the corridor. She wasn't comfortable leaving the safety of the older woman's presence just yet so when Mary turned to resume her path to the stained glass window, Emily fell into step beside her.

"Are you alright?" Dr Granger asked concernedly.

"Yes Dr Granger. I was reading in that corridor when he found me. Usually I try to avoid him because he keeps saying things I don't like but today I wasn't so lucky. I'm glad you came along though," she said looking down.

Mary hugged the small girl to her side as they walked along. "If there is anything I can do to help you, you only have to ask. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you to be alone like you are."

"I have my friends. And Hermione and Harry. They've been really great. I hope they will still want to be my friends after they leave school."

"I can tell you right now they will always be there for you in some form or another. But you know your Professors are there to help too."

"I know but they have to look out for everyone. They can't look out for just me. Professor McGonagall said she would try to find me a foster family but I haven't heard anything yet. My friend Patricia is a pureblood and she said she had never heard of fostering before. I had to explain what it was. She said there was always some family member to take you in, even if they were really distant. But I don't have anyone," Emily's voice threatened the onset of tears. Mary knelt down in front of her and gathered her in an embrace.

"Ssshhh," she soothed as she rocked Emily back and forth, the younger girl finally succumbing to her worries. She held Emily as she cried herself out. She wanted to more than anything to help her. Michael's voice came to her in her head. '_We adopted one baby at the drop of a hat. Why can't you adopt another_?' Mary startled quickly. The voice had been so clear. And so logical, she had sympathised with Emily's situation but not once had it crossed her mind to step forward to volunteer her services. She shook her head in reproach at herself.

Emily's tears had subsided into small sniffles and hiccups. Mary gently drew away from her and smoothed her hair around her forehead. "May I ask you a question Emily?" Mary asked. Emily nodded her head in response.

"Well, since Professor McGonagall hasn't told you anything about a foster family yet, would you like to spend the Christmas holidays with me? We can use it as a trial run and if you are agreeable I can foster you during the Easter and summer holidays as well. Plus I will be here during the school year if you need anything. What do you think?"

"Really? You want me to come with you?" Emily asked hesitantly. She knew Mary was going with Hermione to Harry's.

"I would love for you to come with me. Harry won't mind at all and as long as you can put up with Sev – Professor Snape – for the holidays as well then you are more than welcome."

"Will he keep quizzing me?"

Mary chuckled. "I'll ask him to stop on the holidays. So, would you like to come with me?"

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Emily gushed as she threw her arms around Mary's neck. Three of her dorm mates had invited her to spend Christmas which was why she hadn't signed the notification sheet. She was having trouble choosing which friend to go to though. All of them were begging her and she didn't want to make any of the others feel left out if she didn't choose them. Plus she was a little uncomfortable spending three weeks with a family where she would only know one of the dwellers of the house. In this instance she was at the least acquainted with every member of the household.

Mary hugged her back. "Why don't you come to dinner with Hermione tomorrow night in our rooms and we can discuss all the details?" she proposed as she stood up again.

"Alright Dr Granger, and thank you again."

"You are welcome, Emily. And if you're going to be in the house with us, you must call me Mary."

Emily grinned. "Alright, Mary. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged Mary tight around the waist once more and then gaily skipped off down the corridor, heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

Mary watched after her fondly. '_This could work out nicely. I've lost my husband and Hermione is grown and will be gone soon. I would have been alone. This little waif will need someone for a few years yet, perhaps I am destined to be that person_,' she mused.

**O – O – O**

The term finished on Friday December 18th. The students had all received their interim reports to give to their parents, the contents of which would determine how good a holiday they would have. For the first time in living memory not one student was staying in the castle over the Christmas break. This being the first Christmas since the war all the families wished to gather together and the few who had no one were invited to spend time with their friends.

Headmistress McGonagall released all the teachers from staying over the break in light of this development. A few chose to remain to pursue their own interests in the castle without having any students underfoot and the elves were happy they could go through and give the castle a thorough cleaning.

Harry and Hermione assisted in marshalling the students to Hogsmeade. Draco had gone ahead with Hermione and Harry's luggage. Crookshanks had been given over temporarily to Ginny until Hermione could meet up with him on the train. Harry made sure Emily knew where to meet them once they reached London.

At the signal from Professor Snape that all students had departed, Hermione and Harry climbed aboard the last thestral-drawn carriage and headed to Hogsmeade station. Mary and Professor Snape would travel by portkey to Kings Cross later and the five of them would then apparate to Grimmauld Place. Mary had been introduced to apparition the summer before the horcrux hunt. This would be Emily's first time and she would be travelling side-along with Professor Snape.

The train ride was uneventful. Hermione and Draco, Harry and Ginny, Neville, Luna and a few others had commandeered two cabins next to each other. The afternoon was spent flitting between the two trading sweets, books and good natured barbs. The prefects were able to keep order easily, especially after informing some of the would-be trouble makers that Professor Snape would be at Platform 9¾ at the conclusion of the journey.

The sun was setting as the train pulled into Kings Cross Station. Thankfully Ron had kept his distance from the group that afternoon. Harry caught a glimpse of him as he was whisked away by Mr Weasley. Harry had a quick chat with Mrs Weasley and a shorter goodbye than he would have liked with Ginny but he had guests to attend to and promised to catch up with her at length in the next day or two.

The five temporary residents of 12 Grimmauld Place met up and quickly apparated away to their destination.

**O – O – O**

It was three days before Christmas. The Malfoys were coming to Grimmauld Place for dinner that evening. It would be the first time Hermione had met Draco's parents since they started going out. She had started corresponding with Mrs Malfoy since she had received the woman's condolences for her father. They were still in the realm of polite notes rather than heartfelt outpourings to each other but at least their acquaintance was made.

Hermione had spent much time and care on her appearance that evening. This was also the first time the elder Malfoys would see her since her looks had changed. She was wearing a long sleeved dark blue crushed velvet dress that was fitted to the waist then flared slightly to fall just below her knees. She wore low heeled silver shoes to match the hair clip Draco gave her that she wore to keep her long hair tied back. Matching silver jewellery completed her ensemble and she had received compliments from both Mary and Emily when she had presented herself for approval.

Hermione was now pacing nervously in the sitting room off the front hall. Harry and Emily watched her with amusement. "You watch Button," Harry whispered to Emily. "In a second she'll see me whispering to you and she'll yell at me for being insensitive to her worry, then she'll be sorry she yelled and be pissed off that she's so worried," he predicted with a wink.

The five had settled into Grimmauld, politely distant at first. Only Harry and Hermione and Mary and Hermione had close relationships with each other. It took a few days but Emily was soon close to all the members of the household – except Professor Snape of course – and Harry was comfortable with everyone in the house. While Severus somewhat kept a personal distance from Harry and Emily, he did thaw somewhat towards them. They were both now comfortable in his presence even if he didn't quite allow them in as he did Hermione and Mary.

Kreacher and Winky were overjoyed to have so many masters and mistresses to look after. Everyone had their place in the household structure according to the two elves. Of course each had their respective Master and Mistress, and then there was 'Master Potions Master, Sir', 'Mistress Herminminny' and 'Mistress Emm-lee'.

Emily was soon christened 'Button' amongst the others due to her habit of rubbing her little button nose. She liked it; it made her feel special to be given a cute name like that. Emily now giggled at Harry's forecast.

"HARRY! Stop making fun of me with Emily. Oh, you can be such an arse sometimes! You could try to help me feel better about this you know. I've never had to 'meet the parents' before. Just because you knew the Weasley's before you started going out with Ginny doesn't mean the rest of us have the same luxury," Hermione admonished Harry. Her anger quickly turned to contriteness.

"I'm sorry – I'm so nervous. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Aarrgghh! What am I even worried for? There is no need for this. I won't fee–" she was cut off as Harry started laughing and high fived Emily. "What is wrong with you?" she asked exasperatedly as she watched Harry's antics.

"Oh, I so called it – that was exactly what I said would happen!" Harry was greatly amused by his sister's predictability. He watched as Hermione huffed for a bit. "Look, everything's going to be ok. Just be yourself and remember they're more scared of you than you are of them."

"They're not animals, Harry. I'm sure they're not _scared_." Hermione resumed her pacing as Harry and Emily sat quietly watching. Mary and Severus soon joined them and there was a knock at the door not long after which Kreacher answered.

He ushered the three Malfoys into the sitting room and Winky appeared bearing aperitifs and light drinks. Introductions were soon dispensed with and as the adults conversed together, the four students found themselves sitting on a sofa in front of the warmth of the large fireplace. Draco noticed Hermione glance towards the parents more than a few times and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry," he said in a low voice. "Everything is going well. Besides, they're more scared of you than you are of them." He startled slightly as Harry snorted from his place next to him and Emily started to giggle. "What?"

"Harry said the same thing earlier to Hermione but she wouldn't believe him," Emily said, still giggling.

Hermione blushed, embarrassed that her earlier worries were being exposed. Draco smiled softly. He squeezed her hand again, wishing he could kiss her but he wasn't going to embarrass her in front of her family like that. Winky popped back into the room to announce dinner.

**O – O – O**

After a very pleasant dinner the group reconvened in the library. Kreacher and Winky had done wonders in this room. It was now light and bright with hidden corners to curl up in with a book and comfortable chairs by the fire to have quiet chats. There were several working tables and desks and Hermione had organised all the books for easy access.

Severus had excused himself momentarily to raid the cellar for some wine. Hermione and Lucius suddenly found themselves alone for all intents and purposes. Hermione smiled awkwardly. She was still somewhat nervous around the former Death Eater for all his reformation. She looked around the room for some form of salvation but her mother was deep in conversation with Narcissa and Emily was sitting with them. Draco and Harry were poring over a quidditch magazine, hotly but good naturedly debating certain Seeker moves and how and when they could be deployed in a ga– oh who was she kidding? She really didn't care.

Lucius took a sip of his drink. He smiled tightly at Hermione, inwardly smirking at the awkwardness displayed so clearly on her face. He cleared his throat as he sat straighter, adjusting his cane by his side. "So Miss Granger, are you finding your academic year successful?"

Hermione brought her focus back to her boyfriend's father. It seemed he was intent on making an effort to communicate with her civilly. She could no more than do the same. "Yes I am Mr Malfoy. The professors have been exemplary this year, I was afraid we would be covering material already known but they have gone above and beyond and I am actually learning new things. I'm sure Draco had similar misgivings before the school year started as well having already gone through his seventh year last year."

"Yes, he was a bit concerned but it was something discussed at length prior to the curriculum being set. All the years have several students sitting it for the first time and others repeating. All the professors were challenged to draw up a schedule that would engage you."

"They have succeeded. I had been looking forward to a normal year for once but that doesn't seem to be my lot in life. I have decided now just to accept everything that comes my way and grow from it. I really think there is nothing that would surprise me now."

"Life is full of surprises, Miss Granger. Some pleasant, some not so. It is the measure of your calibre how you emerge from each one. From what I have observed of you over the years and from what Draco and Severus have told me you seem to take the best out of every challenge thrown at you and use it to make yourself a better person. There are many people who would have quickly given up on life after experiencing just a fraction of what you have had to endure. I admire your fortitude."

"Thank you sir, it is kind of you to say."

"I would also like to take this opportunity to once again apologise for the treatment you received at the hands of my late sister-in-law at my Manor. It is my hope that you will one day be able to visit our home as a welcome and honoured guest. We have made many changes to the house; you will find a very different atmosphere than you did previously."

"I have forgiven you Mr Malfoy, and Mrs Malfoy and Draco. You need not keep apologising sir. Draco has told me of the changes to the Manor. I look forward to seeing it restored to its former glory from what he has described."

"We shall set something up then. Of course the entirety of your–" Lucius waved his hand to encompass the occupants of the room, "family is welcome."

Hermione looked into her glass with a small smile before lifting it to her lips and taking a small sip. The awkwardness descended once again. Lucius took a drink from his own glass. He decided it was time to have some fun at his son's and his young lady's expense.

"Now, Miss Granger. I have spent several hours of my life instructing my son on the proper etiquette for courting a young lady. I trust those hours have not been spent in vain?" Lucius was rewarded as he watched Hermione's face turn red. She seemed to have some trouble collecting her thoughts but bravely spoke up. '_Gryffindors, so easy to goad_,' he thought.

"Your efforts have not been in vain, Mr Malfoy. Draco has been a perfect gentleman," Hermione smiled as she recollected some of their times together. She looked up at Lucius, suddenly unsure. Something had been plaguing her for weeks but she wasn't sure if she should bring it up.

"I was surprised though that you and your wife have been so supportive of Draco's feelings toward me. I believe you have both reformed your ideals but we were on opposing sides of a war less than a year ago."

Lucius looked at Hermione appraisingly. Whatever he was searching for he seemed to find. He once again shifted himself in his seat, angling his body more towards where she was sitting.

'May I be frank Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione wondered if perhaps she was opening a can of worms here. But, she asked the question and she really wanted to know the answer. She nodded her head for him to continue.

"My first feeling when Draco communicated his feelings to us was dismay, followed quickly by anger. My wife pointed out the folly of these emotions. We were on opposing sides of a war as you rightly stated. However I and my family were on the wrong side of it, for all that we were coerced into our position many years ago. The scrutiny we are currently under would not withstand a hint of our return to our former beliefs.

"Upon further reflection, I realised an association with Hermione Granger would reflect well on us." Lucius noticed the frown starting to appear on Hermione's face. "Please wait until you judge me Miss Granger, I feel I must tell you my thoughts. Do not get me wrong. If Draco was not happy I would not hesitate in advising him to end your relationship, as I'm sure yours would if you were unhappy. Above all I care for my family's well being and happiness. I would not abide my son being in a relationship he did not want. I wish for there to be no hidden agenda in my dealings with you."

Hermione marginally relaxed at this statement. Lucius continued, "So, Draco being intimate with one of the famed 'Golden Trio' is advantageous. I have already found doors previously locked tight against me suddenly opened and being entrusted with the key so to speak. I am an ambitious man Miss Granger and I will grab with both hands any opportunity to advance my family's reputation and fortune.

"I can see him over there having a friendly," Lucius looked into the corner where Draco and Harry's 'friendly' conversation had now moved into playful shoving and poking as each tried to state his point over the other. An observer could easily tell there was no heat behind their banter. Hermione's expression turned to one of amused exasperation as she followed Lucius's gaze to the pair. "Somewhat friendly conversation with Harry Potter. I will tell you now that when we return home this evening I will reiterate with Draco the benefits of a friendship with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Again though, please note I am advocating a true friendship, not a farce or facsimile of."

"I think I see your point sir, you are advocating genuineness in our associations while getting the best advantage you can from them."

"That is correct. I have exceedingly enjoyed the company of your entire family this evening, including your enchanting young guest, and I truly hope to spend more time in your company," Lucius lifted his glass to her in silent tribute before taking another sip.

Hermione gave him a bright, genuine smile. She had been certain the elder Malfoy would see her and Draco's relationship as an advantage to be exploited but she was glad he was open about it and ready to let it go if Draco was unhappy. Not that she wanted him to be unhappy of course. They had been together for nearly two months now and she could not see a future without him at this point. She knew she was young, but war had matured her beyond her years – it had for all of them.

Hermione and Lucius resumed their discussion, moving onto the topic of her future goals. They were discussing Hermione's aspirations for house elf reform when Severus came back into the room with the wine.

"Now I do hope your proposed reforms do not include the eradication of the elf-made wine industry, Miss Granger," Lucius commented as he took in the vintage of the bottle Severus presented. "That would truly be a loss to our society."

"As long as the elves who are involved are treated well and they enjoy making the wine I see no reason to prevent them from doing so. I don't know much about elf-made wine and I don't think I've ever tried it either."

Both men looked at her startled. She was a bit taken aback by their reaction.

"What? It's not like its available at the local off-license is it?"

"Hermione, one does not purchase fine wine of any kind from an off-license," Severus instructed, seeing Lucius was too horrified at the situation to speak. '_Wine snob_,' he thought. "One deals directly with the vineyard in question, establishing a relationship with the winemaker and viticulturist to ensure one is able to procure the best drop produced from each harvest of the grape. One then stores it in the cellar for the prescribed amount of time to ensure it ages thus maximising the enjoyment of finally consuming a beverage that so much effort and thought has gone into. That is what this idiot would tell you if he could recover his power of speech," Severus indicated with his head to Lucius who now gave him an affronted look.

Hermione giggled at the byplay between the two friends. It was obvious Lucius had fully instructed Severus in the past about wines.

"I am appalled however that you have reached nineteen years of age and not tasted elf-made wine. I should have corrected that oversight sometime in the last two months," Severus poured a glass for Hermione and passed it to her. She took a small sip and the delight that crossed her features warmed Severus's heart.

"Oh, this is divine. You have definitely converted me," she stated. "I am interested in the process behind it though. Can you tell me about it Mr Malfoy?"

Severus closed his eyes and put his head back against the chair. He mimicked a light snore. Lucius decided to make him suffer and launched into an intricate description of the wine-making process from the planting of the grape through to the first drink of the finished product. He delighted in how Hermione absorbed the information and inwardly smirked occasionally as Severus showed some interest or contributed to the narrative. It seemed Hermione's intelligence had been come by honestly.

It was nearing eleven o'clock when Emily's no longer discreetly hidden yawns indicated it was time for the evening to come to a close. Hermione and Draco were able to slip away for a quick, private goodbye, returning to the main group in the foyer in time to say their farewells to the main group. Harry informed the Malfoy's they would be able to apparate directly from the front stoop.

Once the family had departed, the occupants of 12 Grimmald Place said goodnight and headed to their beds. The evening had been a smashing success.

**O – O – O **

Emily woke early the next morning and made her way to the kitchen where she found Kreacher and Winky just beginning the morning meal. After much discussion and assurances, Emily finally convinced Winky she was capable of at least making the tea. She explained how she used to do it every morning for Great Aunt Elki and even carried it on a tray upstairs!

A quiet pecking was heard at the window. Emily looked up and noticed an owl at the window, the Daily Prophet clutched in its claws. She looked at the clock; it was a bit late today. She shrugged as she reached into the small cane basket on the windowsill, withdrawing a handful of knuts. She opened the window, took the paper and dropped the required amount of coins in the little pouch. She put the paper on the table, really having no interest in what it might contain.

She returned to her tea making and chatted idly with the two elves. There was more pecking at the window. She recognised Pigwidgeon flittering about, and another owl hovering in the background. She opened the window again. She was surprised as suddenly owl after owl fluttered in through the window. This was almost like morning mail delivery at the castle! Winky quickly relieved all the owls of their burdens and fed little treats to them before they flew off.

"That was strange. Was that strange to you Winky?"

"Winky does not asks questions Mistress Emm-lee. Winky just takes the letters." Emily began to sort them into piles for the recipients. There were two large piles for Hermione and Severus, a slightly smaller one for Harry and two or three letters for Mary. A small but steady stream of owls continued to arrive. Emily was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't go and disturb one of the other occupants – obviously something BIG had happened. She had just made her mind up to do so when she heard footfalls on the stairs. Looking up in relief she saw Harry come into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Button," he said cheerfully as he poured himself a cup of tea. "How are you?"

"I'm good. A lot of letters came this morning. I sorted them out for you." Harry's eyebrows rose as he followed Emily's finger to the piles of mail. He hadn't seen this much correspondence since the end of the war. "I made sure I kept the one from Ginny right on the top though," Emily continued as she handed the pile of envelopes to Harry. He took Ginny's and opened it. His forehead began to furrow as he read the letter. He abruptly dropped it and grabbed the Daily Prophet from where Emily had placed it earlier. Unrolling it, he read the headline.

"HOLY SHIT.. BLOODY.. MOTHER.. COCK SUCKING.. FUCK!" Emily's 12-year-old jaw dropped open in utter shock. She had never heard an explosion of sound and swearing come out of anyone's mouth like that in her life!

Harry angrily hurled the paper down on the table and stormed out of the kitchen, Winky's furious admonishments following him for "_usings such bad language in fronts of Mistress Emm-lee_." As he went up the stairs Emily could hear him shouting for Hermione, Mary and Severus, informing them they had a serious situation to deal with. Emily crept towards the table, almost as if she were afraid the paper would spontaneously combust. Whatever was on the front page that had caused Harry to blow up so spectacularly? She gingerly reached out and pulled the newspaper towards her. There, in big bold type face was the headline and article summary:

**SCANDAL AT HOGWARTS**

**Secret Love Children, Scandalous Relationships, Muggle Murders Masquerading as Mishaps, Gold-Digging Death Eaters and a Muggle Living at the Castle. Read on as I, Rita Skeeter, take you into the Den Of Iniquity that was once our proud Educational Establishment.**

**O – O – O**

_Dun-dun-dun. Whatever is going to happen next? _

_Thanks to all who have alerted, favourited and reviewed and thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story. I truly hope you are enjoying it. Please review now, but only if you feel like it._


	10. Out of the Frying Pan Into the Fire

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise belongs to these individuals and corporations. _

_This story is in response to a challenge by Tenshi. Writer. The full challenge can be found on my profile. She also came up with the title of the story and this particular chapter. My thanks go to her for her continued ideas and support._

_Thanks continue to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited this story._

O – O – O

**Chapter 10 – Out of the Frying Pan Into the Fire.**

Hermione woke confused. Harry was yelling – something. She raised the upper half of her body from the bed and turned to the door when Harry opened it. He said – something. Hermione blearily rose and donned her dressing gown. She reached her door as Harry was talking to Severus in his doorway. Did the man sleep fully clothed? Hermione had yet to see him in less than a crisp button down shirt, waistcoat and trousers with his feet smartly shod in leather shoes. Mary was gracing the doorway of her room, tying the sash around her own dressing gown. Hermione was finally able to make out the words "Daily Prophet", "Rita Skeeter" and "big problem". She woke fully instantly.

Harry gestured for the three of them to follow him to the kitchen. Upon entering the room, Emily looked up from the newspaper at the quartet, tears shining in her eyes. "None of this is true," she said a tremor present in her voice. "Why would they tell lies like this?"

Mary rushed to Emily, plucking the newspaper from her hands and gathering her into an embrace. Severus took the newspaper from her as she comforted the young witch. He placed the newspaper on the table with Harry and Hermione crowding around him to read as well. There was silence for a few moments until:

"WHAT THE FUCK? 'The former Death Eater is silent on the subject of the conception of his so-called love-child. One can only infer that Snape forced himself on the virtuous Lily Potter'..."

"... 'She was so scared of his reaction she formulated a convoluted scheme, travelling back in time to birth her baby and then pass her care to the first muggle she saw'..."

"... 'The potion was modified by the Master to ensure this would one day come to light'..."

"... 'One has to ask if the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has investigated whether or not the so-called "maintenance worker" was _Confunded_ or even _Imperiused_ to cause the "accidental" explosion. As you are all aware the term "gas explosion" is often used to cover-up incidents of magical murder'..."

"... 'The muggle is set to inherit the equivalent of 4.6 million galleons in muggle money. One has to ask how this would supplement a mere teacher's salary'..."

"... 'The Malfoys are said to be overjoyed at this development reasoning that an association with the so-called "war heroine" will be beneficial to restoring respect to their family name'..."

"... 'The fact she is now a "half-blood" as opposed to a "muggle-born" is the other reason they are keeping quiet in regards to their son's dalliance with the formerly plain-looking girl'..."

"... 'The Boy-Who-Lived is likely under the influence of a little-known potion to induce compliance. My source informs me our saviour wishes to cast out the memory of his mother as well as the spawn created from the illicit relation between her and his most hated Professor'... Hermione, you realise who her source is, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Ronald. These are almost the exact words he used the day this all came out," Hermione shook her head in disgust. There was no chance now of Ron ever becoming her friend again. Not after this betrayal.

"... 'Our saviour is worried that the protection previously afforded him by his mother's sacrifice is no longer in place and so feels he is unwise to upset the players of this little drama. He fears for his very safety. Dear Readers, rest assured that I, Rita Skeeter, will uncover the answers to all these questions in the upcoming days.' And so ends the article," Severus finished reading, anger lacing his every word.

"If it can be called that," Hermione stated, just as angrily. "Respected journalists are reading that rubbish and lamenting that they are tarred with the same brush as that foul _bug_."

"I don't understand," said Harry. "We have all been gold in the eyes of the _Daily Prophet_ since the end of the war. What happened to change that?"

"It's simple, Harry. None of the stories written about us since the end of the war were written by _her_. I don't recall anything authored by her at all since her book about Dumbledore. I don't know why the editor suddenly allowed the paper to backslide into its former tabloid status. I was talking to him before we started back at school and he was really eager to distance the paper from its former reputation," Hermione explained.

"I am surprised we are not being inundated with correspondence. Usually this sort of article generates an immediate response," Severus mused.

"We got lots of owls before you all came downstairs," said Emily. "Everything is in piles depending on who they are for." She pointed towards the stacks she had made earlier.

Hermione and Harry whipped out their wands as Severus pulled Mary and Emily away from the piles of mail. Now knowing what pre-empted the deluge of mail, Harry was wary of its contents. He had forgotten about it until Emily pointed it out again. The three approached the stacks cautiously.

"None of them are smoking," said Harry. "That means no howlers at least."

"That doesn't mean they don't contain something more noxious. Remember during the tri-wizard someone sent me bubotuber pus," Hermione reminded him.

Severus looked at her in horrified astonishment. "Bubotuber pus? In the mail? Did you report it to anyone?"

"Madam Pomfrey I guess, I went to the hospital wing anyway to be treated. She just tutted in that sweet way of hers, healed me and sent me on my way. I thought she might have said something to Dumbledore because after that there were only letters, nothing cursed or laced with anything."

Severus shook his head. What these children had had to put up with since they started school... He began to wave his wand over Hermione's stack of mail. He removed two letters directly to the fireplace. "Itching powder," he simply said. Three letters were removed from the pile addressed to him and one from Harry's. "I do not know about the rest of you, but if I do not recognise the name of the sender as one of my associates, the letter will suffer the same fate as those," Severus indicated the letters burning in the fire. He picked up the first letter and sure enough, it had soon joined its comrades in the hearth.

Hermione thought that was a sensible approach. She decided to simply skim hers as even if she did not know the writer, good wishes were always pleasant to read. The first two letters were banished after she scanned them only picking up words such as 'spawn', 'liar' and 'blood traitor'. The third was in fact three notes, proving to be from Draco and his parents. Hermione smiled as she read Draco's note, full of loving words of support and assurance that nothing said in the article was a true reflection of his or his family's feelings.

Lucius Malfoy had reiterated the conversation they had the previous evening. He stated he was glad they had cleared the air prior to publication of 'this drivel' and he hoped she understood his position remain unchanged.

Narcissa Malfoy's note started as a polite thank you for the previous evening. It covered all the social niceties until about halfway through when the tone immediately became more frantic and emphatic regarding the enjoyment of the company and the hopes for a future close relationship with her and her family. Hermione could almost picture Mrs Malfoy as she wrote a normal note in the morning as any social doyenne would following an important social engagement, then hastening to reassure her once she read the article. Hermione was reassured after reading these three notes. Draco had also promised a lengthier letter later in the day.

She quickly read notes from Neville, Luna, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Headmistress McGonagall. They all assured her of their love and support. She really didn't care about the reactions of anyone else. Ginny was promising retribution on her brother on a daily basis until they returned to school. George was apparently eager to assist. Hermione grinned at this information. Ron's life would be a living hell!

The most surprising piece of correspondence was actually addressed to Severus. It was from the Editor-In-Chief of the Daily Prophet. He apologised for the publication of the piece but he had been absent with an illness and had left the paper in the care of his deputy editor. Rita Skeeter had been able to intimidate the young man easily which allowed for the article's inclusion in that day's edition. He promised a retraction both in the Evening Prophet and tomorrow's morning edition to ensure all their subscribers would read it. He also assured Severus that all the remaining copies on sale in the Ministry and in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade had already been withdrawn from sale. Severus felt a grim satisfaction from this news. It would put a huge dent in the profits for the day and the hit to the paper's reputation was enough punishment for them – if the contents of the editor's letter were to be believed. He had plans to ensure this was the case.

Severus was seething in anger towards Rita Skeeter and Ronald Weasley. The darker side of his nature was screaming at him to collect Lucius from Malfoy Manor then hunt down the two perpetrators of this heinous act of vindictiveness and enact a few rounds of _Crucio_ on their persons. The Slytherin side of him however was recommending a different course of action. Let them spend the day secure in their little triumph then following the public retraction of their lies, hit them with the full force of retribution in the form of lawsuits, a systematic dismantling of their reputations and ultimately blacklist them from British wizarding society.

The floo suddenly went off in the sitting room. Harry hastened to answer it, Severus following closely in case the caller was not a friend. When they entered the room it was to find the Minister of Magic's head floating in the fire. Harry quickly adjusted the wards to allow Kingsley Shacklebolt entry into the house. The three men exchanged morning greetings as the Minister dusted himself off. Mary appeared in the doorway to inform them that breakfast would be served in the dining room. Mary did not see the need to neglect the basics during this small crisis. Kingsley quickly agreed to join them.

As they entered the room, Mary began to introduce Kingsley to Emily. He waved off the introduction, informing her that he and Emily were old friends. He enquired after her and they briefly discussed how she was faring at Hogwarts and how she came to be spending the Christmas Holidays in Grimmauld Place. Once everyone was seated and served, Kingsley launched into the explanation of why he was here.

"The DMLE has been inundated this morning with demands for your head, Severus. The problem is the allegation about the gas explosion," Kingsley held up his hand to forestall the shouts of exclamation from the other four adults. "I know you are innocent Severus. I simply wanted to ask Dr Granger the identities of the investigators from the muggle police so I can get a copy of the report into the accident. I also wondered if any of you had an idea who Skeeter's mysterious source is. I did not need this distraction so close to Christmas."

"I have the business cards of the investigators back at Hogwarts, Minister. I will get Winky to get it for you," Mary called for Winky to return to the school and retrieve the information. As she did, Hermione and Harry told Kingsley of their suspicion of Ron Weasley, adding the suspicions that Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley had also supplied in their letters that morning. Kingsley was surprised.

"I thought you lot were all best friends. Why would he suddenly turn on you all like that?"

"He was upset that I was willing to acknowledge Severus as my father and build a relationship with him. He still thinks Severus guilty of the murder of Dumbledore. He thinks I lied to him about being muggle-born, even though I didn't know my birth parents were magical and he holds it against me. In the last couple of months he has called me a spawn, a bastard, a bitch and a thing. I really don't know what's motivating him to act this way. I think the final straw was him seeing Draco and I together. He still wanted a relationship with me up until this all happened and I had already told him we would never be a couple. This is his way of getting even with me for that," Hermione explained matter-of-factly.

Severus and Harry frowned at her unruffled manner. They both felt she was too calm in the face of the betrayal by her former best friend. Hermione was over it though. It didn't matter what she said or did, Ron was never going to change.

Kingsley shook his head. He was the Minister for Magic. His time was carefully managed and he resented that he had to stop working on real problems to address this issue which only came about due to a petulant teenager's desire to cause as much trouble as possible. "Do you have any plans about what to do now?" he asked.

Hermione and Harry both sported evil grins. Harry spoke, "Ginny and George are going to embark on a pranking campaign for the rest of the holidays. George has loads of products he needs to test. When they're in that stage, well, anything can happen." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She remembered the black eye she received from one such product when staying at the Burrow. Emily also smiled at this information. She had been on the receiving end of some pranks from her year mates as well as participating in pranking some of them in return. Every one of those pranks involved at least one product from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Severus looked at the three students condescendingly. '_Gryffindors_,' he thought. '_Never thinking beyond the next prank_.' He cleared his throat. "Whilst that may seem like retribution I had thought to retain the services of a lawyer to start proceedings in a libel suit. If we can force Miss Skeeter to reveal the name of her source then the public humiliation alone will force him to cease any further attempts to destroy our reputations."

"Journalists don't reveal their sources, Severus. It is one of the cornerstones of their profession," Mary stated. Severus, Hermione, Harry and Kingsley all began to laugh.

"You are right Mum, but Rita will be much more concerned with protecting her own skin, rather than Ron's. She is a disgrace to the word 'journalist'," Hermione replied.

"So how do we get a lawyer?" asked Harry.

"If you are all in agreement, I will retain one on behalf of all of us," Severus offered as he looked around the room. Mary, Hermione and Harry all nodded their agreement. Showing a united front in this situation would be important and they all trusted Severus to make a good selection. Severus thought perhaps Gerard Westin would be a good choice. He had been retained in the past by the Potters and they had proof of that. It would help to have Lily's lawyer represent them now and show that link.

Once they had finished their meal, Kingsley rose from the table. He asked Severus for a private word before he left. The two headed back to the sitting room to talk before Kingsley used the floo once again.

"I didn't want to mention this in front of the others Severus but there has also been a question in relation to the allegations regarding the issue of force in Hermione's conception."

Severus drew himself up to his full height, prepared to defend himself against these accusations. Kingsley forestalled him once again with a hand to his arm. "I do not believe that allegation for a moment Severus," he reassured. "However there are those that do. Any proof you have to refute this would be beneficial."

Severus nodded. "Hermione, Harry and I all have letters from Lily delivered via a lawyer which alludes to her complicity in the event."

Kingsley nodded. He needed more though and was reluctant to ask. He knew how private Severus was. This would be the ultimate proof though. "Your memory of the time in question would prove to be the most accurate proof of all Severus."

"WHAT?" thundered Severus. "No, there is no way I am giving up _that_! It was a private moment and without Lily's consent I cannot betray her memory in that way. I will testify under veritaserum if I have to but no one will view that memory. Her two children do not need to see their mother in that light." Severus was incensed that this could be asked of him.

Kingsley understood his friend's reticence. It was a private matter, brought out into the open now by a petty pair, determined to destroy the reputations of good people. People who had recently contributed to the saving of their world against pure evil. '_And this is how we repay our heroes_,' he thought sadly. "I can promise you, the only people who will see the memory are the Head of the DMLE, three members of your choosing from the Wizengamot and myself. You have my word it will be no one else. I am prepared to swear an oath if need be," Kingsley reassured Severus earnestly.

Severus broke away from the other man, furiously pacing the room while he thought about the situation. He knew this would prove beyond a doubt the accusations against him were false but he still had trouble putting Lily in the unflattering light she would be seen in if this memory was exposed. "I will want that oath from all who see the memory Kingsley," Severus bargained. Kingsley nodded in agreement. "I also will not give up the memory without the consent of both Hermione and Harry. This is their mother who is involved; they are the only ones who can assent on her behalf."

Kingsley breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped this matter could be dealt with swiftly. "Thank you Severus, I will wait to hear from you," Kingsley said as he took his leave.

O – O – O

"I won't have to look at it, will I?" Harry asked a faint expression of horror across his face. He did _not_ want to see Severus and his _mother_ doing _that_!

Harry and Hermione were sitting next to each other on a sofa in the sitting room, Severus seated on the edge of an armchair opposite them. He had just informed them of what Kingsley needed.

"No, Harry. I would rather prefer it if no one saw it, you certainly do not have to be one of those that do," Severus replied. They had started to refer to each other by their first names since arriving in Grimmauld Place. Severus reasoned that as the brother of his daughter, he would be sharing the young man's company for many years to come and the constant formality would wear thin after a while.

"No one would have to actually see the – _act_, would they? I mean, they only really need to see up to the part where you... start," Hermione sounded nervous. This was really not a discussion she wanted to have. She wished her mother was in the room but she understood why Severus had only wanted to speak with her and Harry.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Harry agreed. "Only the lead up and not the part where people start to get... naked."

Severus looked at the pair in confusion. "You are both extremely prudish for your ages. You are surely both experienced enough to be able to discuss the act of sexual intercourse without embarrassment." Hermione and Harry both turned red and looked down. "Are you both innocents?"

"Well we were kind of busy fighting a war, you know," retorted Harry not without some anger. "There were more important things to worry about."

"And since the end of the war?"

"I was always taught the act should involve serious feelings and not be something you entered into lightly. Up until now, I have never had feelings for anyone that were strong enough for me to act on," Hermione said primly.

"What do you mean 'up until now'?" Severus questioned.

Hermione's face went redder if that was possible. "I just mean that no one has elicited those feelings in me yet, although don't be surprised if Draco is that person," Hermione stated, rising to the challenge presented. "What about you and Ginny, Harry?" she asked, trying to deflect the conversation from herself.

"We aren't in that place yet either. Again though don't be surprised if we are soon," Harry replied.

Severus realised they had gotten off topic. He also was not comfortable discussing this with the pair. He found himself relieved to hear that his daughter was pure though. He decided to direct the conversation back to its original subject.

"I am not comfortable giving others access to this memory and I will not do it without both your consent. You two are the only ones who can speak for Lily now," Severus waited for Hermione and Harry to make a decision.

"It's your decision, Harry. She's your mother," Hermione said as she turned towards him.

Harry likewise turned his body slightly so he was facing his sister. This was the perfect opportunity to bring up something that had been plaguing him for a while now. "She's your mother too Hermione. You need to start acting like it."

"No, she gave me up to Mum and Dad. She signed away her rights and in doing so made it so I have no rights concerning her."

"How can you say that? She loved you."

"She loved me enough to lie to her husband after cheating on him and then make up some completely mad scheme to hide me forever. What if we never brewed that potion? I would never have found out the truth."

"Well, you did find out the truth. It was what you wanted. You could have stopped before adding the hair but you wanted to know. You've accepted Severus easily as your father and from that moment we have been full brother and sister. As far as I'm concerned that gives you back your rights."

"Harry –"

"No, Hermione. By not acknowledging Mum, you're not acknowledging _me_! I know your mum and dad raised you and loved you and they are all you've ever known. I wish more than anything Mum could have taken me back in time as well and given both of us over to your parents to care for us as we grew up. Believe me; you got the best deal there. I'm really happy as well that Mary is willing to step in and be like a mum to me now but you're my sister through _our mother _and this decision will be made by us, together!"

Hermione had tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She had never realised Harry felt this way – like she was rejecting Lily from her life. '_The way Lily rejected you from hers_,' Hermione squashed the traitorous voice in her head. She had no wish for resentment to cloud her thinking. She took the handkerchief Severus was holding out to her. Harry was still looking at her imploringly, desperately hoping she would not refuse him once again. She wiped her eyes as she nodded.

Harry slumped back into his seat, relieved Hermione was able to see his side. His resentment over this had been simmering inside him for weeks. He reached out for her and pulled her to slump back as well, his arm draped over her shoulder. "Yes?" he asked. He could see Hermione think for a few seconds.

"Yes," she agreed.

Harry looked at Severus and nodded. "The final decision of course rests with you, Severus. It is your memory. Hermione and I agree on behalf of Mum though."

"Thank you Harry. I will let the two of you know what I decide." Severus rose from his chair and left the room. There was silence for a few minutes until Hermione started speaking.

"It's just easier accepting Severus as my father because he had nothing to do with the original decision," Hermione said quietly. "It's also a bit easier because Severus can make up for the lost time now. Lily can't explain away her actions or try to atone for them. I guess it's just easier in my mind to make her the villain. It hurts to know she chose you over me."

"But you got to be with Mary and Michael and I had to spend my life with Petunia and Vernon. As I said, you got the best deal there," Harry said, a touch of bitterness to his voice.

"She didn't know that! She thought you would have gone to Sirius and been brought up as a junior marauder. She knew he would have doted on you completely. What did she know about Mum and Dad other than they were kind to her for a few days? What if Mum didn't have a doctor's appointment that day? She would have been nowhere near that hospital! I would have been adopted by random people she never even met!"

"We can sit here and trade 'what ifs' forever, Hermione. The facts are not ideal. It hurts me that my dad no longer found my mum attractive after I was born. I was the cause of that according to Professor McGonagall. If he could have been a man about things instead of a boy then she wouldn't have had to cheat on him. Maybe then she would have been pregnant to him and you would have been my sister from the beginning. But then, you probably would have been killed that night as well and I would never have known you.

"Hermione, my life is nothing without you in it. If this is how it had to be then I would gladly live my life with the Dursleys all over again just so you were my friend. You are the only one who always stood beside me, no matter what. There isn't anyone else in the world who can say that."

Hermione snuggled closer into Harry's side. "I will always be by your side Harry Potter. Never doubt that. We're all a family under this roof, you know? I think even Emily will be an official part of it before long. We all love you and I'm sure we will all be by your side forever."

"Even Severus?" Harry asked sceptically.

Hermione laughed as she lightly swatted Harry's chest. "Yes, even Severus. The number of times he's saved your skin I doubt he will stop now. He can hide his feelings behind the fact that now I'm your sister he's duty-bound to treat you civilly. Don't expect him to admit anything though."

"I won't. So we're ok?"

Hermione smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "When haven't we been?"

O – O – O

Severus was sitting in the library brooding over the decision he now had to make. Trust Potter to put it back on him. He could have said no, and then Severus would be justified in refusing Kingsley. But no, let's leave the decision to others as usual.

It had been a hard enough decision once before to give up his private memories for the perusal of someone else. This was just one memory though, not several. '_The one memory you thought would just be _yours_ forever_.' Could he do it? Even though he was no longer in love with Lily, there was a special place in his heart reserved just for her. He did still respect her and this memory did not paint her in a flattering light.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Severus looked up to see Mary hovering in the doorway. "Do you need to talk?" she asked quietly.

Severus almost sent her away. He drew in a breath to harshly order her to leave when an inner voice stopped him. '_It _will_ help to talk_,' the voice said. It sounded eerily like Albus's voice which was enough to give him pause. Instead of rejecting Mary's offer, he gestured to the chair opposite him. She came into the room, softly closing the door behind her and taking the chair he offered. She sat and waited patiently for him to begin.

Silence reigned for several minutes. Severus was grateful that Mary did not push the issue, but waited until he was ready. He tried to put his thoughts into some form of order.

"Part of me wants to hunt down Rita Skeeter and Ronald Weasley and show them just why the followers of the Dark Lord were feared. They both have a vendetta against Hermione. Sweet, innocent, pure Hermione, who never asked for any of this. Who willingly dove head first into a war she had no reason to fight. These two are willing to drag her through the mud now just to satisfy their own petty need for attention.

"They are also besmirching the name of a woman who cannot defend herself. I realise Lily's position is not the most honourable but questioning her morals does nothing but dredge up ill feeling in her children. I have just had to witness the two of them as they questioned the rights they had to speak for her now. The right to release my memory of the two of us having consensual sex. The right to release it for the view of judges who would like nothing more than to lock me away.

"Tell me I am not justified. Tell me I should not seek these reprobates out and serve them up a dose of what I once willingly enacted on innocent people who did not deserve it. Tell me these two do not deserve to experience the torture I am capable of performing. Tell me I may not seek retribution on behalf of my daughter, the woman I once loved and her son."

"I can tell you none of that, Severus. Not when I share those feelings. I would ask for a front row seat to see the two of them get what they richly deserve. But torture? No, too quick for me. What goes around comes around and they will find their just desserts in the fabric of time. If there is some sort of magic you can all enact to help that along, well who am I to say no? But Severus, also remember that Hermione's not so sweet and innocent. You know she trapped Skeeter in a jar for several weeks. I believe she also led one of her professor's into the Forbidden Forest and left her to the mercy of the centaurs. There are some other tales I could tell. Our daughter has a wicked streak in her."

"That is just the Slytherin in her coming out."

"Don't make excuses. My point is she can take good care of herself. She would not want you running out and torturing anyone which would land you in a world of trouble. She would want the Slytherin in _you_ to enact your revenge the way you described earlier. Draw it out to make it as painful and as long as possible. My advice is to release the memory.

"Hermione has told me what you have said about that night. She told me Lily initiated the sex between you. Pick the three members of the court who are most opposed to you and make them suffer as they see you as a simple man enjoying the attentions of a woman, rather than the monster they believe you to be.

"Once everything is cleared through the court you can then demand compensation. Not monetary – you are above that. Perhaps Rita Skeeter cannot publish another word about you, Hermione, Harry or Lily ever again. Harry especially seems to be her staple. Perhaps Ronald Weasley will never again be able to hold his head up in polite society. That is certainly the fate he wishes for Hermione. From what I have observed, these are the actions of a _true_ Slytherin."

Severus looked at Mary in admiration. He was sure she would try to talk him down from any truly vindictive measures. The fact the only reason she did not want him to torture Skeeter and Weasley was because it would be too quick? Here was a woman to be held in high regard.

"I believe you may be right. I will be extracting an oath from the judges as Kingsley offered. I will contact him and set things in motion."

Severus stood and offered his hand to help Mary from her chair. As she stood they locked eyes for a few seconds. Each recognised a similar spirit. Mary offered a small smile and turned towards the door.

O – O – O

Ron Weasley sat sullenly in his bedroom at the Burrow. His moment of triumph this morning when he saw the newspaper article '_on the _front page_ no less'_ was short lived as first his sister, then his father, his mother and one by one his brothers all berated him for his part in exposing the truth about life at Hogwarts. He had been stewing by himself for the best part of the day. It was nearly dinnertime.

He tried to deny to his parents that he had anything at all to do with it but they had overheard him crowing to Ginny that Hermione and Snape got what they deserved and he should have contacted Rita a lot sooner than this. After that he had to put up with bat bogeys, vomiting slugs and a hex sent at him by _Fleur_ of all people which felt like spiders were crawling up his back. George had laced his food with puking pastilles and his own mother had shot stinging hexes at him when he tried to get into the kitchen to get food!

'_I did the right thing! Everyone deserves to know the truth about what's going on up there. Hahaha I bet they got loads of hate mail this morning. I bet they got howlers and cursed letters sent to them by the dozen. Good! They deserve everything they get. Stupid gits! Now everyone at school will see I was right all along! Rita will keep the articles coming over the next few days and by the time the holidays are over they will all be begging me for forgiveness!_' he thought petulantly. His stomach growled, signalling it was time for dinner.

'They'll all still be giving me dirty looks I bet. Just wait till Snape is convicted, then we'll see who gets the dirty looks," he thought as he made his way downstairs.

Sure enough as he entered the kitchen Charlie, George and Ginny glared at him as though he were a bug they wished to squash. Bill, Fleur and Percy simply ignored his presence. His mother began to serve up the dishes, practically slamming his plate on the table in front of him. He looked up at his father, the colour in his face draining as he took in the headline of the _Evening Prophet_ his father was currently holding in front of his face:

**MINISTER REFUTES ALLEGATIONS: PROOF OF SNAPE'S INNOCENCE WILL BE PROVIDED TO THE WIZENGAMOT**

"What's wrong Ron?" Ginny asked sweetly. Ron could hear the fake tone to her voice. "See something you weren't expecting?" Ginny had been speaking with Harry on and off during the day and keeping her family informed of any developments.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

There was a loud crash behind them as Molly threw a pot into the sink. "_This_," she hissed scathingly at her son, "is the result of _months_ of poor judgement, childish behaviour and arrogance on your part. All the good you have done for our world, undone by your stubborn refusal to accept life doesn't always go the way you planned." Ron cowered under his mother's furious gaze. He had never seen her this angry and that was saying something. She continued in that eerie, quiet hiss.

"That a child of mine and Arthur's could act in this manner. That you would be so vindictive and undoubtedly petulant that you are willing to destroy the lives of three people we hold dear and in such high respect makes me physically ill. I never thought I would have cause to say this to one of my own children, but I wish now Fred had been spared and you were in his place. At least we would be able to remember you with respect."

There was a collective gasp in the room as Molly's words sunk in to the rest of the occupants. Molly sobbed as she rushed from the room, Arthur following close behind her. Fleur stood and took Molly's place at the counter lest the food spoil. She knew it was her husband's and his siblings' place to remonstrate with Ronald. She would do her best to hold the fort anyway she could.

Ron had gone white following his mother's words. '_She wishes I was _dead?' And what was with the hissing? Molly Weasley was a _yeller_ – everyone knew that. Ron cleared his throat and attempted to lighten the moment. Anything to escape the incredulous looks he was getting from his brothers and sister following the admission by their mother – one no child regardless of their age would wish to hear.

"I guess she's pre-menstrual or something." There was silence for a few seconds then an explosion of noise, much more familiar to the Weasley household. Never one of this content though. Voices could be heard yelling over one another, accusations and insults hurled at volumes to be heard clearly from the yard. Even Fleur had foregone her previous conviction to stay out of this argument.

"YOU UTTER BASTARD!"

"HARRY THREATENED TO NEVER COME HERE AGAIN!"

"SEVERUS IS BEING DRAGGED IN FRONT OF THE WIZENGAMOT BECAUSE OF THIS!"

"FUCKWIT! WHAT SORT OF SON CAN CAUSE A MOTHER TO HAVE TO SAY THOSE WORDS?"

"THE MINISTER IS INVOLVED NOW!"

"WHAT SORT OF LIFE DO YOU THINK YOU WILL HAVE ONCE IT GETS OUT YOU WERE BEHIND THIS?"

"'ARRY AND 'ERMIONE WERE YOUR BEST FRIENDS! IZ ZIS ZE WAY YOU WISH FOR ZEM TO ACT?"

Ron recoiled from the aggressive words pouring out of the mouths of his siblings. Gone were the easy-going, cheerful and loving individuals and in their places were angry, distressed and disappointed strangers.

"WHAT? I haven't done anything wrong!" he thundered. He started to pace around the room. "My former _friends_ have proved they are lying, cheating scum. Harry just accepted Hermione no questions asked going completely against what his Dad and Sirius would have said. I'm the only one who sees her for what she really is – a bastard Slytherin _whore_!" Ginny had to be restrained by Percy from physically lashing out at her brother. Ron didn't notice as he continued his tirade. "You should all be defending _me_ and stand by _me_ no matter what!"

Ginny stilled in Percy's arms. "I told you months ago I would stand by Harry and Hermione. That is as true today as it was then."

"I'M YOUR BROTHER! YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE IN THIS! YOU HAVE TO STAND BY MY SIDE! NOT THEIRS!" he screamed.

Ginny looked at him. Never before had he seen such disappointment, sadness and hatred in a person's gaze. "I have no brother named Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said sadly. A glow surrounded her as her magic registered this statement. Percy let go of her.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Ginny, don't say anything you will regret later," he choked.

Ginny looked him directly in the eye. "I haven't, and I won't regret it later. Harry is my life now, my future and my love. You're dead to me." She rushed from the room, crying. Fleur quickly followed her to comfort her. It left only the boys in the room. Bill placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and forcibly pushed him into a chair. His four brothers surrounded him, looming over him as he sat there.

"Let us tell you a little story so you can see just how much trouble you are in right now," Bill said.

"Severus has spent the day fighting with himself not to seek you out and show you why he was once a Death Eater. Considering you spent the day in your room it wouldn't have been hard for him to do," supplied Charlie.

"Harry and Hermione had to give permission on behalf of their dead mother for judges to watch her and Severus have sex to make sure he didn't force her," contributed George.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has been going around the Ministry all afternoon muttering about having to meet with the muggle prime minister to obtain a report about Dr Granger's death simply because a 'petulant teenager has an unrequited crush'," added Percy

"And all of them, Harry, Hermione, Severus and Mary are hiring a lawyer to bring a libel suit against Rita Skeeter. How long do you think before she caves and supplies your name to try and save hers?"

Ron looked from brother to brother. "You're _all_ on their side aren't you?" he accused.

All four of his brothers stood upright. Percy groaned in frustration and pressed his hand to his forehead. Charlie threw his hands in the air as he turned away and Bill shook his head in astonishment that his wayward brother could really be this _thick_. George looked at him in bewilderment tinged with disgust. "Quit while you're behind, before you're an arse," he said.

Fleur returned to the room. "Ginny 'az gone to Grimmauld wiz ze blessing of your fazzer. Zhe will stay ze night zair," she stated. She once again made her way to the counter to try and salvage as much of the evening meal as she could.

"I think the best place for you right now Ron is to go back to your room. We'll send a plate up. We'll see tomorrow what the best course of action to take from here is," Bill took charge. He escorted his brother from the room, the rest reseating themselves around the table. Fleur served the food she had salvaged and they ate in silence.

O – O – O

Draco and Hermione looked up from their place on the couch in the sitting room when the floo went off. Draco had decided earlier that he couldn't put his assurances to Hermione in a simple letter and so asked if he was able to visit instead. At the insistence of the entire house he agreed to stay for dinner. Hermione and he were spending some time alone before dinner was served. Hermione jumped from Draco's embrace as Ginny Weasley tumbled out of the floo. His annoyance at the interruption instantly dissolved when he saw the state she was in. He left Hermione to comfort her as he ran to get Harry.

At Draco's insistent calls, four heads popped out of various rooms of the house. Harry practically launched himself down the stairs when he saw Ginny being led from the sitting room by Hermione, the love of his life in hysterical tears. Harry embraced her and guided her back into the room, closing the door behind them. Hermione looked around at the others who were looking to her for an explanation. "She disowned Ron," Hermione explained. Severus and Draco drew in sharp breaths. Hermione gestured all of them to the dining room.

"I don't understand," said Emily. "What he did was really wrong. Ginny can take it back after a few days."

Severus shook his head. "No, Button she cannot," he said gently, using her family nickname for the first time. "In the wizarding world if you disown a family member then it is just as though that person has died. Ginevra will grieve now."

"But what happens when she sees him around? Like at school or at home?" Emily asked in confusion.

"She will basically see straight through him. She will acknowledge him politely when the situation calls for it but she will never seek him out nor engage in a serious conversation with him. Her magic will steer her away from his vicinity," Severus explained.

"That's rather harsh isn't it?" asked Mary. "What if she changes her mind?"

"She can change her mind but it can't be rash. She would need him to demonstrate that he has atoned for the reason she disowned him in the first place," explained Draco.

"And considering it's because he demanded they all stand by him and not us, I can't see that happening anytime soon," Hermione said sadly. She was upset her closest female friend had gone to these lengths. If there was ever a cause to doubt Ginny's loyalty however, well that was now long gone.

The five sat down at the table, the mood sombre. Mary asked Kreacher to take some dinner into Harry and Ginny, knowing they probably wouldn't eat it. The mother in her had to provide though.

O – O – O

Harry held an inconsolable Ginny gently rocking her back and forth. At one point he noticed Kreacher appear with some food and quietly asked him to place it under stasis. After about an hour Ginny had finally calmed enough to explain what had happened. Harry's anger towards Ron was renewed but he stayed silent. He would make sure he paid later though.

Harry finally coaxed Ginny to eat a few mouthfuls of food and have some tea. They sat quietly for a long time, Harry not noticing the passage of time until the mantle clock chimed ten.

"Ginny," he whispered. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You can stay with Hermione."

"No, Harry. Please let me stay with you."

"Ginny, no. You should stay with Hermione; we don't need any other distractions now." He started to guide her from the room. They met Hermione in the hallway. She had just closed the door behind Draco.

"Please Harry. I want to stay with you," Ginny clung to him desperately. Harry looked at Hermione, pleading for her help.

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, Ginny obviously needs _you_," she said. "It will be alright. I'll help you get ready for bed." Hermione squeezed Harry's arm in support. She knew her brother was worried about the propriety of the situation but she also knew Harry's good nature would mean nothing untoward happened. "I'll sleep in there too if you're worried," she offered.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. "I would appreciate it." They made their way up the stairs, Hermione briefly detouring to change and grab her pillow. As she emerged from her room she saw Emily coming down the hall, yawning while clutching her own pillow, a blanket and a plush rabbit. Her hair was slightly askew. Hermione was worried she was sleepwalking.

"Button, are you ok?" she asked quietly.

Emily nodded, another yawn escaping her mouth. "I heard you and thought it might help Ginny if I slept in there too, you can never have enough people around when you lose a family member."

Hermione hugged the compassionate girl to her side and guided her to Harry's room. The four of them climbed on the bed, Ginny positioned between Harry and Hermione with Emily stretched across the end of the bed, holding one of Ginny's feet. Ginny fell to sleep quickly, the events of the evening having caught up with her. Emily was also out like a light. Hermione was surprised she was conscious long enough to come into the room. Hermione smiled at Harry over Ginny's slumbering form. He returned her smile as he turned off the lights.

O – O – O

The next morning Ron made his way tentatively into the kitchen. His mother was back at the stove as normal. Percy and George were at the table, Arthur at the window receiving the Daily Prophet. He unrolled the newspaper to the following headline:

**SKEETER ADMITS TO FALSE ACCUSATIONS**

Ron's shoulders slumped in defeat. He really wasn't going to get to them. He had thought for sure that contacting Rita would make everything right with the world once more. She was ecstatic when she met up with him the week before. She was the first person to listen to his side of the story and agree with him. She had promised she had loyal readers who would believe anything she wrote. She had assured him people would flock to his banner, decrying Granger and Snape to all and sundry and banishing them to social pariahdom – whatever that was. It sounded good though.

Molly turned from the stove, a pan of scrambled eggs in her hand. "Good morning Ronald," she said quietly. She moved to his normal place at the table and began spooning a generous helping onto his plate. He smiled at her gratefully. She did not return the smile. His shoulders slumped further.

Percy looked out the window. "Looks like it snowed pretty heavily last night," he said conversationally.

"Yeah, the Alley will be pretty quiet this morning I think," responded George.

"Only if it snowed this heavily in London as well," said Arthur.

Charlie came into the room with Bill and Fleur. They wished everyone good morning, as sombre as the mood was. They sat down as Arthur folded the paper and Molly came to sit at the table. Ron visibly swallowed. They were all looking at him.

"Your actions are not those of a member of our family," started Arthur. "I confess I am sorely disappointed in you. We will not support you in any action you take to defend these accusations. If you recant your allegations however, we will support you as you attempt to atone for your transgressions. We do not expect you to answer right now, we wish for whatever course you choose to be decided upon after reflection. You will stay with George until Hogwarts resumes, you cannot be in the vicinity of Ginny at the moment. We respect her right to disown you as we would any of your brothers.

"You are still our son, as far from the line as you have strayed and we will not disown you. We will exile you if we have to though. We do not agree with anything you have done recently and any number of verbal and written admonishments have gone unheeded. Perhaps this is what had to happen to make you see your behaviour will no longer be tolerated."

Arthur stood as he drank the last of his tea. His word had been stated with the support of his wife and remaining sons. Ron was shell shocked.

He headed over and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to stop in at Grimmauld on my way and check on Ginny. I'll tell her you'll see her later?" he asked. Molly nodded as she returned his kiss.

"Tell her I'll be there around ten."

Arthur kissed Fleur's cheek and patted the shoulders of Bill, Charlie, Percy and George as he passed. He nodded politely to Ron in farewell. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Ron morosely spooned eggs into his mouth. The only sounds came from Percy turning the pages of the paper and Molly bustling about the stove and sink. The headline continued to stare Ron in the face, a visible reminder of his failure.

O – O – O

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Ginny's idea for the pranks she writes about to Harry and Hermione at the beginning are her initial reaction to what Ron has done. When he fails to show any remorse, that is when she intensifies her reaction towards him. I just felt this needed to be clarified._

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	11. New Beginnings

_Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am just playing in their world._

_Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. We are now over 100 reviews so a special, special thank you to all._

_This story is in response to a challenge by Tenshi. Writer. The full challenge can be found on my profile. My sincere thanks to her for her continued ideas and support. This chapter slightly roams into the fan fiction realm rather than canon but only very briefly._

**O – O – O **

**Chapter 11 – New Beginnings**

There was a fantastic view down the alley from the window of George's flat above his shop. It was two days after Christmas, mid-morning. Diagon Alley was busy but not crowded. It was easy to make out the happy faces of people as they drew closer and hear the happy chattering as they passed under the window.

Ron was sitting in the window seat, a sullen expression on his face. Charlie was sitting on the sofa reading the latest edition of _The Quibbler_. Ron was glad of that at least. It was much better seeing the lead singer of _The Weird Sisters_ smiling out at him from the front cover rather than that morning's headline from the _Daily Prophet_:

**SNAPE WILL NOT BE CHARGED – ALLEGATIONS PROVE FALSE**

"Anything interesting in there?" asked Ron. He had come to hate the silences provided by his brothers in the last few days. He often felt as though he was being babysat during the day – one of the Weasley men was always on hand. Of all of them, he had found Charlie to be the most genial of his minders.

"_Interesting_ is a good word to describe this. You're friends with Luna Lovegood. What the hell is a nargle?"

Ron chuckled as he shook his head. "I don't know, mate. Sometimes it's just easier to nod your head and agree. Ginny could probably tell you." Ron's momentary cheer evaporated as he thought about his sister. He turned his face to the window again in an effort to redirect his thoughts.

As he focused back down on the cobblestoned alley, he wished he had kept his thoughts where they were. Coming directly towards him were Spawn-Girl and the Ferret. She was wrapped up in a cream coat with a pale pink scarf and cap. Her face was tinged pink from the cold and her black hair was flowing around her hips in a brilliant contrast to the light colours she was wearing. He was wearing a fine wool navy blue winter coat looking every inch the rich, handsome, confident young man he was. They were laughing about something and slipped their arms around each other as they walked. A happier couple would be hard to find. Ron punched the window sill and turned away again.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie, thinking he was upset about Ginny.

"Nothing, there's just a person down there I wish I never had to see again. She's the reason my life has turned to shit."

Charlie sighed as he put his magazine down. "Is she really? What has she done?" Charlie could take a lucky guess at who Ron was talking about.

"She lied to me. For years she made me think she was interested in me then when I was ready for her she just threw my feelings back in my face. I thought she was testing me, getting back at me a bit for making her wait so long but then she goes and brews some potion and everything changes.

"Suddenly she's a half-blood, not a muggle-born. She goes from being this plain, boring bookworm to being this beautiful woman. Now her mum's rich and even though her Dad died she has another one just waiting there to pick up the slack and then to top it all off she gets together with the enemy! A year ago he would have been happy to see her dead! And there they are now, just down there all cosy and lovey-dovey with each other."

Charlie let Ron rant himself out. At least there was a snippet in there to go from though. For days, he and his brothers had been speculating as to what could have caused Ron to fall off the rails like this. Everything from post-war trauma, to a stray curse or potion ingestion or even just facing up to the possible truth he was in fact a complete dick, had been put forward and analysed. '_Jealousy it is_,' Charlie thought.

"OK, let's look at a couple of things. Now I know you have been told this repeatedly. Please listen this time. _Hermione did not know who her real parents were_. As far as she was concerned she _was_ muggle-born. Now maybe she could have told you all she was adopted, maybe you could have speculated about the identities of her parents. None of that would have mattered because her looks were not reflective of her mum and dad.

"At the end of the day does it really matter? So she's a half-blood. You and I are pure-bloods. There are half-breeds and muggle-borns and quarter-bloods and one-eighths-bloods and fucked if I know... fifty sixth and three sixteenths veela-fae-dragons-bloods if you listen to the shit some people spout.

"We are all human beings. We are magical, muggles are not. That is as far as the distinction goes. We just fought and won a war that was caused by one man rallying one group and essentially scaring the shit out of them that their whole way of life was about to go down the crapper so they would flock to his pure-blood banner. And the bastard fuckwit was a half-blood! One of the very same group of people he wanted to eradicate!

"Let's look at your relationship with Hermione from the start. Were you always friends?"

"Well, no. She was a right pain-in-the-arse at first. Always spouting off the answer to every question and always being the first to do spells and stuff. Always nagging us to follow the rules and generally being a little goody-goody."

"What changed?"

"The troll. Harry and I saved her from the troll and then we became best friends."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. She was good to have around. She helped us with homework and classes and stuff."

"So you became friends and had all your little adventures. Were you always good friends?"

"What do you mean? We were always best friends."

"So no fights or anything?"

"Well there was the time I thought her cat was trying to kill my rat. But then it turned out my rat was Peter Pettigrew in disguise. Then she dobbed Harry's broom to McGonagall because she thought Sirius Black sent it to him. That was when we still all thought he was a murderer. Of course it turns out he did send it, but he turned out to be innocent too. I was pissed when she didn't tell us about the time turner.

"Then when Harry's name came out the Goblet of Fire she believed him that he didn't put it in there but I was sure he did. Of course he didn't, that was Crouch. She went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum which was a total betrayal of Harry. She spent fifth year telling me I was a git with no emotions. She got into Slug Club and ignored me in sixth year so I started going with Lavendar, you know to show her I could get a pretty girl. Course that didn't work out," Ron was listing everything he could think of. '_Did she ever fight with Harry_?' he thought.

"She got really pissed when I left during the horcrux hunt. But then in the Final Battle she kissed me! Full on snogged me and then she says it was just the heat of the moment and she was happy I thought of someone else for a change. I was ready to have a relationship with her!"

"So even though she was your 'best friend', you fought with her heaps, never listened to her opinion even though most of the time she was bang on the money. You thought she was plain and got together with a 'pretty girl' to show her you could and then after you abandoned her and Harry during the most important and dangerous time of your life you expected her to turn around and have a long-term relationship with you?"

"It's what everyone expected!"

"Merlin! She would have killed you within a year! Tell me, what do you know about Hermione? Her personality."

"Well, she's smart, she likes to follow the rules, and she likes to read and ummm..." Ron trailed off as he realised he couldn't say anything else about Hermione.

"What's her favourite colour?"

Ron looked at Charlie blankly.

"What's her favourite food?"

More blankness.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Her favourite book? Her favourite band? What does she want to do when she leaves school?"

"Oh, I know that one. She wants to be an auror," Ron stated confidently.

Charlie shook his head as he answered. "No, Ron. Even I know she wants to work in the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. Sit and think for a bit. Think really hard about everything you know about Hermione. Forget about everyone else and what they _expect_. Focus on you, I know it won't be hard," he said drily. "Is she who you want to live your life with?"

There was silence for a long time. Charlie picked his magazine up again while he waited for his brother to have some sort of epiphany.

"No." Charlie looked up, startled by the strong voice coming suddenly from the silence. "You're right, one of us would snap. It probably would be her. I annoy her pretty easily for some reason."

"So what's the next step for you?"

"I don't know."

"Perhaps apologising?"

"For what?"

Charlie put his head in his hands and groaned. He stood up and walked over to the window seat. He slapped Ron in the back of the head as he passed and took a seat at the other end to where Ron was seated.

"For being a complete arse? For tormenting her for the last couple of months? _For going to Rita Skeeter and getting her to write that article!_"

Ron hung his head. "I can't"

"Of course you can."

"No I can't, because I'm not really sorry. I don't want to be her friend anymore. I thought we could be more and if we can't then I don't want to be anything."

"You can still apologise."

"Maybe, but it won't change anything that's already been done. All I can do now is promise I won't cause any more trouble."

Charlie looked out of the window sadly. For a minute he thought his younger brother had really come around. '_At least he is being honest_,' he thought. '_That's a change_.' He noticed Hermione emerge from one of the shops, Malfoy following closely behind her. "What do you think when you see her down there?" he asked Ron.

Ron looked down again at Hermione's figure as she crossed the alley and stopped in front of a window display, examining it closely. Malfoy came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She leaned back into his chest. Ron felt a spasm of anger surge through him.

"I think she deserves to have hurt feelings. I think her little life is just peachy and I want to beat a bludger straight into it. I want everyone who is close to her to desert her and then maybe she'll be as miserable as me," he said his voice a sad monotone. "Nothing's changed to how I felt a week ago except that now I know doing this is going to cost me, not her. I already lost my sister. Most of my family doesn't have a civil word to say to me. I've lost all my friends. I still want her to hurt though."

Charlie was shocked. '_How has he come to this_?' he thought sadly. The two sat in silence for a while – Ron still brooding over everything he had revealed and Charlie trying desperately to come up with a solution before Ron either did something to _really_ piss off Harry and Severus – enough to finally cause him lasting, physical harm – or before Ron did something to himself.

"Well I think it's pretty clear you can't go back to Hogwarts," Charlie began. Ron raised an eyebrow and gave a small toss of his head as he let a breath out of his nose, evidently agreeing. "I might have a solution. The courses you're taking are all ones I took. Come with me back to Romania next week. Between the two of us and a couple of the other guys on the Reserve we should be able to get you ready enough to pass your NEWTS. You can take them in Romania.

"We always need workers on the Reserve and you passed your Care of Magical Creatures OWL which is the minimum requirement for grunt work. The pay's not great but room and board is included and it's decent enough if you're not extravagant. In time, and with a passing NEWT in Care of Magical Creatures, we can train you up to be a dragon-handler. You need to get away from here and there's as good as anywhere. At least you know me. The other guys are from all around the world. If you keep your nose clean, you won't have any trouble with them and none of the shit you've pulled here will follow you."

Ron looked up, a spark of hope entering his eyes for the first time in a long time. He had always been fascinated by Charlie's stories of working with the dragons. Those few days his brother was at Hogwarts in fourth year for the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament had been great! He had spent some time watching Charlie and the other handlers and it looked like fun. He had just gotten side tracked after that with the war and the dream to follow Harry to the Auror Corps. His face fell a bit as a thought hit him. "I'm not taking Care of Magical Creatures as a NEWT," he said.

"No matter, with a bit of hard work and dedication you can get caught up. If there's one thing we all are on the Reserve its experts in that branch of magic. You need Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms to be a handler. Those are all good short term goals and you only need to pass, you don't need to be the highest scorer. An acceptable in all those subjects won't be beyond you and you'll have the advantage of actually being exposed to the dragons before you start your actual training.

"Who knows," Charlie continued. "In time you may come to regret your actions and be able to offer Hermione, Severus and Harry an apology. Maybe you will do enough to be able to be called 'brother' again by Ginny."

Ron felt excitement bubbling up from his stomach for the first time in a long time. This could work out. Charlie held up a hand. "I need to owl my boss and make sure it's ok about the job side of it, but you can come with me either way. If for some reason you can't work on the Reserve, you would be able to find employment of some kind easily in the local village." Charlie stood and held his hand out to Ron. Ron took it and Charlie hauled him to his feet. The two brothers shared an embrace, grateful at last that there was some chance for redemption of the younger man.

Charlie stood back. "I'll go talk to Mum and Dad and let them know. We'll get all your stuff together in the next few days. We'll leave on the second."

Ron nodded in agreement once more as Charlie left through the floo back to the Burrow. Yep, this would be good. A chance to start a new life.

**O – O – O **

The rest of the holidays passed mercifully uneventfully. Severus had been cleared immediately upon presentation of the report of the muggle investigation into the gas explosion that killed Michael Granger. He had selected the three most prudish, uptight conservatives on the Wizengamot panel and they, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Head of the DMLE, viewed the pensieve memory of the night Hermione was conceived. Severus started the memory from the moment he woke following Lily _enervating_ him until the moment he guided his manhood into her. He figured further evidence of his spying could help paint him in a good light so he wanted to include the details he had imparted that night. Copies of the three letters Lily wrote were also presented as further evidence.

Although he still bristled at having to provide visual proof of such an intimate, private moment, he was secure in the oaths that had been extracted and felt the need to make the two older women and the one gentleman from the Wizengamot panel as uncomfortable as possible. The wording of the oath had been decided upon with input from Gerard Westin whom Severus had retained on behalf of his – _family_, he supposed for want of a better word. There was no wriggle room in the oath, no loophole from which to escape. After viewing the memory the five members of his judging panel had no choice but to clear him of any suspicion of the alleged rape of Lily Potter.

Westin made sure to have the panel's judgement on this in writing to provide to the _Daily Prophet_ and also to enter as evidence in the libel suit against Rita Skeeter. He had wished to include Ronald Weasley in the suit as well but his clients were adamant that judgment was already being passed on him in the form of the loss of family members and friends.

Westin cleared up a few other legal matters for the group. He went through Emily's affairs and made sure her monetary inheritances were secure and working for her future. She was surprised to find that although she wouldn't be filthy rich, she would have a nice, comfortable life. Her great aunt and uncle's house had been left to her, rented out until such time as she either lived there herself once more or sold it. All the possessions from her family and her great aunt and uncle were securely stored for her whenever she needed them. She had gone through them with Mary and removed a few favoured items.

Westin set up Mary's identity in the wizarding world. He also secured her accounts and arranged for all her legal correspondence in the muggle world to come through him. He made plans to meet with her muggle lawyers in the New Year to ensure a speedy resolution to the class action suit against the gas company. There were a few other basic legal requirements he set up for all five of them. Severus was very happy with the choice he had made.

Christmas had been a cheerful day which was rather unexpected considering the lead-up. Ginny had returned to the Burrow after Ron's departure from it and the residents of Grimmauld Place were invited there for Christmas lunch, Molly wishing to thank them for their support of Ginny just after she disowned her brother. Ginny returned with them to Grimmauld Place for a quiet dinner when Ron came to spend time with his family.

There had been many thoughtful presents exchanged from Severus presenting Hermione with a platinum silver necklace and Mary and Emily with diamond stud earrings (he even grudgingly gave Harry a silver signet ring with the Potter crest engraved on it) to Emily presenting Harry with a picture frame containing two chocolate frog cards – the front and back visuals of his.

**O – **_**Flashback**_** – O**

_Harry unwrapped his present, seeing his framed chocolate frog cards presented lovingly behind the glass. "I decorated the frame myself so you would remember it came from me," Emily stated shyly. "Those are the only two chocolate frog cards I've ever gotten and they were both of you. I thought that was funny," she explained._

_Harry examined the frame. It was made of wood and painted the same shade of green as his eyes. On the wood were stuck all sorts of buttons. Under the glass the cards were mounted on a pale green backing sheet. It was rather unique. Harry grinned at her. "You've only ever had two chocolate frogs?" he asked._

"_Yes, I know you're supposed to collect the cards but if I only ever get _you_, then there's no point is there?" she asked him cheekily. The others all laughed from amongst the wrapping paper. Harry dug through his presents, coming up with a new chocolate frog package, one of several sweets sent to him_ _by Neville_.

"_Here you go Button, this one is bound to be someone else so you can start your collection," he said as he tossed it across to Emily. They all watched as she opened it, deftly catching the frog before it could escape. She groaned as she extracted the card from the wrapper and held it up. _

"_It's _you_ again," she said in exasperation. Harry turned red in embarrassment while Hermione and Mary both dissolved into hysterical giggles. Even Severus looked amused. Harry gestured at a wizarding stationery set that Mary had received from the Malfoys. He asked if he could borrow a quill and ink. He signed the card and handed it back to Emily._

"_Here, this one is probably worth keeping now. Only Ginny and Hermione have cards that are signed by me. All the important women in my life have them now," he winked at her. Mary put on an insulted face as Emily beamed._

"_What about me?" she mock pouted. Harry floundered for a few seconds, terrified he had truly insulted the woman he was coming to think of as another mother. Hermione dug through a couple of her own chocolate frogs that she had been given until she found and handed over another card of Harry. She went back to examining the presents she had received. Among the usual books, clothes and vouchers was the book of poetry she had been coveting in Hogsmeade during her first date with Draco. '_The sly Slytherin_.' She thought he had picked the book up for himself but he had obviously seen her looking at it. In any case she was glad it was now hers. _

_Most surprising had been the gift from his parents. It was a platinum silver pendant with the same spray of roses as her hair clip. Scattered amongst the roses were tiny chips of sapphires, rubies, diamonds, amethysts and emeralds. It was truly beautiful. Hermione thought they may have colluded with Severus as it fit and matched her new necklace perfectly. Both were currently gracing her neck._

_Harry quickly signed the chocolate frog card and passed it to Mary. She smiled as she examined it closely. Harry looked at Severus enquiringly. Before he could even say anything the potions professor sneered at him. "Do not even think about it," he warned. Harry nodded contritely. _

"_What about you Severus? How many women have a signed card of you?" Hermione asked cheekily._

"_None," he hissed. _

_Hermione smiled, letting up on her teasing. Later that night, when they were all preparing for bed, Hermione, Mary and Emily all found signed Severus Snape chocolate frog cards on their pillows. _

**O – **_**End Flashback**_** – O**

New Years Eve had been spent at Grimmauld Place. The Malfoys joined them again as did all the Weasleys minus Ron of course. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Professor McGonagall also attended. The night started a bit awkwardly as the Weasleys and Malfoys were slightly distrustful of each other at first. Arthur and Neville doggedly kept up conversation between the groups until everyone was at ease and they all had an enjoyable night. At the stroke of midnight Hermione and Draco were able to enjoy a quite lusty kiss, as did most of the couples in the room. George loudly smacked a kiss on Emily's cheek to her embarrassment.

No one noticed but in the flurry of New Year's greetings and kisses amongst the entire group Severus and Mary had leant in to give each other a friendly kiss on the cheek. They each misjudged the approach of the other and their brief peck ended up being on the lips. Both were startled and quickly covered it up, but both were also acutely aware of the feel of their lips against the other, even for that briefest of moments.

The residents of Grimmauld Place had been happy to hear from Arthur that Ron was going to move to Romania and stay with Charlie. Hermione really didn't know what was going to happen if he returned to Hogwarts. The issues with Ginny aside, she felt Ron had been escalating in his behaviour and it wouldn't be long before he did something that would bring the wrath of Severus and Harry raining down heavily on him. Not to mention Draco and his Father, and probably Neville and a few others too. The sensible thing was for him to leave England. She was glad he was still thinking clearly enough to continue to prepare for his NEWTS. Education was everything in her eyes.

**O – O – O **

Before long it was time to pack up and return to Hogwarts once again. It was Sunday January 5th. The group was due at Kings Cross later in the morning but owing to the combined organisational efforts of Mary and Hermione everyone was packed and ready to go quite early.

Mary and Emily were sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea and some biscuits. "Have you enjoyed your holidays, Button?" Mary asked.

Emily nodded vigorously. "Ever so much, Mary. I haven't had this much fun since before my family died," she nervously looked up. '_What if they didn't have as much fun with me here_?' she thought.

Mary smiled relieving Emily of her worries. "I'm so glad. When we discussed it we said this would be a trial run. Do you think you might like to live with me on a more permanent basis?" she asked.

Emily jumped up from her chair and reminiscent of when she accepted this invitation in the first place, threw her arms around Mary's neck and emphatically said "YES! Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mary laughed as she arranged the two of them more comfortably and returned the young girl's embrace.

"Oh Button, thank _you_. I'm glad you have the confidence to stay with me. Hermione is thrilled that you might want to be a member of our little family. Severus has already said your presence in our chambers 'might be tolerable'," Mary lowered her voice in imitation of Severus's deep voice. Emily giggled. She too found the man vastly different outside the classroom than in. "And Harry too is ecstatic you will still be around. I will speak with Professor McGonagall when we return and then I'll meet with Mr Westin and we can get everything organised officially."

"So will we live here when we're not at school? Will you live here when Hermione leaves Hogwarts?" Emily asked.

Mary was thoughtful. "You know, I really don't know. I don't know if Severus wants me cluttering up his guest room forever and Minerva may be expecting me to leave at the end of the school year. I'm sure Harry will be amenable to us staying here during the summer but perhaps by then we should look at purchasing a house for the three of us – four of us I should say; we need to remember Winky too. We will worry about that later. For now, we will live at Hogwarts and here."

Emily shrugged and nodded. She had learned it mattered not _where_ you lived, as long as it was warm and dry. It mattered with _whom_ you lived. She would be more than content if the five of them spent every holiday together. Once Professor Snape had thawed even he had been genial company. He still tended to quiz her occasionally but it was always while she was doing her homework, not randomly. She had felt comfortable enough to ask him questions regarding all her coursework and the resulting discussions had left her with more knowledge and references to look up than she started with. He had even set her some additional assignments and essays to challenge her further.

Hermione and Harry were fast losing their positions as Emily's primary female and male role models and slipping into a more brother/sister type role with her. Questions she would have previously directed to Hermione regarding growing up and emotions she was now directing to Mary and Professor Snape was who she was starting to look to for ultimate protection – seeking his side or back in situations that made her nervous.

"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss in regards to this arrangement?" Mary asked.

"Ummm, no. Oh, wait are there any rules I have?" Emily asked.

Mary smiled. "Rules? Well when Hermione was your age her rules were to be as well behaved as she could, try her hardest at her schoolwork and she had to help me on house cleaning days. I think those rules will suffice for you as well. I know we don't have house cleaning days here because of the elves but I think you can be responsible for keeping your room tidy at all times. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

"Yes, that was pretty much the rules I had at home and at Great Aunt Elki's. At home I also had to help look after Eric. I can help look after Hermione and Harry," she said cheekily.

Mary laughed with her. "Oh Button; I will need all the help I can get there. Those two have definitely proven they are trouble-makers."

"Who are trouble-makers?" Harry asked as he and Hermione entered the room.

"You are! Guess what? I'm going to live with you and Mary forever!" Emily said excitedly as she rushed across the room and flung her arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione's face lit up into a huge grin as she hugged the young girl back.

"Oh Emily! That's fantastic! I'm so happy," she exclaimed as she rocked them back and forth in exuberation. Harry looked on happily although with a tinge of wistfulness on his face as well. Mary noticed it and got up from her chair, coming to stand beside him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You know, I always wanted a son as well. You're my daughter's brother and even though you're an adult now, I think everyone needs a mum for as long as possible." Harry's face crumpled with emotion for a few seconds before he composed himself.

He turned and hugged Mary tightly. "Thank you," he whispered gruffly, a tightness in his throat. He pulled back and took a few deep breaths. Hermione and Emily came over to where Mary and Harry were standing.

"You know, for a woman who couldn't have children I am now blessed with the three best there are," Mary said feelingly. All four of them joined into a big hug. Severus walked into the kitchen at that moment.

"Have I missed something?" he asked.

"Mum is now all our Mum," Hermione said happily.

Severus gave a small smile. "A better mother the three of you could not find. Look at the wonderful job she did with you," he stated.

Hermione broke away from the group and came to give Severus a hug. "But let's not forget the good job you're doing now as my father." Severus looked awkward under the praise. He returned Hermione's embrace though and cleared his throat.

"It is nearly ten o'clock. We should start to make our way to King's Cross." The rest of the group murmured their agreement and started to make their way to the door.

"Oh, by the way," Harry said. "Hermione and I are not 'trouble-makers'."

"No, but trouble seems to know exactly where we live," added Hermione.

"And he knows how to suck the two of you in," finished Severus sardonically.

**O – O – O **

There was a flurry of greetings on Platform 9¾ as all the students arrived. Harry and Severus got all their luggage stored away and came back to find Mary giving Emily a lengthy hug. They were right at the back of the platform, away from the hustle and bustle of the main crowd.

"You do realise you will be seeing each other again in a few hours do you not?" asked Severus condescendingly.

Mary looked at him with exasperation. "When you're a mother it doesn't matter how long you are saying goodbye to your children for, you are still saying 'goodbye'," she replied with a sniff. She squeezed Emily one more time before letting her go and turning her attentions towards Harry.

"It's alright, Professor. You don't have to say goodbye if you don't want to," Emily said matter-of-factly as she stood beside him.

Severus looked down at her, furrowing his brow slightly. He looked around the platform but no one was paying particular attention to them. He reached around Emily's shoulders and pulled her slightly into his side. "Goodbye Button, I will see you when you reach Hogwarts this evening."

Emily reached her arm around his waist, hugging him briefly in return before letting go. "Yes sir," she replied with a grin.

Severus cleared his throat. "As you will be in my presence more often, and as you are now my daughter's sister, you may also call me Severus. Just remember it is still 'Professor' or 'Sir' around the other students."

Emily beamed with a smile once more and quickly reached her arm around for another hug. "Ok Severus. I'll see you tonight." She waved at Mary once more and happily skipped off to one of her friends who was just boarding the train.

Severus shook Harry's hand and gave Hermione one last hug before they too boarded the train. He turned his head toward Mary who was waving at her children as the train departed, tears in her eyes. He found himself in awe of the woman. It was obvious she loved the three of them with every fibre of her being. He had never seen a woman so devoted to children that weren't her own. In this case, if he did not know otherwise, he would swear all three had been borne from her body. He was envious he had never been able to elicit the same depth of feeling from the woman who had borne him.

He turned back to the train and nodded at Hermione, Harry and Emily as they passed. Once the train had left the station he waited while Mary wiped the stray tears from her eyes. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy approached them, Narcissa looking like she was similarly affected. "It is never easy is it?" she asked Mary, patting her arm tenderly.

"No it's not," agreed Mary. "It's the first time I've said goodbye to Harry and Button as well. They both agreed this morning they would like for me to act in their own mothers' steads."

Narcissa's face lit up upon hearing this news. "Oh Mary, that is wonderful news! Oh I am so pleased for you. Well, this calls for a celebration. Lucius perhaps we may take Mary and Severus to the Green Garden for lunch?" Lucius acquiesced to her request. The four apparated from Kings Cross to Diagon Alley, Mary travelling side-along with Severus.

The four shared a pleasant lunch, the women discussing their favourite topic – their children – while the men discussed the current state of affairs at Hogwarts and in the Ministry. After their dessert the Malfoys departed, Mary and Narcissa making plans to meet up again in Hogsmeade the next week for tea and shopping. Mary and Severus prepared to depart for Hogwarts.

"What is our portkey this time?" Mary asked curiously. She loved seeing all the different things that magic could do. So far she had portkeyed twice – once with a newspaper and the second time with an old hat. She was an expert now in using the floo, even if she had to travel with a magical person each time. Severus shook his head.

"I thought we might apparate back to Hogwarts," he said. Mary nodded happily, that was even better. Severus looked at her, some awkwardness appearing in his expression. Mary looked at him quizzically as he cleared his throat. "It will be easier over such a long distance if I embrace you rather than you just hold onto my arm," he explained, a hint of pink tinging his cheeks.

"O-of course," Mary stammered, her mind immediately remembering back to the brief kiss they shared during the New Year's celebrations. '_If his kiss felt that nice, what must it feel like to be held in his arms_?' she thought. She gingerly rested her hands against his chest and stood as close to him as possible. He drew his arms around her firmly and rested his chin against the top of her head. They were a perfect fit. Before she could ruminate on it further she felt the familiar squeezing sensation as the apparition began.

The squeezing sensation faded and the two stumbled slightly upon landing. Severus tightened his hold to help them regain their balance, his breathing had quickened slightly. As they recovered, they looked each other in the eye, each once again recognising that similar spirit as they had the week before. This time though, they did not pull away. Their faces started to draw together. Mary closed her eyes and was just starting to pucker her lips slightly when a large _CRACK!_ rendered the air. Mary and Severus jumped apart, startled as Professor Miller appeared about three yards away from them.

"Wow, that jump takes a lot out of you. Oh hello," Professor Miller said as he spotted the two of them. He was breathing heavily as though he had just run a great distance. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year," he greeted. Mary returned his greetings happily while Severus nodded politely in return.

"Did you have a nice holiday, Roman?" Mary asked.

"Oh yes, wined and dined the lovely ladies of Paris I did, just got back home about half an hour ago. Enough time to gather my things and apparate up here. I say, I've never attempted a jump that far before. Knocks you about a bit," he commented as they began the trek up to the castle.

"Yes, we came from Diagon Alley and stumbled a bit on our landing," Mary agreed.

"Diagon Alley?" Professor Miller asked in astonishment. "But you're a muggle."

"I know," Mary said with a hint of condescension. "Severus apparated the two of us."

"Yes, that's what I mean! I've just apparated myself from Carlisle, and that was exhausting. You've come from London which is twice the distance and with two people. Impressive, Severus," he explained with admiration.

Severus accepted his colleague's praise self-consciously. He changed the subject. "Are you prepared for the new term?" he asked. He listened as Professor Miller began to talk excitedly about his plans for his classes this term. He tuned him out slightly as they walked along while he thought about what had just nearly transpired outside the gates.

'_Is it a bad thing to desire a woman so recently widowed_?' he queried in his head. '_She does not seem to be angry or disturbed by what happened. How do you discuss something like this though_?' he continued to brood, even after they had separated from Professor Miller and made their way into their own quarters. Severus faced Mary nervously, waiting for some form of rejection from her. She simply squeezed his arm and standing on her tiptoes, reached up and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. He turned his face towards her as she drew away. There was a small, slightly sad smile on her face.

"I can see where this is going Severus, and it is not unwelcome" she said softly. "Can you just give me a little more time?"

Severus's face softened and his eyes showed understanding. "Of course, I do not wish to rush anything," he relied equally as soft. He bent to place a similarly lingering kiss on Mary's cheek.

Her smile brightened slightly and she squeezed his arm once more before turning and disappearing into her room.

"Time," he said softly to the empty room. "I can give you all you need." He turned and made his way into his classroom to begin work.

O – O – O

Hermione and Harry stood outside the Head Boy and Head Girl's private cabin on the train. Each of their eyes held a challenge as they tried to place dibs on who should retain the right to use it for privacy with their respective partner for the journey. Ginny and Draco exchanged a look as they observed the pair.

"A galleon says we win," offered Draco. Ginny snorted.

"Do I look stupid? One puppy dog eyed glance from her and he will fold like a cheap chair." Sure enough just as Ginny whispered this information to Draco, Hermione offered up the most pleading face she could manage. Harry did indeed immediately give in with a resigned air. Hermione's expression changed to one of triumph and she grabbed Draco's arm, dragging him into the cabin with Ginny's "told you so," following him.

Harry looked at Ginny apologetically. She just rolled her eyes and affectionately smiled. "Come on Sap," she said in mock exasperation. "I put a notice-me-not charm on a cabin just down a bit; we'll have that one to ourselves." Harry's expression immediately brightened and the two went and made themselves comfortable.

During the ride, the Head Boy and Girl and all the prefects remembered the duties they were to perform. Like the ride at the end of term, this one went smoothly. Hermione and Draco returned to their cabin following one of their patrols and made themselves comfortable once more. Draco set some privacy wards before he sat down, Hermione snuggling up to his side. They began to kiss and lightly pet each other. Several minutes had passed before Draco firmly guided Hermione to sit astride his lap, the position allowing both of them to run their hands freely over the other's torso and through their hair as they kissed deeply.

Before long, despite his best intentions, Draco's baser urges took over and he thrust his hardness up, grinding it slightly into Hermione's groin. Both moaned at the sensation, repeating it a couple of times before they both seemed to come to their senses at the same time, realising they were not exactly in the right location for activities such as these. Hermione reluctantly removed herself from astride Draco's lap and he quickly excused himself to the restroom. While he was gone, Hermione forced herself to calm down and took the opportunity to change into her Hogwarts robes. She waited outside briefly when he came back so he could change as well.

When she returned inside the cabin, they sat next to each other again, their hands intertwined. Draco was rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand. He smiled softly at her as he reached his other hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he whispered into her ear, softly kissing the lobe before withdrawing once more.

Hermione squeezed his hand in reply. "I wasn't uncomfortable. I'm just not quite ready to take it to that next level yet and even if I was, I really don't want our first time to be on a train full of people," she giggled nervously.

Draco exhaled a breath as he ran his hand through his hair. "No, I don't want that either," he replied.

Hermione continued, "I worry sometimes that I'm not as physical as you might like," she stated with a small amount of trepidation.

"Why? You're very open with your affection and I love kissing you and touching you," he responded as he gently ran his hand over the swell of her breast.

"Thank you. I love the kissing and touching as well but I know with your experience you might get tired of my virginal ways."

"I would never want to ruin the feelings we have for each other by rushing you into something you aren't ready for," he took a deep breath; ready in this moment to shatter the belief she was labouring under. "Besides, you aren't the only one in this relationship who is... inexperienced."

Hermione looked up in surprise – shock even. "You are a virgin?" she asked incredulously.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing," he remonstrated affectionately. "You just finished telling me how you were one too."

"Yeah, but..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, but... what?" he echoed after it appeared she became lost in thought.

"I just... you hear so many stories you know? I mean aren't you the '_Slytherin Sex God'_?" she asked with a humorous sneer.

"Well," he hedged sheepishly. "You know how it is; I have a reputation to keep up. It adds to my mysterious persona." He winked at the end of his sentence.

"I don't understand though. I know girls who have deliberately sought you out to be their first experience. The general consensus is that you know how to treat a girl right and can make her first time really satisfying and a memory they would be happy to carry through their lives rather than an awkward tumble with some guy who knew nothing about sex except how to make it good for him. I know of two who returned to the dorm with doe-eyed expressions of bliss that certainly suggested their needs had been taken care of," she said sceptically. She eyed Draco askance; she had no reason not to trust his word but the last several years had been peppered with stories of his prowess and stamina in the bedroom. Ginny had been speculating with her for most of the holidays about what delights would await her once she entered the lair of the serpent.

"It's a bit embarrassing; I know exactly what you're talking about," he stood up and sat on the bench opposite, facing her. "Let's play a little game," he said. "Pretend you're one of those girls and you've found me in an empty corridor, out of the way and you want to lose your virginity to me. I'll show you how I react and why those girls have 'doe-eyed expressions of bliss' on their face."

Hermione sat up straight, mirroring his position opposite him. "OK," she closed her eyes and shook herself a bit, preparing as an actress would before taking the stage in another character. She opened her eyes and with exaggerated innocence exclaimed "oh Draco, I have found you. Please, take me to a broom cupboard and make me a woman you gorgeous hunk of a man!"

Draco fell to the seat in laughter. Hermione looked at him and quipped "smooth, definitely smooth. I'm sure all those impressionable young girls were convinced by you laughing at them that you were their best choice to lose their virginity." She soon joined in his mirth, giggling as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No one has _ever_ propositioned me like _that_!" he stated, the last of his laughter finally dying. He looked at her with a stern expression. "Now, be serious young lady," he said. "How can I show you how honourable I am if you mock me?" The twinkle in his eyes belied his serious expression. Hermione giggled one last time and then, curious to what Draco wanted to show her she soberly followed his earlier instructions.

"OK, ahem," she cleared her throat and shook her hands once more. Schooling her expression into one of nervousness she said, "Draco, I want to experience sex but I want it to be with someone who will take care of me and show me a good time. All the girls say you are the one to do that. Will you help me?"

"Oh Angel, do you know what you're asking of me?"

"Yes, I want to do it."

"Your first time is a magical experience and you should do it with someone you care about. I think you are incredibly hot and normally I wouldn't hesitate but I actually do respect you. I know I have been insulting to you in the past and everything but I have to maintain my position and if – _people_ – in my house knew how I really felt about you, they would have my head."

"We don't have to tell anyone, it could be a secret."

"A secret?" he reached out and stroked a finger down her cheek. "I could never do that to you. It's not just my head they would be after but yours as well if anyone found out. I would want to shower you with gifts and attention after you gave something so precious to me. I would love to help you but I respect you too much to callously take your innocence and then cast you aside. Please don't ask it of me and I promise I will never speak of this to another person. You should go now before something happens we will regret," he finished a look of sadness, longing and a tiny bit of lust on his face.

Hermione blinked, her heart had actually begun to swell as he spoke the gentle words of refusal to her and she could see why those girls had been swept away by him. What she had naively thought was post-orgasmic bliss was actually the result teenage romance-book worthy rejection. Draco smirked, his features once again falling into the lines she so loved. "Good, huh?" he said confidently, all traces of concerned potential lover gone from his face.

Hermione laughed as he resumed his earlier position next to her. "Very smooth," she conceded. "I almost believed it myself. Why did you never take a girl up on it though?" she asked curiously. Draco mused on her question as they once again laced their fingers together, his thumb resuming its path across the back of her hand as he thought about his answer.

"When I was given 'the talk' I was told it was an intense experience that shouldn't be shared with anyone I didn't have strong feelings for. I'll be honest, I do see us heading in that direction, soon I hope," he said with a small grin as he looked down. He hooked one arm behind his head and turned towards her. "I do feel strongly for you, feelings I have never felt for a girl before. When we are both ready I would like nothing more than to share my first time with you. We can learn together."

Hermione was moved by his words. She turned her head as well in order to give Draco a kiss. "I feel exactly the same way. We'll just keep going as we are and when the time is right, we will know," she smiled and kissed him again. After these revelations the conversation between the two turned to lighter subjects in between their patrols for the remainder of the journey.

O – O – O

Mary sat down on the chair in front of her dressing table. Winky had already unpacked her belongings as she had returned to Hogwarts immediately upon their departure from Grimmauld Place that morning. The dressing table and matching chair were a recent purchase and very similar to the one she had had in Oxford. It was one of her favourite places to sit and think. '_And boy, do I need to think_,' she picked up her hairbrush and started to run it though her hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'_Is it too early to desire a man like this? I lost my husband only two months ago and I loved him desperately. I always _will_ love him. But he is never coming back. And I know one day when we are in the same place again he would be the first to remonstrate with me if I didn't take an opportunity to be happy._

'_When Hermione said we had to move away we discussed the possibility of one of us not making it back. Even then we agreed not to wallow and deny ourselves another chance at love. But two months? Would Michael have waited longer?_' the hairbrush halted its movement through her hair. She placed it back on the tray. There was really no answer to what Michael would or would not have done. She sighed.

'_And what about Hermione? What will she think about me replacing her father with another man so quickly? With her natural father at that. I suppose that is sort of a natural progression. And Harry and Emily as well. Severus would need to understand that the four of us are a package deal. Take me, take them._

'_Two months, two months, two months. What is two months? So society says you have to wait longer. How much longer? Twelve months seems to be the consensus but even then there are those who say that is too quick. Then there are those women who mourn their man for the rest of their life. I can't do that. Life is for living, and I am a person who has to love. Whether it's my children or a man or even a friend. _

'_We share a lot of interests. I am enjoying learning of wizarding culture and all the magic he has been showing me he can do. He seems to like that I can help him with his ingredient preparation and my medical knowledge has helped him a few times. At the moment there is not much I enjoy more than the two of us in the sitting room of an evening reading and sharing a bottle of wine. It is so comfortable and peaceful. I don't even miss the telly and that wizard radio has some good music._

'_And I _love_ living here. I don't want to stop. Not that that would be a reason why I would pursue a relationship with Severus, it would just be a nice side bonus. And I would get to stay with Button all the time, I missed her early years obviously but her teenage years are just as important and I really missed a lot of Hermione's. By the time Button is an adult between the two of them I would have fully raised a young woman_.' Mary grinned at this thought.

'_Off track. I'm supposed to be thinking about Severus. His looks, ok he's tall which I love. Admittedly at first he seemed a bit unattractive but I'd just lost my handsome husband, any man would have seemed unattractive at that point. Come to think of it I remember thinking at breakfast that Kingsley was a very handsome man whereas I'd not thought so at Michael's funeral. Severus's looks have grown on me now, he keeps himself clean and well groomed for a man. Not as much as Lucius or Draco, more like Harry I guess_.' She chuckled.

'_He dresses well, very appropriate for a man of his station. His voice, oh his voice! If he put a mind to it he could charm the birds from the trees with that voice. I shudder to think what it could do to a woman in the bedroom_.

'_Oh, the bedroom. I didn't even think of that. That's what comes after the kissing and the romantic nights on the couch. I won't deny I am a bit sexually frustrated. It's been two months. The longest I've gone without sex since I became active was two weeks. And that was hell! And let's continue to be honest. The head of the fantasy man has started to turn dark_.

'_So looks, check. Personal appearance, check. Voice, oh check, check. Personality, definite check. The big question, can you see yourself with this man in twenty years? Yes. I don't want to pursue anything that will be short term and I can't see him only wanting a fling. If we do this, it's for the long haul._

'_Who is society anyway to dictate how soon it is before I have feelings for another man? The only people's opinions I should be concerned with are my children's. I won't do anything before I talk to them_.' Decision made, Mary turned her attention back to her hair, tying it back into a pony tail. She quickly scrawled a note and left it on the coffee table for Severus, informing him she was going to explore and would be back in time to get ready for the feast. She called for Winky and the two headed off as usual for their mini-adventure.

O – O – O

_Please review and let me know your thoughts. Until next time..._


	12. A Not So Secret Birthday

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise belongs to these individuals and corporations. _

_This story is in response to a challenge by Tenshi. Writer. My thanks to her for her ongoing support and ideas as well as the title of the story._

_A big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it._

_There appeared to be a problem with FF when Chapter 11 was loaded and the alert emails were not working correctly. Please go back if you haven't read that chapter yet._

O – O – O

**CHAPTER 12 – A Not So Secret Birthday**

Mary ran into Minerva on her walk. The older woman was sitting in a window seat overlooking the grounds down to the Quidditch pitch. Minerva gestured for Mary to join her on the other end of the seat. Winky stood off to the side, waiting patiently for her Mistress. The grounds were covered with snow as far as the eye could see. It really was a beautiful sight. After admiring the view quietly for a few minutes Mary focused her attention on Minerva.

"Emily Warren has accepted my offer to be her guardian permanently," she stated softly, happily.

Minerva's eyes lit up. She had been remiss in finding a suitable family to foster Miss Warren. It was something that she always seemed to be able to put off, it was not something that needed to be addressed until the summer holidays were upon them after all. She had been pleased when Miss Granger informed her that Miss Warren would be accompanying them on the Christmas holidays. She had seemed very content when Minerva had seen her on New Year's Eve.

"Oh Mary, that is indeed wonderful news. I must tell you Miss Warren reminded me so much of your Hermione when I first met her. I even remember thinking Severus would find the similarity disturbing."

Mary chuckled as she thought of the impromptu study sessions that had sprung up over the break. Hermione and Emily both firing off rapid answers to Severus's questioning with Harry alternately in awe of Emily's knowledge at such a young age, in resigned acceptance that Hermione would know the answer to any question put before her and in startled pride when he was able to correctly answer his own questions.

"He has gotten over it. I think he is rather taking a bit of pride in both the girls under his tutelage. I know he has set them both advanced work in potions and he was pushing Emily quite hard in her other subjects over the break. You know she was skipped ahead a grade in the muggle school system?"

"Yes, it was what enabled us to remove her easily from the muggle world. Her teachers at her previous school were pushing her very hard as well so when I turned up and said she had won a place at our 'prestigious invitation-only private school', there were no questions asked."

"I think she will go far. Severus believes she will be able to gain mastery status in one of the disciplines. We just have to wait to see which one."

"Well, I am glad she will have some stability in her home life now. You are uniquely suited to her as you have knowledge of what her upbringing in the muggle world would have been like and have experiencing guiding a new young witch in the world as well." Mary smiled under the compliment.

"It brings me to another point I wanted to address with you," Minerva continued. "What are your plans for the future? Do you think you will go back to dentistry?"

"No, I believe that part of my life is over. I really don't know what I will do. I have the means to keep myself comfortable for the rest of my life but I am not one to remain idle. These last two months are the longest I have gone since University without working except for when Hermione was a tiny baby. But that is a job in itself. Even the year we were in Australia I took locum work."

"Locum work?"

"Temporary work. It's a medical term. I would cover for people who were sick or on holidays. Unlike Michael, who spent the whole year lounging around the beach and river," she shook her head in fond remembrance. "But getting back to your point, although I don't know what I want to do yet, I would like to find gainful employment again in the future."

"Excellent. I may have something for you. I spent an horrific two days over the holidays trying to convince the parents of one of the muggleborns that terrorists were not about to break the door down and kill everyone nor that their child was destined for fire and brimstone for all eternity for practicing witchcraft." Mary's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Exactly," continued Minerva. "We have this situation come up every once in a while. Apparently one of our first year Hufflepuffs went home and gave a long narrative about the war and the reasons behind it. He then followed on with the story of Mr Potter from the moment Voldemort blasted in his front door to the present, including the experience of Miss Warren. He then described in detail all of his classes. It turns out his tolerant parents are not so tolerant after all."

"My goodness! What did you do?"

"I had to call in the Ministry. They got to work modifying the memories of his parents and his poor, petrified little sister while I sat our story teller down and explained that the statute of secrecy now extended to his family. He was allowed to tell them he was doing well and keep any of his narratives confined to quidditch and Astronomy which will forever more to the exclusion of all others be his favourite subject."

"Oh dear," Mary said, covering her mouth to hide her amusement. She did recall listening to similar stories from Hermione although it appeared she did not go into quite as much detail. Her and Michael also had fairly open minds and had done some independent research of their own of this fascinating new world their daughter was now a part of. It had helped immensely.

"It got me thinking to a few other things as well. Traditionally it is the role of the Deputy Head to visit the muggle born students to introduce them to the wizarding world. In recent years the only exception to this was Harry Potter as when his visit was scheduled I was unwell so it fell to Hagrid who generously volunteered for the task. Luckily it worked out well.

"This year I again undertook the duty personally as Severus was still recovering from his wound. He only just recovered in time for the start of classes. I will be frank with you Mary. I am concerned about sending Severus out to meet the muggle families."

Mary was thoughtful. Yes, she was seriously considering pursuing a serious, long-term romantic relationship with the man but she was honest. If he had shown up on the doorstep eight years ago they would have had serious misgivings about handing their daughter over into his care. It took a lot of work before he let you in to see what a kind, generous man he really was. By all accounts he had softened slightly since the end of the war but the cold, distant Severus was still on the surface.

"Is it a task you still want to undertake yourself?" Mary asked.

"No, it is a task I wish to pass on. It is only one of several concerns I have about the school. Once they are here, the muggleborns have no one to turn to keep a link with their previous world. Neither do the parents have anyone they may liaise with to keep them informed of what is happening nor to help them transition with coping with a magical child. We are seeing more muggleborns each year and much of my time is taken with assuring the muggle parents that everything is alright with their children.

"The professors here are experts in what they teach. There are not many of them though who have actively parented a child from birth. We are lacking in those skills. What I would like to propose is to offer you the new position of Guidance Counsellor. Beginning immediately you would assist students by being a confidant –home sickness, general teenage angst, that sort of thing. Poppy would of course be on hand for anything medical that arises but if we can instil confidence in the children to approach you, then they may be more likely to seek out assurances from their other professors.

"I would like you to make contact with all the muggle parents and begin to liaise with them and address any concerns they may have. When the time comes, I would like you to accompany Severus on his visits to the first time muggle born students. What do you think?"

"Well Minerva, I don't deny this sounds intriguing and is very tempting. May I have a few days to think it over?"

"Of course. This is not something I would expect you to answer on the spot. I should also mention you would receive your own staff quarters which you may occupy year round with your family. You already have a house elf so that point is moot and you would receive eight thousand galleons per year in salary."

Mary did a quick mental calculation. Based on a six pounds to one galleon conversion rate that worked out to about 48,000 pounds per year. That was impressive especially when you took into consideration the inclusion of room and board. It cost 800 galleons per year for a student to attend Hogwarts.

"I would also like to assure you this is not a reaction to that dreadful article written over the holidays. I have been mulling over the idea in my mind since the middle of December. This is a position the school needs and I think you would be well suited to it.

"There is one project I would like your input on regardless of whether you take the job," Minerva continued. Mary looked up in interest. "It is based on an idea from Miss Granger. She brought up a very good point recently about how we are always striving for house unity yet we segregate the houses at every turn. The individual houses board together, eat together, attend classes as a group and play quidditch within their houses.

"She suggested establishing many common rooms so the students of each house could intermingle. There is a section of the castle I have identified on the fourth floor where there are twenty rooms of varying sizes. I am proposing to turn these into those common rooms. I would like you to work with the prefects to make this come together. Professor Sprout has also expressed an interest in this project. Would this be a suitable distraction for you?"

"Oh absolutely, it sounds wonderful. I will take this one on board, thank you," Mary replied.

"Excellent. Professor Sprout will organise a meeting with you in the next few days. If you could get back to me by the end of the week regarding the job offer as well it would be appreciated."

"Of course. It was wonderful seeing you today."

"And you, Mary. I will see you later at the feast." Both women stood and shook hands. Minerva walked away towards her office. Mary took her seat once more and gestured for Winky to come closer.

"What do you think Winky? Should I take a job here?"

"Mistress must dos what she feels is bests for her family. Winky is happy to stay with Mistress in the castle. Winky thinks Mistress will bes happy to bes near to Mistress Emm-lee all the time. And near to Master Potions Master, Sir," she said slyly. Mary looked down at her shrewdly.

"Why would you say that?"

"Winky sees what Winky sees Mistress," she replied cryptically. "Winky keeps Mistress's secrets, nots to worry."

Mary still kept the slightly shrewd expression on her face as they resumed their walk, Winky pointing out a painting of two knights as they jousted. Mary stopped to watch them, all the while thinking about the offer Minerva had made. She guessed she would have a lot to discuss with her children.

O – O – O

On Thursday, Severus awoke from his slumber at his usual time of 5:45am. Turning over, he silenced his alarm before rising and making his way into the bathroom. He and Mary had come to an unspoken agreement since they started sharing quarters, he had the bathroom before 6:30 and she had it until 7:30 when the two would then make their way together to the Great Hall for breakfast. He would dine and be back in his classroom by 8:30 ready for the first lot of miscreants to arrive for an 8:45 start. He was not 100 percent sure what Mary did with the entirety of her day. Exploring and reading seemed to be her two favourite pastimes. He supposed if he wanted to get closer to her he should start paying more attention to her habits and what she liked.

If someone questioned him, they would discover he knew she liked reading books by the muggle John Grisham and classics such as those by Jane Austen and Emily Bronte. If she thought she would be alone she could sometimes be found reading cheap, trashy romance novels. She took her Earl Grey tea with no milk, a squeeze of lemon and half a teaspoon of honey and on the rare occasion she had coffee it was with milk and two teaspoons of sugar. Severus thought perhaps the sugar was the reason she did not indulge very often in the beverage.

He knew she spent an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom attending to her oral hygiene. She had begun to extol the virtues of proper, regular dental care to him. He never felt that she was preaching or trying to influence him specifically in any way, she would give the same information to anyone of her acquaintance. He had heard her guiding Emily through the process several times during the Christmas holidays.

He knew her medical experience was immensely helpful to him in his line of work. She was able to talk to him about the effects of different levels of anaesthetic; she knew the basic workings of the entire anatomy, obviously with a much more detailed knowledge pertaining to the mouth and jaw. Her steady hands were also an asset in helping him prepare ingredients and she was able to slice and dice to a precision he had never seen anyone save another Potions Master achieve.

Severus also knew she favoured darker coloured clothes – green, blue and red tones being predominant. Her hair was a medium brown colour and her skin tone had just a touch of olive to it, indicating an ancestor that may have come from the Mediterranean at some point. Her eyes were green, not the brilliant emerald green of Lily's that had been passed down to her children but still a vibrant green with flecks of brown scattered through them. She was always fresh and clean, no make-up save for a light brush of mascara and lip gloss most days. Her hair was most often pulled back in a sensible ponytail or low bun but on the days she decided to leave it loose, there was a beautiful curl to it that Severus was hard pressed not to constantly run his fingers through.

Severus would be able to tell you she had finished in the top five of her class at university and she met her husband when they were both hired as new dentists, fresh out of university, in the same practice. The practice they eventually bought and built into one of Oxford's premier dental clinics. He could tell you that she still missed her late husband but he was in awe of her ability to move on with her life. Something he had been unable to do when faced with the similar situation of losing his love so suddenly – and he had not even been married to his.

Above all he knew of her capacity to love. He had well established her complete devotion to their daughter and it amazed him that her heart seemed to swell to take in the love for Emily and Harry – love that seemed to be equal to that which she already had for Hermione. It made him hopeful her heart would be able to grow just a bit more to include him.

Severus thought on all this as he attended to his regular morning routine. He looked into the mirror, pausing halfway through shaving his face when a thought occurred to him for the first time that day. '_It's my birthday_.' He resumed shaving. No one had said anything to him about it in the days leading up. Albus had always marked the occasion in some way – usually a bottle of fire whiskey, a book and a pair of socks were left for him in his quarters along with a promise to leave him be for the day. He had always been excused from attending dinner that evening as well. Severus felt it was the mark of a good friend to know how much that would be appreciated. He wondered if Minerva would allow him the same indulgence today.

He unconsciously felt a small pang that it was likely no one would mark the day with him today. He was not one for sentimentality in any form and he was not comfortable being the centre of attention that a birthday celebration would normally bring but it had always been nice to know that _someone_ knew what day it was. He had not said anything to the new people in his life though so he could not fault them for not knowing what today was. He thought he should find some subtle way to let either Mary or Hermione know in the coming year when his birthday was. He would be 40 next year and felt _that_ day should probably accompany some sort of _small_ celebration.

Severus finished his ablutions and returned to his room. As he was gathering his robes he heard Mary make her way into the bathroom. He smiled at the domesticity that already existed between the two of them. He thought perhaps that evening he might break out a bottle of the elf-made wine and the two of them could share it in celebration, even though he would not put her in the uncomfortable position of informing her of the exact reason. He could say it was a celebration of their understanding toward each other and their growing feelings.

He made his way into the sitting room to await the arrival of his object of affections. He mentally reviewed his schedule for the day. Thursday was his most favoured day of the working week. It started with seventh year NEWT students. This was an hour long class he usually devoted to review or ingredient preparation. He had two double lessons with them per week on Tuesday and Friday and two one hour sessions on Wednesday and Thursday. He had a break during the second class followed by a double session of third years - first Hufflepuff-Ravenclaws then his one mix of Gryffindor-Slytherins before lunch then an hour each with the sixth year NEWT class then the first year Gryffindors at the end of the day.

He was thankful Minerva had allowed him to have a mixture of houses this year instead of Albus's policy of Gryffindor-Slytherin and Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw for all potion classes. This year he had each house individually for the first years in order to give them the detailed grounding they required in the subject and then a different array of the pairings for second year to fifth year. The sixth years and seventh years were small enough classes to mix all houses together. It was the way he had always wished for his classes to be and by the time they reached sixth year, all the students would have been in a class with the others for at least one year. Minerva had adopted this policy for all classes immediately upon Severus's proposal at the beginning of the year.

Severus looked up as he heard the soft click of Mary's door closing. She graced him with a radiant smile as she entered the sitting room. She crossed to him and to his surprise reached up to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek, reminiscent of the one she had given him on Sunday. "Happy Birthday," she said softly as she drew back, handing him a wrapped present.

To say Severus was shocked would be an understatement. He had to tightly clamp down on his primary instinct to gruffly brush off Mary's wishes. He had had no clue that anyone was aware of today's significance. He would have to find out how Mary discovered the significance the date held. He took the gift from Mary with a hoarse "thank you." He was rewarded with a beaming smile from her and he bent to kiss her cheek similarly.

Mary gestured to the present she had given him, thankful he had not withdrawn from her in any way. Narcissa had confided in her at lunch on Sunday as to Severus's birthday today. She had been torn on whether or not to mark the occasion as he had said nothing about it himself. Her first thoughts had included a small celebration dinner for the five of them. But then she thought she should include Draco and Ginny. This then extended to Minerva. And the Malfoys. Possibly Kingsley and a few of the other Professors. She quickly put that idea away. She knew he would not appreciate that level of recognition, certainly not if he had no prior knowledge of it either. Mary settled on telling Hermione, Harry and Emily of the fact and leaving it to them to give their wishes.

Severus had read the card and was carefully unwrapping his gift. He smiled as he lifted the lid to a new set of potions knives. He had mentioned in passing that he needed a new set over the holidays but had not yet had a chance to procure one. This set was magnificent. It was a set designed for a Master, not a utilitarian one for novices or your everyday wizard making his own potions at home. Severus was pleased with the thoughtfulness Mary had shown and thanked her sincerely. They shared an intimate embrace before leaving the chambers to make their way to the Great Hall. '_This is already a good day_,' he thought as they walked along.

If anyone asked, Severus could also tell them Mary fit in his arms perfectly and there was always a hint of a vanilla scent about her person.

O – O – O

At the end of the first lesson, Hermione and Harry hung around once their classmates had left. They both approached Severus at his desk, each placing a gift on it. "Happy Birthday," they chorused, slightly nervously in case he had an adverse reaction. Harry for one was ready to bunk it in case the Potions Master exploded from the sentiment. He figured Hermione would be able to placate him but his own history with the man didn't leave him with quite the same amount of confidence in his own ability.

Severus looked at them both with a slightly resigned air. He should have known Mary would let Hermione know, who in turn would let Harry and probably Emily know as well. At least he knew there would be no gift from Emily. The young witch had neither the means nor the opportunity to acquire one. He stood from his chair and joined them at the front of the desk. Hermione reached up to place a kiss on his cheek and give him a small hug which he returned. He and Harry exchanged polite nods.

Severus reached for Hermione's present first. He unwrapped it to find a first edition copy of '_The Twelve Uses of Dragon's Blood'_ by Albus Dumbledore. He looked at her in shock. "I found it in Diagon Alley after Christmas and _hoped_ you would have told me when your birthday is so I could give it to you," she said, a slight remonstrative tone to her voice on the word 'hoped'.

"This is a first edition. Even Albus didn't have a first edition – the earliest I have ever been able to find was a fourth. Thank you it is a wonderful gift," Severus exclaimed, turning the pages of the tome reverently. Hermione smiled; excited she had been able to give her father something he so obviously cherished. He reluctantly put the book aside and reached for Harry's gift.

"I'm afraid mine isn't nearly as original as Hermione's, Sir."

Severus looked up, acknowledging Harry's words as he opened his third present of the day. It might not have been in Harry's words 'as original' but it was certainly appreciated. A 150-year-old bottle of fire whiskey in a silk lined presentation case was nothing to sneeze at. Perhaps it was something that could be kept for the celebration he intended to have next year when he turned 40. He thanked Harry sincerely, giving the young man a gentle squeeze on the shoulder in gratitude.

The two then left the classroom, heading for their next class. Severus sat back, opening the first page of his new book, looking once more towards the bottle of fire whiskey. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to have people aware of your birthday.

O – O – O

The rest of the day passed by pleasantly. Minerva released him from having to attend dinner in the Great Hall that evening, a knowing smirk on her face as he matter-of-factly thanked her for her grace. The third years managed to go the whole lesson without melting or exploding any cauldrons and with this particular group, Severus counted that as a minor miracle.

The first year Gryffindors also had a successful lesson. Today they had learned the correct methods of infusing several different ingredients. Severus had collected their specimens for grading and set their homework. At the end of the lesson he did not notice Emily packing her things slower than her classmates. He did notice once everyone else had left that she had remained.

"Miss Warren? Is there something you need?" he queried, even though he had an inkling as to what might have caused her to linger.

Emily made her way up to his desk, reaching into a pocket on the side of her bag at the same time. "Mary said today is your birthday," she said, placing a gift on his desk. "So, Happy Birthday." She looked at him nervously; half expecting him to lecture her about the appropriateness of the situation and how now that they were back at school she should forget any closeness they had achieved over the holidays. She took a breath, preparing in case this was the reaction she received.

He looked at her quizzically as he reached for the card. She relaxed as he opened the obviously handmade card. Emily's familiar handwriting offered him many happy returns for the day and he was surprised she had gone to that much trouble. He picked up the gift and started to unwrap it. Inside a wooden box was a set of five cut-glass crystal potions vials. Severus looked at Emily in astonishment. "When Mary took me to the storage unit I saw them there. They belonged to my great-uncle. When she said it was your birthday I asked Winky to go and get them for me because I thought you might be able to use them," she explained.

"Button, these are part of your heritage. You should keep them," he said handing them out to her. Emily stopped him with a raised hand and a shake of her head.

"No, I actually thought of you when I first saw them and thought you would like them. I want you to have them because even though you're not really my family it's like you are because you're Hermione's father and now she's my sister. That makes you part of my new heritage. Plus if you don't keep them then all you get is the card and that's a really boring birthday present."

Severus let out a small breath through his nose. Emily knew that was what passed for a laugh from him. He examined the vials closely. "Thank you Button. These are a superb gift and I will put them to good use," he acknowledged. Emily beamed and quickly grabbed him around the waist in a hug. He had just enough time to bring one hand up to her shoulder, giving a light squeeze before she let him go. She turned to leave the room but Severus stopped her.

"Please come to dinner this evening in our chambers. I would like to dine with our – family – tonight."

Emily happily nodded her acceptance and left the classroom, ecstatic that he had accepted her gift and looking forward to spending the evening with her favourite people.

Severus shook his head after she left and carefully put the vials on the shelf behind his desk. They were among the finest he had ever seen and knew they would have cost a sweet sickle in their day. The fact that Emily was unaware of their value and simply wanted to give him a gift he could use endeared her to him further. He knew if he wanted Mary as a part of his life it would mean making room for Emily.

And Harry _Potter_. He scowled slightly as he thought about that. It seemed he would never be rid of the infuriating brat. They had managed to co-exist over the holidays though so that was something. He sighed as he contemplated the future stretched out before him, Harry Potter playing a large supporting role in it. He smirked as he thought of the reactions of the Marauders if they knew about it. He, _Snivellous_, the _Greasy Bat of the Dungeons_, surrogate father to _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. He imagined James Potter spinning in his grave at this revelation. Again though, he realised it was a price of being involved with Mary and truth be told, it was a price he could easily pay.

O – O – O

Dinner that evening was everything he could have hoped for. A pleasant time spent with people he cared about, yes even Harry _Potter_, and who surprisingly cared about _him_. Winky revelled in being able to serve them all a dinner of her own creation. She had consulted with the other kitchen elves and discovered all of Master Potions Master, Sir's favourites. The other elves were happy to talk to Winky now that she was once again a decent elf with a proper Mistress. Winky hoped she would have a proper Master soon as well. Winky was a smart elf, she knew what was happening between her Mistress and Master Potions Master, Sir.

Mistress Emm-lee would be needing a father as she grew and Mistress Herminminny finally seemed to have come to her senses regarding house elves and was no longer trying to set them free against their will. Master Harry Potter was always kind to her and she knew Mistress Emm-lee and Master Harry Potter were now counted as her Mistress's children. Winky was so happy she was a respectable elf again.

Severus's only concession to the fact it was his birthday was to allow the others to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him "_if you must_," and to cut a cake. Talk turned to ways each of the girls had celebrated different birthdays in the past. Harry had really only ever celebrated his seventeenth birthday – his eighteenth had passed quietly due to them still recovering following the war.

Dinner was finished as curfew was rapidly approaching. Mary and Severus stood at the door, saying goodnight to the teenagers before they left. Each of her children gave Mary a hug and a kiss goodnight in turn. Emily passed Severus with a final hug and Harry with a firm handshake both wishing him a Happy Birthday once more. They made their way out to wait for Hermione in the hall.

Hermione placed her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly. As he returned her embrace she leant up to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Dad," she whispered in his ear, using the honorific for the first time. Severus pulled his head back to look her in the eye. He was overwhelmed with emotion; never did he think she would use that title in reference to him. He hugged her to him again tightly as he whispered his thanks. '_That_,' he thought, '_was the best birthday present I could ever receive_.'

O – O – O

Mary placed the steaming cup of tea in front of Narcissa along with the pastry she had requested. Taking her own seat she watched amused as Narcissa took in the ambience of the cafe they were seated in. They had spent the last hour shopping and decided to have a cup of tea before they parted ways.

"I must admit I have never been in a place where the staff does not come to take your order," Narcissa stated.

Mary smiled a bit to help put her at ease. "It is quite common in small muggle establishments. I believe this one is based on an extremely successful chain of coffee shops that originated in America. I have been here a few times and they serve excellent tea. I like the atmosphere here better than Madam Puddifoots as well to be honest," she confessed.

"Yes, I must agree Madam Puddifoots is rather over the top," Narcissa took a sip of her tea, a small appreciative sound coming from her lips as she savoured the taste. "You are right, this is excellent tea. I will have to get Lucius to bring me here soon to sample it. So tell me, how was Severus's birthday yesterday?"

"I believe he enjoyed it much more than he would rather admit. The children and I each gave him a gift which he liked and the five of us had a lovely dinner last night. Hermione also gave him the gift of calling him 'Dad' for the first time. He was very happy with that," Mary said, a reminiscent look in her eye.

"Are you alright with that?" asked Narcissa. She thought perhaps Mary felt Hermione was replacing Michael Granger with this development.

"Yes, Hermione and I discussed it over the holidays. She feels the time is right to let Severus know how important he is to her now and she has been referring to him as 'Dad' in her head for several weeks. I know she will always think of Michael as her father but Severus is her true father. It's right that she refer to him in that way. We decided from now on she will refer to Michael as 'Papa'. She called him that for a while the first time we went to France"

Narcissa smiled as she thought of the happiness her old friend deserved. "I am glad it is working out for the two of them. Severus deserves all the happiness he can get after what he has been through. Hermione as well," she said.

"Narcissa, may I confide in you?" Mary asked taking a chance. She had conversed with Narcissa a few times now and found the woman to be pleasant company. She was closer in age to Mary than any of the other women now in her acquaintance and she was dying to get the opinion of someone before she spoke with her children regarding her feelings toward Severus. She thought considering the other woman's words about Severus's happiness she might be receptive to offering her some advice.

"Of course Mary, I am happy to listen and help in any way I can," replied Narcissa, leaning forward slightly to invite her confidence.

Mary took a sip of her tea. As she placed her cup down she started her story, "I find myself in an odd situation. As you know my husband died suddenly just over two months ago. I grieved for him and I still miss him. I believe I will miss him for the rest of my life. But my life goes on. I have thrown myself into this brand new world where I know no one and very little about how everything works. Severus was very kind to offer me houseroom and he has been a Godsend, instructing me on wizarding culture, acquiring a house elf to make my life easier and to compensate for my lack of magic. He has shown me much that magic can accomplish from the simplest of household chores to instantly healing injuries that would take months in the world I come from.

"Apart from one week I took for myself to wallow, I have been exploring the castle, talking to the professors and some of the students. I have been able to spend time with my daughter and her friends and now I have even gained two more children who have allowed me to call them my own," she continued with a smile. Narcissa gave a smile in response. "Christmas was a magical time this year – literally, apart from that horrid episode with the newspaper article. I met a lot of new people, yourself included, and I have found myself being more and more comfortable with this strange world my daughter introduced me to.

"Now, I find myself having romantic feelings for Severus," Narcissa's eyebrows rose slightly upon hearing this news. "I know he shares them," Narcissa's eyebrows rose further upon her forehead. "Do you think I am a horrible woman to desire another man so soon after my husband's death?"

Narcissa was silent for a few moments while she contemplated her answer. "Well that all depends. Are your feelings for Severus due to you simply wishing for a man in your life to replace your husband or are they feelings for him personally?"

"I don't wish to replace my husband. There is a part of me that will always belong to Michael. We shared a life together and raised a daughter. I will never forget him. I am not in love with him any longer but I will always love him. Severus is a completely different man to Michael. He is like a puzzle that I want to figure out, piece by piece, but I know I will never finish it. I would like to be the woman who gets the furthest along with it though. Does that make sense?"

"Oh yes, the man is a complete mystery. I believe several women after the war expressed an interest in 'figuring him out' so to speak but they were quite firmly and rudely rebuffed. The fact you are aware he shares your feelings is in itself a giant leap for him. I have known him for close to thirty years and his emotions have always been something he held close to him – even as a child he was like that.

"You have obviously given this a lot of thought. I think the fact you are aware of the love you still hold for your late husband whilst developing feelings for another man shows you are in a healthy state of mind. I think only you can answer if it is too soon. Unfortunately there will be those that try to answer for you but as long as you are happy I do not believe you should concern yourself with the opinions of people you do not even know.

"I really think the person you need to speak to is Hermione. She will be the person most affected by this relationship. Harry and Emily will go along with whatever you think. Hermione is closer to the situation. She may feel uneasy if you are pursuing a relationship with her new father soon after the loss of her first father. You need to reassure her there is no threat to her burgeoning relationship with Severus and that the two of you are serious about your feelings."

"Yes, you are right. I had thought to talk to all three of them together but I do need to speak to Hermione separately," Mary agreed. With that settled, the two women discussed Mary's job offer as they finished their tea. Narcissa encouraged her to take up the opportunity and as they parted, she wished Mary luck in her talk with Hermione.

O – O – O

Mary was waiting outside the potions classroom that afternoon for Hermione to emerge. After a quick word of hello to Harry and Draco as well as a few of the other class members she was acquainted with, Mary guided Hermione into her and Severus's chambers. She knew Severus was going to be busy with a staff meeting until dinner which gave her ample time to have a private word with her daughter. The two settled themselves on the sofa, tea and biscuits on the table for them to consume courtesy of Winky.

After the obligatory questions in relation to health, well being and classes, Mary steeled herself for the serious discussion she was about to have with her daughter. She had spent most of the afternoon imagining what she would say and how Hermione would respond. Now was the time to see how it would truly play out.

"Darling, are you happy?"

"Happy?"

"Yes, so much has happened to you recently, you've found your birth parents, your father died, you are in a new relationship, you have suffered the betrayal from one of your closest friends and you have gained a new brother and sister. It is a lot to take in in just a few short months and I wondered if you had truly dealt with it all."

Hermione was thoughtful for a time. She methodically went back over everything before answering. "Yes, I mean I am still sad about losing Papa. I will be for a long time. And I am still angry at Ron for what he did but the rest of it has made me happy. Do you think that's wrong? To be so happy after losing Papa?"

"No Sweetheart, not at all. He would want you to be happy."

"Ginny said something similar to me the morning after he died. 'He wouldn't want me to mourn him; he would want me to celebrate him.' Something like that anyway."

"She is absolutely right."

"He would want you to be happy as well you know. When we first went to Australia he made me promise that if something happened to either of you then it was my job to make sure the other didn't try to hide away and lament forevermore. He said the two of you had spoken about it but if faced with the situation it might easily be forgotten."

"We did speak about it and both of us agreed that if one of us lost the other then we would move on with life and if an opportunity to be happy presented itself, we would take it." Mary guided Hermione's head to her shoulder and stroked her hair. "Darling, such an opportunity has presented itself to me. I am inclined to take it," she said softly.

Hermione sat upright. "Already? That's awfully quick isn't it? And you've been here in the castle this whole time except for Christmas, who could you have met that –" Hermione broke off her line of questioning as she realised exactly who Mary could be speaking of. "You're talking about Dad aren't you?" she clarified.

Mary nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, Sweetheart. Severus and I have been growing closer and we have had a couple of moments. Nothing untoward has happened, we have nearly kissed a couple of times and we have shared some nice hugs and cheek kisses but that is all. I have asked him for some time to sort out my feelings and he has kindly granted me that. Before I pursue anything with him, I wanted to talk to you."

"You're not forgetting about Papa are you?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Mary put her arm back around her shoulder.

"No, my Angel. I could never forget Michael. He was my life along with you and I was in love with him until the day he died. For the rest of my life I will be thankful that the last words Michael and I said to each other were 'I love you'. If he was still here, I would not have even noticed Severus as a desirable man, nor would he have developed feelings for me if I were still married. It's really only since we went to Grimmauld Place that I started to see Severus in that way. Prior to that, he was simply a person who helped me through my grief and fast became my friend.

"I want you to know I will always hold a special place in my heart for Michael, just as I will for you and now Harry and Emily. There is a small pocket being created for Severus. It is growing bigger every day." Hermione smiled a little as she recalled a similar conversation from her childhood. One of her classmates parents were expecting a new baby and Hermione had thought the parents would love their existing child less in order to make room for the love for the new child. Mary had explained the workings of the heart this same way to her then at age six.

"But aren't you worried about what people will say? It's only been two months and ten days. The hate mail we all got after the article was bad enough – once people discover that you are actually involved you could face much worse."

"The only opinions I am concerned with are yours and your brother and sister's. I'm not saying that I would forget about any feelings I have for Severus simply if one of you didn't approve but I would do my best to convince you that this is what I want. I will be speaking to Harry and Button as well but I felt I needed to speak with you separately in case you felt I was trying to replace your father."

"You're not are you? This isn't just about physical feelings is it? And please don't go into detail!" Hermione stated. Mary indulged in a small laugh.

"No, it's not just about the physical feelings. I don't want a fling with anyone. If I pursue a relationship with Severus it will be for the long term. I will make sure he is aware of that as well but he doesn't strike me as a 'fling' sort of person either."

"Do you know much about him?"

"I know he projects an intimidating facade. I know he doesn't like to let people get too close. He tries to put them off with his caustic remarks and emotionless persona. I know that once you break down those barriers, inch by painstaking inch, you find a man who is kind, generous and quite funny in his own way. He is not a man to openly show his affection but you can feel it in simple things like the way he will prepare a cup of tea exactly the way I like it or leave out a book he thinks I will enjoy..."

"Or leaving a signed chocolate frog card on your pillow," interjected Hermione.

Mary smiled as she remembered finding that object. "Yes, showing the three of us that we are the most important women in his life as Harry said. I think he is a man you would have to spend a lifetime getting to know fully. Even then he would be likely to still hold some things to his chest. I would like the opportunity to spend my life in the pursuit of that knowledge."

"Will he be okay with accepting Harry and Emily? Actually I know he would be alright with Button, but there is a rather antagonistic past between him and Harry."

"That would actually be a deal breaker for me. The three of you come with me and any man I was looking to become involved with would have to accept that. I think the fact he included Harry in his birthday dinner last night without any prompting shows he has realised that fact. Plus Harry is your brother so as your father they were going to be thrust into each other's company quite a bit anyway."

"Harry is actually starting to see him a bit in that light. Twice I have heard him base a decision on what he thinks Dad would do. He's not done that since Sirius died." Hermione started to giggle.

"What?" asked Mary.

"Sirius would be mortified to know that. He and Dad did _not_ get on well; they rather hated each other with a passion. It's one of the things Ron kept reminding us of," Hermione explained as she sobered once more. She was silent for a while as she thought things over.

"If you did pursue this relationship, what would happen if it didn't work out?"

"Then I would hope that we were both mature enough to see that we just aren't suited to one another romantically and go back to the relationship we enjoyed and knew we were compatible in before Christmas. I would never put you in a situation where you felt you had to choose between us." Hermione was reassured by Mary's words.

"Well, all I want is for you to be happy and that's what Papa made me promise to make sure of. If Dad is who you think will make you happy then I say go for it," she reached over to give Mary a hug.

Mary breathed a sigh of relief as she returned the hug. "I am so happy you are mature about this. So much has happened to you recently, I wouldn't be surprised if something triggered you to react like an emotional child at some point. You are a wonderful young woman and I am so proud to call you my daughter."

Hermione's face momentarily crumpled with emotion as she let her mother's words wash over her. She herself felt proud her mother would elucidate these words of praise to her and she resolved to continue to live up to them. She composed herself as she sat up straight on the sofa, reaching out to finish the last of her tea.

"When are you going to talk to Harry and Button then?" she asked. Mary was thoughtful for a few seconds.

"I think I will touch base with the two of them tomorrow. I will talk to them separately as well so they will be comfortable asking any questions."

"And when will you talk to Dad?" Hermione asked mischievously.

Mary gave her a gentle nudge as she replied. "When the time is right. Until then, things will just remain as they are." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have homework I'd better get started on. I'm glad we had this chat before anything happened. I might not have been so receptive if presented with a _fait accompli_," they both stood from the couch and hugged one another goodbye.

"The day you and I can't talk about something is the day we need to get the others to check what is wrong with us – one of us would have to be under a curse or something for that to happen. I have always prided myself that my daughter can talk to me about _anything_," Mary stressed. Hermione smiled in agreement and waved goodbye as she left the chambers.

Mary breathed out a sigh of relief again. '_One down, two to go_," she thought.

O – O – O

As Narcissa predicted both Harry and Emily were supportive of whatever Mary wanted to do. As long as it made her happy then they were happy. Mary had just finished up her chat with Emily when Hermione and Draco and Harry and Ginny came into the Great Hall where they were sitting in the mid-afternoon that Saturday. Emily beckoned the four of them over.

They all took seats at the table and exchanged greetings. As this happened, Severus also entered the hall and was prevailed upon to join them. There were very few students in the hall at that time and those that were, were engaged in other activities, none were paying attention to the small group seated near the doors. Noting this, Severus took a seat at the end next to Mary. She looked at them all fondly.

"I have been offered a job," she announced suddenly. Exclamations of surprise from the students greeted this proclamation. Severus was aware of the offer but had not discussed it with her. He hoped she would take it up as it meant she would stay in the castle on a permanent basis but he did not want to influence her either way. He also had plans to discuss with her his desire that they keep residing in the same suite. His ultimate plan was to share it as a couple of course, but in the meantime he wanted her to continue to stay in his guest room.

"Where?" asked Emily a touch fearfully. She had been so happy that Mary would be on hand for the rest of this year at least. When Mary spoke to her earlier about Severus she hoped this would mean they might eventually get married then Mary would be in the castle for all her school years.

"Here at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall would like me to be a guidance counsellor for the students in residence, especially the muggleborns and to be an ongoing liaison between the muggle parents and the school."

"Oh, Mum! That's a fantastic idea! And you would be brilliant at it because you have gone through it with me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And with Button here now you can still reassure the parents you know what they are experiencing," pointed out Ginny.

"What exactly is a 'guidance counsellor'?" asked Draco.

"It's a position in a lot of muggle schools. Usually they deal with career advice and student issues within the school," Hermione explained.

"That's correct. I will also be advising the second years on their electives and conducting the career advice interviews for the fifth years with the Heads of House. I will be on hand to support any student who is having difficulties being away from home or in their studies. Really for any issue they may be experiencing. I want the three of you to know though that first and foremost I am your mother, and your needs will take priority over my job here," she assured them. She had received more details on the position from Minerva during the week to help her make her decision.

"Are you going to take it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, for at least as long as Button is here I will be too," she stated. That in the end had been the deciding factor for her. She could not pass up the opportunity to be close to Emily for as long as possible. Hermione and Harry would both be starting work this summer and it was time for them to take their first steps in the adult world without her constantly underfoot. This way they could be independent but know they were able to contact her at any time and she would be right on hand for Emily at a moment's notice. The group all offered their congratulations.

Mary smiled her thanks to all of them before focusing her attention on Severus. In his eyes, she could see the light of happiness her decision had brought him.

O – O – O

Mary informed Minerva that evening before dinner of her decision to accept the job offer. The two women arranged to meet first thing Monday morning to go over the finer details. Mary could begin work on Tuesday. Minerva was very happy that Mary would be joining the staff, she had explained the position to the other professors the previous afternoon in their meeting and they were all excited and supportive about the concept behind it.

That evening Mary and Severus were indulging in one of their favourite pastimes. They were ensconced comfortably in armchairs before the fire, a bottle of wine open on the table for the two of them to share while they discussed the happenings of the day, current events, moments from their past or history and customs from both their cultures. This evening, Severus wished to address their living arrangements.

He took a sip of his wine as he made himself more comfortable in his favourite chair. Mary was pleased to see him so relaxed in her company. She knew the stiffer he sat, the more reserved he was likely to be. She in turn drew her feet underneath her to keep them warm and rested her head on the back of her chair turned in his direction.

"Did Minerva tell you that your own quarters were part of the offer of employment?" he asked.

"Yes she did. She has not mentioned where they are or how big they are. I imagine she will show them to me on Monday," she replied. She was puzzled as she thought he might want her to stay given their burgeoning feelings toward one another. She thought perhaps Severus wanted to maintain separate space during a courtship. It would be difficult to conduct a relationship in its beginning stages while sharing quarters she supposed. They had managed alright so far though.

Severus noticed her perplexity and hastened to reassure her. "I simply wanted to let you know you are welcome to continue to reside here if you wish. I still do not want to rush you into anything but if things go the way I hope, we will be together for a long time and I would deem it unnecessary for you to move out of these quarters simply for you to move back in one day. Hypothetically, of course."

Mary smiled softly. "Of course," she repeated. "I would like to stay here, like you I think it is a waste of time to move everything out just to return again. While we are on the subject, hypothetically of course, I wanted to be sure you understood my position in regards to my children."

"I realise they are the most important aspect of your life and if we were to develop a romantic attachment then they will become an important part of mine. Of course Hermione already is in that position for me and I find myself having higher regard for Emily every day. I have already resigned myself to accepting Harry in his position as Hermione's brother, I am willing to do the same for his position as your son," he replied with a small grimace.

Mary eyed him askance. "I know you have a higher regard for Harry than that, Severus," she admonished gently. "I saw you over the holidays as you assisted him with his schoolwork and answered his questions about his mother."

Severus turned his eyes to the side to regard her. "I know not of what you are saying, woman," he retorted. Mary recognised the humorous avoidance he was trying to convey. She rolled her eyes.

"Men! Alright, I know you will admit nothing out loud but in your secret heart of hearts, you are willing to see Harry in a similar light to Hermione and Emily."

Severus's grudging nod was all she knew she would get out of him but she was grateful for that.

O – O – O

Several weeks later Mary entered their quarters, her arms full of parchment she intended to review after dinner. They were all ideas from the prefects regarding what types of common rooms should be established on the fourth floor. She placed the parchments on the small table by her chair and looked over when Severus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he threw a student's essay onto his desk. Mary gave an understanding smile as she made her way over to him.

Stopping behind his chair, she placed her fingers gently upon temples. He leaned his head back to rest against her sternum as she began to apply a soft pressure, moving her fingers in small circles to help alleviate his frustration. He moaned quietly as her ministrations started to yield their desired effect.

"Third years?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes, my Button has more knowledge about the effects of temperature in relation to the different brews than this lot do. I know they understand the theories; they can talk about them in class and answer individual questions on an exam. Why they cannot transcribe these ideas onto an essay I will never know," he groused.

"It's funny you should mention that, one of the proposals for a study group is the correct way to write an essay. I have a feeling Pomona is behind that one," Mary's hands were now rubbing across Severus's forehead and making slow, firm paths into his hair. Severus reached up to take hold of her hands bringing them down to rest on his chest. This action brought Mary's upper body down as well until she was close enough to place a kiss on the crown of his head.

Over the last week, their small touches and friendly cheek kisses were becoming more frequent, longer in duration and loaded with an undercurrent of want and desire. Severus now stood from his place and turned toward Mary, certain in his desire and hers that it was time to move their relationship to the next level.

Mary's breath caught as she took in the smouldering depths of Severus's eyes. He had been more open with her in the last few days, letting her see glimpses of the man she now desired and was ready to embark upon the next step with.

Severus's arm came around her waist, pulling her firmly against his body as his other hand came up to cradle her head. Her hands also reached up, one came to rest on the back of his neck, the other in his hair as their faces drew toward one another... SLAM!

"Sorry, the door got away from me," came the rushed voice of their daughter. They pulled apart, startled as Hermione entered the room in a rush making a beeline towards one of the bookcases. "I'm not really here; I just came to borrow a book. Damn inconsiderate of everyone else to have checked all the copies of this book out of the library. There've been about five copies of it just sitting on the shelf for the last three weeks and the one day I need it they're all gone," she continued as she perused the shelf for the title she required. Finally locating it, she grabbed it from its place and held it up to show her father which one it was.

"I promise I'll bring it back tomorrow Dad," she assured him. Waving at both her parents she exited as quickly as she entered, remembering this time not to let the door slam. Severus looked after her in amazement. Mary looked back up to his face.

"I think we are destined to be interrupted every time we try to kiss," she quipped.

"I believe the third time is the charm," he replied wittily as he bent once more to her lips. Halfway there, the two of them looked to the door once more, waiting for another interruption. When none materialised, they turned back to each other, smiling as they finally allowed their lips to capture one another in a kiss both had been building toward for what seemed an age.

The meeting of their lips was at first tentative, each relishing in the softness the other displayed. After several soft pecks, Severus tightened his hold on his lady and gently ran his tongue across her bottom lip, requesting permission to enter and sample the delights that awaited him inside her sweet mouth. Mary willingly opened for him and met his tongue with her own as their kisses became more passionate. Lack of breath finally forced them to part, panting slightly as they gazed into one another's eyes, each seeking and finding the reassurance that what was transpiring between them was welcome. Severus guided them to his chair, sitting on it before pulling Mary comfortably on his lap before they continued their passionate kissing.

Mary felt as though she were a teenager once more, the thrill of discovering a new man, a new taste and a different technique to what she had ever experienced before. Severus was revelling in what was essentially his first 'snogging' session even though he was loath to apply that particular term to what they were doing. He had never been with a woman in this way. His encounter with Lily had only been two kisses before they were making love and all encounters since had purely been about the sex, there was no intimacy such as this involved.

The two continued their exploration of each other's mouths right up until it was time to depart for dinner, stopping occasionally to acquaint themselves with eyelids, temples, necks, ears and jaws. By the time they realised they needed to make an appearance outside the quarters, each was thoroughly accustomed to the special spots around the head that would elicit the loudest groans, the most desirable whimpers and the returning of equal passion for the other. With one final, gentle kiss, they separated in order to compose themselves before making their way to the Great Hall for dinner, the promise of more to come later.

O – O – O

_Finally what you have all been waiting for. I hope this encounter is enough for now. Things might move a little faster for them, they are mature adults after all. Please review and let me know what you think._


	13. A Lifetime Commitment

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. anything you recognize is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am just having some fun._

_This story is in response to a challenge issued by Tenshi. Writer. The full challenge can be found on my profile page. She also came up with the title of the story. My thanks go to her for her continued support and ideas. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts._

_The story is canon to the end of Deathly Hallows minus the epilogue and Snape lives. Some details are from the books, some from the movies._

**O – O – O **

**Chapter 13 – A Lifetime Commitment**

Harry was pacing in the hallway outside Severus and Mary's quarters. He really needed the advice of a man and whilst Severus was the first one he thought of, he was still slightly nervous about approaching him in this capacity. His pacing was cut short when the portrait guarding the door suddenly opened. Mary greeted him with surprise and a hug.

"What are you doing out here? You know the password to come in and you know you're welcome at any time," she admonished.

Harry returned her hug. "I know, but I wanted to talk to Severus about something and old habits die hard. I'm scared he will blow up at me," Harry confessed.

"Oh, don't be silly," Mary replied as she reopened the portrait door. "Severus?" she called. "Harry is here to talk to you." She gave Harry a small push and closed the door behind her as Severus entered the room, his eyebrow raised in inquiry as he gestured Harry to the sofa. Harry sat, still feeling the slight nervousness. Several minutes passed while Harry visibly gathered his nerve. Severus waited until the silence was no longer bearable.

"Well, what is it you need? Help with class?" Severus prompted.

"No, it's personal," Harry took a breath. "I want to propose but I don't know how."

Severus allowed himself a small smirk. "Generally it is customary to use the words 'will you marry me?'" he pointed out drily.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a small breath of laughter. The tension inside him had eased and he relaxed back against the chair. "I know the words to use but I'm not sure if there is a custom I should follow or if I have to wait for anything."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, absolutely. I want the world to know I love Ginny and I am committed to her. I want her to know she is the one I want to spend my life with and raise a family with."

"Good, your reasoning is sound. That is the first step. Too many people look upon marriage as a fix to a problem or they are focused on a wedding rather than what will come later. I am pleased to hear you wish for a marriage. If you feel you are ready and you feel Ginevra will be receptive to the question, then by all means you should ask her."

"Do I have to ask Mr and Mrs Weasley's permission first?"

"It is customary, and the polite thing to do I suppose. I think it is better to phrase it as asking for their 'blessing' rather than their 'permission'. I believe the engagement of a couple is between them not something that should or should not be done purely based on the opinion of the parents.

"Ginevra has already shown she values you more than she values members of her own family. She may feel resentful that you have essentially gone behind her back and asked her parents to make a decision about her life."

Harry was thoughtful for a few minutes. If there was anything Ginny was it was independent and strong-willed. Severus's point was a good one. He wondered about the Weasley's reactions if he were to propose without asking first. He supposed it was easier to ask forgiveness rather than seek permission. He did not think they would reject his desire but he liked the idea of him and Ginny being the ones who decided the course of their lives.

"If I were to propose to Ginny without talking to the Weasleys first, would you have my back if it turns out to be a problem?" he asked nervously.

Severus smirked once again. "I have had your back since you were eleven. I do not see a reason to suddenly throw you to the wolves now. Do you have a date in mind to ask Ginevra this important question?"

"It's pretty cliché I know but I thought on Valentine's Day. That's in four days time. I know I'm ready. I know the engagement will be fairly long, I don't want to get married until Ginny finishes school next year but I can't see any reason not to proclaim our commitment to everyone now. I want to wait a few years before we start a family, have some time out in the world just the two of us first."

"There will be detractors out there. People who will think you are too young. There will be people who try to break the two of you apart. You are both war heroes and especially you as our 'saviour' will always have women trying to throw themselves at you for some reflected glory or even just to be able to say they bedded the most famous man in the wizarding world," cautioned Severus.

"I know, we are already dealing with all that. Not a week goes by where I'm not propositioned or someone tries to slip me a potion or something. Ginny and I have an open communication policy. We read each other's mail and have no secrets. Both of us each immediately let the other know if we have been approached by anyone. I think we're solid. With everything we've gone through so far I think we're ready for anything that could be thrown at us."

"It is obvious the two of you are in love. I have seen many couples proclaim love for each other during their schooling but you can tell it is not the sort of love that will last. Puppy love if you will. It is easy to see the love you and Ginevra have for each other is for a lifetime. If I did not think that, I would not advise you to go ahead with your plan."

"Thank you Severus, your support means a lot."

"Well, four days then. Do you have a ring?" Severus asked.

"I'm torn. I have Mum's but I don't think its 'Ginny'. It's gold for a start and I notice she wears silver all the time. I mean it's special to me because it's Mum's but I think it might not be special to Ginny if that makes sense."

"Yes and given this doubt you have about it, do not use it. Save it and give it to your son when he wants to propose to a young lady," Severus advised. He looked at his pocket watch. "Come, I am pulling rank as Deputy Headmaster and we are going to Diagon Alley. We can go to Gringotts and look in your vault or we can visit one of the jewellers," he said standing.

Harry got to his feet, surprised that Severus had thawed enough towards him to help in such an endeavour. '_This really is what it feels like to have a _father,' Harry thought trying to keep his emotions in check. He had so recently gained a mother, to have a father-figure now as well was almost overwhelming. He knew the Weasleys had always said he was like a son to them and he hoped more than anything to become an official member of their family through a marriage to Ginny, but they would always be Ginny's parents. They were unable to unconditionally support him if they were already unconditionally supporting her.

They made their way to Minerva's office to inform her of their errand and to use her floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry vetoed the idea of searching his vault for another piece of jewellery, stating instead that he wished to purchase something new for his intended. At the last minute he remembered that Ginny frequently had to make do with things that were second hand or 'pre-loved' as her and Hermione often termed it and felt that this beginning of their life together should be symbolised by something that had only ever been hers.

After a quick trip to Gringotts to obtain the necessary paperwork for the jewellers, the two men made their way down the alley to a small shop that only had one window for display next to the door. The sign above the window proclaimed '_Wood and Duskin – Fine Family Jewellers Since 1739'_. In the window display was a mannequin bust coloured black wearing a set of pearl and diamond jewellery; necklace, earrings and tiara with a matching bracelet and ring displayed underneath. Severus explained that the finer the jewels, the less need to crowd the display and hide their magnificence.

A small bell chimed as they entered; alerting the store owners they had customers. An elderly gentleman presented himself behind the counter greeting them professionally and introducing himself as Mr Duskin. Both men instantly felt at ease in the surroundings. Severus hung back slightly, allowing Harry to make his way forward to converse with the man behind the counter. The Professor started to peruse the other selections on display around the store.

Harry walked up to the counter with a smile. He noted the brief flicker of recognition in the older man's eyes but to the shopkeeper's credit, he did not comment on it. "I would like to purchase an engagement ring please," Harry started the conversation.

"Congratulations sir. May I say there is a lucky young lady out there somewhere?" replied Mr Duskin.

Harry smiled. "You may. However, I don't really know what I'm looking for. I know I want it to be silver and brand new though."

Mr Duskin's brow furrowed. "Silver is not usually a metal used for jewellery of this type, sir. If you were after serving ware or a commemorative piece, then yes. Perhaps it is the silver colour you prefer?"

"Umm I don't really know. The jewellery she wears now is all silver," Harry clarified.

Mr Duskin nodded his head in satisfaction. "Often everyday jewellery or personal items are made from silver because of its durability. In the case of an engagement ring I would recommend the more precious metals of either white gold or platinum. I can show you a sample of both to help you decide," he said as he turned to retrieve a key and opened a cabinet. From within he withdrew a plain silver band and placed it on a square of black velvet.

"This is white gold sir. As you can see it appears as silver. White gold can be manipulated easily as it is very soft." Harry picked up the ring and examined it closely before replacing it on the square. Mr Duskin placed the ring back in the cabinet and withdrew another in its place. "This ring is made from platinum. It is a much stronger metal than white gold and longer lasting. A piece made from this could easily be a family heirloom for many generations."

Harry examined this ring. He liked it better than the white gold. It seemed tougher but at the same time more pure. It reflected Ginny perfectly. "I like the platinum sir. Can you please show me some engagement rings in this metal?"

While Harry and Mr Duskin busied themselves with selecting a ring for Ginny, Severus found his way to a display case housing several crystal pieces. His eye was drawn to three crystal roses presented under a bright light. The workmanship was exquisite, the buds seeming as though they were about to open, the individual petals painstakingly worked to look as realistic as possible and even the leaves and thorns on the stem included to add as much realism as possible.

"Good afternoon, Professor," a soft feminie voice penetrated his thoughts. "May I help you with something?" Severus looked up into the face of one of his former students. She had been a first year during his second year of teaching.

"Good afternoon Miss Ladensing," Severus returned her greeting with a nod. "I would like to look at these crystal roses please."

"Of course sir, and its Mrs Wood now," the sales clerk corrected with a smile as she unlocked the cabinet and reached in for the roses. Severus acknowledged her correction with a "congratulations" as he picked up the biggest of the crystal pieces. He examined it closely.

"We can colour the petals if you wish, the crystal in this form is the blank canvas so to speak. I have here a list of the meanings of the different colours if you are interested."

Severus suppressed the urge to sneer. '_Such sentimentalism is for women_,' he thought scathingly. '_Although, as I am planning on presenting them to women, perhaps the colours would be a nice touch_.' "Very well Mrs Wood. Please enlighten me."

Their conversation was in-depth with Severus finally deciding on the various colours that were suited to Mary, Hermione and Emily. He had just finished his transaction when Harry finally decided on a ring for Ginny.

It seemed as though he had looked at hundreds of rings. Mr Duskin was starting to get that gleam in his eye that Harry recognised as reminiscent of Mr Ollivander when he was having difficulty matching a wand to his magic back when he was eleven. Mr Duskin was in his element flitting around different cabinets extracting rings left and right to show to Harry.

Finally, just when Harry was starting to think his search would be fruitless Mr Duskin presented him with the perfect ring on the black velvet square. It was a square cut diamond (a 'princess' cut as he was informed by Mr Duskin) and from each corner of the main diamond a small line of diamonds curved down until they met the plain band which would go around the back of her finger. Harry smiled as soon as he saw it. This was the one.

Severus came over and looked over Harry's shoulder at the ring. He made a small assenting noise, signalling his approval. Harry discreetly asked Severus to handle the haggling for him, he was not at all confident in this area. He did not really care what he paid for it, he could afford it after all but he wanted to pay a fair price, not be ripped off. Severus negotiated a price that made all parties very happy and Mr Duskin also extracted a promise from Harry to mention where he had obtained the ring if asked. He did not want him to sing his endorsement from the rooftops, just a discreet mention here and there.

Their business in the jewellers concluded the pair began to make their way back up the alley to the Leaky Cauldron, stopping briefly for Harry to arrange for some fresh flowers to be delivered to Mary, Molly, Hermione, Emily and Ginny on Valentine's Day morning. He was not as careful with his meanings as Severus, choosing some red roses for Ginny and some pretty mixed bouquets for the others.

The two men parted ways once they exited the Headmistress's office, Harry thanking Severus once again for his advice and for accompanying him to buy the ring. Severus headed back down to the dungeons while Harry made his way to Gryffindor Tower. He entered the common room and took a seat next to Hermione who was assisting Emily with some transfiguration work. He listened as his sisters finished up what they were doing and Emily rushed off to be with her friends. Hermione sat back and turned her head to examine him.

"You look really happy. What's going on?"

"Aren't I allowed to be happy?"

"Of course you are but I mean you look _really_ happy. You have a secret! Ooh, tell me what it is?"

Harry had trouble wiping the grin from his face. No matter how hard he tried it just stayed there. He looked around the room assuring himself of their privacy. He pulled out his wand and cast a _muffliato_. Reaching into his robes he extracted the ring box and handed it to Hermione. "I really need a girl's opinion on this," he said. He was glad he had cast the sound muffling charm because the resultant high-pitched squeal that emanated from his sister once she opened the box would have roused the attention of everyone in the tower.

Hermione grabbed him in a fierce hug in her exuberance. "Oh, it is so beautiful. You sly thing, I didn't even know you were planning this! When are you going to ask her?"

"On Thursday. Actually, can I ask your advice? As a girl, what is a good way for a proposal?"

Hermione inwardly grinned; here was an opportunity for some teasing. "Oh, right in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner," she proclaimed emphatically. "Yes, it's every girl's dream to be asked in front of a huge crowd. You should learn a song to go with it, or compose a poem to read out. Then everyone will know just how much Ginny means to you and she will have the memory for the rest of her life."

Harry paled just at the thought of doing that in front of the entire school. As he started spluttering Hermione could not contain her giggles at the expression on his face. "Got you! Really, if you did that I would be first in line to hex the shit out of you for putting her on the spot like that. Personally I believe you should not propose in front of others. If you are so determined to make it a public affair then only in front of your families but really, it is an intimate moment that should be shared only between the two of you." Hermione thought for a few moments as Harry relaxed, grateful Hermione had only been joking.

"Given that you will be here on Thursday, I would recommend the quidditch pitch at sunset."

"The quidditch pitch? Not very romantic."

"Romance is what you make it. I know! We can go down there earlier and get one of the boxes ready. We can set up flowers and candles and make sure there are warming charms and repellent charms in case it rains or snows. Quidditch is an important thing to you both – you got together after the final quidditch match in sixth year and you're both still on the team now. Ginny has mentioned she would love to play professionally once she finishes school, I think it is the perfect place for you to propose to her."

Harry pictured the setting Hermione described. It would be good if they could do all that. Getting her down there would be easy and they could put some notice-me-not charms around as well so any others deciding to use the pitch for some romantic time on Thursday would not bother them as well. "I would appreciate all the help I can get," Harry said. Hermione clapped her hands in glee.

"Brilliant! Button and Luna can help as well. Now tell me, where and when did you get this gorgeous ring? It will suit Ginny perfectly and I know she will love it."

"Severus just took me to Diagon Alley this afternoon and I picked it out," Harry explained as he took the ring back and secured it in his pocket once more.

"Dad took you?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly. "I wanted some advice and it was really the sort of thing I needed to ask a bloke you know? Obviously not one of our friends, but a father-type bloke. He seems to have accepted me as a member of the family so I thought I would talk to him about it."

Hermione put her arm around Harry and pulled him close. "He has accepted you as a member of the family, Harry. Both because you're my brother and because Mum sees you as a son. As their relationship grows more I'm sure he will get to a point where he sees you as a son as well," she assured him confidently.

Harry leaned his head against hers comfortably. "It's funny; I spent my whole childhood wishing for parents and a proper family and only got them when I became an adult. Better late than never I guess," he said sadly.

Hermione tightened her hold on her brother. "I really wish our mother wasn't quite so focused on hiding things. I really wish we could have known from the start that we were brother and sister. I wish Dad could have been free to be a part of my life, our lives, for much longer. But what's done is done. Our focus now has to be getting the best out of our current relationships. We have a mother who loves us, a father who does but probably wouldn't admit it," she gave Harry a gentle nudge as he chuckled at this, "and a little sister who looks up to us and loves us with her whole heart. And as always, we have each other. Friends and siblings. There aren't many who can say that! And now you're going to give me another sister! I'm so happy for you," she gushed.

Harry agreed whole heartedly with everything Hermione had just said. There was no use lamenting over what could have been. It was better to just lock all that away in the past and focus on the present and the future. "So, meet me at four on Thursday at the quidditch pitch?" he asked.

Hermione flashed him a blinding grin. "Of course, I will rally the troops and we'll help you create a winter wonderland for your love."

**O – O – O **

Mary woke on Thursday morning to the sight of her man resting his head on his hand as he gazed upon her. He smiled softly as he reached a hand out to graze down her arm. She smiled in return, closing her eyes in bliss as her lover continued to map her upper body with his fingers. They had consummated their relationship the previous evening. It had been nothing short of wonderful. Severus was gentle when he should be gentle and passionate when he should be passionate. Mary had been brought to completion several times. She was extremely content this morning.

Severus stopped his gentle exploration to reach behind him. "As much as I am dreading the day with the hormonally charged occupants of this castle, may I wish you a Happy Valentine's Day?" Severus brought a crystal rose from its hiding place.

Mary took it reverently, examining the exquisite workmanship. She noted the colours, yellow with red tips. "Friendship into love," she whispered. She looked at Severus in surprise; she did not think he would admit something like this so soon.

"Yes," he whispered back. "I have learned life is too short and too precious not to express to the people I care about that they are important to me. Whilst sentiment is not something I indulge in often, I do want you to know I am falling in love with you."

Mary leaned forward to capture Severus's lips in a kiss. "I am falling in love with you too," she replied. Severus wandlessly levitated the fragile flower to the bedside table as he swooped in to take his lover once more. '_What a way to wake up_,' thought Mary before pleasure blocked out all coherent thought.

**O – O – O **

Hermione woke to the sound of Parvati moaning as she stretched. Hermione herself copied the action as she unfolded herself from the ball she had cocooned herself in the night before in an attempt to keep warm. One of their other roommates, Fay, stuck a single hand out from her nest of blankets and pointed her wand at the grate to relight the fire.

The fourth girl in the room, Eliza blearily sat up and quickly gathered her blankets back around her. "We are four grown witches," she exclaimed. "Why can't we keep a fire lit all night?"

Hermione grinned as she was gathering her clothes for the day. "Because we still have to sleep sometime. Let's face it winter up here is working against us. Not once in seven years have we managed to keep that fire going all night."

"It's certainly one thing I won't miss once we're gone. I think I might move to a warmer climate for a while," quipped Fay.

"YES! Valentine's Day gift for me!" cheered Parvati. Hermione looked up with interest as the Indian girl extracted a silver charm bracelet from a package left by her bed. She admired it and helped her fasten it around her wrist.

"Ooh, look!" exclaimed Eliza. "Hermione's got two presents!"

Sure enough on her bedside table were two gifts. '_Either Draco is really extravagant or someone around here lives under a rock and doesn't know I have a boyfriend_,' she thought. She picked up the first package and found a posy brooch inside. She thought back to Christmas when she had visited Diagon Alley with Draco one morning and remembered seeing the brooch in a window display. She had gushed about it, remembering a nearly identical one her Grandmother Granger had always worn. He had obviously gone back at a later time and purchased it.

She gave herself a small hug as she placed it with her jewellery for the day. If she knew her boyfriend he would be waiting downstairs with something to put in it. While it was not something she would wish to wear every day, today it would be special. She picked up the second package, interested to see who had bestowed it on her. She opened the card. It read '_With all my love, Dad_.' Hermione's eyes shone with tears, she never expected anything from her father! She opened the box and found a crystal rose with pale pink petals. She held it up to let it catch the light.

"Oh Hermione, your boyfriend is so romantic. I don't know why he would have chosen pale pink though," Eliza said in confusion.

"It's not from Draco, it's from my Dad," she corrected her.

Parvati and Fay both let out an "Oooohhh" at this. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly. She was a bit embarrassed but at the same time so happy her Dad had thought to recognise the day by giving her a gift. Eliza was rummaging through her bedside drawer. She extracted a small book and started flipping through the pages. "Here, pale pink is for admiration, sympathy, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness. Oh Merlin! That is so how a father should think of his daughter," Eliza looked at Hermione with a smile on her face.

Hermione was dumbstruck. Parvati walked over and gently touched her on the arm. Hermione shook herself from her reverie and quickly moved to place the rose on her bed and gather her clothes. The other girls were confused by her behaviour. She suddenly grabbed Parvati in a fierce hug. "He loves me!" she said gleefully as she wiped some tears from her face and ran into the bathroom. The other three girls looked at each other with amusement before sharing a laugh. They sobered up a bit when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Parvati.

The door opened and Emily entered. "Good morning, Happy Valentines," she said. The three girls returned her greeting warmly used to her presence in their room by now. "Hermione's in the bathroom Button," offered Fay. "You can wait on her bed if you like." Emily climbed up on the bed with a grin and pulled a blanket over her legs.

"So Button, did you get a Valentine's gift?" asked Eliza with a cheeky grin. She did not expect Emily to answer in the affirmative.

"Yes, I got one from Se– Pro– um someone I know," she stumbled as she had been about to say 'Severus' and started to correct herself to 'Professor Snape' but then realised it was probably not something he would wish for the general student population to know. The older girls smiled knowingly at each other and started to get ready for their days.

After several minutes Hermione emerged from the bathroom. She gave Emily a good morning hug and a "Happy Valentine's Day" while she put her jewellery on. Emily kneeled up on the bed and walked on her knees to Hermione's bedside table where she saw the crystal rose. She beamed at it before beckoning Hermione down to her level. "I got one too," she whispered. "Mine's white." She had a blinding smile on her face. "It's the first Valentine's Day present I ever got. And he wrote on the card '_with love from Severus_'."

"That makes it all the more special then Button," Hermione whispered conspiratorially. She rose and asked Eliza for the book she read from before. Hermione flipped the pages and pointed out to Emily the meaning behind the white rose: _Purity, Innocence, Silence, Secrecy, Reverence, Humility, Youthfulness, and Heavenly. _Emily smiled. It was almost like having a Dad again.

O – O – O

Hermione made her way down to the potions classroom early. She was feeling slightly out of sorts now – guilty more than anything. She had received a bunch of flowers from Harry during the morning mail and felt bad she hadn't thought to get him anything. She was already feeling bad enough she hadn't gotten anything for Severus. '_I could give him one of _my_ chocolate frog cards but I have been pretty generous with my signature. It wouldn't be as special as his_,' she thought. She resolved to make an extra special effort in helping Harry that afternoon and she figured she'd think of something for her father.

As she approached the stairs leading to the dungeon she met up with Draco who was waiting for her with that devilish grin she loved so much playing about his lips. He was holding a single red rosebud, the stem already trimmed down so she could easily place it in her posy brooch. She gave him a wide smile as she got closer, finally reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Draco returned her kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day," they said in unison.

"Thank you for my brooch, it's beautiful," she said as she fastened the rosebud in it securely. She knew today's class was a lecture so she could wear it into the classroom without the risk of contaminating any of her potions. Winky had kindly taken the flowers she got from Harry up to her room for her.

"I was sorry when you said your grandmother's had been warped from the fire. This way you can keep the actual one safe as it's so fragile but be able to wear this one as I'm sure she would have wanted you to wear hers. Thank you for the frame, it's lovely." Hermione had given Draco a sterling silver double photo frame. One side held a formal, posed picture of the two of them taken on New Year's Eve while the other held a more light hearted one taken at Hogwarts one Sunday afternoon while a group of them played in the snow.

They were now leaning against the wall next to the door of the locked classroom door, the first to arrive as usual. Hermione figured they had about ten minutes before anyone else appeared. She gathered all her Gryffindor courage as she took Draco's hand. He looked at her in slight confusion. She looked up at him, shyly. "I also wanted to say to you today that, I love you."

Draco's eyes widened as the words washed over him. A feeling of contentment began to blossom from his chest, spreading throughout his whole body. Who would have thought those simple words, so often casually tossed about could mean so much coming from the woman standing in front of him? This woman who was now his whole world.

Draco's silence started to unnerve Hermione. _'Oh, I shouldn't have said anything. I should have waited till he said it. Damn, damn I've ruined it. What can I say to fi_–' her thoughts were abruptly cut off as Draco crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately for several minutes until they had to part in order to breathe again.

Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's, a blinding smile on his face. "I love you too," he whispered, almost reverently. She smiled back and kissed him once again. Voices in the distance interrupted their moment but both of them felt content.

Once everyone arrived they made their way into the classroom. Professor Snape arrived in his usual swirl of robes, demanding their homework be handed up to the front while he gathered the materials required for that day's lecture. There was a flurry of activity as the students complied with his wishes. Hermione had a sudden flash of brilliance and quickly scrawled a note on a scrap piece of parchment, using a temporary sticking charm to attach it to her essay before passing it to Mandy Brocklehurst who had been asked to collect them. The Ravenclaw deposited the pile on Professor Snape's desk and the lesson began.

Later during his free period, Severus began to mark the essays. The fourth one in the pile was neatly labelled 'Hermione Granger' on the top and had a note stuck to it. He detached the note before reading it, a smile breaking over his face as he did so. '_Exactly three feet. Happy Valentine's Day, Dad. Love Hermione x_'

**O – O – O **

Ginny huddled into herself, trying to keep warm as she climbed the stairs to the quidditch box Harry had asked her to come to. She shivered despite her best efforts while she wondered what on earth had gotten into Harry to suggest a small tete a tete in this particular location in the highlands during winter. She knew Hermione had a hand in this somehow. She giggled slightly as she thought of the note she had been sent. She could just imagine Harry asking what the hell a tete a tete was.

She finally reached the top of the stairs the relief of a warming charm washing over her as she gasped when she took in the transformed box. Candles hovered in the air and the petals of numerous species of flowers were scattered everywhere, fully covering the wooden floor and making a temporary fragrant carpet to walk on. On one of the benches a thick blanket was waiting along with a picnic basket full of delectable goodies and drinks. Amongst it all was Harry, standing resplendent in his dress robes, holding a single red rose out to her. Ginny's heart swelled as tears began to form in her eyes, overwhelmed as she was that Harry had gone to so much trouble. She had been more than happy with the dozen red roses that had been delivered that morning.

She smiled beautifully as she reached her handsome boyfriend, taking the rose stem he offered and tilting her face up for a kiss. Harry gallantly seated her on the blanket and began to serve her food from the basket, taking bites for himself in between as they shared the repast and toasted their love. Ginny had never been happier or more in love with Harry than at that moment.

Several minutes had passed as they idly chatted until Harry brought the topic around to their future. "Ginny, do you think we have a future together?" he asked.

"Of course we do, Harry. You know that. I love you and I could love no other while you're around. I want to be with you always," she said softly as she reached out to stroke his face, unsure where this sudden insecurity was coming from. Harry breathed out a small sigh of relief as he changed his position from sitting on the bench next to her to kneeling on one knee before her. Ginny's eyes opened wide and her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she whispered "Oh my Merlin!" Harry grinned as he took her left hand.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. You are my light, you are my love. I cannot fathom a future without you in it. I want to create a home with you, I want to raise a family with you but most of all I want to be with you, forever. Ginny, my Darling, will you marry me?" Harry opened the ring box on his question, presenting it to her.

Ginny practically threw herself into Harry's arms planting kisses all over his face while shouting "YES! YES! YES!" between kisses. Harry laughed as he rebalanced them and firmly, passionately kissing her on the lips, he managed to calm her initial exuberance. He pulled away gently, both of them sporting grins that even the return of Voldemort would be unable to wipe from their faces. Harry reached down and picked up Ginny's left hand once more, placing the ring on her third finger. It fit perfectly. Ginny lit her wand in order to examine it more closely, tears gathering once more.

"Oh, Harry! It's perfect. It's exactly the ring I would have chosen. Has it been in your family a long time?"

"It's been in the family for four days. Something this special deserves to be yours and yours alone."

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "Harry this must have cost a fortune! How could you afford it?"

"I don't have many expenses and between what my parents left me and what Sirius left me there is more than enough to cover the cost of this ring. Hell I could have bought ten of them and still not made much of a dent in my trust vault,"" Harry assured her.

"Umm, I know this is something we've never really spoken about but how much money do you have?"

"A lot, a lot-lot. Really, neither of us would ever have to work a day in our lives if we didn't want to. The money is invested well so it's earning an income. The lawyer is taking care of all the details but at the moment, my fortune brings in about fifty thousand galleons per year in interest, dividends and rent," Harry explained. Ginny needed to know all this if she was going to be his wife.

Ginny's eyes goggled. "Fifty thousand? Merlin's beard Harry that's a lot! My Dad has never earned anywhere near that amount and you've seen our house and how we live. You must have lived in luxury yet you were always so comfortable in our house."

Harry took both her hands. He had never discussed much of his home life with her. Hell, not even Hermione knew the extent of the depravities the Dursleys had inflicted upon him. It was time to come clean. "First let me say I have never judged your family by your material possessions. I admire your parents so much. They put _seven_ children through private school on one income. Do you realise how impressive that is? Especially when you take into consideration the extra equipment costs and uniforms. Not to mention the fact that all of you have a good broom you can play quidditch on.

"People always go on about how poor you are for some reason and I know your ex-brother was always bemoaning the fact that he never had any money but I think your parents deserve medals for sacrificing the creature comforts of life so their seven children could have the best education available."

Ginny was floored. She had never really thought of her family's financial plight in this light before. Money was always a taboo subject in their house. She was always a little resentful of the nice clothes and new books Hermione showed up with each year and she had always seen Harry casually pay for anything that came his way. When she thought about it what Harry said was true. So everything they had may not have been brand new but it was all of good quality, they never went hungry and they always had a roof over their heads.

Harry squeezed her hands gently as he continued. "My life has never been lived in luxury. Before I got my Hogwarts letter I," Harry choked up slightly, ready to reveal what he had never revealed to anyone, "I was kept in the cupboard under the stairs. It was only once they thought wizards were maybe watching the house that I was moved to Dudley's second bedroom.

"I was fed when I had done enough chores to deserve it and locked in my room for the slightest infraction – real or imagined. I suffered the same fate for any bout of accidental magic," there was more but Harry had no desire to further ruin what should be the happiest night of their lives. He shook off the negative feelings and brought Ginny's hand, the one now bearing his ring, to his lips.

"Enough of this, I promise I will tell all another time. Tonight is about our future, not my past. Let us talk about what we want to do from here." Harry guided Ginny to sit back down on the blanket. He sat next to her, rubbing his thumb gently across her ring.

"Well, we should write to my parents. I'm sure they're on tenterhooks waiting to hear all about this and my answer. Of course they would never have doubted I would say yes, but until they receive confirmation... Harry?" Harry had looked down as she spoke, now visibly nervous. It seemed he and Severus had gotten this part entirely wrong.

Harry rubbed one hand across the back of his neck, a sure sign of his discomfort. "I haven't actually spoken to your parents, Ginny," he confessed. Ginny looked at him in shock.

"Why ever not? I would have thought you of all people would ask permission of my parents before asking me to marry you!" Ginny was surprised; Harry barely did anything without consulting someone about it.

"I hope you're not angry. I spoke with Severus and he suggested that since you were such an independent spirit you might resent it if I asked your parents to make a decision about your life," Harry explained desperately.

"Oh, that's actually really sweet," Ginny replied.

"I want _us_ to make our decisions. It will be _our_ life; Merlin knows there's going to be enough opinions about it from our families to the public to the press... I just think we should be the ones to decide what we do and when we do it," Harry exclaimed passionately.

"I absolutely agree Harry," consented Ginny. "So, when we go back to the castle we'll immediately write to my parents and tell them the good news. Then we'll tell your family and I'm sure everyone else will find out by morning."

"I love you," said Harry as he leant forward to press his lips against his fiancé's.

"I love you too," Ginny replied once they broke from their kiss. Harry drew her up from her seat and with a few waves of his wand, transformed the box back to its original state.

"Come on, let's go," he said excitedly. He grabbed Ginny's hand and together they jogged back to the castle laughing happily all the way. They were out of breath as they approached the stairs to the entrance hall. As they turned the corner to ascend them, they noticed Hermione, Draco and Emily sitting on the stairs. Hermione was sitting comfortably on a step below Draco, leaning back into his embrace as they spoke jovially with Emily who was perched upon the banister.

Emily was the first to notice the new arrivals and she looked at them with bright, shining eyes in anticipation of their announcement. Hermione too sat up straight, Draco's hands coming to rest on her shoulders. She too had the same look of anticipation. Harry and Ginny schooled their features into expressions of nonchalance. They had decided to play a little joke but had not expected to encounter anyone quite so soon. Harry should have guessed his sisters would be lying in wait for him.

"So, what's going on out here?" Harry asked casually. Hermione and Emily looked at him in disbelief. Hermione stared at Ginny, trying to provoke a reaction from her. Ginny just stared impassively back. Draco looked between them all; Hermione had told him what was happening. Perhaps Harry backed out.

Draco cleared his throat. "Nothing, just sitting enjoying the ni – night," he had been about to say 'nice night' but who was he kidding? It was freezing. He rubbed his hands up and down Hermione's arms, she was frozen in place, unbelieving that Harry, Gryffindor extraordinaire, had lost his courage at this moment in his life.

Ginny could take it no longer; she was bursting with joy and who better to share this wonderful news. "WE'RE ENGAGED!" she screamed with happiness, holding up her hand to present her ring. Hermione jumped up from her spot, matching Ginny's excited squeals as they jumped up and down in happiness. Emily was clapping her hands in excitement before Draco helped her down from the banister. She quickly joined in the hug with Hermione and Ginny, Draco clapping Harry on the back in congratulations, wide, happy grins splitting both their faces. Hermione turned and clasped Harry in her arms, smacking him lightly on the back for scaring her like that.

The five finally settled down somewhat, making their way into the castle. Emily happily skipped off to the tower to go to bed, it was nearly curfew. Harry and Ginny made their way a bit slower and Hermione and Draco lingered to say goodnight in private.

Draco had secluded the two of them in a small alcove that was partially hidden by a tapestry. "There's something else I wanted to say to you," he whispered. Hermione raised her eyebrow in inquiry. "Just, I'm ready." Hermione stiffened slightly in surprise and a little nervousness. Draco hastened to reassure her, holding both her hands together in between them. "I know you're not quite there yet and I promise I'm not going to push you. I just wanted you to know in case you put off doing anything because you weren't sure of my feelings," he bent and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Just, I'm ready when you are." Hermione nodded, lifting her eyes to his.

"Thank you for telling me. Soon, I promise," she replied. The two parted with a soft goodnight and one final kiss. It had been a happy, happy day.

**O – O – O **

Molly looked up from her tea making at the tapping at the window that Friday morning. Over the last four months she had regained her spark, nearly all of it anyway. She was looking much healthier and following that dreadful Christmas she realised she needed to concentrate on all her remaining children and ensure none of them again strayed from the path she had brought them up to follow.

Charlie and Ron were writing regularly from Romania. Although Ron still had no desire to apologise for his actions, Charlie informed them he was settling in well on the Reserve. He was studying well and working as an assistant to the handlers. Charlie was confident he would pass his NEWTS and be hired full time as a trainee handler. That was one worry off her mind.

She also had the prospect of looking forward to her first grandchild. Bill and Fleur were expecting a baby around the beginning of May. Molly thought it would be a wonderful time to welcome a baby amid the celebrations of the defeat of Voldemort and would also provide a distraction when thoughts of Fred would overwhelm her.

Everything else in her world was right and good. She opened the window to let the owl in, recognising it as Harry's new owl he had gotten over the summer. "Hello Orion," she said as she detached the letter from his leg. She reached into a small bowl and pulled out some owl treats. Orion perched himself on the windowsill, he had obviously been instructed to wait for a reply.

Molly quickly read the letter. "Arthur," she called frantically. "Get down here!"

Arthur came running into the kitchen in a panic. "What? What's happened?" he asked. Molly thrust the letter at him to read.

_February 14, 1999_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? Happy Valentine's Day! We have wonderful news! Harry and I are engaged. Harry surprised me tonight with a romantic proposal and the most beautiful engagement ring you have ever seen._

_Saturday is a Hogsmeade visit and we would love to see the two of you. Please meet us in the Three Broomsticks at 11am and we can have a nice talk._

_All our love,_

_Ginny and Harry_

_xoxoxo_

Arthur looked up in shock. He had his suspicions that Harry would eventually ask for Ginny's hand but he did not think it would be this soon. He was also a bit hurt that the young man had not asked for his permission but he supposed that was maybe a bit old fashioned. Still, Ginny was his only daughter. He would talk with Harry tomorrow and offer his blessing.

"They are too young, Arthur. Ginny hasn't even finished school. What will they do for money? Where will they live? Have they thought this through at all?" Molly was on a rant. Arthur gently grasped her by the arms before she could get too worked up and guided her to a chair. He finished making the tea and brought a cup to her.

"Now Mollywobbles, Ginny and Harry are both sensible young adults, I am sure they are not thinking about actually getting married before Ginny finishes her education. And you know Harry is quite well off and he has Grimmauld Place for them to live in. We saw what he's already done at Christmas and with a bit more work that house will be unrecognisable to what it was when we first saw it. Now, let's calm ourselves down and look forward to meeting up with our daughter and future son-in-law tomorrow."

Molly agreed, when it was laid out like that it did make sense. She supposed she just reacted without thinking. An evil little smile materialised on her face. Fred and George came by their pranking nature honestly. Ginny and Harry deserved a little payback for informing them of their engagement so suddenly. They were expecting Molly and Arthur in Hogsmeade. They weren't expecting her brothers to tag along though...

**O – O – O **

_Hope you enjoyed. As always please let me know your thoughts._


	14. Reliving the Pain

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations._

_My thanks as usual to Tenshi. Writer for her encouragement and ideas. You would not be reading this story if she hadn't come up with the idea. _

_Thanks as well to all the people who have alerted, favourited and continued to read my story. My special thanks to my reviewers – you are helping me keep the motivation going._

**O – O – O **

**Chapter 14 – Reliving the Pain**

By Friday afternoon the entire castle was abuzz with the news about Harry and Ginny's engagement. They accepted the congratulations of everyone gracefully, asking them to please not write news of it outside the castle until after the Hogsmeade visit on Saturday so Ginny's parents could celebrate with them without press hounds everywhere. As the couple were well-liked, everyone agreed to their request.

On Friday night Mary arranged for a private celebration in their quarters with their little family, this time including Ginny and Draco as well. The seven of them toasted Harry and Ginny's long life and happiness and started to tentatively discuss some of the details. Like Harry, Ginny did not want to get married until she had finished school. She had hopes of playing quidditch professionally after she graduated and was happy that Harry also wanted to wait to have a family.

Saturday morning brought the first twinges of nervousness to Ginny's demeanour. Despite Hermione and Luna's best attempts at breakfast, by the time they were ready to walk down to Hogsmeade Ginny had worked herself into quite a state, worrying about the reactions of her parents to the news of her wanting to marry so young.

"Wasn't Mrs Weasley seventeen and pregnant when she married Mr Weasley?" whispered Luna.

"That's what I was led to believe," replied Hermione, matching Luna's conspiratorial tone. Harry managed to succeed a bit where the girls failed Ginny at last calming down slightly.

Mary and Severus were walking behind the large group of students. Minerva had asked Mary to chaperone the Hogsmeade visit for March so Severus had volunteered to 'walk her through' the visit today so she would know what to expect. He also remembered his promise to Harry, one that Harry had been at pains to remind him of the night before, that he would have Harry's back with the Weasleys in case anything went wrong. He had no intention of failing the young man in the first overt display of safeguarding his charge that he was involved in.

While Professor Flitwick discharged the students along with their instructions, Severus instructed Mary in his usual habits for chaperoning a Hogsmeade visit. He would always patrol the square, occasionally walking into the various shops to keep the students on their toes paying particular attention to Honeydukes, Zonko's and The Three Broomsticks. Mary nodded as they traversed the path to The Three Broomsticks behind several groups of students. The couple noticed Harry and Ginny stopped outside the establishment, peering through one of the windows.

As they approached, Mary was able to hear her son as he spoke. "But it's not just your parents. It's Bill, Percy, George and Fleur as well. I'm lucky Charlie isn't there too," he said frantically. He knew Ron would have no business being there and even if the Weasleys were angry beyond belief, they would not go against Ginny's wishes to have nothing to do with him.

Ginny was now looking in the window at the stern countenances of her family. '_Oh no, they _are_ pissed that they weren't consulted_,' she thought. She had thought they would be a bit upset maybe, her parents were fairly old-fashioned sometimes but she never thought they would be angry. The expressions on their faces told otherwise.

With a stoicness that belied her earlier nervous ravings, she resolutely took Harry's hand and led him into the pub. Severus and Mary followed closely behind. They took a table near the Weasleys that was close enough to show their support and jump in if necessary but far enough away to respect the privacy of this discussion.

Harry approached the table, mentally preparing himself to battle to the end if necessary to prove to the Weasley family that he loved their daughter and sister and wanted to marry her more than anything. He hoped they would not be too hard on him. Harry advanced directly toward Arthur, his hand outstretched in greeting. Arthur simply looked down his nose at this young man who wished to take his daughter away without asking permission first. Her brothers all had the same expression on their faces. Harry dropped his hand to his side and took refuge next to his fiancé.

Severus watched perplexed. Arthur Weasley was one of the most polite, friendly, easy-going men he had ever met. What on earth would possess him to act in this manner towards Harry now? A young man who had been welcomed into their home with open arms at the age of twelve. A young man who had in fact saved his life and that of his daughter's and youngest son's. Severus made ready to step in earlier than expected.

Ginny meanwhile was looking around at her entire family, getting angrier by the second. Harry's reasoning for proposing to her without seeking permission was sound and she was not going to let hurt pride get in the way of what should be the happiest time of her life. She was gearing up for an epic shouting rant when her father quietly asked "So, Mr Potter. You believe you can propose to my daughter without asking first if you may have her?" Harry visibly gulped, his eyes glued to Mr Weasley as Ginny stared at her father in disbelief. She turned slightly as she noticed her eldest brother move his head. As she focused on him, he gave her a small wink. '_They're having him on_,' she thought in relief. '_Ok, this is more like it. Just settle back and watch_.'

Severus had been about to intervene when he also noticed Bill's wink. He returned to his seat and silently reassured Mary that all was well. He too decided to sit back and watch the show.

Harry was in a vulnerable position. He was standing with his back to the door behind the only two vacant chairs at the table which had obviously been left for Ginny and him. Facing him from left to right were Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Percy, George, Fleur and Bill on the other end. He looked into their faces one by one and for the first time since meeting them, did not encounter one friendly countenance.

"I, umm, I apologise, sir but I thought it was something Ginny and I should decide together. I didn't realise it would mean so much to you to be asked beforehand."

"What about your future Harry? Have you given any thought to how the two of you will support yourselves? You are both still students at school. A wife at least requires you to have a job," stated Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, that's ok. I have money from my parents and Sirius. I am well set up to take care of Ginny financially."

"Yes Harry but that is money that was left to you. To support a wife properly you should work for your money and prove that you can keep our sister in a manner fitting to her station in life. What about your living situation? Are you going to board in the dormitory together?" asked Percy.

'_When did he revert to being "Percy the Prat"?_' thought Harry. Out loud he said, "I have Grimmauld Place for us to live in. We wouldn't be getting married until next year anyway, after Ginny graduates." What had happened to the Weasley Family he knew? And when was Severus going to step in? Harry was too afraid to turn around and expose his back, especially to George, to check on the location of the man who had promised, _promised_, to have his back.

"Again though, that is a house that was left to you. We want to be assured that the man who wants to marry our sister is a man of such calibre that he would build a house with his own two hands for our Princess to dwell in," stated Bill. Ginny raised an eyebrow at this.

"And what have you done to prove yourself worthy of such a treasure as this young Potter?" asked George. "To what length would you go to prove your love? History shows us many deeds performed in the name of love. There was Hendell the Harried who slew a dragon to prove his love. There was Parkdell the Pious who drove the last giant from Prussia to prove his. I think you need to at least match these feats of daring. I know! You could throw yourself from the White Cliffs of Dover. If you survive, we will admit you may be worthy to enter the House of Weasley and claim its only daughter," George finished dramatically.

Arthur could help himself no longer. He immediately cracked up laughing at George's words. One by one the other Weasley's joined in, Ginny included. Harry could even hear Mary and Severus expressing their mirth behind him. He blinked as he realised they set him up. Arthur stood from his chair, arms outstretched. "Harry Potter, welcome to the family." Cheers erupted as Arthur embraced Harry and the others all jumped from their chairs to congratulate the happy couple.

As the excitement died down Harry pulled Ginny's chair out for her before seating himself next to Mary who, along with Severus, had been prevailed upon to join them amongst the hubbub of good wishes, hugs and back slaps. "Just for that, none of you are invited to the wedding," he quipped. His heart was still beating a little fast from the worry he would have to apparate out of there in a hurry.

"Oh Harry, what would you do without us there to provide the love and support we are so famous for?" questioned George jovially.

"I will buy Ginny a new family, one that appreciates me," he deadpanned but with a twinkle in his eye. Laughter met his words and soon everyone was embroiled in discussion about the proposal and how long Harry had been planning to pop the question. The seating at the table was rearranged a bit as the women gravitated to each other, gushing about the beauty of the ring and swooning at the romanticism Harry had displayed with the setting and the proposal. Harry found himself next to Mr Weasley after swapping his seat.

Mr Weasley leaned into Harry conspiratorially. "In all seriousness Harry, I could not be happier about this. I am truly honoured to have you as a member of our family."

"Thank you Mr Weasley," Harry was interrupted with an instruction to "_call me Arthur_". "Thank you Arthur. I am honoured you would have me, and I am truly honoured and humbled that Ginny accepted me as well. I love her very much and I want to make her as happy as she makes me," Harry said feelingly.

Arthur beamed at him. What more could any father ask for in the man who wished to marry his daughter? "I do want to make sure though that you are ready for life after the wedding. I saw Grimmauld Place at Christmas so I know you have the house side of things well in hand." Harry nodded his agreement. "What about the finances though, do you know what you want to do for a job when you finish school?"

"Yes Arthur, the auror corps is already actively recruiting me. Barely a week goes by without an owl from either the Head of the DMLE, the Head Auror or even Kingsley asking me to seriously consider their training programme. Plus it was true what I said before; I have a lot of money that was left to me by my parents and Sirius. Ginny and our children if we are lucky enough to have them will never want for anything," Harry assured Arthur.

Arthur nodded, relieved. He thought that was the case but the father in him wanted to be sure. It was none of his business what Harry had, just as long as his baby was taken care of. The group settled in for lunch. There was a brief moment of awkwardness when Mary and Severus's close relationship was revealed but a curt admonishment from Ginny that it was no one's business but their own moved them past the discomfort.

Once the bill was settled, most of the Weasleys departed. Molly asked them to make sure they informed Charlie of the good news as well. She stopped herself just in time before she added the "and Ron" to her instruction momentarily forgetting the circumstances. Harry and Ginny assured her they would. George decided to stay and spend some time with the couple. He was at the bar getting butterbeers when a cavalcade of seventh years arrived. Seeing Ginny and Harry seated at the large table alone, the group made a beeline toward them, gathering unused chairs from other tables and seating themselves comfortably. Laps were being used liberally in place of chairs as well. Counting the people at the table George goggled for a few seconds before shrugging resignedly and requesting of the barman "Twenty butterbeers please."

He passed the drinks around once he returned, waving off the offers of payment. He figured it was his way of repaying Harry for scaring him earlier. George chuckled again as he thought of the joke they played on him and was prevailed upon by Hermione, seated next to him on Draco's lap, to recount the prank. The entire group enjoyed a laugh at Harry's expense but he took it in the spirit intended.

The students were soon talking together in small groups, about five conversations being carried on around the table. George looked to his left and introduced himself to the young lady seated there. She returned his introduction with a blinding smile "Daphne Greengrass," she replied offering her hand. George shook it and Daphne in turn introduced him to Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle who were seated on her other side. The four struck up a conversation, George flummoxed every once in a while as he realised he was conversing politely and enjoyably with a group of Slytherins. War really had changed them all.

Hermione was embroiled in a conversation with Blaise Zabini who was seated on the other side of her and Draco. He had started out by asking her seriously if everything was going alright for her given all the changes in her life since the end of October. She assured him everything was fine and thanked him for his concern. Their chat soon turned light hearted. "There is no one aside from his mother that knows more embarrassing stories about Draco than me," Blaise stated categorically.

"Oh really? Tell me one!" Hermione demanded an excited gleam entering her emerald green eyes. Blaise allowed himself a moment of admiration.

"No, don't tell her one," argued Draco. He gave Hermione's waist a slight squeeze. "There are no embarrassing stories about me, he's lying."

Blaise gave him an evil smirk. "No? What about the tattoo?"

Draco paled. "She doesn't need to know about the tattoo!" he hissed.

"Oh, yes she does," argued Hermione referring to herself in the third person. "She really, really needs to know about the tattoo. What about it?"

Blaise took a swig of his butterbeer. "Well, it was over the summer holiday, about two weeks before we came back to school. Draco and I had been in our cups all afternoon and we were pleasantly sloshed by about six o'clock. So Draco decides he should get a tattoo. And because now we should be embracing all things muggle, it would be a good show if we went into muggle London and got one in a muggle tattoo parlour.

"So we floo to The Leaky Cauldron and wander out into London. We have absolutely no idea where we are, we're just ambling around and finally Draco sees a flashing sign down an alley advertising a place. We go in there and it's a hole! The guy is tattooed all over and has piercings in every available place. I'm all for getting out of there in a hurry but this one," he gestured with his bottle to Draco who was currently a pale shade of red and burying his face in Hermione's hair, "insists that we were here now, he was going through with it.

"Now Hermione, I must ask you. Do you know the process for getting a muggle tattoo?"

"Yes, we were on holiday in Bali and I went with my Papa when he got one. He had 'M' and 'H' tattooed on his shoulder blade."

"Do you know the process for a magical tattoo?"

"No, I never had the need to know that."

"Let's just say it's different. So Draco spends about an hour trying to decide what he wants inked onto his skin. He finally decides on the rune for the constellation 'Draco' which we had to sketch for the guy. Now by this stage he's thinking we're pretty weird because we had to whisper a lot – can't talk about runes and such in front of a muggle you know." Hermione nodded, intrigued by what Blaise was saying. By now several people around the table were listening in.

"So Draco's on the table ready to go when the guy fires up his little machine and it starts emitting this high-pitched noise. It's like nothing we've ever heard! So both of us start getting a bit nervous, then I see the needle and before I can even warn Draco the guy starts the tattoo. Well this one jumps about a mile in the air, his accidental magic kicks in for the first time since he was about ten and the next thing you know the guy has antlers poking out of his head and is going crazy." The people listening broke out into laughter at this, getting the attention of the entire table.

Blaise was in his element as he continued. "The ministry shows up at this point because it was magic performed in the vicinity of a muggle, Draco had just enough time to make himself decent before they burst through the door. And of course because he's an adult it's not the accidental magic reversal squad – it's the aurors. I'm thinking holy shit we're dead – they're going to think we were muggle baiting or something," he took a sip of his butterbeer before continuing, everyone at the table riveting their attention on him.

"For the rest of my life, I will be grateful that it was the night that one of the aurors was getting married and so Kingsley Shacklebolt was in the team that came. He was on duty that night so more aurors could have the night off to go to the wedding you know? He was pretty pissed off when he came in but at least he listened to us, especially when we were both screaming at him to question us under veritaserum to prove it was just a misunderstanding. Of course, protocol has to be observed and there are rules that have to be followed which included interring us in the Ministry Holding Cells until such time as they can question us and determine that everything's above board.

"So we were sent off with a couple of the aurors, by the time Shacklebolt got back there after cleaning up at the tattoo place, he had gotten the general idea of what happened from the guy before they modified his memory. Basically that he touched Draco with the needle and Draco went a bit nuts. We corroborated that under veritaserum which we insisted on in case anything was brought up later and Kingsley puts us back in the holding cells while he 'processes the paperwork'.

"So we're sitting in there for about two hours when who shows up in all his rich, superior, pureblood glory? Lucius. Little do we know he and Shacklebolt have been out the front for about an hour trying to calm down from the laughter. So he bails us out and we're thinking any second now we're going to get hexed or something, we go back out the front and post bail. Then Kingsley tells us he's off for the night and the two of them take us down Knockturn and make Draco get the tattoo he was going to get but magically."

Hermione was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't the only one. Even Draco was seeing the funny side of this. Blaise was a born story teller it seemed. Draco insisted that Blaise had to get the next round in return for embarrassing him. Neville and Dean accompanied him to the bar. The rest of the group settled back into their smaller conversations.

Hermione rubbed her nose against Draco's. "So, you really are a bad boy having a tattoo," Draco involuntarily stiffened as Hermione realised how insensitive her question was. She stroked the side of Draco's face as she apologised.

"It's alright my Love. Life is hard enough without trying to censor everything that comes out of our mouths. Getting the Dark Mark is nothing like getting a tattoo because of the dark magic involved. They are two totally different things," he reassured her. "I thought getting a 'normal' tattoo would be alright because it is just the ink, not the mark with an inbuilt calling card.

"Now, here is something I can teach you," he smiled as he playfully touched the end of Hermione's nose. "A magical tattoo is done by drawing the design on the skin with a specially charmed quill and a special permanent ink then a charm performed to preserve it on the skin. There are no needles involved and I have since found out it would have take at least a couple of hours doing it the muggle way."

"Oh, Papa would have wished I knew that! So, can I see it?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Draco reached up to whisper in her ear. "When you are ready for us to be intimate, you will see it. It's right here," he pressed his thumb into Hermione's hip and began to rub in small circles. He kissed her earlobe as he withdrew.

The three young men returned to the table and started to disburse the drinks. As George grabbed his, he focused on Harry. "Hey, there's a way for you to prove your love Harry. Get a muggle tattoo of Ginny's choosing," he dared with a cheeky grin.

Harry chuckled as he brought his drink to his mouth, shaking his head. Ginny from her perch atop his lap regarded him thoughtfully. "Actually that would be a good test. I think a tattoo would be a wonderful gesture on your part."

Harry paled slightly but the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor all those years ago for a reason. He gulped as he acquiesced to Ginny's request. The rest of the table cheered and toasted his decision.

"I know a great place," Draco quipped with a wink.

**O – O – O**

"And so by dicing the rat spleen, more of the bile is extracted which you can bottle and use for another potion," Severus explained to Emily as she took notes. She was seated in their quarters on the floor in front of the fire using the coffee table as an impromptu desk. Mary smiled as she watched the two of them discussing different potions ingredients and the best ways to prepare them.

Mary had been working hard the last several weeks. The weekend following the Hogsmeade visit saw the opening of the common rooms that she and Professor Sprout had been working so hard on. There were twenty in all. Four were exact replicas of the house common rooms so students could feel like they were entertaining their friends from other houses in familiar surroundings. One was actually an outpost of the library. It was the largest of all the new rooms and designed for independent group studies that required discussion. While respect of other groups was encouraged, there was not the total silence which was required in the library so a free exchange of ideas could be had.

The rest of the rooms were nondescript comfortable areas. Each evening two subjects were offered in study groups. The professors from those two subjects were on duty those nights in the area so they were available for consultation and to ensure order was kept in all the rooms. Rooms were used for gobstones tournaments, wizard's chess matches and even muggle board games. The common rooms concept had been embraced by the whole student population and almost the entire school could be found on the fourth floor of an evening or weekend partaking in the activities available.

Mary was ecstatic that her first project had been such a success. In addition to the common rooms venture she had also started to undertake her other duties. She had met with all the muggleborn students from years one through seven and was now making her way through meeting with the other students who had been brought up in the wizarding world. She was slowly making contact with the muggle parents as well. Winky had proved invaluable in getting her around the country, being able to turn invisible at will was a great bonus so Mary was able to travel from town to town easily via side-along apparition with her little elf.

One of the things that came up most often in her discussions with the first-year students and the parents she had met with so far was the suffering the long separation from each other was causing. Mary could certainly sympathise. When Hermione came home for her first Christmas from Hogwarts she had been hard pressed to let her daughter out of her arms for the first few hours let alone her sights. Her baby seemed to have grown into a teenager in the few short months she had been away. To see the changes wrought each holiday was heartbreaking to her. She had missed so much of Hermione's teenage years.

When she had attended boarding school in the sixties, she went home once a month. Her mother would spend the day driving to her school and after classes on a Friday she would drive home with her mother and spend the weekend with her parents. It was a welcome break from the institutionalised life she led as well as helped alleviate her homesickness. On occasion her parents would both travel to the school either through the week or on a weekend and take her to dinner or on an outing. She had naturally thought Hogwarts was unable to do this with their family due to her and Michael being muggles. To learn it was not an option for any of the students had been surprising. Especially when you factored in magical travel.

Mary met with Minerva and Severus to address this issue. The other heads of house quickly became involved as well and once the common rooms project had been completed, Mary devoted her efforts towards 'home weekends', the first of which was being trialled this weekend in early March. The first years had all been sent home for the weekend where able. There were only two technical exceptions to this where one student had gone to his grandparents as his parents were out of the country and Emily whose guardian lived in the castle. Emily was brought to Mary and Severus's quarters for the time instead of being made to stay on her own in the dormitory though.

It brought an interesting point up in Mary and Severus's relationship as well. In the few weeks since they had consummated their relationship, Mary had not slept in her room once. Even during her cycle, she had slept in Severus's bed as he rubbed soothing circles across her back and didn't once act like a typical man in the beginning stages of a relationship when confronted with the realities of being involved with a woman.

Severus proposed that Mary should move her things into his bedroom which would now become theirs and set up the guest room as a permanent room for Emily. It would help with her feeling accepted as part of the family as well. Down the corridor from Severus's rooms were what technically rooms for any apprentices he might have were. In recent years due to budget constraints, Dumbledore's policies and oh yes, moonlighting as a Death Eater he had not had any apprentices. These rooms were joined to his quarters by a door for emergencies but Severus thought Minerva might be amenable to him adapting one of these small suites into two bedrooms for Hermione and Harry.

Mary readily agreed, as did Minerva so all three of their children (yes, Severus had finally acknowledged all of them in his head as '_theirs_') spent one Saturday decorating their new bedrooms and moving some of their personal belongings in. Hermione had been a little upset as she no longer had many of her personal items, they had burned in the fire, but a quick trip to Hogsmeade to choose some picture frames, paintings, trinkets and other personal items helped to alleviate some of her sorrow.

In the week following Michael's death and the fire, several of their friends and colleagues had turned up to Mary's friend Diane's house where they were staying bearing photographs and other mementos they had commemorating the Granger's family life. Photos of Hermione as a baby that had been sent to old university friends, photos from Mary and Michael's wedding, the bonbonnieres from the same event, even the ribbons from her bouquet held for all those years by one of her bridesmaids who had caught it.

There were photos and souvenirs from holidays they had sent or given to various friends and Hermione's old primary school went through their archives and produced some of the work Hermione had done that they had held onto as part of their history. They also graciously presented Hermione with copies of her class photos for each year she had attended. They had been overwhelmed with the generosity shown at the time and Mary dug a few of these out now to put up around their quarters and in Hermione's new bedroom to make it feel more like home. Severus insisted that a picture of Mary and Michael's wedding be placed discreetly in their sitting room, as did Mary a picture of Severus and Lily that had resided for the last twenty years on his bedside table.

Emily had been allowed to gather a few of her family's things from storage as well. Her entire bedroom suite was retrieved along with her mother's jewellery box, several photographs and Great Aunt Elki's best linens. The portrait of Joyce Baxter was also retrieved and hung in the small hallway that led to the bedrooms of what was fast becoming their home.

Joyce Baxter had been the third daughter of Sarah and Thomas McDruble. She had attended Hogwarts where she met William Baxter later marrying him and bearing him a son, William Jr. She had died young while giving birth to her second child (who was Emily's maternal Grandmother – a squib) and was preserved in her portrait where she had hung in the main reception room of her son and his wife's Cambridge home. Until his death she had conveyed stories of the wizarding world and young Billy's life to his lovely wife, Billy's magic keeping her portrait alive. She had frozen once he died but had enjoyed a brief resurgence when her young great-granddaughter had come to live in the house.

She had not quite reached the stage of full animation when her portrait had been removed from the wall and placed in storage. She woke with a gasp as soon as she was hung on the wall in the Snape-Granger-Potter-Warren household. The amount of magic that coursed through the painting in one hit could be likened to a hallucinogenic drug! To then find out she was hung on the walls of Hogwarts! Well, the smile could not be wiped from the face of this portrait for weeks due to the honour she felt.

Mrs Baxter enjoyed traversing about the castle visiting the other portraits and was fiercely protective of her own realm. Her great-granddaughter had explained the potions master's reticence to portraits within his quarters and she would not make the master of her new domain uncomfortable for anything.

Hermione found a painting close by of a pretty sitting room with a tea table all set which was where she entertained her new portrait friends. She was especially enjoying a spirited battle with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who kept trying to access her portrait frame. She remembered him from her school days as a brash Gryffindor that even then had trouble keeping his nose out of other people's business.

Mary's thoughts were drawn away from these recent events and her attention focused back on her partner and her youngest daughter as Emily whined slightly when informed it was time to stop studying and to get ready for bed. "We cannot have you turning out like your sister now, can we Button?" asked Severus as he raised an eyebrow.

Hermione had the week before worked herself into such a state over the upcoming NEWT exams that Harry had actually stunned her before calling on Professor Miller to take Hermione to the hospital wing. She had been heading for a full blown panic attack and was having great difficulty breathing which had scared the first years present in the Gryffindor common room, especially Emily. Hermione had been ordered to bed rest and no studying for a full weekend by Madam Pomfrey and had been sequestered in her parents' quarters for the duration.

Severus placed wards around his books and the only books Hermione could access where the trashy romance novels her mother usually hid around the place. They knew she would require _something_ to read to help her relax, at least these books did not require the reader to think too hard. Hermione also tried not to think too hard that her _mother_ enjoyed reading these books. They were really quite risqué.

She had promised everyone she would not descend to that level of stress again based on the comments and arguments presented to her by the ones she loved most. "I just got you, I can't lose you too," was the tearful begging from Emily.

"Your papa wants you here on earth passing your exams, not sitting up there next to him watching the others take them," from her mother.

"You are not the first and you will not be the last student to panic over these examinations. You are however one of the most intelligent students ever to take these tests and panicking like this is beneath you. You could have taken them and passed two years ago," was accompanied by a tight hug from her father underlining his worry even though his words were a bit gruff.

"I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded from the amount of knowledge you have stuffed in there Granger. Never scare me like that again! You will pass these exams with no problems, I love you so much and I don't want to hear of you worrying," Draco had sat with her the entire time Madam Pomfrey had her in the hospital wing. He only left her side once she was in her parent's quarters to attend meals and when curfew approached.

"I thought we might actually manage to go a whole year without having to visit the hospital wing my little sister. Way to make it seven for seven," Harry admonished good-naturedly.

Ginny sat down with her and together they worked out a study schedule to follow for the rest of the school year. Ginny also wished to review for her sixth year exams and get ready for her own NEWTS the following year. The schedule they drew up had specific periods for down time and socialising and limited their study to two hours per night not including homework and three hours total on the weekend.

It was tough for her, but Hermione managed to make the new schedule work for the week so far. The experience was still very fresh in Emily's mind and so she immediately acquiesced to Severus about her bedtime. She quickly attended to changing and brushing her teeth. She came back into the sitting room with her hairbrush so Mary could braid her hair. Severus sat back and contemplated the scene. It was a more domesticated picture than he had ever hoped he would be privy to. It was also oddly relaxing to watch. Emily came to him for a kiss goodnight before retreating to her room. He and Mary curled into his chair once she returned from tucking in their daughter and the two rested in front of the fire until their bed called them.

**O – O – O **

Easter was fast approaching and along with it a discussion about where they should spend the two-week holiday. Harry once again extended the hospitality of Grimmauld Place if that was where everyone wished to go but in a hopeful voice he asked if it was possible for them to stay in their new home in Hogwarts. Hermione and Emily both also wanted to stay in the place their parents lived most of the time. Severus was inclined to agree to their request, he felt more comfortable here than at Grimmauld Place which really was Harry's home. Mary was happy to fall in with the majority so it was decided that they would all stay in their new home.

Once again the entirety of the student population was going home for the holidays. Minerva felt perhaps this was a policy the school should make as a permanent rule. As Mary had pointed out the students spent enough time away from home during the year, they should take the opportunity to spend time with their families when they could. The professors should also get the break the holidays afforded rather than having to stay behind to watch over the students. Exceptions would always arise however there was always the option of staying with friends or extended family and they could deal with those on a case by case basis.

She didn't count Severus's extended family as 'staying' as they would reside in family quarters as was their right year-round. Minerva was happy for her old friend, family and love was something he had lacked almost his entire life. To see these four people devoted to him now was heart warming to her. She had been surprised when she discovered the extent of his relationship to Mary; the woman was so recently widowed. But it appeared she was able to love Severus while still honouring the memory of her late husband and as long as they were happy who was she to deny them that right? Minerva departed the castle for her own holiday on March 26th, the Friday before Easter, leaving Hogwarts in the care of her Deputy Headmaster.

The first morning of the holiday brought an owl inviting the family to stay at Malfoy Manor for the Easter weekend. Amid the exclamations of delight from Mary and Emily, Harry focused his attention on Hermione who had suddenly gone very quiet. She abruptly excused herself, running from the dining nook towards her bedroom. Harry signalled the others to stay. "It's to do with the war," he explained gently. "I was there; I should go and talk to her." Harry quickly made his way to Hermione's bedroom. He knocked lightly at the door and entered when bade to do so.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, her chin resting on a stuffed dragon she was clutching to her chest. She was very pale and shaking slightly. Harry walked to the other side of her bed and climbed on, leaning back against the headrest, his legs stretched out in front of him. They sat in silence for several minutes while Hermione worked through her demons. She finally turned her head, now resting her cheek on top of the dragon as she looked at Harry.

"I think the fact you're taking comfort from holding a toy given to you by one who watched you suffer like that means you're at least halfway to being able to visit that house again."

"It smells like him."

"You know they have completely remodelled that section of the house. Draco told me that walls have been ripped out and windows moved. They even extended one part of it out into the garden. We won't recognise it."

"It's not about recognising it; it's about knowing what happened there."

"You knew this was going to come up sooner or later."

"I know, this is the first time I've been confronted with the reality of it though."

"Well, this time you're an honoured guest. As am I. Who'd have thunk it huh?" Harry attempted to lighten the mood, reaching out to rub reassuring circles on his sister's back.

Hermione let a breath of laughter out through her nose. She placed the dragon on the floor. She knew she was overreacting. She had forgiven the entire Malfoy family for what had happened and it certainly wasn't the fault of the building that she had suffered torture there. Sometimes though, her brain moved into an irrational place and all she could think about was the pain she endured at the hands of that mad-woman. She started to shake again as tears rolled down her face.

Harry once again reached out to comfort her when all of a sudden she started screaming. Terrible, blood curdling screams as she started to thrash about the bed. Severus came bolting through the door, his wand raised. "What happened?" he yelled over the screams ripping from his daughter's mouth. Harry was trying unsuccessfully to stop Hermione's erratic movements. At this point he was just making sure she did not hit her head against anything. "_We found it, we found it_," chanted Hermione before screaming again.

"I think she's having a flashback," he shouted back. Severus jumped up onto the bed to assist Harry in his endeavour. Both men were whispering comforting words to her, trying to reach the part of her brain she had sequestered herself in. Mary and Emily were both in the doorway, Emily in hysterics at watching her sister suffer like this. Mary was torn, wanting to comfort both her daughters but unable to be in two places at once. The screams issuing from her oldest daughter were too much for her to handle though so she pulled Emily back into the sitting room to await calm and soothe her youngest.

Back in Hermione's bedroom, Severus and Harry were not having much luck. She had calmed slightly on hearing Severus's voice but it was short lived. Harry suddenly had a flash of an idea and threw himself across the other side of the bed, retrieving the stuffed dragon from where Hermione had dropped it and shoving it back into her arms. Her screams finally quieted as Draco's scent broke through her senses. She seemed to come back to herself and finding herself in her father's arms, she remembered what happened. She started sobbing uncontrollably; hugging the dragon tightly and burying herself further into Severus's embrace.

The man had never felt so helpless in his life. He felt like resurrecting Bellatrix Lestrange just so he could have the pleasure of torturing and killing her once again. Harry retrieved Mary from the sitting room and took over comforting Emily. Mary climbed onto the bed with Severus and Hermione, Severus drawing his arm around her as well as their daughter continued to sob. Hermione finally felt safe in the arms of both her parents and her sobs became crying which slowly became quiet tears and hiccups.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Severus and Mary both tightened their embrace around her, kissing the top of her head where they could reach.

"There is no need to feel sorry, Angel. We can decline the invitation if it makes you this uncomfortable. I am sure the Malfoys will understand and give you all the time you need," assured Severus. Mary nodded her agreement as she stroked Hermione's hair. Harry and Emily were watching from inside the door now, Emily still with silent tears rolling down her face.

"No, I don't want to do that. I want to go there and face it. Only from confronting my fear will I get over it," Hermione stated.

"That is true Darling, but it's not something you need to do immediately. Perhaps during the summer would be a better time, you're only recently over the panic attack you had in the common room. I think after you take your exams is a better time for you to visit the manor," Mary suggested.

"But you and Button were so excited to go," Hermione argued.

"I don't want to go there now," Emily said, her voice trembling. Harry bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder. Harry carried her across to the bed and sat down. Mary reached out for her and Emily burrowed her body between Mary and Hermione. Harry lay down behind Mary, his chin resting on her upper arm so he could see everyone.

"We will go there one day as a family," stated Severus. "All of us. It will not be this holiday though. I will send a letter to Lucius explaining and we will invite the Malfoys to come here on Easter Sunday for lunch. They will understand and they will not hold it against any of us. We all know we are welcome there anytime and when you are ready, Angel that is when we will go."

The five of them untangled themselves and rose from Hermione's bed. She was feeling a little weak still and sat back down. Mary stroked her hair from her standing position. "Harry, will you please make Hermione a cup of strong tea?" she asked. Harry nodded and quickly went to the kitchenette. "You should have something to eat as well Darling. I think you only had half a piece of toast before the mail came."

Hermione nodded, still shaken up. Tears came and went and she took some deep breaths to try and calm herself. "May I please have some strawberries?" she asked. Mary nodded and Emily quickly scampered off, declaring she would get them. Severus and Mary both sat either side of their daughter, offering their comfort for as long as she needed it.

"It just kept going and going. I thought she was never going to stop. She just kept demanding over and over '_where did you get the sword, where did you get the sword_'. I was trying to tell her it was a copy, but she just kept _crucioing_ me over and over until I thought I would die. I remember screaming; screaming so much I thought my voice would be damaged permanently. And the pain, pain that just kept going and going," Hermione broke down into tears once more. The hysteria had left her; she was only left with the memory of what had happened to her. Her parents drew her into their embrace once again, waiting for her to calm.

"It just got to a point where all I knew was her voice and the unrelenting pain through my whole body. Harry told me later that she started to cut my throat and the chandelier dropped right on top of me, but all I can remember is her voice and that constant, never-ending _pain_." There was a choked sound from the doorway. Severus looked up to see Draco standing there, Harry beside him with his hand on his shoulder.

"I called him, the dragon he gave her is what finally calmed her down," Harry explained. Mary stood and drew Draco into the room. Part of her was reluctant to let this boy in, this boy in whose house her daughter had suffered so severely. But she knew that even though it was something they all had to live with, Draco was not at fault for what happened. He tentatively sat at Hermione's side, scared she would reject him but she took his hand and held it up against her cheek. She was still leaning against Severus, staring straight in front of her, tears making steady tracks down her face. Draco reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief, gently dabbing at the tears on her cheeks. This small action brought a smile to Hermione's face to the relief of her family.

Winky entered the room then, bearing the tea tray. There was no way she was going to let Mistress Emm-lee carry the hot tea in her state. Emily followed and cuddled into Mary's side again. "I brought you my bunny Hermione," she said softly, holding it out to her. Hermione's tears started fresh as she took Emily's plushie from her.

"Thank you Button, I'm sure he will help me like he helps you."

"Come Darling, have some tea. It will help you feel better and there are some strawberries here like you asked for." At Mary's words, Severus and Draco helped Hermione stand and walk over to the small sofa she had in her bedroom. Draco sat Hermione down before taking the seat next to her. For the first time she noted his attire. She let out a wet chuckle as she took in his blue and white striped flannel sleep pants and white t-shirt under his black silk dressing gown. He was simply wearing white socks on his feet. It appeared Harry had roused him from his bed. His hair was tousled and his eyes showed the haunted emotions all of them were currently feeling as well as a slight puffiness left over from sleep.

"It's good to know you look as bad as the rest of us normal people first thing in the morning," she said, wiping the last of her tears from her face with his handkerchief. Her hands were still shaking slightly as she lifted her tea cup. Draco took it from her gently and lifted it for her to take a sip. Her mother was right; the tea did make her feel better. "I'm keeping this handkerchief too, by the way. I'll add it to my collection."

"There's plenty more where that came from," he said, resting his forehead against hers. They were the exact words he had said to her the morning after her Papa had died. Draco continued to feed Hermione strawberries and helped her drink her tea. Severus and Mary were sitting on Hermione's bed, Emily on Severus's lap as they continued to watch over her, Harry remained leaning in the doorway. After several minutes, Hermione was completely calm and able to move again without shaking or crying. Mary suggested she should lie down for a while to recover more of her strength. Emily volunteered to stay with her. The two sisters curled up on the bed the dragon and the bunny between them. Hermione dropped off to sleep quite easily, her ordeal had sapped her energy.

Severus, Mary, Harry and Draco all returned to the sitting room. Severus offered Draco some tea and toast which he gratefully partook of. "Thank you for calling me," Draco said softly to Harry.

"You're welcome," he replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry; I never would have let my mother send that invitation if I thought this would be how she would react. I should have known it was too soon, I mean it's not even been a year yet. So much has happened though, it seems like it was all so long ago."

"It does," agreed Harry. "And it's easy to forget that this time last year we were all in danger of losing our lives. Hermione has been through so much more though. I had really hoped for a quiet year this year, the first one I have I'm going to commemorate in some way. I haven't had one since I was eleven and Hagrid blew the door in." Harry rubbed his hands over his face briskly. It had not been a good morning. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. If you don't mind I'm going to go over to the Burrow for a few hours and spend some time with Ginny."

Mary agreed this was sensible. Harry left in the direction of his room. Draco finished his tea and stood. "Please accept my apologies again. I'll let Mother and Father know what happened. I'm sure you can expect Mother later with more apologies." He shook Severus's hand and kissed Mary gently on the cheek. Both thanked Draco for his intervention and assured him they would call him again when Hermione awoke. Harry left a few minutes later, only after receiving assurances that Severus would send a _Patronus_ if Hermione relapsed in any way.

Severus and Mary looked in on their daughters, both sleeping peacefully. Severus _accio'd_ several vials to his hand. He went and lined them up on Hermione's bedside table with the labels clearly showing. Mary recognised them from watching Severus brew so often. He left a dreamless sleep potion, a calming draught and a headache reliever. He knew after she had cried for so long she could wake with a severe headache. Mary bent over the two girls, softly kissing their heads before she rose. Severus followed suit.

Mary softly closed the door behind them and they returned to their bedroom. As Mary gathered clothes for the two of them, Severus sat heavily on the bed. He buried his face in his hands as he said "it is my fault, it is my fault she was tortured like that. I knew she had suffered torture but I did not know to what extent and why. I gave them the bloody sword, she never would have been tortur–" Severus choked up as for the first time in a long time, tears threatened. He took several ragged breaths as he attempted to calm himself. Mary dropped the clothes she was holding and rushed to comfort her lover.

He leaned his forehead against her sternum as he tightly held her around her waist. She held him firmly as she bent to place a kiss on top of his head. "Severus, it is not your fault. They would have been captured either way and that sorry excuse for a human being would have tortured our daughter regardless, even just as a way of getting to Harry." Mary continued to hold him until he regained his usual control. She was grateful he could open up to her like this. When she felt his hold on her loosen, she pulled back and bent to kiss him on the lips. He pulled her to lie next to him, gathering her against the side of his body.

"Please, can we just lay here until the girls wake up?" he asked.

"Of course we can."

O – O – O

_Please review._


	15. Apologies Family & the Colour Green

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am making no money from the writing of this story._

_My thanks to Tenshi. Writer for her continued ideas and support. _

_Thanks also to those who are continuing to read, alert, favourite and especially review this story. You are all wonderful. Apologies but there is some mushiness in this chapter – not a lot though. Lots of humour too..._

**O – O – O **

**Chapter 15 – Apologies, Family and the Colour Green**

Draco stepped through the fireplace back into his bedroom. Mirroring Harry's action from earlier he briskly ran his hands up and down over his face, almost trying to wipe off the events and emotions of the last hour. He sat in the chair before the fireplace and held his head in his hands.

It was so easy to forget that it was Hermione who had screamed and cried and writhed, wishing for death on the floor of their drawing room. It was hard for him to reconcile the image of the emaciated, dishevelled, bushy brown-haired, tiny figure that had tried to convince his aunt that the sword they carried was a copy with the tall, confident, black-haired, green-eyed, healthy woman he was in love with now. He knew he had been forgiven, he knew his parents had been forgiven but at this moment, he felt he was unworthy of that forgiveness and certainly undeserving of the love and happiness this same woman brought to him now.

He remembered back to that terrible night. The last Easter holidays ironically, so very nearly a year to the day. He had not wanted to come home that holiday, knowing who was residing in his house but the Dark Lord was insistent. He spent most of the time in his room – with his parents' blessing as they did not want him to draw the notice of the Dark Lord unnecessarily nor to be in the company of many of the reprobates that had taken over their ancestral home.

Voldemort's absence that day had drawn him out of his room to spend some time with his parents. He remembered his mother's aloof coldness and his father's despondent powerlessness. The three of them had been sitting in silence, drawing what little comfort they could from each other's presence. Then all hell had broken loose when the group of prisoners was brought into the house.

Draco had been in situations before where he had heard panic-filled, terrified screams. His father's previous callous treatment of house-elves, the events of the aftermath of the quidditch world cup, the distant sounds of screams coming from the prisoners that were held in their cellar. Until Hermione was tortured in front of him though, he had never been up close to the reaction elicited from that terrible curse. After that night he finally realised why the term '_unforgivable_' was associated with those curses.

He had used the _imperius_ curse several times in his former life. It had been so easy, one whispered word, an instruction given, your will realised. He had once tried to use _crucio_ on Harry Potter but the other boy had reacted before Draco's curse had fully formed. One of the only things that enabled him to look into the mirror at his reflection every day was the knowledge he had never once in his life attempted to use the _avada kedavra_ curse. He had certainly thought about it, but thinking and doing are two different things. In all his experience though, seeing the results of the _avada kedavra_ also made it seem easy. Life there one second, gone the next. No muss, no fuss.

But that night, _that night_, he was finally confronted with terror in its basest form. He had always held a tiny spark for the muggle-born girl who was so outspoken and who knew so much. The slip of a girl who had been the first to ever raise a hand against him and to challenge the ideas that had been drilled into him his whole life. How could someone who was muggle-born have so much power and knowledge? Of course it turned out she wasn't muggle-_born_ but muggle-_raised_ still meant she knew nothing about their world prior to receiving her Hogwarts letter.

Her screams, her terrible gut-wrenching screams were etched into his mind for eternity. He still had trouble believing she could forgive him and his parents for standing by watching as that pain was drawn out of her body. How could she now profess to love him, knowing he was that cowardly boy who had done nothing to try and save her from that fate?

'_Thinking about this is not helping_,' he thought as he stood. '_I am just going over and over the same thoughts_.' He needed to talk to his parents to explain what had happened that morning at Hogwarts. He knew his mother would be devastated by the turn of events. She was coming to count Mary as a close friend now, something she had been without for many years due to her reticence to trust anyone of their acquaintance fully. She also never lost an opportunity to extol the virtues of Hermione and her happiness that her son had been able to find love with a sweet, intelligent and beautiful girl such as her.

His father too would be disturbed to hear of Hermione's reaction. While not as verbose as his mother in expressing his admiration of Hermione, it definitely existed. His constant reminders to Draco of how he should act, his suggestions of various gifts, even going so far as to begin talking in much longer terms of their relationship all showed that Lucius was as enamoured of Hermione as Narcissa was.

Draco showered and dressed before checking the time. Calling on his mother's personal house-elf he discovered his parents were partaking of morning tea in the conservatory. He made his way to that room, greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek and his father with a nod as he took a seat at the small table. He poured himself a cup of tea and took a selection of pastries from a platter in the centre of the table.

"I did not realise you had plans this morning Draco. I was surprised you were up and about so early on the first day of your holidays," Lucius subtly informed his son he was aware of movements on and off the estate. He may have allowed Draco his own floo connection but he wanted his son to be mindful it was tacitly monitored for travel. Narcissa also looked interested as to his whereabouts. At least he did not have to think of some way to bring up the topic.

"I was called to Hogwarts earlier by Harry. Hermione was in a great deal of distress and he thought I may be able to help calm her."

"Oh my Dear Girl! What happened to cause her such suffering?" Narcissa asked, visibly troubled as she placed her hand on her heart.

"And such that her family was unable to calm her fully?" asked Lucius curiously.

"Unfortunately it was us that caused the upset," Draco informed his parents sadly. Both of them were startled by his response.

"Us? What do you mean Draco? I don't believe we have done anything recently to cause Hermione to doubt us. What–" Narcissa was interrupted by Lucius's hand coming to rest on her wrist. He was examining his son's demeanour shrewdly.

"I do not believe it is anything we have done _recently_, 'Cissa. Perhaps it is something that happened before the demise of the Dark Lord?" queried Lucius astutely.

"Yes Father. Our invitation to her and her family to spend the weekend here prompted her memories of the treatment she received at the house to return to the forefront of her mind and she suffered a flashback." Narcissa's hand flew to cover her mouth as tears shined in her eyes. Lucius's expression was pained for a moment before he resolutely forced it back. "It has affected all of them," Draco continued. "I could see the look in Mary's eyes when she saw me, I knew she wanted to lash out, to blame me for Hermione's suffering but she didn't. She relinquished her place next to her daughter so I could offer her a measure of comfort.

"Emily won't leave Hermione's side. After her panic attack a few weeks ago and now this, Emily is afraid something is going to happen and she will lose her. She was nearly as distraught as Hermione was. Severus and Harry just tried to be strong for them all but I know they were torn up inside having to watch Hermione go through that. I got there just as she was describing to her parents what she went through here."

"What prompted Potter to call you there? I would have thought he would want to keep you away while she was going through that," Lucius asked, confused. If it was him, he would want anyone involved far away while a member of his family was suffering that much.

"Apparently my old stuffed dragon that I gave her for her new room had brought her peace after her initial outburst. She was still incredibly shaken up but she was at least coherent. Harry said that earlier she told him it smelled like me and gave her comfort. He thought if the toy did that, then I would be better in person."

"And were you?" asked Narcissa softly. Draco while upset did not seem to harbour any emotions that would have been caused by the rejection from his love in her moment of need.

"Yes I was," he answered. "I was so scared she was going to withdraw from me but she accepted my presence. She let me help her eat and drink something as well before Mary suggested she rest to regain her strength. They said they will call me later when she awakes. I would like to go back to her when she does. I think we need to discuss this and make sure we can move past it."

"Do not force her though," Lucius cautioned. "If she is ready she will speak of it but forcing her could cause her to regress once more."

Draco nodded his understanding. Narcissa dabbed at her eyes delicately with a lace edged handkerchief. Draco thought briefly about acquiring some similar ones for Hermione but decided against it. He liked that she was keeping his and preferred to give them to her as needed.

"I will come with you when you go Draco. I would like to see her if she will let me but at the least I would like to offer my apologies in person to Mary and Severus."

"Of course, Mother. I told them they may expect you," Draco agreed.

Narcissa rose from her place, Lucius and Draco both rising as manners demanded. "Very well, I shall go and prepare then we may await their call." Draco bowed his head in deference, retaking his seat once his mother had left the room.

Lucius sat down and regarded his son as he ate the pastries he had taken earlier and drank his tea. The heavy silence at the table belied the bright and peaceful atmosphere of the room. Giant urns of flowers were placed between the floor-to-ceiling windows letting in the morning sunshine. Trestles of vines lined the window frames and criss-crossed the glass dome shaped ceiling to provide some respite from when the sun was high in the sky. French doors were opened to the adjoining terrace to let fresh air into the room. Small trees, shrubs, rosebushes and many other plants were artfully arranged about the room in pots, creating a veritable paradise of colour, the centrepiece of which was a giant water feature and fountain that the two dark-clad, sombre Malfoy men now sat next to.

Draco focused his attention on the rivulets of water as they made their way through the feature before being sucked back through the fountain to begin their journey once more. He swallowed the last of his tea before turning his eyes to his father.

"Do you regret it?" asked Draco.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"All of it?" Draco clarified.

"Yes," came the answer again.

Draco nodded and with another bow of deference, took his leave through the french doors. Calling for his personal elf, he instructed the small creature to retrieve his broomstick from his bedroom and to come and get him immediately should anyone from Hogwarts call. Draco took to the skies to relieve the tension that had been building in him since he woke to the floo call that morning.

**O – O – O **

Hermione woke in the early hours of the afternoon. She hugged her dragon close to her body, once again inhaling the comforting scent of the man she loved. He had given her his childhood toy when she was decorating her room. All of her own stuffed animals had been destroyed in the fire and Draco said a girl's room should have at least one old stuffed toy in it. She had been touched he would give her a piece of his childhood like that.

Hermione focused on her little sister lying next to her. Emily had woken at some point previously but was lying quietly waiting for Hermione to stir. She was sucking on one of the ears of her bunny. Hermione reached out to pull it from her mouth. Emily bit down on the ear and playfully growled as Hermione tried to shake the bunny from her teeth. The two girls giggled as Hermione was finally successful in prying the toy from Emily's jaw. Emily sputtered a bit as she tried to remove some fluff from her tongue which caused Hermione to laugh a bit harder, gripping her head when a flash of pain went through it.

Emily was instantly concerned and sat up, immediately noticing the potions lined up on the bedside table. She reached across Hermione and plucked the headache reliever from its place, uncorking it and handing it to her sister. She hovered as she made sure Hermione drained every last drop before hopping off the bed. Hermione slowly sat up and reached for a tissue to wipe her eyes and nose. She cast _aguamenti_ to dampen another one to clean her face a bit better.

Hermione sent Emily off so she could have a shower and dress. She felt much better but was still prone to shaking if she let her thoughts dwell too much. '_Maybe I need to speak to someone_?' she thought. She would discuss the option with her mother later. For the moment she just wanted to concentrate on getting through the day. She hoped her parents would let Draco come over again; she wanted the comfort of his arms and the reassurance of his kisses.

She took her time and once she was ready she made her way into the sitting room. Everyone was dressed now; Emily was sitting on Severus's lap as he read to her, her bunny still firmly in her grip. Hermione knew that it was her security. Emily had had to grow up so quickly and become independent that they all sometimes forgot she really was still only a little girl – not yet thirteen. Her high intelligence also lent credence to the impression that she was older than her years. With the events of this morning it appeared she was going to need much reassurance from Mary and Severus that all would be well.

Hermione giggled as she realised Severus was in fact reading from a potions text. Without changing his tone, as he turned a page Severus informed her "if I am going to read to my daughter then I am going to read her something she will find useful." Emily sat up straight at his words.

"Your daughter?" she asked, hope lacing her voice. For a split second it appeared Severus had not realised what he had said. He decided to voice his true thoughts and hopes.

"Yes, my daughter if you will allow it," he replied. He was rewarded with a tight hug around the neck from Emily as she burst into tears. He looked to Hermione for help but she herself had also succumbed to her emotions. Luckily he was sitting on the sofa rather than his usual armchair so when Hermione launched herself at him there was plenty of room for him to accommodate her in his other arm.

Mary came rushing from the bedroom at the sound of tears. "What happened now?" she asked, gesturing to the two crying girls. She suppressed her amusement at the look of sheer helplessness on Severus's face. She intuitively realised the emotions in the room were a far cry from the ones that had been experienced that morning.

"I believe, I_ hope_, these are happy tears," he replied.

Emily raised her head, her arms still in a death grip around his neck. "They are," she said as she looked towards Mary. "Severus said he wants me to be his daughter as well. And I want to," she assured him as she turned back. She took one hand from his neck to wipe her face. Hermione had the foresight to bring Draco's handkerchief with her, she didn't think she would need it so soon but she passed it to Emily to wipe her eyes with.

Mary was unable to help herself. She realised their emotions were running on speed today and that probably resulted in them over reacting but as she fanned her face, she realised she really didn't want to suppress the happy feelings inside her and so sat down on the coffee table, surrendering to the tears that spilled over in her eyes.

It was into this scene that Harry emerged from the fireplace, having caved into Molly's entreaties that he stay at the Burrow for lunch. He looked from one crying female to the next before focusing on Severus who was still looking like he would rather be anywhere else. "I thought you were going to send me a _patronus_ if anything else happened!" Harry demanded as he moved to comfort Mary.

"Believe me if I could reach my wand I would have summoned you," Severus returned drily. He looked around at his family. Oddly, right at this moment he felt more happy and content than he could ever remember. He regarded Harry as he finally bowed to the inevitable. "I would like to make this official. As Mary stands for the three of you in your stead as your mother, I would like to do the same as your father. From today, if anyone asks me I have three children. A son and two daughters."

This was the last thing Harry was expecting Severus to say and try as he might, he also could not stop the emotion from crumpling his face. He regained control very quickly though and nodded, not yet trusting his voice to articulate what he felt. '_A mother and a father. Finally_.' He thought his parents would be happy for him. It was what he always wanted and if he couldn't have them, then what better than two people who had chosen him?

"Can I call you both Mum and Dad?" asked Emily in a hopeful voice. Like Harry she felt her parents would be happy with this development. She knew Mary and Severus both loved her and she them. Being able to attach their parental names would really make it feel like they were a real family. Mary looked at Severus for his approval. He nodded and Mary gathered Emily into her arms.

"Of course you can, Button. We would be honoured."

"Me too?" asked Harry in a voice that sounded much more like a child rather than the near nineteen-year-old he really was. In this moment though, he wanted to be what he had never remembered – a cherished child with parents who loved him that he could call Mum and Dad.

"Certainly," answered Severus. He regarded Hermione on his right. "Are you alright Angel?" he asked.

"Yes, we really are a family now and I couldn't be happier," she replied.

"And are you feeling better from this morning?"

"Yes. Can we not have any more emotional topics for today though?" she asked as she looked at the others.

They all laughed and agreed. Hermione, Harry and Emily all got up from the sofa and made their way into the kitchenette, Hermione declaring how hungry she was now. The three of them could be heard good naturedly arguing with Winky as they attempted to make sandwiches while she protested "thats is Winky's jobs young mistresses and master".

Mary looked into Severus's eyes which softened under her gaze. She reached forward to place a kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she said, pouring as much feeling into the two words as she could. Severus understood exactly what she meant.

"You are welcome," he replied. They kissed again. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied.

**O – O – O **

Draco and Narcissa visited that afternoon. Narcissa's worries were waved off and she was assured no one was harbouring ill-feeling toward any of the Malfoys. After partaking of afternoon tea, they departed having accepted the invitation to spend Easter lunch at Hogwarts. Draco was asked to come again the next day once everyone would have clear minds once again.

Draco returned to Hogwarts the next day for lunch. During the lazy Sunday afternoon, he and Hermione decided to take a walk. Draco figured this was a good time to show Hermione the Slytherin common room. During the term the houses were retreats and students were not able to cross the divide. It was one of the things that Hermione had been thinking about all those months ago when trying to convince Draco and Harry of her beliefs of the drawbacks to the house system.

Draco, still mindful of house secrecy, whispered the password to a stone wall. Hermione was surprised to see the solid stone slide to the side revealing a now open doorway. He gestured for her to enter which she did without a little trepidation. When all was said and done she was still a Gryffindor entering the lair of Slytherin. She held her breath, expecting a ward to activate or a long ago cast curse to spring to life. She screamed and jumped therefore when Draco approached her silently from behind and dug his fingers into her waist while shouting "RAAHHRR".

"That wasn't funny," she admonished as she punched a laughing Draco on the arm with each word.

"Come on, you have to admit it was a little funny," he wheedled as he softly ran his hands over the area he had grabbed her earlier.

"No, it wasn't," she said as she flounced further into the room. She turned back to look at his still amused face. "Well, come on. Since the scariest thing in here is _you_, you can give me the tour."

"Ouch. You truly wound me, witch," he responded his tone full of hurt. He even covered his heart with his hand. Finally eliciting a smile from her he caught up to her and placed his arm around her, guiding her to his favourite set of chairs. "Here is where I reign," he stated as he imperiously took a seat. He pulled her down into his lap.

"They are all armchairs," Hermione said in confusion as she looked around the common room. "Upstairs there are sofas," she was referring to the replica common room on the fourth floor.

"We took some creative license with the decorating up there. There is an armchair for every Slytherin in this room. Pansy pointed out in the possible albeit unlikely event that every Slytherin wanted to entertain in our replica room; there would not be enough seating for everyone," he explained.

Hermione looked around the room with a nod and a small assenting sound – that made sense. Now that she examined it closely though, she noticed the room upstairs was in fact nothing like this one aside from the view from the enchanted windows. The dimensions were off slightly, the fireplace was in a totally different position, even the light fixtures were nothing like the ones upstairs. She wondered why they would have done this. Hermione filed the information away for future thought and brought her attention back to her boyfriend. She could tell he was troubled.

Draco started to lightly bat one of his hands against Hermione's. He rubbed his chin into her shoulder as he did so. "I'm sorry for yesterday morning," he whispered.

Hermione turned to look at him, confused. "Why? You have nothing to be sorry for. You helped me recover."

"I still feel guilty you had to go through it again. I didn't think what sending that invitation could potentially do to you."

"A couple of months ago you told me that we can't sensor everything that comes out of our mouths. That applies to this situation as well. I thought I was ready for this. Probably my panic attack didn't help, but I really think there was no way to foresee me having this sort of reaction. I'm really grateful you came to me when Harry called you," she said softly as she snuggled into his warmth.

Draco kissed the top of her head. "I am really glad he called me and never doubt for a second that I won't be there for you anytime you need me."

"Thank you," Hermione replied placing a soft kiss on Draco's lips. She snuggled into Draco's chest, the two of them wiggling around until they found a position they were both comfortable in. Hermione rested her head in the crook of Draco's neck as she drew little circles with her finger on his chest. "Why did you never tell them who we were?" she asked quietly.

Draco was silent for several minutes. Hermione knew it was because he was formulating his answer. She waited patiently.

"I really don't know. There are so many reasons, small stupid reasons that all coalesced into an overriding thought of '_I will be damned for eternity if I say who they are_'. I tried to reason it out in my head yesterday and I couldn't even do it then. I recognised you. Of course I did.

"In our first year, before I found out you were a muggleborn; I was thinking that if you weren't a Gryffindor then I would like to be your friend. You were powerful, intelligent, cultured and opinionated, you knew everything, and well, you were beautiful." Hermione snorted at this. "You _were_ beautiful. I will admit you are more beautiful now but if you had asked me then, I wouldn't have believed you could be," he said as he stroked down her face.

"I was raised to believe muggles and muggle-borns were little better than animals – huddled together in a shack, little to eat, barely enough clothes to wear, illiterate, uncouth, sexed-up deviants. It was what was instilled in my parents and so was in me. When I found out you were muggleborn, I was shocked. My beautiful, secret hope was shattered and given that you were friends with Potter and Weasley by this point, well... I knew that was it for us.

"But I still wanted you to notice me. The first time I called you – _that_ – it was because I had just succeeded in doing something that I was sure would do it, becoming seeker for Slytherin. Then you stomped all over my accomplishment by saying I'd bought my way onto the team. So I lashed out in the worst way I could think of. I'm sorry for that again," he said.

"Stop apologising Draco. I should apologise for saying that to you," she said.

"No, you shouldn't. So throughout the years I just kept at it with you. Despite everything I still liked you and no matter what I said or did nothing truly got to you, so every time my admiration kicked up a notch higher. It was a never-ending spiral of events," the two chuckled slightly. Hermione took an opportunity to place a soft kiss on his lips to reassure him she was not judging him in any way.

"So back to your original question, by that night I was scared, I was in over my head, I admired you, I admired all of you for being able to go so long undetected, I wanted glory for myself, I didn't want to be the one tortured if it turned out you weren't who we thought... I just thought if I didn't commit either way, then I couldn't be blamed for anything. So I half denied it. I made sure I kept my back turned so no one could use legilimency on me," Draco was staring straight in front of him, completely lost in the memory.

"I was thinking maybe I could just stall them enough to get them to throw you all in the cellar and then I could figure out a way to get you out. But then, she recognised the sword. And she started –" Draco abruptly broke off as he realised Hermione had started to shake and what he was about to say. "Ssshhh, sorry, sorry," he whispered as he rocked Hermione gently. Hermione took a deep, ragged breath, forcing herself to calm down and keep control. She reminded herself she had asked for this answer. She nodded that she was alright.

"Maybe we should talk about this when you're stronger," Draco offered.

"No, the sooner we get it all out in the open, the sooner we can all heal," Hermione responded. "I'm fine. What happened after we got out?" she asked, enabling him to skip over her torture.

"I don't actually know. My mother slapped a portkey into my hand which took me to our townhouse in Brighton. I was instructed to stay there until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Mother joined me after a few days to let me know Father still lived and that _all_ the prisoners had escaped. She told me that Bellatrix had finally fallen a bit in the Dark Lord's esteem so it was easier to move about the manor – she wasn't strutting around like she owned the place anymore.

"Mother saw me back on the train and I simply spent the rest of the time between then and the battle existing. Hoping you were alright but at the same time hoping you were bad enough that wherever they had taken you, you would stay there until it was over. I even had mad schemes in my head of making sure that if our side won I would ask for you as a reward of sorts so I could ensure your safety. Stupid, I know."

"Not so stupid," said Hermione softly. "When you are desperate, any idea that comes to mind is a good one. I am just glad that we were able to survive it all to live as we do now. I know people think I'm mad for being with you after everything, as I'm sure there are people out there thinking the same of you. I love the man you are, not the boy you were. But the boy helped you become the man so I am grateful to him. From here, we go forward stronger for knowing this and being able to move past it."

"Thank you," Draco whispered. He lowered his head and pulled Hermione's head to his, meeting in a passionate kiss pouring all the love he felt into it. She returned the kiss with equal passion.

"That was a pretty heavy discussion," Draco said, his hand once again lightly batting Hermione's between them. She let out a chuckle as she nodded. "We're ok though aren't we?" he asked nervously.

"Of course we are, silly man. So, you said you were going to give me a tour and so far all I've seen is your chair. What about the rest of the place?"

"Well, this is about as much as I can show you. You could look in the girl's rooms of course but I wouldn't recommend it – they set up wards and curses to stop unauthorised people going in."

"Oh, can't I see where you sleep?"

"No, you're a girl."

"I know why does that matter?"

"Girls can't go into the boy's rooms and vice versa," Draco spoke to her as though addressing a child.

"I can go into the Gryffindor boy's dorms," Hermione stated smugly.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled as he stood up, depositing Hermione unceremoniously on the floor. He quickly apologised as he helped her up but was still astonished at her revelation. "You lot can all get into each other's rooms?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, jealous you're not in Gryffindor now?" Hermione teased.

Draco grabbed her firmly around the waist, pressing their hips together. "You're lucky I'm not in Gryffindor," he reached one hand up moving her hair away from her ear as he leaned in to whisper in it. "Your virtue wouldn't be safe if we were in the same tower." He pressed his body into hers once again.

Hermione moaned before she smirked. "You're a boy. You can't get into the girl's dorms," she informed him before running back to the door, laughing.

He caught up with her just before she reached it, laughing as he grabbed her around the shoulders. "You little minx, at least I know I have nothing to worry about," he said.

"Nothing at all," she replied as she turned and kissed him on the neck. The two left the common room to continue their walk.

**O – O – O**

Harry opened the door to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes on Wednesday just before closing. He was here to take Ginny out to dinner – he hoped. He had Kreacher waiting with ingredients at Grimmauld Place just in case Ginny preferred to eat there. He pulled the knitted cap he was wearing more firmly over his head as he walked further into the shop.

"I'll just be a few minutes Harry," Ginny called from the counter with a small wave. She was just finishing bagging goods for who Harry now recognised as a third-year Gryffindor. Harry gave a wave in return and turned to examine a shelf of new products. He had just picked one up when George came bearing down on him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry welcome to me 'umble store. What can an 'umble shopkeeper do for the likes o' the rich and famous today?"

Harry laughed at George's appalling fake accent and over-the-top jovial tone. "Well Sir, this rich and famous patron would like the honour of taking your lovely sister out for dinner," he replied his own tone lofty and posh.

"Well now I don't know," George shifted his stance to one of thoughtfulness. "Have you got that tattoo yet?" he asked waggling his eyebrows before laughing at how Harry's face went slightly pale. "And what're you doing wearing a hat? It's a lovely day!" Harry went to clamp his hands on his head to keep the cap he was wearing in place but George was quicker than him, grabbing the hat from Harry's head. There was dead silence until George burst into hysterical laughter, doubling over from the sight in front of him and drawing the attention of Ginny who had just locked the door behind the last customer.

"HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Dad happened to me," Harry said resignedly.

"Did you lose a bet with him?" George managed to wheeze his question out amidst his laughter.

"No," he replied, resigned as he started to describe the happenings of that afternoon...

"I'm telling you, it is completely different to upstairs," Hermione was trying to convince Harry and Emily of her belief of the differences she had observed on Sunday. They were standing in front of the expanse of stone hiding the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The three had decided to take a break from their homework and show Emily some of the secrets of the castle.

"It seems like an awful amount of trouble to go to," Emily said sceptically.

"I've been in there and I think it's the same," argued Harry.

"You were in there when you were twelve. Plus you were a bit more focused on a particular goal rather than studying what the room looked like. Believe me, the only thing in there that is the same as upstairs is the view from the windows."

"That's the one thing I'd change," said Emily as she wrinkled her nose.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We have to get in there," stated Harry resolutely. He looked at Hermione, expecting her to relay the password.

"What are you looking at me for? Draco whispered the password so I wouldn't hear it," she proclaimed.

"Doesn't he trust you?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Well I haven't given him the Gryffindor password, some things transcend a relationship you know," Hermione argued back.

"Maybe we can guess it," suggested Emily.

"'_Pureblood'_," Harry stated confidently to the wall. Hermione and Emily looked at him with stunned expressions.

"'_Pureblood_'?" asked Hermione incredulously. "Really? Do you think they would be so dim-witted as to have an insipid password like that?"

"Well that's what it was when we came here in second year," Harry argued.

"That was also when a basilisk was terrorising the school and Slytherin prided themselves on their stupid 'pure' bloodlines. Times have changed," countered Hermione.

"Well what would you suggest?" Harry asked as he gestured to the wall.

"How about '_serpensortia_'," Hermione tried. Nothing happened.

"Maybe we are going about it all wrong," suggested Emily. "Maybe it's a pass phrase, not a word."

Harry shrugged. "'_Slytherins rule all_'," he tried. Again nothing.

"Oh, oh I have one '_Gryffindors suck_'," Emily attempted. Still nothing.

Harry smirked as he said "'_Harry Potter is the king_'."

Hermione started laughing. "That is about as likely as '_Harry Potter is a legend_'."

"Or '_Harry Potter is our Saviour_'," Emily giggled as she tried again.

"How about '_Harry Potter is our Hero_'?" Harry looked at the wall expectantly. "Damn," he said as he clicked his fingers in mock disappointment. "I thought for sure that one would work." The two girls laughed harder.

"No, no this is much more likely. Ahem, '_Harry Potter is a prat_'," declared Emily to the wall. Harry looked at the wall as if he were daring it to open on this phrase. He smirked when it didn't.

"I'm telling you, Slytherins love me. It is much more likely to be '_Harry Potter is a God of Mythical Proportions_'," Harry stated confidently.

"'_Mythical Proportions_'?" echoed Hermione incredulously. "I think Emily was on the right track but she missed out a word. '_Harry Potter is an _arrogant_ prat_'." To the utter astonishment of the three of them, the stone wall started to slide to the side.

"HEY!" Hermione and Emily dissolved into giggles as they took in the look on Harry's face. Harry looked highly affronted at what had finally moved the door.

"Well, we did it," stated Emily. "Let's see what the fuss is about."

"I'm not going in there, they've probably set up a hex or a curse so if I pass the doorway my hair will turn green and I'll be hurled down the corridor or something," Harry declared.

"Oh don't be silly," admonished Hermione as she grabbed Harry's wrist, conveniently forgetting she had similar thoughts just three days ago. "Nothing is going to happen to you." The three of them took a step forward and just as they crossed the threshold it seemed as though invisible arms suddenly picked them up and with an almighty heave, launched them down the corridor which had turned from stone into a slippery slide, finally depositing them at the feet of their father as he stood looking down at them, a single eyebrow raised, his arms folded across his chest and his foot tapping against the once-again-stone floor.

Severus had been working in his office when the wards surrounding the entrance to the Slytherin common room alerted him that someone was trying to gain access. The wards tripped after the incorrect password had been uttered three times. He was perplexed for a few seconds until he remembered the three Gryffindors currently in residence. '_It was only a matter of time before they tried something_,' he thought as he stealthily left his office and made his way to the common room entrance.

He stopped down the corridor from them and cast an amplification charm so he could hear what they were saying. The sounds reached him just as Hermione tried to access the room with '_Harry Potter is a legend_'. He screwed his mouth up in distaste at this, '_what self-respecting Slytherin would allow that sort of password?_' he thought. He waited to see what they came up with next. '_Saviour_' and '_Hero_' caused a further curl to his lip.

'_Harry Potter is a prat_,' caused the first look of approval on his face since he had felt the wards trip. '_I might suggest that one to the prefects next term_,' he thought. He rolled his eyes at Harry's offering of '_Harry Potter is a God of Mythical Proportions_'. '_Not in my lifetime_,' he thought. At Hermione's statement of '_Harry Potter is an _arrogant_ prat_', Severus could no longer resist. He lifted his wand and with the authority of Slytherin Head of House, he slid open the doorway without the use of a password. He was amused at the look on his children's faces, amusement which was heightened further with the furious declaration of his son.

Listening to Harry's worries of what would happen to him if he crossed the threshold captured Severus's imagination and with a confident wave of his wand, he quickly set up a ward just inside the door which would do the things Harry suggested. Thus he now found himself regarding his wayward, green-haired children as they looked up at him, the two girls flanking Harry.

"We just wanted to look..."

"I promise we weren't going to do anything..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THEM HAVE THAT PASSWORD!"

Harry's incensed indignation and disbelief caused the two girls to startle and turn their heads to look at him. Both their eyes flew wide as they took in the Slytherin green hair of their brother. They each quickly reached around for their ponytails both gasping as they took in the identical colours...

"So now we have green hair for twenty four hours," finished Harry.

George had tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. Ginny too was laughing as she pictured the scene. "Why don't you just try to _finite_ the colour?" she asked through her giggles.

"Hermione tried, she now has green and silver striped hair," George laughed even harder which Harry would not have thought possible, admonishing him to "stop, STOP!" as he slapped his leg.

"After seeing that I figured I'd just cop the punishment. I understand if you don't want to go out in public with me. We can go to Grimmauld Place if you want," offered Harry hopefully to Ginny.

"Well, I was going to suggest The Green Garden and while you would fit in perfectly with the décor I somehow think the management would have an issue with you. We could go to Mally's though," she suggested the new bistro style pub that had opened in the alley.

"Ok," agreed Harry with a sigh as he went to put the cap back on his head. Ginny stopped him with a hand on his arm and plucked the cap from his hand.

"No, no, you earned your punishment, you must wear it – or not in this case," she said mischievously holding the cap behind her back.

Harry paled. "But... it's green! You don't think people stare at me enough? What if there's a photographer or a reporter in there?"

"Then everyone will get to have a laugh with their cornflakes in the morning," Ginny replied easily. "If I'm not ashamed to be seen with you then you shouldn't worry about what everyone else thinks," she continued firmly.

"Okaaayyy... I know you're right but somehow I get the feeling this is going to backfire one way or another," Harry predicted. The two bade farewell to a still-laughing George who was now busily thinking of a plausible excuse to visit Hermione before the jinx wore off. Re-locking the door behind them they walked the short distance to Mally's pub, Harry resolutely ignoring the stares and whispers that followed them.

The first people they encountered as they entered were Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst who greeted the pair in a friendly manner and merely quirked an eyebrow at Harry's new hair colour. Harry wasn't so lucky with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie McMillan and had to give them an explanation of what had happened. They left the laughing pair of Hufflepuffs behind as they moved deeper into the pub looking for a table.

"Oh no," whined Harry. He had just garnered the attention of a table-full of Slytherins including Draco Malfoy. Harry quickly propelled Ginny past them, smirking as he did so while their expressions ranged from disbelief to glee at seeing him like this. Ginny finally spotted a table for them and they made a bee-line to it. As he had suspected from the moment he laid eyes on his sister's boyfriend, Draco immediately sought them out.

"What the hell happened to you Potter?" he asked incredulously.

"Your head of house thought it would be funny to turn all our hair green," retorted Harry. He realised his slip when the blonde man's face suddenly lit up in understanding.

"So Hermione's not really sick? She has green hair?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Apparently she has green and silver hair," Ginny supplied helpfully.

Draco grinned. "Excuse me; I suddenly have the urge to visit my 'sick girlfriend'. Merlin it was insensitive of me to take her word that she was going straight to sleep and for me to still meet up with everybody. To think, I only sent her flowers and a book. How remiss of me. I should be ensuring she is comfortable and that she doesn't need anything else! Bye!" he bolted from their presence, pausing briefly at his table to drop a few galleons on it and grab his cloak before heading to the foyer to apparate out.

Harry and Ginny had watched his progression. "Hermione is going to _kill_ me," Harry lamented.

Ginny patted his arm reassuringly. "Oh now, she won't _kill_ you. But I'd be wary of turning your back on her for a few days," she warned. Now that the spectacle of Harry had died down a bit the two were able to order dinner and drinks and begin to enjoy their date. Ginny was in the middle of telling Harry about some of the things she was helping George with at his shop when her words suddenly died mid-sentence. Harry turned his head to see Rita Skeeter and her trusty photographer bearing down on them. He surreptitiously palmed his wand under the table; he didn't think he would need it but better safe than sorry. With his other hand, wiped his napkin over his mouth. "Just ignore her," he whispered to Ginny just before the vile woman arrived at their table.

"Well, well, well... Harry Potter," the reporter simpered. She flinched slightly when the bright flashbulb of the camera went off right next to her. To their credit, Harry and Ginny did not even react.

"I didn't tell you Darling, I got another letter this morning from Minister Shacklebolt. He wants me to take the auror tests as soon as I graduate," Harry said conversationally, completely ignoring the other woman's presence.

"Oh that's wonderful news Sweetheart," Ginny replied. "It's what you've always hoped for." The two were being over the top but they would not give Skeeter the satisfaction of causing a scene.

"Tell me Harry, trying to set a new trend? Boy-Who-Lived Goes Green for Galleons? A potion gone wrong? Revenge from a former lover now intent on harming your relationship with Miss Weasley?" Skeeter's questions went unanswered much to her chagrin.

"What sort of tests do you think you will have to undertake?" asked Ginny as though the other woman was not even there.

"I noticed the abrupt departure of Draco Malfoy just now. Is that related to your new look? Did your so-called 'sister' have something to do with this? Is the Malfoy scion on his way to end their relationship?" Skeeter persisted in trying to elicit a reaction from the couple.

"I think it will be a sort of intense Defence Against the Dark Arts type of test. I fancy it would be something similar to what Remus set up for us when we were in third year. An obstacle course of sorts that will determine my skills and what my strengths are. I will have to get Dad to help me draw up a study plan to make sure I cover everything off before I take them," Harry commented determined to pretend the nuisance woman did not exist.

"Dad? Are you involved with the supernatural Harry? Are you communicating with the dead through a Dark Arts ritual involving a hair from your head, the scrapings from a unicorn's horn and the fingernail of your father exhumed from his grave?" Skeeter asked breathlessly.

Ginny found it hard to keep her composure at this question. She was torn between wanting to mock the other woman for even suggesting that such a ritual would exist and slapping the woman silly for continually intruding on their lives. "You should, he would be an excellent source of information for review and further study," she stated loyally.

"Aren't you worried about Harry fixating on his dead father so much Miss Weasley? Is that why you're agreeing with him? Do you think he should seek the help of mind-healers at St Mungo's to deal with his obvious trauma?" Skeeter's voice turned very dramatic in her line of questioning. Harry and Ginny were both becoming incensed with the vapid woman's presence and finding it difficult not to lash out. Ginny was about to suggest they leave when Harry spoke conversationally once more.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We received a letter from the lawyer yesterday. It seems Rita Skeeter's lawyers finally agreed to terms on the libel suit we filed at Christmas against her and _The Daily Prophet_." Ginny looked at Harry interestedly. She actually knew what he was telling her, they had spoken of it the previous evening. Harry was obviously testing to see what Skeeter knew about it. For the first time since she approached them she began to look nervous.

When Ronald Weasley had contacted her and told her what had been happening at Hogwarts she had been ecstatic. No one would believe her that the sainted Hermione Granger had a vicious streak in her a mile wide. Armed with the fresh knowledge imparted by Weasley she thought she finally had the proof needed to discredit the little chit once and for all. The secret love-child of a Death Eater and a married woman? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Her adoptive widowed muggle mother living at the most magical site in wizarding Britain? With her newly-found Father? Managing to snag one of the most eligible young men in their world? All this and more should have cemented Rita's place in history as the intrepid reporter that brought down the Golden Girl of the Wizarding World.

But what happened? Ronald Weasley's impassioned speeches turned out to be fabrications of his own mind. She was forced to recant her allegations and had since been thrown out on the heap of failed journalists – unable to print a word due to the libel suit filed by the vindictive former Death Eater on behalf of his '_daughter'_ and her '_brother'_. A suit that had dragged on for nearly four months! Luckily Rita knew how to keep herself busy. Her new exposé: '_Severus Snape: Sinner or Saint_?' was almost ready for submission to the publishers. If it was as successful as her previous work '_The Life and Times of Albus Dumbledore_' then she wouldn't have to worry about trying to get articles printed in _The Daily Prophet _for a few years.

"Yes," Harry continued. "We are really happy with the conditions Mr Westin was able to negotiate. Surprisingly Skeeter's lawyers agreed that she is to be embargoed for the next five years from printing a word about Mum, Dad, Hermione, Emily and me. Once we're married that embargo will extend to you. And whoever Hermione eventually marries as well. She is also embargoed from publishing any books about us for the durations of our lifetimes."

Skeeter was standing next to their table, sputtering in outrage at Harry's words. She knew her lawyers had settled the libel suit but she never dreamed it would be under harsh stipulations such as these. She vaguely recalled telling her head lawyer last week to "just do anything" to make the suit go away. She knew they were approaching the stage where it would be brought before the Wizengamot and she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

The lawyer had begged her to attend the meeting with Snape's lawyer but she was too busy and too important for trifles like that. She gave the lawyer _carte blanche_ to do what he saw fit to make the whole horrible business end and signed some papers to that effect. Perhaps, she reflected now, she should have attended that meeting. Luckily it did not impede her new book, from Harry's description the embargo did not extend to Snape or his supposed new paramour. It appeared she would have to edit a few things out but she was sure she could think of more filler to replace it.

"Well Mr Potter, it seems you have covered the bases nicely. Well played," Skeeter conceded. "Luckily my new book will be out in a matter of weeks. I will be sure to send you a copy. '_Severus Snape: Sinner or Saint_?' is sure to be another best seller."

Harry turned and acknowledged the woman for the first time. "Did you not hear what I just said? You can't publish a book about any of us during our lifetimes," he repeated as though he were talking to a simpleton. Which, he supposed, he was.

"I heard you very clearly state I couldn't write about you, _Hermione Granger_," the two words were practically spat out of her mouth, "some 'Emily' person and James and Lily Potter. You did not mention Severus Snape and I find it very remiss of your lawyer not to include him in the little embargo he has forced upon me. Perhaps Snape doesn't have as many friends as he thought?" she questioned maliciously.

"Oh I'm sorry, you misunderstood me," Harry exaggerated his tone into one of realisation of a previous error. "When I said 'Mum' and 'Dad' I wasn't referring to Lily and James Potter, I was referring to Doctor Mary Granger and Professor Severus Snape. They have graciously accepted me into their family as one of their own and allowed me to refer to them as 'Mum' and 'Dad'," Harry stated smugly. He had just provided Rita Skeeter with a fantastic scoop and she could do nothing about it. The editor of The Daily Prophet was returning her owls and refusing to take her floo calls. With a final narrowing of her eyes at the couple, she turned on her heel and stormed away. Her cameraman followed after snapping one last shot of Harry with his green hair.

Harry and Ginny watched her departure. "Are you sure it was wise goading her like that Harry?" Ginny asked uncertainly. She certainly had no love for the vile woman but Skeeter did have a knack for stirring up trouble when she felt like it.

"If she tries anything she will find herself in front of the Wizengamot quicker than she can say 'scandal'," Harry replied. "Don't worry; I think Skeeter will be exploring new options for employment soon. Her lawyers will make it clear to her that she can't just write things willy nilly now – she has to get confirmation and evidence to back up her claims. Who knows? She may actually turn into a decent journalist," Harry mused. He made eye contact with his fiancé and they both burst into laughter.

"Well as I predicted, people will probably get a laugh with their cornflakes tomorrow. She might not be able to write about you but the editor will still go for a photo I reckon," Ginny forecast. Harry shook his head in amusement before resuming the topic of Ginny's holiday employment at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

**O – O – O **

Mary looked up from her book as the floo sounded indicating a caller. She focused on the flames to see the head of George Weasley floating there. "Good evening George," she said, happy to see the young man. He was always good for a laugh, since Christmas anyway. "How are you?"

"Good evening Mary. I am fine thank you, and you?" he asked congenially.

"I am very well thank you. How may I help you?"

"I have some books here that Severus so kindly lent me and I wished to return them. May I come through?" Butter would have melted in George's mouth; he was so thoughtful in his expressions and words. Mary called for Winky to allow the access from the fireplace and George stepped through. He began to furtively examine the surroundings, almost as if he were looking for something.

Mary took the books from George with a puzzled expression and placed them on Severus's desk. She gestured to the sofa for George to take a seat and asked Winky to prepare some refreshments. "Just a cup of tea please Mary, Mum won't be happy if I spoil my appetite this close to dinner," George said as he sat down. A movement at the doorway to the sitting room caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see Hermione before she let out a small "_eep_" and quickly returned the way she came.

If the mental image of Hermione was enough to send George into hysterical laughter, the actual sight of her was almost enough to cause convulsions. As George fell to the couch seat in his laughter, Mary realised why the red-headed prankster had been so anxious to visit. To say Mary had been surprised to see the new hair colour of her children that afternoon was an understatement.

She had been appalled when she first heard it was Severus who had jinxed them to this state but once she heard the reason why, she was fully in support of her partner's actions. Both she and Severus were satisfied that the three Gryffindors did not mean any harm in trying to access the Slytherin common room but she felt that mischievousness such as this should not go unpunished. Hermione's action in trying to negate her father's handiwork simply provided more amusement and once they had been assured that the effects would only last twenty four hours they decided they could live with it.

Both girls had immediately declared they would not be setting foot outside the castle until their hair had returned to its normal state. Harry was not quite as vain as the girls; he was unwilling to disappoint Ginny as they had previously made plans for this evening and figured he could cover up the garishly coloured hair and still go out. It appeared George had discovered Harry's new coiffure though and hastily manufactured a reason to seek out Hermione for a gander. Mary found she couldn't be too upset with the red-head, she knew that a laugh while you were grieving was always welcome.

Today had been a bit of a bad day for her. Nothing explicit had been said or done to cause her upset; she just woke up and missed Michael. Severus was wonderful; he gave her some space declaring he would work for a while in his office. He could certainly understand the need to be alone and brood. He offered a comforting pat on her shoulder and a small kiss to her neck before departing. Mary then lost herself in one of her silly romance books. That was until her children came bursting through the door, Hermione and Emily still protesting their innocent intentions and Harry still furiously demanding reassurance the password to the Slytherin common room had nothing to do with him. She had been taken aback to see the amount of mirth on Severus's face as he trailed them through the door.

"It's too late Hermione," George wheezed through his laughter. "I've already seen you; you may as well come out." Hermione's head poked from around the doorway.

"I hate you," she declared matter-of-factly as she entered the room and sat down. She huffed as she took a cup offered to her gingerly by Winky. Remembering her manners though, she thanked her mother's elf for the tea. "So how did you find out?"

"I yanked the cap off Harry's head and he told me everything. Bravo for the effort though, you are all true Gryffindors," George praised.

Hermione let a small breath of laughter out of her nose despite herself. It really was rather funny. If it had happened to anyone other than her she would have thought it a fine joke and there would be no lasting damage. George would not dwell on it either. He would have his laugh then move on. She was only grateful Draco would not see her like this. He had owled her earlier to see if she wanted to go out this evening to Mally's pub and meet up with some of his friends. She felt bad about it but she owled him back saying she wasn't feeling the best and could she take a rain check. To make her feel even worse the owl returned with a beautiful posy of flowers and a new mystery book she had been dying to read. She thought she would organise a night out with his friends next week to make it up to him.

"So did Ginny go out in public with him or did they go to Grimmauld in the end?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Nope, she took him right out into the Alley, green hair and all. I think I heard them say they were going to Mally's," George replied with a grin, unaware of the dread his words struck in Hermione.

Just as Hermione was processing that Harry was going to the same place where Draco was, there was suddenly a commotion at the portrait entrance. They could hear Emily as she came closer yelling, "NO, NO YOU CAN'T GO IN!" The portrait opened and Emily braced herself in the entrance leading off from the small foyer into the sitting room, her tiny body trying desperately to fill the doorway. Hermione and George had both jumped from their seats drawing their wands in preparation to fight the threat that was coming.

"Oh Button, let me through," a very familiar voice to Hermione sing-songed from beyond the doorway. George lowered his wand, recognising the voice and realising there was no threat. He started to laugh once again, the unexpected deep male laugh distracting Emily enough to enable Draco to lift her over his shoulder and come through the door. Hermione had paled upon hearing her boyfriend's voice. She really, _really_ hadn't wanted to see him.

To Draco's credit he placed Emily back on solid ground before he got a good look at his girlfriend's head. He tried hard, he really did. His plan had been to pretend as though nothing was wrong and remonstrate with Hermione a bit that she had lied about being sick, but one look at her green and silver striped hair and he was in the same boat as George.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Emily lamented. "I tried to stop him."

"'Oh! What a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive'," quoted Hermione. "It's alright Button, I shouldn't have tried to keep him away." She shook her head as Draco continued in his mirth with George. Mary too was laughing softly at the scene in front of her.

George was holding his side, punctuating his laughter with a small "ow" every now and again. After a few minutes he declared he should be going before he was late for dinner. He went to Hermione and gave her a firm hug. "I haven't laughed this hard since, well... you know. Thank you for providing me with such merriment!" Hermione found she couldn't really be too angry with him under the circumstances.

As he pulled back he took a last look and started laughing again nearly as hard as he had when he first heard the tale. Hermione's momentary goodwill dissolved a bit. With a final wave he departed, still laughing merrily.

"I hope you land somewhere else!" Hermione yelled after him, he had had a lot of trouble clearly enunciating 'The Burrow' as he left. She looked at Draco in exasperation as he finally seemed to settle down. He was still chuckling though. "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes please, Mother and Father are out tonight which is why I organised to meet up with everyone. If I go home now I'll just be alone," he replied with a pleading pout.

"Well now, we can't have that," declared Mary. "Winky will you please ensure another place is set for Draco? Button, will you please go and tell Severus that dinner is nearly ready?"

Emily left the quarters and headed back to Severus's lab. That was where Draco had entered knowing that Hermione would never let him through the main floo. If his professor hadn't been in the lab then he was going to apparate to the gates and walk up. Emily had been in there helping her Dad prepare ingredients for brewing in the new term.

Mary went into her bedroom to freshen up leaving Hermione and Draco alone for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I lied to you," Hermione apologised.

"It was only a small white lie, no harm done. I am glad I got to see you like this though. I have to admit I was surprised to hear Severus would play a joke on you like this for no reason," Draco mused.

Hermione looked at him in surprise and explained to him why they ended up looking like they did. It only served to make Draco fall into laughter once more. He was wiping the tears from his eyes when Severus and Emily re-entered the room. Mary also emerged and the five sat down to dinner. They conversed generally for some time and it was midway through dessert when Emily lamented that none of them would be there the following year.

"Your friends will be here though and we will still probably live here in the quarters for a while," Hermione consoled her. "Wait, are Harry and I allowed to stay here after we graduate?" she asked, suddenly unsure. What if they had to leave? Hermione wasn't ready to leave the safety and security of living with her parents. And they had so recently all come together; she wanted to enjoy that for a little longer before Harry left to marry Ginny at least.

Severus was quick to reassure her. "Yes, Angel. Minerva already spoke with Mary and I about this. You and Harry will continue to be allowed to reside here as long as we do. During the school terms you will be asked to confine yourselves to selected areas of the school only – you will not be permitted in the common rooms for example and Minerva would appreciate you minimising your contact with the general student population. Harry and Ginevra will not be allowed to meet up in darkened hallways for example." The group shared a laugh. Ginny would not be happy about that.

"However you will be permitted to eat in the Great Hall if you wish, you will each have a designated seat at the head table and you will be allowed to access the library and other such common areas. You may also be asked to provide help with patrols and such as needed but that will be rarely – only if a staff member is sick or unavailable for some reason. Does that sound amenable to you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered with relief. "I really don't want to leave. Not until I have to anyway." Maybe she would only leave when she got married. She gave a shy smile to Draco who returned it from across the table, seeming to know what she was thinking. It was not long though before his smile turned to soft laughter once again as he contemplated her hair.

'_Oh roll around 11 o'clock tomorrow_,' she thought with a roll of her eyes. '_Then everything will be back to normal_.'

**O – O – O **

_Please review_.


	16. Loves Consummation

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am making no money from the writing of this story._

_My thanks to Tenshi. Writer for her continued ideas and support. _

_Thanks also to those who are continuing to read, alert, favourite and especially review this story. You are all wonderful._

**Chapter 16: Love's Consummation**

"How did Mary ever think she would fit this many people into your quarters?" asked Ginny as she looked around at the assembled crowd in the Great Hall.

"Well it just started with us and the Malfoys. Then as we kept getting invitations, we just returned them with an invitation of our own and well, what you see is this," Hermione gestured, encompassing the massive group of people.

Easter lunch was moved to the Great Hall upon the inclusion of the Weasley family in the celebrations. There ended up being a total of forty two people attending the meal. Between Order of the Phoenix members, staff from the castle, other assorted friends plus the original attendees, Winky and Kreacher were in their elements overseeing the preparation of a feast with the other Hogwarts elves lending an eager hand.

The assembled company were mingling before the meal was served, elves meandering through with trays of drinks and nibbles while the guests were introduced or reacquainted with each other. Several of the order members had brought their children along as well and some of those were also first year Hogwarts students so Emily was able to spend time with children her own age – something of a rarity for her outside school these days. Mary made a mental note to arrange some sleepovers and, well she was reluctant to use the word 'play date' at Emily's age, perhaps a 'hang out day' with her friends.

"Well I'm enjoying myself already," Ginny stated as she took a sip of wine from her glass. "When Mum started making noises about hosting a massive lunch at the Burrow all I got were visions of working all day at the shop then working all night at home to 'bring it up to standard'. Anything that gets me out of housework is going to get my vote." Hermione laughed with her friend.

They looked out over the hall, their eyes coming to rest naturally on where Harry, Draco and Neville Longbottom were standing, talking about something that was obviously interesting judging by the looks on their faces.

"So, have you and Draco done it yet?" Ginny asked casually.

Hermione sputtered, the wine she was drinking spilling out of her mouth slightly. She wiped her mouth with the napkin she held which she had taken with some food earlier. She quickly recovered her momentary shock and replied a bit snidely, "no, have you and Harry?" As soon as the words left her mouth she realised she was asking about her brother. "Yes or no," she clarified quickly. "I don't want details."

Ginny laughed at her friend's discomfort. "No, although you can be assured of details when we do. I don't care if he's your brother or not, you are my best friend and that means you will be regaled with all the finer points of my experience, just as I expect to be with yours."

"I suppose I could memory charm myself afterward," Hermione mused. "Are you going to do it soon do you think?" she couldn't help but ask.

"No, we talked about it and we decided it would be torture if we did it and got a taste for it then have to spend practically the whole of the next year under the same roof and not be able to go near one another. So we're going to wait until we're married. I will go to my wedding bed a chaste virgin," Ginny replied primly. Hermione nodded her head with a smile. That made sense. It was kind of romantic too to wait until they were married. "What about you and Draco then? Are you going to do it soon?"

"I think so, we really only have been waiting for me to be ready and I think I am now. The last few times we have been alone I kind of found myself regretting that we didn't do anything once I'm home again."

"You are lucky, we both are lucky, that we have guys who are willing to wait for us."

"It shows they love us and want us as women and not just as physical beings to satisfy them," Hermione said. Ginny clinked her glass against Hermione's. "To love!" she said as she drank.

"And life," Hermione replied before she drank too.

Across the room, Severus and Mary were standing with Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout. The four had just taken drinks from one of the trays wending about the room.

"Now as much as I hate to talk shop during the holidays, when I get an idea in my head I am loathe not to express it to my colleagues as soon as possible," Minerva stated. Severus smirked in response to Minerva's assertion.

"I have never known you to keep quiet about anything the whole ti– oomph," Severus was interrupted from his snide remark with an elbow strategically driven into a particularly soft spot in his ribcage. He glowered slightly at his partner who sported a very innocent expression on her face as she sipped her wine and regarded Minerva interestedly. '_If I did not love her so much..._' his thought trailed off as he took in the visages of Minerva and Pomona, both trying desperately to hold in their looks of glee at how Mary was able to curb his tongue so effortlessly. He drew himself to his full height and tried to recapture his lost dignity as he waited for the women to compose themselves.

"Ahem, I know you are both aware that Mr Longbottom has signed an apprenticeship agreement with Pomona starting in September," Minerva waited for Severus and Mary to acknowledge this. "He is financing the apprenticeship period himself and it got me to thinking, there are several professorships in this school where we require mastery status to even be considered for it." Professors Filius Flitwick and Septima Vector made their way over to join the conversation.

"All four of you are in that position as was I in Transfiguration. Ancient Runes rounds out the six required, the rest of the subjects can be taught by people who are simply knowledgeable enough themselves to pass on the relevant information. I do not need to tell you of the difficulty we recently had in finding a Transfiguration professor to replace me." The four teachers nodded their heads; it was only the week before school resumed that Roman Miller had been hired.

"What was the problem, Minerva?" Mary asked.

"We have not been training apprentices in Britain for several years or encouraging people to work to mastery status. It has created a shortage. Roman completed his training with a master in the United States. Our biggest problem in recent years has been lack of funds and the war. Albus, rest his soul, was Headmaster as well as head of the Wizengamot and Chief Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. To say his time was stretched thin would be an understatement. In an organisation such as ours, part of a good apprenticeship programme is for the Headmaster to be able to mentor and help develop the skills of the apprentice.

"Under his leadership of the school, the programme disintegrated into nothingness. In the last few decades the only people who have undertaken apprenticeships within Britain have done so one-on-one privately and at their own expense," she stated.

"Or found themselves a patron, it was Lucius who ultimately funded my mastery studies," said Severus.

"Other than that they had to go offshore to complete it. I spent my four years at Beauxbatons," supplied Septima Vector, the current Arithmancy professor.

"Not only that, considering the difficulty we had finding and securing Roman it is only going to be more difficult as the rest of us reach an age where we wish to retire. Not only that but we find our own time stretched more considerably as we are called on from an ever decreasing pool of masters to consult on our expertise with the Ministry and other organisations," said Filius.

"Exactly. I am so busy undertaking the duties of Headmistress; I am astonished Albus was able to do it all. I would like to begin to offer apprenticeships in your masteries next year. The board of Governors is cautiously approving of this scheme, they are willing to finance half of the cost and the apprentice will need to find the means to cover the balance. I know you are all capable of mentoring more than one apprentice at a time but I feel one each for at least the next year will be more suitable. What are your thoughts?"

"I applaud the idea Minerva; I have long wanted to mentor apprentices as should any master of their subject. If we do not impart the knowledge to the next generation it will be lost forever and our society would be poorer for it," supported Filius. Septima and Pomona readily agreed. All eyes now turned to Severus for his input.

"You will find no argument from me," he stated. "I have long been a proponent of masters and apprentices. Where would I be had I not come up through the same system? Certainly I would be without the family that I now have." Mary beamed at his rare public acknowledgement of his private life.

"Well," Minerva stated briskly. "We will discuss this in greater detail once we are back in session. The three of you can have a head start on thinking about who you might like to approach to secure an agreement for the next school year," she said referring to Severus, Filius and Septima.

Filius and Septima both at the same time stated: "Miss Granger."

The proud parents both basked in the immediate recognition of their daughter. Severus almost hated to burst their bubble and interrupt the bickering going on between the two professors as they extolled the virtues of his intelligent daughter. '_I get to listen to this again in six years time_,' he thought as he reflected Emily's intelligence would lead to similar arguments.

"Hermione regrettably has other career plans in mind and they are cemented quite firmly in her future. She has aspirations to better the conditions for house elves, so you will have to think of others to approach," he informed them. He revelled in the slumping of both professors' shoulders and the disappointment evident on their faces.

Filius was philosophical though as he stated: "Oh well, it will be challenging to see who else can come up trumps." The other professors agreed as the elves called them for the meal.

**O – O – O **

"So, I had an idea," stated Draco.

"Did it hurt?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

The two of them were sitting in a window seat overlooking the grounds to the quidditch pitch. It was a seat the Headmistress often occupied to while away some time but of course Hermione and Draco did not know that. At Hermione's comment, Draco lightly pinched her waist and gently nipped her earlobe in retaliation. Draco was sitting upright with his back against the wall, his right leg stretched out braced against the window sill and his left leg hanging off the side of the seat, his foot planted firmly on the ground. Hermione was leaning back against him, both her legs stretched straight out in front. Every once in a while she would bend one of them up or place her own left leg down to the ground as they talked.

They had not long finished lunch in the Great Hall. It had been a jovial meal; nothing marred the enjoyment of it. There were no awkward moments and no one was made to feel uncomfortable in any way. It had been a long time since such a large diverse group of witches and wizards (and one muggle) had come together in this way and enjoyed each other's company in full. There was plenty of light hearted teasing and ribbing but nothing in malice. Once the meal was over several people had broken away to spend quiet time as couples or in smaller groups.

"Behave missy," he remonstrated playfully, relishing in her gentle laughter and in the way she snuggled back against his chest. He brought his arms around to her front splaying his hands across her abdomen and gently running his fingers across it. "I was thinking that we realise what a mistake it was to invite you to the manor as you're not ready for it yet," he paused as Hermione made a small assenting noise.

"The estate is huge," he continued. "It is five hundred hectares of gardens, forest, glades, fields, some houses and farm buildings – it's not just the manor. I was out flying the other day and I came across the most beautiful clearing on the north side of the estate. It's right in the middle of some woods and there is a grassy bank right next to a stream which falls over a small cascade into a little pool of water. It was really peaceful and beautiful and while I was there I kept thinking of you and how much you would love it.

"So my idea was to bring you to this clearing. You can't see any part of the house; you can't even see the gardens. A peacock or two might stray that way but that shouldn't be a problem. One of the horses might also roam through but if you didn't know you were on the estate you would have no clue of it. I thought you could kind of ease your way onto the grounds and get used to the sights and sounds and smells, that way when you're ready to go the manor it won't seem like such a big thing," Draco finished his proposal.

Hermione turned her head to regard him. She reached up and planted a kiss on his jaw line. "That sounds like a great idea," she said. "We could have a picnic there one day this week before we start school again."

"That was my plan. I think the only day they are forecasting completely fine weather is Thursday. Would you like to go then?"

"Sure, I'd love it. Thank you for thinking of this. Wait, we will see each other before Thursday won't we?"

Draco tightened his embrace around his girlfriend. "Of course we will, Sweet. Would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening at the Green Garden?" he asked.

"Why thank you, sir. That would be delightful," she replied loftily.

"I am honoured, Miss Granger. I shall collect you at seven of the clock tomorrow evening," he matched her tone.

The two of them laughed as Draco gently rocked Hermione from side to side.

**O – O – O **

On Tuesday night Severus looked up at a light knock on his office door. They had all not long returned from an excursion to Spinner's End to remove the last of Severus's belongings and see about putting the house on the market. There were no memories Severus wished to keep that were associated with the house and now it was too small for all of them anyway.

"Dad? Do you have a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Angel, anything to distract me from these abysmal essays is welcome," he replied, throwing the one he was currently reading onto the top of a pile.

"Third years?" she asked knowingly.

"I do not understand what it is about turning thirteen that causes children to forget everything they knew prior to their third year only to pick it all up again in fourth year as though nothing happened. I think if I devoted some time to it I could formulate a theory," he pushed his chair back from his desk and brought his feet up to rest on it as he gestured to the chair he kept at the side.

He was expecting her to complain about the hard, uncomfortable chair he had indicated she sit in. He had anticipated a smirk and a transfiguration of the chair into one which would rival one of Dumbledore's creations at its finest. He was worried therefore when she meekly sat down on the hard surface, visibly troubled.

"Hermione, what is it?" he asked as he brought his feet back down and moved his chair to be in front of hers. "Has something happened?"

Hermione did not answer him but reached into the pocket of her jeans and withdrew what looked like a piece of crumpled newsprint. She smoothed it out before passing it to Severus. It was a small article ripped from that evening's edition of _The Daily Prophet_.

_**House Elf Reform Proposed**_

_A landmark legislative bill was presented before the Wizengamot today proposing enforceable laws regarding the humane treatment of house elves currently in the service of British households and organisations. _

_The bill, which has been informally titled 'Dobby's Law' calls for all house elves to be registered with the Ministry and for the establishments they dwell in to be examined to ensure there is adequate and_ _comfortable lodgings for them, they are supplied with the basic necessities of life and they are treated with kindness and respect at all times._

_Punishments for house elf owners proven to be in violation of these laws range from monetary fines through to forcible removal of a house elf from their ownership and even a one-year term in Azkaban depending on the severity of their crime._

'_Dobby' is of course a house elf formerly in the ownership of Mr Lucius Malfoy. He was set free upon the intervention of Mr Harry Potter and later assisted Mr Potter and his associates when escaping from Malfoy Manor during the recent war against the self-styled Lord Voldemort. This effort sadly cost the house elf his life._

_This legislation has been proposed by two of the newest members of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Miss Cho Chang and Miss Marietta Edgecombe both founding members of the famed Dumbledore's Army and close associates of Mr Potter._

"_I know Harry will be thrilled that we have presented this bill on behalf of his great friend Dobby," said Miss Chang in an interview following the Wizengamot session. "It is our aim to ensure that all house elves in our world are treated with the respect they deserve and we will be rigorously campaigning the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to ensure its enforcement once it is passed. _

"_Miss Edgecombe and I have been working non-stop on this important task since we started in the Ministry. We have not even stopped to have holidays or anything," Miss Chang informed our reporter._

_Mr Malfoy could not be drawn to comment as he exited the Wizengamot chambers once the session ended but if the scathing look he sent towards Miss Chang and Miss Edgecombe was any indication we would derive that this legislation and his indirect involvement with its creation is not something he supports._

_Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared puzzled and surprised by the presentation of the proposed legislation but later lauded it as 'an important step in the rebuilding of our world following the war'._

_We at _The Daily Prophet_ will follow the path of this historic bill as it wends its way into becoming law in our society._

"Oh, Angel," Severus said as he took his now weeping daughter into his arms.

"This was my dream, they knew it too. Those bitches just wanted to get back at me and so they took my dream and made it reality. I can't do anything about it either without being seen as a petty child or as trying to hone in on their accomplishment. The best I will ever be able to do is lend my 'good name' to its support. I won't be able to contribute to making it a great law and I had so many ideas," she lamented.

Over the summer the founding group of Dumbledore's Army had gotten together to celebrate their victory and mourn the loss of some of their soldiers. At this gathering some of them had discussed what their hopes for the future were, Hermione included. She never thought an innocent conversation would come back to bite her like this – especially from a group of people she thought she could trust. Cho Chang had attended the gathering but Marietta Edgecombe had not.

"I know you did, your ideas were wonderful too," he kissed the top of her head. Oh how he wished those vindictive Ravenclaws were still at school. Detention until the end of the year was sounding good. "It is never easy to see our own ideas being put forward as someone else's," he said. "You have the support of those close to you. This article speculates Lucius is not in support of the legislation but we both know his actions are because he is aware this is your doing. It appears even Kingsley has been taken by surprise."

"Part of me wants to go down there tomorrow with all my notes, notes I have been researching and writing for _years_. Records of interviews and ideas of implementation and just beat those two over the head with it. I did nothing to them; well maybe I should have been more forthcoming about what was involved in signing that piece of paper. But what happened to her would have happened to anyone who betrayed the DA and I certainly never did anything to Chang!"

"That is the Gryffindor part of you. Your natural mother would have done the same thing – you get that part of your nature from her. Now, let us speak to your inner Slytherin. I helped create you so I know she is in there somewhere. I have certainly seen evidence of her come out from time to time and I know your Mum instilled some cunning in there during the course of your upbringing," Hermione choked out a laugh at this description of her personality.

"I suppose my inner Slytherin would..." she trailed off as she tried to work through her destroyed dreams and feelings of hopelessness and turn them into deviousness and decisive actions. "She would present a carefree, happy face to the world. She would congratulate Chang and Edgecombe on their groundbreaking legislation and laud them for their innovative idea," Hermione mused, warming to her topic. The beginnings of a smile began to appear on the faces of father and daughter as Hermione contemplated how she could turn this around and come out smelling of roses, while Chang and Edgecombe ended up with egg on their faces.

"I could contact the editor of The Daily Prophet and actually lend my 'good name' to this legislation. Say I am in full support of it and that I'm eager to see it through to its end and implementation. I can stand with Lucius by my side and categorically state he is in support of the legislation. He in turn could introduce some amendments that would get it closer to my vision rather than theirs. That would help advance his cause like he is always wanting to and help me get what I want without being accused that I don't care about the elves and just want the glory.

"A pairing of Lucius and I would also make the _front_ page, not page nineteen in the bottom corner," Hermione speculated as she recalled where in the paper this article was located. "Those two are expecting me to rant and rave and bleat on about how this is my idea so they can play the '_poor unappreciated Hermione' _card. I noticed her little veiled reference to not being on holiday like I am. If I can show that I don't care what they did and let them continue to get the credit for it then I beat them at their own game!" Hermione finished her statement with a feral grin on her face, matched only by the one on her father's.

"After the insinuation made in the article Lucius will bend over backward to show himself in a favourable light," Severus supposed. "He will be eager to distance himself from the appearance he is in favour of the mistreatment of house elves. If he presents your ideas as if in collaboration with you, it shows that you are close and have the same vision. A united front displayed by the two of you would be gold in his eyes."

Hermione's eyes shone as she envisaged all she had said coming to pass. The look dimmed though as the reality hit her once more that there were people out there so determined to bring her down. First Ron, then Skeeter, now two girls who she barely ever gave a passing thought to had colluded and worked together for months just to torment her. Her shoulder slumped as she realised that her dream of even working in the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures was now tarnished with the fact she would have to work shoulder to shoulder, day in and day out with _them_. She did not want to hate her career before she even started it.

The sudden realisation she now had no clue what she wanted to do with her life instead caused a sudden panic in her. Her breath became short and she started to shake. Recognising the danger signs, Severus quickly held her firm and made her look into his eyes. "Hermione," he stated firmly. "Breathe! In... out... in... out..." Together they brought her breathing back under control. "You are not yet recovered enough to have further attacks like this," he admonished. She nodded in agreement as she focused on her regular breaths. Severus transfigured a piece of parchment into a cloth and dampened it, pressing it to her face to help lower her temperature. He quickly retrieved a calming draught from his stores and Hermione took a small sip.

"Sorry, I just realised my career path is in tatters two months before I am due to take my NEWTS," she said ruefully. "I don't want to work in a place where every time I open my mouth I have to worry that someone is going to take what I said and run with it as though it were their own idea."

"Yes, I can see where that would be troubling for you. You know you can take some time to decide what you want to do. Your mother transferred the money from the sale of the practice into your name, coupled with your share of Michael's estate plus the money you received from the Ministry at the end of the war will enable you to comfortably take some time off to decide. That is not even counting the fact that Mary and I would be more than willing and able to support you if needed."

"I know, but you and Mum shouldn't have to support me at my age. Plus I wanted to keep that money aside for my future."

"Hermione let us be realistic for a moment. I know it has only been close to six months but you do realise you are dating the heir to one of the largest fortunes in Europe do you not? Lucius and Narcissa have already intimated their hopes regarding your eventual permanent union with Draco and I have overheard you and Ginevra speculating about it as well.

"Between your own fortune, your mother's fortune, my fortune, your brother's fortune, hell even Emily has a sizeable nest egg of her own, and the vast, vast fortune of the young man who is likely to be your husband, money is never going be something you need to worry about." Severus stated. "Once you have dealt these two shrews a dose of Granger-Snape style retribution, you can focus on the remainder of your studies here, perhaps take some time to do something for yourself and then undertake the career of your choosing. What was that thing you told me about the day of Michael's funeral? A gap year? You can be the first witch to have one and start a trend."

"I wouldn't want to go away for a whole year. I want to stay close to you and Mum and Draco will start in his father's empire somewhere, I couldn't be away from him for so long. Or Harry and Button and Ginny. No, I couldn't leave the country," she decided.

"You do not necessarily have to go away. You could explore Great Britain very easily while still living here. You could take short breaks across to some of the other European countries. The possibilities for you now are endless," an unexplained light suddenly came alive in his eyes. "Who knows? An unexpected career path may come up you never anticipated," Severus persuaded her.

Hermione focused her attention on her father's face as he spoke his words of assurance to her. She knew he was right. The rug that represented her life as it was stretched out before her had finally and fully been yanked from underneath her and she was standing on new ground. If she thought back as far as the morning 30th of October, the last thing that had defined her life and been her constant on that day was now gone. Everyone kept reminding her continually of how much her life had changed, what she had gone through, how strong she was to have weathered it all but always this one last dream was what held her to her previous life. Now that was gone too and she could literally write her own future now. It was something to think about.

"Thank you Dad. You have really helped me, I don't know what I would do without you now," she said as she gave Severus a hard hug.

He returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. "You are welcome Angel. You know I am here for you whenever you need me," he replied. Hermione pulled back from their embrace and smiled. He easily returned it. Hermione left his office, heading back to their quarters. Severus sat back down behind his desk and reached into his desk drawer from where he retrieved a piece of fresh parchment. He dipped his quill in his ink bottle and started a letter:

_Dear Septima,_

_It appears Hermione's future career plans have been abruptly scuppered. I feel it is prudent to let you know of this development considering the interest you displayed in securing her talents when Minerva proposed her apprenticeship programme. While I make no guarantees as to Hermione's eagerness or willingness to participate in this programme, I believe she will at the least be open to an approach now._

_With kind regards,_

_Severus Snape_

He quickly wrote an identical letter to Filius Flitwick and sent both of them off with his owl. He would say nothing to Hermione but he thought now that he informed the two professors who had already expressed an interest, once Minerva explained her plan to the rest of the staff there would be a '_battle royale_' to observe between them all, the prize being his daughter and her considerable brain.

**O – O – O **

Hermione and Draco had a very enjoyable date at the Green Garden on Monday night, even though it was gate crashed by Lucius and Narcissa. The elder Malfoys had lamented that although they were both in regular correspondence with Hermione and felt they knew her quite well, they had never really spent much time with her in person. So when Draco informed them of his and Hermione's plans, his parents instructed him to book a table for four.

Hermione and Draco then spent Wednesday evening with a group of their friends at Mally's pub. Laughter was on the menu there as the Slytherins finally found out the story behind Harry's green hair and by extension Hermione's own green and silver locks. This fully explained Draco's abrupt departure that evening. They had all previously speculated that Hermione was perhaps more ill than she had let on to Draco and his discussion with Harry had understandably prompted him to leave so quickly to check on her in person.

A couple of people in the group also recriminated with Hermione over 'Dobby's Law' as they knew it had been her plan to work on this herself when she had left school. Hermione put her plan into action as she assured her friends that it mattered not who introduced reforms such as these, as long as they were introduced. She told them of the meeting she had planned in the morning at the Ministry with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lucius Malfoy and the editor of The Daily Prophet himself to discuss the proposed legislation and lend her support to it.

The only people to know of her true feelings behind this were her parents, Harry, Emily, Ginny, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. Everyone else would be believing the Hermione that would be presented to the public. Lucius was especially intrigued by the deception she planned and eager to be involved. He had been incensed when those two chits stood before the Wizengamot panel and declared their passionate desire for house elf welfare reform. All the points they mentioned were a pale imitation of everything he had ever discussed with Hermione about the subject. He had wondered whether or not one of these girls had somehow gotten into Hogwarts and stolen Hermione's notes.

He had been hard-pressed when he left the chamber to confine his reaction to a disgusted look in the direction of the two girls currently being interviewed by the Wizengamot reporter for The Daily Prophet. That his glare had been so misinterpreted by the reporter was another reason for him to join forces with Hermione now and correct the impressions others might hold of him. He was greatly looking forward to seeing how this would play out.

Severus engineered a gentle reminder to the editor of The Daily Prophet of the trouble caused over Christmas which prompted the man to declare he would oversee the meeting of the Minister, Mr Malfoy and the Golden Girl of the Golden Trio himself. There was no better way to ensure the fair reporting of the meeting than to write the article personally. Not that there would be any doubt but could anyone fault him if he wanted to stay on the good side of these three?

The successful meeting Hermione had that morning with the three men put her in an extremely good mood when she met up with Draco immediately following it. Lucius had provided her with a copy of the legislation on Wednesday morning along with an assurance that he would stand by anything she wished to do. Hermione had spent all day Wednesday reading the proposed law and inserting her own improvements and ideas.

Severus showed her a nifty charm that collated all the information together and presented it as though it had just been written. He ignored her incensed cries of wishing she knew such a charm existed; she quickly figured that months worth of time could have been saved over the previous years if she could have assembled all her notes and research so easily. "Foolish wand waving," he dismissed. "Your time was well spent copying the information again; it ensured it was entrenched in your brain." Hermione eyed askance the little smirk that appeared on her father's face as he said this.

Draco apparated Hermione to the clearing he had described. Hermione had thought she had a good idea of what to expect from his description but it paled in comparison to seeing it in person. The clearing was about 500 feet square and carpeted completely in a rich green, thick, soft grass. Almost immediately the two of them removed their shoes (and socks in Draco's case) to feel the softness of the grass between their toes.

The two walked hand in hand about the edges of the clearing examining the flora and fauna they could see, admiring the cascade as it fell into the pool of water at its base and dipping their feet in the cool water of the pond. They discussed Hermione's meeting in detail and speculated on the reactions of the two former Ravenclaws when they read the paper the following morning. Draco asked what other Slytherin plans Hermione had come up with in her lifetime and had been shocked to hear what his seemingly innocent Gryffindor had been involved in. Everything from setting her father's robes on fire (granted she did not know at the time he was her _father_, but still) to trapping Rita Skeeter in a jar in her _animagus_ form to luring Umbridge into the forbidden forest to impersonating the most infamous Death Eater at the height of the war!

"I would wonder why you were not placed in Slytherin in the first place if it didn't take Gryffindor courage and recklessness to carry all that out," he said eyeing her warily once she had told him everything. He resolved never to purposely do anything to get on her bad side in the future. He couldn't believe there were people out there who knew her that did! If he were either Ron Weasley, Rita Skeeter or these two new ones he would be constantly walking around in a heightened state of awareness, just waiting for her to retaliate. And still, she was such a giving and kind person.

Draco guided Hermione to the blanket he had set out earlier that morning. After situating themselves comfortably, Draco called for Bixby, his personal elf. Bixby appeared carrying a picnic basket and wine bucket. After an introduction to Hermione, Bixby busily set everything out for his master and the nice lady and departed quickly. The two set in partaking of delicious shredded chicken sandwiches, carrot and celery sticks, cherry tomatoes, crunchy potato cakes and cheese and cracker biscuits. To finish off they had cauldron cakes baked personally by Narcissa which were Draco's favourites. "She only goes into the kitchen for one reason and these are the only things she knows how to cook," Draco explained to Hermione. "But damn, she does them well." Hermione agreed wholeheartedly. The cakes were light and fluffy and baked to perfection. No wonder Draco loved them so much.

After lunch, the couple laid back lazily watching the clouds as they floated by. Hermione shifted onto her side and regarded Draco as he lay there. His blonde hair was perfectly laying about his head and his handsome face was turned toward the early afternoon sun. He had closed his eyes and a small smile was playing about his lips as he contemplated something amusing in his thoughts. Hermione reached out a hand and gently ran it down the side of his face.

Draco opened his eyes and turned towards her upon her touch. He smiled as he regarded her in turn and he moved to place a soft kiss on her lips. They were soon rolling on the rug, kissing passionately. Draco was fondling Hermione's breasts through her top, enjoying the small mewls and gasps his touch was eliciting from her. Hermione in turn ran her hand down his torso and reached down to his groin, cupping his rapidly rising hardness in her hand and pressing gently. He moaned and thrust lightly into her hand. With a shy smile, Hermione reached for Draco's belt and started to unbuckle it. Draco placed his hand over Hermione's stopping her action and rested his forehead against hers. "Please don't do that Sweet," he implored. "I don't think I could bear having you touch me like that knowing it won't go further."

"Maybe I want it to go further," she whispered back giving his cheek a small lick.

Draco pulled back and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, searching them for assurance she was finally as ready as he was to take this next, important step in their lives. Seeing nothing there but desire, love and lust, he crashed his lips against hers pouring as much passion and love into his kiss as he could.

Draco quickly rolled Hermione onto her back before resuming their passionate kisses. A thought suddenly came to him and he quickly pulled back to reach for his wand and performed a contraceptive charm on himself. Who knew if he would remember once they were at the height of passion? This particular charm negated the fertility effects of his sperm and lasted for about two hours before his body continued to produce more.

What followed was a tender expression of their feelings for each other. Murmured words of love, desire and want flowed between them as they finally expressed their love in as physical a manner as possible. There was a brief moment of pain for Hermione, shared by Draco as she involuntarily bit down on his shoulder but it soon passed.

Upon their completion, they both lay back on the blanket, Draco drawing Hermione to lay her head on his chest. He reached for his cloak and wand, performing a cleansing charm on the two of them before transfiguring the cloak into another blanket and draping it across their bodies. He encircled his arms around his now lover and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She in turn placed a kiss on his chest.

"I do want to shower you with gifts and attention now," Draco stated.

Hermione started laughing as she recalled their conversation after the Christmas holidays when they first started talking about being intimate. Draco had rejected girls based on the premise that he would be unable to '_shower them with gifts and attention_'. "And you can do so openly," she replied as she planted another kiss on his chest.

Draco tightened his embrace slightly. "What are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"So many things, love, gratitude, satisfaction, happiness, contentment... You?" she asked looking up at him. He stroked down her back as he answered.

"The same, so much love I feel like I could burst. And I never thought I could feel _so_ satisfied," he emphasised to Hermione's joyous laughter. "Are you in much pain, Sweet?" he asked.

"No," she said, a curious tone to her voice. "All the books indicated there would be a residual sensation but once I got past that initial feeling, then it was just bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss," Hermione sat up slightly as she suddenly remembered Draco's shoulder. "Oh, I drew blood. I'm sorry," she said as she examined where she had bitten him. She sat up fully and reached for her bag, withdrawing a small bottle of dittany. She quickly poured some over the wound, ignoring the small hiss he let out and watching as it healed. Satisfied there would be no infection, she lay back down on his chest.

"So, this is definitely something you are amenable to repeating?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled as she drew little circles over his chest. She looked up, her chin resting on his sternum. "Oh yes, again and again and again," Draco returned her smile as he pulled her up to kiss her passionately once again. They continued to make love for the rest of the afternoon, stopping only when the long shadows of the trees reached them.

O – O – O

_A/N: Initially this chapter did have a full description of the interlude between Hermione and Draco. I have removed it in order to comply with regulations this site is now enforcing even though it was nowhere near as graphic or depraved as some of the scenes I have read on this site._

_Anyway, rules are here to be followed and so I will do my best to comply with them. There were no plans for a scene such as this in the future anyway; I had just wanted this one to describe the emotions and experience they were undertaking. I do not believe it will take away from the general story line, they've done it now and that's that._

_I am happy to discuss the situation with anyone who wishes via PM._

_-SH_


	17. Hermione is in Demand

_Disclaimer__: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations. _

_My grateful thanks continue to those who have favourited and alerted this story and especially those of you who have taken the time to review – some on several occasions. Words cannot express how happy I am to receive them._

_Special thanks go to Tenshi Writer whose encouragement and advice continues to ensure you are all getting a story to read._

**O – O – O **

**Chapter 17 – Hermione is in Demand!**

"NO!"

"YES!"

There was muffled chatter coming from Emily's bedroom following the loud exclamations then came the giggles. Severus winced slightly at the pitch. What was it about adolescent girls that caused giggles to reach a frequency approaching that which only a dog would be able to hear? He surreptitiously put one finger in his ear and firmly wriggled it, as though restoring the balance to his hearing. "Are 'sleepovers' always like this?" he asked with the tone of one who knew such things were now his fate.

Mary smiled as she turned the page of her book. "I wouldn't know. This is a first in parenting that we are experiencing together," she looked up into Severus's face and was rewarded with a soft smile and loving look. "Hermione had her first 'sleepover' only this past summer. The giggles were caused more by imbibing copious amounts of wine and Hermione cast a silencing charm at about ten o'clock so they wouldn't bother us."

"Only this summer? That is rather unusual is it not? She indicated she did not have many friends while growing up but she did say had several close friends," Severus commented curiously.

"She possibly neglected to tell you her friends growing up were all boys save one. Within our circle of friends she was the only girl around her age and her three closest friends at primary school were two boys and one girl. Then of course once she came to Hogwarts she had the two boys," Mary explained. "Her one girlfriend, Gretta, had older, very strict parents. 'Sleepovers' were not part of their deal of parenting – it upset the routine too much. And we couldn't have the boys sleepover, it wasn't really proper. Ginny was the first one this summer."

Severus made a small sound indicating acceptance and surprise. He was thoughtful for several moments. "Gretta... was she the one at Michael's funeral with the blue hair and piercings all over her face?" he asked.

Mary chuckled as she remembered. There was not a lot of detail she remembered of that day but seeing Hermione's childhood friend had stuck in her brain. "I imagine that is a side effect of such a strict upbringing. Gretta was something of a 'miracle' baby; her mother was my age now when she had her. Her father was a few years older still so they were pretty set in their ways already. Then when she was eight she required a kidney transplant. Luckily her father was a match and he donated one of his but of course after that they were not only intolerant of altering their established routines, they also wrapped her in cotton wool to protect her. It was done with love but you could see teenage rebellion coming a mile off."

"I remember thinking that day she seemed to be a contradiction. Looking as she did, when Hermione introduced me I was not expecting such a polite, cultured, softly spoken greeting. She was truly compassionate for Hermione while at the same time being genuinely happy for her that her search for her parents was over. Then Minerva placed the charm on her. I could tell that seemed to be the _one_ Hermione regretted."

"Yes, they had been quite close. Not as close as Hermione and Harry ever were, but still. It was Gretta's kidney transplant that prompted Hermione to begin to search for her natural parents. We applied to the national register and retrieved all the documents from the adoption agency. Of course we now know what a waste of time that was," Mary said with a wink.

Severus gave a small smile in response just as the floo turned green and Hermione stepped out. She greeted her parents as she brushed the soot and ashes from her cloak. "You ladies did a superb job of selecting those clothes," Severus commented. "They really do look wonderful on you."

"Thank you Dad. We were going for '_I am a person to take seriously yet I am still young and pretty so I don't have to prove myself_'. Do you think we succeeded?" she asked as she gave a small twirl.

"You have succeeded admirably. Did the meeting go well?"

Hermione took a seat on the sofa as she answered. "Yes, it did. Mr Buggins was suitably impressed with my enthusiasm for 'Dobby's Law' and the 'admiration' I held for Misses Chang and Edgecombe in their 'forward thinking'. Lucius commented about the ideas he and I had 'idly discussed in the last several months' and how he looked forward to putting some of those forward for consideration before the final bill was voted on. Kingsley was very pleased to take a copy of my changes and ideas and promised he would keep me informed," Hermione was looking slightly smug as she informed her parents of all this but they did not begrudge her moment. They would ensure she did not get too carried away but Slytherin vengeance had to come into play here, just as it had at Christmas.

Hermione looked up as more giggles emerged from Emily's room. Hermione went wide-eyed as she realised the potentially incriminating words she had just spoken while there was another person in the house. Severus hastened to reassure her. "Do not worry, they have been whispering, chattering and giggling since you arrived back. I doubt they even know you are here." Severus demonstrated his spying abilities were still up to snuff, being able to keep track of his surroundings so perfectly.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He took off to his room a few hours ago. Emily and Patricia were unnerving him apparently," Mary said with a smile. Harry had been in the sitting room with the two girls throwing him knowing looks and talking and giggling behind their hands after doing so. Harry figured enough people did that out in public; he didn't need it while trying to relax. Knowing it was futile to try to get the pre-teens to stop, he simply retreated to his room. It was just as easy to hang out in there. He used the time to look over the study plan Severus had given him and service his broomstick.

"That boy better hope he never has daughters," Hermione commented. "They will learn how to walk all over him by the time they're two." She stood from her seat and stretched. "I am going to take a shower before dinner and change." Mary stood from her chair also; ready to begin to prepare for the evening routine as well. As mother and daughter moved into the same space, Mary caught a certain look in Hermione's eyes coupled with a particularly strong scent from Hermione that was definitely the brand of cologne Draco wore along with... Mary's eyebrows soared to the middle of her forehead as she identified the difference in Hermione. In turn, Hermione's eyes reflected a scared, nervous look as she realised her mother _knew_ how she had spent her afternoon.

Mary conveyed to her daughter with her eyes that they would have a chat later. Severus had missed the silent exchange as he had resumed his reading. Hermione fled the room as fast as she could without drawing his attention, pausing briefly to greet the two giggling gerts that currently occupied Emily's room. She then hastened to her own, determined to scrub herself raw to ensure that her father did not pick up the clues her mother just had. '_Seriously! I cannot keep a secret from her for a second!_' Hermione thought in disbelief. She resolved to make sure she gave Emily some tips as she got older regarding their mother's intuitiveness.

**O – O – O **

Mary lightly knocked on Hermione's open door. Hermione looked up from the Ancient Runes text she was studying from and scrunched her mouth at her mother, knowing exactly why she was there. Hermione moved to one side of her bed, making room for her mother to sit beside her comfortably while she placed her book on her bedside table. She picked up her toy dragon from the floor next to her and cuddled him against her chest, almost as a barrier between herself and the uncomfortable conversation she was sure she was about to have.

"So, are my assumptions correct?" asked Mary to open the conversation.

"Of course they are. When haven't they been?" Hermione replied resignedly.

"Maybe you should cast a silencing charm. We wouldn't want anyone to overhear something they shouldn't," suggested Mary.

Hermione nodded, that was sensible. Severus and Harry had escaped the quarters not long after dinner stating "they really must catch up with Ab Dumbledore and see how he is getting along". The giggling had obviously pushed them to their limit but there was no telling exactly when they would be back. Hermione hoped they would stay for a while and have some proper father-son time together. Of all the relationships within their family that one was probably the least close and required the most amount of work. Not that either party was reluctant for it to happen, merely a touch wary given their previous animosity and the natural inclination of the male species not to be demonstrative or particularly confiding.

Hermione waved her wand, silently casting the charm. This one was a variation on her father's _muffliato_ charm. It allowed sound in while not letting the conversation within the charm out. That way they could have their privacy, but still know if Emily needed them or if the men came back.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"I sensed a different look in your eye, like you knew the answer to a great secret and I also detected the scent of sex lingering about you," Mary explained. Hermione nodded her head. "So is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Hermione's face took on a slightly pinkish tinge. Without a word, she got up from the bed and went to her dressing table. Mary knew what her intention was as soon as she moved in that direction so she was behind Hermione, ready to take the hairbrush as soon as Hermione sat down. She started to brush through the long lengths and separate it, ready to be braided.

"It was good," Hermione began. "_Really_ good. I mean, I know you and I have discussed the mechanics and the possible outcomes before but I wasn't ready for the euphoria or the sense of utter completion that I felt. It was like we became one person somehow. I don't know – I was kind of expecting it to be more of an awkward experience especially as neither of us had done it before but everything was so sweet and loving and it was like our bodies just knew what to do."

Mary gathered the first section of Hermione's hair and began to french plait it. This was a long established routine between the two of them, one they had not indulged in for a long time though. She smiled slightly as she replied. "That is probably because both of you took your time and were sure you were ready to experience it together. I've never told you this but my own first time was the awkward experience it sounds like you were expecting. The boy I was involved with had told me that if I loved him I would do it and I naively believed him.

"The whole thing was over and done with in about five minutes and there was no satisfaction for me at all. It was a far cry from a few days later when I hooked up with one of his friends and we spent an entire afternoon and evening in bed together," Mary said with a wink.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalised. "You slept with one of his friends? While you were still with him?"

Mary had a wicked smirk on her face. "It was the sixties, things were different then. Besides it showed just how non-serious the relationship was that I was able to be so easily seduced by another. My point is first times are usually fraught with insecurity, nervousness and often a slight pressure. You and Draco established your emotional relationship solidly before you moved into your physical one so while you probably had some vague associated 'first time' nerves, neither of you were in a position where you felt like you had to prove anything. Today really was just an expression of the true love you already feel for each other and that negated the awkwardness."

Hermione was thoughtful. When you put it that way it sounded right, while she had been a bit nervous it had mainly been about the unknown pain she would experience. Not once had she felt shy about exposing her body to Draco nor had he tried to hide anything from her. She had felt a bit nervous under his intense scrutiny at times but it had been quickly banished following either a compliment or a gentle caress showing how much Draco appreciated her.

Mary gathered the second section of hair. "Were you protected?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Draco performed a charm on himself and tomorrow I'll brew myself a contraceptive," Hermione informed her. Mary nodded; glad her daughter had the responsibility to take care of this practical aspect.

"So you enjoyed yourself, you felt no pressure and you were protected. My mind is at ease. Did Draco enjoy himself?" Mary asked with a smirk, enjoying the red flush that immediately graced her daughter's cheeks.

"Yes," she mumbled, her head facing down into her lap. Mary finished the second braid in her hair and tied off the length. She laughed at Hermione's embarrassment.

"I am just teasing, Sweetheart." She said as she ran a hand over Hermione's head.

"I know, and I would tease you back but I really don't want to speculate on the details of your sex life with Dad. If you had been with another man maybe but..." Hermione shuddered. The less she thought about her parents' personal life the better. Mary and Hermione both looked up as they heard Emily call out to them. Hermione cancelled her charm as Emily poked her head around the door, looking to see if they were there.

"Oh, here you are. May Patricia and I have a snack please Mum?" she asked.

"Of course you can Button," Mary said. Hermione stood from her chair.

"I'll get it," she offered and left towards the kitchenette.

"Where is Patricia?" asked Mary as she looked around for the other girl.

"She just went to the loo," replied Emily.

Mary stood beside Emily and hugged her to her side. "Are you having a good time, Button?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for letting Patricia come to stay. I was missing having my friends here," she replied.

"I know, I noticed on Sunday how happy you were having people your own age here. It must be hard to see Hermione and Harry coming and going as much as they want."

"A little bit. I didn't want to say anything though because I know they're grown-ups and I'm still a kid. They both take me with them sometimes too which is good. Patricia's older brother never takes her anywhere and he never hangs out with her. Hermione and Harry hang out with me all the time and let me study with them and even play games with me sometimes and everything. I'm really lucky," Emily stated.

Mary smiled; Emily had a good grasp of how life worked out. There was no way she and Severus were going to let her traipse off on her own anywhere at her age and Emily knew that. She would just take what good fortune she could out of being taken places occasionally with her brother or sister and otherwise occupy herself. At the least Severus had a willing and able helper; he had commented at dinner that he was well ahead of schedule in his ingredient preparation for the new term.

"And did you enjoy torturing your brother?" she asked, a little reproachfully.

"Oh that was _so_ much fun!" Emily gushed. "Patricia thought there was no way we could scare _Harry Potter_ but I told her all we had to do was _look_ at him then pretend to whisper and laugh. We timed how long it took before he left," she giggled at the remembrance, really it had been too easy.

Mary shook her head. She had never had to deal with sibling interactions before. Of the five of them Emily was the only one with true experience in this area, the rest had grown up as only children or in Harry's case, from what she had managed to drag out of him, not particularly close to the child he had been raised with. She thought she might seek Molly out for some advice in this area.

Mary and Emily made their way out to the kitchenette where they found Hermione and Patricia slicing apples and pears, Winky hovering in the background nervously wringing her hands. She looked up at Mary as she entered. "Winky is sorrys Mistress, Mistress Herminminny wonts bes listenings to Winky. It's bes Winky's job to prepares the foods," the little elf implored.

Hermione sighed as she put down the knife and turned to the elf. "Winky, you prepared dinner and cleaned up afterward and I know you don't let any of the other elves help clean the quarters here. I just wanted to give you a little break and let you rest for a while. It's easy for me to cut up some fruit. You don't have to do everything," she explained patiently.

"But Winky is a good elf Mistress Herminminny. Winky was a bad elf for a long time and now she is a good elf again and she has to bes doing all the cooking and the cleanings and taking care of Mistress and her familys."

"Now Winky, we don't want you working yourself too hard," explained Mary gently. "Today you have made us breakfast, lunch and dinner, cleaned up after all three meals, done all our clothes washing and cleaned the quarters because you knew we had a guest coming. That is a lot of work for one day and we think you deserve some time to rest. We all love that you take such good care of us and we want you to be around to do that for a long time because we love you and we know it makes you happy."

Winky stared at her Mistress, astounded that such kind words were coming from her lips again. Winky's former Masters were never so nice to her. She knew she had it better than a lot of other elves but she knew they did not care much about taking care of her, just about how capable she was of taking care of them. She cautiously nodded her agreement, and with a final dubious glance at Mistress Herminminny who had resumed slicing the fruit she popped away to her room.

"I really do love her Mum, but she has to learn we are capable of doing things for ourselves," Hermione stated.

"I know Sweetheart but she has had decades of conditioning that need to be undone. Maybe we can start to encourage her with regular working hours. It will be a good show as well for when we are examined if we already have that in place," Mary said. The proposed 'Dobby's Law' included regular visits for elf owners to ensure their elves were being treated in accordance with the rules set forth. Mary knew with Hermione's outspoken support of the law, they would have to be completely above reproach in regards to it.

"That's a good idea. Oh, by the way I volunteered us to be second for home visits, after Lucius and Narcissa. Of course it may take them a month to get through the manor and the twenty or so elves they have there," Hermione informed her mother with an exaggerated innocent smile. She was mindful of Patricia's presence.

"We have absolutely nothing to hide. I will welcome those wi– women," she hastily corrected, "whenever they wish to visit. I look forward to it." Mary would show those witches what it was to upset her daughter.

**O – O – O **

Severus placed a glass of firewhisky in front of Harry before taking a seat in the opposite side of the table. They raised their glasses to each other before taking a sip, both relishing the burn as it made its way into their stomachs.

The Hog's Head was fairly quiet that evening, there were only around twenty patrons in the bar. Aberforth Dumbledore had been gruffly pleased to see them and assured them he was well before they set in for the evening. Severus had just purchased their third round so decided to bring the bottle back with him rather than continually having to go up to the bar for more.

"How are you finding the study schedule I drew up for you?" asked Severus.

The conversation so far had been fairly stilted. The only thing he and Harry had ever really done together was going to Diagon Alley to purchase Ginny's engagement ring. The two were finding they got on quite well now that all their animosity was behind them but it was difficult getting to know one another.

"It's great, thanks. I noticed there's a lot of stuff in there that I haven't actually learned in class as well so hopefully that will give me an advantage during the tests. Thanks for putting in the other subjects as well, I only thought of Defence Against the Dark Arts to revise for, I kind of forgot the others beyond revising for NEWTS."

"If anything I would have thought you would want to concentrate on them more. Everyone who is applying is going to know you are as well. They will also know your skills in defence are formidable. It may cause them to focus on that area more to the exclusion of others. If you can show you are completely well rounded it will be to your advantage."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way," Harry mused on this idea for a few minutes while Severus poured them another drink.

"You should be pleased with your marks for this year so far. I do not believe I ever thought to see you succeed so well in potions and your other professors have indicated a marked improvement this year in your dedication and standard of work," Severus commented. He was interested to hear Harry's perspective on this.

"Yeah, it seems easier this year. Hermione has a theory but I don't know if I should believe it or not."

"Of course she does. What is her theory?"

"She said the soul fragment may have been holding me back. That it somehow fed on my emotions and sub-conscious which would explain why I over reacted to a lot of things and why it was most active during my sleep. There was also the issue of me not wanting to stand out in any way so I always kind of hung back from showing the teachers my best, even though I did know it. The first time in my life that I held nothing back and did my absolute best was on my OWLS."

"That makes sense. Do you know you were only three points off achieving an outstanding in potions in that exam? I was shocked. I reviewed your examination paper and discovered the examiner may have misunderstood what you had written in one section regarding the Restoration Potion. Taken in a different context it would have pushed you over the line.

"Unfortunately the board of examiners does not review work already marked. Albus had been going to suggest a relaxing of my standards to include students in my NEWT potions class who achieved an Exceeds Expectations that was within ten points of an Outstanding grade. This would have allowed you and Goyle into the class. It would have provided the cover I needed for Voldemort as Goyle was seven points off the required grade and the son of a Death Eater. It would therefore not have been my fault Albus let you into the class as well. Of course in the end we did not need to employ that tactic as Horace came on board."

"Wow, that's good to know," Harry said as he stared into his drink. It just went to show how much went on in the world he was completely unaware of. He had attributed his luck of getting into potions purely on the basis of Slughorn teaching the class and not requiring the highest of grades. More than once he had toasted this development as if Professor Snape had still been teaching the class he thought he would not have been in it. It was gratifying to know that he always had the chance of pursuing his dream.

"Now explain to me this notion of not standing out. You were always top of the class in Defence, even when I taught it so I fail to see why that enthusiasm did not spill over into your other classes. Based on all your grades this year you were always capable of doing better than you did," Severus was curious.

"When I got here, everyone was looking at me and thought they knew me and had an opinion about me. Even Hermione who was brand new to the wizarding world had '_read all about me_'. I had vanquished Voldemort. They expected me to be good at defence. I suppose on some level I didn't want to give people another reason to think I was better than I was, namely being a good student. Plus Ron was never one for spending time with the books. He was pretty good at distracting me. This year I made the decision to be serious about my work and I guess it shows," Harry explained.

"Well, better late than never I suppose. The dedication you have shown this year will stand you in good stead for the three years of training you have to come. Just remember to cover off on all of your subjects and you will do splendidly. It might pay to make some time with Kingsley in the near future and pick his brain about life as an auror. It will be another point in your favour if you are knowledgeable about what you will face as a trainee."

"That's good advice, thanks."

Severus looked at his watch. It was nine o'clock. He looked back at the now empty bottle of firewhisky. "Home or another bottle?" he asked.

Harry thought for a couple of seconds before a particularly high pitched giggle came from the across the room from them. Harry and Severus turned their heads to see a heavily made up witch in cheap looking robes trying to chat up the wizard sitting there. She giggled once again. Harry turned his nose up at the sound. "Home, at least there we know the giggling is innocent," he said.

"I concur," replied Severus. The two men rose and made their way back to Hogwarts.

**O – O – O **

Cho Chang was having a good week. This week was the culmination of a journey that started back in July at The Hogs Head in Hogsmeade where the surviving founding members of Dumbledore's Army gathered to toast their victory, mourn their losses and generally catch up with everyone. She had implored her best friend Marietta Edgecombe to come along but Marietta refused. Cho was sure everyone would be over the fact that Marietta had told Umbridge about them, hell Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been seen testifying at the trials of _Death Eaters_; surely they would not begrudge Marietta's presence. But her friend was stubborn and so Cho went alone.

She was sitting at a table with Padma Patil and her sister, Pavti or something, she couldn't remember. The girl didn't say much all night anyway so it didn't matter. She saw '_The Golden Trio_' when they arrived. Harry looked as handsome as ever but Cho noticed how Ginny Weasley kept an eye on her the whole night and made sure she was right next to Harry whenever Cho was in the vicinity. She also noticed Hermione Granger. How had a girl that smart not ended up in Ravenclaw? If it wasn't for her, Cho's relationship with Harry would have lasted a lot longer and Marietta would never have suffered the humiliation she did. It wasn't fair – Granger always came out on top.

Cho thought back to the Yule Ball. She had been asked to attend by two of the champions. A small part of her had been waiting for Viktor Krum to ask her as well to round out the set but he never did. No matter, Cedric was much more handsome than Krum even if Krum was an international superstar. She had taken such pains with her appearance that night – she would be the star on the arm of the Hogwarts Champion. Who the hell would have ever predicted that Granger would be escorted by Krum, and look as spectacular as she did?

That night at the Hog's Head she overheard Granger as she talked to the Patil sisters about what she was going to study at school. Cho thought it was hilarious they all had to attend for another year. She had already been working in the Ministry for a year. Cedric's father had gotten her a position in the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures. She didn't like it very much but she really had no choice – especially last year. It was best for everyone if you just went about your business and made no waves.

Since the Final Battle though it appeared her good friend Marietta was going to transfer into the department. They needed a project however to present to the Department Head. Both were at a loss. What on earth could they do? She wasn't going to work with any of the weird creatures – Centaurs scared her and Merpeople freaked her out. She overheard Granger as she talked about wanting to better conditions for House Elves. Cho perked up her ears and took careful note of everything Granger said. This was too good.

She went into work the following Monday and she and Marietta got to work. Marietta was glad she could have some payback on the girl who so ruthlessly disfigured her. She had added incentive after Christmas when she discovered that Granger was dating Draco Malfoy. Marietta had always crushed on him even though he was in the year below them. He was so handsome and so wicked in his ways and just a bad boy who made her heart flutter. Even though he was a year younger than her she had approached the 'Slytherin Sex God' to lose her virginity to.

He had oh so sweetly told her himself that he respected her too much and secretly thought she was a fine witch who deserved more than a quick tumble only to then have to be ignored – for both their sakes. She understood his position though and she had been planning to approach him again once he finished school (she couldn't be seen with a mere boy and she had to wait for the war to distance a bit in time as well but he was cute. And rich – why wouldn't she want him as a boyfriend?). Draco would soon be following in his father's footsteps in the Ministry and she would make sure he noticed her again and all barriers would be swept away. Now he was with _Granger_.

Tuesday had been a triumphant day for the two girls. They presented their proposed legislation with the blessing of the department head in front of the entire Wizengamot panel. Cho had been approached for an interview with _The Daily Prophet_ immediately afterward and the girls were promised it would be in that evening's edition. Sure it was buried in the back but they still had their names in the paper. They had been a bit confused with Lucius Malfoy's reaction but vowed to consult him if necessary to see if there were changes he wanted in the bill. They were amenable to making things easier for him if needed, the elves didn't have to have holidays off, or clean rags to wear, or be prevented from punishing themselves if the need arose. And for elite citizens such as the Malfoys exceptions could always be granted.

So it was a happy Cho Chang that sat at her desk on Friday morning and unfurled _The Daily Prophet_. Her triumphant expression rapidly fell from her face though when she saw the photograph on the front page of Minister Shacklebolt and Lucius Malfoy flanking Hermione Granger in all her beautiful new look glory. Cho could see the plaque in the background as well that indicated the photograph was taken _in_ the Minister's office. She worked at the Ministry and she had never been anywhere near that office! How did a mere student like Granger get in?

Cho had just entered the Ministry from the floo on Thursday morning when Granger had swept down the centre path, people respectfully moving out of her way as she approached with the man several people were already calling her future father-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, the latter decked out in his usual aristocratic rich finery. One could easily see he treated her with a deference he did not extend to others. In contrast some random person burst through the floo behind her and rudely shoved her out of the way without sparing so much as a glance toward her. '_This sucks! Two days ago I was the one people were looking at and complimenting_,' she thought. '_All she does is show her face and everyone is falling all over themselves to get her attention. This is just like it was at school!_'

Cho examined Granger's attire from a distance. She was wearing a burgundy coloured business suit but it was not severely tailored like a lot of them were. It was made from a lighter material and while the jacket was fitted to perfection, the skirt fell to her knees and was flared slightly. It seemed to sway hypnotically while she walked and almost shouted '_I am a strong, feminine woman, I don't need to be wearing a man-inspired suit_.' Under the jacket she had a black silk camisole. It was teamed with black court shoes that were sensible but again; feminine. She was wearing no accessories save a platinum necklace with a rose pendant and matching silver clip in her hair. She had small studs in her ears and nothing adorned her hands or wrists. In her hand she carried her now-famous beaded bag. That accessory never had to match anything she was wearing; it was destined to be a museum piece at some point in the future.

Shaking her head at the unfairness of it all, she turned the page to where the caption underneath the photograph had indicated there was an in-depth interview. She wanted to see how the so-called Golden Girl took the news that her plans had been taken over by people who were better placed than she. Five minutes later and with a face redder than a tomato, Cho slammed the paper on her desk and let out a frustrated scream.

Nine months! _Nine months_ of boring legal research and trying to get sense out of elves and revision after revision after revision of that stupid law before their boss would even let them near the Wizengamot and after one day, _one day_, here was Hermione Granger, chatting to '_Kings – sorry Minister Shacklebolt_' and '_my dear Mr Malfoy_' and presenting her notes and additions to a law '_that it did not matter who presented, as long as it was presented and is implemented to the lasting benefit of house elves everywhere_'.

Was she even upset? Cho and Marietta had spent several long hours over the previous months gleefully speculating how Granger would react when they finally triumphed. She was supposed to come ranting and raving in the office at them about how it was her idea and her work. They could then condescendingly put her in her place by telling her it was not for personal glory that they did this but for the glory of the elves!

And Malfoy! His death-like glare hadn't been because he was pissed that the law was being enacted. According to the article it was because he felt '_the reforms proposed did not scratch the surface of House Elf Reform as they could and should. With a little more time Misses Chang and Edgecombe could have drafted an all-inclusive, far-reaching law with no loopholes for unscrupulous House Elf owners to try to exploit. Why Miss Granger and I have been idly discussing such ideas for several months and our interest is purely academic. With the luxury of the time Misses Chang and Edgecombe have had at their disposal I would have expected a much more comprehensive presentation_.' It was a put-down!

It was at this point in the meeting that Granger apparently whipped out a copy of the proposed bill with '_some little ideas_' she had and presented it to the Minister. Cho picked up the newspaper and started twisting and scrunching it to try and vent her frustration. It was not supposed to happen this way! Granger was supposed to scream and cry and rant and rave and realise that Cho and Marietta had won! She was supposed to realise her future was now in tatters and there was nothing for her!

"Chang!" her boss's voice rang out through the office. "The Minister's office sent this down. It's the new plan you and Edgecombe are working from now. Learn it, you present again in a week at the Wizengamot then they do their thing. Malfoy's volunteered to be the first one checked once the law is enacted and you know he is going to be watching to make sure we don't slip up." He slapped a thick sheaf of parchment down on her desk and walked away.

Cho picked it up and quickly flicked through it. Her shoulders slumped as she realised it was the law written exactly as Granger would have had it ready to present to the department head on her first day in the department. It was at least three times as thick as the original. She might let Cho and Marietta take the credit, but forevermore the three of them would know who was the real author of 'Dobby's Law'.

**O – O – O **

"Why is there minced pomegranate in this mortar?" Severus hissed at his daughter on Friday morning. He had come into his lab to retrieve a book he had left in there the previous day. He was curious as to what Hermione could be brewing, he took care of all the potions needed in the family and he knew she had completed her holiday assignment brew the previous week. After looking in the mortar he was fully aware of her actions. There was only one sort of potion that required pomegranate as an ingredient.

Hermione startled at the unexpected intrusion to her concentration. Luckily she had just removed the cauldron from the heat. '_Although_,' she reflected, '_he wouldn't interrupt me at a crucial stage of the brew_.' She finished the final steps required before turning to her father who was now standing, arms crossed in front of him, his best '_Professor_ _Snape_' glare on his face.

"I am brewing a contraceptive potion," Hermione informed him calmly. The glare did not shift.

"For one of your little friends?" he enquired '_Please_,' he thought.

"No, for me," she replied still calm. Inside though, her nerves were dancing up a storm.

"And for what precise reason do you require one?" each word was enunciated clearly.

Hermione favoured him with a look he usually reserved for the most mentally challenged of his students. He was a bit taken aback by it; given her strong resemblance to him it was almost like looking in a mirror. A beautiful, enchanted mirror but nonetheless.

"For the purpose of preventing an unplanned pregnancy which would just be the icing on the cake at this point in my life," Hermione replied snidely. '_Really, what the hell else would it be for?_' she thought with a scoff.

"I take it then you are planning intercourse with Mr Malfoy," he spat the last two words out as though he could take his ire out on Draco's name rather than him in person.

Hermione gave him a sideways glance from where she was bottling her potion. "At Christmas you seemed surprised I was a virgin, why is this bothering you so much now?" she asked curiously.

"Since then I have been secure in the knowledge you were untouched, before that I assumed you were experienced. I will admit to a certain feeling of superiority over other fathers because you were not indulging your base desires."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Dad. You still have Harry and Emily to feel superior over though."

"You and Draco have already engaged in –?" he broke off and rolled his hand in an attempt to replace using the actual words. Hermione was starting to enjoy seeing the normally composed man become undone.

"Yes," she simply replied.

"When did you brew the potion previously?" he asked.

"I didn't, this is the first time I've brewed it."

"YOU WERE NOT PROTECTED?" Severus thundered.

Hermione was momentarily flustered; she had not been expecting the explosion coming from her father. "No! No, I mean yes, I mean," she paused and took a breath. "We were protected. Draco performed a contraceptive charm on himself. Several times. I just thought that one day in the heat of the moment we might forget or we might misjudge the amount of time that has passed. The potion is a back-up; we intend to keep using the charm as well."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked confusedly.

"I meant after your," the hand went in circles again, "experience."

Hermione smiled softly. It was a little fun to see him being awkward. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine," she assured him.

"Have you spoken with your mother?"

"Yes, we talked last night and everything is fine. She knows I am brewing the potion today and was happy I am taking responsibility," she replied

"And this was something you wanted to do; Draco did not coerce you or force you in any way?"

"Dad! Of course he didn't! This was something we both wanted," Hermione emphasised.

"I had to check, Hermione. I need not remind you of the consequences of being caught engaging in such activities once you return to school," he warned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Dad. We're not stupid." She finished cleaning the workstation she was using.

"Then considering term resumes on Sunday evening I fail to see why you need the potion," he said, a note of triumph in his tone at having won his point.

Hermione smirked as she placed the vials she had prepared into a small box. "As long as we're not _caught_," she smugly reminded him of the word he used as she exited the lab past him.

Severus was standing still in shock, watching the door long after she had left. He shook himself from his stupor. "I am going to lock her up," he muttered as he collected the book he now wished he had remembered yesterday. "... cannot believe the woman did not tell me about this... am going to be expecting to find them cavorting behind every tapestry in the castle... have to stop nurturing the Slytherin side of her... a Gryffindor would not know how to hide something like this..." He continued to mutter as he made his way back to the quarters.

Emily looked up from her book as the door was unceremoniously slammed shut. She was surprised to hear her father muttering as he came into the room. It was not an action he often indulged in. "... will never let her out of the house again... going to lock my lab so she needs permission to get in then I will know what she is brewing in there..."

"What are you muttering about Dad?" she asked as he passed by the back of the sofa.

Severus actually jumped. He had not realised she was there. "Has your giggling companion departed then?" he asked snidely.

"Yes she left about half an hour ago."

"Exactly how are you comfortable in that position?" he asked incredulously. Emily was sprawled on the sofa, her bottom perched on the edge of the cushion, most of her back resting on the seat and her shoulders and head leaning against the back of the chair. Severus's back and neck ached in sympathy merely at the sight her.

Emily simply shrugged turning her focus back to her book. "Just am," she replied nonchalantly. "Thanks for letting Patricia stay."

"Your mother thought you would benefit from the company of someone your own age. You have been rather isolated since the holidays began. Sit up straight please; I am sore just looking at you."

Emily gave a long suffering sigh as she straightened up in her seat. "It's ok, I don't mind being here. It's been fun with just us."

"Well get used to it. I have just decided you will not be allowed out until you are thirty."

"Why? What did I do?" Emily asked, highly affronted.

"I am pre-empting what you _will_ do," Severus gave Emily a quizzical look. "Emily, perhaps we should have a little talk."

Emily closed her book and with a guarded look asked "am I in trouble?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "Why would you think that? Have you done something I should know about?"

"No but you called me Emily. You and Mum only ever use my name now if you're referring to me, not if you're addressing me and you seem to have grounded me until I'm thirty," she said cautiously, still not certain if she was in trouble or not.

"I apologise, this is a serious discussion and your given name is more appropriate."

"Oh, ok then. What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I want to be sure you are aware of..." Severus paused as he tried to think of how to word the subject. "Human procreation," he finished awkwardly.

Emily looked bewildered. "Well I know about how babies are made if that's what you mean," she said cautiously.

"Who explained it to you?" her answer would determine the course of the conversation. If it had been Mary or Hermione then he knew her information would be correct and up-to-date. If it had been her parents or great-aunt then he would just ensure she had no further questions – she may have only been given the bare facts considering her young age. If it had been one of her friends then Merlin only knew what sort of misapprehensions she was labouring under.

"Great-Aunt Elki told me all about it," she replied.

"_All_ about it?" he asked, stressing the word all.

"Yes we spoke about everything – how, why, when, how to prevent a baby and diseases," she clarified.

"It sounds like you have a comprehensive knowledge," he commented. As she nodded her agreement he felt surprise that her information had been so complete given her young age when she was living with her great-aunt. "If you do not mind me asking do you know why she brought it up with you at such a young age?" he asked.

"One of the girls in my class kept talking about how she wanted to have a baby and she was having sex with older boys so she could get pregnant. The teachers told the parents about it so they could tell us what they wanted. They thought she might have been influencing the rest of us to do the same thing so they wanted us to have the information. We could talk to the nurse if we wanted to as well. Great-Aunt Elki made it one of our tea conversations."

"One of the girls in your class was sexually active? At eleven? So she could have a baby? Where did you go to school?" Severus was astounded, glad Emily had been removed from such immoral influence.

"In Cambridge. That girl was a bit weird anyway and she was taken away to a psychiatric hospital but Great-Aunt Elki said the school couldn't afford to take the risk that someone else might do the same thing. When we all compared notes it seemed like some of the parents put the fear of God into their kids to make them not have sex but Great-Aunt Elki told me that it was a natural thing and while I was definitely too young now, in a few years it wouldn't seem so bad. But she told me I should wait until I was absolutely sure it was something I wanted to do with someone I only had very strong and special feelings for and the older I was the better."

"It sounds like Great-Aunt Elki was a very wise woman," Severus said solemnly.

"Oh she was," replied Emily emphatically. "She told me she hadn't expected to have to talk about sex with me until I was in high school but since it came up then we would talk about it like adults and I would have all the relevant information she could give me. It was no good just telling me I couldn't do something without telling me exactly why."

"Well I have to agree the older the better. When you are thirty," he reiterated. Emily giggled. "Do you have any questions you would like to ask?"

"No, I've read books and Hermione told me about some more things when I started bleeding..." Emily whispered the last word and trailed off, her cheeks flushing. Severus wisely left this alone – practicalities such as this could be dealt with by Mary and Hermione. He was there to ensure she was safe and to scare away any potential suitors that might have only their own desires on their minds.

Emily looked at Severus shrewdly. This whole conversation seemed pretty random, and he was definitely upset when he came in the door. She thought back to what she had heard him say. '_I will know what she is brewing_...' Emily gasped as she connected the dots. "Did Hermione do it with Draco?" she asked incredulously.

Severus whipped his head around so fast he felt the pull in his neck. "That is your sister's business and not yours, young lady," he said firmly as he rubbed the ache that had eventuated. He was impressed at the perceptiveness Emily had displayed though. It seemed there was an inner Slytherin to be nurtured in his younger daughter as well. That was for later though. For now he needed to make sure she would not jump into anything she was not ready for in the years to come.

"You would do well however to hold your brother and sister up as examples of how this aspect of your life should be conducted. They are both in solid, long-term relationships and neither has rushed into a physical aspect of it. Now you may come to any of us at any time with questions or concerns. Just promise me that you will ensure you are ready before taking a step such as this in your life," he sensed it was time to bring the conversation to a close.

"I promise Dad," Emily said gravely. He held his arms out to her for a hug. As he enfolded her in the warm embrace and placed a kiss on her crown, Emily revelled in the comfort and safety she felt.

**O – O – O**

On Sunday morning Hermione, Harry and Emily portkeyed to Platform 9¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. They did not bother with luggage; Winky would simply take all their things back up to Gryffindor tower once they left. Mary and Severus decided not to make the trip with them to London this time as they would be attending a staff meeting for most of the afternoon and wanted to enjoy a couple of hours of peace before the masses descended once again. It did not stop Mary from giving them all long hugs and reminding them keep studying hard and extolling on how much she was going to miss them.

"Merlin woman, you see them every day," Severus remarked fondly.

"I know but they won't be living here with us again for another two months. Make sure you all keep brushing your teeth properly," she reminded them.

'Yes, Mum," the three of them chorused. There was just enough time for final hugs before the portkey activated to take them to Kings Cross.

An uneventful train ride later found them all back in the Great Hall for the start of term feast. Hermione was looking around as she ate her dinner, several times noticing the furtive looks being directed her way by a number of the professors. At one point she caught Professor Vector's eyes slip from perusing her, to stare speculatively at Draco. Hermione's sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed by Ginny sitting next to her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"Yes I'm fine but some of the professors keep _looking_ at me. I just noticed one of them look at Draco too and I wondered if they knew something." She was still looking around, distracted.

"They're professors, they know everything – just ask them," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha, no I thought maybe Mum or Dad let something slip," Hermione commented worriedly.

"What would they have let slip?" Hermione brought her full focus back to the conversation she was having. One she did not particularly want to have in the Great Hall with her brother sitting opposite her.

"Umm... nothing?"

Ginny was confused. She had noticed Hermione seemed different today almost from the moment she saw her. She and Draco also seemed to be closer somehow which she would not have thought possible but she could not put her finger on what it was exactly. Her behaviour now was just reiterating the impression. "You are making no sense girl. What could your Mum and Dad have let slip about you and Drac– NO!" Ginny thought she had hit upon the cause.

Hermione frantically shushed Ginny who had garnered the attention of several students sitting close by with her dramatic exclamation.

"Did you?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked around to make sure the students had gone back to their conversations. Seeing no one paying attention to them she confirmed Ginny's suspicion. Hermione could see the effort Ginny put into not reacting like a typical teenage girl at this news. Several deep breaths later, she calmly asked "when?"

"Thursday."

"Today is _Sunday_!" Ginny hissed her voice about an octave higher than usual. "It took you _four_ _days_ to tell me?" she demanded.

"Well if you're going to torture me in the future with stories of you and Harry then you can take what I give you when I give it. Call it advance payback," Hermione whispered back.

"I doubt Mary or Severus oops; we're back at school now aren't we? I doubt Dr Granger or Professor Snape would have let something about your private life slip like that. They are probably up there just lamenting there is no one as smart as you or Draco going to be here next year."

"Emily's as smart as Draco or I – more so actually."

"Yes, I meant in seventh year."

"You're smart too, Ginny."

"Thank you but I am not in the league of you and Draco. Now, back to important matters..." Ginny trailed off into myriad questioning. Some questions Hermione answered, some she politely declined to. Harry watched the two girls as they whispered, their heads pressed together. '_Yeah, not sure I want to know what _that's_ about_,' he thought.

**O – O – O**

"For homework please complete the runic translations on pages 233 to 245 of your textbook. These are due in class next Monday. I also strongly advise you to revise chapters seven through fifteen of your companion guide," Professor Babbling instructed his seventh year NEWT class.

"That's not too bad," commented Hermione as she made a note in her homework planner.

"Not too bad?" repeated Draco incredulously as he packed his bag. "Twelve pages of translations and over a hundred pages of revision in a week?"

"NEWTs are just around the corner, Draco. This is our last chance to ensure we know what we need to know," Hermione lectured.

Draco draped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on my little swot," he said affectionately. "Time for transfiguration. Merlin only knows what horror awaits us there for homework."

Hermione laughed as Professor Babbling called out to her. "Miss Granger, may I have a moment of your time please?" Hermione shrugged and waved Draco on. She shouldered her bag and made her way to the professor's desk.

"Yes Professor?" she asked.

"Miss Granger, I'm not sure if you've heard but Professor McGonagall is introducing an apprenticeship programme here at Hogwarts next term. I would like to offer you a position as my apprentice."

Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise. An apprenticeship? She had enquired about one during her fifth year when she had her career guidance meeting with Professor McGonagall. At that time she had been told apprenticeships were not readily available in Great Britain. It was then the professor had steered her towards the Ministry and her house elf reforms.

"I am flattered Professor but this is the first I'm hearing about it. May I have some time to think it over?"

"Of course Miss Granger, I would not expect an answer immediately. Please let me know as soon as possible though."

Hermione nodded in farewell and left the classroom, deep in thought. She just made it in time for the start of her transfiguration class. She was a little distracted during it, that offer had come out of nowhere. But an apprenticeship? She could work to become a master of the subject just as her father was in potions. She had heard they were awfully expensive but given the conversation she had had with her father over the holiday she knew the cost of an apprenticeship would not be beyond hers or her parents' means. She had no problem spending her money on furthering her education.

The end of the class came quickly. After Professor Miller had set them homework and revision exercises he called out over the general noise of the class as they packed up. "Miss Granger? Will you stay behind please?" Harry gave her a nudge and a smirk as he left the class. She noticed Draco give her a strange look as he left too. That was two classes in a row Hermione had been asked to stay back. His curiosity was peaked.

"Yes sir?" Hermione asked. She wondered if this chat would follow the same lines as the last one.

"Professor McGonagall told us in our staff meeting yesterday that she would like to reinstate an apprenticeship programme here at Hogwarts in the next school year. I was very excited to hear that and immediately thought of you to be my first apprentice."

"Me? I'm flattered sir but aren't you only recently qualified yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, I earned my qualification two years ago from The New York Institute of Magical Study. As a master though it is my duty to pass on my knowledge and you are my best student. I believe with the two of us being younger it is actually an advantage. We would be more willing to push the boundaries and take the subject into new directions."

"Well, it does sound interesting sir. May I take some time to think?"

"Of course, of course. Tell me yes as soon as you can," he said with a wink.

Hermione liked Professor Miller. He was quite young, in his mid-to-late twenties she thought. Working with him might be fun. She still had to sort out in her head where all this was suddenly coming from and what exactly would be involved. She excused herself politely and made her way out of the classroom.

Unsurprisingly Draco was waiting for her just outside. "Now I know you got into trouble over the holidays but surely they aren't keeping you back about that," Draco teased.

Hermione grimaced as she remembered the green and silver hair she sported for a day. She lightly smacked Draco on the arm as they made their way to the library outpost room to study. They had the next two periods free. Hermione told Draco of the two apprenticeship offers she had just received as they unpacked their bags and set up their study materials. "Wow, that's incredible. Congratulations Sweet. To even be offered an apprenticeship from a master is an honour. Do you think you'll take one of them?" he asked.

"Probably, I mean you know I don't want to work in the Ministry anymo–" Hermione broke off as she remembered yet another part of the conversation she had had with her father. "Oh that sneaky Slytherin," she said with a huff. "He knew about this and didn't say anything! When that article was printed he told me an opportunity might come up I hadn't expected. He was talking about this!"

Draco grinned as he opened his book. He knew exactly who she was talking about. "You know he wouldn't say anything, he's probably been enjoying the fight over you."

"There hasn't been a fight over me, don't be silly," she admonished.

"Sure, sure that's why two masters have asked you on the first day back if you want to be their apprentice. There are four more to go."

"Three, Neville already signed up for Herbology earlier in the year," Hermione said absentmindedly. When Draco laughed softly she realised what she had said. "Wait! I didn't mean that. They won't ask me anyway, it's amazing I already got two offers, there won't be anymore," she said confidently.

Draco nodded his head. "Of course not Sweet," he said patronisingly. Hermione shook her head at him and they both laughed before settling down to study.

**O – O – O **

"Oh Miss Granger, if you have a moment please?" Hermione glared at her laughing boyfriend who was holding up three fingers and waving them at her before turning to Professor Flitwick with a smile. They had just completed their final class of the day, a double session of Charms.

"Is something the matter Professor?" she asked innocently.

"No, no of course not. I merely wanted to ask you what your future career plans might be."

"I really don't know sir. I had been planning to work in the Ministry and introduce House Elf Welfare reform but of course the wonderful 'Dobby's Law' was introduced just last week. I feel the law is in good hands and I didn't have any other immediate goals I wished to pursue there. My father suggested I should take some time off for myself before I decide." Professor Flitwick's joyous expression faded a bit as he heard her possible plan to take time off. Hermione was enjoying teasing him a little bit.

"Oh, well that does sound like a good idea as well," he harrumphed and huffed for a minute, regaining his bearings. "In hopes you will change your mind I have a proposition for you myself," he said. "Headmistress McGonagall would like to introduce an apprenticeship programme next school term and I would like to offer you the position as my apprentice."

Hermione really was surprised at his offer even though she was 99% sure that was what he had held her back for. As Draco had said earlier just the offer of an apprenticeship from a master was an honour and here she had had three in one day! It was starting to feel a little overwhelming. As she had with her previous two professors, Hermione asked for some time to consider and after granting that, the diminutive professor released her.

Draco was once again waiting for Hermione out in the hall. Hermione acknowledged his knowing smile with a bemused nod. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked. Draco took her hand and led her to the window seat they had occupied on Easter Sunday. They placed their bags on the floor and sat at opposite ends of the seat facing each other, their feet tangled together in front of them.

"You were right, three from three," she said.

"And two more tomorrow," he predicted.

"No, Dad won't offer me one. I know for a fact he would only take an apprentice that was older, at least twenty five. That is pretty hypocritical of him considering he started his when he was eighteen."

Draco laughed, "Severus wouldn't see that as a distinction – he would say he may have been eighteen in years but he was thirty in maturity and temperament." Hermione and Draco had both been given leave over the holidays to use the first names of the other's parents.

"Plus when you have Voldemort breathing down your neck to get a qualification I suppose that would make you think twice about getting young people to work with you in future," Hermione mused. Draco nodded in agreement.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I had kind of resigned myself to having the time off but I have to admit, studying a subject to the point of actually knowing everything there is to know about it and being classed as a master is very tempting. Really, who am I kidding? The only reason I haven't been pursuing an apprenticeship before this is because I was told it was next to impossible. I have been insanely jealous of Neville every time he mentioned his. I wouldn't want to do Herbology but any of the other disciplines would be worth it," Hermione talked through her thoughts. "What would this mean for us though? Would you be alright with me still being up here for four more years?"

"Sweet, whatever makes you happy is what will make me happy. I know academia is your passion. Hell, look at who your father is. Even your Mum and Papa have doctoral qualifications which of course are not easy to get. By all accounts Lily was very intelligent as well. Knowing you, you would turn whatever discipline you chose to master on its head. After becoming the fastest person to reach Master status ever," he praised her. Hermione nudged one of his feet with one of her own.

"You're just saying that because you love me," she said self-consciously.

Draco regarded her seriously. "I do love you. More than I ever thought it would be possible to love another person," he told her. "And because of that I owe you nothing less than my honest opinion and that is that if you did not take one of these offers; I know you would regret it for the rest of your life. Now is your chance to do what you want to do. Not what others expect of you or what they aspire you to be. You need to do this for yourself. I will be beside you every step of the way."

"You'll be working in London though, and living in Wiltshire. It won't put a strain on things will it? Now we see each other every day, even over the holidays we spoke to each other at least every day. If we distance ourselves so much it will make things harder."

"You won't be restricted as an apprentice like we are as students. You can come and go in the evenings and on weekends. You were going to be living here anyway and we wouldn't have seen each other much during the days while we were working so I really see no difference to how life was going to be."

Hermione leaned forward, Draco mimicking her action a moment later. She grabbed hold of his tie to pull him the last little distance before placing a kiss on his lips. "Thank you. I think I just needed to hear that," she said softly.

Draco smiled before kissing her once more and leaning back. "So which one will you take?"

"I don't know. I think I will make an appointment with the Guidance Counsellor and see exactly what is involved with one of these apprenticeships. If Dad knew about it, she did too. If they are going to go professional on me then I will go professional on them," Hermione said with a smirk.

**O – O – O **

_Please review and let me know your thoughts._


	18. Dracos Turn

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_My thanks as ever to Tenshi. Writer for her ongoing ideas and support. _

_My thanks as well to those of you who continue to read, alert, favourite and especially __review__ my story. You all rock!_

**O – O – O **

**Chapter 18 – Draco's Turn**

Winky was confused as she led her Mistress's next appointment into her office. "Mistress, Mistress Herminminny bes here to sees you, she has a 'pointment" she squeaked. Mary looked up from her papers with a welcoming smile as Hermione entered.

"Thank you Winky. Please take a seat Miss Granger," Mary indicated the chair in front of her desk. She inwardly smirked as Hermione calmly and professionally took her seat. "How are you enjoying your first couple of days back?"

"Very well, thank you Doctor Granger. Did you enjoy your holidays?"

"Yes thank you. I got to spend a lot of time with my children which is always enjoyable for me and we also caught up with some friends."

"It sounds lovely," This encounter harked back to one of the games they would often play together when Hermione was a child. Mary would come into Hermione's 'office' for an appointment of some kind, sometimes she was a dentist, sometimes a teacher or a shopkeeper. Mary was reminded of this as well and was hard pressed to maintain her professional demeanour.

"Well Miss Granger, since you made this appointment I am assuming there is something I can help you with?" Mary prodded.

"Yes, I was approached by four of the professors yesterday and I have been offered an apprenticeship with each of them." Professor Vector had waylaid Hermione the previous evening as she was leaving one of the smaller common rooms after an evening with friends. She had offered Hermione the Arithmancy apprenticeship.

"All four?" Mary asked with satisfaction and not a little pride. Severus had explained the significance of apprenticeships to her months ago when she had asked about his qualifications and how he had obtained them. She likened the requests to being offered a place at the most prestigious of universities without even applying. Masters were always being asked to mentor apprentices and usually they would choose their protégés in this manner. For a master to recognise the talent in someone and approach them, well that was a high honour indeed. The mother in Mary preened at the recognition that her daughter was approached by four masters of different disciplines.

"Yes, don't act like you didn't know that was going to happen either," Hermione admonished. Mary smiled a little guilty smile.

"I may have had a small inkling that Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector were interested. I knew Severus would not be asking you and of course Professor Sprout has already signed up Neville," Mary said as she sat back comfortably in her chair.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or piqued that Dad had no intention of offering me an apprenticeship under him," Hermione said.

"If I were you I would go with 'relieved'," Mary told her. "You and Severus have such a wonderful relationship. If you were his apprentice it would change your dynamic and I think you would both find it difficult to constantly swing back and forth from father/daughter to master/apprentice every day. Besides, if your father was also your master then you wouldn't be able to vent any time he pissed you off," Mary advised.

"That's true. And anything I want to know about potions he will teach me anyway for free and probably a lot more patiently. Actually speaking of teaching for free, how does the apprenticeship work? I know they cost a lot of money and having a master here means also having to work around school hours. Do you know all the details?"

"Yes, the cost of the apprenticeship is two thousand galleons per year. The school board is covering the cost of room and board and a floo connection plus all the associated equipment and books required except your wand. The fee you pay will go directly to your master to cover his or her time. You would also be required to show you have means of receiving an allowance to cover your personal expenses and we are looking for this to be a minimum of ten galleons per week. This would either be by way of having your own money, parents who are willing to support you for a few more years or a part time job outside the programme. Headmistress McGonagall is willing to allow apprentices to earn some money in the castle by taking on patrols, tutoring or assisting the professors and staff in some way. Apprentices will all have the option of living in the castle which is preferred or they may choose to continue to reside elsewhere providing they adhere to the rules regarding the floo connection."

"Are they the same rules as we have at home?" asked Hermione. From their quarters they could make floo calls anywhere on the network but travel was restricted to only a few locations. There were public floos set up around Great Britain which could be accessed from any floo on the network. The Ministry, Gringotts, The Leaky Cauldron and the Owl Post Office at Hogsmeade all had public floos. To travel to a private residence you either had to be permanently keyed for travel through that floo or you could be granted access as required by a member of the household. Harry was permanently keyed to The Burrow, Hermione had been keyed to Malfoy Manor even though she was yet to visit and Severus of course had been keyed into that location for many years.

"Yes, any travel connections will have to be applied for to the Headmistress and she will decide whether or not they are allowed. The rooms you would receive would consist of a bedroom and bathroom, sitting room, combined kitchen and dining room plus a small study. You would be able to reside in these rooms year round as the professors are able to and all meals will be provided either in the Great Hall or a tray to your rooms from the selection served that meal," Mary explained. She had sat down with Minerva early that morning and gone through all the practical details with her.

"What about the actual work? Would I be expected to teach classes or anything like that?"

"No, the professors are paid to teach the classes. You may be called upon to provide assistance at times but you would be an apprentice, not a teacher's aide. Your master will likely schedule your tutoring sessions with him or her during their free periods and obviously taking on an apprenticeship here will mean some evening and weekend time as well to meet with your master. Other than that you will be required to focus on your studies. We at Hogwarts wish to turn out masters of the highest calibre and that will not happen if you are constantly marking homework and grading essays. You will also spend one hour per week with Headmistress McGonagall, benefitting from her expertise regarding what to expect once you have mastered your subject."

Hermione was thoughtful for a few minutes as she ran through everything in her head. "Ok, thank you for your time Doctor Granger, it has been most helpful."

"You are more than welcome Miss Granger," Mary said, slightly confused by the continuing formality Hermione was displaying. When Hermione still did not move from her chair Mary asked, "Is there something else I can help you with?"

"Do you have any more work today?"

"No, you were my last appointment then I was going home before dinner. We have a staff meeting this evening though."

"I know, Professor McGonagall asked Harry and I and the prefects to control the common rooms tonight and provide tutoring. I'd like to talk to my parents now though, is Dad available do you think?"

Mary smiled. "Why don't we go down to the rooms and we'll collect Severus on the way," she proposed.

Hermione picked up her bag and linked her arm through her mother's as they walked. "Will you be alright leading up to your NEWTS?" Mary asked, remembering the panic attack Hermione had the previous term. She also felt Hermione was still fragile from experiencing her flashback over the holidays. Severus said he managed to stave off another attack the previous Tuesday night. Mary was determined to monitor her daughter this term as the exams approached and ensure she was not becoming too stressed over them.

"Yes Mum, Ginny reviewed the schedule with me last night and she recruited the other girls in the dorm to make sure I don't try to sneak extra study throughout the night when I should be sleeping. They all know about the hair trick and have told me they aren't afraid to use it. I can see their point but I can't help worrying as well. What if I get something wrong?"

"Hermione neither your father nor I are expecting you to get perfect scores on your exams. Michael never expected the perfect scores you would always bring home either. You are taking seven NEWT courses. That is two more than anyone else – including your very intelligent, highly motivated boyfriend. We know you will do your best and that is all we ask."

"I understand. It doesn't change how I feel and think though. To me doing my best can always be improved upon and the way to improve is to study harder and learn more. I am sticking to the plan though because I know the results of pushing myself too hard now."

"It will be discussed this evening to offer all students the option of the home weekends for May and June. I was going to recommend you take them regardless to have a break. The weekend you had off last term did you a lot of good. The last one is the weekend before the exams begin. I was going to suggest a girls' weekend for that one. The three of us could go to Bath or Brighton and really pamper ourselves for a couple of days. Do some shopping, have our hair done and just have mother-daughter-sister time. What do you think?"

Hermione looked at her mother in shock. "The weekend before the exams start? Are you crazy? That is the absolute last chance I will have to make sure I know everything and am totally ready!"

"If you don't know it by then Sweetheart you are not going to know it nor do you need to. Your professors teach you exactly what you need to know for the exams. Wasting time and energy on extra knowledge is futile because you will not be tested on it. That is what your apprenticeship is for. You will have all your time to devote to one subject then and can study the minutiae as much as you like," Mary encouraged her. "By spending that last weekend relaxing and focusing on other things you will go into your NEWTS with a clear head and be ready to take them on."

"I suppose you make a valid point," Hermione conceded with ill grace. "If I agree to go away with you then you agree that if I take up one of these apprenticeships then I get to bring along the textbook and my notes for that subject and have it as my reading material for the weekend," she bargained.

Mary nodded her head; it was too much to make Hermione go cold turkey the weekend before the most important examinations of her life. "Alright, I can agree to that. You will have to charm it so it looks like something else because we will be in the muggle world," Mary warned.

"Oh, that's easy. I can make it be Chemistry or Physics or something like that."

"So one book and your notes, and you will submit to shopping, hair dressers, beauticians and masseurs? That's the deal."

"Done," replied Hermione with a nod and a squeeze of her mother's arm.

"Alright, I will submit the required forms and arrange the weekend."

By this time they had reached Severus's office. Mary knocked and lured him away from his marking, explaining that Hermione wished to speak with them regarding some apprenticeship offers. Severus nodded; inwardly pleased his two colleagues had followed through with their initial interest. The three of them headed for the sitting room and made themselves comfortable.

"So, Arithmancy and Charms?" Severus guessed.

"And Ancient Runes and Transfiguration," replied Hermione.

"You were offered four?" Severus asked incredulously. His inner pride doubled. "That is an incredible feat. Congratulations Angel."

"Thank you. You knew that Professors Flitwick and Vector were going to ask me didn't you?" Hermione asked shrewdly. She noticed how those were the two subjects he mentioned.

"We had a fair idea. Minerva spoke to us on Easter Sunday about this and the two of them expressed their interest immediately in you. I told them you had no aspirations as to an apprenticeship at that time but with the circumstances a few days later I wrote to them both to inform them of the change in your plans. I really had no idea that Roman or Bathsheba had intentions of asking you as well."

"So what should I do?"

"We can't tell you that Sweetheart, what do you want to do?" asked Mary.

"I want an apprenticeship. As I said to Draco I have been insanely jealous of Neville having one all this year but I really wanted to do the house elf reforms more so thought it could be something to pursue later. I haven't really looked into it but do either of you know how much money I have?"

Severus stood and made his way to his desk in the corner. From there he extracted a file and brought it back to Hermione. "The statements are delivered to Westin every month as your legal representative and he forwards them to me. Neither you nor Emily have expressed a desire to be involved fully with your finances, Harry only became interested in his since Westin set up his investments over Christmas. I peruse your statements to ensure nothing is amiss and file them for you. This should tell you what you want to know."

Hermione opened the file and examined the topmost statement which was dated March 31st. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she read the account balance she currently had at Gringotts. "There are nearly three hundred thousand galleons here!"

"I told you, you have no reason to worry about money. And that is just your money, Mary and I both have a considerable amount more than that," Severus stated.

"Do you know that sort of thing about each other?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Sweetheart. Our relationship is also an equal partnership. Once you become more involved with Dra – I won't assume – a man who you wish to spend your life with you will talk about these sorts of details with him. Severus and I share what little expenses we have and the bulk of them relate to the three of you and your schooling," Mary explained. "We have put the money for Emily and Harry's school fees and books for this year back into their accounts and we will continue to pay Emily's for the rest of her years here. Severus and I have discussed the likelihood of an apprenticeship being offered to you and we are willing to pay for it and to support you during it."

"No, I have enough money to do that," Hermione shook her head.

"We are your parents, Angel. It is our responsibility to see to your educational needs," Severus informed her softly.

"But I'm an adult now, I should pay for this."

"When Michael and I adopted you one of the first things we did was to set up an education fund. That included money for University which is really what an apprenticeship is. It's actually much cheaper considering the school will be housing and feeding you so you have saved us money," Mary said.

"When Mary took on Emily she set up a similar fund through Westin. We planned to encourage Emily to seek out an apprenticeship when she left school, even if it meant she would have to leave the country to do so. The only reason I did not do the same with you was because you were so set on your elf reforms. I had planned to broach the idea with you once you had implemented that as it would have taken a while and since I just found you, I did not want you to leave me for so long so quickly. I decided to be a little selfish instead," Severus said.

Hermione smiled, it seemed as though both her parents had all their best interests at heart and wanted them to follow their own paths, providing guidance and the means to do so. At that moment she felt so lucky to have this kind of support. She resolved to let Harry and Emily know as soon as possible the lengths to which their parents were willing to go to secure their futures as well.

"You really don't mind?" Hermione asked.

Mary and Severus both shook their heads. "No, in fact we insist on it. We have already had a conversation with Harry about supporting him until he is married and if we managed to convince him, then we will convince you. You at least are used to having parents meet these sorts of needs for you, Harry has been completely independent since he began at Hogwarts and he has never received instruction in this aspect of his life. He and I will be spending quite a bit of time together over the next year for him to learn the true extent of his holdings and what it will take to manage them," said Severus.

"Wow, I didn't even know that," Hermione said, surprised.

Mary chuckled. "You don't need to know everything going on in the household. You were the one that brought us all together but now it's mine and Severus's turn to guide you and keep us as a family. We love each other and we love the three of you and we take our responsibility seriously. The three of you have different needs and interests and it is up to us to nurture them separately. You don't need to worry about what Harry and Emily are hearing from us just as they don't need to know about you. Do you see?" asked Mary.

Hermione nodded. "Yes I do. I guess I've always tried to compensate a bit for Harry because he had no family to guide him and I've been doing a bit the same for Emily. I can see now I should let that go and leave it to you two," she said.

"Yes, you should. Let us be the parents and you can simply be the older sister," affirmed Severus. "Now getting back to the original point of this conversation, we have established that if you take on an apprenticeship we will pay the fees and continue to support you for your own expenses. Two things to consider, do you wish to live in your room here or move to the quarters that will be provided and which subject will you choose?"

"Well I'll go with the easy part first, for now I would like to stay here if that's ok. I like my room and as I said over the holidays we're so recently all together, I'd like to hold onto that closeness as long as possible."

"That's fine Sweetheart. Harry is going to stay here as well until he is married and you will be able to stay as long as you like. You may want to take up your own quarters after a couple of years anyway but for now we will leave it as is," Mary confirmed.

"Now the not so easy part – which subject do I choose?"

"You have the luxury of choice. You must have some ideas already," prodded Severus.

"I definitely don't want to do Ancient Runes. I like the subject but after thinking about it I find I really have no desire to study it to that extent," said Hermione. "If Professor McGonagall was the master for Transfiguration then I'd take that in a heartbeat. I love the subject and she was always my favourite professor, sorry Dad," Hermione looked at her father with a slightly guilty expression.

"It is understandable, I have gone out of my way to ensure I am nobody's 'favourite' professor," Severus said with a sneer. Perish the thought.

"You're my favourite now," Hermione informed him cheekily, giggling at the thunderous expression that briefly clouded his features. "But even though I still love Transfiguration I don't want to study it intensely under Professor Miller. I think he is looking for someone to immediately jump in and want to revolutionise the subject. While I am all for change, I would want to learn the traditional aspects of it first and I get the impression they will be foregone."

"So it's Arithmancy or Charms," concluded Mary.

"I really enjoy both subjects," Hermione said.

"Approach it from this angle: in twenty years which can you see yourself happy to still be exploring? Which one do you feel an unrivalled passion for?" Severus asked as he leant forward in his chair, a light coming alive in his eyes. Hermione and Mary were mesmerised by it. "Which one opens the possibilities of your life and makes you want to question the very essence of what makes the subject what it is? Which one do you want to delve into and pick apart until you truly know it all?"

Hermione's instincts were the ones that answered following her father's impassioned questioning: "Charms."

"And therein lies your answer," Severus said as he sat back.

"Wow, that was much easier than I anticipated." Hermione was slightly dazed. She really thought this decision would be one that was agonised over for days, picked apart from every angle and scrutinised until she was finally left with an answer she would still be questioning. Hearing her father describe how she should feel about the subject she ultimately wanted to spend her life studying made everything clear. That she instinctively gave her answer told her it was the right one.

"Will you talk to Professor Flitwick tomorrow?" asked Mary.

"Yes, I will try to catch him during the day. I don't have Charms again until Thursday. The worst is going to be telling the others thanks but no thanks. I hate letting them down like this," Hermione wrinkled her nose in anticipation of the uncomfortable conversations she was going to have to have with the three professors.

"You cannot split yourself four ways. Just tell them thank you but you have decided to go in a different direction. Make them use their brains to think of another candidate," stated Severus. Hermione nodded before standing to give her parents a hug.

"Thank you both, I'm glad I had this chat with you," she said as she received a hug in return from her father.

"You know we are here any time you want to talk to us Angel," Severus affirmed. Hermione gave them both a wave as she exited the quarters.

"I am right in feeling an immense amount of pride right now aren't I?" asked Mary as she moved into Severus's embrace.

"I think you have every reason in the world to be feeling pride in our daughter. She may have been born with a large amount of intelligence but if you and Michael had not nurtured it, it would have gone to waste. In the world of wizarding academia our daughter has just been offered four 'Rhodes Scholarships'," Severus replied.

"It will be interesting to see how everyone reacts to her decision," Mary mused.

"I think we can have some fun with that before then," Severus said, a sly expression overtaking his features.

"What are you planning, Slytherin?" Mary asked, wary of the look her lover was projecting. Severus smirked wickedly as he tightened his embrace, drawing Mary into his chest to enable her head to rest there.

"As Deputy Headmaster I wonder if it is prudent of the other Master Professors to ask the same student to be their apprentice. Were anyone to find out they may resent being a second choice. I may have to bring it up at tonight's meeting; Minerva should be made aware of possible student uprisings."

"Well, there may be riots brewing in Ravenclaw. Somehow I think the other houses will be safe from any rebellion based on academics," Mary laughed. The meeting was suddenly looking interesting.

**O – O – O **

"And now our final order of business before I release you for the evening," Minerva announced. The staff meeting had gone quite well, they had discussed the role Hogwarts would play in the upcoming victory commemorations. The anniversary was going to be quite muted, it was the first anniversary of severe loss as well as the celebration of victory. There would be memorial services and a feast held at Hogwarts on the Sunday.

There had also been a proposal from some of the parents backed up by Mary to allow all the students the option of utilising the home weekends for May and June as Mary and Hermione had briefly discussed that afternoon. Minerva wished to hear the other professor's thoughts on the matter before Mary undertook the monumental task of arranging the logistics around such a feat. As expected the professors were more than willing to empty the school of students for two weekends, some even going so far as to offer their assistance in marshalling and transporting them to their homes. Anything for a few blessed hours of peace.

"Have any of you approached candidates to take up apprenticeship roles with you next year?" Minerva asked the five Master Professors.

Severus jumped in quickly in order to enjoy the spectacle that was coming up. "I have sent several letters of inquiry to recent graduates I feel are suited to the life of a Potions Master," he said. "I will keep you informed of my progress." Minerva nodded, a small smile forming on her face. She was glad her Deputy Headmaster had been so pro-active. She turned next to Filius Flitwick.

"I have asked Miss Granger to consider my apprenticeship," he stated in answer to her question, unaware of the explosive reactions that were about to materialise.

'No, I have asked Miss Granger!"

"I thought of her first!"

"She is my best student, you can't have her!"

Minerva felt like she was at a quidditch match, her head moving every which way as she watched the players shoot back and forth. Four of her respected professors were standing from their chairs (Filius was standing _on_ his to compensate for his small height), arguing their reasons for asking the same student to fill four positions.

"SILENCE!"

The four stopped talking, all sheepishly turning toward their employer, realising they must have sounded like children. Severus was sitting with his arms folded across his chest, looking to the entire world as if he were enjoying a wonderful play. Mary was watching with a smile, still proud that her daughter was the one causing these masters to fight to the metaphorical death to secure her to their subject. The other professors were watching with varying degrees of amusement and bewilderment at their colleagues' behaviour.

"Am I led to understand you have all asked Miss Granger for the same position?" Minerva asked incredulously.

Roman Miller cleared his throat. "Ah, it would appear so Headmistress," he replied deciding to use her title to try to regain a semblance of his professionalism.

"Severus, I thought you said Miss Granger had alternate career plans," Minerva said remonstratively. She knew it would tickle her Deputy's dark sense of humour to engineer this scenario. If she knew it was possible she would have put a plan in place to ensure Miss Granger was not subjected to such pressure – especially given her recent ill health in this area.

"I did, they have changed. Given Filius and Septima's initial interest when the idea was first broached I felt it prudent to let them know of the change however we did not think the interest in Hermione would extend so far," he stated smugly. Minerva's eyes narrowed. Come to think of it he had been very quick to inform her of his progress in this area, almost as if he knew there would be a conflict of some kind. She shook her head fondly at his antics. '_Well if I had a daughter as intelligent as he does I would take every opportunity for it to be recognised as well_,' she thought.

"I shudder to think of the amount of pressure the poor young woman is currently under Minerva," Poppy Pomfrey broke into the conversation. "I do not believe her fragile state of mind will be able to cope with it for too long. Someone must intervene very shortly, tonight actually would be my recommendation," she added with a pointed look in Mary and Severus's direction.

Mary placed a placating smile on her face while Severus glowered, furious at the insinuation he would allow his daughter to succumb to panic and endanger her health simply so he could enjoy a moment of humour at his colleague's expense. Mary placed a restraining hand on Severus's arm lest he verbally lash out at the healer, who only had their daughter's best interests at heart. "It is alright Poppy," Mary said reassuringly. "Hermione saw me today in my capacity as Guidance Counsellor and she spoke with Severus and I before dinner to help her make a decision about what she wanted to do."

Silent anticipation met Mary's words. As she looked around in confusion at the professors, Sybil Trelawney broke the silence asking "Well? What did she decide?"

"You mean you do not _know_ Sybil?" asked Severus snidely.

"The inner eye does not work in that way Severus," she retorted snappishly. "A seer does not hold the answers to every question as you well know." The Divination professor was still wont to '_see_' what she wanted on occasion but since her prophesising abilities were now proven (even though she still had trouble believing it sometimes seeing as she could not remember delivering either of her recorded prophecies) she did not try to constantly justify her position by predicting every facet of a situation. Her lessons were not very dramatic these days as they had been in the past – she tended to stick more to facts and procedures now and she tried to be around people more. Was a prophecy a prophecy if no one was around to hear it?

Mary had an indulgent look on her face as she answered. "Hermione has made a choice and intends to notify everyone tomorrow of that decision," she informed them, careful not to make eye contact with any of the professors involved. If she had looked at the four she would have noticed the dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

"Can you at least tell us if her intention is to accept one of our offers?" asked Septima anxiously.

"Even if it is the case Miss Granger can accept only one of your offers, three of you will have to arrange alternate trainees. I suggest all four of you begin to think of replacements and hope that none of them realise they are actually a second choice and take offence," Minerva admonished. Yes Miss Granger was an attractive candidate for any master to approach but they also had the luxury of choice from the current seventh years as well as many years worth of graduates who may be able to be lured away from their current employ. "If you have any concerns, please see me in the next few days. I think that is all for this evening. Sybil, Hagrid will the two of you please help the Head Girl and Boy get the students back to their dormitories?" Minerva thought she should keep the four masters away from Miss Granger this evening.

The staff meeting broke up, Severus and Mary making a beeline for the exit in order to avoid getting waylaid. They could see Filius and Roman particularly trying to garner their attention. Very quickly the only people left in the room were Minerva, Filius, Roman, Septima and Bathsheba. Minerva had poured a cup of tea for herself and sat back as the others served themselves.

"Do any of you at least have an idea of whom you would ask if Miss Granger declines your offer?" Minerva asked her four professors.

The four looked at each other sheepishly. This was perhaps a conversation they should have had on Sunday night. Septima Vector cleared her throat. "I was also considering Draco Malfoy but I fear he is one who has had his life mapped out for him, surely he will be entering into his father's empire somewhere. I have thought of one or two graduates as well."

"If Miss Granger declines my offer then with your permission Minerva I would like to wait until next year to secure an apprentice. One of my sixth years is just as knowledgeable in the subject and I am willing to delay in favour of him," said Professor Babbling. Minerva nodded, this sounded reasonable.

"Like Septima I was thinking of Mr Malfoy, his charms work is exceptional and I would be pleased to have him. I have not thought of anyone else as yet, I am rather set on Miss Granger," Filius Flitwick informed her.

"And you Roman?" asked Minerva as she took a sip of her tea.

Roman Miller sighed and contemplated the top of the table. "I have spent the last two years working for the French Ministry and the four years prior to that gaining my own mastery in New York. I grew up in Canada as you all know so apart from this year's crop of students I don't even know anyone in Britain to approach. I might open it up to interested parties," he suggested.

Minerva pursed her lips. "Forgive me Roman, I have been completely remiss. Personally I would rather for this intake that we approached candidates. Of course I have been the professor for the last several decades in this discipline. I will sit with you tomorrow and review some of the recent graduates."

"If I may suggest Minerva, Bryce Marshall has on several occasions lamented to me that an apprenticeship is completely beyond his means despite his talent in your field. He is now working for Zonko's joke shop utilising his transfiguration skills. Given the generous nature of the terms of these apprenticeships perhaps he would be interested," Filius proposed.

"Yes, you know he married Julia Banks just after the war ended and she has opened the robe shop in Hogsmeade. I'm given to believe she has been quite successful and may be able to support him while he undertakes an apprenticeship here," Septima backed up his argument.

"You both make an excellent point and Mr Marshall was one of the better students I had," mused Minerva. "Roman, do you have any particular thoughts on the matter?"

"Not really, I would prefer to mentor someone who is younger than me and definitely no more than two years older. I have some revolutionary ideas and I think an older person may balk at the initiatives I wish to explore. I am hopeful still that Miss Granger has selected my subject as the one she wishes to master. I told her about my wishes when I offered her the position," Roman was confused when the other occupants of the room burst into laughter.

"Well, we can rule out transfiguration," Filius said, a note of glee in his tone. "Miss Granger would definitely want to revolutionise a subject but not until after she has learned all about it in a traditional manner," he explained.

"Ah, perhaps we will not be suited then," Roman said in defeat.

"I will set up a meeting with Bryce Marshall and think of some other graduates who may fit your requirements in case you do not feel Mr Marshall will be suited to you. He is twenty four years of age which makes him two years younger than you. That meets your age requirement," Minerva proposed.

Roman thanked her and the five said good evening. The four masters still held the tiny spark of hope though that they would be the one who ultimately would have the brightest mind in a generation learning their craft.

**O – O – O **

On Wednesday much to the sheer delight of Filius Flitwick; Hermione turned down the offers from the Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes professors in favour of accepting the apprenticeship in Charms. He made an appointment to sit with her later in the week to go over everything in detail and found he was unable to wipe the smile of happiness from his face for a few days.

The other three professors congratulated him on securing the talents of Miss Granger and set about obtaining apprentices of their own. Professor Babbling decided to wait and nurture his sixth year student going so far as to arrange a discussion with said student and his parents with Mary's guidance to secure him early. This way he could work with him through his seventh year and prepare him for the intricacies of the subject right away.

Minerva had set up an appointment the following week for Bryce Marshall and Roman Miller. She thought they would be a good fit, both young, bright, ambitious men who were willing to take risks and push boundaries. She was not sure if she should not feel a little trepidacious at the possible pairing. She resolved to take a 'wait and see' attitude.

Severus had received positive replies back from all five previous students he had approached. He was going to be beginning interviews at the start of summer and was preparing a detailed, thorough recruitment process to ensure he secured the talents of the right candidate. Minerva agreed that all five were suitable potential candidates – not that she would expect anyone less than the best from Severus.

On Friday of that week Septima Vector had the seventh year NEWT class for a single period after the morning break. This class was always one of her more enjoyable. It was the end of the week and in her timetable it was the last class for her. Her day was finished at 12:15pm which meant she had a weekend and a half every week. The seventh years were simply revising the week's work today. She had loaded them down with homework earlier in the week and this was a good opportunity for them to bring up any concerns or questions they had before it was due. As always the hour flew by and before anyone knew it they were packing up.

"Mr Malfoy, will you stay behind please?" Professor Vector called over the din.

Draco was startled by the request. He quickly rifled through all the work he had recently submitted to the exacting professor but did not come up with anything that would require a private, one-on-one discussion. Hermione nudged him and reminiscent of his action earlier in the week held up one finger and waved it at him, signifying she thought he was being held back for the same reason as she.

He scoffed as he shouldered his bag. "There is no way I'm being held back for _that_," he stated confidently.

"Of course not Sweet," Hermione said, using the exact wording and patronising tone he had when she was questioning her own prospective offers.

He narrowed his eyes playfully at her before making his way up to the professor's desk. Somehow he knew his girlfriend would be waiting for him when he finished. They both had a free period until lunch. He waited for a few moments while the class cleared completely.

"I will not beat around the bush Mr Malfoy, I know you are aware of the new apprenticeship programme for next year and you are one of the best students I have had the fortune of instructing in this subject. I would like to offer you the opportunity of studying Arithmancy intently with a view to mastering the subject under my tutelage," the professor offered.

Even though Draco was surprised, shocked even, he decided to have a little fun. He put a haughty, serious expression on his face. "I am your second choice though," he said, pouring a little Malfoy arrogance into his tone. Just enough to convey that a Malfoy is never anything but the best. The Professor saw straight through him unfortunately.

"Wipe that expression from your visage, Mr Malfoy. We are both aware you are fully cognisant of the situation that arose with Miss Granger," she said reproachfully.

Draco smirked wickedly; he was impressed that Professor Vector was able to catch onto him so quickly. He gave a long-suffering sigh. "I guess I have had seven years to get used to Granger beating me at everything," he said resignedly. "Luckily it doesn't bother me anymore."

Professor Vector chuckled, amused at his antics. Her decision to approach him was firming ever more solidly in her mind. "Will you at least consider it?" she cajoled him.

"Of course I will consider it Professor, and thank you, truly, for the honour. I know it is no small thing for a master to recognise my talents in this way," Draco said respectfully. "I will warn you though my parents, Father especially, have aspirations for my future in another direction. As I'm sure you're aware my family's holdings are vast and he has always indicated I would be joining him to learn how to manage them as soon as I finished at Hogwarts." As much as Draco would love to take up this opportunity he really did not think it would be possible.

"I am aware of your family's station," confirmed Professor Vector. "I am hopeful that your parents may allow for a small four-year detour on your road to greatness though."

Draco laughed. "May I think about it and get some advice and let you know next week?" he asked.

"Of course you may Mr Malfoy, I daresay if you visit our Guidance Counsellor she may be able to arrange a visit to or by your parents over the weekend."

Draco stuck his hand out to the Professor who grasped it. As they shook hands, Draco thanked her again for the honour and they said their farewells.

As expected, Hermione was waiting outside the classroom for Draco. Without a word he took her hand and led her to the window seat that was fast becoming 'their' spot inside the castle for some privacy.

"Yeah, so you were right," he commented, still surprised he had received an offer of an apprenticeship for himself. He had been basking in the recognition of his girlfriend. Given his history in the school and the less than respectful attitude he had held toward the professors prior to this year he really thought there was no way any of the professors would want to take him on.

"What are your thoughts?" Hermione asked gently.

Draco turned his head slightly and gazed unseeingly out the window. What were his thoughts? His life had been mapped out for him for years. As a child his path was laid out before him, home school with private tutors, seven years at Hogwarts, immediately begin learning the family finances, marry a suitable pureblood witch, produce an heir and raise him the way he had been raised. A time honoured Malfoy tradition for him to play his part in _ad_ _infinitum_. It was almost getting redundant but the war changed everything. He certainly had no plans to marry a pureblood witch, not when he had this beautiful halfblood one in front of him that challenged every notion, every belief he had been raised with. This witch who he loved with his entire being and who loved him in return, not his name or his money – _him_. And one who he had recently discovered gave blow jobs that could actually cause his mind to shut down for several minutes. He doubted there were many perfect pureblood princesses out there capable of _that_!

If he were to take on an apprenticeship it would only be four years of his life. Arithmancy also had practical applications he could put to use in the family business. He had already performed some reasonably difficult calculations over the last two holiday breaks for his father to help him determine the feasibility of entering into some transactions. One calculation had led them to reject the offer put forward the other to accept. Both decisions turned out to be fortuitous to Draco's great relief. The rejected offer went on to lose its investors tens of thousands of galleons and the one that was accepted was currently turning a 15% profit with no signs of slowing down. If he were a master, they would be able to confidently use his Arithmancy skills to divine in great detail what ventures would prove fruitful in the future.

Hermione watched as Draco's face started to take on a light. "You want it, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I do," he replied with a smile. "The possibilities it could open up and the applications I could factor are just..." he paused as he tried to articulate what he was feeling. "They're mind blowing," he finished.

"What will your parents say?" asked Hermione nervously. She knew what aspirations the Malfoys held for their son. They had bent a long way in recent months in regards to Draco's life, she was not sure if this would not be the straw that broke their backs.

"I think they will either be totally for it or totally against it," Draco predicted. "Merlin help me if one is one way and the other the other. I don't think there will be a middle ground or a compromise."

"Do you think they will abide by your wishes at least?"

"I hope so. Recently they keep saying they only want me to be happy but it was almost a given that going into the business with Father was what would make me happy. I guess I won't really know until I talk to them."

"You should go and see Mum or Dad and ask if you can go home for the evening," Hermione suggested.

Draco nodded his agreement. "What about you? Are you happy for me to take the apprenticeship?" he asked.

"Of course I am! You would get to be here with me for the next four years, we wouldn't have to be apart at all. We could study together still and keep seeing each other every day. Each of us knows the other's subject really well too so we could help each other a bit as we go on," Hermione replied. More than anything she wanted Draco to stay in the castle. This would be perfect!

"And what if I decide not to?"

"Then nothing will be different to how we thought it was going to be. I love you whether you're here doing an apprenticeship or in Wiltshire working with your father or even if you were waiting tables at The Green Garden," Hermione giggled at the turned up nose Draco offered to the suggestion he would ever be a mere servant. "As long as you are happy doing what it is you do, then that's all I care about."

The two met in a sweet kiss then rested their foreheads against each others. They startled quite violently when a loud throat clearing interrupted their privacy. Draco jumped up in front of Hermione, his wand drawn and levelled at the intruder in the blink of an eye. Hermione also had her wand drawn and pointed ready to cast as Draco's backup. They both quickly lowered their wands when they identified Severus standing there.

"Dad! Don't do that!" Hermione exclaimed. Severus raised an eyebrow at his daughter. In her relief following her fight mode she had forgotten they were in public even though no one else was around. "Sorry Professor Snape, please refrain from scaring us like that," she amended contritely.

"I felt it prudent to interrupt such a public display of affection between the Head Girl and one of my prefects," Severus rebuked them. "Be thankful I have not removed any points from your houses for conduct unbecoming two of our top students."

"You'd take them if it wasn't _Slytherin_ that was going to suffer," Hermione muttered rebelliously. As her father narrowed his eyes at her she realised she had maybe not been as quiet as she thought when verbalising that statement.

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrespect Miss Granger," the professor said firmly. Hermione nodded penitently. She deserved that and she knew better than to push her luck like that. She also noticed Draco had not moved from his position in front of her, his wand still held loosely in his hand.

"Mr Malfoy, while I respect your intention to protect your young lady I assure you, she has nothing to fear from _me_. You on the other hand..." Severus trailed off. Draco had been on the receiving end of the professor's sharp tongue and dire innuendos all week. '_If looks could kill_,' he thought, bravely meeting the death glare currently being bestowed upon him. He supposed if he ever had a daughter he would probably act the same way. Draco put his wand back up his sleeve and stood respectfully before his head of house.

"Sir, I have just spoken with Professor Vector and she has offered me a position as her apprentice next term," Draco said.

An expression of pleased approval briefly stole across the professor's face. "My congratulations to you Draco. It is a well deserved honour," Severus praised the young man.

"Thank you, sir. I would like to discuss this with my parents please. May I be granted leave to visit with them until tomorrow morning?"

"Say farewell to your paramour Mr Malfoy, I believe you may be able to be excused for the rest of the day," Severus turned from the pair and strode down the corridor. Draco only had time to give Hermione a hurried peck on the cheek and a quick "I love you," before the stern tone of Professor Snape echoed back to them. "Today, Mr Malfoy."

Hermione blew a kiss toward Draco as he sprinted after the professor. With a fond shake of her head she gathered her bag and made her way toward the Great Hall. Lunch would be served soon and she could read during what remained of her free period until her friends arrived.

**O – O – O **

The pair made their way to the dungeons, discussing the details of the apprenticeship offer as Hermione and Mary had earlier in the week. Draco detoured briefly to pack an overnight bag, most of his favoured items of clothing and various toiletries were brought to school with him. Even just overnight he preferred the things he liked best with him. Plus he thought to grab some of his school work for him to complete in the evening after dinner.

Draco stepped through the floo from Severus and Mary's quarters directly into his bedroom. It wasn't really the proper protocol for a student but Headmistress McGonagall agreed after speaking with Professor Snape that since Draco was already keyed for travel between those two floos it was a more practical idea than having her set up a special allowance from the floo in her office. His last glimpse as he spun away was of his girlfriend's father levelling the _glare_ at him once more.

As Draco brushed the soot and ash from his shoulders he started counting silently in his head. '_One, two, three, four, five..._' he brought a shield up in front of him. Sure enough, one second later his father appeared directly in front of him, wand drawn and a half-formed curse on his lips. He quickly stopped the flow of magic as he recognised his son standing there. Draco smirked as he lowered his shield. Lucius did not drop his wand though. "Your eighth birthday. What was the gift you received from your grandmother?"

"A truly hideous dragon figurine that breathed real fire and gave me nightmares for a month," Draco promptly replied. Lucius lowered his wand, satisfied it truly was his son before him.

"So pray tell, what brings you home during term time? We were not expecting you again until June," Lucius asked as he replaced his wand into his cane.

"Oh speaking of that, Mary asked me to pass on this note," Draco handed Lucius a letter. "They are introducing the 'home weekend' concept for all the years. This is the information about it."

Lucius took the proffered envelope with a slight sneer. "Is this similar to the permission slip I had to sign giving my adult son permission to visit Hogsmeade village on designated weekends?" He had had quite an enjoyable time extracting promises of good behaviour and rehashing lectures on how a Malfoy should conduct himself in public and such when Draco pulled a permission slip from his administration packet at the beginning of the year. Lucius had tried to get the board to waive this requirement for the returning seventh year students as they were all over eighteen but the board did not want to set a precedent of any sort – the seventh year students would be over eighteen for the next seven years. The only people who got dispensation from having to have a signed permission slip were seventh years who truly had no guardian to sign them. Harry Potter and Susan Bones had been allowed to sign on their own behalf.

Draco smiled "I think so; anyway I would like to come home the two weekends mentioned. It doesn't matter if you and Mother have plans already, it will just be nice for a change of scenery."

"Is everything alright at school?" Lucius asked with concern. Draco's comment of '_a change of scenery_' could mean anything from something as benign as the comment suggested to, Merlin forbid, something untoward having happened in his relationship with Hermione and he really wanted to distance himself from the castle where possible.

"Everything is fine Father. I just spend more time up there each year than anywhere else and it can get a bit stifling. Hermione will be spending those weekends with her parents, the second one she is actually going away with Mary and Emily so I won't be missing out on anything with her."

Lucius had by now opened the letter and was reading it. He had just connected the date with Draco's explanation of Hermione's plans. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Do you mean to tell me that _Hermione Granger_, swot extraordinaire, brightest witch of the generation is '_going away_' the weekend before she sits her NEWT exams?" he asked incredulously as he waved the letter in his hand.

"Mary is insisting. Hermione managed to barter one textbook and her notes to take away for the weekend but Mary is making her have the time away," Draco said with a laugh. His father's reaction was fairly typical of everyone who had found out about the little jaunt Mary and the girls were taking.

"So what brings you here, Son? I doubt you have suddenly developed a desire to act as an owl," Lucius quipped, holding up the letter Draco had brought.

"Well, I need some advice about my future. Something has come up I wasn't expecting and I would like to hear yours and Mother's thoughts on the matter," Draco explained as he gestured to the door and started towards it. He startled at the voice of his father suddenly ringing out through the room.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I HAVE TOLD YOU AND I HAVE TOLD YOU! YOU ARE TO CAST A CONTRACEPTIVE CHARM ON YOURSELF _EVERY_ TIME!" Lucius thundered. He could not believe his son had been so irresponsible as to get the young witch pregnant! They both had such bright futures; they did not need a baby! He started to think through scenarios of what they would do and how they could cope with such an upheaval, it took him a few moments to realise his son was staring at him as though he were crazy.

"Father, Hermione is not pregnant. Do you really think if she was I would be _here_? Believe me, I would have run for our villa in France for supplies before heading to South America somewhere. I would not want to invite the wrath of Severus Snape and Harry Potter upon myself in that manner," Draco started to laugh as his father's face relaxed from the thunderous expression he had been sporting. "I need some advice about my professional future," he explained. He clapped a hand on his father's shoulder and led the still shaken man from the room.

Lucius relaxed as they traversed the corridors heading to the parlour where Narcissa was sequestered. "Would your first reaction in that situation really be to run?" he asked. He thought his son would have more honour than that.

"No Father, of course not. I would immediately propose marriage and honour my lady. Then I'd figure out the best place to lay low while two men, who quite frankly when I think of them in this situation scare the shit out of me, do their best to figure out the greatest way to make my life a living hell. Once Hermione sets their heads back on straight then it would be safe for me."

"Listen to you, requiring a woman to fight your battles," Lucius teased.

"You won't get a rise out of me on this matter Father. I will proudly hide behind my girlfriend's skirts while she placates her father and brother."

"You'll want to be careful. From what I understand Severus and his new son are beginning to work quite well together. One will be in front of you pretending to listen to Hermione while the other is sneaking up behind you," Lucius was enjoying their banter.

"Hmm, that's a good point," Draco thought for a few minutes on the scenario. He could grab Mary and protect his back that way... but then that would leave his sides open for attack. There was nothing for it – he would have to get Emily and Ginny as well and have them form a protective circle around him. Satisfied he had a plan for that future circumstance – not that it was likely – he imparted the idea to his father.

Lucius laughed as he clapped his son on the shoulder. By now they had reached the parlour and entered together, Narcissa rising and exclaiming with joy when she saw her son. They quickly dispensed with hugs and hellos.

"What brings you here, Darling?" Narcissa asked as she accepted a cup of tea from her elf. The elf busied herself serving her masters before popping out again.

Draco thought he should be direct. "I have been offered an apprenticeship in Arithmancy under Master Vector," he said. He sat on tenterhooks, awaiting his parents' reactions.

Lucius sat back in his chair. Well this was a bolt from the blue! He contemplated his son as he sat there. Here was a young man he could honestly say he had only started to get to _know_ over the course of the last year. As little as six months ago he really thought they had managed to get through the war, thankfully with their lives and certainly with a changed attitude toward the world. Ultimately though, life would go on as they had always thought. Following the completion of his education Draco would begin learning to manage the empire, marry a suitable pureblood witch, and provide him with a grandson to continue the family line. Then Lucius could look forward to retirement.

He had no intention of choosing a wife for his son. He and Narcissa had been forced together, meeting only a handful of heavily chaperoned times before heading down the aisle. All protests to their parents were met with firm admonishments that marriage was not about love and their parents knew best. By the day of his wedding Lucius had resigned himself to a loveless life with the occasional foray into his wife's-to-be domain in order to produce the required heir. It was the morning after their wedding night when his devious Slytherin wife came to him with a proposition.

All the tears, tantrums and sulks in the world had not moved her parents from their conviction that '_they knew best_' and the '_best_' was Lucius Malfoy. A young up and comer, polite, cultured and most importantly a pureblood of impeccable lineage, worthy of injecting life into the Black family tree. Narcissa realised her life had been reduced to that of a transaction, bride price received, dowry paid, marry a stranger and become a brood mare. No thank you!

The required consummation out of the way Narcissa proposed that they make the best of the situation they had been presented with. She stood from the chair she had been sitting in and made her way to him. "My name is Narcissa Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you," she had said as she held out her hand. That one sentence had been the start of their courtship. To the outside world they were the perfect pureblood couple. Behind the closed doors of their wing in Malfoy Manor it was a different story.

There they got to know one another. Nights were spent sat in front of the fire chatting about their histories, their dreams, even extolling the virtues of the Dark Lord and how he would bring honour to their world. How mistaken they were about _that_. They did not share a bed again until six months after their wedding. It was eighteen months after that, on their second wedding anniversary in the privacy of their bedchambers they pledged their vows to one another again. Draco was born twelve months later.

One thing they had promised each other when their son was born was to not force him to the life they wanted him to have. Oh they would certainly try to influence him, guide him of his own accord to the goals they felt would be best for him, but they would not drag him there kicking and screaming. They had learned from their own experience in this matter. Draco had dutifully grown up in the image they wished. The plan they had for him was one he seemed content to follow.

When the letter arrived back in October informing them of Draco's tender feelings towards the (then) muggle-born Hermione Granger it was this promise enacted that allowed Narcissa to drag Lucius back from the brink of storming the castle to demand just what it was his son was thinking. Her Slytherin wiles had come to the forefront that night – luckily after a few shots of firewhisky and a lot of cajoling, Lucius had been made to see the benefits from their son pursuing a relationship with the war heroine, a relationship that was now bringing them all joy. This news of an apprenticeship offer was another bombshell in this year of never ending surprises.

"An apprenticeship?" asked Lucius. "I did not see that coming. Of course I knew about them and I had an interesting conversation with Severus on Wednesday evening regarding Hermione's experience but I did not think you would be offered one. Congratulations, you do the Malfoy family honour Draco," Lucius acknowledged his son's achievement.

"Thank you Father. May I ask why you did not think I would get an offer?" Draco was a little hurt his father did not believe he was intelligent enough to pursue a mastery.

"Simply because of our situation. All the professors are aware of the plans I have for your future and I thought that would put you out of the running in their contemplations. Plus while we have made great inroads to restoring respect to our name and will continue to do so, we were on the wrong side of the war. There will be people who will hold it against us for many years to come and that will in turn close several doors of opportunity for us. Do not doubt though Draco, I am very proud of you right now," Lucius replied.

Draco nodded, accepting his father's words of praise, words that were a lot more forthcoming these past few months but had lost none of their shine after having desired them his whole life. Draco turned towards his mother who had been very quiet since he announced his news. "Mother, what do you think?"

Narcissa shook herself from her daze. "Forgive me Sweetheart. This is indeed wonderful news. I was just thinking it would mean another four years of you being away and when you finish you are likely to want to get married if you have not already and," she paused as delicate tears formed in her eyes. "I – my baby has truly grown up," she declared as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. She impatiently brushed it aside.

"So you are both alright with this? I was half expecting you to insist I decline and come and work with you, Father," Draco said.

"Draco, it has been many a century since a Malfoy was offered an honour such as this. Apprenticeships were always bought and it was more a whim than any true desire to master a magical discipline. Arithmancy is notoriously difficult to master and then to live with, from what I understand there have been masters slowly driven insane as they try to apply arithmantic calculations to every facet of their lives. Professor Vector would have taken into consideration your personality as well as your intelligence before approaching you.

"Honour aside, it is also a practical subject for you to master. As you know I use Arithmancy to help me decide if I should enter into an investment if I believe there is a significant risk involved. Contracting the services of a master is very expensive, especially since there are now only three in Great Britain and one of those refuses to acknowledge my existence. If you complete your studies to that degree, our family gets the benefit for free plus you have a marketable skill we can contract out to others."

"I did think of using that point as an argument to convince you if I had to," Draco acknowledged with a chuckle.

"I suppose another reason for you to take on this study is so you can stay close to Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes and no. I would still be inclined to take up the apprenticeship. The fact that Hermione is also doing one is just a nice bonus. We already discussed it and she just wants me to do what will make me happy."

Narcissa listened to Draco's words with a little sadness creeping into her heart. It spoke volumes that Draco had sought out the advice of his love before his parents. It was another piece of proof that her little boy was now a young man. Lucius noticed the look in his wife's eyes and correctly interpreted it. "We only want what will make you happy as well Draco," he assured him. "You do know it is your fate to eventually enter the business with me lest our holdings disintegrate into nothingness. It has happened with old families before where the son refuses to become involved, it is the start of a downward spiral.

"Taking another four years to start is not a hardship. You can still begin to take on some of the responsibilities. I believe you have already proven your worth in the last two investment proposals, you may start by providing the calculations I required for all the investments. It will be helpful to your studies as well as providing us with the benefits," Lucius stated.

"Will my education fund still cover the costs or do I need to open up my trust fund?" Draco asked.

"Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Narcissa, scandalised. "How dare you suggest your father and I would not meet any expenses while you were still a student? Your trust fund is for when you begin life with your wife. Until then you are deemed our dependant."

"Yes, Mother," Draco replied contritely. He had thought that was the case but he did not want to assume.

"We will cover all the necessary costs to Hogwarts," confirmed Lucius. "I will even pay the amount the board has agreed to cover and it can be used to ease the burden on an apprentice who may not have the funds necessary to undertake the study." Severus had informed Lucius on Wednesday that he and Mary planned to do this as well. This plan had been tersely communicated to Lucius after the blond man had delicately asked if Severus and Mary were financially able to meet the costs of Hermione's apprenticeship. Lucius had funded Severus's back in the day and he was more than willing to fund Hermione's as well if necessary.

"Will you and Hermione live together in the castle?*" enquired Narcissa delicately.

"I won't deny that is tempting. It won't be straight away though; Hermione is set on spending at least the next year living in Severus and Mary's quarters with her family until Harry gets married. Maybe after that perhaps," Draco replied.

"Will you ask her to marry you?"

**O – O – O **

_Please review but only if you feel like it. _


	19. Another Lifetime Commitment

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am making no money from the writing of this story._

_My thanks to Tenshi. Writer for her continued ideas and support. _

_Thanks also to those who are continuing to read, alert, favourite and especially review this story. You are all wonderful._

**O – O – O **

**CHAPTER 19 – Another Lifetime Commitment**

Draco focused his attention on his father following his question.

"Eventually yes but it won't be before we finish school. Hermione doesn't need the extra attention and stress something like this will bring and I will not be responsible for adding to her load. I was planning on asking later in the year, maybe around mid-October. That was when I realised I wanted to be with her," Draco answered.

"That is a lovely idea, it will be romantic if you tell her that when you ask, Draco," Narcissa agreed.

"It will also give you the opportunity to spend some time together before you begin your apprenticeships. I know we have said we will not force her but it will be good if you can encourage Hermione to visit here over the summer. This will be her home one day if everything goes as we hope so she will have to face her fear," Lucius said.

"She has done well so far," Draco said a little defensively. "We spent some time in the forest twice last week and I took her through the stables on Saturday as well. She was fine both times. I was planning to take her riding on the south trails in the first week of the summer. There are some beautiful views from time to time of the manor; it will give her a chance to appreciate its beauty in the daylight." Lucius nodded his agreement with Draco's plan.

"Riding? She won't be going behind Mary's back or upset her by doing that will she?" asked Narcissa in some alarm. Mary had recently confided to Narcissa regarding her inability to bear a child. Narcissa had made a joke about contraceptives and Mary had recounted the story of the accident she had suffered when she was a teenager and its ramifications.

"No, why would she be upset?" Draco asked confusedly.

"It is not really my place to say. Suffice to say she had a riding accident when she was younger and I thought that may make her reticent to allow any of her children on a horse," Narcissa explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, Mary was in the room when we were discussing it and she was full of tips and hints for Hermione to remember. She did ask me to choose a mild-mannered mount for her because it's been several years since she was on a horse, but she certainly wasn't against it."

"Nessa would be a good choice I believe Draco," advised Lucius. Draco nodded in agreement. The mare was getting on in years and was an excellent mount for a novice or someone out of practice.

"Yes, I actually already thought of her," he replied.

"Well, that sounds like a fine outing for you. Perhaps she will be amenable to an outdoor dinner that evening. We could dine in the gazebo on the west lawn. That is on the opposite side of the house to where..." Lucius skipped over mentioning Hermione's torture in their house. "I believe we would have a pleasant time in that section of the garden."

"I will ask her soon. That gives her enough time to get used to the idea and let me know if she thinks it will be a problem," Draco agreed.

"Actually there is another thing I have been meaning to mention to you," continued Lucius. "I have not opened the vault for you to retrieve a piece of jewellery for your young lady. I believe it is time she received a piece of your heritage."

"Oh what a wonderful idea, Lucius. Perhaps we can go to Gringotts today before they close. It has been a while since I swapped my jewellery out; I believe I should refresh a few of my pieces. We can go to The Green Garden and celebrate your apprenticeship Draco," Narcissa proposed.

The family stood to make their way to their suites to prepare for their outing. As Draco entered his room he could not stop the smile on his face. He was going to be an apprentice!

**O – O – O**

Dawn, Sunday May 2nd saw the congregation of hundreds of witches and wizards on the lawn of Hogwarts. Gathered together were Hogwarts students and professors, Ministry dignitaries, Members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army and many ordinary citizens of the wider wizarding community, both those who fought and those who stayed out of it. Magical creatures who had joined the fight were also present – centaurs, house elves and Grawp among many others.

People were carrying candles and photos and pictures of loved ones that had fallen to Voldemort's tyranny. The Weasleys were all carrying pictures of Fred throughout his life. Even the heavily pregnant Fleur was there despite her husband and mother-in-law's entreaties that she stay at home and rest. "_I am _enceinte_, not invalid. My place is wiz my 'usband's family as we remember zis day. I was zere too_," she had protested. Charlie and Ron were unable to leave Romania due to the breeding season currently being at its height but had told their family they would preside over their own private memorial.

Harry carried a picture of his parents as did Emily a picture of her parents and brother she herself had taken while they were on an outing just prior to their deaths. The revelation of the wizarding world to Emily had shed light on what had truly happened to her family. The Carrows had gotten their hands on the admissions list for Hogwarts and Emily had quickly been identified as a threat. There was already a brilliant, intelligent muggleborn running around causing havoc for the Death Eaters at the time and a few of the lower level minions decided to take it upon themselves to eliminate the threat of the intelligent Emily Warren before she even knew she was a witch.

At Mary's gentle insistence Hermione and Severus were both carrying pictures of Lily. Mary held a picture of Sirius on Harry's behalf. The crowd stood in silence as the sun peeked over the horizon, marking the exact minute when Harry had delivered his final spell, thus ending the reign of tyranny they had been subjected to. As the minute ended, a single bell chime tolled out seven times across the grounds to honour the fallen. As the final chime faded away, Kingsley Shacklebolt moved to a position to address the crowd.

"Honoured guests, friends, welcome," Kingsley's rich baritone voice easily reached out over the crowd assembled. "We come together today to mark one year since the end of a senseless war. One year ago today, many of us here stood and witnessed the final and total destruction of a regime so tyrannical, the general populace was, and in some cases still is, afraid to speak the name of its leader. A name not that which was given to him by his mother, but one which was created in a foolish attempt to prove he was not afraid of death.

"The first time he was stopped was due to the courage of a young mother who would rather face death than allow a monster to harm her child. The last and final time he was destroyed was due to the courage of that same child, supported by his friends and many of the people here today to finally rid our world of that oppressor. We lost many fine people that day. But we lost many more fine people in the decades preceding. People who were cut down by or on the orders of a despot who in truth was the product of those he himself wished to eradicate – a witch and a muggle.

"Our measure as a society will now be gauged by how we move forward. This past year has been one of rebuilding, reorganising, celebration and mourning. It is now time for us to put away our grief; it is time for us to mute our celebration. From today, we should continue to show the world, and ourselves, that British witches and wizards can coexist in harmony, free from fear, free from retribution and free from vilification based on birth.

"From today, we should no longer give credence to the monster that would rather kill a helpless babe than face the fact he could one day be vanquished by referring to him by the name he gave himself. He should no longer be held in such fear by our society that we would refer to him as 'He Who Must Not Be Named' or "You-Know-Who'. From today, we should refer to him by the name he was given at birth, the name he was given in honour of his muggle father – Tom Riddle. A joke if I ever heard one."

Soft laughter and accompanying applause greeted the end of Kingsley's speech. There would be no other official remarks for the rest of the day. Several of the dignitaries and politicians in the Ministry had wanted to mark the occasion with hours of speeches, awards and honours passed out and many moments of silence. Kingsley rightly pointed out that posturing such as this would cheapen the accomplishments and sacrifices of so many and since Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape – three of the most recognised heroes of the war – refused to speak publicly on the day, any other speakers would look ridiculous.

Once Kingsley rejoined the crowd, the assembled guests began to mingle. A crowd drew immediately to Harry, all eager to see, touch and talk to The Boy Who Lived. When the mob began to become unruly the members of Dumbledore's Army that were close by closed ranks around Harry, affording him the opportunity to slip under his invisibility cloak and take refuge inside the castle. Ginny and Severus were awaiting him, the latter with a vial of polyjuice for him to take in order to allow him to get out and spend the day with his family and friends in relative anonymity.

Things were quiet until mid-morning when Fleur suddenly went into labour. Luckily Madam Pomfrey was close by and she rushed the mother-to-be and her very nervous husband into the infirmary. All of the Weasleys followed. It was several hours before word floated down that a baby girl had been born, named Victoire in honour of the day. Drink flowed freely as the citizens toasted the birth of the baby, the professors quickly set up wards so the students could not access the alcohol that despite the best efforts of those in charge had still managed to make its way onto the grounds.

The early twilight hour found Hermione sitting on a bench in a crowded courtyard chatting quietly with Narcissa while Emily leaned tiredly against her sister. Lucius stood behind the women silently listening to their conversation. The Malfoys had been present all day but they had ensured they blended into the background, knowing their presence would not be welcomed by all. They spoke only when spoken to, politely offered condolences and support where appropriate and removed themselves from situations where their company was unwanted.

Lucius and Narcissa tensed therefore when an obviously inebriated, middle-aged witch made her unsteady way toward them. "Death Eaters," she spat when she was close enough. "Your kind is not welcome here. It's because of you that this all happened, you should have the decency to stay away from respectable citizens like us. You should all be rotting in Azkaban, or _hell_," she hissed dramatically.

The elder couple simply took the verbal abuse of the woman with stoic expressions, not wanting to draw attention to the situation. Emily slowly edged her way away from where the woman was standing, seeking protection from Lucius while furtively scanning the surroundings for either of her parents, preferably her father. Lucius silently reached out a hand and drew Emily behind him, resting his hand back on his cane so he could withdraw his wand if needed. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the drunken woman's words.

"The Malfoys did not cause the war. Like the rest of us they were drawn in by Vold– _Riddle's_ actions. They have been judged fairly by the Wizengamot and have paid their debt to society, going above and beyond that which was required. Now please leave us be," she defended the pureblood couple, an icy politeness lacing her tone.

The woman laughed a shrill, cutting sound that made the quartet wince. "Their debt will never be repaid. I have been watching, I have seen how people have been looking at them all day. I have seen how Severus Snape has been watching their son, just as though he would teach him a lesson if he could. And now I see you here, looking to all of the world as though you are simply chatting when I know you are truly poisoning this child's mind with your pureblood nonsense," she accused, pointing her chin at Emily.

"It is you and people like you who will never allow us to move on from this war. Your ignorant assumptions and refusal to see people can change will simply cause those you deem unworthy to be members of our society to rally and rebel, causing more war and suffering to befall us. This child you are so determined to ensure is not '_poisoned_' by pureblood rhetoric is in fact muggleborn. Do you not find it ironic she is seeking protection from you, a so-called 'decent citizen'," Hermione's nose turned up as she said this, showing she thought this woman was anything but, "behind the back of Lucius Malfoy? A man who previously felt she was not worthy of receiving a wand yet now freely allows her to seek shelter from a perceived threat?"

Murmurings throughout the crowd had alerted Severus, Mary, Harry, Draco and Neville to the confrontation. They pushed their way to the front of the pack ready to diffuse the situation. The drunken woman did not notice them behind her, her attention still focused on the Malfoys and Hermione.

"A muggleborn? I will protect you dear, you need to get away from these horrible people," she screeched as she lunged toward Emily, drawing her wand to fight off a threat that existed only in her mind. She suddenly found herself facing the business end of seven wands, a furious muggle and two very irate house elves. "Get away from this innocent child. Who are you all to draw your wands on me? Hermione Granger and Harry Potter will not let you get away with this behaviour! I notice they are not here protecting you scum," the woman spat in Hermione's face on this final insult.

Hermione stopped the men from hexing the woman. She withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket and calmly wiped the spittle from her face before fixing the harpy with a glare, one very reminiscent of one her father would bestow. "I _am_ Hermione Granger you uncouth, ill-bred, dunderheaded woman," she said scathingly. "You dare come onto these grounds and behave in a manner barely befitting an animal let alone a human being? You only sought to cause distress with your actions this evening. You did not even invoke the name of a loved one in order to account for your atrocious behaviour. You simply confronted us in order to be able to say you did. I would suggest that until you learn how to act in polite company you remove yourself from our presence."

The drunken woman, now shame-faced slunk away, the crowd parting before her. Her embarrassed husband plucked her away and they quickly left the grounds. Neville began to guide the crowd away to give the two families privacy. Mary and Narcissa sat Hermione down on the bench; she was shaking slightly from anger and the adrenaline high from the confrontation. Winky was sent to fetch a mild calming draft for her. Draco began to gently rub her shoulders to help ease the tension she was feeling.

Severus looked around at the group. Emily had attached herself to him and showed no signs of letting go any time soon. Harry's latest dose of polyjuice was wearing off and despite being disguised all day; he had still been besieged by those who knew of the plan for him to be cloaked. He looked harassed to within an inch of his life. Mary and Narcissa were also beginning to droop and Hermione and Draco looked like they would be happier anywhere else other than their present location.

"Lucius, would you and your family like to join me and mine in our home? We can skip the feast and share an early dinner. I also have a bottle of 150-year-old firewhiskey that is just begging to be consumed," Severus proposed. Harry perked up at the mention of the firewhiskey he had given Severus for his birthday. He had begun to wonder if the man was ever going to drink it.

Lucius nodded his acceptance and the two families made their way inside the castle, briefly stopping to farewell some people of their acquaintance and informing Minerva of their plan. Due to the brief conversations they partook in the group became separated. Mary, Narcissa and Harry were the first to reach the corridor leading to Severus and Mary's chambers.

"Harry, will you please convey my congratulations to the Weasleys when you see them next? The birth of a baby is always such a happy occasion," Narcissa said.

"Of course," Harry replied. "It's good the Weasleys will have a happy thing to celebrate at this time of the year now. I missed them though after they left today."

"No one would have minded if you went with them Harry," Mary assured him. "They will be your family soon."

"I know but I wanted to be here today. Anyway there are enough people around Fleur and the baby now without me adding to it. I'm sure her family has probably arrived by now as well. I'd just be in the way," he shrugged.

Lucius and Draco were following about twenty feet further down the corridor.

"I can see what you mean about hiding behind your girlfriend's skirt while she defends you," Lucius commented. He doubted the inebriated woman would have desisted so quickly had Hermione not been there to put her in her place.

"It's not such a bad place to be is it? I'm sorry if you felt any pressure from me to be here today. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea," Draco replied apologetically.

"No Draco, you were correct in insisting we be here. This morning following the memorial your mother's sister approached her and extended an olive branch. Andromeda had no wish to stay today but your mother's happiness that she will be able to reconnect with her sister is worth every piece of vitriol we have endured today. Although we received more kind words than not during the day," Lucius informed his son.

"You would really allow mother to contact Aunt Andromeda?" Draco asked.

"I would do anything your mother asked of me," stated Lucius.

"You really do love her, don't you?" before this year his parents had not been ones to demonstrate their affections in any way. They were still the epitome of discretion in public but on occasion Draco was witness to some tender moments he had never been privy to before.

"I would die for her," Lucius declared softly but passionately. "As I would for you. You will know that feeling one day."

Draco turned to look at Hermione, walking along the corridor with her father and sister. She smiled at him before he turned back to his father. "I know the feeling already," he said softly.

Hermione smiled lazily as Draco turned back to his father. She looked up at her own, a look of exasperated warmth coming over her face as she took in the Death Glare he was once again levelling at her boyfriend. He had not even noticed it. "That look is getting old you know," she remonstrated affectionately.

Severus merely quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "I prefer to think of it as a deterrent to your young man," he replied.

"Oh? He sees it as a challenge," she countered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well no one's _caught_ us have they?" the calming draught was loosening Hermione's tongue.

A giggle from Severus's other side alerted him to cease this line of conversation. "When you are thirty," he reminded his youngest. All he got were two giggles in return.

**O – O – O **

Severus exited Wood & Duskin's Jewellers in Diagon Alley. He furtively looked in both directions to discern if anyone had seen him. Satisfied the Wednesday afternoon shoppers were paying him no attention he hurriedly made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo to his lab. Entering at the other end he brushed the soot from his shoulders before heading to the work table that served as his desk where he kept his notes, logbooks, text books and the other assorted paraphernalia required for his job.

He sat in the chair and drew his recent purchase from the interior pocket of his frock coat. Opening the small box he perused the item inside. It was a platinum ring containing seven diamonds. Severus found it fortuitous that the perfect ring contained the strongest magical number of gems. There were four small traditional clear diamonds but the focuses of the piece were the three black diamonds. The clear diamonds were arranged in vertical pairs separating the largest of the black diamonds in the centre from the other two.

Severus's former student Miss Ladensing (he had trouble attributing married names to his former students) had suggested tongue-in-cheek that a black diamond was the only suitable gem for him to present. He had removed five points from Hufflepuff for her sassy comment but was intrigued by the idea. Mary was always on the lookout for unique items, she did not like having things that everyone else had. He thought this particular ring would tickle that part of her personality. Severus snapped the box shut and secured it in a drawer, warding it several times over to ensure its safety.

Tomorrow was his lover's birthday, a day he felt was appropriate for him to ask her to become his wife. They had been referring to their relationship in terms of life for a while now and he wanted to honour the woman he loved. Severus had thought he would never love another once he had let Lily go. Mary had crept her way into his heart and lodged herself there. He blamed Hermione. If not for her his heart would have remained closed. Now there was his natural daughter, her adoptive mother, her half-brother they shared a connection through their biological mother and the little muggleborn orphan he had not even known existed a year ago. All held their own special place in his heart and it would rip that section of it away were anything to happen to the person occupying it.

Severus pondered for a few moments to once again reassure himself he was ready for this. Similarly to his thoughts regarding love, he had never thought he would find himself in a position to propose marriage to a woman. He was in love with Mary, he knew that. She returned his love which he sometimes still found surprising. The children she called her own he did as well. He contemplated they would have to do something official for Emily sometime soon. Merlin forbid if anything happened to him and Mary then Emily's future would need to be secured. He would speak to Mary in the coming days about it.

A noise from the adjoining quarters alerted him that Mary was done for the day. Rising, he went to greet his lover. After a very satisfying non-verbal hello the two of them told each other about their days, Severus obviously leaving off his side trip to London. He left Mary with the impression he had been sequestered in his lab since his final class. She had no reason to believe otherwise.

**O – O – O **

Mary woke on Thursday morning to a wonderful feeling. Severus was busy under the sheets bringing her a pleasure she always welcomed. Once he had brought her to completion (three times!) he raised his head finally and brought his lips to hers. "Happy Birthday," he whispered before kissing her with a passion that had not dulled one iota since the first kiss they had shared back in January.

"Thank you," she whispered in return. "It is a wonderful birthday so far. Can I expect a present like that every year?" she asked mischievously.

"Perhaps I will consider it, depending on the sort of present I receive in return of course," he teased.

"Hmm, you turn forty next year. I will have to think of something extra special."

"Oh, please do not remind me. I am truly getting –" Severus abruptly cut off his banter before he said the word 'old'. Mary raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really want to say that to your forty seven year old lover?" she asked a playful warning tone to her voice.

"Forty seven?" Severus exclaimed in mock shock. "Merlin woman, you cannot be that age. You are too beautiful and youthful looking," he complimented softly with an accompanying kiss.

"Thank you my handsome man," she replied ignoring the scowl that appeared on his face. They had had many discussions regarding Mary's perception of his looks compared to his own. Severus still felt on occasion she was perhaps humouring him rather than speaking the truth. Mary of course saw past the outward appearance to the deeply buried compassionate, kind, loving soul which she felt brought out an inner handsomeness; one visible only to her and her children.

With one final kiss they rose and attended to their morning routine together. More often than not these days they ate breakfast alone in their quarters. Sometimes on a weekend morning one or more of their children would join them, with or without their own partners. Being a weekday they would be alone this morning. Severus left to retrieve something from his lab while Mary finished her hair. She smiled at this. She knew it was futile to pretend she was above receiving gifts or was not expecting anything. It was her birthday! Of course she wanted to be spoiled! She was not expecting the sight that awaited her when she emerged into the sitting room.

Severus was in the centre of the room, bent on one knee, holding a small box out to her. Mary's hand flew to cover her gasp as thoughts began progressing through her head at light speed.

'_Do I want this? Yes. Is it too soon? Probably. Do you care? No. Will anyone be against this? What business is it of anyone's? Is it a betrayal of Michael? No, he wanted you to be happy. What will the kids think? Nothing, they will be happy for you. Oh my God, he's talking_...' her thoughts trailed off as she focused on the man kneeling before her, an uncharacteristic look of vulnerability briefly flashed in his eyes.

Severus unconsciously took a small breath before asking in his deep voice that he knew she loved, "will you marry me?"

Mary's face broke into a beautiful, wide smile as she crossed the room to him. Bending slightly she looked deep into his eyes. "Yes," she answered before taking his lips with hers. Severus moved his bent knee so both were now on the floor before he guided Mary onto a kneeling position also, deepening their kiss in joy and relief she had answered in the affirmative.

As their kiss broke he remembered the box he was holding. He opened it and offered it to his fiancé. Mary took the box from him and studied the ring inside. "Oh Severus," she whispered almost reverently. "It is stunning," she said as she lightly ran her finger over the gem. Severus removed the ring from its box and placed it on her finger. Mary began to laugh softly as she examined the ring in finer detail. "These are very 'you'," she stated, once again fingering the black diamonds.

"Yes, it was pointed out to me that these would be appropriate," he replied sardonically.

"They are appropriate. I doubt any man in the world could present them with as much flair as you," Mary complimented. The smell of their breakfast wafted toward them and they reluctantly stood to make their way to the table. Not wanting to let his fiancé out of his grip Severus indulged in the juvenile action of seating his love in his lap to eat. They continued to share kisses and words of love as they fed each other morsels of food. The clock on the mantel indicated it was time for them to part.

"You have the seventh years first don't you?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Severus confirmed as he picked up a pile of graded essays to return to them.

"Don't say anything, I want to surprise them all at dinner," Mary instructed. Severus nodded his agreement. If he knew Mary, she would have some little trick to play on their children.

**O – O – O**

"Did he seem strange to you?" Harry asked as he caught up with Hermione and Draco as they climbed the stairs from the dungeon following their potions class.

"See I told you," Hermione remonstrated with Draco. She could not put her finger on it but there was _something_ that had been distracting her father during that lesson.

"Look, apart from the fact that I used to be his favourite student and now he looks like he wants to choke me every time he lays eyes on me I really didn't notice anything different from usual," Draco said.

"Yeah, what's up with that? People keep asking me what the hell you did to make him turn on you like that," Harry asked curiously.

"We –" Draco was cut off by Hermione.

"Nothing, it's nothing for you to worry about Harry," she said quickly. She did not need Harry to start with the death glares and dire threats as well.

"Well it's your mum's birthday. Maybe he got some good lovin' in," Draco offered waggling his eyebrows suggestively, enjoying the faint looks of sickness and horror that stole across the faces of his girlfriend and her brother.

"Please don't say that – _ever_," Harry pleaded. Draco laughed as the trio began their climb to the Charms classroom. It was too easy to get these two.

**O – O – O **

"_Happy birthday to you..._" the group finished their chorus and Mary blew out the candles on her cake. She picked up the knife and smiled happily as Emily reminded her "_don't touch the bottom_".

"How will we eat the cake if she doesn't touch the bottom," asked Ginny in confusion.

"It's a muggle superstition. If you touch the plate when you're cutting the cake then your birthday wish won't come true," explained Hermione. Mary carefully inserted the knife, pushing down before removing it and placing it on the plate. Hermione went to pick the plate up but was stopped by Winky popping into the room and glaring at her. Hermione sat back in her chair, suitably chagrined for daring to undertake the task of the little elf. It was her Mistress's birthday! There was no way Mistress Herminminny would be doings her works today! Winky grabbed the plate herself and popped back out.

"What other muggle superstitions are there in relation to birthdays?" Ginny asked both in curiosity and to cover the awkward moment after the elf had departed.

"Well luckily Mum only has one boyfriend," Emily said mischievously. "However many times it takes to blow out the candles is how many boyfriends you have. Or girlfriends if you're a boy," she explained.

"Oh I no longer have a boyfriend," Mary stated airily as she took a sip of her wine. Severus inwardly smirked at the dead silence that met this proclamation. He kept his features completely blank as his children digested this information.

"WHAT?"

"YOU BROKE UP?"

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?"

Their children exploded with questions while Draco and Ginny looked at each other awkwardly, wondering if perhaps they should excuse themselves.

Mary decided to put them out of their misery. "It means I no longer have a boyfriend, I now have a fiancé," she said as she held up her left hand. Severus removed the concealment charm he had placed on her ring prior to dinner. More silence greeted this new revelation before the three girls let out squeals of delight. Harry slumped back in his chair in his relief and Draco beamed at his Head of House in congratulations. There was a flurry of hugs and congratulations before the seven of them settled back down to eat the cake that had been served by an ecstatic elf.

"That wasn't very nice," Emily chastened Mary from the safety of her father's lap. She was a little shaken up from the trick Mary had played.

"If you were a witch you would have definitely been a Slytherin Mary," Draco said as he raised his glass to her in toast.

"Why thank you Draco. That is indeed high praise coming from you," Mary preened under his approval. "These Gryffindors, they're so easy to goad," she teased. The four Gryffindors at the table shook their heads in amusement.

"So when will you get married?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"We only became engaged this morning Angel. We have not yet discussed any details," Severus said.

"And these things take a lot of planning Hermione," Harry said, a knowing tone to his voice.

"Oh Harry, I already did the big production once, I don't think I am up for it again. Unless of course you wanted a big wedding Severus," Mary did not think he would want a fuss but neither should she arbitrarily take away his opportunity to have a big day. Severus returned her apologetic expression with one of mixed scorn and astonishment she would think he would want any part of a '_production_'. "I already did the big production once, Harry. I don't think I am up for it again," she repeated contritely. Severus nodded in satisfaction at her words.

"It is easy for these things to blow out of proportion very quickly. I would be more than happy to get married tomorrow and completely avoid the fuss and bother," Severus stated.

"Why don't you?" asked Emily.

"Why don't we what Button?" asked Mary.

"Get married tomorrow," she replied nonchalantly as she ate another mouthful of cake.

"Well, we have work tomorrow and you have school," Mary explained.

"So get married on Saturday then," Emily replied with a shrug. "It's a home weekend so you won't even have to swap duties with anyone or anything."

"It's not that simple Button. The bans have to be read and there are applications and such to be completed. Realistically we are looking at three weeks minimum," Mary explained gently.

"Bans? What are they?" asked Draco.

"They're notices that are read out in the parish so if anyone has a prior contract with either the bride or groom they have time to come forward and put a stop to the wedding," Hermione explained. "But Mum the bans won't apply because you and Dad won't be getting married in the Church of England. All you have to do is swear a magical oath that there is no known impediment and that will suffice."

"I can't swear a magical oath Sweetheart," Mary said.

"I can swear it on your behalf Mum. Same with the applications, they can be filled out and filed immediately. It's not like the muggle world – everything is practically instant here including bureaucratic red tape."

"Wait, Severus are you happy to get married this weekend?" Mary asked. There was no point discussing magical oaths and weekend weddings if Severus had no desire to take part. His softened look reassured her though.

"If I did not want to be married to you I would not have asked," he stated. This was the best solution. The longer they waited the more people would find out and be angling for an invite. Not to mention the press attention that would be generated followed by the opinions of the wider wizarding world. Their children were happy and theirs were the only opinions he concerned himself with. In terms of a guest list he could count on his fingers exactly who he would wish to be present. The three children, their partners, Lucius and Narcissa and Minerva were the only people he would wish to invite. He supposed he could extend an invitation to Arthur and Molly but only because of their impending familial connection to his son. Certainly none of their other children needed to be included. If he asked Kingsley to officiate then everyone who he held dear or in the highest regard would be in attendance.

"But what about dresses and flowers? Dad, you and Harry will need new robes," Hermione reeled off into a long list of everything they needed to consider. Severus, Emily and Draco were slightly taken aback. Even though the three of them had spent a lot of time with Hermione in the last six months they had never witnessed Hermione at her organisational peak. Ginny put a hand on her arm and patted it, signalling she was getting out of control.

Draco cleared his throat. "You know we should get Mother onto this, she would have the whole thing organised in a matter of hours." Dessert was speedily abandoned as floo calls were made to the Headmistress, Malfoy Manor and The Burrow. Minerva happily granted Mary the following day off. She offered the same to Severus but he scoffed that he needed no such largesse. Harry volunteered to take Mary's place in helping to get the students home to enable her to have the entire day free for preparations.

The students left the chambers just before curfew. The girls were all ecstatic at the development and very vocal about it as they made their way back to the tower after seeing Draco to the Slytherin common room. Harry simply followed; happy their parents were entering into a more conventional relationship.

As Mary and Severus prepared for bed, Severus took the opportunity to ensure Mary was truly desirous of marrying him in two days time. His worries were put to rest with the enthusiasm with which she threw herself at him and devoured his person. The lovers celebrated their impending nuptials long into the night, secure in their feelings and desires for one another.

**O – O – O **

_This chapter is a lot shorter than the ones I normally deliver. I had this chapter in final draft when the hard drive on my laptop fried. I normally hate these kinds of excuses because they sound like a cop-out but you can ask everyone I work with what my reaction was when the computer repairman told me that __nothing__ was recoverable. Please all learn from my mistake and back up all your work immediately and daily. _

_Special thanks must go to my husband who graciously allowed me to stretch our budget in order to buy an extra laptop so I could have as minimal an interruption as possible with this story (although I'm sure that me commandeering his laptop every five minutes had something to do with that)._

_I promise a longer chapter next time, obviously we will have the excitement of Mary and Severus's wedding to look forward to. Please review and let me know your thoughts but do not feel you have to._


	20. The Wedding of the Year

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am making no money from the writing of this story._

_My thanks go to Tenshi Writer for her continued ideas and support. This chapter has not been reviewed as yet, any errors are my own and I am grateful if anyone points them out._

_Thanks also to those who are continuing to read, alert, favourite and especially review this story. You are all wonderful._

_**A/N: Due to the likelihood of this story contravening the guidelines that this site appears to be enforcing, I have revised chapters 1 and 16 to remove any material that may be in violation of the rules. This story should now fall within the stated guidelines and I offer my apologies to anyone who may have been offended. **_

_**My opinions are my own and I believe that light scenes such as were found in this story are acceptable, especially given some of the more graphic and dare I say depraved scenes I have previously read on this site. **_

_**I will be publishing this story in its original format on The Maple Bookshelf.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – The Wedding<strong>

'_Being engaged has unleashed a passion monster in this man_,' Mary thought as she came down from another high delivered to her by her fiancé. It had been twenty four hours since she had accepted Severus's proposal and he had kept her in such a state of arousal overnight she thought she was lucky if she had managed a total of three hours sleep. The man was suddenly insatiable! Not that she was complaining as he caressed her secret spots, readying her for another round. Mary tried to never compare Severus with her late husband but this wizard had discovered erogenous zones she never knew she had possessed. And she had thought she knew her body.

Things were just starting to heat up when the floo went off in the living room. "Ignore it," Severus instructed as he sucked and nibbled on the smooth skin behind her ear. Mary moaned in response. Severus had just started to kiss his way down her neck when a loud banging on the door caused them to jump apart, Severus falling off the bed into a heap on the floor. They were a lot closer to the edge than he had thought. Mary quickly bent over the side to make sure he was all right. Seeing he had hurt nothing except his dignity she quickly ducked her head under the sheet lest he see her amusement.

The banging continued unabated. "Severus Snape, you let that woman up out of your bed immediately! We have much to accomplish and less time now in which to do so," the cultured tones of Narcissa Malfoy rang through the closed door.

"I knew keying that woman to my floo would come back and bite me one day," Severus muttered rebelliously from the floor. Mary could no longer stop her merriment. She pealed into laughter at being caught like naughty teenagers the day before their wedding. Even Severus chuckled, finally seeing the funny side of this situation. Mary marvelled once again at the change in his demeanour since their engagement. It was as though he was now secure in his feelings, knowing without a doubt that since she had accepted his proposal she was not going to up and leave him on a whim.

Mary rose and quickly threw on a robe. Checking Severus was still hidden on the floor she opened the door slightly and looked out with a guilty smile. "We'll just be a few minutes, Narcissa," she said apologetically.

"Of course Mary, I do not blame you. I blame the reprobate on the floor over there," Narcissa said pointing with her chin in the direction of the bed. Mary turned just in time to see a bare foot retract into Severus's hiding place. She closed the door, laughing and called for Winky. The small creature popped in immediately upon her Mistress's call.

"Winky, will you please organise our breakfast and offer Mrs Malfoy some tea while she waits?" Mary asked.

"Yes Mistress. Winky bes sorry Mistress for lettings Mistress Malfoy disturbs you and Master," Winky said fretfully as she twisted her ears.

Mary ignored the incredulous "_Master?_" that came from the direction of where Severus was rising from the floor. "It is alright Winky; you did your best I am sure. Why don't you go and make sure Mrs Malfoy is comfortable while Severus and I get ready?" she suggested. Winky popped back out to do her Mistress's bidding.

"Wonderful, I now have an elf," Severus said sarcastically as he made his way to the bathroom.

Mary smiled indulgently. "You've had an elf since we've been together. You know Winky cleans your lab and classroom for you each day. The only other elf she allows in the vicinity is Kreacher and even that is grudging," she called through the door as she gathered their clothes together.

Mary quickly joined Severus in the shower, innocently of course. They had company in the next room and as their guest had pointed out, time was running short. Severus was ready before Mary and joined Narcissa at the table. He offered a tight smile in greeting as the blond aristocrat sipped her tea, a knowing smile on her face. Severus prepared his breakfast as well as a plate of Mary's preferences.

"Lucius does the same for me you know," she informed him. "I am so happy you have at last found peace in your life Severus. I know my family and I have not been helpful in recent years in letting you attain that. I hope we may now atone for any suffering our actions have placed on you."

"Thank you Narcissa. I have long forgiven your family's involvement in what I have suffered. I know you have also forgiven me the same. Atonement is not required, friendship is," he said as he gave Narcissa's hand a light squeeze. She returned the gesture just as Mary came into the room and offered a bright greeting. After the obligatory congratulations and admiration of the engagement ring Severus quickly departed to his first class lest he be roped into some task or other in preparation for the wedding. Beyond attending Diagon Alley after classes let out to obtain a wedding ring, new dress robes and gifts for the attendees the only other involvement he wanted in this wedding was to say "I do". His only other concession to the planning was to place a quick call to Kingsley Shacklebolt to ask him to officiate. The Minister accepted the request with eagerness.

Mary and Narcissa chatted about their plans for the day while Mary ate her breakfast. Winky popped in at one point to deliver a letter. "It seems we are invited to lunch with the Minister," Mary informed Narcissa. The blonde woman nodded regally.

"That suits our plans. We will first book for your reception lunch at The Green Garden; the manager is expecting us at nine. From there we will organise the dress robes, which will take us through until lunch. Once we eat we can arrange the flowers in the afternoon then all that will be required are bonbonnieres and your gifts for Severus and your attendants. I am assuming Hermione and Emily will be standing with you?" she asked.

"Emily will be the ring bearer but Hermione is required to help with my vows, she must provide the magic for the oaths I am taking. As such I require another witness. Narcissa, I know we have not known each other long but you have known my husband to be for many years and I know he holds you in the highest respect. I too have felt a kinship with you since we met and I would be truly honoured if you would stand as my witness tomorrow," Mary asked.

Narcissa was overwhelmed. Never before had she been asked to fulfil this honour, she had been too young to stand for either of her sisters, not that she had attended Andromeda's wedding of course. She also felt a kinship toward Mary that had been lacking in her adult life. The last two years she had spent with her sister Bellatrix had not been congenial; she was too frightened of her older sister to be of any mind to treat her as a confidant. The other women of her acquaintance were catty, high society ladies, often the wives of other Death Eaters who were too preoccupied with currying favour while the Malfoys were held in high esteem or reminding her of her low station when they were not. She had hopes of reconciling with her older sister but right now, Mary was the closest female friend she had.

She reached across the table to grip Mary's hand. "It would be _my_ blessed honour to stand with you Mary," she stated. "I am so glad we can see each other as true friends."

Mary smiled in return. She had worried the pureblood might be reticent to stand with a muggle, a lifetime of prejudice can be hard to conquer and although Mary could see the Malfoys were doing their best to overcome it she thought perhaps this might be pushing things too far. Her worries had been for nought it seemed. The ladies finished their repast and gathered their things ready to head for Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Mary and Narcissa quickly dispensed of their business at The Green Garden. When the manager discovered the reason for the lunch, let alone the guest list, he could not do enough for the two ladies. He even offered to close the restaurant the next day to accommodate them if they wished. Mary assured him this was not necessary and Narcissa suggested he may want to employ temporary privacy shields so the wedding party could enjoy their celebration without any curious onlookers.<p>

They quickly decided on a menu with the chef and chose the wines with the help of the manager who also doubled as the restaurant's sommelier. The pastry chef was set to work immediately to produce an elegant wedding cake for the occasion. She would work through the night if necessary to be able to say it was one of her creations that had graced the wedding table of a war hero.

There was a brief hiccup when Mary was physically unable to enter Twilfitt and Tatting's, the robe shop Narcissa had intended them to patronise in order to buy dress robes. A furious conversation with the proprietor later saw the two women heading back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogsmeade and shop with Madam Marshall instead. Mary had met the young woman on occasion since her husband had accepted his apprenticeship and she thought it would be nice to help them out.

"I am so sorry Mary," Narcissa apologised as they walked toward their destination. "I really did not think there would be an issue such as this today." Miss Twilfitt was an elderly witch who held fast to her beliefs and traditions. While never a vocal supporter of Riddle, she firmly believed in the superiority of purebloods, therefore a muggle was not to be seen in her shop. Even the revelation that Severus Snape, Hermione Granger and _Harry Potter_ would be there later in the day to collect robes did not move the woman, '_Half-bloods all, I have spent many years cultivating the clientele of this shop and I will not have it compromised!_'

Narcissa informing the octogenarian that the Malfoys would never again darken her door and perhaps she should look into retirement if she could not change her ways with the times had caused a flicker of unease on the old witch's face but she held firm. A muggle was not allowed. Narcissa reflected with shame on an occasion when she had used the shop as a way to bring Hermione down during the war. She could only apologise for her actions again.

Mary hastened to reassure her friend. "These things happen Narcissa. Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs and may conduct business any way they see fit. I know the three of you and the vastness of your wardrobes. The only thing I have ever seen any of you wear twice are your cloaks and Draco's school uniforms. I am sure a hit to her hip pocket such as she just took will help wake her up. Besides, I enjoy shopping here with Julia. I am happy to provide her with a big sale like this."

The two women entered the shop, Madam Marshall greeting Mary enthusiastically and welcoming Narcissa politely. Her son had shopped in her shop nearly every Hogsmeade weekend since Halloween and she had silently hoped he would convince his mother to stop in one day. Even if the fashion icon of the wizarding world bought just one garment from her it would mean a massive boost to her sales. She mentally crossed her fingers as she listened to the requirements for the day.

Very soon Narcissa was seated in a comfortable armchair while Mary stood on a platform wearing a plain pale green, floor length, sleeveless silk shift dress. Madam Marshall was draping a heavy brocade satin ivory robe over her shoulders. The robe fastened across her bust with ornate silver buckles to her waist and then flared out to the ground offering a glimpse of the under dress. The robe had sleeves that were fitted to the elbow before flaring out to her wrists. It was perfect for the occasion, luxurious but understated, fashionable yet mature. Mary looked at her reflection with awe. With the right accessories and the glow that accompanied all brides she knew she would look perfect.

Once Narcissa voiced her approval she rose from her chair as Madam Marshall began to fit the robe to Mary properly. Narcissa began to look through the selection of robes for something for herself, Hermione and Emily. She pulled a set of silver and gold robes from a rack. "Mary, you must get these for Hermione, they will suit her perfectly," she exclaimed as she held them up. The two women at the dais looked over.

"Actually Mrs Malfoy, Miss Granger already has those robes. You are correct it is as though they were made for her. Many people try those on but no one suits them as she did," Madam Marshall said, a look of reminiscence on her face. Hermione's purchases that day remained her single biggest sale to date. From what the two women had described they needed today though, that may be eclipsed.

"Oh," Narcissa was crestfallen. Hermione could not wear robes to the wedding of her parents that she had been seen in before.

"She hasn't worn them Narcissa," Mary informed her, laughing softly as the blonde witch perked up again. "I think she was expecting a more formal affair for the anniversary celebration last week and had them ready for that. She already said she will wear them tomorrow."

Narcissa nodded as she placed the robes back in their position. She thought back to the bracelet Draco had selected from the vault to present to Hermione a couple of weeks ago. It was a unique piece, made for one of the Malfoy wives in the 1800's. It was a diamond bracelet, the gems held together with strands of yellow and white gold chains. It was an extremely delicate piece, one of a full set. Draco had envisioned presenting it to his love piece by piece over the coming months. The bracelet would match the robes perfectly. She made a mental note to have Lucius retrieve the necklace that afternoon for Draco to give to Hermione tomorrow. It was a necessary accoutrement.

Narcissa continued to rifle through the selection. She came across a dark green robe that caught her eye. Pulling it from its place she eyed it critically. It was basically the same style as the robe Mary was currently being fitted for in that it had long sleeves and was fastened with the same silver buckles to the waist. It was suitable for Emily. The robe was mid-calf length and if Emily wore a silk under dress in ivory she would tie in with her mother's gown perfectly. White stockings and shoes would complete the look, very suitable for her age. She placed it on a rack for Mary's approval then set herself to search for a robe of her own.

The colours now seemed to be set at green, silver, ivory and gold. Narcissa concentrated on gold for her robe. She moved around the shop finally coming to a section of three racks each with a discreet sign attached proclaiming '_designed by Banks_'. One rack held robes suitable for casual everyday wear, another for work wear or smart evening wear and the third for formal wear. Narcissa looked through each rack, robe by robe and was very impressed with what she saw. She looked once again at the signs, '_designed by Banks_'.

"Excuse me Madam Marshall, I do not recognise the name of this designer," Narcissa said as she indicated the sign. Madam Marshall blushed slightly as she realised where her customer was standing.

"I am the designer Mrs Malfoy," she replied modestly. "Banks is my maiden name and it allows me to keep the designing separate from the shop. My designs are sold exclusively here."

"They are wonderful," complimented Narcissa as she continued to remove articles from the racks. With a wave of her wand she summoned an empty rack and began to hang her selections on it. By the time she had gone through all three racks she had removed no less than twenty five garments. Madam Marshall had joined her now that she had finished fitting Mary's robe. Mary had approved of Narcissa's selection for Emily and was currently looking through the selection of men's dress robes for Severus and Harry.

"Obviously we are on a tight schedule today and I am unavailable tomorrow. I would like to come back on Monday and go through these again with you," Narcissa said to the young woman. She indicated the rack of selections she had already made. "These are the initial ones I would like to try and I would like to talk to you about designing some special pieces as well. Is that suitable?"

"Of course Mrs Malfoy, I shall look forward to it," replied the ecstatic shop owner. Here she had hoped for Mrs Malfoy to purchase one garment, now it looked like she may buy practically her own entire collection! Just this alone would ease their road for the next year.

Julia Marshall had been proud that her husband Bryce had finally been recognised for his transfiguration skills. She knew his employ at Zonko's Joke Shop was somewhat beneath his skill level but when you love something as much as he loved transfiguration then you made sacrifices in order to work with it. She would love nothing more than to design all day but the bills must be paid and so she also ran the shop. It was moderately successful, enough so that when the opportunity for Bryce to undertake an apprenticeship arose they were comfortable enough to be able to accept a small struggle and put off starting a family for the next four years in order for him to take it up.

They had already decided to move into the castle to save on rent and food bills as that cost was covered. Zonko's had offered him part time work three afternoons a week and every Saturday the Hogwarts students visited the village to allow some extra money to come in. If Mrs Malfoy continued to purchase Banks' designs then what was going to be a tough four years might not end up such a struggle plus it would cement her reputation in the fashion world of wizarding Europe.

From the rack of formalwear Narcissa located a pale gold robe with pale green embroidery that matched Mary's under dress and accompanying dark green embroidery that matched Emily's robe. It had a round neck and fitted three quarter length sleeves. The robe was fitted to the waist before falling in soft folds to the ground. Similar to Mary's impression of her own robe, Narcissa felt this one was stylish yet suitable for her age, not making it seem she was trying to dress younger than she was. With a smile at Madam Marshall she moved to the dais to be fitted properly. By the time she was finished, Mary had selected dress robes for Severus and Harry.

Severus's one demand in terms of his wedding apparel had been to ensure he did not have to wear a colour. Mary was happy to fall in with his wishes; she did not want her man to be uncomfortable on this day of days. She chose very simple black dress robes for both men, concentrating on finding a high quality fabric and cut. The only colour she introduced was an ivory waistcoat for Severus which was the same heavy satin brocade as her own robe and an emerald green waistcoat for Harry that matched his eyes. Madam Marshall put both aside for the men to be fitted later that afternoon along with Emily. Mary thought they would both be grateful they would not have to go far to have it done.

Their business with the robes concluded for the morning they found they had just enough time to floo to the Ministry and meet with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Bidding Madam Marshall good day, they made their way to the post office where the public floo was located. An assistant was awaiting their arrival in the Ministry atrium. Narcissa paused to donate a galleon in the fountain as was her custom when visiting the Ministry. A new monument was currently under development to place on permanent display. In the meantime a simple fountain that usually stood in the garden at Malfoy Manor had been loaned to the Ministry as its centrepiece. Narcissa was on the committee for the new tribute, it was coming along very slowly.

There was a brief delay at the security checkpoint when the guard was unable to obtain a wand from Mary to weigh and process. A word from Narcissa about not keeping the Minister waiting finally enabled them to move along. Mary asked the assistant if she would face the same trouble in the morning when attending the Ministry for their ceremony. The assistant assured her he would arrange for a pass while she dined with the Minister to enable a swift passage in the morning.

Kingsley met the two women before guiding them into his private dining room. The three had a pleasant meal while discussing the requirements for the marriage ceremony in the morning. It was decided to merge muggle traditions with wizarding traditions in order for both their heritages to be recognised. Kingsley assured Mary there would be no problems with Hermione taking the magical oaths on Mary's behalf, providing that Mary was being honest when responding to them.

Over tea Kingsley congratulated both mothers on the accomplishments of their children being offered apprenticeships. "I am just thankful there is no apprenticeship relating to Defence Against the Dark Arts," Kingsley commented. "I am sure we would have lost Harry to it if that were the case."

"He is very much looking forward to testing for the Auror programme," Mary replied. "His studies are going well; he should easily surpass the academic requirements. Severus has recently begun to drill him in his practicals as well."

"With Severus as a tutor I do not think he will have any problems with the entrance exams then," Kingsley said with a smile. His assistant came back into the room to let him know his next meeting was due to start. Gallantly kissing the hands of both ladies, he bid them farewell until the morning.

Narcissa and Mary decided their plan of attack for the afternoon would be flowers, then shopping for gifts before meeting up with everyone again in Hogsmeade. There was a fortuitous moment when they ran into Lucius in the atrium prior to leaving. Narcissa was able to ask him to go to Gringott's to retrieve the necklace and to tell him of the change of location if he required dress robes. Lucius informed her that Severus had asked him to stand as his Best Man and so new dress robes would be appropriate.

The flower selection was undertaken very quickly. Mary decided on yellow roses with red tips for herself, just as Severus had presented her crystal rose on Valentine's Day. Similarly she chose white roses for Emily and pale pink roses for Hermione as wrist corsages. Narcissa had a small bouquet of white and pink roses made to match. For the men they decided on simple buttonholes of red roses for Harry and Lucius and a black rose for Severus. Mary did not care about the implication of a black rose; she simply felt it was appropriate for Severus, similar to the black diamonds.

Mary separated from Narcissa briefly in order to purchase her a gift as thanks for serving as her witness. Calling for Winky she and her elf entered a small gift shop. Winky had been following her Mistress discreetly as was her habit all day. The two began to look around the shop before Winky alerted her Mistress to a pretty dressing table set. It was made of sliver and had a hairbrush, comb and mirror as well as a velvet lined jewellery tray. Mary thought that even if Narcissa had an heirloom piece, this one could easily be employed in one of the many guest rooms the vast manor she resided in was likely to have.

With Emily being the ring-bearer and Hermione providing the magic required for her oaths, it was left to Harry to give her away. This way all their children had a part in the service without one of them being singled out as having a more important job than the others. Harry had also balked at having to make remarks as would be the case if he were Best Man. She also purchased two gem trees for her daughters to mark the occasion as well as a 24 karat gold golden snitch for Harry. The sales clerk assured her it was an appropriate gift for a quidditch-mad son.

Severus's gift was problematic. What do you get for a man who has everything? She wandered around the shop a few times before the clerk took pity on her and asked what sort of man her fiancé was. She simply said, "He's Severus Snape." The clerk goggled at her for a few seconds. He had graduated from Hogwarts five years previously.

"You are a brave woman madam," he replied gravely. He quickly retreated behind the counter though and opened a cabinet. From there he extracted a leather-bound book. "We got this in a couple of years ago as part of a larger estate. I've shown it to a few people since but they weren't interested. At the time though I remember thinking the only man we would ever be able to sell this to would be Sna– I mean Professor Snape," he said as he placed the book on the counter and turned the cover so it was facing Mary.

'_Moste_ _Ancient and Obscure Potions'_ read the title. Underneath it stated that the contents were only suitable for Potions Masters of the highest calibre. Mary carefully opened the book and leafed through a few pages. It appeared to be well used; notes and improvements littered the pages written in all scripts and inks. Mary could tell just from the grammar and spelling of the notes that the book had gone through several centuries of owners. It was perfect.

By four thirty the happy couple along with their children and the three Malfoys were back in Madam Marshall's robe shop. The men were taking it in turns to be fitted for their robes, Severus and Harry very happy with the choices made on their behalf. Severus was enduring listening to the other details that had been decided upon, thanking his lucky stars he had not had to suffer through the actual meetings and selections the day seemed to have entailed. Mary and Narcissa appeared to have enjoyed themselves though.

The four men made their escape quickly; united as one they left the clothing establishment as though it had caught fire. Mary chuckled as she watched them exit loudly proclaiming their need to attend to other errands in London and not to expect them back any time before six. Funny how that was when Madam Marshall was due to close for the day. Mary turned back to the dais as Emily climbed up for her fitting.

Emily was enjoying being fussed over. Even before her mother had been killed the focus in their family had been on nurturing her intelligence at every turn to the exclusion of allowing her to participate in normal girly activities. Her parents had been overwhelmed with their daughter's seemingly random high IQ and had followed the early advice of psychologists and educators in how they should have her spend her free time. Advanced maths lessons, literature appreciation classes and educational exhibits had been how she was encouraged to 'have fun'. Emily appreciated now having a balance between the two. Mary had already raised one highly intelligent daughter and knew how to combine cultivating her intellectual side along with teaching her how to be a girl. Mary in turn was privately gratified that Emily seemed to want to explore this side of herself in a way Hermione never had.

As Emily stood on the dais being fitted, Narcissa was standing behind her, waving her wand over her hair and arranging it in different styles to see what would suit the dress best. Mary was standing in front of her offering suggestions while Narcissa worked her magic. Hermione was wandering through the shop and selecting a few articles of clothing to supplement her wardrobe. She had made do with the clothes she bought the last time she was here but with summer approaching she knew she would need some more. She held some pieces up in front of her as she tried to imagine what Ginny would say if she saw her. As she replaced one robe back on the rack she thought that the next Hogsmeade weekend they would have to ditch the boys for a while and come back for another mini-spree.

Last on the list was to purchase bonbonnieres for the guests. Hermione and Emily volunteered for this task while Narcissa and Mary indulged in a cup of tea at Celestial Dollars, exhausted from their long day. The two girls were wandering the gift shop, idly looking at a few things. They chose some small crystal sweet dishes then went to Honeydukes to buy some sugared almonds to put in them.

As they exited Hermione muttered, "I should have known there'd be 'nothing like that' in the wizarding world. Honestly how can people give out chocolate favours? They will expire!" she huffed.

Emily was slightly downcast as well. There was so much that was different here, sometimes it hit her all at once how different her life was now. "This sucks! I thought we could put the almonds under a stasis so they would keep, chocolate just isn't the same." Hermione put her arm around Emily's shoulder.

"It's a pity we don't have more time. We could have gone to London and got them," Hermione commiserated.

Emily looked at her watch. "Why don't we just go to the nearest muggle town to here? Surely something would be available at this time and you can apparate us there," she suggested.

"I don't know the nearest muggle town," Hermione said.

"I do, it's Dingwall. Professor McGonagall took me there in summer to complete some paperwork for Great Aunt Elki. I can remember the alley we went to. If you provide the apparation, I can provide the destination," Emily stated confidently.

Hermione eyed her askance. "Alright, fix the alley _firmly_ in your mind. Think of _nothing_ _else_," she instructed. "If we splinch, you get to explain it to Dad." Hermione checked her bag to be sure she had an adequate supply of dittany just in case. Hermione knew of the theory behind this type of apparition as did Emily, they had found it in one of Severus's notebooks over the Easter holidays. Hermione embraced Emily determinedly rather than just grasping her arm, it allowed for a more deliberate apparation to their destination. She felt reiterating the 'three D's' even in her mind helped her to focus. Emily indicated her readiness and the two sisters popped out of Hogsmeade and into the alley in Dingwall.

"Wow, that was much easier than I thought," Hermione said in surprise. "Do you have all your bits?" she asked Emily.

Emily quickly patted her hand around her head, checking her ears, nose and mouth, smoothing her hair and wriggling her fingers and toes. "Yep," she confirmed happily.

"You know we're going to catch grief for being 'Gryffindor' about this," Hermione fretted as they departed the alley and began to look along the High Street for a sweet shop.

"They don't have to find out about it," Emily replied in exasperation. "We'll just tell them we got them in Honeydukes."

"And when all the purebloods ask what they are I think the game will be given away. Plus I've been meaning to tell you as you and Mum get closer you will never be able to keep a secret from her. She can tell just by looking at you that you are hiding something from her. It is easier just to confess and get it out of the way," Hermione informed her sister.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Emily said.

"And believe me; do not ever try to lie to Dad. You're lucky; you don't have the Professor Snape we used to have. This year he has been a veritable pussy cat compared to how he was," Hermione continued.

Emily goggled at her. "A pussy cat? Yeah, right. What sort of pussy cat screams at the entire class because a stupid boy _diced_ his valerian root instead of chopping it?"

Hermione snorted. "Three years ago if he simply screamed we would have all wondered who had possessed him. He has this way of looking at you and just hissing his displeasure that makes you want to sink into the floor. He used to terrify Neville beyond belief."

"Neville? Was scared of Dad? But they get on ok now," Emily said in confusion.

"They only get on now because of me," Hermione told her as they entered a cute little sweet shop. "Neville wasn't always the strapping young man you see now. He used to be a chubby, short, clumsy boy who couldn't even abide a raised voice."

"Wow," Emily whispered. She thought Hermione and Harry's friend was quite good looking, for a boy anyway. And he was always so nice and funny and helpful. Oh well, the world was a strange place she thought with a mental shrug.

The two girls quickly located a large bag of sugared almonds. Hermione stopped suddenly on her way to the counter and began frantically rummaging through her beaded bag. "Cough," she hissed to Emily. As Emily faked a massive coughing fit, drawing the attention of everyone currently in the shop, Hermione non-verbally _Accio'd_ a small coin purse from within the depths of the bag. Exhaling in relief she opened it to find it stuffed with muggle pounds and coins. "That was close," she whispered.

"When I'm grown up I'm going to make sure I'm as organised as you," Emily said in slight awe. Her sister carried around an actual survival kit in that bag! There were potions, make-up, spare clothes, books, quills, pens and journals among myriads of other practical items. They quickly paid for the almonds and returned to the alley to apparate back to Hogsmeade. At least the return trip was quicker, Hermione was well aware of the destination for this apparation. They headed to the cafe to meet their mother and her friend.

Emily went straight to the table while Hermione lined up at the counter to get them some drinks. As Hermione returned to the table, she heard Emily guiltily confessing to their little side trip to Dingwall. "Oh I would not worry about a trifle like that, Button," Narcissa assured her. "Everything needs to be perfect for tomorrow and if the two of you felt special sweets would help with that then a small detour is no problem."

Mary eyed Emily shrewdly. "That's not all you did is it?" she asked. Emily looked at Hermione, her expression somewhere between utter shock that Mary had picked up she was hiding something along with admiration for Hermione's insight. She had thought if she just confessed to them going to Dingwall that would be enough to not have to mention the risk they took with the apparation.

When Hermione explained what they did to get to Dingwall Mary was surprised at the force with which Narcissa placed her cup on the table. She was instantly concerned with the visible effort Narcissa was making to not erupt at the table. Only years of suppressing true emotions and her impeccable manners prevented her from immediately remonstrating with the two girls for the foolish risk they had taken. She took a few calming breaths before quietly informing Mary of what could have happened had anything gone wrong.

Mary was mortified when she heard of what could have befallen her daughters had they splinched or somehow become separated. Her eyes silently conveyed to the two of them that they were in trouble when they returned home. Hermione and Emily sat quietly drinking their hot chocolates while Mary and Narcissa reviewed everything and determined they had covered all the requirements for the next day. Narcissa gave both girls a reassuring hug before she left, satisfied they would learn the error of their ways. It was an exciting time right now and it was understandable that this excitement had led them to behave a little more erratically than usual.

Winky had transported all the bags back to their quarters so Mary decided a leisurely walk back to Hogwarts might be in order to settle everyone down again. They walked in silence but it was companionable. Emily was holding Mary's hand, contrite now and Hermione had hooked her arm with her mother's. Mary toyed with the idea of addressing their behaviour as they walked but ultimately decided she should involve Severus. He would have more of an idea than she did of the repercussions of the magic they had performed – she only knew from the little Narcissa had disclosed at the cafe.

They entered the quarters and Mary asked the two girls to sit on the sofa while she retrieved Severus. She found him in a nearby empty classroom he and Harry had taken over for duelling practice, the two of them casting toward a metal plate working on improving Harry's accuracy. She briefly explained to her fiancé what they had done, further worrying when Severus acted in a manner similar to Narcissa. He did not take calming breaths to try and compose himself. He turned viciously on the spot and eviscerated the metal plate. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. '_Ok, new goal_,' he thought. _That_ was the level of power and accuracy of spell casting he needed to achieve. He elected to stay where he was; he had no desire to see the girls get into trouble. He would console them later.

Mary and Severus entered the sitting room and faced their daughters. It appeared Emily had been crying, there were remnants of tear tracks on her face and she was visibly trying to hold herself strong. Hermione had an arm wrapped around her for support. Mary felt herself start to melt inside. She hated disciplining her child. She had had no cause yet to reprimand Harry or Emily for anything serious, usually slips of language in Harry's case or usual pre-teen exuberance in Emily's. She had managed with Hermione over the years though and steeled herself for what was to come.

Severus too was in an awkward position right now. He had doled out punishments over the years; some of his detentions were in fact _legendary_ when it came to originality and suffering. He had never had to discipline his own child though. So far the three of them had only engaged in minor infractions that warranted light punishment. For a miscreant student, he usually assigned a detention then pointed said student in the direction of their parents depending on the severity of the crime. They then dealt with ensuring repeat behaviour would not come about. He found thinking about the possible ramifications of what the girls had undertaken enabled him to maintain his ire. "Explain," he instructed quietly. Emily got a glimpse of what Hermione had been talking about earlier when she said she had not yet experienced '_Professor Snape_' at his finest.

Hermione spoke up. "Over the Easter holidays Emily and I found a notebook on the shelf," she pointed to the bookshelf closest to Severus's desk, "and on one of the pages it described applying 'deliberation, determination and destination' in apparating. It theorised that if two people were apparating to a place only one of them had been and that person was incapable of performing apparition then they could fix the destination, while the other person supplied the deliberation and determination."

Severus's usual impassive mask had well and truly slipped. So many emotions were crossing his face Hermione and Emily were struggling to identify them all. Anger, exasperation, pride and fear were the dominant ones. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of visions that had entered his mind of what potentially could have happened if anything went wrong. He knew the book they were talking about – it was one where he researched his own theories of magic.

"Whose idea was it to go ahead with this plan?" he asked.

"Mine," both girls said in unison.

"You both had the exact same idea at the exact same time?" Mary asked pointedly.

Emily looked into her lap and wrung her hands together. "I suggested it," she whispered. Hermione tightened her hold.

"But I went along with it and I'm the adult," Hermione said. "I should have said no but at the time it seemed like a good idea."

"What exactly possessed you to think you needed to carry out a plan such as this with no prior thought, no previous trials or even a plan in place for if something went wrong?" Severus asked incredulously. If it had been Harry sitting in front of them right now he would not have been the least surprised. Hermione usually had more of a clear head about her though.

"We wanted a special sort of sweet to give to your guests tomorrow and they didn't have it at Honeydukes. I knew Dingwall was the closest muggle town and we really wanted to get them for you," Emily explained as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. She brushed at them but they kept coming unheeded.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to contain an outburst he was not sure he could control. Mary had no such compunction. "You put yourselves in danger of splinching in order to simply buy sugar?" she asked incredulously. She had been preoccupied in the cafe and had not heard Narcissa's comment to Emily regarding the sugared almonds. Emily's tears continued and Hermione hung her head in shame. Severus had heard enough.

"I know the events and excitement of the last two days will have contributed to your less than usual level headedness not to mention the anticipation of tomorrow's celebrations as well. Make no mistake; you will receive a punishment for this. Emily, you are grounded for the first week of the summer holidays. You will be confined to our quarters here and to the courtyard for fresh air. There will be no letters or floo calls to your friends and you will inform them that any letters they send to you during this time will be held aside until after your punishment. You may go to your room now until dinner and you will be having an early bedtime tonight," Severus instructed her gravely.

Emily stood from her seat and took two steps before turning around and hurling herself into Severus, throwing her arms around his waist and crying stormily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be naughty," she said through her sobs. Severus embraced her firmly.

"It is alright child," he said softly. "I forgive you but you must promise not to try something like this again."

"I promise," Emily said as she wiped her eyes again. She turned to give Mary a hug as well, offering her apologies once more and receiving forgiveness. She went to her room and closed the door. Mary and Severus were saddened to hear her cries continue but they remained firm. They held a brief discussion regarding Hermione. How do you punish your nineteen year old daughter?

Hermione had succumbed to silent tears as well. '_What was I thinking? I went _off_ at Harry for trying something he read in a book without researching it and now I just go and do the same? I'm the oldest, I should be the most responsible_,' she berated herself. Mary and Severus now stood in front of her.

"We find ourselves in a bit of a situation here Hermione," Mary said. "We can't punish you with grounding and an early bedtime. You are an adult and you should be treated as such. We are very disappointed in you though. You should know better than to act on impulse like this. Did it ever occur to you to go to the post office and floo to Dingwall? Or to any muggle town for that matter?"

"No," Hermione replied quietly. In retrospect that should have occurred to her. Her parents' disappointment in some ways was the worst punishment she could receive. The fact they were having to deal with this the day before their wedding as well caused further shame in her. This should be a happy time, not a time when they had to punish their daughters for reckless behaviour. The tears continued down her cheeks.

Severus sat in the seat beside her and drew her head to his shoulder. He did not want to get her too worked up. What started as crying could easily turn into sobs which in Hermione could ultimately lead to a panic attack. Mary sat on her other side and took her hand. "I will take charge of Emily during that week. I know both of you will be busy with finishing up everything for the end of the school year," Hermione proposed. She felt it only fair to share in Emily's punishment. "And tomorrow will be a big day which is why I suspect Emily will be going to bed early. It won't hurt for me to do the same. During that week I will make sure Emily completes her summer assignments and we will thoroughly research apparation and its possible consequences. You should know though, it did work perfectly."

"Yes, it obviously did work but that is not the issue. The issue is you doing something on a whim without thinking it through fully," Mary chided gently. "Thank you for offering to chaperone Emily. We will take you up on that offer as you are correct; we will be busy that first week. If Emily has company she will be less likely to try and push the boundaries as well. You are forgiven and we will put this behind us now. I am going to go and check on our Button and make sure she is alright." Mary stood from the couch and bent to kiss Hermione's cheek.

"I'm sorry Dad," Hermione said in a small voice. "I wanted so much for you to never have to be in this situation with me. I'm nineteen for Merlin's sake, you'd think I'd be finished making an arse of myself."

Severus turned his head to kiss the top of Hermione's. He gently stroked her hair as he replied. "You have not, as you so eloquently put it, made an 'arse' of yourself. You acted on a moment's impulse and have shown remorse for your actions. I know you would not put yourself or your sister in jeopardy on purpose and our reaction is born from fear of what could have happened to you. I know you will not let it happen again." They sat quietly for several minutes until Harry cautiously poked his head through the door, trying to ascertain if the coast was now clear.

"I am going to clean up for dinner," Severus said as he stood up. "Will you look after your sister for a while?" he asked Harry. Harry nodded as he sat down next to Hermione, her head transferring to his shoulder. Severus bent and kissed Hermione's cheek as Mary had done before leaving the room, stopping to reassure Emily once again before retreating to his and Mary's bedroom.

Harry smirked at Hermione. "Don't say it," she warned him.

"I was just going to ask why you would do something written in a book when you spent the better part of a year berating me for doing the same," Harry teased. "I told you so," they both said at the same time. Harry bent and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Gryffindor," he said affectionately.

* * *

><p>The quarters were a flurry of excitement the next morning. Severus and Mary were both sequestered in different rooms to ensure they would not see each other prior to the ceremony. Severus and Harry were ready quickly and departed early to meet the guests and Kingsley. Draco had stopped in briefly when Narcissa arrived in order to present Hermione with the necklace that matched her bracelet. She graciously accepted it knowing it was futile to remonstrate with him. At least he had not spent money on it.<p>

"Alright, last check," Mary said. "Something old," she held up her wrist displaying the gold watch Michael had bought her when they adopted Hermione. "Something new," she gestured to her entire ensemble. "Something borrowed," She turned her head, displaying the rose hair clip that belonged to Hermione. "And something blue," she held up her bouquet which had a blue ribbon tied around it, a ribbon that had been tied around her first wedding bouquet.

"Here is a silver penny for your shoe as well," Hermione said holding out a shiny coin. Mary bent and slid it in under her foot.

"Well, let's go get me married shall we?"

"Wait, let me take one picture of the three of you first," Narcissa commanded. Mary sat in the chair in front of Hermione's dressing table while Emily put her arms around her from beside her and Hermione bent over her head, her arms around her shoulders. Narcissa admired the obvious love between the mother and her daughters for a moment before snapping the picture. She was sure this would be a treasured one for all three.

They exited the floo in the Ministry of Magic atrium at nine thirty. There were a few Ministry workers around, some on duty as their departments required 24 hours per day, seven days per week monitoring and others taking advantage of the quiet weekend time to complete or catch up on their workloads. Narcissa noticed a pretty Asian girl giving them dirty looks as they traversed the atrium toward the security desk. She briefly wondered about the girl's obvious bad manners before putting her from her mind.

The pass Mary had obtained the day before enabled them to sweep through the security checkpoint with no delays. The guard remembered the two ladies from the day before and was in slight awe of being in Hermione Granger's presence. He had already processed Harry Potter and Severus Snape today, he would just need Ron Weasley to round out the set. He had heard the red-head was no longer in the country though, damn it.

They progressed to a small reception room just near where they had had lunch the day before. Harry was awaiting them just outside the door and he smiled happily at them in greeting. They quickly arranged themselves, Harry handed Emily the rings so she could tie them to the cushion she carried and Hermione slipped inside the door to take her place ready for when she had to help her mother with the oaths. She winked at Draco as she passed, basking in his obvious admiration of her and shared a secretive smile with Ginny. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek before taking her position next to Kingsley.

All eyes turned to the door as soft classical music began to play. Everyone smiled as Emily walked in, the dark green of her robe contrasting beautifully with the light colour of her under dress and her own blonde hair and pale skin. Her hair was arranged in large barrel curls, held back from her face with slide combs decorated with green gems. The pure happiness on her face also leant to her prettiness as she reached the front of the room and stood in her place.

Narcissa was next, the gold of her dress robes reflecting the candlelight in an enchanting manner. Her husband reminisced back to their own wedding, a feeling now filling him that should have filled him on that day. No matter, he had a new memory now to sustain him. Draco too held an admiration for his mother's beauty as she passed him. With parents such as his, was there no wonder he himself was as handsome as he was.

All eyes now turned to the door again as they opened to present the bride. There were appreciative murmurs as Mary swept into the room on Harry's arm. Severus could not resist a quick glance behind him to see his soon-to-be wife walk toward him. Their eyes met and would not be drawn away from each other. Severus followed her progression until she was stood beside him, ready to commit her life to his. Kingsley softly cleared his throat and smiled slightly when it was ignored, the bride and groom continued to maintain their eye contact. He decided to begin anyway.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this wizard and this woman in the bonds of matrimony. These two faithful souls wish to join together as one for their time here in this realm. This is not a bond that should be entered into lightly or under duress but willingly, lovingly and with honour. Who brings this woman to this wizard in order for them to unite?"

"My sisters and I bring our mother to join with our father," Harry replied. He stepped back to stand next to Ginny.

"Severus, do you take Mary to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and keep her all the days of your life?"

"I do," Severus replied.

"Mary, do you take Severus to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and keep him all the days of your life?"

"I do," replied Mary.

Kingsley continued to smile. "Will you please grasp your left hands? Hermione will you please place your left hand over those of your parents?" Hermione moved to do as Kingsley instructed.

"Severus, do you swear by your magic that you know not of any impediment that will keep you from discharging your promise?"

Severus withdrew his wand and held it up before him. "I Severus Snape do swear by my magic that I know of no impediment that will keep me from taking this woman as my wife and keeping my promise to her. So I say it, so mote it be." A single spark shot from Severus's wand and began to circle their joined hands.

"Mary, do you swear by your life and the magic of your daughter by adoption, Hermione Granger that you know not of any impediment that will keep you from discharging your promise?"

"I Mary Granger do swear by my life and the magic of my beloved daughter that I know of no impediment that will keep me from taking this man as my husband and keeping my promise to him. So I say it," Mary paused and looked at Hermione.

"So mote it be," Hermione finished for her mother as she too held her wand up in front of her. A single spark shot from Hermione's wand and joined that of her father's. The two sparks continued to weave around the joined hands of the three until they joined as one, continuing once more in their path before bursting into dozens of tiny sparks above them. Hermione removed her hand quickly and the sparks fell on Mary and Severus's joined hands.

"Your combined magic and life force has recognised the truth of your statements and deemed your claims valid. Let the witnesses you have chosen proclaim the visible sign of this acceptance," Kingsley looked to Narcissa and Lucius for their role.

Both withdrew their wands and held them in the same manner as Severus and Hermione had. They intoned together, "By our magic we acknowledge the giving and acceptance of the vows of our friends. We acknowledge their combined magic and life force has recognised the truth of their statements and deemed their claims valid. So we say it, so mote it be." Sparks shot out of the ends of their wands and circled the bride and groom once before hovering above their heads.

Kingsley turned to Emily and asked her to present the rings. She quickly untied them and passed them to him. Kingsley waved his wand over them, performing a magical blessing. "These rings are the symbol to the world of your commitment to each other. By placing them on each other's finger, you are sealing your vows to one another and marking the beginning of your lives as one entity," he paused for a moment, a mischievous look stealing over his expression. "Last chance to back out," he said with a wicked grin and a wink. The assembled guests laughed softly. "No?" He resumed his benevolent expression. "Severus, take your ring and place it on Mary's finger."

As Severus did so, Kingsley explained to the guests they would be observing a muggle custom during this part of the ceremony. "Please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. With my body I thee worship and all my worldly goods, I thee endower. Hereto I pledge thee my troth. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, amen." Severus repeated the words as instructed. Mary followed suit shortly after.

"Mary and Severus, by the exchanging of vows and rings and in the company of all present to witness this glorious moment, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Severus, you may kiss your bride." With the final proclamation, Kingsley shot a spark from his wand which joined those that Lucius and Narcissa had produced earlier. The three sparks wove a joyous dance around the pair as they kissed before exploding into hundreds of tiny silver sparkles which rained down on the happy couple. All the guests applauded at the display as Severus and Mary broke their kiss and turned toward everyone for their congratulations.

There was a flurry of hugs, handshakes and kisses before Kingsley quickly drew the newly married couple along with Lucius and Narcissa to sign the registry. An assistant of Kingsley's was summoned to take photographs of everyone. Before long, the entire party was making its way toward The Green Garden for the reception lunch. Word had travelled fast and the editor of The Daily Prophet had despatched a photographer and reporter with strict instructions to get some good photos and descriptions but to not question any member of the party directly. The reporter in question had the photographer place a silencing charm on him in order that his natural instinct did not overcome him and he started to shout questions. Severus and Mary were prepared for this sort of interest, as much as it was not welcome, and had arranged for Minerva to pass a briefly worded statement to any members of the press confirming their nuptials and asking for privacy while they celebrated.

There were a few diners in The Green Garden when they arrived and the wedding party were quickly ushered to a screened off section at the back of the restaurant. The manager was on hand for them serving wine personally and attending to their needs. The small party broke off into groups, mingling and changing every few minutes. Thus it was that Hermione managed to overhear a conversation between Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall.

"Another wedding next weekend Molly? May I ask whose? I am usually up with who is marrying whom in our world," the Headmistress asked curiously.

"Our youngest son is getting married in Romania. It has been rather rushed, we only found out last weekend," Molly replied, her cheeks taking on a slightly pink tinge.

"Well no more rushed than this wedding, less so considering this came together in two days," Minerva attempted to reassure her.

"I can appreciate the difference here. This is a love match between two people who merely wish to be married and spend their lives together. My son is being forced at wand point if you catch my drift," Molly explained.

"Oh, OH! Ahem, I see," Minerva paused to take a sip of her wine. Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she realised the implications of what Molly was saying.

"Charlie tells me that luckily the situation is not all bad. While the young girl's parents are insisting on marriage before she starts to _show_, the culture over there is very open to young marriage. Ron is quite well-liked on the Reserve and considering Eleena's father is the manager, well it is best for Ron to fall in with his fate. Charlie has said since they found out about all this Ron seems to have finally faced up to the fact his actions have repercussions. As long as he passes his NEWT exams, he has been guaranteed a place as a dragon-handler," Molly finished.

"Well, please accept my congratulations to your family Molly. A wedding and a baby are a blessing no matter how they have come about. It is sad for you they will be so far away but if this is what it takes for Ron to settle back down then it is probably for the best," Minerva consoled her.

"Thank you Minerva," Molly replied.

Hermione turned as well, when all was said and done Ron had been her friend for seven years. "Please accept my congratulations as well Mrs Weasley," Hermione said as she held out her hand. Molly was having none of formality and grasped Hermione in one of her hugs.

"Oh thank you dear. And no more of this 'Mrs Weasley'. You are an adult now, you may call me Molly," she said as Hermione returned her hug.

On the other side of the room Arthur had pulled Harry aside quietly and explained what was happening with Ron. "I have been asked to ask you if you will accompany us to Romania and serve as Ron's Best Man," he finished.

Harry was surprised. Since Halloween, Ron had not had a kind word to say to Harry and they were no longer in contact with one another. Ron may have been his first friend his own age in the wizarding world but his behaviour since learning of Hermione's situation had left a lot to be desired. Plus there was the situation between Ron and Ginny. Ginny no longer recognised Ron as her brother and it was this that firmed the decision in Harry's mind. "I'm sorry Arthur but I'm going to have to say no. I don't want to go against Ginny's choice to disown him. Please offer my congratulations to him though and I hope he has a happy marriage," Harry said sincerely.

Arthur nodded resignedly. "I thought you might say that but Ron insisted I ask. I understand your reasoning." He and Harry shared a handshake before separating and continuing to mingle.

"I do not wish to bring up anything unpleasant Severus but are you comfortable leaving the girls alone tonight with Harry?" asked Lucius, referring to the trouble Hermione and Emily had gotten themselves into the day before.

"They will not get into any mischief," Severus affirmed. "In fact I am sure by the day's end Emily will be ready for another early night. Why do you ask?"

Lucius looked around furtively to ensure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Well Old Man, you cannot be expected to spend your wedding night under the same roof, in the vicinity of your children's bedrooms," Lucius said with distaste. "I have arranged for you and your bride to portkey from here to our townhouse in Brighton for the night. There you may," Lucius provided a circular hand gesture to imply his meaning, "to your heart's content. Your elf has packed a bag for you and will be on hand to serve; my elves have gotten the house ready."

"Thank you Lucius but I –" Severus was cut off by Lucius raising his hand.

"I will not take no for an answer." There was a delighted noise from twenty feet away where Narcissa was speaking with Mary. "Besides, it appears your wife is amenable to the idea," he smirked as the two women joined them.

"Thank you Lucius, it is a wonderful gesture on your part," Mary gushed. Severus curtly nodded his acceptance, he certainly could not deny his new wife a wedding night in luxury and the Malfoy's townhouse was certainly that. Actually the more he thought about it the better it sounded.

The manager discreetly garnered the attention of the group and informed them that luncheon was now served. The guests took their assigned seats and settled in for the meal. Speeches, toasts and general joviality followed until mid-afternoon when the bride and groom departed for their brief honeymoon. Minerva escorted Hermione, Harry and Emily back to Hogwarts as the other guests departed for their own homes.

Emily tucked her piece of wedding cake under her pillow when they returned home.

"Button, your pillow will be all smeared with cake, won't it be better to eat it?" Harry asked.

"No, if you put the cake under your pillow then you will dream of the man you will marry," Emily declared stoutly.

"Ooh, a guaranteed 'Draco' dream," Hermione said excitedly as she went to place her own piece of cake under her pillow.

"Really?" asked Harry when Hermione came back.

"Yes, really. You're engaged, and I see no reason why Draco and I won't be. Why, do you?" Hermione asked challengingly.

"No, not really. I just sometimes still see him as the '_amazing bouncing ferret_', you know? OUCH," Harry rubbed his arm where Hermione had punched him. She sat down on the sofa with a huff. Despite herself, she let out a giggle after a few seconds, obviously reliving the day so firmly fixed in the minds of all Gryffindors who had been present. She quickly composed herself though.

They were prevailed upon by Emily to recount the story which ended up including a quick trip to the office of the Headmistress to borrow the use of the pensieve. Emily came out of the memory with tears of laughter rolling down her face. Harry was chastised when he told the Headmistress what it was he'd shown his little sister.

The three spent a quiet evening reliving the highlights of the day and discussing the situation Ron now found himself in. They decided on an early night and departed for bed. Emily did indeed dream of her future husband that evening, but upon waking could not remember a thing except the pleasantness her dream had invoked.

* * *

><p><em>A nice long chapter as promised to make up for the last one. Again THANKS to everyone who has reviewed and even to all those who are reading regularly but might not have reviewed or alerted. I truly hope you are continuing to enjoy.<em>

_Reviews are one of the highlights of my day; please feel free to leave one._


	21. Atoning for Past Transgressions

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am making no money from the writing or publishing of this story._

_Thanks as ever to Tenshi Writer for her ideas and support as well as to the readers and reviewers of this story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Atoning for Past Transgressions<strong>

Mary and Severus entered the quarters through the Floo the next morning at eleven o'clock. Emily looked up from the book she was reading and gleefully jumped into Severus's arms. "Were you good for your brother and sister?" he asked after receiving a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, we got an early night again and this morning we have just been reading and being quiet. Except Harry, he's been practicing his spells," his youngest daughter replied. Severus put her down and she moved to greet her mother. Hermione came into the room, eating from a tub of yoghurt. She gave a delighted sound as she saw her parents.

"Well, if it isn't Professor and Doctor Snape," she said happily, as she too greeted her parents with a hug and kiss. "Mum, your hair is a mess!"

"I can't get the bloody clip out," Mary replied exasperatedly, pulling on it for what must have been the hundredth time. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in realisation.

"Oh Merlin! I forgot, it's charmed so only the person who placed it there can remove it," her mouth twisted into an apologetic grimace. "I'll call Narcissa and ask her to come and get it out, I'm so sorry." She turned quickly to the fireplace and made her call, stepping aside to let the laughing blonde step through. Severus left to place their bag back in the bedroom while Narcissa attended to Mary's hair. Hermione and Emily sat on the sofa watching while Mary and Narcissa whispered back and forth for a few moments before both dissolving into teenage-like giggles. With a wave, Narcissa departed back through the floo to her husband and son.

Mary came to sit on the couch between her girls. "I am so happy, my loves," she said, her eyes shining. "Are you both happy?" she asked as she put her arms around them. They both leaned into her embrace.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Where is my boy? Why was he not here to greet his parents?" Mary asked curiously.

"He's in his man-cave," Hermione said with a small roll of her eyes. They had nicknamed the room where Harry was practicing his spell casting just that morning.

"What are you going to do the rest of the morning then?" asked Mary.

"Study," the two girls replied in unison again. Hermione resumed eating her yoghurt. Mary gave them each one last squeeze before rising.

"Well I am going to brush the knots out of my hair," she said with an affectionate glare at Hermione. "Could one of you ask Winky to start arranging lunch and the other retrieve your brother?"

Emily scampered off to get Harry while Hermione retreated back to the kitchenette to inform Winky they would be requiring lunch soon. She was not surprised to find the two elves already in the tiny kitchen, arguing over who would prepare what. She shook her head fondly at the pair before going back to the sitting room.

She sat back on the sofa, finishing the last of her yoghurt before placing the empty container on the side table. She looked up with a smile as Harry and Emily re-entered the quarters, the latter slung over the former's shoulder, squealing as he swung her from side to side before flinging her onto the sofa next to Hermione. Hermione laughed as she righted Emily in the seat.

"What did you do to deserve that?" she asked, still giggling.

"He said he's going to teach me how to be a seeker and I need to learn to fly. So he flew me back," Emily explained.

"That's right," Harry said. "After lunch we'll get my broom and I'll teach you a few tricks. You can carry on the Potter glory for Gryffindor."

"Warren glory," she corrected. Harry smiled in response.

"Harry, you shouldn't encourage her to play such a dangerous sport," Hermione admonished. "I already have heart attacks watching my little brother play; I don't need to spend the next six years having heart attacks over my little sister too."

"A couple of things Hermione, one, I am a brilliant seeker and your heart attacks are wasted on me. Two, I am a brilliant seeker and I will be able to teach my little sister everything she needs to know about staying on a broom and saving any further heart attacks for you. And three, I'm not your little brother, I'm your big brother," Harry counted off on his fingers as he reasoned to Hermione, giving her a patronising smile as he finished.

Hermione sighed and glared at Harry. "You're not my big brother; you were born after me so that makes me the eldest, not you. And the last time I checked a 'couple' meant two, not three," she said firmly.

"I was already born when Mum fell pregnant with you, which makes me the eldest."

"I was born in 1979; you were born in 1980, which makes me the eldest."

"I was conceived in 1979; you were conceived in 1980, which makes me the eldest."

"I am nineteen years old, you are eighteen years old which makes me the eldest," Hermione was favouring Harry with a matching patronising smile as the two stood eye-to-eye, arguing back and forth. Emily turned her head back to Harry, ready for his next comeback. This was fun!

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right because then that will mean I get to be the boss of you for a change," Harry argued. He was having a great time – if he wound Hermione up enough she would explode and he would be crowned king of the final word.

"When have I ever been the boss of you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry looked at her in utter disbelief. "Uh, ever since the day we _met_! '_Were you two fighting? You'll be in trouble before we even get there_!' or how about '_you'd better get changed!_'" Harry mimicked Hermione's eleven year-old self from when they met on the train back in first year. He enjoyed watching her face turn red as she remembered.

Hermione huffed for a few seconds, inwardly impressed she had made such an impression on him from the start that he could still remember her words. She suddenly brightened. "Well that means I have precedence on my side. You have always looked to me for guidance, which is the job of a _big_ sister and whenever we have differed on an opinion and I've gone along with you anyway, you always say you should have listened to me in the first place because I was usually right!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Oh yes, stick your tongue out. A very _big_ _sister_ thing to do," Harry said sarcastically.

"Ha! You admitted it! I win, I'm the eldest ha, ha, ha, ha," Hermione had been dancing around in her triumph when she caught a glimpse of her father standing there, arms folded, regarding the two of them impassively. She immediately stopped her impromptu celebration dance. They had not even heard him come in the room. Emily was leaning back in the chair, a gleeful smile on her face. That had been an excellent show. Severus turned his head and looked down at Emily.

"Have they been acting like this all day?" he asked some resignation in his tone. Part of Severus was actually joyful, witnessing Hermione and Harry engaging in childlike bickering – something the two of them had not had a chance to indulge in much while growing up.

"No, they were entertaining me pretty well though," Emily said with a grin.

"Dad, which one of us is the oldest?" asked Harry. "It's me isn't it because if Mum hadn't time travelled, then Hermione would have been born in 1981?"

Severus rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Time travel gives me a headache. Both of you are correct. Harry is older because he was birthed from your mother first and Hermione is older because she has lived longer," Severus explained.

Harry and Hermione both visibly deflated. "What's the point of arguing if there's no winner?" Harry asked.

"Don't look at it as being an argument where there was going to be a winner," suggested Emily.

"That doesn't even make sense," Harry replied.

"You can both argue till you're blue in the face anyway because it doesn't matter who is the eldest, as the youngest, I have the ultimate power," Emily reasoned with an angelic grin. Hermione and Harry both snorted.

"How on earth do you figure that?" asked Harry, folding his arms in front of him.

"Easy, I just have to suggest something and both of you are falling all over each other to grant my request. I want something to eat; it's in my hand in seconds. I want to learn to fly; I have the youngest seeker in a century volunteering to teach me. I want to study History of Magic; I have the brightest mind of the generation tutoring me. I want to be entertained, you two provide me with a show," she finished, the angelic grin still firmly fixed in place.

"So what, we're just here for your amusement?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you're my minions," Emily stated matter-of-factly.

"'Minions' is perhaps not a word that should be used lightly in this household," Severus said gently, absentmindedly rubbing his left forearm. Emily looked at him apologetically. He relented under her sorrowful gaze and drew her to him. "Perhaps I will restrict you to two minions," he conceded. Emily brightened that she had not truly upset her father.

"See, the youngest is the most important," Emily said happily. She perked up all of a sudden. "YES! Eric always got to do stuff I couldn't because he was the youngest, now it's me! Ha, ha, ha, ha," Emily danced around in the same manner Hermione had a few minutes earlier. Harry and Hermione shared a look, united now against a common foe.

With a coordination born of having to work together in concert for so many years, Hermione and Harry each grabbed an end of Emily, Hermione around her shoulders and Harry around her legs, before they picked her up and deposited her on the sofa, proceeding to tickle her until she screamed for mercy. Severus merely shook his head at their behaviour and retrieved the journal he had come into the sitting room for in the first place. He would let them be children for today.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, is there something I can do for you?" Professor Snape asked when he noticed Hermione standing in front of his desk at the conclusion of their Friday afternoon class. Hermione turned slightly to watch the last student leave the classroom and close the door behind them.<p>

"Not particularly, I just thought it had been a while since we had a chat just the two of us and I wondered if you had some time now?" she asked with a smile.

Severus gave a slight upturn of his mouth at the corners. "I am a newlywed, I have been _busy_," he emphasised, enjoying the blush that crept over his daughter's face. Her quiet mutter of '_too much information_,' caused his amusement to further heighten. He decided to put her out of her misery for the moment. "I am not busy now though, Angel. Would you like to come home and have some tea? Your mother is out visiting this afternoon and will not be back until dinner," he offered his arm to her.

Presently they arrived in their sitting room. Kreacher served tea for them, grumbling the entire time about '_impertinent elf chits who think that just because a body has years on him he is incapable of doing anything. Best times are when she is out with my Master's mother'_.

"He cleans the quarters again when she is not here, just to spite her. It is rather amusing to watch their power struggles," Severus commented after Kreacher had departed. "Winky lets no other elf anywhere near our rooms or our classrooms or offices. She is very territorial as you know. Kreacher in turn has forbidden her from entering Harry's room. She stands at the door though and picks his cleaning apart. It can be rather hilarious."

"Dad, you shouldn't encourage them," Hermione admonished.

"I do not encourage _them_, I _help_ Kreacher," Severus replied with a smirk. Hermione shook her head in defeat. She knew she would never win this conversation. "So is there anything you wished to discuss particularly or are we going to have one of those unstructured conversations your mother is so fond of?" Severus asked.

"No, nothing specific," Hermione replied with a smirk. "Unstructured sounds good to me."

"Hmm," he narrowed his eyes before sighing and silently conceding. As long as he was talking to his daughter he did not really mind what it was about. "How is your NEWT review coming along?"

"Brilliantly, we have organised several structured study groups for all the subjects. There is a two-hour session every evening after dinner and we are getting through a lot of material. I think you might find some high scores this year," Hermione speculated.

"And you personally? You are not overworking yourself are you?" Severus asked in concern.

Hermione huffed a little bit. "Dad, I'm not going to break every time I am under a little stress. I know you and Mum think I'm gearing toward a panic attack every five minutes. I've had three. I believe only one of them was due to me being me, the other two were helped by outside forces. And one of those you stopped before it was a problem anyway!"

"I am your father, it is my job to worry about your health," Severus replied firmly. "We will continue to ask about it until such time as we feel there are no issues."

"So basically forever then," Hermione sighed as though she could see stretching before her, years and years of worried questioning from her parents.

"You should –" Severus started to say imperiously before abruptly cutting off his banter.

"What?" asked Hermione; after it became obvious he was not going to continue. She was curious as to what he was going to say.

"No, I misspoke," Severus said firmly, shaking his head for emphasis.

"Dad, you know we can say anything to each other," Hermione cajoled.

"I realise what I was going to say is thoughtless and I have no wish to make light of a sensitive subject such as this. It is better left unsaid," he replied, again firm in his denial to reveal what he had been going to say in a moment of light heartedness.

"You were going to say I should be grateful to have parents who care, weren't you?" Hermione asked insightfully. Severus nodded reluctantly, aware that Hermione had already lost two parents and that her brother and sister were both orphans. "It's alright Dad, I am grateful I have you and Mum to worry over me. May I ask you something?" she asked shyly, waiting for her father to give a visible 'go ahead' sign. "Are you really happy with everything the way it's turned out?"

Severus was quiet for a few moments and Hermione worried he may have taken her question the wrong way. She started to bite her lip in her nervousness, a habit left over from her childhood. Severus stood from his armchair and came to sit beside her, reaching out and pulling the lip from between her teeth before swiping a finger playfully over her cheek. Severus took one of Hermione's hands in his.

"Do you know why I call you 'Angel'?" he asked.

"Not really, I just thought it was a nickname like Button's," Hermione replied.

"No, it is because you _are_ my Angel. My Angel sent from heaven to give me a second chance at a life. I had a miserable childhood. My mother was neglectful and my father could be abusive at times, what was accepted then would now see me being removed from their care, not that you could call it that.

"I had a miserable adolescence. I had thought attending Hogwarts would be a welcome reprieve to what I endured at home but due to the Marauders, it turned out to be a hellish place to exist. I was never free from their persecution unless I was in the Slytherin common room or my own room.

"I then had a miserable adulthood. I had been driven to join the Death Eaters following Lily's rejection of me. That coupled with the reaction that would protect the right of a werewolf and an attempted murderer over my right to live caused me to go running to the Da– Riddle's ranks when Lucius proposed it to me. Once the, _Riddle_, fell I was condemned to existing solely in order to fulfil my vow to Dumbledore. He eventually became a friend to me but it was not born from mutual respect and desire to get to know one another. It was born from servitude and the knowledge that Albus held power over me. Everyone else I kept at a distance.

"From the time I was ten until I was sixteen there was one bright spark in my existence – Lily. My Lily-flower. Six years out of thirty eight in which to have something good to wake up to. When you and Harry left me in the shack, no – no recriminations," Severus put his hand to Hermione's lips to stop her from saying anything. She had made a distressed sound at being reminded she and Harry had left him while he was still alive; they both had truly thought he died. "When you left I was on my last breath. To this day I do not know what made me do it, but I gathered enough strength to call for Fawkes and I was healed.

"For another five months, there was still no purpose to my life. I had thought to throw my efforts into my teaching; some people believe educating young minds is a noble profession. I was struggling to find the nobility in it," Severus was gratified this elicited a laugh from his daughter. "Each year I change up my curriculum. Only once before have I included the _Familial Invenio_ potion. I was nearly going to leave it off this year; there are several potions I have modified that I can use for that exercise. I thank every deity known to man every day that I decided to keep it.

"I woke up that morning and I was Severus Snape, Potions Master, Deputy Headmaster but still a man no one loved or wanted to spend much time with. When I went to bed that evening, I had a purpose. I had a reason to wake up the next morning, and the next morning and _every_ morning after that. I had a daughter! The most beautiful child I had ever seen, my Angel," Severus swiped his finger down Hermione's cheek again.

"For the first time since I was _sixteen_, there was a bright spark in my life and I was determined to keep you. I hoped you would fit me in somewhere, even if you only came and had tea with me once a month or invited me to your birthday parties. Whatever you were willing to offer me is what I was willing to take, anything to be part of your life.

"Then that terrible tragedy the next day. I want you to know that if I could, I would gladly take the place of Michael in that accident. His loss has affected you and your mother so much and I would give anything, including my own life that the two of you did not have to suffer so," Severus said seriously. Hermione ducked her head. She could appreciate why her father was telling her these things and it thrilled her that he was opening up to her in such a manner, but she hated to hear him talk like this, almost as though she would have to make a choice between her fathers. A choice she could never make.

"And my Angel was not content with bringing me just one bright spark, that she brought me another. Inviting your mother to stay here was probably the best spur of the moment decision I have ever made in my life. At first I was happy to have a friend. One who did not share any part of my chequered past and the first person I have been able to get to know as _me_." Severus paused for a moment. Hermione took the opportunity to put her arms around him and cuddle close. He in return put one arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"You are the first person in many years to hug me, did you know? At first I was not sure if I liked the amount of physical affection you bestow but now, I would not be without it," He informed her softly.

"You haven't had enough hugs in your life, we need to make up for it," Hermione replied, tightening her embrace. Severus basked in the love he could feel coming from his daughter.

"So then, still not content with providing me two bright sparks, my Angel decided to double it. And do not think I do not appreciate the irony that one of those bright sparks was the bane of my existence for seven years," he pinched Hermione's arm, while she giggled. She appreciated the irony as well that a boy he would have happily killed any number of times, he now called his son.

"I went from being entirely alone to being a father, a lover, now a husband and above all I hope a friend to you all. And it is all because of you, my Angel. How could I not be happy?" he asked.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Hermione said. She was slightly overawed her father held such depth of feeling toward her, like she was the sole reason he could now enjoy life when she felt she was just a small part of a bigger tapestry. "Does it bother you that I haven't taken your name?" Hermione asked quietly. She had been thinking about it for the last few days, ever since she had referred to her mother as 'Doctor Snape'. Severus looked at her in surprise.

"No not in the least. I will not lie to you, I have thought about it. I have come to several conclusions over the last few months. Firstly if Lily had managed to find a way to pass you off as Potter's child then of course you would have carried his surname. Believe me when I tell you I would set the surname Granger in stone to avoid having my daughter think of _him_ as her father," Severus gave an inward shudder as he contemplated that terrible fate.

"Secondly," he continued, "you have often said you were adopted by the most wonderful couple in the world. I really think you were. It is a tribute to your Mum and Papa that you carry on with the name they gave you. Thirdly given your reputation, the name 'Hermione Granger' is going to open a lot more doors for you than the name 'Hermione Snape'. You have cemented that name in our history and you should be proud of your accomplishments."

"Thank you, I worried that you might be hurt by it," Hermione said. '_Or worse that you might think I am ashamed_,' she thought.

"No, '_that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'_," Severus quoted from Shakespeare. "Plus I find a level of amusement in the fact that all three of my children have different surnames, it sets me apart from the rest. Also when you marry I believe you will take the name of your husband so if you were to take my name it would only be for a few years. Your public acknowledgement of me as your father and the fact you call me 'Dad' are all I need," he finished.

Hermione gave him another hug. "This has been a pretty serious 'chat' hasn't it?" she commented with a small smile.

"Yes it has. Maybe a lighter topic then for a while," he said with a smile. "Are you looking forward to the final quidditch match tomorrow?" he asked.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "No," she replied emphatically. "Draco and Harry are trying to each one-up themselves in my eyes and force me to admit to a favourite between the two of them. Given that I'm not particularly fond of quidditch in the first place, I don't know how quoting archaic moves and trying to replicate former strategies makes them think I will enjoy the game any more than usual. I am this close to going and sitting in the Hufflepuff section tomorrow," she said, holding her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart to signify her meaning. "The worst part is my normal strategy for watching Harry play, and now Draco is completely out the window tomorrow."

"Oh, what way is that?" Severus asked.

"When Harry is racing for the snitch, I always kept my eyes firmly on his opposing seeker so I couldn't see what hair-raising stunt Harry was trying to pull to gain an advantage. That has been working well for me this year as well while watching Draco. They are playing each other tomorrow, where am I going to look?" she demanded.

"Well you could always set fire to something to distract you," Severus replied sardonically.

"Oh, you know about that, huh?" Hermione asked sheepishly. She thought since he had never said anything about it he had remained ignorant of her misguided attempt to save Harry back in first year by setting the Potions Professor's robes alight.

"Yes, I have known about that for several years," he replied. He had been waiting to see if his daughter would ever confess to that small crime. "You have detention coming to you for that stunt too by the way."

"Detention? The statute of limitations has surely passed hasn't it?" Hermione questioned shrilly.

"I am thinking very seriously of hauling you, Harry and Longbottom into my classroom for detention on June eighth simply in order for the three of you to serve punishment for every infraction you have gotten off scot-free for in the last eight years. If Weasley was still here he would suffer the same fate. It will allow me to have closure," Severus replied.

"Then you have to haul Draco, Pansy and Greg in there too," Hermione bargained. "They've gotten away with just about as much." It would be just like her father to do that on their last official day of school before the exams started on the ninth.

"You will have to speak to your Head of House about that. I am unaware of any transgressions on their part," declared Severus imperiously, ignoring the look of incredulous disbelief on Hermione's face.

"That's not fair! Professor Miller has only been here this year and they've been on their best behaviour!" Hermione argued. Severus simply smirked in response. Hermione huffed before brightening. "I will talk to all the Heads of House. I think a mass detention for _every_ seventh year they deem that deserves one is in order. Between all three of them I am sure they will be able to ensure fair participation," Hermione reasoned smugly.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I still own the three of you though," he said.

"Fine," Hermione huffed. She thought she had better warn Harry and Neville of their impending punishment.

"Are you looking forward to the weekend with your mother in a few weeks?" Severus asked.

"Yes actually I am. I thought I would be freaking out being away from the library that close to the exams but Mum was right, if I don't know it by then I'm not going to." Hermione looked at the clock on the mantel as it chimed. She reluctantly stood up. "I should go and drop off my bag before dinner," she said as Severus stood from his seat also.

"I do like our chats Angel. You know you can come here any time," he told her.

"I know. Love you Dad," she said as she gave her father a hug.

"I love you too Angel," he replied as he returned her embrace.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and, recognising the familiar surroundings of the infirmary, groaned pitifully in resignation. For the first time ever though, upon his awakening in this room, the face of a concerned mother immediately swam into his vision. Mary wiped a damp cloth over Harry's forehead and smiled in relief when he gave her a small smile hello.<p>

"If I could I would immediately and forever ground you from flying. You nearly scared me to death with that stunt!" Mary admonished gently as she continued to pat the cloth over Harry's face, cleaning the dried blood from it.

"Did I catch the snitch?" Harry asked weakly. The last thing he remembered was him and Draco, racing neck and neck after the little golden ball. Harry nearly had it in his grasp, just a bit further. He thought if he slid forward a little on his broom and rolled slightly to the side it would increase his speed, he reached out that little bit further, then nothing.

"'Did I'," Mary started to repeat in astonishment.

Ginny moved into Harry's view, smiling at her fiancé as she held the snitch up in her hand. "Of course you did, Harry. Was there ever any doubt?" she asked serenely. Harry's face relaxed into a relieved smile.

"Oh, good," he simply said as his eyes closed shut once more. Mary shook her head in exasperation. Ginny turned from Harry and directed a blinding smile to where Hermione was standing at the end of the bed with Severus, Emily and Draco, the latter still in his Quidditch robes as were Ginny and Harry. "There, he got through school beating you at everything," Ginny lightly teased a scowling Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Trust him to only care about whether he caught the snitch or not. No questions about what might have happened to him or anything. I bet he doesn't even care about the heart attack I had over him," she commented dryly.

"He was born under some sort of lucky star," Severus said. "A fall from that height would have caused serious injury if not death to anyone else. I know Poppy is able to heal injuries immediately but to only come away with a broken leg and a mild concussion... It amazes me."

"He has a guardian angel protecting him," Emily said. She had been petrified when she saw Harry plummet 50 feet from his broom when he overreached for the snitch. Maybe her big sister was right; this game was too dangerous and heart attack-inducing.

Draco's most desperate attempts to reach Harry before he hit the ground only bore fruit about five feet from the earth where Draco was able to barrel into him enough to break his fall, taking a small tumble himself. The promise of a reward from Hermione later in gratitude for saving her brother certainly perked up his spirits about losing the snitch to Potter for the final time.

Hermione was musing on Emily's words. Harry did indeed have a guardian angel watching over him. Probably their mother she thought with a small smile, her blood protection certainly protected him from harm over the years. Hermione abruptly gasped at a sudden, horrifying thought. "He is protected wherever his mother's blood resides," she spoke her thought softly, out loud.

"Pardon?" asked Emily.

"Dumbledore always said the blood wards at Privet Drive protected Harry because he could call it home and his aunt and cousin resided there. I always wondered about the strength of such wards when he spent so little time there each year and also how they protected him when he was away from the house," Hermione explained. Severus paled and sat heavily in a chair when he realised the implications of what Hermione was saying.

"It was always assumed that Harry was protected here because of the strong wards surrounding the castle," Hermione continued. "But if that were true then no student would come to much harm while within the grounds and we know that is not the case – there have been several extremely serious injuries and even deaths of students. Harry, who got into more scrapes that anyone, always came out with relatively minor injuries when really, he should have been killed!"

Draco gasped as he too realised Hermione's meaning. Mary and Ginny had also joined them now and they had Poppy Pomfrey's rapt attention even though she was currently administering to Harry. "Hermione, not all of us are as quick on the uptake as Severus and Draco," Ginny said to her. "What are you talking about?"

"He is protected wherever his mother's blood resides," Hermione repeated urgently. "Don't you see? He's been protected here at Hogwarts because of me! Because his mother's blood runs in me! While we were at Grimmauld place, at the Burrow, on the run! Oh my God," Hermione swayed as the blood rushed to her head, thinking of all the incidents over the years where Harry should rightfully have died and came out with barely a scratch. Draco quickly guided her to a chair to sit down. "Oh, he so owes me when he wakes up!"

Severus too was breathing quite erratically. He had always believed Dumbledore's assertion that the lingering protection provided by Petunia and her son augmented the wards at Hogwarts which protected Harry while he was there. Severus thought back over the times in Harry's first year alone when he was in danger. The troll, the first quidditch game and the confrontation with Riddle's spirit all would have had devastating consequences if Hermione's hypothesis were true. Not to mention he himself would have succumbed due to the unbreakable vow he took, if Harry had died before Riddle, so would Severus.

"Hermione, there will always be a room in our house that is _yours_!" Ginny declared passionately. She too had wondered about the protections surrounding Harry. She knew he held no love for the Dursleys and had worried that the wards surrounding him would weaken because of that. His strong love for his sister, even though they were unaware of the familial relationship must have kept them charged. Since they still resided under the same roof, the protections were obviously as strong today as ever, probably more so since they now recognised a single, strong entity from which to draw their strength rather than a weak one and a facsimile one.

Emily was downcast though. "That means I have no blood protection then doesn't it? I have no living blood relatives." Mary hugged Emily to her.

"We will protect you Button, there were seven wands raised in your defence and two elves ready to join the fray two weeks ago at the memorial, remember?" she asked as she brushed the hair on Emily's forehead back, exposing her scar.

"And the ultimate protection was provided to you by your mother when she threw herself in front of that curse for you. She was descended from magic so even though it had not manifested in her, the primal instinct and ancient magical blood running through her veins stopped the killing curse just as Lily did for Harry," Severus explained as he too rubbed soothing circles across Emily's back. "Do not think for a second that either Mary or I would not take a curse for you. We will protect you with our dying breaths, as we would any of you," he encompassed the entire brood with these words, Draco and Ginny included.

Emily returned the hugs of Mary and Severus, reassured of their love for her. She sometimes worried they may get sick of her and want to stop being her parents. Hearing words like they had just given her made her feel more secure. After surreptitiously examining Hermione for shock, Poppy shooed the students from the room, leaving Mary and Severus to sit with Harry. Ginny had looked worriedly at her fiancé but was reassured by Mary that she would stay with him while Ginny went and cleaned up. The two women agreed to swap duties after dinner, Ginny could stay with Harry until curfew.

Severus and Mary took a seat either side of Harry's bed. Mary gripped Harry's hand tightly and ran the back of her other hand soothingly over his cheek. Harry unconsciously leaned into her touch, visibly relaxing in his sleep.

"Hermione's assertion makes perfect sense you know," Severus said conversationally. "I cannot believe none of us have thought of it before today."

"Because Harry hasn't been in this much danger until today," Mary said pointedly. "It sickens me to think of the danger he has been in previously under this roof. Trolls and giant snakes and dragons and evil wizards, and that's just what I know about! I am sure there is much, much more I haven't been informed of," Mary looked at Severus significantly.

"Werewolves, Dementors, crazed murderers and incompetent teachers come to mind," Severus responded casually. "I personally could have cheerfully strangled him on any number of occasions."

"Don't joke about something like that," Mary admonished.

"Oh, I am not. I threw a jar of dead cockroaches at his head once, luckily it missed," Severus mused as he too began to stroke the head resting on the pillow.

Despite herself, Mary let a small smile creep onto her face. Only the love she knew Severus now held for Harry stopped her from verbally flaying the man. What was past was past and she knew Severus and Harry had moved well past the pure animosity they once held for each other. "We need to do something more official for these two you know," Mary said.

"Yes, I think that Emily and Harry still feel somewhat removed from us despite our assurances to them," Severus said.

"Button does feel that way. She said as much when she got into trouble the night before our wedding. When I went to check on her she asked me if we still wanted her even though she was naughty. It nearly broke my heart to hear," Mary said softly.

"I believe we will be able to resolve the situation easily with Emily; we can simply adopt her officially," Severus responded. He too could feel a pull in his heart at hearing about Emily's insecurities. "Harry is an adult though, the Wizengamot will not allow us to adopt him," Severus reasoned.

"We could perform a ceremony of some kind though. Michael and I did it for Hermione when we had her christened. We had signed the official documents but we also vowed in the church that we would love her and care for her as though she were our own. It helped us a lot to make it seem like she was _ours_," Mary explained.

"That could work," Severus responded. "We could perform a bonding ceremony similar to what we did for our wedding. Officially adopting Emily will also put my mind at rest for if something were to happen to both of us before she reached her majority. We could then specify whom we wish to take care of her."

"It would be Hermione and Harry, surely," Mary stated.

"Naturally, I would also like to name some back-ups though," Severus said his Slytherin nature showing. Never have one plan, have back-ups and back-ups for the back-ups. "Lucius and Narcissa immediately come to mind as do Molly and Arthur and Minerva."

"What about this? We ask Lucius and Narcissa to serve as her Godparents and we update our wills to name Hermione and Harry her joint guardians with the others to serve in an advisory capacity. If Hermione and Harry were to perish with us, Emily would then go to Lucius and Narcissa. Assuming they are amenable of course," Mary proposed.

"That sounds agreeable. We are due to have tea tomorrow with the Malfoys, we can ask them then. I will have Gerard Westin begin to draw up the paperwork. It is Emily's birthday in August, perhaps we can make it part of her celebrations to officially become our daughter on that day. Harry too," Severus said.

"You sir, are getting very lucky when we return home," Mary said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny returned to the hospital wing after dinner to sit with a reawakened Harry until curfew. "Ok, in return for actually being the person who provided the blood ward protection all these years I will officially concede here and forever that you are the oldest," Harry proposed magnanimously to Hermione. They had just finished explaining Hermione's theory to a shell-shocked Harry. He in turn theorised the magic had probably been drawing from her exclusively to power the wards since first year as he really did not consider the Dursley residence '<em>home<em>' and he held no love for the family of three, whereas he freely admitted his love for Hermione was strong and had never wavered.

"It's not too bad, I can complain to people that I have an older sister and a younger sister, I can elicit some sympathy," he mused.

He shifted to avoid the swat from his intended. "You really need to stop doing that, someone might see you and think I am a victim of spousal abuse," Harry teased her.

"We don't think _that_," a hidden voice from the other side of the curtain affirmed. "We all think you're whipped." Draco appeared in view, carrying a covered plate while surreptitiously looking around for Madam Pomfrey. "Here," he whispered. "I brought you some contraband." He removed the cover from the plate revealing a piece of treacle tart, Harry's favourite.

Harry's green eyes lit up and he eagerly reached for the plate despite the protests of the two girls. "Oh there's nothing wrong with me that treacle tart would affect," he dismissed their concerns. "You two could have at least put some aside for me for tomorrow," he said reproachfully.

"Yeah, fine sister and fiancé you two are. Where would Potter be without his mates to take care of him?" Draco quipped. The two of them seemed to suddenly realise what Draco said at the same time. Harry was frozen with a piece of tart halfway to his mouth and Draco seemed shocked he had referred to Harry Potter as a '_mate_'. They both recovered at the same time and shrugged philosophically. Harry started to eat his dessert while Draco stood beside Hermione, giving her a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"That's it?" Ginny asked incredulously. "You just suddenly accept it no questions asked, no analysis or anything? You're friends now?"

"Yeah," they both said at the same time.

"We've really been 'friends' since Christmas, we don't have to formally acknowledge it or anything. Why, should we have taken out an ad in _The Daily Prophet_ or something?" Harry asked.

"And eventually we're probably going to be brothers, so friends is certainly a good start," Draco agreed. Hermione looked at him in happy anticipation.

"Brothers?" she repeated hopefully.

"Aahh," Draco rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, a sure sign of his nervousness. He pulled Hermione away from Harry and Ginny, toward the back of the room for some privacy. "I wasn't going to do this for a while, but then again, I've been carrying this around with me for a few days," he said as he reached into his pocket. Hermione's eyes widened and she involuntarily took a step backward.

"No, no this isn't a proposal," Draco hastened to reassure her. Hermione sighed in relief. It was not that she did not want Draco to propose marriage to her she just hoped it would not be in a hospital room in front of her brother and his fiancé, who were watching the pair avidly. "When I propose, it will be very romantic," he whispered. Hermione's heart filled with love, he had said '_when_', not '_if_'. "This is my promise to you, that one day I will," he said as he opened the box he was holding. Inside was a diamond ring, one that matched the bracelet and necklace Draco had already given her. He reached for her right hand and placed the ring on her third finger.

Hermione admired it for a few seconds before reaching up and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "And until that one day comes, I will wear your ring with pride and remain true to your intention," she replied. They kissed once more before returning to Harry's bedside as though they had just been discussing the weather instead of a monumental future event in their lives. Ginny looked ready to burst. Harry raised a privacy charm around them just in time.

"WELL?" Ginny demanded.

"Like my ring?" Hermione asked as she held her hand up. Ginny's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Harry cancelled the charm since Ginny's initial outburst was now out of the way.

"It's on the wrong finger," she whined. She picked up Hermione's hand anyway and examined the piece of jewellery now residing there. "Hey, this is really nice," she admired. "How many pieces of this set are there still to go Draco?" she asked, ignoring the smack on the arm she received from her friend.

Draco laughed at their display. "A few," he replied evasively. "And when she has that entire set, I'll just start on the next one," He declared as he put his arm around his love and squeezed her to his side.

"Gee, it must be tough to be in love with a rich man," Ginny teased.

"Hey! You _are_ in love with a rich man," Harry reminded her. The three laughed at Ginny as her face turned red, she had forgotten that fact. Harry rested back comfortably against the pillows as he gazed about the room. "I'm going to get a little sign for this bed," he declared. "It will say '_This_ _is Harry Potter's Official Hospital Bed_'."

"Well you are the person who has spent the most amount of time in it, Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey confirmed as she came to give Harry a dose of pain potion. She looked suspiciously at the empty plate on the bed but said nothing. She nodded to a bed across the way. "That one can have a matching sign. '_This is Severus Snape's Official Hospital Bed_'," she quipped as she left the quartet alone again.

"Speaking of Dad, we have detention in two weeks time," Hermione informed her brother.

"WHAT? What for? I haven't done anything!" Harry denied.

"He has decided we deserve detention for everything we have ever gotten away with. Neville has to join us too," Hermione explained.

Draco snorted. "He should have you in detention every night until the end of term then," he told them.

"Oh and you are Mr Goody Gumdrops?" Harry asked.

'_Goody Gumdrops_?' Draco mouthed.

"I told him that he should get you, Pansy and Greg in there as well," Hermione said. "But true to form he denied your culpability in anything." Draco smirked superiorly. "But I am going to speak to the other professors and get them in on the act," Hermione stated, wiping the smirk from Draco's face. '_This could be a problem_,' he thought.

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "With Dad on the case I bet I still get more detentions than you," Harry challenged.

"Oh please, Potter. There are professors that have been dying to get me in detention. I will have so many more than you," Draco rose to the challenge.

"That's nothing," Hermione interjected. "I have more reasons than the two of you but I bet I don't get anywhere near as many!"

Harry held out his hand. "Shake. The one with the most detentions gets the dinner of his choice at the location of his choice unless Hermione gets less than the two of us, then she wins."

The three shook hands, while Ginny just shook her head in fond exasperation. "I'll take filet mignon at The Green Garden," Draco said confidently. Madam Pomfrey came along then to move the visitors along. There were fifteen minutes until curfew. Hermione and Draco waited by the door for Ginny to say goodnight to Harry. "He wants fish and chips at Brighton Pier," Ginny said as she rejoined them.

"Forget it, we will be having High Tea at The Ritz in London," Hermione stated.

"I really think we will be dining al fresco in Brighton," Ginny replied.

"You're only saying that to be on Harry's side," Hermione argued.

"No, I really just think Professor Snape has that many ideas for detention for him," Ginny replied.

* * *

><p>Draco poked his slightly dishevelled head from behind a tapestry on the third floor that concealed a nicely sized alcove. Nicely sized for the activities he had just partaken of anyway. "It's clear," he whispered and he and Hermione emerged from the alcove, the latter's hair slightly dishevelled as well. She smoothed it as they walked hand-in-hand to their favourite window seat. Taking their customary 'school time' positions facing each other from either end they began to discuss their last week of school which was starting the next day.<p>

Hermione had been successful in rallying the other heads of house to serve a detention on those seventh-year students they felt deserved one. After a brief discussion with the Headmistress, who severely dressed down her Deputy based on the fact he was willing to single out three students only, the Head Girl and Head Boy included, she agreed that each professor could indeed assign a detention for past infractions. She was very clear though; a student could not be assigned a detention for something they had already been punished for.

Severus's initial plan to have them be served the night before their exams started was negotiated instead to the Tuesday night of their final week of classes, May 31st. It was decided to hold the detention in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom; it was the only one large enough to hold them all without displacing the other years. The four Heads of House and the Headmistress would be overseeing the punishments.

The only problem they were facing was the reaction of the seventh-years; especially once Hermione, Harry and Draco's bet became widely known. It was becoming a badge of honour for a seventh-year to have detention assigned for that night which was rapidly gaining the status of an exclusive party. Whispers of past transgressions had been making their way around in the last week in hopes that a professor would overhear and assign a punishment. The Headmistress announced at dinner that this would be a one-off event for this graduating year only. She did not want to encourage clandestine misbehaviour in the younger years simply in order to be 'rewarded' for it later with the admiration of their peers.

Hermione and Draco were discussing the tally of detentions. Currently he and Harry were leading the charge with ten each assigned to them. Hermione was winning the bet with only one official reason assigned for hers which was setting Professor Snape's robes on fire. She was smugly basking in having gotten away with everything else. Severus had assigned by far the most detentions to the students and Hagrid was surprisingly coming second. The funniest so far though went to Professor Sinistra who had assigned detention to Seamus Finnigan for his essay in fourth year entitled 'Examining Uranus'.

The Astronomy professor had at the time appealed to Dumbledore to punish the boy for the sly innuendos and inappropriate subject matter but the benevolent Headmaster had thwarted her attempt, pointing out that every fact in his essay was correct and he had covered the topic comprehensively as was required by the assignment. When the Headmistress explained the idea to her professors, Sinistra was the first one to jump at the chance. Seamus was not missing an opportunity to extol his triumph to anyone who would listen either.

As their laughter died down from this, Draco asked, "May I ask you a huge favour Hermione?"

Hermione schooled her expression. It seemed serious. "Of course you may, my Love. What is it?"

"I know you are having the weekend away with your Mum and Button this weekend in Brighton. My mother never had a daughter and she never really had friends to do things like this with and I just wondered if maybe, you could invite her along?"

"Well I'll have to ask Mum, it was her idea to go. I think she was looking forward to just the girls but your mother is a girl too, so it might be okay. Do you think she would want to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I really do. When I was telling her about it she got this really wistful look on her face for a second. It's not a condition or anything but I bet you could use the townhouse. That way Winky can still go with your Mum," he offered.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. I will ask Mum if Narcissa can come. I think she'd really enjoy it and I'd love to spend more time with her," Hermione said.

Draco nudged her foot with his and smiled. "Thank you," he replied.

* * *

><p>Hermione was leaving the Great Hall on Tuesday morning with Draco heading toward their Ancient Runes class. Hermione was happily telling Draco that Mary had already asked Narcissa to accompany them and she was a bit miffed her surprise was ruined. Draco made a mental note to arrange for some flowers for Mary to thank her for her thoughtfulness.<p>

The pair was stopped outside the hall by Professor Sprout. "Miss Granger, you have a detention this evening in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom at seven. Please do not be late," she said as she handed Hermione a slip of parchment before walking away. Hermione looked down at it, ignoring the chuckles emanating from the man standing beside her.

_Detention: for trying to set the House Elves free against their will._

"Ugh! I was in the right! I still am for that matter. Fine!" Hermione huffed. Draco read the note over her shoulder and increased his laughter. As they continued to the staircase Hermione was stopped once more, this time by Professor Vector.

"Miss Granger, you have a detention this evening in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom at seven. Please do not be late," she said with a smile, handing over the slip of parchment before nodding at her Apprentice and beginning her ascent of the stairs.

"Is this a conspiracy?" Hermione asked before her and Draco both looked at the detention slip.

_Detention: for leaving school grounds during term time without permission or supervision._

"When was that?" asked Draco curiously.

Hermione thought for a few moments. "Oh, it was fifth year. Battle of the Department of Mysteries," she explained. Draco nodded in silence; his father had been captured in the aftermath of that particular battle. They managed to make it nearly to the classroom before being stopped just before the door by Professor Babbling.

"Miss Granger, you have a detention this evening in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom at seven. Please do not be late," he instructed, handing her yet another piece of parchment and entering the classroom. Hermione stared after him incredulously. She looked down once more:

_Detention: for luring a Professor into the Forbidden Forest with the intention of meeting the Centaurs._

Hermione let out a loud sound of protest before storming into the classroom. Draco followed closely behind; he did not want to miss this!

"Excuse me Sir, but I have an issue with this detention reason," she argued to Professor Babbling holding up the parchment slip and waving it.

"I do not see why Miss Granger, was Professor Umbridge not a professor at this school?"

"Yes, but –"

"And did you not lure her into the Forbidden Forest deliberately?"

"Yes, but –"

"And once there did you not purposely lead her to where you believed Centaurs inhabited?"

"Yes, but –"

"Then I fail to see what the problem is."

"SHE WAS INCOMPETENT AND SHE WAS ABOUT TO TORTURE HARRY POTTER! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

"Any of the competent Professors would have been able to help," Professor Babbling replied maddeningly.

"Forgive me Sir, but that particular year we were given to believe that would not be the case," Hermione argued. Professor Babbling sighed.

"You are correct. The detention still stands though but I will take your arguments into consideration," he conceded, waving his wand over the parchment. Hermione looked down to see the reason change:

_Detention: for luring a Professor, albeit an incompetent Professor who was about to torture a student, into the Forbidden Forest with the intention of meeting the Centaurs._

"Seven p.m. Miss Granger, do not be late," he reminded her.

After Ancient Runes, Hermione made a beeline to their double potions class. She shuddered to think what awaited her there. The entire class was assembled when Professor Snape made his customary grand entrance, pausing briefly to drop some slips on the tables of various people as he passed. Hermione was happy for Lisa Turpin, she had been lamenting that morning that she had not received a detention. The girl had not realised she was such a goody-goody. Hermione's momentary happiness for her friend dissolved however when a piece of parchment was dropped on her own table.

_Detention: for stealing potions ingredients in Second year._

Damn, she thought he had forgotten about that. Surprisingly there was nothing there about brewing the potion she stole the ingredients for, but considering her luck today it was unwise for her to count her ashwinder eggs before they hatched. Sure enough, midway through their class, he dropped another parchment slip on her desk:

_Detention: for illicitly brewing Polyjuice potion in order to infiltrate a house common room._

Hermione tucked the slip into her homework planner with the others. That brought her tally up to six. She was gaining on Harry and Draco fast. This was her last class for the day; she had free periods after lunch. She wondered if perhaps she should lay low in order to avoid getting anymore detentions but soon figured the professors would find her if they really wanted to, even catching her outside the door to the detention class itself if needs be.

Lunch in the Great Hall brought three more infraction notices to Hermione. One from Professor McGonagall:

_Detention: for entering the forbidden third floor corridor after being explicitly told to stay away._

Harry thought that one particularly hilarious. One of the first slips he had been given was for this transgression. He had been highly vocal in his protests that Hermione had not also received one for the same rule breaking. The other slips were once more from Professor Snape:

_Detention: for sneaking out of your common room against orders when there was an escaped murderer on the loose._

And:

_Detention: for hexing Professor Snape when he came to save you from said murderer._

'_Yeah, probably not my best day_,' she thought. '_At least he didn't say anything about using the time turner to go back and save Sirius_.' Harry was vindicated once more as he too had received detentions for these incidents.

"You're only one behind Draco and me now, Hermione," Harry teased.

Hermione huffed. "It's still one less than the two of you. _I_ am going to the library. Please kindly point any professors you see away from my direction," she flounced off, Harry and Ginny's laughter following her.

Hermione dropped her bag heavily on the work table, startling the girls already there. "Sorry," she apologised. "Congratulations on the detention Lisa, what did you get it for?" she asked the Ravenclaw.

Lisa shook her head in resignation. "I really am sad. '_Detention for suggesting Professor Snape is a much better Potions professor than Defence Against the Dark Arts '_," she quoted. "He must have _really_ scraped the bottom of the barrel to find that excuse. Ugh, I need a life." Lisa had been facing the prospect of being the only seventh year that would not be in detention that evening. Rather than seeing it as a good thing she had gone through her entire schooling career without breaking any rules, she had been mortified to think she was so straight-laced.

"When did you say that?" Hermione asked. She thought it was strange considering her father had _wanted_ to return to the Potions classroom.

"Back in sixth year; after our first DADA lesson. I mean he was good, I just thought he was better at Potions. Certainly better than Slughorn," Lisa answered as Hagrid slipped in the door of the library outpost.

"'Ermione, you 'ave a detention tonight in the Defence Agin' the Dark Arts classroom at seven. Don' be late now," he instructed kindly. "Sorry 'Ermione, but I gotta do me job," he whispered conspiratorially before leaving the room again. Hannah Abbot reached across the table and read out the slip to everyone:

_Detention: for physical violence against a fellow student._

"Hermione, that is unlike you," Hannah said reproachfully. "What was this for? _When_ was this for?"

Hermione sighed. "Third year, I slapped Draco in the face really hard, hard enough to make him lose his balance. It was in Hagrid's defence though, I don't know why he is giving me a detention for it," she explained the first part in resignation, the second in a little chagrin. There was silence for a minute before the three girls at the table laughed loudly.

"Oh Hermione," Millicent Bulstrode said, wiping a tear from her eye caused by the laughter. "I bet you were the first person to ever raise a hand to him."

"According to him I was," Hermione said smugly.

"Well you know all you have to do to keep him in line is to threaten him then," Lisa said with a wicked smirk.

Hermione slipped the latest detention slip in with the others. She was even with the boys now. "I don't have to threaten him with violence anymore," she said, a wicked smirk of her own on her face. "I just have to threaten to withhold my favours." There was silence once more as the implication of what Hermione said sunk in. The three girls erupted in laughter once more before they settled down to study.

The rest of the day passed mercifully with no more detention slips for Hermione. She conceded defeat at dinner seeing as she had tied with the boys. She hoped that one of them would at least receive one more detention; she could _not_ be the one with the most, even tied with the most. It was shaping up to be interesting though, if they finished tied then the boys _both_ wanted to collect on their bet.

On their way out of dinner Hermione was stopped yet again, this time by Professor Miller. Hermione's thoughts rushed through her head as she tried to think of anything she had done this year to warrant a detention from this new member of staff. "Miss Granger, you have a detention this evening in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom at seven. Please do not be late," he said as he handed her a slip. Hermione read it:

_Detention: for capturing and blackmailing an unregistered animagus on school grounds._

"Sir?" she asked in confusion. He was not even residing in the country when this occurred.

"Please, give me a break Miss Granger. I had no reason to assign a detention to _anyone_. Professor Flitwick kindly let me present this one," Professor Miller said, a small pout of disappointment on his face. Despite herself, Hermione let out a small giggle. The Professor winked before heading up the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to carry out his duties.

Hermione was morose as they made their way up the stairs. She now officially had received the most detentions. This final one had brought her tally to eleven.

The seventh years had nearly made it to the classroom when Hermione, Harry and Draco were detained for one last time. They waited while the rest of the students filed past and into the classroom. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mother, you cannot _possibly_ have anything to give us detention for," she said exasperatedly.

Mary narrowed her eyes shrewdly. "I have nothing for my darling boy, I personally feel he has been victimised this week," Mary commiserated as she put her arm around Harry. Harry smugly basked in the sympathy he was receiving. "But I thought he might want to see this. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy you have a detention this evening in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom at seven. Please do not be late," she said sweetly as she handed Hermione and Draco a slip each.

"Mum, you just made him win!" Harry's emphatic yell drowned out Hermione's muttering, "_Did you all learn from a script?_" as she opened her slip to read:

_Detention: for engaging in sexual activities with a prefect during term time._

"Mum," Hermione shrilled. She lowered her voice to a hiss. "That was a drug-induced confession brought on by taking a calming draught at _your_ insistence. Plus its hearsay, I didn't confess to you, I confessed to Dad."

Harry yanked the slip out of a triumphant Draco's hand. He wanted to see what crime Draco had committed that pushed him over the edge into victory. Harry paled upon reading it. "Oh I so did not need to know _that_!" he exclaimed before levelling a Death Glare at Draco. The three of them were rather taken aback at his sudden resemblance to Severus when he did that. Hermione collected herself quickly though and grabbed him by the arm to steer him into the classroom.

"Give it up already, if Dad's Death Glare doesn't deter him do you really think yours will?" she asked angrily. Draco sniggered as he entered the room behind them turning to give Mary a little wave. He stepped aside as Hermione came barrelling back out of the room.

"It was _you_!" she accused, pointing a finger at her very smug mother. "You were the only person who knew _all_ of this! You told them?" she asked incredulously.

"The only person who is aware of everything is your father. And actually Harry now as well. The rest only know about the infraction I slipped them. I am appalled you got away with so much while you were here," Mary said, the twinkle in her eye belying the stern words she was using. "I thought it only fair that if you had to serve detention for everything you've done since you've been here then you should knowingly serve it for everything. You were entirely too pleased with yourself about still getting away with things."

Hermione smirked, "I was pretty good wasn't I? If it wasn't for you I would have gotten away with it all. Oh, and Draco beat Harry now too with eleven!" She quickly hugged her laughing mother before dashing back inside the room and plopping onto a chair between Draco and Harry. Mary looked at her fondly, doubling over in laughter at the look of sheer horror on Hermione's face as Professor McGonagall was heard before the door closed, asking the students to stand up one by one and explain exactly what they were in detention for.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you feel like it.<em>


	22. Moving on Again

_Disclaimer: Any characters or locations you recognise belong to JK Rowling et al. I am making no money from the writing of this story. Terms trademarked by McDonald's Corporation are also used in this chapter._

_THANK YOU to all my reviewers. The response from the last two chapters has been terrific. Thanks also to those who are continuing to read and I hope enjoy this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Moving On Further<strong>

'_Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck!_' this litany was repeating its way through Hermione's head constantly as one-by-one each of her classmates stood and recounted the reason or reasons they were serving detention. Most had one or two minor infractions; it appeared Mrs Norris, the caretaker's ancient cat, had been the victim of several attempted jinxes and hexes over the years. There were several incidences of students who had been found at the scenes of various crimes around the school but due to lack of evidence at the time had escaped punishment.

Hermione stiffened when at last Draco was asked to recount the reasons he had been given detention. '_Oh I am so screwed_,' she thought. A part of her brain dissolved into giggles at this thought, being _screwed_ is what was going to embarrass her the most. Everyone knew about Draco and Harry's bet. Throughout their entire time at Hogwarts, Harry had come out the victor of all of their encounters. Hermione could not begrudge Draco his final moment of triumph over Harry. Her shoulders slumped as she realised her good girl reputation was about to take a massive hit. It was one thing to joke and imply things with her friends, it was entirely another to have her private life exposed in front of the entire year, the four heads of house (even though one was already aware of the situation) and the Headmistress.

Draco stood and began to read out the slips of paper in his hands. "Detention awarded for not following instructions given by the professor, um there are three of those," he said as he flipped some parchment slips to the back of his pile. There was a smattering of laughter from his fellow students. "Detention awarded for spying on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and the Ravenclaw Team, and the Hufflepuff Team," he recounted as he again shuffled the detention slips behind each other. The laughter increased slightly in volume. Draco read the next slip silently and took a deep breath. "Detention awarded for calling Muggleborn students, especially Miss Granger," he paused and paled slightly, "a word that is no longer part of my vocabulary." The students went quiet and looked down. Hermione reached out her hand and placed it in the small of his back, rubbing her thumb back and forth. He turned his head and gave her a smile of thanks for her support.

"Detention awarded for joining the Inquisitorial Squad," this one was not quite so bad, all the students involved had received a detention for this. "Detention awarded for trying to, ahem, trying to kill the former Headmaster," he read out very quickly. "And finally detention awarded for generally thinking I am better than everyone else. I would like to go on the record though and say I definitely do not think that anymore," Draco clarified as he sat down, his fellow seventh-years smiling at his last comment. He really had changed.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. He had only read out ten of his eleven detention slips. He stared impassively back at her. She started to ask him about the omission when Harry stood up and cleared his throat. Draco's list had been a bit harrowing to listen to toward the end but it reminded them all that some serious things had gone on over the years and that people were capable of great change. He also wondered at Draco's omission of his final detention. Harry realised he himself was still holding onto the slip but there was nothing stopping Draco simply stating what had been on it. He continued to ponder the situation in the back of his mind as he began to read out his own litany of offences.

"Detention awarded for entering the forbidden third floor corridor after being explicitly told to stay away, even though I ended up saving the school from a regenerated Tom Riddle," there were a few twitters as Harry justified his reasoning. "Detention for every time I used the invisibility cloak and did not get caught doing something I shouldn't. But I ask, what is the point of having an invisibility cloak if you don't use it?" Draco's last detention slip was burning a hole in his pocket. Now at least he knew the reason behind his sister's boyfriend's fall from grace in their father's eyes. It was one thing to suspect something was going on but to have it confirmed was a whole other thing.

"Detention awarded for throwing a firework into the potion of Mr Goyle which caused it to explode. Sorry to everyone who was hit with the swelling solution by the way. At least you know the potion worked Greg," Harry praised Goyle as he continued his reading. '_Why did Draco not read out that last detention? It put him over the edge, made him win for once_.' Harry did not understand why the blonde wizard would not want to gloat over his triumph.

"Detention awarded for entering the Chamber of Secrets without alerting a competent professor first. I would like to go on the record and state I didn't actually know Lockhart was seriously incompetent before we got down there, I just thought he was a prat," Harry justified to general laughter. Lockhart was still burned fresh in the minds of all his students. The back of Harry's mind had a revelation, '_He doesn't want to embarrass Hermione_.' Despite his current ill-feeling toward the young man who had defiled his sister, he could not help but feel grudgingly impressed that Draco respected her enough not to air their private life in front of the entire year.

"Detention awarded for sneaking out of my common room against orders when there was an escaped murderer on the loose. Well, yeah. Circumstances proved otherwise but at the time I suppose this was a bad idea," Harry continued. '_He would rather tie our bet than put her on the spot. Damn! When did he get so noble? I know he's my friend but he's proving to be the bigger man here. That was always my job_,' Harry's thought process persisted even as he continued to read out his detention slips.

"Detention awarded for hexing Professor Snape when he came to save me from said murderer. Um, sorry about that," Harry said as he sheepishly looked at his new father. There were no giggles or whisperings this time. Professor Snape had his trademark blank expression on his face. The one they _knew_ was hiding the rage. Harry and Hermione knew, and Draco highly suspected, Severus was actually trying to hide a triumphant smirk right now.

"Detention awarded for every time I tried to not let Madam Pomfrey do her job and was exceptionally difficult. I have established the sign above my bed in there though," the laughter was back after Harry made this statement. '_There's nothing for it, if he's going to be noble then so am I_,' Harry decided silently.

"Detention awarded for not actually telling Professor McGonagall _how_ Umbridge was punishing me during my detentions. It turns out blood quills are illegal unless you're signing a contract or something binding. Maybe that's an idea the next time the Triwizard tournament comes up, it would be pretty hard to forge someone's signature in blood," Harry suggested with a pointed look to the professors.

"And detention awarded for blindly following handwritten instructions in a text book and lying to Professor Snape about it," Harry abruptly sat down. He caught a quizzical look on his father's face and imperceptibly shook his head, imploring him not to say anything about combining his last two detentions into one. It was a measure of their newfound level of trust and respect that Severus did not question Harry in front of everyone. He accepted there must have been a reason he did what he did. Severus suspected it had something to do with Draco missing one of his detention reasons. A reason he was certainly not going to broadcast to the room. Severus satisfied himself with a Death Glare for a few seconds before his daughter scowled at him as she stood, the final student to inform the others of the reasons she was present.

Two hours, a lot of laughter, admonishments for acting like first years and even a session of writing lines later, ('_I will remember I am now to become a responsible, productive member of society_') the seventh years were dismissed back to their dormitories. Harry caught up to Hermione and Draco and, grabbing an arm of each, steered them into an empty classroom close by.

"I want to apologise to you," Harry said to Draco, holding his hand out. Draco looked at it in confusion but took his proffered hand.

"OK, why?" Draco asked.

"I am your friend, I knew you had changed but until tonight I didn't realise how deep that change was or how much you obviously love my sister. The Draco I thought I knew wouldn't have hesitated to prove he'd won our bet by telling everyone _all_ the detentions you got. The Draco I thought I knew would have used that last one to deflect attention away from the serious ones. Your behaviour tonight showed me that you are noble and honourable. I am proud to call you my friend and I will be proud when one day I can call you my brother," Harry explained. He had undergone a paradigm shift during the course of the evening. "I would like to offer my apology over the fact that I have been waiting for you to do something typically _Malfoy_ and I can see now that you won't."

Draco was surprised as Harry gripped his hand. He shook his head to clear it. "Apology accepted," he said. "I'm glad I've not done anything to make you question my motives. I do love Hermione and I respect her. I would never do anything to knowingly test her faith in me," he reiterated.

Harry nodded to Draco before releasing his hand. He gave Hermione a hug and headed to the door, leaving a somewhat bemused couple in his wake. He turned before leaving the room. "Filet Mignon at The Green Garden, you won fair and square," Harry said before he opened the door.

"Actually I think I might like to try fish and chips at Brighton Pier," Draco considered. "We could make a weekend getaway of it over the summer sometime. I think the four of us would have fun." Harry smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

"Well, that was unexpected," Hermione commented, staring at the closed door in bewilderment. She shook her head at Harry's behaviour and turned to her boyfriend, slipping her arms around his waist. "Thank you for not announcing that last one," she said as Draco embraced her.

He dropped a small kiss on the end of Hermione's nose. "You are welcome. I know your mother was just trying to get a rise but our private life is our business and no one else's. As I said I would never knowingly cause you discomfort like that. I might tease you a bit," he said dropping another kiss on her nose, "but I know when to stop."

Hermione gazed into Draco's eyes as she contemplated his words. She was filled with a sense of peace and security. She reached up and kissed him passionately. "I am so lucky to have you," she whispered as she pulled away.

"Me too," he agreed with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Do you always spend your weekends like this when you're married?" asked Harry as he consulted the long list of chores and errands Mary had left for them to accomplish. The females in their family had departed last night to spend the weekend in Brighton. Severus and Harry elected to stay at home in the castle for the weekend. Harry was getting a glimpse of what his life may be like after he married Ginny the following year.<p>

'_Just what you can, don't feel you have to or anything but it would be a blessed help for me if you could complete at least half of that list_,' had been Mary's words before she took the Floo with Winky on Friday. Severus felt that translated into '_Do everything on that list if you want me to be in a good mood when I return_.'

"I have spent two weekends with my wife since we married. One of them was spent shopping for items we would require this weekend. That involved a list as well. What is next? The quicker we get this done the quicker we can engage in more personally productive pastimes," Severus replied. To be fair the items on the list were not taxing in any way and if they worked diligently should be completed in a few short hours. Severus was also aware the list had been compiled over several days, more so that Mary did not forget anything rather than to keep Harry and him from anything pleasurable.

"Yeah, you were going to show me that cloaking charm," Harry reminded him before looking for the next item on their list. "Pillow cases for Winky," Harry read out.

"Ah, yes. Mary bought some new ones for her and hid them," Severus said as he lifted the lid of a trunk at the foot of their bed. He extracted several packets of pillow cases and handed them to Harry. "Will you please take them to the cupboard at the side of the kitchenette? That is where Winky sleeps," Severus asked as he rearranged the items left in the trunk. He looked up startled, when Harry dropped the packets to the floor. Harry was staring at Severus open-mouthed and his face had gone pale.

"She sleeps in the cupboard?" he asked faintly.

"Yes," Severus said in confusion. "It is where she chose when she and Mary bonded; where are you going?" he called as Harry raced out of the room toward the little kitchenette located behind a dividing wall in their dining room. Severus followed Harry after picking up the dropped packets, wondering what on earth had gotten into him. He reached the kitchenette to find Harry standing in front of the small door leading to Winky's space. Harry was breathing heavily, looking down at the door as if deciding whether or not he wanted to open it.

"Harry?" Severus asked softly.

Harry turned to him, his eyes full of accusation. "You let her live here, in this, this _cupboard_?" Harry yelled the last word at him before falling to his knees and yanking open the door. He was momentarily stunned when he took in the actual size of the space. It was a room that, when compared to Winky's size, was in the same proportions as Harry's room. It was a neat and tidy space with an elf-sized bed and dresser, a tiny wardrobe and several small chairs. It looked very comfortable and 'lived-in'.

Severus joined Harry at the door to the space. "It is wizard-space," he explained softly. "I expanded it for her when she chose it. There is a vent that transports heat directly from the main fires in the kitchens and her bed is against the wall backing our own stove." Severus pointed out the location. "She is very happy here, she often tells Mary she has never had a room like it and she never wants to leave it. Harry, what has upset you about this?" Severus questioned in a soothing voice.

Harry was silent for a few minutes, still looking around Winky's living space. "I can't, I can't tell you," Harry whispered, so softly that Severus had to strain to hear.

"You can tell me, you know you can tell me anything," Severus said in the same soothing tone.

"No," Harry shook his head in denial. "No, can't tell, no one will believe you, we are normal people. Normal people I say. We took you in out of the goodness of our hearts, you should be grateful you even have a roof over your head, the cupboard's good enough for orphans, we need the rooms upstairs, no one will believe you if you say you live in a cupboard." Harry was whispering the words through white lips; his eyes had taken on a vacant look. His head shaking suddenly became more emphatic. "No, NO! Can't tell, MUSTN'T TELL!" Harry began to rock back and forth slowly, his mind firmly fixed in a memory known only to him.

Severus watched the scene with dawning horror. He remembered back to the disastrous _Occlumency_ lessons he and the boy had undertaken in his fifth year. He recalled some of the memories he had seen of his life at home, a dog had him cornered while his family laughed and his cousin engaged in many acts of bullying behaviour. Were these memories, which were not particularly pleasant for any child to have experienced, hiding a deeper issue? Severus slowly reached out a hand, palm up, in Harry's line of sight. Harry shrank back from it slightly but when it continued to approach at the same, slow speed he accepted its advance.

Severus laid his hand on Harry's arm and began to gently rub up and down in a soothing motion. The rocking slowly calmed, although the vacant look lingered for a few more minutes. Severus decided to break the silence, "Harry?" he whispered. "What is it son? Please tell me."

At the sound of Severus's voice, some of the life came back into Harry's eyes. He slowly turned his head to meet the gaze of the man he now called his father. Harry searched the obsidian eyes for reassurance and, finding what he was looking for, relaxed his body and leaned onto Severus for support.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Severus assured him. "Please, tell me what upset you," he implored.

"When you said '_cupboard'_ I thought, I thought you had her in a tiny space that wasn't big enough for her. I thought she was maybe suffering. I remember the den Kreacher had in Grimmauld Place and I didn't want Winky to have the same thing," Harry said softly. Severus was still trying to make sense of what had upset Harry. A worry like this should not have provoked the reaction it had.

"Where does Kreacher sleep now?" Severus asked. He had assumed Harry had a similar set-up for his own elf. Hermione would have seen to it just as she had thoroughly inspected Winky's quarters prior to allowing her to occupy them.

"He sleeps in that room just off mine," Harry replied.

"In your study do you mean?" Severus clarified.

"I don't know. It was an empty room just off mine and I didn't need it, my room is four times the size of anything I've ever had before so I told Kreacher to move his things in there and Hermione checked it all out. She said it was fine so I didn't think anything else. I guess I thought Winky had the same thing, not a cupboard," Harry said, still whispering.

"What is it about the cupboard Harry?" Severus asked gently.

"It's where I lived. Until I was sent my Hogwarts letter my 'bedroom' was a cupboard," Harry said bitterly. "It was only when the threat of someone finding out was revealed that I got moved. Oh I technically had a bedroom but it was only big enough to fit a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. It was full of broken toys and I still wasn't allowed to refer to it as 'my' bedroom, it was still Dudley's second bedroom. I just slept in it."

"You had your bedroom in a cupboard?" Severus asked incredulously. Even though technically he had his own elf in a cupboard he had ensured its size was sufficient for the tiny being dwelling in it before she even stepped foot inside it. He would certainly never let a child in his care occupy such a small space.

"Yes, my first letter was even addressed there. I was angry that the person addressing the letters didn't think it was strange they were writing '_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_' as my address at first. It wasn't until I thought about it later and realised they would have either been charmed or maybe addressed by an elf," Harry explained.

"And you never told anyone?" Severus clarified, remembering Harry's temporary disassociation earlier.

"No, I had it drummed into me not to and by the time I reached Hogwarts I had been moved. They would have denied ever keeping me there to a wizard."

"Were you looked after?" Severus asked gently.

Harry snorted. "If you can call being locked into your bedroom with bars over the windows and being fed once a day being 'looked after'. I only ever had Dudley's hand-me-down clothes. My Hogwarts robes were the first new clothes I ever remember wearing. I did most of the cooking and cleaning in the house. I was never outright abused, but I was neglected."

"Neglect is a form of abuse. Is there a reason you never confided in one of your professors or Black, or even your friends?" Severus asked. He could not see Sirius Black or Hermione sitting idly by while Harry suffered neglect such as this. Severus himself would not have sat idly by had he known about this. During the time Harry was describing he certainly loathed the boy with every fibre of his being but he would never have allowed his return to his relatives had he known what Harry's life was truly like.

"I guess I thought they would wonder why I as a wizard could not stand up to Muggles like my aunt and uncle," Harry said with a small shrug. His shoulder was still resting against Severus's as the two sat on the floor of their kitchenette.

"It is nothing to do with 'wizard' and 'Muggle'," Severus explained. "You started to endure this treatment from a very young age so in relation to it, in your mind, as your authority figures you would have been incapable of standing up to them. I believe you would even have trouble now as an adult to confront them fully. Have you ever?"

"No, when they left Privet Drive they just left. There were no words or anything. Dudley said goodbye to me but Petunia and Vernon didn't. I just let them go. If I never see them again it will be no loss," Harry said dully.

"For what it is worth, if I or Minerva or any of your professors had been aware of this we would have immediately had you removed from their care," Severus said earnestly.

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed it. Molly always wanted me to spend the holidays at the Burrow but because of the blood wards Dumbledore always made me go back to the Dursleys'. 'Course now we think that was a waste of time anyway," he commented thinking back to how it was probably Hermione who provided him with the blood protection.

"I don't care what Dumbledore would have 'allowed'. Not only was I sworn to your protection, I would do the same for any child in this school. If I had to I would have kidnapped you in the middle of the night and kept you in the castle over the holidays. It's been done before, I am sure it will be done again," Severus said. There had been a case in his third or fourth year of teaching when Filius Flitwick showed up with a Ravenclaw sixth year whose stepfather had become abusive. Between Filius, Severus and Poppy Pomfrey they had kept her safe until she left school and was able to make her own way. Dumbledore had not even been aware of what they were doing. Severus told this tale to Harry.

Harry looked at Severus with new eyes. "Thank you for telling me that. It is worth something. Everything I have lived through in my life though ultimately helped me to defeat Riddle. I wonder if things had been different would the war have dragged on much longer. I would live my life exactly the same way again to ensure we could all live as we do right now," he said softly.

Severus nudged Harry gently with the shoulder he was resting against. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" he asked.

"No," Harry said with a small smile. Just telling Severus what he had told him was a relief. He had been meaning to talk to Ginny about his childhood since he had offered the glimpse of it the night they got engaged. He kept putting it off though, not wanting Ginny to be tainted with the knowledge of how he had spent his childhood. "Can I talk to you some more about it sometimes though?" he asked. "I feel better having someone know and I think if I talk to any of the girls they will just get upset and I really want to just move past that part of my life."

"I understand. Your mother and sister, and your fiancé would all want to exact revenge I believe. I too understand the need to move past a neglectful childhood," Severus confided. "Whenever you want to talk, I will be here to listen."

Harry nudged Severus's shoulder back. "Thanks," he said gruffly. Father and son sat on the floor in companionable silence for a while longer until Kreacher came into the kitchenette to begin preparing their lunch.

* * *

><p>Harry was revising a potions book in preparation for his NEWT exam when the green flare of the fireplace startled him. He looked up in time to see Emily gracefully step out, followed in quick succession by Mary and Winky and finally Hermione. Harry shook his head in exasperation that he still seemed to eject himself out of <em>Floos<em> with varying degrees of flailing limbs and general non-coordination. Emily and Mary both seemed to have picked up the knack very quickly.

Emily approached him and he gave her a hug in greeting, asking how their weekend was. Emily and Hermione both started to regale him with tales of shopping, hair dressing and beauty treatments, massages and high teas. Harry wrinkled his nose. "Wow, sounds great," he commented the tone of his voice suggesting it sounded anything but. Severus had emerged from the bedroom at hearing the voices of his favourite ladies. He quickly greeted Hermione and Emily, leaving them to continue torturing their brother with their tales of feminine exploits while he moved to greet his wife.

He bent and placed a chaste but lingering kiss on her lips. "I missed you," he said softly.

"I missed you too," Mary replied at an equally soft volume. She smiled as her new husband lifted her fingers to his lips.

"Did you have an enjoyable time?" he asked. Their three children had moved their conversation into Hermione's room so they could give Harry some presents they had bought him.

"Mostly, apart from missing you there was some unpleasantness yesterday when we ran into an old friend of mine," Mary said as she relaxed into Severus's chest. He automatically brought his hands up to rub her back.

"Someone you have not seen in many years? We memory charmed everyone at the funeral," Severus said confusedly. Mary had been sure that everyone who was remotely close to her and Hermione had been at the funeral.

"No, it was Diane," Mary replied.

"Your friend you stayed with? Hermione memory charmed her last did she not?" Severus asked, still confused. Hermione had demonstrated her ability with that particular incantation. Had her grief on that day caused something to go wrong with her spell?

"Yes, Hermione did some reading on Saturday night in the library at the townhouse. It is likely the charm works to make a person gradually forget someone unless they come into contact with that person," Mary explained Hermione's theory.

"Why was the encounter unpleasant? I would think you would be glad to see one of your close friends again," Severus said.

"It was fine until she saw my rings. I was then accused of letting my newfound riches go to my head, abandoning my daughter to spend time with my 'stepchildren' and spitting on Michael's memory by remarrying so quickly," Mary summarised bitterly. Severus tightened his embrace reassuringly.

"The people who know the situation do not think that. You have often said Hermione's opinion is the one that matters in this whole situation and she has been nothing but supportive of your actions. I know you have removed yourself completely from your old life, it must have been hard for you to be confronted like that by an old friend," Severus said perceptively as he held Mary's face in his hands.

"We had already been drifting apart since Michael and I returned from Australia. Knowing what we did about the war in the magical world put a few things in perspective for us and a lot of our old friends seemed almost immature to us. The things they were worried about paled in significance compared to what we and our daughter had been through. Hearing her accusations rather put me on the defensive than upsetting me. It wasn't a reaction she was expecting," Mary said.

"Was Hermione there?" Severus was surprised at the laugh that bubbled from Mary's lips at this question.

"She was marvellous. As you know her voice didn't change with her looks. She imitated your accent as closely as possible as she introduced herself as 'Harriet Snape'," Mary too mimicked her husband's accent as she told him of their daughter's attempt at an alias. Severus gave a smile in response as he imagined the scene. "She went on to explain 'Hermione's' absence due to her exams starting this week. After a final parting shot over the obviously aristocratic company I was now keeping and again referring to my wealth corrupting me, Diane departed," Mary finished the story of their encounter.

Severus placed a soft kiss on his wife's mouth. "Was the rest of your weekend what you hoped?" he asked.

Mary's smile was almost blinding. "It was everything I was hoping. Hermione actually relaxed and Emily enjoyed all the pampering. Are we going to be talking to them today do you think?" she asked Severus.

"Regarding the adoption?" he clarified. Mary nodded. "I believe it is time. Did something happen?"

"Not directly but there were times I could see Emily becoming frazzled about the amounts of money we were spending on her and she took Hermione aside two or three times. I haven't had a chance to ask Hermione what our Button's worries are yet. Plus Narcissa was almost bursting to be able to declare Emily as her Goddaughter and begin to spoil her mercilessly. We will have to watch out for that," Mary advised.

"I think you will be surprised. Narcissa may be the one to gush and give her little trinkets, albeit expensive ones, and make a fuss over her. It is Lucius we will have to worry about. He is more the sort to buy her a desert island or a fully furnished play house," Severus replied.

"Oh my goodness, you're right!" Mary exclaimed. "We will definitely have to set some ground rules." The pair laughed softly as they rested their foreheads against each other. A soft throat clearing interrupted their moment and they looked up to see Hermione hovering in the doorway.

"Do you have a quick minute?" she asked.

"Of course Angel, did you have a good time?" Severus asked as he indicated the sofa for Hermione to sit on. Mary sat next to her while Severus took his own seat in his armchair.

"Yes, Mum was right as usual. It was exactly what I needed before going into this week," she conceded with a touch of ill grace, always hating to admit she might have been wrong about something. If she had had her way she would have spent the weekend camped out in the Hogwarts library, surrounded by books as she revised frantically for her final examinations. As Mary had said when she proposed the weekend away, Hermione needed the time to clear her head and allow her to focus on the tests to come.

"What can we do for you?" asked Mary.

"It's Emily actually. She is feeling a bit insecure. She seems to have gotten in her head that blood ties are important and she's the only one in the family who doesn't have a direct link with anyone else. Since our lit- our incident, the night before your wedding, she is worried that you're going to tell her she is no longer welcome. When you said you would foster her permanently you said one of her rules was to be as well behaved as she could. I think she was taking that _really_ to heart."

Severus and Mary both sighed, sadness tinging their exhalations as they had tried to ensure Emily knew that once she had been punished, along with Hermione, that the matter was settled and there would be no further repercussions.

"Perhaps grounding her so far in advance was the wrong approach," Severus suggested. "She has a long time to stew over her misbehaviour and it is always in the forefront of her mind, as though we have dragged it out."

"No, grounding was the appropriate punishment," Mary affirmed. "And with her boarding the only time to do it was the summer holiday. We always said that her home life and school life should be kept separate. She's going to have enough trouble in the years to come with us being onsite, none of the other parents are. Sweetheart, do you know any other reason why she is so anxious?"

"Again she is insecure at the moment. I think she's worried because she loves us all so much and feels safe among us and she doesn't know what she'd do if it was all suddenly ripped away from her again. When her Great Aunt died she had believed that she would ultimately be on her own forever and she forced herself to harden up a bit. Since she came to live with us she's relaxed into a little girl again and I don't think she has the strength to force herself to go through a loss like that again. I hate to suggest to you and put you on the spot but," Hermione paused as she wrinkled her brow. She hated asking her parents for what she was about to. "Do you think you might consider adopting her officially?"

Mary let out a breath of laughter and clasped Hermione's hand. Severus's face also relaxed into a smile. "We are way ahead of you there, Angel," he stated as he withdrew his wand and summoned a bundle of parchment from his desk. He handed the parchment to Hermione, smiling at her response to reading the first few lines of the document.

"Oh, I was sure you were planning this eventually but to actually see it, it's wonderful!" she exclaimed as she continued to read the fine print. "It's sad you can't officially adopt Harry like this as well," she said with a little melancholy.

"Where are your brother and sister now?" Mary asked. It was time for a family meeting.

"Harry knew I was coming to talk to you. He is keeping Button occupied for a bit, they are in his room," Hermione replied.

Severus rose from his chair and called for his remaining children at the doorway leading to Hermione and Harry's rooms. Harry and Emily presently appeared and followed him into the sitting room, both of them squeezing onto the sofa with Mary and Hermione. Severus retook his seat in the armchair.

"The time has come for us to talk about our situation here," Severus began. With a small pang he noted Emily's immediate defensive posture and the look of sheer terror that appeared in her eyes. Hermione and Mary both reached comforting arms around her but it did not diminish her feelings at all. "We would like for the five of us to become a true, legal family," he proposed. "Harry and Emily, Mary and I would like to officially adopt you." There was silence for a few seconds as a blinding smile broke through on Harry's face. Emily's inner turmoil was such though that she burst into immediate tears before running off into her bedroom. Hermione quickly stood and gestured for the others to stay before quickly following Emily into her room.

Harry's momentary elation had dimmed somewhat and he turned to the couple that he now called his parents to see them looking worriedly in the direction of his little sister's room. "Can you legally adopt me though?" he asked.

Mary grasped Harry's hand. "Unfortunately we can't get the paperwork and such to go through the Wizengamot for ratification purely due to your age. We have spoken with Kingsley though and he is happy for us to sign the official documents and have them filed at the Ministry. They just won't carry the official stamps," she explained.

"We would like to do this for _you_ though, to prove to you we would adopt you legally if we could," Severus followed up.

"Thank you, it's silly I know. I do know you want to be my parents and I want you to be my parents but having the piece of paper really means something to me," Harry said.

"We would also like to have a ceremony on your birthday similar to a wedding ceremony. Michael and I did it for Hermione when we adopted her. It will further affirm a bond between the three of us," Mary said.

"That sounds nice," Harry agreed. "Should we wait for Emily's birthday though and do it together?" he asked.

"We did think about that," Severus said. "Ultimately though we decided that since your birthdays are only six days apart, we would like each of you to have your own special day. That way it is not only your birthday but also the day you were joined to us," he explained.

Harry nodded. "That makes sense. Well officially I would like to accept. My whole life I wanted a family and even though I am going to be married soon I still want this. The Weasleys are great and I love them but they will always be Ginny's family that I joined. Now when Molly gets too overbearing I'll have my own Mum to complain to," Harry said as he gave Mary a hug. The three shared a soft laugh before sobering once again and looking to Emily's room. "Hermione will help her through this," Harry assured them. "I think she is just confused and overwrought at the moment."

"Yes, it tears me apart though to see it," Mary said, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"While we wait there is another official matter for us to address," Severus said.

Hermione had opened the door to Emily's room to find her sister crying into her pillow. She quickly shut the door behind her before joining Emily on the bed and pulling her into an embrace. She soothed her sister patiently until she settled down once more. Hermione conjured a tissue to wipe the face of the still sniffling Emily.

"Talk to me Button," she said gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know. My brain is telling me so many different things and I don't know which part of it to believe. I wasn't expecting Mum and Dad to say that. I thought they were going to tell me I had to go away and I was so scared. I was naughty before and I know I was starting to be a brat. Why do they want to adopt me? I must be trouble for them," Emily tearfully tried to explain her feelings to Hermione.

"Oh Button, you are no trouble for them. Remember they asked to be your parents, they knew what they were getting into. Now they want you to know that they don't want to stop. If they adopt you officially it will be just as though you were born to them. They love you so much and they want to make sure everyone knows that and no one can take you away from them," Hermione reassured her.

"But does anyone care though? No one has ever come here to make sure I wasn't being poisoned or anything. Aren't they supposed to come and check on me?" Emily asked.

"Well when you think about it, you are regularly being 'checked on'. Professor McGonagall visits us all the time when you are here and Kingsley often pops in. Lucius is a member of the Wizengamot and he is here often. Ginny is here more than anyone and if Mum and Dad were mistreating you in any way she would certainly let her parents know. Her Dad is a Ministry Department Head and would initiate an investigation if he thought anything was amiss. All those people regularly ask you if you are happy living here. Your emphatic affirmation every time shows them they have nothing to worry about. Do you see?" Hermione asked after giving her examples.

"Oh, I guess I never really thought about it like that," Emily said. She was in a unique situation with a lot of prominent, highly respected members of wizarding society in her immediate life. She just thought of them all as regular people but Hermione was right, in this illustrious company, no one would be able to get away with mistreating or neglecting her and she was always asked by these people how she was faring.

"Are Mum and Dad going to be mad I ran away from them when they said they wanted to adopt me?" Emily asked fearfully.

Hermione tightened her embrace. "No, of course they won't be mad," Hermione reassured her. "They might feel a little bit sad because you felt you couldn't talk to them but if we go back out there they will do their best to make you feel comfortable with all this. Remember as well that even if you don't want them to adopt you, then you will still continue to live here with us, nothing will change," Hermione said firmly.

"I want to be adopted then they can't ever ask me to leave," Emily stated. "I want to be their little girl."

"You will always be their little girl no matter what. Just as you'll always be Harry's and my little sister no matter what. You'll always be a part of us. Do you want to go back?" Hermione asked.

Emily nodded and climbed off the bed. She took Hermione's hand and they re-entered the sitting room just as Harry was emphatically agreeing to something. As soon as they were within reach Mary grasped Emily into a hug. She kissed her temple and settled Emily onto her lap. "You know we love you, don't you?" she asked her as she smoothed Emily's hair back from her face.

"Yes," Emily said shyly. "I love you too, I'm sorry I ran away. I was scared and happy both at the same time and I didn't know what to do," she explained.

"Perhaps we should not have been quite so blunt. I want you to remember this is _your_ decision. We will be happy to adopt you and we will understand if you want to just continue with things the way they are. Whatever _you_ decide is what we will do Button," Severus assured her.

"I want to be adopted," Emily said. A burst of happiness filled her as Mary tightened her hold and a look of elation filled Severus's eyes at her words. Even Hermione and Harry breathed sighs of relief and bore looks of love and joy upon hearing her words. All five rose at once and joined as one, the proposition of being legally recognised as a single unit overcoming them. They laughed and hugged before sitting back down and resuming the conversation Mary, Severus and Harry had been having prior to Hermione and Emily coming back into the room.

Emily was happy to hear that Narcissa and Lucius had agreed to be her Godparents. Severus explained the significance of Godparents and how they differed from the Muggle world. Hermione also agreed to take on the mantle of being a guardian for Emily should anything happen to Mary and Severus which is what Harry had been agreeing to when the girls returned to the room. Emily did not want to think about that possibility but it was also good to know that should the worst happen, she would still be taken care of.

Later that evening after dinner, Emily approached Mary and Severus as they sat reading before bed. "Can I ask you something?" she queried, a look of caution on her face.

Severus smirked slightly as he put his book down. "I am sure you _can_, you have a good grasp of the English language. You _may_ ask us anything you like," he subtly corrected her.

Emily let out a small but good-natured huff; she had walked right into that one! She sat down on the edge of the sofa and regarded the two who would soon become her official parents. "When we sign all the paperwork and have the ceremony, will my name change?" she asked.

Severus and Mary both regarded her with surprise. Severus cleared his throat. "Like the adoption itself, it is your decision. What are your thoughts on the matter?" he asked in return.

"Well, I would like to keep my surname as a link to my real, I mean my first parents," she corrected herself. She did not want Mary and Severus to feel they were not her 'real' parents. They certainly were now. "But I want to have the same name as you as well so people know for sure that we're related. Can I," she quickly amended her statement at Severus's raised eyebrow, "_may_ I be Emily Warren-Snape, with a hyphen?" she asked.

"Of course you may Button," Severus replied. He felt a small thrill that Emily's earlier feelings were giving way to obviously more rational ones. He also felt some pride that Emily wanted to share his name as well. It was odd that he was perfectly alright with Hermione _not_ taking his name as he was with Emily adding it to hers. He supposed it was because Hermione was easily linked to him through their looks. There was no denying he was her father when you saw the two of them. It was not the case with Emily so she having his name was their link. "We may add a middle name as well if you so choose. You currently do not have one."

"Katherine," Emily said immediately. "That was my mother's name. In her family the girls didn't have middle names but the boys did. I would like to have her name as my name too."

"That is a wonderful tribute, Darling," Mary said. "So you will be Emily Katherine Warren-Snape, with a hyphen," she confirmed. Emily nodded her agreement. "What other thoughts are running through your clever little head now?" she asked gently.

"None really, I was all in knots for the last couple of weeks but Hermione and Harry both talked to me about how it's impossible to be one hundred percent well behaved all the time and I was worrying myself for nothing. They told me some of the stuff they did to get the detentions last week and even some of the stuff they did that they got punished for at the time and _wow_! There is no way I would _ever_ do half the stuff they did!" she declared.

"You are a Gryffindor, give it time," Severus interjected dryly. Emily's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"No way am I going to look for giant spiders, or take a car flying, or steal ingredients from you. And I promise I will never purposely set you on fire Dad," Emily pledged. She could not believe Hermione had done that to a professor.

"Well I thank you for your consideration," Severus replied. "Please try and refrain from accidentally setting me on fire as well." Emily laughed at this instruction.

"Okay and I promise not to worry so much the next time I do something without thinking. I know now once you punish me then that will be it," she said.

"Good we meant it when we said all was forgiven. It has been a tumultuous few weeks for you," Mary said. "Why don't you run and get your hairbrush and I'll braid your hair for you while we talk?" Emily's eyes lit up and she ran off, quickly returning with her brush and a hair tie. She knelt on the floor in front of Mary's chair and sighed happily as her mother started to run the brush through her long hair.

"Is there anything special you would like to do for your birthday with your friends?" Mary asked. Talking about a lighter, fun subject would be good just before bed.

"Could we go to a movie? Patricia and Daisy have never been to one. Abby, Gemma and I have been telling them all about them and they want to try it," Emily said. It would be fun to take her wizarding friends into the Muggle world. "Then we could go to McDonald's after! I miss McDonald's," she said a little wistfully. Mary grimaced in response to Emily's request.

"Really? McDonald's? Are you sure?" she asked. Severus began to worry. What was '_McDonald's_' that Mary would be so reluctant to go there?

"Yes, I'm sure. I would like a Big Mac and a super large fries and the biggest Thickshake they have!" Emily declared. Mary let out a sound somewhere between acceptance, reluctance and pure disgust.

"_Only_ because it will be your birthday party. Don't think it will be a regular occurrence Young Lady," Mary said, lightly tapping the hairbrush on Emily's shoulder.

Emily bounced up and down on her knees for a few seconds before Mary resumed brushing her hair. "Yay, will you be able to get me a movie book so we know what is going to be out and what's good?" she asked excitedly.

"When the time is closer I'll get Severus to apparate me to a Muggle town and pick up a cinema guide. We'll arrange for your friends to come on the day after your birthday, which will be a Friday. Your actual birthday will be taken up with the adoption and ceremony. How does that sound?" Mary asked.

"That sounds great. Thanks Mum. And thanks Dad, you'll have lots of fun I know," Emily said happily unaware of the thoughts currently running through Severus's head. He had last been to a movie when he was still friends with Lily while at Hogwarts. He had never heard of this 'McDonald's' and he was still worried about that given Mary's reaction. It was what his daughter wanted to do though so he would suffer through it.

Mary finished Emily's hair and sent her off to bed. Her classes this week would all be taken up with tests and they would best be undertaken if she were well-rested. After hugs and kisses goodnight and encouraging Harry and Hermione to also get some rest, the extended Snape family retired for the evening.

Behind their closed bedroom door, Mary and Severus made up for the two day absence they had had from each other. In the afterglow of their love making they lay in each other's arms, gently caressing and quietly talking about what needed to be done in the next few weeks. Sleep soon overcame them, their dreams content that their family situation was now fully secure and formalised.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I suffered a massive writer's block trying to get it out which is why it has taken so long. This chapter has not been seen by anyone prior to publication. If anyone is interested in looking over my work before I post it please let me know. <em>

_I recently said I would be uploading this story on GE. I have hit some technical difficulties there (I can be technologically challenged at times). I discovered a brand new site - the maple bookshelf dot com (no spaces). It is free to join and I have started to upload this story there. _

_Reviews are welcome as always._


	23. The End of an Era

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Any characters or locations you recognise are the property of these individuals and corporations. I make no money from the writing of this story._

_THANKS to everyone who continues to read, alert, favourite and REVIEW this story. I love you all :)_

**Chapter 23 – The End of an Era**

Hermione stopped just outside the doors to the Great Hall. She could hear the low drone inside, indicating the presence of hundreds of people as they partook of their morning meal. She could picture the four long tables, each filled with black-robed students serving themselves from platters of toast, eggs, bacon, cereal, fruit and pastries. She could imagine the alternating trays down the centre of each table, one filled with jugs of ice cold juices, the other with all manner of teas and accompaniments. Overhead the charmed ceiling would mimic the view she had taken in from her window that morning, a bright blue sky with a few fluffy clouds lazily blowing across it, the sun beginning its slow ascent into the heavens. At the front of the room would be the long head table with all the teachers seated there, surveying the students and ensuring no hanky panky was going on.

She knew there would be an undercurrent of nerves that morning. OWL and NEWT tests were due to begin that day. There would be books open and students giving each other last minute quizzes. Usual end-of-year tests for the other years would also begin today. There were only ten days left until the end of term. Hermione could picture the scene as it was every year on this morning.

She could also picture the reaction when she walked in. It would be fine at first, until someone, _anyone_, happened to look up because her movement past them would distract them from whatever it was they were doing. That person would gasp, causing the person next to them to look up and gasp. This would cause a chain reaction around the room until the gasps would be replaced with twitters and chuckles which would soon descend into all out laughter. She briefly toyed with the notion of not going in at all but she knew her mother and father were in there. They had informed her on Sunday night that they would be taking breakfast in the Great Hall every morning until the school year finished and they expected to see her there, properly nourishing herself for the day ahead. If she did not go in, they would hunt her down.

'_Alright Hermione, that hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason. Suck it up!_' With a deep breath she entered the Great Hall, her bag slung over her shoulder as usual and headed straight to where her smirking brother, his fiancé and her traitorous, grinning roommates were sitting. Sure enough, the first gasp came from a Hufflepuff first year. That drew the attention of Susan Bones who actually choked on the spoonful of cereal she had just put in her mouth. That noise drew the attention of Justin Finch-Fletchley who promptly forgot a lifetime of high class manners and spewed the mouthful of tea he had just taken all over Hannah Abbot.

By now the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables were paying attention as well. The first chuckle emanated from the direction of the house of which her father was the head. The first laugh, she recognised. She sent a scathing look in the direction of its owner and was gratified that it immediately stopped. It did not result in the cessation of the other laughter that it seemed now had permission to reverberate around the hall.

With her head held high, Hermione continued on her path and put her bag down under the seat on which she planned to sit. Neville scooted down a bit, at least trying not to laugh at her predicament. The only way it seemed he could accomplish this though was to look anywhere but at her. It was about this time she recognised her mother's tinkling laughter and a couple of great booms from Hagrid up at the teacher's table before he quickly composed himself. She risked a glance in that direction and noticed her father, determinedly glaring at the ceiling. '_No doubt trying _not_ to react to the spectacle down here_,' she thought irritably.

With a flip of her hair, she swung her leg over the bench seat, primly drawing the other one behind her before sitting down and levelling her best '_Snape'_ glare at Fay Dunbar sitting directly opposite her. Fay simply smiled an angelic smile straight back at her. "I told you I knew the hair changing charm," she said matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you tried to _Finite_ it again," Harry blurted out before he, Ginny, Parvati, Eliza and Fay all dissolved into helpless laughter. Neville could not help himself in the face of the mirth of his friends and succumbed as well. Even Emily and her friends were looking down the table at her, giggling behind their hands. With another scowl, Hermione started to fill her plate and pour herself some juice.

A body sat down beside her, his back to the table. The blonde head of the man she loved (although was not particularly partial to right now given his reaction when seeing her) leaned across to whisper in her ear. "You know Granger, there's something about seeing you in green and silver striped hair that just turns me on. Can you keep it?"

Hermione turned her head and regarded him coolly. "I am about five seconds away from dumping this glass of pumpkin juice right over your pretty blonde head."

Draco grinned and quickly kissed his girlfriend's cheek before jumping up again and making his way back to his own seat. It was hilarious the last time he had seen her like this. He would not have thought it would be as hilarious again but it really was. He would have to waylay a Gryffindor on the way out and find out exactly what happened.

Mary had no such compunction. As soon as she had composed herself enough to move, she walked down between the tables, coming to a stop behind Harry. She merely lifted an eyebrow at him in question. "We told her she was only allowed to study for an hour after curfew," Harry said in defence. "It's not our fault she smuggled an Arithmancy book up to her room and was studying it at three in the morning. Fay said she had clearly had no sleep and when the three of them tried to get her to stop and go to sleep she told them to go to – well someplace hot," Harry gestured at the result of that conversation.

Mary looked at her eldest daughter with a mix of exasperation, disappointment and fondness. "After the last time you really thought you would be able to _Finite_ it with a different result?" she asked.

"They told me they knew the charm, I didn't think they knew the way to counteract an attempt to stop it," Hermione argued.

Ginny smirked. "I was the one that showed them," she stated proudly.

"Yes but again, I didn't think you knew D-Professor Snape's little addition to it," she hissed.

"Who do you think showed me?" Ginny asked as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. With a huff, Hermione set in to eat her breakfast, rebuffing any and all attempts to talk to her. '_This is _so_ humiliating_,' she thought.

* * *

><p>"And... time. Quills down, please. If you would be so kind as to remain quietly in your seats while we collect the tests, it would be appreciated," the examiner said as he put away his pocket watch. Hermione threw her quill down next to her parchment, leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief. That was the last one. Study of Ancient Runes. She was finished. A giddy little laugh tried to bubble up to the surface but she quickly clamped down on it.<p>

She had weathered the last nine days a lot better than she thought she would. Funnily enough, the lesson her roommates bestowed on her actually helped. She had been working herself into a state that night. It was her frantic breathing that had woken Fay up in the next bed and it had taken all three of them to grapple the book from her hands. Fay's use of the charm had been the wake-up call she needed to stop being so unreasonable. They had even let her sleep the next morning as long as possible before waking her. Usually the first of the four of them, despite their best intentions, would easily wake the others up.

Hermione sat up straight again and looked across to where Draco was sitting. The pure relief in his smile was reminiscent of nearly every smile in the room. The feeling of completion and liberation was palpable amongst the seventh years. Hermione smiled as she handed her completed paper to the examiner, inwardly groaning at the slightly star struck look in the older man's eyes when he noted her name on the top corner. At his word, the students made a break for the door, the other seventh years waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

This was a scene they had only ever witnessed before. The elation, the release, the sheer joy that they had completed the final step of their childhood and were now ready to take their first steps in the world of adulthood. Tonight though, tonight was a night of celebration. This was one of their last official chances to run riot and generally act as children before starting to pack and say their goodbyes tomorrow. Then there was the leaving feast tomorrow night, before taking the Hogwarts Express for the last time back to London the following day. For now though, there were hugs, kisses, back slaps, high fives and general pandemonium as dozens of seventh years clumped into one big group to celebrate the end of their schooling.

Standing on the marble stairs, Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape were side by side watching the group as they congratulated each other. "Did you ever think you would be witness to a scene such as this Severus?" Minerva said happily. She looked on as a Gryffindor girl was hugged by a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff at the same time. She watched as Hermione Granger was passionately kissed by Draco Malfoy. She observed Neville Longbottom hoisted on the shoulders of Gregory Goyle and Anthony Goldstein.

"No Minerva, I can say with all honesty I never thought I would live to see this," Severus replied. He had been witness to this celebration in the past. He had been part of this celebration in the past, sort of. He had been present and had shook hands with a few of his housemates before making a quick exit lest one of the Marauders target him a final time. He had never seen a celebration such as this. If the sorting hat could see it he was sure it would sigh in relief. For nearly one thousand years, the administrators of this school had preached House Unity. Hogwarts was finally witnessing it. Usually there were four definite clusters of students, with one or two making brief forays to the edge of another group to quickly seek out a relative or acquaintance for a quick word then back to their own group. To witness true unity come to life with this particular graduating year was a sweet sight indeed. There was not one student left out and there was not one house banding together in any way. In fact, the most people from one house Severus could see in a group at any one time were three.

The pair observed for several more minutes until the Headmistress reluctantly cast Sonorous on herself and asked them to disburse. For tonight only the joint common rooms would be turned over to the seventh years for them to celebrate in to their hearts content. Butterbeer was allowed but nothing harder. Surprisingly, the Head Girl and Boy and the prefects had spread the word to a very receptive group of their peers and no one had plans to breach this trust. That could also have to do with the giant celebration Harry, Draco, Anthony Goldstein and Ernie McMillan had planned at Mally's Pub in Diagon Alley the following week. That would be the place where they would truly let their hair down.

Dinner was over with quickly and Hermione went back to her room to change. Fay insisted she wear the burgundy dress she had worn on her first date with Draco. Much more confident in herself now, Hermione grinned at Parvati as she shortened the hemline to its original length. Shrugging her arms into a black cashmere bolero, she linked arms with her roommate as they left to meet up with the boys in the common room. Harry slapped Seamus over the head when he noticed the Irishman ogling his sister. "She's taken!" he admonished as he walked past on his way to the portrait hole.

Hermione caught up with him as they walked the corridors to their destination. "Ginny's not pissed she can't come tonight is she?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, I said I would try and cut out early and come back but I was informed you only finish your NEWTS once and despite what people might say we are not glued at the hip," Harry replied.

"She had to _tell_ you that you're not glued at the hip?" asked Hermione with a laugh.

"I like being glued to her hip." Harry said with a pout. "She said she's going to catch up with Luna tonight and have a chat.

"How does she think she went on her tests?" asked Hermione as they approached the Ravenclaw duplicate common room where the festivities would kick off.

"Great, she's sure your notes and study guides are the key to her success. Rather than packing everything up tomorrow you may as well just hand her all your stuff from this year. I know she's going to ask for it," Harry replied.

"I've actually already sent it all down to my room. Once I sort it out and neaten it up I'll pass it onto her," Hermione said with a small smile.

They entered the Ravenclaw common room to cheers. The brother and sister were quickly separated as they were dragged off to see people and join in conversations. The seventh years all mingled, rehashing their recent exams, reliving high points of their schooling years and mourning the losses of those who did not make it through to the end of the war.

Several hours later Harry flopped into the seat beside Hermione. She gave him a smile as she cuddled into her brother's side. "Are you having fun?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just being maudlin for a moment," Hermione replied with a small sigh.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"He's just gone to the loo," Hermione said.

"That's no reason to be maudlin, Hermione. He'll be back in like two minutes. I'm sure you'll survive," he teased as he ruffled her hair.

"I not maudlin because my boyfriend left me alone for two minutes you prat," Hermione admonished her brother, giving him a light swat on the chest. She looked around with a small shake of her head. "It was always going to be the three of us sitting here tonight, you know? You, me and Ron. To go through everything we did to have it end like this, it just made me pause for a moment."

"I know. But _we_ grew up. It's probably being forced on him right now, but he wasn't in a place where he could accept the changes in our lives and that was unacceptable to me. Even if Ginny hadn't disowned him I think now he would just be an acquaintance rather than a friend. An entertaining one, we would have been able to get a laugh out of watching you hex him every other day for being an insensitive git. It would have been nice if he could have been on the same page as us but he wasn't. I'm kind of glad we've had the last six months without him."

"Me too, as horrible as it is to say, it's been peaceful. When you think about it even just being in this room tonight would have been a trial wouldn't it? He was the only one who was still banging on about houses at the beginning of the year. He probably wouldn't have stopped," Hermione sighed loudly. "Right, that's enough! No more maudlin, now we're celebrating."

Harry hugged Hermione tight around her shoulder. "Yes! Celebrating!" he began to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, we're celebrating that we're leaving yet after we leave, we'll be _Flooing_ straight back," Harry laughed harder, the irony not lost on him. Hermione joined his laughter before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Oi! Potter, get your own girl!" Draco came up to the two of them, handing Hermione a bottle of Butterbeer. "Granger, I leave you alone for five minutes and you're all over another guy, what am I to do with you?" he asked, enjoying the faintly sick looks that passed over both their faces.

"Okay, _never_ say _that_ again," Harry instructed firmly. He placed an answering kiss on top of Hermione's head before he stood. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you later," he said, thumping Draco's shoulder as he passed.

Draco sat in the seat Harry had just vacated. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully for his remarks before settling comfortably into his side. They held court from the couch they were seated on for quite a while. Their friends and classmates approached them, offering and receiving good wishes and in some cases making plans to catch up. The party finally broke up at midnight, the seventh years all making their ways back to their dormitories to spend their second last night.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I have one. Who was your favourite professor?" Hermione asked. She was sitting cross legged on the end of her bed, her three roommates in various states of sprawl across their own beds as they chatted on this, their last night of sharing a room together. The leaving feast had finished an hour ago, Ravenclaw taking the honours of the House Cup that year. The girls were all dressed in their pyjamas and dressing gowns as they snacked on the last of their 'treat stash' and rehashed their Hogwarts years.<p>

"Professor Trelawney."

"Professor Flitwick."

"Professor McGonagall."

Parvati, Fay and Eliza answered her respectively. Hermione agreed with Eliza's choice. "Who was your worst Professor?" Parvati asked.

"Umbridge," answered Hermione and Fay in unison. Parvati nodded her agreement with that one. Eliza was looking at Hermione apologetically.

"Go on, you can say it," Hermione encouraged.

"Snape, I'm sorry Hermione but I really didn't like him as my professor," Eliza said ruefully.

"It's okay really," Hermione lowered her voice to impersonate her fathers. "I have gone out of my way to ensure I am no one's favourite professor," she said. Her roommates all started to laugh at her imitation.

"I bet he was Draco's favourite professor," Fay predicted.

"You're probably right," Hermione agreed.

"Alright, my turn. What is something you did that even after last week, you _still_ didn't get punished for?" Eliza asked.

Fay had no answer to this question. Parvati said she had been in the Ravenclaw common room a lot of times pretending to be her sister. Eliza confessed to having been the one to actually cast an illusion in fourth year which made Tracey Davis of Slytherin think she was walking through the corridors naked when she wasn't. Hermione admitted to lying to Professor McGonagall about the troll in first year.

"But you were punished for that," Parvati said confusedly. "You came back that night and said you lost points."

"I lost points because I told her I went looking for the troll, thinking I could fight it on my own. I didn't want to tell her I had been in the bathroom crying and get Ron into trouble because he had just saved me," she explained.

"Hermione, I have to ask. In third year once I swear I saw you entering the Great Hall in front of me at lunch but I turned around to see if Eliza was behind me and there you were, walking down the steps with her. I just thought I was going mad. I wasn't, was I?" asked Fay.

Hermione put her head down and sighed. "I guess it's not going to hurt to tell you now. No, you weren't going mad, that would have been me in front of you and me behind you. I took all the electives that year and the only way for me to attend all the classes was with the aid of a time turner."

The other three girls gasped. "How much did you have to use it?" Eliza asked incredulously.

"Well I was really taking two more classes than I should have been. That was four hours a week I had to time turn to get to class, I was allowed an hour extra every day in order to be able to complete my homework and two hours maximum per day if I needed to time turn to catch a nap," Hermione explained. Her roommates were stunned.

"No wonder you were so frazzled by the end of that year. I just thought it was because of the whole thing with Ron's rat and Crookshanks," Parvati said.

"Nope, it was me and a time turner," Hermione shrugged. "On the other hand Professor McGonagall said if she _ever_ had another student like me who insisted on learning _everything_ then I have to make myself available to have a chat with them and explain just what it's really like to live through a year like that. It wasn't fun but given my time over, I'd do it again," she said. If she had not had the time turner, the events of that full moon night at the end of the year would have turned out very differently. Buckbeak would have been killed and she, Harry and Sirius would likely have all suffered at the hands of the Dementors and been forced to live their lives out as soulless husks.

"Okay, I have one now. First Hogwarts crush," Fay said, bringing a touch of light heartedness back to the room.

"Draco Malfoy," Fay, Eliza and Parvati said in unison just as Hermione said "Professor Lockhart."

There was silence while the three girls stared at Hermione in astonishment before they dissolved into hysterical laughter. Eliza was wiping tears from her eyes as she exclaimed, "Oh Hermione, only you would have had your first crush on a teacher."

"Well it's not something I'm proud of," Hermione justified. "It's the truth though. And just to make me feel better about myself I can now categorically state to the three of you that I get to have sex with the boy you three all fantasised about marrying at one point," she stuck her tongue out at them playfully.

"I bet he's good in bed too," Eliza mused. She was not trying to pry, Hermione knew, just making an observation. "I wonder how many girls he's been with," she suddenly realised who her audience was and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry Hermione, just thinking aloud," Eliza apologised.

"It's okay," Hermione assured her. "I know exactly how many girls he's been with. We have no secrets in that area," she said mysteriously. The other three girls looked at her half expectantly but when she did not come forth with the information they let it go. They were still dying of curiosity but Hermione was not one to kiss and tell. Plus Draco _'had a reputation to keep up'_. Girls were impressed that Hermione was the one to finally tame the _'Slytherin Sex God'_. '_I can't stand that title_,' she thought.

"My turn, umm," Parvati looked over to the empty space that used to hold Lavender Brown's bed. "Your favourite Lavender moment or thing about her, or both."

The three other girls also looked to where the fifth one of them used to sleep. They were silent as they thought about what they could say about their late roommate.

"Her hair, it was always so beautiful," Eliza said wistfully.

"I wouldn't say it's my favourite thing but there have been times this year when I missed going into the bathroom and seeing all her stuff everywhere. Actually that is my favourite thing, she was always really good about letting us use her makeup and hair stuff whenever we wanted," Fay said.

"She's the reason I looked so different and so good at the Yule Ball in fourth year," Hermione said softly. "She stood there for two hours squeezing every drop out of that _Sleekeazy's_ bottle before styling my hair and doing my makeup. I was really grateful to her but she just waved me off, saying she had always wanted a chance to get at my head. What about you Parvati?" Hermione asked gently.

"Everything," Parvati whispered, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. "She was my best friend, the first girl I was ever close to that liked what I liked and didn't tell me that gossip and boys and makeup was going to be the ruination of me." Eliza stood up and sat next to Parvati, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. Parvati sniffled a bit. "She used to complain about the three of you so much. She had this picture growing up of what it was going to be like when she got to Hogwarts. We were going to be a little gang all of our own. She even had a name for us – 'The Lavender Ladybugs'. The name was negotiable," Parvati added in an aside.

"The five of us would be best friends forever," she continued. "All of us would be at the top of the social pile in our year. We would be the ones who knew the gossip, who had the best clothes, the best hair and all the girls would want to be us. All the boys would be falling all over themselves to have us as their girlfriends and we would have the best seven years of our lives!" Parvati gave a small smile at the looks on the faces of the three other girls. Mixtures of sadness, horror, disbelief and indulgence were seen on all of them.

"And what did she get? A bookworm, two snobs and me," Parvati finished. It was true; the first night spent in this room was far different to the last. The five little girls had entered the room and located their trunks. After brief introductions consisting only of names and where they were from, Hermione reached into her trunk and pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and delved into it, checking facts in the book against what she had witnessed that evening. Eliza and Fay each sized up the four other girls in the room and with a simple nod to each other, turned to their beds and shut the curtains. Lavender's dreams of instant, lifelong friendship were in ruins at her feet. The shy Indian girl had been the only one left, torn for the first time from her twin sister and feeling very nervous being in the company of four girls she did not know. Lavender simply took her by the hand, reached into her trunk for a huge toiletry case and dragged Parvati to the adjoining bathroom.

"I miss her so much," Parvati said before she broke down into tears. Hermione and Fay both quickly stood from their beds and joined the two girls on Parvati's. The three girls consoled their friend and roommate, sad that it took a war to finally bring them together.

Hermione held out her hand in front of her. Draco's ring caught the candlelight, flashing delicately. "I hereby form The Lavender Ladybugs," she said. Fay and Eliza both placed their hands over Hermione's, proclaiming instant, proud membership. Smiling through her tears, Parvati placed her hand on top of the pile.

"The Lavender Ladybugs," she said. "Wait, this is going to be stupid I know, but," Parvati jumped off the bed and went to her trunk, rummaging through it until she pulled out her small jewellery box. From it she extracted a small brooch. She also extracted three sterling silver rings handing one each to the other girls. With a quick Transfiguration, she changed the rings into small, lavender coloured ladybug brooches, similar to her own. "We were going to wear these as part of our gang," she explained.

Laughing, the three girls examined their new accessories. They all secured their brooches to their dressing gowns proudly. Parvati waved off any offers of recompense for the rings stating they were just second-hand ones she had picked up cheaply for decoration and they were of no importance. "Did Lavender have a brooch?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she was wearing it when she was buried," Parvati said softly. The three girls nodded. They had all attended Lavender's funeral which had of course been a sombre occasion. Hermione felt sad now that her funeral just seemed to blend in with the more than dozen she had attended in those few weeks following the war. She suddenly sat upright as she remembered that Lavender's grave was located in the small cemetery established on the grounds after the battle. Her parents had agreed that being interred in the place she valiantly fought and died would be appropriate.

"I have an idea," Hermione said, a light of anticipation and excitement coming into her eyes. "This is our last night here, and it's after curfew. Dad is always saying that Gryffindors are impulsive and reckless and while this isn't exactly reckless, it is impulsive _and_ against the rules."

"What?" asked Fay.

"Let's go down and visit Lavender and tell her we've formed her gang," Hermione proposed. The others immediately sat up with looks of happiness and anticipation of the adventure. They quickly threw on shoes and left their room. Hermione took a brief detour to rummage through Harry's trunk for the Marauder's Map. When she came back down, it was with the occupants of Harry's room trailing behind her, eager to join and say a final farewell to their fallen housemate.

Hermione began to lecture them about not being caught and interrogating them about their knowledge of disillusionment charms before Dean Thomas playfully pulled her into a headlock, reminding her that they had all managed at one point or another to go undetected through the school. Harry activated his map, to the despair of Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Fay and Eliza who had never seen it close up before. "No wonder you were able to get away with all that shite!" Seamus exclaimed. "This plus an invisibility cloak? I wonder that Snape hasn't a head of grey hair with wonderin' what you were up to!" Harry merely grinned at him unrepentantly.

"Okay, wait a bit, Professor McGonagall looks like she just passed by. She's going toward her office though... Right, if we go straight down the stairs, no stops we should be right," Harry instructed. He led the way out of the portrait hole, his invisibility cloak under his arm just in case. In case of what, he did not know, it certainly was not large enough to cover eight of them. He was reminded of a problem solving exercise back in primary school where they had to get from one side of the class to the other, pretending the gap in between was a raging river and the students were different animals that could not be left alone with each other. Dudley had pushed him off the 'boat' halfway across the classroom. Harry thought if he had to he could ferry everyone back and forth under the cloak one at a time while the rest of them hid or _Disillusioned_ themselves.

The eight Gryffindors made it to the small cemetery with no mishaps. Once there, the girls reaffirmed their commitment to their new 'gang' over Lavender's grave and Hermione transfigured a nearby rock into a replica ladybug, sticking it to the bottom of the headstone marking Lavender's final resting place. The boys then each rested a hand on the plaque, saying a soft goodbye. The eight sat and reminisced for a while, Harry called for Kreacher to serve them some butterbeers, one of which they poured into the ground for Lavender.

The weary group finally decided it was time they should head back. Harry checked the map and saw Professors Snape, Miller and Sinistra all patrolling in different areas of the castle but as earlier, if they quickly moved straight up, there should be no problems. Stowing the map back in his pocket they quietly re-entered the castle. They were walking in pairs and threes as they reached the Gryffindor corridor, talking and laughing softly. Their banter abruptly ceased when the darkened corridor was suddenly ablaze with light, all eight of them drawing their wands in an ingrained, instant reaction. A cacophony of noise arose from the portraits that had been so rudely awakened and were not shy about letting everyone know. The eight students were frozen by the sight of Professor Snape standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

'_So close!_'

'_Fuck!_'

'_Shit!_'

'_Oh we are so screwed!_'

These thoughts and more were running through the Gryffindors' heads as they fearfully regarded their most stern professor while lowering their wands. Hermione and Harry both identified the glimmer of glee in his eyes at having caught them in the act of rule breaking. It was like a dream come true.

"The Head Girl, Head Boy and six seventh year graduates of this fine institution, all out of bed and roaming the corridors. Gryffindors until the end," Professor Snape drawled. The eight hung their heads. There was absolutely no use arguing. Eight years spent in the company of this man had certainly taught them that. "I truly regret I cannot give you detention and the house cup was already awarded this evening meaning I cannot take points. Since you insist on acting like children though, you will be treated as such. I will require one hundred lines from each of you prior to your departure. '_I will refrain from acting like a stereotypical Gryffindor once I leave Hogwarts_.' You may hand them to Mr Potter or Miss Granger to give to me. All of you inside, _now_!"

There was a general scurrying as the eight of them lined up to pile through the portrait hole into the common room. Harry and Hermione were the last and were detained by their father before being able to enter. Harry caught a glimpse of Neville's sympathetic face as the portrait closed behind him, leaving his friends in the corridor.

"Why?" Severus simply asked.

Hermione quickly summed up the events of the evening and why they were out of the tower and on the grounds.

"Damnit!" Severus swore softly. He placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "You could not have waited until the morning to pay your respects?" he asked.

Harry sheepishly smiled. "We were celebrating a true Gryffindor, Sir. You can't do that in the morning."

"Fifty lines each then," Severus conceded. He could not let them off scot-free but he could not in good conscience impose a stiff penalty on them for simply wishing to say a final goodbye to their housemate while they were all still technically students. In some respects he was proud of them all for doing so, not that they would ever be aware of that. With a brief squeeze on the arm of his son and daughter (you never knew who would be around to witness something untoward such as a _public_ hug) he wished them goodnight and saw them through the portrait entrance into their common room. Their year mates were just setting up some parchment, quill and ink to start on their lines, cheering when they heard their sentences had been cut in half – literally and figuratively.

Their impromptu party lasted another couple of hours before they all headed to bed in their towers for the last time. It was with a little sadness that their heads hit their pillows but also with anticipation of their futures and security in the friendships they had built within Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Headmistress Minerva McGonagall placed yet another file of first year results onto a pile. She sighed as she picked up the next one, flipping open the cover and reading the same comments on each class report. <em>'Student X shows remarkable promise in subject Y.' 'Homework is always turned in on time and completed to an Acceptable level.' 'With some further focus on the coursework during the summer, Student Z will have no problem advancing to the next level. Student Z has been assigned the work required to achieve this.'<em> There were dozens upon dozens of files essentially saying the same thing.

Then there was the file of Emily Warren. _'Miss Warren completed the first year curriculum with a grade of Outstanding.' 'Miss Warren demonstrates spells skills far beyond her years.' 'Miss Warren's ability to comprehend the detailed theory of this subject and express the intricacies of what she has learned is exemplary.' _Attached to each report from her professors was a note: _'Minerva, may I please see you in relation to Miss Warren's second year?' 'Minerva, I worry about Miss Warren's advanced abilities in relation to the curriculum for next year. May we meet about it?'_ Other such variations were written on the other reports.

None of the other first years even came close to Miss Warren's scores. Several shone brilliantly in one or two subjects and one other student was second to Miss Warren in three of the seven core subjects but only somewhat close in one of those. Miss Warren was first by far in each one. Minerva had never seen anything like it. Even Miss Granger while ahead of her year overall was surpassed in two subjects by another student and followed very closely in the rest. Minerva felt there was nothing for it; she would need to seriously consider the prospect of skipping Miss Warren past second year completely and straight into third.

Herein lay her problem. Normally her first conversation regarding this would be with her Deputy. At some point she would involve the Guidance Counsellor to determine if there would be any detriment to the student in skipping a year ahead. When the student in question was the daughter of the Deputy Headmaster and the Guidance Counsellor there was a level of conflict of interest.

A small chime sounded in the office. Closing Miss Warren's file, she cleared her desk with a wave of her wand and opened her office door to admit the proud person of Lucius Malfoy. He had been elected as the representative of the Board of Governors to attend a meeting with the Headmistress to review the school year and begin discussions for the running of the school in the next.

One and a half hours later the pair sat back and refreshed their cups of tea, the business of the school dealt with to both their satisfaction. "On a personal note Minerva I wonder if you may give me an insight to my son's performance this year," Lucius asked.

"Academically he succeeded very well. In terms of class work Mr Malfoy has achieved the highest grade in Arithmancy. I believe his impending apprenticeship may have motivated him there. In his other classes as usual he was within the top five of students in each one," Minerva informed him. Lucius gave a tight nod of satisfaction. "Personally I could not be more proud of the change he has wrought in himself. He has managed to rise above what he was one year ago and he now commands respect and shows a valour not often seen in one his age. I am eager to see how his apprenticeship plays out," she continued.

"There is another subject I would like to broach with you Lucius if I may," Minerva asked, realising an opinion from an outsider may be relevant. She received a look indicating for her to proceed. "As you know our curriculum is set so the children's magical cores and control develop in tandem with their scholastic endeavours," Minerva waited for Lucius to nod his agreement. "One of our first year students has finished the year academic leaps and bounds ahead of her peers. We have a unique opportunity to actually advance her straight past second year and into third. I would like to hear your thoughts."

Lucius pondered what Minerva had said. Knowing what he did, he could make a good guess of who the student in question was. "Would her magical core be able to cope with the more advanced spells?" he asked.

"Yes, she is a Muggleborn and should have attended her first year last year," Minerva said conversationally. There was no rancour in her tone, for all her own personal opinion and the role the man in front of her played in the organisation that determined the school's policies last year, there was no point in recriminations. What was done was done and they were all moving on now. "She will be thirteen in just a few weeks. Her control over her magic is just as impressive as her academic results. If we advance her she will be one of the youngest in third year which may put her on a more level playing field with her classmates. Right now, I fear she would soon become bored with the second year work which may cause other issues," Minerva explained.

"I must confirm now we are speaking of the same student," Lucius said. "You are referring to Emily?" he asked.

"Emily Warren, yes. I know she is known to you on a personal level due to the relationship between your son and her sister," Minerva confirmed.

"Yes, my wife and I will also be playing a much larger role in her life very soon," Lucius said cryptically. He was not sure if the Headmistress was aware of Severus and Mary's plan to adopt the young girl and who her new Godparents would be. Lucius and Narcissa had been asked to keep the news to themselves when they agreed to undertake their roles and he had not been given leave to broadcast it to the wider world as yet. He was aware of Emily's knowledge of the fact due to the grateful letters she had sent and the affectionate hug he had received at Kings Cross station the previous weekend.

Minerva assumed Lucius was referring to the deeper commitment Hermione and Draco would likely be making in the near future. She was aware of the adoption plans but no details involved in them. Mary and Severus had privately decided to finish the school year entirely before informing their friends of the situation. For this week they wished to keep their professional and personal lives separate.

"Given the bare facts if you and your staff decide that Emily is able to cope with the coursework and the extra demands on her magic then there is nothing the Board will say to discourage you. As long as she and her parents consent then there is no problem," Lucius stated.

"Thank you Lucius, that is what I thought as well," Minerva agreed. She thought she would discuss the matter with the other three Heads of House before bringing Severus and Mary in on the conversation. Their meeting at a close, they both stood, Lucius offering a polite farewell before taking his leave. With one last review of Emily's file, Minerva sent notes to Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Miller asking them to attend a brief meeting with her after lunch.

* * *

><p>"Miss Warren finished her end of year theory test in a third of the time allocated," Roman Miller informed Minerva. "As a lark I gave her the second year test and told her to complete as much of it as she could. She passed that with an Outstanding, she <em>just<em> made that grade but still an incredibly impressive feat. She was even able to demonstrate some of the spells when I conducted her practical test later. She would have no problem with the third year work," he finished.

"I agree Minerva," said Pomona Sprout. "She knows the properties and uses of plants into the third and fourth years. She was prepared for each class and there was not one fault I could ever find in her essays. Her enthusiasm also helped her classmates. She relished getting in amongst the plants and was often passing knowledge onto her friends during the practical portions of my classes."

"There really is no cause for discussion Minerva," said Filius Flitwick. "As long as Severus and Mary agree, then all the professors would concur. Even adding in the electives would not be taxing for a student of Miss Warren's high intelligence."

"Has anyone ever tested her IQ in the Muggle world?" asked Roman curiously.

Minerva opened Emily's file and flipped to her Muggle school records at the back. "It says here IQ one hundred and seventy seven," she informed them.

"Oh my," Roman responded, impressed at the figure.

"Is that high?" asked Pomona.

"That is very high. It puts her on par with some of the smartest Muggles in the world. She is classified a true genius," Roman told her.

"I think we should bring Severus and Mary in now and garner their opinions on the matter," Minerva said. She went to the fireplace to summon them to her office. The couple arrived together as Mary had been helping Severus pack up some of his stores for the summer. They took seats after greeting the other professors.

Mary sat back in her chair once Minerva had set out her proposal and the reasons behind it. She was surprised but also very proud. Severus sported a very smug look on his face. "Of course we are aware of Emily's superior intelligence. Even Hermione acknowledges that Emily has a higher intelligence quota than she does and hers is quite high. I have been impressed since Emily set foot in my classroom at her ability to absorb information, process it and apply the knowledge either in theoretical or practical demonstrations. Hermione always had trouble with the last part." The other professors reluctantly agreed with Severus's assessment.

"It puts us in a situation I have never encountered here at Hogwarts. Due to the extra year in age she has on her classmates, her magical core is more stabilised, allowing for better control," Minerva said. "Her intelligence puts her in a league above them and I do not think she will be challenged by the second year curriculum. Plus given her home life, I feel forcing her to go through her second year may be detrimental to her overall academic career."

"What does her home life have to do with the situation?" Severus asked his ire obvious.

"Nothing detrimental, Severus," Minerva responded. '_Really, that man still takes offence easily sometimes_,' she thought in exasperation. She had an urge right then to say "_Down, boy_," but knew she would be inviting trouble. "I am merely pointing out the obvious advantage Miss Warren has in spending time in a household where scholastic pursuits are highly encouraged. Knowing Mr Potter and his justifiable belief that she should be able to protect herself I am sure if we brought her into the room right now she would be able to demonstrate defensive spells far beyond the capabilities of any other student who has just finished first year.

"I know Miss Granger is currently teaching her Charms from the third year curriculum and I have seen her start to show Miss Warren basic Arithmancy and Ancient Runes myself. Be honest with me Severus, at what point of the curriculum is she up to in Potions?" Minerva asked pointedly.

Severus had the grace to hang his head slightly. He breathed out through his nose in exasperation at having been caught advancing his daughter. "She would easily be able to take the third year end of year tests right now. She would pass at a strong Exceeds Expectations level, maybe even a low Outstanding," he conceded. Minerva favoured him with a knowing look. She was aware of how often Emily helped Severus in his lab over the holidays. There would be no way he would be able to resist showing her new potions and techniques, lecturing the entire time. The children of Masters often had this advantage over their peers.

"Mary do you think there will be any issues from a personal point of view if we go ahead with this?" asked Pomona.

"I do not believe so. How would we go about housing her? The dorm rooms are five beds apiece and I know one of the outgoing second year dorms already has six beds at a squeeze," Mary observed.

"We could squeeze a sixth bed into the other dormitory quite easily," Roman replied. The other professors nodded in agreement.

Mary gave a small smile. "I think it would rather be better if we kept Emily in her current dorm with her friends," she had hoped the professors would see this on their own. That was why she was here though she guessed. "She has established close relations to them and if she is advanced a year _and_ moved out of the dorm it could create hostility, and those relationships could deteriorate."

"She is a year older though, won't that make for some difficulties?" asked Filius.

"No, she has managed perfectly fine this year. Miss Cockroft is also a late admission in that room and Miss Lennox is only three months younger," Mary said, referring to Emily's friends Abigail and Patricia respectively. "As she gets older age becomes less and less a factor in friendships. How many of your friends now are the same age as you Filius?" Mary asked.

"Well none I suppose. I can see your point," he replied.

"If we keep her housed with her current friends she will keep those relationships as well as developing new ones with the third year students. It also eliminates the very real possibility of hostility developing in the room where her bed was 'squeezed in'. Teenage girls like their space and are very protective of it. Displacing the five girls already there would be detrimental to this plan."

"Shall we call Miss Warren in for her thoughts?" asked Minerva.

"No, Mary and I will speak to her separately first. She will be overwhelmed if she were brought in now. It will be easier for us to direct the conversation and garner her true feelings if we are alone. We will speak with her this evening and let you know tomorrow Minerva," Severus replied firmly. After making their farewells, the group rose and went back to their personal tasks.

* * *

><p>That evening Mary, Severus and Emily were just starting their dessert. It was just the three of them that Thursday night. Hermione had gone out to dinner with the Malfoys and Harry was at the Burrow that evening. Emily had spent the main meal informing her parents that she had completely finished her summer homework and Hermione had started to show her some basic Ancient Runes studies. She waxed lyrical for several minutes about the intricacies of the runes and how one simple stroke could alter a meaning so profoundly as to change the outcome of an entire translation. As Winky cleared the plates Mary and Severus exchanged a look. Here was further proof of the general consensus from that afternoon to skip Emily past second year.<p>

Severus waited for an opportunity to break into her monologue regarding the logic of the runic symbols for numbers. When Emily stopped to take a mouthful of her food, Severus spoke. "Button, we had a meeting today with the Headmistress and the other Heads of House regarding your schooling," he informed her.

Emily simply nodded while she chewed her food. "You're not worried?" Mary asked with a smile.

Emily swallowed before answering. "No, I know I haven't done anything wrong and I tried my absolute hardest in my tests. If you had a meeting I thought maybe it would be about something for next year," she shrugged. Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Do you think I might be able to take some of the electives early? Ancient Runes and Arithmancy don't need magic, maybe I can do those?" she asked eagerly.

Severus was pleased with her response. Firstly he was glad she did not jump to the conclusion that she was any way in trouble which was a common occurrence for her when she discovered people had been talking about or wished to talk to her. Secondly the fact she was willing to take on the elective subjects now might mean she would be more receptive to the proposal of going straight into third year.

"You could," Severus said, noting the way her eyes lit even further. "It is contingent though upon you agreeing to enter third year when the new school year starts." The bright light in Emily's eyes changed to a look of surprise.

"Can you do that?" she asked. "I thought you had to do all the full years so your magical core and control could grow at the correct rate."

"Normally that is correct but in your case due to the extra year you have on most of your classmates plus the extra instruction you have been receiving at home your core and control are at the optimal level for third year. You can certainly cope with the coursework required. The Headmistress feels second year would bore you, the other professors and Mary and I agree. We spoke about it this afternoon and we believe it would be the right decision for you. You will remain in your current dormitory with your friends but will attend third year classes," Severus laid it all out on the table for her. "Furthermore due to my having advanced you even past third year in Potions, I am going to conduct you through a specialised advanced course this year aiming for you to take your OWL in the subject sometime during your fourth year perhaps and have you complete your NEWT in that subject when you sit the rest of your OWL's. It will free up time in your sixth and seventh year then," he finished.

Emily was looking at him wide-eyed. '_He really thinks I can do that_?' she thought happily. Mary noticed the look of awe her daughter was directing toward her father and smiled indulgently.

"What do you think Button?" she asked gently.

"I think that sounds good. I already did the second year test for Transfiguration and Professor Miller told me I O'd it," she said proudly. "Will Hermione and Harry and Draco still be able to teach me extra things like they do now? And will you still let me help you in your lab and learn more as well?" she asked hesitantly. She loved the time she spent with her father, helping him to prepare ingredients and watching him work. She had even helped him with some of his own research, reading and summarising different books for him so he knew whether or not they would be useful. He told her that was the mark of a good apprentice.

She also really enjoyed learning things from her brother and sister and Draco. They were all really smart and good teachers. Even Ginny was great at showing her hexes and stuff from her brother's shop. Once her grounding was finished this weekend her mother had promised she could go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with Ginny for a day and see the back end of the operation. Emily did not want any of this extra tuition to cease. She knew it was an advantage she enjoyed over other students but if there was one thing about her former life with her own family she did not miss it was that they were not as immersed in academics as her new family was. She was nurtured and encouraged but her parents did not understand what she was learning and she could not talk about it with them. Here, it was a natural way of life and she loved it.

"No, your extra tuition will not stop. We will continue to monitor your progress regularly and if we feel you are getting too far ahead of your classmates then we will address it. You may be able to undertake some independent study while they catch up. In some cases the third year work may be challenging enough for you to simply go at a regular pace in that class. Once your brother and sister start their own training and studies you may find they do not have the time to devote to your instruction as they do now. That alone will slow down your current progress," Severus said. "What are your thoughts?"

"Well, I'm happy I would get to stay in the dorm with Patricia, Abby, Gemma and Daisy. We have a lot of fun. And all of us are already friends with the second year girls. I mean third year girls. I wouldn't mind going to classes with them, they are really nice. And I think Professor McGonagall might be right, I think I would get bored pretty soon in second year," Emily confirmed. "And as long as I can still keep learning outside class as well then that's good too. I already skipped a grade once and if it wasn't for the war then I would be in this class anyway."

"That is correct. I shall inform Minerva tomorrow then of your decision and get the incoming third year homework from the other professors. It appears you have not in fact finished your homework for the summer," Severus smirked.

Emily gave a smirk straight back to him. "I _like_ homework. I was going to ask you for some more anyway and I was going to talk to Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout about what extra books to read."

"I want you to have some fun as well Button," Mary said. "I've learned my lesson with Hermione about encouraging her to the point of exhaustion in her studies. All homework and no play makes Emily a dull girl," she said playfully.

"Just for the evenings then when we are reading anyway," Emily bargained.

Mary nodded with a smile. "I can live with that," she agreed. "Your grounding finishes tomorrow, would you like to go shopping on Saturday in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes please. Um, I think I might need some more clothes. My jeans were too short when I went to put them on this morning and my shoes are a bit tight too," Emily said.

"We will address all your needs on the weekend. You have endured this week perfectly well so a small reward may be in order as well," Severus said.

"Really? You're going to get me a present because I was good when I was being punished?" Emily confirmed.

"Yes, you have not once asked us to rescind a part of your punishment nor have you tried to work around it. I was particularly impressed when you handed over the unopened letter you received yesterday morning without prompting or longing. You have done well and so you shall have your accomplishment recognised," confirmed Severus.

"Thank you," Emily said sincerely as she pushed her empty plate away from herself. She was feeling a lot better about herself now. She was secure in her family, her worries about knowing most of second year already were now pushed aside and she had the anticipation of getting a present to enjoy. Emily spent the rest of the evening in her room, thinking up things she might like to get. Just before she fell asleep she resolved to wait and see what took her fancy on Saturday.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you feel like it. <em>


	24. Scenes of Summer

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

**Chapter 24 – Scenes of Summer**

_**Saturday July 3**__**rd**_

... Severus exited the Apothecary in Diagon Alley and looked to the Magical Menagerie next door. Emily was still pressed against the glass having not moved as promised. Severus had brought Emily to Diagon Alley today as he had several times during the two previous holidays they had spent together and once on the first home weekend Hogwarts had trialled. Each time, Emily's gaze was drawn to the window of the Magical Menagerie and without fail she would slow and pause for a moment gazing into the kitten enclosure always present in the window of that particular shop.

Today was different. Today she could not be moved from whatever had drawn her to the glass. Severus was not worried, like all little girls she was fascinated with the small animals on display. After a firm admonishment to remain exactly where she was and assuring her she would be in his sights from the Apothecary's shop, he left her in the company of two other little girls and their mother who were also exclaiming at the cuteness and playfulness of the kittens. Severus now stood behind Emily who was silently staring at one of the kittens, which was staring straight back at her. The witch who had taken it upon herself to remain in front of the shop with her daughters while the Potions Professor was occupied steered her children away, satisfied she had done a good deed for the war hero by keeping an eye on his daughter for him. She could see the girl was old enough to take care of herself and the Professor was right that he would be able to keep an eye on her from the adjoining shop but it was a small thing to silently take charge of the blonde witchling for those few minutes.

Severus took note of the staring contest between his daughter and the black and white kitten. He placed a gentle hand on Emily's shoulder as a test and tried to guide her away. Her silent resistance to move and continued, unwavering gaze made his mind up. His softly spoken, "Emily," seemed to shake her from her trance and with an apologetic look at Severus and another, longing look at the kitten she moved away from the glass and took her father's hand. Without another word Severus steered her inside the Magical Menagerie.

Once inside the shop Emily made a beeline straight toward the enclosure while Severus walked to the counter and had a brief word with the proprietor. The kindly old lady approached the kittens. "Good morning, Dear. Do you see one you'd like?" she asked.

Emily was once again enthralled in the gaze of the same kitten. Without looking away she replied, "Good morning, I like this black and white one. She is so cute and just look at her; you can just tell she's a smart little thing."

"How do you know she is a 'she'?" Severus asked. "You have not seen her outside of the enclosure."

Emily looked at him innocently. "She told me," she replied. Severus and the proprietor shared a knowing look and Severus nodded once. The old lady withdrew her wand and muttered at the lock of the enclosure. She stood aside once the door had opened while the kitten scampered to the opening and launched herself into Emily's waiting arms. While Emily exclaimed in delight, petting and cooing with the animal, Severus went with the shop owner back to the counter. There he paid for the kitten and purchased a few items for her care. With the extra items shrunken in his pocket he guided Emily and her new kitten out the door.

"Our business is concluded. I was going to suggest a stop in the bookshop but acquiring our new addition has taken some of our time. We need to get back to Mary, Hermione and Harry," Severus said with a small smile. Emily was still entranced and simply nodded her agreement. '_I could have suggested we walk back to Scotland and she would have agreed with me_,' he thought wryly. Usually a mention of the bookshop to Emily garnered a very different reaction than this. Silently he guided her back to The Leaky Cauldron in order for them to Floo to Hogsmeade where they would meet with their family for lunch. The Apothecary there did not have an ingredient Severus required so he had made the side trip to London for it. Emily had accompanied him while her mother and sister were occupied with shopping for clothes for Harry. Harry was dutifully trying on their selections and practising patience for those long Auror stakeouts.

Severus showed Emily how to wrap the kitten securely in her robe to protect her while Flooing. Emily entered the grate first and exited at Hogsmeade, stepping aside to make room for her father to follow. As soon as Severus had cleared the hearth, he found himself with an armful of little witch. "Thank you," Emily declared passionately. "I didn't even know I wanted a kitten until I saw her and now I'm ever so happy!"

"We did promise you a reward today," Severus reminded her.

"Yes but I thought I would get a book or a fancy quill or a pretty hair clip, not a kitten!" Emily exclaimed. Severus took her gently by the shoulders and knelt to her level.

"You said earlier the kitten told you she was a girl. How did that happen?" Severus asked.

Emily immediately sported a confused face. "I don't know. That's weird, I can't talk to animals and I don't remember actually saying anything to her but I heard a little voice in my head that told me she was a girl," she said.

"Did the little voice tell you anything else?" prodded Severus.

Emily thought for a few seconds. "No, it was mostly feelings. Like there was something missing and this kitten was the only one who could make up for it. Like we could help each other with things and we needed each other," Emily tried to explain.

"Do these thoughts and feelings lead you to a conclusion?" asked Severus.

Emily felt the kitten moving inside her robe. She carefully extracted her from her secure place and cradled her in her hand, making eye contact once again. Severus noted the exact second realisation clicked in Emily's eyes. She looked at him, filled with wonder, "She is my Familiar," she concluded with awe. Severus nodded; proud she had discovered that for herself.

"When we get home I will give you some books to read about it. In the meantime we shall go and introduce our new family member to the rest," Severus said as he stood once more. He guided Emily out the door to The Three Broomsticks where they were due to meet the others.

Emily held the kitten in one hand and clasped Severus's hand in the other. Severus was pleased she would hold his hand like this as they walked. He knew children, particularly ones approaching Emily's age, would usually not be seen dead holding the hand of their parent. This simple, trusting, affectionate gesture on her part filled him with love and wonder at the second chance life had given him, a chance where he could actually lead a full life.

"You will have to think of a name for her," Severus instructed as they entered The Three Broomsticks.

"I will think of a great name for her," Emily declared. Her face lit up when she located Mary, Harry and Hermione, sitting in a booth in the back corner. She ran to show them her new pet. Severus grimaced slightly at the number of bags on the floor surrounding the table. He was sure there were items of clothing in one of them for him; Mary had been purchasing new things for him recently. The irritating thing was she picked items that Severus actually liked.

Emily was sitting comfortably by the time Severus reached the table. He slid into the booth, giving Mary's arm a gentle squeeze in greeting. He nodded to Hermione and Harry before focusing on the conversation.

"Do you think Crookshanks will be upset?" Emily asked worriedly.

"No, he will teach this little one how to be as disdainful and superior as he is. He would be upset if I brought her home but he will know this one is yours and they have to share space," Hermione assured her.

"She is just delightful," Mary agreed as she scratched behind the little kitten's ears, eliciting a purr from the animal. "How did you come to buy her?" she asked curiously. Emily filled them in on the story.

"I hope you are not upset I made this purchase without consulting you," Severus said to her softly.

"Oh no, not at all, I understand the familiar bond. If it had been me on my own with her I would have done the same thing. We learned about it when Hermione brought Crookshanks home the first time. At least this one looks like a normal cat," Mary said.

Hermione bristled. "Crookshanks is a beautiful cat, Mother," she admonished firmly. Without turning her head, she thumped Harry in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry demanded as he rubbed where Hermione had hit him.

"That was for being about to say what you were about to say, don't deny it either," Hermione said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Harry's face was a comic mixture of effrontery and sheepishness. Sometimes he abhorred his sister's unerring ability to predict his behaviour...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday July 7<strong>__**th**_

...Draco reached out and gripped Hermione's hand as their horses slowly walked the trail that meandered through the woods surrounding the Malfoy estate. She looked at him, a nervous smile playing about her mouth. "Just around this bend," Draco said, indicating a turn up ahead. "Keep talking to me, okay?" he implored as Hermione stared determinedly ahead. She nodded briefly to indicate she had heard him. The horses approached a small copse of trees, following the path around their edge and ascending a small rise.

As the ground in front of them fell away, Hermione could see hills rising in the distance before a turreted roof slowly came into view. The horses, unaware of the swirling emotions of their riders continued their slow amble to the top of the hill, gradually revealing the imposing sight of Malfoy Manor in all its splendour. At the peak, Hermione pulled on her reins gently, bringing her mount to a full stop as she breathed out an awed, "Oh." Draco pulled his own mount to a halt, keeping a close eye on his love as she took in the view of his home.

It was nothing like she remembered. Granted, it had been dark when she was brought here as a prisoner and she had been terrified almost out of her mind, now it was broad daylight, but the towering, daunting structure of her nightmares bore no resemblance to the sprawling, sophisticated, _beautiful_ Georgian manor spread out before her. The three storey stone structure was perfectly symmetrical with towers constructed at two ends. Large windows lighted the rooms they were providing a view for and a large, grand entryway waited at the top of several stone steps leading from a circular drive.

Craning her neck slightly, Hermione could see the edge of a glass conservatory which opened onto terraced gardens. She gently nudged her horse to walk along the top of the ridge so she could see where the gardens met the house. Every manner of plant, both magical and Muggle could be seen growing in the well tended grounds. Paths meandered around the flower beds, all leading toward a magnificent gazebo presiding over the garden in all its glory.

Draco followed Hermione, nervous at her continued silence. She seemed to be relaxed but he did not want to take any chances. "Hermione?" he asked gently, examining her face carefully. She turned to him and could see a light in her eyes. He sighed in relief; it was the same light she got when discovering a new fact, or picking up a new book, or making a new discovery.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed in wonder. Draco smiled and nodded, agreeing with her sentiment. "Take me there?" Hermione asked her face alight with hope.

"Sweet, are you sure? We said we wouldn't rush things; this is the first glimpse you've had of the manor since that night. It's enough that you're here now and we'll have dinner in the garden later. I don't want to put you through anything you're not ready for," Draco said earnestly.

Hermione did not lose her smile. "I know, but _I've_ built it into so much more in my mind and look," she said as she gestured to the building in front of them. "It's just a _house_!"

Draco put a look of mock effrontery on his face. "_Just_ a house?" he asked imperiously. "I will have you know, Miss Granger that this 'house'," Draco wriggled his fingers in air quotes, "has been a dwelling for the Malfoy family since the early 1700's." His face relaxed into its normal lines as Hermione giggled at his superior manner. He pointed to some ruins halfway up the hill, about 500 yards to the west of the manor. "There are the remains of the original keep which was built around the time of the Norman Conquest. One of my ancestors was part of the conquering force and he was granted one thousand acres as reward for his loyalty and service. Over the centuries, that has been added to and while the original grounds are still exclusively for the family, there is a small village over there," Draco pointed to a place off to the east, "and an old hamlet or two nearby. All my ancestors made sure that all the lodges on our land were in sight of the manor so the inhabitants would know we were the lords."

As Draco spoke more of his family history and the lands they owned, the couple directed their horses toward the ancient ruins. There was a small stream just near them so Hermione and Draco dismounted, leading their horses to the water to drink and graze at the lush grass surrounding it. Hermione could now see the village Draco had described far in the distance. Both the ruins and the manor would be easily visible from the tiny community. She suddenly sharpened her gaze. "There are people there!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Draco smiled. "Yes, Father wants to establish a magical village there. Apparently there is a demand right now for housing and Kingsley wants to encourage more magical businesses around the country rather than just in Hogsmeade and London. Father brought him out here and he was really excited to make it into a big project. There are plans for a pub, a school, shops and houses. They've even set up areas for parks and a quidditch pitch. You can see builders there now," he explained pointing at a visible wizard working on a rooftop.

Hermione smiled in response. This was exactly the sort of thing she had hoped would come from the aftermath of the war. Not only would there be another magical village, but it provided employment for the builders which in turn would provide jobs and housing for more people on a long-term basis. "That sounds wonderful," she said whimsically. She suddenly gave Draco a sharp nudge in the ribs with her elbow, enjoying the rush of air that was expelled from him due to the unexpected assault. "And stop trying to distract me! I want to go and see your house," she reminded him, pointing once again to the large manor in the distance.

Draco inwardly groaned. He had thought he had succeeded in diverting her attention away from her spur-of-the-moment decision to be taken to the manor proper. He rubbed his ribs where she had elbowed him, trying to elicit some sympathy and further delay her. Hermione stubbornly crossed her arms in front of her and stared him down.

"Your mother and father are expecting to be there when you take that step," he said. "They want to be there to support you if another flashback occurs."

"The flashback happened because of the image I had in my mind of the manor. In my mind, it isn't anything like the reality. It is imposing, intimidating and dark," unbidden the image suddenly rose in front of her again. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, willing away the representation in her mind and replacing it with the reality. As she was focusing on adjusting her mindset, she felt the reassuring embrace of Draco as he gently rocked her and rubbed his hands up and down her back. She relaxed into his hold, revelling in the comfort he provided. "Thank you. It will take some work I know but I can banish that horrible image from my mind now that I have true evidence of what the building is really like. Before today I could only go on the word of you and your parents, which I trusted," she assured him, "but I had no visual picture to relate to the words. See how easy it was to force that back?" she asked.

Draco looked deeply into the green eyes he loved. He searched for any sign of Hermione hiding her true fear or trepidation but all he could see was calm and delight. He bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She quickly responded and they spent a few minutes celebrating the power she now held over the memory, rather than it over her.

Hermione pulled back, "So?" she asked.

Draco sighed in surrender and nodded his head. Calling for Bixby, he instructed his elf to take the horses back to the stables. He knew he should take Hermione while the idea was fresh in her mind, before she could start to analyse it and maybe cause doubt to start to creep in. If he could keep the level of excitement up then things should go smoother. Draco grasped Hermione's hand firmly. "I am going to take you in through the conservatory," he told her. He knew it would be important for her to know exactly what she would be experiencing while she was in there. "I don't care what you say; today we will be going nowhere near the drawing room. The conservatory is near Mother's sitting room, Father's study and the dining room. We can explore the second floor to your heart's content and the third floor is just guest bedrooms and storage rooms. We don't need to worry about those."

Hermione nodded her agreement. She stepped further into him. "Will we _Apparate_?" she asked.

"Only to the edge of the garden, Father is not expecting me to _Apparate_ in today and he will confront anyone who arrives by that method. I definitely think the last thing you need is to land and have a wand shoved in your face," Draco said with a grin. "Although seeing Father's reaction to pointing a wand at _you_ would be amusing – OW!" Draco laughed even as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Hermione had punched him.

"Leave your father alone," she admonished him. "He doesn't deserve to have you play a trick on him like that."

"You're only saying that because he gave you those earrings," Draco playfully accused her.

"They're pretty and they match my eyes," Hermione retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. She nodded at Draco's silent question and stepped back into him. Draco turned the two of them and _Apparated_ to the edge of the terraced garden, just outside the open conservatory door. With one final glance at her, confirming she was not reacting adversely, Draco led her by the hand inside the manor.

"Oh, this is gorgeous," Hermione gushed as she took in the overflowing urns and climbing vines in the room. She slipped her hand from Draco's to move forward and examine the water feature in detail. The two stood in the room, identifying different plants to each other and pointing out items of interest. After about thirty minutes, Draco took Hermione's hand to lead her out of the conservatory.

"We'll go and say hello to Father. Mother has gone out for the day but she'll be back later. She's going to be pissed she missed out on seeing you when you first came in," Draco said.

"This way is better. I am able to just slip in without the fanfare or fuss. You know Narcissa would be hovering the whole time and while I love her to pieces, I think it's easier today if it's just you and me," Hermione replied.

Draco smiled gently as he lightly knocked on the door to his father's study. After receiving a curt "Come," he opened the door.

"Father, I have brought a visitor," he said.

Lucius looked up in surprise at his son's voice. He had not expected him back at the house until sunset and even then, they were going to meet in the garden. A quick glance at his desk clock confirmed it was still mid-afternoon. He stood, a pleased smile gracing his face when Hermione was brought into view from around the door frame. "Hermione my dear, what a pleasure it is to see you here. Welcome to our home," he greeted her, stepping around the desk to meet her as Draco drew her further into the room.

"Thank you, Lucius. It is a pleasure to be here," Hermione returned his greeting. Lucius grasped Hermione's fingers, bringing her hand to his lips and lightly placing a kiss on her knuckles. He patted her hand briefly before letting go and gestured to the black leather sofa sitting along the wall facing the windows of the large study. Hermione and Draco both took a seat on the sofa while Lucius took his customary armchair, positioned in such a way that he still retained command over the room. With a snap of his fingers, Lucius summoned an elf and requested tea. He politely introduced the elf to Hermione when the small being returned with the service.

The three spent a pleasant interlude chatting about the manor and the grounds, Hermione as always eager to hear the history behind the family and their home, and discussing what she had seen so far in the conservatory. After an hour, Lucius reluctantly stood; Draco knew this was his cue to excuse himself and Hermione so his father could return to his work. Lucius briefly reminded Draco of some family duties required the next day and also noted some sights within the manor to show Hermione. He also promised to reign in his wife when she returned and inevitably discovered she had missed Hermione's initial entrance into their home. Privately Lucius was in agreement with Hermione, it was better for her to slip in rather than make a production out of it. He began to plan some dinners with the Snape family in his head though, now that his friend's daughter had overcome her reticence to her presence within their home. He was delighted with this turn of events...

* * *

><p><strong>Friday July 9<strong>**th**

...Winky popped into the Snapes' chambers bearing the day's mail. Severus wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin before placing it back on his lap and taking the proffered envelopes. He quickly sorted through them, passing each one to its respective recipient. At the very bottom of the pile were two identical envelopes, their only distinguishing qualities being the addressees – one for Hermione J Granger and the other for Harry J Potter. With a small smirk, Severus handed them off to his son and eldest daughter. Harry's breath hitched and Hermione's face went slightly pale as they realised what these envelopes contained – the results of their NEWTs.

Without a word and with the rest of their family's gaze upon them, they both turned the envelopes over and extracted the parchment from within. These pieces of paper would determine if they would be able to pursue their chosen career paths or if alternative arrangements needed to be made. With a resolute breath, Hermione unfolded her parchment and read her fate.

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests Results_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_ Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Hermione Jean Granger has achieved:_

_Arithmancy O_

_Astronomy O_

_Charms O_

_Herbology O_

_Potions O_

_Study of Ancient Runes O_

_Transfiguration O_

Despite herself, Hermione let out a squeal of excitement. All O's! She had been a bit worried about Herbology and Astronomy as she had neglected those subjects in favour of Charms. She had been determined to achieve a perfect score for that subject. She passed her scores to her mother who had her hand held out for them just as Harry passed his to their father. The look of sheer relief on his face told her he had also done well.

"Well, how did you go?" asked Emily impatiently.

"Good," answered Hermione at the same time as Harry said, "Fine."

"Seven O's is hardly just 'good', Hermione," her mother admonished gently but with a proud smile. "Perhaps 'Outstanding' is a better adjective," she quipped. Emily gasped and turned a congratulatory smile to her sister. Severus also beamed with pride toward her before turning to Harry.

"Just as four O's and an E is more than 'fine'. Also 'Outstanding', especially given your previous academic results," he said as he swapped Harry's results with Mary for Hermione's.

"Oh Harry, that's fantastic!" Hermione gushed. "Which one did you get the E on?" she asked.

"Herbology," Harry replied with a shrug. Like Hermione he had only studied the bare minimum of what he thought would be required in that subject in favour of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration which were more crucial to his Auror hopes. Harry furrowed his brow as he thought back to a previous conversation he had had with Severus. "Dad, can you find out our actual scores rather than just the grades? I'm just curious how I went, if I got close like my Potions OWL or if it is a solid E," Harry explained.

Severus nodded, "Yes, Minerva should get the actual results today to see if we have any new records. I am sure I can convince her to let me know your individual results."

Hermione's eyes lit up at that prospect. "Oh, are you able to look back on our OWL results? I know I got the highest marks ever on Charms and I was in the top five ever for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration but I always wondered about the other subjects," she mused.

Severus nodded once again as Harry and Emily gazed at Hermione in awe. "The highest _ever_ score for Charms?" Harry asked incredulously. "Why did you never say anything about that before? And the other subjects as well, I never knew your scores were _that_ high!"

Hermione had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Well, you all knew I was intelligent, you didn't need me rubbing your faces in it. Plus things were starting to come to a head then and I realised that I had enough of a target painted on my back; I certainly didn't need to add to it by bragging about my academic prowess in a castle full of Death Eater children." Hermione was gratified to see her father nod his head in approval at her words.

"I suppose," Harry mused. Previously Harry had only ever been concerned if he passed or failed. The focus he had placed on his academics this year, plus the unconscious focus they received at home made him more interested in where he might have excelled or points where he needed work.

"Dad, did you set any records in your scores?" Emily asked curiously before putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Mary smiled gently at the question, beaming toward her husband.

"I currently hold the honour of scoring the highest results in Potions in both OWL and NEWT. I am also in the top five for Astronomy and Defence Against the Dark Arts OWLs and NEWTs," Severus answered. "To be accurate, my OWL result in Defence is second only behind your brother's."

There was a clatter as Harry's cutlery hit his plate. Mary let out a small chuckle at the gobsmacked expression on Harry's face. "I beat _you_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Something about a bonus point for producing a corporeal _Patronus_, I believe," Severus said nonchalantly as he opened his own correspondence. "Utterly unfair if you ask me, I was never afforded the same opportunity," he lifted his eyes from his letter, smirking at the still dumbfounded expression on his son's face.

Hermione sighed. Harry turned to her, wondering why she had such a melancholy look on her face. Surely she would not begrudge him one high score? "Hermione?" he asked, some of his ire showing.

Hermione blinked at Harry's tone and shook herself, realising how she must look. "Sorry Harry, that is incredible and I am so happy for you," she praised him, a smile on her face. It quickly fell with her next words. "I just realised that the credit for such a high score would have been highly attributable to the Professor of the subject for the year. I just don't think _she_ should have gotten any accolades for teaching the student who received the highest score when she taught you next to nothing," she stated.

Harry nodded, his sister was right. It did irk him that that _toad_ should receive any praise for his work. "You're right. But she's now in Azkaban for her crimes, including this one," Harry held up his hand, showing the scars still faintly visible after all these years. "No one will ever remember her for anything other than what she was, a racist, bigoted, petty woman with a cat complex."

"Well, we'll see if you got the highest score this year. Auror Banks definitely deserves some of the credit for that achievement," Hermione said.

Harry smiled, "So does Dad," he said as he gestured to Severus. Severus did not seem to react to Harry's praise. All the occupants of the table though could see the gratitude of acknowledgement in the depths of his eyes though...

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday July 18<strong>**th**

... "Alright, so Harry is the Daddy, Ginny is the Mummy, Button is the unsuspecting witch-child, Mum is, well, Mum and I'm Dad," Hermione said.

Mary was conducting her first home visit in the morning to reveal to some unsuspecting Muggles the reason why their child did strange things sometimes and she was understandably nervous. She knew firsthand what this would feel like for the parents. She felt it would be prudent to practise. She had pleaded with Severus to practice with her but he did not even deign to answer, he simply raised his eyebrow in that infuriating way and went back to his reading. Mary did notice that he seemed to have no plans to vacate the area while the rest of them indulged her. He obviously planned to derive some amusement from the activity. She was gratified he wished to stay; by all accounts in his previous life he would have long sequestered himself in another room.

Mary and Hermione stood at the door to the sitting room, Harry, Ginny and Emily were sitting on the sofa staring at the fire pretending it was a telly. Severus kept one eye on his book and the other on what they were doing. Mary cleared her throat and knocked on the doorframe. Emily stood and mimed opening the door. "Good morning, is your mother or father home?" Mary asked politely.

Emily looked at Mary then turned her eyes to Hermione. With a look of realisation she replied, "Thank you but we have our own religion. I pray that God stays with you." She mimed closing the door and went to sit back down next to Ginny. There was stunned silence before Hermione and Harry burst into hysterical laughter, Emily following a second later. Severus smirked as he turned a page in his book, the amusement clear in his eyes.

"What was that?" Mary cried, still stunned at her daughter's actions.

"Well, when you come to the door all polite and have Dad standing next to you looking like a stern priest, what do you think is going to happen?" Emily asked through her giggles. Despite herself, Mary let out a few sniggers. Yes, she could certainly see that point.

"I don't get it," Ginny whispered to Harry.

It took a few seconds for Harry to compose himself before he could answer. "In the Muggle world some people go door-to-door to try and get other Muggles to convert to their religion. They believe their way of living is righteous and good and they will secure a place in heaven for themselves if they convert other Muggles to their way of thinking. They call it 'saving' a person," he explained. The Dursleys had often made Harry stand and listen to the 'religious nuts' as Vernon termed them. They thought it was hilarious for the representatives to waste their time on a freak that would end up in hell just for being the way he was.

Ginny started giggling, before long she too was in hysterics. "It's not that funny," Mary admonished her.

"No, no I was just thinking of what would have happened if they ever came across _Dad_!" Ginny said, tears starting to roll down her face. Even Severus could not contain actual laughter at picturing that scenario.

A good five minutes passed before they were composed enough to continue. "Now, please be serious this time," Mary instructed. They knocked once again, Ginny answering the door this time.

"Good Morning, Madam are you Mrs Smith?" Mary asked.

"I am," Ginny replied.

"My name is Doctor Mary Snape, this is my husband Professor Severus Snape, and we are from a private school in Scotland. We would like to speak with you about your daughter Rebecca."

"Oh, we really can't afford a private school; Rebecca will be going to the local comprehensive. Thank you anyway."

"Mrs Smith, our school deals with specially gifted children and your daughter has been selected as a possible candidate. Please allow us ten minutes of your time; I am sure we can clarify many things for you."

"Well, alright. Just ten minutes though, 'Neighbours' is nearly on."

Hermione looked at Ginny perplexed at this last comment. Harry laughing silently and pointing to himself revealed the source of her knowledge. Hermione shook her head at him as she laughed silently as well.

"'Ouse this then?" Harry asked in a Cockney accent. Severus lowered his book to stare malevolently at him. Nothing but the Queen's English was tolerated at any time in his household. Harry grinned unrepentantly back but decided to cut his father a break and speak properly from now on.

"This is Doctor Snape and Professor Snape, they say they're from a fancy school in Scotland," Ginny said.

"A 'fancy' school? I hope you told them we can't afford fancy schools," Harry said.

"Mr Smith if I may, our school is not 'fancy' per se but we invite only special children to attend. Children who have displayed an ability to do things, that others have not," Mary explained cryptically.

"Abilities, like sports or music? Our Becky doesn't do that sort of thing," Harry said.

"Not music or sports perhaps, but has Rebecca ever done anything, unbelievable? Something that you perhaps convinced yourself you didn't see?" Mary asked.

"No," Harry stated unequivocally.

"Yes, Honey remember that time she caused the lights to flash on and off? And the time she made the clock spin backwards? And the time she changed the fish from orange to blue? And the time she made the rubber ducks come to life? And the time–" Ginny's rapid listing of 'times' was brought to a halt by Hermione raising her hand.

"Yes, abilities like that," she stated in a deep voice. She smirked at the eye roll from her father.

"Or like the time I made the book repair itself? Or like the time I made my Bunny fly to me across the room? Or like the time I made Dad's cricket bat keep hiding from him? Or like–" Emily's tirade was cut off by another raised hand from Hermione.

"Yes," Mary said firmly. "Like all of that."

"No," Harry stated unequivocally. Severus' shoulders were shaking slightly as he turned another page of his book. Mary wondered if he was even reading it.

"Sir, your wife and daughter clearly know of incidences where strange things have occurred. We're here today to let you know about our school, which your daughter has been invited to attend. There, she will learn to control this gift and use it to enrich her life," Mary said. She spent a few minutes explaining about Hogwarts and what would be expected of a child attending.

"But we haven't got the money for that like I said earlier," Ginny said. She hoped her wide-eyed expression at the revelation of magic was convincing.

"There is a scholarship fund that is based on means testing for students whose families will find it a struggle. I have an information pack here which will explain everything," Mary said, placing an envelope on the table.

Harry let loose with a litany of questions. What would his daughter be able to use magic for later in life? Had it been a waste of time, sending her to school all these years? How would they be able to see her? What sort of things would she learn to do?

Mary answered all his questions as best she could. Hermione provided some demonstrations of magic and even went so far as to explain about witches and wizards who could turn into animals.

"Oh now that's rich," Harry exclaimed in disbelief. "Show me then!" he demanded. He was unable to keep a small smile from his face. This game was fun!

Hermione stuttered for a few seconds before Severus chimed in, still nonchalantly turning a page of his book and remaining focused on it. "It is not a skill all witches and wizards possess, Mr Smith," he drawled. "We all have different strengths and abilities much like non-magical folk. If everyone were able to play the piano then we would not treat our Maestros any differently than the rest of the population. My particular skill is in Potions and Mind-magic. My daughter is extremely skilled in Charms which were just demonstrated to you while my son is gifted in the magical defensive arts. Our Headmistress is a witch who has the ability to change into an animal; she can become a tabby cat at will."

Harry looked down dejectedly, as if his world had come to an end with the revelation his daughter would not be able to change into an animal. Ginny was stifling her laughter as she sympathetically patted his arm. Harry gave her a sad look. "I just don't think it would be something that is all that difficult to do. I mean..." Harry stood and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and began closing in on himself. Severus, Emily and Ginny all sat up straight in their seats in astonishment, while Mary and Hermione gasped and clasped hands as Harry changed before their eyes from a man to an owl. He spread his wings and took off, alighting on Ginny's shoulder. He nipped her hand affectionately when she reached up to stroke his feathers before flying back down and landing on the floor again. He changed back to himself, panting slightly from the effort. "It still takes a bit out of me," he explained as he put his glasses back on.

"Harry! You look just like Hedwig," Ginny exclaimed.

"Yep," Harry said happily.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I had two free periods every day. They were spent either with Minerva learning all the practicals and preparing for the transformation or studying the theories behind it. Once I discovered my form I had to study in-depth about owls and their habits so I can successfully be one. I transformed for the first time three weeks ago and Minerva finally deemed me competent today and registered me," Harry said proudly.

"You kept it well secret," Emily praised.

Severus stood and clamped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, this is incredible. I am so proud of you. We, all, are so proud of you," Severus grabbed Harry in a firm embrace. Harry was filled with a feeling he had never experienced. It was love, acceptance, pride and excitement all rolled into one. Severus released him and stood back, for once in their acquaintance, the dark man let all his emotions show on his face. "Your father and Godfather would be so proud of you too." Harry embraced his surrogate father once more, knowing what it would have cost the man to admit that.

He accepted the praise of his mother, fiancé and sisters graciously and, with a ringing in his ears from the squeals, proposed they should get back to Mary's practice session. Severus went back to not-reading his book while Harry and Ginny dutifully played the parts of several sets of unsuspecting parents and Emily managed a gobsmacked expression every time it was revealed she was a witch. Laughter rang through the quarters until late in the evening.

Mary felt she could not be more ready...

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday July 28<strong>**th**

"So, an owl?" asked Draco. "That's pretty impressive."

"Thanks. It's actually what will guarantee me a spot in the Auror corps," Harry boasted. He was slurring his words slightly. The recently graduated seventh-years had taken over Mally's Pub for the night. The original date had been pushed back due to several of the graduates scheduling holidays so Hermione sent out invitations early for this night instead.

Draco snorted at Harry's assertion. "Yeah, 'cause _Harry Potter_ being able to transform into an owl sets him apart from the rest. Mate, you don't think killing Riddle is maybe what's going to get you into the Auror corps?"

"Nah, anyone could have done that," Harry said dismissively. He swayed slightly as he leaned forward toward Draco. He lifted his hand to beckon Draco closer. For a few seconds he examined the appendage as though he did not quite know what it was for. "Ssh, I'll tell you a secret, I had movit- um monvi- um mo-tiv-ay-shun. I couldn't go through life knowing that Bug-Lady could do something I couldn't. So I spoke to Mngan- McNon-ga-gall and she said if I work hard, I can do it," Draco laughed at Harry's attempt to talk, it was highly amusing. He took a drink of his cocktail. "She saw me naked," Harry confessed. Draco spat his drink right in Harry's face.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, the first time I transformed I was so excited that when I changed back, I forgot about gathering my clothes back on me," Harry grimaced at the memory. Draco grimaced at the image. "Hey! You should try to do Amingus, you'd be good," Harry encouraged him.

Draco wiped his mouth with his ever-present handkerchief. "No thanks, I was an animal once. I do not care to repeat the experience."

Harry looked at him as though he were searching his memory to connect what Draco was saying. Light dawned in his drunken eyes, "Oh yeah, I remember you. You were the 'Mazing-Bouncing-Ferret. I liked you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday July 31<strong>**st**

... "We promise to love and cherish you until our dying breaths. We promise to keep you until such time as you can make your own way in the world, continuing to provide guidance and support where needed and wanted. We promise that from this day forward until our dying breath that we will consider you our natural born child and you will be afforded the rights and privileges that entails.

"We promise to keep a link open to the couple who created and bore you into this world. We are sympathetic to your loss and grateful of your survival that we may now act in their stead, as they would not wish for you to face the world alone. From today, at your choice, we will officially be known as your parents. So we say it, so mote it be," Mary and Severus intoned together, Mary's left hand resting atop Severus's right which was holding his wand. Upon their words, two sparks shot out of the tip of Severus's wand and began circling them and Harry.

Harry followed the path of the sparks with his eyes for a few seconds before withdrawing his wand and holding it in front of him. The words he spoke were not prepared; he let them flow from his heart. "I accept your promises and in return I offer my love, respect and honour at being called your son. I promise to strive to be worthy of this gift you have bestowed on me, a gift I have waited for my entire life. Thank you for accepting me into your family as _me_ and allowing this day to now truly be one of celebration in my life." Harry lifted his wand in preparation to produce the spark that would bond him with his new parents. He remembered something else he wanted to say and lowered it quickly. "Oh, and when you're both old and decrepit I promise to look after you too," he said, a cheeky smirk on his face.

Mary and Severus both regarded him with fond exasperation while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and Draco and Emily both stifled their laughter. Molly Weasley was held in check only by the solemness of the occasion, she made a mental note to have a word with her future son-in-law once the festivities began. Kingsley Shacklebolt finished the ceremony by having the three sign the official documents. Hermione had come up with the idea that since Harry could not be adopted in the traditional sense, he could sign a new will nominating Mary and Severus as his next of kin until such time as he married and Mary and Severus signed a similar document each stating that Harry and Hermione would act for them should they become incapacitated.

For the rest of his life, Harry kept a double photo frame on his mantle. One side held a photograph of him and James and Lily Potter when he was a baby, secure in his father's arms while his mother brought his tiny hand to her lips and bestowed a kiss upon it. He had been told it was taken upon the occasion of his first birthday. The other held a picture of him on his nineteenth birthday with Mary and Severus Snape, his father's hands resting securely on his shoulders while his mother brought his adult hand to her lips and bestowed a kiss upon it...

* * *

><p><strong>Friday August 6<strong>**th**

... Mary sighed as the large group strolled down the busy London street toward the large 'M' on the corner. "Your constant sighs and muttering are not filling me with confidence regarding this outing," Severus said to her as he kept a keen eye on their charges. Emily had invited six girls to her birthday party, the four Gryffindor girls she shared a dormitory with and two girls she was friendly with from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny had also come along to lend a hand.

"I can't help it. I really do loathe this place," Mary said bitterly.

"Why on earth did you agree to let Button hold her birthday party here then?" Severus asked.

"She wanted it so much and it is her birthday. I believe that, within reason, you should allow your child to do the activity they choose on their birthday," Mary replied. Severus merely gave a grunt in response. The idea was sound in theory, but in practice? He had already suffered through an insipid film, filling his mind the entire time with things he could be doing instead. It did not help that he had Hermione sitting next to him interjecting comments every now and again. "Oh, that is a pretty dress." "That's funny!" "Oh, he is cute." "Oh, that's so romantic!" She was also giving a whispered, running commentary to Draco on her other side about the medium of film and how they were able to make the picture on the screen so life-like. Hermione had cast her variation of the _Muffliato_ charm in order not to disturb the other cinema-goers; unfortunately her father had been trapped inside its sphere.

"I preferred Harry's birthday," Severus stated. After the adoption ceremony in the afternoon, Harry had requested a fancy dinner at a Muggle restaurant in Brighton that Hermione had told him about. A week-long holiday was made of it, the Snape family staying with the Malfoys in their townhouse. Much to their distress, Hermione and Draco had been made to sleep a floor apart. Hermione shared a room on the third floor with Ginny, Harry stayed in a room on his own and Emily took the room she had stayed in on the weekend in May. Draco collected on his bet with Harry and they had fish and chips on the pier the next day. The week culminated in Emily's birthday and adoption ceremony the day before.

"So did I," Mary whispered conspiratorially. They approached the glass doors to the establishment. Mary and Hermione had planned exactly what to do here. Hermione and Harry had visited the restaurant earlier in the summer to reserve a party room for the group. Hermione rightly stated it would be enough of a culture shock for the Purebloods without making them sit amongst the Muggles as they ate. There was also the very real possibility they would not be able to find seating together given the large size of their group. Harry had suggested the party room; he remembered Dudley had had them as a child, even though he had not been allowed to attend.

The group was quickly herded to the side of the doors, Mary and Harry essentially standing guard over them reminding them not to show too much ignorance around the Muggles. They need not have worried. All the Purebloods, and Severus, were shocked into silence. Draco was twitching; watching as Hermione politely but firmly pushed her way through the crowd at the counter to where she had been told to report when they arrived. It seemed there were about 70 people crammed into a space designed for half that number. It was organised chaos. The crowd was forming haphazard lines in front of each teenager behind the long counter. A working kitchen with even more teenagers was visible behind the counter. The occupants were frantically preparing food under the direction of a frazzled woman who looked to be in her early twenties. Draco did not like seeing his intended being knocked about and verbally abused as she cut in front of the other Muggles. He had been warned this would happen and she was certainly giving as good as she got. He kept an eye on her though, and a hand near his wand in case it was needed. Harry had been at pains to stress that wands could not be seen or used while they were here but it made Draco feel better to know his girlfriend was covered.

He was relieved he had managed to convince his parents that this outing was not for them. They had wanted to attend their new Goddaughter's birthday party but a Floo call to Hermione quickly put him on the task of assuring them that their time spent so far in the Muggle world had not prepared them for this. A patron accidentally knocked Draco on his way out and called a passing apology. Draco closed his eyes, drawing some of his inner strength. A fly around the estate would definitely be needed this evening. His father would not have lasted two seconds in here before hexing a Muggle.

The five Pureblood girls in the group were still shell-shocked. Harry's hands were being held in an almost death-grip on one side by Ginny and on the other by Patricia Lennox and Gemma Nilson. Ginny had a wide-eyed expression on her face that caused Harry to chuckle fondly. "What?" Ginny squeaked to him.

"I'm reminded of the first time I ever saw you at your house," Harry thought back to the morning he had arrived at the Burrow after being rescued by Ron and the twins. "Your eyes look exactly the same now as they did then. I'm just waiting for you to squeal and run away to complete the picture – OW!" He rubbed his arm where he had been swatted. "You weren't violent back then!" he observed.

"You let her hang around Hermione too much. Her violent tendencies are bound to rub off. We'd better warn the guy Emily ends up with," Draco observed. He had his own young Pureblood girl hanging tightly onto him.

"_Let_ me hang around with Hermione?" Ginny asked irritably.

"Of course not _let_, Darling. '_Encourage'_?" asked Harry tentatively, ready to move quickly lest he be swatted once more. He did not mind being beaten by his diminutive fiancé for two reasons. One, her swats were not nearly as hard as his sister's and two, their discussion was distracting the others in the group from all the activity going on around them. He could see his mother and father in earnest conversation and he certainly did not want to let Professor Snape loose in McDonald's.

Ginny patted his arm affectionately, "Yes, '_encourage'_ is a much better word," she told him.

Harry smiled, ignoring the whispered "_Whipped_!" coming from the blonde behind him. Ginny did not, however and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"And you're not?" she asked pointedly.

Draco stood to his full height, imperious indignation filling him. "Of course, a Malfoy is never '_whipped'_. Our wit-, _wives_," Draco hastily corrected himself, "are treated deferentially to ensure their continued happiness and contentment. A Malfoy man knows how to choose a wife who will compliment him, be his equal to ensure the family remains at the forefront of business and society."

Harry looked at him sceptically. He wondered exactly where following Riddle factored into that equation but this was neither the time nor place to bring _that_ up. Ginny was giving him a pitying look that women everywhere seemed to have perfected. A look which conveyed her utter disbelief in his words, while also expressing a patronising air, that she would allow him his convictions. The return of Hermione and one of the workers halted any further conversation and the group was led through the seating area to the party room.

As they were sitting down Hermione quietly commented to Draco, Harry and Ginny, "Dad will never complain about mealtimes at Hogwarts ever again."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. Severus was looking particularly disgruntled at having run the gauntlet they just had. The seating area was packed to capacity (which Harry felt was a justification of his suggestion to reserve a room) and filled with activity. Children of all ages were running everywhere, the desperate cries of parents of "Come back!" "Be careful!" "Sit down!" "Finish your food!" all going unheeded. The tables of teenagers flirting and shouting across to each other were particularly trying for Severus who had to quell his instinctive desire to take points and issue detentions for such unrefined, impolite behaviour.

Severus and Mary were seated at one end of the table, separated from the girls at the party by their older children and their partners. Severus could hear the little girls still enthusiastically discussing the film they had seen. Hermione and Harry were explaining to Draco and Ginny some of the oddities and things of interest they could see through the windows into the seating area. Draco was still looking reserved but Ginny was slowly relaxing now that she was out of the crowd.

Mary patted Severus's hand reassuringly. "It will be alright," she said quietly.

He leaned toward her slightly. "How long will we be here?" he asked.

"I think about an hour to an hour and a half. I think any longer than that and I would ask you to stun me to put me out of my misery," Mary said.

"Again, why are we here if this place upsets you so much? Surely these four could have handled this?" Severus asked, gesturing to the four young adults.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so negative," Mary replied contritely. "We have to remember Emily led a different life to all of ours prior to this. I know we try to never make comparisons but her parents were not as well off as we are, even as much as Michael and I were. Plus they were much younger. Emily would have been exposed to this sort of place her entire life as a dining destination, plus the constant barrage of advertising they put out which is designed to target children. It is likely she is as used to dining at McDonald's as much as we are used to going to The Green Garden now."

Severus looked around him. "I would like to see the manager of The Green Garden here just once," he quipped. "What about Hermione though? Surely she was exposed to the advertising as a child as well."

"Yes, but Michael flatly refused to set foot inside a fast food outlet. The closest he would go was Chinese or Indian. He scared her with what food like this would do to her teeth so she never wanted to go. Michael was not above using emotional blackmail when he needed to," she told him.

"Then why are you condoning us being here? You are just as obsessive about dental health and hygiene as Michael was," Severus said.

Mary smirked, "If you eat McDonald's every day for an extended period of time then your teeth will feel the effects, not to mention your waistline. Once like this, as a treat, will not adversely affect you. Especially if you pay close attention to your dental routine this evening," she said with a nudge.

"Hmm," Severus acknowledged. A cheer came from the other end of the table as the door to the room opened and several workers brought in trays of food and drink. There was slight pandemonium for a few minutes as Mary, Hermione and Emily took charge of distributing the food to everyone. Severus watched Mary as she grimaced while lifting the top half of the bun off her 'hamburger'. "Why is this called a 'hamburger'? That is clearly beef," Severus asked.

Mary looked at him in astonishment before her expression turned quizzical. "You know, I don't really know. It is just an accepted term of the vernacular. You could suggest it as a topic for Muggle Studies," she said cheekily.

Severus looked down at the box of yellow twig... things in front of him. On closer inspection they looked like shrivelled chips. He picked one up and grimaced when it flopped and bent, clearly soggy. He looked over at Hermione who had lifted the top bun from her burger and was laying the twigs on top of what looked like lettuce and cheese. Draco was mimicking her action closely. Harry was eating his twigs straight from the box; Ginevra was happily munching through hers as well. Further down the table Severus observed the younger girls alternating between the '_fries'_ he thought he heard someone say and the hamburgers. The four Purebloods were emphatically proclaiming their utter approval of the fare. "This is the best thing I have ever eaten in my _life_!" one of them proclaimed loudly. The worker who had remained in the room to attend them looked at her in amazement. Severus heard Hermione quickly explain the young girl's parents were health nuts who had never allowed their daughter have fast food before. She was here under the strictest secrecy. The attendant nodded her satisfaction at this answer.

Draco replaced the bun on his burger and took a tentative bite, while Hermione took as big a bite as possible. A flavour such as he had never experienced burst onto his tastebuds. Hermione giggled at his expression after she swallowed. He did not know whether to declare his conversion to the religion that is the McDonald's Corporation with the general populace, proclaiming a lifelong love affair or to spit the food back into his napkin. He quickly swallowed what was in his mouth. After waiting for a moment to see if he dropped dead he reached out for his '_shake'_, Hermione had called it, and took a sip through the straw. A glob of creamy, chocolaty, sweet heaven entered his mouth. He swallowed with relish and took another, larger sip. This he liked! He ate some of the fries on their own as Harry and Ginny were doing. They were not too bad. They were nothing like the chips they had eaten in Brighton during the week. He preferred those to these but he continued eating.

Mary was daintily eating her burger but obviously not enjoying it from the way she was sipping directly from a bottle of water after every mouthful. Severus finally took the plunge and lifted the hamburger to his mouth. He did not really care for the smell that wafted towards his nose. Sweet tomato and he thought pickle were the most identifiable odours that reached his olfactory system. He took a bite. '_Sweet Mother of Merlin! What is this fresh hell_?' he thought frantically. Severus swallowed without chewing lest his taste buds be forever more tainted with the effrontery of what passed for food in this establishment. Luckily the five younger girls were too engrossed in a finer point of discussion regarding the movie they had just seen with the attendant to observe their stern professor, as he frantically sucked water from the bottle he had snatched from his surprised wife's grasp. The surprise lasted all of two seconds before she was laughing helplessly. Hermione too had her face in her hands, indulging her humour at her father's expense. Harry, Ginny and Draco were more reserved but no less amused.

Mary opened another box on the table along with a packaging of yellow sauce. "Perhaps you would prefer the Chicken McNuggets?" she suggested. She giggled again at the withering glare bestowed upon her by her beloved.

"I would rather go hungry than let anything prepared in this enterprise pass my lips," he hissed. Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny all sobered immediately. Professor Snape had just spoken. Unrepentantly, Mary opened her mouth and popped a fry inside, smirking as she chewed and swallowed. She gave up trying to get Severus to eat anything. He would not even have a cookie from the box and when she offered to fetch him a cup of tea, the look she got would have frozen the bottle of water he was still holding. '_Oh this turned out to be a fun afternoon_,' she thought happily. It was not often she got to see her husband rattled. It was worth having to endure sitting here in what passed for a restaurant. Fast food was definitely not something she missed from the Muggle world...

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday August 18<strong>**th**

...Hogwarts was slowly becoming a hive of activity in preparation for the new school year. Professors had been trickling back from their holidays for the last five days. The Master Professors had all been first as the Apprenticeships had all started on the 15th. Sunday night there had been a nice dinner where the Apprentices were all introduced to each other and reacquainted themselves with, or met, the Professors at the castle so far. The families of the Apprentices were encouraged to attend as well so they would know the people their family members would be working with. Emily was enjoying meeting the new people and talking to the Professors about what she would need to study in the next two weeks to be ready for third year.

Severus had finally selected a young woman who had graduated Hogwarts the year before Harry and Hermione arrived. Her name was Lesley Symonds. Emily liked her. She was sweet and funny and proved to be just as enthusiastic as the rest of the adults in Emily's life in indulging her desire to learn as much as possible. She was nearly as beautiful as Hermione with long, dark brown hair, pretty, sparkly brown eyes and an olive complexion. She was tall and slim and wore fashionable robes that had been designed by Madam Marshall. She was regaling the group with stories of her travels since she had left Hogwarts.

Emily also met Bryce Marshall for the first time. She had met his wife on several occasions and thought she was lovely. She immediately took to Bryce as well. He reminded her of George Weasley. He was funny and smart and knew lots of jokes and prank ideas. He had a conversation with Mary in which it was discussed for Bryce to earn some money before the start of the school year tutoring Emily for two hours per week to ensure she would be ready for third year Transfiguration. Hermione, Harry, Neville, Draco and Ginny had all been engaged in a similar fashion to run her through the second year Charms, Defence, Herbology, Potions and History requirements to ensure she missed nothing and was caught up completely with her new classmates. Mary and Severus wished to leave nothing to chance.

On Wednesday after lunch Draco and Neville were on the front entrance terrace at the top of the stairs playing hacky-sack. Emily had introduced them and Harry to the game earlier in the summer and they were now hooked, taking every opportunity they could to play when two or more of them were together. Emily was sitting on the steps reading Hermione's old second year text in Transfiguration in preparation for a tutoring session that evening. A movement at the edge of her vision caught her eye and she watched as a Thestral drawn-carriage came up the driveway. A man stepped out and looked around. He looked to be in his late forties, portly and balding.

Emily unconsciously pressed herself flush against the balustrade, her primal instinct to shy away from strangers not quite yet gone from her sub-conscience. Neville was facing her direction and noticed her action. He followed her gaze to where the unknown man was alighting from the carriage. Draco turned when Neville stopped playing and commented, "That must be the new DADA professor."

"He won't be able to dodge very well," Neville retorted. The two young men looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

The man started to climb the steps. His luggage followed him but Emily noticed he did not have a good control over his mobility spell. The luggage was piled high on top of one another and teetering dangerously. All three people on the steps noticed the spindly legs at the same time and realised an elf was actually carrying the entire pile. Draco leapt down the steps in time to catch a case that had fallen from the top of the pile, Neville a jump behind him, deftly catching a bag with one hand and steadying the pile with the other. Emily had stood when the pile began to fall and watched as the boys steadied it. The man coming up the steps had not even turned around. She noticed him eyeing her speculatively and once again pressed herself against the balustrade, shooting nervous glances toward Draco and Neville. They both nodded to her that she would be safe with them there.

"Well, well. What do we have here, a student? I did not think students were allowed in the castle over the holiday breaks. It is one of the reasons I accepted this position as I would not be expected to baby-sit during my free time," the man sounded rather irate at this turn of events. Emily frowned. None of the Professors ever baby-sat her! Sometimes she stayed with Professor McGonagall whenever her family went somewhere without her but that was not often and always a fun time, never an imposition.

The boys were struggling up the stairs with the cases; the elf was looking at the two as though they were the saviours of the world. The man finally turned and saw the situation. "Gibbo, I have told you many times to use your brain and stack things in a manner that will not cause you to drop them. You have the tools to make your life easier, you just won't," the irritation was still lacing his tone. He turned respectful when he addressed the two young men though. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am Professor Bernard Rollins, Defence Against the Dark Arts. You are professors?"

Neville and Draco looked at each other. This guy was a pompous, arrogant and pedantic arse. They were suddenly glad they would not have to sit in a class with him. Introductions were required though.

"I am Apprentice Draco Malfoy," Draco informed him, his aristocratic drawl at its finest. Emily struggled not to laugh.

"I am Apprentice Neville Longbottom," his Leeds accent more pronounced just as Draco had done. Rollins turned up his nose at hearing it.

"I take it one of you is responsible for this _child_," he said, indicating Emily. Both young men drew themselves up to their considerable heights, ready to defend Emily's presence when the castle door opened and Professor Snape stepped out. He came over to where they were all standing.

"Apprentice Malfoy, Apprentice Longbottom, the lunch hour is nearly ended. Your masters will soon be looking for you," he called for some elves and they relieved the burdens from Draco and Neville and assisted the new elf with his load. With polite nods, Draco and Neville went back to their afternoon studies. Severus turned a soft look to Emily. "Your mother would like you to go to her office. Your Godfather has a meeting in Paris this afternoon and your Godmother wishes to take you with them to do some shopping. They are waiting for you there."

Emily's whole face lit up at the prospect. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Severus's waist. "Thank you Daddy, see you tonight!" and she turned to run inside as instructed. She abruptly stopped at the doorway and turned back to the two men. "Sorry, it was very nice to meet you Professor Rollins; I look forward to attending your class." Like Draco and Neville had done, she exaggerated her normal speaking voice, this time imitating how her Godmother would have spoken to someone, icily polite but not enough so to be called out on it. Her father noticed though and made a mental note to speak with her about it.

"Professor Rollins, welcome. I apologise for not being here when you arrived, you are earlier than expected," Severus's usual mask hid his irritation that his schedule had been messed with. He had been in Mary's office with the Malfoys, strongly advising Lucius of how much money he could spend and what sort of presents he was limited to that afternoon for Emily. He was living in fear that Emily would be thoroughly spoiled by the two aristocrats. Narcissa had always wanted a daughter, now it appeared she was getting two. Hermione was able to resist the temptation to indulge herself completely in a luxurious lifestyle. Emily was still at an impressionable age though and Severus and Mary were determined she stay the sweet, innocent little girl she was for as long as possible. They did not want her turning into a mini-Draco at that age. When he saw the carriage arrive he hastened to meet the new addition to the staff.

"Quite alright, Professor Snape. It is good to see you again," as he shook the man's hand. "The girl is your daughter then?"

"Yes, she is," Severus replied shortly.

"I must say I was surprised to see a student here. As long as I am not expected to watch after her then I suppose I am alright with her being here," he said, as though he had any say in the matter.

"Excuse me, Professor but our home is within the castle and as such we reside here year-round. None of the staff are ever expected to 'watch after' my children except while in class or participating in normal, student activities which are part of your role. Emily is not confined only to certain areas of the castle and you will see her roaming around often. She will not be in your way," Severus said through his teeth.

"The apprentices seemed to be watching out for her earlier," The new professor pointed out.

"They are protective of her but there are other factors involved which I am sure you will learn in time. Both apprentices are also family friends," Severus explained curtly.

"Ah, it is not what you know; it is who you know then?" the new Professor tapped his nose.

"The apprenticeship programme here at Hogwarts prides itself on selecting the best candidates based purely on their merits. All of our apprentices were the top student of their year in their discipline in their NEWT results. All of our apprentices currently hold a place in the top five NEWT results in their discipline of the last fifty years. One of our apprentices holds the honour of sharing the highest overall score in NEWT examinations of all time. With these statistics I am sure you will agree, knowing Merlin himself would make no difference to securing an apprenticeship within these walls. Furthermore, I know you have resided in Asia for the past several years Professor but even you should know the names Longbottom and Malfoy. You may want to think about what you say before you say it," Severus swept to the doorway before turning and lifting an imperious eyebrow at the dumbstruck DADA professor, silently asking why he was not following.

Inside the entrance hall the pair was greeted by Headmistress McGonagall who took over the greeting and showing the new professor to his domain. Severus swept down the stairs to the dungeon without another word...

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday September 1<strong>**st**

... The Great Hall was lit brightly as the students filed in, eager to start a New Year. Sorting was completed, introductions were dispensed with, the new Head Girl (Gryffindor, Ginevra Weasley) and Head Boy (Slytherin, Braxton Fields) were announced and the feast had magically appeared. All around the hall were discussions of what had happened during the summer and what classes people were looking forward to...

* * *

><p>AN – I know... it has been a long, long time since I updated and I thank you all for your patience. My muse went on a holiday and the meanie refused to take me with her.

I hope you enjoyed this long chapter to make up for it and there will be more soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. _Thank you_ to those who are continuing to review, alert and favourite the story. May I suggest you all go over to The Maple Bookshelf and sign up? There are some fantastic authors and stories there, the un-cut version of this story is currently being posted there.


	25. Draco Plans

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and alerted the last chapter even though I had been so naughty and had not posted for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know some of you have been waiting for it. _

_Warning: suggestive themes and a bit WAFF in places._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Draco Plans<strong>

Draco was sitting up in bed, the muscles on his bare chest defined by the shadows caused from the dim light resting on the bedside table. He had checked the time just a few minutes ago – 1 a.m. He placed one hand behind his head as he studied an Arithmancy problem that had been assigned to him the previous day. This was his first 'new' project. For the first six weeks of his apprenticeship, he had been forced to go back to basics. Septima (as he had been instructed to call her) made him go back to his third year text, '_Introducing Arithmancy_' and start again. At first he had mentally scoffed at the idea, he had been _offered_ an apprenticeship in the subject. He had attained a near-perfect score in his NEWT and had been informed he had achieved the third highest ever score in NEWT results. Now he was back in third year?

Reluctantly, after six weeks, he had to admit it was an excellent place to start his apprenticeship. Nuances and intricacies of the subject that had not been recognisable while he was learning were now as clear as day with his more advanced knowledge. Septima also did not allow any errors in this repeat work. He was pleased and proud to say that in the five years worth of rework he had completed, only three errors had been made – two because he had rushed his work a bit in the beginning, eager to get to his new assignments. He learned that no matter how good you thought you were, you had to approach Arithmancy in a methodical, clear way. The third error actually opened a debate between him and Septima regarding the interpretation of the original problem. Septima had actually discovered a small error in the text book. Her reaction scared Draco slightly; she turned into a shrill, vindictive shrew, threatening a revenge on the author (who it turned out was a school-time rival of hers) that was more suited to a jilted lover than a point of academia.

Right now though, Draco had been asked to strip an answer back to its formula. It was proving difficult. He had only been given one clue in the original formula. Hermione had helped him out after dinner, explaining a Muggle concept called Algebra. She had given him the basic outline of it and he applied that thinking now to the formula. He smiled in happy triumph as the first part of the formula materialised in front of him. Hermione had promised to get him a reference book, he did not understand why she smirked so wickedly when she offered, and he looked forward to incorporating the second branch of study.

Draco slowly reached out to the bedside table to grab a quill and small pot of ink. He froze when his movement caused a reaction in his bed-mate. Hermione had been curled on her side, but moved in her sleep to lay on her front, her head turned toward him with her dark hair fanned out over the pillow. The sheet covering them had slipped down and was barely covering her arse. Draco allowed himself a moment of admiration before an idea formed in his mind. He quickly made the notation he wanted on the parchment before he placed it back on the bedside table. He then turned back to his lover, gazing with reverence at her face, relaxed in sleep. A primitive part of Draco's brain preened at the thought of his Witch, lying naked in his bed, seeking the comfort and protection only he could provide.

Draco began to gently map the curvature of Hermione's spine with his fingertips. He moved closer to her in order to have easier access to her back, softly tracing her vertebrae, her shoulder blades and upper arm freely. His touch became firmer as he bent over her to allow his lips and tongue to follow the same path as his hand. Draco smiled when an unconscious moan arose from his lover's lips. His hand reached below the sheet and began to explore what was hidden there, the smooth skin of her buttocks, the cleft of her arse and the crease formed at the top of her thighs. None of them were spared from his touch. He smirked when Hermione insensibly spread her legs slightly, allowing for a much more intimate caress. Draco cast a warming charm on the room before pulling the sheet down completely, exposing his girlfriend's entire body to his gaze. His lips attacked once again, licking, softly biting and sucking her lower back and her arse cheeks, his hand starting to stroke and fondle her most intimate places. He still found himself in awe of the fact that only he had been privy to the sight, smell and taste of this part of her. With a sudden clarity of thinking, Draco realised that he truly wanted to be the only one to witness this part of her, this passion she put on display for him.

He had been planning for a lifetime for at least six months now. Hell, he had even promised that one day he would ask for her hand. True to her word, she had worn his promise ring constantly since that time. Draco had embarked upon a secret project with his father just after Easter. It was due to be completed any day now. A plan started to form in his mind. What if, at the completion of this project, he could incorporate a proposal? Even as Draco continued his soft touch and oral ministrations to his Love, he began to think of what would be involved in bringing his plan to fruition. There were people to talk to, items to procure, including an all-important one. It was Thursday. He would meet with Professor McGonagall at nine for their weekly chat, then with Septima at eleven. He would be free after that until the next day. Yes, now was the perfect time. With any luck, by Saturday night, he would have a fiancé.

* * *

><p>"Why do you need to know?" Ginny asked suspiciously.<p>

"Look, it doesn't matter why, can you tell me where it is or not?" Draco asked in exasperation.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't get snippy with me, Malfoy," she told him. "I'm not going to tell you where it is unless you tell me why you want to go there."

"Why are you being so difficult? My intentions are pure; I just don't want anyone finding out about it. Somehow I got the idea you might actually help me since you were one of the few who accepted me in the beginning with no conditions. I guess now we can see you trust me about as much as the rest of the population!" Draco's tone was scathing. "Don't worry, I will go and find Luna. I am sure she will have faith in me that I have no ulterior motive," he spat before turning on his heel and stalking away. He was brought up short by a frantic cry and a hand grabbing the back of his robes.

"Wait! Draco, please wait! I'm sorry, really," Ginny was pleading with him. "You're right; I have no reason to doubt you. I'm just surprised Hermione never took you there."

"Hermione only went there for the first time herself when she got her NEWT results. When she is ready for me to be there with her then I will go, I will not force her in the meantime. I need to go there myself for my own reasons," Draco told her.

"And you can't tell me what they are?" Ginny asked softly. "I trust you, I do. I just wish you would confide in me. You don't really have anyone that I've noticed besides Hermione and you need someone else. You can't rely on that screaming technique all the time." Ginny was looking at Draco earnestly. She knew he had friends – Blaise, Greg, even Harry. None of them were really close though, they were guys to knock around with, have a drink with and play Quidditch with. Ginny and Hermione both hoped one day Draco and Harry would be close but until that day...

Draco was visibly waging a war in his head. Trust was not something he gave lightly, he could not afford to. Hermione had his complete trust, as did his mother. They were the only two. His father and Severus were currently on par with each other at around eighty per cent he figured. He wanted to trust this diminutive redhead in front of him but a lifetime of prejudice and nearly seven years of antipathy toward her were hard to let go of in just a few minutes. It would require a leap of faith.

Ginny stood there patiently, waiting for him to speak. She would wait all day if she had to. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she was reminded she had Transfiguration in 45 minutes time but her brothers had invented skiving snack boxes for a reason and she was not afraid to use one. She had a Nosebleed Nougat on her person at all times for an emergency. Draco mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," she said, imploring him with her eyes to repeat what he said.

Draco had gritted his teeth and was speaking through them. "I wish to visit Doctor Granger's grave to ask his blessing to marry Hermione."

Ginny's eyes widened before she leapt at Draco, squealing loudly, jumping up and down and hugging him. Draco was glad they were in a fairly secluded part of the grounds; he had waylaid Ginny on her way back to the castle after her Care of Magical Creatures class. "And now I'm deaf," he commented wryly.

"If it is any consolation I deafened Harry when he proposed as well," Ginny could barely contain her glee.

"I didn't propose to you," Draco pointed out.

"But you're _going_ to propose to the woman who will be my sister, and who is my closest friend other than Harry. Oh! That makes you nearly my brother!" Ginny hugged him again in her exuberance.

"Excellent, related by marriage to a Weasley," Draco drawled. "Generations of my family just started spinning in their graves. OW!"

"Hermione's taught me a few things," Ginny smirked. Her face then relaxed into a gentle smile. "Somersham, Huntingsdonshire. Just remember it is one hundred per cent Muggle so be careful. And I promise I'll keep your secret. There won't be anyone who is as surprised as me when you tell everyone. And, Draco, thank you for trusting me. You won't regret it." Ginny hugged him once more before leaving him where he stood and heading back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Draco alighted from the Knight Bus just outside the small village of Somersham. He resisted the urge to fall to his knees and kiss the earth. He had never taken the Knight Bus before and he was damned if he ever would again! '<em>A stinging hex is coming Potter's way<em>,' he silently promised. How on earth did Harry think that was enjoyable? He had just jolted and tumbled halfway across Britain! His only solace was that once he had finished here, he could _Apparate_ to London and _Floo_ back to Hogwarts safely.

Draco checked his attire. It was suitably Muggle. He made his way down the High Street, heading toward the spire he could easily see in the distance. Hermione had told him her Papa had been buried in the cemetery of the village he was born in. Draco entered the well kept graveyard through a quaint kissing gate. He ambled slowly through the headstones, stopping often as the surname 'Granger' was quite prominent. From the dates on the markers, it was obvious Michael Granger's family had been living here for centuries.

Draco finally reached a stone monument toward the back of the cemetery. He stood before it respectfully as he read the inscription:

_Doctor Michael Hugo Granger, DDS_

_B: February 7, 1952_

_D: October 31, 1998_

_Cherished Husband of Mary, Adored Father of Hermione_

_To Life_

He looked around to see if he was being observed. The early afternoon had kept the entire village busy it seemed and no one was around to witness Draco as he conjured a simple wreath of yellow and pale pink roses, Hermione's favourites, and place it at the base of the marker.

He stepped back before clearing his throat and addressed the headstone. "Good afternoon, Sir. My name is Draco Malfoy. I am sure you are aware of me; your wife often says she can hear your voice in her head so I believe you know what is happening here from wherever you are. Perhaps the magical souls who have no doubt sought you out are helping you in that respect," Draco speculated.

"You may also have heard of me when you were alive. If you did I am sure it was nothing that accompanied a compliment or kind words. In truth I did my best to make your daughter's life quite miserable. I'm sorry for that, she did not deserve it. I have apologised to her as well, repeatedly. She tells me if I keep it up, she will hex me. I'm not scared of her though, well yes actually I am a bit, but I know she won't hurt me.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, rambling at you. My upbringing was very traditional. I was schooled in all forms of etiquette and courtly behaviour. I have come here today to declare my intentions and ask for your blessing to propose marriage to Hermione," Draco spoke very formally. "I love her very much, more with each passing day. She and Mary speak of you and your marriage often. They loved you, they both love you still and always will I think. But more than that, they liked you. Sometimes I think that is the more important distinction. I have loved my father my entire life. There have been long periods of time when I could not stand the thought of being in the same room as him. I love Hermione and I like her. I like the person I am when I am with her; she has brought that out in me.

"I have watched her closely over the last year. After she spoke for me at my trial I resolved to spend as much time as it took to earn her forgiveness and then to continue to live up to it. I hoped that during that process, we might become friends. I never dared hope it would be more. I have been interested in Hermione since I was eleven. Not _that_ way the whole time. Shit, sorry, I suppose my more – physical – feelings started in fourth year, when I saw her at the Yule Ball. It was then I realised the girl was becoming a woman. And I can't believe I just told her father that.

"But when we came back to school last year, it was like being hit with a sledgehammer. I think that's the phrase, Mary uses it occasionally. I had never been in a position to see just how _nice_ Hermione really is. Oh, I know what she can be like if you cross her, but to her friends, it's just incredible the amount of loyalty and love she shows you. I kept a bit of distance at first; I thought she was involved with the Weasel. May I just interject here, Sir and tell you that Mary has told me of your opinion of him and I agree with you one hundred per cent? Even if I didn't have these feelings for your daughter I would agree that the Weasel-King did not deserve her. The fact that he deserted her when she needed her friends the most just proves it.

"I suppose that brings us to Severus. Hermione told me that you and Mary had that agreement to move on should something happen to either of you. If you care to hear my opinion, Mary could not have chosen a more stable, brilliant man to do that with. He is not put off at all by your memory, he does not try to compete with it or turn Mary and Hermione away from you. I pray I am never in the same situation but if I am, I hope I can be guided by his example.

"Hermione is my light. I love her completely and I would die for her. I want to be with her, I want to have a family with her and I want more than anything to marry her. As the man who raised her, I believe that even though you have passed on, you deserve to hear my reasons and to be asked for your blessing." Draco looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful, cloudless day. He took that as a sign of Michael's approval.

With a polite farewell, Draco stepped back from the gravesite and turned to leave. He followed his path back to the deserted road he had arrived at and stopped behind a tree before _Apparating_ to Diagon Alley. From there he _Floo'd_ back to his rooms at Hogwarts. '_One down, three to go_.'

* * *

><p>"Winky?" Draco called. There was a small crack of Apparition and the little elf materialised in front of him.<p>

"Yes, Master Draco," Winky replied.

"Are your Master and Mistress at home?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Master Draco. Mistress and Master bes talking before dinners," Winky informed him.

"Thank you, that is all." The elf nodded politely, wondering why Master Draco would want to know that information. She had no problem giving it to him, she knew Master Draco was the mate of Mistress Herminminny and was practically a member of the family. She disappeared again, back to her Mistress's quarters and into her room.

Draco thought now was as good a time as any. He knew Hermione had gone out with her old dorm mates for dinner, something about purple ladybugs. He knew Harry was having his first stint on nightshift this week so he would not be around either. Things really were coming together; he had received confirmation this morning that his surprise for Hermione was ready. His father informed him that his mother might have a few words to say but he thought he had placated her sufficiently for now. Draco knew he would hear about it, and soon.

He considered _Flooing_ to the Snape quarters but ultimately decided he could use the walk to clear his head and gain a better idea of what he wanted to say. His thoughts consumed him as he walked the familiar path to the dungeons. He acted out several scenarios in his head, trying to predict the reactions of the Potions Master and his wife. Before he realised it, he was standing in front of the portrait guarding the rooms. He took a deep breath and knocked firmly.

There was a pause of several moments before the door was yanked open and Severus Snape stood there in all his glory, imposing, intimidating and impressive. Normally Draco would pay his daunting presence no mind, knowing the man as well as he did and what was hidden behind the gruff exterior, but today he was nervous and gulped when faced with the man many had feared in his lifetime.

Severus still retained his ability to read even the most minute body language cues and right now, Draco's general demeanour was screaming anxiousness and foreboding. After taking a moment to inwardly puzzle the reason behind the normally confident young man's change in character, a startling thought tore through his mind. Without saying a word, Severus stepped to the side, silently inviting Draco inside. He walked through to the sitting room and heard Mary's cheery greeting.

After bending to kiss her cheek as had become his custom; Draco took a seat on the other end of the sofa as indicated. He refused the offer of tea and stiltedly answered Mary's questions regarding his health and studies. Severus was more and more certain as he listened to the blonde swain of his daughter, as to the nature of this particular call.

"So, Draco, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? You are aware Hermione is not at home this evening," Severus invited the other man's confidence.

Draco rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. Mary noticed his telltale sign of nervousness and an idea of why he might be here without Hermione dawned on her. She smiled gently to help put him at his ease. He blew a short breath out of his mouth.

"I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," he stated formally.

The corners of Severus's lips twitched before he composed himself. Mary's gentle smile had warmed to one of genuine happiness and excitement. Draco was bolstered by the two reactions. He had not thought either one would be upset with his question but this was one of those situations where you could not be sure of a reaction until you were faced with it. Mary slid across the sofa to grasp one of his hands. She turned to look at her husband, her eyebrows raised in query. To an outsider it would appear as though Severus had no reaction, but Mary was able to see the softening of his eyes and the barest hint of a nod to know of his approval. She also understood this was one of those moments when she should speak for them, the sentimentalism of the moment too much for her Love to be able to articulate. It would more likely cause him to be snide as a defence mechanism and they had developed this byplay between the two of them so Mary dealt with anything pertaining to emotions and polite conversations on behalf of the two of them.

It did not mean she did not want to have a little fun first. "Draco, do you think you are able to take care of a wife?" she asked cheekily.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew she was teasing him, another sign that his question was likely to be answered in the affirmative. "Father's new method of keeping me in line is to threaten to cut me off, but he is unaware I have been stockpiling money and jewels for several months in the event he were to do that. I believe I have built enough of a nest egg to ensure my future wife's comforts," he gave as good as he got.

Severus snorted, "You are as likely to be 'cut off' as you are to sprout wings and begin to fly around the room," he stated. He held a hand up at Mary's intake of breath in preparation to speak. "Yes, I just heard it," he told her irritably. Mary grinned in response while Draco looked at the couple in confusion.

"He used that analogy with Harry two days ago so Harry promptly sprouted wings and flew around the room," Mary explained with a small giggle. Draco joined in her laughter at that mental image.

"Yes, yes it was hilarious," Severus drawled sarcastically. "We have gotten off topic though," he reminded them.

Draco's tension had all but disappeared and he looked between Severus and Mary, waiting for an official answer to his question. Mary looked at the young man seated before her. It suddenly dawned on her that he was asking to take her baby away from her. This young man who had already turned her daughter into a woman now wanted to embark upon life's next great adventure with her. She could not stop the tears that had pooled in her eyes. Draco and Severus both handed over a handkerchief. She accepted the one from her husband before grasping Draco's hand again. "We would be delighted if Hermione was to marry you Draco. All we ask is you do your best to make her happy for the rest of her life," she said seriously.

Draco nodded and cleared his throat, "Of course, that is my intention."

Severus stood and held his hand out to Draco. As Draco stood and grasped his hand in return, Severus was struck with the incongruity of the situation. Here was a young man he had known since infancy, the son of his closest friend coming to ask _him_ for the hand of a young woman that even a year ago he had not known he had any connection to. He wondered if Draco would have come to him had Michael Granger lived. Severus did not often try to ponder what his life would have been like if his daughter's adoptive father had not died, it was too depressing. He knew he owed the man an enormous debt, as though the fates had decreed that in order for Severus to be truly happy, a man he had never met had to pay the ultimate price. Severus did not feel he was worthy of that gift but he acknowledged that without that one event, his world would not be as full as it was nor would he be the man he was now. Just nearly a year, and so much had changed.

"If your marriage makes you half as happy as mine has made me, then you will have a rewarding one, Draco," Severus said as he shook Draco's hand. Mary wiped fresh tears from her eyes at her husband's beautiful declaration. He often said words such as this to her but to hear the normally stoic man say them to someone else truly touched her. Her heart swelled as she regarded him. She stood to embrace them both.

"Welcome to our family, Draco," she said. Draco smiled a genuine, truly happy smile. He would be honoured to be a part of this particular family. '_Two down, two to go_.'

* * *

><p>"Draco, you should have said you were coming this evening. I would have planned something special," Narcissa admonished her son as he greeted his parents just as they were about to make their way into dinner. Bixby had surreptitiously entered the house an hour before to inform the kitchen elves that his Master would be attending dinner that evening. They had set a place for him and cooked enough for three.<p>

"It's alright, Mother," Draco said. "I want to eat here tonight. I wanted to talk to the two of you in private. If we go out, eyes and ears may pick up something I don't want them to." The Malfoy family entered the dining room. Draco waited while his father seated his mother and only took his own seat once his father had sat at the head of the table. After taking a moment to thank the gods for their food and the continuing prosperity of their family, the three started on their soup course.

"So, Draco what do you wish to discuss?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing is the matter is it?" Narcissa asked worriedly. She did not want to say anything regarding the absence of Hermione but the two were practically inseparable these days. Draco had not been at the Manor without Hermione since he had returned to Hogwarts in August.

"No, Mother. You always think the worst. Is it so hard to believe I wished to come here this evening to spend some time alone with my parents?" Draco asked irritably. Both his parents took him to task over his tone and he apologised.

"Your mother is your mother; if she wants to worry it is her prerogative. She has risked much to get you to this stage in your life and you would do well to remember that and indulge her," Lucius told him firmly. Draco nodded and apologised once more. The three finished the rest of their soup course in silence. The elves cleared the table and served the main meal, a succulent roast beef with spring vegetables and a very rich gravy. Fresh bread rolls accompanied the fare.

They chatted about business, Draco's studies and Narcissa's charity work during the meal. Dessert was being served when Lucius repeated his earlier question, the tension from the conversation following it having entirely dissipated. "So, Draco what do you wish to discuss?"

"I am planning to ask Hermione to marry me," Draco said. As predicted tears immediately formed in his mother's eyes and his father had a look of immense satisfaction on his face.

"Oh, Draco this is indeed wonderful, wonderful news," his mother gushed. "When?"

"I was thinking this weekend. Her surprise is ready and I think when I present that to her, it would be a good time to propose as well," Draco replied.

"An excellent idea, Draco," Lucius agreed. "You have spoken to Severus?" he asked.

"Yes, I spoke with him and Mary this evening before I came here, Father. I also visited the grave of Doctor Granger this morning and declared my intentions." Narcissa's eyes softened further at her precious son's words.

"Did you tell them that?" she asked.

Draco squirmed slightly. "No, I think it sounds self-serving to mention it. I know it has been done so I have a clear conscience," he said. Lucius nodded his agreement with his son's words and actions. It filled him with pride that his son would be so thoughtful, and so Slytherin. As he said, just because no one was aware of his action did not mean it meant nothing. If ever a question arose about it, this information could be whispered about to the right people and the estimation of his son would rise.

"Have you bought a ring?" Narcissa asked. Lucius straightened at this question. He had changed much in his life in the last eighteen months but there were some things that were still to be held sacrosanct.

"He does not need to _buy_ a ring, My Dear. He will have a Malfoy ring to present to his intended," Lucius's tone was proud and final.

Draco smirked. He had no intention of stepping foot inside a jeweller's for this matter. "It is one of the reasons I am here, Father. I needed to know if you are available to go to Gringott's tomorrow."

Lucius inclined his head. "I will make myself available in line with your schedule tomorrow Draco. I have a meeting at three, but that is all," he replied.

Draco nodded. "I will be here at nine then. I am not required by Septima until one o'clock," he informed his father. The elves appeared once more to clear the plates.

Narcissa suddenly wore a thoughtful look. She stood, causing her husband and son to spring to their feet as well. In all her years, there was not much that had kept her as amused as being able to elicit this response from the two men every time she suddenly rose from her chair. With a smile that Lucius and Draco always took to be thankful of their gentle manners but in truth was actually one of suppressed glee at this small power she held over them, Narcissa informed them she had to check on some things and would meet them in the drawing room. She hurried out, followed at a more leisurely pace by the two men.

"Father, may I broach a delicate subject, please?" Draco asked as they entered the room.

"Of course, my Son," Lucius replied. He gestured toward the drinks cabinet before taking his seat in the armchair closest to the fireplace. Draco busied himself with pouring two cognacs for his father and himself along with a glass of port in anticipation of his mother's return. He levitated the three drinks across to the small table next to his father's chair before picking up his own glass and sitting down.

"Will Hermione's Half-Blood status pose any problems at all? I mean in terms of access to any part of the house or grounds or to any of our 'worldly goods'," Draco hastened to qualify his question. He did not want his father to think he still harboured doubts regarding his transformation from Pureblood-Elitist to a more enlightened, accepting man.

"There were some problems I identified when you started seeing Hermione and I have already corrected them. As a Muggleborn, there were some rooms in the Manor that would have been closed off to her and there were some clauses in the wills of previous Heads of House that would have excluded her from several very important roles she would have to play in future. Most notably, you would have absolute say in the way your children were raised and, if you predeceased her, she would be left with no means of support from the family. I have overridden any such clauses as Head of House and my will stands," Lucius informed him. "You will need to counsel her to remain vigilant around some of the older books in the library. I think I have managed to get them all but there may be some older tomes that seem perfectly benign to us, but if a Muggleborn picks them up, I shudder to think what might happen.

"Hermione is a Half-Blood, Father not a Muggleborn," Draco reminded Lucius.

"What you have to understand, Draco is that by old Pureblood standards, Hermione is still a Muggleborn. She may have been born to a Witch and Wizard but only one of her grandparents was Magical. It is that distinction which the Malfoy family has used since its inception to determine blood status. If two or more of a person's grandparents were Muggle, then that Witch or Wizard is deemed Muggleborn. By that standard Severus and Harry are Muggleborn as well. A Half-Blood has one non-magical grandparent and a Pureblood has all four. It is only in the last century or so where it has become accepted in society that Half-Blood status can be claimed if one of your parents is Pureblood or both are Magical and that is the standard you and I were raised with. I had to go quite far back in our family history to ensure no potential daughter-in-law of mine would be affected by our ancestors' beliefs."

"You have never told me any of this before," Draco commented.

"There was never a need," Lucius replied simply.

"Thank you for your consideration. I am happy you addressed this long before it could be a problem," Draco acknowledged.

Lucius accepted his son's thanks with alacrity. "Once I got to know Hermione, I hoped for this day to come swiftly. I had been planning to introduce you to the younger Greengrass girl once she finished her studies. It would have given you a few years of freedom before settling down. I believed an alliance with a neutral Pureblood family would be to our advantage and I knew you did not get on well with the older daughter," Lucius told him.

Draco's eyebrows had shot up at this information. His father really did have his life planned out. The rebellious part of him was doing loop-the-loops on a broom in his head at thwarting his father's plans before they had even been put into action. Lucius was right about him and Daphne as well. Since he had rejected her advances back in fifth year, she had snubbed him at every turn.

"However, and you have known my feelings on this subject for some time, it is much more to our advantage to ally with Hermione. Not only is she a paragon of virtue in her own right but she is blood-related to the two most powerful men in our world. For all that the lot of them have different surnames; the Snape family is fast becoming the most prominent in Wizarding Britain, if it is not already. That they are all genuinely kind, warm-hearted people," Lucius broke off at Draco's snort, "except for Severus, of course," he acknowledged with a bow of his head, "endears them even further in the hearts of the general public."

"Everything you're saying is correct. I just wish it wasn't so obvious," Draco said. "I still have people ask me what our ulterior motive is in regards to the Snapes. I know the advantages we now enjoy because of that alliance but I would still love and want Hermione even if she were part of the least known family there was."

"There will always be someone who will question our intentions. At the least, even if Hermione was part of the 'least known family there was', she would still be an immensely powerful Witch. That alone is going to bring some powerful children into our line, fate willing of course," Lucius said.

Draco frowned slightly. "Just remember we will have children at our own pace, no nagging for grandchildren. We are both still under twenty, there is plenty of time," Draco stressed. He knew he would need to nip this issue in the bud very early. Lucius merely smirked.

"I am aware the two of you are active with each other. I covered enough for you in the last few months," Lucius reminded him. "I will start 'nagging' as you so eloquently put it when I see fit."

Draco eyed his father askance. He decided to drop the subject completely, knowing his father would pester him if only to get a rise out of him. He resolved to ignore all subtle hints and deflect outright questions until such time as he and Hermione were ready to start a family. He thought their middle to late twenties at the earliest.

The conversation was ended upon the return of Narcissa. She entered the room with a look of excitement on her face, graciously accepting the port from her husband before sitting in her chair. Draco poured another cognac for his father and him before seating himself again. He was startled by the abrupt clearing of a throat in the portrait above the mantle. His grandfather, Abraxas, had been summarily shoved out of the side of the frame and replaced by a Witch. Draco did not know who she was, but judging from her attire, she was from the early 1700's at the latest.

"Great-Grandmother," Lucius acknowledged the woman politely. In fact it was difficult to tell with the myriad of portraits in the house if she even was an actual many times removed great-grandmother of his or merely one of his many distant aunts or cousins. Unless they were actual grandparents, the entire family referred to the rest of the portraits as Great-Grandmother or Great-Grandfather. In this particular case, Lucius had no idea who this woman was.

"Lucius, Draco," she nodded to them in turn. All the portraits were aware of the identities of the living members of the family.

"This is Frances Malfoy," Narcissa introduced them. It did not help, neither Malfoy male had a clue who she was. "She married into our family back in 1674. I had remembered something when studying the tapestry one day and Frances has been kind enough to confirm it for me." Lucius and Draco still looked at her blankly. Narcissa simply smiled. "Before she married, Frances was Frances _Prince_," she informed them proudly. This only served to confuse them more.

"Oh for pity's sake," the portrait would have rolled her eyes if she could. "You, young whelp," she said, pointing at Draco. "Your intended is born of the Prince family," she stated pompously. "A finer family there is not. I myself was the eldest daughter of the Head of House, it was a great honour for the Malfoys the day I joined their ranks. I knew I recognised your young lady when you brought her through the house, she is fair of my sister, Hermione." Narcissa regarded the two of them with smug satisfaction. She huffed when she was rewarded by two completely blank looks.

"Oh, it is a _fine_ day when I know more of Malfoy family history than two people who were born Malfoys," she said sarcastically. "Severus's mother was a Prince, which means Hermione is a Prince. Frances's sister was named Hermione – Hermione Prince!" she explained with excitement at having unearthed this little nugget of information.

"Severus never said anything about an ancestor of his marrying into our family," Lucius said curiously.

"And you had a sister named Hermione?" Draco asked the portrait.

"Severus probably doesn't know much about his ancestry and, highly likely, could not care one whit about it. Hermione used to be quite a common name, especially back in Frances's time when Shakespeare had recently used it in a play. But all of this is irrelevant. Frances, please tell them what you told me," Narcissa instructed.

"In the first vault is a box of jewels. The current Mrs Malfoy informs me they are still there," Narcissa nodded her agreement. "The box is made of English oak and lined in blue silk. Inside should be a selection of jewels. The box is charmed that only the jewels belonging to the original owner can be placed in it. The box belonged to my sister," the portrait finished imperiously.

Draco was still confused. Narcissa resisted the urge to slap him. At least comprehension was dawning on Lucius's face. "Then I daresay we will be able to find a ring to present as an engagement ring to Hermione Granger that once belonged to Hermione Prince. Great-Grandmother, how did the box come to be part of our heritage?" Lucius asked.

"Alas, my sister died young, in childbirth. Her husband passed her jewels onto me and they became part of the Malfoy collection. Several of my descendants, both direct and otherwise have found them to be suitable to their needs," the portrait reminisced.

"Well, I thank you Great-Grandmother," Draco said respectfully. "My Hermione will be absolutely fascinated with this story and greatly appreciative to receive a gem with this much history behind it. Assuming of course, she accepts my proposal," Draco clarified.

"Of course she will accept your proposal, she has accepted your promise," Narcissa stated confidently. Hermione had told her of the night Draco had informed her of his intentions in the hospital wing at Hogwarts following Harry's accident. She knew Hermione had taken the conversation very seriously and had no doubts that things would go as planned on the weekend.

The clock on the mantle above the fireplace chimed ten times. "I must be going," Draco said as he rose. He bid his parents good evening, reaffirming his plans to meet his father in the morning. With a final kiss on the cheek for his mother and a warm handshake from his father, he returned through the Floo to his rooms at Hogwarts. '_Three_ _down, one to go – the most important one_.'

* * *

><p>Draco had breakfast alone in his rooms on Friday morning. Hermione always met with Filius Flitwick over breakfast on a Friday to review the week's work and talk about what would be required the following week.<p>

He met with his father in the lobby of Gringott's at nine. They retrieved the entire box of jewels and returned to the Manor with it.

Once there, they joined Narcissa for morning tea. She had engaged a jeweller to be at the Manor ready to appraise and clean the selected jewel immediately. The jeweller was waiting in the sitting room with tea and biscuits in the company of one of the house elves. At the table, Narcissa had squares of black velvet ready for them to place the rings on.

One by one, they pulled rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, tiaras and other precious items from the box. There were thirty pieces in all. "They are too medieval for my taste," Narcissa commented. "I believe Hermione may like them immensely, I have noticed she seems to favour that style." Narcissa had closely observed Hermione during their acquaintance and the costume jewellery and accessories she wore often had a renaissance influence to them.

Draco had narrowed his choice to two rings. Both were yellow gold but one in particular was capturing his attention more than the other. He picked it up once more to examine closely. There were three princess cut diamonds (appropriate since the jewel had belonged to a female member of the _Prince_ family), one twice the size of the other two. The large one was set in the centre of the ring, the other two flanking it but turned on 45 degree angles so the visual aspect looked like a diamond, then a square, then another diamond. The diamonds were joined to the ring by decorative scrolls, which upon closer inspection, were revealed to have been formed by soldering three gold rings together to make one. As Draco was examining it, Lucius pulled a solid gold band out of the box that had obviously been made to go with this one. The set together could easily be used as an engagement ring and wedding ring when the time came.

Narcissa and Lucius both complimented his choice and Narcissa's elf took the rings through to the jeweller. They finished their morning tea before the three of them Apparated to the location that held Hermione's surprise. Draco checked on the final touches that had been made and endured his mother's lecture about being kept in the dark for so long. They returned to the house and Draco collected the ring.

Just as he was leaving, his mother had some final words. "Draco, I am planning to invite Mary and Severus for dinner tomorrow evening at The Green Garden, you and Hermione will join us," Narcissa instructed.

"Mother I don't know. If everything goes to plan there will still be a lot of people who should be told in person about our engagement, they should find out before the general public, which will undoubtedly be at least speculated on if we are all seen dining in public," Draco argued.

"Nonsense, The Green Garden has expanded to include private dining rooms now, I will simply book one of those," Narcissa replied, giving no thought to the fact that one may not be available on such short notice. Since the Snapes' had held their wedding there, The Green Garden had become _the_ place to eat among the elite in the Wizarding world. Draco knew it was pointless to argue in the face of his mother's plans and so he acquiesced, happy there would at least be privacy in which to celebrate.

Draco returned to Hogwarts in time to do a bit of preparation work for his session with Septima after lunch. She had a long-standing engagement for this weekend and just needed to touch base briefly with him before she left the castle. He headed to lunch when Bixby announced the time, putting on a convincing front to Hermione that nothing was out of the ordinary and providing Ginny with a confirming nod at her querying look. He was gratified to see she simply turned back to her meal and resumed her conversation with her friends, giving no outward sign of her impending excitement.

After Septima left, he spent the afternoon tidying up his notes and reviewing some easy formulae. His mind was wandering very easily to the next day. Hermione sought him out late in the afternoon and the two of them spent a quiet evening together, simply discussing their apprenticeships and some gossip that Ginny had imparted to Hermione after lunch. They ate dinner in Draco's rooms and decided on an early night.

Draco had just given Hermione a very passionate kiss when he set his plan in motion. "Have breakfast with me tomorrow," he stated. It was not a request.

Hermione looked at him quizzically before replying. "We eat breakfast together most mornings, Draco."

"I mean, let's go somewhere, just the two of us. We haven't done anything alone outside the castle since we started our apprenticeships; we've always gone out with others."

Hermione thought for a moment and realised Draco was right! That was quite surprising but they had spent a lot of time just enjoying each other's company within the castle walls. Suddenly, she was eager for the excursion. She nodded happily.

Draco kissed her once more. "I will collect you at nine," he told her. "I love you."

Hermione reached up to stroke the hair away from Draco's face. "I love you too," she replied. With one final kiss, Hermione departed back to her parents' rooms.

'_Not long now_,' Draco thought before he showered and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Hermione and Draco sitting in a small cafe in Muggle London, across the city from The Leaky Cauldron. They had window shopped as they walked before seeing a cafe that was busy, but not full. They were seated and handed menus. Their coffee order had already been placed when Hermione noticed something across the street.<p>

"Oh look, a bookshop! Wait here a moment, I'm just going to run over there and grab something," she said as she rose from her chair.

Draco rose as well, turning to look where she was pointing. "Can't it wait?" he asked, not unreasonably.

She waved him off, "I promise I will only be a few minutes. I can see from here they might have exactly what I'm looking for," she said excitedly. Draco turned to look again. He could not make out any of the titles from where they were. There were a lot of yellow and orange books in the window that he could see but not what they were about. "You know what I like, can you please order for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," he said resignedly. He really knew better than to get between Hermione and a book. He watched closely as she crossed the road and disappeared into the bookshop. True to her word she went straight to the counter and spoke to the assistant. He saw the worker retrieve a yellow book from the window display and Hermione pulled out her purse to pay for it. He was then distracted by the waitress asking for his order so missed the rest of Hermione's transaction.

After ordering French toast and bacon for Hermione and a full English breakfast for himself, along with fresh coffees, he was happy to see Hermione retake her seat, quickly rising as she did so. The flush of excitement on her face caused the older waitress to indulge in a brief admiration of the beautiful couple before she saucily commented to Hermione about "keeping this one with his high class manners". Hermione giggled in response and thanked her, assuring her she was planning on keeping him for a long time.

"A long time?" Draco repeated.

Hermione gave him a cheeky grin. "Yes, as long as I deem fit. You are mine Draco Malfoy and no one else's."

He smiled in response to her words. "No one else's," he affirmed, picking up her hand and placing a kiss on her fingers.

"Here, I got you a present," she said, handing him the bag with the book she had just purchased in it.

He took it from her with a puzzled glance. He opened the bag and extracted the book then read the title. "What is this?" he asked.

"A book about Algebra," she replied with an angelic face.

"'For Dummies'?" Draco asked incredulously holding the book up so she could see the title.

"It's a series of books written by experts in the field so laymen can understand each subject. There are hundreds of them," Hermione explained. "I thought of them immediately the other night and hoped they had one for algebra and lo and behold, they do," she told him smugly.

"Ah, that explains the smirk the other night," Draco realised. "You, Young Lady, need to learn to respect your elders," he said as he put the book back in the bag and placed it on the chair on top of his jacket.

"Draco, I am older than you," Hermione reminded him.

He stared at her levelly. "No you're not," he argued.

"Not you, too," Hermione whined, closing her eyes. She did not see Draco's smirk. She opened her eyes when the waitress came back and placed their food on the table. They both thanked her politely before starting to eat. Hermione put a forkful of toast in her mouth, groaning in pleasure at the taste. Draco squirmed uncomfortably at the sound. Hermione noticed and leant forward, allowing Draco a glimpse down the front of her shirt as she had another bite, moaning again but more drawn out this time. "Do you like hearing me make this sound?" she asked seductively.

"Yessss," Draco hissed.

"Does it turn you on?" she licked her lips.

"Yessss."

"Would you like me to make it again?"

"Yessss."

"Am I older than you?"

"Noooo."

Hermione scowled and sat up straight. Draco grinned cheerfully and took a bite of his food. Hermione narrowed her eyes and leant forward again. Draco tried not to be affected but he could not help himself, he loved that view.

"Do you want to hear me moan in response to the pleasure you give me?" she asked.

"Yessss," he replied.

"Do you want me to moan while my lips are wrapped around your impressive appendage?"

"Oh, hell yes!"

"If you want me to do either of those things again, then you will have to admit that I'm older than you."

"Okay," he croaked.

Hermione sat back in surprise. "Oh, you are such a _guy_! I can't believe you caved that quickly! Generations of Slytherin house just turned in their graves!"

"Only the females, the males understood perfectly and agreed with my decision," Draco stated.

Hermione laughed as she continued to eat. "I would tell Dad and have him strip some points on principle except that would entail me explaining what we were talking about and he would never take points anyway. I could arrange to have you put in detention," she said cheekily.

Draco wagged his eyebrows. "Detention, Miss Granger? You could put me in detention anytime you like," he quipped. She merely grinned in response and filed that information away for later.

They finished their breakfast and Hermione gathered their things while Draco paid the bill. She met him at the door. "So is there somewhere you'd like to go?" she asked.

"Yes, actually there is." He took her hand and led her to a laneway. He gathered her into an embrace. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

She looked affronted. "Of course I do," she relied indignantly.

He smiled. "Close your eyes, it's a surprise. Promise you won't open them until I say so," he waited until she nodded and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead, touched at the faith she had in him. "Hold on." Draco looked around to make sure they were not being observed before he _Apparated_ them to the Malfoy Estate.

They landed in the clearing where they had first proved their love for one another. Hermione kept her eyes closed upon landing but there was a small smile playing about her lips. She had recognised the sound of the brook and the smells of the plants around the edges of the clearing. Draco turned her before instructing her to open her eyes. He captured her gaze immediately and lowered his head to kiss her passionately. After several minutes, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another's.

"While I do love it here, Draco it is a bit cold today. Surely if you wanted to recapture a moment we could have done so somewhere warm?" she asked. She shivered slightly in apt timing following her comment. Draco immediately draped his jacket around her shoulders and she smiled her thanks.

"I didn't bring you here for outdoor physical gratification, Sweet. As much as you got me all hot and bothered in the cafe," he reminded her. Hermione lightly pushed her hips into his, moaning in the same manner she had earlier. He allowed himself a moment of bliss as his body reacted to hers and they spent another few minutes kissing before Draco pulled away. "I brought you here to show you something," he said.

"I've seen it," she whispered as she palmed his erection through his clothes.

"You little Minx, I am trying to be serious," he reproved her gently.

"I'm sorry," she replied contritely. "Show me what it is and then let us get in out of the cold. I'm thinking to your bedroom at the Townhouse," she said cheekily.

Draco groaned, "You are going to be the death of me, Witch." He decided he could not afford any further innuendo from his Love. He simply turned her on the spot, allowing her to see what he had prepared for her.

All thoughts of teasing her boyfriend went out the window when Hermione was confronted with what he had done. On the edge of the clearing, looking out over the brook and pond was a quaint little country cottage. It was wooden and had a thatched roof. Smoke could be seen rising lazily from the chimney and a verandah stretched the width of the facade. A wooden swing sat on one end of the verandah, a wicker table, two armchairs and a loveseat on the other. Leadlight windows flanked a wooden door, now held open proudly by Bixby waiting for his Master to bring his Lady inside.

"Draco, what? This is beautiful! Whatever made you decide to do this?" she asked incredulously.

"I wanted a place we could come to that was _ours_. Somewhere we don't have to hide or have someone cover for us. It's not very big, just two bedrooms, a sitting room, dining room and bathroom. There is also a kitchen and a sleep out type room for Bixby. It is only accessible by the Floo in my bedroom at the Manor. We can truly be alone here," he replied softly. Before he knew it, Hermione had thrown herself at him. He staggered backwards a few steps before he retained his balance as he returned the passionate kisses of his Witch.

"Thank you... thank you... you are so... sweet! I love you... so much!" Hermione's words were punctuated by kisses. Draco laughed, happy his idea had been so well received.

"Would you like to see inside?" he asked. Hermione did not answer, she merely grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. They said hello to the proud Bixby as they passed and Draco gave her a quick tour of the rooms. "Everything has been borrowed from the Manor. I want us to go out sometime in the next few weeks and choose all the furniture for this place ourselves. Mother just placed all this stuff so we could have a proper perspective of what everything looks like."

"I love it, so much. Draco, I am overwhelmed," tears started to gather in Hermione's eyes. Draco pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at them gently.

"Hey, no crying, this is a non-crying house," he teased.

She laughed and took the handkerchief from him. "You know the rules, I get to keep them if I use them," she sniffled slightly as she wiped the last remnants of wetness from her eyes. "Now, Mr Malfoy, I believe there is one room you have neglected to show me as yet," she said, referring to the room that would be their bedroom.

"Really? How remiss of me," Draco stated in mock disbelief. He led her to the closed door and opened it with a flourish, standing aside as Hermione entered. '_This is it_,' he thought, butterflies starting to flutter madly in his stomach.

Hermione gasped as soon as she walked into the room. She had been in three of Draco's bedrooms. All of them carried dark colours and very masculine overtones. This room though, was right out of her dreams. The walls were painted cream and there was a plush, beige carpet covering the floor. The king sized four post, oak bed dominated the room, a matching wardrobe, dressing table and bedside tables completing the look. The curtains and linen were navy blue with subtle silver roses embroidered on the edges. The sheer curtains gracing the bed were silver chiffon with navy blue embroidered roses. The embroidery matched her hair clip exactly. Strewn all about the floor were rose petals of every colour, except red. The red rose petals were covering the bed. A champagne bottle sat chilling in an ice bucket, two glasses resting beside it in preparation. Two reading chairs sat by a small fire, silk dressing gowns draped over the backs. Hermione took it all in, a huge smile breaking over her face.

"Hermione?" she turned as soon as she heard Draco's voice behind her. What she saw almost floored her. Draco was kneeling on one knee, a small blue box in his hand.

"Ohhh," she breathed. Happiness started to swell within her and she could not stop the smile from gracing her face, nor the tears starting to fall from her eyes. Draco reached out to take one of her hands which she gladly gave. She bit her lip as she waited for him to speak.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. You make me happier than I have the right to be and you make me wish to strive to be a better man. You _are_ the reason I am able to be here today and your acceptance, forgiveness and love is the reason I can face each day. I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you, and to endeavour to keep you happy and contented forever. Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><em>Aaaahhh! What will she say? I think you can all guess. Stay tuned...<em>

_I hope you enjoyed and please review._


	26. Celebrations

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_Warning: Lots of Warm and Fluffy in this chapter and probably some OOC as well, but if you're not used to that by now..._

_Thank you to everyone who is still reading, favouriting and alerting but especially THANK YOU to those who are reviewing. There is not a lot that excites me more than the subject line "[New Review] for Lily Potter's Biggest Secret"._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 - Celebrations<strong>

Ginny had tried to explain this exact moment to Hermione but she had been unable to articulate the exact feeling of love, excitement, peace, fear of the unknown and sheer happiness that had radiated through her when Harry had asked her those magic words. Hermione had been a little piqued to hear Ginny simply say '_It's not a feeling I can describe exactly. Until you're there, with the man you love more than anything on his knee before you, there's no way to know just how happy you can be simply to be asked a question_.'

Hermione knew now. The sight of her man, bent on one knee, saying those wonderful words and then asking her to marry him... Happiness could not even begin to describe the rush of emotion that swirled within her at that moment. Tears welling in her eyes, and her lip quivering with emotion she simply nodded at first, unable to vocalise her answer. She fell to her knees and into Draco's embrace, finally able to whisper over and over as she kissed any skin she could reach, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Draco was momentarily filled with anxiety. He had placed himself in an extremely vulnerable position and the two or three seconds that Hermione paused before nodding her agreement, seemed to stretch forever. Relief and joy coursed through him as she dropped to her knees in front of him and he threw his arms around her, revelling in hearing her repeat her acceptance to his proposal. He in turn was kissing her anywhere his lips came into contact with her person, her eyes, nose, cheek, hair, ear, neck – until finally, almost by accident their lips met and a passionate fire was born between them. They started to undress each other...

As they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Draco reached over to take her hand. He brought it to his lips to kiss and admire the ring that he – "Where is your ring?" he asked in astonishment. He began to look frantically among the rose petals scattered on the floor. '_It must have slipped off_,' he thought, vowing to hunt down the jeweller who had _assured_ him a temporary self-fitting charm had been applied to the ring's inner circumference. In his search he missed the look of sheer amusement coming from his fiancé.

"You didn't give me one," she said, suppressing her giggles.

Draco stared at her in astonishment for a few seconds before his face relaxed into a smirk. "You didn't give me a chance to, you mean," he replied cockily. He remembered now, he had been about to open the box when Hermione threw herself at him and he was quickly distracted.

"Me? I would have thought in this moment you would have been able to retain control long enough to get the formalities out of the way before you ravished me," Hermione shot back with a grin.

Draco rummaged through the clothes that had been haphazardly discarded around them, coming up with the small blue box containing the symbol of his love. He helped Hermione to a sitting position and once more knelt before her. He opened the box and held it out to her, a soft smile on his face. No words were needed, she had already answered him.

Hermione gazed into the box reverently. Nestled in the blue silk lining was probably the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was simple, yet elegant; high quality, yet understated. One thing that delighted her was that it was a ring that could be worn every day easily. She was not going to lie to herself, she had been thinking of this moment for many months. She had feared that any ring presented to her by the Scion of the Malfoy family would be huge and impractical to wear on a regular basis. This one seemed perfect. With a shy hand she reached out to remove it from the box.

Draco threw the box to the side and took the ring from her gently, before placing it on her left ring finger. As had been his plan a few minutes ago, he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on the ring, admiring the way it graced her hand before letting it go again.

Hermione brought her hand close to her eyes, examining the ring in detail. She caught the flashes of light that sparkled from the perfect diamonds as she moved her hand. She admired the delicate scrolls that framed the three diamonds and the way the ring still looked interesting around the back of her finger, like three thin rings joined together rather than one plain band. She drew her eyes from her newest piece of jewellery and into the eyes of her future husband. "It's stunning," she said simply with a blinding smile.

Draco relaxed a little in relief; there was always a risk in selecting such an important item with no input from the wearer. Judging by the look on her face though, he had chosen correctly. "You're stunning," he whispered, before kissing her passionately once again.

After they broke the kiss, Hermione could not help but to look down at the ring once more. "Has this been in your family a long time?" she asked. She knew Draco would have chosen a piece from the vault for this occasion. Both Malfoy men held such store in tradition and nothing less than a family heirloom would suit as her engagement ring.

"Yes since the 1600's. However it has been in your family longer," Draco said cryptically.

"My family?" Hermione asked in confusion. "How can that be?"

"Mother was indulging in some genealogical sleuthing the other night. She spoke with the portrait of one of our ancestors who married into the Malfoy family. Before she married, she was a Prince," Draco explained. He waited a moment before realisation dawned on Hermione's face.

"So this ring belonged to one of _my_ ancestors?" she asked excitedly.

Draco nodded and smiled in the face of her enthusiasm. "There's more," he said enticingly. Hermione looked at him eagerly. "This ring was one of a jewellery collection inherited by Frances Malfoy, who had been a Prince, upon the death of her sister Hermione." Draco looked positively smug as he imparted this information.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened in shock. "There was a Hermione Prince?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, the portrait actually said you reminded her of her sister."

Hermione was stunned. In all the turmoil over the last year in learning her true identity, dealing with the death of her Papa, gaining a brother and sister, getting to know her father and discovering the joys of a true partnership with a man, she had not spared a thought for her ancestry. She had spent many hours, fascinated as Draco told stories of his forefathers, but until now had not given any thought to her own. This was something she would have to rectify.

Hermione placed her right hand protectively over her engagement ring. "That is a beautiful story. Thank you for telling it to me and for choosing this ring out of all the ones I'm sure you had before you." she said, her eyes glistening. "I love it, and I love you."

Draco placed his hands on her face, kissing her passionately and igniting a fire between them once more. This time they made it to the bed where they proved their love slowly and reverently for the rest of the afternoon, catching naps and chatting quietly in between. Draco had called for some food in the mid-afternoon while Hermione took a quick bathroom break and the two sat on the bed, wrapped in the sheets feeding cheese and crackers, cold meats and crisp vegetables to each other all the while toasting their happiness with glasses of champagne.

The shadows had begun to elongate in the room when Draco reluctantly realised their solitude must come to an end. Hermione was just beginning to stir from another nap, so the timing was right to let her know of their evening obligations. "Sweet, we should get ourselves ready," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"Hmm, I could lay here forever you know," she relied. "Can we keep this bed here?" she asked. It was one of the most comfortable she had ever slept on.

"I don't see why not. If you like it so much we can just get another bed for the room I borrowed this one from," Draco replied.

"I like the idea of choosing our own furniture for the other rooms but I think everything in here fits perfectly," she told him. "We can pay for the furniture to replace it in the Manor."

Draco simply smiled. There was no point going into financials right now, whether he paid for it or his parents did, the money ultimately came out of the same vault. He made a mental note to discuss this aspect of their lives in the near future though. Perhaps having his father on hand (and possibly hers as well) would be a good idea. He knew how independent Hermione could be, and that her independence sometimes overrode her practicality. Her simple acceptance of this house though was a good sign that she would not reject out of hand any display of the Malfoy wealth.

"I guess we should head back to Hogwarts," Hermione said reluctantly. "We can Floo from here to the Manor and then home, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but we're not going back to the castle yet," Draco replied. "Mother has asked we attend dinner with them and your parents tonight at The Green Garden."

"I have to go home then," Hermione told him. "I have nothing to wear."

"That won't be a problem. Bixby," Draco called. The little elf popped into the bedroom almost immediately.

"Yes, Master?" he asked.

"Can you please go to Hogwarts and ask Winky for some clothes for Hermione? What would you like him to get, Sweet?" Draco asked Hermione. Bixby waited patiently for her answer.

"Please ask Winky to get my blue velvet and black lace dress robes along with a black under dress. I'll need the black sequined shoes and matching bag as well as my jewellery box, please. There is also a silver envelope on my desk that I would like. Oh, and also my hairbrush and silver clip and a change of underwear please," she said with a small blush.

"Right away, Mistress," Bixby bowed before popping away.

The blush was wiped straight off Hermione's face. She turned to Draco, her eyes wide. "_Mistress_?" she practically shrieked.

Draco was non-sympathetic to her distress. "I'm his Master and you are going to marry me. That makes you his Mistress," he explained simply.

Hermione got up from the bed, wrapping one of the dressing gowns around her body. "Oh no, no, no, no, NO! No way, not happening! Do you know the amount of crap I will have to take if anyone finds out I am bonded to an elf? I mean, I understood he would be around and there would be others around the manor, but _I_ am not going to own an elf!"

"Sweet, you will not own him. His bond is with me and it is a sign of his respect for you that he calls you Mistress. He is not obliged to," Draco rested his hands on Hermione's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"He's not? Winky started calling Dad '_Master_' as soon as he and Mum got engaged," Hermione argued.

"Again, she is showing a sign of respect. There are two elves at the Manor who still call Mother 'Missy Narcissy'."

Hermione tried very hard, but could not stop the burst of laughter that bubbled up inside her. "Missy Narcissy?" she repeated.

"Yes, one was Father's Nanny-elf; no woman was ever going to meet with her approval. The other belonged to my grandmother and he felt that no other woman could be 'Mistress' except her. On the far-away day that you become Mistress of the Manor, there will probably still be one or two elves that will continue to call you 'Mistress Herminminny'," Draco replied. "Indulge him, Sweet. He's been my elf since I was eight and he really does think the world of you," Draco cajoled.

Hermione felt her resistance waver. "Alright, but we follow 'Dobby's Law' to the letter. Even my amendments that didn't make the final cut, okay?" this was as far as Hermione could compromise.

"Done, thank you," Draco said as he gave her a kiss. Their kiss soon became passionate once more before Hermione wrenched her way away from her fiancé.

"We really don't have the time," she reminded him.

Draco let out a frustrated groan. "Let's take a shower and start to get ready. They had just started to walk to the bathroom when Bixby popped back in with Hermione's clothes. Draco instructed Bixby of what to retrieve from his wardrobe so his clothes would be ready once they had cleaned themselves.

"We should leave some clothes here," Hermione proposed. "Not many but a small selection that could cover any eventuality. Bixby can easily change them out or bring them back if we wear them home."

Draco adjusted the water coming from the showerhead. "That is a fabulous idea, Sweet. Now come here and clean me," he demanded as he stepped under the hot spray.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She waited until Draco had closed his eyes under the spray before she grabbed his wand and turned off the hot water. His resultant shriek as the cold water cascaded over him caused her to double over in laughter. He simply reached out and pulled her into the cold shower, robe and all, to have her share his suffering.

Bixby came to the door swiftly upon his return in reaction to the noise. He knew the noises weren't from making the whoopee like his Master and Mistress had been earlier. Seeing them together under the water and noticing the absence of steam made him realise they were still playing though. With a fond shake of his head he waved his hand, heating the temperature to a perfect level and closing the door gently behind him. Hermione and Draco stopped their squirming in surprise as the water heated and saw the door closing.

Draco laughed at the blush that rose up Hermione's cheeks. "Do you think he saw us?" she asked, mortified.

"Sweet, Bixby has been aware of our amorous activities since the start," he said gently as he peeled the sodden robe from Hermione's body.

"I guess, he is always close by isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, for our protection and our whims. It's what he does and he does it well. Don't worry, he '_will keeps our secrets_'," Draco assured her, his voice mimicking Bixby's at the end.

They busied themselves for a few minutes, washing each other's hair and bodies. After Draco turned off the water and they started to dry themselves, Hermione thought of something they should agree upon before dinner. "Darling, we should have a consensus on some things before we go to dinner with our parents," she said as she tilted her head forward to begin the monumental task of drying her hair. She shivered as a hand ran down her spine to the towel she had wrapped around her waist.

"Darling?" Draco repeated in a husky voice, pressing his once again erect member into her arse.

She stood up resting her back against his bare chest. His hands immediately sought out her breasts. She groaned as he stimulated her sensitive buds. "Do you like that?" she asked softly.

"Mmhmm," he agreed as he began to kiss and suckle at her neck.

Hermione groaned once more as she disentangled herself from Draco. "If we start again we will have to have another shower and we are probably going to be late as it is," she reminded him.

Draco growled in frustration but agreed with her. "Next weekend we will come here and spend the day _and_ night, naked in each other's arms. Agreed?" he asked. Hermione's feral grin was all the answer he needed. "What consensus do we need?" he asked as he handed Hermione her hair brush. He smoothed some foam on his face in preparation to shave. A charm was good if you wanted that 'stubble' look or were in a massive hurry, but using a razor always elicited the best results.

"When do we want to get married?" asked Hermione.

"You don't mean an actual date do you? I have to check my calendar," he teased. Hermione gave him a playful shove. "The sooner the better, I'd suggest next week but I don't want Mother to have a stroke."

"I'm not my parents. Don't get me wrong, their wedding was beautiful and I loved it but I do want a small production," Hermione said, holding her thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

"It won't be 'small'. The smallest Malfoy wedding ever still had about 300 guests I think. Being that it's you and me, Father will want to milk the occasion for every advantage he can. It will be huge," Draco informed her.

Hermione sighed, she knew he was right and with her profile, along with her father's and brother's, she knew it was all rather out of their hands. Their best hope was to go along for the ride and try to retain as much control as possible. "Well, first we need to decide when," she said. "An approximate when," she clarified as Draco opened his mouth to make another smart retort.

"Harry and Ginny are getting married at the beginning of summer, how about we shoot for the end? That gives us about ten months," Draco suggested.

Hermione smiled. "That means that by this time next year, we will be married," she said happily.

Draco gathered her in an embrace. "I nearly came earlier just from referring to you in my head as '_my wife_'. It only served to make me want it to be true as soon as possible," he confessed softly. Hermione immediately kissed him, hard. She spluttered and laughed when she got a mouthful of shaving cream. Draco laughed at the foam smeared across her face and grabbed a handtowel to wipe it off. "I know I'm irresistible, Sweet but you may want to wait until I finish shaving before you kiss me like that," he quipped.

She took the towel from his hand and wiped the rest of her face. Hermione looked at Draco in the mirror. "You are irresistible," she said mischievously. She resumed brushing her hair as she spoke. "So the end of summer, maybe around August 10, that's after Emily's birthday then. How much of it are we letting our mothers organise?"

"Mother _lives_ for this kind of thing, as you know. You will have to be very clear from the start what she can and cannot do," Draco said.

"This is what I think, tell me if you don't agree," Hermione waited until Draco nodded. "We pretty much let Mum and Narcissa do the grunt work. You and I are busy enough with our apprenticeships, plus I'm already helping Ginny keep Molly under control for her wedding. I trust Mum and Narcissa implicitly in terms of their taste and their knowledge in what would be required for our wedding. I think that as long as we have the absolute final yes or no on every point; then let our mothers have at it. Obviously we will have a lot of input as well, but the nitty gritty stuff can be left to them. Are you okay with that?" she asked.

Draco smiled. "We will be known as the best children ever. I think that's doable. I listened to Harry describe an afternoon with Molly at a flower shop and it sounded like hell."

Hermione groaned. "It _was_ hell," she affirmed. "I had thought to spare you the details. '_Oh Ginny look, this shade of orange is slightly different from this shade, perhaps it will be better'_," Hermione mimicked Molly's shrill voice. "I spent the afternoon cataloguing Charms in my head for my assignment and agreeing every time a flower was shoved under my nose." She pulled her hair back and fastened it in the rose hairclip. Out of habit, she opened the top drawer of the cabinet, exclaiming in delight when she saw a full tooth-care kit inside. She pulled everything out and started her dental hygiene routine. "It's the details that make me love you," she said after she spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink and washing it down the drain.

"You're worth the details," he said with a loving smile as he wiped his face clean from shaving. They finished in the bathroom before heading back to the bedroom to dress. Bixby had laid out their clothes and cleaned the rose petals and dishes away. The clothes they had been wearing were nowhere to be found, he had obviously removed them for washing.

The pair chatted some more, speculating on the various reactions people might have when they learned of their engagement. "I hope you're not treated to a fresh round of 'Death Glares'," Hermione said as she slipped on her shoes. She examined herself in the mirror, making sure her dress was sitting right. She picked up the crocheted lace shawl that Winky had been so thoughtful as to include in her ensemble.

Draco was tying the laces on his own shoes as he answered. "I don't think I will be, he offered his best wishes when I asked their permission," he said. He looked up when there was no answer forthcoming. Hermione was looking at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

"You asked my parents' blessing?" she questioned.

"Of course I did," he stated, somewhat arrogantly. "I am a Malfoy and Malfoys are raised with the belief to ask for a lady's hand if they wish to marry her."

"That's so sweet," Hermione gushed. "I bet Dad was thrilled, secretly of course. He still suffers from insecurities at times and since Harry didn't ask the Weasleys before he proposed to Ginny..." Hermione trailed off as tears started to form in her eyes. Draco jumped up and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket.

"Hey, no crying, remember? This is a non-crying house," he said as he dabbed at the tears now falling from his fiancé's eyes.

"Sorry, I just remembered Papa. He always used to say how he was going to treat the man who came to ask for my hand. It was going to include a trip to the bank to prove he had the means to look after me, a visit to a lawyer to prove he was after nothing of mine, and a session in his dentist's chair – no anaesthetic. He never got that, he never even got to meet you," Hermione broke down fully at this. Draco merely stood with her in his arms, rocking her gently from side to side as he had all those months ago the morning after Michael's death.

"I asked him," he said softly, once Hermione's tears had subsided.

Hermione drew a shuddering breath. "What?"

"I went to his grave in Somersham, introduced myself and asked him for your hand," Draco said. He rubbed his thumb over another tear that escaped Hermione's wide eyes. It was too much for her, a fresh bout of tears ensued coupled this time with kisses and Hermione thanking Draco over and over and praising him for his thoughtfulness.

"Does Mum know?" she asked as she wiped the last remnants of wetness from her eyes.

"No, she doesn't," he replied. Hermione gave him one more tender kiss and stood encased in his arms for a few more minutes, the two of them completely at peace with one another. "We should go," she whispered, not moving.

"Yes, we should," Draco whispered in reply, not moving either.

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts, Emily descended the stairs from her dorm room. She was dressed in the outfit she had worn for her parents' wedding but with a gold coloured under dress this time. Ginny had charmed the fastenings from silver to gold to match and lent her some jewellery that Harry had given her, a necklace, earrings and bracelet. Emily thought she looked very sophisticated.<p>

"I'm really sad you're not coming, Ginny," she whined as the pair walked down to the common room.

"I'm sad too, Button," Ginny was very sad. She had a more than fair idea what tonight's dinner was going to be celebrating but true to her word, she had not let on to anyone what Draco was planning. Emily was under the impression tonight was simply a family get-together.

Another policy to foster constant relations between families had been introduced that year. As long as a student was collected from the school and the requisite paperwork completed, then that student could spend time away from the castle with their families. It meant that birthdays, births, deaths, marriages and other family moments could be shared when they occurred, not having to cram all the events and celebrations into holidays and home weekends. Muggle family's were offered assistance with the magical travel but it was working well so far.

Ginny continued, "But with the amount of rigmarole I would have to go through simply to go to dinner, it's just easier if I stay here. I have loads of studying to do and if Harry's out of the castle I won't be tempted to sit here and dream up ways I might be able to see him."

Emily looked affronted. "I still think you should meet up in the fourth-floor corridor in the West Tower. No one ever goes there but me and if you two turn up, then I'll leave," she argued.

Ginny smiled. "I would but I really think Professor Snape has placed a charm on one or both of us, maybe he constructed a ward or something, I don't know. What I do know is that any time Harry and I are alone together in this castle, he shows up before we barely have a chance to greet each other. Normally we get away with '_we just happened to be in the same place_'. If we are in a deserted corridor it will be hard to explain that." She gently ran a hand over Emily's head. "It's okay; I knew I would have to make a lot of sacrifices this year. It will all be worth it though when I can spend the rest of my life with Harry."

Emily sighed, "I hope I find a Wizard one day who makes me happy like you and Hermione and Mum," she said wistfully. Ginny gave her a hug and laughed.

"You will, Button. I promise," she said. "Now go on, you don't want your father to come up here looking for you."

With a final thank you and goodbye, Emily went through the common room and out the portrait, being joined on the way by her friend Patricia. The two girls walked quickly, Patricia was on her way to the Great Hall. They were about to part in the Entrance Hall when they were waylaid by Professor Rollins.

"Miss Warren-Snape, you appear to be a tad over-dressed for a Saturday evening spent with your friend. I am sure when your parents bought those clothes they did not wish for you to be cavorting around the castle in them. Are you planning to impress someone? Or merely flaunting the fact that the means of your parents are more substantial than those of your peers," he looked down his nose at Patricia's simple attire of Capri pants, Gryffindor sweatshirt and sneakers with an everyday robe haphazardly thrown over the top.

Emily and Patricia looked at each other in surprise. Yes, the means of Emily's parents were more substantial than Patricia's but the Lennox's were by no means paupers. They were quite well off as well as well known, Patricia's grandfather sat on the Wizengamot and her father was employed in the Department of Magical Sports and Games after a modest Quidditch career. Her older brother was in the starting line-up for the Wimbourne Wasps.

Emily looked back at the professor. "I am going out for dinner with my parents and Godparents," she explained, her voice falling into it's now automatic icy polite tone she seemed to take on when speaking to Professor Rollins. He was sure it was her normal speaking voice.

"Humph, in my time here we did not get outings with our parents or 'home weekends'. You kids these days rely too much on your parents. We had to go months without seeing them. And you Miss Warren-Snape enjoy an advantage over all the other students, being able to see your parents every day. I do not see why you should also be afforded the privilege of being allowed to dine with them whenever you see fit," Professor Rollins was climbing on his soapbox.

Emily and Patricia exchanged another wary glance. Were they supposed to respond to this diatribe? They just went to school here; they did not make the rules. Emily knew her parents still had to fill out all the correct paperwork and sign her out of Professor Miller's care at the front doors to the castle. The only deviation was that from there, she would return to the dungeons to exit the castle rather than being escorted to the front gates and having to Apparate, call the Knight Bus or walk to Hogsmeade to use the Floo. Patricia's parents had come the weekend before to do the same so Patricia could attend her grandmother's birthday party.

"And furthermore it is an imposition on the teachers' time to have them stand by a door and wait for the collection and return of their students," he cut his lecture off when he noticed the eyes of the two girls suddenly go wide at something behind him. He turned to find himself staring into the fathomless eyes of Professor Snape, the Deputy Headmaster standing before him stiffly and regarding him with a sneer.

"Miss Lennox, please proceed to your destination. Miss Warren-Snape, your mother is waiting by the door with Professor Miller." Without a word the two girls immediately ran off in different directions, only turning and waving farewell to each other when they were a safe distance away from Emily's irate father.

Rollins was still regarding Snape a little fearfully. He suddenly wondered where the family were off to dinner to; Snape was dressed just as formally as his daughter. It made for an imposing sight. His everyday form of dress was intimidating enough with its many layers and rigid formality. The man currently exuded an air more suited to the aristocracy than to the front entrance hall at Hogwarts. Rollins cowered slightly as the younger man leant forward.

"If you have issues with the administration policies of this school, Professor Rollins, then I suggest you raise them with either Headmistress McGonagall or me. Attempting to intimidate a second-year and a third-year student will not win you any accolades. Attempting to intimidate _my daughter_ will win you a night in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. Are. we. clear?" Severus hissed in his ear.

"Are you threatening me, Snape?" Rollins blustered.

"Yes."

Rollins eyes bulged at the simple retort. He had expected the former Death Eater to deny the accusation. "W-we're c-c-clear," the Defence Professor stuttered.

"Good because you would hate for my son and eldest daughter to become involved. They are Gryffindors, they have no restraint. You would end up in St Mungo's. You would really hate for my daughter's Godfather to become involved, your body may never be found," Severus reiterated the people in Emily's life who would come to her defence if required. Severus noticed with satisfaction the way the other man's face paled as he delivered his threats.

"W-who is her G-godfather?" Rollins asked through white lips.

"Why, Lucius Malfoy of course. The man is my closest friend," Severus informed him.

Rollins visibly recoiled. Severus Snape may have been a former Death Eater but his actions firmly entrenched him on the side of the Light in the war. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were terrifying in their own right, having brought down the Dark Lord. But Lucius Malfoy? Here was a man so rich, so powerful that even his well known association with the Dark Lord until almost the very end, did not guarantee him a date with a Dementor unlike some others in his position. He was Warren-Snape's Godfather? Rollins immediately decided his subtle campaign to destroy the blonde Gryffindor's belief that she was entitled to special treatment was immediately over. He scurried from the presence of Severus Snape as fast as dignity would allow him.

Severus smirked as Rollins disappeared through the door to the nearest boy's toilets. He turned to see Mary walking toward him, her hand resting on Emily's shoulder. Emily looked around and saw they were alone. She reached to take Severus's hand as they walked back down to their home. "Did you scare him?" she asked conspiratorially.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow in response. Mary puffed herself up. "I certainly hope you did, Severus. That man needs to be taken down a peg or two. His latest complaint is about the apprentices and why they are allowed to come and go from the castle as they please. He made the mistake of voicing his displeasure in front of Pomona and Septima. They left him in no doubt that apprentices are not children and therefore not to be treated as such."

They were interrupted by a door opening in front of them. Severus's apprentice Lesley Symonds stepped out. "Hello Snapes," she said cheerily. Mary and Emily happily returned her greeting. Mary loved the bright young woman. She had been worried when Severus selected her – not because she was jealous or felt threatened but because the girl had such a happy disposition. She worried it might get crushed working with Severus day in and day out. She need not have worried, the surlier Severus became, the brighter Lesley became.

"Well, well... don't we all clean up nicely?" Lesley complimented them. "Emily, I love your hair like that!" Ginny had curled Emily's hair and pulled it back from her face, securing it with diamond encrusted gold slide combs given to her by Lucius. He had waved off Mary's objections saying he had not bought them, merely retrieved them from the vault.

Emily smiled at the compliment, thanking Lesley. "Severus, I will be brewing the potions for the Hospital Wing tonight, is there any addition to the list?" she asked.

"Poppy requires some Pepper-Up Potion, the first-year Ravenclaws have used up a substantial amount of what she had on-hand," Severus informed her.

"Very well, I'll get started. Have a lovely evening everyone, see you tomorrow," Lesley waved as she disappeared down the hall and into the Potions classroom. It was easier to brew big batches in there.

Severus, Mary and Emily continued down the corridor and entered their quarters. "Finally!" Harry said as he stood from the sofa. He was dressed in emerald green dress robes, very similar to the ones Molly Weasley bought him for the Yule Ball in fourth year. Ginny had picked these ones out for him.

"We got held up while Dad threatened Rollins," Emily told him.

"Emily," Severus's one word was laced in warning.

"Sorry, we were delayed while Father held a discussion with one of his colleagues," Emily said, her accent very prim and proper. She shrieked when Severus playfully reached one arm around her and pulled her across to the fireplace.

"Into the _Floo_ with you then, Scamp," he said as he threw down a handful of powder. He stepped in next to her and called their destination before they spun away.

Mary looked at Harry with a smile. "I love it when he plays like that," she commented.

Harry smiled back. "It's rare but I think it's all the more special because he only does it with us. Shall we?" Harry gestured to the fireplace, allowing his mother to enter before he followed her and placed an arm around her waist. As a Muggle, Mary could only travel through the Floo with another Magical being.

The expansion of The Green Garden to take over the second floor of the building next door had allowed for the construction of a beautiful reception area that had a large fireplace, allowing the exclusive clientele to arrive directly in the restaurant rather than having to arrive in The Leaky Cauldron or the Post Office. The Maitre D' was on the move as soon as he spotted Severus Snape and his daughter arrive. By the time he reached his guest, Harry Potter and Mary Snape had joined him. He guided them upstairs and across the covered walkway to the private room they would be dining in that evening.

The restaurant had undergone a hasty transformation that morning in preparation for their important guests. The manager had not hesitated to take Mrs Malfoy's reservation despite already being fully booked for the evening and simply informed his waiting staff to '_sort it out'_. By dividing the second largest private room into two and shuffling the other reservations around, they had accomplished the seemingly impossible and been able to seat the Malfoy party in the largest room. The Maitre D' was just aware that this was the kind of treatment the rich expected and grumbling about it would make no difference. Besides, the tips left by the Malfoys after an enjoyable evening were legendary.

The four guests took seats at the square table set for eight. Harry was mumbling under his breath, "Rise when a lady rises, don't start to eat before Malfoy, knives and forks from the outside in, fold the napkin and leave it on the chair, always have a drink on hand for a toast..." he found listing the rules helped him remember them. Emily giggled from her place beside him.

"Just copy Uncle Lucius in everything," she told him.

"It's easy for you to say, he doesn't mind when you do something wrong. I think he does weird things just to catch me out," Harry argued.

"We can always arrange etiquette lessons, Harry," Severus said.

Harry was appalled at the idea. "I'd rather watch grass grow," he affirmed. Severus's snort was abruptly cut off when the door opened revealing Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Harry sprang to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over while the rest of his family rose at a more leisurely pace. Lucius did not miss Harry's near faux pas and smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. '_Right, don't care. Beyond being polite and rising gracefully, everything else can go hang. I'll just do my best. And copy Dad_,' he vowed silently. He waited while Mary and Severus greeted their hosts, coming forward with Emily once they retreated. He placed a kiss on the back of Narcissa's hand and firmly shook Lucius's hand in greeting.

They stood for a while, Harry and Emily with Severus and Lucius, Narcissa and Mary had moved away to chat about something quietly. Lucius looked to Emily with a slightly concerned frown. "What is it I hear from my son, Young Lady that you have a boyfriend?" Emily rolled her eyes at Severus and Harry's immediate aggressive postures. This had been a bone of contention in their home for the last three weeks. There was a new development her father and brother were unaware of though. She had been waiting until they were out of the castle somewhere to tell them.

"I dumped him," she said firmly.

The three men all replied at the same time:

"Excellent."

"Thank Merlin."

"As you should."

"May I ask why?" questioned Lucius.

Emily drew her lips together then took a deep breath before she said in a rush, "Because he only went out with me so he could meet Harry and he thought he would get better Potions grades and thought he would get away with stuff with the professors if he was my boyfriend."

The resulting explosion of noise from the three wizards caused Mary and Narcissa to rush over in concern. Mary caught a few choice words from her husband and turned an exasperated look to Emily. "You told them?" she asked. Emily nodded, it had to be done.

"You _knew_?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Darling we have discussed this before, you cannot maim the students. If we removed you from the temptation to immediately seek him out then we would not have to bail you out of the holding cells," Mary kissed his cheek to placate him, an action she would only ever carry out in this company.

"Humph, we will discuss it later," he muttered. Mary smiled; yes she would lead a wonderful _discussion_ later to distract him. Mary and Narcissa led Emily away from the men so her Godmother could fuss over her.

Lucius turned and leant in to Severus's ear, Harry hovered as well to hear what was said. "And now that the women have gone?" he asked.

"I find myself thinking that if I substitute the juice of a land leech with that of an aquatic leech, it should alter a Shrinking Potion enough..." Severus trailed off thinking of the implications and ramifications of such an action.

"Or you could just have him brew it as required and not have the antidote on you. It would take what, five hours to brew?" Harry asked. Severus and Lucius stared at him in astonishment. That was a positively Slytherin approach to the problem. "What? He thought he could use _my_ little sister to get ahead in life? He might just get his wish to meet me; I'll pound his skinny arse right into the ground!" Ah, there was the Gryffindor.

A waiter appeared with drinks, sufficiently distracting them and turning talk to Harry's Auror training. He was surprised to be finding it less difficult than he had anticipated. Severus reminded him of the hard work he had put in over the last year to ready himself for it. Harry was one of five trainees selected from the more than twenty that had applied. Severus had been correct that the other applicants had concentrated their efforts on Defence Against the Dark Arts in order to try and upstage Harry. None of the applicants had provided as good an all-round showing as Harry had, propelling him into the Auror training programme with one of the highest scores seen in years.

The Maitre D' opened the door again, this time showing in Hermione and Draco. Harry felt a twinge of envy and sadness at seeing them together, it made him more acutely aware his own love could not be here this evening. Next weekend was a home weekend though, he would spend every possible minute at the Burrow, he decided. Hermione and Draco greeted everyone and received their drinks. Narcissa called the group to the table. All the older ladies were seated by their men, Harry tending to Emily. As he sat, he noticed Draco still standing. Since his father was still seated, Harry thought he was not missing some point of etiquette.

"I have an announcement," Draco stated. He noted the excited gleams in his mother's and Mary's eyes. "This morning I asked Hermione to marry me and she accepted." Everyone immediately stood and rushed to congratulate the couple. Mary and Emily made a beeline for Hermione's hand in order to see her engagement ring, complimenting Draco on his choice. Severus officially welcomed Draco to the family and Harry clapped his friend on the back. There were hugs and welcomes all around for several minutes until they were all seated once more.

Lucius held his glass in the air and made a toast. "We are all friends here, family," he corrected. "We have come a long way. Therefore it does not shame me to admit that one year ago today, I was ready to storm into Hogwarts, drag my son out by the ear and demand to know just what was he thinking in considering to ask Hermione Granger on a date!" he paused while everyone laughed. "What a change a year can bring. Hermione, my son has never been happier and it is because of you. Our family has gained the respect of people we have never held and it is because of you. My wife and I have a wonderful Goddaughter and it is because of you. We have wonderful new friends in Mary, Harry and Ginny and it is because of you. I am honoured today, to welcome you into our family officially. Draco and Hermione, may you live a long and happy life together." He raised his glass to the two of them and drank from it. The rest of the group replied, "To Draco and Hermione," before drinking from their own glasses.

The evening progressed happily. Harry elicited a promise from Hermione that the next person to find out about the engagement would be Ginny. Hermione in return swore Emily to secrecy as it was highly likely Ginny would come into contact with Emily before Hermione. Emily pouted but agreed. Between courses, the group mingled and swapped seats briefly. After the entree, Emily was standing at the corner of the table between Mary and Hermione, Mary's arm around her waist. Hermione had something official to ask, "Button, when Draco and I get married, will you be my bridesmaid?"

Emily jumped up and down, squealing with delight. "Did you even have to ask?" Mary queried in amusement. Hermione laughed and hugged her sister.

As Emily hugged her back, she found her eyes filled with tears as she softly said, "A year ago, I had no one and now I have a Mum and Dad and a Sister and Brother and Godparents and it's because of _you_." Hermione's eyes filled in response to the heartfelt sentiment and she embraced her little sister tightly. Mary also wiped away a tear at overhearing the young girl who had come to be her life as much as Hermione and Harry. She shook her head at Severus, letting him know everything was alright.

As they were eating the main course, Narcissa asked Hermione if Draco had told her the story of the original owner of her engagement ring. Hermione had cradled her left hand in her right as she answered in the affirmative. She was prevailed upon by Mary to recount the story. Severus was very surprised to hear that he had an ancestor named Hermione. He informed her he did not know much about the Prince family but offered some suggestions of where she might look for information. Secretly he was rather proud of this connection they had just discovered; from the squeeze on his thigh under the table he knew his wife was aware of his feelings.

While they were waiting for dessert Mary and Hermione were standing quietly in the corner. Mary placed an arm around her daughter. "I am not trying to put a damper on anything, but Michael would have been so proud tonight. Draco is everything we ever wanted for you in your husband. He is a man who is decent, respectful and has good job prospects but above all loves you. He makes you happy and that is what we wanted from the day we brought you home," Mary lowered her voice conspiratorially. "He might have even foregone the dentist chair with Draco, he does have extraordinarily good teeth."

Hermione started to laugh but her mother's words brought to mind what Draco told her he had done earlier and she began to cry once more. Her mother quickly embraced her. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart I should've waited until we were alone," tears started to form in her own eyes.

Hermione shook her head against her mother's shoulder. "It's not what you said, it's what Draco did," she explained.

"Whatever did he do to cause a reaction like this?" Mary asked incredulously. It could not possibly be anything bad, he and Hermione were obviously very happy tonight.

"He visited Papa's grave and asked his blessing too," Hermione whispered, wiping her eyes from the tears. Mary was staring at Hermione in astonishment. Draco hurried across at the sight of Hermione's tears, followed closely by Severus. Draco was not expecting Mary to throw herself at him. Luckily Severus's position behind him stopped him from tumbling to the floor at his future-mother-in-law's action.

"You darling, _darling_ man! I can't believe anyone would be as sweet as you to do that!" she exclaimed as she peppered his cheeks with kisses. Narcissa and Lucius had a fair idea of what Mary had just found out although the rest of the Snape family appeared clueless. Lucius observing the look of approval and warm handshake from Severus to his son told him he too was now aware of his son's excursion to England's West Country. A murmured word from Severus to Harry and Emily enlightened them to their mother's uncharacteristic outburst and they both favoured him with smiles of approval. '_So much for keeping that under our hats_,' Lucius thought ruefully.

The two families were relaxing after dinner. Dessert had covered the important topic of '_when_' which had led into '_who should organise_' which led into an argument between Severus and Lucius of '_who should pay_'. The men decided to meet later in the week to hash it out. Harry offered to referee the inevitable duel, but Severus informed him he would be required as his second. Lucius informed Draco he would be required to fulfil the same role. It was decided that Kingsley would be able to be an impartial referee. Mary and Narcissa were both in gales of laughter at their husbands' posturing.

Hermione extracted a silver envelope from her bag. "Narcissa, I have something for you," she said, offering the envelope to her future mother-in-law.

Narcissa took the envelope, confused as to why Hermione would be giving it to her. She pulled some documents from within and read them. "I do not understand, dear," she said. The letter was from the Royal Observatory and was talking about 'Star 294H13J7P'; it gave co-ordinates and the name 'Narcissa' was emblazoned across the centre of the page. She did not read the second document but it was signed by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy professor at Hogwarts. The official Ministry of Magic seal was on it as well.

"Remember at your birthday Andromeda was teasing you about when you were a child and how upset you used to get because you were the only one in your family without a star name?" Hermione asked. Narcissa nodded as Mary got a knowing look in her eye. Hermione gestured to the document. "There is a star named 'Narcissa'," she explained.

Narcissa was still confused. "No, Hermione there is not, believe me I have checked many times," she said with a laugh, it used to be such a cause for upset in her life. Her sisters and cousins would tease her about it mercilessly.

"There is," Hermione insisted, gesturing once again to the documents in Narcissa's hands. "I arranged it."

"How does one go about '_arranging'_ such a thing?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I contacted the Royal Observatory and they put me in touch with a programme that allows you to purchase the right to name a star. Now I must stress, you will never find that star name in a Muggle science journal, but Kingsley has pulled some strings and Aurora used some of her contacts and as a reward for your charity work and driving the committee to _finally_ start work on the memorial for the Ministry Atrium, the star will be recognised in _our_ world officially as Narcissa," Hermione stated.

Draco looked in wonder anew at his fiancé, '_Just when I thought it was impossible to love her more_,' he thought as he reached out and squeezed her hand. Narcissa delicately wiped a tear from her eye. She rose from her chair, for once ignoring the reactions of the four men to do the same, and came to embrace her future daughter-in-law.

"As if you have not done enough," she said with genuine feeling. "You have now made one of my dearest life wishes come true, my Darling Daughter." Hermione returned her embrace.

"You're more than welcome," she whispered. As she sat, she acknowledged Lucius's look of approval. He made a note to ensure he and his wife spent some time out on the balcony with the telescope when they returned home.

Before long, the group decided to call it a night. Harry joked that they could always tell when an evening should come to an end by the ferocity of Emily's yawns. Despite her protests that that was not true, the massive yawn in the middle of her argument negated any point she was trying to make. There were more hugs and congratulations all around as they said their goodnights. Hermione and Draco reluctantly decided to separate for the evening at the restaurant's Floo, Draco travelled straight to his rooms at Hogwarts. Severus once again took Emily and Hermione took Mary. The four laughed as Harry stumbled out at the other end, grumbling about the mode of travel.

* * *

><p>Emily was waiting for Ginny in the common room the next day. Severus had walked her back to the tower the previous evening before letting Professor Miller know she had returned safely. She wanted to be there when Ginny found out about Hermione and Draco, so made sure she was up early enough to catch Ginny before she left.<p>

Ginny came down the stairs and noticed Emily immediately. She tried unobtrusively to determine if Emily was holding onto a secret but her father had been teaching her to _Occlude_ – with much better results than he had had with Harry, but he acknowledged that was due to the differences in his approach to teaching it. It was just another regret he had in relation to his dealings with Harry despite Harry's assurance that that was the way things had to be.

They chatted about schoolwork as they walked to the Great Hall. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found Luna sitting on the bottom step, closely examining the corner just in front of her. Ginny gave her a cheery "Good morning!" and Luna looked up with a dreamy smile. She slipped her feet back into her shoes once she gave each girl a hug.

"Have you been sitting here long?" Ginny asked.

"A little while," Luna said matter-of-factly. "I was examining the winged happle-herts. There were a small number of them gathering in that corner."

"Refresh my memory, what are they again?" Ginny asked. She recalled Luna mentioning them once in concert with something that actually made sense. She could not remember exactly though.

"They are a sign of secrets being revealed. Only when they gather in corners of course. There were about ten or fifteen there, the secret must be fairly new."

Emily was staring at Luna in utter astonishment. How did she know these things? Neither girl noticed her expression. They entered the Great Hall and noticed Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table. The trio of girls approached her, Luna sitting next to her with Emily and Ginny sitting opposite.

"So Hermione," Ginny said with a grin as she sat down. "Coming to sit with the peasants today?"

Hermione smirked in return. They had been joking since school started back that Hermione now '_sat on high_' at the teacher's table. "It is appropriate for the future Mrs Malfoy to be able to identify with the common people," she stated imperiously.

"Don't count your 'Mrs Malfoy's' before they hatch. He still hasn't asked you, you know," Ginny said as she reached for some toast. Hermione brought her left hand from under the table and held it up in front of her.

"Yes, he has," she said simply.

The resultant squeal from Ginny, and surprisingly Luna, caused every head in the Great Hall to swing in their direction. Luna had Hermione in a death grip-like hug while Ginny was actually lying on the table on her stomach, clutching Hermione's left hand in both of hers, examining the ring. Their actions caused a few more curious older girls, as well as Emily's friends to wander over and add their own congratulations.

At the Head Table, Minerva McGonagall was intrigued. "Severus, whatever do you think is happening down there?" she asked.

Severus looked over to his daughters and their friends, inwardly chuckling at Ginny's position on the table. "I would imagine that Hermione has just informed her friends of her engagement," he said as though it were not great news. He smirked as Minerva clapped her hands together and made sounds of joy. She looked at the occupants of the head table, no doubt hoping to see Draco but he had not yet made an appearance. She settled for grasping Mary's hand behind Severus's back and offering her congratulations to the parents of the bride.

Severus was spared any more platitudes upon the arrival of Draco. Minerva immediately stood, clasping the astonished young man in a tight hug, stating she had never thought to see such a thing in her lifetime. Draco awkwardly patted the older woman on her back, thanking her for her good wishes before she left to impart the news to Albus Dumbledore's portrait. Severus made a mental note to let Joyce Baxter know that Albus's attempts to access her portrait frame may see an upsurge. He went back to his breakfast, ignoring the excited chatter around the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em>And I'll end it here for now – not the entire story, just this bit. There is still plenty more to come. Of course you all knew she would say yes, the last chapter just kept going and going as you can see from this chapter. Where I ended it just seemed a good place.<em>

_Remember to head over to the maple bookshelf dot com. This story is being posted there, slowly at the moment; it is only up to chapter 9. However, the story over there has adult scenes that are only hinted at here plus a few extra sentences here and there. Sign up and become a member._

_Remember I love reviews but do not feel you have to leave one. Enjoy._


	27. Party Party Party

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling et al. Any characters, places or situations you recognise are the properties of these individuals and corporations. I make no money from the writing of this story.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers and to the people who are continuing to read, alert and add to favourites. I know there has been lots of WAFF but it is what I write best and as long as some people are enjoying it then I will continue.

This chapter is some fun that entered my head, humour and hijinks abound. It was going to be the introduction to what I was intending to write but it took on a life of its own, and became a chapter in its own right. Let's call this 'The Calm Before the Storm'. You will know why in chapters to come…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Party, Party, Party<strong>

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard- oh hey, Harry," George stopped his effusive greeting when he recognised who it was who had come in the door.

"Ugh! I am insulted! Why don't I get a friendly greeting like everyone else obviously does?" Harry asked in mock indignation.

"Because unlike everyone else, you don't pay for the merchandise so I don't need to expend any customer service skills on you, O' Beneficent Investor," George placed his arm congenially around Harry's shoulder and guided him to the back room, calling along the way for his assistant, Verity, to hold the fort in the front. Verity gave Harry an enthusiastic greeting as he passed.

"You see? That is how you greet a customer," Harry said as he gestured to Verity. George merely laughed in response.

"I taught her everything she knows, Harry," George confided.

"Harry, what a wonderful surprise!" An unexpected voice came from the corner of the workroom. Harry looked over to see Angelina Johnson, his old Gryffindor Quidditch Teammate working diligently over a steaming cauldron.

"Hi, Angelina, I didn't know you worked here," Harry greeted her. He knew from living with a Potions Master that you never got close to, or drew a person away from a brew. Indeed he only spoke to her because she had spoken to him first.

"Just started this week," she replied.

George leaned against a bench. "Yeah, it was getting a bit hard doing everything by myself, and Ange was our secret partner in crime back at Hogwarts so when the Ministry turned out not to be all it's cracked up to be, she came begging me to put her out of her Ministry-induced misery and give her a job," he explained.

Angelina snorted. "What that translates to is '_Please, Ange, I have no time for a life. I spend all day in the shop and all night in the workroom, you _have_ to help me_!' He was on his knees," she corrected. "It was lucky for him the Ministry sucks."

"Where were you working?" Harry asked.

"Department of Magical Transportation, Floo division," she replied. "Do you know how mind-numbingly boring it is to shuffle papers around all day? That was all I did. George came along right at the right time; I was ready to stab myself just to provide some excitement."

"Well, welcome aboard," Harry said. Angelina looked at him, confused.

"You know the secret investor I keep telling you about?" George asked, before tilting his head at Harry. In addition to providing the start-up capital for W.W.W., Harry was currently injecting further funds into the business for research and development. His return was paying handsomely plus it had the added benefit of helping George focus on something other than the glaring absence of his twin. It was definitely a win-win situation.

A look of realisation crossed Angelina's face. She smiled as she extinguished the fire beneath her cauldron. "Well, thank you for having me, Harry," she said. "I'm going to go and help Verity," she told the two men.

They nodded, George reminding her they needed to get started that afternoon on the research for the new charm bracelets. "Brilliant idea for the girls, Harry. Each charm on the bracelet is going to be charmed for defence purposes. A portkey to get you out of an immediate situation, a Protego shield, and a poison identifier are what we have done so far. Anything else you can think of for us to work on would be great. We reckon we can have up to twenty different spells and Ange is looking at the sorts of charms we can apply them to for the bracelets so they are practical yet personal to the wearer," George explained.

Harry was impressed. "Yeah, I'll let you know. Could this be something Mum can wear and it'll work for her?" he asked. As a Muggle, he knew Mary was vulnerable when out in public. Winky was always on hand but any advantage would be good.

George was thoughtful. "That is a fantastic idea! We would have to do some modifications and testing but that would open up a whole new market for parents and siblings. Good thinking, Partner," George complimented.

"Anything to protect my investment," Harry replied. "So, there's actually a reason I came here today," Harry changed the subject. He nodded when George indicated a kettle and teapot. George began to prepare a tea tray.

"And that is...?" George prompted.

"I wondered if you would be the Best Man at my wedding," Harry asked. There was a crash as George dropped the teapot. The red-head stood there, mouth agape, and stared at Harry in disbelief. "Oh, surely it's not _that_ surprising," Harry said. He rolled his eyes and waved his wand, repairing the teapot. The tinkling of the china as it reformed shook George from his stupor.

"I – no – yes – but," George spluttered. Harry sniggered at seeing the normally composed man tongue-tied. "It is rather surprising," George recovered his power of speech. "I am flattered and of course I will, but it's not an honour I was expecting."

"Who else was I going to ask?" Harry queried.

"Draco, Neville, Seamus, Dean, even Ron," George ticked the candidates off his fingers. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought long and hard about this. In another time the decision would have taken me a microsecond and yes, it would have been Ron. But as you grow, life changes and friends change. The fact that I even considered Draco for the role tells us that. But, I kept coming back to a few things, and this is going to be horribly mushy and girly, but you're going to have to deal with it.

"When I was having trouble getting my trunk onto the train on my very first day, there you were. When I became the youngest seeker in a century, there you were, helping me to fit in on the team. When I was facing my first Christmas in Hogwarts, there you were, insisting I eat lunch with you. When I needed to be broken out of a locked room, you were there, in a flying car no less. When the entire school thought I was the heir of Slytherin, there you were, trying to protect me in a roundabout way." George chuckled as he remembered clearing students out of the way in the corridors to make way for Harry during that year.

"You gave me the Marauder's Map," Harry continued, "before we even knew how special it was to me being my Dad's. Even though you didn't believe that I didn't do it, you didn't vilify me for my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. You were one of the first to sign up for the DA... can you see what I'm talking about? You were my big brother long before there was any chance of me actually becoming your brother. You and Fred, you're second behind Hermione in terms of people who have been there for me always."

George picked up the teapot again but put it down immediately. He walked over to Harry and pulled him immediately into a tight embrace. "Wow, when you put it all like that," he said gruffly. "I'm giving you one of these bracelets when we're done, to go with all your girly sentiments."

Harry laughed. "I'm not the one who's nearly crying," he pointed out. "Talk about girly." George stepped back and fisted his eyes.

"Yeah, dust, lots of dust in this room. Don't know what those girls are doing when they're supposed to be cleaning," George cleared his throat loudly. "So, manly sentiments now, Mr Potter, I am honoured to stand beside you as you marry my sister."

Harry grinned. "Excellent, I wouldn't have taken no for an answer in any case."

"Oh yeah?" George challenged. "And what would you have done about it?"

"Well aside from playing the 'Chosen One' card, I would have just told Molly," Harry broke into loud laughter as George's face paled at the mere mention of his mother. "Mate, you're twenty one years old, when will you stop being scared of your mum?"

"Let's see, today's Wednesday, next week will be the end of October, so _never_!" George responded. "You're doing a really good job on my manhood today you know, making me get all emotional about being your Best Man and now scaring me with mentions of Mum. I think I need some manly activity to set my mind to rights again. Are you on lunch?" George asked.

"No, I have weekend duty this week so I've got today and tomorrow off," Harry replied.

"Excellent! Girls!" George called as he strode from the room. Harry stared after him, beginning to feel the first twinges of uneasiness. He knew that spur-of-the-moment plans from George could be a bad thing. He quickly followed in time to see a silver streak leave the shop.

"What was that for?" Harry asked nervously.

"Nothing to concern your little head about, O' Chosen One," George replied. Harry did not take heart from the look of amusement on Angelina's face and the look of bewildered wariness on Verity's. "You wearing Muggle clothes under that?" George asked, indicating Harry's robe.

"Yyeeahh," Harry drew out his answer, trying to determine why George might be asking.

"Alright, give me a few minutes to change and we'll be on our way." George disappeared into the back room.

Harry turned in panic to Angelina, "Ange, please, you have to tell me what he has planned," he begged.

Angelina merely smiled. "Sorry, I'm under contract not to reveal anything I might hear from my Boss," she brushed off his question.

"I'm your Boss," Harry argued. "It's my money that funds your job. You have to tell me!"

"Sorry, Harry. There's a reason it's called a silent investor," Angelina replied. Harry knew there would be no moving her.

"Verity! What is he going to do to me?" Harry demanded, turning to the shop attendant.

"Um, um," she stuttered. Just then the bell dinged, letting her know a customer had just walked in. Verity visibly relaxed in relief and ran to greet the customer, offering personalised service in order to distance herself from Harry. Angelina smirked and went to make herself busy behind the counter, leaving Harry stranded in the middle of the shop floor.

'_This was maybe not the best decision I ever made in my life_,' he thought apprehensively. His apprehension increased tenfold when he recognised Ginny's Patronus streak straight past him and through the ceiling to George's flat. '_What the _hell_ did he just get permission to do?_' Harry thought frantically as he raced through the back room to the stairs.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall at Hogwarts was full of students, teachers and apprentices for the lunch hour. Headmistress McGonagall had reminded all the students of the Hogsmeade weekend coming up and spoke of a few more administrative details. The food had just appeared on the tables when a large silver canary flew into the room. Several of the students ooh'd and ahh'd as the Patronus flew around, looking for its target. It stopped in front of Ginny Weasley, her nervous and scared look evaporating to be replaced by one of amusement. She shot a Patronus from her own wand, a beautiful horse, and spoke to it before sending it on its way. The canary did not dissolve as most people thought it would, instead it flew up to the Head Table, bowing its head respectfully as it passed the Headmistress and hovered in front of Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Impromptu buck's party for Harry chaps. Dress Muggle. See you at WWW ASAP if you can." George Weasley's voice came through loud and clear. Draco immediately sported a look of glee. He had spent most of the morning with Septima Vector after a week of intensive study. She had told him she did not want him to crack another Arithmancy book until their meeting on Friday. He had just been wondering how he would occupy himself for the rest of the day.

Professor Sprout was seated next to Neville. The kind-hearted older lady immediately released Neville from his duties for the rest of that day and the next morning. She was thrilled with the dedication her apprentice showed, he had never yet asked for time off and could often be found in the greenhouses anyway when she did grant him free time. Neville too sported a gleeful expression as the two young men left the hall to go and change. Hermione huffed as she watched them go.

"That is so unfair," she complained. "I'm his best friend, why don't I get to go on his buck's party?"

"Because it is exactly that," her father replied.

Her mother was not so convinced. "I don't see why that should be a distinction. Hermione has been his best friend since she was twelve. If anyone is entitled to celebrate his impending nuptials then it is her. If I were you I would just go anyway," Mary said.

Hermione slumped a little. "I can't," she said dejectedly. "I have meetings this afternoon with Filius and Minerva."

Filius Flitwick spoke up from his place beside the Headmistress. "Hermione, if there is one thing that war has taught us it is that life is for living. Your mother is right, if anyone has the right to celebrate Harry's nuptials, it's you. You are so far ahead in your studies that one afternoon off is not going to hinder you at all."

Minerva chimed in, "Goodness knows Harry would not have reached this point in his life without your guidance and support. Our meeting can be postponed until Friday. Plus I am not sure I am entirely comfortable with three pure-bloods leading Harry around London."

Severus looked up, alarmed at that statement. '_They _were_ asked to dress Muggle. That can only mean they are going to be in the Muggle world_.' Visions of Draco's last unescorted foray into London entered his mind. That visit had resulted in Lucius having to bail him and Zabini out of the Ministry holding cells. "Yes, Hermione, I believe you should go and help your brother and his friends celebrate," he conceded. He knew Hermione would be able to keep them in check. "Go now, before they can leave without you."

Hermione jumped up from her chair, ecstatic at the chance for such an adventure. She dropped a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and affectionately squeezed her father's shoulder before running off after Draco. She arrived at his rooms just as he stepped out, dressed in blue jeans, a black cashmere jumper and a white shirt with the tails hanging out. He had plain black leather loafers on his feet.

"Wait," Hermione called. "I am coming with you." She pushed past him into his quarters. He followed her back in just in time to see her disappear through the floo. A minute passed before Neville knocked on the open portrait.

"You ready?" he asked. Draco turned. Like him, Neville was wearing jeans and a white shirt but Neville had a brown pea coat over his. He was wearing sturdy, brown hiking boots.

"Yeah, Hermione thinks she's coming with us," Draco replied.

"It's a buck's party," Neville said.

"I know. Why would she want to come?"

"It's Harry's, there's no way he could have a party and not have Hermione there," Neville guessed. "They are best friends."

"I suppose. I don't know that I want my fiancé at a buck's party though," Draco said, slightly concerned.

"I dare you to tell her she can't go," Neville challenged.

Draco thought for a moment. "On second thought, I don't know why I would want to go to a party without my fiancé," he reasoned.

Neville merely chuckled as the fire turned green and Hermione stepped out. She too was wearing jeans, a white turtleneck and a black blazer. She also wore black boots on her feet and carried her beaded bag in her hand. Her long hair was braided and tucked into a bun at her neck. "I love magic," she said happily. "There is no way a Muggle could get ready this fast."

"Sweet, are you sure you can deal with coming with us?" Draco asked. "I don't know who's coming or what we're doing exactly but if George is the driving force..." he trailed off at the stubborn expression that crossed Hermione's face. "You're fine," he said quickly. Hermione quickly pecked him on the lips in gratitude that he did not try and force her to stay behind. She was looking forward to spending the afternoon with the boys. At heart, she identified with them best. Growing up, her small circle of friends at primary school included two boys, and she had hung out almost exclusively with Harry and Ron at Hogwarts. She missed all the testosterone.

Draco indicated the floo to Neville. "We'll see you at the Leaky," he said. Neville threw down some floo powder and stepped into the flames. "The Leaky Cauldron," he called clearly before he spun away.

Draco pulled Hermione into his arms. "You look beautiful," he complimented.

"So do you," she replied. They kissed once.

"Do you want to go alone or come with me?" Draco asked.

"Hmm, travel through a dirty, smelly network on my own or travel wrapped in the arms of the man I love. Whatever will I choose?" Hermione tapped her lip in mock thought. Draco nipped at her finger before drawing her across to the fireplace. Following Neville's actions, the couple soon found themselves in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. They quickly stepped out and to the side lest they hold up anyone else coming through. The trio garnered a bit of attention as they walked through the pub and out into the courtyard to go into Diagon Alley. That attention did not diminish as the three strode purposefully down the cobblestone street toward George's shop.

* * *

><p>The bell chimed above the door as they entered. Angelina looked up and smiled as she recognised them. She waved Verity off and greeted them herself. Hermione and she exchanged a friendly hug and Neville kissed her on the cheek. She greeted Draco a bit awkwardly, but as she was aware of the relationship between him and Hermione, she gave him the benefit of the doubt.<p>

George chose that moment to emerge from the back room. He came to an abrupt halt, causing Harry to bump into him from behind. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked. Harry poked his head around George's back. '_If Hermione's here then I won't end up totally humiliated_,' he thought, a happy smile breaking over his face.

Hermione drew herself up to her full height. "I believe you said there was an impromptu party for Harry," she said primly. "As his best friend, I naturally assumed it would include me."

George had seen that look in Hermione's eyes before. Plus, if they were going out into Muggle London, it was probably practical to have someone with them who knew what everything was. "Of course, it includes you, Hermione," George was very conciliatory, "I don't know why anyone would think it didn't." He parked a very innocent smile on his face and Hermione smirked in triumph.

"Here, Harry, I brought this for you to wear," Hermione said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a battered, black leather jacket. "Kreacher said you were already wearing jeans and a shirt." She handed the jacket over to Harry who took it gratefully and put it on. To look at it, you would never know it was less than two months old. Harry had liked the style of the jacket but when he bought it, deplored the pristine state it was in. Emily remembered a time with her late father when he had a similar situation. She had been very young at the time, but she clearly remembered pounding her father's cricket bat onto the jacket a few times, and watching as he and one of his mates spent the better part of an afternoon throwing it, battering it and generally pounding the leather to make it look more worn. With the addition of some spells, Harry, Ginny, and Emily had done the same thing. The result was exactly what Harry had been hoping for, even though his parents grimaced every time they saw it.

"So then, are we ready?" George asked rubbing his hands together. Hermione, Draco and Neville all enthusiastically agreed and turned to the door. Their way was blocked by Harry.

"_Not_ until George tells me why Ginny sent him a Patron- AAAHHH!"

Harry was knocked off his feet by Bill Weasley, who barrelled through the door shouting, "I'm here! I'm here! Don't go without me!" When he knocked into Harry though, they both tumbled to the ground, knocking over a stand of _Putrefying Poppers_. In the ensuing din, Harry and Bill rolled out of the way of the spreading sludge which was swiftly contained by George, Hermione and Angelina. Verity quickly turned the "Open" sign to "Closed".

"Leave," Angelina instructed resignedly. "I'll sort this out and we'll re-open soon."

"Thank you O' Saviour of my Life," George said before giving Angelina a kiss on the cheek. From their positions on the floor, Harry and Bill exchanged surprised looks. George's voice had not been his usual jovial, non-serious tone. It was almost... affectionate. Wicked grins stole across the faces of the two men on the floor before they helped each other up.

The group of six finally left the shop. Hermione had tucked her hand into Harry's arm and pulled him ahead, assuring him that she would not let things get out of hand. Bill and Neville were right behind them and mockingly agreed. Harry's apprehension returned when he saw George and Draco engaged in earnest discussion at the tail of the procession. He tried to decipher Draco's nods and gestures and a feeling of absolute dread filled him when Draco threw his head back and laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>They stopped first in the Leaky Cauldron for some fortification and refreshment. Of all of them, Bill was the only one who had managed to eat anything before George's summons arrived, but that was only half a sandwich. Tom, the bartender, served them a hearty English stew, with warm, crusty bread and a tankard of ale each. Draco whispered to Hermione what George's plan was. She then whispered it to Bill, who whispered to Neville. Harry was the only one left in the dark.<p>

"So, I have one thousand pounds in cash and my ATM card and credit card," Hermione announced. "That will be more than enough for us for the day and you can all owe me if you like," she said.

"I got five hundred pounds before I left the bank," Bill chimed in. Draco and Harry both said they had Muggle cards as well.

"Okay, so first stop is the _club_ that George would like to go to," she said, staring directly at the redhead as she said 'club'. Harry could take an educated guess as to what sort of _club_ this might be. "I'll run a tab for us on my credit card there-"

"No, Sweet, let me," Draco said firmly.

"Darling, really there is quite a large limit on my card, it will be fine," she told him. She did not think they would come anywhere close to the ten thousand pound limit she had.

Draco leaned across to whisper in her ear, "Mine has a credit limit of one million galleons and is able to be used perfectly well in the Muggle world. Let's leave yours for if we need cash out of one of those machines. I don't know how to use them."

Hermione was shocked into silence for a moment. She usually forgot that Draco was filthy, stinking _rich_. The quizzical looks she was receiving from the others quickly brought her organisational mode back on track. "Okay, so we'll use Draco's card at the place, then apparently we're going to a different one, I'm not exactly sure why," she looked at George for clarification.

"Diversity," he stressed. "How can a man appreciate a dancer if he only goes to one place to see them?"

"Okay, just remember that only two of you are single," she said, pointing to each of the involved men in turn. "Then we should probably have some dinner," Hermione was interrupted by a shout of '_McDonald's'_ from Harry, Draco and, surprisingly, Neville. "McDonald's," she repeated. '_Definitely need to make sure we save some cash for that_,' she made a mental note. "Then the other place and after that we'll play it by ear – either a nightclub or home," she said quickly.

"What other place?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Everyone plastered a blank look on their face and refused to answer. "Remember as well, while you're sober, that we will be in _Muggle_ London. That means no magic. If you want to put anything in my bag, you can, but we need to make sure we do normal Muggle things like check our coats. Watch what you say as well," Hermione instructed. "The first one of you to ask for a Firewhiskey is going to be on the end of a very uncomfortable hex. You won't know when it's coming either. It won't be tonight, but it will be sometime in the next week." She was gratified to see all five men shudder at her threat.

The group all continued talking for the remainder of the meal. Mostly the Weasleys and Neville were asking Hermione questions about what they could expect and how could they ask a girl for her floo address if she didn't have a floo. Hermione made sure they knew to ask for her _number_ or _email_ address and pretend to be too drunk to remember their own if asked for it. "If you really like the look of a girl, let me know and I'll help you later in the week to call her, okay?" she told Neville and George. They finished up and George paid the bill.

A fifteen minute walk from the Leaky Cauldron found them in front of a Muggle Strip Club. George and Hermione approached the girl at the counter to arrange entry. A leggy, brunette woman met them at the door to show them to a table. "Not often we see a girl come in here," she shouted to Hermione over the pulsing music. "Are you a leso?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the question. She was very tolerant, but she did not know how she would deal with a woman coming onto her. "It's my best friend's buck's party," she shouted back. "I insisted on coming as well. I'm straight!"

"Pity, there are a couple of girls who would have liked you." Hermione's squeak went unheard by the waitress. She gripped Draco's hand tightly, silently vowing not to leave his side while they were here. "I tell you what, a lot of the girls are gonna love Blondie there. You've got a pretty tight grip on him, he yours?"

"Yes, yes he is. I'm marrying him next year."

"Ah, the good ones are always taken or gay. Congrats, make sure you keep a good hold on him, he's too cute to let go. So which one's the groom? We like to give them special attention if you know what I mean?" the woman said with a wink.

"The one in the glasses," Hermione shouted back. She turned to look at Harry. He was practically being frog-marched through the tables by Bill. "He's kind of shy, too."

"Excellent! Well here's your table," she indicated a long table alongside the catwalk of the stage. Draco seated Hermione and took the seat to her left. Bill took the place on the other side of him on the end. Harry sat next to Hermione with George next to him and Neville on the other end. A blonde waitress appeared to ask for their drink orders. They were placed with no mishaps and Hermione asked for some food as well. Draco briefly went to the bar to set up their tab.

When he came back he leaned into Hermione's ear. "So, there are going to be naked women," he said.

"Yes, I know that," Hermione replied.

"Well I'm a guy, and when a guy sees a naked woman..."

"I am fully aware of your likely reaction."

"Okay, it's not like I'm ogling them or anything, but I'm guessing they're going to be pretty much in our faces," he indicated the stage right in front of them. "I just want to make sure you're not going to get mad at me for something I might not be able to control."

"Look, if you came here without my knowledge, and you got excited and then did something with one of these girls, then believe me, there is not enough magic in the world that could hide you from my wrath. And when I finished with you, I'd turn you over to your mother." Draco shuddered at the mere thought. "But you're here, with me beside you, only because for whatever reason it is a rite of passage for a groom-to-be, and I know you have no intention of this outing being anything other than a celebration for Harry. I trust you and I love you and I will not hold it against you if your body reacts the way it is inclined to. Depending on what we see up there, _I_ may react."

"We might have to ditch this lot at one point and get a room," Draco whispered in her ear. She smiled at him.

"We'll see," she said before they indulged in a passionate kiss.

"OI! We didn't come here to see the two of you snog! If we wanted to do that, we would have had the party at the castle!" George shouted across to them. Hermione and Draco broke their kiss to join Harry, Bill and Neville as they all stared at him in astonishment. "What?" he asked.

"Ooh, a castle?" the waitress asked saucily as she placed drinks down in front of them. "Are you all related to them royals or something?"

"No, he means the Castle, our local pub," Harry covered. The waitress laughed as though Harry had just told a joke. She finished disbursing the drinks and left just as the lights dimmed and the first dancer came out on the stage.

* * *

><p>Seven hours and two more strip clubs later, Hermione decided there was no way a McDonald's was going to let this lot of drunken louts two feet in the door. While she had kept her head mostly about herself, she was rather tipsy. She bought kebabs for them all from a souvlaki takeaway and they ate them as they wandered down the street.<p>

"THERE!" Draco suddenly yelled, pointing down an alleyway.

"What? What?" Hermione asked frantically. Draco and George had already grabbed an arm each of Harry and were propelling him down the lane. Bill took Hermione by the elbow and followed, Neville bringing up the rear.

By the time they reached the first trio, Harry was just blearily focusing on the flashing sign. His eyes immediately cleared as soon as he registered the blinking 'TATTOO' sign. His eyes widened comically and he immediately turned to run. Draco and George gripped his arms once more and Bill pushed against his chest, the propulsion of all three forcing him through the door. Hermione looked at Neville. "This is going to be bad, isn't it?" she asked.

"Nah," Neville said, attempting to be reassuring. He looked through the window to where Harry was now seated, as pale as Severus was at the height of the war. "Maybe," he amended hastily. He opened the door for Hermione. She mimicked some sobs on his shoulder before squaring her shoulders and marching in.

"No, Ginny will kill me," Harry was saying.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, what do you think I sent her that Patronus for earlier?" George asked.

"To see if she'd kill you when she found out you took me to a strip club?" Harry retorted.

"Hahaha, well maybe a little of that. My life is safe on that score, by the way. No, no, remember way back on the day you asked to marry our little sister without asking first?" Dawning realisation mixed with horror took over Harry's expression. "We told you, you had to prove your love. Ginny agreed that a Mug-" Bill began to hastily and loudly clear his throat to cover George's near slip-up. "A tattoo, of her choosing, would be the way you did that. Here we are."

"Oh Merlin," Harry said faintly. "W-what's her choice?"

"A Hungarian Horntail tattooed on your chest," George replied. Hermione immediately broke into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, oh that is so good! Then she can tell Romilda Vane it's the truth!" Hermione was panting and wheezing as she spoke through her laughter.

Neville and George started looking through the books. The tattoo artist whacked some forms down in front of Harry. "Now I know yer drunk, mate. But you got enuff friends 'ere ta stop ya doin' summat stupid. Ya still gotta sign all these 'ere forms. Yer girlfriend there looks like she might be sober enuff ta coun'er sign," the artist pointed to Hermione. Harry took the pen and with a steely resolve, looked at the first form.

"I'm his sister," she corrected the man.

"Tha's even be'er. Sign 'ere, 'ere, 'ere an' 'ere. Do I know you?" he was looking straight at Draco.

"No, never been here," Draco replied earnestly.

"You sure? You got art?" he asked.

"I've got tattoos but they weren't done here," Draco said honestly.

"Show me, I migh' recognise the work," the artist advanced on him slightly.

"Uh, well one is on my hip and I'm not dropping my pants," Draco said firmly. "The other, you definitely won't recognise."

"It's on his forearm," George said absently.

Hermione looked up from where she was signing next to Harry's scrawl. "George," she hissed. Draco was staring at the redhead like he wanted to hex him on the spot.

George looked up, contrite. "Sorry," he said sincerely. Draco nodded once, there was no use in recriminations.

"I'd rather not," Draco told the tattooist. "It's personal."

The tattooist nodded respectfully. He did not understand, but he respected the blond popinjay's privacy. All of the people currently in his studio were several classes above the clientele he usually dealt with. If he put enough of a good showing on the bespectacled bloke, he might get some repeat business. He knew that blond from somewhere though...

"So how long will this take?" asked Harry.

"Well tha' all depen's now don' it? Anyfing big can take months. If'n it's summat small, it'll only take a coupla hours," the tattoo artists answered.

"Here," Neville said, pointing at a dragon in the book. Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Yep, that's the one," he agreed.

Neville brought the book over. He showed the picture to the artist then to Harry. "Whoa," Harry looked at Neville in disbelief. How did an exact picture of a Hungarian Horntail end up in a book like this?

"Don't question it, just do it," Neville advised softly.

The artist took the picture from the book while Harry removed his shirt. "Yer in luck, this is a li'l 'un. Coupla hours an' dun." The artist began to prepare the skin and the equipment. Harry took a deep breath. "Try not ta move too much, relax agin' the back o' the chair. You'll be fine, Boyo, I never lost one in the chair yet," he laughed at his own joke.

An hour and forty five minutes later found George sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, snoring lightly. Bill was in the same place he had been for the entire process, leaning against the wall, watching the artist avidly as he inked Harry's skin. Draco and Neville had taken two chairs, Hermione stretched across the two of them, her head in Draco's lap, and her feet in Neville's. She also was watching the artist as he completed his work. Neville turned his head. "When do you suppose this is going to be fun again?" he asked Draco. Draco simply shrugged in reply.

George snorted in his sleep and mumbled, "No, no needle... bad noise... tattoo... pain... pain... pain..." he snorted again. Draco and Neville shook in silent laughter. Hermione giggled softly from their laps and Bill's shoulders were shaking. Harry grinned, but stayed still as the tattoo artist covered the new drawing.

Neville gently eased Hermione's legs off his lap and stood. Hermione sat in the chair he had just vacated. He walked over to the counter and picked up the pen Harry had used earlier to sign the forms with. Checking and seeing that the tattooist was busy instructing Harry in the aftercare of his new body art, Neville surreptitiously sharpened the nub of the pen. Draco and Bill cottoned on immediately to his plan and both tried to stifle their laughter. Hermione looked at Neville with exasperation on her face, but he saw her eyes, they were dancing with delight.

Neville approached the sleeping George, who slid down the wall slightly. That action exposed his collarbone, giving Neville a perfect target for his prank. '_This is for five years of making me watch my back every moment_,' he thought. He grinned evilly, mimicked the high-pitch whirring noise of the machine and drew the sharpened pen over George's collarbone in the circular motion he had seen the tattooist employ all night.

The results were immediate, not so accurate, and in true Weasley-style, over the top. George was startled awake violently, with every reason to believe he was being tattooed. In his haste to get away and due to his drunken, not-quite-awake state, his focus was immediately on the tattoo artist who had just stood after finishing up with Harry. In the blink of an eye, George had his wand out, and a spell was travelling straight for the innocent man. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, a story he had heard months ago had dredged up from his memory, and the result was the tattoo artist, stumbling around the studio with antlers growing out of his head.

Neville, Hermione, Draco and Bill had all been laughing at George's reaction until they noticed the screaming, flailing tattooist, whose brain had reverted to a primal state, trying to figure out just what these things were, unnaturally growing from his head. The four of them and Harry were trying to subdue him without much luck. George was still in a defence mode, but slowly regaining his bearings. Suddenly there were multiple apparition cracks heard from just outside in the alleyway.

The door burst open and the sound of "FREEZE! AURORS! DROP YOUR WANDS!" immediately caused the wizards and witch present to comply. The tattoo artist also stopped; the ingrained reaction to authority, despite the strange commands, causing him to obey naturally. The instant surrender of the culprits was a shock to the Auror as well. He had never seen such a large group submit so quickly and easily.

A replying shout of, "TRAINEE AUROR POTTER PRESENT, SIR! NO DANGER! MUGGLE DOWN!" shed some light on the group's willingness to cooperate.

The second Auror through the door was able to deduce the situation much quicker. He had been here before. The sight of a particular blond head immediately confirmed his suspicion. "Fuck, Malfoy! Didn't you already learn you can't handle the pain of a Muggle tattoo?"

"Wasn't me this time, Auror Williamson," Draco was quick to defend. "I just happened to be here. Um, shouldn't someone sort out this Muggle... again?"

"I can do it," Bill said. He bent to pick up his wand. The first Auror, unfamiliar with most of the people in this group, demanded he identify himself. "William Weasley, Curse Breaker, Gringotts, Order of Merlin, Second Class," Bill barked. He tacked on the Order of Merlin to lend some respectability to his claim. Auror Williamson put his hand on the arm of the other official. Bill retrieved his wand and gently stunned the tattoo artist.

"It's alright, Benson. These people are actually distinguished citizens, believe it or not. Please go outside and call Minister Shacklebolt to attend. Trainee Auror Potter, please explain what happened here?" Williamson asked resignedly.

"I really hate to say this, Sir, but I don't exactly know," Harry said sheepishly.

"If I may?" Draco asked. At Williamson's nod, he summed up the events since they walked into the studio.

"Why the antlers?" Williamson asked George incredulously.

"I was asleep and when he startled me I just reacted," George explained. "I don't really know what I did."

At this juncture, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, entered the shop. Bill had removed the antlers from the tattoo artist but kept him unconscious until a qualified _Obliviator_ was on the scene. Kingsley looked from one party goer to the next. Williamson leant in to describe the events of the evening. Despite his best efforts, Kingsley could not stop the small laugh that burst from his lips before he resolutely forced it back down. And to think, he'd just been lamenting to a colleague about how bored he had been lately.

"Did you at least get the tattoo this time, Malfoy?" Kingsley asked.

"No, Minister, we were here for Harry tonight. He just finished when all this happened," Draco replied.

"Well Gentlemen, and Lady," he nodded to Hermione. "Even though it is painfully obvious there was no malicious intent here, there are rules that must be followed, and no matter how distinguished you are, you are not exempt from them. Aurors Williamson and Benson, will you please take these six to the holding cells until someone can retrieve them? Please ensure all six of them are incarcerated together, Miss Granger is _not_ to be separated from them, nor are they to be placed in with any actual criminals we may have apprehended this evening." Kingsley was firm on this point. He really did have the authority to let them go right now, but he knew Lucius, Severus and even Arthur would get a kick out of coming to bail out their children.

There was general pandemonium as the six were taken into custody. A shout from Kingsley that he definitely did not want to book them for resisting arrest certainly calmed them down. His heart clenched a little at the sight of Hermione, silent tears streaming down her face. He had always held a soft spot for the witch, ever since they had been teamed up and fought together in what the Order had termed 'The Battle of the Seven Potters'. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, my Brave One," he whispered. "I'm just having a little fun with the boys; none of you are in any real trouble. You will probably only face the mirth of your friends and the righteousness of your parents." Hermione sniffed and nodded, reassured by his words. She knew he would not offer her false platitudes, and it would tickle his sense of humour to lock the boys up for a couple of hours.

Draco held her firmly around the waist as they left the shop. He and Harry both stood either side of her while the portkey was prepared and they were transported to the Ministry. There was a brief delay upon their arrival when the guard on duty insisted Hermione had to be placed in the female holding cells. Only the arrival of Kingsley himself sorted out the kerfuffle. The guard locked the six of them in, grumbling under his breath the entire time about regulations and people who thought they were better than everyone else, just because they had money.

Before long, the six of them were in similar positions as to how they had been in the tattoo studio. The only difference now was Hermione's legs were in Harry's lap while her head rested in Draco's and Neville was lying on a bench across from them. George was back on the floor, awake this time though, and Bill was leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry, everyone," George said softly.

"No, I'm sorry," said Neville. "If I hadn't tried to play that prank, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"How did it even come about?" Harry asked.

"George was a tempting target," Bill acknowledged. "If Neville hadn't done something, I was certainly considering it. There was no way to predict what his reaction would have been. How the hell did you come up with antlers?" Bill asked his brother in disbelief. It had taken him a couple of minutes to break through the spell George had placed. Normally, Bill could undo a prank of Fred and George's within seconds. He had started to get worried when he finally worked out the counter spell earlier.

"I did the same thing," Draco said tiredly.

"What? When?" Bill asked incredulously. He thought he would have heard if Draco Malfoy had gotten in trouble for attacking a Muggle.

"In the summer, last year. Blaise Zabini and I went to the same parlour not realising that Muggle tattoos differed from Magical tattoos. Mine was a case of true accidental magic, which was dismissed immediately. George heard the story though; it must have stuck in his brain."

"Well of course it stuck in my brain, it was fucking funny!" George stated.

"Ginny's going to kill me," Harry said morosely.

"Not once you show her that tattoo," Hermione said. "She thinks they're sexy, and since you got it for her... _Dad_ is going to kill us," she lamented.

"None of you have seen Fleur in a rage. Fuck! George, what if Mum comes down here?" Bill asked in a panic. George's head flew up to meet the equally terrified eyes of his oldest brother. George quickly jumped up and went to sit, leaning against the opposite wall.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"If I sit this side, my missing ear is what she'll see first," George said. He shifted his hair around so the war would was completely uncovered. "She stops yelling whenever she sees it."

"Good point," Bill said. He started kneading his cheeks, to draw blood into them. It made his own scars more prominent.

"It's alright, boys. We left your mother at home with your niece," Arthur Weasley's voice floated to them from down the hallway before he and his daughter-in-law came into view. Bill and George almost collapsed in their relief.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Bill said to his wife.

"Don't you 'Sweet'eart me, Bill Weasley. What am I to tell our _enfant_ when zhe asks me eef 'er fazzer ever 'ad ze trouble wiz ze law, hmm?" It almost looked as though Fleur had sparks shooting from her eyes.

"You can tell her that's why we don't let Uncle George babysit on his own," Bill replied. George shrank back a little as Fleur turned her gaze to him. He turned his head so the location of his missing ear was prominently displayed. For good measure, he plastered an innocent grin on his face and gestured repeatedly to the hole on the side of his head to draw the maximum amount of attention to it.

Fleur visibly deflated as sympathy stole into her eyes. "Oh, 'oo can be mad at you? Come, your mozzer is waiting," she beckoned the men as the security guard unlocked the cell door. For a second, George looked as though he were seriously considering whether or not he should stay put. Arthur chuckled and reached into the cell to draw his son out.

"Let her have her rant tonight, then she'll cook you a nice fry-up in the morning and all will be forgiven," Arthur said comfortingly. The Weasleys all left.

There was a sudden commotion in the guards' area before one voice rose over the rest. Neville paled when he recognised the owner of the shrill screeching. "Gran!" he whimpered. Harry and Hermione looked at him in sympathy. Draco was surprised to see an old woman come into view. She was wearing a long black robe, carried a large handbag and perched atop her head was a hat, with a stuffed vulture on top.

"Humph, well this takes me back. Almost twenty years to the day when I had to come here and bail your father out of these cells," she said, frowning at her grandson, "following the buck's party of _your_ father," she said, turning her gaze to Harry. "And yes, there's the Black contingent sitting right there," she continued, focusing now on Draco. "Miss Granger, are you per chance related to Remus Lupin?"

"Not right now, Ma'am. We will be connected by marriage soon enough though," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Well that rounds out the quartet nicely then. I noticed the Weasleys leaving as I arrived. The Prewett brothers were just leaving that night, too. Come along then, Neville. Your Great Uncle is at home, waiting to toast your stupidity." The security guard once again unlocked the cell door. Neville apologised once more before saying goodnight.

Harry, Hermione and Draco were left in the cell. Harry started laughing. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yesterday I was talking to Miles Bletchley, remember him?"

Hermione shook her head but Draco answered, "He was in Slytherin, a few years ahead of us."

"Right, well he works in the DMLE now and we were eating lunch yesterday. I was talking about the weekend just gone and how we went to that Muggle amusement centre and he commented that we must be the new 'Golden Trio' that can do no wrong. And yet look at where we are."

"Why do the three of us have to be part of anything? Why can't we just be Hermione and Harry and Draco?" Hermione asked wistfully.

"Because the public must have their idols, however far they may fall," the sardonic baritone of Severus came from the door. The three of them looked up to find Severus and Lucius standing there, both in their formal attire, having actually been interrupted during dinner at Malfoy Manor. Draco was feeling a sense of déjà vu, seeing his father standing there.

"Are you very mad?" Harry asked fearfully. Something in his tone stopped Severus from answering the way he had intended. He had not heard that tone in Harry's voice since the day his son had found Winky's cupboard. Severus was not particularly angry, Kingsley had been invited through the floo when he called and had regaled the parents of their wayward children's adventures for the evening. Mary and Narcissa had both been worried, firstly at the potential scandal and future ramifications that being charged with a crime would carry. Secondly, after Kingsley had assured them their children were locked up merely to impart a bit of a lesson, they were worried for Hermione being separated from the boys and placed in a cell on her own or with real criminals. When Kingsley set their minds to rest on this point as well, they were much more amused at the plight their children found themselves in. Lucius and Severus were under instruction to bring them back to the Manor rather than straight to Hogwarts.

"We will discuss it later," Severus said, his tone neutral. Harry relaxed, he knew when the man was in a towering rage and this was not it. The guard unlocked the cell for the final time and Hermione, Harry and Draco exited. They stopped at the desk to retrieve their personal belongings and wands. Severus could feel the waves of humiliation coming from Hermione and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder as they walked through the Atrium to the fireplaces. "Weasley and Longbottom are the true targets of my aggravation, Angel," He confided softly. "You and your brother have nothing to worry about."

Lucius, followed by Draco, and then Harry entered the Floo to travel to the Manor.

Hermione turned to look at her father in surprise. "I thought just the fact you had to come down here to get us would be cause for anger and disappointment. I tried to keep them all under control, please don't even be mad with Neville and George. The whole thing truly was an accident and a misunderstanding," she implored.

Severus found himself wavering under her gaze. A long-buried part of him was screaming '_What has happened to you? Since when do you allow behaviour of this sort to slip past? They embarrassed you! They inconvenienced you! They are getting away with things! They deserve punishment!_' The newer, happier part of his brain, the part that relished fatherhood and marriage and allowed him to love freely quashed that line of thinking. Severus placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead. He said no words, just allowed his gentle touch to comfort her. "Come, your mother is waiting," he said softly.

Hermione took a fortifying breath. Somehow, she did not think her mother would be quite as accommodating as her father…

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think. I will leave you with a teaser, <em>Drama Aplenty<em> coming…


	28. What Next?

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Any characters or situations you recognise belong to these individuals and corporations. I make no money from the writing of this story. I have borrowed a line from '_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'_at the end of this chapter. It is meant to illustrate the similarity between that moment and this one._

_Thanks to everyone for reading, alerting and favouriting this story. Special giant THANKS to the reviewers, especially those who keep coming back._

_Thanks to Samagnus for the input into this chapter and for being a sounding board for me. _

_Thanks also to Divess for allowing me to use the spell name "_Malordra_" which she invented for her story "_Another Blow_". I can recommend her stories; they are well-written and very edgy._

.

In the few scant minutes between realising Mary would be at the other end of the floo and actually arriving at Malfoy Manor, Hermione had worked herself into quite a state. Years and years of instructions to be well-behaved, respect authority and stay on the right side of the law were pulsing through her brain at a mile a minute.

A niggle of anxiety was festering quite nicely in the pit of her stomach, just waiting to burst forth when her mother got one look at her. Suddenly, absurdly, she wished for a war wound of some sort like George had so she could play on Mary's sympathy. Her remaining rationality squashed that line of thought as being totally insensitive. That rational side of her brain, which was rapidly diminishing, also recognised the impending breathing problems that the little ball of anxiety was waiting to unleash. For a few minutes, no one noticed Hermione, standing by the fireplace, her finger pressing one nostril closed as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

She focused her attention on the other occupants in the room, hoping the distraction would help. Mary and Narcissa appeared to be engaging in a good-natured competition over who could baby their son the most. Harry and Draco were smirking at each other and agreeing with their mothers that '_yes, Kingsley _is_ a mean, mean man_' and '_yes, those horrible Weasley boys _are_ a bad influence'._ Hermione turned her attention to Lucius and all rational thought flew right out of her brain.

Standing near to Narcissa and Draco was a man she had not seen since the battle in the Department of Mysteries. This was the man she knew was hidden deep down, the imposing, intimidating, powerful, ruthless, uncompromising, pure-blood Death Eater. The elder Malfoy was stoically staring straight ahead, the corners of his lips twitching, as though he were trying to hold back a tirade of curses. His formal attire brought back memories of him as he insulted her and her parents in Flourish and Blott's, as he derided her presence in the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup and as he demanded that Harry hand over the prophecy.

As the memories flooded her brain, the ball of anxiety in her stomach exploded. Her breaths became shallower and more rapid as her senses were attacked. Just as Lucius turned his head toward her, Severus stepped out of the floo, Hermione directly in his line of sight as he looked up. Both men recognised at once what was happening to her. Lucius took some brisk steps toward her, stopping when he saw the abject terror enter her eyes. He realised that, in her panic, she may have reverted to regarding him personally as a threat. He slowly stepped back, bringing his hands up in front of him to show her he was unarmed.

Severus immediately went to his daughter's side and bent her forward slightly. "Breathe," he instructed firmly. Mary and Narcissa looked up from administering over their sons to where Severus was standing, breathing slowly to try and get Hermione to follow his example. She looked at him and he noticed the panic and terror in her eyes. Her rapid breathing was not diminishing at all. "Fuck, Mary, she's too far gone," he called out to his wife.

"Bag, Harry," Mary said urgently as she hurried to be by her daughter's side. Harry quickly transfigured a handkerchief, thrust into his hand by Draco, into a brown paper bag, shook it open, and handed it to his mother. Mary placed the bag over Hermione's nose and mouth, bringing her hands up to hold it in place. She began to count Hermione's breaths out loud. The crinkling of the bag became the only other sound to be heard in the room as Hermione sucked the air in and out of it.

Draco _Accio'd_ a chair and helped Severus guide her into it. When she sat, Mary took the bag away from her mouth and counted her through her breaths again. After ten breaths, when it became evident that Hermione's breathing was still not controlled, Mary guided her hands back to her mouth to have her breathe in the bag again. Mary knelt on the ground before her and made eye contact with her to help her through. Another two sessions of alternating between the bag, and breathing normal air finally brought her air intake back under control. Mary smoothed Hermione's hair back on her forehead and placed a gentle kiss there.

"Are you feeling better now, Sweetheart?" she asked with a small smile.

Hermione nodded before her face crumpled and she began to cry. She leant forward into Mary's embrace, resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she sobbed. Draco slipped into the chair and embraced her from behind, offering his love and support. Lucius quickly crossed to the drinks cabinet and poured a glass of water, bringing it back and handing it to Severus for Hermione. Severus reached into an inner pocket, grateful his behaviour over the last several months was so ingrained in him now, he had a calming draught on hand at all times for his daughter, even when he did not expect to see her. He administered the draught to her as soon as she was able to swallow it.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"It's alright, Darling. There's nothing to be sorry for. You have no need to worry about anything," Mary said soothingly, all thoughts of ribbing her daughter for the predicament she had found herself in were gone from her head. Mary reproached herself silently for not thinking this would be a probable reaction for Hermione. Kingsley had even mentioned she was upset when he saw her at the tattoo studio, but it had been so long since she had had an attack that Mary did not contemplate the possibility.

Hermione sniffed as she sat upright, bringing her back to rest against Draco's chest. "Do you have a handkerchief?" she asked.

Draco faltered for a second, patting his pockets before realisation struck him. "We transfigured it into the bag," he said sheepishly.

A crisp white handkerchief was held in front of Hermione's face. Thinking it belonged to her father; she took it and used it to wipe her eyes, before daintily blowing her nose. As she was folding it, she noticed the fancy L.A.M. embroidered into the corner. She looked up into her future father-in-law's eyes. Seeing only love, tenderness and concern caused a fresh wave of tears as she remembered what she had thought in those harrowing seconds. She rose from the chair and threw her arms around the startled man's waist, saying over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Hush, Angel," Lucius whispered, using Severus's nickname for her. He reached up to stroke her back tenderly. "There is nothing you have to apologise for."

"Yes there is. I thought horrible things about you, things I know are no longer true," Hermione insisted.

"They are no longer true, but they were at one point," he reminded her. "You cannot be faulted for your irrationality."

"I'm still sorry for thinking it," she replied.

"Then I accept your apology," Lucius said softly. This was a strange turnaround, having someone apologise to _him_. He could not recall the last apology he had received that had not been for something minor. "May I ask what triggered your memory? If it was a particular action, perhaps I can work to avoid it in future," he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "It was your manner," she said. She pulled back from Lucius's embrace and sat back down in the chair. Draco immediately brought his arms back around her and leant his head on her shoulder. "You were standing very stiffly and your face betrayed no emotion. It looked like you were holding yourself back from erupting," she described.

Lucius let out a bark of laughter. "Oh dear, I was simply trying not to laugh," he told her, a smile twitching about his lips. "There is a reason the three of you were collected last from the cell, it took me that long to compose myself. Did you not wonder why I said nothing while at the Ministry?"

"I thought perhaps you were too angry," Hermione said contritely. Now that she thought about it, the twitching of his lips easily indicated suppressed laughter. Plus, if he were really angry, she doubted he would have stood by while Narcissa babied Draco the way she was when Hermione arrived. Hindsight was such a wonderful thing.

"No," Severus informed her. "He was almost hysterical when he first heard what had happened... again," he said sardonically. Lucius's lips twitched once more before he gave into the inevitable, laughing long and hard at the predicament his son had found himself in yet again. Narcissa merely shook her head in fond exasperation at him before flicking her wand and silencing him with a charm.

"May I ask; how did Hermione breathing into a paper bag help her?" Narcissa queried curiously. She had never seen anything of the sort. When Mary had demanded '_bag_', she had immediately started looking for the other woman's evening bag, assuming there was a calming draught inside. She had nearly remonstrated with Harry for joking around in such a serious situation when he had transfigured the paper bag.

"Hyperventilation causes a decrease of carbon dioxide in the blood," Mary replied. "When you breathe, you inhale oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide. By breathing into the bag, you are breathing back in mostly carbon dioxide which helps restore the balance."

"Why then did you have her stop so many times before she regained control?" Narcissa asked. This was rather fascinating.

"Breathing too much carbon dioxide can be detrimental. By having her alternate between breathing fresh air and re-breathing the carbon dioxide in the bag, the balance can be restored quicker and much more safely," Mary explained.

"Do they use these treatments at St Mungo's?" Narcissa asked.

"Probably not," Hermione scoffed. "Generally the staff at St Mungo's derides any technique that is Muggle in origin, no matter how beneficial it may be."

"But what you did then was so easy, I fail to see how we could have gotten a calming draught into you while you were having difficulty breathing like that, you would have choked. Why would they not use such a technique if it is so beneficial?" Narcissa persisted.

"Pure-blood politics, Narcissa," Severus said gently.

"Oh, of course," Narcissa replied in a quiet voice. That made perfect sense. "How many other treatments do you suppose are out there that would help us, yet we know nothing about?"

"Hundreds, probably thousands," Hermione replied. "Just as there are magical remedies that could help Muggles, but there is little to no crossover between the two worlds."

"But the magical ways are so quick," Harry said. "I had all my bones regrown in my arm; there is nothing in Muggle medicine to match that."

"Just as there is no way to remove the bones in the first place in the Muggle world," Severus said. "However there are areas the two worlds can meet. I have made inroads into magical anaesthetics since I met Mary and she has given me insights into how they react with the body in varying degrees and intensities. Often a Healer will simply stun a patient or provide them with a Dreamless Sleep potion before performing painful and invasive spells to cure them. Applying an anaesthetic such as Muggles are used to working with, and have done so widely for more than a century, negates the sensation of pain completely and the patient cannot remember what has happened while under its influence. Conversely, an anaesthetic can be placed only around the area of pain, leaving the patient conscious but without pain. Harry, how much pain were you in while your bones were being regrown?" Severus asked.

"A lot," Harry simply replied. "But Madam Pomfrey said I couldn't have a pain potion because the two would react."

"That is true," Severus said. "But if you could have been administered an anaesthetic, you would have slept through the entire ordeal and had no memory of the pain you endured during the process. Our research has not yet turned up anything that would affect a potion's potency when coupled with an anaesthetic."

"I'm sure I read though that Muggle anaesthetics have to be continually monitored," Draco commented. He had read an article in a medical journal that had been left on the Snapes' coffee table one afternoon recently while he waited for Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to administer one then spend the time on one patient in the hospital wing."

"Which is why she should send the serious cases to St Mungo's for treatment. Harry should never have been left in the infirmary that night, especially once Mr Creevey was brought in. Just as none of the students that had been petrified should have stayed there, they all should have been removed to one of the long-term wards. However, and I know this is a phrase you hate, Angel, it is the way things have always been done," Severus replied, smirking a little at the scowl that formed on his daughter's face.

"Well it is certainly something we should look into changing,' Lucius declared. "What is the point of being on boards and donating vast sums of money to charity just to maintain the status quo? Mary, I am sure you have made many observations over the past year where you can see the opportunity for improvement," Lucius led.

"Absolutely, there is first and foremost the introduction of basic, physical education at Hogwarts. I am currently drawing up a proposal for the New Year to present to Minerva to correct this oversight. It appals me that there are only seven students per house selected to play a sport. It further astounds me that that sport is only played by each of those seven students three times for the entire school year."

"Or less if they earn detention," Harry said, giving his father a pointed look.

"You had two feet firmly on the ground; it meant you were safe, which by that point it was my main concern. You had had enough incidents over that Quidditch pitch without giving me heart failure when we were so close to bringing things to a head," Severus retorted.

"It's okay, Harry, _I_ would have protected you," Hermione said patronisingly.

"Well, look who's feeling better," Harry replied sarcastically. Hermione poked her tongue out in reply. Mary discreetly cleared her throat, indicating to her children that they should stop their bickering.

"Coupled with physical education will be basic health education and first aid. I was shocked when I learned that these three went on the run with only Hermione having knowledge in first aid treatment. A complete overhaul is required but I will be happy simply with the introduction of physical education to begin with. I can run the other two as optional subjects at first and see how we go," Mary explained her plans.

Hermione was rapidly starting to droop. The alcohol she had consumed during the day coupled with the excitement of the night plus her panic attack had sapped her energy. Mary noticed and suggested it was time to bring the evening to a close. Farewells and promises to catch up soon were made and the Snapes returned through the floo to Hogwarts, Draco electing to spend the night at home with his parents.

Once they were back in their chambers, Mary assisted Hermione in preparing for bed, loathe to leave her alone just yet until she could be sure there would be no repeat of the evening's earlier incident. Hermione was grateful to have her mother's attention in this way; it had been a long time since she had been coddled in such a manner, Mary obviously treating her more as the adult she was now most of the time.

"Sing to me, Mummy?" Hermione asked a mock, pleading pout on her face as she snuggled into her pillow. Mary handed the stuffed dragon to her daughter. Hermione cuddled it close to her chest, inhaling the comforting fragrance of her fiancé. To Draco's disbelief, she made him sleep with it once a week to maintain his scent on the toy. Despite his protests that it was undignified, he did pop it into the bed next to him as asked, secretly was ecstatic that his childhood toy brought such comfort to the woman he loved and until she could sleep with him every night, the dragon would be a suitable substitute.

Mary climbed onto the bed next to Hermione with a smile. She leaned against the headboard and Hermione snuggled up to her side. "Whatever shall I sing?" she asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"You know," Hermione whispered.

Mary raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Are you sure, you haven't had me sing it since he died," Mary said gently.

"I want to hear it," Hermione replied back. "It's a year next week," she sniffed, hugging her mother tightly.

"Yes it is," Mary replied. "I think he would be happy with us, and how we have continued to live, even though we thought we couldn't live without him."

"I know he would. He told me, remember?" Hermione reminded Mary.

"Yes, he did. You know I still love him, don't you?" Mary asked her.

"I know, I still love him too," Hermione assured her. "I know you'll love him forever, but you're in love with Dad now."

"Yes I am, very much in love with Severus," Mary replied. "So, let's see if I can remember this." With a smile, Mary began to hum the first few bars of the song Michael used to sing to Hermione regularly before breaking out into the lyrics. Mary finished the short song and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Come, you should go to sleep, you've had a rough day. Well, a rough night," she corrected. Hermione lay back on her pillow.

"Goodnight, Mum. I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Angel," Mary said softly before she left the room.

.

"Is she alright?" Severus asked, setting his book aside when Mary entered the bedroom.

"Yes, she's going to sleep now," Mary replied.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked. He reached his hand out to his wife, drawing her to him.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"There are a number of reasons, two mainly. Firstly I saw you were upset with yourself for not thinking Hermione could have reacted the way she did. Secondly, I heard the two of you just now talking about Michael. I am concerned for you." He gently tugged on Mary's arm, pulling her to perch on the edge of the bed. Severus was already underneath the covers.

"I am upset with myself for not considering that outcome. I was so focused on teasing Harry and Draco, I failed to notice the real distress our daughter was in," Mary replied, angry at herself.

"You are still getting used to splitting your attention; you only had one child to focus on for nineteen years. To suddenly have three would be a bit daunting and require some adjustment to the way your brain operates," Severus reminded her.

"You do have ways of making me feel better," Mary said, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Severus's lips. "Did you only hear us talking?"

"No, I heard the dulcet tones of your singing as well. I have not heard that song in a very long time," Severus teased her gently.

"That song was very special to Michael and Hermione," Mary explained.

"How so?" Severus asked.

"Hermione came home from school one day, aged about seven, and complained that we had given her a very difficult name to live with. Michael tried to deflect her attention by reminding her that her biological mother had in fact named her, but she would not be deterred. Hermione reminded him that the name had been chosen after I had suggested it," Mary smiled at the memory. "Some of the other girls had banded together and decided to pick on Hermione and Jenna because their names were not celebrated in song. The girls who were tormenting them all had names that were.

"Michael said to me later that he didn't know how he managed to think of it, but he was giving her a hug when he remembered '_Daydream Believer_' and of course the chorus of that song contains Hermione's middle name. So he sang it to her which helped."

"That is a lovely story," Severus said, gently stroking his wife's arm as she lost herself in the recollection.

"It didn't become a real thing between them until a couple of weeks later. Hermione had completely tired herself out one day and was very cranky. Nothing we did would placate her it seemed. Michael sang the '_cheer up, Sleepy Jean_' chorus to her again and again until she regained her usual good humour. I was ready to snot him," Mary laughed. "After that, it was almost a nightly ritual between them. Michael would tuck her in and that was her lullaby. Only if Michael was unavailable was I allowed to sing it. I was surprised she asked for it this evening, to my knowledge she has not sung, heard or played it since…" Mary trailed off, a lone tear tracing its way down her cheek. Severus reached up to gently wipe it away with his thumb.

"I know you miss him," he said quietly.

"Yes, but what is meant to be, will be. A higher power decided you, Hermione, Harry and Emily needed me more than I needed Michael. I am so happy I have the four of you to love, you especially," Mary leaned forward again. Severus buried his hand into her brown hair, guiding her head to his, meeting in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for loving me," he replied when they broke apart. Mary looked deep into his eyes; he neither sought, nor required an answer. She leant forward again, meeting him with more passion this time as their kisses turned to desire and they made love long into the night…

.

"How are my jailbirds this morning?" Mary asked brightly as she entered the dining room on Thursday morning. Harry immediately stood from his chair. Mary noted that, for once, he was surprisingly graceful in his movement. It was finally being ingrained into him.

"Mum," Hermione whined. "Please don't call us that!"

"My Penitentiary Parrots? My Prison Peacocks? Pick one, I'll happily call you that instead," she continued in her bright tone.

"I like the parrots' one myself," Harry commented.

"Aren't you embarrassed at all?" Hermione shrilled. "How are you going to show your face at work tomorrow?"

"I'll walk in the door, cop a load of ribbing and then get on with my day. Hermione, _we were not charged with nor did we commit any crime_," Harry stressed to her.

"We had to be bailed out of the holding cells!" Despite everything, Hermione was still mortified at how the evening had ended.

"Being '_bailed out_' implies a monetary fee was paid in order to secure your freedom," Severus lectured. He had walked into the room in time to hear Hermione's comment. He squeezed his wife's shoulder affectionately before taking his seat at the head of the table. "I did not hand over any galleons in order to set you free. I did not have to guarantee to produce either of you to appear in front of a court of law. Mary and I will be exceedingly grateful if you can couch this incident to your little sister as one of those she is determined _not_ to repeat," Severus gave his oldest children pointed looks, "but there is no cause for stress or anxiety over being removed from a situation whilst you were all inebriated, and placed in a safe location until you could be retrieved."

"I will not be describing this incident to Emily in any way other than the incredibly humiliating and shameful experience it was!" Hermione exclaimed. "As for being '_removed to a safe location_', I can think of many places we could have been sent other than there, and still been as safe."

"They still had to check to make sure that what we said was true. The _Obliviator_ would have extracted the memory from the tattoo guy and validated it to be certain that George hexed him accidentally and didn't target him maliciously and deliberately. I will probably have to write it all up as practice for reports," Harry mused. Any infraction his instructors heard about, be it as minor as swearing in the workplace to one of the other trainees who had inadvertently gotten himself involved in a duel, were investigated and written up as though they were serious crimes. "Expect me for a 'formal interview' at some point in the next couple of days."

"Good," Hermione said briskly. "You should learn something from this experience."

"Besides not trying to prank George while he's asleep, I would say not letting him take me out and corrupt me," Harry replied.

"In all the excitement I did not even ask what tattoo you received," Severus commented. "Where and what?" he asked his son.

Harry unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and pulled it to the side. "It still looks pretty gross," he said as he removed the dressing. "It's a Hungarian Horntail," he said, showing the drawing to his father.

Severus's eyebrows rose in surprise. "It is very realistic," he commented.

"Yeah," Harry said before letting out some chuckles. "We were pretty shocked it was there. But Muggles are quite obsessed with dragons so I suppose it was inevitable there would be one picture out there somewhere that was a true representation of one. Just have to work out the odds of finding the one guy who had _that_ picture."

"If you go and see Poppy, she will be able to clean that up and heal it immediately. You will not need to be bothered with the aftercare," Severus instructed.

"Will she yell at me?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"You are an adult, if you wish to deface your body, it is your right," Severus argued. "This is minor compared to some of the remedies she has had to administer to you. Plus you will score points for going to her in your distress. The next time you really need her she will fall over backwards to help you."

"A very Slytherin approach," Harry commented. Severus smirked in reply.

"Excuse me! Am I the only one who sees this as a huge problem?" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes, you are," Mary said firmly. "Please calm yourself before we have a repeat of last night."

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on composing herself. "Sorry, I realise I am a burden," she said bitterly. She was met with three concerned, baffled looks.

"When have we ever given you the impression we think you are a burden?" Severus asked.

Hermione did not answer. She began to fiddle with her napkin in her lap.

"Hermione, you are not a burden, you never have been and you never will be one to us," Mary stressed to her. She was hurt that Hermione felt that way.

"I keep having these attacks and you're always short with me when I do," Hermione replied angrily.

"The beginnings of the attacks are when you are most likely to regain control without it descending into a full blown panic attack. You are more likely to take heed of us in that moment if we are firm with you," Severus explained. He was at a loss to understand why Hermione was acting like this.

Harry was watching her through slightly narrowed eyes. "It's not a failure, Hermione," he said astutely.

"Yes it is! No one else is having panic attacks left and right. No one else looks at their future father-in-law and sees him at his worst instead of just a man who is trying desperately not to laugh," Hermione ranted.

"Everyone was affected by the war in some way. This is your outlet. It's your body's way of relieving tension and stress. I have nightmares still," Harry told her.

"As do I," Severus agreed.

Hermione paused. She had not realised the two men were still experiencing the fallout from the war. "Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"They are not as frequent as they once were, but yes," Severus admitted. An admission he would only make in this company. Harry nodded his agreement with Severus's statement.

Mary was listening silently. For a moment she considered admitting there were still gaps in her memories. For example, she could not, for the life of her, remember Hermione's tenth birthday party beyond knowing the sort of cake she had made, but ultimately decided at the moment, that disclosure would probably hinder rather than help. "The aftermath of a conflict such as you all went through is bound to leave emotional scars and physical reactions in you for years. While the panic attacks are frightening and distressing for you, I will take them any day over some of the other traumas you could be enduring. You could be suffering acute Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, causing yourself deliberate physical harm, or you could have suffered a wound affecting your entire life," Mary listed.

"And just because we are firm with you during an episode, does not mean we feel you are a burden on us. We may appear to have it together, but on the inside, we are scared to death and suffering right alongside you. When you have a child of your own, you will know what it is like to feel everything they do," Severus reiterated. It had only been a year, but every emotion Hermione had felt during that time, it seemed he had felt too. It was a phenomenon that had now extended to encompassing Harry and Emily's emotions as well.

Their breakfasts suddenly appeared on the table. Hermione looked at the food before looking at her parents and brother in turn. "Thank you, I'll try to remember all that. Not that I want you to suffer or anything, but it helps to know I am not the only one still being affected," she said.

Harry smiled. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't trying to be perfect," he said. Hermione responded with a poked out tongue at her brother. Severus changed the subject as they all began to serve themselves, telling them of the dunderheaded fourth years he attempted to instruct the day before in the correct method to pickle newt eyes. It appeared last year's third years had brought their idiocy into the fourth.

.

"Mmm, don't stop," Hermione groaned under Draco's touch. "Oh, that feels so good."

"Yeah, you like that, Baby?" he said softly, keeping his fingers going in the same circular motion they had been for the last several minutes.

"Draco, you know I do. Oh, you have magic fingers," she said languidly before moaning once more.

"Literally," Draco whispered in her ear, increasing the pressure he applied. Hermione gasped at the heat from his breath and moaned yet again at his onslaught.

"Seriously, people are trying to read over here," Harry complained. Draco looked up from the scalp massage he was giving Hermione and grinned. He knew half the sounds his fiancé was making were simply to elicit a reaction from her brother. He pressed firmly into Hermione's temples, indicating the massage had come to a close.

"Who said you could stop?" she asked bossily.

"Me," Draco retorted. He slumped onto the sofa next to her and flexed his fingers. "You could learn a few things from me, Potter," he teased. "Never underestimate the power a good head or foot massage will give you over your woman." He moved quickly to avoid the slap coming at him from Hermione. While she was off balance, he lunged for her and started tickling her sides. Hermione screamed, half with laughter, half with indignation at Draco's treatment of her. Harry grimaced at the pair's antics.

"Can you two take that somewhere else?" he asked. Draco by now was lying with his upper body draped over Hermione's. She was absently caressing his back, still breathless from laughing so hard.

"These are my quarters, you know," Draco reminded Harry. "Why don't you go back to yours?"

"Because seeing your parents do what you two are doing is just disturbing. Not that they are being all playful and stuff like you are," Harry quickly clarified. Hermione and Draco had both pulled faces at the mental image of Severus pouncing on Mary good-humorously. "They are being all lovey-dovey and... _looking_ at each other," Harry grimaced as he remembered.

"So you thought you'd come and destroy our fun?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Harry replied unashamedly. "So what's been up with you guys anyway?" he asked.

"Not much," replied Draco. "We've pretty much been keeping our heads down but it's been a week now, most of the gossip has run its course. Although I heard something today that rather troubled me," Draco said. He made himself comfortable, still lying on Hermione's upper body. They shifted a bit until they were both comfortable without being inappropriate.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it appears our Button has gone and gotten herself another boyfriend," Draco accused.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. He threw the book he was reading onto the coffee table and jumped from his chair, beginning to pace. "We just got rid of the last one, didn't she learn?" he ranted. "How did you find out? Did you catch them somewhere? Were they alone? Do I need to pound the kid?" Harry interrogated a highly amused Draco.

"Merlin, Potter it is so easy to wind you up," Draco commented.

"So you were just taking the mick?" Harry questioned.

"No, she has a new boyfriend," Hermione confirmed. "His name is Cameron Gibbon and he's a third year Hufflepuff. I've met him and he is a very sweet boy, polite and smart and he is so cute!"

"Cute? Are you checking out other men, Sweet?" Draco asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, I have swags of thirteen year-old boys just lined up ready for when you pass your use-by date," she retorted, she also poked her tongue out for good measure. Draco leaned in to capture it in his mouth. Harry was still distractedly figuring out how another boy had gotten close enough to his little sister to be able to gain the title of '_boyfriend'_.

"I'll show you a use-by date," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. "You'll expire right alongside me."

"Mmm, promises, promises," Hermione replied before kissing him passionately. They were in their own little world for several minutes before Harry realised he was alone in his ire.

"HEY! I don't need to see that," he admonished the pair.

"I will once again remind you these are _my_ rooms," Draco said arrogantly as he sat up, leaving a dazed Hermione lying on the sofa.

"We need to figure out how this happened, how to stop it, and how to prevent it from happening again!" Harry ranted.

Hermione stared at him in angry disbelief. "No we do not! We need to be happy for her, supportive of her and encourage her to grow," she stated. "I know being a brother is a fairly new concept for you but you should know more than anyone what it's like to have to deal with an overprotective brother," Hermione reminded him.

Harry visibly deflated. Yes, he was certainly aware of being on the other side of that particular fence. "Do Mum and Dad know about it?" Harry asked. If Severus was unaware, he could certainly drop a few hints.

"Yes," was Hermione's reply. Harry huffed and threw himself into the chair he had been sitting in.

"So how did she get together with this one?" he asked irritably.

"One of his friends goes out with one of the Gryffindor girls. They all met up as a group in Hogsmeade on Saturday and spent the day together. By the end of it, Button and Cameron decided they were boyfriend and girlfriend," Hermione explained.

"I was in Hogsmeade! I didn't see anything!" Harry stated.

"You _were_ with Ginny," Draco reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Harry smiled as he remembered his day with Ginny on Saturday. Rosmerta had helped him out with a private room at The Three Broomsticks and snuck Ginny up there so the couple could spend a few uninterrupted hours together. It had been a long time since they had been able to spend time alone as a couple; it had been a wonderful afternoon.

"And he says we're sappy," Hermione said to Draco. Harry was lost in a world of his own memories. Draco snorted at Hermione's comment. The sound broke Harry from his musings. He remembered the point of the conversation.

"So Dad's okay with her having a boyfriend again?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Well, I wouldn't stretch so far as to say '_okay_'," Hermione replied. "I think '_better than the last one_' is an apt description. Evidently he knows Cameron's parents reasonably well and knows he is a good kid. Mum also reminded him that it's a normal part of growing up and at least Button doesn't feel the need to hide a boyfriend from them."

Harry made a non-committal grunting sound. Draco gave him a sympathetic look. "At least we live here. Between us and Neville, we can keep a close eye on him," he assured Harry.

"No you won't!" Hermione exclaimed. "You will leave her alone!"

"I said nothing about keeping an eye on _her_, it will be kept on _him_," Draco argued.

"Hermione, she's only thirteen. You weren't thinking about boys at that age," Harry pointed out.

"Um, yes I was! That's exactly when I started liking Ron," Hermione told him.

"Oh stop, stop! My ears, please don't offend my ears," Draco whined. He covered his ears over for dramatic effect.

"Shut up, you prat," Hermione giggled as she swatted her fiancé for his antics. "Do I need to mention Pansy Parkinson?" she asked.

"We ate dinner with her and Theo just last night," Draco reminded her.

"That's beside the point. The point is, Button is at an age where this is natural behaviour. Let's be happy she is getting to experience all this without the backdrop of a war like we were."

"Hermione, you know I hate when you're right all the time. Just once, can't you let me have my way?" Harry whined.

"No, both of you leave her alone. And don't try to co-opt Neville into helping you either, I will be telling him to leave them be as well," Hermione pointed to the two men as she spoke.

"Can't I give him just a little hex?" Draco wheedled, running his fingers up her sides and over her neck into her hair. He followed up his request with puppy dog eyes and a little peck. "Please?" he pouted.

Hermione lost herself in his look. His gaze heated before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

"Alright, I get the hint. Goodnight!" Harry huffed as he left. Hermione and Draco bid him farewell absently as he left.

.

"Good morning," Hermione was subdued as she greeted Severus with a kiss on the cheek on Saturday morning. He returned the gesture before sitting down once again and resuming reading the morning paper. "Where's Mum?" Hermione asked.

"She is still asleep. She was awake most of the night due to her grief. I imagine tonight will be the same so I want to let her sleep while she can," Severus explained.

"You are a very understanding man," Hermione complimented her father.

"I refuse to feel threatened by a memory. I, more than most, know what it is like to mourn the loss of someone you loved so deeply. I am fully aware Mary still loves Michael and always will, just as I will always love Lily. We respect that in each other and despite it, still love each other very much," Severus explained.

"I know," Hermione replied. "There are a lot of people out there who would not feel the same way though."

"I believe it is one of the reasons Mary and I have the relationship we do, neither of us feels the need to hide our feelings from the other."

"How are you? Tomorrow will also be a difficult day for you won't it?" Hermione asked. Halloween was also the anniversary of Lily's death. Tomorrow would mark eighteen years since that event.

"It will be a difficult day for all of us, Angel. You, Harry, Mary and I, even Emily is not her bright self at the moment. We will deal with it, and move on to face another year without our loved ones," Severus said quietly. "You do remember what today is though, don't you?" he asked after a slight pause.

Hermione smiled shyly, she had hoped he would remember but with how her mother was feeling, she would have understood if the day had slipped past with no mention. "Yes, a year ago today we discovered you are my father."

Severus gave her a soft look. "The happiest day of my life, only two others come close, the day I married your mother and the day your brother and sister agreed to be adopted. I still do not do sentiment well although I believe I have improved," he said as he held up his wand and summoned something. A brightly wrapped package sailed through the door. He caught it deftly and handed it over.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said. She began giggling when she noticed all the teddies, dolls and number ones all over the wrapping paper.

"Your mother procured the paper when I told her of this plan," Severus said with a grimace.

Hermione smiled at him as she carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a plain wooden box.

"This is your birthday to me. I have little in the way of mementos from my childhood," Severus explained as he watched his daughter open her present. "This was presented to me on my first birthday as it was to my mother on hers. It has been in her maternal grandmother's family for approximately two hundred years. Before my outlook on life became completely jaded and all hope of actually having my own child evaporated, it was always my intention to present my first child with this on his or her first birthday." Severus noticed Hermione still had the closed box in her hand and was now engrossed in his tale, forgetting she still had not seen her present. It was one thing he was proud of in all his children, none of them ripped into gifts as though they were their due. They were always surprised and appreciative of any present. "Open it," he instructed gently.

Hermione bit her lip as she lifted the lid and peered inside. She looked up at her father and gave him a blinding smile. "This was yours?" she asked. Severus nodded as she lifted a delicate silver rattle from the box. She shook it a couple of times, entranced by the chimes that sounded rather than the usual clatter that came from such instruments. "Why do I have an almost irresistible urge to stick this in my mouth?" Hermione asked in bemusement.

Severus laughed a deep, true, surprised, delighted laugh. Hermione rejoiced to hear it. She held the rattle close to her heart. "I will treasure this, and when my own first child is one year old, I will pass it on," she promised. She rattled it one more time before placing it carefully back in the box. She noticed Severus still looked amused and asked him about it.

"I was merely thinking that when I moved all my personal belongings to Hogwarts at the beginning of the last school year I had seen this and thought I would pass it onto Draco's firstborn since I had no child of my own. I find it amusing that Draco's firstborn will still receive it," he explained.

Hermione laughed at this information. It was funny sometimes how things worked out. She sobered as Mary walked into the dining area, followed closely by Harry. Severus stood immediately and went to his wife. Her parents whispered to each other briefly while Harry joined Hermione at the table. He squeezed her shoulder in greeting and she turned to him, allowing Mary and Severus a moment of privacy.

"Look what I got." Hermione showed Harry the rattle. He laughed as he took it from her, shaking it and enjoying the chimes that issued from it.

"That's cute," he said as he examined it.

"Mary and I are going to go for a walk," Severus informed them. Hermione and Harry both nodded. Hermione thought it would be good for her mother to get some fresh air.

Harry poured some tea for himself and Hermione and reached for the toast. As he buttered it he casually asked, "So what are your plans tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. It depends if Mum wants to go to Somersham or not. I'll probably go anyway," Hermione said with a small shrug.

"What about Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione avoided eye contact with her brother. "I don't really think it is appropriate for me to go there, Harry," she said.

Harry huffed a little bit. "She was your mother, Hermione. It is appropriate," he argued.

"Do you really think your father would be happy with me going there?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care," Harry said stubbornly. "Dad has been before and you would think if anyone was going to be struck down in the graveyard it would be _him_," Harry theorised, referring to James's intense dislike of Severus. "If he and Mum had lived, he would have to deal with your presence. Please, Hermione, I can't have my fiancé there; I need my sister with me. I've only ever been there the once and I really want you to come with me again," Harry pleaded.

Hermione felt her resolve crumble in the face of Harry's plea. She had never been able to deny him anything. "Okay," she agreed.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "I think it will help you, too."

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged. "Any updates on the wedding plans?" she asked. Harry sighed before listing off Ginny's latest run-ins with her mother regarding their wedding. Hermione let her thoughts drift as she half-listened to her brother.

'_Going to Godric's Hollow won't be too bad, I guess. There are a few things I would like to say to my mother..._'

.

Harry and Hermione entered the churchyard through the kissing gate as they had two Christmases ago. Severus had declined to accompany them, electing instead to stay at Hogwarts with Mary, who was quite inconsolable. The path was clear as they walked to the graveyard. They did not linger around the other graves this time, heading straight to the site where James and Lily Potter were buried. As she had on that cold night, Hermione conjured a wreath and Harry placed it at the base of the headstone. He reached out and ran his fingers over the words carved into the white marble.

Hermione hung back slightly while Harry silently communed with his parents. She still felt as though she was intruding, despite Harry's assurance that she had as much right to be here as he did. Perhaps she would have felt better if there were two markers, instead of just one. She thought her presence was a proverbial slap in the face to James Potter. '_Look, here I am! Your wife slept with a man you hated and I'm the result, hi!_' She crossed her arms in front of her, looking away from the headstone. Even the name '_Lily Potter_' seemed to mock her. '_I had a perfect life, married to a rich pure-blood, and then _you_ came along. But it worked out, a bit of time travel here, a bit of Glamour charming there and Bob's your uncle. My perfect life preserved, yours hopefully magic-free and remaining ignorant of your heritage_.' A single, unbidden tear slowly tracked its way down Hermione's cheek. She brushed at it impatiently.

'_How dare you? How dare you treat Dad like he was of absolutely no consequence? You on your high and mighty soap box,_ "He is involved in a precarious situation... I am not prepared to say any more on the subject." _ Who gave you the right to deny him and me the chance to know each other?_' Hermione's anger was building. She drew a ragged breath, garnering her brother's attention.

Harry stood and stepped back to stand next to Hermione. He placed his arm around her shoulder, realising what she was feeling. Another tear wound its way down her cheek. She stamped her foot in frustration as she brushed at it. A third immediately took its place. "I hate her," Hermione whispered. Harry merely tightened his hold.

"No, you don't," he whispered back. "Riddle would have killed you too if you had been there, without a moment's hesitation. Mum always says, '_what is meant to be will be'_. You were meant to grow up with Mum and Michael, safe, happy and healthy. It's what our mother wanted for you," he said, gesturing towards Lily's grave.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. '_Alright_,' she conceded silently. '_I'll give you the fact you found my parents for me. It still doesn't change the fact that I don't like you, it was luck more than anything else_.' The siblings stood for a long time, simply staring at the burial plot, each lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione was unaware how much time had passed before she felt a strange sensation settle over her. She shuddered slightly although there was no wind, no chill. Just an ominous presence that swept over the location Harry and she were standing in. She felt Harry tense ever so slightly next to her.

"Do you feel that?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," she replied equally as softly.

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked.

"Evil," Hermione replied.

"Someone's here," Harry stated.

Hermione sighed. "Just once, I'd like to have a Halloween that didn't involve drama of some description," she said wistfully.

"Well, it won't be this one," Harry informed her. "Should I transform and see if I can find a threat?"

"No, we don't have the luxury of time. Whoever it is thinks they've caught us unaware," Hermione replied. It was true, to an observer, she and Harry had not moved in many minutes. Even now it simply looked as though they were quietly chatting. They gave nothing away in their body language.

"Let's just _Apparate_ out of here," Harry suggested.

The corners of Hermione' mouth quirked at this suggestion. "What happened to Harry Potter who would charge into a threat, wand drawn without a second thought?" she teased gently.

"He's been undergoing Auror training for the last two and a half months," Harry answered. "He knows now that the best way to survive a threat is to remove himself from it."

"Agreed," Hermione replied. "You take me side-along," she instructed, slipping her arm around his waist. It was important for them to stay together. Harry tightened his hold on his sister and spun on the spot. Nothing happened. "Fuck," they both said quietly. Harry immediately turned so he was back-to-back with Hermione. They had both drawn their wands.

"They know we know now," he said as he scanned their surroundings, trying to locate the witch or wizard who had placed anti-Apparition wards around the cemetery.

Hermione summoned a rock from nearby. "_Portus_," she intoned as she tapped it. It glowed blue for a moment, indicating the success of the spell. For a moment she wished the charm bracelets were ready. She kept her wand trained on the bushes in front of her, ready to fight, and moved her hand with the rock in it so Harry could also place a finger on it. "One... two... _three_!' she said before activating it. Again nothing happened. Anti-Apparition wards _and_ anti-portkey wards had obviously been constructed.

"We fight then," Harry said softly. Hermione let the useless portkey drop to the ground. They still stood back-to-back and slowly started to turn, their eyes constantly scanning the cemetery for whoever had trapped them there. Harry was fuming inside; he could not _believe_ they had let their guard down like that. If they got out of this, their father was going to _kill_ them. "If you see anyone, put them down," Harry instructed his sister. "Stun them, bind them, disarm them, incapacitate them; just take them down."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. She knew what she had to do. She had been fighting alongside Harry for eight years now; she knew they would get through this just as they had all the others. At least now they actually had some proper skills and would not just be relying on '_sheer dumb luck'_. They continued to circle slowly, hoping their attackers would reveal themselves. A sudden burst of sinister laughter from directly in front of her, behind a tall gravestone, revealed their first adversary. Harry resisted the urge to turn around and face the threat, knowing he had to protect Hermione's back. He was about to speed up his movements so it was him facing the threat when two more bursts of laughter were heard to the left and right of him.

"Didn't I tell you, boys? I knew these two wouldn't be able to resist visiting here today. I told you we just had to be patient and now look what's dropped into our laps – the Boy-Who-Lived and the traitor's daughter," Antonin Dolohov revealed himself from the shelter of the gravestone in front of Hermione. Harry felt Hermione stiffen at his back and heard her whisper Dolohov's name. She had fought him twice before and knew what he was capable of. The owners of the laughter in front of Harry were revealed to be Death Eaters Jugson and Travers. He quietly informed Hermione so she knew who they were facing. All three of these men were on the Ministry's most wanted list. They had all escaped during the confusion immediately following the death of Riddle at the Battle of Hogwarts. "It's a pity Daddy didn't come with you two to cry over his Mudblood's grave," Dolohov taunted them.

Harry's blood began to boil but he did not let his temper get the better of him. He watched Jugson and Travers carefully. They both had their wands trained on him. Harry alternated pointing his slightly between the two, ready to fire at whichever one fired first at him. Hermione was the one to answer, her cool tone belying the tremble Harry could feel in her body at his back. "Lucky for you he didn't, you'd already be on the ground screaming," she predicted. These words broke the control of the Death Eater in front of her.

"That traitor would see death at the end of my wand, _CRUCIO_!" he screamed. Hermione and Harry both rolled away from the red light streaking toward them. Harry came up in a crouched position, firing off two quick stunners at Jugson and Travers, causing both of them to deflect his spells. Harry was able to raise a shield to protect him from the _Sectumsempra_ and _Reducto_ curses that were immediately flung his way. Harry followed up with a _Bombarda_ aimed a foot in front of Jugson, blasting him back into another grave, his head hitting it with a sickening crunch. He had to throw himself out of the path of another _Cruciatus_ curse, this time from Travers. Again Harry came up firing; he let out a stunner, a _Reducto_ and an _Expelliarmus_ from the end of his wand in quick succession. Travers only escaped by taking a leaf out of Harry's book and physically throwing himself out of the path of the spells.

Meanwhile Hermione was locked in a duel of her own with Dolohov. The man had fought her three times now, in the Department of Mysteries, in the cafe at Tottenham Court Road and now here in the graveyard where her mother was buried. The Death Eater was not being very creative, merely throwing out _Cruciatus_ after _Cruciatus_, hoping that one of them would find purchase. Hermione knew first-hand what the feeling of that curse was like and she had no desire to repeat the experience. Her _Protego_ shield was holding up under the onslaught but she was finding it difficult to fire off spells of her own, using most of her energy in maintaining the shield in front of her. She heard Harry's _Bombarda_ curse and the abruptly cut off scream that accompanied it. She knew they were now both fighting one-on-one.

Harry tried another string of spells, this time a _Levicorpus_ jinx, coupled with a conjunctivitis curse and another _Expelliarmus_. The conjunctivitis curse hit and Travers was momentarily blinded. Harry would have laughed as Travers stubbed his toe against a gravestone he was unable to see, but his focus was one hundred per cent on incapacitating his enemy. Travers ducked behind the gravestone he had injured himself on in order to lift the conjunctivitis curse. Harry chanced a glance to where Jugson had fallen. The Death Eater had not moved. He was either unconscious or dead. Either way he would be taking no further part in this battle. Harry sent an _Incarcerous_ his way just to be sure. Travers rose from behind the gravestone, throwing a _Cruciatus_ of his own at Harry who once more rolled out of the way of the Unforgivable Curse. He suddenly remembered that all three Unforgivables were now monitored by the '_Taboo'_. With some relief he realised the Ministry would be aware that this skirmish was taking place and help would be on the way.

Hermione was tiring rapidly. '_I should never have made that portkey_,' she remonstrated with herself. It had drained quite a bit of energy. She was also tiring from constantly throwing her body around, rolling and tumbling out of the way of Dolohov's _Cruciatus_ curses. Dolohov was still trying to bait her, taunting her about her father and the traitor's death that awaited him, accusing her of bewitching the Malfoys and turning them against their beliefs and constantly calling both her and her biological mother '_Mudblood_'. If she thought she could spare the action, she would have rolled her eyes at him. She was too busy trying to dodge his curses to worry about his words. Finally, she caught a break. Dolohov was attempting to crouch his body into a more aggressive position, allowing him to curse her at will while still defending himself.

"_INCARCEROUS! EXPELLIARMUS_!" she yelled. Dolohov merely batted the two spells away as though they were no more than flies. In the split second following his deflection, she noticed his wand start to move in a tell-tale slashing motion. Dawning horror froze her as Dolohov yelled, "_MALORDRA_" and a purple fire issued from his wand, heading straight toward her. Too late, she tried to move out of its path and it hit her, directly in the chest where it had hit her three years previously.

With a small "Oh!" of surprise, she immediately crumpled. Dolohov's maniacal laughter ringing in her ears, followed by a roar of rage that could only belong to Harry, were the last things she heard before blackness overtook her...

.

_Please review, but only if you would like to._


	29. Hey

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Any characters or situations you recognise belong to these individuals and corporations. I make no money from the writing of this story. _

_The spell 'Malordra' is borrowed, with permission, from Divess._

_Thanks to everyone for reading, alerting and favouriting this story. Special giant THANKS to the reviewers, especially those who keep coming back. Thanks and welcome to the people who picked this story up and started from the beginning on the last update. _

_No more suspense..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Hey<strong>

Behind him, Harry heard Hermione yell, "_INCARCEROUS_! _EXPELLIARMUS_!" He heard Dolohov when he yelled, "_MALORDRA_!" but he was deflecting another _Sectumsempra_ from Travers so took no notice. Then his world ground to a halt.

In a sense of déjà vu, Harry heard his sister as she simply said "_Oh!_" before he heard her hit the ground behind him. Without looking, he knew what had happened. Dolohov had somehow gotten past her defences, and hit her with the same curse he had used on her back in fifth year when they fought in the Department of Mysteries. A white hot rage built up inside Harry. With barely a thought, and a roar of fury, the most powerful stunner he had ever produced was winging its way toward Travers. The man was helpless against its strength, and he crumpled immediately.

Harry immediately swivelled on the spot, "_REDUCTO! BOMBARDA! INCARCEROUS! EXPELLIARMU_S!" The four curses exploded out of his wand in a brilliant display of light and hurled toward his sister's assailant. Dolohov was able to deflect the Reducto but was powerless against the other three. He flew backwards about twenty feet, coming to rest in a pile of stone, dirt and blood. Harry caught the Death Eater's wand as it sailed toward him and kept his own trained on the unmoving pile of broken bones for a moment before realising the dark wizard was no longer a threat.

Harry threw the wand of his adversary off to the side before dropping to his knees next to Hermione. In the distance he could hear the sounds of people as they rushed towards him, finally able to break through the wards that had been placed, now that the caster was incapacitated. He paid no mind to the cries of his Auror colleagues as he frantically reached for the pulse point on Hermione's neck. Relief flooded him, causing a cry to be ripped from him, when he felt the faint beat of his sister's heart. She was alive.

He bent over her inert form, resting his head gently on her shoulder, mindful of any injuries she may have suffered. A gentle call of, "Potter... Harry," caused the distraught young man to look up into the concerned face of the Head Auror, Gawain Robards. "Is she...?" he trailed off as he gestured to Hermione.

"She's alive, Sir," Harry said. "She needs medical attention."

Robards nodded briskly and shot a _Patronus_ out of his wand. He spoke to it briefly before it streaked off into the sky. "Healers are on the way. This is your sister isn't it, Potter?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Do you know what she was hit with?"

Harry thought for a few seconds, replaying that last minute in his head. "It was nothing I ever heard before, Sir. I think it was," Harry paused and closed his eyes as he tried to remember, "Maldra? No, it was longer. Malladra? It definitely started with 'mal' and ended in 'dra'. It came from Dolohov," Harry pointed to where the downed Death Eater was being worked on. "Sir, someone has to get my parents," he said.

"Yes, I will take care of all that. You stay with your sister," Robards looked around as several pops were heard. "The healers are here." The Auror ran off to meet the St Mungo's healers and guide them over.

Several broke off and headed toward the three downed Death Eaters. Two made their way directly to where Harry was waiting; curtly ordering him to stand to the side so they could tend to Hermione. He watched as they checked her vital signs and got her ready to transport directly to the hospital. Once Hermione was secured on a stretcher, one of the healers beckoned him forward and told him to grasp a corner. Both healers grasped the corners near her head and Robards took the fourth. "On three," the healer stated. "One... two... _three_."

Harry felt the familiar pull at his navel, it seemed gentler than normal though, and they whirled through space, landing softly in a white, padded room. The healers pulled on the stretcher and Harry went with them, mindlessly following. They entered a treatment room and placed the stretcher on a gurney. More healers flooded the room, and Harry and Robards were unceremoniously pushed out into the hallway. "Sir, my parents are at Hogwarts. Please, bring them here," Harry begged.

"I will, Harry. Firstly, are you hurt?" Robards asked urgently.

"No, no nothing hit me at all. Maybe some bruises from throwing myself about, but nothing else. Please, Sir, my parents," Harry pleaded with the Head Auror again.

Satisfied that Harry was telling the truth, he asked him to stay where he was, and headed down to the lobby to floo to Hogwarts.

.

Minerva McGonagall was standing at her office window, looking out over the grounds at the students below. Some were involved in games; others were congregated in little groups. As always, the sight of so many house colours intermingled with each other brought a feeling of satisfaction and peacefulness to her. She was shaken from her reverie at the sound of the floo behind her. She turned to find Gawain Robards' head floating there.

"Good morning, Gawain. How are you?" she greeted the Head Auror, surprised.

"I've had better mornings, Headmistress. May I come through?" he asked.

"Of course," Minerva answered, curious as to what business the man could possibly have in Hogwarts. She had certainly not put a call in and knew of no incidents in the castle which could warrant auror involvement. She stood back to let the man through. "May I offer you some tea, Gawain?" she asked politely.

"No, Ma'am," Robards said respectfully. "I am here on official business I'm afraid. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were attacked in the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. I need to inform their parents and bring them to St Mungo's immediately."

Minerva's hand flew to her mouth in shock as her heart rate increased. She stumbled back a couple of steps before hitting the edge of her desk. She leaned against it, grateful for the support. "Are Harry and Hermione..." she could not complete her question.

"Potter is perfectly fine. Miss Granger was hit with a spell from Antonin Dolohov though. When I left she was unconscious and being worked on by the healers.

"Oh, my dear girl," Minerva said faintly. It was Dolohov who had gotten her three years ago in the Department of Mysteries. Minerva was on the move quickly, realising she had to inform Mary and Severus immediately. She knelt in front of her floo and called for the Snapes' quarters. "Severus? Mary, are you there?"

Severus came into view at the other end. "Minerva, I requested we not be disturbed today," he said, somewhat irritably.

"I know, Severus, something has come up though. It is vital you and Mary step through to my office," Minerva replied. She did not want to tell the couple what had happened through the fireplace.

"Mary is indisposed, Minerva. She cannot deal with any school related issues today, I am quite incensed you have failed to remember this," Severus said, his ire growing.

"Severus, does the fact I am even disturbing you not alert you to the possibility that something extremely urgent requires your attention?" Minerva asked.

"Severus, what is going on out here?" Mary came into view. She was tying a sash around her robe. She looked incredibly drawn and grief stricken. Minerva despaired having to cause the woman more pain.

"Mary, you and Severus must come through to my office immediately," Minerva was practically begging. She saw Severus bend his head to converse quietly with his wife. She was relieved when Mary nodded.

"Step back, Minerva, we are coming through," Severus said.

Minerva pulled back and went to stand next to Robards. Within thirty seconds, Mary and Severus were stepping through the floo. Severus was surprised to see the other man there. He immediately began crafting scenarios of what might have brought the Head Auror to Hogwarts. His prominent thought was that they would have to tell a Slytherin student of the death of a family member. It was understandable then that he and Mary would be called on for that duty.

"Auror Robards, it is nice to see you," Severus said politely.

"Professor Snape, Doctor Snape, good morning. It is nice to see you both again, however I wish it was under different circumstances. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you your son and daughter came under attack from three Death Eaters in the cemetery at Godric's Hollow." No matter how many times Robards had had to inform family members of bad news, it was never any easier. At least this time he was not reporting a death.

Mary's ears were filled with a roaring sound. Her knees buckled, no longer able to support her, and she felt Severus grab her firmly around the waist to hold her up, before a chair appeared behind her, courtesy of Minerva. Severus helped his wife to sit, kneeling beside her and keeping his arm securely about her waist. Fear filled him and he turned his attention back to the other man. "Are they...?" Like Minerva, Severus could not bring himself to finish his question.

"They are both alive," Robards assured them. Severus and Mary both let out loud exclamations of relief at this news and pressed their heads against each other. "Harry is perfectly fine; Hermione however, took a hit. She is at St Mungo's. She was unconscious when I left."

"We must go there," Mary exclaimed as she rose from her seat. Severus still had his hand clamped around her waist and was already heading for the fireplace. Robards was a step behind them.

"Floo to the lobby," he instructed. "I will take you straight through to where she is."

"Minerva, please bring Emily and Draco as soon as you can?" Severus asked. He threw a handful of floo powder into the fire, stepping into it with his shaking wife in his arms. He registered Minerva's nod and saw her rush for the door before he yelled "St Mungo's!" and the pair spun away.

Minerva, with a speed that belied her age, almost flew down the stairs from her tower office. Luck was on her side, as she stepped out of the office at the same time Roman Miller turned the corner. "Roman!" she called.

"Yes, Minerva?" the younger man smiled in greeting at his employer.

"You must find Emily Warren-Snape immediately and bring her to my office. Wait there for me to return," she instructed.

"Is everything alright?" Roman asked, his cheerfulness instantly turning into concern. He had never seen Minerva like this.

"No, Hermione is in the hospital, Harry is with her. Severus and Mary have left already. I need to find Draco, you need to find Emily." The staff at Hogwarts was something like an extended family. Most of the professors, Minerva and Roman included, lived there permanently, and while everyone was afforded their privacy, it was inevitable that they would run into each other and spend time together on occasion. Hearing that something had affected Hermione, enough to land her unexpectedly in hospital, leant a purpose to Roman. He understood the need to locate Emily quickly. He nodded and strode off toward the joint common rooms on the fourth floor. If he was unable to locate Emily herself there, he should at least find a friend or classmate of hers that had an idea where she was.

Minerva immediately transformed from her human state into that of her animagus form. The tabby cat had a stronger sense of smell and could move faster through corridors and up and down stairs quicker than she could as a woman. She transformed back upon reaching the portrait door to Draco's rooms. She knocked frantically and called, "Mr Malfoy, are you there? Please open the door; I need you here at once!" She would give him ten seconds to answer before she accessed the rooms herself.

"Professor?" a confused voice said from down the hallway. Minerva turned to see Draco walking toward her, his broomstick in his hand. Minerva hurried toward him, taking his elbow as she passed and rushing him down the corridor. Draco was very concerned by this uncharacteristic behaviour from the witch. "Minerva, where in Merlin's name are you dragging me?" he asked, a slight amount of indignation mixing with his confusion.

"My office, I will explain once we are there," she insisted.

Draco started to feel the first pangs of intense worry. "Has something happened to one of my parents?" he asked.

"No, no," she replied.

His heart nearly stopped. "Hermione?" he asked fearfully. There was no other person who would be making Minerva act this way in relation to him. He received no reply to this question, just an increased pull to his elbow to move. Draco increased his speed, resisting the urge to simply pick up the older woman and run her down the hallway himself.

When they finally reached the Headmistress's office, Draco turned to her and demanded, "What has happened!"

"I do not know the full details. I know Hermione is alive but unconscious. She is at St Mungo's," Minerva was panting as she explained.

Draco paled. He immediately turned from the professor and headed straight to her fireplace, throwing his broomstick off to the side as he went. He threw down the floo powder and yelled, "St Mungo's," before spinning away.

.

The noise in the Gryffindor replica common room on the fourth floor dipped slightly upon the appearance of Professor Miller. He scanned the room before his gaze alighted on a group of second years. He made his was over to them, internally swearing when he determined the face he sought was not among them. "Miss Nilson," he addressed one of the girls in the group. "Have you seen Miss Warren-Snape?" He knew the two girls were dorm mates.

"She is in the Hufflepuff room I think, Sir," Gemma replied. Professor Miller nodded his thanks and swiftly made his way out of the room, whispers following him as to what Emily could possibly have done to make the professor come _looking_ for her. He hurried to the other end of the corridor where the Hufflepuff room was located. He was passing the door to one of the smaller rooms when Ginny Weasley walked out, calling a farewell to a friend inside the room. The two barely avoided a collision.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sir," Ginny apologised profusely.

"That's quite alright, Miss Weasley," the professor looked her up and down. He seemed to make a decision. "Yes, please come with me," he instructed, taking her elbow gently.

Ginny was confused and a little incensed. "Professor, I only nearly knocked into you. I have apologised. I really don't think there's further need to prolong the discussion," she argued as she was pulled down the corridor.

Professor Miller stopped in the doorway of the Hufflepuff common room and looked around. He quickly located his target. "Miss Warren-Snape, please come with me," he instructed as he held his hand out to her.

Emily looked up at the sound of her name. Her eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw Professor Miller standing there, holding one of Ginny's elbows. "Sir?" she asked as she stood up. Her boyfriend, Cameron, also stood, looking at the professor.

"Now please, Miss Warren-Snape. We must hurry," he shook his hand to her again. Emily began to gather her things. "There is no time, Emily. Mr Gibbon, please give Emily's things to one of her friends, we must go, _now_!" There was no room for argument in the professor's tone. Emily was a little bit scared now, she had never heard Professor Miller speak like this, and the fact he had used her given name was further cause for worry. All the resident professors called her by name on the holidays and during the home weekends, none of them used her name in the presence of other students. She quickly moved forward and took the professor's outstretched hand. By the time the trio were moving back down the corridor; students were poking their heads out of nearly every common room, wondering what the emergency was. Ginny and Emily were both running to keep up with the professor's long, swift strides.

"Sir? What has happened?" Ginny asked breathlessly as they rushed along. Both girls realised quickly they were heading to the Headmistress's office. Ginny faltered in her steps, she had been hurried down this corridor in a similar manner once before, only to be told at the other end her father had been rushed to hospital after being attacked by a snake.

"Keep up, Miss Weasley," Professor Miller urged her. Emily was stumbling as she was being pulled along by the professor, her tiny frame finding it difficult to keep pace with the man.

"Harry?" Ginny asked fearfully. He was the only person she could think of that would require both her and Emily's presence. They were on the stairs by now. From within the office, they recognised Draco's voice as he shouted, '_St Mungo's_' and the accompanying roar of the floo. Emily and Ginny looked at each other, horrible realisation dawning on them, and both said at the same time, "Hermione". Professor Miller opened the door to reveal Headmistress McGonagall, wringing her hands and pacing. Seeing both girls, she pulled them into the office and toward the fireplace.

"St Mungo's, Miss Weasley. We will be right behind you," she said, throwing the powder down and pushing Ginny into the fireplace. As Ginny was going, Minerva turned to Roman. "Inform Filius and Pomona of what has happened. I leave Hogwarts in your three's capable hands. I will let you know more as soon as I can," she said.

"Yes, go, _GO_!" Roman urged them. Minerva threw down another handful of powder and brought Emily into the flames with her. The fifth shout for the morning of, '_St Mungo's_' rang through the office and the pair spun away.

.

Severus and Mary stepped out of the floo in the lobby of St Mungo's. They waited impatiently for the thirty seconds it took for Gawain Robards to exit the floo behind them. The Head Auror approached the lifts, the Snapes following him closely. A security guard moved to intercept them but the flash of Robards' badge had him stepping out of their way. "Headmistress McGonagall will be coming through shortly. She and her companions are cleared to the fourth floor, Spell Damage. Make sure they get through, no problems. No one else is allowed up there without hers or my say-so. Got it?" Robards demanded.

"Yes, Sir, McGonagall and companions, no one else," the guard repeated.

"Draco Malfoy can come through as well," Severus called behind him. He knew if his daughter's fiancé managed to get through before Minerva could bring him, hexes could easily fly if he were denied access to Hermione. Robards looked at Severus in surprise. "He is Hermione's fiancé. He has the right to be with her," Severus explained.

"Draco Malfoy as well then," Robards instructed the guard. The elevator arrived just as the guard was acknowledging the addition to the approved list. The trio stepped aboard and Robards punched the button for the fourth floor.

"Once you have delivered us, Robards, I would be grateful if you could also contact the Malfoys at their manor and bring them here. They should be here for their son," Severus said.

"Yes, please, they will be able to help us," Mary agreed. Her face was pale and her eyes appeared blank.

Severus tightened his hold on his wife. He had not seen her in this state since after Michael's funeral. '_Today, of all days, why today_?' he thought. Halloween had long been the worst day of the year for him, this just added to the list. Next year he was locking his entire family away for the day. Respects could be paid another time. He knew that was why these Death Eaters had chosen today, they knew Harry and Hermione would be in that cemetery today. For the remainder of the ride, Severus berated himself for deciding not to accompany his son and daughter.

The doors opened with a ping and a cheery voice, announcing their arrival. As he had been for the last several minutes, Harry raised his head from where it was resting on his knees as he waited for the arrival of his parents. He had been doing that every time those damned doors _pinged_! This time, the occupants stepping out were the ones he sought. He jumped up from his position on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite the door of the room his sister was in. Robards stayed in the lift when the doors closed.

Mary broke from Severus's hold and ran to her son. She embraced him desperately before pulling away and checking with her own eyes that he truly was in one piece. Satisfied he was not harbouring any secret injuries, she grabbed him in a tight hug once more. Severus had reached them by that time and placed a hand on each of their backs, soothing them gently. Harry lifted his green eyes to lock with his father's.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We were taken by surprise. We tried to get out but they put up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards," he said. "We were three-on-two and Hermione had used a lot of energy creating a portkey. He got the drop on her."

"Who was it?" Severus asked. They would pay; oh they would pay for harming _his_ daughter.

"Dolohov, Jugson and Travers," Harry listed. "I put them all down. I don't know if any of them are dead, but they are down."

"And you are sure you are not injured in any way?" Severus said urgently.

"No, Dad. Maybe some bruises that will show up, but that's all, I swear," Harry said earnestly.

"Have they told you anything about Hermione?" Mary asked.

"No, they pushed me out of the room. People have been going in and out but no one's saying anything," Harry said, looking toward the door once more.

"What was she hit with?" Severus asked.

"It was Dolohov that got her again. It must be that same thing he got her with in fifth year because she had the same reaction," Harry replied.

"Malordra?" Severus asked.

"YES! That's it!" Harry turned and sprinted to the door, finally able to give them a name to what his sister was suffering. He hoped they knew how to treat it. He reached the door just as a trainee opened it to step out.

"Potter, please, you're in the way," the trainee said arrogantly.

"I have something to tell you," Harry said.

"Potter, I have actual work to do, there is no time for your outlandish theories. Let me pass," he said, trying to push through.

"No, listen! The curse was –" Harry tried to tell the trainee, but he was not interested. Harry recognised him as a Ravenclaw that had been three or four years ahead of them at Hogwarts.

"POTTER! We are trying to help Granger, we can't if you – AAAHHH!"

"ENDERS!" Severus thundered. He swung the trainee around and slammed him against the wall, his hand planted firmly in the younger man's chest. "My son is trying to help you do your job, I suggest you listen to him," he hissed, baring his teeth when he finished talking. Enders nodded frantically, seven years of being conditioned to do _exactly_ what this man said winning out over his desire to put Potter in his place. Severus turned to find Harry talking earnestly to another healer.

"Dad, is there a counter-curse?" Harry asked.

Severus removed his hand from Enders' chest. The trainee fell to the floor immediately and scurried away. Severus turned his attention to the healer who was actually willing to listen. "No there is not. Stabilise her blood pressure, and ensure none of her internal organs are ruptured," Severus lectured. "There is a strict potions regimen she will need to undergo for the next several weeks. He said the incantation aloud so she will need to be monitored to ensure her heart and lungs do not suffer any permanent damage. From what I know, the curse is not designed to kill immediately, rather to cause deterioration, intense pain and suffering in the circulatory and respiratory systems. Hermione has been under its effects once before, she knows what to expect."

"Thank you, Professor. Will you come into the room and tell us the potions needed?" the healer asked.

"Yes, may my wife come as well? We need to see our daughter," he said.

"Yes of course, please stay in the designated area though, she is still not completely stabilised," the healer said, gesturing to the door. Mary went in first. Severus turned to Harry and asked him to wait for Draco and Emily. Harry nodded; he knew he would have a fight with Draco on his hands when the blond man would be denied immediate access to Hermione. Harry started to mentally prepare himself for the battle.

The healer guided Mary to a space in the one corner of the room not taken up by equipment. She saw her first glimpse of her beloved daughter, lying as pale as death on the hospital bed. Severus came to stand behind her, securely wrapping his arms around her. Tears fell unchecked from her eyes as she watched the healers work frantically on her daughter. She heard the rumbling sound of her husband's voice as he listed potions and the effects of the curse on her body. She gripped his forearms tightly, just keeping her eyes trained to Hermione's face, willing her to be alright. The occupants of the room were working much more silently now that they knew exactly what they were dealing with. There was still urgency in their dealings, but none of the frantic undertones and frustrated shouting that came with the unknown. It allowed the sound of raised voices and scuffling to permeate through the doors.

"Draco's here," Mary said softly. Severus tightened his hold, continuing to talk about the properties of the potions required for Hermione's recovery. She heard him break his monologue, asking the head healer if Hermione's fiancé could come into the room to stand with Mary while Severus assisted in the preparation of some of the potions. The healer looked up and, hearing the fight still going on outside, agreed. He knew whatever was happening out there would be resolved with the attendance of the one who was fighting to get through, and he would never say no to the assistance of the most competent brewer in Britain. Three of these potions had to be made fresh and immediately, an extra set of hands would be welcome.

Severus stepped out into the corridor to see Harry and Minerva holding Draco at wandpoint. The blond was breathing heavily, still insisting that he would fight the two of them to get through the door. Emily was watching fearfully, being held by Ginny out of the way. Severus blinked when he saw the redhead there; he had not been expecting her. No matter, she was part of the family too. "Draco," Severus said, nodding at the young man in greeting.

"Severus, how is she? What happened? Is she going to be alright? Can I see her? Please, you must let me see her!" Draco pleaded.

Draco had arrived at the hospital in time to see Head Auror Robards charging toward him. The older man grabbed him by the shoulder and yelled out to a security guard, "This is Malfoy," before shoving him in the direction of the man. Draco approached the guard who told him to go to the fourth floor. He jumped into one of the lifts and frantically pushed the number four button, cursing the slowness of the contraption. He burst out of the doors when they opened, looking right and left until he spotted Harry down the corridor. He raced down to him, demanding to know where Hermione was.

Harry had grabbed hold of him, trying to get him to calm down. He was threatening to check every room until he found her if he had to. Harry was trying to tackle him to the ground when Minerva appeared with Emily and Ginny. While the older witch appreciated Draco's suffering at having no knowledge of what happened to the woman he loved, this was a hospital and this was not the way to go about getting information. She levelled her wand at the younger man at the same time as Harry finally managed to subdue him. Harry also drew his wand and held it over Draco, ready to use it if he had to. It was only Severus stepping out of the room that finally calmed the blond wizard enough to become coherent.

"You may come in, Draco. You must remain with Mary, the healers will not hesitate to evict you if you get in their way," Severus said firmly.

"I just need to see her," Draco said plaintively. Severus stepped aside and allowed Draco to go in. He turned to follow him when the tremulous voice of his younger daughter reached him.

"Daddy, is Hermione going to be okay?" Emily asked, her lower lip trembling.

Severus swept up the corridor and gathered Emily into his arms. He lifted her as he stood, Emily hooking her legs around her father. "Our Angel will live, Button," he assured her. "She was hit with a nasty curse, and she will be suffering the effects for a while, but we have caught it in time to control it. We just have to wait to see when she will wake and what sort of recovery she will have then." Emily gripped him hard around his neck. He patted her gently on her back. "I have to go back in," he said quietly. He gestured with his head for Harry to come forward and take his sister. Emily gave him one last squeeze before transferring to Harry's arms. She buried her head in her brother's neck, finally succumbing to tears. "I will tell you more as soon as we know," Severus said. Harry nodded, understanding that it would be crowded in the room. Ginny came to stand beside her fiancé; she rested one hand on Emily's back, the other on Harry's.

"Anything you need, Severus, just ask and we will get it for you," she said. Severus squeezed her arm gently.

"Narcissa and Lucius will be here soon. They can take care of anything any of us want. I need you two to look after Button; she is your responsibility," Severus instructed. Harry and Ginny both nodded their understanding. Harry tightened his grip on his little sister, placing a kiss on her head. Severus turned to leave, just catching the arrival of Narcissa and Lucius out of the corner of his eye. He nodded to them, but did not linger. He needed to get back in the room to start on the potions.

The elder Malfoys approached with Robards trailing behind them. "How is she?" Narcissa asked urgently. Ginny repeated what Severus had just told them, letting them know also that Draco was already in the room.

"What was the curse?" Lucius asked.

"Malordra," Harry answered.

"She has suffered that before," Lucius noted.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "I think this time will be worse. Madam Pomfrey said last time the damage wasn't severe because he didn't say the incantation aloud, this time he did."

"When did she get hit before?" Emily's muffled voice asked; her face still buried in Harry's neck.

Ginny looked at Lucius, until now a lot of the details about the Malfoys' involvement in the war had been kept from Emily. She knew they had been on Riddle's side, but she had been spared the knowledge of what that truly meant for the family. "In the war," Ginny settled for telling her, "at the end of her fifth year."

"In the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, you mean?" Emily asked. The people present were all silent in their surprise. Emily lifted her head from Harry's shoulder, her tear streaked face looking at each of them. "I do read, you know," she informed them.

Harry shifted her in his arms. "Yeah, in the Department of Mysteries," he confirmed. He shifted her again, she was getting heavy. Lucius put his arms out to take her from him; Emily gladly went to her Godfather's embrace. Lucius was pleased she still saw him the way she did, even with the knowledge he now knew she was aware of.

Minerva guided the group a small way down the corridor. She had located a waiting room very close to the room Hermione was currently in. Robards took a seat next to Harry and pulled out his notebook. It was time for the formalities to begin. Everyone leant forward slightly, impatient to hear what had happened. Drawing on his training, Harry succinctly, but without leaving out any details, described what happened from the moment they felt the shimmer of the wards pass over them.

"Malfoy, is there anything you might know that will help us in this investigation?" Robards asked.

"Every piece of information I know has already been discussed with you, Robards," Lucius replied. There was no rancour in his tone; he knew Robards was trying to do a job.

"At least we know the 'Taboo' works the way it should. We were at the location within three minutes of the alarms sounding. We were bounced off the wards though, and had nearly managed to break through when they collapsed," Robards told the group. "We'll examine the response this week. Potter, you're on family leave until your sister is out of danger. I imagine since you won't stray too far from here anyway, you'll be another wand on the floor."

"Yes, Sir," Harry agreed. He was not going anywhere.

Robards stood. "I'm going to check on the prisoners now," he said. "I'll let you know the outcomes there. Good work today, Potter. I'm glad to have you on the team," the Head Auror praised. Despite his inner turmoil, Harry preened a tiny bit under the approval. They all said their farewells as the Head Auror took his leave.

"I imagine it will not be long before Kingsley arrives," Lucius commented.

"Mum and Dad probably won't be far behind," Ginny put in.

"Followed by most of our friends," said Harry.

"Then the media," Lucius sighed. He stood and followed Robards, catching the man just before he reached the lifts. They had a brief discussion before Robards nodded and left. Lucius walked back to the group and sat down. "He is sending up some security guards and some Hit-Wizards to control visitors. Right now, apart from us, only your parents will be allowed entry, Ginevra," Lucius informed them. "Only Severus, you and I, Harry will be allowed to add people to the list. Top Ministry officials will be allowed as well, of course. It is the only way we will be able to control things."

"Yes, you're right," Harry agreed. "We should add Neville and Luna as well," he said. "Although Luna is still at school so she wouldn't be able to come for a few days anyway," Harry commented. Lucius nodded in reply. The small group sat in silence for quite a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry and Ginny were entwined together, Minerva sitting stiffly next to Ginny, and Emily ensconced opposite them, between her Godparents.

Minerva cleared her throat. "We should deal with some practicalities. It is close to lunchtime, we need to keep up our strength. Narcissa, I do believe Mary is in that room right now, still in her night clothes. Perhaps you will accompany me back to the school so we can collect some clothes for her."

Narcissa blinked, "Of course, Minerva. Darlings, is there anything I can get for you?" Narcissa asked.

Harry and Ginny both shook their heads. "Draco is wearing a Quidditch kit; you might want to get some clothes for him as well," he told the witches.

"Aunt Cissy, can you please bring my Bunny back?" Emily asked in a small voice.

Narcissa bent and kissed Emily's head. "Of course, Button. Is he on your bed?"

"Yes, you should bring Hermione's dragon, too. He always makes her feel better," Emily replied. Narcissa smiled and stroked her hair.

"I wouldn't worry about her dragon just yet, Button," Ginny said with a small grin. "She has her real dragon in the room with her for now." Her smile grew a little wider as Professor McGonagall huffed beside her and Lucius favoured her with a small smirk. Emily blushed at Ginny's words. Narcissa and Minerva stood and left the group.

"Button, come for a walk with me. We'll go and find some sandwiches and tea," Ginny held her hand out to Emily.

"Okay," Emily replied. She was glad for the little distraction. "Do you have money?" she asked, remembering how they had been hustled out of the castle.

"Oh, no," Ginny realised. She took the wallet Harry handed out to her. The two girls walked away, leaving Harry and Lucius staring at each other in the waiting room.

After a few minutes silence, Lucius said softly, "She will be alright, Harry."

"She has to be," was Harry's quiet reply

.

Draco and Mary had long grown tired, standing in the corner. Draco had conjured a bench seat for them and they were now seated on it. Minerva was right; Mary _was_ still in her night clothes. She was wearing a long dressing gown over them so she was at least decent and she had slippers on her feet. As Harry had stated, Draco was dressed in his old Quidditch gear, having taken advantage of the crisp, clear morning to have a fly around the grounds. He had yet to remove his eyes from the face of his beloved, lying prone and pale on the hospital bed. Mary only removed her eyes from her daughter's face to look at her husband, bent diligently over a cauldron, barking orders to the other potioneers assisting him. He had taken over the brewing of all three potions required several minutes ago, deeming the skills of the St Mungo's representatives to be incompetent and lacking the necessary finesse to achieve the maximum potency of the potions. They had been relegated to chopping, mincing, dicing and stirring only.

"No breaches to the digestive tract, Healer," one of the many healers around the bed announced.

"Right, that's everything sorted then internally. Snape, we are ready for the potions. Blood pressure is steady at eighty seven over fifty six," the Head Healer said.

Severus turned holding a steaming, silver goblet in his hand. One of the other potioneers followed with two sealed vials. "I would prefer her blood pressure to be higher but at least it is approaching the normal range," he said. He handed the goblet to the healer closest to Hermione's head. A medi-witch lifted Hermione upright so the healer could administer the potion. The other two potions followed swiftly and everyone waited to see what would happen. With a collective sigh of relief, they all noted the colour flooding Hermione's cheeks, indicating the increased blood flow around her body. The healer monitoring her vital signs reported an increase in her heart rate, as well as a small but steady increase in her blood pressure. Mary and Draco collapsed onto each other, Draco clasping his crying, future mother-in-law firmly.

Severus made his way to the corner. Draco stood and transferred Mary into Severus's arms. He turned to look back into the face of the woman he loved; silently willing her to open her eyes now, and begin her recovery.

"All we can do now is continue to monitor her condition and administer the potions as required," Severus said quietly. "We have to wait until she wakes on her own."

"How long will that take?" Draco asked.

"Last time it took several hours. She has been affected worse this time so I would guess longer. Maybe a day or more," Severus replied tiredly. Mary was nestled in her husband's arms, her eyes never leaving Hermione's face.

"How will she be when she wakes?" Draco asked.

"She will be in pain, and she will be weak for several days while the potions work their cure. The curse is designed to destroy the circulatory and respiratory systems slowly and painfully. The potions we are administering will combat that completely, but they will take time. There are ten a day she must take for at least three weeks.

"Why? Why my daughter?" Mary asked through white lips. Severus hugged her closer.

"Because she is a symbol for all that is good in our world," Severus replied. "Because she is loved by so many, targeting her makes a statement. I want nothing more right now, than to create a safe haven for her and lock her in it, but there will always be those who try to breach it. We will keep her as safe as humanly possible and hope that we will always be as lucky as we have been today." Mary buried her face into his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly.

The head healer approached the trio. "She is as stable as she will get for now," he said. "We are going to move her to one of the wards. Given her status and the likely high interest in her ongoing condition, we will be putting her in the last room on the corridor. It will be easier to control visitation from there." Another healer could be seen preparing Hermione for the imminent move.

"I will let everyone know," Draco said. Severus nodded his thanks and Draco left the room, taking one last lingering glance at his unconscious fiancé before exiting the room. The second he stepped out of the room, a call of "Draco!" had him looking to his right. Congregated in a small waiting area were his parents, Harry, Emily, Ginny and Minerva. They had all stood upon seeing him, their worried, anguished faces drawing him closer. His mother immediately gathered him into her arms and drew his head down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. He basked in the motherly affection for a brief moment before relating to the group the latest developments in Hermione's condition.

He had just finished when the door to Hermione's room opened again and she was wheeled out, Mary and Severus following. As they passed, Severus informed them her new room was quite large, and they could all follow immediately. Draco noticed Ginny frantically gathering empty paper cups and wrappers, depositing them in a bin before following them. Once they reached the doorway, a medi-witch ushered them to the far side of the room, so they would not interfere with the medical staff as they situated Hermione and set up the equipment required to monitor her condition. Severus, Mary, Harry and Emily had clustered together in a tight group, Ginny was being held by Minerva and Draco was sandwiched between his parents. The medi-witch who had ushered them in now approached the group.

"She is resting comfortably for now. It is important that she not be crowded, she is breathing on her own which is an excellent sign, but the air must be as fresh as possible around her. We have cast purification charms, however no more than two people at a time can be near her. I have placed chairs as you can see," she pointed to the bed, then to the floor, "and marked as close as others should stand. I understand you all want to be close to her, but this way will offer the swiftest recovery."

Almost without thought, Mary and Draco moved to the chairs immediately. Draco clasped Hermione's hand and bent his head to it, reverently kissing her fingers. Mary busied herself smoothing Hermione's hair from her face. The group left by the wall slightly reconfigured itself. Minerva informed Severus she would return to the school. They briefly discussed assigning essays for Potions classes for the next day; Minerva assured him the staff would supervise the classes for him. Privately, Severus thought Minerva would have a fight on her hands with his apprentice. He knew Lesley would step in and offer as much help as was required, despite the rule that apprentices were not supposed to cover classes.

Harry and Ginny were now in each other's embrace, Harry once again assuring his fiancé that he was perfectly fine and not secretly hiding any injuries from them. Lucius and Narcissa stood, their hearts going out to their son at the obvious distress he was feeling. They could do nothing more than watch.

Severus slid down the wall to sit next to Emily. He put his arm around her and held her close. Emily had drawn her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Severus looked down at his youngest daughter, noticing a green fluffy ear near one of her knees. He plucked on it gently. "When did this arrive?" he asked. Emily's bunny had not made an appearance outside her bedroom in several months. She had not even taken the plush toy to her dorm with her this year, electing instead to leave it on her bed in their quarters.

"Aunt Cissy went and got him," Emily explained. She trained her eyes back to where her sister was lying, their mother gently caressing her hand and whispering to her. "She really is going to be alright now, isn't she?" Emily asked, wanting reassurance from her father.

"Yes, Button. She has a tough month or two ahead of her, but she will recover," Severus looked directly into Emily's eyes as he said this, to help further illustrate his sincerity. Emily nodded and rested her head against his side.

"How long have we been here?" she asked.

Harry looked at his watch. "Wow, four hours," he commented. He and Ginny had joined Severus and Emily on the floor. His mind focused for a few seconds on the incongruity of _Severus Snape_ willingly sitting on the floor, but figured there was nowhere else to sit, and his father looked exhausted. He looked up at Lucius, wondering how long it would take for him to succumb and sink to the floor as well. Lucius simply looked down his nose at Harry, almost as though he knew what he was thinking, sneered, and conjured a chair for his wife to sit in, before conjuring one for himself.

"Are you a wizard, Mr Potter?" Lucius drawled as he sat down.

Harry rolled his eyes. '_Yeah, yeah_,' he thought, defiantly turning his face back toward his sister. He did not notice the new addition of a long sofa until Ginny lifted his arm to get him to stand. For a moment he considered staying on the floor on principle, but ultimately decided his posterior would much prefer it on the comfortable lounge. The six of them sat in silence for a long time, all united in their worry for Hermione.

"Narcissa," Severus called softly to get the blonde woman's attention. "Mary is still in her nightgown, may I impose upon you to floo to our home and collect some clothes for her?" he asked.

Narcissa reached into her robe and withdrew a shrunken bag. She cast a charm, restoring the bag to its full size. "Minerva said you were bustled out of your quarters very quickly. We brought some clothes back for her and Draco," she said, handing the bag over.

Severus stood up and made his way closer to the bed. "Mary," he called softly. Mary looked up with red-rimmed, tired eyes. There was a haunted look to them. She needed a break from the room and some sustenance. "Come for a walk," Severus commanded.

"I have to stay," Mary replied.

"We will be close by; Harry will let us know if we are needed. Hermione will not wake before this evening, if then. She is much more likely to wake tomorrow. Narcissa brought you some clothes and you need to eat something, my Love," he replied softly. "We also need to work out what we are going to do for the night."

Mary gave a longing look toward her daughter but she could see Severus's point. She was feeling grubby from sitting all day in the same clothes she had slept in and she had been ignoring her hunger pangs for the last couple of hours. "You promise she will not wake when I am not here?" Mary asked plaintively.

"Yes, I promise. There is not even a slight chance she will wake," Severus assured her. He had dealt with this curse before – even helped with Hermione's treatment the last time. He knew chances of her being conscious by this time tomorrow were even slim. Her body needed the time to recuperate. From what he had heard through conversation with Harry regarding the small battle, her magical core had also been quite depleted. This time while she was sleeping would be beneficial to helping that regenerate as well.

To Severus's relief, Mary relented without further argument. She stood and made her way to him, leaning on him tiredly. Narcissa rose as well. "Come, Mary. I will help you change," she offered. She could help speed things up with magic. Severus escorted the two women from the room. Emily slipped into the chair Mary had vacated and grasped her sister's hand, greeting her quietly.

Ginny lifted her head from where it had rested against Harry's shoulder for the better part of an hour. She moved her head from side to side, working out the kinks. "I should get back to the school," Ginny said quietly.

"No, stay," Harry commanded.

"I don't think I'll be allowed to," she replied.

"I am Harry Potter, if I say you can do something, then you can do it!" he declared stubbornly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in reproach. "I get that you're worried. I get that you're pissed off because they were able to attack you. I get that the adrenaline is still pumping through your body. You may be Harry Potter, but it does not give you the right to order people about," Ginny said firmly. Despite the underlying seriousness in the room, both Draco and Lucius snorted at her words. Draco personally thought Harry was lucky. If he had made that comment with Hermione conscious, Ginny's words would have been accompanied by a slap from his sister.

"He's lucky Hermione's sleeping," Emily whispered, giving immediate credence to his thoughts. Draco gave a small smile and nod to the little blonde teenager.

"I think I need some air," Harry said. He rubbed his hands over his face briskly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked.

"No, please stay here with Button?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded in reply. Harry bent down and placed a chaste, lingering kiss on her lips. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'm sorry for being an arrogant prat."

Ginny gave him another kiss. "It's okay, you learned from the best," she replied softly, with an accompanying mischievous grin. She flicked her chin to where Draco was sitting.

"I heard that," Draco informed them, his voice devoid of tone.

"How do you know we were talking about you?" Harry asked as he walked past.

Draco gave him a look of mock disbelief. "Who else would you possibly learn to be arrogant from? You've been surrounded by Gryffindors for the better part of the last ten years or so," he retorted. His momentary teasing manner subsided as he turned back to his fiancé and resumed his vigil. Harry stopped momentarily to watch as Draco rested his head against Hermione's hand. He grimaced slightly in sympathy, before blowing each of his sisters a kiss and walking out the door. He definitely needed fresh air, and he knew where to get it.

.

"Draco." The man in question raised his head at his father's call. "I believe you would benefit from a small break as well. Your mother brought a change of clothes for you," Lucius was standing close-by with his hand gesturing to the door to the room. In a daze, Draco stood and joined his father. Ginny took the chair by Hermione that he had vacated.

As he and Lucius left the room, he heard Ginny as she asked Emily, "Did we ever tell you about the time Hermione ended up with a black eye from one of Fred and George's test products?"

The Malfoy men made their way to a bathroom further down the corridor. Lucius handed over a bag of clothes he had been given by his wife. Draco went into one of the cubicles to change. Lucius heard him cast a cleaning charm on himself. He frowned slightly. It would do for now, but nothing beat actual bathing. He resolved to keep an eye on his son in the next few days and make sure he cared for himself. He was sure Hermione would not want to wake up to a wreck of a man at her bedside. With this in mind, when Draco exited the cubicle, wearing a plain blue robe over black trousers and a cream shirt, he suggested they take a stroll on the rooftop garden the hospital maintained.

Draco nodded blankly, happy for now for his father to make decisions. The two blond men headed to the elevator, ignoring the curious looks of the hospital workers as they passed. They had a brief moment of delay at the lifts when they met Narcissa, Mary and Severus returning from the canteen. Despite his best efforts, Severus had been unable to convince Mary to take a turn in the garden. After she had changed, they acquired some tea at the canteen, but Mary could not stand to be away from Hermione any longer and informed her husband and her friend that she was returning to her daughter's bedside. At the lifts Narcissa offered to accompany Lucius and Draco, but Lucius quietly instructed her to stay with Mary. He knew Narcissa would be unable to resist mothering their son and right now, he felt Draco needed to work through the things in his mind on his own.

Lucius guided Draco into the lift and they silently rode to the rooftop. They traversed the winding path several times, both lost in their thoughts before Draco spoke. "How would I live without her, Dad?"

Lucius turned his head sharply toward his son. '_Dad_' was not an appellation his son employed with any regularity. "You would find a way," he said gently. "It would be difficult, but you would live with the knowledge that you loved completely and were so loved in return, and you would continue with your life as you know she would want you too. You realise there is no chance of that happening today, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but she came so close. Merlin, what if he'd used _Avada_ instead of _Malordra_?" Draco asked, horrified.

"Do not start down the path of '_what_ _if'_," Lucius instructed firmly. "I seriously doubt Dolohov would have the wherewithal to employ the killing curse in the first place. There are too many syllables."

Despite himself, Draco shook with silent laughter at this comment. It was true, Dolohov was not the brightest of the Death Eaters and he was not one of Riddle's best lieutenants. "He's going down," Draco swore.

"Yes, he is," Lucius replied in return. Robards had come back to see them later in the day to let them know the three assailants' fates. All of them had survived Harry's wrath and were in no immediate danger. They had been placed under Auror guard in a secure ward and were likely to face the Wizengamot later in the week.

"I mean it, Father," Draco looked around the rooftop. They were entirely alone. "He does not get to attack my fiancé without retribution."

"Revenge is a dish best served very cold, Son. Do not concern yourself with this now. He will learn what it is to cross the Malfoys. Right now, focus on the woman who will be your wife, and let the bleeding hearts dish out their '_punishment_'. Our vengeance will be exacted at a point when no one is looking, and no one will care. We will deliver a warning, to him alone, very soon. When he receives his '_just dessert_', he will know it came from us," Lucius promised. He had not been sitting idle all day. His inner darkness had been busy, plotting. He maintained a strict control on it, but there would come a moment, long in the future, when he would give it full reign on Dolohov for daring to harm that which Lucius Malfoy held precious and dear.

.

Harry emerged from the floo at The Burrow. Molly Weasley immediately emerged from the kitchen at the sound of the fireplace. "How is she?" she asked urgently as soon as she recognised Harry.

"The same," he replied. Molly and Arthur had been informed of Hermione's attack earlier by Kingsley Shacklebolt. They had elected, for now, to stay away from the hospital so as not to add more bodies into the room Hermione was staying in.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"I needed some air, which I will get in a moment. Molly, I need Ginny to be with me until Hermione wakes up. The school needs written permission from her parents for that to happen," he said.

Molly nodded. "Of course, Dear, I understand. Why don't you go out into the garden and I'll arrange for a note to Minerva. You must be hungry, too. I'll make you a quick snack and you can take some food back to everyone." Molly shuffled Harry out the door into the back garden. In her worry, she had been occupying her time with busywork; it felt good to have a purpose, even if only for a little while.

Harry wandered around the edges of the garden for a while. Despite himself, he was relieved he had not caused the deaths of any of the men who had attacked them. Harry felt enough deaths lay at his door, even if they came about from Harry defending himself, and he carried enough guilt over the deaths of those he felt responsible for – _Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory_ – without the need to add anymore to his conscience – especially the deaths of any of those three low-lives. He had accepted that there could be times in the course of his career that he may have to take a life, it was something that had been discussed and examined at length during the testing period before he was accepted into the Auror training programme. He did not expect to have to take a life while standing in a cemetery, holding his sister in his arms, while paying respect to his parents.

Ginny was right to call him out on his behaviour earlier as well. He abhorred when people _thought_ he used his fame and status to get what he wanted, to actually threaten to use it was shameful to him. He felt it showed another reason why Ginny was so good for him; another girl would have simply batted her eyelids and complimented him for being so forceful. Ginny would not take any of his crap, while at the same time acknowledging the torment he was going through. He just felt he needed to take this pent up aggravation out on someone. Sometimes it sucked being such a good guy. A movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a rustling of leaves in the bush in front of him. _A_ _gnome_!

Harry stealthily crept forward, his eyes focused on the continued rustling. He angled his head several different ways until he could see a little foot resting on one of the branches. As quick as a dart, he reached out and grabbed the gnome by the ankle, whipping it around and around his head before letting go and flinging the gnome over the garden fence. He watched as the gnome landed with a satisfying thud, before it shakily rose and staggered away. Harry watched the bushes where he had found the gnome, waiting. Sure enough, it did not take long before another potato-like head poked out of a small hole, looking about for cause of the commotion. Harry grabbed the creature by its arm, treating it to the same experience as its comrade.

For the next half hour, Harry worked out all his aggression and pent up energy, flinging as many garden gnomes as far and as hard as he could over the fence. When the last gnome was staggering his way toward the clump of trees in the distance, Harry finally felt calm. '_I have to remember this as a cathartic way to deal with stress_,' he thought. If one thing was certain, it was that the Weasley garden would always have an abundance of gnomes for him to fling about. He walked back into the kitchen where Molly and Arthur were waiting for him with amused and welcoming smiles. Molly gestured to the kitchen table where a plate of sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice awaited him.

"Good nutritious food for you there, Dear," Molly said. "Roast beef, lettuce and tomato. I have packed some food for you to take back to the hospital as well. You might want to have a quick shower and change after your activity out there. I have put a towel and a change of clothes out for you in the bathroom."

"Thank you, Molly," Harry said gratefully. He picked up a sandwich and took a large bite, washing his mouthful down with a swig of juice.

"George and Percy will be very happy with you. Molly finally got them to agree to come out next weekend and degnome the garden, you have saved them a job," Arthur confided.

"I was actually just thinking it was good stress-relief. I think you might find me here a bit over the next few years," Harry replied.

"You will be welcomed any time," Molly assured him. "Now, I have seen Minerva and filed the appropriate permissions with her to allow Ginny to stay with you. There are some fresh clothes in the basket for her as well. I also sent word to St Mungo's that you were here. I thought perhaps you have stayed a lot longer than you originally thought you would."

"Thank you, I really should get back," Harry said worriedly.

"There is no change, you have plenty of time for a shower and it will be better for your family if you return fully refreshed," the mother in Molly was speaking. Harry knew it was futile to argue. He finished his sandwich and juice, and then went upstairs to the bathroom. He showered quickly, washing off the dirt and grime that had accumulated from flinging the soil-covered gnomes around his body. He dressed in the clothes Molly had left, he recognised them as some robes of George's that were a couple of years old.

"Leave your clothes in the hamper, Harry," Molly called from outside the door. "I will wash them and return them to you later."

"Okay," he shouted in response. He emerged from the bathroom, glad that Molly had made him clean up. He felt one hundred percent better than he had when he got there. After a final farewell to his future parents-in-law, thanking them again for their hospitality, he collected the basket and floo'd back to St Mungo's.

.

Harry entered Hermione's room finding it much the way he had left it – the same people, just in different locations. Mary and Severus now occupied the two chairs by the bed, Draco and Ginny were sitting on the long sofa with Emily between them, quietly playing 'keep-away' with her plush bunny, and Narcissa and Lucius sitting on the chairs Lucius had conjured earlier.

Ginny jumped up when Harry came through the door, hurrying over to him and throwing her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. He returned her embrace, lovingly. When she loosened her hold, he stepped back, smiling – a smile that was wiped off his face when she slapped the back of his head.

"Don't disappear like that again!" she admonished, firmly but quietly. "You scared me half to death when we couldn't find you! Luckily for you, Mum has enough presence of mind to let your already frantically worried family know where you are!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I had to get my head back on straight," he explained. He looked over to his parents. They were both visibly relieved to see him, but Harry had seen that look in his father's eyes before. He knew he would be in for a grilling later. "I brought food from Molly," he said holding the basket up as though it were a peace offering. He placed the basket on a table, drawing out plates of sandwiches, biscuits and pastries along with some pieces of fruit and flagons of juice. Plates and cups followed until there was a veritable buffet set up on the table. It was perfect for picking at and everything was able to be placed under a stasis charm to keep fresh.

As it was nearly dinnertime, everyone was feeling a little bit hungry. The smells of Molly's delicious cooking soon reached the senses of them all and one by one, they came to the table to fix a plate. Severus took some fruit and sliced it with his wand for Mary. She would not let go of Hermione's hand and could easily eat the fruit pieces one-handed. Emily took his vacated seat for a little while. Severus soon found himself seated next to Lucius in the chairs.

"Will you and Narcissa please take Emily back to the Manor for the night? I don't want her sleeping here where she will be interrupted all night long. She is still not at an age where she can cope with even one night of sleep deprivation," Severus explained.

Lucius nodded. "Of course, my friend," he agreed. He would suggest they leave soon, he had noticed his young Goddaughter becoming cranky during the last little time. Food, such as she was now partaking of, would help her state of mind briefly, but the father in him could see she needed sleep. As Severus said, she would not get it here with healers and medi-witches in and out of the room all night. "I imagine it will be another long day of sitting here tomorrow, it will not do well for her not to be well-rested."

"Thank you, you and Narcissa have been very helpful today."

"She will soon be our daughter too," Lucius said. Both men's gazes were fixed on the witch lying prone in the bed.

.

Morning in the hospital room was heralded with the return of Emily, Narcissa and Lucius. The five remaining had had a restless night, one or more of them kipping on the couch for a little while, while others maintained the vigil at Hermione's bedside. Ginny gave up trying to get Draco to sleep for longer than an hour somewhere around 3am.

Emily had not left without a fight either. Her arguments had been silenced when, for the first time, Mary had actually snapped at her. '_Emily! Stop your whining immediately and go with your Godparents!_' There had been silence in the room at Mary's raised voice, only broken by the quiet sobbing of Emily as she buried her face in her Godmother's side. Narcissa quickly guided her from the room, thinking to remove her before talking to her and trying to explain her parents' reasoning for wanting her to spend the night at the Manor.

They had only made it a few steps down the corridor, Emily still sniffling and wiping her eyes when she was grabbed from behind by her mother. Mary had immediately regretted her action and sought to rectify her behaviour before her daughter left for the night. Mary held her tightly, apologising over and over. '_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I'm just so tired and worried and scared, and I took it out on you. Please forgive me?_'

Emily had immediately forgiven her mother and apologised herself. '_I didn't mean to be naughty and upset you; I just want to stay with Hermione. What if she wakes up?_'

Mary smoothed Emily's hair back and kissed her forehead, next to her lightning bolt scar. '_She won't, Button. I promise you will be long back tomorrow before she is conscious again._'

'_Okay, I promise I won't be any more trouble_,' Emily said.

'_You are no trouble, Button. I understand you are tired and worried and scared too. You will get a much better sleep at the Manor than here, alright?_'

'_Yes._'

Emily had left without further argument, in the company of her Godparents. Once they were back at the Manor, Lucius had further explained her parent's motives for having her leave the hospital. They could have sent her back to her dorm, but knew if she returned to Hogwarts she would be subjected to questioning and rumours from her fellow students. If she was at the Manor, then Severus and Mary were one hundred percent certain she was safe and protected, and they would have one less worry. Emily understood she had to act like a grown up now. Before their return to the hospital, she resolutely left her bunny on the bed she had slept in, grown up girls did not need to carry plush toys around with them.

The elves at the Manor had prepared a hamper of food for the Snapes and the Malfoys. Bixby had returned to the Manor the previous evening and informed the elves there of his Mistress's condition. They all loved the kind-hearted young woman who had brought further light into their household which had been dark for so long. The elves had been appalled that their masters and mistress would be exposed to '_horrible hospitals food_' and sought to rectify the situation. The hamper was backed to the brim with muffins, pastries, sandwiches, fruits, nuts and cheeses. There was also plenty of tea and juice accompanying it. Winky had come to the hospital to be with her mistress and presided over the food table, happy to be of service and making sure all the occupants of the room ate. She even enticed some of the healers with the wonderful fare – a nice change from the stodgy food they often had to eat during the day.

Molly Weasley stopped in mid-morning to check on Hermione's progress but only stayed a few minutes. Minerva McGonagall also appeared for a progress report, at the same time passing on the good wishes of Severus and Mary's colleagues and informing Draco that Septima Vector was not expecting him to complete any of his assigned work this week. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley and Gawain Robards all arrived together during their lunch break. Bixby had swapped the hampers with Winky by then and the three men gratefully partook of the gourmet treats inside.

Hermione's condition improved throughout the day. During the previous night her blood pressure had risen to within normal levels, even if they were on the lower side of the 'normal' region. Her breathing remained constant and a specialist had determined during the morning that her magical core was regenerating nicely. The healers were confident that, once she woke, she would not need to linger too long at St Mungo's. Rest was her best cure, along with the potions regime, and since her father was a Potions Master, she could easily recuperate and be taken care of at home. They also retained their opinion that she should wake from her unconsciousness sometime in the late afternoon. If all went well, she should be discharged on Wednesday.

At five o'clock, Draco and Severus were occupying the chairs by Hermione's bed. Both her hands were being held by the men, Draco dipping his head every once in a while to kiss the tips of her fingers. His head popped up sharply at one point when, after he had delivered a kiss to her pinkie finger, he felt a slight pressure come from Hermione's hand. "Sweet?" he said softly. Severus sat up sharply as well, the actions of the two wizards causing everyone in the room to move and stand as close to the bed as they were allowed. "Hermione, it's time to wake up," he urged.

Severus squeezed her hand gently and closed his eyes, overcome when he felt the returning pressure of his daughter's hand. He joined Draco's encouragement. "Angel, come on, open your eyes, wake up." He was answered with a small groan. Everyone was vocal in their relief; the tension abating in the room was almost visible. Lucius hurried away to summon the Head Healer on Hermione's case.

Draco was oblivious to this; his focus had been reduced to nothing other than the woman he loved, lying on the bed before him, and helping her to wake. "Sweet, come on, you can do it, wake up, please wake up... I need you," he whispered the last three words.

Hermione had turned her head slightly toward her fiancé's voice. She wondered what was so important he needed her for. Whatever it was, it was obviously urgent, he kept at her to open her eyes. They were very heavy. Added to Draco's voice was her father's, also urging her to wake. Was she late for something? She did not think so. She was in a strange place. This did not feel like her bed, or Draco's, or the one in their cottage. She moved a little bit, she did not like it. This only encouraged her father and Draco to double their efforts to get her to open her eyes. She tried to lift her hands to swat them away, but they did not seem to want to co-operate. She groaned again, finally succumbing to their wish. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light, and found herself looking into the grey eyes of the man she loved.

"Hey," Draco said, a huge smile splitting his face.

"Hey," she replied weakly.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I worked hard so you would have this chapter quickly. I know it seems like a lot of people realise who the characters are without having ever met them, but I figure with their high exposure and 'celebrity' in the Wizarding World, most people would know who they were, and in some cases have been introduced to them.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it._


	30. Relief and Chats

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter Is owned by JK Rowling et al. Any characters or locations you recognise belong to these individuals and corporations. _

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews last chapter. It was the highest response to a chapter so far and I am glad you all enjoyed it so. Thanks also to those who are still reading and to those who have favourite and alerted in the last few weeks._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 – Relief and Chats<strong>

"How do you feel?" Draco asked. He ran his hand gently over Hermione's face.

"Wrecked," she whispered in reply. She closed her eyes again; she couldn't seem to keep them open.

"Angel, look at me," Severus said. Hermione weakly turned her head and opened her eyes again. "What do you remember?" They had been asked to ask this when she awoke.

"Dad," Hermione acknowledged groggily. "Fight... spells... Harry..." Hermione's eyes opened wide and she struggled to raise her body. "_Harry_," she repeated frantically.

"It's alright, Hermione, I'm here, I'm right here... I'm okay," Harry moved closer to her, heedless of the instruction to only have two people near her. He reached out and began to stroke her hand. "I'm fine, as always," he assured her, a wry smile forming on his lips.

Hermione collapsed back against the pillow. Her eyes closed again. "Guardian Angel, my arse," she mumbled. She winced slightly then seemed to lie back in resignation. "He got me with the same thing, didn't he?" Hermione was panting shallowly by the time she finished her sentence. Harry quickly stood back.

"Yes he did," Severus confirmed. "Worse this time," he told her.

Hermione merely nodded. She remembered the incantation he used before the flame flew at her. She looked from her father at her side, around the bed to the other people standing watch over her, smiling at them in greeting. She frowned slightly when she got to Narcissa but noticed no sign of Lucius. Narcissa correctly interpreted her frown. "He has gone to get your healer," she said softly. Hermione's face relaxed once more. She finally turned to Draco. Her fiancé smiled gently and reached out to caress her face once more.

Hermione reached up and grasped his hand. She smiled lethargically as he raised it to his lips. No words needed to be said between them, the looks in their eyes told it all. Severus stepped back momentarily to allow Mary in close to give Hermione a kiss, followed by Emily. At this juncture, Lucius returned with Hermione's healer. As the man approached her bed, accompanied by a medi-witch, everyone else stood back to give them room. Hermione whimpered when Draco moved away, holding her hand out to him. He immediately stepped back, retaking the seat by her bed and picking up her hand once more.

"It's okay, I'll stay right here," he said reassuringly.

The healer nodded in greeting. "Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "I'm Healer Joshua Bryers, you may call me Josh. This is Medi-Witch Allison Clarke; she likes to be called Ally. We're going to run some diagnostics and ask you some questions. Maybe everyone could go for a cup of tea?" he suggested, looking around at the other occupants of the room. Some of the tests he was required to run would involve a little immodesty on the part of his patient.

"Draco, stay," Hermione commanded, her voice still betraying her weak state. "And Mum?" she asked as well. Mary and Draco both nodded, Mary squeezed Severus's hand. He looked slightly pained that Hermione had not asked him to stay as well, but she simply whispered, "Harry and Emily," in his ear. His expression cleared immediately, he had only recently reminded her that they had three children to split their attention between. Hermione needed Mary right now; she would need Severus in some capacity another time. At the moment, he needed to be there for Harry and Emily, especially Emily. She was doing her best, but Severus knew she was on a knife edge of emotions right now. He took Emily by the hand and placed his other hand on Harry's shoulder, guiding him and Ginny in front of them out the door. Lucius and Narcissa sedately followed the quartet. The healer immediately began Hermione's tests in the room behind them.

* * *

><p>"Dad, may I talk to you?" Emily asked from the doorway to her parents' room. She, Severus, Harry and Ginny had returned to Hogwarts once Hermione's healer had given her the all-clear from any long-term damage. Her recovery was expected to take her through to Christmas, but with Severus able to brew the required potions and Mary on hand to provide her care, she was expected to have no problems.<p>

It was fairly late so Ginny set up camp in Hermione's bedroom, borrowing a pair of her pyjamas for the night. She and Emily would return to classes the next day. Kreacher was currently tending to Harry and Ginny with a late dinner. Severus thought to leave the couple alone, they had so little opportunity these days and, even though they were in the castle, he felt their quarters could be a small neutral zone for the evening.

Severus put aside the essay he was reading. Mary had stayed at the hospital with Hermione so he had fallen back on an old habit of marking schoolwork in the comfort of his bed. It was something he had not done since he and Mary began sharing a bed, preferring to engage in _other_ activities instead. He gestured to the end of the bed. Emily entered and climbed up, sitting cross legged with her elbows resting on her thighs, and her chin in her hands.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Severus asked, mentally preparing himself for any number of topics.

"I don't know," Emily replied. "I just don't want to be on my own right now and I thought I could keep you company for a bit."

Severus raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "Very well, have all your questions pertaining to Hermione's recovery been answered?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I was a bother, but it was really interesting listening to what Healer Josh was saying."

"I think he might already be mentally preparing a proposal to attract you to St Mungo's upon your graduation. He commented on his way out that he had seen trainee healers with less insight than you showed this evening."

Emily grinned. "Are there classes for healing?" she asked.

"Not as such. Your mother is interested in introducing some basic classes in health and first aid which I am sure you will undertake. If healing is something that interests you, we can speak with Madam Pomfrey regarding some holiday courses and reading material."

"Maybe, I don't know if I want to be a healer though. It would be good just to know the theory but not actually practise it, don't you think?"

"It would be an inordinate waste of time. Your talents would be better utilised undertaking the field of study you wish to specialise in."

"Hmm, I like Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Charms is good too, but not as good as Potions. Oh and Transfiguration is extremely complex when you look behind the incantation and examine the intent behind the spell. I find it amazing that there are so many incantations and wand movements if you want to Transfigure, or conjure, but if you want to vanish something it is a simple _Evanesco_."

"_Evanesco_ is a fourth year spell, last I checked you were in third year."

Emily looked sheepish. "I might have read ahead," she confessed. Severus raised an eyebrow. "And asked Professor Miller about it." The eyebrow remained raised. "And gotten permission to practice it in class."

"Were you successful?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, and only on my third try! Professor Miller said he was jealous, it took him nearly a month to master it and he was already fourteen when he learned it. I read about it on Thursday night and nailed it on Friday!" she said with a grin.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I get the feeling that when the rest of your year is taking their OWLs, you will be sitting your NEWTs?"

"Because I'm a genius," Emily shrugged philosophically.

"Yes you are," Severus agreed proudly. "So Transfiguration is where your interest lies?"

"It _all_ interests me, except Defence. But I think that's because of Rollins. I like it fine when Harry is teaching me," Emily said.

"_Professor_ Rollins," Severus corrected. "He is an excellent practitioner of Defence, you know. He could teach you a lot." It almost pained him to say this; he, like his daughter, had a very low opinion of the man. His credentials were impeccable though, and Severus and Minerva had gone through a lot to secure Rollins's services at Hogwarts. Severus was almost offended that _this_ man would be the one to break the curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts professorship at Hogwarts. The previous incumbent had always only had the intention of staying for one year, Rollins had already signed on for a three year term.

"He doesn't like me. He thinks I'm too smart and he definitely doesn't like it when he shows the class new spells that I already know from Harry."

"You are not showing off are you?"

"No, but when he has everyone line up and demonstrate the spell, normally I can do it after two or three goes – that's if it's new to me. Most of the time Harry or you have already taught it to me."

"Would you like me to have a word with Professor Rollins? I know Harry has been teaching you things far in advance of your classmates, but I am reluctant to have him stop, for both your sakes. Defence is an area where I believe you cannot know enough, quickly enough. It provides Harry with reassurance that you are at least aware of how to defend yourself as well. After what he has been through, it is important for his peace-of-mind to know that."

"Maybe I need to do fourth year there as well," Emily suggested.

"We will leave it until Christmas, Button. I will assess you myself at that point and speak to Bernard, Professor Rollins I mean, if I feel there is a need."

"Dad, you know I know who you mean when you call all the professors by their name," Emily reminded him.

"I am the Deputy Headmaster, I should set an example. I know several of the professors living here have given you leave to call them by their names when school is not in session, but I know Professor Rollins is not one of them. Therefore, I should not use his given name when referring to him."

Emily shrugged. '_Adults have weird ideas sometimes_,' she thought. "How are you these days, Dad?" she asked.

"I am well, thank you for asking. I feel very relieved now as I am sure you can imagine." Emily nodded her agreement. "I will begin to brew Hermione's potions tomorrow. You may assist with some of them, if you wish," he offered.

Emily's eyes lit up. "Really? I can help too?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, I will have Lesley take on some more of the potions for the Hospital Wing; you may help me with some ingredient preparation. Until Hermione is released from the hospital, you will attend classes, but stay here overnight. Tomorrow night, when we return after visiting Hermione, you may begin some of the initial work."

"Can I tell Hermione that I'm helping?" The excitement in Emily's voice had not diminished.

"Of course you _may_," Severus subtly corrected her. Emily scrunched her mouth up; it was the one point of grammar she always messed up on.

Father and Daughter talked for several more minutes about Emily's classes, Hermione's potions and the trials and tribulations Severus was experiencing with the fourth years. When Emily yawned three times in the space of a minute, Severus declared it time for bed. Emily stood and stretched her muscles out. She walked up to where Severus still lay propped up against the pillows and leant in to give him a hug and kiss goodnight.

"Thanks, Dad. It was really nice to just talk about normal things," she said.

"Yes it was rather," he agreed. He squeezed her body a bit tighter and placed a kiss on her head. "Goodnight, Button."

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you," Emily whispered.

"And I you," he replied softly.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into Hermione's hospital room two days later, freezing in shock when the wall of noise hit him.<p>

"Close the door!" someone shouted frantically. Harry was unable to distinguish the owner of the voice but he quickly acted upon the instruction. He walked further into the room, a bottle of Butterbeer was pressed into his hand, and he wended his way toward his sister's bed. On the way he greeted his former housemates – Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Fay and Eliza – along with several more of his year-mates, from all houses. He could see George and Angelina standing with Bryce and Julia Marshall. He made out Lesley Symonds having a conversation with Roman Miller and Filius Flitwick. He was very surprised to see the medi-witch, Ally, _and_ Hermione's healer chatting with some of his former schoolmates.

"What a crush!" he commented as he finally reached Hermione's side. She was reclining comfortably on the bed, leaning back into Draco's chest. The blond man had one arm wrapped securely around her waist. In the last two days, Draco had not been settled unless he was in physical contact with his fiancé. Harry felt for the man, he imagined he would react exactly the same way if it were Ginny lying in the bed. He bent down now and placed a greeting kiss on his sister's cheek. It was only then he noticed her attire.

"Thank you," he said in mock gratefulness. At Hermione's perplexed look, he drily explained, "If there was anything that would bring Sirius back from the dead, it would be you wearing a _Slytherin_ quidditch jersey. He would focus all his effort on returning just to berate you."

"I thought I detected a disturbance earlier, no doubt he was trying to break through the realms," Hermione teased him back. "I think he would be more upset when he saw this," Hermione twisted in Draco's arms enough, at the same time pulling her hair to the side, so Harry could see the large 'MALFOY' emblazoned across her back.

"Ugh," Harry shuddered. He grinned at his sister and future brother-in-law to show he was only teasing. "I can't believe this many people have been allowed in here," he commented.

Hermione shrugged. "Draco has been here all day, of course. Everyone else just showed up in dribs and drabs this evening, and no one actually left. It's not that noisy, really. Just because there are a lot of people talking at once, is all. It's been a blast though," she said with a bright smile.

The first barrage of tests Hermione had undergone upon awakening was very thorough. She had to answer many questions and follow special breathing patterns. Her heart rate was monitored constantly, as well as the respiratory sounds only decipherable to the healer. He had been concerned when he learned of her propensity toward panic attacks. Mary explained at length the last one, and Hermione had to list the triggers she thought contributed to them. The tests took a while – Hermione fell asleep twice during them, physically unable to stay conscious. Now, two days later, she was able to stay awake for much longer periods of time, but there were still instances where her visitors would look to her for an answer to a question or for her comment to find her peacefully slumbering on her pillow.

Hermione was pragmatic in her view to her recovery. She was naturally distressed at having been attacked in the first place, but there was also no way they could have known that was going to happen. She and Harry had both been praised for their quick thinking and their attempts to leave, rather than immediately take a stand and fight. Hermione still remembered vividly her last encounter with this curse. She was not looking forward to repeating the experience, especially when she was told the damage this time was more severe and would necessitate a longer recovery period. Hermione logically decided it could have been infinitely worse though.

She had had enough visitors during the last two days to distract her as well, and she was due to be discharged the following day. She smiled slightly at the thought of what her father would say to this many visitors traipsing through their quarters over the coming weeks as she recuperated. She thought this was perhaps why a lot of them were visiting now. She sighed, suddenly feeling a little melancholy at the thought of the next few weeks and the inevitable loneliness she would likely feel once everyone went back to their lives.

"Is everything alright, Sweet?" Draco asked in concern. Hermione snuggled closer into Draco's chest.

"Yes, of course," she replied. She did not want to put a damper on the high spirits the occupants of the room were exhibiting. She knew a lot of it was due to the tension everyone was feeling. They had spent the last year and a half in a state of security, and it was unsettling for everyone to realise that security was threatened. Yes, Harry had disabled and captured these three, but everyone was now acutely aware there were a further eight Death Eaters still at large. The Ministry had re-issued the home protection guidelines they had distributed during the war just that morning. The full story had finally appeared in _The Daily Prophet_ as well, the editor checking and double-checking every fact before he allowed publication. The impromptu party in Hermione's hospital room was almost in defiance of the spectre of danger from rogue Death Eaters hanging over their heads again. Hermione placed a bright smile on her lips; both Draco and Harry noticed it did not reach her eyes though.

Parvati came over at this juncture and whispered some juicy gossip she had just heard about Fay and Ernie McMillan. Hermione regained some of her previous high spirits and added the few things she herself had heard regarding the rumoured relationship between their former roommate and the Hufflepuff. General merriment and laughter continued in the room until the door opened with a bang and a voice yelled "SILENCE!"

Everyone in the room, bar Filius Flitwick and Roman Miller, stopped dead and paled at the sound of _that_ voice. Even the medi-witch and healer shrank back from the tone. Professor Snape strode into the room, a path clearing before him. He stopped in the middle and surveyed the occupants, one by one. When he reached the smiling face of his wife, still in the doorway, her hands resting on the shoulders of their amused, youngest daughter, he smirked and quipped, "I still have the power."

"Dad! Must you?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, I must. I have spent many years of my life dedicated to being able to subdue large groups with one word. It is gratifying that I am able to command the same power even once you have all – _supposedly_ – entered adulthood." Severus's family was able to recognise the note of satisfied triumph in his voice. The other occupants of the room were all reliving their worst moments in Snape's dungeon classroom.

As the oldest former student in the room, the healer was the first to recover. He had only had Snape from fifth year onwards. It was enough to affect him, but not as much as those who endured him for the full seven years. He cleared his throat. "I believe visiting hours for non-family members are over," he declared. It took ten minutes for everyone to leave. Hermione was repeatedly kissed and hugged and given good wishes to '_get well soon_'. To her delight, several of her closer friends promised to catch up with her once she returned to Hogwarts. It seemed her belief of everyone's reticence to visit her where they might encounter her father was unfounded.

Finally she was left only with her fiancé and her immediate family. Hermione accepted kisses from both her parents and had put her arms out to greet Emily, who wrinkled her nose when she was finally close enough to take in her sister's attire. "Why are you wearing _that_?" she asked disdainfully.

"Because it's comfortable and I believe it is customary to wear your boyfriend's sport shirt," Hermione argued as she put her arms down.

"Not when you are a Gryffindor, Hermione," Harry added in. "Imagine if Minerva came in here and saw this."

Severus looked at him strangely for a second before his face cleared in understanding once more. Mary noticed and asked him about it. "The year before you all started school, Minerva lost a bet to me and had to wear a Slytherin quidditch jersey for an entire month. Why do you think she was so keen to get you onto the team once she saw you fly?" Severus asked his son.

"Did she bet you again?" Harry asked.

"No, _I_ am not a fool. There must have been a very good reason you were placed on the Gryffindor team as a first year. It was not a risk I was willing to take, much to her disappointment," Severus replied.

"That would have been _sweet_," Draco commented, picturing the stern former Gryffindor Head of House in his house colours. "Do you have a picture?" he asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately I do not. Albus, while supportive of me in relation to collecting on my debt, was _not_ supportive of me being able to torment Minerva beyond those four weeks with photographic evidence," Severus replied, a bitter twist to his mouth. "He placed a charm on her which rendered any attempt to gain pictorial memories of the event futile. Every shot came out blurred or mysteriously over exposed." Everyone enjoyed a moment of humour over the two professors' long standing rivalry – one that had not diminished a single iota.

"How have you been this afternoon, Angel?" Mary asked.

"Fine since you left, Mum," Hermione replied. Mary had returned to Hogwarts at three to shower, change and take care of anything that had accumulated in the last few days. She had also gone so she could return with Emily after an early dinner. Most of Hermione's friends had popped in on their way home from work. "I'm starting to get a little tired though, thanks for coming when you did," she said.

A knock on the door heralded the return of Hermione's healer. "Hello again," he greeted everyone. "We will miss you, Hermione; we don't often have such popular patients on the ward."

"We'll be sure to invite you to the next party we have, Josh," Hermione said. "It will not be held here," she said firmly.

"I would hope not," Healer Josh Bryers replied. "I will not be here in the morning when you are discharged. I want to be sure you understand your recovery plan."

Harry stood up and held out his hand to Emily. "Come on, Button. Let's go pick up some sweets for Hermione." Emily gladly went with her brother. She understood this conversation was not really for her ears, even though she would probably be welcome to stay if she asked.

"Chocolate, please," Hermione called as they walked out the door. The last thing they heard as the door closed behind them was their mother's admonitions about what the chocolate would do to her teeth.

Inside the room, Healer Bryers consulted Hermione's chart. "As we have said numerous times, rest is your best cure. The potions regimen must be followed to the letter though," he stressed. Hermione nodded her understanding. The healer passed a sheet of parchment to Severus who looked at it with disdain. "I know you know them, Sir," Bryers said apologetically. "It is policy for me to provide you with the list." He turned his attention back to Hermione. "Now, I cannot emphasize this enough, _avoid stress_. From what you have told me regarding your panic attacks, one now will set your recovery back." The healers had kept her an extra day once they learned she suffered from panic attacks, in order to make sure her respiratory system was fully functional.

"What if she has a nightmare? That can sometimes trigger a mild one," Draco asked. Severus tried not to think about how he knew this. The pair were obviously spending more nights together than he realised.

"Does anything trigger your nightmares?" Healer Bryers asked.

"I think stress and tiredness really," Hermione said. She had noticed that pattern over the past few months. She knew she could make a conscious effort to stay calm and focussed during the day; her sleep was what was making her nervous now. The damage she had sustained to her respiratory system would find it difficult to cope with the added pressure of a panic attack. Her mother had already placed brown paper bags in every room of their quarters. A word to Narcissa had the blonde aristocrat doing the same thing in the Manor, and Draco and Hermione's cottage. The healer had been sceptical regarding the remedy, but Mary had been able to provide him with some literature, supporting the procedure.

"I know you are going to watch your stress levels," the healer said pointedly. "If there is a day where you are feeling run down, I think it will be beneficial for you to take Dreamless Sleep. Stay as well-rested as you can, but have some on hand as a back-up," he instructed.

"I will begin brewing it this evening," Severus promised.

"Try and get as much fresh air during the day as possible, read to keep your mind stimulated and expend some energy. Charms and Transfiguration can burn off some energy and... um..." the healer trailed off, clearly ill at ease about something. He moved closer to Hermione, held her chart up to hide his face, and whispered in her ear. Mary could hazard a guess what was said as she watched Hermione's face turn red and Draco, who was still positioned behind her, smirk and bend to press his lips to her shoulder. The long-suffering sigh Severus let out indicated he was aware of the sort of _energy burning_ activity the healer had just suggested.

"Nothing strenuous though," Healer Bryers cautioned her, them. "For at least the next two weeks you will find yourself short of breath easily. Do not use sexual release as an energy burner during that time." The healer grimaced when he realised he had said that to the whole room. If it weren't for Professor Snape's presence, he would not have a problem talking about this. That was the problem with such a small society as theirs – it was inevitable that sometimes you would run into people who once had authority over you, and now you had to stand there and tell their daughter when and when not to masturbate to orgasm. "Any questions?" he asked. '_Please, Merlin, let there not be any questions_.'

Draco opened his mouth and took a breath, but a thump on his forearm, along with a quelling glare from Mary, had him closing it again with a snap. "No questions, Josh," Hermione said. "Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome. I'll see you in a week for a check-up," he confirmed. An appointment would be made when she was discharged in the morning. He smiled at the group and made his way out.

"Transfiguration and Charms _only_," Severus said firmly.

* * *

><p>The following Wednesday night saw Hermione and Draco, Mary and Severus and Minerva McGonagall gathered in the Snapes' quarters for a meeting.<p>

Only a week after being released from St Mungo's, Hermione was experiencing some real problems. Their quarters in the dungeons were too far away from any of the courtyards for Hermione to comfortably walk to and from. She could not floo somewhere closer as there was a risk the ash and soot could enter her lungs, and in their fragile state, that was not recommended. Funnily enough, their rooms were the closest to the outdoors, so moving her to alternate accommodation was pointless. She could not apparate within Hogwarts. Severus, Harry, Draco or Hagrid had to escort her to and from a small courtyard just off the Entrance Hall – so they were on hand to carry her when she became too short of breath to continue on. Apart from Hagrid, all the men had had issues with carrying her such a far distance, and feather-light charms were not recommended for use on people. The only time they had managed all right was when all three of them accompanied her, taking in turns to carry her when she became too tired to walk herself. Hermione realised this could not go on.

Added to that was the attention Hermione was receiving from the students and staff alike. She knew they all meant well, but it was exhausting to have everyone around her all the time. When you factored in visits from her friends as well, Hermione's recovery was not exactly going as well as it should. Nor was it likely to change. They needed to work out a solution.

"Keeping the students away is not an issue, we can simply place wards for that," Minerva was saying. "And Hagrid has asked me to assure you he does not mind transporting Hermione to and from the courtyard."

"I don't wish to sound ungrateful, Minerva, but he has classes to teach and other duties to attend to. It curtails my freedom to come and go. And it's not just the distance from here to the courtyard, it's also the distance from there to the nearest bathroom," Hermione said. Twice she had had to hastily transfigure a bucket to take care of some personal needs. Thankfully both times she had been with her mother only, so she was spared any major embarrassment, but she knew her luck would not hold in that area. The last time had caused her an undue amount of stress as well, and prompted her to not stray too far from their quarters, which went against her orders to get fresh air.

"Oh, well I didn't think of that," Minerva said contritely.

Severus and Minerva started to discuss a roster system of sorts, which would enable Hermione to receive help moving around. Hermione tuned their words out, concentrating instead on the feelings of her feet, which were currently being soothingly rubbed by her fiancé. Hermione was sitting sideways on the sofa, her feet in Draco's lap. She reached her hand out and brushed his arm. "Take me to our cottage," Hermione said softly.

Draco smiled. "In a heartbeat, Sweet, but you need someone on hand at all times to take care of you. I would have to leave to come back here every day – the Manor!" he suddenly realised.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You could stay at the Manor. I can't believe I haven't thought of it before. You can apparate around, and if for some reason you feel you cannot, one of the elves can apparate you instead. The distances to the gardens from the bedrooms are not as far as here, plus the weather up here is going to turn bad really soon. It will stay warmer for a bit longer in Wiltshire, and you will be able to stay on the balconies when the weather is bad so you would still be warm and dry," Draco was quite excited by this idea. "Mary could come and stay as well and Severus and Harry can easily come and go around their jobs. On the weekends the whole family could come and stay," he proposed.

Mary also perked up at this solution. She and Severus had been discussing the possibility of renting a house on a short-term basis, but of course staying with friends, if they were receptive to the idea, would be much more preferable. Severus was already up out of his chair and heading to the fireplace to make a call to his closest friend. Narcissa and Lucius were soon in the sitting room, a late supper laid out on the coffee table courtesy of Winky.

"Of course, we would be delighted to have Hermione stay for as long as she needs. All of you would be welcome," Narcissa said sincerely. Hermione was sure that the only thing stopping Narcissa from bouncing up and down and clapping her hands was her innate sense of decorum and dignity. Even Lucius looked mildly excited by the prospect of having her as a houseguest for the foreseeable future.

"Minerva has already granted me off as much time as needed to care for Hermione," Mary confirmed. Minerva nodded her head in agreement. "Ideally, if it's alright with everyone, I would like to stay here at the castle overnight, work in the mornings to stay on top of things, and come to the Manor at lunchtime each day to spend time with Hermione. Narcissa, that would leave her care in the mornings to you and in the evenings, Severus, Draco, Harry and Emily would be able to come."

"If Hermione is staying at the Manor, then so will I," Draco affirmed. "Minerva, I will floo to my quarters here every day for my studies."

"That is acceptable in the short term. Will Filius be able to floo to the Manor to keep Hermione up with her studies?" Minerva asked. She and Filius had both tried to convince Hermione to completely suspend her studies for her recovery period but the young Witch would not hear of it. She argued that her healer had recommended Charms as a way of expending some of her energy and so, finding himself backed into a corner, Filius had agreed to a reduced schedule for her. She was already so far in advance of where she should be at this stage, Filius decided to have Hermione concentrate on some of his independent research until she was recovered.

"Yes, of course," Lucius replied. "We will allocate a study for Hermione's use. A floo connection can be made if you wish, Minerva. The floos in our house are secured in a similar manner to the ones here."

"Will my friends be able to visit as well?" Hermione asked.

"While you are living there, Angel, we want you to treat the house as though it is yours," Lucius said. "Your friends will be as welcome as you." Hermione smiled, inwardly she was chuckling wryly. Whoever would have thought Lucius Malfoy would be saying such words to her?

"Well, it appears settled," Severus said.

"Hermione, I will schedule our regular meeting to take place at the Manor as well," Minerva told her. "Don't be a stranger now, I will expect to be kept abreast of things in your life as I am now," she instructed.

Hermione smiled at her mentor. "Thank you for everything, Minerva. I promise I will keep in touch and see you regularly," she assured her. Minerva gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze before she took her leave.

"We shall return home and begin to arrange things," Narcissa said as she and Lucius also rose. "Perhaps we can expect you at lunchtime tomorrow? That will give everyone sufficient time to prepare."

Mary rose and hugged her friend gratefully. "That will be wonderful. We don't know how to thank you enough," she said.

"The fact you have even asked is thanks enough for us," Narcissa replied as she hugged Mary back. Lucius and Severus exchanged handshakes and both Malfoys farewelled Hermione and Draco before returning home.

Severus and Mary then excused themselves for the evening after ensuring Hermione had consumed her required potions. Draco had offered to help her prepare for bed and lingered to say a special goodnight before he floo'd to his rooms.

* * *

><p>Hermione was awakened the next morning by Winky. The little elf chivvied her out of the bedroom so she could pack it up for her. Hermione's protests that <em>all<em> her belongings were not required fell on deaf ears. "Ifs you needs something you cannot comes back here to get it. Malfoy Manor bes big enough to hold all your things, Mistress Herminminny," Winky told her. Hermione knew it was futile to argue, and Winky did have a point.

Mary greeted Hermione when she appeared at the breakfast table. "Good morning, Darling. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks, Mum," she replied. "I feel a little weak, but better than yesterday."

"Good, here, Severus left these potions for you. He has gone to the hall for breakfast and to let Button know you are going to the Manor. He has the second period free, and will come and see you then," Mary informed her. Hermione nodded as she bit into her toast.

"Lucius and Narcissa are expecting us for lunch," Hermione reminded Mary. "This really is the best solution, isn't it?" she asked, wanting confirmation from her mother.

"Yes, Sweetheart, it is. At least this time I can still be involved in your care. Last time I was forced to bundle you off to Molly," Mary remembered. When Hermione had been cursed at the end of her fifth year, there was no way for Mary and Michael to make or procure the potions Hermione required daily for her recovery. Headmaster Dumbledore had arranged for Hermione to stay at the Burrow where Molly Weasley was more than happy to take on the young witch's care, but it was always a regret of Mary's that she and Michael had been unable to see their daughter through her convalescence.

"I know," Hermione said sadly. "This way will be good though, we will have every afternoon together and you can still be here for your work and a break in the mornings. We won't have a chance to drive each other completely crazy." Hermione lifted the first potions vial and shuddered. She unstoppered the crystal container and upended the contents into her mouth, swiftly washing it down with a large mouthful of tea. Mary hovered close by with the teapot, refilling Hermione's cup after each of the four potions she had to swallow.

"That does not get any better," Hermione declared. Her face was twisted into a grimace as the last of the potions' tastes faded. "It's been eight days; you'd think I would've gotten used to it."

"That is one thing I loved about being a dentist, I never had to prescribe nasty medicine," Mary said.

"Mum, you were a dentist, people hated going to see you, period," Hermione reminded her.

"I know, it's one of the reasons I stopped," Mary retorted. Mother and daughter shared a companionable laugh. The sound of the floo in the sitting room distracted them. Draco appeared at the doorway a moment later.

"Good morning, Ladies," he said. He crossed the room to kiss Mary's cheek in greeting, before sitting down next to Hermione and placing a soft kiss on her lips. As he pulled back, he raised his eyebrows in inquiry, frowning a little when Hermione shook her head.

Mary watched the little byplay curiously. "What is it?" she asked.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. A little silent conversation of widened eyes, shifting eyebrows and head movements made Mary smile. '_They have the silent communication bit down pat. They are ready for married life_,' she thought.

Hermione sighed and visibly gathered her courage. "We think you will be the most open one to approach regarding this," she began. "Draco and I both want me to live in his room while I am at the Manor," she finished in a rush.

Mary placed her teacup back in its saucer. "I assume you will continue to live in the room as well, Draco?" she asked.

"Yes, I already spoke with Septima this morning and while Hermione is living at the Manor, so will I. I will floo back and forth daily," he replied.

"You remember what the healer said don't you? No sexual activity for two weeks, which is another week. Will the two of you be able to abstain if you are sleeping in the same bed?" Mary asked.

"Yes," they both assured her. "We are responsible," Draco continued. "I would never do anything to jeopardise Hermione's health or her recovery. We just want to be close to each other," he said, gazing into his fiancé's eyes.

Mary watched the two of them for a few moments as she sorted out her thoughts. '_They _are_ engaged, and they already have a house they stay in alone. In a week when they can resume their amorous activities, we can perhaps revisit the contraceptive discussion. There really is no reason to deny them, although I can understand why they are trepidatious to ask. The final decision will rest with Narcissa and Lucius of course, and we can spend the next hour deciding what to tell Severus..._'

"Alright, I personally have no problem with this," Mary said. She held her hand up at them to underscore her next point. "If I get even a _hint_ that you may have engaged in activities currently forbidden to you, I will not hesitate to have one of you removed to the other side of the Manor and have you chaperoned at all times," she said pointedly. Hermione and Draco immediately nodded their agreement. "And you will need to inform Severus, Narcissa and Lucius of your wishes. I will support you," she assured them.

Hermione reached over to give her mother a hug. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "It means a lot to us, and I promise we won't do anything we shouldn't at this time." Draco also voiced his thanks to Mary. "So how do we tell Dad?" Hermione asked with a grimace.

* * *

><p>Severus merely stared impassively at the nervous pair in front of him. '<em>On the one hand no,' <em>he thought. _'In the middle of the night, when they are sleep-addled, anything could happen. Hermione cannot be exposed to any hindrance of her recovery, it has been difficult enough already. This solution is supposed to _help_ her, not set her back further. On the other hand, they are engaged to be married, they are certainly no strangers to each other in the night, and frustration at being denied each other's company could be as detrimental as stress_.'

"Dad, please say something?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed, "What would you have me say? I have long wished to wrap you in a cocoon, Angel, since the day Michael died, actually. If you are locked away, nothing bad can happen to you. I would shroud Harry and Emily similarly if I could. But of course, I cannot do that to any of you. You must live life, with all its trials, but forgive me if after the events of last week, I am more inclined to the seclusion idea," he tried to explain his feelings.

"You are engaged," he continued, "you have your own house and I know you are both responsible. I implore you, both of you; train your sub-consciousness to resist seeking each other physically for a few weeks. But if Lucius and Narcissa agree, then I see no impediment as to why the two of you may not cohabit for the foreseeable future. As usual, I ask for discretion in the face of Emily, she is impressionable and she looks to the four of you as her role models," Severus included Harry and Ginny in his argument. "Please ensure she continues to see your relationships as ones to aspire to, not ones that degenerate into drama and tears at every turn. She gets enough of that watching her peers."

"She has nothing but the best example in us," Draco said cockily.

"Yes, how to turn from enemies to lovers," Hermione quipped. Draco smirked at her. He was feeling quite sure of himself now. He knew his father would have no issue with his and Hermione's desire to stay together while she was in the Manor, and he was sure his mother would be able to be persuaded. Draco was still feeling the need to keep Hermione in sight as much as possible. Since she had left the hospital, he was seeing her to bed every night and rejoining her as early as possible the next morning. He knew this was something he had to deal with very soon, Septima had not said anything, but he knew his work was slipping. At Hogwarts, she was vulnerable in her condition. She could not walk long distances; her control over her magic had not been fully regained since she had practically drained her core, and if someone who wished her harm managed to find her... Draco could not even begin to imagine going through a repeat of last Sunday.

At the Manor, behind Malfoy wards, he knew she would be safe. There were currently six people cleared to Apparate directly onto the estate, everyone else had to be escorted or allowed through the floo. Of course there would be seven if Mary was magical, and certainly when Emily was old enough, she would also be keyed to the wards, but in the meantime, anyone who tried to get to his fiancé while she recovered, would soon find themselves in a very uncomfortable situation. There were some people still out there that he almost hoped would try...

* * *

><p>"One part of my mind is quite proud of how enlightened I am being, but there is another part, which sounds suspiciously like my mother, that is quite forcefully instructing me to go in there right now and remove Hermione to one of the guest rooms," Narcissa said to Lucius as they prepared for bed.<p>

Draco and Hermione had wasted no time upon arrival at the Manor that afternoon in informing his parents of their desire to share Draco's room. At first they had been hesitant, but in the face of Mary's support, and her assurance that Severus also had no objections, they agreed. Lucius considered it bowing to the inevitable – even if they insisted on the couple sleeping in separate rooms, he knew his son was Slytherin enough to work out a way around the situation and end up with his fiancé anyway.

"It is likely your mother's teachings which are driving that part of you, considering you are hearing her voice. Ignore it, Love. The hippogriff has long bolted from the barn where those two are concerned. If anything, I am pleased they have to lie together each night without engaging. It will be a good test for their relationship," Lucius commented. They had been informed of the fact that Hermione was still too weak for the strenuous exercise of sex. Lucius knew what young love was like; this period of imposed celibacy would force Draco and Hermione to appreciate each other without the added bonus of sex. Not that he thought that was all their relationship was about, but he knew that since they had consummated their love, sex had played a massive part in it.

"You are right, of course," Narcissa agreed. "I would give anything that Hermione had not been injured, but since she was, I am so glad she agreed to come here to convalesce."

"As am I, my Dear. Perhaps this period of time will finally lie to rest the final demons our future daughter-in-law still encounters here. It is my sincere hope that by the time of their marriage, she will be one hundred percent comfortable in this house," Lucius said pensively.

"We will make sure of it," Narcissa said decisively. "I have already prepared a daybed and settee in the large gazebo, Hermione will be able to comfortably rest and receive guests there. I have placed benches along all the paths at regular intervals so she will be able to sit as needed and of course all the elves are prepared and willing to help with her care as needed."

"And Trilly?" Lucius asked. Narcissa smiled deviously.

"Trilly will make herself known in the morning. She has assured me she has not bonded to any of the three of us and she is also aware of Hermione's feelings regarding house elves. She thinks they are strange feelings, but she has agreed she will not consciously bond. An unconscious bond is not out of the question though..." Narcissa left the thought hanging. Lucius gathered his wife into his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Very Slytherin of you, my Darling," he complimented. "Trilly has already been set free once; a second time may very well kill her which Hermione would want to avoid at all costs. An elf's magic is very interpretive as well, what she may determine as a need to form a bond could easily be something we may think is quite minor. But once the bond is formed, there is no going back," he mused.

No matter her personal opinion, there was no way the future Lady of the Manor could not have an elf bonded to her – and it would not even be his fault when it did happen...

* * *

><p>"Are you comfortable with everything?" Draco asked solicitously.<p>

"Yes, Darling, Bixby did a wonderful job integrating all of my things with yours. It's like I've always been here," Hermione replied. It was true, her books were on his shelves, her pictures lined his mantle, and the nightstand held her personal treasures just as it did in her own bedroom at home. She knew that if she looked in the cupboards in Draco's large dressing room, she would find all her clothes, neatly folded and hanging. She knew if she looked into his bathroom, her toiletries were secreted away in drawers under what was now her basin, and her shampoo and conditioner were on the shelf in his shower.

They were currently sitting in front of his fire, enjoying a drink before bed. Draco was enjoying a drink anyway; Hermione was sipping on a cup of cocoa, alcohol being forbidden to her for the moment. "This is a bit weird for me," Draco commented.

"Why?"

"It's such a grown-up thing for us to be doing, sitting here," he replied.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "We sit like this all the time," she pointed out.

"Never here," Draco replied. "This has been my suite since I was five. I guess I'm having some trouble equating the fact that Blaise and I once used that chair to construct a fort, and now the woman I love is sitting in it before bed." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Are you going to have trouble with me staying here?" she asked.

"No, of course not," he replied. He stood up from his chair and walked to hers. He placed his drink on the small table beside her before kneeling in front of her and relieving her of the cup in her hand, placing it on the table beside his glass. The flickering firelight caught the crystal in his glass. Draco rested his hands on Hermione's thighs and leant forward, pressing his head gently into her abdomen. Hermione reached down to caress his hair. They had not been so alone since before she and Harry were attacked, someone had always been close by.

"What if I lost you?" His voice was husky, and muffled by her shirt.

Hermione looked down at the top of his head. He ran his hand up her thighs to come to grasp her waist. Hermione continued to caress his head. "You didn't," she said softly.

"I've been watching you the last week and a half. I can't get enough of you. Severus said earlier he wanted to wrap you in a cocoon to protect you. Am I out of line if I say I want to too?"

"I can't be protected from everything. Who's to say you're not a target as well? From the way Dolohov was taunting me, he believes I've bewitched you and your parents in some way. There are still Death Eaters out there. Some of them won't be of the belief I've bewitched you. They are thinking you are blood traitors of the worst kind. Can I wrap you in a cocoon to protect you?" she asked.

"I guess we'll just have to protect each other," he said. Draco lifted his head to stare into her eyes. "I can't live without you, you know."

"You would find a way. In fact, I think we need to make the same agreement Mum and Papa had."

Draco started shaking his head. "No, no I won't discuss it," he said.

Hermione placed her hands on his face to still his head. His grey eyes implored her to stay silent. "Darling, we have to. The difficult discussions are just as important as the fun ones. The difficult discussions mean we can survive as a couple forever. If something happens to me, I want you to live on. Find and take any opportunity for happiness. Know that I loved you from the moment I told you, for all the rest of my life. Promise me you would not hide yourself away. You would live for yourself, and any children we might have at that time."

Draco stared into Hermione's green eyes. Her words had been compelling. She was right, their ability to talk about the difficult parts of being together made them stronger as a couple. He lifted one of his hands to gently caress her face. "I don't know how I would, but I promise to try. Will you promise the same thing?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. Draco rose on his knees so he was level with her head and leaned forward capturing her lips and sealing their promise to each other with a kiss. "Let's go to bed," Hermione suggested. "It's been a long day."

Draco stood up and put his hands out to help Hermione to her feet. Without a word, he bent and swept her up into his arms, ignoring her shriek of protest. He carried her bridal style from the sitting room, into his bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Hermione went to stand but he put his hand on her shoulder, silently instructing her to stay put. Almost reverently, he began to remove her clothes, starting at her feet and working his way up.

"You are arousing me," she admonished softly as he unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing. "We promised our parents there would be none of this."

"None of this what? We may not have made our vows to each other yet, but in my opinion, taking care of you in sickness and in health started the day you allowed me to put that ring on your finger. Let me take care of you," he implored. He continued to undress her until she was only wearing her knickers. Draco took small pity on her and refrained from teasing her in any way. He himself was very aroused from the action, as normal, but he was determined to prove that they were more than just sex. "Wait here a moment," he instructed before disappearing into his dressing room. Scant moments later, Draco reappeared, wearing black silk sleep pants only and carrying the matching shirt.

"Somehow, every time we have slept in the same bed, we haven't worn clothes," Draco commented.

"My goodness," Hermione replied in mock astonishment. "However do you suppose that happened?"

"You're an older woman, you corrupted me," Draco teased. "Anyway, one of my fantasies, since I bought these, was to sleep in these black silk pants, while my Witch slept in the matching top," he said, holding the pyjama shirt out to her.

Hermione took the shirt with an impish smile and slipped it on. Draco pulled her to her feet and then took one step back, still holding onto one of her hands which he pulled to the side so he could see her fully. "Beautiful," he said.

Hermione lifted her free hand to grab the lapel of the shirt and bring it to her face. She inhaled the scent. "Just like you," she said with a smile.

Draco smiled back before turning serious once more. He led Hermione into the bathroom. Lined up on the counter were the five potions she had to take before bed. Hermione uncorked the first vial and drank it down, repeating the action with the other four while Draco filled a glass with water. Grimacing after downing the final vial, Hermione gratefully took the glass and drank the water inside. She quickly began brushing her teeth straight after to get rid of the foul taste from the potions. Draco chuckled before also brushing his own teeth.

The two of them made faces at each other in the mirror and did little boppy dances as they stood side by side. Draco bent to spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinse. When he stood, he impulsively grabbed Hermione by the hand and drew her into his arms, dancing with her, her toothbrush still sticking out of her mouth, the two of them moving to a tune only they could hear. Hermione broke from Draco's hold briefly to get rid of the toothpaste in her mouth. When she stood back up she was lost in his gaze. He brought one hand up to caress her cheek before he leaned in to capture her lips in a sweet, but passionate kiss.

"I promise," he reassured her.

"I promise, too," she replied.

"Come on, the bed is calling us," he said. He led her by the hand back to the bedroom. While they had been in the bathroom, Bixby had turned down the covers and removed Hermione's clothes from the floor where Draco had dropped them. As they situated themselves comfortably in the bed, Hermione made a mental note to speak with Draco regarding the elf. Draco was much too cavalier in his habits, always knowing Bixby would be there to pick up after him and to provide whatever he needed. She needed to break him of this habit. But they had had enough serious talk for one night. Hermione closed her eyes and let sleep take her after hearing Draco's response to her murmured love.

* * *

><p><em>Please review if you would like to. This chapter is something of a transition, more to come soon…<em>


	31. The First Full Day at the Manor

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_THANK YOU to all who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. Thanks for sticking with me through the journey so far._

.

**Chapter 31 – The First Full Day at the Manor**

Hermione woke the next morning to a fully-dressed Draco hovering above her. She smiled lazily in greeting before accepting a kiss from him.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I was just about to leave. I couldn't go without saying goodbye," he said to her softly.

"I would expect you to give me a goodbye kiss, even if I'm not awake to acknowledge it," she said cheekily. "What time is it?" The room was still quite dark, but there was enough morning light to be able to make each other out. Hermione thought there must have been a window with its curtains partially opened somewhere behind her.

"It's just before eight. I'm meeting Harry and George for breakfast in London, and taking care of some business at Gringott's. I'll probably come back here for lunch, but I need to be at the castle by one," Draco explained his day.

"Tell Harry to come here for breakfast tomorrow," Hermione instructed. Draco nodded. "You're getting your book today, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. Draco had been looking forward to today for weeks. He would begin to work from the first official Arithmancy Apprenticeship book today. Up until now he had been revising every formula he had ever calculated, and working on exercises that Septima had designed herself to get him ready for this first stage of his 'official' training.

Septima had explained that when she undertook her training, she had been handed the book on the first day and told to come back in a week with the first two chapters completed. She had done so, then sat there being berated by her elderly master, in French no less, because of the lack of attention to detail, the two errors she had made and the lack of providing her calculation methods to back up her results. She had vowed then and there that when she was in the same position, she would ensure her apprentices received a thorough grounding in the subject and were fully confident of their abilities before she handed them the book. It was expected that this book would take Draco one year to complete. Septima privately thought it would take him only nine or ten months.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes again. Draco leant down and kissed her temple, smiling at the moan Hermione made. "Go back to sleep, Sweet," he instructed. "I'll see you at lunch. I love you," he said.

"Mmmm, I love you too, Darling," Hermione replied without opening her eyes. Draco laughed when she puckered her lips, clearly wanting another kiss. He obliged her before caressing a hand over her hair and leaving to meet Harry and George. Hermione immediately fell back to sleep.

It was about an hour later when Hermione stirred again. She stretched languidly in the bed, a secretive smile on her face as she contemplated her location. She felt a brief moment of disappointment because Draco was not there for her to wake up to, but it was swiftly replaced with the happiness of the memory from when he had left earlier. Hermione opened her eyes finally, the smile on her lips dying and a gasp of surprise issuing forth when she encountered a set of large brown eyes, peering at her through the still-dim lit room. The owner of the eyes, a small elf, the smallest elf Hermione had ever seen in fact, jumped back quickly with a squeak of surprise herself.

"I is sorry, Missy, Trilly be very sorry for frightening Missy," the tiny elf apologised.

"It's alright, Trilly, was it?" Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes from the remnants of sleep.

"Yes, Missy, I is Trilly. Master Lucius be askings Trilly to helps you while yous be here at Malfoy Manor," the small creature replied.

"Master Lucius? Are you bonded to Narcissa?" Hermione asked. Apart from Bixby, Hermione had never heard any elf at the Manor refer to Lucius as anything other than '_Master_'.

"No, Missy, Trilly not be bonded to any Master or Mistress," Trilly said, her ears drooping sadly. "Trilly's old Mistress be settings her free when law change. Old Mistress not wanting to have busybody witches ins her house."

Hermione's heart clenched slightly. Her law had created this situation? Wait, there was supposed to be a refuge system set up for elves displaced by the law – she had made sure of that. It even allowed for compensation to the original owners, much to Hermione's disgust and disappointment. That had been an add-on of which she did not approve. "Oh, Trilly, I am so sorry you went through that. How did you come here to Malfoy Manor?" she asked. Hermione patted the edge of the bed, indicating Trilly should climb up, smiling when the little elf did so.

"Trilly is Apparating," she replied simply.

Hermione smiled, she forgot that elves were often quite literal in their answers, not perceiving the subtleties of the questions posed to them. "I meant, why did you come to Malfoy Manor?" she asked.

"Trilly is sorrys, Missy. Trilly not be meaning to answer wrong." The elf was wringing her hands fretfully. Hermione's eyes widened nervously. She figured the elf was not too far away from punishing herself.

"Trilly, no, no, it's alright, I misspoke. Please, tell me why you came here," Hermione tried to placate her.

Trilly looked up with her big brown eyes. "Trilly has old Granny-elf here," she said anxiously. "She be Master Lucius's old nanny-elf. She ask Master Lucius ifs Trilly cans stays. Trilly be very happys when Master Lucius say yes buts she be very sads when he says no bonding. He wants to pays Trilly instead," Trilly explained.

"You are paid?" Hermione asked in astonishment. While she knew the Malfoys were supporters and followers of the laws that had been passed, she did not think they would ever be so enlightened as to _pay_ a house elf for their services.

"Yes, Trilly is paid one galleon and one Chocolate Frog every Sunday. Trilly likes frogs buts she does nots like galleons!" Trilly said firmly.

"But you can save your money for things you might need," Hermione argued.

"Trilly has everythings she needses. Trilly has cloths and shoes, and a roofs, and foods, and familys. What else does Trilly needs?" she asked innocently.

"You could take a holiday, or maybe buy some nice pictures for your room, or pretty cloths, I mean clothes," Hermione suggested. The blank look she was receiving prompted her to change the subject. "What sort of work have you been doing since you came here?" she asked.

"Trilly be working lots in laundrys and keeping Master Draco's rooms clean when Bixby is busy at schools. Trilly also does cleanings in your cottage, Missy," Trilly said proudly. "Trilly's Granny-elf being very happy with Trilly's training. Trilly has only been true House Elf ten seasons."

Hermione was surprised. During her research for Dobby's Law, she had learned that house elves counted the passing of time in seasons between the vernal and autumnal equinoxes. It was rare, especially in the old manor houses, to find an elf with less than twenty seasons' service being allowed to interact with humans. "How many seasons have you been alive, Trilly?" she asked.

"Trilly be fourteen seasons old," the elf replied.

Again, Hermione was surprised. "You were very young when you started your service," she commented. Most elves only started training once they had reached ten seasons.

"Trilly's Mother-elf dieds when Trilly four seasons old," she said sadly. "Old Mistress makes Trilly begins the work straight away. Trilly has to be learnings very quick because other elf very old, too. Mistress scareds that no-ones be able to takes care of her. But Trilly learns very fasts and bes a good elf. Until she is being given clothes and tolds to leave," Trilly pouted as she remembered the harsh treatment she had received from her previous mistress.

"Well I am glad you knew where your Granny-elf was so you could come straight to her," Hermione said. "Do you like it here at Malfoy Manor?" She smiled when Trilly's ears began flapping – a sign of her happiness.

"Oh yes, Missy. Master Lucius and Missy Narcissy bes very kind. Trilly be very lucky, other elves tell Trilly of Dark Times," Trilly said ominously. "But Trilly stays at her old house then. She be hearings her old Mistress whisper about Bad Dark Wizard and how he have good ideas. Trilly doesn't thinks so. Trilly bes very happy when Good Harry Potter destroys Bad Dark Wizard," she gushed.

Hermione smiled at the appellation Trilly appeared to have assigned to Harry. "Have you met Harry yet?" she asked. Harry had been a frequent visitor to the Manor since he began his Auror training. Draco was teaching him how to ride the horses and the pair were also often found in the sky, chasing after a snitch. It was nothing for the two of them to floo to the Manor for only a few hours of an afternoon, simply to get away from Hogwarts for a little while.

"Oh no, Missy, Trilly not be specials enough for meeting Good Harry Potter!" Trilly was adamant, her eyes wide and head shaking, as she denied to Hermione that she was somehow good enough to meet the Hero-Wizard.

"That's silly, Trilly," Hermione closed her eyes in exasperated humour at herself when she heard the rhyme. "Of course you are special enough to meet Harry. He will be here tomorrow for breakfast. You should come and meet him then. He would be very happy to see you," Hermione told her. "Now, what sort of 'help' has Master Lucius asked you to do for me?" she inquired.

"Normal helps, Missy," Trilly replied in confusion. "All helps I would give my Mistress."

"Not your Mistress, Trilly. I am not your Mistress, remember that," Hermione said firmly. "I am your friend and I am happy for you to help me, but I am not your Mistress. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Missy, Trilly is not beings bonded to you now. Trilly is just helpings. Master Lucius says Trilly shoulds wash cloths, and helps with long, long hairs, and make sures you takes your potions and keeps away the peoples whens you be sleepings," the little elf listed off a few of the duties she would be undertaking.

"Well it sounds like you will be busy. And it is just helping, remember that," Hermione reiterated.

"Yes, Missy, yous should takes your potions now. Missy Narcissy be askings for you to eats breakfast too," Trilly told her.

Hermione smiled at Trilly. "See, you are helping me already," she told her. Hermione rose from the bed and entered the dressing room, gathering her clothes for the day. From there she entered the bathroom and had a quick shower before taking her first potions of the morning. While she was brushing her teeth, she thought back over the conversation she had just had with Trilly. She could not believe there were house elf owners out there so callous as to turn an elf loose in the world, simply because they did not want to suffer the inconvenience of inspections.

Hermione made a mental note to ask Lucius about Trilly's previous mistress. She wondered who it was and how this person was coping now without help. She obviously depended on the elf's work, going by what Trilly had been saying, and Hermione could not imagine she was now doing the work herself.

Trilly waited patiently in the bedroom for her Missy. She had been so happy when Master Lucius called her the day before and gave her a new job. She knew she would be able to take very good care of Master Draco's Missy. Master Lucius had tried to teach her Missy's real name but Trilly had stumbled over it very badly. She could not even get her tongue around 'Herminminny', which Winky and Kreacher used to refer to her. 'Missy' would have to do for now.

Hermione came back into the bedroom, dressed and ready to go downstairs. Trilly happily walked along beside her, asking with every second step if '_Missy bes alright?_' and reassuring Hermione with every other step that '_Trilly bes here to help'_. Despite herself, Hermione was very close to ordering the little elf to stop talking by the time the pair reached the dining room. The only thing really stopping Hermione was that she was starting to feel a little short of breath. Nothing like she had when walking the long distances at Hogwarts, but enough to know it was time to sit down. She was pleased to note that the dining room used by the family was the furthest away from Draco's bedroom. All the other rooms would be easily accessible.

Hermione entered and sat at the single place setting. She was a little perplexed as to where the other occupants of the house were. Trilly popped away. '_Presumably to get my breakfast_,' Hermione thought. '_I wonder what is keeping Narcissa_.' Hermione certainly did not want to be bothersome, but she had been under the impression that Narcissa was looking forward to helping with her recovery. She thought it very unlike the consummate hostess to leave her to her own devices on the first morning. '_Although, I am nearly a member of the family, I shouldn't be so needy. It's just breakfast after all_.'

Just as Hermione finished this thought, a plate of French toast accompanied by a rasher of bacon, a small bowl of cut-up fruit, and a pot of tea materialised in front of her. She grinned happily. '_All my favourites_,' she thought, shaking out the linen napkin and placing it on her lap. She picked up the small jug of maple syrup and poured it liberally over the toast. She prepared a cup of tea while the syrup soaked into the bread, before cutting off a dainty bite and placing it in her mouth. She groaned with appreciation just as a harried Narcissa entered the room.

"Oh, my Dear, I am so sorry I was not here to meet you," the blonde apologised. "I so wanted everything to be perfect for you this morning and it has been nothing but one disaster after another," she said. Narcissa gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and gestured for her to continue her meal. She called for her personal elf, requesting a pot of tea to be delivered. It was on the table almost as soon as the elf disappeared.

"It is alright, Narcissa. You should go about your life as normal while I am here," Hermione said, beating her previous thoughts into submission.

"No, I am committed to you and your care in the mornings for as long as it takes," Narcissa argued. "The Memorial Committee just cannot seem to line up this morning. The artist has six months left until the unveiling of the new centrepiece for the Ministry and I will not allow '_creative blocks_' to stop that happening. It is amazing how quickly he became '_unblocked'_ when I suggested we engage an alternate sculptor for the commission."

Hermione laughed. "It is fine, I was really only sitting here for a few minutes. I'm guessing because there is only one place setting that you have already eaten?" Hermione ventured.

"Yes, Darling, Lucius had business at Gringott's this morning so we ate early," Narcissa replied.

"You should have told me, I would have made sure I was up," Hermione said.

"No, you need your sleep," Narcissa said firmly. "I eat with Lucius every morning. You are more than welcome to join us if you have arisen for the day. If not, then your breakfast will await you. While you are recovering, we will follow your schedule. Do not worry, Angel, the elves are here to help us and they do not mind serving at different times. Even in different places," Narcissa assured her.

"Speaking of elves, I met Trilly this morning," Hermione said.

"Wonderful, Lucius told her she would be assigned to you for the duration of your stay," Narcissa replied.

"You know how I feel about elves," Hermione said, wanting to confirm a suspicion that had been brewing since about halfway through her conversation with Trilly.

"Of course we do, which is why we assigned you a paid elf and not one that is bonded to Lucius or me," Narcissa said.

Hermione could not find any hint of subterfuge in Narcissa's words. She carefully examined the blonde's visage and could find no sign of duplicity in her expression either. She decided to accept Trilly's presence for now on the face of things, but resolved to keep a close eye on the situation. The last thing she needed was for the elf to bond to her. She knew an elf would only bond on the request (or order) of a witch or wizard, or, as in the case of Mary and Winky, if the elf felt it was truly a life or death situation. She could not see either of those things happening with Trilly.

"Are you settled in?" Narcissa asked, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes," Hermione replied. A tiny catch in her voice caused Narcissa to regard her speculatively.

"Is anything wrong? Are you not comfortable?" she asked worriedly. "Draco did not pressure you into staying with him in his room, did he?"

"No, no, we both wanted to stay together. Draco has never pressured me into anything in regards to our relationship," Hermione assured her. "I don't know what it is, exactly. I just feel as though they're _his_ rooms and I'm just a visitor. Even though all my things are there, I suppose I feel displaced. I'm sure once I get used to it, and maybe put a few more feminine things around, I will start to feel more at home. After all, I will be spending quite a number of years in those rooms," she said with a smile.

Hermione knew all the rooms in Draco's suite just needed a little injection of her personality. It was a guy's room! The latest redecoration had taken place at the end of the war, right when Draco was on the cusp of manhood, and he might have gone a bit overboard in the masculinity stakes. There were many shades of brown, green and cream throughout the five-roomed suite. The furniture was very clean and minimalistic. Luckily it was all fairly old-fashioned – Hermione did not know if she would have been able to abide modern furniture. She could spend some time in the next few weeks thinking about what she might like to live with in the future.

While Hermione mused, she did not notice she confused expression that came over Narcissa's face. She was shaken from her inner thoughts when her future mother-in-law spoke, "Hermione, that is not where you will live."

"Pardon? I thought we were going to live in the Manor once we finished our apprenticeships. Is there somewhere else we will live?" she asked.

"No, you will live here, but there is a separate wing in which you and Draco will make your home. Has Draco never discussed this with you?"

"He just said we would eventually live here. I assumed that meant we would be in his rooms."

"No, those rooms are part of _our_ section of the house. It is bad enough you will be under the same roof as your parents-in-law, you certainly won't want to be in the same wing with us as you create your family," Narcissa teased gently, smiling when Hermione blushed lightly. "Draco and you will have your own wing, as I said. It has sixteen rooms; bedrooms, sitting room, dining room, study, and there is even a small ballroom."

Hermione's mouth dropped open upon hearing that little gem. "A ballroom?" she repeated faintly.

"Yes, Dear. Why don't we go and take a look? Finish your breakfast and we shall meander across when you are ready," Narcissa looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I believe we may have to take a rest on the way, but there is a charming little Ladies' parlour I use for garden parties. We may take a small refreshment there."

Narcissa explained a bit more about the rooms while Hermione finished her breakfast. The two then rose, and made their way to the parlour Narcissa had spoken of. Hermione was enchanted by it on sight. Narcissa had been correct in her estimation of the journey. Hermione was indeed ready for a break when they entered the parlour. Once Trilly had served tea, Hermione continued to look around the room, taking in the leadlight windows, the muted colour tones and the luxuriant soft furnishings. This was a room she could easily see herself spending a lot of time in. Her interest did not go unnoticed by Narcissa, but the older Witch did not comment on it, keeping their conversation light, and even waiting patiently when Hermione curled into the chair she was sitting in for a short nap.

While Hermione slept, Narcissa held a brief, quiet conversation with the resident portrait over the fire. This particular portrait had a vested interest in Hermione, being an ancestor of hers from the Prince family. Narcissa brought Frances up to date with Hermione's health, and agreed with the former Matriarch that introductions could be held on another day. Narcissa knew Hermione would want to spend a long time conversing with her relative, and Frances, too, wanted to spend an extended amount of time with the young Witch. The portrait was patient; she could wait until her descendant was in better health before they engaged in what promised to be a lively and informative discourse.

The portrait was empty when Hermione stirred. After drinking another cup of tea to wash down the potion Trilly brought to Hermione, the present and future Mrs Malfoys continued their way to what was traditionally known as the 'Heir's Wing'. "Through that corridor there, you would once again find yourself in the main foyer. Your wing may be accessed from the grand staircase there as well. This way is a more pleasant walk, with a view of the gardens," Narcissa explained. Indeed, one wall of the corridor appeared to be made entirely of large windows, overlooking the terraced gardens.

The pair came to a more practical staircase, still large, but by no means the ornate splendour of its grand cousin at the front of the Manor. They climbed it slowly in order for Hermione to retain her breath. "Back down that way is where you would have come from if you entered through the main hall," Narcissa pointed down the hallway. Hermione recognised the hallway in the far distance as the one they used to get to Draco's current rooms. It looked to be about fifty yards away. They turned left and passed through an ornate stone archway, emerging into a large, bright open space with many doors leading off from it. Hermione could see another staircase at the end of the room.

"This is where Lucius and I lived when we first married. When Draco's grandfather passed away, we moved across to where we are now. One day, I hope long into the future, when Lucius departs this world, you and Draco will move there, and I will come back here," Narcissa explained as she looked around fondly. She began to show Hermione the different rooms and let her know how she had used them when this was her domain. Hermione noticed all the rooms, apart from the 'small' ballroom ('_Small, my arse_,' she thought. '_You could easily fit two hundred people in here_!'), were about the same size. She could already envisage which rooms would be used for what purpose. Plans were being made in her head as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Of course this floor may also be reached from the main house. As you know, the third floor is all bedrooms. There are four up here," Narcissa said, pointing to the doors off the central corridor, "and of course your master suite." She had been walking toward a set of impressive double doors, and on her last sentence, opened them with a flourish.

Hermione held her breath slightly as she entered the room. She found herself in what would be a large sitting room. There was enough space for several sofas and some wing backed chairs before the fire, and a reasonably sized dining table where she and Draco could eat if they felt like it.

"Now, remember this house was designed during a period when this sort of thing was normal," Narcissa prepared Hermione as she walked toward a door. "This would be the Lady's bedroom, your room," she said. "There is a dressing room and bathroom attached over there." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I said it was normal. Husbands and wives did not share general quarters back in the day, as I am sure you are aware." Hermione reluctantly agreed.

"When Lucius and I first married, we took advantage of this arrangement," Narcissa continued. Hermione looked at her in shock. "Ours was an arranged marriage. Although we have come to love each other very much, at first we hardly knew one another. We spent the first year of our marriage in more of a courtship situation," Narcissa explained. "Having separate bedrooms allowed us the privacy from each other we needed to adjust to our new circumstances and slowly let each other in. Our current suite is configured much the same as this one. The bedroom of the 'Lady of the Manor' is used as a private study for both of us.

"I will impart to you my first piece of advice as a Malfoy bride," Narcissa had a conspiratorial smile on her face. "Establish quickly that you wish to share your office space with your husband. There will be a 'public' study assigned to each of you, where you may meet your colleagues and peers, but you should make sure you are welcome where he does the bulk of his work. You and Draco are so studious in nature as well. I can see you setting this room up in such a capacity immediately. It is nice to be able to work and be in the same room with your loved one."

"Thank you, that does sound like good advice, Narcissa," Hermione said with a smile. Hermione thought that was an extremely practical idea for this room. She allowed Narcissa to guide her out of the room and across to the opposite doorway.

"Of course, this is the Master Bedroom," she announced as she opened the door. Hermione's eyes widened when she took in the sheer scale of this room. '_It's almost as big as the damned ballroom!_' she thought incredulously. There was another fireplace, with plenty of room for chairs to be placed in front of it, and large windows and French doors opening onto a large balcony. Hermione headed over to see the view from the windows and noted they were now overlooking the front of the house. A dressing room and bathroom, both easily twice the size of what was attached to Draco's current room, were artfully hidden behind a curved wall at one end of the room.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said. She was already mentally placing furniture, selecting drapes and floor coverings and wondering what colour of paint would best accentuate the art they would buy for the walls.

Trilly popped into the room at this point to announce that '_Missy Doctor Mary'_ was here, and that lunch was ready to be served. Narcissa asked Trilly to apparate Mary to the conservatory, while she and Hermione walked down there at a more leisurely pace.

They took a back staircase and ducked behind a tapestry, hiding a corridor, which cut the journey to the conservatory in half.

Mary looked up with a smile as she heard voices approaching. She could hear Hermione talking about the secrets in the house and asking how long Narcissa thought it would take for her to learn them. They entered the conservatory, Narcissa assuring Hermione that she would teach all she knew of them to her while she was here.

Hermione caught sight of her mother and hurried to meet her. Mary gave her daughter a long hug and spent the next few minutes confirming she had taken all her potions and enquiring after her sleep patterns.

"Narcissa is doing a wonderful job, Mum. We spent the morning looking at the apartment Draco and I will be living in once we're married." Hermione told Mary.

"That sounds lovely. You didn't say you would be living in a different section of the Manor," Mary commented.

"Draco didn't tell me," Hermione replied.

"Draco didn't tell me what?" the man in question asked as he sauntered into the conservatory. He greeted his mother and future mother-in-law with kisses to their cheeks before a more intimate greeting with his fiancé.

"That we would have a whole wing, complete with ballroom, to live in once we were married," Hermione informed him.

Draco looked nonchalant. "It never came up," he said indifferently. "We will live at Hogwarts the first three years anyway, and I figured outside of that we would live at the cottage. I don't know that we will be doing much grand scale entertaining during that time. We can just use rooms here that are already open if we need to."

"The cottage isn't connected to the Floo Network though," Hermione pointed out.

"Not at the moment, but it's easy enough to add it. The cottage is big enough for entertaining our friends, anyway. I thought it's a better 'first home' for us – more on par with what our friends will probably have as well," Draco said.

Hermione's expression reflected the warmth and pride she was feeling in Draco right now. "You don't want to flaunt our wealth?" she asked for confirmation.

"People who know us already know we're rich. I just think while we're getting started, people like Bryce and Julia, Lesley, even Ginny and Luna, will be more comfortable visiting us in more intimate surroundings. By the time we finish our apprenticeships and maybe want to think about moving in here permanently, they will be able to see past what we have," he replied.

Hermione's eyes held a promise of rewarding him later for his speech. Whoever would have thought Draco Malfoy would be sensitive to the feelings of their less-affluent friends? Sometimes Draco's inner changes still really surprised her.

"What time is your appointment again?" Draco asked, clearly desiring a change of subject.

"Two," Hermione replied. "Mum, did you bring the portkey?" There was light laughter as Hermione and Mary both said 'portkey' at the same time.

"Yes, I have it in my bag," Mary confirmed. There was a pause as lunch was served.

"How were Harry and George?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco brought the ladies up-to-date with everything he had heard that morning while they ate. All too soon, he was saying goodbye in order to be back at the castle in time for his session with Septima.

"Hermione, would you like to change before we go to the hospital?" Mary suggested.

"Yes, I think I will," she said. Trilly appeared beside her, ready to accompany her back to her room. The back way up from the conservatory to Draco's room was very quick; Hermione did not suffer any debilitation in the journey. She sat patiently while Trilly arranged her hair. She had to prevent the little elf from styling her hair in a manner more suitable to a Hollywood costume picture, but she appreciated the end result. Dressed in fresh robes, she emerged from the bedroom to find Mary and Narcissa in the sitting room. Narcissa excused herself to see if the sculptor had managed to continue to stave off the 'blocks'. Hermione activated the portkey to take her and Mary to St Mungo's.

.

"I am concerned, your lungs should be showing more recovery than this by now," Healer Josh Bryers said worriedly. "You heart rate and blood pressure are exactly where they should be right now but your breathing patterns are not."

"We have changed my living arrangements just yesterday," Hermione told him. "I was experiencing difficulty walking around Hogwarts, it's just so big, as you know, and I couldn't get outside easily unless someone carried me. The stairs were posing an issue as well."

"I will admit, that had worried me a little, but you can't help where you live. Where are you staying now?"

"I'm staying with my fiancé's family in Wiltshire."

"Good for you. I'm sure it's going to be tough being around that much luxury," he said with a wink.

"I'll get by," Hermione replied, acting highly put-upon.

"Apparition is the next step. I wasn't going to worry but since you are not staying at Hogwarts, let's see how you go with it," Josh said. "Ally, can you please apparate up to the roof and wait for Hermione there?"

The medi-witch nodded before disappearing with a pop. Josh instructed Hermione to follow suit. Hermione stood and took a breath before disappearing on the spot.

"No matter how many times I see that, it always amazes me a little bit," Mary commented. Josh gave her an understanding smile.

"My father says the same thing, and he's been watching my mother apparate for about thirty years," he told her. Mary smiled back. It was always nice to hear about other Muggles that were now part of the wizarding world. There were two pops heard suddenly, and Hermione and Ally reappeared.

"How was that?" Hermione asked. Josh waved his wand over her, checking her vital signs.

"Excellent, no problems here. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine, I feel perfectly fine," she replied honestly.

"Good, good, now I only want you to apparate short distances," Josh cautioned. "Many small jumps will be better for you than one big one. Limit your distance to no more than fifty yards in any direction for the next three days. You can then increase it by ten yards every three days until you are back to your full strength. You cannot take anyone side-along until you get clearance from me," he said firmly. Hermione nodded.

"I'm sure that will also mean no providing the destination for someone to take you along," Mary added pointedly as well. Hermione looked slightly sheepish at the reminder of the risk she and Emily had taken all those months ago.

Josh eyed her shrewdly. "Knowing what I know of you, Hermione, I think I might take an educated guess at what that cryptic sentence means, and I agree with Mary one hundred percent. You may be a completely passive passenger on someone else's apparition. But even just thinking about what I think you're talking about..." he shook his head in disbelief. He decided to change the subject. "How is your magic?"

"It's fine," Hermione replied. "I've been going through Charms and Transfiguration as you suggested. I have been keeping it pretty light, kind of working my way through the spells slowly as I learned them at school. I'm up to fifth year now. I wondered if some defensive spells would help as well?" she asked.

"In theory, yes. I would not recommend you take part in a duel – even a mock one. Casting against a wall or a tree would be fine. The _other_ sort of energy burning activity we spoke about," he gave Hermione a look to make sure she understood what he was talking about.

"Sexual release. My mother is a medical professional, and she can't hex you. You can speak freely, Josh," Hermione said.

"Right, next week will be fine for you to resume your normal activities in that area. I will advise you to take it slow to begin with, no hanging off chandeliers or trying page two hundred and one of the _Kama Sutra_," Josh joked.

"Exactly when next week?" Hermione asked, ignoring the smirk on Mary's face.

"Maybe Wednesday or Thursday," Josh replied.

"No, Josh, it's killing me. I need to know _when_," Hermione stressed to the healer.

Josh gave her an evil smirk. "Thursday," he said firmly. Hermione scrunched her nose and mouth up in distaste. "Do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"I wondered if the potions would mess with my cycle in any way. I was due last week but nothing happened," Hermione said. She was almost positive this was a result of the trauma, not pregnancy, but it did not hurt to broach the subject.

"You actually started bleeding when you were on the table in the trauma room," Ally told her. Hermione's insides unclenched in relief a little at this news. "We took care of it with a special spell we use for patients so they don't have to deal with it while they are here."

"There's a spell?" Hermione asked incredulously. "What is it? Can you show me? How often can it be used?" she asked eagerly.

Ally merely smiled. "Medi-witch and Healer trade secret," she said, miming zipping her lip and throwing away the key. "It is merely a delay spell. Most women don't even notice it. You simply miss bleeding this cycle. Your next cycle will be quite heavy," she warned, "but there will be no complications from it. Long-term use will mess with your reproductive organs." Hermione deflated a little. For a minute, she thought there was a way around her monthlies and she had simply not been informed of it. At least Madam Pomfrey's ears were safe from the blistering they had been about to receive.

"The potions you are taking won't affect your contraceptive potion as they are all organically based and targeting two totally different areas of your body," Josh said. "Just to be on the safe side though, have Draco cast the Charm on himself as well."

"We do that anyway," Hermione informed him. Josh sat back in his chair with a smile.

"No problems then. Anything else?" he asked. Hermione and Mary both shook their heads no. "Alright then, I'll see you next Friday for your next review." They all said goodbye and Hermione and Mary portkeyed back to the Manor.

.

Hermione had a long nap when she returned from her appointment. By the time she woke up again, Draco was stretched out on the bed beside her, reading from his new text book. He closed the book when she stirred and turned his attention to her. They spent a few minutes discussing her appointment and what his afternoon had entailed. Hermione stretched her arms out and yawned. "I suppose we should get ready for dinner," she said. Draco agreed and let her know that while she was sleeping, Severus and Emily had arrived at the Manor for the weekend. Harry was on shift that weekend and elected to stay back at Hogwarts. He had promised he would be at the Manor for breakfast though, as per Hermione's order.

Dressed in comfortable, yet elegant robes, Draco apparated the two of them to just outside the dining room. They entered and greeted everyone. Hermione despaired for a few moments that they had held dinner for her, but Narcissa and Mary both assured her they had been waiting less than fifteen minutes and not to worry. They all sat and started on the first course.

"Hermione, the three reprobates that harmed you will be brought before the Wizengamot on Tuesday. The trial order came down today," Lucius said.

There had been a delay while Kingsley Shacklebolt gathered every piece of iron-clad evidence he could, in order to ensure these three would be incarcerated for a very long time. Privately, he worried about possible retribution from Severus and the Malfoys, and he did not want the hard work the three men had put into salvaging their reputations to be destroyed by this trio of low-lives. He felt if he could present a watertight case to the Wizengamot, then the facts would speak for themselves.

"Will I need to be there?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you and Harry will receive notification tomorrow," Lucius informed her. "Angel, I want you to know I am going to recuse myself from this case. I have heard, from several sources that I listen to, that the defence believes I will '_see the error of my ways_' so to speak and arrange for acquittal. They also tell me the prosecution believes I am using this to further cement myself '_in the light_'. I want nothing more than to see these three punished severely for daring to harm a member of my family, but I will trust the Wizengamot to act in my stead at this time." Lucius had planned the exact words he would use to Hermione. He had not forgotten his promise to his son, and the blank mask on Draco's face indicated that he had understood the hidden message.

"I will be there," Draco declared, placing his hand over Hermione's.

"I will let Minerva know we will both be absent on Tuesday," Severus said to Mary.

"No doubt she will be, as well," Mary commented.

"Ca- may I come, too?" Emily asked, quickly correcting her near-slip.

Severus and Mary exchanged a look. "We will discuss it and let you know, Button," Mary said. Emily nodded. '_At least it's not a straight out, no_,' she thought. Lucius looked as though he were about to say something, but decided against it. Instead he turned to Narcissa.

"Once I recuse myself, I will sit in the gallery with our son. A united front will-"

"Yes, of course, Lucius, I will be there also," Narcissa interrupted him.

"Button, how is Cameron?" Hermione asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She did not want the dinner conversation to be composed entirely of serious subjects.

"He's fine," Emily said defensively.

"Are we sure this _Cameron_," Lucius fairly drawled the name, "has honourable intentions?"

"He's not going to ask me to marry him, Uncle Lucius. I'm only thirteen," Emily pointed out.

"No one will be asking to marry you until you are thirty," Severus remarked as he shook some salt onto his meal.

"Da-ad," Emily whined, "are you ever going to revise that age?"

"No, I was clear and you agreed," he told her.

"I never actually agreed, you know. I just laughed, or hugged you, or changed the subject," Emily said smugly. There was a brief pause while Severus thought back over every conversation he had had with Emily in relation to this topic. The scowl that appeared on his face, confirming Emily's point, made everyone break out into laughter.

"We will make an honourary Slytherin of you yet, Button," Lucius said, raising his glass to her.

"A true Slytherin would have saved that nugget of information until the man who wanted to propose was standing in front of Dad," Hermione said. "I need Emily to stay a true Gryffindor, especially considering I am surrounded by Slytherins right now." She included her mother in this group – everyone had conceded by now that Mary would have been sorted into that house in a heartbeat. Severus had commented once that Michael must have been the influence behind Hermione's Gryffindor tendencies, an assertion that Mary and Hermione agreed with wholeheartedly. Even Harry and Ginny, who had spent a little bit of time with the man, concurred.

"Gryffindor 'til the end!" Emily declared proudly, raising her own glass of sparkling grape juice high in the air. Hermione joined her toast, while everyone else at the table made a point of placing their glasses firmly back down. Emily wrinkled her nose at their behaviour. "We need Harry here," she commented. "We're too outnumbered."

"We have not heard much about Cameron. Is he from a good family?" Narcissa asked imperiously.

"He's a pure-blood," Emily said nervously.

Narcissa's eyes widened in horror at the implication of what she had asked. She hastened to reassure her Goddaughter. "No, no, Button, I meant is his family kind and good members of the community," she said, a small blush highlighting her cheeks.

Emily relaxed. "He is a member of the Gibbon family." As soon as she said this, there was an infinitesimal pause, before the entire table broke up laughing. "That's not what I meant," Emily said after she composed herself, her cheeks burning red. "His parents are Rachel and Samuel Gibbon."

Lucius raised an eyebrow to Severus, who merely nodded his head slightly. Samuel Gibbon had been deemed a Blood Traitor by his family and cast out. His father and older brother had been comrades of Lucius and Severus in the Death Eaters. They were now imprisoned at Azkaban.

"He has two sisters, Pauline and Pietra. Pietra is his twin and in Ravenclaw. She is a good study partner," Emily commented.

"Miss Gibbon has proven herself of worthy character as well," Severus said. "She had a tight rein on the highest marks of her year for the first two years of her education. Emily has surpassed her now, but instead of being resentful of her, she sought her out for assistance." Emily smiled at her father's summation of her friend. She enjoyed studying with Pietra.

"And Cameron treats you well?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, he carries my bags and fetches books for me in the library. He is really good with conjuration, and he always gives me a flower to put on my bag. A lot of the girls wish they had a boyfriend as nice as him," she said.

"I still think you are too young," Lucius said, the corners of his mouth downturned.

"So does Harry," Emily replied, giggling at the pursed lips of her Godfather at having it pointed out that he and _Harry Potter_ agreed on something. Since the pair found themselves in close quarters more and more often, a good-natured animosity had arisen between them. The oxymoron that defined their dynamic was a constant source of amusement for those around them. If it came down to it though, Lucius would defend Harry just as he would Hermione and Emily. As Harry would immediately jump to the aid of the man who was both his father's closest friend and his sister's future father-in-law.

Dinner continued pleasantly. Hermione let everyone know of the people who had indicated they would be visiting the Manor over the weekend. Draco privately marvelled at the list of names, names of people who, two years ago, would have not even entertained the _notion_ of visiting his home in any capacity. Draco talked about where he was in his studies. Mary put forth the question that since Arithmancy was not a branch of _practical_ magic; did they think she might be able to undertake the study?

Severus became quite excited, for him anyway, at this suggestion. Mary had always helped with the preparation of his ingredients where she could, and she had shown interest in the theoretical side of the core subjects at Hogwarts. He had been waiting for her current interest in Transfiguration to wane before he suggested she look into Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes. Her brilliant academic mind was absorbing the knowledge available in this new world she had embraced. He had always thought the Guidance Counsellor job to be just that – a job to undertake while she found her feet and while Emily was still attending Hogwarts. She had the potential, though, to master either of those two subjects if she so chose. He filed the thought away in his brain to discuss at a later time.

The rest of the evening was spent in idle chit chat. Ministry gossip, Narcissa's latest run-ins with her various charity committees, Emily's frustrations with her Defence professor, and idle plans for Hermione and Draco's wedding were all discussed at length. As each occupant of the Manor prepared for bed, they all had the thought that this had been a lovely start to the weekend.

.

Hermione sat on the upholstered bench in the dressing room and slipped off her boots. She lifted her feet one by one to remove her socks and threw them toward the hamper in the corner. Scoring two hits, she raised her arms in the air in victory, just as Draco entered the room.

"If we could get you on a broom, you would make a good Chaser," he commented. "I don't think I've ever seen you miss." He sat down on the bench beside her and removed his shoes. He peeled his socks from his feet and handed them to her. "See if you can get it again." He instructed.

With a smirk, Hermione took aim and threw the socks. Straight and true, they landed in the large hamper, where they were immediately whisked away to the laundry on the floor below. Hermione raised her arms again in victory. "She shoots, she scores!" she shouted. Draco laughed at his fiancé's antics.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Boring," she complained. "I woke up, ate breakfast, slept, ate lunch, slept some more and then you came home in time for dinner. Now I'm ready to sleep again. I tried to do some study, but my attention span right now seems to be zero. Dad said one of the potions might be causing it, and Mum thinks I didn't really get enough sleep over the weekend."

"You were pretty busy with visitors and such. Even though you were lying on the daybed most of the time, you were awake more than you should have been. No one would have cared if you had gone to sleep on them. Didn't your purple bug group insist on it?"

"Lavender Ladybugs," Hermione corrected. "And yes, they did insist and I got some sleep while they were there. Plus I was worrying about tomorrow." The trial for Dolohov, Jugson and Travers was expected to take most of the day. Hermione did not really know how she was going to be able to get through the entire day. Unbeknownst to her, Kingsley had already set up a space in his office for her to powernap through the inevitable breaks.

Draco lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "We will all be there for you, and Harry," he said seriously.

Mary and Severus had decided that Emily was mature and sensible enough to be allowed to attend the trial. Lucius had spoken to them privately and advised them to allow her to be there to show the family unity for one, and also to play on the sympathy of the Wizengamot members of the young life that would have been destroyed had these three actually been able to kill her older brother and sister as they had planned.

Ginny and her parents and brothers had all pledged to attend. Andromeda Tonks had offered to babysit baby Victoire for the day so Fleur could attend as well. Young Teddy was fascinated by the baby, so Andromeda knew there would be no problems looking after both of them – Teddy would merely sit with her and play for the day quietly. It would be a nice change for the woman, Teddy tended now to be into everything and Andromeda was hard pressed sometimes to find him in their sprawling house. She was looking forward to have him willingly stay in one room for an extended length of time.

"I don't want to think about it anymore tonight," Hermione said with resolve. "Instead I'm going to think about next weekend, and how much less tired I will be by then."

"You will be just as tired," Draco said seriously. "I am planning on keeping you awake on Thursday and Fridays nights and ravishing you." He clasped Hermione firmly around the waist and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They snogged for several minutes, before Hermione reluctantly pulled back.

"We should get ready for bed," she said softly. Draco stood and offered his hand to pull her to her feet. They both undressed and donned sleepwear, Draco groaning at the sight of Hermione in a skimpy black silk negligee that encased her breasts perfectly, and hugged every curve enticingly. Hermione turned her head to hide her smile, as Draco's sleep pants began to move of their own accord. She deliberately swayed her hips as she walked ahead into the bathroom, enjoying the pained sound behind her.

Draco waited a minute before entering the bathroom himself. He stopped in the doorway at the sight. Hermione was brushing her hair, the bottom of her nightie lifting every time she raised her arm. The silk garment was torture, pure torture. As it rose, it moved sensuously with her body, revealing more skin, but still hiding the assets, so to speak, and leaving the observer to only imagine what was underneath. The problem was that Draco knew exactly what was hiding beneath the silk. His own issue, which he had managed to control in the dressing room, was back full force. He moved behind Hermione and gently took the brush from her hand, taking over the task of brushing himself.

Hermione sighed in pleasure as the brush stroked through her hair.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Draco croaked.

Hermione reached around behind her and gently ran her hand over his erection. "I think you're doing a pretty good job on your own," she teased.

Draco grasped her wrist and moved it away. "I blame you entirely," he said. Hermione turned, bringing the hand Draco held to her shoulder in the process, so his arm was now around her. Her other hand went back down to his groin to continue teasing and playing. Draco groaned and placed his head on her shoulder. Hermione began to kiss and suck on Draco's neck and collarbone. He moved slightly to give her better access, losing himself to the sensations she was eliciting.

Hermione took advantage of his distraction, slipping her hand underneath the waistband of his sleep pants and grasping his member firmly. Delighting in the gasp and moan ripped from him, she began to lightly stroke, manoeuvring with her other hand to lower his pants to his thighs. Draco pushed them the rest of the way down until they rested at his ankles. He moved his hand to fondle her breast but she moved it away. "No," she whispered. "This is for you, not for me. Let me pleasure you." She pressed against him, continuing the firm, steady strokes until he reached his peak.

Hermione reached behind her to retrieve her wand which she had placed on the countertop earlier. With a quick _scourgify_, she cleaned them both of his secretions. Draco bent over and pulled his pants back up to his waist. He placed both arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Hermione contentedly rested her head in the crook of his neck, winding her arms around his back. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied. She tilted her bead back and Draco leant down to capture her lips. As they kissed, Draco's thoughts started to wander. They had been 'living together' for five days. Already he was dreading the time when they would return to Hogwarts and go back to the way things were. His heart broke a little every time she left his embrace and returned to her parents' quarters. The only nights he felt truly content were the ones they spent in their cottage, in their bed, all night, and rising together to have breakfast either on the veranda overlooking the clearing and brook, or in the dining room, looking out to the surrounding forest.

Draco was still lost in his thoughts when they parted. Hermione excused herself to the toilet. Draco brushed his teeth while she was in the adjoining room and returned to the bedroom before she came back out. He smiled as he listened to her opening and closing drawers, the thuds of the potions vials as she placed them down, turning on the tap and the sounds of her brushing her teeth. He relaxed as she hummed and sang while clearing up her toiletries. He was curious what was taking her so long to come to bed, his questions answered when she appeared wearing a fresh negligee.

"You changed," he commented. She was now wearing a light blue satin, white lace edged gown. It was more modest than the previous garment she wore, but no less flattering on her. She smiled as she dropped the matching dressing gown on the chair next to her side of the bed. She climbed between the crisp sheets and snuggled into Draco's bare chest.

"The other one now requires cleaning," she said; a saucy smirk on her lips. She kissed Draco's smooth chest before settling into a soft spot. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Sweet," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "Go to sleep now, I'm here." Hermione made a soft assenting noise. Her breathing evened out and became deeper as she slipped easily into sleep. Draco lay awake for a long time, contemplating everything that had happened over the last year, beginning with the realisation that he wanted to actively pursue a relationship with _Hermione Granger_. They had celebrated one year of being together the week before. It was not the celebration they had been planning, obviously. Hermione suggested putting _that_ off for a couple of weeks, perhaps to the anniversary of their first proper date.

He ran through the problems they had with the Weasel not accepting her parentage or her new relationship, the general sensation they made as a couple within the school, and Hermione leaning on him while she dealt with the death of Michael Granger and getting to know Severus as her father. He thought of Emily's entrance into all of their lives and how she looked up to them all. He thought of the time spent with Harry and Ginny, getting to know them and counting them now as close friends. He contemplated Hermione's ongoing issues with her panic attacks, grateful that her stress only manifested in this way. He suffered nightmares, waking in a cold sweat after reliving the death of Charity Burbage which took place in front of his eyes, or screaming when he watched the chandelier drop on Hermione after she had been tortured by his aunt.

Hermione's previous appearance had blended in his mind with her current one. Even though she was completely different on the outside, her personality and voice had not changed one iota. When she moved into a lecture mode, it was difficult not to see her hair curl and lighten, her eyes darken and her body seem to shrink a little until Hermione Granger as they knew her was standing before them. Harry would often make a game of it, closing his eyes as she spoke and yelling out when he had the clearest picture in his mind of her as he used to see her.

He thought about the previous two weeks. Every feeling he had had while she lay unconscious, the relief that had flooded him when she awoke. The increasing frustration in trying to think of a suitable punishment for the three perpetrators. Currently he was picturing removing body parts one at a time until they were begging for death to release the pain. It was a nice thought, but he knew he did not have the stomach to see it through. He also knew his father and Severus would have a more subtle, insidious punishment in mind. Perhaps he would leave it to them.

Draco thought about each step he and Hermione had taken in their relationship, from their first kiss, to their first date, the first serious conversation about taking things to the next level, the first time they had sex, and right up until she agreed to marry him. It was at that point he had a startling revelation.

He did not want to wait any longer.

.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review._

_Thank you again to everyone who is continuing to stay with this story – there has now been over 100,000 hits, which completely amazes and humbles me. It also amazes me the number of different countries in which my readers live – from the US to the UK, Bulgaria, South Africa, Venezuela, Brazil and, of course, my own country of Australia._

_I am now going to watch Americain win the Melbourne Cup – in a thunderstorm by the sound of it. Hope your horse comes second ;)_

_~SH_


	32. Rushing Things

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am making no money from the writing of this story._

_Thanks also to those who are continuing to read, alert, favourite and especially review this story. You are all wonderful._

.

**Chapter 32 – Rushing Things**

Draco woke the next morning when his bed mate stirred from her slumber. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes before smiling lazily and proceeding to snog the stuffing out of him. Draco enthusiastically responded, the pair only stopping when Bixby popped into their room and discreetly let them know that breakfast was served.

Knowing they had to be at the Ministry early, they quickly rose and donned their dressing gowns. Draco had asked for their breakfast to be served in their sitting room that morning. He was surprised when he escorted Hermione into the other room to find Harry and Emily already sitting there, serving themselves from the platters in the middle of the table.

"Are you two comfortable?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Yes, quite," Harry replied in a mock high-class accent.

"Yes, perfectly, thank you," Emily responded the same way.

"What if we walked in here naked?" Hermione asked. Emily turned faintly sick-looking at that thought, it had not occurred to her. She just thought it would be fun to gatecrash Hermione and Draco's breakfast.

"I'd tell on you to Mum and Dad," Harry retorted. "I know you're restricted right now."

"That doesn't mean we can't eat breakfast naked, Potter," Draco pointed out.

Emily put her hands over her ears. "Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking," she chanted.

Hermione laughed at her antics and pulled her hands away. "Next time, let us know you're here, and then you will never run that risk," she said. She gave the top of Emily's head a loud smacking kiss and sat down beside her, shaking out her linen napkin and placing it on her lap. She smiled sweetly at Draco when he scooped some scrambled egg onto her plate, followed by some pieces of crisp bacon.

Harry smiled at Draco's action, he really knew Hermione well. Harry allowed himself a moment of whimsy, imagining the long-awaited day when he would be able to wait on Ginny in such a manner. He might speak to Hermione and Draco about borrowing their cottage during the Christmas holidays, Grimmauld Place was going through a major overhaul in anticipation of their marriage in June.

"What are you going to wear today, Hermione?" Emily asked.

"I was thinking my new grey silk shift dress with a charcoal over-robe. What do you think?" Hermione replied.

"That sounds nice; you should wear silver fasteners with it. You can borrow the ones from my dress-robes if you like," Emily said eagerly.

Hermione agreed, knowing how much it would mean to her little sister. The rest of the meal was spent teasing Harry and Draco about their selection of apparel for the day, and what they might be able to expect.

Hermione had just finished the last of her tea when Trilly popped into the room. She squeaked nervously when she saw Harry sitting there. Draco laughed when Harry's face turned red at the elf's reaction to seeing him. She reminded Harry a lot of Ginny the first time he had stayed at the Burrow. Emily jumped up to go and get ready herself, Harry following hastily.

"Missy needs to takes her potions now," Trilly said. "They be in the bathroom."

"Thank you, Trilly. Will you help me with my hair once I have a shower?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes, Missy, just calls for Trilly when yous be ready," Trilly replied before popping away. Draco looked at Hermione speculatively. He wanted to address the feelings he had had the night before but he knew now was not the time. He settled for addressing something else he was curious about.

"Are you comfortable with a free elf serving you exclusively?" Draco asked.

Hermione bristled defensively. "What an odd thing to say about me! I would only want a free elf to serve me!" she declared.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, not that you're wearing any," Draco waggled his eyebrows at her. He had copped a bit of a feel while they had still been in bed. Despite her slight ire, Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate at his correct words. "I would have thought that you would be worried that a free elf has the capacity to bond to you. An elf already bonded to one of us would only ever be able to serve you," Draco explained.

Hermione shook her head. "Trilly would only bond to me in a life or death situation. I have explained to her about my panic attacks, in case she thought one of them was going to harm me, and I can't think of another situation where she would be with me if I were in danger."

"Okay, I admit the panic attacks were the thing that was worrying me. They are scary enough to watch even if you know that the worst that will happen is you will pass out from lack of breath. An elf, especially such a young elf as Trilly, with no experience of one would easily think they were a matter of life and death," he said.

"Well there is no need to worry your pretty little head about it," Hermione smirked. "My free elf and I will get on marvellously together, thank you very much."

"Alright, I am going to take my pretty little head and go and have a shower. Care to join me?" he asked seductively.

"Only to save some time, don't think you're getting anything this morning when we will be seeing our parents in a few minutes," she replied.

Draco blanched. "Way to kill any mood, Granger," he pouted.

"You're welcome, _Malfoy_," she retorted. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked away. He caught up to her quickly, embracing her from behind and walking with her to the bathroom. They both undressed and climbed under the hot spray in the double shower. They talked lightly as they washed themselves and each other. Hermione enjoyed a brief scalp massage while Draco worked conditioner through her hair and she returned the favour for him. Once finished, they quickly attended to dressing, Trilly styled Hermione's hair in a practical French twist that went perfectly with her outfit and fetched the robe fasteners from Emily.

Hermione and Draco descended the stairs in the Manor gracefully, meeting up with the other occupants of the house at the bottom. The men had all dressed formally in black robes, Harry included. He had been going to wear his formal Auror robes, but both Severus and his Supervisor, Gawain Robards, had advised him to dress as the Head of Houses Potter and Black, rather than as a trainee Auror. It would serve the case against the defendants more if the Wizengamot saw Harry as potentially one of them, rather than a capable fighter.

Narcissa and Mary were both dressed in dark, sombre robes as well. Mary wore a burgundy linen, knee-length shift dress with a matching over robe, while Narcissa dressed in a similar style, only navy blue. Emily wore a black pleated skirt, dark red, silk blouse and a black velvet cloak. Everyone was also wearing a pointed hat in keeping with their culture. All-in-all, the group projected a powerful, wealthy air that the members of the Wizengamot would be able to identify with.

Their arrival at the Ministry was carefully stage-managed by Lucius. The blond Wizard knew exactly how to work a crowd. It had been decided for them to apparate in. First Severus arrived, bringing Mary, then Harry bringing Emily. Lucius and Narcissa arrived a second later. Articles still appeared almost every day in The Daily Prophet, keeping the general wizarding public up-to-date with Hermione's condition. It was common knowledge that she was not able to apparate long distances. Therefore, when she arrived in the arms of her handsome, strong fiancé, it gave credence to the reports that although she was on the road to a full recovery, there was still some distance to go.

Lucius and Severus had debated long and hard over what configuration would make their procession from one end of the Ministry atrium to the other the most impressive. Did Lucius and Narcissa lead, the Wizengamot connection showing as the strongest? Did Severus and Mary lead, the mother and father escorting their children to face their attackers? Did they put Harry in the front, reminding everyone that The-Boy-Who-Lived, the man they all revered was here seeking justice?

In the end, they decided the most powerful statement would be for Lucius and Severus to take point, followed by their wives – pure-blood and Muggle – walking side-by-side and then their children. Hermione and Draco would go first arm-in-arm, uniting the two families, with Harry and Emily bringing up the rear. It left the onlookers with a show of power at both ends of the mini-parade. Mary and Narcissa both privately thought their husbands were full of hot air, but wisely decided that indulging them would do no harm. Their children took the lesson in the power of an image.

They met with the Weasleys by the fountain. Harry was annoyed that his greeting with Ginny was captured by photographers, but he was aware of the level of public interest in this case. Ginny squeezed his hand and simply stood stoically and serenely by his side. She knew he did not like the attention, so did nothing to draw it. Molly and Arthur both greeted everyone fondly as was their wont, and the Weasley boys shook hands all around.

Lucius could not have been happier with how it all played out.

En masse, they made their way to the lifts, having to split into two groups in order to fit. They exited the lifts on level ten, and were met there by one of Kingsley's aides. They were led to courtroom ten which had already begun to fill with members of the press, public and Wizengamot. They were shown to seats at the front of the stands. Harry and Hermione would both have to present themselves as witnesses for the prosecution, being the victims of the attack. Both had already submitted their memories of the duel, which had been verified by a panel as being true and not tampered with.

Hermione took a seat, her father on one side of her, Draco on the other. Narcissa sat next to Draco, leaving the seat on the other side of her vacant. When Lucius recused himself, she would move to the vacant chair and let her husband sit next to their son. Mary sat on Severus's other side, Emily next to her then Harry next to his little sister. Ginny was on his right, her parents next to her, with Bill, Fleur and George arranged in the row behind them. Percy was in his usual seat in front of the panel, ready to take the official record for the Minister.

Hermione refrained from looking behind her. If she had, she would have seen Professor McGonagall in the gallery with Elphias Doge and Emmeline Vance. She would have seen all her and Harry's dorm mates they had finished out seventh year with. There were also several of her other classmates in the gallery, all that had visited her so far, as well as several members of Dumbledore's Army. And of course there were the usual interested citizens (_read: bored busybodies_) filling out the empty spaces.

Hermione was discouraged at the general jovial atmosphere coming from the Wizengamot members. She looked at Lucius. At least he seemed to project a serious air as he conversed with the man sitting next to him. The other members were laughing and slapping each other on the back. They were acting as though they were about to attend a garden party! Hermione and Harry exchanged a look of resignation. The supposedly august body appeared insular, as though they had not learned from the trials held the previous year. If Hermione did not know better, she would swear they were a different group of people than the serious ones who had presided over the Death Eater trials immediately after the war.

Percy stood from his scribe chair, announcing the imminent arrival of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Minister for Magic. The din quieted while everyone took their seats. There was silence as the Chief Warlock, Augustine Q. Linden, entered the chamber with Kingsley Shacklebolt. The two distinguished men took their seats, Kingsley shooting a small reassuring smile in Harry and Hermione's directions.

The Chief Warlock banged his gavel on the bench in front of him. "This session of the Wizengamot will come to order. Scribe, please note it is nine thirty a.m. on this day, Tuesday November 16th, 1999. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have convened today to hear the cases of Antonin Dolohov, Cabal Jugson and Kilhwich Travers. Aurors, please produce the defendants."

Three chairs, surrounded by cages rose from the floor in the centre of the chamber. The three accused Death Eaters were already secured in them, struggling against the bonds that held them. The prosecutor and advocates entered the chamber from a side door and took their position in front of the panel.

Up in the stands, Lucius saw the smug looks directed his way from the advocates of the defendants. While these two men were never marked Death Eaters, their sympathies toward the pure-blood dogma were well known. Although they had never represented a member of the Malfoy family, they were often retained to defend other Death Eaters. Lucius was livid that they would think he would now persuade (_or bribe_) the Wizengamot members to acquit the three bastards tied up before them. As if he would waste the hard work and effort he had put into rehabilitating his name on three inferior degenerates such as this. If they knew anything, they should know how he felt about an attack on _his_ property. Even though he would never refer to a member of his family that way now, back in the day, he left no doubt in the minds of his former colleagues that that was how he thought of them.

The Chief Warlock waited until everyone was in position before addressing the defendants. "Antonin Dolohov, accused of collusion to incite terror and unrest, escape from the prison island of Azkaban, attempted murder of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, assault causing grievous bodily harm to Hermione Granger and use of the Unforgivable Curse, Cruciatus. These crimes alleged to have taken place on and before October 31st 1999.

"Cabal Jugson, accused of collusion to incite terror and unrest, attempted murder of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, and attempted assault of Harry Potter. These crimes alleged to have taken place on and before October 31st 1999.

"Kilhwich Travers, accused of collusion to incite terror and unrest, escape from the prison island of Azkaban, attempted murder of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, attempted assault of Harry Potter, and the use of the Unforgivable Curse, Cruciatus. These crimes alleged to have taken place on and before October 31st 1999.

"Members, these crimes are the ones we have chosen to prosecute today. There are more the defendants are accused of, and we reserve the right to try them for those at a later date. Are there any objections amongst the panel?" Silence met his words.

"Members, attendance has been reviewed and there is a sufficient quorum to hear these charges. Does anyone on the panel wish to comment?" Lucius stood up at this point. "Mr Lucius Malfoy, you wish to be heard?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock Linden, the accused are being charged with the attempted murder and assault of Hermione Granger. Miss Granger is engaged to be married to my son, Draco, and as such, I feel I am unable to be partial in their judgement as is required by our charter." A brief, excited murmur rushed through the assembled crowd at Lucius's words. Hermione and Draco's engagement had never formally been announced, the couple instead choosing to tell people in person. In the absence of the formal announcement all sorts of scenarios and theories had been brought forth and speculated upon. Lucius could not have chosen a more formal place than this to confirm the impending nuptials. They were now transcribed in Wizengamot record for all eternity. Severus hid a satisfied smirk – _very Slytherin_.

"I recuse myself from this case today," Lucius continued, "but reserve the right to exact justice as per our Ancient and Noble Laws at a later date. I ask this right on behalf of House Malfoy, House Prince, House Potter and House Black." This was the warning Lucius had spoken to Draco about on the day of Hermione's attack. Lucius had wanted to deliver this threat in private, but Severus counselled him to do it in public.

Severus had studied some of the laws and found the "Ancient and Noble Laws" were actually rather "Archaic and Nefarious Free-for-Alls" by modern standards, and they were still technically in use. They had approached Harry to use his names in the request, which he had freely agreed to. If it was not against the law, then he was covered. Severus felt Harry did not need to know the exact details, but the threat of the laws could be used to incite terror in the minds of the three bastards for a long time.

To everybody's surprise, at the end of Lucius's statement, Augusta Longbottom rose from her chair on the panel. "As regent for House Longbottom, I add my support to Mr Malfoy's request to exact justice under our Ancient and Noble Laws," she said clearly before sitting down again. This was a welcome addition. Lucius looked to the gallery and saw a very self-satisfied smirk on the face of Neville Longbottom. Obviously Harry had been talking to his friend about what was planned.

There was more murmuring heard in the gallery at the two statements that had been made. Despite everything, there were still those who thought Lucius Malfoy would be working the backroom, making sure that the Death Eaters would walk free, or have a reduced sentence. To hear him step down from the judgement today, but still retain Ancient and Noble rights, his name prominent with that of Potter and Longbottom, was startling to many.

The Chief Warlock banged his gavel to restore order. "Thank you Mr Malfoy. You may be excused from today's proceedings. We acknowledge your right to exact your justice at a later date with the support of Mrs Longbottom," Chief Warlock Linden formally announced. Lucius was gratified to see the nervous looks on the faces of the advocates at this development. He was further heartened to see the panic in the eyes of Dolohov and Travers. They knew exactly what awaited them. Jugson was too dim-witted to keep up with such things, but Lucius knew his associates would enlighten him later. Let them stew for a few months wondering what revenge Lucius and Severus would visit upon them. Lucius stepped away from his position on the panel and joined his wife and son in the gallery.

"Prosecutors, you may proceed," the Chief Warlock instructed. The lead prosecutor rose, and commenced their case, beginning with the collusion charges all Death Eaters had faced and on into a detailed account of the attack on Hermione and Harry at Godric's hollow. It was only ten minutes into the case that the defendants had to be placed under a silencing charm, their outraged cries, insults and ongoing threats finally driving the Chief Warlock to the brink.

Hermione and Harry were both called to the stand in turn to talk the courtroom through their experience, and to answer questions about the memories they had submitted. Hermione was required to go one step further and detail the injuries she had received and her recovery from them. When she mentioned that she was now living at Malfoy Manor to aid her recuperation, the three men in the cages started to struggle and angrily mouth words at her, a sight not unnoticed by the members sitting in judgement.

After four hours, Kingsley noticed Hermione, sitting back in her seat in the stands, pinching herself every few seconds and nodding off, only to jerk her head up again, trying to stay alert. The prosecutor was just finishing his arguments. Kingsley called a halt to the proceedings, advocating a recess for lunch. The Chief Warlock concurred, and banged his gavel, asking the court to reconvene in two hours. Hermione was immediately spirited away to Kingsley's office where she took her potions and lay down for a nap. The men of her party took turns guarding the door along with the Aurors assigned to ensure she had a good rest.

Draco woke her with fifteen minutes to go, enough time for her to eat a sandwich and drink some tea, before heading back to the courtroom. The defence case was scheduled, and expected, to last the rest of the day, but the advocates had relied on Lucius's position on the Wizengamot to secure their clients some leniency. They had no case; the defendants were culpable and unremorseful. The Wizengamot members only deliberated for fifteen minutes before returning unanimous guilty verdicts. The prisoners were remanded for sentencing on a later date.

Even though Hermione had had her nap, she was still clearly exhausted. Mary and Narcissa immediately declared they would return to the Manor for her to rest for the afternoon. The men lingered in order to speak to the myriads of people who now wanted their attention, while Kingsley arranged for a portkey to take the ladies back home.

"Well that was rather anti-climactic," Mary commented once they had landed in the Malfoys' sitting room. Hermione immediately went to sit on one of the sofas. Emily sat next to her and cuddled into her side.

"It was very quick," Emily commented. "No one even jumped up and yelled 'objection' or anything. I thought trials lasted ages."

"I think that's only in the Muggle world, Button. All the trials I sat through after the war were over within a day. They just present the evidence, make the judgement, then you're outta there," Hermione said. "The defence only really talks if they actually have something to defend, like with Draco, Narcissa and Lucius," she said smiling toward the blonde woman.

"For me, the defence only took the five minutes required for Harry to take the stand and say I lied to Riddle in order to get inside the castle. That and the fact there is no Dark Mark on my arm largely worked in my favour," Narcissa said, her eyes haunted as she remembered that long-ago day.

"Were you sentenced with anything?" Emily asked tentatively.

"The three of us were sentenced to three months house arrest and three-year good behaviour bonds. We sentenced ourselves to lifetime good behaviour bonds, answerable to each other," Narcissa replied.

"So you are still under edict," Mary commented. "Is it restrictive at all for you?"

"No, we are allowed full freedoms now. Kingsley is our contact in the Ministry. I don't know if there is a term for what he does, but he makes sure we toe the line," she said with a small, tight smile.

"Probation Officer," Mary, Hermione and Emily all said at the same time. They laughed when they did so, breaking the tension a little. Hermione yawned.

"To bed, Young Lady," Mary said firmly.

"Alright, Mum," Hermione replied, too tired to even put up a token argument.

"I'll come with you," Emily said. The two younger witches left the room, leaving Narcissa and Mary alone. Mary noticed that Narcissa had drawn in on herself a little bit. She called for Astrid, Narcissa's elf, and asked for tea to be served. Narcissa sat silently, contemplating, while Mary poured the tea into two cups. She placed one on the side table next to the chair Narcissa was sitting in, taking the other chair for herself. She was silent, waiting for her friend to return from whatever memory she was reliving.

"I suffer from night terrors," Narcissa confessed quietly. "Lucius and Astrid are the only ones that know I do. I cannot tell you what I have dreamt about, for I do not know myself, but I wake screaming. There is a permanent silencing charm on our bedroom lest Draco, and now Hermione, hear them. I think they are caused by fear of the unknown, and fear of what could have been.

"When my sister was broken out of Azkaban, she was nothing more than a skin-covered skeleton. I was given the task of bathing her, and cleaning her up before she was presented to the Da- I mean to Riddle." Narcissa was talking to her hands, which were folded in her lap. "The water was blackened; I had to refresh it three times before I felt she was clean. The whole time I was bathing her, she kept whispering about what we could do, now that she was free. How she was going to ensure Draco was groomed to serve at the Dark Lord's side, how she would get her revenge on those that had incarcerated her, how she would finish the job she had started all those years before and kill all those not of pure-blood. It terrified me listening to her, but I could say nothing. I was so grateful that Draco was still at school, away from the madness that overtook this house. I appealed to Severus so many times to watch out for him, to keep him safe.

"Azkaban had done this to her, had reduced her to a mad, shell of a woman, still convinced of her own superiority, when a strong breeze would have knocked her over. All I could think, was if I had not had Draco when I did, would this have been me? I was feted and fussed over by my husband when I fell pregnant with his heir. From the day I told him I was with child, he kept me away from everything. If he hadn't, will that have been me?

"Then when it was all over, and we were arrested, I knew my ultimate punishment would be to end up that skeletal, bitter being my sister had been. I could not bear it. I appealed to the fates, if they would just spare the three of us this, I would atone for every wrongdoing I had committed. I would guide my son to the new ways of the world, embracing people from all ancestries; influence my husband to conform to a new society order. I would work to help align our society and bring it forward to enable a time of peace for my grandchild.

"I like to think I am accomplishing this goal. I accepted it when Draco first indicated he had an interest in Hermione, I pushed Lucius into accepting her into our lives. When I met you, I strived to welcome you into my life, and I am so glad I have." Narcissa looked up into Mary's sympathetic eyes. "Yours is the closest female friendship I have ever had. The fact that I am even telling you all this demonstrates the closeness and confidence I feel with you." Mary leant forward and grasped Narcissa's hands. "Your family's full and unconditional acceptance of mine has served to show me how I have only lived a half-life until now.

"When I think of how I indoctrinated my son, my only child, into such a hateful, prejudiced, terrified young man, I am so ashamed. I vow before you now, my friend, that I will never do that to our grandchild. Any child born of our children will know nothing but love and peace from me. May the Gods forgive me of my sins," Narcissa whispered the last sentence.

Tears had gathered in the corners of Mary's eyes as she listened to her friend unburden herself. She squeezed the hands she held gently. "I am sure the Gods forgive you, Narcissa. You have demonstrated to them that you are worthy of forgiveness and if you continue to strive for the goals you have set yourself, you will be rewarded in the next life. You have already rewarded me with your friendship." Mary continued to just sit silently with Narcissa, the two women comfortable with each other, as they waited for their husbands and sons to return.

.

Hermione slept most of the day Wednesday. Narcissa sat in a chair by the fireplace all morning, working on some needlepoint she had put away years before. She was not one to sit idle, but reading books was not really her thing, she preferred to gain her knowledge from rhetoric, rather than reading. She was enjoying listening to Hermione lecture about different subjects.

In the afternoon, Narcissa was relieved by Mary, who had brought a pile of correspondence with her from Hogwarts. She sat at a small table that had been brought in for her so she could write comfortably.

Due to her lethargic nature all day, Hermione requested if she and Draco could eat in solitude that evening. She was not up for the formalness of dinner, just wanting to have her meal and go back to sleep again. Mary toyed with calling in Healer Bryers, as Hermione seemed to have taken a step back in her recovery, but Severus counselled her to wait until the next day. It could just be a 'bad day', and with the travel and excitement the day before, it had upset her routine.

Draco was internally disappointed that he could not talk to Hermione that evening about possibly moving up the date of their wedding. Twice during dinner, she had nearly been in tears due to her exhaustion, and she had foregone dessert in favour of sliding back between the warm sheets. He lay with her head resting on his chest, stroking her hair and soothing her when she mumbled in her sleep. She rolled away at one point, settling on her stomach with her face turned in his direction. He lay on his side and watched her as he let slumber take him, reaffirming everything in his mind from two nights previously when he realised he just wanted to be married to this woman.

.

Thursday ended up being not been much better than Wednesday, culminating in Healer Bryers being called to the Manor for consultation. An adjustment in Hermione's potions regime saw her finally recovering her energy on Friday. Hermione insisted that Draco attend an engagement party on Friday evening, celebrating the impending nuptials of his former housemate, Marcus Flint, who was marrying an American witch he had met on a Ministry exchange. They had received the invitation prior to Halloween, and Hermione felt that Draco's attendance, bringing her regrets, showed that they were moving on with their lives as normal following the attack.

Ginny had stayed with Hermione while Draco, his parents, her parents and Emily all attended the party. It was one of the first big social events held by a Slytherin since the end of the war, and anyone who was anyone was invited. Severus had commented earlier that half the school had been emptied for the celebration that evening, certainly no one was left in Slytherin house. Harry was on duty for the night, which was why he and Ginny did not attend, even though they had been invited. Even Molly and Arthur had been extended an invitation.

Hermione and Ginny decided to spend a girly evening together. Dressed in their pyjamas and dressing gowns, they bunkered down on the big bed in the guest bedroom Ginny was staying in, with wedding magazines, furniture and decorating books, parchment lists and quills spread around them. A large box of Honeydukes' finest chocolates sat amongst the chaos, the two girls picking the delectable treats out of it in turn. It was late in the evening when they were pouring over a series of sketches Julia Marshall had produced as preliminary designs for Hermione's wedding dress. They were a blend of muggle and magical. Hermione was having trouble even narrowing down her choices.

"Do you think Draco would mind if we got married five times?" Hermione asked wistfully.

"Don't do it to yourself, Hermione," Ginny said seriously. "It's not just the dress. Its flowers, food, drinks, locations, attendants, invitations, seating charts, and just a million other details I am sure were invented just so mothers could drive their daughters insane!"

Hermione reached an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I'd commiserate, or even tell you she's not that bad, but nothing I say is going to change things. I see what you're going through and I thank the Gods every day that your mother is not my mother."

"Thanks for nothing!" Ginny said, shrugging from Hermione's hold. She glared at Hermione but could not hold her rancour, dissolving into giggles. "Two hundred and eighteen days to go," she said bracingly.

"You're counting in days already?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"You would be, too! Between being collected at four o'clock this afternoon and being brought here at seven, the only thing we discussed was the flowers. We finally decided on gardenias and orchids. Mum was pushing so hard for lilies, but Harry is firm on that – no lilies. He thinks they're clichéd," Ginny said as an aside. Hermione nodded in reluctant agreement. "I thought, finally, fantastic, we're done. Then she wants to talk about arrangements! I'm going mad!" she shrilled.

"I am so lucky, I know it, too," Hermione said. "We haven't done very much in the way of planning yet. I will not be surprised if the subject is broached next week. The worst of my recovery is over now, so they'll focus on something fun I think." The two girls sat in silence for a little while, flipping pages in the different books and making notes here and there.

"Hermione, may I ask you something?" Ginny said a little nervously. Hermione nodded with an interested look on her face. "Is Draco all right?"

The interested look changed to one of surprise. "Yes I think so, why? What makes you think he's not?"

"Since your attack, he's been talking to me a lot. Letting me know how you are, asking me about my studies, making sure Emily's okay and stuff like that. He even talked to me a little bit about his worries, like what he would have had to go through had you been killed. I've been really happy he's been opening up to me," Ginny said. Hermione, too, looked happy that Draco was seeking her friend out like this. She knew that he needed someone other than her to confide in. They had thought it would be Harry, but if Draco felt more comfortable with Ginny, then who was she to complain? Harry was still her best friend after everything was said and done.

"The last few days, since the trial," Ginny continued, "he has withdrawn again. Like something is really weighing on his mind. I just wanted to make sure he's okay."

Hermione was thoughtful for a few seconds. "I haven't been at all well the last two days, since we got back from the trial actually. He's probably been reacting to that. We were supposed to be able to have sex again since yesterday," she said with a wry grin. "I was practically unconscious until this afternoon. He was going to skip tonight, but I thought it would be better for him if he got out and saw some people. It's bad enough I'm stuck here like an invalid. He shouldn't have to be too."

"So you stuck me here instead?" Ginny said with a wink.

"This is the first time you've been here since I was attacked. It was your turn," Hermione retorted, poking her tongue out playfully at her friend.

"I'm surprised he didn't leave as soon as was polite and come back here and ravish you," Ginny commented.

"I think with the fact he is there with his parents and mine, who are all aware of the abstinence situation, he may have felt it too 'Gryffindor' to do that. No subtlety in that plan," Hermione said the last sentence in mock derision. The two girls giggled. "I think I am due for a full seduction in the morning, though." Hermione winked.

"Can you take the floo yet?" Ginny asked.

"No not for another week. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I was just thinking you could floo to your cottage and wait for him there," Ginny said suggestively.

Hermione smiled. "We still need to christen his bed here," she replied. "I've been sleeping in the thing for two weeks now. It's definitely time." The girls were silent again.

"Is it going to hurt?" Ginny asked, her eyes downcast.

"I doubt it, it's only been just over three weeks and Draco doesn't neglect the preliminaries," Hermione confided.

"No, not you, you over-sexed hussy!" Ginny laughed as she grabbed a pillow and swatted Hermione with it. She turned serious again. "Me, will it hurt me when Harry and I..." Ginny's face was red. Hermione was surprised at the redhead's sudden vulnerability. She was usually so confident, asking for little tips and even offering her own in return that she had heard about. Seeing her in this state was something not often witnessed.

"Yeah, it probably will," Hermione said honestly. "It hurt me a little bit. Not as much as I was expecting, but yeah."

"Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't take care of – _that_ – beforehand. You know, break it myself. I just worry, because if Harry thinks he hurt me, then he will be beside himself and how enjoyable will _that_ be?" Ginny wondered.

Hermione held Ginny's hand in sympathy. "I'm going to go out on a limb here," she said. "Has anyone ever spoken to you about the mechanics of the thing?"

"No not really," Ginny admitted. "I know what I know from listening to the girls in the dorm, and the little bits you've told me. Mum doesn't think its polite conversation, and I can't ask any of my brothers, it's too awkward."

"What about Fleur?" Hermione asked. Ginny merely raised her eyebrows in an '_are you kidding?_' look. Hermione concurred with her expression. "Your experience is going to be exactly the same as mine and Draco's. Except you'll probably be on a bed and not in the great outdoors," Hermione said dismissively. Ginny raised her eyebrows at this little titbit. She didn't realise Hermione and Draco had been so adventurous. "For our first time, I was on top so that when I was ready, it happened, and I was in control. And Draco had me bite down on his shoulder so he felt about the same amount of pain as me. I recommend you do the same. And if you get a chance, you should speak to Mum. She will tell you anything you want to know, and I think it will be better coming from her," Hermione offered. Mary would have no objections offering her future daughter-in-law some advice.

Ginny reached over and gave Hermione a hug. "Thank you, you always make me feel better. I will talk to Mary, I think it will help," she affirmed.

"Good, can't have my little brother in a state on his wedding night," Hermione teased.

.

Hermione was just returning to Draco's rooms to go to bed when the Malfoys and the Snapes returned. Hermione giggled when she saw Severus carrying a sleeping Emily, and Lucius dragging an almost unconscious Draco. "Isn't that sweet? Two fathers and their children," she teased. Despite Emily being thirteen, she was only the height of an average nine year-old. Her frame really was just that tiny. She had told them her whole family was on the shorter side of average and she seemed to have picked up those genes entirely.

Severus merely smirked as he carried his young burden past her. Mary was following, an amused smile on her face. "We will just get Emily settled and then come back," Mary said. Hermione nodded, accepting a kiss on the cheek from her mother. The trio disappeared into Emily's bedroom.

"This one is your fiancé," Lucius told her. "He should be your responsibility now." He hefted Draco a little under the arms. "Oh this is ridiculous." Lucius let Draco slump somewhat gracefully to the floor. Once there, he pulled his wand and cast _Mobilicorpus_ on his son, directing his prone body through the door toward the bedroom.

Hermione followed him into the suite. "Where is Narcissa?" she asked.

"I'm right here," the blonde witch said, entering the room behind Hermione. "I got caught up for a moment as we were leaving," she explained. Lucius levitated Draco onto the bed.

"Ladies, perhaps you should remove yourselves for this portion of the operation," Lucius suggested.

Narcissa scoffed while Hermione shook her head. "I am his mother; I have seen him in worse situations than this, Lucius." Narcissa called for Bixby as Lucius began to remove Draco's shoes.

"And I am his fiancé, as you rightly pointed out. While I appreciate the help tonight, I am sure there will be times in the future where you will be unavailable. '_For better or for worse_'," Hermione quoted the vow she would take. She was quite amused. Draco did not often lose control like this; she had only ever seen him completely drunk two times before. At their age, she knew she was lucky he did not go out every weekend and end up like this. She bent to remove his socks. Bixby had popped into the room and was now attending to his Master, allowing Lucius to take a step back. Narcissa had gone into the bathroom to retrieve the potions she knew Draco would need in the morning.

In a blink, Bixby had Draco changed from the formal robes he had been wearing to a pair of pyjamas. Hermione made a movement, intending to remove his shirt as she knew he did not like to sleep while wearing one, but on reflection, she thought she would wait until his parents had left. Narcissa lined up the vials and bid Hermione a goodnight. Lucius followed suit and the Lord and Lady of the Manor departed to their own rooms. Hermione looked closely at Draco and saw that he had fallen asleep – or passed out. She went into the bathroom to take her own potions and clean her teeth.

She had just returned to the bedroom when Mary and Severus knocked on the door. She spoke to them briefly, they passed on the good wishes of many people she was acquainted with, and Severus informed her that Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini and George Weasley were to blame for Draco's current level of intoxication. The three had taken it upon themselves to cheer Draco up in the absence of his love, and plied him with drinks all night. Mary assured her he had been well behaved, just very merry. Hermione laughed, that was how Mary used to describe Michael when he got into the same state. Her parents both gave her a kiss goodnight before they too, retired for the evening.

Hermione returned to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She dismissed Bixby after letting him know to serve their breakfast in their room the next morning. She nudged Draco onto his back and he went willingly. She began to unbutton his shirt. This action, and her proximity to him, woke him from his slumber.

"Mmm, Sweet, you want me?" he slurred slightly.

Hermione smirked. "Always, Darling, but I seriously doubt you would be able to keep it up," she teased. Once she had unbuttoned his top, she began to pull it down his arms.

"Oh, come on, Baby, you know I'd be able to satisfy you," Draco gently pulled her on top of him. She rolled off onto her side of the bed, still amused.

"You can barely keep your eyes open," she pointed out.

"Details, details," he mumbled. Draco manoeuvred himself enough to finally remove his shirt completely and threw it on the floor. He rolled onto his side, pulling Hermione so she was lying with her back to his chest. "I think sleep might be better. Want you so bad though," he said, grinding his pelvis into her backside. She could feel a little stirring back there, but not enough to warrant any serious effort on her part, and she knew he would rather be sober for their first time in so long.

She snuggled into his arms, ready to drop off to sleep. Draco was nuzzling her hair and ear. He kissed the lobe before sucking on it gently. "Want you so much, Sweet. Tomorrow, tomorrow going to have you," he whispered into her ear. Hermione merely made a sweet assenting noise, her eyes drooping shut. "Tomorrow want to marry you," Draco whispered before laying his head back onto the pillow and immediately falling asleep.

Hermione made the same assenting noise she had earlier. All of a sudden, Draco's words permeated her conscious thoughts. Her eyes flew open and she turned slightly to look at him in surprise. He was now completely out of it. Hermione lay back down, rolling onto her stomach with her arms propping up her pillow. Her head was turned to face Draco. She watched him in slumber. '_What did he mean by that?_'

.

Draco swam back to consciousness the next morning through a murky haze. He moved his head slightly, the instant pounding making him regret the action. He groaned and swallowed thickly when a wave of nausea overcame him. A giggle right near his head had him opening his eyes. Floating in front of him were three potions vials – a headache reliever, a stomach soother and a mild Pepper-Up potion. With an effort, he pulled himself up onto one elbow, taking the stomach soother first, then the headache reliever and finally the Pepper-Up. Hermione giggled again at the steam coming out of Draco's ears, but it only lasted a minute due to the diluted dose. By the time the steam stopped, Draco's eyes had cleared and the nauseated expression vanished from his face.

Hermione was sitting cross legged on the bed, amusement still dancing on her face. "Did you have fun?" she asked cheekily.

"No, you weren't there," he replied.

"That's sweet, nauseating, but sweet," she said.

Draco laughed. "I know what to say to a woman to make her feel special," he teased.

"Oh! So everything you say to me is just an attempt to butter me up?" Hermione retorted.

"Yep!" he replied unrepentantly. A disgusted expression came over his face. "Excuse me, Sweet. I have to go and brush my teeth." He leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before rising from the bed.

As he hurried into the bathroom, he heard Hermione call out from behind him, "Our breakfast is on the table, I'll meet you there." He acknowledged her words with a call of his own. He quickly attended to his morning ablutions, looking forward to getting some bacon, eggs and sausages into his gullet. The grease should nicely finish off what was left of his hangover. He was a little disappointed in himself. He had had grand plans of seduction this morning, instead his state of being caused his fiancé to laugh at him. '_After breakfast_,' he resolved. '_I'll apparate her to the cottage and we'll have a good day_.' He knew no one was expecting them to surface for the day. He would have Trilly let their parents know where they were.

Hermione was sitting at the table waiting for him when he came out, a pensive look on her face. She held a mug of coffee in her hands, warming them on the hot porcelain. Draco gave her a lingering good morning kiss now that he was refreshed and took his own seat. With a groan of satisfaction, he placed the first bite of food into his mouth. The pair sat in comfortable silence while they ate their meal. Draco had just wiped his mouth and placed his napkin next to his plate when Hermione finally spoke.

"You said something last night that intrigued me."

"Oh?"

"Yes, just before you fell asleep, you said you wanted to marry me today."

Draco froze, his teacup halfway to his mouth, which had dropped open. He composed himself quickly and placed the cup back down. He cleared his throat before replying, "Yes, um, that's... well," he stammered.

"Draco," Hermione said softly. She placed her hand over his. He turned his hand over and grasped hers, bringing it to his lips. He looked her directly in the eyes.

"Yes, I do want to marry you today," he said confidently.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to wait any longer. I know we've discussed what our lives will be if one of us was no longer here, but it doesn't change the fact that I nearly lost you before we were even married. I know we are now going to be vigilant, and make sure we are as safe as possible at all times, but I don't even want to run the risk of one of us departing from this life without us having been married. So, I want to get married as soon as possible. Today is not soon enough."

Draco's face was a mixture of hope, defiance and sincerity. Hermione's face in comparison was a mixture of confusion, sympathy and uncertainty. "I don't understand," she said. "I thought we decided we would just live our lives as we had planned, not letting them think they rattled us at all. Moving the date of our wedding up so far just broadcasts that we're scared of what might befall us."

"No, I don't agree. I think it simply shows we love each other and don't want to wait to be together. Plus, do you really think that after living together for these two months, when we return to Hogwarts after Christmas we are going to want to be apart again?"

"Okay, I admit that thought has crossed my mind. I didn't think marriage was the way around it though."

"It is the only way around it," Draco predicted. "There is no way Minerva and Severus are going to let us cohabit while we are not married."

"I wanted to live with my parents and family until Harry got married though. You've had nineteen years with your parents, I've only had one year with my Dad and Harry and Emily."

"You've had twenty years with your Mum, and nine years with Harry even though you didn't know he was your brother," Draco pointed out. "And you will still be in the same castle with them. Emily is in the dorm most of the time and Harry is all over the place with his roster. You would still see your Mum and Dad every day. The only difference is that instead of getting up from a warm, comfortable bed in the middle of the night, you will be able to stay put. That has to be better than the interrupted sleep you end up with four or five nights a week."

Hermione had to admit he had a point there. That was an annoyance she was only tolerating because she knew it would end soon. Of course uninterrupted sleep would be better for her in the long run. But the overriding fact remained, in her mind at least, that she did not want to change any plans they had simply because they were scared of what _might_ be. She folded her arms in front of her for a moment, before dropping them to grip the sides of her chair and jostle her legs up and down nervously. She did not know how to deal with this situation entirely.

"I just don't know what to do," she said helplessly.

"It's pretty easy, Hermione," Draco said, his voice rising. "Either you want to marry me or you don't."

"Don't shout at me," Hermione instructed firmly. "And how dare you suggest that I don't want to marry you, simply because I have reservations about doing it _today_!"

Draco took a breath. "I apologise," he said stiffly. "Let's look at this realistically for a moment. It's obviously not going to happen today," he conceded. Hermione shook her head. "However, I no longer want to wait until August for it. I know there is the whole thing about the big, fancy wedding and if that's what you want then I'm not going to hold you back. What I do want is the marriage. I want our lives to be tied together with that bond for as long as possible. In order for it to be as long as possible, it needs to be as soon as possible."

"How long have you been thinking like this?"

"Abstractly, since you were attacked. In terms of actual thoughts and plans since Monday night."

'_That explains Ginny's observations_,' Hermione thought. "Why didn't you day something sooner?" she asked. She immediately answered herself, "Sorry that was a stupid question. I haven't been well enough for you to talk to." Draco nodded in agreement.

"If anything though, that has only firmed my resolve to get this done," he said.

"There is so much we still need to discuss though. It's not just the wedding planning. I didn't even know these wouldn't be our rooms until your mother mentioned it last Friday. I don't know anything about your financial situation just as you don't know about mine. Hell, _Dad_ still manages my finances for me, if we get married then he obviously won't. Do you know how to manage them for us? What happens after our apprenticeships? What happens when we want to start a family? These are all issues I thought we would deal with slowly over the next few months. Is there any shocking custom that I will suddenly be subject to as your wife?" Details were swirling through Hermione's brain almost faster than she could process.

"I'm rich," Draco stated simply. The look Hermione bestowed on him could only be described as '_Duh!_'

"How rich?" she asked with a clear challenge in her eyes.

"My personal trust fund sits at fifty million galleons capital and earns interest and dividends of two million galleons per year. My parents currently support me with an allowance of fifty thousand galleons per month, not including the various items they purchase for me on a whim. I have an account manager at Gringotts' who manages the financial side of things for me at a fee deducted directly from my account. All my legal representation is handled and paid for from my father's side of things.

"Upon our marriage, I will gain a 'bonus' payment of five million galleons to set up our household. When my father dies and I inherit the estate, it will total approximately two billion galleons worth of gold, property, jewels, art and other possessions. Is that rich enough?" he asked.

Hermione's mouth had dropped open at the revelation he had fifty million galleons of his own. She sat there, still stunned for several minutes, unable to get her head around the vast figures Draco had casually tossed out off the top of his head.

"Let this day go down in history, I managed to stun Hermione Granger speechless," Draco quipped. His words knocked Hermione from her reverie.

"Right, okay...um... wow, rich," she faltered in her speech.

Draco gave her a soft smile. "Knowing about the money doesn't change anything," he said. "Knowing where we will live, or how long we want to wait to start a family changes nothing. I still want to marry you as soon as humanly possible. I love you and I want you to be Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione's face relaxed also. "I know, I love you, too and I want more than anything for us to be married, but I'm still not convinced we should rush it." Draco bristled defensively at her words. "You've been thinking about this for four days," she reminded him, her hackles rising also. "I've been thinking about it for less than half an hour. Right now, I thought we'd be in bed making love for the first time in three weeks, not discussing a matter with an importance anything _close_ to this!"

"So what, you want to go in there and have sex?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione replied incredulously. "Do you really think it would be enjoyable with this hanging over our heads?" she asked.

"I don't know what I think right now, Hermione. I didn't think you would be so reluctant to this idea."

"It's not reluctance per se, of course I want to marry you. I need to think about it more," she said. She traced patterns on the tablecloth with her fingertip. "We need to discuss this with our parents," she told him.

"You're right," Draco said immediately. This proposal could work in his favour. He remembered how Mary and Severus's wedding came together in only two days. Hermione recognised the look and correctly interpreted it. She thought her parents would counsel delay, though. Only time would tell.

Hermione stood, Draco immediately following. He came close to her and held her in his arms.

"I need to think about this alone, Draco," she said softly.

"Alright, I'll leave you to do that," he said.

"No, I'm going to go somewhere quiet," she replied.

"Where to?" he asked a little fearfully. It was a large estate.

"Still in the Manor," she assured him.

"Please don't shut me out, Sweet. You know what I want. I'll find our parents and arrange some time with them this afternoon. Maybe Harry and Ginny can keep Emily occupied. Can we eat lunch together?" he asked.

"Yes," she agreed. "I just need to think now." She gave him a small kiss and stepped back. With a reassuring smile, she spun on the spot and Disapparated with a crack.

'_Great, just great_.'

.

_Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you would like to._


	33. Security & Resolution

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am making no money from the writing of this story._

_Thanks also to those who are continuing to read, alert, favourite and especially review this story. You are all wonderful._

.

**Chapter 33 – Security & Resolution**

Hermione appeared in the hallway containing the bedrooms of her parents and her brother and sister. She knew Draco had mentioned speaking to their parents together, but she felt they should not be blindsided. Plus, she trusted their judgement, and thought that speaking to them might help clarify some things for her.

She passed the room Ginny had stayed in the night before. She knew the redhead had planned to go home this morning in time for breakfast and come back later in the day. Next to Ginny's room was Harry's. The door was open; Harry was sitting up in bed, reading a Quidditch magazine. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She had not seen nearly as much of Harry in the last three weeks as she thought she should. He only appeared at meals when she practically ordered him to, and he always seemed to evade her questions and depart her company quickly other times. She was already in a defensive mood, so decided to confront him before seeking out her parents.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Harry looked up, startled, to see his sister standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He cleared his throat nervously. "W-Why would you say that?" he stumbled.

"Because in the last three weeks, you have managed to never be in a room alone with me, you'll only talk about really mundane things and you're actually working longer hours than you should be," Hermione listed.

"Um..." Harry cast about in his head frantically for an excuse to refute Hermione's allegations, but came up short. She entered the room and stood at the end of his bed, her hands on her hips. Harry looked at her, she was still dressed in her pyjamas and dressing gown, with her long black hair tied in a haphazard ponytail. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Draco would be making up for lost time all day today," he said a little bitterly.

"We had a little disagreement and I might ask you what you think about that soon. In the meantime, why have you been avoiding me?" she asked directly.

Harry looked away; he thought he had been successful in avoiding _everyone_ since the attack. This time, instead of shutting himself away and brooding, he threw himself into his work, made sure he was seen just enough that no one would be suspicious and made sure that any conversation he was involved in was light-hearted and, as Hermione said, mundane. Trust his sister to be the one to notice and call him on it. Not that he would admit it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Hermione accused. "You didn't really have to work last night; you worked the previous Friday night. I added up in my head and you've actually worked seventy three hours this week. Your roster is only supposed to be thirty this week. You worked your days off, and you worked longer each day. Are they at least paying you for it?"

"The days I was supposed to be off, yes, but not the extra hours," Harry admitted.

"Talk to me, Harry, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I'm not doing anything, so I'm working a bit longer – I'm a trainee, I have to learn. The best way to learn is by doing so I'm _doing_," Harry defended. "And conversations around here are entirely too serious, so what if I want to lighten things up a bit?" Harry got up from the bed and went to stand by the window, looking out over the grounds. "It's bad enough that you have to be here in the first place, without me adding to your worries," he said softly.

Hermione looked at the back of Harry's head, examining his words. It was the last sentence that intrigued her the most. "I thought you were happy that I was going to be here getting better," she commented softly.

"Why did it have to be here though? You and Mum could have gone to your cottage, or asked to borrow the townhouse, and then we could have all moved there temporarily and still been just us together. It seems we just got to be a family and then Halloween happened and now you're living here, and Mum and Dad come for dinner every night and Emily comes every weekend and it's just not the same. All the discussions are about how you are and about your recovery. I can't..." Harry trailed off, his words becoming gruff.

"You think too much focus is being placed on me?" Hermione asked, trying to see what was bothering Harry.

"No, the focus must be on you, it has to be," Harry said urgently. "If it wasn't for you, none of what we have now would be possible. And I nearly ruined that, I nearly ruined our family," Harry took a jagged breath in, clearly waging an internal war with his emotions.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked incredulously. She came to stand beside him at the window and put her arm around him. "Harry, how can you think you nearly ruined us?"

"BECAUSE I FORCED YOU TO GO TO THAT CEMETERY, YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GO, AND I TOLD YOU, YOU HAD TO!" he yelled, shaking her arm off.

"And then you would have been there three against one – they had us surrounded, your back would have been exposed and the first Cruciatus would have taken you down!" Hermione shouted.

"If I had have just gone there on my own, you wouldn't have gotten hurt, Mum wouldn't have nearly lost you exactly a year after she lost Michael and they wouldn't be regretting bringing me into the family!" he yelled back.

Hermione was stunned. "_Regret_ bringing you into the family? Harry James Potter, I cannot believe you would think that, after everything that has been said and done in the last year!" she yelled at him.

"Well what would you think?" Harry yelled back. "You're their true daughter, they only accepted me because I'm your half-brother and they felt sorry for me after they accepted Emily! They couldn't even really adopt me properly because I'm already an adult and it's only because of who I am that Kingsley even made an exception for us to have a ceremony!"

"That's bullshit! Anyone, anytime, anywhere could perform that ceremony. Do you not remember the vows they took, on Dad's _magic_, that you would be their son from now on. What were the words? '_You will be as our natural born child_... _With all the rights and privileges that entails'_... ring any bells there?"

"They were just words!"

"And you doubt them?" a deep voice spoke. Harry and Hermione turned in surprise to see Severus and Mary in the doorway, both with bewildered and hurt looks on their faces.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We could hear the two of you screaming at each other from our room," Mary said as they walked over to them. "Harry, why do you feel this way?" she asked. Internally, she was searching her mind for something she had inadvertently done to have Harry believe he was less special than either of the girls.

Harry was clearly fighting an internal war with himself, finally the words won, and they started to pour out of him. "I just do, alright?" he yelled. "I'm the kid nobody ever wanted! I was shoved in a cupboard and fed scraps – just enough to keep me alive! I was isolated at school – no one wanted to be my friend because Dudley would beat them up! I wasn't allowed to have better grades than Dudley, so I never could do well at school! Then I was expected to cook, clean, garden, and wash cars from the age of five to '_earn my keep'_ because '_nobody wants an orphan that was left on the doorstep!_' I then got to be a chew-toy for a dumb dog whenever Marge decided to visit – and no one thought that was a bad thing! Dogs that attack people are supposed to be put down, for fucks sake!

"I was told my whole life that my parents were irresponsible drunks who got themselves killed in a car crash, while I was in the car, and God forbid I should ever ask a single question about them! I had no clue about anything until Hagrid showed up! And then what prize do we have for the little orphan boy no one wanted? Oh only a fucking murdering psychopath who doesn't understand the concept of death, an entire society that reveres me for sitting in a cot and somehow destroying the psychopath – did no one ever think to maybe mention it was MUM who essentially did the killing?

"And then I get seven years of dodging death! Trolls, possessed teachers, crazy traps, the fucking psychopath, deranged house elves, violent trees, giant spiders, a basilisk, Dementors, a werewolf, dragons, nearly drowning in a lake, the maze, the fucking psychopath again, Dementors again, another crazy teacher who mutilated me," Harry held up his right hand, displaying the faint, but still discernible scars, "Death Eaters, the fucking psychopath – _again_, more Death Eaters and over all this, an old man who had dug himself so deep into a hole trying to stay on top of everything and make everything better, that in order to help me destroy the fucking psychopath, he makes another man kill him!

"Then we're at war! One side fighting for an unattainable goal, the other so scared and fragmented and disorganised that we can't even trust each other enough to co-ordinate a proper fight! It all comes down to three teenagers stumbling around the country in a tent, hoping to find and destroy objects which we don't know _what_ they are, we don't know _where_ they are and, on the off chance we find one, we don't have a way to destroy them! Finally it all comes to a head – in a fucking school no less, filled with children! A massive battle and still we don't know what we're doing! I had no clear direction until we thought _you_ died, and you gave me your memories.

"Through all of this, I am at turns revered then despised, lauded then told I am untrustworthy, and rebuked for getting into things '_because I'm too young'_ then being expected to step up when it suits everyone! Sometimes I wonder if it just wouldn't have been better to stay in the fucking cupboard my whole life!" Harry finally paused for a breath. Just stopping his rant caused him to gain a little perspective.

Mary and Hermione both had tears rolling down their cheeks; the latter had her hands over her mouth trying to hold in the sounds of her sobbing. Severus was standing stiffly, but there was a compassion in his eyes Harry had only seen on the day he first confessed to his father about his childhood. It was this compassion that was his undoing. With a choked sob, Harry flung himself across the room and against his father's chest. Severus brought his arms up, holding his son firmly and rocking him slightly while he cried. The words kept spewing out of Harry though, now muffled by Severus's frock coat.

"Nobody ever wanted me, if they did, they would have taken me from the Dursleys for good. Mum snapped up Emily almost as soon as she came to the school, and you accepted her straight away. She was in almost the exact same position as me, but she never had to endure a childhood like mine. I feel like, if I wasn't Hermione's brother, I would still just be on the outside," he said.

Severus sighed. "Everything you have said is true," he acknowledged. He held up a hand to stop the protests from Mary and Hermione. "If I may offer one point you did not mention, for the last eight years, there is one person, standing right over there, who has been by your side unconditionally while you endured all this. I realise it is too little, too late, but Mary and I are here for you now and forever. We did not take you on as our son because of Hermione; we did it because of _you_. Because we love _you_ and we want _you_ as part of our family."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry I put her in danger. I'm sorry I nearly tore our family apart."

Mary placed her hand on Harry's back, rubbing soothing circles across it. "That was not your fault, Harry," she said firmly. "You had every reason to believe you would be safe there. Even if the worst had happened, we would have grieved and moved on, together. Nothing is going to tear us apart, certainly nothing that three Death Eaters could do to us. I would never give them that satisfaction."

"How would we have moved on from that?" Harry asked plaintively.

"The same way Mum and I moved on from Papa's death," Hermione said. She crossed to where her family was standing, being drawn into the embrace by her father. "The same way the Weasleys have moved on from Fred's death and all the families have moved on. You mourn and you celebrate the life of the dearly departed and then you _live_. Death is part of life, and if my death tore apart our family then you can bet your broomstick I would have figured out a way to come back down here and haunt you all 'til you came to your senses. I'm smart; you know I would have done it, too!"

"And stubborn enough, too," Harry agreed.

"We love you, Harry, we all do. You do know that, don't you?" Hermione asked earnestly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I know," he replied.

"And we do not love any of the three of you more or less than the others for any reason," Mary assured him. "None of the three of you are born from me, and even though Severus is Hermione's father by birth, he did not have a hand in raising her. The three of you are equal in our eyes. I said this to Hermione once before: she may have been the one to bring us together, but Severus and I are the ones that keep us together. It is our job as your parents and we take it very seriously. Is there anything we can do to help you feel more secure, Harry?" she asked.

"I like to hear the words," Harry said quietly.

"Then I'll tell you every day and twice on Sunday. We love you, we are proud that you are our son, and we are here for you for whatever you need," she said with a small smile.

"I agree," Severus assured him.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for doubting you," Harry said, ashamed of his earlier words.

"Don't bottle it up so much next time," Hermione instructed. "You should know by now that when you do that, you explode." Harry chuckled, remembering all the times that had happened to him.

"Yeah, but you're always around when I do to pick up the pieces and put me back together," he said. The four of them broke their embrace, and Severus passed around handkerchiefs to them all.

"Damn straight," she agreed. "Always happy to help you see when you're being thick!" she teased.

"Perhaps you'll go back to a regular work schedule now?" Severus asked pointedly.

Harry nodded wearily. "Of course there'll still be overtime and stuff on occasion, but I won't purposely stay there to avoid being around everyone," he consented. Severus nodded, happy with his answer.

"Perhaps the five of us can have dinner together tonight?" Hermione suggested. "We haven't done that in a long time, obviously. I think it's important that we make time occasionally for that sort of thing. We can apparate to the village, or to Diagon Alley."

"We have not been to The Green Garden for over a month. I am surprised they have not gone under," Severus joked lightly. "I will make a reservation for the five of us for this evening. Are we sure we do not want to include Ginevra and Draco?"

"We should," Harry conceded. "They are family as well – but only them, not their parents," he clarified.

There was a small knock on the doorframe. They all turned to see Emily standing there, a slightly trepidatious look on her face. "Is it safe to come in now?" she asked tentatively. She ran over to her family when they all held their hands out to her.

"How long have you been there?" Mary asked.

"Since Harry said about everything he went through at school," Emily admitted. "I thought I should stay out of the way though because he obviously needed your full attention. Now it seems like it's all okay."

"It is," Mary assured her. "Is there anything you would like to ask or add?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm glad you said everything you said though, and I'm sorry you felt like that, too, Harry. You're my big brother and no one will ever be able to take that away. I love you, too," Emily said, hugging Harry tightly.

Harry returned her hug and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you, Button. I love you, too and I'm really happy I'm both of yours big brother – OW!"

"You agreed that in return for blood protection, I would be the eldest," Hermione reminded him.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to hit me," Harry groused.

"Now, now, children," Severus admonished with a smirk. "How is it you ended up in here in your night clothes, Angel?" There was an unspoken dress code within the Manor during the day. It was permissible to wander around in the family quarters at night dressed for bed, but not in the morning.

"I apparated just outside the door," Hermione said. "I guess I needed to be close by to your rooms." The three bedrooms assigned to Mary and Severus, Harry, and Emily were all in the same corridor, just outside of Lucius and Narcissa's section of the Manor. They were the most favoured of rooms – the ones assigned only to the most important guests.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"She and Draco had a fight," Harry told them.

'_Trust him to remember _that_ snippet of information despite all his inner turmoil_,' Hermione thought. "It wasn't a fight, more a disagreement," she clarified.

"A fight," Harry and Emily echoed.

"What was it about?" Mary asked, putting an end to Harry and Emily's antics.

"He wants to get married," Hermione said, sitting heavily onto the bed. Mary and Emily took a seat either side of her. Severus Accio'd the two chairs by the fireplace and he had Harry sat in them.

"You're already engaged," Emily said in confusion.

"He wants to get married now," Hermione clarified. "He said today is not soon enough."

"What brought that on?" Harry asked.

"He's scared that one of us might die before we have a chance to get married," Hermione said.

"He cannot live his life in fear," Severus said. "That is not enough of a basis to bring forward your wedding. Did he give another reason?"

Hermione was silent while she thought back over what he had said. It seemed all she could remember were his comments about being together now in case one of them was no longer around. That and the money, the amounts were still staggering her. _Except_... "He said he wanted our lives to be tied together for as long as possible," she remembered. "In order for that to happen, it had to be as soon as possible." Severus nodded; he could identify with that sentiment and agree with it.

"What do _you_ want?" Mary asked.

"I want to be married," Hermione said. "But I don't want it to be from fear. I want it to be because we love each other and we want to be together."

"You were getting married in August anyway, how is it different?" Emily asked pragmatically. "Do you love him less now than you will then?"

"Of course not," Hermione declared. "I love him so much it amazes me sometimes."

"Is it about having a big wedding?" Severus asked.

"No, not at all," Hermione stated, that consideration had barely entered her mind. She would like a proper celebration, but that did not necessarily have to happen after several months of planning. People could easily be invited to a celebration within weeks, there was certainly enough money to throw around to ensure it would be a tasteful, elegant affair.

"I guess my main objection is similar to what Harry said earlier. We have all only just come together. If I marry now, then we will be parted."

The five of them were silent while they thought about that. Severus was the first to speak. "I might have had reservations, from a purely selfish point of view, if you being married meant you would leave our home and we would not see you often, but in your case, you would still live in the castle," he pointed out.

"You are in Draco's quarters most nights already," Mary chimed in. "And I know you do not fall asleep on the sofa as often as you say." Hermione scrunched her mouth up, Harry smirked and Emily let out a small, mixed sound of distress and disgust at the thought of what it was Hermione and Draco _would_ be doing. Mary laughed a little before continuing, "But I do know you are falling asleep there, I can see it in your eyes when you come back, and I've heard you muttering a few times about it. I meant to speak with you when you move back to the castle, but the ability to sleep through the night undisturbed will be beneficial."

"I live in the dorm, and I still see Mum and Dad every day and talk to them a lot," Emily supplied helpfully. "And I see you and Harry all the time, too. If you're married, you'll still eat dinner in the Great Hall and you'll still visit Mum and Dad and do tutoring and everything. As Dad said, you would only sleep in a different room. The floo means you can be anywhere in practically seconds and I'm sure Dad will still let you use his library."

"You won't feel like I'm deserting you?" she asked, directing her question mainly at Harry.

"No," he assured her. "I'm in and out of Draco's quarters all the time, and the four of us usually meet out on the grounds," Harry said, referring to the times he and Ginny were able to spend with their friends. "Once I get married, I will be moving to Grimmauld Place, at least you are still in the castle for now."

"It wouldn't bother you if Draco and I got married before you?" Hermione asked. "Your wedding was supposed to be first after all. If it is sometime soon, a lot of the attention currently being paid to yours would probably be transferred to ours." The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly were having a field day with the preparations for Harry and Ginny's wedding. Mary had commented just in the last week that the attention almost rivalled that of the preparations for Prince Charles and Lady Diana's wedding back in 1981!

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry stated arrogantly. "You could get married the day before me and still the attention would be on my wedding – OW! Why are _you_ hitting me?" Harry asked Emily incredulously. For such a small girl, she packed quite a punch. She sat back down on the bed.

"Hermione and Ginny make it look like fun, I thought perhaps I should start," she said with a shrug.

"Earlier, you were bemoaning your status," Severus reminded him.

Harry slumped in his chair a little bit. "That was different," he muttered. Severus patted him on the arm twice, indicating he realised the difference.

"May I ask one thing, Dad?" Hermione queried. He nodded. "May Draco and I live together when we return to the castle?"

"Absolutely not, the _only_ way you and Draco may live together in the castle is for you to be married," Severus said firmly. "The only reason you get away with what you do right now is because you can floo privately. Have the two of you discussed this idea in depth?"

"Sort of, he mumbled about it last night when he was nearly asleep and I asked him about it this morning. We talked a bit about finances and after that we got a little bit heated and I asked him for some time alone to think about it. He mentioned talking to you two and Lucius and Narcissa about it later."

"Talk to each other first, Angel," Severus counselled. "We will back you up in what you decide, but it has to be what _you_ want. If you feel Draco is trying to coerce you too much, you may seek us out as well to help you come to a decision, but try on your own first."

"Okay, I will. I think that removing myself this morning was a good idea, it allowed for some breathing space. I'm sure he's been thinking this whole time, too." Knowing Draco, he was pacing in circles, trying to convince himself he had not driven her away. If it was not such a serious subject, she might be tempted to tease him a little upon her return, but she could not do that to him today.

"You're not going to have a panic attack or anything, are you?" Emily asked in concern.

Hermione reached her arm around and gave her a hug. "No, I'm still taking a mild calming draught each morning, and I didn't have any problems earlier. I know the warning signs and so does Draco. It will be fine, Button," she assured her.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm going back to talk to him. If he keeps going on about losing each other and so we should get married, then I'm going to try to convince him to leave things as they are. If he comes up with real reasons why he doesn't want to wait, then I'll talk to him about moving it up, now that I know you all won't mind. We'll probably come and see you this afternoon about it," she said.

"Remember, what _you_ want to do," Mary said. She gave Hermione's forehead a soft kiss. "My baby," she said, stroking her thumb on Hermione's cheek, "you grew up so fast, an old soul in a young body."

"Papa always used to say that," Hermione said quietly.

"He was quite right," Severus agreed. The five of them stood up. Severus sent the chairs back to the fireplace. "We will let you go. Remember we are here for you, all three of you, whenever you need us." He turned and strode out the door. Mary lingered a moment, giving all three of her children gentle hugs before she followed her husband. She knew he had reached his emotional limit and needed some time to unwind a little bit. '_Perhaps a massage would help him_,' she thought wickedly. Then she had plans to ask about Harry's early childhood. It did not seem as though Severus was surprised to hear about that. '_Relax him, and then pump him_.'

Emily left as well, citing homework that needed to be completed before she returned to school. It left Harry and Hermione staring at each other.

"What was that all about the cupboard, Harry? And not having enough to eat? I thought it was just a diet you were being forced on so Dudley could lose weight." Hermione remembered when she had sent Harry a hamperful of healthy snacks one summer. If she thought it was because he was literally being starved and not just unwillingly being placed on a low calorie diet for household solidarity, she would have involved her parents and the authorities.

"Please, Hermione, not now. I can't talk about it," he whispered. Hermione heeded the desperation in his eyes that she drop the subject. She respected his wishes, but probed into something else that was bothering her.

"Did you talk to anyone after the attack?" Hermione asked.

"No, not beyond what had happened and then at the trial," Harry replied.

"Has anyone tried to talk to you?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down at his feet. "Dad, Mum, Ginny, Narcissa, Robards, Neville, Arthur," he listed the names off woodenly.

Hermione moved forward and put her arms around her brother. "I'm sorry I haven't tried to talk to you," she said.

"Don't be silly, you had to concentrate on getting better yourself," he said.

"Well, do you accept that this is not your fault? If I really didn't want to go, nothing you said would have made me be there. You didn't stun me, put me in a body-bind and drag me there," she reminded him. "I went freely – reluctantly, but freely. I have always gone anywhere you have asked me. I have no plans to stop."

"Okay, I accept that. It just kills me that whenever I seem to go into a fight, it's always others who get hurt."

"Oh, I don't know – you were the one that was bitten by the snake," Hermione reminded him. "Besides, if my memory serves me correctly, you were the one who took down three Death Eaters, singlehandedly, just three weeks ago. I heard their trial was delayed because the healers were having trouble getting Dolohov's bones to knit."

"Well, he hurt my little, _BIG_," Harry hastily corrected himself, not without receiving the obligatory thump to his arm, "sister. He deserved to have a few broken bones." Hermione chuckled at his response.

"We're okay, aren't we?" she asked.

"When haven't we been?" he replied.

After a final tight hug, Hermione stepped back. With a wave, she disapparated.

.

Hermione appeared back in the bedroom. Draco leapt up from the chair he had been sitting in by the fire and crushed her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry we argued like that," he said into her hair.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm ready to talk now," Hermione replied.

"Let me take care of you, before we talk," Draco said softly.

"Not yet, Draco," Hermione said a little testily. "I want to talk before we have sex."

"No, I didn't mean sex," Draco defended. Although, given it had been three weeks since they had made love to each other, he could see why she would immediately jump to that conclusion. "I would like to assist you in your bathing to help you relax," he offered. She was still dressed in her pyjamas and robe.

Hermione relaxed her defensive posture, feeling a little ashamed that she had thought that all he was thinking about was sex, and agreed with his suggestion. A bath right now sounded fantastic. She allowed him to lead her into the bathroom, smiling softly at the scene that awaited her. He had obviously been contrite enough at his earlier behaviour to attempt something so sweet. The windows had been darkened to allow in only a very small amount of light, and candles covered every surface, their flickering flames reflecting off the marbled and mirrored surfaces in the room in a soothing way. The large bathtub was already filled with water, small spirals of steam rising from the surface through luxuriant and fragrant bubbles. An enticing aroma of vanilla, honey and a hint of mint wrapped itself around Hermione and she breathed it in delightedly.

Draco bade her to stand still while he removed her clothing. His fingers gently roamed over her skin as he exposed it to the humid air of the bathroom. His lips delicately brushed her shoulders as he pulled her long hair free to flow down her back. When she was standing naked before him, he allowed himself a moment of admiration before guiding her to the bath and helping her climb in.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked seductively, breaking the silence that had descended on them.

Smiling softly, he shook his head and replied, "No, this is for you. Allow me to attend to you, Sweet."

Hermione laid back in the bath, allowing the hot water and the scents to flow around her body. She smiled appreciatively when Draco removed his shirt to prevent it becoming sopping wet. She silently admired his toned chest and abdomen, licking her lips as she followed the defined muscles where they disappeared into his low slung jeans. She made an internal vow that, regardless of the outcome of their upcoming discussion, immediately following it, she would make him take her to bed and begin to make up for the enforced abstinence they had had to endure in the last three weeks.

Draco knelt on a folded towel he had placed there earlier and reached for a cloth to being cleansing her body. He started at her feet, thoroughly washing every toe and firmly rubbing the muscles in each foot before moving up her calves and shins to her thighs. He skipped over her most private area, much to Hermione's chagrin, and continued over her hips and abdomen. He grinned wickedly at the small moue of disappointment she made when he completely bypassed her breasts and concentrated his efforts on her arms and finally her hands. Once he had finished, he placed the cloth down and bent forward to kiss Hermione softly on the lips.

"You missed a spot, or three," Hermione admonished him.

"I'm saving those for later when I can give them the attention they deserve," he replied huskily. He waited while Hermione quickly washed her hair, working the shampoo and conditioner through her ebony locks in record time. Draco once more assisted her to stand and helped her from the bath. He wrapped a huge, thick, white towel around her and began to dry her off. Once the excess water had been absorbed, he finished off the task with his wand. They retreated to the dressing room, where Hermione quickly selected a navy blue dress and robe to wear for the day and Draco retrieved a fresh shirt. Dressing quickly, the pair soon found themselves back in the bedroom, sitting in the two armchairs in front of the fireplace, facing each other. A small fire burned in the grate, giving off just the right amount of heat for the cool November morning.

"So," Hermione began.

"So," Draco echoed. "Before we start, I just wanted to apologise for the way this all came out," he said earnestly. "I meant to ease you into the idea, not spring it upon you. Unfortunately my inebriated tongue obviously didn't agree with that plan."

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too for speaking sharply earlier, it didn't help when we both became heated."

"It's alright, Sweet. I'm proud that neither of us left angry, at least we parted on terms that were clear. Speaking of angry, I thought while we are talking now, we should have a code word or something that we can say if either of us thinks things are getting out of hand again," Draco suggested.

Hermione nodded. "That's actually really sensible, especially given how stubborn both of us can be." She thought for a moment. "How about Lavender Ladybugs?" she asked.

"Purple bugs, okay" Draco agreed with a smirk, giving his name for the group of girls Hermione shared her dormitory with at Hogwarts. Hermione let out a small giggle before becoming serious again.

"First I just have to let you know, I have already spoken with my parents," Hermione said. She bit her bottom lip, worried that he would think she had gone behind his back. She had not sought them out exactly, but that hallway had been the first place she thought of when she had to get away.

"Me too," Draco confessed. "They came in here to make sure I was alright after last night."

"Um, what if we hadn't had our disagreement and had in fact been engaged in amorous activities?" Hermione asked, mildly horrified at the concept of Lucius and Narcissa walking in on them like that. Suddenly, she appreciated that they would be living on the other side of the huge mansion.

Draco chuckled. "Bixby would have intercepted them at the door, Sweet. They would have no desire to interrupt us. As it was, they came in and had tea. They said we should talk about this together, but they would support whatever we decide."

Lucius and Narcissa had been fairly neutral about the idea, seeing an equal number of positives and negatives. They had helped Draco sort through his thoughts and assist him in how he could lay them before his fiancé. They offered to talk to Mary and Severus if the need arose as well.

"So did mine," Hermione said. "They have offered us counsel if we become hopelessly deadlocked, but I want to show them that we are mature and can reach a decision together, without their help."

"Fair enough," Draco agreed. "You said having the difficult conversations were what makes us a serious couple," he reminded her. She nodded. "Before we start, I just want you to know that I love you, and no matter what, after today we will be stronger as a couple for having gone through this."

Hermione leant forward, beckoning him to come closer and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I love you, too," she said. They sat back comfortably before Hermione began, "My main issue is that by moving up our wedding date so far, it will seem as though we are scared to live our lives the way we planned, and that gives a victory on some level to those Death Eaters," Hermione laid out her argument.

"I admit that is what drove me to consider this idea in the first place," Draco acknowledged. "But the more I thought about it, the more that reason got pushed aside until now, it's barely a considering factor for me. I love you, I want to be with you, and I want the rest of my life to be spent by your side as your husband." He did not know it, but he had just said the magic words. "Now, I know that getting married today, tomorrow, or next week is entirely out of the question," Draco paused, noting the brief flash of relief cross Hermione's face. He smiled to show he saw it, but was not bothered by it. "I know that getting married before August is a possibility. I propose December twenty-second."

"The Solstice Celebration?" Hermione queried.

"Yes, we already have a large party planned, there is no one not attending that night who would not be invited to our wedding; in fact there are probably more people going to it. We can let most of the people know that we will be getting married at it, or even invite them to come earlier for the ceremony or something. That gives us a month between now and then to organise everything. What do you think?" he asked, a look of guarded expectation on his face.

"That could actually work," Hermione said slowly. "That's not me saying yes," she clarified quickly. Draco's eyes had lit up at her words, their brightness dimming almost as quickly. "That's just me saying it's a better proposition than _today_. I just found out this morning about how much money you have, and only last week about the entire wing-with-a-ballroom that we will eventually live in," she reminded him. "Is there anything else you know of that I should?" she asked.

Draco thought seriously for a few moments. "We know what each other's career goals are. I am sure Father is going to acquire a research company or even start up a spell creation division or something so he can keep your talents making a profit for the family once you have completed your apprenticeship," he said. Hermione nodded, that sounded completely like something Lucius would do. "I know the house and the legacy are set up so your blood status will not be a detriment to anything you wish to do." At Hermione's quizzical look he hastened to explain, "Father discovered that in the old Malfoy way of thinking, and I'm talking generations old thinking here, the fact you have three Muggles for grandparents still classes you as Muggleborn. Two or three magical grandparents make you a half-blood; it has nothing to do with your parents.

"Father adjusted the wards of the house to ensure that you, Mary, Harry and Emily would be able to move about freely. Of course Severus was already keyed in and all our other old family wards are still in place." Hermione knew this was a security measure. Ginny did not have full and free access to all the estate, and would not until she had married Harry. It was only due to the closeness of the two families that the Snapes had the access they did.

"He also changed the terms of several family legacies that were in place which would have excluded you from a lot of the family's traditions, fortunes and day-to-day business. Apparently there were even some things that would have barred you from making final decisions regarding our children," Draco said. Hermione's eyes widened at this revelation in a mixture of horror, disbelief and defiance. "They've all been changed now, I've seen the paperwork," Draco reassured her quickly. "Father changed them before I even proposed to you. Believe me, neither of us has any greater authority over the other now. We will be making _all_ our decisions together."

"Yes, we will," Hermione said firmly. Draco flashed her a small smile.

"Speaking of children, I just want to be sure we are still on the same page there," Draco said.

"Not planned until we have finished our apprenticeships and been working for a few years," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Draco agreed. "No letting our parents talk us into it either," he said. Hermione held out her pinkie finger. Draco looked at her strangely.

"Hook your finger with mine," she instructed. "It solidifies our promise to each other. Muggle superstition," she said. Draco nodded in understanding and bent forward to hook his pinkie finger with hers. Hermione gave it a little tug, indicating for Draco to lean forward and kissing him on the lips once more when he did so. "Just a reminder that I love you," she said cheekily. Draco kissed her again before returning the sentiment.

"So," Draco said, leaning back into his chair, "that's money, housing, family, and careers discussed. What else is holding you back from agreeing?"

"My family," Hermione said softly, looking down into her lap. From their discussion, she knew their feelings on the matter. She wanted to see if Draco had considered them and her feelings toward them.

"I was thinking about that the most while you were gone," Draco said. "I know you like logic, so we're going to be logical. One, they live at Hogwarts, we will live at Hogwarts. Two, we eat most of our meals in the Great Hall with them. The only exceptions are when we want some privacy, which I am sure we would still want," Hermione nodded her agreement with this point, "when we are invited out somewhere, which would still happen, and when we are eating with them in their quarters.

"Three, you have afternoon tea with your mother every day, and I know your father joins you on Tuesdays and Fridays when he has free periods. Do you think you will stop doing that because we are married?" Hermione shook her head, no. "I know you sit with Severus a few times a week, before, during, or after school hours. There's no reason for that to change either. Four, Harry has a roster that is all over the place. He squeezes in his time with you when and where he can. He treats my quarters practically as though they are his own; he comes and goes pretty much as he pleases. I am one hundred percent sure that will not change," Draco said, sarcastically resigned to this ongoing state of affairs. Hermione merely giggled at his words.

"Five, Button lives in the dorms most of the time. You see her for tutoring, which will continue, and at dinner once a week, which we have established will continue. On the home weekends, you can easily go down to your parents' and spend extra time with her or take her out somewhere. We can even take her places together." Every point Draco had brought up had been discussed by her family. She was touched he had put so much thought into this. He obviously wanted it to happen badly.

"You spend every night with me before bed, either in your parents' sitting room or in my quarters – usually my quarters because we can spend the time in bed," he pointed out waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "We have to practically tear ourselves away from each other every single night. I have enjoyed nothing more in the last two weeks than to have your face as the last thing I see before I go to sleep, and the first thing I see when I wake up. Going back to Hogwarts, and having to spend the next eight months sending you off to your bed alone every night will. be. torture."

Hermione was silent for a time while she digested everything Draco had said. He had covered everything she had been worried about before she had spoken to her family. She was touched that he had thought so much about it as well.

That had been her main sticking point, that and the worry that Draco was still coming from a place of fear. There was only one other minor issue, one she had not even mentioned to her family. "What do you think people will say if we marry so fast? It's only just over a month since we got engaged and Lucius only confirmed it on Tuesday. People are going to think I'm pregnant!"

"You're not, and the non-appearance of a baby in the next nine months will prove that," Draco argued.

"Then they'll just say I lost it or something."

"If they are that bored that they have to invent stories about us then I pity them," Draco said. "Plus it shows we are obviously important people if strangers are interested in our private lives. The people we are close to will understand why we want to marry, and although some of them might question us once, they are polite enough not to again. And if anyone says anything to you, you can just point them in Weasley's direction. His wife's going to pop one out soon isn't she?"

Hermione grinned evilly. It was poetic justice a little bit that the very sort of loose morals Ron accused her of having, he was now having to live with the consequences of every day. He would soon have an extremely visible reminder of his own irresponsibility.

"What about wedding details?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well apart from setting the date, I don't think anything else has been discussed, has it?" he asked.

"Not really. I spoke with Julia a couple of days before the attack and she has started on my dress design, but that's all. Ginny and I discussed a few things last night but that was more in the context of their wedding, not ours. I got some ideas though. I thought Mum, Narcissa and I would probably start next week."

"But all the other stuff still needs to be taken care of?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but remember we did manage to get everything for Mum and Dad's wedding in a day, and that was beautiful. I promise no risky apparition this time, if we don't have something we can live without it," Hermione promised. "Having a month will be like a luxury."

A look of hopefulness crossed Draco's features. "Does this mean..." he trailed off in anticipation.

"You've convinced me," Hermione said. She smiled at the outbreak of sheer joy that swept over Draco's face.

"December twenty-second then?" he confirmed.

"December twenty-second," she repeated.

Draco almost leapt from his chair and pulled her to her feet, throwing his arms around her and lifting her from the ground in his exuberance. He spun her around a few times before kissing her passionately, still holding her aloft. She slid down his torso until she her feet hit the floor again, continuing their kiss. They reluctantly broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great. Draco stared deeply into Hermione's eyes, seeking and finding the reassurance that she was happy with her decision.

He lowered her head and kissed her again, more gently this time, but no less passionately. They began a slow removal of their clothes, hands and lips gliding over the skin exposed. Draco moved them to the bed, falling onto it as they continued to divest each other of their apparel. Draco quickly cast the Contraceptive Charm on himself before throwing his wand onto the bedside table. By the time they were naked, Hermione was straddling Draco's lap, with him sitting up leaning against the head board. The position was reminiscent of their first time together.

With the same slowness she had on that day, Hermione lowered herself onto Draco's erection. She teasingly bit into his shoulder as she did so. It showed the level of trust they had with each other, and the experience they had built together when Draco gave her a sharp spank in retaliation. She hissed in a delighted breath as he rubbed his hand soothingly over the location. She was finally impaled fully, sitting still for a moment while they both revelled in the feeling they had missed for more than three weeks.

"Oh, Sweet, you're so tight." It was Draco's turn to hiss when Hermione clamped her vaginal muscles together, clenching his hardness and squeezing it sensuously. "Never again," he whispered.

"Never again, what?" Hermione asked as she started to raise her body up and down. Draco guided her movements with his hands gripping her hips. Taking her by surprise, he flipped her onto her back and sank into her wetness in one thrust.

"Never again will we go this long without sex," he panted as he thrust in and out of her at a blistering pace.

"Never... ahhh... say never," Hermione gasped as she met him thrust for brutal thrust. Draco pulled out of her almost completely before thrusting back in to the hilt. Hermione ruthlessly clenched again when he did so. Three more thrusts and clenches of this variety saw the two of them tip over into mutual orgasms. As Draco felt himself collapse, he twisted the two of them to the side, staying within her body, but avoiding crushing her.

Draco stroked the sweat-laden hair out of Hermione's eyes. He was still panting heavily when he asked, "What do you mean, never say never?"

"Well, when I have a baby, it's usually six weeks before everything is back in it's place. They say you can't have sex during that time," she told him.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that. But then I suppose, you have a cute little baby to make up for it," Draco said. "Can you imagine what a baby of ours would look like?"

"Very cute," Hermione said with a smile.

"But not for a long time!" Draco declared. Hermione gave a delighted laugh before shifting her hips, once more aroused. She felt Draco respond within her, and the pair started rocking against each other again.

They revelled in each other's bodies for quite some time, the mixture of make-up sex, celebratory sex and end-of-abstinence sex resulting in a couple that could almost not get enough of each other. After a few hours, they rose and showered, having another session of shower sex. While they were drying off, Hermione mentioned that her parents wanted to take them to The Green Garden for dinner, specifying he would be their guest. She briefly outlined the discussion her family had had in Harry's room. Draco agreed to attend, saying that his parents might enjoy a night to themselves.

Due to them having missed lunch, they called Bixby to bring them a substantial snack. A platter of fruit, bread, cheese and cold meats soon appeared along with a pitcher of chilled grape juice. While they ate, they teased each other about what they would do for their wedding. Outlandish details regarding floral arrangements, traditional dress robes and archaic wedding vows were barbed back and forth across the table, laughter ringing out from between the two of them.

It was into this scene that Lucius and Narcissa and Severus and Mary appeared. Tea and elf-made wine was added to the table, and small talk prevailed for several minutes. At a pause in the conversation, with both of their mothers looking on expectantly, Draco reached for Hermione's hand.

"Hermione and I have decided we would like to get married on the Solstice," he announced. The announcement was met with happiness from all the parents. Privately, after speaking with their respective children, the two couples had spoken, first to each other, then the four of them over lunch. The general consensus had been that as long as the timeframe seemed realistic, there was really no reason to dissuade them from their desire to marry early – if that was what they decided. Narcissa had actually mentioned the existing Solstice celebration as the ideal earliest time for the nuptials to take place.

"You are both sure of this decision?" Severus asked, particularly looking at Hermione when he did.

He was rewarded with the bright smile he so loved from his daughter. "Yes, Dad, we are absolutely certain that we want to marry then," she said assuredly. He merely nodded his head in response. He knew they were both responsible young adults, he would be the first to counsel them against the idea if he felt they were not ready.

Hermione, Mary and Narcissa made plans to sit down on Monday afternoon and begin to talk through the details. Hermione's recovery was well on track, she had an appointment scheduled at the hospital on Tuesday where she was hoping to be cleared for floo travel again. She had gone from a ten-potion-per-day regime down to only five now. Spending the next month on wedding planning would occupy her time nicely. She had not felt the need for a nap today, the change in her potions on Thursday almost making her feel back to normal.

.

_Thanks for reading, apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out but it was being difficult and did not want to be written. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear what you think. More to come soon._


	34. Hermiones Worst Nightmare

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_THANK YOU to all who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. Thanks for sticking with me through the journey so far. Season's Greetings to everyone who is still reading._

_I am sorry this chapter has taken me so long. My muse has been busy flooding my brain with other story ideas recently, but I wrestled her into submission over the holiday break. I have been writing this story for over a year now, it is almost like a child the way it has grown._

_BTW, the chapter title is meant to be humourous. You will see why..._

.

**Chapter 34 – Hermione's Worst Nightmare**

Mary chuckled as she softly closed the door behind her. A muffled call of "I won't go to sleep!" followed her.

"You said that when you were eight, too," she called back. "Close your eyes, Sleepy Jean, the Sandman will soon come to visit." She laughed at the huff and the clear sound of a pillow being thumped from the other side of the door. A final thud indicated her daughter had thrown herself onto the mattress to go to sleep. Mary shook her head fondly as she left Hermione and Draco's suite of rooms and headed back to her own.

Even though Hermione's potions regimen had been reduced, a full weekend consisting of outings, visitors, life-altering plans, and (Mary suspected) copious amounts of lovemaking, had taken its toll on her daughter and reverted her from the level-headed twenty year-old she normally was, into the stubborn, over-tired eight year-old she was currently emulating.

Severus had returned to Hogwarts that morning with Emily in time for the pair to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco had gone with them. Harry had an early start at the Ministry so was out of the Manor by seven o'clock. Lucius and Narcissa had retreated to the townhouse in Brighton on Saturday afternoon for some time alone and were due back sometime mid-morning. Mary and Hermione had eaten breakfast together and begun to discuss what they needed to address for the upcoming wedding. It was when Hermione began yawning every thirty seconds that Mary put her foot down and insisted that Hermione return to her bed. It was only the reminder that Filius Flitwick would be visiting that afternoon for a study session that Hermione succumbed with ill-grace to the suggestion.

A week ago, Mary would have sat with Hermione while she slept, but she realised she and Narcissa would have to start distancing themselves from Hermione's fulltime care now that she was well on the way to recovery. Healer Bryers continued to be cautiously optimistic, and they had no reason to believe there would be any setbacks. Hermione just had to be patient now, and let the muscle surrounding her heart and lungs recover on their own.

Mary picked up a book from her bedside table and decided to wander through the Manor to see if she could find a new place to sit and read. Most of the time she had spent here so far had been in the family wing of the Manor and the gardens where it was recommended Hermione spend much of her time. She had not had much opportunity to explore. Narcissa and Lucius had both implored her to make herself feel at home, and assured her that there was no part of the house that was out of bounds.

Mary walked down the grand staircase to the foyer. Off this grand entrance hall were doors leading the rooms at the front of the house – the sitting room, grand ballroom, formal dining room, music room and Gentleman's parlour. They were all luxurious and used often by the family. Most evenings were spent within the Master's Wing, where there were sitting rooms, dining rooms and small studies for the family's use. Mary knew that to the right of the stairs was the corridor leading to where Hermione and Draco would eventually live. This was also the way to the conservatory, Lucius's 'public' study, and the library. This time, Mary turned left at the bottom of the stairs.

She passed the doors to the ballroom and formal dining room. Traversing her way down a wide corridor, she returned the polite greetings of those portraits that spoke to her and smirked at the ones who either insulted or ignored her. Mary did so love tormenting the portraits in the Manor. She was often aided and abetted in the endeavour by the portrait of Frances Malfoy and by Emily, who loved strutting around, proclaiming her Muggleborn status and position of Goddaughter to the Malfoy family. It was rumoured she had sent two of the portraits to the attics in shame at her presence.

There were two sets of double doors on either side of the corridor. Mary tried to guess what was behind them. The first set opened to the inside of the house. To her surprise, she found herself in the library, a room they were in almost every day. They always entered by a single door she could now see on the other side of the vast chamber. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Where she was standing was a grand foyer with two study tables and a reading nook off to the side. The eye was immediately drawn upwards to the second level of books, almost enticing the visitor up the winding staircase directly in front of her. An avenue of bookcases was formed drawing her to the centre of the room where she knew there was a massive skylight, charmed to protect the books from sustaining any damage from the sunlight, but flooding the room with natural light by which to read. This was a much more impressive entrance than the one she had been shown.

Mary retreated from the library and looked to her left further down the corridor. A few steps showed that she was in the corridor leading to the conservatory, so she backtracked once again. At the set of double doors opposite those of the library she paused again, sudden realisation washing over her. Tentatively, she opened the doors and threw them wide, revealing the room within.

She did not know how long she had been standing there admiring the room when a deep call of "Mary?" invaded her thoughts. She turned to see Lucius striding down the hallway toward her. She smiled in greeting and turned her head back to the mysterious room. "Are you alright?" Lucius asked in concern when he reached her side.

"Yes, quite, thank you," Mary replied. Lucius looked into the room with her, his face a complete blank mask of emotion. "This is _the_ drawing room, isn't it?" Mary asked quietly.

Lucius inhaled a small breath through his nose. "Yes, it is," he confirmed.

"It doesn't look like the sort of room where such horrible things happened," she commented. The walls were richly covered – cherry-wood wainscoting along the bottom half of the walls and the top half hung with rich, red silk to the ceilings. The floor was covered in what had to be the highest-quality Axminster carpet. A huge, ornate fireplace dominated the long wall, a large gilt edged mirror hanging above it, reflecting the lavish furnishings in its high-polished surface. Three massive chandeliers hung from the most ornate ceiling rosettes Mary had ever seen. The massive diamond-paned windows were framed by red damask curtains, matching the colour of the silk on the walls perfectly. Surprisingly, Mary saw the curtains were secured by gold tie-backs. She furrowed her brow – in this quintessential Slytherin house, there was a room looking like it had been decorated by a Gryffindor!

"It looks nothing like it did," Lucius told her. "Previously this room was quite austere and spartan. We have never used it frequently. The Dark Lord and my late sister-in-law felt it suited the purpose of our former organisation perfectly though, and took it over as our main meeting room during the war. In many ways, Hermione was the luckiest and unluckiest victim to see this room. She got away with her life and her sanity, but she retained the memory of every second that she suffered in here. There were countless victims tortured, maimed and killed in this room on Riddle's orders that last year. I was completely powerless to stop it, even having to listen to Narcissa's sister claim this proud house as her own ancestral domicile.

"Once the war was over, and we were serving our period of house arrest, Narcissa came down here one day and began to strip the room bare. Draco joined her not long after. By the time I became aware of their actions, the walls and floor had been worked back to bare stone, and they had completely removed the ceiling, leaving only the beams. With the help of the elves, Narcissa performed several cleansing rituals in here. Rituals that helped ease the spirits of the people who had passed here, rituals that were designed to soothe the pain that had been absorbed into the atmosphere of the house, and rituals to ensure peace and prosperity to all those who entered therein.

"I do not know if it was merely in our minds, but the room did feel lighter when she was finished. As an added boon to the magic performed, I suggested removing the outer wall and creating the extension you see at the end." Lucius pointed toward a hexagonal shaped, glass addition to the room. French doors opened out to a croquet lawn, visible completely through the windows and ceilings only broken by the metal frames required to hold the structure together. Even the frames were of a muted colour, drawing the eye outdoors, and letting the feeling of being one with nature in, allowing a balance and harmony to penetrate the room. Overstuffed, luxuriant white sofas sat in the light, just begging to be sat in and enjoyed in the late-autumn sunlight.

"It is a pity the room is not used more often, it really is beautiful," Mary said.

"It is ready for the future generations of this family to be able to use and enjoy, without its past marring the experience," Lucius replied. "It is my hope that those generations will all be aware of what happened here, and know it should never be repeated."

"Hermione would love this room," Mary predicted.

Lucius looked at her sharply. "I would never force Hermione into this room for any reason," he said gruffly. "There are one hundred and fifty rooms in this house; there is no reason for her to see this one ever again."

"It might provide some closure for her to see it as it is now, rather than how she remembers it," Mary reasoned.

"Hermione is, of course, your daughter, Mary. This will be her home permanently in one month's time and you are certainly welcome to suggest whatever you wish. Hermione will never hear from me, that she is required to spend any length of time in this room," Lucius vowed. "My initial thoughts on this room were to seal the doors shut completely for one hundred years, then let my descendents deal with it how they pleased. I am glad that Narcissa acted as she did, however I have no desire to set foot in it ever again," he stated.

Mary lowered her head. "I'm sorry to push," she apologised. "I cannot begin to imagine what you have all been through, and it is easy to state how I think things should be, rather than how they can be."

Lucius accepted her apology with a stiff nod of his head. The pair was silent for a few minutes, again contemplating the room and all it stood for. Mary once again focused her attention on the colour scheme. "Red and gold?" she asked. She was gratified to hear a small chuckle emanate from the man standing beside her.

"Draco's selection, he suggested the gold accents once the red had been decided on," Lucius explained. "At that point, I was not going to quibble regarding the decoration of a room I had no intention of using so I made no objection. I should have known then that Gryffindor would play a part in our future somehow."

"Why was the red chosen?" Mary asked. It was out of step with the decoration in the rest of the formal rooms.

Lucius regarded her pensively for a few moments. "To remind us that, no matter our ancestry, our blood all runs the same colour. A lot of it was spilled in this room, pure-blood, half-blood, and Muggle-born. It was all red."

A tear dropped from Mary's eye down her cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb. With a final bow, Lucius turned and walked away. Mary followed his progress, wondering if she had overstepped her bounds. After he had turned the corner, she looked back into the room. With a determined set of her chin, she confidently walked inside and straight to the new addition at the end, the one created by one of the loudest champions of pure-blood supremacy. She strode through the room, all the while remembering the nameless victims who had suffered here, and took pride that she, a woman with no magic, a _Muggle_, was now welcomed into this pure-blood stronghold with open arms. She took a seat on the plush sofa, and impudently slipped off her shoes and drew her feet underneath her. She called Winky and asked for a pot of tea to be served. With a content smile, she opened her book and began to read, waiting until she was alerted that her daughter was awake once more.

.

Hermione woke refreshed from her nap. She lay still for a few minutes, trying to deny the fact that she actually did feel better. In the end though, who was she kidding? She rose from the bed and made her way into the bathroom, deciding a long soak in the giant bath would aid her health and relaxation as well. She pouted as the water and bubbles materialised. Draco was not due home for hours yet, and she did so love sharing this tub with him.

As she sat in the steamy water, her thoughts wandered. She began to think about what Harry had revealed on Saturday regarding his upbringing. '_How anyone can treat a child that way is beyond me,' _she thought_. 'What about their own son? What must they have done to him?_' Hermione knew from the way Harry had always spoken about Dudley that he had always gotten everything he wanted – spoiled beyond a manner even Draco had been. Draco had always gotten everything he wanted, certainly, but it was tempered with expectations of how he would perform in his schooling, and how he would spend his life. It seemed all Dudley had to do was exist. In some ways it was as cruel as their treatment of Harry. At least Harry was able to break away and have an independent adulthood. Dudley would be dependent on his parents for everything his whole life if he was not careful.

Treatment of the children under their care aside, Hermione was busily trying to come up with a way to make them suffer. The problem was she knew Harry would not be interested in pursuing any sort of retribution through the authorities. His opinion was that he was free of them now; they should just let sleeping dogs lie. Hermione did not subscribe to that belief, nor did their mother. Severus unfortunately believed the decision should ultimately be Harry's and it was their job to support him unconditionally. Hermione resolved to think about it some more. Hopefully she would be able to come up with a solution.

A sudden, horrifying thought came to Hermione. '_They are _my_ aunt and uncle, too!_' She sat upright in the bath, water sloshing over the edges. What if she had been in the house that long-ago night, and for some reason had been spared? She knew what had happened. Harry had been downstairs with James and their mother when Voldemort arrived. It was not a stretch to think that as a six-week-old baby, she would likely have been upstairs in a different room asleep. Despite Harry's assertion that she too would have been killed, Hermione knew that in the confusion she could easily have been overlooked. She too would have ended up at the Dursleys' for her childhood. For the first time, she was grateful to Lily for her actions in going back in time to hide her. It quite possibly saved her.

.

Hermione, Mary and Narcissa met with Julia Marshall in the early evening. Filius Flitwick had just departed, leaving Hermione with a week's worth of study to complete. It had been two days since the decision had been made to bring forward their wedding and Hermione already realised that her apprenticeship work would be a welcome distraction from the planning that had to be undertaken.

Filius was still cautioning a leisurely approach to her studies right now. He tasked her with thinking of a small charm she could invent to make her day-to-day living a little easier. He told her it did not matter if it turned out to be a charm already in use by someone, somewhere, as long as she was able to provide her notes and research, along with the final incantation then she would pass that section of her course. Being able to register the charm would be a nice bonus, but was not necessary at this stage.

Hermione was bent over a sketch pad with Julia, her favourite three preliminary designs in front of them. Hermione was taking elements of each gown to create her dream.

"Are you sure you're going to have the time for this, Julia?" she asked worriedly. It was not just her dress after all; there was also Ginny, Emily and Luna's dresses, Mary and Narcissa's gowns and the robes for all the men.

"Yes, I've been able to expand now and I have a girl to run the shop during the day. I can spend all my time in the back room designing and creating fulltime," Julia replied with a happy smile.

"Oh, Julia, that is wonderful!" Hermione congratulated her friend, giving her a small hug.

"Thank you, it is my dream. And you helped so much!" Julia said.

"Me? How?" Hermione asked.

"I'd been in business for six weeks when _Hermione Granger_ came to my shop and bought her new wardrobe," Julia joked. "Your new look was the talk of Wizarding Britain and you weren't shy about saying where you had bought your clothes. Add in Draco Malfoy buying some pieces and already my business started growing. When Bryce was offered the apprenticeship it was like a dream come true. I was doing well enough that he could pursue his ideal career.

"Then came my biggest break. Mrs Malfoy here, who is noted as the fashion leader in our country, bought almost my entire collection! Since it has been known that I designed most of her new season's wardrobe, I have barely been able to keep up! Now I have the commission to outfit the wedding parties of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy _and_ Ginevra Weasley and _Harry Potter_, I am on my way. Bryce and I have been married for a year and a half; I never thought we would be living our dreams this soon. You started the ball rolling."

"I'm glad I could help, but it is your talent that brought you this far. Believe me, if I hadn't liked your clothing, I wouldn't have bought it – none of us would," Hermione told her.

Narcissa nodded her agreement. "That is quite right, Julia. It is you who bring your designs to life, we just reap the benefits. But we wish to be sure you have the time for this commission. There will be at least ten ensembles for you to create. Not to mention the work of the guests you might have already committed to."

"I have accepted no other commissions for this event, Mrs Malfoy," Julia assured her. "Everyone else will have to make do with ready-made robes if they want to buy them from me. I have the men's robes done, and you have finalised the bridesmaid's dresses. How many attendants will Draco have? Just his Best Man?" she asked.

"You know, we haven't actually discussed that," Hermione said in slight wonder. "He's not mentioned anything about it."

"I'm sure it's just an oversight, Angel," Narcissa said.

"I guess it would be Blaise," Hermione speculated.

"I would be surprised," Narcissa said. Hermione and Mary both raised their eyebrows questioningly at this revelation. "They are not particularly close and I do not believe Draco would consider him for such a position," Narcissa explained. "Blaise is usually only around when drinks are involved."

Hermione thought about her future mother-in-law's words and realised she was correct. Blaise never visited them at Hogwarts, and he had not come to the Manor to visit her at any time. Blaise had once told her he knew lots of stories about Draco – and he did – but now that she thought about it, they all involved drinking somehow.

"Who else is there?" Mary asked.

"Maybe Harry, or Neville perhaps," Hermione said, before she burst into hysterical laughter. The three women watched her bemusedly as she laughed for several minutes, wiping her eyes from the tears that had formed and fighting to catch her breath at times. "I'm sorry," she wheezed as she attempted to control herself. "I heard what I said, and it was just so ridiculous I couldn't help myself." A few more laughs bubbled from within her. "I'll ask him and let you know."

It took another hour, but all the designs were finally agreed upon and Julia promised to have them all ready for fittings in two weeks. That would allow enough time for any alterations before the big event.

.

"Have you chosen a Best Man yet?" Hermione asked that evening. She and Draco were sitting on their bed in the cottage, taking a small break from the Manor and the craziness that had descended on it since Saturday. She had brought several lists with her so she could mark off as much as possible and work on her apprenticeship the following day.

Draco grimaced; it was a task he had been putting off. "No, not yet," he admitted.

"We only have three and a half weeks," Hermione reminded him. "You may want to get on that."

"I have no clue who to ask," Draco whined before flopping back onto his pillow.

Hermione turned to him astonished. "But you have so many friends," she said.

"I have a lot of friends; I just don't have many _friends_. And I know that doesn't make sense," he said. He closed his eyes. All his life he had had companions – Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, and Theo Nott. Recently he would include Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Bryce Marshall into the mix, even Roman Miller had become a man whom he would class among his circle of friends. Not one of them deserved the honour of standing beside him while he pledged his vows to Hermione. '_Well, "_deserve_" might be a bit harsh_,' Draco thought. '_I am not really close enough to any of them to ask. If they had kept with the original timeline of their wedding, perhaps Harry, Neville or Bryce would have been close enough by then for me to ask. I can't say that though after everything I did to get this wedding moved forward_.'

"It makes sense," Hermione assured him. "Who is your closest friend?" she asked.

"You," he responded.

"Other than me," she clarified. "I can hardly be your Best Man at our wedding." She gave him a light shove.

"Ginny then," he said grumpily.

"Ginny is my Maid of Honour, you can't have her," Hermione said. She turned back to her list, marking off items they had decided on and making notes as to what they needed. "Ask Harry," she suggested absently.

Draco screwed up his face in distaste. "I know this sounds unbelievably petulant, but he didn't ask me, so I'm not going to ask him!"

Hermione turned to him with a look she would direct toward a wayward child. "That sounds incredibly petulant. He asked Ginny's _brother_ to be his Best Man. The situation here is the same if you ask him, he is my brother. Not to mention _my_ best friend."

"I'm not your best friend?" Draco asked with a pout.

"You're both my best friend. But you're my lover and soon-to-be husband as well, it puts you on another level," she told him, gripping his chin and pecking his lips. She turned back to her list, missing the look of thoughtfulness that came over Draco's face.

"Sweet, would you say that much about this whole situation is conventional?" he asked.

"Yes, we are a man and a woman who love each other and so we are getting married," she stated logically.

"Yes, but look at us – Gryffindor and Slytherin, former enemies, marrying reasonably young, faster than we had originally thought, both of us undertaking careers we never thought we would... there is a lot about us that is unconventional, too," he said.

"What's your point?" she asked, putting down her list.

"Outside of _us_, Harry is your best friend. When I think about it, Ginny is mine. I confide in her, bounce ideas off her, she was the first to know I was planning on proposing," he said.

"WHAT? She _knew_? _Before_ I told her?" Hermione shrieked.

Draco jumped slightly at the volume of Hermione's questions. "I might have told her not to say anything," he confessed. "If anything though, that shows how much I can trust her!" he defended.

"Aah! I can't believe her! She is totally pants at keeping secrets like that!"

"Well, she did and good on her," Draco said.

"Humph, well she'll be hearing from me," Hermione said grouchily.

"Back to the original point," Draco said, "I think it would suit us if we each had our best friend stand with us."

"So Harry and Ginny, but Harry stands with me and Ginny with you?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "Huh," Hermione said. She stared off into space for a minute, clearly picturing the scenario in her head. "That actually works for me," she said, with a small tone of surprise in her voice. Harry was her best friend after all, why should he not be the one to stand witness for her? Who said tradition had to come into it? Ginny had even mentioned the other night that Draco was seeking her out to talk to her. "I really like that idea!" she said excitedly.

"Just promise me you won't make Harry wear a bridesmaid dress." Draco grimaced, clearly picturing the scenario in his head. Hermione gave him a light swat on the arm.

"Don't be silly, no one will be looking ridiculous at _my_ wedding," she declared. "_Our_ wedding," she corrected at Draco's pointed look. His face softened and he drew her toward him for a kiss.

"Settled?" he asked.

"Settled," she confirmed.

.

That weekend was a Home Weekend, the students departing from Hogwarts after classes on Friday. Hermione and Draco went with Harry to The Burrow for dinner and asked him and Ginny to be their Best Man and Maid of Honour in reverse. Ginny loved the idea, and Molly took the opportunity to remind her that the attendants for her own wedding were set. This was just a little too far out of the realm of tradition for Molly. She suggested to the couple that they have Ginny and Harry, but in the traditional male/female roles. Neither Hermione nor Draco would hear of it.

Ginny immediately got her head together with George, after all, one of the jobs of the Best Man was to organise the Buck's party. Hermione got to go to Harry's, Ginny was determined to go to Draco's. She even tried to bar Harry from attending, stating that 'girls are not allowed', but ultimately, Harry won the point stating that Draco and Hermione had attended his. It was a small point anyway, as long as Hermione did not attend then there were no problems. Molly did forbid any of them from going anywhere near a tattoo studio, though. The Saturday night before the wedding was set for the Buck's party to happen. Ginny wanted the best of both worlds though, and asked Harry to set the Hen's Night for Friday so she would not miss out on that. Harry made a mental note to contact Luna for help organising that event, even though having Luna on an organising committee kind of scared him, too. '_Mum will be able to help me, anyway_,' he thought.

On Saturday morning, Hermione awoke to quite debilitating cramps. It appeared her delayed period had finally arrived. She was kind of glad of this; it meant that it would be over and done with by the time their wedding rolled around.

Hermione clutched her stomach as she curled in on herself, trying to relieve the pressure in her womb. She groaned as she felt some primal instinct to push. She resisted though, knowing that the only thing that would come out of her was two months worth of uterine lining. Draco reappeared from the dressing room where he had gotten ready for the day. He leant over the coiled figure of his fiancé, with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"What do you need, Sweet?" he asked solicitously. He had learned early on in their relationship exactly how to phrase this question. '_Do you need anything?_' usually resulted in a string of curses, sometimes from her wand, and a general admonishment that she '_needed a boyfriend who knew better than to ask a stupid question like that!_'

Hermione groaned once more before answering, "Poison, something to end it all!" She stiffened slightly before grimacing. "Oh, that is not going to be pretty." Draco swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat at her second comment. He thought he was pretty enlightened as to a woman's time of the month, but there were definitely things regarding it he still did _not_ want to know about.

"I'll get you a hot water bottle, some chocolate and a pain-reliever," Draco said. These were definitely the three things she asked for most often when she was in this state. He had never seen her this bad before, but the medi-witch at the hospital had warned her that since they delayed her period, this one would be worse. Draco hastened out of the bedroom on his errands. Once in the sitting room, he called for Trilly.

The little elf popped into being before him. "Yes, Master Draco be callings Trilly?" she asked.

"Yes, Trilly, Hermione is not feeling very well. Can you go and sit with her until I get back?" he asked. At the least, he thought the little elf might be able to clean up any... _spills_... in there before he got back. Trilly nodded and Draco left the suite; calling for Bixby on his way to help him retrieve what was needed.

Trilly silently entered the bedroom. She saw her Missy curled up on the bed, groaning as though she was in a lot of pain. Trilly began to get worried. She listened very carefully, but Missy's breathing was coming evenly. She breathed a small sigh of relief; Missy was not having a panic attack that she had been told to watch out for. Trilly went and sat in the chair by Hermione's bed, patiently waiting for an instruction of what to do.

Hermione had no idea the little elf had entered the room. She was groaning piteously, the cramping in her abdomen making her feel very sorry for herself. Since she knew she was alone for the moment, she gave in to her inner-urgings to have a little pity-party for herself. She curled her body further in on itself, grabbing Draco's pillow, and pressing it firmly in the space formed between her abdomen and thighs. It relieved a tiny amount of pressure, but not nearly enough. A litany of moans and complaints started to issue from her mouth.

"Stupid men, none of them understand what a woman has to go through... ohhh... just so they can have a child that they don't even have to work to get... aahh... no, all pleasure for them when all they do is orgasm and get a girl pregnant... ohhhh, it hurts so much... and no pregnancy for the month results in this... scared to move in case I explode all over the ridiculously expensive sheets... ahhh, oh, I just want to die... it hurts so much... oo ohhh... aaahhh..." Because Hermione was facing the middle of the bed, she missed the impressionable elf sitting up in alarm at her words behind her. What she did not miss, was the inexplicable feeling of relief that washed over her all of a sudden.

As her pain ebbed, she slowly straightened out, sighing in bliss that the cramping had passed for the moment. She was under no illusion that it would not come back, but she would take any form of relief she could. Now all she had to worry about was the inevitable mess she had made in the bed. Gingerly, she turned over; ready to grab her wand and summon some towels so she could prepare to rise and clean up a bit before Draco returned. When she made it onto her other side, she noticed Trilly sitting in the chair, her eyes wide and her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Oh, Trilly, thank Merlin you're here. I might have bled on the sheets," she said. "I'm going into the bathroom; can you please change the linens and bring some clothes into me? Let Draco know I'm in there if he comes back, too, please," she said politely. Trilly nodded her head and whispered something. Hermione did not catch what Trilly said, she was too preoccupied with wrapping the comforter around her body. Hermione left the bedroom and went straight to the bathroom, discarding the comforter and her clothes at the door and jumping under the spray of the shower.

Trilly gathered the soiled clothes and comforter, whisking them through the hamper to the laundry downstairs. She placed a set of robes on the bathroom counter for Hermione, along with her wand that she had left in the bedroom. She went back to the bedroom and clicked her fingers at the bed, changing the sheets and blankets immediately. She was just fluffing up the pillows when Draco walked back into the room.

"Trilly, where is Hermione? Is she alright?" he asked a little frantically. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he heard the shower running. He exhaled in relief, '_She must be feeling a little better_.'

"Mistress be having a shower, Master. Trilly be changing the bed as Mistress asks," she said. The shower ceased in the other room.

"Thank you, Trilly," he replied absently. He took a few steps toward the bathroom before the impact of Trilly's words set in. He whirled around to look at the little elf again. "MISTRESS? MASTER?" he repeated loudly.

"Draco? Are you back?" came a muffled call from the bathroom.

"Yes, Sweet, can you come out here as quick as you can? We have a potential issue," he called back, still staring at Trilly.

He could hear Hermione as she dried and dressed. The banging of drawers and cupboards brought a small smile to his face, he could almost picture exactly what she was doing in there. The banging was quicker and less than usual, so he knew she was heeding his words. She came out, still pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "We'd better not be out of chocolate. If we are, you'll need to-" her words broke off as another cramp laced through her abdomen. She bent double and groaned again. "Ooohhh... I knew it was too good to last," she complained. Draco watched, his eyes growing wide, when he saw a beam of light, stream from Trilly's outstretched hands, straight to Hermione's stomach. The light was absorbed and Hermione stood straight again. "Huh, that was nothing," she commented.

Draco blinked. He looked at Trilly, then at Hermione, then back at Trilly before he dissolved into helpless laughter. Trilly was watching him fearfully, while Hermione was watching him like he had lost his mind. Draco hooted in hilarity for a good couple of minutes, collapsing into one of the chairs by the fireplace. Hermione looked at Trilly in confusion, but could find no answers in her countenance. She was also staring at Draco in bewilderment. Draco finally composed himself enough to instruct Hermione to ask Trilly to do something for her.

'_I'd better humour him, he has clearly gone insane_,' she thought. She said to Trilly, "Trilly, will you please get me a pair of socks?"

A timid reply of, "Yes, Mistress," froze Hermione in her tracks. She stared at Trilly as the elf walked past her into the dressing room, and went to the drawer where Hermione kept her socks and stockings. She continued to stare dumbly at the elf until Trilly was standing before her again, holding the white socks out in front of her.

Hermione blinked. '_The pain is making me hallucinate_,' she thought. She took the socks from Trilly and absently thanked her for them.

"You is welcome, Mistress."

Draco began laughing again, not as much as before, but enough to shake Hermione from the stupor the second appellation of '_Mistress'_ had caused.

"We have spoken about this, Trilly," Hermione said firmly. "I am not your Mistress. You are a free elf and you help me, but you are not bonded to me."

"Trilly be bonded to you now, Mistress," she said in response.

"No, no, I told you, you aren't to bond to me," Hermione said.

"Mistress say that Trilly not be bonding if Mistress haves panic attack. Trilly be making sure and Mistress breathing properly. But Mistress is in awful pain and Mistress say she want to die," Trilly's eyes filled with tears, "Trilly doesn't wants Mistress to die, so Trilly be reachings out with magic and bondings so Mistress have no more pain and no more wishes to die," Trilly explained.

Hermione's mouth had dropped open. Draco's eyebrows had risen. "Did you really say that?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione insisted. "Well, yes, but it was just me rambling, you know how I can get! Draco, what am I going to do? I can't have a bonded elf!"

Draco noticed Trilly begin to panic behind Hermione. '_This could get ugly, quickly_,' he thought. "Bixby!" he called. His own elf popped into the room. "Please take Trilly to the laundry and have her wash our clothes. When you hear me call for you, bring Trilly back with you," he said. Bixby looked at him strangely, but obliged. He took the frantic Trilly by the wrist, and popped them away.

Draco took Hermione by the shoulders and guided her to the chairs. He sat her down and kneeled on the floor before her. Her breathing had started to become shallow. "Fuck! Hermione, _breathe_," he said firmly. "In, out, in, out..." He took deep breaths of his own, encouraging her to mimic him. Luckily they had caught it in time, and together, they quickly controlled Hermione's breathing before there was an issue. Draco clasped her hands and smiled gently. "Good girl," he praised, kissing her forehead.

"I can't have a bonded elf, Draco. I don't want a bonded elf," she said plaintively.

Draco grimaced in sympathy. "I'm afraid you have one, Sweet," he said.

"But, I was so careful. These last four weeks I have made sure I have never given her reason to think... I didn't even know she was there!" Hermione rambled.

"That was my fault. I called her to help you in case you had made a mess," Draco said contritely. "She must not have made a noise."

"Promise me one thing," Hermione said, staring into Draco's eyes. "You didn't set this up. Promise me you had no clue this would happen."

"I promise," Draco said immediately. He was aware of his parents' wishes for Hermione to bond to the elf, but her wishes not too far outweighed any chance of subterfuge on his part. For that matter, he knew his parents would have let this situation run its natural course, knowing that one day it _would_ happen, despite Hermione's efforts to the contrary.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, my Love. Even though she was bonded to her old Mistress, it was not a bond of affection. She has already been set free once. Luckily she was young enough not to really understand what that meant and she knew enough to come here to Willow," Willow was Trilly's Granny-elf, "Now, she has been working here for nearly a year, under Willow's and the other elves' influence. She knows now what freedom means to her kind, and she does love you. She feels the love you have for her, too. It is highly likely she wouldn't survive you setting her free," Draco said seriously.

Hermione let out a choke and covered her mouth with her hand. "Surely it's not that bad?" she asked. "She can keep working for me, even if I set her free, can't she?"

"In all your research, did you find an elf that wanted that?" he asked in return.

"No, that's why I came up with the reforms for how elves were treated, instead of just freeing them. But, Draco, I can't have a slave!" Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes. She was distraught at this turn of events.

"Is that how you think of Bixby? Winky? Kreacher? They are all bonded elves to three of the people you love most," Draco pointed out. He knew patience and reasoned debate was the way to get through to Hermione.

"No, of course not, but they are still bonded... and I don't want...aahhh..." Hermione bent double again, clutching her abdomen. She succumbed to the tears that had been threatening.

Draco stood up and rubbed her back soothingly. "I can call her, and she can take away this pain for you," Draco cajoled. Hermione nodded, the agony in her uterus temporarily overcoming her moral objections. "Bixby!" Draco called. Bixby and Trilly appeared once again. Trilly immediately soothed Hermione's pain.

Hermione sat up again, taking the handkerchief Draco offered her. She wiped her eyes and nose. Trilly came forward.

"Trilly be sorry, Mistress. Trilly not be knowing that Mistress not be meanings what she says. Trilly can cut bond if that be truly what Mistress wants," the little elf offered.

"What would that do to you, Trilly?" Hermione asked. She sniffled again and another tear left her eye. Trilly shook her head, unable to answer.

"Trilly would die if she did that, Mistress," Bixby answered for her.

"What if I gave you clothes, and set you free?" Hermione asked. Trilly's head continued to shake.

"Trilly wouldn't die immediately, but she would wither away very slowly. In six seasons, she would maybe die," Bixby answered again.

"Like Winky was," Draco gently reminded her. Hermione nodded, she remembered the state Winky was in before she bonded to Mary.

"Trilly, were you withering while you were working here?" Hermione asked.

"Not so bads, Mistress. Trilly be happys to be here at Malfoy Manor and be given plentys of work. Would have taken many, many seasons for Trilly to wither completely. But Trilly be bonded now, Trilly live long, long life like Granny-elf. Granny-elf be nearly two hundred seasons old! Very old for house elf," Trilly looked happy at this prospect. '_That's a one-hundred-year life expectancy_.' Hermione thought. '_And, come to think of it, I could always pass Trilly's bond off to one of my children within a few years without any detriment_.'

"Thank you, Trilly. And thank you, Bixby, for helping me understand. Trilly, I accept your bond and I think you will be a good elf for me. You will continue to receive one galleon and one chocolate frog each Sunday. We will talk some more later, but for now, just keep helping me the way you have been since I came here," Hermione said.

Trilly nodded, although a distasteful expression had crossed her face at the mention of the galleon, and she popped away. Bixby favoured Hermione with a look of strong approval, before he too popped away. Draco was looking on proudly at his fiancé's behaviour. He bent down and kissed her gratefully. "You dealt with that perfectly," he praised. "I'm so proud of you."

"I still don't like it, but I don't want her to die. I would never be able to live with myself," she said. A look of utter horror suddenly crossed Hermione's face.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked frantically.

"I have a bonded elf!" Hermione declared.

"Yes, that's what we've been discussing," Draco was confused as to her distress. He thought she had accepted it now.

"What is everyone going to _say_?" Hermione asked plaintively.

Draco let out a few laughs, before ruthlessly squashing down his mirth at the look on Hermione's face. "Look at it this way; you can completely disgust at least half the population when you tell them _how_ you bonded."

"It just gets worse," Hermione said faintly.

"It will be a source of amusement for a little while, but then everyone will move onto something else, and you will still have the loyalty, love and affection of a little creature that would, literally, do anything for you. Including hexing the people who laugh at you," Draco tried to explain the bright side. He was gratified when Hermione perked up a little.

"George..." she muttered under her breath. A feral little smile graced her lips for a moment. "You're right," she agreed. "Thank you, for everything this morning. You said you were proud of me, but I'm proud of you, too. I was ready to lose it and you kept everything together. If this had happened when you weren't here..."

Draco pulled Hermione to her feet. He held her in his embrace, rocking her gently. "It would have been a right mess, I know," he joked. "Don't worry about anything. We will arrange for an inspection to take place straight away, and we will deal with everything else as it comes along. Now, how about we go and get the first lot of mockery out of the way? They are probably getting ready for morning tea about now," he suggested, referring to their parents and Emily, who would more than likely be in the conservatory.

Hermione nodded. "How am I going to tell them?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "Seeing, is believing. Follow my lead," he instructed with a devilish grin.

.

"Hi, Dad," Hermione said, knocking lightly on the doorframe to her parents' open suite.

Severus looked up from the pile of parchments he was grading, a small smile gracing his face. "Hello, Angel. How are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you, and you?" she asked softly.

"I am very well. Do you need a pain potion?" he asked. Hermione seemed slightly off, and considering the news they had received yesterday regarding Hermione's current – _condition_ – he thought maybe she was in a bit of discomfort. Although, it did appear that Trilly was more than capable of dealing with it, given the number of times she popped in the previous day to alleviate her new Mistress's painful cramps. The laughter as people discovered the new situation rang throughout the Manor all day. Harry certainly did not lose much time broadcasting the bonding to their former school friends and the Weasleys.

"Do you have time to take a little outing with me?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Severus immediately put his marking aside and rose from his seat. "Of course, Angel," he said. "Do you have a particular destination in mind?"

"Somersham," Hermione replied. Severus nodded. It was only right she would want to visit the grave of her adoptive father so close to such a monumental life-changing event. He was also pleased she had asked him to accompany her rather than her deciding to go alone. The attack on Hermione and Harry, although four weeks ago now, was still very fresh in all their minds, and Severus was loath to let either of his daughters out of his sight while in public. He stood to escort Hermione to the balcony, it being the nearest place apparition was permitted in the Manor.

Severus looked to Hermione in confusion when she hesitated upon taking his arm. With a reassuring smile, he picked her hand up and placed it in the crook of his elbow, thinking she was merely nervous about venturing outside the grounds of the Manor. She had not yet ventured further afield than the hospital, and one heavily accompanied trip to Diagon Alley for dinner on Saturday evening. Father and daughter reached the balcony. Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione and twisted on the spot.

In the days following their children's attack, Mary had finally prevailed upon her husband to take her to visit her late husband's grave. She had been distressed at the thought of how closely she had come to having to bury her son and daughter in the same place – well, Harry would probably have been laid to rest by his parents, but Hermione would certainly have been placed here in the Grangers' home village. On that day, Severus had stood quietly, his wife in his arms as she grieved for her first husband, and dealt with the fear caused by the near-death of her children.

They arrived behind a small grove of trees on the north side of the cemetery, away from any particularly observant Muggles. They quickly made their way through the trees and headed straight for Michael's grave, pausing on the way for Hermione to bow her head at the graves of her grandparents. Severus surreptitiously scanned for any witches or wizards that might be nearby. As expected, no one was revealed but certainly better safe than sorry. Unbidden, the voice of Alistair Moody thundered in his mind, '_Constant vigilance!_' Severus scoffed slightly at the thought.

Hermione stood in front of Michael's grave, staring down at the headstone. "Adored father," she whispered, running her fingers gently over the engraved words. She sensed Severus's presence behind her, and stepped back so she was standing by his side.

"When we were getting ready for Mum and Papa to go into hiding, I asked him one day if he regretted adopting me, since I had brought such danger into their lives," Hermione began quietly. Severus placed his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. "He told me in no uncertain terms that adopting me was the second-best decision he had ever made in his life. Asking Mum out was the best decision he had made." Severus smiled slightly. Becoming involved with Mary was the best decision he had ever made as well.

"Papa told me that the most miraculous thing he had ever seen was me being born. That from the worst news they could have received, they got the opportunity to immediately be part of something that hours ago, they had found out would be denied them. They were all set for Lily to bring me home to them while she recovered. Then after she disappeared, they resigned themselves to never seeing me again.

"It was him that got the phone call from the Social Worker, telling them what Old Hermione had put into motion." A rueful smile emerged on Hermione's face before she continued, "Papa said that was the most intrusive six weeks of his life. People knocked and called at all hours. They underwent extensive background checks and had to sit through several interviews. But at the end, they had me, and they would not exchange me for all the non-magical children in the world. He even said he would not change me for the opportunity to have a biological child of his own. That, out of everything in my life, was the most meaningful thing he ever said to me."

Severus was moved by such a sentiment. He bowed his head to the gravestone of the man who had unknowingly provided him with everything he never knew he always wanted. The chance he had to be a husband to Mary – the true love of his life, he now recognised – and father to Hermione, Harry and Emily would not have been possible if Michael had still been alive.

His daughter's soft voice broke into his inner musings, "Sometimes, I wish he hadn't gone away," Hermione confessed quietly. She laid her head on Severus's shoulder. "But I know he had to. It seems like his work wasn't done, because he was still young, but I know now that his life's purpose was to take care of me until you were ready to have me back. I know that doesn't make sense, you never knew about me, but the Fates did. That is what I believe anyhow."

"Michael did a much better job raising you than I could have done, Angel," Severus said. "I like to think I had a small hand in your upbringing, being your teacher, but the hard work was done by Michael and Mary."

"You get to raise Emily through her teenage years though," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, I imagine she will be the eventual death of me," Severus teased. "Like Michael though, I would not trade her, or you or Harry, for any of the other children in the world. Not even to have the chance to raise a child of my own from birth. I know I am not as demonstrative a man as Michael was, Angel, but please do not doubt that I do not love you as much as he did," Severus said earnestly.

Hermione turned her head to look up into Severus's stoic face. "I know."

"There is one more place I would like to go," Hermione said, gathering her courage. Severus raised his eyebrow in question, frowning slightly when she responded to his silent question with, "Godric's Hollow." He hesitated slightly before holding his arm out to her, waiting until she stepped into his hold before twisting them away again to land in the secluded part of the village cemetery he always used. Mindful that this was the location of Hermione and Harry's attack, Severus cast a _Homenum Revelio_ spell. The charm revealed the presence of one person only, a little old lady they could clearly see pulling some weeds from around one of the gravesites. Severus and Hermione wended their way through the headstones until they were standing before white marble monument marking the resting place of Lily and James Potter. They both stood in silence for several minutes, their own inner thoughts consuming them.

"Please, tell me a story about her," Hermione asked, breaking the tense silence that had permeated between them.

"What would you like to hear?" Severus asked, a little bitterly. He was currently immersed in the memory of the last time he had seen Lily. The pleasure he had had in taking from her body what he had always wanted, then having reality so callously thrust upon him once more when she abruptly remembered her marital status. Now knowing that from that brief, albeit magical, union between them, they had conceived a child and she kept that from him. Knowing he would have had a chance to be a father to the brilliant young woman beside him. He allowed himself to wonder, '_What if?_' What if Lily had informed him, and they somehow managed to smuggle the child out of Godric's Hollow into Severus's custody? What if Hermione had grown up at Hogwarts, coddled in a world of academia and doting aunts and uncles in the form of the other Professors? He could already see the results such a lifestyle was having on Emily; Hermione would have thrived just as well. The thoughts were in direct contrast to what he had told Hermione just minutes earlier, but he could not help them.

"Every story I've ever heard about her either paints her in a bad light when I think about how she acted after it, or it is about her sacrifice for Harry. A sacrifice she did not make for me," Hermione said sadly. "I would like to hear a simple story, so I can have something nice to know about her."

Severus was thoughtful for a few moments, sorting through his memories for the best one he could share with his daughter about her mother. It seemed he had so many, he was having trouble selecting one. He looked down into her eyes, seeing those of the first woman he loved shining back to him, from theface _he_ helped create, not the face of his schoolboy nemesis.

"It was summer after our second year. I had had to get away from the house to escape the fighting between my parents. My mother was becoming more and more despondent as the years passed, and I wondered how much time it would be until the fight went completely out of her. I went to the park and was sitting on the swings, brooding, when flowers started to swirl around me. I looked up, and there was your mother, standing about ten feet away, conducting the dance of flower blooms around me, the most beautiful, sweet, serene smile on her face. Lily had a real affinity with nature, the first time I saw her she was playing with a flower, causing it to bloom after it had withered.

"She continued making the flower blooms swirl around me, tickling my cheeks and coaxing a smile out of me. The flowers all dropped to the ground then and vanished and she sat on the swing next to me. When the official from the Office of Underage Magic appeared, she looked him straight in the eye and denied all knowledge of performing any magic. In the face of the lack of evidence, he merely cautioned us that we were in a Muggle area and to be careful of strangers before he left again.

"Lily then took me to her house and her mother, your grandmother, baked us fresh scones for afternoon tea. We then spent the afternoon watching Carry On and Benny Hill on the telly. She did it all for no other reason than to make me happy, and forget for a small time what was waiting for me at home." Severus looked at Hermione, gazing down at her features. He gently stroked her nose with the tip of his finger.

"You truly did get the best of both of us," Severus said quietly. "I never would have thought I would want any of my features to show up in a child, but when you combine them with Lily's, there is no doubt you are the most beautiful young witch in the world," he complimented her.

Hermione hugged Severus from her position at his side. "Thank you," she said. "You are handsome, too, you know. Mum always says so and Emily and I both agree."

"Harry does not share your opinion?" Severus teased.

Hermione's light laughter filled the air. "He's never mentioned it," she conceded. "Ginny thinks you are though," she told him. She squeezed her arms tight around him again. "Thank you for bringing me here; and thank you for telling me that story. It's nice to hear she did something sweet for you like that."

"She did many sweet things for me during our friendship. I will tell you more whenever you want to hear about them," Severus said.

"Alright, next time maybe Harry will want to hear it as well," Hermione suggested. She looked over toward the old lady who was now kneeling in front of the grave she had been tending with her eyes closed, praying. Hermione quickly stepped in front of her father and used him as cover while she conjured a wreath to place at the base of the headstone of her mother. She gently rested her fingers over Lily's name – for the first time feeling peace when she thought of her.

.

_Yay – something nice for Hermione to think about her biological mother now. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think._


	35. Karma is a Bitch

_**HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!**_

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am making no money from the writing of this story._

_THANK YOU to all my reviewers and readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_**.**_

**Chapter 35 – Karma is a Bitch!**

.

Mary left her office at Hogwarts before lunch on Wednesday afternoon with Winky in tow as usual. The elf warded the room after Mary closed the door. She was planning to eat in the Great Hall quickly before heading to the Manor and onto Diagon Alley for the afternoon. She had to steel herself in order to fight with Hermione to have her daughter sit still long enough to select floral arrangements. Hermione had so far only been highly involved in one decision – her dress. Everything else had been left to Narcissa and Mary, Hermione just checking items off her list and making final decisions. Mary was determined that the flowers would be a decision Hermione made from start to finish.

She had just stepped onto the stairs leading to the entrance hall when she noticed the blond hair of her future son-in-law halfway down them. "Draco," she called out to him.

Draco turned and upon spotting Mary, quickly walked back up the stairs to offer his arm to escort her to lunch. They exchanged pleasantries as they descended the grand staircase and Mary pulled him to a stop just outside the teachers' entrance to the Great Hall.

"Are you having wedding rings made for you and Hermione, Draco?" Mary asked.

"No, Father retrieved several from the vault already, we just need to make a decision on which ones will suit," Draco replied.

Mary reached into the pocket of the robe she was wearing and extracted a small velvet covered box. "If you are planning to use family rings, I would ask that you consider these," Mary said, holding the box out to Draco. Draco took it and opened it. Inside were two plain, gold bands. "These were Michael's paternal grandparents' rings, and they were ours. I am sure he would want me to pass them onto Hermione and you. It would mean a lot to me, too," Mary said softly. Severus had taken both rings to Wood and Duskin's the previous week to be cleaned and checked for repairs. Michael's ring had miraculously survived the carnage of the explosion. The jewellers had placed protective charms on both rings now, to ensure their longevity.

Draco looked into Mary's eyes, a small smile gracing his face. "I think there could be no better rings for Hermione and I than these," he told her, tucking the box into the pocket of his robe. Draco held his arm out to Mary once again, escorting her into the hall.

"Are you coming this afternoon to help choose floral arrangements?" Mary asked pointedly.

"I'd rather watch grass grow," Draco replied unashamedly. Mary could not help the burst of laughter that erupted from her lips as Draco seated her next to her husband. Draco nodded at them both deferentially before making his way to his own spot, immediately engaging Neville in conversation about an upcoming Quidditch match.

.

"Mother, you can't do this to me-he-he-he," Hermione whined, stamping her feet and mimicking pitiful cries.

"Yes I can," Mary argued with firm resolution. "Half the job is done, you were adamant you wanted roses and you want them to be pale pink. All you have to do is choose the arrangements,"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked warily. "You're not going to shove twenty different shades of pink under my nose?"

"Do I look like Molly Weasley to you?" Mary asked, feigning insult. Hermione often used Mary as a venting outlet when she had had to suffer through a day of Molly in full Mother-of-the-Bride mode. "But I am going to shove twenty different arrangements in front of you, and you are going to make a considered decision!" Mary instructed her daughter. "One day you will thank me for making you do this."

"It won't be today," Hermione muttered. Mary set her mouth in a firm line and escorted her daughter to the door.

"Come, Lucius and Narcissa are waiting to apparate us to Diagon Alley."

Mary and Hermione were the epitome of a loving mother and daughter by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs. Lucius and Narcissa gripped them both firmly and disapparated with them to their destination. Their first stop was Gringotts Bank. Hermione garnered distrustful looks, as always, when she entered the bank. She stayed close by Lucius's side, reasoning that the goblins would not want to upset one of their largest depositors. They always seemed to conveniently forget she, too, had a significant fortune in the depths of the bank.

Lucius arranged for a goblin and cart to meet them and take them to the Malfoy vault. Hermione and Mary had not yet visited this most sacred of Malfoy possessions. Narcissa wanted Hermione to choose jewellery to keep on hand for formal occasions and she also wanted to retrieve a set she knew would match perfectly the amethyst coloured robes that Mary would be wearing to the wedding.

The cart hurtled down the tracks toward its destination. Mary was grinning from ear to ear and whooping – she had always loved roller coaster rides. Narcissa and Lucius were laughing in amusement at Mary's enthusiasm. Almost too late, Hermione realised they were on the same track they had been on that fateful day when she, Harry and Ron had broken into the bank to raid Bellatrix Lestrange's vault for the Hufflepuff cup. With a scream, she recognised the Thief's Downfall ahead. As before, the cart plunged into the falling water, drenching them completely. Hermione braced herself, expecting the cart to crash again as it had done during the break-in. When she felt the continuing forward momentum and heard the ongoing rattling, she ventured to open her eyes in time to see the goblin operating the cart click his fingers to dry them all.

"Standard procedure," he said with a shrug, ignoring the looks of outrage on Lucius and Narcissa's faces. "We have a known thief in the cart; we have to make sure there are no imposters accompanying her."

Hermione merely smirked at the insidious creature. His smug expression turned sour when he did not get a rise out of her as he had hoped. Hermione turned back around to face the front of the cart as it rolled to a stop outside the Malfoy vault. Lucius exited the cart, his air of superiority at its height after the treatment he, his wife, their daughter-in-law (they were already referring to Hermione in such a way, as close to the wedding as they were) and her mother had received. He made a mental note to speak to his account manager, he did not want Hermione to have to go through this every time she came here once she was married.

While Lucius and the goblin went through the complicated procedure to access the vault (if the cup had been hidden in _this_ vault, the trio would never have gotten close, let alone been able to remove it), Hermione turned back to Narcissa. "Do you know why the waterfall reverted my look to that of the one Lily had glamoured into me, rather than these looks when we went through it the last time? I would have thought it should have made me look like this, then," she asked.

Narcissa was thoughtful. "There is a book called '_Ancient Mother's Spells and Incantations'_. Based on what you have all spoken about in the last twelve months, I believe this is the book in which Lily found the time travel spell, and the spell she used to protect Harry and cause the killing curse to be rebounded. I have a copy of this book, also. It was given to me when Draco was born, just as I will give you a copy when you have your first child," she said this with a smile. "There is a spell in it which will allow a mother to place a conditional glamour upon her own child. In your case, it appears her condition was you should retain your glamoured look until you found out the truth of your parentage. That would explain why the waterfall did not reveal this look the last time you passed through it," Narcissa explained.

Hermione nodded, that seemed reasonable. Mary had another question though. "What about Button's mother? She would not have had access to the book, indeed was not even magical herself. How did she protect Emily from the killing curse?"

"It is highly likely she was a Squib, given that her uncle was a wizard," Narcissa explained. "In her panic, she could have produced a burst of accidental magic. Coupled with Emily's own magic, it was enough to repel the curse," she supposed. Mary nodded as Hermione had done. That, too, seemed reasonable.

The door to the vault finally opened and Lucius returned to the cart. One-by-one, he assisted the ladies from the vehicle and they followed him inside. Hermione and Mary both halted in astonishment at the entrance to the large, cavernous space. Both had seen inside several vaults – Hermione's, Severus's and Harry's. Hermione's vault contained only currency; galleons, sickles and knuts as well as a small stash of pounds and Euros, as did Harry's. Severus's also contained some trunks, jewels and several cases of documents. None of them were the Aladdin's cave of treasures that was the Malfoy Vault. There were piles and piles of gold galleons, precious gems, art, old weaponry, box upon box of jewellery and one whole wall was lined with neatly labelled cases filled with documents detailing the Malfoy holdings.

Narcissa had turned and was smiling at the expressions of disbelief on the faces of the other women. She came back and drew them both by the hand deeper into the vault. She knew she would have to come back one day with Hermione to show her how, as a Malfoy wife, she could find the important things contained within. Today, it appeared as though Hermione was completely overwhelmed and so she picked up the oak box of jewels that had belonged to Hermione Prince and thrust it into Hermione's hands. She also located the amethyst set she had come for, and selected a diamond and pearl set for her herself to wear at the wedding. Hermione could only marvel at the ease with which Narcissa moved about amongst the treasure. She did not think she would ever be able to be so relaxed in here.

Mary, too, was overwhelmed with what she was seeing. She obviously knew the Malfoys were rich, but having their wealth displayed in front of her like this was something else! She was actually feeling stifled, and was grateful when Narcissa gently pulled her back outside to wait in the cart with Hermione while Lucius finished his business. She was glad when they reached her and Severus's vault, the familiar space restoring some equilibrium to her mind. She quickly gathered the galleons she would need for the afternoon. If nothing else, the shock still etched on Hermione's face meant she might be a little more involved in the flower selection later, simply so she, too, would be able to find some sense of normalcy in the face of the riches she now had access to.

.

A loud, almost pointed knock sounded at the door to Draco and Hermione's suite on Saturday morning. Draco wiped the corners of his mouth as he rose, dropping his napkin to the seat of his chair before going to the entrance to his sitting room. He opened the door to find Emily standing there, an angelic smile on her face.

"Good morning, Apprentice Malfoy. How are you this fine morning?" she asked primly, the serene smile barely twitching.

"I am very well, thank you, Miss Warren-Snape. How are you?" Draco asked formally in return.

"I, also, am very well. Thank you for asking. Is my sister available for a visit?" Hermione giggled from where she was sitting at the table. Since the morning of the trial of the three ex-Death Eaters that had attacked her and Harry, and the remark Draco had made regarding the possibility of encountering nakedness in their private suite, Emily made sure Hermione and Draco were properly attired before entering their rooms. She did this by either knocking very loudly, making a great show of coming in with her eyes firmly shut, or having a house elf precede her.

"Come in, Button," Hermione called to her. Emily entered the sitting room and made her way to the table, stopping briefly to give Hermione a hug. Hermione called Trilly to get another plate after Emily accepted her invitation to have breakfast with them. The three discussed Emily's school progress while they ate. The highly intelligent young witch was now undertaking independent studies in most of her classes while she waited for the rest of her classmates to catch up to her. She had been rewarded the previous week by her father with a shopping spree in Flourish and Blotts due to her achievement in modifying an existing potion to enable a better efficacy. Anyone suffering from pollen allergies in the spring would likely only have to take potions once a day now, instead of every four hours as they did previously. Severus's apprentice, Lesley, assisted with some of the finer points of the brew, but the idea and research had been all from Emily. Severus and the other professors had really never seen anything like it from a student under OWL level.

At the conclusion of their meal, Draco stood and bade the sisters' farewell. He leaned down to give Hermione a lingering kiss, murmuring his love to her before he stood. He patted Emily's head as he passed, ruffling her hair slightly and pulling an indignant huff from his future sister-in-law. He strode out of the room, intending to meet up with his father to go over some business that required his attention – and his Arithmantic calculations.

"Mum said we should go outside for a while," Emily told Hermione once they were alone. "The sun's shining today and Dad put an extra-strong warming charm on the gazebo. It should be alright in there for us."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. She had been confined to the balconies and the conservatory for the last few days for her fresh-air intake. Small flurries of snow had been falling, just enough to whiten the landscape, but the snow made the trek to the gazebo, and spending too much time in it, rather unpleasant.

Hermione went into the dressing room to change into her warmest clothes, while Emily returned to her own room to do the same. They met up again in the hallway, each carrying a satchel filled with books and various paraphernalia to occupy them while they were outside.

"Can you apparate me yet?" Emily asked.

"No, not until next week," Hermione replied. "The walk will do us good, but we still just have to go a bit slow."

"Okay," Emily agreed easily. She slipped her hand into her sister's as they walked along. Emily knew she was rapidly approaching an age where she was sure people were going to start to tell her she was too old for hand-holding, but the newness of having an older brother and sister, as well as parents who still liked to indulge her, was still novel enough for her to engage in the behaviour. They encountered no other occupants of the house on their walk, and only stopped to chat with the portrait of Frances Malfoy to bring her up to date on Hermione's condition, and to hear another story about life as a Malfoy bride back in the 1600's.

The pair finally made it to the gazebo forty five minutes after they had set out. Hermione called for Trilly to serve them some tea and biscuits. Emily began giggling once Trilly departed, remembering back to the morning when the family had discovered Hermione's bond with the elf...

_Hermione and Draco entered the conservatory and greeted everyone. Ginny and Molly had arrived for tea as well. Hermione was still slightly shell-shocked at what had just occurred in their suite. Coupled with the visible discomfort she was experiencing, it was natural that her parents were instantly concerned. She waved them off and engaged Molly in conversation about the redhead's favourite topic – Harry and Ginny's wedding._

_Tea had gone smoothly for quite some time before a particularly harsh cramp overcame Hermione very suddenly. She gasped at the sudden sharpness and groaned when the pain did not immediately dissipate. Mary, Severus and Narcissa immediately jumped up to attend Hermione, fearing some sort of relapse from her injury, while the rest of the occupants of the table, save Draco, looked on in concern. Draco merely called out: "Trilly!"_

_Trilly popped into the room and immediately soothed Hermione's distress. Severus, Narcissa, Lucius and Molly all stared in disbelief at the beam of light emanating from the tiny elf. There could only be one explanation for that level of power; Trilly had bonded with Hermione. The aggrieved expression on Hermione's face was misinterpreted by everyone else as being caused by her obvious pain. In actual fact, she was fighting an internal war. If she said nothing, Trilly would also say nothing. But_ _she could not sit there and take the blessed pain relief without at least thanking her little elf. Very softly, Hermione resignedly said, "Thank you, Trilly."_

"_You is welcome, Mistress," Trilly squeaked before apparating away. In the stunned silence, Hermione closed her eyes in defeat and anticipation of the responses to come._

_That one word set off a chain reaction of comical effects around the table. Harry and Ginny both burst into immediate, hysterical laughter, gripping onto each other for support as tears quickly began to stream down their faces. Draco and Emily soon joined them in their infectious mirth, their laughter more muted than the two who had lived through Hermione's S.P.E.W. efforts. Molly at least tried to discreetly hide her laughter behind her hand, her shaking shoulders were doing a very good job of betraying her true feelings though. Lucius was practically beaming in smug delight, while Narcissa sported a serene smile – one which clearly communicated that she knew this would be an eventual outcome. Mary scowled at Severus as he held out his hand to her, clearly expecting payment of some kind. She shook her head and gave in to light laughter at her daughter's expense. Severus's expression was the most reserved, as usual, but a close observer would have seen his eyes dancing in delight. _

_Mary was the first of the laughers who managed to compose herself. "How did this happen?" she asked in amusement. Hermione had lowered her head to the table in humiliation at the reactions elicited. At this question, her head flew up to look at her mother in mortified horror._

"_I-I, um, haven't been feeling, um, w-well... this morning and, um, Trilly helped me f-feel better," Hermione stuttered in her defence. Her face was growing redder by the second. "S-somewhere in it all, she felt the need to b-bond to me."_

_Mary was instantly concerned, all amusement gone from her features. She remembered how Winky had bonded to her. Her elf had sensed Mary was at her lowest point, contemplating ending her own life for a split second, and reached out with her magic to bond to her and soothe her. While Mary did not think Hermione would have been at a similar low point, she worried that her injuries had perhaps somehow flared up and caused Trilly to act instinctively. "Hermione?" she prompted fearfully._

_Hermione looked around at the occupants of the table. If it had just been Mary, Emily and Ginny sitting there – _maybe_ Narcissa as well – then she would have no compunction in telling them just what had happened. The presence of the very straight-laced Molly Weasley, as well as the men, stayed her tongue. She saw the abject fear creep into her mother's eyes and grimaced. She would have to tell her. She grabbed Mary's arm and pulled her down until her mother's head was level with her own. She whispered in her ear the story of what had happened. _

_The others all strained to hear what she was saying, but only Severus, born from years of experience in eavesdropping on conversations, was able to make anything out. The humoured expression breaking over Mary's face was in direct contrast with the one of distastefulness breaking out over her husband's at the same time. When Hermione released her mother's arm, Mary collapsed into her chair, fairly hooting with laughter. Emily looked to Draco, who had a very amused smile on his face. Clearly he knew what had happened. She tugged on his arm and gave him a questioning look. He leaned over and whispered one word in her ear, "Cramps."_

_Emily passed the word onto Ginny through her giggles, setting the redhead off once more. Ginny merely shook her head at her fiancé, indicating she would tell him later what had happened. The whole thing had really been very funny..._

Emily snorted as she unpacked her satchel. She ducked to avoid the soft hand Hermione swatted at her. "It's been a week," Hermione complained. "I would think you would all be over it by now."

"Luna said you would benefit from the loyalty that a bonded elf would bestow on you. Neville thinks it's hilarious," Emily informed her. "And Ginny said George couldn't decide if this was funnier than the green hair or not, but that he hoped you stuck around for entertainment purposes."

Hermione huffed, but relented a moment later, letting some laughter out through her nose. Draco was right, once everyone stopped laughing; she was the one with an elf who was devoted to her. Already Hermione could tell she was more settled. She would have thought that Trilly was feeding off her own magic, but she knew that Winky had no magic to feed off from in Mary, so that could not be it. More likely it was just the stability of having a true Mistress that allowed the elf to ground her magic and wield it most effectively. Hermione unpacked her bag as well while she mused, and pulled out her Charms text to study. She looked up a few minutes later when she realised Emily was yet to settle back with her book. She watched for a few minutes as Emily folded a piece of coloured paper over and over, consulting with a book every few seconds. "Origami?" she asked.

"Yep, this is one of the books I got from Dad, and Aunt Narcissa transfigured a load of paper for me," she replied, gesturing to a large stack of coloured paper next to her. "I always thought it looked like fun, but I never did it before."

"What are you making?" Hermione asked, putting her book aside and watching Emily's progress. The paper was beginning to take on a defined shape.

"A butterfly," Emily announced, holding the finished product up proudly. Hermione smiled in delight, accepting the insect representation when Emily handed it to her. She examined it for a few seconds before she withdrew her wand and charmed it, so the paper butterfly began to flap its wings and fly around the interior of the gazebo.

"Cool!" Emily approved. She began to fold another piece of paper into the correct shape, turning the book so Hermione could read it as well when she grabbed a coloured sheet of her own. The two girls worked in companionable silence for several minutes and before long, there were ten butterflies flapping about their heads. "Let's try something else," Emily suggested, turning a couple of pages. They decided to master cranes next, Hermione charming these as she had the butterflies.

It was several minutes more before Emily asked, "Hermione, what do you do if you think your boyfriend might like someone else?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. Emily was determinedly focused on her folding, but her big sister could see the slight flush that had overtaken her cheeks. Hermione wondered how long Emily had been waiting to broach the topic.

"I suppose you might first examine _why_ you think your boyfriend might like someone else," Hermione said, also continuing to fold her paper into the shape of a crane.

Emily was silent for a few minutes while she contemplated Hermione's words. Hermione glanced up every few seconds to see if the younger girl was ready to begin talking. They made and charmed another crane each before Emily spoke again. Hermione waited patiently while Emily worked through her thoughts.

"I know there is a girl in Hufflepuff who likes Cameron. Some of the Hufflepuff girls have told me. Pietra and Gemma both mentioned it to me as well, and so I have just been watching. I see her sometimes looking at him really longingly," Emily said. Hermione could hear the inner struggle in her words. "I know she hasn't done anything wrong, she's not trying to steal him or anything like that, but I just know she likes him a lot. I guess you can't help who you like."

"That's certainly true," Hermione agreed, thinking back to sixth year and her own crush on Ron Weasley while he had a girlfriend.

"Pietra thinks he likes her back, but he doesn't want to admit it because he's with me. She told me yesterday that she noticed him looking at Melissa during Herbology, and again in Charms. She thinks only she noticed because she knows everything there is to know about Cameron," Pietra was Cameron's twin sister, "but he definitely looked interested and completely miserable at the same time."

"How has he been around you?" Hermione asked.

"Really attentive, always carrying my bag, and bringing me flowers and chocolate frog cards," Emily replied.

"So, a bit like he is trying to make up for something?" Hermione suggested.

"Sort of, I think. Not that I think he's gone behind my back or anything," Emily hastened to explain. "I know for a fact he would never do that, he is always really angry whenever he hears that someone has done that. It's more like he's trying really hard with me, because he can see he has feelings for Melissa," Emily finished.

"It does sound as though you have compelling evidence then, and you certainly believe it," Hermione said. Emily nodded in response. Hermione charmed another crane and set it flying around their heads before starting on folding another one. "Let's talk through what you want to do now. Do you want to fight for him, or let him go?"

Emily thought for a few moments. "I'm only thirteen, Hermione," she complained. "Do I really have to fight for a _boy_?" she asked.

Hermione could not help the small smile that appeared on her face at her sister's whining. "And therein lies most of your answer I think," she said.

"Well, as nice as Cameron is, I think it's more important to focus on school work and my extra studies. Plus Dad would be appalled if I got into a huge fight over a boy," Emily predicted. As the daughter of the Deputy Headmaster, Emily knew she was held to a higher standard in terms of her behaviour.

"No, no," Hermione waved her hand in protest, "you don't worry about Dad's feelings, or anyone's but your own for that matter, when you are thinking about a personal relationship. Obviously he doesn't want to see you in a physical fight, and he won't want to see your feelings hurt, but don't give up someone you want because you're worried about embarrassing Mum or Dad. Do you like Cameron enough that you want to metaphorically fight to keep him?"

Emily was thoughtful once again. "No," she admitted. "Not if he could be happy with someone else."

"Well that does show that you hold him in high regard, if you're willing to give him up to ensure his happiness. How will you feel if you're not with him?"

"No different really," Emily said nonchalantly. "I mean I do like him a lot, but I don't think I love him or anything."

"As cliché as it sounds, you will know when you love someone. It's wanting to spend every waking moment together, it's wanting to get married and have children, and grow old with that one person." Hermione's eyes had taken on a dream-like expression, clearly picturing her life with Draco. Therefore, she missed the horrified expression that grew on Emily's face as she described her interpretation of love.

"I don't want to do any of that!" Emily exclaimed emphatically, breaking Hermione from her reverie.

Hermione bubbled with light laughter. "Of course you don't," she said. "You're only thirteen as you rightly pointed out before. You have plenty of time to develop those sorts of feelings for someone. When you're thirty," Hermione cheekily repeated their father's favourite expression in relation to Emily's future love life. Emily poked her tongue out at Hermione before dissolving into giggles herself.

Hermione turned serious again. "The thing you would have to immediately deal with is gossip around the castle. Just be aware of that. Ginny and Luna and the other prefects will be able to help you control that. Be strong, stay his friend if you feel you can. If you don't want to fight, then let him go gracefully. Be nice to the other girl, if she is a nice person..."

"She is," Emily interjected.

"She might feel threatened by you," Hermione warned, "because you are brilliant," she continued with sisterly pride.

"I think she already is a bit intimidated by me, she is in the same study group for Astronomy as me and I just get that feeling from her, you know? She's not stupid, but she's kind of average at school work," Emily commented.

Hermione nodded. She herself was nowhere near as intelligent as Emily was, but with her own above-average intelligence, she understood how others were threatened by someone who was much smarter than them.

Emily finished another crane before nodding resolutely. "When we get back to the castle on Monday, I'll break up with him." Her resolve crumpled slightly. "How do you do that? When I broke up with Derek, I was really mad at him, so I just yelled at him that he was dropped. I can't do that to Cameron!"

"You just sit down and say to him straight out, but gently, that you've been thinking about your situation and you feel that he might be interested in someone else. He will more than likely deny it, because he wouldn't want you to think he was cheating on you or anything, but you just let him know that you're not accusing him of anything, and you want him to be happy. And you think he'll be happier with someone else. You could even hint to him that 'someone else' might be interested."

Emily pondered Hermione's words for a while before nodding again. "That's what I'll do," she said. "Thank you, Hermione, I'm really happy I could talk to you about this," she said shyly.

Hermione held her arms open and waited for Emily to give her a hug. "That's what a big sister is for, Button," she reminded her. "Remember you can talk to Mum about this stuff as well."

"I know, but it seemed better to talk to you this time," Emily said. She sat back down and turned a few more pages in the origami book. "I'm sick of cranes, let's do something else."

Hermione was looking over her shoulder as she flipped the pages, before a single picture caused both of them to slam their hands on the book. "This one!" they both shouted in unison. The two girls immediately withdrew black coloured paper from the stack and began to fold bats.

Several bats had joined their bird and butterfly counterparts before Hermione and Emily noticed Mary, Severus and Harry walking toward them. Harry reached the gazebo first, flopping onto the end of Hermione's daybed and looking up at the activity around the ceiling. He smirked at the dozen or so bats that were hanging from the rafters of the gazebo. Mary and Severus leisurely climbed the steps and took seats next to Emily. Mary looked at all the charmed animals with delight.

"Oh how lovely!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is a veritable aviary in here," Severus drawled, looking around. He finally noticed the bats. He withdrew his wand and charmed them to fly wildly around the girls' heads, tangling in their hair as per the old myth of bat behaviour. Hermione and Emily squealed as they batted the paper animals away from themselves, Hermione casting a _finite incantatum_ on them to stop their assault. She missed one, which Severus sent careening toward Harry who protested vehemently.

"OI! What was that for? I didn't make it!"

"Neither did you remonstrate with your sisters for doing so," Severus remarked. "I saw you smile at them when you saw them. Am I not correct in thinking the men in this family should stick together?" Harry ducked his head and grinned at his father's words. He silently resolved to live up to Severus's belief the next time he had the opportunity to do so, even as Emily's next words gave him an out:

"The kids are supposed to side against the parents," she said.

"Shouldn't all of us side with each other against the rest of the world?" Mary asked. She was ecstatic to hear four voices all incredulously state, "_We do!_"

"Alright, enough about who sides with whom and when," Severus said. "We have something very important to discuss with you all." He looked to see the faces of his three children riveted on him. "Whilst our primary residence will remain Hogwarts for the foreseeable future, we have come to the conclusion that having a secondary residence is desirable as well. It has been nice to be able to leave the castle these last few weeks and come here. I also think it will be beneficial for all of us on occasion to continue to do so. As you all know, Lucius now has the village ready for habitation, once the silly naming competition is out of the way," he muttered the last part of his sentence. Harry nodded solemnly in agreement.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had proposed a competition to name the village that had been established next to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had agreed, seeing the opportunity to drum up interest in the location and also to show the wizarding world he was committed to regrowth and continued integration. The competition was proving to be a bit of a headache for Harry. The most popular names for the village were centred on his name – Potterville, Potterton and Harryland being the frontrunners. Luckily the final name would be chosen by a committee consisting of Kingsley, Lucius, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley and three other Ministry workers. The four he was close to had assured him they would not choose a name based on his.

Severus continued, "I rode through the village early this morning with Lucius and several of the houses caught my eye, one in particular. Mary and I went back after breakfast and looked through it together. We have since made a conditional offer on it to Lucius, and he has accepted it."

"What is the condition?" Hermione asked.

"That the three of you, especially Button, like it," Mary said. "And that he stop trying to sell it to us for less than it's worth. I understand his eagerness to have us close by, but this is ultimately a business transaction," she complained. Mary and Severus were very rich by anyone's standards and she felt they should not be treated any differently than any prospective buyer just because their families were close.

"When can we go and look at it?" Emily asked excitedly. She began packing her book and papers back into her bag.

"I take it now would be a good time?" Severus asked, amused at his daughter's eagerness.

They all agreed and briefly discussed the logistics in getting there. It was too far for Hermione to walk, and Mary and Emily would not ride horses. Hermione still flatly refused to mount a broomstick without it being a life or death situation. In the end, Severus and Mary apparated there, Severus came back and took Harry side-along, then both men returned to apparate Hermione and Emily. On the way back, Hermione would be able to return in two apparition jumps.

They reconvened outside the gate of a large house. The largest in the village as it happened. It was a stately, two storey home. A tower was built on one corner, extending up into a third storey, and several chimney tops could be seen. The house was built with red brick and had a dark slate roof. The exterior doors and windows were all dark framed to match the colour of the roof.

"It's beautiful," Hermione declared, her eyes shining. There was little in the way of landscaping as yet, but a lawn had been planted and flowerbeds were ready to be filled with blooms. Severus opened the gate and ushered them all in. He opened the door with his wand, having been keyed to it earlier by Lucius. They entered into a large hall. There was a grand staircase directly opposite the front doors with corridors leading to the back of the house on either side of it. Two sets of ornate double doors opened off the foyer. Mary led them to one of these doors first.

"This is a sitting room," she said, gesturing to the space. "Through that door is another room the same size as this one which we would use as a formal dining room." They all walked through the door she had indicated and out the entrance to that room. They found themselves in one of the corridors to the side of the staircase. "Down here is the kitchen," she led them down to a door at the end of the hallway, opening it and ushering Hermione and Emily inside the large country kitchen-diner that was there. Harry made to follow, but was held back by Severus.

"Before you go in, I thought I should show you this privately," Severus said softly so the girls would not hear him. "Mary has already said Winky may have this space and I want you to see it." Severus opened a plain white door that easily blended into the expanse of wall it was a part of. Harry looked inside, immediately noticing the steep ceiling which indicated that this was the cupboard under the stairs.

"Thanks, Dad, this is good," Harry said gruffly. He was touched that Severus would remember to reassure him about this, especially following the last incident they had had regarding Harry's upbringing. He was also sure that Severus had forbidden Mary and Hermione from pestering him about it, they had been strangely silent on the subject but Harry knew they were itching to talk to him about it further. Severus had been talking to him on a regular basis about his insecurities and his repressed issues regarding his childhood. Mary had also continued to live up to her promise, telling him every day that he was loved and wanted as their son.

Harry examined the space a bit more closely. Because of the size of the grand staircase, this cupboard was huge! It was even bigger than the space Winky had at Hogwarts, which was already quite large. If the cupboard at the Dursleys' had been this big, there would not have been an issue, it was even larger than the bedroom he had ended up living in at that house. Harry knew Severus would have to make no magical adjustments to this area to accommodate the elf. He turned and smiled at Severus, gently gripping his arm and squeezing as he passed him on the way to checking out the kitchen. He could hear the three girls exclaiming over the views from the windows and the size of the fittings in there. Severus closed the door to the cupboard, glad to see that Harry did not appear to be too affected by seeing it.

He rejoined the rest of the family in the kitchen in time to see Mary and Hermione taking off through the kitchen door into the garden. He listened as they began to plan what could be planted in the garden, and other uses for the space. Emily had followed them and added her own thoughts.

"You could build a swimming pool over there," she said excitedly, pointing to an empty expanse of lawn.

"All in good time," Severus said from behind her. "Come, there is much more to see." They re-entered the house and went back to the front hall. The doors on the other side of the sitting room opened into the three-storey tower room. Hermione walked in, her eyes wide.

"Library!" she whispered in awe. For a moment, she was disappointed she would never get to live in this wonderful house, but then she remembered the Manor she would be living in for the rest of her days, and the library it housed which was much bigger than this. This room though was perfect for her parents' and Emily's needs and Hermione knew she would always be welcome here.

They next explored the second floor which consisted of bedrooms and bathrooms. The master suite consisted of a sitting room, bedroom, dressing room and large bathroom. The other four bedrooms were all huge, a bathroom being shared between two rooms each. Emily selected a bedroom as hers which overlooked the front garden and onto the front of Malfoy Manor. Being a front bedroom, there was also a tiny balcony attached, just large enough for a small table, two chairs and possibly a comfortable bench on which she could curl up and read on a summer's day.

They all went back downstairs and past the library to another receiving room. The exterior wall of this room was made entirely of glass, with French doors leading out to a side lawn. Mary indicated she thought this room would make a lovely quasi-conservatory. "Especially when you couple it with this..." she opened an interior door with a flourish and stepped aside. She stood next to Severus, who put his arm around her, and laughed when Emily squealed in ecstasy at what was revealed.

A full, enclosed pool house complete with a spa could be seen. The pool was not overly large, but certainly big enough for a decent swim. The tropical temperature in the room indicated the pool was heated and therefore able to be used year-round. Hermione commented on how they had been unable to see it from the garden, impressed when, at a wave of his wand, Severus caused the wall that faced the garden to shimmer and become large, opaque windows.

"Can we live here all the time?" Emily begged.

Mary laughed. "Not during term time, we must stay at the castle then. During holidays and home weekends, I don't see why not. That is why we want it."

Harry was looking around wistfully. "This really is perfect. I wish I could pick it up and put it in Grimmauld's place."

"I thought you liked that house, Harry," Hermione said.

"I do, sort of, I guess... not really. I mean I like that it was Sirius's... but even he hated it. I guess I was just holding onto it because he left it to me and you should never knock back real estate. I admit I'm not overly looking forward to living in it. Having Ginny there will make it better, but I'm having a hard time getting it to look how I want. We could live here with you guys," Harry suggested hopefully. Emily's eyes lit up but Severus and Mary both shook their heads firmly. Hermione had a sad look on her face as Harry tried to articulate his feelings.

"You cannot begin your married life living with your parents," Severus said. "What is this really about?"

Harry's eyes wandered around the room. He thought about everything he had seen this morning. "I don't want to live in Grimmauld Place," he realised. "I like the open space at Hogwarts and here at the Manor. This village sounds like it is going to be a fantastic place to live," Harry had been reading about it and listening to Lucius for weeks, "and now that you're going to have a house here, and Hermione and Draco will be living up at the Manor of course, I guess what I'm saying is I'd like to live here, too."

"Harry Sweetheart, you shouldn't be talking about this with us," Mary said gently. "You should be discussing it with Ginny.

Harry blinked and focused on his family standing in front of him. He nodded. "Right," he said, a smile breaking over his face. Without further ado, Harry spun on the spot and disapparated.

"That was rather rude," Emily said primly, before she started to giggle. "When can we move in? When, when, when?"

"Let's get this wedding out of the way first. We then have to arrange for furniture and decorations. I think we can spend the Easter holidays moving in and settling ourselves," Mary replied.

"That's four months away!" Emily complained.

"Yes, but if we get started now, any furniture that has to be made will be ready for us." Severus knew a lot of witches and wizards transfigured miscellaneous items into furniture. He also knew that the transfigured items did not last very long. It was much better to have proper, sturdy furniture as a base, and transfigure or charm colour schemes and accessories. The furniture could also be charmed to last. It ensured a home looked like it was furnished richly, rather than something that looked thrown together.

Emily conceded that this would be a long process, not something that could come together overnight. With a sigh of resignation, she followed everyone back outside so Severus could lock the house again. She gave her formal approval to her parents so they could finalise everything with Lucius. Hermione cheered her up by saying she had several decorating magazines back at the Manor that she could study. Severus spent the next several minutes apparating all of his girls back to the gazebo, Hermione letting him persuade her that apparating on her own was unnecessary. The four of them decided to eat lunch there, Hermione and Emily's origami butterflies and cranes still flying around above them.

.

Harry had apparated back to the Manor, landing just outside Lucius's public study. Draco poked his head outside the door, thinking perhaps it was Hermione or his mother that needed one of them. Harry hastily explained what he was doing there, and was waved in. Lucius assured him that only one other house so far had been offered on in the village. As he and Draco were working on various proposals for the project, there was a large plan spread out on the table. Lucius indicated three houses that were all within half a mile from where his parents were proposing to live. The houses had very similar designs to the one Severus and Mary were looking to buy. Securing an acknowledgement that Lucius would not do anything in relation to these three houses before speaking with him, Harry politely took his leave and floo'd from the main sitting room in the Manor back to the Snapes' quarters at Hogwarts.

He fired off his Patronus to Ginny, asking her to meet him in the entrance hall of the castle. He hastened there himself, pacing back and forth in front of a statue until Ginny breathlessly hurried up to him.

"What, what's happened?" she demanded upon reaching him. Ginny still reacted to any Patronus as though it were a matter of life or death. She was not used to seeing them as mere messengers. Harry and her brothers were starting to use them more and more for her, to get her to see how useful they could be, but a part of her clenched inside every time she saw a silver animal she recognised.

"Nothing," Harry was quick to reassure her. "I just needed to talk to you straight away and I didn't want to have to search the castle for you." He guided her to a bench at the side of the hall.

"If you hadn't given the map to me, you wouldn't have to search," Ginny pointed out as she sat down.

"You need that more than I do," he said. "How else are you going to sneak around the castle?"

"I'm Head Girl, it's not really the sort of thing I should have in my possession," she argued.

"Okay, _Percy_, feel free to give it to my little sister then," Harry said with a teasing grin.

"Point taken, I'll keep it" Ginny said faintly, staring ahead of herself in mortification of sounding like her straight-laced brother. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was out with my family this morning, and realised something really important." Ginny nodded at him to go ahead. "I don't want to live at Grimmauld Place," Harry confessed.

Ginny was very surprised. "What? But you've been working really hard on transforming it and having it ready for us – wait! Harry, this isn't something you're saying as a way of telling me you don't want to get married or something is it?" she asked fearfully.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. "No! I want to marry you more than anything! I would get married tomorrow if you wanted to!" he assured her earnestly.

"Okay, settle down there Severus, or Draco, take your pick," she said, a little relieved laugh escaping her lips. "We'll keep our wedding date where it is. Sorry, just had a moment of nerves, continue," she said, waving her hand at him to go on.

He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, bestowing a small kiss on it as he often saw Draco do to Hermione. Like Hermione, the look in Ginny's eyes melted into one of happiness and love when he did so. "I will marry you on July first as planned," he reiterated. "This morning though, Mum and Dad showed us a house they want to buy in the village next to the Manor. It's perfect, a really good size and on a large plot of land. As I was looking at it I was disappointed to think I wouldn't get a chance to live in it. Then I started comparing it to Grimmauld Place, and that house really came up short in comparison.

"You know Grimmauld Place is hidden for a start, in the middle of London and not in a really great area," Ginny nodded her agreement. "It's a rabbit warren once you're inside, the rooms are small and cramped, it's dark and dingy, no matter what I do to try and get it liveable. Mirrors and light colours can only do so much, you know? Also, we still can't figure out how to get that damn tapestry off the wall, or the painting of Sirius's Mum to shut-up. Do you really want to raise our kids there?" Harry asked.

"Well, no of course not," Ginny said. "I always thought we'd just live there at first then maybe move once we started a family. Plus I know you wanted to live there because of Sirius."

"Sirius hated it there, you know that. I spoke with Lucius, and he said there are three more houses in the village similar to the one Mum and Dad are going to buy. They are within walking distance, but not next door or anything. Would you like to have a look and see if we might like one of them?" Harry asked tentatively.

The smile that broke out over Ginny's face was both a relief and a balm to his soul. "Oh, Harry, that would be brilliant! I was really steeling myself for having to live in the city, I would much prefer the country, it's what I'm used to after all. Are any of them big enough to have a Quidditch pitch? We could even plant some apple trees from Mum and Dad's orchard and keep chickens, and have a wonderful vegetable garden for fresh food!" Ginny gushed. "How big is the house? Is it really large? Will Kreacher be able to cope with it or should we look at getting another elf to help him?"

Harry's grin matched Ginny's. "Slow down, slow down," he instructed. "I can bring some plans here tomorrow for us to look at and you can have a look in person next week when you come for the Hens' Night and Bucks' Party. Lucius said he'll hold off on those until we make a decision. Are you okay living that close to the Manor, and to Mum and Dad?"

"Absolutely, I think it's great we'll live so close to our best friends, and your Mum and Dad won't be there all the time anyway, they'll be up here. Plus Wiltshire is closer to Devonshire where my Mum and Dad are so it's not as much of a jump if we apparate. Also, it's still close to London where you work."

"And it's close to Wales if you get accepted by the Harpies," Harry added.

"Don't jinx it, I haven't even had my tryout yet," Ginny warned. She had received a letter earlier in the week inviting her to a tryout at the beginning of the off-season in April.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss on her cheek. "You'll be fine," he said encouragingly.

"Miss Weasley!" an irate call sounded from the other side of the entrance hall. Ginny and Harry both looked up and inwardly groaned when they recognised Professor Rollins bearing down on them.

"Yes, Professor Rollins?" Ginny asked innocently once the man was in proximity not to have to shout.

"This is a school, not a social hall, Miss Weasley," Rollins said belligerently. "Just because you are canoodling with the Boy-Who-Lived does not mean you can canoodle anywhere you like."

"Sir, we are just talking, am I not allowed to be talking to the son of our Deputy Headmaster and Guidance Counsellor?"

"No other student in this school is allowed to see their boyfriend outside of Hogsmeade weekends and these silly _home_ weekends we have. I don't see why you are given special consideration," Rollins blustered.

"No other student in this school is engaged to be married, Professor," Ginny said icily. Harry sat back and listened, he loved it when Ginny stood up to people. He had his own little red-headed spitfire and he adored seeing her in action. "Headmistress McGonagall has recognised that and has allowed Harry and I leeway so we may plan our future lives together as engaged couples are wont to do. We are allowed to meet in certain common areas, this being one of them, and are not currently outside our parameters of behaviour."

Professor Rollins huffed for a few moments before abruptly turning on his heel and walking away. Harry waited until the man was out of sight before he rested his chin on Ginny's shoulder and said softly into her ear, "Is it okay that I am so turned on right now from listening to you put that idiot in his place?"

Ginny smiled lewdly at her fiancé. "Perhaps I can do something about that?" she suggested. Despite their resolve to refrain from partaking in sexual relations between them until their marriage, tension had finally spilled over, especially since the cemetery, and they had progressed to satisfying each other, just stopping short of actual intercourse. Ginny jumped up now and dragged Harry by the hand to a nearby broom cupboard which Harry recognised as the one he and Ron had hidden Crabbe and Goyle in back in second year when they impersonated the pair using Hermione's Polyjuice Potion. Ginny slammed the door closed behind them and immediately proceeded to snog Harry senseless. They were just starting to let their hands roam freely under each other's clothes when the cupboard suddenly was bathed in silver light. They immediately jumped apart and were wide eyed as they recognised Severus's doe Patronus form in front of them.

"You have two minutes before Headmistress McGonagall is informed of your location. Cease and desist immediately and return to a public area of the castle," Severus's voice instructed them silkily.

"_Son-of-a-BITCH_!" Ginny cursed. "I _knew_ there was a charm on me!"

Harry groaned, stifling his lust, laughter and frustration in the one sound. "Come on, we don't want to be caught by Minerva," he said.

He took some deep breaths before opening the door and poking his head out to make sure the coast was clear. He led Ginny out by the hand, the redhead mumbling about how unfair it all was, "After all, Hermione and Draco were having _actual_ sex in the cupboards and alcoves around the place when _she_ was Head Girl," she muttered. "Was there a charm on her? Nooo... "

"Please don't talk about my sister having sex," Harry pleaded. "Besides, Dad developed the charm over the summer. It's on me, not you, and is only active when I'm here," he confessed.

Ginny hit him in the arm... then again for good measure. She smiled grimly as he rubbed it. "I was thinking Bat-Bogey hex just then, be thankful."

"Always, Love, always," Harry grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "We'll slip away on Friday night, okay?"

Friday night would be Hermione's Hens' Night which Harry was being forced to organise and attend since he was filling the role of Hermione's attendant for the wedding. He had tried everything he could to get out of it, but was finally convinced after Draco had a quiet word that Hermione was still nervous going out. If Harry went with the ladies, everyone's mind would be at rest and there was a believable explanation they could all hide their nervousness behind. Likewise, Ginny had organised and would be attending Draco's Bucks' Party on Saturday night. She had promised Kingsley the tattoo artist would be spared this time, under the instruction of her mother. Kingsley had laughed uproariously when she told him this, of course everyone heeded the word of Molly Weasley!

Ginny nodded at Harry's suggestion. They were going night clubbing for Hermione's party, there would be plenty of dark corners they could hide themselves in.

.

Hermione and Draco were lying contentedly in each other's arms on the rug in front of the fire in their bedroom at the cottage that night. Draco had his back to the fire, taking the brunt of the heat from it and shielding Hermione. She was toasty and relaxed, peppering Draco's torso and shoulders with small nips and kisses, while he carded his hands through her hair, gently massaging her scalp and pressing kisses to the crown of her head.

"I've missed this," Hermione said. They had not had a chance to just be together for over a week. Everything was a rush and they were both so busy trying to keep up with their studies and plan their wedding. They had social obligations to attend to as well and both found themselves falling into bed of an evening, too exhausted to do more than kiss each other goodnight.

Draco lifted Hermione's face to look into her eyes. "So have I," he agreed before lowering his lips to meet with hers. "Just think," he said when he had pulled away again, "only two weeks and three days, then all this will be over and we'll be married."

Hermione sighed in bliss. "Hmm, that sounds wonderful. Then we'll have our honeymoon... _honeymoon!_" She sat up abruptly. "We haven't organised anything for our honeymoon!"

Draco inwardly cursed himself for leading Hermione down this path. He sighed in frustration. "It's okay, Harry and I are on it," he said.

"Should I be scared that you and Harry are 'on it'?" Hermione asked dubiously.

Draco tickled her side in retaliation at her comment. "No," he told her. "You know that Harry inherited everything from Sirius Black, right?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded in confirmation. "And you know that Mother was Sirius's cousin," Hermione nodded again. "In all of the Black holdings Mother remembered a small, private tropical island just near Fiji. It is kept permanently ready as a destination should the owner need an escape. The four of us will portkey there on Christmas night and stay until New Year's Eve. Then we're back for Theo and Pansy's party, but we still have a few days away at least. We'll have a proper holiday in the summer."

Hermione threw herself into Draco's arms. "That sounds brilliant," she praised him. "Fiji at this time of year will be great, too. A question, you said 'four of us'? Ginny is allowed to come?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Only with Harry swearing they will not share a room, and her virtue will stay safely intact," Draco conceded.

Hermione laughed. "That is pretty sneaky. They don't have to share a room in order to get up to mischief, especially since you and I will probably hide away for much of the time," she said.

Draco tightened his arms around her. "We need not see them at all the whole time we're there," he said. "Harry has to come as he's the only one who can admit us due to the wards. We all get on well enough that spending six days together really won't be a problem."

"Did you ever think you would hear yourself say that?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Nope," Draco replied unashamedly. "I guess I've figured out he's okay."

"Enough talk about Harry," Hermione said, rolling so she was lying on top of Draco. She bent down and kissed Draco fervently. After a few minutes, they broke apart, feeling the need to breathe.

"Who's Harry?" Draco asked before capturing her lips once more. Desire soon arose in them again and before they knew it, they were rolling around the rug, caught in the throes of passion for the third time that evening. In the aftermath of this encounter though, they decided to call it a night, and curled up in their bed together, falling to sleep easily.

.

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny again. The weather was very cold; the sun did not warm the earth in any way. Harry stood at the doorway to the conservatory, looking out over the grounds. He had started to head to Hermione and Draco's rooms when he remembered they had not stayed there last night. He looked out over the forest on the north side of the property and saw a small curl of smoke rising from within the trees. He was momentarily disappointed; he knew there was no way he could find the cottage on foot. Suddenly he smirked, and exited the conservatory, closing the doors behind him and transforming into his animagus form.

Harry took flight, swooping and catching the light air currents for a while as he revelled in the freedom his animagus form offered him. Although he loved the ability he had, he did not use it often. Only a very few select people knew he had this skill at all. His registration was a matter of public record, but no one had uncovered it yet. The Head Auror, Gawain Robards, had counselled him to keep it hidden until he needed it as an element of surprise one day. He had considered that day to be the day he and Hermione were attacked, but ultimately they decided the action would be detrimental rather than helpful. He had been able to scout some locations for raids ahead of the Aurors' arrival, Robards giving him his instructions directly and Harry stealthily carrying them out.

He finally turned toward the curl of smoke still rising from within the trees, slowly but steadily making his way to it. He came across the clearing it was in and circled it a couple of times, enjoying the peace that he could feel radiating through the area. No wonder Draco had decided to build a small home here. Harry chuckled in his mind as well – trust Draco to build the one house on the entire estate that did not have a view of the Manor from some part of it. He was sure that was done on purpose, and only he would have gotten away with it. Harry swooped in and transformed as he landed, his human feet hitting the earth softly. He walked to the front door, smiling in greeting at Trilly who opened the door wide for him.

"Good morning, Trilly," he greeted the tiny elf politely,

"Good morning Good Harry Potter," she returned his greeting. Harry had given up trying to get Trilly to drop the 'Good' from his name. Trilly led him into the dining room where breakfast was waiting ready. Harry took a seat and Trilly quickly set another place. "My Mistress and Master still be sleepings, Good Harry Potter. Do you wants Trilly to wakes them?"

"No, no thank you, Trilly. I'll wait," Harry told her. Trilly nodded and disapparated from the room. Harry looked around, taking in the surroundings before he got up and poked his head into the sitting room he had passed by when he entered the house. There was another open door on the other side of the hallway which revealed an unoccupied bedroom. That meant that the closed door must be Hermione and Draco's room.

Having finished his nosing around for now, he resolved to wake Hermione and Draco himself. '_What's a brother for if it's not to annoy his sister and her boyfriend?_' Harry thought, a wicked grin stealing over his mouth. He knocked loudly on the door and shouted through it: "Good morning, rise and shine, breakfast is ready, the sun is shining, and the birds are singing, time to get u-up."

There was a dull thud against the door as a shoe hit it. Harry assumed it was a shoe anyway. The thud was accompanied by a shout from Draco of, "Fuck off, Potter!"

"Oh come on," Harry cajoled the pair. "I don't want to eat breakfast by myself. It looks delicious..."

There was another dull thud which Harry guessed was the other shoe hitting the door. This one was accompanied by a shout from Hermione of, "Piss off, Harry!"

"I'm just going to stand here bothering you until you come out," he really did sound like a whiny little brother, but he was having fun. "Please come out and join me, breakfast looks really nice. Trilly went to a lot of trouble. There's even a paper here waiting for you, I bet there's loads of interesting news tod- AARRGGHH! MY EYES!" Harry dramatically flung his hands over his eyes to cover them from the sight of Draco standing naked in the doorway.

"You were warned," Draco said unrepentantly.

"Oh, seriously, put some clothes on!" Harry pleaded, his hands still covering his eyes.

"Naked breakfast," Draco declared. "You can always go back to the Manor."

Harry narrowed his eyes. That sounded suspiciously like a challenge, and there was no way he was going to let Malfoy get one over him. He would just suck it up and pretend there was nothing amiss. Luckily, he was saved from any metaphorical suffering by his sister. Hermione threw a pair of pyjama pants at Draco as she passed him, already wearing the matching shirt herself, which covered her to mid-thigh. "Put those on, and put Harry out of his prudish misery," she said, laughing. The early morning wake-up had been worth it to see Harry's reaction when Draco had flung open the door _sans_ clothes. She led Harry to the table while Draco put the bottoms on. He also donned a robe to keep warm, but left the front open. Harry could deal with that.

The three of them sat down at the table, Harry telling them how excited Ginny was at the possibility of buying a house in the village. That was the reason Harry was awake so early. His owl, Orion, had been pecking at his window at first light bearing a very long letter from his fiancée, filled with ideas for their new house, and entreating him to '_get his arse to Hogwarts as early as possible with the plans'_ so they could get onto the task of choosing a house for themselves.

Once the talk began to turn to Quidditch, Hermione picked up _The Daily Prophet_ and began to leaf through it. She skimmed over a couple of articles reporting recent Wizengamot decisions, and smiled at a human interest story about a young wizard who had planted a commemorative hawthorn tree to honour his brother who had fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts. It was the young boy's hope that one day the tree would be able to yield wand-quality wood. A small article on the sixth page caused her to exclaim out loud, catching the attention of Draco and Harry who both immediately wanted to know what she had seen.

"Listen to this, '_War-hero and recently appointed Dragon Handler, Ronald Weasley (19), is the proud father of two-day old Stefan Ronald Weasley, born in Romania to Mr Weasley and his wife, Eleena (16). Ronald Weasley_... blah blah blah... _best friend of Harry Potter'_, well they clearly don't keep up with things... AAH! '_There is no reaction from former girlfriend Hermione Granger_'? It's a bit bloody hard to give a reaction when I didn't even know it had happened! And the reaction would have been more about the fact they were going to refer to me as his former girlfriend!" She huffed as she threw the paper down in disgust.

Harry was staring at the newspaper lying on the table. "A _baby_?" Harry asked faintly.

Hermione looked to him in confusion. "You knew she was pregnant," she said.

"Yeah, but I never really thought about how that would mean he would end up with a _baby_," Harry said absently. He quickly came back to himself when Draco began to laugh.

"What did you think a pregnancy was going to end up in?" he asked through his laughter.

Harry scowled. "Well of course, I knew what it would end up in," he said impatiently. "I just can't believe that one of us has a baby. It seems really grown-up."

"Hopefully he sees that as well," Hermione said. She hoped that Ron was over his childish behaviour that he had exhibited when the truth about her parentage had come out. Since he had moved to Romania, they had barely heard anything about him, choosing to honour Ginny's desire to have nothing to do with him. Ginny was going to be an official member of their family, and if she wished to have nothing to do with Ron, then they would fall in with her. That did not change the fact that Ron had been their friend at one time, and they had continued to speculate what he was up to.

Hermione re-read the article, sharing Harry's feelings regarding the starting of a family being a very adult thing to have happen. "Should we send something?" she asked the two men sitting at the table with her. She rolled her eyes at their baffled looks. Of course they would have no clue regarding any form of etiquette in a matter such as this. She resolved to ask Narcissa later what the proper thing to do would be.

In the meantime, she allowed herself a small, inner moment of triumph. Ron, after everything he had ever put her through – the taunts, the cold shoulders, the abandonment, the jealousy and finally the total repudiation – had had everything come back full circle and deliver him a dose of responsibility he had been sorely lacking. _'Karma's a bitch!'_ she thought, before putting the matter from her head entirely to focus on her fiancé and her brother.

.

_I hope you have enjoyed this update, I am sorry for the time it has taken to be written. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have been getting.  
><em>

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I promise I will reply _


	36. Just When They Thought All Was Quiet

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I am making no money from the writing of this story._

_THANK YOU to all my reviewers and readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**.**

**Chapter 36 – Just When They Thought All Was Quiet**

_... I did just what you said I should. You were right, he did deny that he liked anyone else but when I said Melissa's name, the look on his face told the truth. We are going to keep being friends and promised to be happy for each other in the future. When I was walking away I saw Melissa. I told her that we just broke up and maybe she should go and talk to him. I think that was really nice of me. I can only say that to you though._

_Now, I am still very pissed off with our brother for organising a Hens' Night that I can't go to. I am a bridesmaid! I should be allowed to go! What about an aging potion? For one night it should be okay, surely. And Mum will be there! But Dad says there is plenty of time for me to go out places when I'm thirty. Just see if I invite Harry to _my_ Hens' Night! I haven't decided yet how long I should make him suffer. Patricia thinks I should give him a Bat Bogey Hex, but I think that's too obvious. Revenge is a dish best served cold mwahahahahaha (that was me doing an evil laugh, I have also steepled my fingertips in an evil way). Maybe I'll guilt him into teaching me the Patronus charm over the Christmas holidays..._

_I have homework I must get to. Dad assigned me a four foot (!) essay on the properties of Moonstone. That's fifth year isn't it? He said he was going to wait until after Christmas to assess where I was. I guess modifying the Pollen Relief Potion showed him that. I also have an essay for Prof. Miller about animate to inanimate Transfiguration which I'm pretty sure is fourth year work. Is it just me, or is there a pattern here? Bet you a galleon I'm doing my OWLS at the end of next school year._

_Love,_

_Button x_

Hermione folded up the letter from her sister. '_She must think I'm a fool! No way would I take that bet_,' she thought with a small scoff. She was glad to see that Emily had taken her advice. Hermione was waiting for Healer Bryers to call her for her second to last appointment. If all was well today, she would be off the potions, have no restrictions beyond her natural ones for apparition, and finally be allowed to use the floo again. She knew there was still a little way to go before she fully recovered her pre-attack physical strength, but she could see improvement every day and knew she would be alright by the time they would return to the castle full time.

Mary and Draco were in the waiting room with her, both reading as well. Hermione had just clasped her fingers around a book to pull it from her bag when Josh called them in. As expected, her tests went well and she was asked to return for a final appointment the next week just to make sure she had no adverse effects coming off the potions.

.

"You really think you're going to be able to get away with this?" Neville asked with a mixture of incredulity, conspiracy and admiration in his tone. He was lounging in the sitting room of Draco's quarters at Hogwarts with Bryce Marshall, George Weasley, Roman Miller and Draco himself. All five men were dressed for a Muggle night on the town.

At this juncture, Bixby popped into the sitting room holding a very familiar pair of glasses. Draco took them from the elf carefully, tapping them once with his wand before tapping his own wristwatch and handing them back. Bixby disapparated again. The whole thing took less than thirty seconds. "Neville, my man, do not doubt my creativeness and guile. Harry is going to be looking for every reason possible as to how we are able to keep showing up tonight. We even have decoys planted. I guarantee, that at no point, is the thought even going to cross his mind that he is the reason we are able to track them down," Draco said confidently.

Bixby returned to the suite in time to serve another round of firewhiskey. Tonight was Hermione's Hens' Night. Twenty two women and girls had been invited to this exclusive event with her—plus Harry. He had thrown himself into the preparations, boasting about how no one would be able to figure out what he had planned. Draco took up the challenge, recruiting their other friends for the ride.

"Julia has no idea where they're going, we definitely need the tracking charm," Bryce said. He had gotten to know Harry quite well over the preceding months, but sometimes he still found himself in awe of the fact that he could count such distinguished members of their society as _friends_. Doing something as normal as playing a prank on one of those friends, that friend being _Harry Potter_, had left him quite giddy, and that was without the help of the warm-up drinks they were currently partaking of.

"So remind me who our decoys are again so we can keep up the charade," Neville said.

"Angelina has one of our new charm bracelets," George began. "She is testing it out tonight and it should be the first thing Harry identifies. Hermione's old roommate Eliza offered up a necklace and Millicent Bulstrode a ring. Those two are going to confess."

"Pansy has an ankle bracelet she always wears, she let me charm that this afternoon," Draco added.

"Julia and Lesley both gave me hair pins to charm earlier," Bryce said.

"Basically by the time they are at the third place, Harry will be paranoid enough to accuse Hermione and Ginny of concealing something as well. And after all that, there is still no way that he is going to work out that he is the one we are actually tracking!" George laughed a little maniacally at his prediction.

"Is Hermione going to be majorly pissed with us?" Neville asked nervously.

"Hermione took her final potion yesterday," Draco replied. "She was already on the champagne when I left at four. She is looking forward to letting her hair down tonight and I am determined to be there to witness it. She is going to be drunk enough to see the humour in this."

"And if she crashes your party tomorrow night?" Roman asked with amusement.

"I know she's going out for dinner with Mary and Emily tomorrow night, just the three of them. There is no chance of her returning the favour," Draco said smugly.

"Hey, did any of you catch Puddlemere and the Kestrels on Wednesday?" George asked. Talk turned to Quidditch and the five men kept drinking and talking until Draco's watch indicated they should make their first move.

.

"Okay, okay, listen up!" Harry commanded the twenty three girls and women crowded into the Ladies' Parlour at Malfoy Manor. The room was a bit small to hold this many people, but Hermione was already tipsy when her guests started to arrive and she had _insisted_ that the Ladies' Parlour was the only appropriate place in the Manor to hold pre-party drinks. Due to the parties being held that weekend, Emily was staying for the weekend at Hogwarts with her friends for the first time since the attack on Harry and Hermione. Severus was sequestered with Lucius in the blond wizard's private study. Mary and Narcissa were included in the party going out this evening.

Once Harry had garnered the attention of everyone, he held up a bag. "In here are twenty four balls. Twelve are red, twelve are green." Most of the young women groaned. "Give me a break, I'm two-dimensional," Harry quipped. "Since I am also apparently the Maid of Honour, what I say goes. I am your Chosen One, your Saviour, you should bow down to me!" he said sarcastically, but with a grin. If he was going to go out with this group, it was going to be on his terms.

"Now as I said, we have red and green. There are two limos, courtesy of the Ministry of Magic, sort of." The Ministry had provided the transportation, but Severus and Lucius had paid for it. It meant that there would be no trouble getting the girls around, and once they were in their cups, any magic performed within the cars would be no problem. "Hermione will draw a ball," he held the bag out to his sister who extracted a green ball. "I am the Maid of Honour, so I automatically get the same colour ball," he rummaged around in the bag until he extracted a green ball and slipped it into his pocket. "You all pick one now, and the colour of the ball is the colour of the flag on the limo you should ride in to the first destination. To keep it fair, we will redraw before we get back in the cars each time. This will be the only time you get to see the colour Hermione drew, so no trying to be cheeky and charming your ball to match hers!"

There were catcalls and jeers as Harry started to pass the bag around, smiling when Ginny withdrew a green ball as well. Everyone finally had a little coloured ball in their hand. Harry drew Hermione to stand beside him.

"As you all know, we are here to celebrate the fact that my sister is going to be marrying the ferret on the twenty second." Laughter and cheers greeted his words.

Hermione, who had been drinking with Ginny and Luna since four o'clock, gave Harry a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I am not marrying just any ferret, I am marrying an amazing, _bouncing_ ferret!" she announced. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement. Even Narcissa laughed at this characterisation of her only child.

"Yes, that's right," Harry agreed. "Anyway, in order for the general population to know that you are off-limits tonight, you must wear these." Luna opened the bag she was carrying and extracted some items. First was a white t-shirt Hermione was instructed to put on, bearing the words: '_Property of Draco Malfoy'_. She cheerfully pulled it over her head and displayed it to her friends. Since Harry had been forced to be a part of this evening, he had actually done some research with the help of Luna and, grudgingly, Emily in what sort of things they should do. Hermione had been instructed to wear white; all her guests were wearing black.

Luna next pulled out a sash which she helped Hermione drape over her torso reading: '_Bride-To-Be'_. To complete her accessorising was a plastic diamante tiara, the sparkly decoration spelling the word '_Bride_'. Luna then pulled more sashes from the bag and handed them around. Mary and Narcissa both had sashes pronouncing them '_Mother-of-the-Bride'_ and '_Mother-of-the-Groom'_ respectively, Harry's said '_Maid of Honour_'—which was Emily's brand of revenge—and her own said '_Bridesmaid_'. She had transfigured one especially for Ginny reading: '_Best Man_'. Not yet finished, she passed around headbands to all the other girls with tiny yellow hens attached to them. They all donned them with enthusiasm.

"Last drinks, then we're leaving!" Harry announced. There was a bit of a mad rush to have one last glass of champagne before they left. Since all the guests, and the drivers, were aware of the magical world, the limos were all fully stocked with Hermione's favourite elf-made wines and champagnes. Harry was taking his role as security detail for the evening seriously so had resolved not to drink. Fleur had had a quiet word with him and indicated that since she was still nursing Victoire, she also would be remaining sober for the evening. It was nice to know his former Tri-Wizard colleague would be alert and ready for any trouble. Not that they were expecting any, but '_constant vigilance_' and all that.

The large group tumbled out of the Manor about fifteen minutes later. It took nearly another ten for Harry to sort through everyone and get them into the correct car. Finally they were on their way. Harry once again marvelled at the speed and ease with which the Ministry cars moved about through traffic. There had been a slight traffic jam on the motorway, but they never stopped moving, just as there were no red lights in their path, and two large parking spaces conveniently available right in front of the first nightclub they were headed to.

Harry got everyone inside with no problems. He had pre-paid entry at the four places they were going, and had already set up unlimited bar tabs in each location. The bartenders at each place knew the girls with the headbands and sashes were of the Granger Party, and had been instructed to bend over backwards for them while they were in the club. Money such as Harry had been throwing around was not to be taken lightly.

As soon as Hermione had a glass in her hand, she dragged Ginny to the dance floor, a number of the other girls following. They started to move to the beat, easily becoming lost amongst the crowded floor. Mary and Narcissa elected to stay at the tables that had been reserved for them, watching the various bags and drinks the younger girls had left behind. Mary noticed Narcissa looked a little pale. The blonde witch had never been exposed to a place like this. She kept a very close eye out while Narcissa performed a charm on herself, lessening the noise that was assaulting her ears. She was slightly more relaxed after that, but still was wary of her surroundings. Mary knew she was capable of defending herself if need be, and to an outsider, she knew Narcissa would merely look like an older, aristocratic woman who had come along due to social obligation. The sash she was happily wearing certainly proclaimed her status to everyone.

It was after they had been there for about twenty minutes that Mary nudged Narcissa and pointed to the dance floor. Right in the middle, they could see Hermione dancing, wrapped sensuously around a very familiar young man who should not have known where she would be. Narcissa smiled at her son's ingenuity, pointing out to Mary in turn the other woman's son as he approached the couple, who were now snogging each other passionately, an extremely irate look on the dark-haired wizard's face.

Harry had been plotting the best place to drag Ginny off to for some private time. They would be in this club for an hour only. They had two other clubs to visit for an hour each before they would stay at the fourth and final one until the night was called. Raucous laughter from some of the girls caused Harry to look up in time to see Julia wrapped around her husband. He was confused until he saw his sister having her face snogged off by her fiancé. '_I knew he'd try something!_' Harry thought. He had managed to keep everything secret for tonight and he was damned if he was going to let anyone crash a party he had organised. As he made his way to separate the soon-to-be-married pair, he noticed George Weasley, his arms hugging Angelina from behind and a triumphant smirk adorning his face.

Harry diverted his course and headed for his not-so-silent business partner. As he approached, he sought out Angelina's wrists. Sure enough, a charm bracelet could be seen on one of them. He strode up to the pair and held out his hand. With a good-natured scowl, Angelina removed the bracelet and handed it to Harry. "Hey, at least we know the tracking charm works," George quipped. In keeping with the theme of the evening, Harry noticed George and Bryce had both been dressed all in black. Draco was wearing black trousers, he noticed, but a white shirt. Under the lights in the club, Draco and Hermione definitely stood out amongst all the dark colours of the other patrons.

Harry shook his head at the brazenness of his friends and chuckled. '_It was pretty good'_, he thought. He was about to slip the bracelet into his pocket when he remembered the tracking charm. He thrust the bracelet into George's hand instead, the red-head laughing at Harry's near slip-up. Harry sought out Ginny on the dance floor, awkwardly joining her in her movements. He guessed he could give them this one.

Before long, Harry was rounding the members of his party up and herding them back outside. He graciously told the five men who had crashed his party that they could stay and keep racking up the bar tab. They all happily agreed, and Harry left them in the bar, never seeing the mocking and jeering behind his back. Once back out on the footpath, Harry passed the bag around again, Hermione again drawing a green ball. The occupants of her car this time included all three of the other members of her Lavender Ladybugs group, Ginny, Luna, Julia, Mary, Narcissa, Angelina and Audrey. Audrey was Percy's girlfriend, and his future brother-in-law had begged Harry to include Audrey in the party.

Audrey Summers was a South African witch who had come to work at the British Ministry. Her father was a Muggle diplomat and had been stationed in London as an embassy official for their home country. Percy had been immediately attracted to the dark-skinned witch, and they had begun to keep each other company very quickly. Audrey knew no one in Britain save for her parents and workmates, and Percy thought a social event such as this one would be good for her to meet some other witches closer to her own age. That his sister, sister-in-law and brother's girlfriend were all in attendance as well was another plus in Percy's eyes. Audrey was so far having a great time. Everyone was being really nice and friendly to her and she was enjoying observing the dynamic between Harry and Hermione. They were currently arguing about Draco appearing at the last club. Hermione was upset she had had to leave him behind.

"You made me organise and come on this party," Harry complained. "The least you can do is _act_ like it's your Hens' Night and not some conspiracy to keep you away from your fiancé."

"You're no fun at all," Hermione retorted. "I should make you have to stay away from Ginny all night now!" She poked her tongue out at her brother. He poked his out in return, only to have Hermione grab it and start to examine it, despite his wild gesturing and garbled protests. "This is a fascinating part of the body, don't you think? Not only is it the reason we as humans can articulate, it is what allows us to taste our food and even assists in the eating process. You know a lot of people will tell you the tongue is the strongest muscle in the human body, but that's not quite right, is it, Mum?" Hermione heedlessly pulled Harry by his tongue when she turned to address her mother. Harry's pained scream was met with hilarity from her friends. Mary shook her head in amusement. "The tongue is actually made up of eight muscles; it's not just one on its own," Hermione continued her anatomy lecture.

"Plss dn lssss ll em msllls," the distorted sounds came out of Harry's mouth.

"Eeww, Harry, you spit on me!" Hermione complained. The lecture appeared at an end. Mary laughed and reached over to gently grasp her daughter's wrist.

"Let go of your brother's tongue," Mary instructed. Hermione did so, but held her hand up as though it had been infected. She looked at Harry and wiped her hand on his shirt, the other girls all laughing at her behaviour. Hermione began to giggle helplessly as well. Luna handed her another glass of champagne and Hermione promptly forgot her ire with Harry.

Harry was still examining his abused tongue when the limo pulled up outside their next destination. With a cheer, the girls all piled out of the car onto the footpath. They were standing in a large group while Harry spoke with the doorman. Ginny nudged Hermione and pointed out a young man who was staring at her intently.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Ginny teased.

Hermione looked over to see a fairly muscle-bound man, about nineteen or twenty she guessed, examining her from a distance. Even in her very tipsy state, Hermione was still a bit wary, but she was not getting any uncomfortable vibes from this boy. He was not staring at her lewdly; it was more like he was trying to place her. Hermione was about to call out to him when Harry joined her and Ginny, having already guided everyone else inside. The incredulous call of "Harry?" from the young man had them all turning in his direction.

"Dudley?" Harry asked in equal bewilderment. Harry was shocked; he never would have expected to run into his _cousin_! Hermione and Ginny both instantly stiffened ready to intervene if Harry's childhood bully tried anything. Dudley apprehensively approached with his hand out in greeting. Harry shook it, remembering the last time he had seen his cousin prior to his departure from Privet Drive. He had actually been halfway decent to Harry then, and Harry was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for now, especially as there was no aggressiveness to his manner at all.

"H-how are you?" Dudley asked nervously.

"Fine, thanks. You?" Harry asked in return.

"Fine, thanks," Dudley replied.

Hermione and Ginny turned to each other, eyebrows raised. '_Riveting!_' Hermione mouthed to Ginny. The redhead shook with silent laughter.

"So why are you wearing a sash saying '_Maid of Honour_'?" Dudley asked.

Harry blinked and looked down. He had almost forgotten about his decoration. "Long story," he dismissed. "Um, I guess, um... Dudley, this is my fiancée, Ginny Weasley," Harry said, drawing Ginny to his side. Dudley raised his eyebrows in surprise, Harry was _engaged_? He shook Ginny's hand politely though and greeted her kindly.

"And this is Hermione Granger," Harry introduced. "My sister." Dudley's eyebrows raised even higher.

"Your sister? I thought we were the only family you had," Dudley commented.

"Another long story," Harry said. "The important thing is, um... Hermione is your cousin, too."

Dudley was not sure if he could take anymore shocks from Harry. "Cousin? Um... wow... yeah, I can see the resemblance of you two. It's why I was staring, you looked really familiar, now I know why, Hermione, was it?"

"Yes," Hermione replied stiffly.

Dudley looked chagrined. "I guess Harry told you some about how I was growing up," he said. Hermione nodded once in reply. "Yeah, I was an absolute berk, I know. It's no excuse, but Dad was a right tosser, and I was just copying him, you know? Anyway, for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Dudley apologised, holding his hand out to Harry again. Harry shook it.

"Thanks," he said simply, accepting an apology he never thought he would get.

"Is everything alright here?" a cultured voice asked. Hermione relaxed as Harry exasperatedly rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy? I thought we left you at the last place." Harry said frustrated.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Dudley asked, a little eagerly, as though he would be happy to help get rid of a nuisance.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly. "He's my fiancé, don't do anything to him."

"Okay, okay," Dudley said, holding his hands up in supplication. "I'm a bouncer here though, so if anyone gives you trouble, just let me know. I guess you're on your Hens' Night," he said, gesturing to Hermione's ensemble.

"Yes, we are," Hermione replied.

"Well I won't keep you, my break's nearly over anyway. Is there any way I can give you a call, Harry? It would be good to catch up. I'd like to talk to you too, Hermione, if you're okay with it," he said.

"Who is this?" Draco asked in a tone of amused incredulity. Hermione had just identified him as her fiancé, and the bloke had deduced it was her Hens' Night, yet the guy was saying he wanted to talk to her?

"This is Harry's cousin, Dudley. I guess he's my cousin too," Hermione said. "Dudley, this is Draco Malfoy, my fiancé.

"Good to meet you," Dudley said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise," Draco said reservedly, shaking the proffered hand.

"We don't have phones or anything. Why don't you give Harry your number and he can call you when he has a chance," Ginny suggested. Dudley pulled a notebook and pen from his pocket and wrote down a number, eagerly placing it in Harry's hand and smiling in relief when he saw Harry put it in his wallet.

"I might call you in the new year, yeah?" Harry asked.

Dudley nodded. "Yeah, sounds good," he said. "Here, come this way." Dudley ushered the four of them down an alley to the staff entrance. It would allow them quick entry inside. As soon as they had cleared the door, they were surrounded by the pulsing music. Harry looked up into a roped off section where he saw Mary frantically looking around, relaxing and waving when she spotted them. Hermione, Ginny and Draco had already said their goodbyes and were weaving through the throng to get to the upper bar. Harry stopped as a hand came down on his shoulder. "You will call, won't you?" Dudley shouted over the music. Harry looked down at the hand clamped on his shoulder; he had stiffened when Dudley touched him. Dudley seemed to recognise this and almost snatched his hand back, hoping he had not just ruined everything.

Harry could see the hopefulness displayed openly on Dudley's face. For a moment, every punch, every hurtful word, every show of superiority he had ever faced from the man standing before him flowed through his brain. He was on the verge of turning and walking away when the face of another protagonist who had done his best to make Harry's childhood difficult swam before his eyes. Then there was the face of a boy who was once his best friend. That Draco could now be counted among his closest friends, while Ron was no longer to even be found anywhere in his life, made Harry's decision for him. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I promise," he said, sticking his hand out and smiling a little when Dudley grabbed it in a double grip. They nodded at each other before parting.

.

Hermione had dragged Ginny and Draco up to the bar when they reached the section that had been reserved for them. "That sobered me up a bit!" she complained. "I need to get my buzz back on." She did not feel like examining her conflicting feelings right now. But there was no way Harry was dodging her now. If she had to stun him and bind him, she would make him talk about what he was feeling sometime in the next few days. He would be on guard tomorrow and Sunday, she would corner him during the week. Hermione resolved to put it all out of her mind for now. She had been very happy to see Draco again. As much as this was supposed to be her Hens' Night and her last night of freedom and all that bunk, she really did love being out with him. She was itching to know who had spilled the beans. As far as she knew, only Harry was aware of where they were going. Maybe someone was sending a Patronus on arrival or something.

Hermione, Ginny and Draco had all downed some shots by the time Harry caught up to them again. "Right, Malfoy, how did you find us this time?" he yelled over the music.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, I am a Slytherin, we are by nature cunning and stealthy. There is nowhere you can go tonight where I won't find you," Draco goaded.

"Who is your inside girl?" Harry demanded. He looked over to where the four former Slytherin girls at the party were all standing in a bunch. He noticed a very guilty look flit over the face of Millicent Bulstrode. Harry stalked over to her and held out his hand. Millicent put her left hand over her right, protecting a ring on her third finger.

"I don't need to take it," Harry said. "Just hold out your hand." As an Auror, Harry had permission to perform magic in the vicinity of Muggles. This was bending the rule a bit, but he was very careful to make sure no one could see them, even going as far as to arrange the other girls around him while he performed a finite incantatum on Millicent's ring. For good measure, he performed the same spell on each of the girls' persons in case all of them were assisting their former housemate. He made his way back to where Ginny was and pulled her into a dark corner.

He bent his head down and kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster. Ginny understood instinctively that he needed this reassurance right now. It was several minutes before they came up for a breath. By now, the other girls had disappeared onto the dance floor, once again leaving Narcissa and Mary alone at the tables. Harry could see Hermione entwined with Draco once more, he was going to confront every single one of those girls before they departed to the next club. Speaking of which, it was time to round the girls up again and get them moving. He let out a whistle, getting the attention of some of them, and waving his hands. They helped get everyone back in time for another round of shots, as well as a passing of the bag of balls, and he herded them all outside, leaving the gate crashers with another open tab, and hoping beyond hope that this time, he could manage to ditch them. Harry and Ginny both waved goodbye to Dudley, who had taken up a post near the dance floor. He enthusiastically waved back at them.

Harry lined all the remaining girls up on the footpath near the cars. He allowed Hermione, Ginny, Mary and Narcissa to enter their cars, knowing that none of the four of them were in on this plan. He briefly considered Luna to be another trustworthy soul, thus allowing her entry into the car with Mary and Narcissa. He stopped her at the last moment, remembering that sometimes she was capable of pulling a fast one. Just because she projected an aura of innocence did not mean she was above behaviour such as this.

"I think I have everyone, but just in case, I am offering you this opportunity to confess if anyone is currently in the possession of an item charmed in such a manner as to advertise our location to certain parties. Let it be known, if I find out that anyone is hiding anything from me, I will cut you off for the rest of the night. It will be water only for you," he said sternly. All the girls lined up began to jeer at him. His sister's shout from inside the leading car did not help his cause: '_I'll keep you in drinks, don't worry. He can't cut _me_ off!_' Harry, however, was gratified to notice Eliza and Julia share a look. They both stepped forward to allow Harry to cast a _finite_ on them. Harry wondered for a moment if he shouldn't just cast the spell over all of them, but essentially he could not be bothered. It was difficult enough to keep track of this lot, surely no more than three, possibly four, of them had consented to be tracked. Harry ushered the girls into the limousines and they were on the way to the next destination.

They had not been there for five minutes before Draco grabbed Hermione and spun her around joyously. The cheers from every member of the party almost had Harry sighing in defeat. Almost, he resolved this time to _actually_ cast a _finite incantatum_ on everyone in their party, including their mothers _and_ Hermione and Ginny. Someone had betrayed him, _and lied to him_, and he was stubbornly holding onto his determination to get them to their final location in secrecy.

Hermione, Draco and most of the rest of the party were out on the dance floor again. After quite a while, Hermione felt the call of nature and grabbed Padma Patil who was close by to go with her to the loo. They were standing in a long queue waiting. Hermione was graciously accepting the congratulations of the other girls coming and going as they waited. Finally, Hermione made it into a stall. Once she was finished and washing her hands at the sink, another girl spoke to her. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but if you're getting married, why are you snogging that hot blond bloke inside?"

"Oh, he's the one I'm marrying," Hermione explained with a kind smile. She could see why this girl might think there was something untoward about her behaviour.

The girl visibly relaxed. "Oh, okay. I mean it's none of my business and all, I just thought it was a bit off, you know? Congrats! He really is gorgeous!"

"Thanks," Hermione replied. Padma caught up to her again and the pair left the bathroom laughing. Again, there was time for one more drink before they left again. Hermione latched herself back onto Draco's side.

"Here," he said passing her a shot, "have a Screaming Orgasm."

"I always have one when I'm with you," she said sultrily. She downed the shot and began giggling again. Mary pulled her over to sit down for a while and forced her to drink a glass of water and eat some crisps. It was not long before Harry was once more telling them they had to move on. He reminded them this would be the last time for the night.

Harry once more lined all the girls up on the footpath. This time, he called them one by one into the lead car and performed the spell on them as they selected a coloured ball from the bag. He would have taken offence to some of the insults if they had not been delivered in such drunkenness. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly on reflection, the worst insults came from Hermione and Ginny. Harry considered hiding their cocktail of potions that would get them over their hangover once they got back to the Manor. He was confident though that this time the five men that kept finding them truly would be left behind.

At their final destination, Harry had arranged for food to be served as well. Mary and Narcissa had gone straight home after the girls had exited the vehicles. The remaining girls all eagerly tucked into an array of party foods before heading off to the dance floor once more. Harry was sitting with Ginny curled comfortably in his lap, the redhead having hit a metaphorical wall. She was sedately sipping water and hoping she would gain a second wind soon. Harry jumped when an arm grabbed him around the shoulder and a drunken voice yelled in his ear, "OI! What 'choo doin' wit' my sister?"

Ginny had jumped off his lap with a squeal of delight upon seeing George, suddenly finding that second wind. She quickly located Draco, Neville, Bryce and Roman once more as well. Ginny flitted off to drag Roman onto the dance floor. She had been complaining in the car that she had failed to dance with her professor all evening, and what better opportunity would she ever have? Harry merely groaned and thudded his head against the table repeatedly, finally admitting defeat. "How?" he asked George. "That's all I want to know. How and _who_!"

"The 'how' would be a simple tracking charm," George confirmed.

"No, I got everyone at the last club; there is no way any of those girls still had anything on them that could be tracked!" Harry stated firmly.

Draco flopped into the chair beside him and smirked. "The 'who' would be you," Draco told him, before biting into a pasty.

"ME?" Harry shouted.

Neville sat in a chair opposite him. "Yep, you. It was brilliant. Draco's elf got Kreacher to steal your glasses while you were in the shower and Draco put a tracking charm on them," Neville laughed.

Harry looked between his friends one by one. They all looked back at him smugly. He thudded his head onto the table once more before he lifted his glass in toast. "Alright, you got me. Not once did I think the culprit this evening was me." The five of them clinked their glasses together before drinking. Draco, Bryce and George immediately stood to go and seek out their ladies on the dance floor. Neville moved into the chair George had vacated.

"You're not really mad, are you?" Neville asked in concern.

"No, it's been a pretty good night, and at least with you lot showing up I wasn't the only guy. And let's be realistic, if it was one of you, I would definitely have been in on the joke," Harry said. "I've been playing my own little prank on the girls all night anyway."

"What did you do?"

"We had two cars, all the girls obviously wanted to be in the same car as Hermione so I came up with a system to make it fair. But I told them I would always be in the same car as her. Fair enough, right?" Neville nodded in agreement, intrigued. "They didn't twig that I always gave the bag to Ginny first and charmed the balls so she was in the car with me all night, too. I unashamedly banished cheaters to the other car. So since I haven't really been the paragon of innocence tonight, I can't fault you guys for using me to follow us around."

Neville breathed a sigh of relief. "If it's any consolation, I haven't been drinking on your tab," he told his friend. Harry laughed and clapped Neville on the shoulder.

"You, sir, are a fine and honourable Gryffindor," Harry complimented his friend. He looked out over the dance floor, smiling when he saw Ginny and Luna both finishing a dance with Roman. He saw Lesley making her way over as well and was surprised to see his father's apprentice drape herself over the very willing Transfiguration Professor. Neville followed Harry's gaze and confirmed what he was seeing.

"Yeah, that's been on for a couple of weeks now," Neville commented.

"Huh, guess it makes sense," Harry replied.

"Yeah, they make a good couple."

"What about you? I haven't seen you with anyone for a while," Harry said.

"No one really interests me right now," Neville replied with a shrug. "I've just been going on a few dates, bit of casualness, nothing serious. I'm waiting for the right one like all you lot," Neville said with a laugh.

"The right one's worth waiting for," Harry agreed. He stood and gestured to the dance floor and the two men made their way down. Harry was pleased with how the night had come off. He really had had a good time, and the chance to reconnect with a mature, dare he say nice, Dudley looked a bit promising too. As he pulled his fiancé into his arms, he had to admit that right now, life was pretty good.

.

Hermione and Draco entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes the next morning after they had finished breakfast at one of the cafes in the alley. Angelina greeted them with a grin. "Excellent party last night," she commented. Hermione and Draco agreed. George came out of the back room laden down with boxes. He placed them gently on the counter before turning to give Hermione a hug.

"Magic's a bit off this morning," he said, gesturing to the boxes in answer to the unspoken question of why he carried them, rather than levitate them.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Oh yeah," George dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Just a reaction I have to mixing the three potions required to stave off the dreaded hangover. I'd rather have my magic be a bit wonky for a day rather than suffer the agony of the next morning, you know?" Draco certainly agreed. Hermione had only ever had to take the hangover cocktail a few times, this morning being one of them, and she definitely was grateful for it too. "What brings the two of you here?" George asked.

"Just saying hello," Hermione said airily. "And looking for a couple of those charm bracelets Angelina was wearing last night." She attempted to appear nonchalant while asking for the jewellery, but Draco and George could hear the underlying nervousness in her words. Draco put his arm around her and held her tightly. It distressed him to see his former fearless Gryffindor so skittish, but he knew her near-death experience was still raw in her mind. He resolved again to keep supporting her mental recovery, now that her physical one was almost over.

"I have some more prototypes; we're not quite ready to go to market yet unfortunately. I had been hoping to have these ready for Christmas but they proved a little trickier than I thought," George said, leading them out to the back room. "These ones are finished. I need four of them, but you can have as many of the rest as you need," he offered, gesturing to ten bracelets lined up on the bench. Hermione immediately moved over to them, examining them carefully and selecting four bracelets from the assortment. A small pile of wizarding photographs caught the corner of her eye.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the stack.

"Um, if you want," George said warily. "Mum brought them over yesterday; they're ones of Ron and Eleena with baby Stefan."

Hermione picked them up with a soft smile. She flipped through a couple of Ron and his wife. Ron still looked much the same as the last time she saw him. It did not appear as though the time away had changed him a great deal. She was saddened to still see that touch of hardness in his eyes. She thought perhaps marriage and impending fatherhood would have softened him somewhat. She focused on the young woman in the picture. The paper had said she was sixteen. She certainly looked it. How sad that this young girl, with every opportunity in front of her, was saddled into motherhood at such a young age. "She is very young isn't she?" she commented. George agreed with a grunt. Draco looked over her shoulder. Hermione flipped to the next photo, one of the newborn baby.

"OH!" Hermione and Draco both could not help the exclamations that issued forth. Hermione tried to save face. "He's... um..." she frantically searched through her brain for a suitable adjective to apply to the tiny, squalling, flailing, red-faced infant in the picture. His face was screwed up in an expression of distaste, almost as if he had been in the world once before and had no desire to repeat the experience. Hermione could see Eleena trying desperately to soothe him, but baby Stefan was having none of it.

"It's okay, you can say it. He looks like a garden gnome," George said unashamedly.

"He is absurdly gnome-like," Hermione agreed morbidly. Draco laughed once before Hermione elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. "I'm sure he will grow into cuteness, babies often do. He was born early, wasn't he?"

"Nearly a month early, according to Mum. They're heading there after your wedding for Christmas and New Year. Ginny is going to stay here with me before you all head off to Fiji. Dad has his work cut out for him. He told me that the letter accompanying these photos asks him to ask Harry and Ginny to be Godparents."

Hermione shook her head. "He asked for Harry to be his Best Man as well. Has he ever indicated he would apologise for what he did? Surely he knows that is the first step to reconciling with Ginny. When she talks about him, it really is as though he died, she has that fondness in her tone and eyes that you often see when someone is discussing a distant relative who has passed on."

"I know what you mean; she doesn't speak of Ron the same way she does Fred." George's voice broke a little on his dead twin's name. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Ron knows he stuffed up with all of you, but apparently he maintains that because nothing would change anything, he sees no point in apologising. For some reason he thinks that he can just wipe the slate clean, have Harry forget everything he did and just go back to being friends."

"Is that still conditional on Harry disowning Lily and me?" Hermione asked acerbically.

George shrugged. "I don't know, I refuse to get involved," he replied. Hermione offered him a one-armed hug in apology.

"Sorry, I shouldn't put you in the middle like that either," she said contritely. "Are you looking forward to tonight?" she asked brightly, changing the subject. George suddenly sported an evil grin when he looked at Draco. Draco in turn suddenly looked very nervous.

"Very," George replied simply.

.

"It was hilarious," Ginny said the next morning.

"It was not, I think I lost hair from the stress," Draco whined.

Hermione laughed as she ruffled her fiancé's hair affectionately. "I would still love you if you lost your hair," she teased him. "You played no jokes or pranks or anything on him?"

"George was so right. _Not_ playing a prank, especially when someone is totally expecting it, is so much more fun than actually playing one. Draco was too scared to eat, drink, sit down, stand up, move around, talk to anyone or anything. He spent the whole night waiting for the other shoe to drop. In the end, Neville suggested shaving his eyebrows just so the poor guy could finally relax!" Harry explained. He could not stop laughing.

"The regrowth charm worked brilliantly though, I must say," Hermione said with pride. She had suspected something like this would happen to Draco and used the possibility to develop the charm that Filius had asked her for weeks ago. She was sure someone had probably already invented it, but she had never come across it, so she did all her own research and practiced with her own body. Using the well-known depilatory charm, she simply reversed the effects, allowing for hair to be grown to the desired length almost instantly. When Draco had awoken that morning, he had gladly offered to be her first test subject. Hermione was extremely pleased with the result. She had never performed that charm on such a concentrated, sensitive area before. If you did not know Draco had come home the previous evening with no eyebrows, you would never have guessed.

"Well, it's all over with now," Ginny said. "Just the wedding to get through, then we can go on our holiday three days later. You know, I think I'm looking forward to that the most," she said excitedly.

"Me too," Hermione agreed. "It will be so nice to get out onto the beach and relax. Once we get back, everything will be back to normal and we'll have to settle right back into studying."

Draco nudged her fondly. "Don't lie, you're looking forward to that most of all," he said. He ran off laughing, causing Hermione to chase after him. Harry and Ginny laughed at their friends' behaviour. The four were currently making their way up what would be the main street of the new village. The two girls had taken to calling it Potterville, simply to get a rise out of Harry. Despite the assurances of his insiders on the committee, Harry was starting to become very worried that public opinion was going to force their choice. The Daily Prophet had now taken to publishing polls every day listing the most popular five names. Despite Harry's public assertion that he wished to see the name revolve around rebirth, or renewal; the top five names all had either Harry, Potter or both in the title.

They were heading to the house Harry and Ginny had selected off the plans. Ginny had been delighted as she walked through the village. They had come across several people who were all there looking at houses and businesses. Today was the first day of showings and there were several agents of his father's out and about. Most people they did not know, obviously everyone knew _them_, but they had seen one or two familiar faces about.

"It is so beautiful here," Ginny said wistfully. "I can see myself living here quite happily. It's so peaceful and you can just tell everyone is going to be friendly."

"That's what we're going for," Draco said. His father had a lot of galleons tied up in this venture. Public opinion so far had been overwhelmingly positive. They were hoping for at least ten offers today on the forty houses, and they were in final negotiations with business owners for five shops and a pub.

"Tell me the truth, Draco, is the snow real?" Harry asked, pointing to the rooftops of the shops and houses lining the village square. Each of them had a decent covering of snow, looking like a picture perfect version of an English village in winter. The problem was that it had not snowed for a few days.

"The snow is real," Draco said scornfully. "It's just under stasis," he confessed. His three companions laughed heartily at his admission. Impressions were important, and they all knew Lucius would do anything he could to make the village seem appealing.

They turned down a small laneway and approached the house at the end. As Hermione had done the week before, Ginny made an exclamation of delight at what she was faced with.

Grey stone walls and a charcoal slate roof made up the exterior of what she hoped would be her home. A tour of the inside and she was told it was almost identical to Severus and Mary's home. The only difference was that they did not have a pool house. Ginny was not concerned by this at all. She knew if the weather was warm, a quick apparition to Mary and Severus's would not be unwelcome and she could cool off. The extra space in their own garden would allow for the Quidditch pitch she wanted. There was more than enough space for the small orchard and vegetable patch she wanted as well. It was with much excitement that she told Harry it was perfect.

The four were standing in the front yard, looking up at the stately Manor on the hill. Hermione and Ginny were joking about the fact that they would be able to see each other's bedroom balconies easily. They were devising a signalling method when all of a sudden, everything around them went dark. Black clouds that had not been present a few minutes ago now blocked out the sunlight, plunging the mid-morning into an eerie twilight.

Harry was the first to feel the creeping coldness and recognise the sweeping despair begin to wash over him. He drew his wand and shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The other three swiftly followed suit. Draco had some trouble maintaining his Patronus, the spell being one he was only recently able to cast. Harry drew him to his side, knowing his own charm would be enough to protect the two of them.

They looked up as Dementors swarmed overhead, all headed straight for the Manor. Hermione screamed, knowing her parents and Lucius and Narcissa were up there. Harry started to direct his Patronus up the hill, when screams were suddenly heard from the village square. The four shared a look before racing as fast as possible back to the village centre. They cautiously approached the square, not knowing what they would be greeted with.

They had just reached the pub when the building erupted in flames. Hermione and Ginny quickly went to work pouring water from Aguamenti charms from their wands and Draco activated protections around the village based on Malfoy wards. He thought perhaps that was why the Dementors had been sent to the Manor, to prevent any members of the family from coming to the assistance of anyone in the village. The protections prevented any more spells from causing damage to the buildings.

Harry extracted his Auror Alert from inside his robes. Since the attack at Halloween, all Aurors carried these so they could control when back-up was called for, they did not have to wait for a certain spell to be cast.

All four of their hearts started pounding when a clear shout of "MORSMORDRE" rang out. They looked up to see the Dark Mark hovering in the sky over the village square.

.

_Please review and let me know what you think. My poor characters just can't catch a break..._


	37. Over So Quickly

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_Thank you to everyone who has left a review, favourited or alerted this story. _

_._

**Chapter 37 – Over so Quickly**

POP!

POP!

POP!

POP!

POP!

Five Aurors appeared in a circle around Harry, having been alerted by his alarm. Head Auror Robards was first, followed by the others on alert duty that day. Harry quickly told his supervisor everything that he knew. Robards looked up toward the Manor where the wards could be seen visibly repelling the Dementors. A silver doe and silver peacock could also be seen assisting.

"Malfoy," Robards addressed Draco. "Tell me quickly what the protections you activated do."

"They just provide a shield over each building to prevent spell damage," he replied.

"This one was already on fire?" Robards asked, gesturing to the pub where Hermione, Ginny and two of the Aurors were just putting out the last of the flames. Draco nodded.

"Are the spells all active now?" Robards asked.

"The buildings on this side of the square are, I have to get over to the post office to activate the other side," Draco said, indicating a building opposite.

"Right, Murphy, Rawlings, Potter—cover Malfoy getting across the square. Everyone else, help me get the citizens in a safe location." Ginny and Hermione were already holding onto a toddler each and trying to comfort some older children whose parents were lying unconscious nearby. They were also calling out between times to other adults to take shelter with them.

Harry and his colleagues cautiously poked their heads around the corner of the burnt out pub. In the middle of the square were three Death Eaters. They were standing in a tight group, their backs to one another and firing random spells out into the running crowd. Most had dispersed, but Harry could see a few valiantly trying to fight back.

"Disillusion yourself and make a run for the post office that way," Harry told Draco, pointing out a path for him to follow. "We'll distract them and cover your route." Draco nodded and tapped himself with his wand, disappearing from view. Harry could see wet footprints for a moment before they dissolved so he knew Draco had taken off.

The three Aurors began to fire stunners and binding spells at the Death Eaters, but their protective shields were at full force. Harry knew they had not seen Draco at least because no spells were being concentrated in the direction the blond was running in.

Draco weaved and dodged his way across the path Harry had told him to take. He kept a close eye out for spell-fire in case someone sent a lucky shot in his direction. He avoided a purple light, jumped over a red jet of fire and spun out of the way of a pulsing, nasty-looking orange beam before he reached the post office. Once there, he removed the disillusionment charm and quickly performed the spells and complex wand movements required to cast the protective spells. He looked back to where the three Death Eaters were still grouped. They were laughing maniacally, taunting the people who had come to the village, asking how safe was it that Death Eaters could come and attack and that allying themselves with the Blood Traitor Malfoys would be their downfall.

Draco was pissed off, no scratch that, he was angry, livid, _outraged_. Angry that all the hard work he and his parents were putting into forging a new life, a new name for themselves was being systematically destroyed. He did not recognise any of the three, thinking they must have been really low-level for them not to be of his acquaintance. He was also incensed that once again, Hermione had found herself in the firing line—first when doing something as simple as paying respects at her mother's grave and again when doing something as simple as looking at a new house with her brother and his fiancée.

Draco pointed his wand toward the Death Eaters to join the fight. He cast one stunner, and watching the path of his spell as it bounced off the shield, he had an idea when he saw the rooftops of the village. He cancelled the stasis charms he had placed on the snow covered rooftops during the week when he and his father had visited the village. One by one, he lifted the snow from the roofs, having the snow form a large drift in the air. He gathered the snow quickly from ten rooftops in his vicinity before lifting it higher and guiding it to the middle of the square to hover directly over the heads of the Death Eaters.

Harry was still firing spells from the edge of the square. He and his colleagues had given up trying to subdue the Death Eaters—their shields were simply too strong. They concentrated instead on protecting the people still trying to get away by erecting shields and deflecting spells where they could. He could see Robards and the other two Aurors on the scene doing the same thing. A movement from above his head caught his eye. He looked up and saw a large drift of snow hovering above him before it got bigger and drifted away again. He quickly looked over at the post office, seeing Draco pointing his wand at the tops of the buildings and moving his lips.

As Harry put up another shield, he was laughing inwardly at the ingenuity of his friend. As he continued the fight, he watched carefully as the giant snow pile lifted even higher and glided over until it came to a stop over the heads of the Death Eaters.

As soon as it was in position, Draco cancelled the hover charm, dumping at least a tonne of snow on the heads of the three anarchists currently attacking innocent men, women and children. With startled cries, the three men collapsed under the immense pile which buried them completely. The six Aurors charged the pile, already melting it around them and immediately stunning the Death Eaters once they were revealed. Draco joined them and helped bind the three men together to prevent their escape.

A petrified scream alerted them to oncoming danger. A terrified shout of "DEMENTORS!" had them all turning back in the direction of the Manor. If nothing else, Lucius Malfoy was a proud man. When the village had been designed, one side of the square was left open as parkland and meadows which led to a view of the entire front of the imposing Manor on the hill. It now provided an uninterrupted picture of Dementors swarming down from the hill, finally giving up on trying to breach the wards, a doe and a peacock chasing after them, toward the village and the feast they would find there.

Draco had just opened his mouth to cast his Patronus, when an almost deafening yell of "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" was heard beside him. A pure white, nearly blinding light issued forth from Harry's wand, a giant stag forming from the light and charging the Dementors. What followed was something no one present had ever seen before and probably never would again.

The Dementors leading the charge turned from the oncoming Patronus and crashed into the ones right behind them. In the confusion of the swarm, the doe plunged into the middle of it, the stag and peacock circling them faster and faster. All at once, the three silver Patronus animals glowed intensely and appeared to reach out to one another. Their edges all met at the same time and immediately they melded together into a strange hybrid: clearly some member of the deer family, but with the plumage of a peacock. This 'animal' grew to surround the Dementors completely before rising high into the sky, the Dementors firmly within its hold, and pulsing once. The silver light then exploded into a million rays and stars, dissipating gently and leaving no trace of the Dementors it had been containing.

There was silence in the square, only broken by the sounds of two apparition pops which heralded the arrival of Severus and Lucius. Heedless of appearances, the two men immediately grabbed their sons in brief, relieved embraces. Hermione and Ginny came running from their position, both throwing themselves at Draco and Harry respectively. Harry tightly embraced Ginny before gently telling her he had work to do. She immediately let him go, and was grateful that Severus, still not caring what others could see, immediately offered his arms as a sanctuary for the still trembling young woman.

Hermione soon joined them, watching as the three Death Eaters were checked for any concealed weapons and portkeyed away for questioning. Robards spoke quietly with Harry for a few moments before he walked over to a contingent of journalists who had all been on the scene to report about the new village. Instead they had been witness to a never-before-seen phenomenon and they naturally had questions.

Harry joined his family. "Robards asked if you can all come to the Ministry to give your statements."

"What about you, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I've been recalled to duty for the day," Harry replied. "I have to stay here to help with the investigation. I'll see you later," he said. Ginny simply nodded and gave him a tight smile. He gave Ginny a brief kiss, proud of her resilience. He knew a lot of girls would insist he stay be their side after an ordeal such as the one they had just endured, but not his Ginny. She knew what his responsibilities were and accepted them. They embraced each other once more before Harry nodded to the others and left toward the burnt out pub.

They were just about to head for the Ministry when Hermione let out a large exclamation. Severus immediately demanded to know what was bothering her, fearing she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"The Dementors! What if they had souls in them that might seek to rejoin their bodies? Aren't there prisoners at Azkaban that had their souls sucked out? They might not be guarded as heavily if they are soulless," Hermione said urgently.

Lucius quickly strode over to Robards to let him know about Hermione's theory. The two men conversed for several seconds before Robards nodded and disapparated, presumably to the prison.

.

Unspeakable Matthias Thorne looked down at the report in his hands. While he had not been present in the village when the attack occurred, he had now viewed five different pensieved memories of the event, and had the opportunity to talk to the casters of the Patronii which had merged and obliterated the Dementors. He re-read the record of interview he held, making further notes as he went along:

"_**Thank you, I must inform you your statement may be taken as evidence and it is probable you will be called to testify at the trial of the suspects. Unspeakable Matthias Thorne would like to ask you some questions now regarding the Patronus phenomenon. Are you agreeable?"**_

_HP: "Sure."_

_LM: "Anything I can do to help."_

_SS: "If I must."_

"_**Thank you, I appreciate your time. These questions will likely seem random, and they are not in a particular order. As you are aware, I have less than an hour to prepare and so my list rather resembles a brainstorming session right now. Please feel free to add any of your own theories. Minister Shacklebolt, Director Diggory and Head Auror Robards are here for observation, and I believe sheer curiosity."**_

_HP: nods in a cooperative and friendly manner._

_LM: nods imperiously._

_SS: completely impassive._

Unspeakable Thorne snorted at this entry. He had had brief dealings with each of the men during his schooling and later career as an Unspeakable. The reactions had been exactly what he was expecting.

"_**Let's begin. How long have you been able to cast a Patronus?"**_

_HP: "Five years."_

_LM: "Four weeks."_

_SS: "Eighteen years."_

"_**What form does it take?"**_

_HP: "A stag."_

_LM: "A peacock."_

_SS: "A doe."_

"_**Has it always taken the same form?"**_

_HP: "Yeah."_

_LM: "It has only been four weeks, I was unaware the animal would change rapidly."_

_SS: "Yes."_

"_**Do you think your form means anything in particular?"**_

_HP: "My Dad—my father, James Potter—was an Animagus and his form was a stag. I have been led to believe it was also his Patronus form. It has been suggested my magic manifested this form for those reasons."_

_LM: "I have not analysed it in depth. I have been around peacocks my entire life and find an affinity with them." _

Thorne snorted again, remembering the sneer Malfoy produced when Minister Shacklebolt smirked at his answer. He continued reading Snape's answer to the question. He had been sure at one point that Snape would not answer the question. When it came, his response had been surprisingly candid:

_SS: "I have been told the doe was the form of Patronus for Lily Potter. At the time I learned to cast it, I felt myself to be in love with Lily. Although I was unaware of it, we had formed a bond in the conception of our daughter. As I learned the Charm after the conception, I believe that may have influenced the form. This is all speculation, as I said I was not aware of my daughter until just over a year ago."_

"_**Do you consciously put a level of power behind it?"**_

_HP: "No."_

_LM: "As it is still new to me, I am consciously aware of it while I am casting it, but I feel no difference as to the level of power I use when casting that or any other complex charm."_

_SS: "No."_

"**Do you always use the same memory to cast it?"**

_HP: "No, I usually pick a random one. Sometimes I have to use two or three to get the Patronus going. I used a new memory today though."_

_LM: "There are three memories I usually use when calling on the Patronus. Today was the first time I have done so against a threat. My primary concern was protecting my family. I used a different memory."_

_SS: "Until last year, yes. Since last year I have used a newer memory. Today I used one I have not used before."_

"_**Do you know the exact memory you used to cast it today?"**_

_HP: "Lunch, two weeks ago."_

_LM: "Lunch, two weeks ago."_

_SS: "Lunch, two weeks ago."_

"_**Was there anything special about that lunch?"**_

_HP: "Not particularly. It was just lunch, but the whole family was there. It was nice."_

_LM: "No, it was Sunday lunch. The members of both families were present, and Ginevra Weasley. It was a pleasant meal."_

_SS: "It was merely lunch. Having the entire family at the table made it enjoyable."_

"_**Your family?"**_

_HP: "Ginny, Mum, Dad, Hermione, Emily, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco."_

_LM: "My wife and son, my daughter-in-law, my Goddaughter, my closest friend and his wife and son, his son's fiancée."_

_SS: "My wife, my children, the fiancés of the oldest two and my closest friends."_

"_**I'm curious as to why you feel all the people involved are classed as your family. Are you comfortable telling me?"**_

_HP: "Ginny is my fiancée, pretty obvious. Mum and Dad, also obvious. Hermione and Emily are my sisters. Draco is Hermione's fiancé, and my friend—my good friend. Lucius and Narcissa are his parents, so they'll be Hermione's parents-in-law, plus they're Emily's Godparents, and my parents close friends. Put us all together, and we're a family. There is nothing I would do for one of them I wouldn't do for the others. Well, except Ginny maybe but that's understandable."_

_LM: "My wife and son obviously are my life. Severus has done much to protect my family in the past and our shared experiences have drawn us to one another in friendship. Hermione is going to marry my son in just over a week. Emily is my Goddaughter. Mary is both Severus's wife, and my wife's closest confidante. Harry and his fiancée Ginevra are as my children as well."_

_SS: "No, suffice to say I see them all as my family, and in equal need of protection._

"_**I believe Emily was not present today, did that have any bearing on your feelings?"**_

_HP: "No, she easily could've been. If it wasn't for the parties, she would definitely have been. She probably would have been with us in the village. If anything, I'm glad she stayed at school this weekend."_

_LM: "Absolutely not. Whether she was there, or not, we were protecting her by protecting her family."_

_SS: "No, everything I do, everything, is for the protection and well-being of my family."_

"_**Did the protection of the citizens in the village have any bearing on your thoughts?"**_

_HP: "No, not really." _Thorne had been surprised at how guilty the young man looked when admitting this. Perhaps it was something to do with his position as an Auror and swearing to protect the citizens. _"I mean, they should have, but my mind was just filled with my family—they were so close by, you know? If they weren't here, then I would've been thinking about the other people. I mean, I suppose I was, but all I can remember is my family."_

_LM: "Slightly, my goal, along with the Minister here, has been to build that village for our citizens. I am incensed that the safety of the citizens has been threatened in this way, in my family's name. At the time, I must admit, my thoughts were primarily on my son and his fiancée, and the son of my close friend along with Miss Weasley, as I knew they were all down in the village."_

_SS: "None. That is not to say that I would have refused to protect them. But my son and daughter were down there. When your son and daughter are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, you learn very quickly that if there is trouble, they are likely to be in the thick of it. Knowing Draco and Ginevra were also in danger simply added to my motivation. My thoughts were purely on those four."_

"_**Will you please cast your Patronus again, using the lunch as the memory?"**_

Thorne chuckled again. There were no answers to this question, but all three men had cast as requested. All three men produced the new hybrid animal.

"_**Will you please cast using another memory, one that has worked for you in the past?"**_

Again there were no answers to this question, but again the three men produced the hybrid Patronus. Thorne did not think the expletives that came out of the mouths of the wizards should be included in his report. The memory might assist in the casting of his own Patronus though – amusement at that level is certainly a positive emotion. Minister Shacklebolt had had to leave the room for this portion of the interview with Malfoy and Snape.

To say the three wizards were unimpressed was an understatement.

"_**Alright, I think I have all I need. May I contact you if I have further questions?"**_

_HP: "Sure."_

_LM: "Anything I can do to help."_

_SS: "If you must."_

It was short and sweet, but Unspeakable Thorne at least had the start of his research into the Patronus Charm to go ahead with. Even though he knew Harry Potter and, to a lesser extent, Lucius Malfoy, would be the most cooperative in regards to ongoing research, he believed Snape would have more insight into the Patronus Phenomenon as it was already being called. Thorne wandered into the depths of the library housed within the Department of Mysteries. He pulled down an ancient tome and prepared to begin his research. Magical theory fascinated him.

.

Hermione's statement had been dealt with very quickly. Robards caught up with her in the Ministry Atrium to thank her for her thought about the souls in the Dementors reuniting with their bodies. Luckily, it appeared this was not the case but as those prisoners were merely housed and not actively guarded, it could have been calamitous. Once she returned from the Ministry, she had promptly been given a dose of Calming Draught and ordered to her bed by her mother. Trilly sat in attendance until Draco came home. Severus, Mary and Ginny had gone back to Hogwarts, all feeling they should be there in their official capacities for when the news of the attack invariably reached the castle.

Mary had immediately brought Emily to their quarters to let her know what happened and how her brother (and to a lesser extent this time, her sister) had been in the thick of things again. Emily had naturally been terrified that something dreadful had befallen them again. Her near-hysterical laughter upon hearing the tale was more from relief than an actual feeling of humour. Mary had informed Hermione that all was in hand prior to dinner. Harry had yet to return from the Ministry where he had been detained in questioning and processing the new prisoners. He had mentioned he would probably return to Hogwarts for the night anyway.

Hermione and Draco were lying on their bed, dressed in pyjamas as per Draco's usual fantasy—he in the bottoms, she in the top. They had eaten a late dinner when Draco returned from the Ministry. His statement had taken longer as he had had the direct hand in subduing the attackers. They had practically inhaled their dinner, Hermione stating she would prefer to wait until they were in bed to talk.

Hermione had turned around and was resting her feet on the bed head. She was teasing Draco with the view he now had underneath her shirt with her legs raised in the air. Draco was determinedly avoiding giving in to her teasing, concentrating his caresses and kisses no higher than her knees. The pair was simply enjoying the silence and each other's company. After the excitement of the day, this was very welcome. Draco placed another kiss on Hermione's calf and caressed behind one of her knees.

"So I believe I'll owl Kingsley in the morning and see if he's available," Draco said into the silence.

Hermione was staring at the canopy above them. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why? Did you forget to tell him something about today?" she asked.

"No, I need to contact him to perform the wedding ceremony tomorrow. No more delays," Draco replied.

Hermione immediately lifted her torso, resting her elbows against the mattress to hold herself up. She looked at Draco in astonishment. He stared impassively back at her, his eyebrows raised slightly as if to say, '_What did you think?_' Hermione's eyes widened as she realised he was serious. "But... what... no, I..." she sputtered.

The look of panic and the incomprehensible words issuing from his fiancée broke Draco's composure. He smirked triumphantly before tickling the back of her knee. In a flash, Hermione rolled and rose to her knees. "_You!_" she shouted. She began to pummel him wherever her fists landed. Draco laughed as he tried to capture her hands. They tussled for several minutes, finally coming to rest with Draco subduing Hermione underneath him, pinning her on her stomach while he lay on her back. They were both breathing heavily from their exertion.

"Wednesday next week, Sweet," he whispered in her ear. He pulled her long hair back, exposing her neck and beginning to kiss and lick it.

"And not a day earlier!" Hermione declared. For a second there she had feared she would have a real battle on her hands convincing Draco that there was no need to bring the date of their wedding forward, again! She wanted to marry him, certainly, but a lot of planning had gone into the event now and she was excited that their wedding anniversary would forever more be associated with a celebration of rebirth and light. It seemed particularly relevant to them.

Draco rose and gently turned Hermione over so they were face to face. He settled himself comfortably in the cradle of her body and kissed her passionately. "Not a day earlier," he agreed. "I couldn't resist though." He laughed again. Hermione thumped him on the back before gently caressing him.

"I'm glad things went so smoothly today," she said softly.

"As am I," Draco said. "It could have so easily been a disaster." Hermione began to giggle. "What is so amusing, Sweet?" he asked.

"I was just picturing the snow falling on them again. How did you ever think of that?" she asked through her giggles.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I tried a stunner and when it was deflected, I followed the path of it and it brought the rooftops into my line of sight. It just seemed like a good idea. At the least, the snow would have fallen around their shield and blocked them enough for the Aurors to subdue them somehow, at best, well you saw what happened," Draco said, a very smug grin on his lips.

"Mum says they'll name the village 'Dracoville' if you keep it up," Hermione teased.

"Not after the whole Patronus thing," Draco said decidedly. "The Aurors were already giving Harry stick about 'Potterton' and 'Harryland'. They've got an actual pool going."

"Seriously? What did you do about it?" Hermione asked.

"I put five galleons on 'Potterville', what do you think?" Draco retorted.

"You know he doesn't like the attention," Hermione remonstrated. "You could have at least _pretended_ to be offended for him." Draco's response was to stare at Hermione as though she had gone insane. Hermione rolled her eyes. She resumed the position she had been in earlier, her feet resting against the headboard, her eyes trained on the canopy overhead. She let out a large sigh. Draco moved to lie on his side next to her. He traced a finger over the exposed skin at her shoulder and neck.

"I haven't offended _you_, have I?" Draco asked worriedly.

Hermione turned her head sharply toward him. "No, of course not," she said decisively. She resumed her gaze on the canopy, missing Draco's slight slumping in relief. "Here we are, laughing about a Death Eater attack, making fun of my brother and frolicking when just hours ago, we were facing another life and death threat. We're never going to be free of it, are we?" she asked softly.

Draco moved closer to her, pressing his body against hers comfortingly. "No," he said honestly. "Danger is present every day. All we can do is live our lives and stay as safe as we can. We keep laughing." He was silent for a few minutes, still lazily tracing his fingers over Hermione's torso and arms. Hermione continued to stare at the brocade fabric forming the canopy overhead.

"Hey, you and Ginny spent the whole morning teasing him about the village name!" Draco realised.

Hermione grinned. "It's one thing to tease," she said. "It's a whole other thing to bet on an outcome."

.

Hermione slipped into the chair opposite her brother at Celestial Dollars in Hogsmeade on Thursday morning. "You look like hell," she greeted him.

"Thanks for the compliment," Harry retorted sarcastically. "Let's see how you look after being on a nightshift."

"_I_ am going to be a Charms Mistress. We don't do nightshifts," Hermione said sweetly. Harry scowled at her mockingly.

"How long is this going to take? I am seriously thinking of passing Ginny over to marry my pillow," Harry said. He was nearly asleep.

Hermione could not stop the giggle at the humourous words from Harry. "Somehow I think your pillow won't prove to return your love quite as much as Ginny will. Perhaps the two of you should just have a quiet affair," she joked.

"Probably a good idea, I would want to change pillows after a couple of years. I'm happy to keep Ginny around for longer than that," he quipped.

Hermione shook her head, still smiling. "It won't take long. Julia just needs to make sure there are no adjustments to be made, and then you can go and profess your undying love to your pillow."

"I thought we established it was a passing fancy," Harry said.

Hermione laughed again. "What do you want?" she asked, indicating the counter.

"A hot chocolate and a muffin laced with Dreamless Sleep," he said, reaching for his wallet.

"Put that away, I'm marrying the heir to a multi-billion galleon fortune, I will be buying the drinks. Qilloberry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. Qilloberry was a magical fruit that not only tasted divine, but also had a mildly relaxing quality to it. In a muffin, it would be a perfect before bed snack. Harry placed his forehead on the table, fighting against falling asleep there and then. Hermione placing a cup, plate and newspaper in front of him roused him.

"We don't have to do this now," Hermione said. "If you're that tired, go home to bed."

"No, it won't be long and if I do this now, it's done. I'm on nightshift until Sunday morning, there's really no other time," Harry said, pulling the paper toward him. Reading would keep him awake for the fifteen minutes before Julia opened her shop. Although Harry was really regretting not taking her up on her offer to open early for him, or complete the measurements at the castle. He really had to temper that belief he had that he should not be treated differently to anyone else. He was sure Julia would offer the same convenience to any of her customers. He resolved next time to accept the concession.

He focussed on the front page of The Daily Prophet, groaning and placing his head back on the table when he read the headline. Hermione smirked as she sipped her latté. "Shut up!" Harry's muffled voice came from the direction of his lap.

"I never said a word," Hermione replied innocently.

"Potterville!" Harry spat.

Hermione picked up the discarded newspaper and read the article in question. "Apparently not only did Harry Potter _save_ Wizarding Britain from the terror of Tom Riddle—_twice!_—he also single-handedly subdued three Death Eaters at the end of October, and has assisted in the capture of two more during November in the course of his Auror work, _plus_ the three on Sunday last. Not only that, do you know he produced a Patronus in conjunction with his _beloved_ adoptive father and _cherished_ honourary uncle that completely destroyed _fifteen_ Dementors?" Hermione asked in mock astonishment. "In defence of the very village that has now been named after him in honour," she finished dramatically.

"Beloved adoptive father and cherished honourary uncle?" Harry repeated. "Not that they aren't, but that's laying it on a bit thick, don't you think?" Harry knew _The Daily Prophet_ wanted to keep on their good side, somehow printing something like that was a bit over the top. Even though Harry was happy to attribute the phrases to the two men, they were certainly nothing the three of them would ever utter.

"Lucius didn't know whether to be chuffed having his name linked to yours in such a positive manner or to sneer at the fact that you '_cherish_' him," Hermione told him. Breakfast at the Manor had been rather fun. Lucius was on the committee that chose the final name. Since Sunday, popular public opinion had been overwhelming. Whereas before it was just a few voices and the paper pushing for the village to be named after Harry, since the Death Eater and Dementor attack it seemed as though the entire population was in favour. Despite their promises, Kingsley, Lucius, Minerva and Arthur had to bow to the pressure. Minerva had stated that no matter the official name, the village would probably be referred to by one of the 'Potter' derivatives so why not just formalise it in the first place?

Lucius was also relieved that the attack had had no adverse effect on prospective tenants and business owners. If anything, it had actually increased interest, the citizens of Wizarding Britain wanting a fresh start and no longer wishing to live governed by fear. There was now a waiting list for business opportunities and what looked to be a spirited bidding war for several of the houses. The village was due for its official dedication in March at the Equinox. Lucius thought by then the village should be mostly filled.

"You just know Draco, George and Neville will have something to say about this as well," Harry guessed.

"Draco won twenty five galleons for guessing the correct name," Hermione said slyly.

Harry's eyes narrowed but he did not comment. He would save that piece of information for another time. He picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip. He missed Hermione's thoughtful examination of him once he had placed his head back on the table and closed his eyes.

"Tell me about Dudley Dursley," she said suddenly.

Harry groaned. "No, I already told you everything," he replied.

"Are you going to call him?" Hermione persisted.

"Probably," Harry said, his head still resting on the table.

Hermione huffed. "I don't know why you would consider it; he made your life hell as a child. You told me he physically assaulted you, called you names, and stopped you from having friends. Because of him, his parents did everything they could to put him on a pedestal, and keep you as a slave at their feet—parties, presents, outings..._food_!" she ranted.

Harry had raised his head during her diatribe and now fixed his gaze on her. "[Cough]... Draco... [Cough]," he pointedly reminded her.

It gave Hermione pause. "Th-that's different," she argued awkwardly.

"No, no, Hermione, it's really not," Harry pointed out. "Draco was our nemesis; he was the thorn in our side, a pain in the arse! He belittled us, he tormented us, and he verbally abused us at every turn. '_Wait until my father hears about this!'_" Harry mocked. "We used to make fun of that little saying all the time. He was not above hexing us if he thought he could get away with it. Now look, he is one of my closest friends, and you're marrying the guy in less than a week.

"You keep saying he's changed. I know he's changed. Why did we allow Draco the opportunity to demonstrate it and accept him completely in our lives, yet we would deny Dudley, our cousin, the same opportunity?"

Hermione visibly deflated her ire. "You're right, I'm sorry. You should call him and I'll go with you when you see him."

"Sorry, I didn't catch anything after you said I was _right_," Harry teased. Hermione scowled and threw a piece of her muffin at him. Harry smirked as he popped the piece of cake into his mouth, chewing and swallowing it with relish. "I'll call him in the new year. Maybe the four of us can meet somewhere with him when Ginny is home on one of the weekends," he suggested.

Hermione was thoughtful. "Maybe the first time it should just be the two of us. Four people at once could be intimidating, especially if he is still holding onto any prejudice regarding magical folk," she said.

Harry nodded. "You're probably right. If he's working nights at that club, I'll work something out with him for a time when I'm on nightshift as well. We can do an afternoon meet somewhere, the three of us."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. She looked out of the window. "Come on, it looks like Julia just opened." Hermione gathered their things and guided a yawning Harry out of the café toward the robe shop.

.

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of last-minute preparations, finalising the school term, packing, unpacking, shopping for Christmas and general activity. It was Sunday night before the entire family could sit together and enjoy a meal again. It was over soup that Draco casually mentioned going to Gringotts the next morning to collect some money to pay for the wedding robes.

"Draco, would you go to our vault and retrieve the charter for the village? The Wizengamot advocate just wants a quick look to see if it can be used in anyway against the Death Eaters they caught," Lucius explained.

"Of course, Father. Hermione, you don't mind a trip down there, do you?" he asked. He had been going to go to his vault which was in the upper echelons of the bank's underground chambers.

Hermione gave a resigned sigh. "It's fine," she said. "I'll make sure I'm not wearing anything that be damaged by the water."

"I have made some progress with the goblins, Hermione. Unfortunately they have not yet agreed with deactivating the waterfall. I am hopeful that once you are married and officially a Malfoy, we will be able to have this imposition dealt with," Lucius said apologetically.

"Thank you, Lucius," Hermione said. "I'm sure you will."

"Wait, what about the waterfall? What's the problem with it?" Harry asked.

"Well you go through the waterfall to all the deep vaults, where all the old families keep their valuables. Because I'm classed as a technical thief by the goblins, they took us through it to the Malfoy vault," Hermione explained.

"I get taken through it all the time, what's the problem?" Harry asked confusedly.

Everyone at the table, bar Emily, looked at him in astonishment. "Harry, one of the greatest insults the goblins can give you is that they do not trust you," Severus told him.

"Really? But it's like a really cool, free water ride! I love going on it!" Harry declared.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed. "It's so much fun going with Harry to the bank. It's just like Thorpe Park except the goblins _dry_ you straight away; you don't even have to walk around in wet clothes!"

"And you never questioned this?" Severus asked.

"Why would I? I'd only been down there once before and we went through the fall then. I just thought everyone who had a vault there went through it as a security measure," Harry said. "Now that you mention it, the goblin in the cart was always a bit miffed when he would dry me. I thought it was because I was proved to be who I was, not because I was enjoying the experience." Harry would have to remember to tell George about this. The redhead always enjoyed hearing about a good prank, even an inadvertent one.

"Think about it for a moment," Severus instructed. "Only the oldest, richest families have vaults down there. Do you think witches and wizards of that calibre would consent to being rained on every time they visited the bank?"

"No, but that's why you have an upper level vault just with money in it for a quick withdrawal, right?" Harry asked.

"Your 'upper level' vault is your trust vault, probably on the same level as mine," Draco said. "Once you take on your Head of House duties, your trust vault is usually put aside for your heir and you only deal in the main vault."

"Bill arranged it for me after the war," Harry said. "He told me it would top up every month when I made a withdrawal so I just kept using it. I haven't dealt much with the goblins for my holdings; everything has been done through Dad and Westin. I just go there to get papers and stuff. Should I move everything? The goblins seem to trust me enough to keep all my valuables there and charge me for the privilege. Can't I move it somewhere else?"

"It would be rather inconvenient to have everything in another country," Lucius explained. "There are some issues with inheritance laws and taxation as well if you live and work here, yet bank elsewhere. The threat alone might be enough to convince them not to employ the waterfall for you. If I threaten to move my holdings as well, I believe we will be able to negotiate from a position of strength."

"Oh," Emily whined, "that means no more cool water ride."

"I'll take you to Thorpe Park, Button. You can have all the water rides you want," Harry promised. "I always wanted to go there anyway." That started a discussion about exactly what Thorpe Park was, which led to further attractions around England and which ones they should all visit. By the end of dinner, the next summer holidays were completely planned out.

.

"So the next time I see you, you will be standing next to me ready to pledge your life to mine," Draco teased.

"Right after you pledge yours to mine," Hermione bantered back, knowing the order of ceremony had the groom promising before the bride.

They were standing at the doorway to Draco's rooms. It was the night before their wedding. Draco would be spending the night alone. Hermione was joining Emily, Ginny and Luna in Emily's bedroom for the night. There had been discussion about staying at Hogwarts, but in the end the idea was discarded as being impractical and, despite all assurances to the contrary, Mary refused to let Hermione travel through the floo network while wearing her wedding gown. Who knew the damage that would cause?

The couple shared one last kiss before reluctantly parting. They had spent most of the day sequestered together, joking about having '_one last shag as an unmarried couple_' (which turned into three), and just spending some quiet time together. Narcissa and Mary's impeccable planning had ensured that everything was long accounted for. Only the delivery of the fresh floral arrangements and food preparation would be required the following day.

Hermione made her way to the rooms her family stayed in at the Manor. As soon as she entered the corridor, Severus performed a complex warding charm on the archway leading in.

"Dad!" Hermione rebuked. "This isn't your house! You can't put wards up!"

"I have permission, Angel. It is a father's prerogative to protect his daughter's virtue up until her wedding," he said.

"Bit late," Harry said, leaning against his doorframe. He laughed when Hermione blushed.

"Be that as it may, we may all sleep assured," Severus smirked before bidding them a goodnight and returning to his room.

"Come on, Maid," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm and starting to pull him down the corridor. She opened the door to Emily's bedroom where Emily, Ginny and Luna were all waiting. "Slumber party!" she announced.

Harry's eyes widened and he pulled his arm from Hermione's grip. "Oh no! No, this is where I draw the line. I am fine with standing with you as your witness, I organised your Hen's Night and wore that ridiculous sash all night; I have even endured being referred to as a 'maid' for the last few weeks. I am _not_ attending a girl's slumber party! Goodnight!" he said firmly.

"Oh come on, Harry," Hermione cajoled. "We're having junk food, and we're going to play games and tell embarrassing stories, it'll be fun," she tried to persuade him.

"We might even have a pillow fight," Ginny interjected slyly.

Harry's face brightened for one moment before it turned sour. "Great, now I have the image of a girls-in-pyjamas-pillow-fight with my sisters as participants. Way to ruin a fantasy! I'll see you all in the morning." He blew kisses to each of the girls and strode down the corridor. Ginny squealed and ran after him, returning several minutes later with a flushed face and messy hair.

Luna sat her down at the dressing table and began to brush her hair for her. "Did you help Harry get rid of his Tellungong infestation?" she asked.

"Yes, thoroughly," Ginny replied.

Emily screwed up her nose. "Is that weird adult talk for saying you had sex?" she asked.

Ginny turned red as Hermione and Luna both started to laugh.

.

"Good morning, Bride."

Hermione was roused from her sleep the next morning by Mary. She was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, smiling at her daughter and smoothing her sleep-tousled hair. This had been a long-held dream of hers. She had been woken by her own mother the same way on her wedding day to Michael.

Hermione stretched and groaned. She smiled at her mother. "I'm getting married today," she said happily.

"Yes you are," Mary agreed with a laugh. "Now as your mother, it is my duty to inform you about your wedding night. Do you have any questions? Are you nervous about anything?" she teased.

"Well now that you mention it, I have always wondered," Hermione shifted her eyes around the room. She noticed the other three girls were still asleep. She lowered her voice to a whisper anyway and asked seriously, "Is it true that some girls will put a man's penis in their mouth?"

Mary looked at her strangely. "Of course it is, you know—" Mary paused when she saw the mirth dancing in Hermione's eyes. She put her hands either side of Hermione's hips and jostled her playfully. "Oh, you," she scolded playfully. Hermione laughed with abandon, warming Mary's heart. Her laughter roused the other slumbering occupants of the room. Emily came over to lean against her mother comfortably.

"When do we have to start getting ready?" she asked, yawning halfway through her sentence.

"Not for a while. Come, we've had breakfast set up on our balcony. Severus and Harry are waiting for us," Mary said gesturing for everyone to rise.

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?" Ginny asked.

"Dressing gowns will be fine," Mary stated. She rose ready to leave. Emily grabbed her robe and scampered behind her mother, eager to get the day started. The older girls quickly followed suit, transfiguring their robes into something a bit more appropriate for breakfast with the Potions Professor.

Hermione rushed to the balcony in order to check the weather. As forecast, the day was fine but cold. Most of the snow that had been around had melted and Hermione could see some elves out on the lawn performing their magic to dry and prepare the area for later. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

Mary approached and put her arm around her. "It's a winter wedding, Darling. We have a contingency plan, remember?"

"I know, but I really want the ceremony outside. As long as it stays good until five o'clock, the weather can do anything it wants after that," Hermione replied. The ceremony was set to take place on the West Lawn in front of the gazebo. Chairs were in stacks ready to be placed at the last minute and charmed to ensure no moisture could penetrate the cushioned seats. The group ate quickly and retreated back to Emily's room to begin preparations.

Emily's bedroom had been turned into a veritable dressing room and beauty salon it seemed. Severus had Transfigured her bed into a large sofa and extra chairs had been brought in from other rooms to use in the preparations. Trilly had been drafted to do hair styles for the five ladies for the day. She had a particular skill in this area. Hermione had promised her elf that she could be as elaborate as she liked, as long as she stayed within the realm of good taste. Mary had bought a book in a second-hand shop in London several weeks prior that pictured old Hollywood hairstyles from the thirties and forties. Trilly had drawn her inspirations from these.

Ginny was ready first and headed over to the Malfoys' wing of the Manor to join them for lunch and to wait the hours until the ceremony. Narcissa was happy for the female company, although Ginny and Harry flitted back and forth throughout the day.

Trilly was just putting the final touches on Hermione's hair when Harry appeared. He wandered over and examined Hermione's hairstyle. "Good luck taking all that out," he quipped. Hermione's hair was a mass of braids, kiss curls, clips and delicate arrangement.

"Trilly has charmed it," Hermione explained. "It will take her about five seconds to undo it all."

"Ah, the joys of magic," Harry said with a grin. "Is it too late to add something?" he asked.

"I guess that depends, what is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"This," Harry said, drawing a velvet box from within his robe. He opened it to reveal a coronet. Hermione gasped as she took in the detail. It was an entire circlet, silver threads shaping the head piece as though it were an elaborate vine. Coming off the stems were delicate gold leaves. Scattered amongst them all were identically sized gems of diamond, ruby, sapphire and emerald.

"Harry," she breathed. "It's beautiful! Wherever did you find it?"

"It was in my vault. There was an old portrait in there too which told me this has been in the Potter family for centuries. Not even goblin-made, so they can't try and claim it back," he said with a grin.

"I can't wear this if it's a Potter heirloom, Harry, it's not appropriate given what Lily did to James," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Harry gently placed his fingers on her temples and stilled her head. "Yes, you can," he said softly, but firmly. "We've discussed this many times. The circumstances surrounding your conception weren't ideal, but they were not the fault of either of us. Three people contributed to that scenario—my father for no longer desiring our mother, our mother for not confronting the issue and for instigating an extra-marital liaison, and your father for giving into her without a fight.

"I am the head of the Potter family now, and if I say it is appropriate for you to wear this, then it is appropriate. You were the sister of my heart, long before we found out you were my sister by blood. Regardless of anything else, I would have given you this to wear today. As my little sister, you get to wear the Potter crown on your wedding day. Emily will too," Harry said.

"Big sister," Hermione corrected. Tears were shining in her eyes from Harry's words. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Not today," Harry said with a grin. He handed the coronet to Hermione, who in turn handed it to Trilly to place in her hair.

"'_Extra-marital liaison_,' Harry? Those are some pretty fancy words for you," Hermione commented as Trilly began to secure the headpiece.

Harry made a non-committal sound. "I heard Mum use the term once, I thought it fit exactly what our Mum did with Dad," he said. Harry gave Hermione's cheek another kiss before he rose and left the room.

Mary and Luna came back in the room then, both dressed and ready. Hermione's bridesmaids were in knee-length pale blue dresses. They were quite plain, but had a rich navy blue embroidery of roses on the front bodice and hem. Navy blue sashes adorned their waists and matched the navy pumps each girl was wearing. The pale pink roses they would be carrying provided a nice contrast as well. Mary and Luna admired the coronet now in Hermione's hair and commented how well it went with her necklace. Emily also arrived to help Hermione into her gown.

Hermione's dress was an ivory colour. It had been determined quite quickly that pure white against her pale skin and black hair was too stark. The shade of ivory she had selected complimented her perfectly. She had chosen a muggle-inspired gown, rather than wizarding robes. It had a sweeping neckline from shoulder to shoulder, leaving her décolletage free for a diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire gold necklace. It was one of the pieces she had found in the box of jewels Narcissa had given her the week before.

The sleeves of the gown were long, in deference to the winter climate. They were fitted to her slender arms to the middle of her forearms before flaring out slightly to her wrists. Hermione left her hands and wrists unadorned save for her engagement ring which she had temporarily shifted to her right hand.

Her gown was fitted to her waist where it then fell in long panels to the ground. Charms held the gown out correctly, negating the need for Hermione to wear a heavy petticoat or hoop. The back of the gown had an identical sweep from shoulder to shoulder with many tiny buttons fastening the gown from the base of her spine up. A large bow sat at the end of the line of buttons, the tails hanging down over a panel of the dress that extended out into a four-foot train. Delicate silver and gold embroidery adorned the entire dress from the knees down. From a distance, it was impossible to discern a pattern but when one got closer, it was easy to see the delicate rose stems and lily flowers sewn into the gown. Depending on the angle, the thread colours changed from silver to gold.

Finally there was only half an hour to go before the ceremony. They had been hearing guests assemble below for the last fifteen minutes. The sounds of greetings and merriment filtered through the open doors of Mary and Severus's room where they were now gathered. Trilly had just served glasses of champagne to everyone (Emily was allowed to have a small measure mixed with orange juice for a toast). Ginny had rejoined them as well.

"To my Angel," Severus toasted. "I will say to you what I said to Draco the day he asked for your hand: If your marriage makes you half as happy as mine has made me, then you will have a rewarding one." They all drank before Mary gave Severus a kiss in gratitude for his words. They touched her just as they had done on that day.

"Dad took me to buy something for you and helped with some charms," Emily said. She handed a wrapped box to Hermione. Hermione took it with a smile. She carefully removed the paper and opened the box. Inside was an ivory coloured bag, beaded with gold, silver and pale blue beads. Hermione pulled it out and examined it. "It has all the same charms as your other bag," Emily explained excitedly. "This one is just a bit more formal so you can use it for going out places. It can be your 'something new'."

"Thank you, Button, it's beautiful," Hermione said giving her little sister a hug. Hermione was so used to carrying her beaded bag around now; she did not think she would be able to manage with a small bag again. Having this as an alternative was very welcome. She put her wand inside as well as a handkerchief (the first Draco had ever given her) and some other small necessities.

Ginny looked at her watch. "I'm going to go back to Draco. I am going to torment him with how beautiful you look," Ginny said with a grin. She carefully hugged Hermione. "Last chance," she said as she pulled back. "I think there's just enough time for us to make a clean getaway if you want." She winked as everyone laughed.

"I don't mind telling everyone you changed your mind," Luna offered. Hermione wrapped an arm each around both her best girlfriends.

"No," she said firmly. "I am going out there and marrying the man of my dreams."

Ginny squeezed her one more time before she let go. "I will reassure him then," she said before waving and departing.

"Something borrowed is the coronet," Emily said. Even though she was only thirteen and had absolutely no desire or prospects for a husband, she was very excited for her wedding day now knowing she would also have an opportunity to wear that beautiful headpiece. A piece of cake was definitely going under her pillow tonight! "Something old?" she asked.

"Here," Mary said, producing a blue ribbon. She picked up Hermione's bouquet and tied the ribbon around it. "I had two of them wrapped around my first wedding bouquet. I used them again when I married Severus. This one is for you, I am keeping the other for Button," she said. Hermione gave Mary a hug. "You are a beautiful bride, my darling. I know I'm speaking for Michael too. I am sure he is hovering around nearby today, as is your mother."

Hermione sniffed. A tear threatened to escape her eye. Mary quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed it carefully to wipe away the moisture. "Tears later, not yet," Mary instructed with a smile.

Hermione nodded and composed herself. "Well there is certainly enough blue around to cover that part of the rhyme. Does anyone have a sixpence?" she asked. Severus reached into his pocket and produced a coin.

"My mother's," he said simply, handing the shiny silver sixpence to his daughter. Hermione smiled as she bent to place it in her shoe.

Trilly popped into the room at this time. "It be times for the wedding, Mistress," she squeaked. Hermione grinned at the flapping of Trilly's ears. The little elf was so happy for her Mistress, she could not control it. She was even being given the huge honour of being allowed to sit in the front row to watch the wedding! Trilly had never heard of anything the likes of it!

They all gathered their things and made their way down to the conservatory from where they would enter the garden. Hermione could see the one hundred guests they had invited for the service sitting in chairs, most of them looking toward the house to catch a glimpse of the bridal party. Hermione could easily make out Hagrid at the back of the crowd, looking almost exactly as he had at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She saw Lucius and Narcissa in the front row, the dark head of Andromeda Tonks sitting beside her sister. She noticed Teddy Lupin climbing all over his grandmother and great-aunt and uncle. It made her smile to see it.

She could see the small crowd of redheads in the second row, and easily picked out her old dorm mates. She giggled when she noticed they were all wearing robes of a lavender colour. She made a mental note that they should do that for all their weddings. She identified several of their old classmates and professors, as well as various members of the Order of the Phoenix and associates of Draco's family she had met over the previous months.

Finally her eye caught the back of the head of the only person she cared was there. She bit her lip with a smile as she saw Ginny keep pulling on his sleeve to stop him turning around to catch a premature glimpse of her. Harry and Mary began the procession down the aisle, Harry escorting their mother to her seat. He took up his position and greeted Kingsley quietly, nodding to Draco and bestowing a loving smile on Ginny. A few people in the crowd now understood why Ginny appeared to be in the Best Man position; she was standing witness to Draco so Harry could for Hermione. It made some sense.

Luna followed next, then Emily, leaving Hermione and Severus alone in the conservatory. Hermione looked at her father. He was resplendent in his dress robes, the same ones he had worn for his wedding in May. This time he wore a black waistcoat though, with an amethyst coloured cravat to match his wife's robes. His long black hair had been pulled back and was tied neatly at the nape of his neck.

"You are indeed a beautiful bride, my Angel," he said softly. He offered Hermione his arm. She took it gracefully and looked out to the lawn. With a breath she took a step, ready to start the next adventure of her life...

.

_That was something of an anti-cliffhanger, I know. I hope you liked how Draco despatched of them though. The wedding is up next, I hope you all stay tuned for that..._

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think._


	38. To the Know-it-All & the Ferret

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who have added it to their alerts and favourites. Tipped over 600 reviews - yay!_

_Please note there is much fluff below, and OOC but it is a wedding, you must expect warm and fluffy. My Dad is a man does not do a lot of sentiment in words; he had words to say on my wedding day that were truly sweet though. He is also were I drew my inspiration way back in chapter 13 where Severus gave Hermione and Emily Valentine's Day gifts. I got a rose each year from my Dad up until I got married. My unmarried sister still receives one each year. Even the most stoic man has a soft spot he will show to his daughters._

.

**Chapter 38 - To the Know-It-All & the Ferret**

Draco stood at the altar, resolutely facing forward. The music had begun to play, heralding the arrival of the bridal party. Every time he twitched, Ginny would yank on his sleeve. He could hear murmurings which he attributed to Harry and Mary's arrival, then Luna and finally Emily as he knew the order in which they were due to come down the aisle. Plus he had been allowed to turn his head enough to smile and nod at each one as they took their place.

He took a deep breath when there was a swell in the music and an awed whisper rushed across the assembled crowd. Light laughter followed the proclamation of twenty-month old Teddy, "Pwetty My-nee!"

It took all of Draco's control not to turn when Ginny leant across and whispered, "I must agree, very pwetty My-nee."

"You're killing me," he whispered. He heard the quiet laughter of Ginny, Kingsley and Harry in response to his comment. When the admiring murmurs grew closer and closer, he could take it no longer. He abruptly turned his head and came face to face with a Goddess.

Ten feet away was his bride. _His_ Bride. His _Bride_. Everyone else shrank away. Draco's vision encompassed only her. Their eyes locked, no veil obscured their gaze. Both sported soft, loving smiles. If they had been cognizant of the rest of the assembled guests, they would have heard their approval and flattery at the obvious love between the pair.

Severus escorted Hermione to stand next to Draco. The younger man leant across to shake Severus's hand. He could not help placing a small kiss on Hermione's cheek as well, causing a wave of soft laughter to echo through the guests at his small show of impropriety. Hermione blushed slightly, but no one would have been able to wipe the smile from her face.

Kingsley raised his voice to be heard over the crowd, "Dearly beloved family and friends, welcome on this joyous occasion as we witness and celebrate the bond that Draco and Hermione wish to enter into. Whoever would have thought?" More laughter greeted his words, including that coming from the Bride and Groom themselves. "Who brings this witch to be bonded to this wizard?" he asked.

Severus straightened his spine slightly. "I, Professor Severus Snape, her father along with her mother, Doctor Mary Snape and on behalf of Lily Potter and Doctor Michael Granger, bring Hermione to bond with Draco. I do so with the blessing of her brother and sister also." Severus took the hand that was still in the crook of his elbow and placed it in Draco's hand. He said for the ears of Draco and Hermione only, "I give you my daughter, that you may become my son." Hermione's face crumpled with emotion for one moment before she composed herself again. Draco nodded, never expecting to hear such sentiment from the man whom he had held in such high esteem for most of his life.

Severus stepped back and took his place beside his wife. Mary clutched his arm, squeezing it gently. He had asked her earlier if she thought his proposed words would be acceptable. She had agreed wholeheartedly, especially at including Michael and Lily in the presentation.

Kingsley continued with the ceremony. "Marriage is a lifetime bond, a commitment the two of you will share until you are parted by death. It is not a bond to be entered into lightly, or under duress. I must ask both of you now; do you come here today willingly, and with open hearts to commit your lives to one another?"

Hermione and Draco answered as one, "We do."

"Are you willing to cherish one another, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer?"

Amid some twittering at the '_poorer_' comment, they both answered, "We are."

"And will you promise to love one another, be faithful and true to one another, for as long as you both shall live?"

"We will."

"Draco and Hermione have chosen to pledge their vows in their own words. Draco, will you please take Hermione's hands and make your promises?" Hermione handed her bouquet to Harry. While most men would have looked silly holding a bridal floral arrangement, Harry did it with enough nonchalance to pull it off. Draco took both of Hermione's hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles as he spoke:

"Hermione, you looked past the boy I was and have accepted the man I have become, a man that I am, in no small part, due to your actions and example. I have come to know and love you with all that I am. I feel so lucky to be a part of your incredible life, and feel welcome in your wonderful family. I will spend my life striving to be worthy of you and living up to the example you set in our world every day. If we are blessed with children, I promise to raise them to be open-minded, upstanding and accepting of our entire world. I pledge this to you today, my Sweet, as I take you as my wife, and offer myself as your husband. I swear this on my magic, so I say it, so mote it be." He withdrew his wand and sent a spark to fly around their bodies.

Hermione had to let go of Draco's hand to fumble in her bag for her handkerchief. Draco produced one for her from within his robes. "Did you think I wouldn't come prepared?" he asked with a grin. He gently dabbed the tears from her cheeks for her. Every female heart (and even some of the males') melted at the sight. It took a few moments for Hermione to compose herself enough to speak her own vows.

"Draco, you have overcome everything you were taught as a child and accepted me, a woman who you were raised to believe was beneath you. What you have become is what I fought for. Forgiveness was easy when I saw you were willing to live up to it. I feel cherished in your arms. I am humbled by your belief that you need to strive to be worthy of me, as I endeavour every day to be worthy of you. I am relentless in the pursuit of knowledge," laughter greeted her words, "and I will spend my life using what I learn to make our own little world a better place for you and our children. I too, feel welcome and loved in your family. All that I am, I pledge to you in love as I take you as my husband, and offer myself as your wife. I swear this on my magic, so I say it, so mote it be." Hermione produced a spark of her own.

As Lucius and Narcissa had at Severus and Mary's wedding, Harry and Ginny acknowledged Hermione and Draco's vows and the four sparks flew around before bursting over their heads.

There was more than one handkerchief being dabbed delicately against eyes amongst the guests. Hermione giggled at the sound of Hagrid in the back, making just as much noise here as he had that long ago day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. For a moment she looked out over the crowd assembled. Pure-bloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns, muggle, elves, half-giant, part-Veelas, part-goblin... never had such a mixed crowd of people been assembled in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Hermione's attention was brought back to Kingsley once more.

"I was fortunate to preside over the wedding of Hermione's parents back in May. During that ceremony we observed a Muggle custom in deference to the shared background of the Bride and Groom. We will observe the same custom today in the giving of the rings. May I have them please?" Kingsley asked Ginny. Ginny placed the rings on the cloth Kingsley held out to her. As he brought them back and presented them in front of the couple, Hermione could not help the sob that escaped her when she recognised the gold bands. She turned her head to her mother, tears running unchecked down her cheeks as she nodded her happiness at this wonderful surprise. She had assumed the rings had been gathered from the Malfoy vault weeks ago, she had not even considered these, thinking that Lucius and Draco would want to honour their own heritage in the wedding bands she and Draco wore.

Kingsley held the rings high as if in offering. He had spoken with Mary privately regarding their history. "These rings are consecrated by love. They are an infinite circle, without beginning or end, as is your love every day. These rings have been worn in marriage twice before, by couples who held their vows sacred until the spectre of death rendered them complete. For those willing and able please bless these rings now, that Draco and Hermione may continue with the tradition by which they are given and received."

The entire congregation, bar Mary, those under the age of seventeen and the elves drew their wands. Mary clasped her hand over Severus's as Emily did over Harry's. As one, all the witches and wizards sent sparks toward the couple, blessing them and their rings with their good wishes. The elves sent their own brand of magic to their Master and Mistress. Draco had to take a deep breath to prevent him lunging forward to kiss Hermione under the spectacle.

Kingsley lowered the rings and presented Michael's to Hermione. "Hermione, please take the ring of your father, and repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed. With my body I thee worship and all my worldly goods, I thee endower. Hereto I pledge thee my troth. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, amen." Hermione repeated the words, her voice shaking slightly with emotion as she slid the ring onto Draco's finger. Draco followed suit immediately after, placing Mary's ring on Hermione's finger.

"Draco and Hermione, by the exchanging of vows and rings and in the company of all present to witness this glorious moment, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss your bride."

Draco and Hermione were both sporting the widest grins they ever had in their lives. Draco reached out to his wife (_his wife!_) and pulled her close. He bent his head and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, reminiscent of the first one they had ever shared. He pulled back slightly and smiled gently before leaning back in and lifting Hermione slightly so she was at the same height as him. They kissed more passionately the second time, still restrained, but the love they felt was easily seen. Applause and catcalls broke them apart. Harry handed Hermione her bouquet back and the newly married couple made their way back down the aisle toward a marquee that had been set up for the post ceremony congratulations.

.

Hermione and Draco were almost swarmed when they took up their pre-arranged positions. Mary and Narcissa were the first to congratulate their children, both mothers unashamedly allowing their tears of happiness to roll unchecked down their cheeks. Hermione gave her mother an extra long hug, hiding her face against Mary's shoulder as she thanked her for entrusting her and Draco with the Granger wedding rings.

"I thought Kingsley's words were beautiful," Mary said softly. "They conveyed the exact sentiment associated with those rings. Your great-grandparents were so happy together, and Michael and I were the same, up until the moment he died. Nelly gave me those rings just before Michael and I got married. She told me that Michael or I would know when to pass them on. You and Draco share a love that will last as well; there are no better guardians for them. Draco did not even hesitate when I offered them. Whichever one of you is left, you will know who to pass them onto, too."

Mary moved aside after giving her daughter a loving kiss on the cheek. Hermione seemed as though she were on autopilot as she accepted the congratulations of her father, her new parents-in-law, brother, sister, Ginny, Luna, Neville... people just kept coming and coming. Champagne—both alcoholic and non-alcoholic—and hors d'oeurvres were being circulated among the guests by the many house-elves who had begged for the honour of serving at the wedding. As far as the elves were concerned, this bonding today now meant that _they_ were related to _Harry Potter_!

After much discussion in the lead-up to the wedding, it was decided that not much focus would be placed on the wedding once the bulk of the guests arrived in the evening for the Solstice celebration. While the men were not fazed either way, the women recognised that the three hundred people who had not been invited to the ceremony would see it as a deliberate snub. Hermione was not so worried that she was going to change out of her wedding gown for the evening's event or anything like that, and there would be a speech by Lucius formally acknowledging the earlier nuptials, but most of the formalities associated with a wedding would take place before the evening's festivities.

The first speech was by Lucius, welcoming everyone to his family's home and especially welcoming Hermione and by extension her family into theirs. Harry responded on behalf of Severus—at his father's request, Severus had no desire to speak of sentiment in front of so many people. His family did not care, they knew he felt the emotions Harry spoke of and did not feel the need for the man to end up being uncomfortable expressing them. Draco was the last to speak on behalf of himself and his wife (pause for clapping and cheering). He thanked everyone for their attendance, the gifts they had received and the happy wishes that had been offered. They were all words that had been spoken at weddings before, and would be again _ad_ _infinitum_. Many toasts were drunk and general merriment abounded.

The guests were soon instructed to make their way inside the ballroom where the Solstice festivities would begin. Hermione and Draco once again accepted the congratulations of their family and friends as they left to attend the celebrations of the evening with the witches and wizards invited to the original party. Kingsley stopped briefly to have them sign the paperwork required for the Ministry as well. Finally Hermione was left with only her husband (_husband!_), and the four members of their bridal party. Harry called Kreacher and asked for some more champagne to be served. The ancient elf returned with five glasses of the finest elf-made champagne and a glass of sparkling grape juice for Emily.

"So, before we make our way back inside to the madness, I believe I should make a toast, just from me to you," Harry said. "I thought long and hard about what to say here, something that captures the uniqueness of this moment. Draco and Hermione Malfoy, names that eight years ago, _two_ years ago, I would never have put together in such a way. Given your histories, I think there is only one toast I can make right now—to the Know-It-All and the Ferret!" Harry raised his glass and drank.

Draco burst out laughing and drank in response. Luna smiled serenely and Emily giggled. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at each other and drank their champagne. Bixby apparated in front of them and let them know the photographer was ready. Harry offered an arm each to Ginny and Luna and escorted them inside to Hermione and Draco's new wing where the photographer had set up for some formal shots. Draco gently took Hermione's elbow while Emily trailed behind them, carrying Hermione's train. "Are you going to let him get away with that?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"He'll be waiting for a comeback all night," Draco said confidently. "Those were tough words for someone who still has an official Buck's party and wedding of his own to get through." Draco winked. Hermione grinned at his response. Even Draco and Harry's good-natured rivalry would not get a rise from her of any kind today.

After posing for many, many photographs, the bridal party quickly refreshed themselves and had another drink before they joined the rest of the guests for the Solstice celebration. Luna and Emily slipped in unobtrusively, both heading directly for their fathers who, while on opposite sides of the room, were able to be easily picked out of the crowd due to their respective heights. Harry and Ginny entered to light applause, a typical reaction whenever Harry entered a room with this many dignitaries in it. Hermione and Draco entered to loud applause and cheers from those who were at their ceremony and those who would never have expected to have received an invitation to such an event, but were nonetheless genuinely happy for the couple. The few resentful people in the assembly applauded reluctantly.

Dinner was served immediately upon Hermione and Draco taking their seats at the head table. A lovely Atlantic salmon mousse was served first followed by a lemon sorbet. A choice of Filet Mignon, a small shellfish platter consisting of prawns, crab, oysters and a half lobster or roasted quail was offered for the main course. A decadent array of pastries and cakes appeared on each table for dessert, enough for the occupants to be able to have a taste of everything—the elves would refill the platters as soon as the choices began to run out.

Immediately following dinner, Kingsley stood to make a speech as Minister for Magic. He thanked the Malfoys for hosting the event and encouraged all the guests to embrace the spirit of the Solstice as their ancient ancestors had done, and welcome the coming rebirth of the sun as a metaphor for welcoming rebirth and continuing renewal in their world. He sat down to enthusiastic applause. Lucius stood and reaffirmed his family's commitment to rebirth and renewal, once again spruiking Potterville (ignoring Harry's grimace when the name was spoken) as an example of the values they now wished to live by. He welcomed all the guests to his house and particularly, his new daughter-in-law and her family. He led all the assembled guests in another toast to the newlyweds before he invited them to open the dancing.

Draco stood and escorted his beautiful bride to the middle of the dance floor. He gave her a brief kiss and began a traditional wizarding dance amid the cheers of the other party-goers. Harry and Ginny soon joined them on the floor. Lucius escorted Mary while Narcissa accompanied Severus to join in. Luna dreamily floated onto the floor alone, twirling and moving to the music in a world of her own, music often affected her this way. Emily was standing at the side of the dance floor, between Neville and George. Her eyes widened at the sight of Luna. "Do I have to dance alone too?" she asked; an equal mix of terror and nervousness in her voice. She thought she would rather wait until one of her male relatives was free than go out there by herself.

Neville and George shared a look over her head. Neville was the one who offered his arm though. "Miss Warren-Snape, would you do me the honour of accepting a dance?" he asked formally, a twinkle in his eyes.

Emily almost sagged in relief. "Yes please," she said gratefully, taking his proffered arm. They made their way onto the floor, sounds of approval emanating from the matrons around the room at the gallant gesture. At the end of the first dance, the other guests joined the bridal party on the floor. There was much swapping of partners—Hermione and Draco were now dancing with their father and mother respectively, Emily had swapped with Mary and was now being guided around the floor by her Godfather. Neville was having fun teaching Mary some of the unfamiliar steps of the traditional wizarding dances. Dancing was not something Mary did often, believing herself to be uncoordinated. To her, dancing was simply swaying in the arms of her husband—both the first and the second. Neither man minded.

It was several pieces later that Hermione was finally able to take a break. She had been passed from her husband to her father, to her father-in-law, to her brother, back to her husband, to George who declared she still had three Weasley brothers to go after him, to Arthur and Kingsley and on and on through countless others. She headed back to their table for a drink and to renew the cushioning charms on her feet. Ginny joined her a few moments later and they companionably watched the other guests on the floor, whispering about them to each other and giggling.

"Come on," Hermione suddenly said to Ginny. She stood and pulled her friend to her feet. "I've been ignoring the call of nature for about an hour and a half. Much longer and I'll have a real issue on my hands." Ginny laughed and the pair left the ballroom for the Ladies' restroom down the hall. They came across Parvati and Eliza once there, the pair more than willing to help their former dorm-mate negotiate the toilet in her voluminous gown. Once finished, Hermione released the other girls back to the ballroom. Ginny teasingly ordered Parvati to go and demand her follow-up Yule Ball dance that the Indian girl never got from Harry. With a sparkle in her eye she rushed off to do just that, Eliza following to watch. Hermione waited patiently while Ginny attended to herself.

"If Parvati is dancing with Harry, I am going to commandeer Neville," Ginny declared as they entered the ballroom again. "He is a fantastic dancer."

Hermione laughed with abandon. "I believe I may dance with my husband again," she said happily. A scoff had the two girls turning their heads in the direction it had come from. Cho Chang was standing just near the door with a sullen Marietta Edgecombe.

"Do you really think that the Malfoys have accepted you, Granger?" the Asian witch asked scathingly.

"It's _Malfoy_," Hermione corrected sweetly. "And do you think I would take what _you_ have to speculate, over what I am _told_ by them every day?" she asked pityingly.

"He doesn't love you," Marietta cried shrilly. "He told me once that he respects _me_ and wished that we could be together. Just because you came along and sunk your claws into him before I could get back to him doesn't change that!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement. '_Well what do you know?_' she thought. '_Marietta is one of the girls that propositioned him_.' Hermione knew Draco only ever used that excuse on girls who wanted to have sex with him back at Hogwarts. She also knew that she herself was the only woman with whom Draco had shared carnal delights. It was one of the cornerstones of their relationship that neither had engaged in sexual experiences with another person. Between them, each was someone that was theirs alone. It was something they alluded to often.

Hermione nodded condescendingly toward the deluded young witch. "You keep thinking that, dear," she said mockingly. Ginny stifled a laugh next to her.

Cho narrowed her eyes. "You should watch it, _Granger_. I heard that you—_you!_—have a bonded house-elf now. That means you answer to us! We could make your life hell if we chose to. Just because you thought of that law, and our department-head made us use most of what you wrote, people still think we are the ones behind it all. We are the ones with power over you now."

"It's _Mal-foy_," Hermione enunciated her new surname carefully, as though the people she was speaking to were simpletons (privately she did not think she was too far off). "And I do not answer to you for anything, I answer to the law and I can assure you, I am living perfectly within it. I don't know why you would have _heard_ that I now have a bonded house-elf as I filed a Report of Bond to your office on the first business day following it. It should have landed right on your desk. I have been waiting for notification of an inspection for over three weeks now.

"Furthermore, you both saved me a lot of work and dropped the opportunity of a lifetime right in my lap! It would have taken me quite some time to be taken seriously within the Ministry, more time before I would have been in a position to present draft legislation and still more before such legislation would have been accepted as law. Your little '_intellectual theft'_ brought the law into being a good two years before I would have been able to, thereby benefitting the elves that much sooner. It freed me up to take an apprenticeship in Charms with no thought to a guilty conscience that I was letting the elves down."

Cho and Marietta both spluttered at Hermione's words. Words that were delivered in a sweet, measured tone as though she was not even upset! "You just think you're so brilliant don't you?" Marietta spat. "Everything always goes Hermione's way. Want a rich, gorgeous boyfriend? Here! Want a famous brother? Oh there you go! Want a house-elf law? '_Why, Minister_'," she simpered, "'_here, I just happen to have one written out for you with everything you need!_' Everything you want, you get!"

Hermione smiled sweetly again. "Not everything, if _everything_ I wrote had ended up in the final draft then there would be an inspection office, a house-elf refuge, no reparation scheme for house-elf owners and much harsher penalties for those who refuse to follow the law as written. My house-elf is a victim of your law; she was set free with nowhere to go, no support system. She was pressed into service at only four seasons old and set free at only thirteen seasons. Luckily she had family here and my parents-in-law were more than willing to take her in. I shudder to think how many elves are out there now—suffering—because you took on a cause you have no real feeling for, adopted a set of rules you had no hand in creating and are now floundering because you have no idea how to implement and work to the benefits of the house-elves, rather than your petty little revenge scheme!

"Now, I have wasted several precious minutes, during which I could have been dancing with my '_rich, gorgeous_' HUSBAND, talking to you so if you will excuse me, I shall take my leave." Hermione turned and took a step before halting abruptly. In front of her was Lucius, Severus, Kingsley and four members of the Wizengamot. Her eyes widened in mortification that these men had witnessed her moment of juvenile behaviour. The choked sounds behind her let her know that Cho and Marietta were also now aware of their unintended audience. Ginny merely stood impassively, crowing inside at the vindication Hermione had now managed to achieve.

Hermione collected herself quickly. "Gentlemen," she greeted. "I trust you are enjoying your evening," she said politely, her 'hostess' lessons coming to the fore. Narcissa had instructed her in the preceding weeks about her role during functions such as these. She whimpered in her mind that this little display was not one of those lessons. Lucius and Severus both regarded her with smiles of satisfaction. They were pleased, proud and impressed that she stood up to her two nemeses.

They had seen Hermione and Ginny when they returned to the ballroom. Within seconds of the confrontation with the other witches, the pair had gathered Kingsley and whichever members of the Wizengamot were in their path and invited them to Lucius's study for a drink. They were standing near the witches in time to hear Cho Chang deliver her threat to Hermione. They had all stood and listened as the rest of the drama played out. All of the men responded to Hermione's comment positively and offered their congratulations to her once more.

"My dear daughter," Lucius said. "May I escort you to my son?" Hermione smiled and took Lucius's offered arm. "Severus, will you lead these fine gentlemen to my study as planned? I will be along shortly." Severus nodded and gestured for his companions to precede him out the door. Lucius took Hermione back to the table where Draco was entertaining some of their friends.

Ginny looked back at the two girls who had been so sure of themselves ten minutes ago, but were now contemplating what their admissions might cost them. With a bright smile she said, "I must go and speak with Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil, I haven't seen them at all tonight." She flitted off in the direction of the two former Ravenclaws, laughing to herself when she heard the pair behind her start to fuss that now everyone was going to find out. Ginny had no intention of 'spilling the beans', it would be fun to see Cho and Marietta panic every time someone approached them tonight though.

Draco and Hermione were out on the floor once more. They had danced two dances when Charlie Weasley cut in. Draco smoothly took over dancing with Julia Marshall who had been dancing with Charlie; the two had been classmates at Hogwarts. "I felt like I didn't get a proper go earlier," Charlie explained. Indeed when it had been his turn, he had taken about three steps with Hermione before the band announced another dance which required multiple partner changes.

Hermione smiled at the redhead. "How are you, Charlie?" she asked.

"Really well, thanks. We had a record breeding season this year, and next year looks to be shaping up the same way. We need to recruit another two handlers," he said.

"You should talk to Hagrid," Hermione said.

"Already did, he's coming over for the summer to help out."

Hermione paled slightly. "Make sure you search him and his belongings _thoroughly_ before you let him leave!" she instructed.

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "I'm seriously considering making him take a vow. Ron thinks we should up it to an Unbreakable."

Hermione bit her lip at the mention of her former friend. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's okay, doesn't mention anything between the end of the war and his arrival in Romania. He's been pretty busy since he got Eleena up the duff. Her parents were okay with everything as long as they got married; Stefan and Florina were in the exact same position at their age so they understood. The culture is different there too. What would upset our Mum and Dad is perfectly acceptable to them."

"How has he adjusted to married life and a baby?"

"You know Ron. I don't think it's really sunk in. They live in a cottage next door to his parents-in-law. Florina is Mum but Romanian—big on family, cooking, mothering... Ron hasn't had to adjust much there. Eleena is the second oldest of six girls, the first to get married. Florina has never had a son to dote on. For a long time, Ron thought you would be the good little wife. You would live near the Burrow and be waiting for him to get home every day with dinner on the table. You wouldn't complain that you were being held back or want more from life. I don't know if he's admitted to himself that that is clearly not the case," Hermione's face had screwed up in distaste, "but that's who Eleena, with Florina's encouragement, is."

"Is he happy?"

"I think he thinks he is, because he still doesn't really know what he wants. I think he will always feel that he has been trapped, but he won't see that the trap is of his own making. But he's my brother, I've done all I can to help him. He does like the Reserve, and he is... content, I guess," Charlie speculated.

Hermione nodded. There was really no response she could give. The dance ended at that moment and Charlie gallantly bowed to Hermione before handing her off to Roman Miller who had come to ask for a dance.

Several dances (and dance partners) later a cake was wheeled out onto the dance floor. Hermione and Draco were pulled forward to cut it, sharing a loving kiss over it. Another dance and Lucius called all the guests out to the terrace. As it was a clear night, they had engaged George to put on a fireworks display. As the crowd was moving out the doors, Hermione held Emily back.

"Are you having fun, Button?" she asked.

Emily nodded her head enthusiastically. "This is the most fun wedding I've ever been to!" she declared with a grin. Her grin abruptly faded. "I mean except for Mum and Dad's... I mean, this one is _fun_ and theirs was..." she trailed off in embarrassment.

Hermione laughed and decided to rescue her. "It's okay. I know what you mean and I won't tell anyone," she said conspiratorially. "I want to give you something." Hermione handed Emily her bouquet.

Emily's eyes widened as she took it. "You're giving me this?" she asked in wonder. "You're not going to throw it?"

"It's my bouquet; I should decide who gets it. There will be no game of survival of the fittest at my wedding! We know Ginny is going to get married next anyway; it takes all the fun out of the game. So I get to choose who gets my bridal bouquet, and I choose _you_," Hermione said firmly. The two sisters smiled at each other happily. Emily placed the bouquet next to her own on the table before she came back and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione bent to give her sister a kiss on her head.

"Come on, you two," Harry called from the doorway. "Everyone's waiting." Hermione and Emily walked through the empty room to the terrace. Once there, Harry swung Emily up onto his shoulders so she could see over the crowd. Ginny came to stand in front of him to help him stabilise and Hermione went to stand in front of Draco. The first firework went up and the crowd reacted with a loud, '_Oooh_'.

Hermione watched enthralled at the sparkling display. She loved fireworks. They were one product of Fred and George's that she would never object to. A pang of sadness swept through her at this thought. All day she had been hit with moments when she thought of someone who should have been there to share the joy of the day—her Papa, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lavender... her mother... Ron. They were all missed. Even the photographer earlier had brought to mind Colin Creevey. She wiped a tear from her eye, the action not going unmissed by her husband.

Draco tightened his embrace around her waist. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just thinking about people who should be here," she replied. "Papa, mainly. He would have loved today. He would have loved you."

"I'm sure he's around," Draco comforted her.

"Me too," she said.

The display finished with a firework dragon flying after an otter. The guests began to move back inside. Draco led Hermione to the dance floor again. Ginny could be seen dragging Harry back as well. Hermione giggled at her brother's reluctance. She was distracted when Draco started to nibble gently on her neck.

"Hmmm," she sighed blissfully. "It's a pity there are all these people here. I want you so much, how much longer do you think we have to wait?"

Draco eyed her heatedly. "We can leave right now if you want. It is our wedding after all, and our wedding night. There's no point staying here until we're exhausted, we need to keep some of our energy in reserve." He bent down to kiss her. They lost themselves in the kiss for several minutes until they were jostled, accidentally-on-purpose by Harry and Ginny.

"Get a room," Harry quipped.

"Thank you for your advice, Potter. We might just do that," Draco said. He started to pull Hermione back to their table but she pulled his arm back a bit, whispering into his ear. He nodded and let her hand go. She ran back to Harry and Ginny and threw her arms around her brother with a happy squeal.

"Thank you for everything, Harry. I love you and we'll see you in a couple of days." Harry hugged her back and congratulated her once more before he wished her a goodnight.

"Not too good," he warned.

"I'm married now, I'm allowed," she said with a grin. She gave Ginny a hug before running back to the table to meet up with Draco. They found their parents and thanked them for everything. Severus quietly confirmed with Draco where they would be spending the days leading up to Christmas, more for his own piece of mind. They were staying at the cottage for a few quiet days before they went to Fiji with Harry and Ginny.

The newlyweds made their way out of the ballroom, a line forming quickly when it became known that was what was happening. As Hermione hugged and kissed her way out of the door, she could not help but notice that Chang and Edgecombe were nowhere to be seen. She smirked inwardly before putting them out of her mind completely. There were plenty more people and things to worry about other than _them_.

Finally they made it to the stairs which led up to the family wing. Draco thought it would be best to leave from there. They said farewell to Harry and Ginny once more. Emily handed Hermione her bag which she had been minding. The ribbon from her bouquet was tied around one of the rings the handle clipped onto. "This is yours," she said, fingering the bow. She hugged her sister and new brother-in-law. The guests had all disappeared back into the ballroom leaving Hermione and Draco alone with their parents.

Lucius held his arms open for Hermione to step into. "You are a beautiful bride, Angel," he complimented her. "As beautiful as my own." He drew Narcissa into his embrace.

"Thank you for everything," Hermione said. "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your lives, Mother and Father." She used their titles tentatively, almost as a question. Their smiles and the tightening of their embrace answered her.

"You are welcome, daughter," Narcissa said. She gently ran her thumb across Hermione's cheek.

Draco had been held in Mary's embrace, Severus standing behind her stoically as always. "I want to reiterate what Severus said to you today. You are now our son, and we are very happy to have you officially in our family," Mary said.

"Thank you," Draco said simply. The amount of feeling he poured into those two words could not be measured. He and Hermione swapped positions and said farewells to their own parents one last time before they headed up the stairs to Draco's suite.

"To the cottage then," Draco said once they were in the room.

"The cottage?" Hermione repeated.

"Is that okay?" Draco asked, suddenly nervous. '_Maybe she wanted to go somewhere else. She told me she thought hotels were impersonal though_.'

"It's fine," she said. Draco relaxed a little in relief. "It's just that every time I've suggested going there for over a week, you've shot the idea down." She came to a sudden realisation. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" he asked evasively.

"Because until the last week you've jumped at every opportunity to go there since it was built. Now all of a sudden you're willing to go again."

"Close your eyes," Draco instructed with a grin. Hermione did so.

"At least I won't be surprised with a proposal as well this time." Their laughter was the last thing heard in the room before Draco spun them away.

.

Draco and Hermione landed in the clearing in front of their cottage. Hermione kept her eyes closed, wondering what surprise Draco might have planned for her. They had not been to the cottage in about ten days; it was enough time for him to have done something. A breeze was blowing from the direction of the Manor, carrying with it the very faint sounds of the ongoing celebrations.

Draco led Hermione by the hand, gently guiding her to the best vantage point to reveal the latest development to her. He bent down and kissed her lips, pulling away slowly and letting her know to open her eyes. Moonlight spilled over the clearing, adding luminescence to the already softly-lit space. Hermione smiled at the new flagstone path which led from the cottage to a small gazebo built onto the slight slope leading down to the brook. Decked stairs stepped down from it to a tiered wooden path which led to a tiny platform over the edge of the pond at the base of the cascade. It was just big enough for them to sit on and dangle their feet in the water—in the warmer weather of course. A soft glow seemed to emit from the ground itself, and twinkling fairly lights appeared to hang in midair. It was a true winter wonderland.

Hermione turned to her husband and draped her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You're beautiful," he said seriously, staring deeply into her eyes. Their lips joined once more in a passionate kiss – a kiss broken suddenly when they were startled by another firework going off overhead. When it appeared that another show was in order, Draco gestured to the gazebo and they walked hand in hand to it. Draco retrieved a blanket from the day bed and spread it out over the stairs. He seated Hermione on the second step down, himself on the top step so he could draw her back into his embrace. Hermione cast a warming charm over them and they settled back to watch George's ingenuity at play again.

Once more the display finished with the pyrotechnic dragon chasing its otter counterpart. Hermione and Draco were oblivious by this time, entangled as they were in a passionate embrace. Draco reluctantly pulled himself away from his new wife and helped her stand. He put the blanket back on the day bed before he turned to Hermione again. "Do you know where we are standing?" he asked softly.

"Yes, we are on the spot where we first made love," Hermione replied.

"Can we make love here again, our first time as husband and wife?" Draco asked.

Hermione's response was to draw her wand and cast a warming charm over the entire gazebo. She smiled impishly when Draco's eyes darkened at her action, clearly the answer he desired.

After the consummation of their vows, they fell asleep on the daybed in the gazebo, too exhausted and too comfortable to move. Several hours later, Hermione woke when a freezing cold wind blew over her. She shivered and moved quickly, startling Draco awake who immediately began shivering.

"The warming charm must have worn off," he said sleepily as he pulled a heavy blanket over them.

"You think so, Sherlock?" Hermione retorted. She grabbed her wand and recast the charm. Warmth immediately flooded through the gazebo again. Draco gathered Hermione into his arms.

"Who's Sherlock?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled. "A well-known fictional Muggle-detective," she explained. "Perhaps we should go inside."

Draco looked out to the clearing. It was still lit up from the moon and the lights. There was a clear wind blowing though. Walking back would be freezing. They could always apparate, but he wanted to carry his bride over the threshold of their house for real. Although carrying her naked might be a little bit crass.

"Bixby?" he called. His elf appeared immediately. Bixby waited patiently while his Mistress slapped his Master for being so inconsiderate as to call the elf in the middle of the night. "Ah, stop hitting me, Woman," Draco cried out.

"I can't believe you! He could have been sleeping! You know how busy all the elves have been and you likely interrupted the poor guy's sleep," Hermione continued to rain blows on him as she scolded him.

"It is alright Mistress," Bixby said. "Bixby is not being asleep when Master calls. Bixby is waiting with Trilly for Master and Mistress to come inside."

"Are you sure, Bixby?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Yes, Mistress," he assured her.

"See, there's no problem. I'm sorry, I'll try harder in future but I'm used to having him near when I need him," Draco said.

"That is Bixby's job, Master. Bixby lives to serve you, Master," the little elf said frantically. He began to wring his hands. He had to be close by when his master needed him!

"See what you did," Draco said reproachfully to Hermione, gesturing to Bixby who was by now hopping up and down on the spot. "It's alright, Bixby, remember Hermione is still learning what having an elf means." Bixby immediately settled. Before another misunderstanding could take place, Draco asked him for what he wanted in the first place, "Bixby, will you please take these clothes into the second bedroom and ask Trilly to attend to them? Please bring us back our dressing gowns so we can be warm when we're going back inside. Is our bedroom ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. Everything is prepared. Bixby will do as you ask." He gathered their wedding clothes and disappeared with them. He reappeared moments later with dressing gowns and slippers for them both. He bowed once more before taking his leave again.

"Shall we go inside?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for snapping at you," Hermione said contritely.

"You're forgiven," he said as he climbed over her to get out of the bed. He offered his hand to help her rise. "I'm sorry for calling him so late."

"You're forgiven too," Hermione said as she draped her arms over Draco's neck. She pressed her naked body against his, squirming as she felt the first signs of his arousal.

"Minx," Draco said. "Let's go inside and continue this." He draped Hermione's robe over her shoulders before putting his own on. He embraced his wife and apparated them to the verandah of the cottage. He bent down to pick her up but she stopped him.

Hermione quickly ran over to the table retrieving the coronet from where Draco had sent it earlier for safe-keeping. "I don't want to leave this out here in the open," she explained. Draco nodded and this time was able to complete his action of sweeping his bride into his arms to carry her across the threshold of their home.

.

Everyone woke to a blanket of snow on Christmas morning. Hermione and Draco were standing on the doorstep of the cottage looking out into the clearing. The pond had completely frozen over and there were chunks of ice in the brook. The snow covering the clearing must have been three feet deep. "It's a good thing we don't have to deal with this," Hermione said gesturing to the expanse of white in front of her.

"Hmm," Draco agreed. "Floo or apparate?" he asked.

Hermione pretended to think for a moment. "Apparate," she said, draping her arms over his neck.

"Lazy woman," Draco teased. "You expect me to apparate you?"

"Yes, my strong, powerful, virile husband. You have exhausted me so much in the last two days I don't think I will be capable of apparating myself," she teased back.

Draco smirked smugly. In the last two days they had barely made it out of the bedroom, usually only as far as the bathroom to freshen up. Right now, she was certainly wearing the most amount of clothing he had seen on her since the wedding.

"Do you have everything?" he asked.

"Yes, Trilly has taken all of our things back already. She will have us packed ready to go tonight as well," Hermione said.

"Spoken like a true wife," he teased.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Next time it will be you organising it all, just remember that," she retorted.

Draco laughed before spinning them away. They landed back in the sitting room of Draco's suite. '_Draco's suite_,' Hermione thought with a grimace. Draco pulled on Hermione's hand to lead her out of the room to the dining room where they were due to meet their family. Hermione tugged him back. "Wait," she said. Draco turned to her, a confused look on his face. "There's something I haven't told you about our living situation."

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise before his face turned to one of concern. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Um, we got married two days ago," he said nervously. "It's a bit late for second thoughts, isn't it?"

"Second thoughts?" Hermione repeated. "No, no," she rushed to assure him, "no second thoughts about _us_, just about _here_," she said, gesturing to the room.

"I thought you were okay with the Manor now. You've been living here for two months, no panic attacks over it or anything." Draco was still confused.

Hermione grimaced. She was not expressing herself properly and it was annoying her. She took a deep, calming breath. "I didn't say anything to you because I knew it was temporary. It's _these_ rooms. I like them, but they're yours—not ours. I know we said we would keep them until we're ready to take over the new wing, but perhaps we could do that sooner, rather than later."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Whatever you want," he assured her. "I understand your point. We can have everything moved over there by the time we get back. You don't have to spend another night in these rooms."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, you have made me feel very welcome here and I have enjoyed it, but now we're married and it just feels a bit like we're living with your parents if we stay here. Over the other side it won't be so bad. I really did think I could deal with it for the few years we had planned, but coming back here today just showed me I can't," she explained.

Draco kissed her forehead gently. "Consider it done," he said. This time Hermione allowed him to lead her from the room. They entered the dining room just as everyone was sitting down. Breakfast was delayed while the newlyweds were greeted and took their seats. They caught up with everything that had happened in the last two days while they ate before everyone retired to the sitting room for presents.

Andromeda Tonks and Teddy plus the remaining Weasleys that were in the country joined them for lunch. All the boys (and Ginny for that matter) were eager to have their turn on the latest model Firebolt that Hermione had bought Draco for Christmas. There were times when being _Hermione Granger_ had its merits. She had walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies with Harry the week before her wedding and between the two of them, managed to talk the proprietor into selling them the first broom off the line. There had been delays in the production of them which meant they were too late to be marketed for Christmas. The shop had five on hand only for demonstration purposes, and they would only be receiving twenty to sell. Harry convinced the manager to sell them one of the demo models.

Draco had been stubbornly holding onto his Nimbus 2001, but Harry had confided in Hermione that it was no longer able to keep up with the newer model broomsticks. When Draco unwrapped the broom, it was like, well, Christmas. Hermione had revelled in the way his face had lit up. He and Harry swiftly abandoned the other presents to take the broom outside and begin to put it through its paces. When they came back inside Harry declared he was putting his name down for two of them immediately—one for him and one for Ginny. After the war, Harry had purchased himself a Nimbus 2004 since his Firebolt had been destroyed. This broom outstripped the other brand.

Percy had gone to Romania with Molly and Arthur when Charlie returned. Nevertheless, everyone still received a Weasley jumper and some sort of homemade confection—even the three Malfoys were included in the tradition. Hermione quietly informed her parents-in-law that they only had to wear the jumper once, perhaps to dinner at the Burrow where they had all been invited in the New Year. They gratefully partook of her suggestion.

The day was spent in feasting and merriment. They all rehashed the details of the wedding they had most enjoyed. Emily enjoyed playing with the babies, entreating Hermione and Draco to hurry up and have one of their own. Hermione had been surprised that the first suggestion of babies had come from her sister, rather than either of their parents, but she emphatically assured Emily that it was a few years off yet.

Before they knew it, everyone was ready to go home. The elves had put on a fantastic feast and everyone was lethargic from it. The babies were long asleep and even Emily had fallen asleep, her head in her mother's lap. Mary was absently stroking her daughter's hair while she chatted quietly with Narcissa and Andromeda.

Hermione was leaning comfortably against Draco. He looked at his watch and regarded Harry who had Ginny in the same position against him. "If we leave now it will be early morning when we get there, we can have a sleep and be refreshed when it's time to wake up," Draco suggested. Harry looked around. All the Weasleys had left and Andromeda was standing by the fireplace with a slumbering Teddy in her arms. He waved as she departed.

"Sounds like a good idea. Kreacher already went on ahead this morning. Trilly and Bixby are coming as well, aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco confirmed. I'll get everything organised, then we can say goodbye and go." Draco stood up to go and instruct his elves. Hermione and Ginny roused themselves enough to move and began the goodbyes. By the time Draco returned, they were fully awake and raring to go. Lucius produced the portkey he had procured for them and the six leaving touched their fingers to it. With the familiar tug to their navels, they were gone.

.

_Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_


	39. Honeymooning and Other Things

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

.

**Chapter 39 – Honeymooning and Other Things**

The portkey dropped Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Bixby and Trilly on a paved courtyard in front of a sprawling two storey wooden home. The elves immediately left the group and headed inside with the luggage. Draco started forward as well, eager to start his holiday. He took four steps before he realised that his three companions were yet to move. He turned back to them to see them staring up at the whitewashed house in astonishment. Even though it was still a dark, pre-dawn hour, garden lanterns and lamps from within the house illuminated the area perfectly. The waning full moon also added its own brand of light.

Four steps led to a wide, open front porch. Glass double doors with two large windows either side were visible from the steps. A white balustrade enclosed the porch, another set of double doors visible behind it, probably opening from a sitting room. To the left of them was a large enclosed room, but the front and sides were all windows. Above this room on the second storey was a large balcony. Two bay windows were above the windows next to the front door and a shuttered window was on their right. The roof was a dark thatch.

"Sirius left this, to go to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked incredulously. The moonlight reflected on the large expanse of water behind the house; they could hear the soft waves hitting the shore rhythmically. The outlines of large trees dotted the landscape, which would easily shade the house from the hot sun that was due later. '_Why on earth would Sirius leave this paradise?_' Harry thought.

"He came back to England for you, Harry," Ginny reminded him. '_Oh... yeah_.'

"He knew you were in danger, where you were, he needed to be," Hermione added.

"I s'pose," Harry muttered. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he said. He did not realise the memories that would assault him just from looking at a house he had never seen.

"Hey now," Ginny said, an earnest expression in her eyes. "If Sirius could hear you right now, what do you think he would say?"

Harry looked a bit sheepish. "I don't think he'd _say_ so much as whack me over the head—OW!" Harry rubbed the back of his head where Draco had just clipped him.

"I never met my second cousin," Draco said, "but you, Hermione, Ginny, George, Bill, hell even _Severus_ have all told me things about him. Granted the stuff Severus said wasn't very complimentary," Harry chuckled wryly at this, "but I have garnered enough information to think he would say something like this: Get your junior marauding arse inside the house!"

Harry stared at Draco in shock. "O-kay," he drew out the two syllables. That had been rather uncanny. For just a second, it was as though all the Black blood running through Draco's veins had come to the fore. Not for the first time, Harry wondered what could have been had there never been a Tom Riddle, a pure-blood dogma and the division experienced in the Wizarding world. He shook his head to clear these thoughts. He was on holiday damnit! He owed it to his companions to be a good host, not to spend six days wallowing about what could have been.

Ginny grabbed his hand and fairly pulled him along behind her. "We've been here for two minutes, but I love this place already. We are definitely coming here for our honeymoon!" she declared. Harry laughed at her enthusiasm. Based on the initial impressions, before his moment of melancholy, he had to agree with her. They joined Hermione and Draco, standing in the hallway with Kreacher.

"Good Morning, Master," Kreacher greeted him with a small bow of his head. "I have put your bags in the master suite and showed Bixby where Master and Mistress Malfoy should stay."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Lead the way," Harry said, gesturing for the old elf to precede them up the stairs.

Kreacher pointed out the door to Hermione and Draco's room and the couple entered. Hermione's, '_Goodnight, you two_,' was accompanied by Draco's, '_See you in two days_'. They all laughed and the door closed behind the newlyweds. Harry and Ginny were then shown to the master suite.

"Harry, you swore to Mum and Dad that we would have separate bedrooms," Ginny reminded him. Just as she said this, Kreacher opened the door to a cosy sitting room. There was a large picture window showcasing the ocean view, still visible with a path of moonlight stretching out over it. A large white sofa faced the window with two armchairs flanking it. Off to each side of the room were three doors. One led to a large bathroom, the other two doors to bedrooms. Ginny smiled cunningly. "Separate bedrooms..."

"And a very comfortable looking, large sofa right here," Harry said. He mimicked a tired yawn. "I think I might just stretch out for a couple of minutes." He lay down on the sofa, looking up at Ginny pointedly.

With a joyful grin, Ginny joined her fiancé on the thick, fluffy cushions. They moved around a bit until they were comfortable, the arms of Morpheus taking them quickly.

.

Sunlight streamed into the room several hours later, waking the pair from their refreshing slumber. They frisked for a while, each managing to sate the other while still maintaining that all-important, self-imposed rule of no intercourse. Once they had recovered somewhat, they rose and showered and got ready for the day. Ginny was eager to explore the house and surrounds and almost dragged Harry out of the room.

Harry stopped outside the door to Hermione and Draco's room, his face sporting an evil grin. He knocked loudly until the dull thud of a shoe hitting the door echoed back at him. "Oh, don't be like that," he whined. Another thud came from the door. "Come on, we're going exploring," he tried to persuade them.

"You remember what comes next don't you?" Draco shouted through the door. The volume of his voice suggested he was standing right behind it.

Harry immediately froze. He did _not_ want to see Draco standing there naked again. He certainly did not want Ginny to witness it! "Have fun," he called through the door. He grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her down the corridor to the stairs, laughter from her and the occupants of the closed door room following him.

After a light breakfast, a very light breakfast considering they were still quite full from the Christmas lunch they had eaten, Harry and Ginny decided to start exploring the house and grounds. The island was thirty acres with the only dwellings being the main house, a small cottage for the elves and a caretaker's lodging resting on an acre of land formed by a peninsula at the northern tip of the island. They spoke with the man and his wife who had been caretaking the island for the last twenty five years. Harry had been surprised to find he had this couple in his employ and hastened to reassure himself that they were happy and had everything they needed.

The couple assured him they could not be happier here. They were native Fijians, Paul and Vera Loaloa. Their surname had been taken from the owners of the island, Loaloa being the Fijian translation for Black. Paul's ancestors had been caretakers on Black Island for seven generations. Paul was a wizard and had met Vera as a teenager when the young witch's parents opened an apothecary on the neighbouring Wizarding Island. They had a son who was being trained to take over Paul's duties one day. He was currently enjoying a holiday with one of his school friends in New Zealand. Vera told Ginny about some of the local attractions and recommended at least one shopping trip, preferably more, to the Wizarding Island and to the Muggle inhabited Main Island. She offered to take the four of them on the motorboat whenever they wished.

Harry and Ginny bade Paul and Vera farewell, inviting them up to the main house for dinner one night while they were there. He was eager to hear from them about Sirius's recovery when he had come here after escaping with Buckbeak. The couple had offered their condolences on Harry's loss, having been notified of Sirius's death and the change in ownership of the island by Gringotts when Sirius's will had been read.

They continued their exploration. The rest of the island contained dense jungle, meandering paths, grottoes, creeks, clearings and a stunning waterfall. A pristine, white sandy beach surrounded the entire island. Paul had warned them not to swim in the southern lagoon, apparently Grindylows had made themselves at home there and Paul felt that if they had an undisturbed habitat they would be less likely to venture further afield. He told them the best swimming location on the island was directly in front of the main house anyway.

It was several hours later that they wearily approached the house again. Ginny was teasing Harry, saying that if she had any doubts about becoming his wife, they were gone now. She would marry him for this island alone. Harry in turn quipped that he was thinking of selling it now anyway, after all who would want such a burden hanging around their necks? Better just to offload it and buy some shares or something that would actually earn an income. Ginny chased Harry up the beach with a piece of seaweed for that remark. They were laughing when they met Hermione and Draco lying on a double sun lounger on the back terrace.

Harry and Ginny hurried inside to change into beachwear to match their companions before joining them. Draco had transfigured another lounge for them and both couples feasted from platters of food prepared by the elves. Ginny told Hermione of Vera's offer to take them shopping and they sent Kreacher to her to ask if tomorrow would be suitable. He returned with an affirmative reply. Harry and Draco begged off the expedition, stating they would prefer to go another day once Hermione and Ginny knew what to expect. Harry knew that Vera would be a suitable companion for the girls and they were able to take care of themselves. He thought this would be a good outing for Hermione to continue to regain her confidence, no one—save their families—knew where they were right now. He and Draco had been very careful in that regard. Lucius had procured the portkey for them, lending credence to the opinion that it was he and Narcissa coming to Fiji.

The two couples spent the rest of the day swimming, chatting and relaxing in the sunshine. Due to the time difference they were still adjusting to, they all went to bed rather early, excited for what the coming days would bring.

.

Hermione entered the sitting room four days later having just returned from yet another shopping trip to the Wizarding Island. Draco had accompanied her this time. Vera had chatted with them merrily the entire boat ride there and back. They had shopped for several hours, buying souvenirs and gifts for their families and friends back in England. Upon their return, Harry and Ginny invited them on a broom flight. Hermione begged off but insisted that Draco go with them. She could see the excitement in his eyes at the prospect of becoming airborne on his new broom and encouraged him to go. She laughed when she saw Harry transform into his animagus form before setting off.

Hermione had also made a small purchase that day that she wanted to discuss with Bixby. She placed a string bag on the floor next to her wingback chair and called for Bixby to serve some tea.

"Thank you, Bixby," Hermione said. She reached forward for the cup of tea her husband's elf had placed on the coffee table.

"You are welcome, Mistress," Bixby said. He prepared to apparate away but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait, Bixby, do you have a moment for me to talk to you?" she asked. Bixby nodded in confusion. He wondered what his Mistress could possibly want to say.

"I know you're bonded to Draco, and you now serve me as well out of respect, as Trilly does in reverse," Hermione began. Bixby nodded again. "You know I pay Trilly one galleon and one chocolate frog every week, I would like you to receive the same. May I pay you as well?" she asked tentatively.

Bixby narrowed his eyes slightly and appeared to think for a moment. "Mistress may pay me one chocolate frog," he conceded. "If Mistress try to pay me one knut, she is straight away being Missy Hermy forever!" Bixby warned ominously. Hermione was immediately contrite. She knew that having her husband's elf refer to her as anything but Mistress was a sign of disapproval and displeasure. The added indignity of the butchering of her name would be a further sign of his loss of respect.

"Alright," she agreed. "One chocolate frog every Sunday. There is something else I want to ask you about—clothes."

"Clothes?" Bixby repeated, a look of apprehension entering his eyes. He knew Mistress was aware of what would happen should an elf's bond be severed, so he was willing to give her some leeway, but he was on his guard just in case.

"Yes, you and Trilly are always very cleanly attired, but I feel bad always seeing you wearing tea towels and pillow cases. When we were shopping today I saw these and thought you and Trilly might like them to wear." Hermione reached to the floor next to the chair where she had placed the string shopping bag. She withdrew a bright floral dress, and a linen shirt and trousers she had thought would suit Trilly and Bixby. She placed them carefully on the seat next to her, ensuring she in no way handed them anywhere near Bixby. He eyed them warily.

"I want to be very clear," Hermione stressed, "these clothes are not being given to you to set you free. I am providing them and others like them if you agree, so you and Trilly have the option of looking neat, tidy, well cared-for and respected. Does this pose any problems?" she asked. Draco had been sceptical of Hermione's plan and only agreed to it on the proviso that she spoke in plain language, laying everything out clearly when she spoke to Bixby. Hermione had no wish for any harm to come to either of the elves.

Bixby was thoughtful. "They are still clothes, Mistress." He did not know of a precedent in this area. Either an elf had clothes and was free from bondage, therefore beginning to wither away or they had no clothes and their magic flowed through the ancient bond to their Master or Mistress.

"What if I didn't actually give them to you? What if they were just lying around and you picked them up?" she asked. She had never really had this question answered for her, even when she was back at Hogwarts knitting hats for the elves there. With the benefit of time and experience, she realised that she as a student would not have been able to sever the bond between an elf and the school—the furthest she could ever have gone was to tell the elves not to serve her. It was a moot point now anyway, but she desired to know all of her options and responsibilities now that she had a bonded elf.

"Mistress still mean to give clothes even if you don't pass clothes on," Bixby said.

"How does that work when you pick up our laundry then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They are clothes you mean to have us clean and return, not clothes for setting free," Bixby said with a shrug.

"So it is to do with intent," Hermione mused thoughtfully. "How then did Father set Dobby free when he handed Harry's sock, which he didn't even know he held, to Dobby?" she asked.

A frown overtook Bixby's features. "Dobby use excuse, and Master Lucius was glad to be free from bond of Dobby. Dobby be given to Master Lucius when he marry Mistress Narcissa. He not like having bond cut from Mistress Andromeda to Master Black, then to Master Lucius."

"So Dobby was Andromeda's elf?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes, he get idea of freedom from when Mistress Andromeda run away to marry Muggleborn man. He want to go with her but Mistress Andromeda not let him. She give him clothes then but Master Black take Dobby and force new bond straight away. Little bit of freedom time make Dobby a bit addled." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Dobby's heart had always seemed to be fixed firmly in the right place, but she always thought (and she knew Harry would agree), that Dobby also seemed a bit mad. She remembered back to her bonding with Trilly and Bixby telling her then that a severing of their bond could kill the little elf. Forced separation had turned Winky from a devoted elf into a drunken waste; the improvement since she had bonded with Mary proved how the bond helped elves survive. Dobby was obviously affected from this episode.

"When Mistress Narcissa marry Master Lucius, Master Black give Dobby as wedding present. Dobby mainly work in gardens until Willow be too old to work properly. Dobby go to Master Lucius when my Master start school because I not be there anymore to help Willow. Master Lucius not get on with Dobby from start. When he give sock, he just think it not worth trouble of bonding again. But he be angry that Master Harry Potter stick his nose in," Bixby confessed quietly. Hermione smiled ruefully. '_Oh yes, Harry is indeed the master of _that,' she thought.

"Because Dobby want his freedom from Master Lucius, severing of bond not affect him so much. I think Dobby maybe bonded with Master Harry Potter. Dobby not seeming to wither like elf should have and he be able to respond to Master Harry Potter's call. But that is just me thinking," Bixby said.

Hermione nodded again. There was much to think about there, and everything that Bixby said made perfect sense. They had strayed from the original topic though. "So there is no way I can give you these clothes to wear?" she asked.

"No, Mistress. Best I can think is if Mistress buy cloth and Trilly make clothes from it. I can do knitting if Mistress provide wool for hats and scarfs and socks."

"What about shoes? Can I give you shoes?" Hermione asked.

Bixby shook his head. "They still be clothes, Mistress. You can buy leather and wood and I can make shoes," he suggested. Hermione had to contain her mirth when the memory of the fairy tale about The Elves and the Shoemaker came to her. Another thing she supposed had its basis in truth—especially when you factored in that after the shoemaker and his wife gave the elves _clothes_, they were seen no more.

"Very well," Hermione said. "I will donate these clothes then and get some materials for you and Trilly to make clothes with. Can you tell me what colours or styles you might like?" she asked.

"I like dark colours, Trilly like light colours and flowers. Clothes you choose are very good," Bixby praised her selections, "but just can't take them."

"Thank you for helping me to understand, Bixby," Hermione said sincerely. She had learned more about elves from Bixby in the space of three months than she had learned in all the years of talking to the Hogwarts elves and Kreacher.

"I am happy to help if you ask, Mistress," Bixby replied. He too had learned that Mistress was willing to listen; he just had to be patient and wait for her questions.

Bixby apparated away and Hermione went back to her tea and began reading, waiting patiently until Draco, Harry and Ginny returned from their flight.

.

All too soon it seemed their little idyllic getaway was over. The six days of sun, sand, surf and shopping had been amongst the most fun the four of them could ever remember. Hermione and Draco had already agreed to join Harry and Ginny on their honeymoon, planning a two-week getaway this time. Paul had told them he had never seen the house filled with so much love and laughter. Granted the number of times he had seen the house he cared for and maintained even occupied could be counted on the fingers of one hand, but Ginny assured him that would be changing. One of her first plans upon her return was to look into how she could acquire a permanent portkey for the house. Surely considering they owned it there should be an easy way to travel back and forth between it and England. She could envision family holidays and romantic weekend getaways stretching in the years ahead.

He had not told them, but Harry was also planning on a wage increase for the Loaloa's when he got back. They had proven themselves to be excellent caretakers and Harry felt they should be rewarded for their loyal service.

The quartet and their elves portkeyed back to England and reunited with their families. The next few days were peppered with parties, gift giving and visits with friends. Almost before Hermione could fathom it they were back at Hogwarts, moving into new quarters provided by Minerva for the newlyweds. The new rooms were laid out exactly as Draco's old ones had been; the rooms were just all a bit bigger to accommodate the fact that there were now two people living in them.

Hermione and Draco surprised a number of people by making the smaller of the two bedrooms their bedroom, leaving the larger one to be their study. As Hermione said, the smaller room was plenty big enough for them to fit a bed, dressing table and wardrobe. With their complete dedication to their studies and Hermione and Draco's personal collection of books (of course they were now combined together), they needed the larger room to house everything.

Draco's old suite at the Manor had been completely stripped. They decided they would not occupy their wing of the Manor just yet, reverting to Draco's original idea of living in the cottage and at Hogwarts. They had had the cottage connected to the floo network so were able to come and go as they pleased. Trilly continued to keep it in pristine condition for them for whenever they desired to stay.

The early days of January saw the arrival of the students back to the castle and the resumption of classes. Emily had been assessed by Severus, Minerva and Roman Miller just prior to the students' return. In all her classes she was found to be well above the third year level. Neither she nor her parents were willing for her to skip another grade. As Severus pointed out, she would only advance further if she did so anyway.

All of her professors, save Professor Rollins, agreed that Emily could undertake independent study during class time and complete projects that would be set separately for her. That way she could advance at her own rapid pace, rather than being held back by her classmates. While all the professors had dealt with very intelligent students many times in the past, none of them had ever had a prodigy sitting in front of them. It was this concept that Rollins had difficulty in getting his head around; despite the literature Mary was able to provide him from Oxford University that detailed research on the phenomenon.

In the end, Emily's family counselled her to use DADA lessons as 'downtime' in her school week. Severus also pointed out, again reluctantly, that Rollins was indeed a well-versed practitioner in Defence Against the Dark Arts and it was possible he had knowledge that would be useful to Emily. Maybe he had a more efficient approach to a particular spell or a different outlook on strategy that she could potentially employ. Severus and Harry would continue to advance Emily's knowledge in this field as they had always done, and she could just look on the class as review time and time to be in a classroom setting with her friends. The Gryffindors were paired with the Ravenclaws for this class so Emily always sat with Pietra Gibbon for it.

The head of the education department in the Ministry had also been consulted in regards to Emily's education. Professor Marchbanks had been somewhat sceptical of Minerva's claims but after reviewing Emily's file and, in the tradition of the wizarding community, finding out that Emily was the great-niece of Billy Baxter, she agreed with Minerva's assessment and consented to allow Emily to take OWL and NEWT tests at the determination of her professors.

There was a small party held on January 9 for Severus's fortieth birthday. At his request, Mary had reserved The Green Garden for the night and the couple hosted a party of fifty people in celebration. As much as he despised being the centre of such attention, Severus found he enjoyed the evening quite well. The attendants of the party were all well aware of his usual reluctance to commemorate such events in his personal life, just as they were aware he did not particularly enjoy marking such occasions jovially _ever_. His party guests respected this and did not make a huge fuss over him at any point in the night. They perfunctorily offered their greetings and he stoically accepted them, then they all had a nice dinner. There were no speeches, no cake, and no singing.

He had graciously accepted the gifts that most of the guests had presented to him. Firewhiskey was the prominent tribute, along with several specimens of rare potions ingredients, books and some antique potions equipment. He sincerely appreciated the thought behind each one. The gifts he treasured most were from his wife and children. Mary had purchased for him a new watch. Delicately engraved on the back were the faces of her and their children. The likeness was almost perfect and he felt it was a unique way to have a memento of them on his person at all times.

She also gave him the photograph the engraver had taken the image from. It was one that had been taken at Hermione's wedding judging by the attire. Mary told him it was an opportunistic shot taken at some point in the evening when the photographer had seen they were together. At first she had been disappointed that Severus was not in the picture but then thought it was one he might like to keep on the desk in his classroom. He agreed wholeheartedly, not wanting a picture of himself there. The silver frame was plain but of excellent quality and he knew it would last forever.

Hermione, Harry and Emily had designed a coat of arms for the new house. Harry had tried to find one for 'Snape' but found that none existed. It had been easy for him to find those of the houses of Prince, Granger, Potter and Warren. He had even found the coat of arms for the house of Phillips which was Mary's maiden name. Hermione and Emily studied existing designs and decided to have Severus and Harry's shared Patronus hybrid Peadeer, as it had been termed, holding a shield which showed the full coats of arms of the five contributing houses. The shield was surrounded by the words _Fidelitas, Honorem, Verum_—Loyalty, Honour, Duty. They felt those words best suited Severus, and their family as a whole. The design incorporated the colours of silver, green, red and gold to honour the two Hogwarts houses the family was a part of. Severus was touched by the thoughtfulness that had gone into it.

Hermione settled back into the routine of her apprenticeship as though she had never left. She would spend one hour a day with Filius in instruction and at least five hours immersed in her studies. She had been approached by several families regarding tutoring for their children and she earned money from them having one-on-one sessions once a week. She even earned a wage from her parents tutoring Emily twice a week, once in Charms and once in a choice of whatever Emily wished to cover. All the apprentices in the castle were now earning money in this manner, more than covering the ten galleons per week required of them to earn separately.

Hermione and Draco settled into married life comfortably. Now that they were back in the castle, Hermione was hard pressed to remember her reluctance to bringing forward the wedding. Apart from the fact that she slept all night in bed with Draco and had all her belongings in one place with his, there was not much difference in how she spent her time before they were married. They ate breakfast in the privacy of their chambers three times a week and three times in the Great Hall. She continued to have breakfast with Filius every Friday morning. Lunch was usually on the go and dinner was still split between one night at the Manor, one with Severus and Mary, and the others either in the Great Hall, out with friends, out on their own or again in the privacy of their chambers.

Surprisingly she found she was spending more time with her parents now than before she was married. What had been brief cups of tea with her mother in the afternoons were now at least hour-long chats about their days and what plans they had for _everything_ in the future. The last two months where they had spent such a large amount of time together every day had cemented their relationship and they were closer than ever. Severus joined them at least twice-weekly for afternoon tea as well.

It was mid-January when Harry came through their floo one Saturday afternoon.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked Hermione.

"Hello, O' Wondrous Brother of Mine," Hermione said pointedly. "I am exceedingly well, as is my husband. He is currently out with his father but thank you for asking. How are _you_?"

"Hello, Hermione, I am fine thank you, how are you? How is Draco? Where is he?" Harry asked in an exaggeratedly friendly tone.

"Since you already have the answers to those questions, I will answer yours—nothing. Draco is going with Bryce to a Quidditch game. I was going to read a book. I haven't done that for ages," Hermione replied.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked, affronted he had not been invited. "What is this, some married-guy thing I can't do for six months until I join the club?"

"It's a bottom-of-the-table something-or-other-not-interesting clash that I am assured no one is going to. Bryce won tickets through The Daily Prophet and since Julia has the same opinion of Quidditch as me, Bryce asked Draco if he wanted to go rather than waste the tickets," Hermione explained.

"Cannons versus Falcons, got it," Harry said. "The only way they were going to get people there was to give the tickets away. I bet there will be people who won them that still won't go," he predicted.

"Whatever, I tuned out as soon as the q-word was mentioned."

"Well, getting back to the original point, do you want to come out with me tomorrow and meet up with Dudley?"

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I rang him once I got off shift this morning and he is happy to meet up tomorrow afternoon. There is a café just down the street from that club he works at that we can go to. He is really eager to see us."

Hermione gave Harry a tight smile. "Sure," she agreed. She still had misgivings about this whole endeavour but she had told Harry she would go with him. She had hoped to have more than twenty four hours to prepare herself but that could not be helped.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely. "So, what does a Wondrous Brother have to do around here to be offered tea and biscuits?"

.

Hermione and Harry approached the café in question the next afternoon. Over his favourite Earl Grey tea and treacle flavoured biscuits the previous day, Harry told her he had explained to Dudley about how they had discovered the family link between the two of them. Apparently curiosity over the subject had been eating at Dudley. He had even tried questioning his mother about it but Petunia had closed up at the mention of her sister. He had also explained the family situation they were in now. Hermione had been happy to hear this; it meant there would be no awkward questions about the circumstances surrounding her birth.

They could see from the window that Dudley was already inside, intently stirring a cup of tea while he waited. He was glancing up with a hopeful expression every time the door opened. Hermione could not help but smile at his obvious eagerness to see them. Harry held the door for her and she entered. Sure enough, Dudley's hopeful expression was directed to the door again, this time changing into happiness and relief at seeing his cousins walk through the door.

Harry led Hermione through the tables to where Dudley was sitting. The three greeted each other a bit awkwardly before they took their seats. A waitress bustled over immediately to take the orders of the new arrivals.

"So," Harry began. He then had no idea how to continue.

"Yeah," Dudley said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. '_Clueless_,' she thought. "How are your parents, Dudley?" she asked politely.

"Oh, they're okay I guess," he replied. "Mum's just as cloying as ever and Dad's still a complete tosser. I go there for dinner once a week. That's enough. Oh, congratulations, I see you're married now," Dudley said sincerely, gesturing at Hermione's wedding ring.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. The silence turned awkward again. "Where are you living?" Hermione asked.

"I have a flat I share with one of the other bouncers. It's actually just down the road a bit."

"Are Vernon and Petunia still living in Privet Drive?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they went back there after... well after," Dudley replied. There was a brief moment of silence again before Harry ventured another question.

"Do you like working at the club?" he asked.

Dudley's eyes lit up a little. "It's fantastic!" he declared. "The money's really good even if the hours are a bit naff. It suits me at the moment though. What are you two doing for work now?"

"I'm an Auror," Harry replied. "It's a bit like being a cop, a detective. Hermione's an Apprentice."

"Like a hairdresser or a baker?" Dudley asked. They were about the only apprenticeships he knew girls did.

"No," Hermione replied, ruthlessly beating down the derisiveness with which she wished to answer. "In our world an apprenticeship is more like university study. It's specialising in one particular branch of magic and mastering the theory and technique behind it. My husband is doing one as well, but in a different discipline."

"Right," Dudley nodded. "I'm doing a carpentry apprenticeship myself."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, can't be a bouncer forever after all. And there was no way I was ever going to get to uni even if that's what I wanted; Dad thinks it's a waste of time and money. I like the carpentry though. My boss says I have a knack for furniture craft."

"That's great," Harry said. It was good to hear that Dudley was doing something constructive and with a view to securing his future. A trade was always a fantastic thing to have.

"When are you getting married? I thought your fiancée was very pretty," Dudley said with a small smile.

Harry smiled in return at the thought of Ginny. "July first," Harry replied. "One week after Ginny graduates."

"Everything planned?"

"Mostly, Ginny's mother is something of a..." Harry trailed off, trying to think of an appropriate word to describe Molly when in wedding-planning mode. How such a sweet, nice lady could turn into a dragon at the drop of a hat he had no clue.

"Mother-of-the-Bridezilla?" Dudley offered. Hermione immediately dissolved into giggles, while Harry blinked at the term that so astutely described his future mother-in-law.

"I've never heard that!" Hermione said through her laughter. She grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"There's a show on the telly showing some Yankee brides planning everything for their weddings. They turn into absolute cows and monsters whenever anything is mentioned about their weddings, the name has been made up for them," Dudley explained.

"Molly is mostly a monster whenever the wedding is mentioned. Outside of that she is really nice and supportive and motherly. Ginny has four brothers; she is the only girl. Molly is going a bit nuts over everything," Harry said.

"Oh, is she from that family whose house you always used to go and stay at?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. Dudley nodded and took a sip of his tea. Awkwardness descended again.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Dudley?" Hermione asked.

Dudley smiled. "Yeah. Her name's Tori. She's a couple of years younger than me—seventeen. She'll be eighteen in a couple of months. I met her last summer at a fair. I don't get to see her much 'cause she is away at school most of the time. She comes home once a month though, so I see her then. And I got to see her a bit over the last few weeks while she was on hols."

"What school does she go to?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. I asked her a couple of times but she always just says I never would have heard of it. I know it's in Scotland somewhere and you have to be invited to attend. She's wicked smart though, so I guess that's why she got in," Dudley said proudly. He was a bit saddened to see the furrows on Harry and Hermione's brows. "What?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. "We could be wrong," Harry said softly to his sister.

"Maybe, but unlikely," Hermione replied.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"It's just that _our_ school is '_in Scotland somewhere'_ and you have to be invited to attend it," Hermione said nervously.

"Oh..._oh_," Dudley said in realisation. He thought for a few minutes to try and reconcile the girl he knew with what he knew of Harry. "But she comes home all the time and you never did," Dudley said, grasping at straws.

Harry gave him a look of condescension. "Dud, I never went to Privet drive for the holidays, and I got out of there in the summers as quick as I could. Why would I go home for the weekends?" Harry asked. Dudley nodded in defeat and a little shame.

"Besides, weekends home are only a new thing for the school," Hermione said. "What's her last name?"

"Greengrass," Dudley replied.

Harry had to fight down the burst of laughter that threatened to erupt. He could not contain the amused expression on his face though. "Astoria's rebelling?" he asked Hermione in astonishment.

"Apparently," Hermione replied, an equal amount of astonishment in her voice.

"You know her?" Dudley asked.

"We know an Astoria Greengrass. It seems pretty coincidental. Her sister, Daphne, was in our year. Our parents are friends with her parents," Harry explained.

"That has to be her, she has an older sister named Daphne," Dudley said, nodding.

"Her parents have... um... you could say..._issues_... with Muggles," Hermione said delicately. "Nothing too bad, they were neutral during the war. They get on perfectly well with our Mum, who is a Muggle, but I don't know what they might think about their daughter dating one."

"I've heard that before—Muggle. What does that mean?" Dudley asked.

"Non-magical person," Harry said. "Does this change things?" he asked.

"No, I still like her. I'm okay with the whole wizard and witch thing. I mean, if you hadn't been a wizard then those whatever-things would have killed us."

"If I hadn't been a wizard they wouldn't have attacked in the first place," Harry said, impressed that Dudley had not run screaming at the revelation that his girlfriend was likely a witch.

"You don't know that for sure. Dedalus explained a few things to me while we were in hiding. I know those things ended up attacking Muggles," he said this with a questioning tone, smiling when Harry and Hermione nodded. "I know everything that happened that Dedalus knew about and why everyone thinks of you the way they do. Both of you," he encompassed Hermione and Harry in a gesture, "you're famous and for a good reason. Because you stood up for what's right and went against evil. What I should have done my whole life." Dudley looked down at the tablecloth, ashamed of his childhood behaviour. Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"Look, Dud, I forgive you," Harry said. Dudley looked up in surprise. "You said it that night we met up again, you were acting the way your parents taught you. You'll probably come into contact at some point soon with Hermione's husband. He was a right pillock when we were at school. We all hated each other. Draco would say the vilest things to us, Hermione especially, and we were not above getting into physical fights with him. During the war, he and his family were on the other side of it, the side we stood up to. He grew up and changed and we got to know him and forgave him. You've grown up and changed and I forgive you too."

Dudley almost tipped his chair over lunging for his cousin and embracing him. Harry had had a moment of panic when he saw the larger man throw himself at him—years of conditioning himself to get the hell out of the way when Dudley approached had risen to the surface. Although Harry was nearly knocked over and then almost suffocated under Dudley's hug of gratitude, he knew it was just that, an embrace of relief and thankfulness. Hermione gently separated them, correctly interpreting her brother's frantic gestures signalling that he could not breathe. She found herself swept up in an equally suffocating embrace from her cousin.

He let go of Hermione a lot quicker and sat back down again. He grabbed a napkin to wipe his face. Harry gestured to the waitress to bring another cup of tea for them all. They had garnered the attention of the entire café with Dudley's display. Harry strangely felt at ease with this. He felt completely at ease in his entire being right now. Who knew that forgiveness could be so cleansing?

.

Harry and Hermione had parted with Dudley that afternoon on good terms. They arranged to meet for dinner during the following week so Dudley could meet Draco properly. Dudley was disappointed he could not also meet Ginny but understood she could not get away during the week. Harry had already privately resolved to get Ginny to sound out Astoria Greengrass and see if she was in fact Dudley's girlfriend Tori. Dudley was eager to go somewhere in the Wizarding world so Hermione suggested The Green Garden. Harry could meet up with Dudley outside The Leaky Cauldron and bring him through to the alley.

Draco had laughed almost fit to burst when he discovered the likely possibility that Dudley was involved with Astoria. He remembered that his father had once harboured a hope that Draco would eventually get together with the blonde Slytherin. He really wished he could be around when Brian Greengrass found out about this.

Hermione was lying in the arms of her husband that night, absently caressing his hands and staring into the fire. A soft smile would grace her face every time he bent to kiss her head. Bixby had just served them a nightcap, dressed neatly in his black linen shirt and trousers that Trilly had made for him. He had his self-made, highly polished leather shoes on his feet as well. Hermione thought about her outing that afternoon with her brother. After Harry had forgiven Dudley and they had disentangled themselves from their cousin's enthusiastic embrace, they had sat for another two hours until Dudley had to leave to get ready for work.

During that time they had discussed their families, relationships, schools, work, friends... anything that entered their heads. It was as though all the awkwardness had disappeared from between them. Hermione was actually looking forward to having Draco meet Dudley the following week. She was saddened that Harry and Dudley had not had that relationship growing up. She was saddened for Draco that he had not had the interaction with Tonks that he should have given they were first cousins. She thought if there was anyone who could have brought Draco into line and shown him how to have fun it would have been her. Hermione had had a lonely childhood as well even though she had friends. It was not the same as having _family_.

"There's something we have never really discussed in detail," Hermione said, breaking the companionable silence between them.

"Oh?" Draco asked.

"Children."

"We have discussed it," Draco said in confusion.

"Only in that we want them after we have finished our apprenticeships. How soon after? How many? How far apart? How do we want them schooled? What will we call them?" Hermione listed off her questions rapidly.

Draco chuckled. "Slow down, we don't need to decide on their names right now do we?" he asked in amusement.

"No," Hermione conceded. "You know me; I like to have a plan. How many do you want?" she asked. This was what she really wanted to know.

"More than one, less than a Quidditch team," he replied. "I didn't like being an only child but it was unavoidable. Mother could not conceive again after me. It was for the best in the end, another child would have been pressed into Riddle's service as well. What if he believed the rhetoric and was truly evil? He would be in Azkaban now. What if she was like you and immersed in goodness? She would have been killed. If we are only destined to have one child then fine, but I would like more."

"What if we never have one?" she asked quietly.

"Then it won't have been for lack of trying," he said, pushing his groin up into her arse. They shared a laugh. "If we are not destined to have a child then we won't. I would not hold it against you and I would hope you would not hold it against me."

"I love you," Hermione said. "I would never hold something like that against you, just as Papa never held it against Mum and nor has Dad. I would like two or three. Preferably within five years of each other. Having at least one of each would be great but not at all a consideration," she mused.

"That sounds fine to me. We will be twenty three and twenty four when we finish our studies. Would you want to start straight away?"

"No...maybe... I don't know. We'll see when we're coming to the end. It might be nice to settle in our new situation in the Manor first and get started working. I'd like for us to at least be trying to get pregnant by the time I'm twenty six," Hermione proposed.

"That sounds great," Draco said. "What brought on this line of questioning?"

"I was just thinking about today and how sad it was that Harry and Dudley didn't have a close relationship yet they lived in the same house. They should have been like brothers. It's bad enough that Harry and I were kept apart for all those years. And I was thinking about both of us and how we grew up as only children. I don't want to willingly subject our child to that."

"That wasn't the fault of our parents though," Draco reminded her.

"I know, and if we can only have one then that's life, but more would be good." She stared into the fire again, resuming her caresses of Draco's hands. "What names do you like?" She felt the laughter from deep within Draco's chest.

"I don't have a clue. I always thought it would be a nice tribute to my mother to name my first child after a star or constellation as she did me. Other than that... as long as it's nice I don't have a problem."

"You know it's something that girls think about, right? From the moment we hold the first little baby doll in our arms and give her a name," Hermione said.

"What have you decided our children's names will be?" Draco asked in mock resignation. He grunted when an elbow was delivered into a strategically soft spot in his stomach.

"I'm not going to tell you now," Hermione sniffed.

"Come on, I'm curious now," Draco wheedled.

"Algernon and Hortensia," Hermione enunciated the names clearly.

"No."

"No?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No." Draco was decisive. Hermione could not stop the laughter that bubbled from her mouth. They were the two most outlandish names she could think of on the spur of the moment.

"My point was that because I have been thinking about it my whole life, I have a litany of names that I like. Until our baby is born I wouldn't like to choose just one."

"What are some of the choices?" Draco asked.

"They are mainly girls' names. I like traditional English names—Anne, Elizabeth, Victoria, Jane and Katherine. Lately I have been envisioning a gorgeous little blond haired girl with green eyes. Her name is Rose."

"Rose," Draco repeated thoughtfully. "I like that. Any particular reason why?"

"Because the first thing you ever gave me was a rose hair clip. Your parents gave me the rose pendant and Dad gave me my crystal rose for Valentine's Day. Roses seem to signify my new life."

Draco turned Hermione in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Rose Malfoy," he agreed. Hermione smiled and kissed him back. "So, in light of this discussion and how we now have only five years before the big show, I really think we should start practising our technique," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh indeed," Hermione agreed seriously. "Technique is everything. I think we should immediately begin training." She jumped up and began to run into their bedroom, laughing. Draco growled and jumped up as well, chasing after her. She screamed playfully when he nearly caught up with her. Once they reached the bedroom, he slammed the door shut behind them, not to emerge again until morning.

.

Peace and quiet ensued for the remainder of January and into February. The trial of the Death Eaters that had attacked Potterville in December took place in January. The memories of nearly one hundred eyewitnesses were gathered and verified and questioning of the three men led to ten further arrests—four of whom were among the eight Death Eaters still at large.

Two of the three that had attacked had been on the list as well leaving only two remaining to be captured. Lucius was certain one of these had a secret-kept, unplottable estate somewhere in the Midlands. The DMLE had set up monitors everywhere they could within that district so if the man showed his face, they would be alerted. The eighth man they thought was long gone. He had the means and the wherewithal to escape the country. Kingsley could do no more than alert other Ministries around the world and put out a warrant for his arrest.

All of the arrestees were tried and convicted of inciting terror and unrest and varying degrees of other crimes including assault, use of the Unforgivable curses and even murder. The witches and wizards of Great Britain certainly started to sleep easier in their beds at night.

Nowhere was this peaceful, harmonious lifestyle more evident than in Hogwarts. For the first time it appeared that house divides were almost non-existent. House common rooms were only used in the evenings after curfew and early mornings before breakfast. The twenty common rooms on the fourth floor were where the students congregated. The corridor adjoining them all was the liveliest place of an afternoon. The students yelled back and forth across it, books and objects floated around either being summoned or sent, despite the no magic in the corridors rule. Duty drawn in this area of the castle was considered quite easy. Happy students were well behaved students.

That was not to say that there were not fights and disagreements breaking out all the time. These were still hormonally charged teenagers after all and altercations were inevitable. They were just the normal, everyday garden-variety disputes though, not the fear-laden confrontations they were previously, when you did not know who might or might not be a Voldemort sympathiser or who might be preparing to unleash a dark curse on you.

It was into this almost tranquil atmosphere that a large boulder was thrown in mid-February.

It was a Tuesday night. The staff had begun to hold a weekly staff meeting on this night, turning over the patrolling of the common rooms to the Head Boy and Girl and the prefects. This was the one night of the week that all students were required to be in the joint common rooms. There were twenty four prefects including Ginny and Braxton Fields, the Head Boy. That meant there was at least one prefect in every room. Several seventh years also helped out by spreading themselves amongst the rooms to help keep order. The professors were all very impressed with the responsibility the upper years had shown every Tuesday night.

This particular Tuesday night held no warning of what was to come. The students were all still on a high from celebrating Valentine's Day the day before. Girls could be seen huddled in corners comparing gifts and couples were still sitting closely together, basking in the tender feelings they held.

Emily was sitting with her two best girlfriends, Patricia Lennox with whom she had been friends since her first train ride to Hogwarts and Pietra Gibbon who she had become friends with since joining third year and Emily becoming the Ravenclaw's twin brother's girlfriend for a time. The three of them were working on homework in the replica Ravenclaw common room and derisively scorning all the happy couples they could see, giggling between times at how silly they were acting.

There was a sudden commotion in the room next to them with lots of shouting and scuffling to be heard. Not wanting to miss out on anything exciting, the three girls jumped up and joined the throng of students at the door trying to see what was going on. They made it to the back of the crowd in time to see Ginny, Luna, Braxton and the two Hufflepuff sixth year prefects trying to separate two fourth year students—both Gryffindors—who had each other in headlocks. Chants of "fight, fight, fight" were being called throughout the onlookers. By now, almost every prefect and several seventh-years were trying to restore order. Ginny and Luna had given up trying to separate the antagonists and were trying to disburse the rest of the crowd.

Emily thought that as the daughter of the Deputy Headmaster she should try to set a good example. She touched the elbows of her friends, gesturing for them to follow her back to where they had been sitting. Patricia and Pietra followed her willingly; it was just stupid boys acting stupid after all. They had nearly made it to the door when an ear-splitting scream was heard from one of the smaller common rooms at the end of the corridor. The noise from the fight covered the scream from most ears but Ginny and Luna had been close by and heard it too. They all went running, the three younger girls making it inside the room first.

All they could see was a struggling pile of robes, it appeared two older boys were subduing a younger student; they could not make out who. It sounded like a 'he', but a young 'he'. There was a girl close by who was doing the screaming. Emily, Patricia and Pietra gasped when they recognised Melissa, Cameron's girlfriend as the screaming girl.

Ginny took all of two seconds to determine the danger. She fired off a bang from her wand but to no effect. She looked around to who else was in the room with her. "Emily, run and get Professors McGonagall and Snape. Hurry!" Ginny instructed urgently. Emily immediately took off out of the room at a run. Ginny and Luna tried to stun the boys that were fighting but the pile of robes making up the three boys was moving too much and the spells sailed harmlessly by. "Patricia, get more help," Ginny called. Pietra was already trying to calm Melissa.

Braxton arrived on the scene quickly. As soon as he had seen the Gryffindor daughter of Professor Snape run out of the room and toward the staircase, quickly followed by another Gryffindor coming straight for him, he knew something was up. Leaving the existing fight to the prefects there he hurried over.

"There's another fight in there, Ginny needs help," Patricia said, her eyes wide. The fight in the smaller room was scaring her. It was real. She could feel the rancour behind the attack and if it was who she was thinking it was who was being attacked... she could not see a reason why anyone would go after Cameron.

Braxton got to the door just as Luna screamed in panic. Ginny's shrill voice sounded throughout the room, "OH MERLIN, SO MUCH BLOOD! GET MADAM POMFREY!" Patricia ran off again immediately.

All the apprentices plus Julia Marshall and Harry were just entering the castle through the front doors having gone down to Hogsmeade for dinner. They were all laughing and teasing a blushing Harry who had had to fight off many admirers that evening all wanting a moment to thank him and touch him and praise him for being so wonderful. They were all brought up short when they saw Emily run down the stairs and hurtle through the Entrance Hall to another staircase leading to the staff room.

"Fight... upstairs... have to get Dad and Minerva..." she shouted breathlessly as she ran past them without slowing down. The seven adults looked at each other before running up the stairs to the common rooms.

They were met at the top by Patricia Lennox running just as fast as Emily had been. "Have to get Madam Pomfrey," she said. She was panting very heavily. "Lots of blood." She bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"I'll go," Julia said, kicking off her shoes and running back down the marble stairs following the way Emily had gone. The rest of the group ran toward the common rooms.

They saw two distinct groups once they arrived—one surrounding a commotion in the middle of the corridor and one surrounding a doorway at the end. Harry fired off a crowd-control level bang from his wand which he had learned in his training. Every head turned toward him at once. He cast a Sonorous charm on himself. "EVERYONE INTO YOUR HOUSE COMMON ROOM ON THIS CORRIDOR IMMEDIATELY!" he shouted.

The prefects all looked at him gratefully as they began to herd the students along. Having been Head Boy the previous year the students were used to taking orders from him, and the natural inclination everyone had to listen to _Harry Potter_ had the students moving peacefully. Even the two original combatants could be seen meekly disbursing. There was still a lot of commotion in that room at the end though. Harry and Draco both ran down there. Bryce, Hermione, Neville and Lesley all took the house of their master professor and set to restore order.

Harry fired another crowd control bang into the room. In such a small area, the sound reverberated off the walls, actually shaking it and momentarily stopping the tumultuous activity within. Braxton took the opportunity to stun one of the assaulters, Ginny the other before they could start in on their victim again. Luna immediately stripped off her outer robe and pressed the fabric firmly over the wound of the boy who lay crumpled in a broken heap on the floor. As Draco and Braxton pulled the perpetrators of the crime away, the injured boy was revealed to be Cameron.

Until that point, Pietra had been hoping against hope that it was not her brother under there but some other random Hufflepuff. Some part of her had known that was futile but Melissa had been totally incoherent and Pietra retained the wishful thought. She threw herself down beside her unconscious brother, fighting Ginny who was trying to pull her away. "CAMERON!" she screamed.

The scream permeated through all the common rooms. Cameron's other sister, Pauline, was a fifth year Ravenclaw. Hearing her younger sister shout for their brother was all the motivation she needed to jump up and fly out the door. She was too quick for Hermione or any of the prefects to grab. Hermione stood at the door and watched helplessly as the young witch ran to her younger sister and brother's aid. Professors McGonagall and Snape arrived at this juncture.

"Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name has happened?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

Hermione thought now was not the right time to correct her former professor for getting her name wrong. "I'm not entirely sure. We arrived after everything started and got the students into their houses. Whatever has happened is down there and somehow involves Cameron Gibbon," she said, pointing down the corridor. Professor Snape was already nearly there, and Professor McGonagall followed swiftly. Madam Pomfrey bustled up the stairs as well, followed by the rest of the professors. Hermione directed the healer to the room at the end.

"Apprentice Malfoy," Filius Flitwick addressed Hermione formally. "Please tell us where the students are."

"We have marshalled them into their house common rooms, sir," Hermione replied. "Your apprentices are keeping watch over them right now," she said, looking at Flitwick, Sprout and Miller. The three immediately moved to their charges. Professors Vector and Sinistra headed to Slytherin, knowing that Severus would be in the room Hermione had indicated that Madam Pomfrey should go into. Mary chivvied Emily to follow Professor Miller into her common room before heading down the corridor to see if she could be of assistance to Poppy. Her degree had been in dentistry but she had knowledge of what to do in an emergency that could be helpful. The rest of the professors disbursed themselves equally among the four house common rooms.

"Are all the Ravenclaws accounted for, Apprentice Malfoy?" Filius asked.

"Yes, sir. Pauline and Pietra Gibbon are in the room at the end. Whatever happened down there, it appears their brother was involved. Luna Lovegood is there as well I have been told," she replied.

"Thank you, Hermione," Filius said softly. He went into the room, Hermione following and closing the door behind her. It took all of her resolve in the next hour and a half to sit by the closed door. She could hear shouting, running footsteps, barked instructions and crying outside. One of the third years had located Emily and Patricia's bags and handed them to Hermione. She was also minding the bags of several other students in the three other houses who had been in the Ravenclaw room when the drama unfolded.

Finally there was a knock at the door. Hermione opened it to find her father standing there. "Ravenclaw may make their way back to their tower now," he said.

Hermione nodded. "I have several bags belonging to non-Ravenclaw students here, what should I do with them?" Hermione asked.

"Stay here with them, I will instruct the other apprentices to do the same. Once the students are clear, the four of you can sort them out and return them back to your masters' houses," Severus replied. Hermione nodded. "Tell Filius to meet us in Minerva's office once he settles his house in their tower."

"Is everyone alright?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus replied. "Your mother and husband have already gone back to our quarters. You may go there as well and wait for my return. Harry will be with me as it appears we need Auror involvement."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. Just what had happened?

.

_Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and alerts. I am glad this chapter is finally done. It is a bit transitional but we needed to move things along. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Until next time. _


	40. Dracos Dark Companion

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_._

_**Chapter 40 – Draco's Dark Companion**_

In the end Hermione did not have all her questions answered that evening. Mary and Draco told her what happened when they entered the small room; just that Draco helped subdue two boys who had been beating and cutting Cameron with a knife and that Mary assisted Poppy in stabilising him enough to move him to the infirmary. They did not know anything else; Draco had been sent away almost immediately upon the arrival of Severus and Minerva. Mary was no longer needed once healers from St Mungo's had been summoned and Cameron's parents arrived on the scene.

Winky arrived bearing a message that Severus and Harry would likely be tied up for several more hours and for Mary, Hermione and Draco to retire for the evening. Reluctantly, Hermione left her mother alone.

It was nearing one in the morning by the time Severus and Harry finally returned home. Mary immediately emerged from the bedroom to greet her husband and son. Harry gave his mother a tight hug before tiredly bidding his parents goodnight and heading straight for his bed. Severus strode straight to the tray of spirits kept on the sideboard in the sitting room and poured himself a measure of Firewhiskey, knocking it back and relishing the burn that made its way down his throat and into his stomach. He put the glass back down and braced his hands on the polished wood of the cabinet. Bowing his head, his vision was captured by a framed photograph of his children, taken moments after Emily's adoption ceremony the previous year. The three of them had bright smiles and waved at their father from the picture.

"Is it inappropriate to say that for once I am glad it was not a child of ours that was targeted?" Severus asked, gently running his finger across the faces in the picture. He smiled gently as Harry, Emily and Hermione closed their eyes in turn and seemed to welcome his loving caress.

"Not to me. Certainly not to those closest to us, who understand us." Severus knew she was referring to Narcissa and Lucius. "It's possibly not a sentiment I would utter outside these walls, but I share your opinion. It certainly is a novel experience, seeing someone else go through it." Mary's eyes suddenly widened. "Not that I would wish that on anybody. As you said, I'm glad it was not one of our children for once."

Severus nodded. He understood her feelings. There was no way to sugar coat the undeniable relief and thankfulness that someone else's child currently lay in the infirmary. Once again he thanked his Angel silently for bringing into his life a woman who understood him so perfectly. He turned so that he was now facing her. Bending his head, he brought his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Without a word, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

.

A little more was revealed at breakfast the following morning when Professor McGonagall rose to address the students:

"Firstly I would like to state how disappointed I am in most of you that you failed to heed the directions of your prefects last evening. With that in mind, I am closing the joint common rooms for the remainder of this week." There were groans from the students at this news. Minerva could almost pick out the students who had adhered to the prefects' attempts to restore order—they were the ones looking most sullen and disappointed.

"This evening you will all be confined to your House common rooms and dormitories. There will be no exceptions to this rule. A member of staff will be overseeing each house for the evening, if you have a specific medical requirement you may see that staff member who will arrange for appropriate attention. If you require library books, please ensure you check them out before dinner. You will be escorted to your dormitories directly after this evening's meal.

"As you may be aware, a most grievous assault was carried out on one of your fellow students last night. He is currently in the infirmary and will remain there for the foreseeable future. The two students who attacked him have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are facing further charges from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." A wave of surprised whispers and muttering greeted this statement. Many students could be seen searching the faces in the hall to try and place who was missing.

"I wish for all of you to remember that behaviour such as this will not be tolerated. Attendance at this school is by invitation, it is not a right. As Headmistress, I reserve the right to rescind your invitation at any time." She paused for effect to allow that statement to sink into the minds of the children before her. "Thank you for your attention. You may now make your way to class."

.

The professors sat in the staff room that evening after dinner, sombre expressions on all their faces. The students were all currently in their house common rooms and dormitories as instructed. Mary, Madam Pince, Madam Hooch and Mr Filch were each overseeing a house for the evening. The apprentices had been drafted during the day to lend assistance as well, each assisting in taking responsibility for the house of their master. Draco was assisting Mary in Slytherin, and Harry had slipped into Ravenclaw with Hermione and Filch, both the Caretaker and Mary having no magic to call on if needed. Madam Pomfrey was tied up with caring for Cameron Gibbon still.

"This is a war!" Professor Rollins stated loudly, banging his fist on the table for emphasis.

"This is _not_ a war, Bernard," Minerva stated firmly. "This is a school. We have recently fought a war, believe me, we can tell the difference."

"And therein lies your problem," Rollins argued back. "A school, _any_ school, is a battleground—students versus students, students versus teachers. Our actions have contributed to allowing last night's attack to happen."

"_Our_ actions," Minerva repeated, incensed at the accusation.

"Yes, _our_ actions. One of the first things an enemy does is reconnoitre for routines and weaknesses. We played right into their hands."

"I fail to see—"

"He is right, Minerva," Severus interrupted the Headmistress. It pained him to agree with Rollins but he could see the man's point perfectly. "We have become complacent. Yes, we fought a real war with an actual battle right here in this school. Experiencing that has made day-to-day life seem tame by comparison. We have a very established routine. A full staff meeting is held every Tuesday night with twenty four prefects being left in charge of nearly seven hundred students spread across twenty different rooms. Twenty one if you count the main corridor linking them all. The situation was ripe for someone to take advantage of."

"Do we yet know the motivation behind the attack?" Professor Vector asked.

"Yes," Minerva said sadly. "Mr Markson and Mr Dent had a distant relative who was killed by Death Eaters in the final weeks of the war for speaking of his belief in the ultimate triumph of Harry Potter. As you know there are many unsolved murders from during that period. A prisoner at Azkaban confessed to several of them early last week. It appears that some of the counselling they are doing up there is showing some benefit. This prisoner is demonstrating true remorse for his crimes and wishes to atone for them. One of his victims was this distant relative, and the family were notified of the confession the day after it was made. The prisoner is Cameron Gibbon's uncle."

Severus took up the tale. "The great-grandfather of the two boys wrote to them and instructed them to avenge the death of their relative. Neither boy had ever met the relative in life by the way. The great-grandfather is elderly and suffering from dementia. The boys apparently worship him though, and took his instruction to heart. By their twisted logic, since they could not take vengeance against the elder Gibbon in Azkaban, his nephew would be a suitable substitute."

"And what is the full extent of Cameron's injuries?" Professor Sinistra asked. Rumours had been flying around all day as to the degree of injury Cameron had suffered. The fact that he was still in the infirmary at Hogwarts indicated he was either well on the road to recovery and was being interred in the hospital wing as a precaution or that his injuries were so severe he was unable to be moved.

"When Poppy and Mary started to attend to him last night, he had a broken arm, three broken ribs and a broken ankle," Professor Sprout answered. "There was extensive bruising all over his body and several small cuts made by the knife. All this was fixed last night once two healers from St Mungo's arrived to assist. There is evidence of a possible spinal cord injury which they will not be able to assess until some of the swelling subsides. And then there is the wound on his left arm." Professor Sprout's voice cracked a little and she was unable to go on.

"Following questioning with Veritaserum, it was discovered that the two boys had quickly devised their plan following the receipt of their instruction, then they began to practice," Minerva continued the explanation. "Mr Markson studied a picture of a Dark Mark and practiced carving it into clay. He boasted to us that he was able to carve it within ten seconds. He cursed his potions knife with a Dark Spell which inhibits any healing on a wound inflicted by it. During the attack, he carved the Dark Mark into Mr Gibbon's left forearm."

There was silence in the room as the professors who were unaware of this digested the information. Severus ignored the looks nearly everyone directed to his own left forearm at that detail, keeping his gaze trained on his employer. "As you all know, we have expelled Mr Markson and Mr Dent from the school," Minerva finished.

"What of the other fight that was going on?" Professor Babbling asked.

"Those two had been asked to create a diversion so Markson and Dent could play a prank," Professor Miller explained. "They had no prior knowledge that the 'prank' was going to be an actual assault. Mary and I ended up calling in their parents today to help them cope with the guilt and grief they are suffering. They are almost as much victims of this as Cameron. It pains me to have to punish them for their fight; I think they are suffering enough as it is."

"Loss of points and lines," Severus said immediately. "_I will not blindly follow the instructions of my peers_. It shows them they are being punished for not questioning what was going on. They are not implicated in the actual attack and are not being punished for that. The loss of points is for fighting." Roman nodded, that was a good solution. He would inform the boys' parents of the punishment and assure them that no further action would be taken. Hopefully they would both take a life lesson from this experience.

"As regrettable as all this is," Rollins stated quietly, "we need to devise a plan going forward of how we will avoid this scenario in future."

"Mary had a suggestion," Severus said when it was apparent no one else had an idea. "She sees the value in weekly, full staff meetings as do I." He noted the nods of his colleagues. The school indeed ran more efficiently when the meetings regarding its administration were held with everyone present. "She proposes waiving the ten galleons per week earning requirement the apprentices are currently held to and instead requiring them to chaperone the students in their house common rooms of a Tuesday evening."

"The ten galleon earning requirement is so we can be assured they are having a quality of life away from the castle though," Minerva stated.

"What possible quality of life can be garnered from only ten galleons per week?" Rollins asked.

"That is what is _required_," Severus said. "All the apprentices are currently tutoring students within the school. I know Hermione, Draco and Lesley are all earning in excess of fifty galleons each per week from parents paying them to privately tutor their children. Hell, Mary and I pay thirty galleons per week to cover the cost of tutoring for Emily."

"Bryce has actually quit his job at Zonko's completely now. He is making more money from ten hours of tutoring each week compared to the twenty he was trying to squeeze in at the joke shop," Roman added.

"As is Neville," Pomona interjected. "He has a waiting list of students requesting tutoring. He also offers DADA following his Outstanding NEWT in the subject." All the masters murmured their agreement at the waiting lists they knew existed. Some of them had even approached their apprentices with specific cases that required assistance. It was a very lucrative business within the school.

"None of this is affecting their own studies?" Rollins asked in disbelief.

"The apprentices were all top of their classes in their chosen field when they attended school. All of them have excellent study habits and all except Neville were prefects from their fifth years. Both Hermione and Lesley were Head Girl in their time as well. They are used to juggling multiple duties while not letting their studies fall behind," Minerva said primly. She disliked when Rollins attacked the apprentices in any manner. He often derided the fact that they were present in the castle.

"If anything, the fact that they are tutoring is keeping them from advancing too far in their studies," Professor Vector said. "I have already told Draco that he may have the summer holidays off as I know he will have finished his first year studies by June. He will be able to pick up his second year in August when we are all expected back at the castle."

"To look at where Hermione is right now you would never think she had had two months off prior to Christmas," Filius said proudly. Again all the masters agreed with what had been said.

"We seem to have gotten slightly off track," Minerva reminded them. "Does anyone have a particular issue with Mary's suggestion?"

"'Ow will we decide which apprentice goes where?" Hagrid asked.

"There are five apprentices, six next year, and four houses. I think a random draw would be appropriate each week," Pomona proposed. "If we feel one particular house requires extra supervision then we can send the extra apprentice there. I believe that in conjunction with the prefects, the apprentices will provide adequate supervision." The other professors all agreed.

"What happens with Mr Gibbon now?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"Until the healers can determine the extent of the damage, if any, to his spine, he cannot be moved," Minerva said. "His parents and sisters have been with him today although the girls will return to classes tomorrow. Once a diagnosis is made we will see how best to proceed from there. Either he will remain here in the hospital wing, go home to his parents' care or to St Mungo's. With any luck, something can be devised to reduce the scarring on his arm."

"Severus, wasn't Hermione injured in a similar way during the war?" Professor Babbling asked delicately.

"No she was not," Severus replied. "There have been many rumours that she was, but they are just that." His daughter's experiences had left a mental scar rather than a physical one. To his knowledge she had not suffered any panic attacks in recent months but he also knew she was still taking a measure of calming draught every day to help her deal with anxiety.

"Is there any other business?" Minerva asked pointedly. She adjourned the meeting when no one brought anything up and the professors disbursed for the evening.

.

On the following Monday afternoon, Emily was sitting in the library outpost room with her Astronomy study group. Even though she was completing independent studies, she still enjoyed being part of the various little groups that met regularly to go over what they had learned and complete homework. Mary and Severus highly encouraged her to keep attending these group sessions as well so she did not alienate herself from any of her year-mates simply because she was so far ahead of them in academic work. Study groups with Emily in them benefitted from her knowledge as well as she was able to recommend alternate sources of reference for their work and check over their homework for them.

The study group today was quite subdued. This group normally contained Cameron. It was a great secret, the extent of Cameron's injuries, but they knew he still remained in the hospital wing. She had made a card for him, attaching a pressed flower that he had once given her while they were still going out. He was not allowed visitors but she planned on going to visit him as soon as he was.

Emily was focusing most of her attention today on Melissa Lowdon, Cameron's girlfriend. She was having a lot of trouble concentrating on anything. One by one, the other members of their group left having completed their work. Emily was once again patiently explaining the phases of the planet Venus and diagramming them for her. She was interrupted when Melissa threw her quill onto the table and forcefully stated, "This is stupid! Who cares about stupid Venus?"

"I guess Professor Sinistra does," Emily said, trying to lighten the moment. It failed; Melissa simply stared at her as though she had grown another head. "We can work on something else if you like," Emily offered, trying another track. "Is there anything you want to revise or need some help on?"

"I need to see Cameron. They won't let me!" Melissa huffed.

Emily's eyebrows rose in surprise. She knew Cameron was not allowed visitors but she assumed Melissa would not be classed amongst 'visitors'. She was his girlfriend. Perhaps Cameron's parents did not take the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing seriously at his age. Still, Emily was aware that deep feelings existed between Cameron and Melissa. Maybe they were not feelings such as those that the couples in Emily's family held between them—her mother and father, Hermione and Draco, Harry and Ginny and her Godparents. But that made them no less real. Ginny had told her how she had been in love with Harry since she was twelve! She had just had to wait for Harry to catch up. They had had a great laugh at how clueless Harry was—_and how boys in general were_.

"Have they said why?" Emily asked.

"No, just that he can't have any visitors and as soon as he can be moved they are taking him away. I don't know if he's gotten any of my cards or letters. I just want to talk to him, what if he thinks I haven't come to see him because I don't want to be with him anymore?" Melissa sniffed.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that," Emily said. There was no disguising the tentativeness in her voice. Who knew what Cameron was thinking right now? But this was wrong. Melissa should be allowed to see him. An idea suddenly presented itself to her. "Meet me tonight in the Entrance Hall just before curfew. I know how we can get you in," she said.

"Are you sure? What if we get caught?" Melissa asked.

"It's a risk we have to take," Emily said firmly. "You just have to weigh that risk against seeing Cameron and decide which is more important to you. Do you want to see him and maybe end up with detention? Or do you want to sit cosy in your common room and have to wonder if he is thinking you don't want to be his girlfriend anymore?"

"I'll meet you," Melissa said immediately. "Why just before curfew though? Why not straight after dinner?"

"Pietra told me her parents stay with Cameron until nine every night. That's curfew. I know for a fact that Madam Pomfrey leaves the infirmary every night just after curfew so she can have a walk in the courtyard, she likes the night air. Sometimes on home weekends and in the holidays she lets me walk with her. She usually takes about twenty minutes. That's our window."

"Okay," Melissa agreed. There was still a look of trepidation about her face, but she wanted to see Cameron. She stared at Emily for a moment, a puzzled look on her face. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked suddenly.

Emily was a bit taken aback by this question. "Because I am nice," she answered simply.

"But you and Cameron broke up because he liked me, and I got together with him straight away. You should hate us."

"Yes, I broke up with Cameron because I knew he liked you. If I wanted to I could've fought to keep him. I knew that he didn't like how much I studied but I won't compromise my education for anything or anyone. My sister helped me see that I wanted something different at the moment so I told Cameron I couldn't be with him and that maybe he was more suited to someone else. Then I told you we broke up," Emily explained.

Melissa stared at Emily for several moments, shocked that the other girl would admit to all this. It was quite mature of her. But then Melissa remembered just how smart she was, maybe it all tied together somehow. "So how are we going to get to the hospital wing without being caught?" Melissa whispered.

"Leave it to me," Emily said. She had to pay a visit to her brother.

.

Emily strolled nonchalantly toward Melissa that evening after dinner, her bag slung over her shoulder. There were a lot of students milling about. The Entrance Hall was the connecting point to lead to all the different tower and dungeon dormitories so was usually the place where friends would separate for the night. Emily casually steered Melissa down a side corridor, ducking into an alcove hidden by a tapestry. Melissa looked impressed at Emily's knowledge of the hidey-hole.

"You know so much about this place," Melissa said in awe.

"I live here, remember?" Emily replied with a grin. "Apart from the professors' private quarters and offices I'm allowed to go anywhere I want in the castle. It's fun to explore and Harry's shown me heaps of secret places as well."

"Wow," was all Melissa could say.

"You should come for a sleepover during the Easter holidays," Emily invited. "Parents usually let my friends stay because Mum and Dad are in charge of them during the school year anyway. We're going to be setting up our new house but we can arrange a day and night when we'll be here. Dad will still have to do some brewing and stuff."

"Stay with Professor Snape?" Melissa asked. A faint look of terror had entered her eyes. Emily giggled at it.

"He's not that bad," she said with a roll of her eyes. "He's an absolute pussy cat once you get to know him. He'll even tell you what you can do to improve in his class. I'll probably have to translate it for you later because he says it in a really roundabout way and a lot of my friends don't get it, but it's still a good thing."

"What about your brother and sister? Will they be there too? I don't know if I could sit at a dinner table with them all like it was normal," she said nervously.

"They're just people," Emily pointed out. "They might be they might not. It depends what else they have going on. Count yourself lucky. I once sat at a table with my parents, my brother and sister, Ginny, Draco, Headmistress McGonagall, Minister Shacklebolt, Mr and Mrs Weasley and my Godparents! That's ten of the most powerful and connected witches and wizards in the country!"

Melissa's eyes widened. "Who are your Godparents?" she whispered.

"Sorry, I thought you knew. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Emily answered. Melissa's eyes goggled even further. Suddenly just having Harry Potter at the dinner table did not seem so bad. She was distracted when Emily pulled a fluid, silvery-grey piece of material from her bag.

"Is that what I think it is?" Melissa asked in awe.

"If you think this is Harry's Invisibility Cloak, then yes," Emily replied.

"Did you steal it?" Melissa asked.

"No, of course not, I asked Harry for it and he loaned it to me. I have to return it tomorrow."

"Wow," Melissa breathed. She reached out a tentative hand to touch the shimmering material. She smiled when she felt it. "It's like water," she said.

"I know; it's really cool. Come on, we have to get going." Emily threw the cloak over the two of them and they exited the alcove, heading for the hospital wing.

They made it there with no complications. They listened at the door, hearing Mr and Mrs Gibbon speak with Madam Pomfrey. The floo within the room let off the telltale roar of someone using it to exit. A few minutes later the door to the infirmary opened and Madam Pomfrey stepped out. She closed the door behind her, not locking it in case a student or professor came to the infirmary in distress. Everyone knew there was a bell on her desk that would summon her immediately if she was needed. Emily and Melissa waited until the Medi-witch was out of sight before quietly entering the room. None of the beds save one was occupied. Melissa came out from under the Cloak and ran to Cameron's bedside.

Emily watched from a distance, she had no desire to interrupt the reunion between Cameron and Melissa. Both of them were crying she could see. She gave a small wave and a reassuring smile when Cameron looked over at her, obviously just having been told by Melissa how she came to be in the hospital wing.

Emily stationed herself back at the door, keeping a very close eye on the time. Precisely fifteen minutes after they had arrived, she called out to Melissa that it was time for them to go. Melissa hurriedly gave Cameron a peck on the cheek and rushed back to Emily. Emily waved at Cameron once more before throwing the Cloak over her companion and her once more. They left the room as stealthily as they had entered. Not a moment too soon either. They had just closed the door and crossed to the other side of the corridor when Madam Pomfrey reappeared. Both girls froze, almost not daring to breathe while the Matron disappeared into her domain. With caution, they made their way down into the dungeons to the Hufflepuff common room. They stopped outside a portrait of a squat farmer tending a field of cabbages. Emily pulled off the cloak. Neither girl noticed a portrait of a young girl further down the corridor suddenly leave her frame.

"Thank you," Melissa said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Emily replied. "How is Cameron?" She had been dying to ask this question but did not want to talk while they were on the move.

"Not great," she replied sadly. "He did think that no one wanted to be his friend anymore. He hasn't seen any letters or cards or presents. His parents have been keeping everyone except his sisters away. He said that Pietra told him that everyone still was his friend and that I was really missing him but he didn't believe her. He was really happy you helped me sneak in." Emily smiled. Melissa knew her new friend would do the same again if needed.

"What about his injuries?" Emily asked.

Tears filled Melissa's eyes. "His back is fine, they were really worried it had been damaged but it is just bruised. He has to stay as still as he can for another week to help it recover. Did you know they carved a Dark Mark onto his arm?" Melissa asked quietly. Emily gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She shook her head, she had not known that.

"His parents are really ashamed by it. And the healers can't figure out how to get rid of it. Your dad is working on it too but he hasn't had any luck yet. Cameron said he understood if I didn't want to be with him because of it." Melissa drew herself up to her full height and stubbornly thrust out her chin. "But I told him that a scar on his arm would never make me not want him. He would have to do something a lot worse than be an innocent victim for me to break up with him," she said proudly. Emily nodded her agreement. Another idea began to form in her mind but she did not voice it.

"He said he was going to stand up to his parents now and force them to let me visit. He hadn't before because he believed them when they told him he wasn't well enough. But he knows he is. So we probably won't need this again," she said, picking up a corner of the Cloak.

"I'm really glad we did this," Emily said. "Both of you needed it. It was definitely worth the risk."

"Yes it was," Melissa agreed. The two girls gave each other a quick, friendly hug. "Thank you again. You have no idea how much this meant to me. Can we be really good friends now?"

"I thought we already were," Emily said with a smile. "You should go in; it will take me another ten minutes to walk back up to Gryffindor."

"It's a pity you don't know any shortcuts to get you into the tower," Melissa said.

"Well that would be a bit of a security risk I guess. It's okay, I know how to be sneaky," she said with a giggle. Melissa smiled and waved as she opened the portrait to the Hufflepuff common room. The squat farmer gently admonished the girls for being out after curfew but there was no heat behind his words.

Emily threw the Cloak back over her and made her way back up to Gryffindor tower. The trip was reasonably uneventful. Twice she stopped when she heard patrolling prefects talking in the distance and once she flattened herself against a wall when Rollins passed by. She had just climbed the stairs leading to the portrait of the Fat Lady guarding the entrance to her tower when she was brought to an abrupt halt.

Standing in front of the portrait, his arms resolutely folded and his back stiffly holding him straight was her father. Her eyes widened under the Cloak. '_What am I going to do?_' she thought in panic. She looked around for an escape but ultimately it was futile. There was only one way into the tower. She could not even backtrack and floo from their quarters because travel within the school was restricted to professors and apprentices only. There was a special password required to access the common room floos and she did not know it.

She had just begun to wonder how long she might have to wait when the soft, silky tones of her father's voice reached her, "I know you are there, Miss Warren-Snape."

'_Crap, its_ Professor Snape, _not Dad_,' she thought. '_Fair enough, I am a student and he is the Deputy Headmaster._' Without further ado, Emily pulled the Cloak from her, revealing herself.

"Explain yourself," Professor Snape instructed.

"I can't," Emily whispered.

"You can't, or you won't?" Professor Snape asked.

"Any excuse I give won't matter, I'm still out after curfew," Emily replied. She had to be careful; she did not want to get Melissa in trouble as well.

"What I fail to understand is why you would be out after curfew with Miss Lowdon and an Invisibility Cloak."

Emily looked up in surprise. "How did you know I was with Melissa?" she asked in astonishment.

"For someone who lives in this castle, it appears you have forgotten that the walls literally have eyes," Professor Snape drawled.

'_Crap, I forgot about the portraits. We should have had that conversation in an alcove_,' she thought. Emily looked down at her feet. "What is my punishment?" she asked in resignation.

"No trying to make excuses for your behaviour?" he asked.

"No, sir. Just know that I would do it again if I had to," she said, mirroring Melissa's pose and expression from earlier.

"Did you steal your brother's Invisibility Cloak?" Severus asked.

"NO!" Emily answered quickly. She saw her father's eyes narrow. She grimaced when she realised he had worked out that Harry had loaned her the Cloak. She may as well come clean. "I asked Harry to loan me the Cloak so I could sneak Melissa into the hospital wing to visit Cameron," she confessed.

"Why would Miss Lowdon be that desperate to visit her Housemate?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Because she's his girlfriend," Emily answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Emily winced again—she knew he did this to stave off an explosion of exasperation. She knew he was disappointed in her right now, but she knew he was not particularly angry. He started muttering but the only words Emily was able to pick out were '_hormonal teenagers_' and '_obstinate Gryffindors_'. She ruthlessly squashed down the small grin that was trying to fight its way onto her face.

"Five points from Gryffindor and detention Wednesday evening Miss Warren-Snape. Seven o'clock, my classroom," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," Emily agreed meekly. "Does Melissa have to come too?"

"No, even though you have confirmed she was with you, you were the only one caught." He did not miss the sigh of relief his daughter gave that her friend was not also in trouble. Despite himself, he was rather proud that she did not try to persuade him to have the other girl share her punishment. '_Although someone _else_ might share it..._' "Please give me the Cloak and I will return it to Harry." Emily passed the Invisibility Cloak over. "Button, why did you feel you had to break the rules rather than try to go through the proper channels to visit your friend?" Severus asked.

Emily knew she was now dealing with her father. "Because Melissa had every right to see Cameron and his parents were being stupid not to allow it," she said stubbornly.

"Whether or not you agree with their decision, it is their decision. Just as it would be mine and Mary's if you were in a similar position."

"You didn't stop visitors for Hermione because you knew how much having her friends around would help. We were in that room for only fifteen minutes but the difference in Cameron from when we went in to when we came out was huge. He had hope back on his face. It would have taken days to convince his parents to let Melissa in, now he has the confidence to tell them that he wants his friends to visit," she argued.

"Nevertheless, as teachers we must respect the wishes of the parents of our students no matter our own personal feelings." Like his daughter he did not agree with the isolation imposed on Mr Gibbon by his parents. He, Poppy, Minerva and Mary had all tried to reason with them in the past few days but they were obstinately refusing to allow anyone other than family to see him. They had discovered the mark carved on his arm could not be covered by anything as the nature of the curse caused it to become infected if concealed. Mr and Mrs Gibbon were appalled that their son now carried the same mark as his grandfather and uncle, even though he had had no part in it being placed there. Severus knew that grief and stress were precipitating their decision but it made him no less angry on their son's behalf that they were reacting like this.

"They're still wrong," Emily said stubbornly. Severus merely nodded his agreement. Satisfied that her father shared her opinion she gave him a quick hug around the waist. "Will I have further punishment?" she asked. She turned puppy dog eyes on him for this question. She had no doubt she had earned the point loss and detention, but if she could get out of further punishment from her parents then she would try anything she could.

Severus looked down at her. He could feel his resolve melting at the sight of her big eyes, and ruthlessly squashed the soft feelings down. '_If your former self could see you be so manipulated by a child, he would be mortified_,' he chastised himself. The continued forlorn gaze of his youngest wore him down slightly though, enough to return her hug and say, "I do not think so. I will be telling your mother about this though so she may level some form of punishment," he warned.

"Da-ad," Emily whined. "Loss of points and a detention doesn't normally warrant parental notification," she reminded him.

"Then perhaps you should have let yourself be caught by one of the other professors," Severus replied with a smirk. Emily scrunched her mouth up. Severus looked around to ensure they were still alone. He bent to lift his daughter up to his eye level. She hooked her legs around him. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked.

Emily leant in and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Yes, Daddy—don't get caught out after curfew," she said cheekily.

Severus narrowed his eyes. He registered her careful wording of her answer but decided to let it go. A small part of him was screaming that her answer should have been '_Do not _be_ out after curfew_', but a larger part of him remembered what it was like as a student, and there were times that being out after curfew seemed a necessity. The earlier puppy dog eyes and the appellation of '_Daddy_' pulled at his heartstrings as well, despite the blatant manipulation at their use. He kissed his daughter's cheek as she had done his and put her back down on the ground.

"Goodnight, Button," he said.

"Goodnight, Dad. I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he replied. He opened the portrait for her and saw her inside before turning and striding back down to the dungeons.

He stopped outside his quarters and was about to go in when he had a wicked idea. He donned the Invisibility Cloak and slipped inside. He stopped in the doorway to the sitting room. In front of him Harry sat on the sofa engrossed in a bridal magazine of all things. A Quidditch magazine lay in easy reach so Severus knew he had affected a silent entry. The Quidditch volume was obviously there for Harry to grab in a hurry and conceal what he was really reading. Severus could hear the shower from his and Mary's bathroom so obviously his wife was otherwise occupied.

Severus stealthily crossed the room and came to stand directly in front of Harry. With an invisible finger he reached out and poked the magazine Harry was reading. Harry reacted immediately, drawing his wand and brandishing it at the seemingly empty room. "Who's there?" Harry demanded.

Severus did not answer. He moved to Harry's side and tickled his ear. Harry jumped again, grabbing his ear and feeling through the air for whoever or whatever it was that was tormenting him. Severus reached around and tickled Harry's other ear.

"I swear to Merlin if you don't show yourself I will hex now and ask questions later," Harry threatened, waving his wand around in front of him. Severus shook with silent laughter. Considering he was currently _behind_ his son, he felt safe. With that in mind, he poked Harry in the back of the head, quickly moving back to stand in front of the sofa. Harry jumped to his feet and scanned the area directly behind the sofa. Severus took advantage of his son's turned back to remove the Cloak and level his own wand at his son. Harry turned around again warily, still unsure where the threat was. "STUPEFY!" he yelled when he saw a black-clad man with a wand pointed at him.

Severus merely deflected the spell to the ceiling as though it were nothing more than a Jelly-Legs jinx. He smirked as Harry's face paled when he realised he had just hexed his father. "What the hell?" Harry demanded loudly.

Severus held the Cloak out to Harry. Harry's incensed expression morphed into one of nervousness and guilt when he realised just what it was his father was holding. "She got caught, huh?" Harry asked.

"Very easily," Severus replied. "Unlike you, she has a remorseful streak when it comes to rule breaking. A portrait alerted me to her presence in front of the Hufflepuff common room so I hastened to Gryffindor's. I stood there like an idiot for fifteen minutes saying, '_I know you are there_' to thin air every few minutes until she revealed herself."

"Did she tell you why she wanted the Cloak?" Harry asked.

"Yes she did, and despite my personal feelings on the matter, she still broke the rules and so she was punished accordingly."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Loss of points and detention," Severus replied.

"Seems fair, I guess," Harry said with a sigh. He would have to give his little sister better lessons in stealth. Even _Hermione_ managed to break rules without getting caught.

"Wednesday evening, seven o'clock, my classroom," Severus said cryptically.

Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What... duelling practise?" he asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I want to duel with you in a room full of glass jars storing volatile potions ingredients," he said sarcastically. "You will attend at that time and place for your punishment."

"_My_ punishment?" Harry repeated in astonishment. "You're giving me _detention_?" he asked incredulously.

"If you will recall last May your sisters engaged in behaviour unbecoming to them. Emily was punished with a week of restriction. Hermione shared her punishment for the infraction," Severus reminded him.

"Hermione wasn't restricted all the time though, she still went out nights," Harry argued.

"Yes, but that was for an entire week. This is one evening. You were an accomplice of your sister, it is only fair you share her crime," Severus pointed out.

One part of Harry was absolutely incensed that he was being subjected to punishment at his age. There was another part of him though; a part that looked suspiciously like himself aged eleven, who was resolutely telling him that if he had had a caring, parental figure at that age, how much more likely was he to have had the stability and peace of mind he now currently enjoyed much earlier. He had done wrong in aiding Emily. He was going to be married soon, and be starting a family in a few short years. Was he going to let his children grow up with the same lack of discipline he had? With no sense of boundaries and no trust in adults?

Too late, he realised he should not have encouraged Emily in her rule breaking. He should have accompanied her to talk to their parents and try to lend his voice to breaking down the resolve of Cameron's parents to allow visitors. "Alright," Harry capitulated.

"I am glad to see you are accepting responsibility," Severus said with approval.

"I don't want my own children to grow up the way I did. I want to follow more what you and Mum are doing with Emily. Part of that will be accepting the punishments dished out. I should know how that feels before I do it to my own kids," Harry shrugged.

Severus patted Harry's shoulder. "You are finally learning," he said. Harry let out a laugh. "What could have possibly had you so engrossed in that magazine when I came in?" Severus asked, a patronising eyebrow lifting on his forehead.

Harry immediately turned red and covered the bridal magazine with the Quidditch magazine. "I like looking at the pictures," he defended. If anything, Harry turned even redder at this admission.

Severus laughed at his son's discomfiture. "Normally a man would say he reads the articles when caught with a magazine he should not have." It took Harry a moment to get the reference. Once the blood had stopped filling his face he was redder than a tomato.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. He picked up the magazine and flipped to a certain page. He thrust the magazine into his father's hands. Staring at him from the page was a picture of his daughter and son-in-law. Their photograph was being used to promote Julia's range of robes. It was one of his personal favourites from the wedding. Hermione's green eyes were sparkling with happiness and Draco's face was clear of any of the worries he had had since the attack on his new wife two months prior. The photograph showed a couple in love, on the happiest day of their lives. The robes were of course impeccable, but they were only an accompaniment to the picture. Julia had been very shrewd asking to use this picture.

"I like the pictures, too," Severus confessed.

.

Emily resolutely took a breath before knocking on the portrait frame concealing the entrance to Hermione and Draco's quarters the next day. She waited patiently until the portrait door opened to reveal Draco standing there. He looked at her in surprise.

"Button, shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"Sort of, I told Professor Binns I would work in the library for this class. I can spare the few minutes I need to talk to you," Emily replied. She doubted the ghost-professor even realised whether or not she attended his class. Like nearly all of them, she was working independently. Severus knew the order of assignments Binns handed out so she was just working her own way through them.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked. "Something from yesterday's session?" Draco tutored Emily in Arithmancy every Tuesday afternoon. Since he had been assigned to Gryffindor yesterday evening, their earlier session had spilled into the night. He ended up hosting a revision session for all the Gryffindor Arithmancy students. Luckily Neville was also assigned to Gryffindor and kept control of the rest of them. Draco invited Emily inside.

"No, I need to ask you to do something," Emily said. Draco gave her a questioning look, silently prompting her to go on. Emily took another breath. "Cameron is having trouble coming to terms with how he now probably has to live with a Dark Mark on his arm. I thought you would be the best person to talk to him about it and how you live with it."

Draco was quite taken aback. It took him a moment to find his voice. "I-I don't think it's quite the same situation. I got this willingly," he gestured to his left sleeve, "I wasn't held down while it was brandished into my arm," Draco said.

"Maybe not, but you were held down by the threat Riddle made that he would kill Aunt Cissy if you didn't take the Mark," she pointed out. "It's practically the same thing."

"Perhaps," Draco conceded. "There was a time in my life that I wanted this though. To my knowledge Cameron has never desired this to be a part of him."

"Nor to mine. When you wanted it, did you know what it _really_ meant?" Emily asked pointedly.

"No, to me it was just another way to be like my father," Draco replied.

"So you wanted the picture on your arm. That's what Cameron has. And it's what you now have. You still have to live with it every day. I just thought you could help Cameron deal with it too."

"Let me think about it," Draco said. Emily stood up and went to the door. Draco followed her.

"Thank you, Draco. I really think you can help him with this," Emily said. Draco patted her shoulder and bent to place a brotherly kiss on the top of her head. She opened the door and left.

Draco went back into the study and picked up the parchment he had been working on. The numbers and symbols started to run together and make no sense to him. He threw the parchment down and went to the sitting room instead. He surprised Trilly who had taken the opportunity to tidy up a little bit. She took one look at her master and popped off to the kitchen. Within seconds there was a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits in front of him. Trilly went to clean the bathroom instead. For an indeterminate length of time, Draco sat staring into the empty fireplace. He thought about everything and nothing.

Yes, when he was younger the thought of pledging eternal service to Lord Voldemort filled him with a sense of power, a sense of right. That he would be part of something so big in their world—ridding it of the tainted blood of Muggle-borns, half-bloods and Blood Traitors. Once again raising those of pure-blood to the heights they deserved.

That was before he found out that it was service or death. Service and subject to the mere whim of a despotic madman. Service and being witness to crimes no man should have to witness. He had been lured to the Dark Arts, seduced by their power and the heady feeling that coursed through his veins when he unleashed them. Just thinking about them now made him want to retch. When Riddle burnished the Mark into his arm, Draco had been unprepared for the pain that followed. In that moment, seeing the look of terror in his mother's eyes, the pride on his mad Aunt's face, hearing the cheers of the other Death Eaters, he knew he had made an irrevocable mistake.

Maybe this was part of his penance. Being made to once again confront his worst demons and help this innocent boy live with this blemish on his body. He undid the cuff of his left sleeve and rolled it up, exposing the Mark to his vision. He was still staring at it when Hermione breezed in the door, talking a mile a minute as usual.

"Finally, buried in the text of one of the most obscure Charms books I have ever read, I finally found reference to the—" Hermione stopped in her tracks when she noticed her husband's total introspection and focus on his marked skin. "Darling?" she said softly.

Draco blinked and immediately stood up to greet his wife. Gathering her in his arms, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Hello, Sweet," he said.

"Hi, what's wrong?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Emily came to see me," Draco said, pulling no punches. "She asked if I could talk to Cameron about his injury. Apparently he is not dealing with it very well."

"I imagine not," Hermione agreed. "Do you think you can?"

"I'm still deciding. I think I probably should. But then I realised, you and I have never talked about it."

"There's never been a need. I know it's there, I know why it's there, and I know it's never going to go away. If anything, to me it's a reminder of how far you've come, from that arrogant, cruel little despot you were; to the man I love now. You will never see me worshipping this," Hermione said firmly, gesturing to the Dark Mark, "you will never see me caress or kiss it as though it were just another tattoo, as I _do_ with your other one. This mark is part of you, but not the defining part. I don't love you less because you have it, and I certainly don't love you more because you have it. It's just there."

Draco knelt and leaned his head against Hermione's abdomen and embraced her around her waist—almost as if in worship. "I don't deserve a woman as understanding as you," he said softly.

"Well lucky for you, you have one," she replied. She knew there were women out there who wondered how she, the Golden Girl of the Golden Trio, Bastion of the Light, Best Friend and Sister to Harry Potter, could be intimate with a man who bore the brand of what she had fought against. But what had she fought against if it was not to allow someone a second chance? To stand up and say, '_Yes he made a bad choice, but he recognises that and has atoned for it, is continuing to atone for it every day_.' She rubbed his back and shoulders soothingly before she gestured for him to stand once more.

Leaning into his embrace, she said, "I have forgiven you, you know that. I have never asked if you have yet forgiven yourself."

Draco was silent for some time. "I have forgiven myself for some things," he said candidly. "There are others I have not yet worked my way through. I know I don't speak of it to you, but I do know I have some work to do."

"You can speak to me if you like," Hermione offered.

"Thank you but no. I manage to do most of it in my head. Occasionally I talk to my father. There is still darkness inside me, darkness that has reared its head in the last six months," he confessed.

"I know," Hermione said softly.

"No, you don't," Draco said seriously.

"Ancient and Noble Laws?" she reminded him. "Did you really think I wouldn't look those up once I heard the term? It is merely a legal way for you, Dad and Father, with Harry and Neville's backing, to do pretty much whatever you want to the three Death Eaters that attacked us. I would bet anything that the only reason the three of you haven't acted on them yet is because you are making them sweat over it for as long as possible." Her eyebrows rose in question, daring him to contradict her supposition.

"You never said anything," Draco said, surprised she had figured out their plan.

Hermione tightened her embrace. "Maybe I think they deserve whatever comes their way. It's legal, if they had shown some remorse over their action I probably would have discouraged you. Right now I think the contemplation and fear they are undoubtedly living with is punishment enough."

"That's our thoughts too. When the time comes, Father and Severus will probably do most if not all of the dirty work. Just the thought of it..."

"And that is what proves to me that you were never really as dark as you claim to be. If you were, you would be imagining all sorts of twisted scenarios in your head and feeling no revulsion or contempt at the prospect of carrying them out." She leaned in to kiss his lips. "I forgive you for everything," she repeated.

Draco searched her face. Seeing nothing but love and compassion he crashed his lips onto hers, tangling her tongue with his own. He held her body tight against his, almost as if her were trying to meld the two of them together. The couple did not leave their quarters for the rest of the day.

.

Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Neville all enjoyed a hearty laugh at Harry's expense when it was revealed he had to serve detention on Wednesday evening. He had hoped to keep it quiet but Severus had wasted no time in whispering the information into the correct ears. Harry and Emily spent the evening side-by-side scrubbing cauldrons. Harry actually found it to be a good workout which kind of defeated the purpose but which Harry took a perverse pleasure in informing his father of.

Cameron had made his parents see that shutting him away from his friends was actually detrimental to his recovery. Select friends were now allowed in the infirmary for ten-minute blocks of time to visit. Melissa thanked Emily profusely once again; especially when she found out her friend had taken a points loss and detention for helping her sneak into the hospital wing. Melissa had been mortified to hear that _Harry Potter_ had also received punishment for his part in loaning the Cloak to Emily. Melissa could not understand how Emily was so blasé about the whole episode. But then she remembered what Emily had said about the people she routinely socialised with. She supposed if her own brother suddenly became famous she probably would not treat him any differently to how she did now.

Because of the relaxation of restrictions around who could visit with Cameron, Draco found himself sitting in a chair by Cameron's bedside on the Friday afternoon in the week following Cameron's attack. The decision had been made for Cameron to remain at Hogwarts while his spine recovered from the bruising; the healers were reluctant to speed the recovery along magically given the fragility of that particular body part. Magic could cure many things; a damaged spinal cord was not one of them.

"So..." Draco began.

Cameron did not give him an inch. He had no clue why Draco Malfoy was sitting in the chair next to him. All he knew of the blond apprentice was that he used to be a Death Eater, he was acquitted—which Cameron did not have a problem with—he was married to Emily's sister and he hated him. Draco that is. Hated Cameron. He was pretty sure it was because he was going out with Emily. And then he wasn't. Cameron knew that Harry Potter felt the same way about him.

"How is your back?" Draco asked.

"Sore," Cameron replied.

"And what about your other injuries?"

"They're all healed."

"Your arm?"

Cameron immediately clammed up. He turned his head away from his visitor.

"I know what it's like," Draco said.

"No you don't," Cameron said. There was no rancour behind his tone, it was matter-of-fact. "You don't know what it's like to be held down and beaten until your bones break and to have this... _this_ carved into your arm. It's never going to go away you know. It's there forever. I didn't want it and now I have to live with it." There was silence for several minutes.

"You're right. I don't know what it feels like to be beaten and have a Dark Mark carved into my arm. But I do know what it's like to be held down by a threat, and to have the Mark burned into my arm by the most evil wizard I am ever likely to meet."

"How can you be held down by a threat?" Cameron asked condescendingly.

"When Riddle says to you that you have to take the Mark, and complete a task for him, or he will make you watch as your mother is beaten, raped and finally killed in front of you, you would gladly hold still while he spent thirty agonising minutes brandishing through every layer of your skin to place his mark on you. Does yours hurt?" Draco asked conversationally.

"No," Cameron replied, subdued at imagining himself in Draco's place. He would have done the same thing to protect his mother or his sisters.

"Mine hurt until the moment he died. The pain never went away. It prickled, like a thousand needles just stabbing you hard enough to be annoying and painful for every minute of every fucking day. And when he wanted you, oh the needles were welcome to stab me as much as they wanted. The mark would flare up and it would be like your arm was on fire! And you knew you had to attend him because it was the only way to make the pain go away. Not once did I resist his call. I know people who tried. I know a man who ripped his own shoulder from its socket trying to ignore the call. He did not survive the night because he kept the Dark Lord waiting for ten minutes." Draco was staring into the distance, oblivious to the wide-eyed boy lying in the bed next to him.

"Can I see it?" Cameron whispered.

Draco blinked. He had not meant to get so lost in his tale but once the words started they had spilled out of him. He cleared his throat. "Of course you can," he replied. He unbuttoned his cuff and lifted his sleeve. His arm was held out for Cameron to examine. The teenager hesitantly reached out his own arm, comparing his wound with Draco's Mark.

"They're the same," Cameron said.

"The loser had been practising apparently," Draco remarked.

Despite everything, a snort escaped Cameron's lips. "He is a _loser_," Cameron agreed.

"I know this is hard for you," Draco said. "And I know everyone is offering you advice. But as someone who has to live with this... May I tell you what my wife told me a few days ago?" Cameron nodded. "She said this mark is part of me, but it's not the defining part. It's just there. She also said some stuff about loving me but I don't think you want to hear that." Like all young teenage boys, Cameron screwed up his nose at the thought of having to hear about mushy stuff. Cameron was pretty sensitive for his gender and age, but he was still a thirteen year old male.

Draco chuckled at the look on the younger boy's face. "You'll welcome that kind of talk one day. Anyway, my best advice to you is to just live your life. Live it how you want to live it, otherwise those losers have beaten you. They think they've ruined you by carving that onto your arm. It doesn't define you. Go out and prove that you're still the better man. You have your education ahead of you to shine in, and your future wife and children to be a good provider for. Do you see what I mean?"

A thoughtful expression came over Cameron's face. "Don't hide away just because I have a scar on my arm, still do everything I was going to do and prove to them that just because my Uncle was a bad man, I'm not. I'm like Harry Potter, I got a scar and I can still be a good guy!"

Draco was a bit taken aback at the sudden reference to Harry, but then again Cameron would have been raised on tales of his supposed brilliance. "Yeah, I guess if you want to be compared to Potter. You know he's not really as great as everyone says."

"I know, Emily always says he's a regular guy but he's still pretty cool and all."

"You know, this is a turning point for you but it will still be hard. No matter what you say and feel, there will always be idiots out there that will pity you or even think you did this on purpose," Draco warned. "If you ever need to talk to someone who knows what you're going through, you can talk to me."

"Thanks, Apprentice Malfoy, I will."

Draco stood and ruffled Cameron's hair. "You can drop the 'Apprentice' if you like. You can even call me Draco if you want."

"Okay, Draco." Draco smiled and left the cubicle. He ran straight into Mary and Poppy, both women had tears shining in their eyes and approving smiles on their faces. Poppy immediately went to tend to Cameron; Mary put her arm around her son-in-law and walked him out of the room.

"That was very brave of you, Draco," Mary complimented.

"Emily and Hermione make a convincing team," Draco replied. "Then Emily brought some little Hufflepuff girl around as well and they both started crying... what the hell was I supposed to do?" he asked. "Salazar Slytherin must be turning in his grave," he said in self-contempt.

Mary laughed. "Somehow I think even Slytherin himself would have been putty in the hands of two crying thirteen-year olds.

Draco shook his head. "What am I going to do when I have kids?" he asked. He knew, it was one of the first things he had learned: how best to manipulate his parents. Mary merely laughed again.

She sobered quickly though. "Draco, may I ask you a personal question?" Draco nodded. "What are you going to tell your children about..." she gestured at his left arm.

Looking down at his arm, Draco replied, "I don't really know yet. But Daddy, Grandfather and Grandad are all going to have the same mark on their arm. I'm sure it will come up. One thing I do know is that I don't want to hide it from them. I don't want them to arrive here age eleven and be blindsided by the revelation that Daddy was a Death Eater. Obviously I won't be telling them things that will give them nightmares... anything they are told will be age-appropriate. But I think they need to know from a young age so none of the mistakes are repeated."

"Have you and Hermione spoken about this?" Mary asked. She was impressed with Draco's answer.

"No, but I was thinking about it a bit when I was preparing to come and talk to Cameron. I'm sure she'll agree with me."

"I think so too. I'll tell Severus, he'll have a few years to prepare himself," she said with a grin. Draco grinned back. He would love to be around for the conversation between Severus Snape and his curious grandchild.

.

Severus entered their quarters that evening after completing his patrols. Luckily for the students, he had not caught any on his rounds. He had no doubt there were one or two miscreants about, but they were not in the areas he had been. Maybe one of the other professors had had some luck. He was looking forward to spending some time with his wife this evening. They had both been busy this week and Harry was on night shift this weekend, he would not be home until the morning.

Entering the sitting room, he found Mary curled up on her armchair, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. The aroma wafted toward him at the door. He crossed to his pensive wife and bent to kiss her in greeting. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I've just been thinking about everything. You know right now I am almost completely content. We have wonderful children, and I have a brilliant husband whom I love very much. We have a beautiful new house to look forward to as well as a happy home right here. Soon we will be welcoming another daughter into our family. Everyone is happy and healthy. As I said: content."

"You actually said '_almost content_'," Severus pointed out.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Mary asked with a smile.

"What is keeping you from attaining total contentment?" Severus asked. If he had to move heaven and earth he would help his wife achieve total happiness.

"My job," Mary replied. "I'm not getting the satisfaction I did from it when I first started."

This news was not all that surprising to Severus. "You have put a lot of programmes in place, now they are running smoothly. I know the Board rejected your proposals for the health courses, but you could present those again."

"I am not fulfilled by it though. Before Christmas I was able to work it part time with no detriment. I didn't have to pass a single task off to anyone else. The students aren't seeking me out for guidance and my role as a parental liaison is about the only thing I am actually enjoying."

"Minerva is very keen to keep the position filled."

"She could easily find someone else to do it."

"And what would you like to do? I know that dentistry no longer holds a pull for you either."

"I would like to research."

"Research," Severus repeated. "That is always important. You could continue to do that while living here easily as well. I was thinking we should turn Hermione's old bedroom into a study for the two of us—get my desk out of the sitting room. Her room is huge, there is more than enough space and we will be able to ward it more effectively once grandchildren begin to arrive. Do you have an idea what you might like to research?"

"I have been doing some reading and asked a few people some questions in the last few days. As you know I did a lot of reading during Hermione's recovery. I find myself fascinated by the Study of Ancient Runes. I spoke with Bathsheba at length yesterday afternoon. He tells me that Ancient Runes is a field that many are attracted to, but they all want to get into the Curse Breaking and Warding side of things. The research and translation side of it is woefully neglected as it requires absolutely no magic to perform. What don't I have?"

"Magic," Severus replied. "Who else have you spoken with?"

"Lucius," Mary answered. "It was books from his library that got me interested in the first place. He told me that traditionally Ancient Runes was a field many Squibs entered into before the stigma of being a Squib closed even those doors. As a Muggle with full knowledge of the Wizarding World, this field is open to me. I would like to pursue it."

"What are Bathsheba's thoughts?"

"He is willing to take me on. Ancient Runes is two hours per week in a lesson for five years to NEWT level. The course would already have to be abridged because I wouldn't need to learn the actual Curse Breaking and Warding, just the theory behind it. Lucius offered to put me in touch with a private tutor. Assuming Minerva is agreeable, Bathsheba thinks I would be able to complete the course and be ready for the NEWT by the end of the next school year, and he would be willing to take me on as an apprentice starting in August next year. What do you think?"

"I have long thought your job was just that. A job for you to do until you found your passion again. Speaking as one of your employers, would you be willing to work part time and help select and train your replacement while you studied? The position is an important one we would like to keep in the school."

"I would be agreeable to that. May I tell you I already know of someone who might be interested?"

"Who?" Severus asked curiously.

"Andromeda Tonks. Working here would be perfect for her with Teddy. She would need an elf but one comes with the job and she is just as capable as me. Once she knows the job she would be able to complete it in reduced hours as I do now which frees her up to spend time with Teddy."

Severus was thoughtful. "She would be a good choice. As your husband I want you to do whatever makes you happy. This proposal sounds like it would be the final thing you need to reach full contentment. I believe you would shine in this field and Bathsheba is right, the research and translation side of Ancient Runes has fallen away significantly. From a selfish point of view, it is something you can do entirely freelance once your apprenticeship is completed so you may continue to stay here with me easily. The resources in the library would invaluable. I might have to speak with Lucius very soon about acquiring this research company he keeps talking about. With you, Hermione, Draco and likely Emily one day, it would be a very lucrative opportunity."

"You could even begin research yourself if you chose," Mary pointed out.

"Perhaps," Severus replied. "As much as people find it hard to believe I do enjoy teaching and I would like to regain the headmastership one day. Maybe I could research part time or direct some projects. Investing in such a venture would allow us to have first pick of the new masters when they graduate, we could provide an alternative to the Ministry or St Mungo's."

"These are all things for us to discuss later. Will you come with me to speak with Minerva tomorrow?"

"Certainly," Severus agreed. "Contentment is but a conversation away."

Mary smirked. "I think true full contentment will only be achieved upon the arrival of some grandchildren," she said cheekily.

"Grandchildren, do you know something?" Severus asked. There was an almost comical look of alarm in his eyes. Mary giggled at his panic. She knew where it was coming from; he was only forty, still much too young to be considering grandchildren.

"People will have babies when they are nineteen," she said loftily. She winked, knowing the whole time travelling issue made him younger when Hermione was born compared to when she was conceived. Even then he had only been nearly twenty one. "You have nothing to worry about at this stage. Grandchildren are still a few years off. I believe I will be over fifty by the time the first one arrives," she assured him.

"Well, it will be seventeen years before Emily presents us with one," Severus said. He smiled when Mary threw a cushion at him. He would persist in believing Emily would be thirty before he had to give her up to another man.

.

_**A/N**__: Just to clarify, when I said that Hermione had not been injured in the war the way Cameron was I am referring to canon. The carving of the word 'Mudblood' into Hermione's arm is a plot point from the movie, devised by the incredible Helena Bonham Carter and Emma Watson. I have chosen not to employ that here._

_WOW – Chapter 40! When I started this story I thought it would be done in about 25 chapters, guess I was wrong. Thank you again for all your reviews and encouragement. I love receiving every single one and I am equally excited every time my inbox shows one. To the people who have been reviewing faithfully every chapter, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am so glad I am providing you all with something you so obviously enjoy._


	41. What Emily and Neville Saw

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_Happy Easter to all who celebrate it. _

_Thanks as always to those who have reviewed, alerted and favourited the story (and me). I hope you like this chapter. It was starting to get very long so I have cut it at a point that seemed natural while allowing for some intrigue as to what is coming next, not a cliffhanger, just a little situation for Hermione and Draco to have to deal with._

.

**Chapter 41 – What Emily and Neville Saw**

Severus and Mary's conversation with Minerva the next morning proved to be more revealing than they had initially thought. They dispensed rather quickly with Mary's desire for a change in her career. Although Minerva was keen for the Guidance Counsellor position to continue within the school, it transpired that, like Severus, she also thought it would only be something for Mary to do while she found her feet again. Minerva had noticed that the other woman did not appear to like being idle, but at the time her life had undergone such an upheaval that she would not be in a state to best decide what she should do for the rest of it.

Minerva, with a cunning that belied the house of her youth, decided to take a little bit of advantage of the situation. The opportunity to have someone with a fresh vision in the position first was too good to pass up. Minerva was very impressed with the programmes Mary had helped put in place and assured her that they would continue. The Headmistress held the Apprenticeship Programme much dearer to her heart than the Guidance Councillor idea. Minerva was very excited at the possibility of a Muggle being an apprentice in the castle—it would open up a whole range of possibilities for Squibs and even Muggles like Mary who either married into a magical family or had magical children. Perhaps she could talk to some of the other professors who, although they were not masters, were dealing with a subject that required no magic to teach or study—History, Astronomy and Muggle Studies immediately came to mind. She had even thought of introducing some informal health and first aid courses rather than the board-sanctioned ones that had been rejected.

"Never let it be said that I wish for anyone of my acquaintance not to strive for something more in their lives. If everyone around me were completely content then I would die a happy woman. I have no family of my own, I must live vicariously through others," Minerva stated.

Severus and Mary exchanged a quizzical look. "Minerva, surely you know we think of you as a member of our family?" Mary asked.

"I know I am welcome within your home anytime, and I do enjoy myself in your company and that of your children, but I do not delude myself. There are any number of homes I am always welcome in, but when it comes down to it, I realise I am there from a sense of obligation or pity," Minerva said sadly.

"That statement is beneath you, Woman, and I am offended you think so little of the intentions of my family," Severus said severely. "Who was the only person who made me confront my past before making me accept an apology once I woke up after the Final Battle? Who was the first person I shared the news with that I had a daughter? Who listened to me as I worked through my own feelings about Hermione and the role I could possibly play in her life—especially since she had just lost her father? Who was the first outside our children to learn I had proposed marriage to Mary? Did you not appreciate the number of guests at our wedding and the inclusion of yourself among that select number? Who did I trust with bringing my youngest daughter to the hospital when my oldest was attacked? Who sat with our children in the waiting room until we were assured of Hermione's survival? I believe, Minerva, the answer to all those questions is _you_. You should know I do not take relationships lightly, and the evidence before you clearly suggests you hold a post within our family similar to that which my mother would occupy were she alive."

Sparks were almost flying from Severus's eyes after he finished his tirade. Mary reached out with a gentle hand and rubbed his arm soothingly. It was this gesture that brought home to Minerva exactly what he was saying—he regarded her as part of his family! A _true_ part of his family! He would never allow a gesture of affection like that be performed in front of just anyone, and she knew that Mary knew that. Minerva bowed her head, partly in shame at thinking her presence was merely tolerated and partly to hide the swirl of emotions she was sure were present in her eyes. It was several moments later that she felt a presence beside her and she turned her head to look into the eyes of the man who had just all but admitted he thought of himself as her son.

For once allowing true emotion to enter his face, he said to her earnestly, "You taught my son how to be an Animagus; you have not done that for anyone before. You encourage my daughters to strive for academic achievement far beyond that which you encourage the other students; I know, I have seen it. You sat in the very front row next to my wife at our daughter's wedding; I would be honoured if you would do the same at our son's in July. On the rare occasion that we need a child-minder for our Button, you are the first that comes to mind, and not once has she voiced an objection or produced an expression that would indicate she found the prospect of spending time with you objectionable. Even if you do not realise it, you are their grandmother. You are invested in their personal lives in a way that you are not with any of the children of your acquaintance."

Minerva nodded her head, overcome with the rush of feelings that coursed through her body. She looked over at the brown-haired woman still sitting in the chair opposite her. Mary decided to add her own thoughts on the matter. "Minerva, you took me into this castle at a moment's notice for Hermione, then allowed me to stay when you really had no reason to. I saw how much you went out of your way to assist where you could after Michael's death so Severus could support Hermione and me, to a lesser extent. I know you took complete charge of Emily immediately following the death of her Great-Aunt. We all love you as a member of our family, not just our employer and Headmistress. Will you accept that we feel this way?" Mary asked.

The aged Headmistress could now identify the sentiment coursing through her veins. It was one she had always wished to feel, but had never had the opportunity to. Love. Love for a child, her own child. What the couple had stated was true, she was a member of their family, willing to do anything to ensure their happiness and health. She searched her feelings and could honestly say she did not feel this depth of emotion for anyone else.

She put Hermione, Harry and Emily into the places of students she had felt disappointed in recently. Just the thought of them standing in front of her desk in those situations clenched her heart in a way that she had not experienced with the real wrongdoers. From Ron Weasley's behaviour the previous year to the two criminal assailants that had attacked Mr Gibbon to all the miscreant rule breakers in between who had been brought before her since she became Headmistress. If any of them had been one of the Snape children, she would have been heartbroken.

For the first time ever, she reached out to the man beside her and enveloped him into her embrace. Even after his wedding she had merely offered him verbal congratulations. For several minutes, Severus allowed her to take whatever comfort she needed from his arms. When she started sniffing, he pushed her back, albeit gently. "Alright, Woman, if you are going to start snivelling, you may obtain a handkerchief and not my robes," he said gruffly.

Minerva started to laugh despite herself. She took the proffered handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. Severus returned to sit next to his wife. Once she had composed herself, Minerva addressed the couple. "Mary, I am more than pleased to offer you any resources you need in order to prepare for an apprenticeship in the Study of Ancient Runes. I achieved an Outstanding in the NEWT myself so I am happy to offer you any help with revision you may require. I will also contact Andromeda Tonks and a few other people to see about having you replaced as soon as possible." She paused for a moment. "I thank you, both of you, for your words and your acceptance of me. I apologise for mistaking your sincerity for charity, and I am truly honoured to be considered a part of your ragtag little bunch."

"Ragtag is what we do best," Mary quipped.

.

Things quietened down again. Cameron begged to be allowed to stay in the Hospital Wing of the castle until he had recovered enough to return to classes. Madam Pomfrey was happy to care for the well-mannered child in addition to her regular duties. The bruising and swelling had nearly gone from his spine and he was able to begin some gentle exercises to build his strength back up. His muscles had been magically manipulated since his attack to keep them from atrophying even the slightest amount. The healers were all in agreement that he stood the best chance of a speedy recovery if he was not moved. Draco continued to visit him and talk about what he was feeling in relation to the scars from his wound that he would forever have to live with.

The first weekend in March was a Home Weekend. As usual the castle emptied on Friday evening. On Saturday morning, Emily found herself at a bit of a loose end. She had completed all her assignments and the homework she had been given. Her father was in a meeting with Granny Minnie. Emily giggled at the nickname she had attributed to the stern Headmistress once their parents had related their conversation with her. She was yet to call her that to her face, or indeed to anyone other than her parents and brother and sister, but she thought it was cute. Her mother had gone out with Harry, Ginny and Molly to choose a wedding cake. She had been invited but thought the outing sounded a bit boring. Plus she had learned to stay away if possible when Molly was involved in an outing to do with the wedding. Hermione and Draco had both declared their intentions to spend the day studying.

She was reluctant to call any of her friends. They were all spending time with their families for the first time in a month. Just because she got to see hers every day did not give her the right to disturb her friends' time with their parents. She briefly toyed with the idea of asking if she could visit her Godparents but then remembered they had gone on a holiday. She also knew that Cameron would be tied up all morning with his mother's extended family so she did not want to disturb them either.

With a sigh, she gathered her kitten in her arms and started to wander around the castle. She was hoping to run into one of her professors and maybe get another assignment. She trailed a piece of string behind and around her, laughing when the kitten continued to pounce on the moving end. Before long, she had wound her way to the Entrance Hall. The giant double doors were open, beckoning her outside into the March sunshine. She looked into the distance at the greenhouses, seeing movement inside. '_Maybe Professor Sprout needs some help_,' she thought. She made her way over the lawn and into the glass room. Professor Sprout was nowhere to be seen, instead she saw Neville pottering around.

"Hi Neville," she said. She let her kitten slip from her arms, the Kneazle scampering off to chase mice in the dark corners of the greenhouse.

"Hello, Emily, what brings you down here?" Neville asked cheerily.

"I'm bored. I saw that someone was in here and thought I might be some help."

"I'm just watering and fertilising, but I could use some company. Plus I think you will have a time removing your cat now," Neville said, indicating the furry animal that was clearly on the hunt.

"Okay, how is your apprenticeship going?" Emily asked.

"Great, I've always felt at home here among the plants. Seeing them grow from tiny seeds into giant plants is fascinating to me."

"Have you studied biology at all?" Emily asked.

"What's that?" Neville asked in return.

"It's Muggle Herbology. They go right into the microscopic properties of the plants to study why they grow as they do and how they reproduce. Sometimes they try to replicate the growing process. They even look at ways to modify the existing plants so they can grow them in greater quantities or in environments that usually could not sustain them."

"That sounds rather disturbing," Neville commented.

Emily shrugged. "It is a rather controversial topic," she agreed. "If you want to go controversial did you know there is a team of scientists here in Scotland that cloned a sheep?" she asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, they created an embryo using DNA from one sheep with a nuclear transfer process and implanted it into another sheep which carried it to full term and gave birth to it. How cool is that?" Emily asked.

"It rather seems as though it is going against the natural order," Neville said.

"That's science though. Knowing how everything works and recreating it to benefit mankind... it's how we as a species will survive."

"Perhaps we were never meant to know how everything works. I think it's better to keep a mystery about some things."

"Perhaps, would you begrudge me though because I want to know how it all works?"

"As long as you don't insist on shoving your knowledge down my throat and making me agree with you then I think you should be allowed to pursue whatever line of study you wish," Neville said with a smile.

"So we kind of have to agree to disagree?" Emily asked.

"Exactly."

"Okay, are you sure you don't want some help?" she offered.

"If you insist, you can help me re-pot some seedlings," Neville said, indicating a row of seedling trays. "We have to move these into greenhouse four." Neville put away his watering can and grabbed two trays of seedlings. Emily did the same, calling for her kitten to follow them. They approached the door to the next greenhouse in comfortable silence. Suddenly there was a crash heard from the inside.

"Was that Professor Sprout?" Emily asked nervously. That had been a loud clatter. She hoped the professor was not hurt. Neville shook his head as he placed the seedling trays on the ground and drew his wand.

"She is away for the weekend. Run up to the castle and get your dad, no one should be down here," Neville instructed.

Emily copied his actions with the trays and drew her own wand. She shook her head firmly. "I'm not leaving you alone, you need a back-up," she whispered.

"I am not going to be the one who explains to Snape why you got hurt," Neville whispered back.

"I won't, I promise I will stay behind you and only fight if there is a need," she whispered earnestly. "Harry's been teaching me, I know what I'm doing," she told him.

Neville was in a quandary. He knew he should have support when facing a threat—safety in numbers after all—but he also knew the reaction should Snape find out that Neville allowed Emily to face any sort of danger. The determined look in Emily's eyes made his decision. "Okay, I will open the door and surprise him. I should be able to get a stunner off before he does anything. Once he's incapacitated, I want you to run for your father, got it?" he said.

"Yes," Emily nodded to reinforce her understanding. She gripped her wand tightly and crouched low behind Neville, just peeking out enough so she could see if there was any danger.

Neville silently opened the door wide. "STUPE—" he started to say before he fully took in the scene in front of him. His eyes widened in mortified embarrassment. "Sorry!" he said, quickly grabbing the door and closing it. He turned and grabbed Emily by the shoulder, hurrying her away from the location. "Please tell me you didn't see that," Neville pleaded with the young witch.

"See what?" Emily repeated faintly. "Rollins with his pants down and...and... I can't even say it!"

"Don't," Neville instructed. "Maybe you should go back inside," he suggested.

He picked up the kitten who was still faithfully following her mistress and gave the animal back to her. She turned, still white faced, and said, "Okay, I'm going to go and figure out a way to wash my brain!" before running off.

Despite himself, Neville could not help the quiet chuckle that escaped him at her words. He watched as Emily sprinted back up the hill and disappeared inside the large doors. He made his way back up there more slowly. While he knew that Emily had seen everything, and he knew Rollins had seen him, he hoped beyond hope that Rollins had not seen the young Gryffindor crouched behind him.

Neville reached the Entrance Hall just as Severus was approaching from the direction of the Headmistress's office. "Good afternoon, Longbottom," Severus greeted politely as he passed.

"Good afternoon," Neville replied. "Professor Snape?" he called after the man. Severus merely turned and raised an eyebrow in question. "I feel I should tell you about something your daughter and I just witnessed."

"Which daughter?"

"Emily. We were going into greenhouse four to re-pot some seedlings and um... Professor Rollins was in there." He paused.

The silence stretched on. Severus was puzzled. Was Rollins stealing something? Was he growing pot? "So?" he prompted.

Neville shook himself from his reverie. "So, he wasn't alone. He was with someone. I mean _with_ someone," his tone was heavily laced with innuendo.

"Ah, I see. And Emily saw..." Severus used a twisting hand motion to indicate that he knew what Neville was referring to. Neville nodded his head. "I shall go and speak to her. Do you know where she is?"

"She ran back in here, I assume to your quarters," Neville replied.

"Thank you, Neville," Severus replied. He turned and stalked off. Neville was so surprised that the man had used his given name that he forgot to tell him the most important thing. It was only after Snape had disappeared that he realised it.

Severus entered his quarters to find both his daughters sitting on the sofa. Emily was pale and shaking her head back and forth. Hermione was rubbing a comforting hand across her sister's back and trying to get her to open up.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," she tried to persuade Emily.

"No, no I can't say it. It was horrible! No one should ever have had to see _that_. And I have to sit in his class and listen to him! Obliviate me! Do it, do it now!" Emily demanded.

"I can't Obliviate you if I don't know what I'm Obliviating," Hermione said desperately.

"No one will be Obliviating anyone in this room," Severus said firmly. "Button, tell us what is wrong," he instructed, giving Emily the chance to admit to what she saw. Emily looked up into her father's face. She saw a look of complete understanding there.

"You already spoke to Neville?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes, he told me what you saw. I realise that it was somewhat traumatic for you but you must realise that it is a natural thing. I know you understand the relations between a man and a woman—" he was interrupted by a whimper of distress from Emily.

"Who did you see?" Hermione demanded. She had sudden visions of Emily coming across Bryce and Julia or perhaps Roman and Lesley in a compromising position, the latter pair having now acknowledged their attraction and becoming involved in a committed relationship together.

"Rollins," Emily said her face one of extreme distaste.

"Ew," Hermione's face suddenly mirrored her sister's. She could not even begin to think who might be desperate enough to copulate with _him_. "Was he with Trelawney... or Hooch?" she asked tentatively.

The same distressed whimper escaped Emily's lips. "I don't know who it was, but it was another man!" she blurted. Hermione and Severus's mouths dropped open on this bombshell.

"Rollins is _gay_?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Now do you see why you have to Obliviate me?" She jumped up and grabbed the front of Severus's robes. "Please, Dad, _please_, you have to do it!" she begged.

"Button, I..." Severus was almost lost for words. He was torn between bursting into laughter at the entire situation and giving into the horrified feelings his daughters were obviously experiencing. He gently unclenched Emily's fingers from his robes.

Emily looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading. "Daddy, please?" she repeated.

"I know that you have worked out that that look usually allows you to get your way but this is not one of those times," Severus said firmly but gently. "I had thought you had witnessed him with a woman which I realise is distressing enough, but you do also know that there are many people in the world who engage in homosexual relations. If that is a person's inclination then it should not be held against them."

"I have no problem with gay people, just _Rollins_! Dad, I saw his..." Emily looked as though she were about to throw up. Her entire body shuddered.

Severus gently caressed her head. "This is a good opportunity for you to use the Occlusion exercises I have been showing you. Take the memory and drop it down into the pool. Let it sink right to the bottom and cover it with a rock." Emily had a unique method of Occlusion he had discovered. He had tried to introduce the topic to her the same way he had Harry, albeit in a much calmer, gentler manner. '_Clear your mind'_ was an impossible feat for Emily, there was just too much going on. She found that visualising a giant pool covering all her memories was a much more effective way of blocking him out. Those memories that she particularly did not want him to see she covered with rocks at the bottom. The last time they had worked together she had certain memories 'sunning' themselves by the side of the pool while she protected the ones she really wanted to hide. Whatever worked was good. Harry was now trying the same method and seeing better results.

"Okay," Emily agreed. She spent a few moments doing what her father suggested. Her breathing evened out and the shuddering stopped. Hermione called Trilly and asked her to serve some tea.

"Do you think you can talk a little more calmly now?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Emily replied.

"You know I cannot bring Professor Rollins to task over this. It is a Home Weekend and he is allowed to bring a guest to the school with Minerva's permission. Does he know you saw him?" Severus asked.

"I don't think so. The door was only open for a bit and he was pretty focused on Neville. The other man was focused on what he was...doing." Emily shuddered again but immediately closed her eyes, pushing the memory back down.

"I will deal with that if it comes up," Severus assured her. The conversation was interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door. Hermione got up to answer and showed Neville into the sitting room a few moments later. Severus moved over to him, dropping his voice so only Neville could hear him. "It might have helped had you told me the two of you witnessed him with another _man_," Severus hissed. He would have approached the conversation completely differently had he known.

"Sorry, sir, I was going to come after you and tell you but Rollins came in and delayed me."

"Does he know that Emily saw it?"

"No, I made sure of it," Neville said.

Severus invited him into the room for some tea, but the younger man begged off, saying he had to get back to his work. Severus thanked him for finding out what Rollins knew and saw him out. When he came back in, Severus informed Emily of what Neville had just said. "I will remind Professor Rollins to confine his amorous activities to his rooms unless he is sure the castle is completely empty of all students. After all, you are not the only one left here this weekend. There is a lovely view of greenhouse four from the windows of the infirmary," Severus said. "A discussion with Mary later might be prudent as well," Severus said. There were certain things that girls were only comfortable discussing with their mothers. Usually things their fathers wished their daughters would never even find out about. He took a cup of tea from the tray Trilly offered. He thought a change of subject might be in order. "Angel, what brings you down here?" Hermione appeared to have arrived while no one was home.

"Draco has taken over the study and spilled into the sitting room with his latest formula. It was too distracting, I kept wanting to get up and help him solve it but I have so much work of my own I decided to come down here and study instead. I hope that's okay?" she asked.

"Of course it is, you know you are welcome any time," Severus assured her.

"What are you studying?" Emily asked. Hermione launched into a detailed description, hoping the distraction would divert Emily's thoughts completely from the mild trauma she had witnessed.

.

Mary and Harry dragged themselves through the floo several hours later. Hermione and Emily were comfortably set up in front of it with their respective assignments. Severus had recommended some reading for Emily to prepare her for the next stage in Potions. Both girls looked up as Harry flopped into a chair, followed closely by Mary.

"Did you choose a cake?" Emily asked. Until this moment she had been beating herself up that she had not accepted the invitation to go with them that morning—she could have avoided seeing her professor that way. Looking at them now though, she was completely torn as to which experience would have been worse.

"That was actually the easy part of the day," Mary said, closing her eyes and covering her face. Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. To look at them you would think they had been dragged through a wringer. She turned questioningly to Harry and silently indicated for him to elaborate.

"The cake was chosen in half an hour. It was the fight during lunch that was the issue," he said.

"You and Ginny had a fight?" Emily asked.

"No, Ginny and Molly had the fight. Thank Merlin we were in one of the private rooms by then," Harry replied.

"Start at the beginning," Hermione instructed.

"We were in the restaurant proper but we kept getting interrupted by people—by the way, I swear it is getting worse since they named the village—so the manager moved us upstairs to one of the private rooms. We started talking about the guest list and then Molly mentioned how she was disappointed we hadn't included Ron. Ginny went pretty spare. She reminded Molly of how Ron had treated you and me and the demands he had made of her and how she disowned him because of it.

"Molly then proceeded to try to get me on her side by telling me that as his best friend, I should want him to be included on the day. She wasn't happy when I told her that I am deferring to Ginny in all matters referring to Ron," Harry explained.

"It came to a head when Molly informed Ginny that Ron and his wife and son will be arriving in England on June first and staying for two months," Mary said. "Since the wedding is at the Burrow, and that is where they are staying, not inviting them to the wedding is an obvious snub."

"I managed to put my foot in it when I suggested to Ginny that we just invite them but make it clear that they are only there out of obligation. Molly said Ginny might have disowned him but he is still _her_ son and no son of hers will be at any event she is hosting out of a sense of obligation. Ginny then said fine, we won't have the wedding at the Burrow, we'll have it at our new house or at Mum and Dad's new house. Then it was on! I think every single grievance the two of them have been holding against each other came out. It only ended when Molly Apparated out of there."

"Where's Ginny then?" Hermione asked, shocked that the redhead would have had such a drag-down knock-out fight with her own mother.

"We took her to George's. We offered to bring her back here but she said she needed a distraction and working in the shop for a few hours would let her release some steam and allow Molly to calm down," Harry replied.

"That's good," Emily said. "She can probably explode a few things at George's, he wouldn't care. Dad might get upset if Ginny came here and exploded his lab."

"Just a little," Harry said with a wry grin.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, I'll admit it wasn't the way I envisaged or wanted to spend my Saturday but I guess this has been building for a while. Two redheads—you just have to let them go at it and get it out of their system. I'm sure everything will be apples again by tonight."

"Especially if George and Arthur have anything to do with it," Mary commented. "Now that we're alone, what do you think about having Ron at the wedding?" she asked Harry.

"I'm willing to do it to keep the peace within the Weasley family. Ginny might have disowned him but the rest didn't. As long as he is aware I will tolerate none of his shit on the day, then he is welcome to attend. I feel sorry for his wife—she doesn't know what sort of a storm she is arriving to," he replied.

"We can only wait and see, I guess. Are you and Ginny still coming tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she said that before we left," Harry replied. The two couples were going out with Dudley that evening in Hogsmeade. Harry would be collecting his cousin later and bringing him through the floo. They had hoped to include Dudley's girlfriend, who was indeed Astoria Greengrass, but she had had a long-standing commitment with her sister for that weekend. "I'm going to go and have a fly. Button, do you want to come?" Harry asked.

Emily jumped up and gathered her books, answering in the affirmative as she ran into her room to change and grab her broomstick.

"Hermione?" Harry asked mischievously.

Immediately burying her head back into her book, she declined his invitation, still preferring to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground.

.

Dudley entered The Three Broomsticks that evening, wide eyed and spluttering following his first excursion through the floo network. Harry had picked him up from his flat and taken him to the Ministry where they accessed one of the floos to the Hogsmeade pub. In true Harry style, their arrival had not been the most graceful but at least the bulk of the two of them together meant that they kept their feet and were not shot head first out of the fireplace. Harry waved at the trio already sitting at a table near the bar.

Hermione stood and gave Dudley an easy hug, the two of them quite comfortable in each other's presence by now. "How are you, Dudley?" she asked.

"Good thanks, Cuz," he replied fondly. He greeted Draco and was happy to finally be introduced properly to Ginny—he barely remembered meeting her the night of Hermione's Hen's Party due to his shock of running into Harry so unexpectedly.

The five sat down and started chatting. Ginny gave them a rundown of the tearful apologies she and her mother and given each other that afternoon when she returned home from George's. After speaking with Harry prior to coming out this evening, she agreed that as long as Ron was left in absolutely no doubt about the retribution he would receive should he even look the wrong way at one of the guests then he could be invited. Ginny also firmly told her mother that Ron was not to have a 'family' position in the wedding. He was not to sit at a table with her brothers, nor was he to sit in the first two rows at the ceremony. Harry suggested he be invited in the capacity of being his former dorm mate. He knew Neville, Seamus and Dean would have no problems with taking the redhead in hand for the day and ensuring he kept out of trouble.

This story inevitably led into the one about why their former best friend was now that—_former_. Dudley had only ever met Ron briefly on one occasion—and was not actually introduced to him at that time. He was sorry to hear that someone who had been through so much with them had turned on them at a point when they needed him to be understanding and supportive. They continued chatting as their meals arrived and they began to eat the hearty fare.

Throughout the evening, people had been stopping by the table frequently to shake Harry's hand and thank him for everything he had done and was doing. After the fifth interruption, Harry flopped back down into his chair with an irritated huff.

"If you weren't so polite, they wouldn't do it," Ginny said.

"How can I not be polite?" Harry asked incredulously. "It's annoying as hell, but all they want to do is have a brief chat. At least the propositions have reduced leading up to our wedding."

"You get propositioned?" Dudley asked.

"Often in front of me!" Ginny replied with a wry smile. Dudley was shocked at that.

"You know what," Harry said. "I hate my name!"

"Harry or Potter?" Draco asked.

"Both, neither... I mean I hate the names when they're put together. Harry is fine, Potter is great, but _Harry Potter_ just makes me want to cringe," he complained.

"Well that's your name, what can you do?" Hermione said.

"Change it," Dudley suggested matter-of-factly.

"Change it?" Harry repeated.

"Why not? It's a perfectly legal and logical thing to do. Oh, can you not change your name in this world?" Dudley asked.

Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged. "I don't think it would make a difference," she said honestly.

"It does make some difference," Hermione interjected. "The difference is in your own mind. I thought it would make a huge difference when my looks changed but it was almost like I completely morphed in people's minds almost immediately. I was still, and still am, _Hermione Granger_ in the eyes of the public and subjected to all that goes with it. But now in my mind I am Hermione Malfoy and I can separate the two personas. Anything more that I accomplish in my life will be as Hermione Malfoy, and it feels like it's on my merits, not my name."

"That's great for you, but I wouldn't be changing my name when I got married," Harry pointed out.

"Some people do that nowadays," Dudley commented. "I know a bloke at the club who took his wife's name because she already had two kids and they all wanted the same surname."

"There are enough Weasleys in the world," Ginny said firmly.

"What about Snape?" Draco asked.

Harry was thoughtful for a few moments but then his shoulders slumped in dejection. "That is a really great idea, but I am the last Potter. I can't let the name die out like that."

"So do what Emily did, hyphenate your name. That way you can carry on the Potter name _and_ the Snape name. You're the only one now who can," Hermione suggested.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Ginny. This decision did not only affect him after all.

"I'm marrying _you_, not your name. I would be honoured to be Ginevra Potter-Snape, Mr Harry Potter-Snape," she said with a smile.

Harry grimaced. "If I'm going to do this, it will be Harry Snape-Potter—I need to break the two names up." He pondered silently for a few moments. "You know, the more I think about this the more I like it. I was worried about our kids feeling they had to live up to the Potter name or becoming lost behind the legends. If they're Snape-Potters then that pressure would be removed."

"Plus they'll have an in when they start at Hogwarts. Their grandad might be Headmaster by then. None of the other kids will want to get into it with them," Draco teased. They all laughed.

"Will you come with me to talk to Mum and Dad tomorrow?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I would love to," she replied. This worked well for her too. So many witches accused her of only wanting to marry _Harry Potter_. While she knew she should not care what these strangers said about her, their words still stung sometimes, and more than once had caused her to introspectively examine her feelings. If Harry changed his name and she still married him, perhaps some of that vitriol would die away as well. She knew the power that was in a name. If this helped Harry to feel that he was a more regular person like he always wanted to be, then she would support him. Plus she agreed with his comments regarding their future children. Snape-Potter as a surname would be much less intimidating than Potter alone. She also welcomed the opportunity to carry on Severus's name.

Hermione surveyed the couple with a grin. She knew their parents would be happy with this decision. Perhaps Severus would be a bit reticent at first but between Mary, Harry and Ginny, he would come around. The coat-of-arms they had designed for their father for his birthday would be able to live for another generation at least.

A booming "Draco Malfoy!" cut across the end of the conversation. Harry grinned at the change of greeting for once.

Draco rose from his chair at the sound of his name and greeted the man who had called out. "Brian, so nice to see you," he said, shaking the older man's hand. "You remember Hermione, of course," he said, indicating his wife.

The man bent chivalrously over Hermione's hand. "Of course, Mrs Malfoy, charmed as ever," he said gallantly.

"It is nice to see you again, sir," she replied.

"And of course you know Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," Draco said, a twinkle in his eye as his and Harry's gazes met, a brief thunderous expression on Harry's face at Draco reminding him of his moniker. Draco plastered an innocent expression on his own face as their guest bent over Ginny's hand in the same manner he had Hermione's. "And this gentleman is Hermione and Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley. Dudley, this is Brian Greengrass, an old friend of my parents'," Draco introduced, widening his eyes slightly at the younger man.

Dudley almost knocked his chair over with the speed in which he rose. He thrust his hand out to the older man. "It is v-very nice to m-meet you, sir," he stuttered slightly.

"Dudley, always nice to meet a family member of such illustrious people," the older man greeted him effusively. "You would be from the Evans side of the family then?"

"Yes, sir, my mother is Harry and Hermione's aunt," he replied.

"A pity I don't have my daughters with me this evening, always nice to have an opportunity to meet new people and perhaps land them a husband, hey?" he said jovially. "You know there was a time when I thought perhaps I might be able to negotiate something for one or both of them with one of you two fine gentlemen," he said with a wink, indicating Harry and Draco. "But of course you have managed to find two perfectly pleasant young ladies on your own," he complimented.

"Perhaps Astoria might find some things in common with Dudley," Hermione suggested, an innocent, angelic look on her face. She ignored the kick Harry gave her under the table.

"Alas, I believe Astoria may be otherwise engaged. She thinks she's clever, but I have lived solely with women almost my entire life. I have three older sisters and my father died when I was just a wee bairn. My mother never remarried. Then I married and my wife presented me with two lovely daughters, so you see, I know the tricks and wiles of women. She has been disappearing a bit too much lately for it to be anything but a dalliance. As long as she's happy and respected then I have no worry."

"Do you know who she is seeing?" Ginny asked.

"I have reason to believe he may be Muggle. It is the only reason I can think of that would cause her to be reluctant to bring him home," Brian said.

"Is that a problem?" Dudley asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Well, it is the way of the world, isn't it?" Brian said philosophically. "A few years ago it would have been more of a problem given the political situation at the time—it would have just been asking for trouble after all. Now though, well, we live in enlightened times. I will admit the example your parents show provides proof of the ease with which a wizard or witch and a Muggle can live together and be married. Oh listen to me, interrupting your dinner with the ramblings of an old man. Draco, tell your father to owl me when he gets back, I may have an investment opportunity he would be interested in."

"Yes, sir, I will. In the meantime feel free to send any information regarding it my way; I can get started on the preliminaries. It will be a month before he returns," Draco replied. Brian farewelled the group and disappeared through the floo.

Dudley nearly collapsed into his chair. "There you go," Hermione said encouragingly. "You survived meeting him."

"Oh my God, that was nerve racking," Dudley said weakly.

"I think it was wonderful," Ginny said. "At least you know he won't have any objections to your relationship. Harry told me you were all a bit worried about that."

"But what if Tori doesn't think it's so exciting once we don't have to sneak around her parents?" he asked worriedly.

"Then she doesn't deserve you," Hermione said firmly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about though, Astoria is a perfectly lovely girl, I can't see her being so callous as to dump you merely because the thrill of dating a Muggle behind her parents' back isn't quite as shocking to them as she imagined."

"I'll sound her out if you like? I can manipulate the patrolling roster so she and I have a couple of shifts together and see what her intentions are," Ginny offered.

"No... yes... no... maybe... Oh I don't know," Dudley wailed, putting his face in his palms.

"The witches are involved, mate," Harry said, patting his cousin on the back. "They'll come up with the goods for you."

"Oh well, I guess since he already kind of proposed the idea if Tori does bring me home he can't really complain," Dudley said.

"That's the spirit!" Draco said with a grin.

"What sort of investment do you think he wants to talk about with Father?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It could be anything," Draco replied. "Father gets at least ten proposals a week. Brian is usually on the money though; it's definitely worth having a look."

.

Harry and Ginny sat on the opposite side of the dining room table to Mary and Severus the next day. Hermione and Draco had tactfully taken Emily out to lunch, Neville joining them once he discovered they were headed to McDonald's. It left Harry free to discuss the possibility of a name change with his parents.

"Ginevra, do you have any problems with this idea?" Severus asked. After all, it would be her name too if Harry decided to go ahead. Despite what they might have thought, Severus was actually pleased with the idea that Harry wished to carry on his name. Since actually becoming a father he had found that the whole experience was not as much of an overwhelming thing as he had always thought it would be. Granted a lot of that probably had to do with the fact that his children were taken on at ages nineteen, eighteen and twelve, so a lot of the hard work was already done, but he had still had plenty of opportunity in the last eighteen months to be a true parent, guiding and advising his children as they moved through their lives. He would not deny that a tiny part of him was not a bit troubled that no evidence of his contribution would pass to future generations. The name Snape would be dying with him, as Prince had died upon the marriage of his mother, unless he could be assured Harry and Ginny were serious about this endeavour and not merely rushing headlong into it like the Gryffindors they were.

"No, Severus, I want Harry to be as happy as he can possibly be and right now, this name thing is becoming more and more of an issue. At lunch yesterday we had to be moved because people kept interrupting our meal. Eight people interrupted dinner last night. I imagine it will eventually lessen, but it is always going to be a part of our lives and we have accepted that. Hermione told us how changing her name has helped her separate herself from Hermione Granger, and that is what Harry is hoping to do by adding your name to his," she explained.

"I don't want to completely lose my identity or my link to my parents, which is why I propose to hyphenate my name. Surely there can be no greater show of unity, forgiveness and rebirth than by linking the names Potter and Snape together?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin. The sparkle from his green eyes was reminiscent of Lily at her most mischievous. Severus smiled to see it.

"Two names I never thought would be uttered together I must admit," Severus conceded. "Are you sure about this? Should you not take some more time to think it through? Ginevra, what will your family think?"

"On the night Harry proposed to me he said he wanted _us_ to make our decisions. I agree wholeheartedly. Therefore the opinion of my family is of no concern. All they need to know is that I am happy with the decision that is made. I would be honoured to take your name when I marry your son, and I welcome the opportunity to carry it further with the next generation," she said sincerely. "We thought we should discuss it with the two of you in case you had any major objections to it."

"I have absolutely no objection," Mary said happily. "I took Severus's name without a second thought after all. Darling, do you have a serious objection?" she asked her husband.

"No, I do not. Once upon a time I would have, as you know I do not hold my father in any amount of esteem and would have associated his name with that of bitterness and despair. Since the end of the war I feel as though I have managed to redeem the name, or make it one of honour for once in this world. It is such a small thing, but the thought with which you and your sisters put into that coat of arms, linking all our families and giving us a motto, makes me want to live up to it." Severus cleared his throat; this was a lot of sentimental nonsense he was spouting. "If you wish to add Snape to your name, I will be happy to support you," he said stiffly.

Mary and Ginny both ducked their heads to hide their smiles, recognising Severus's discomfort but no less happy that he had not poured cold water all over the idea. Harry too was relieved that Severus was accepting of the idea. "Do you know what I have to do now?" Harry asked.

"I will contact Gerard Westin tomorrow morning. He will be able to take care of everything. In the meantime I am sure you can begin to use the name informally," Severus said. The lawyer had certainly received a lot of business from them since the Christmas they had retained him to prosecute their libel case against Rita Skeeter. Severus was sure he had partially financed the man's new house. Of course once word had gotten around that Westin was the lawyer of The-Boy-Who-Lived, he had been inundated with requests of representation. His small legal office had expanded now to include two more lawyers and another secretary.

"No, I will use the name when it is official. It has more meaning to me then," Harry replied. "It would be good if we can have it done in time to send out on the wedding invitations," he said. '_That would surprise a lot of people!_' he thought.

.

March quickly gave way to April.

If Rollins wondered why Emily Warren-Snape started to get a bit of a blank look in her eyes whenever she entered his classroom, he never commented on it. The man avoided Neville Longbottom like the plague. His sexual proclivities were not ones he wanted bandied about the entire school. He was aware the younger man must have said something to the Deputy Headmaster about what he witnessed as the man had reminded him that there were underage students still in the school almost at all times and to ensure he employed discretion, but no one else had said anything to him.

The only event of note in March was the dedication of Potterville on the twentieth, which was the vernal equinox. Falling on a Monday, they had set up a carnival for the day prior, having official openings of several businesses and showing and selling more of the houses. There was nothing to mar the day. Drink and merriment flowed freely, the pub having been restored in time for the day and carts and carnival style rides were set up in and around the square. The numbers in attendance were everything Lucius could have hoped for and he was approached by several people wanting to know when he would be expanding to include more shops and businesses. Things definitely looked promising. On Monday morning, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and a reluctant Harry Potter revealed the foundation stone in the village square in a solemn, quiet ceremony to mark the official dedication.

Because Easter was so late this year the school holidays started in mid-April leading to the Easter weekend. The Snape family were going to be busy setting up their new home in Potterville. Severus linked the fireplace in the library tower in the new house to their quarters at Hogwarts as he figured that would be the room they would need to access most during regular term-time.

Dudley's carpentry master had been engaged to supply furniture for the house. Most of the work had been passed onto Dudley for completion and Severus found that beyond the long-lasting charms, he did not have to apply any others to the dining suite, bedroom suites and assorted wooden occasional furniture that was produced. The workmanship was exquisite and complimented by all who saw it. The only things purchased from stores were the upholstered items as Dudley did not have the time to do those before the house would be occupied. He was now starting on the furniture for Harry and Ginny's house.

Dudley was present on the day they moved the formal dining suite in. It was a long table made of English Oak and could seat twenty people comfortably in the ornate, perfectly carved, wooden chairs. Also included in the suite were a matching side buffet and china cabinet. This suite was by far his most detailed work yet. Upon his arrival he had been introduced to Narcissa Malfoy. He was slightly intimidated by Draco's beautiful, posh and aristocratic mother. When she praised his work and commissioned him for a suite for an informal dining room in The Manor, he nervously accepted, unaware that this simple request would open doors for him he had never imagined. In coming years his father would be appalled to discover that the name Dursley was synonymous with fine furniture in Wizarding Britain. Dudley would go on to apprentice many squibs and non-magical siblings of Muggleborn witches and wizards in his successful carpentry business. Custom-made furniture became a highly sought-after commodity in the magical world.

On the first Tuesday of the holiday Hermione came home after a long day helping her father organise the library. Many of Severus's books had been packed away over the years, there not being enough room in their quarters to display them all—now each and every one had a place on the shelf either in the new house or at Hogwarts.

Draco was sitting at his desk in the study, poring over a series of calculations. Hermione came up behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders, resting her chin on the top of his head and looking at the parchment in front of him.

"Is that result correct?" she asked curiously.

"Do you doubt my Arithmantic skill?" Draco asked in mock incredulity.

Hermione giggled lightly. "Of course not, Darling," she said patronisingly. "I just have never seen a calculation come out so balanced," she commented seriously.

"Neither have I, and that's what has me worried," Draco said. "I have run this four times and every time came out with the exact same result."

"Is there a factor missing?" Hermione questioned.

"That's the only thing I can think of. I wish Septima hadn't gone away for the holidays, I could have run this past her. I double checked the information I have, everything I know is factored in, a missing piece is the only answer," he concluded.

"Dad or Father would be able to tell as well. You could run it past them," Hermione suggested. She ran the formula again herself in her head and sighed. "Without just making stuff up your answer is correct. It's uncanny, almost as if it's on purpose. Is it an exercise from the book?" she asked. Perhaps it was a puzzle or part of another calculation.

"No, it's from the investment proposal we got from Brian Greengrass. The principal is here in England and meeting with Father and I on Thursday. I wanted to have these done before we saw him so we could have a head start. I guess we will have to wait for his presentation and see. The whole thing makes me nervous."

"What exactly is the proposal?" Hermione asked.

"An American is looking to sell a beauty product here. He has the manufacturing side of things ready to go in the United States. I am not sure if he means for us to invest in the manufacture or the buying side of things. His figures are a bit all over the place."

"Why are you even considering it then? If his figures aren't right then how good can the outcome be?"

"The product line is a full range of skin care from infant through to aged. I did some investigating and here you can only get that kind of thing in potion form or from Muggle shops like you do. The potions are disgusting but effective and nothing can be done to the taste."

"Why do you think I use the Muggle stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are so beautiful you don't need potions to sustain you, the Muggle stuff augments your natural beauty," Draco complimented.

"Flatterer," Hermione replied. Inwardly she preened at her husband's admiration of her looks.

"These products that he's developing are topical and the lab results show they are as effective as the potions and will probably be the same price," Draco said. "He owns the worldwide patent so getting in at the manufacturing level would be good. Being the importer probably won't show as much yield."

"Father will respect your opinion. Show him this and share your feelings. I have no doubt he will agree with you. Besides, neither of you is likely to throw Malfoy money away on something you're not sure of," she teased.

Draco pulled her around his body and she landed inelegantly in his lap with a little squeal. "We do not throw Malfoy money away on anything," he declared.

"You can't afford to; how would you keep Mother and me in the luxury we deserve if you did?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"My mother deserves luxury, you? I'm not so sure," Draco said, narrowing his eyes playfully.

Hermione thumped him in the arm. "Prat," she called him. "As long as you can keep my bookshelves filled I'll not complain. I have my own money to keep me in luxury otherwise," she said loftily.

"Oh, so I have to empty my vault to feed your book addiction while your money is used for the finer things?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. She could not stop the giggles that bubbled forth. Draco took a moment to gaze at the sight of his happy wife. He stopped her giggles with a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Hermione asked a little breathlessly when he pulled away.

"Just because I love you so much, and you make me so happy," he replied. Hermione caressed his face gently and kissed him again. She knew no words needed to be said.

"What are you going to do about this then?" Hermione asked, gesturing back to the parchment.

Reaching out to pick it up, Draco cuddled Hermione closer in his lap as they both perused the parchment once more. "I'll let Father have a look at the result. Then we'll wait until we meet the man on Thursday. After that I'll run the calculation again and it will be a yes or no. Do you have your breakfast meeting with Filius on Friday?" he asked.

"No, he is leaving Thursday night for his break, why?" she asked.

"The café is opening in the village on Friday morning. I thought it would look good and be nice if we went there for breakfast," Draco suggested.

"Mmm, I hope they have French toast on the menu," Hermione said, a covetous gleam in her eye.

"If they have done their research then they should know the favourite breakfast of the future Lady of the Manor," Draco replied. "Shall we invite anyone to join us?"

"No, I want to have you to myself," Hermione said with an impish grin.

"Oh, you do, Sweet, you do."

.

_I know the last couple of chapters have seemed a bit disjointed but please bear with me, all will be tied up nicely. All of it is describing how they have become such a close family unit. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Easter weekend provided a lot of opportunity to write. There is more to come soon. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts._


	42. Dealing with an Idiot

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_Thanks to all who are reading, alerting, favouriting and especially reviewing. _

.

**Chapter 42 – Dealing with an Idiot**

"You remember everything I have told you?" Lucius asked Draco on Thursday morning. They were minutes away from meeting Larry Porter, the American wizard who was currently shopping for investors. Draco had gone over his calculations with Lucius the day before and his father agreed with his and Hermione's belief—something was missing.

"Yes, Father," Draco replied. This was the first initial meeting with a prospective partner that Draco had ever sat in on. He had been present for many meetings following initial contact as well as observing Pensieved memories of meetings from his father's perspective. Since Draco had started the ball rolling on this one while Lucius and Narcissa were away and he had so diligently prepared the preliminary calculations required, Lucius felt it was prudent for his son to attend and begin learning how best to manipulate—_conduct_—these meetings.

Lucius knew that conducting business was like surviving in a jungle. Battle would be waged and only the strongest would survive. Thus it was that Porter's first wish—to meet in the Leaky Cauldron—was immediately denied and instead the American was instructed to travel to the Manor. '_The Leaky Cauldron, that is the first sign that this man really does not know who he is dealing with_,' Lucius thought derisively.

The wards at the front gate alerted Lucius and Draco that their guest had arrived. They stood from the comfortable chairs by the fireplace that they had been sitting in and moved behind the desk. Lucius took a few minutes to peruse the proposal once more before he banished it to a side table, leaving the top of his highly polished, English Oak, executive desk completely free save for three silver framed photographs and an ornate desk set. He relaxed back in his chair, his son standing confidently on his right hand side.

Larry Porter was wrong-footed from the moment he had received a curt note three days prior telling him that the Leaky Cauldron was not a desirable place to discuss business and summoning him to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire for the meeting instead. Porter much preferred conducting his business in public places. In his experience there was more exposure that way and people who were at nearby tables could overhear something that might interest them and _bam—_new investors. The American had had dinner the previous evening with an old friend of his. This friend could claim somewhat of a working relationship with the Malfoy squire. Somewhat in that they worked in the same castle, his friend did not think much of the man personally—felt he was too pretty for his own good and had everything in life come just a little too easy for him. His friend was impressed though that Porter had a meeting scheduled in the _private_ study of Lucius Malfoy.

As Porter waited for someone to let him into the gates he turned to look at the village sprawled below. Potterville looked particularly picturesque on this fine, spring morning. There were fields of wildflowers between the gate and the village and Porter could see some animals grazing here and there. For a moment he entertained the idea of perhaps buying a small cottage in a village like this and settling into a carefree life, but only for a moment. Looking at Potterville reminded him he had a meeting the very next day with Harry Potter himself! He wished that meeting had taken place before this one. What a coup to be able to say to the Malfoys that _Harry Potter_ was on board with his proposal.

The gate behind him finally swung open. He placed a wide smile on his face and turned, his hand outstretched ready to greet his host.

There was no one there.

"Ahem," a throat was cleared below his line of vision. Porter looked down to see a house elf staring up at him contemptuously. Porter's smile dropped and he awkwardly withdrew his hand. "Follow me," the elf said, turning and walking up the drive without looking to see if the wizard was following him. Porter gained his bearings quickly when he noticed the gate begin to close before he had even taken a step. He swiftly entered the grounds, admiring the well-manicured lawns and the obviously well-tended flower beds. He could see fenced off paddocks with obviously thoroughbred horses roaming about and—_was that a peacock_? All thoughts of flora and fauna were driven from his thoughts when he rounded a bend and came into his first sight of the splendour of Malfoy Manor itself.

This was old money. Older possibly than any of the moneyed families he had ever dealt with back in the States. The first twinges of nervousness started to creep in but he ruthlessly squashed them down. Money was money—new, old or in between. The impressiveness of his surroundings continued up and into the Manor itself. Haughty portraits stared at him as he made his way down the opulent hallway, filled with all manner of heirlooms and _objects d'art._ He fancied he could hear some feminine voices and laughter coming from a side corridor but there was no chance of confirming that. The elf led him until they came to a halt outside an ornate wooden door.

The elf knocked and waited respectfully until his master bade him enter. "Mister Larry Porter, Master," the elf announced, ushering the American wizard into the room. Porter entered the room, the wide smile back on his face and his hand again already outstretched in greeting. He did not realise he would have to cover a space of twenty feet before he reached the desk of the man he was here to meet. In his experience '_private study_' indicated a much smaller, intimate room than this.

Draco stood impassively on the right-hand side of his father's chair behind the impressive executive desk. Privately, he thought the young man who had entered looked quite ridiculous, striding across the Persian rug with his arm stretched out in front of him. A fleeting expression of dismay on the other man's face was not missed to Draco's inward amusement.

Lucius raised from his chair the bare minimum that decorum dictated and shook the hand of their visitor. He introduced Draco, who also shook Porter's hand, before indicating the single chair in front of the desk.

Porter was disconcerted to see the completely empty desk in front of him. Again in his experience, whatever proposal he had put forth was usually spread over the desk of whoever he was meeting. All that he could see here were three silver picture frames which faced his host, denying any visitor the opportunity to see who or what was displayed in them and an elaborate desk set that sat in the centre of the green and black lacquered-wood surface. The high-backed, comfortable-looking chair that Malfoy Senior was seated in was a direct contrast to the almost feminine, delicate appearance of the chair he was directed to sit in. Draco Malfoy continued to stand at his father's side.

The silence stretched on for some time. Porter was used to businessmen directing questions to him, ones he could answer with aplomb and assurance. He was not accustomed to actually having to present his ideas. When his host raised a single eyebrow at him, he felt compelled to nervously start talking.

"Lord Malfoy, it is an honour to have this opportunity to speak to you. Your reputation for doing business is unsurpassed in this country. It is an honour to do business with you," he said flatteringly.

Lucius did not even move. The eyebrow had remained raised during Porter's ineffective opening speech. "Firstly I am not a Lord. Lordships are conferred by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second who is a Muggle. I am given to understand she is aware of the Magical world, as is the Muggle Prime Minister, but as we are technically not subjects of hers, she does not confer titles upon us. Secondly there is no need to tell me twice in your opening lines that it is an honour to do business with me. You are merely meeting with my son and me today, whether or not we do business with you is yet to be decided.

"I am concerned with the proposal you provided. There appear to be several glaring omissions. You should be aware that I do not invest my money without being assured of the outcome and the risks involved. Your proposal seems a little too good to be true. And you know what people say about such things."

"I wouldn't say there are glaring omissions. Certainly there are some things I wished to discuss with you in person and so left them until I could meet you in person to discuss them. If the proposal goes ahead, the importation of product from the US would be a boon to your economy."

Lucius was getting annoyed with the way Porter kept repeating his words, as though he liked to sound of his own voice. "Where will the product be manufactured?" he asked. This was one of the glaring omissions.

"In the US of course," was the immediate answer.

"Then the greater boon would be to the American economy, not ours. Is manufacture in the United States more cost efficient than elsewhere?" Lucius asked.

"I haven't explored that scenario," Porter admitted reluctantly. He had the manufacturing side of things already set up back in the States. Moving them elsewhere would cause him to lose quite a bit of money, which he was not willing to do. He needed to export his product to generate profit though; the American market alone would not cover that.

"Have you given any consideration to the tariff laws that govern imports in the UK?" Draco asked.

Porter was surprised the young man would have such an insight. "O-of course I have," he said. "The ten percent duty on all imports is factored into the costs of each unit."

"So the price per unit you have quoted is over-inflated?" Lucius asked impassively. Inwardly he was seething. Any exporter worth his salt knew that a quoted price was for the product alone, it was up to the importer to calculate freight and duty costs since they would be the ones paying them.

"By what method would you propose the importation?" Draco asked.

"By International Floo, of course," Porter said pompously. It was the most prestigious way to import. Both Malfoys were surprised at this answer.

"Not by portkey?" Draco asked. "It is the much more cost-effective way."

"Perhaps, but not to the employees who must create them. A portkey for every carton would require too much magical energy," was the reply.

"Have you ever dealt in exports before, Mr Porter?" Draco asked. _'Why would you create a portkey for every carton?' _he thought. _'Get the shipment all together and create one portkey for the whole lot!'_

"Please, call me Larry," Porter invited.

"No, please answer the question," Draco said firmly.

"Well, mostly I've only done stock investments. Exports are a new thing for me. But I know these products will be in demand once they arrive on your shores," Porter said confidently.

"Which brings us to the next glaring omission," Lucius said. "Once the product is '_on our shore_', what are your plans for marketing and distribution?"

"Well, that's where I thought you would come in. Once the product leaves America, it would be yours to market."

"Mr Porter, we are investors, not retailers. Our money would be going into manufacture and supply, not distribution and demand," Lucius said.

"Do you have an ingredient list of the lotions?" Draco asked. Porter rummaged around in his messenger bag until he extracted a crumpled piece of parchment. He handed it to Lucius who took it with a sneer. Draco leaned over slightly and read the list as his father did. He immediately identified two ingredients that were heavily restricted within Great Britain. This would have to be factored in but they could deal with it.

Draco withdrew his wand and summoned a file from a side table. Flipping it open he asked, "So what is the actual cost per unit to manufacture?"

Porter's attention was caught by the glint of gold on Draco's left ring finger. Until now, his hands had been behind his back except for when he had extended his right hand for shaking. Porter was surprised at the location of this piece of jewellery and what it implied. "You're married?" he asked incredulously.

Draco looked at their guest in consternation. The man's attention span and disorganisation was quite astonishing. "What is that to do with anything?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just surprised. I mean, you can't be much older than me and marriage is such a serious step for someone of our age after all," Porter said, as though he could not imagine a worse fate.

"My marital status is not a topic for discussion in this meeting," Draco said firmly. Privately he was thinking he would have to consult a mirror sometime soon. He would not have thought he looked as old as the man sitting before them. "The cost of manufacture?" he repeated his earlier question.

"Four dollars and eighty cents," Porter replied automatically.

Draco quickly did a calculation in the file. He leant down to whisper in his father's ear, "That's one Galleon, three Sickles and eleven Knuts based on today's conversion rates. With the restricted ingredients it will add to the price on import."

Lucius nodded to indicate he had heard and agreed with Draco's assessment. It was a fair price based on the origin of the product. If they were to get in on this venture, they would want their cut of the investment at the point the product left the factory. This required some private discussion. "Very well, Mr Porter, my son and I will discuss this further and arrange another meeting with you to let you know our decision," Lucius said, dismissing the man in front of him.

"Ah, okay, when?" Porter asked.

Up went the eyebrow again. "When our decision has been made," Lucius replied.

Porter was actually cowed by this intimidating pair of handsome men. He could almost feel the ruthlessness emanating from them. For once in his career he was leaving a meeting with no earthly idea of whether or not his proposal would be accepted or rejected. He had not held control in this meeting which was another new experience for him. He had envisioned blowing into the room, dazzling the two Wizards with his wonder-product and securing their immediate and enthusiastic approval to market and distribute the line here in Great Britain. He made one last-ditch effort to see if he could impress them.

"I am meeting with Harry Potter tomorrow. I am hoping he will see his way to investing in this venture as well. I am sure two astute businessmen such as yourselves would love to be associated with the illustrious Harry Potter." Porter was disconcerted to see that his name-dropping did not illicit the desired result. Both men simply stared at him.

"I will also leave you with these samples of the product," Porter said as he extracted a box from within his bag. Given the size of the box, it was obvious the bag contained extension charms. He placed the package on the desk. "I'm sure your wives would be thrilled to try out the creams and lotions—take years off their faces," he predicted. Lucius and Draco were still completely impassive. Porter thought, too late, that it was probably not the best idea to imply that the wives of the men you were hoping would invest money in your product were in need of it. "Not that they would necessarily need something like that, er..." he faltered.

Lucius picked up his cane and banged the end of it on the wooden floor, causing Porter to jump. The elf that had shown him in earlier appeared in the room.

"We will be in touch," Lucius said, clearly dismissing the younger man. Again, Lucius raised only the bare minimum required from his seat to shake Porter's hand. Draco also bid the man goodbye.

Porter followed the elf out of the study. The trip back to the gates was uneventful except for the glimpse he had of two women entering a room off the foyer. His heart sank when he saw the stunning, older, blonde lady and the hot, younger redhead. He should have known that gorgeous men such as the Malfoys would have Goddesses for wives.

.

"I'm sure all meetings are not like _that_," Draco quipped as soon as the door closed behind their visitor.

Lucius stood and gestured back to the sofas at the side of the room. Draco made his way there, reading again through the file and noting the new information they had received. Lucius retrieved the box from the desk and brought it with him.

"It was a good lesson for you to show how idiotic you would look if you went into a meeting with someone unprepared. I am almost tempted to kill this whole deal based on that meeting. Unfortunately, his line of products will be a money spinner and I want my share of it. What are your thoughts?" Lucius asked.

Draco's quill was rapidly scratching across the parchment in front of him. He was silent for a few minutes while he performed his calculations. At the final figure his eyebrows rose, impressed with what he saw. "This is preliminary. I would need time to factor in everything we just learned but based on the true cost price alone, we are looking at a twenty percent return on investment in the first six months. That would lower to seventeen percent for the next eighteen months."

"Those are figures I like," Lucius said. "Now we just have to figure out how we can make that sort of money and never come into contact with Porter again."

"I think we sufficiently intimidated him. This room certainly did," Draco replied with a smirk. The pair settled down and reviewed everything again; taking their time to go over the initial proposal and ensuring they had all the pertinent information they needed to go ahead.

"I will work on this further this afternoon and let you know the result," Draco said. He looked at his watch and stood up, gathering the papers in front of him. "I am meeting Hermione, Ginny and '_the illustrious Harry Potter'_ for lunch. I had best be on my way."

Lucius chuckled at his son's impersonation of Porter. It was very clear that Porter had no idea of the family connection. Lucius stood and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I am impressed with the work you have done on this so far. This is the first time you have been so involved and I am enjoying working with you. I look forward to the day you finish your apprenticeship and we begin to work together all the time. I just wanted you to know that," he said.

Draco could not help the happy grin that took over his features. Any words of praise from this man still affected him in such a manner, even though they were much more forthcoming of late. "Thank you, Dad," he replied. Lucius squeezed his shoulder affectionately and father and son parted company.

.

Hermione and Draco walked hand-in-hand down the main street of Potterville on Friday morning. The village square was crawling with Hogwarts students all on holiday. It appeared the centre dedication statue was the place to be. Hermione recognised several fifth and sixth year students. That made sense. That was the age when you wanted to hang out more with your friends than your family. A few people of their acquaintance nodded to them as they headed for the new café. This was the last business on the square to open. The delay had been due to the original proprietor having to pull out at the last minute and a new purchaser for the property to be found.

They had nearly reached their destination when they were waylaid by Blaise Zabini. Draco and Blaise immediately struck up a conversation regarding the business proposal that was being touted around to all the pure-blood money it seemed. Draco enlightened his friend as to the new calculations he had run the previous day and the favourable likely outcome.

Blaise had come into his inheritance upon the end of the war. His mother's current husband was quite the businessman and was coaching Blaise in how best to manage his legacy. He had met with Larry Porter earlier in the week.

While the two men were chatting, Hermione kept an ear on the conversation and an eye on the door to the café. There were a lot of people entering and not many coming out. Hermione began to worry about their likelihood of getting a table. Not seeing an end any time soon to Draco and Blaise's discussion, Hermione quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Draco's cheek, telling him quietly that she would go and get them a table. Draco returned her kiss and asked her to order for him to save some time. Blaise gallantly kissed the back of Hermione's hand before she left the pair to their business talk.

A wall of noise hit Hermione as she entered the busy restaurant. It seemed she had timed her arrival perfectly; there were only two tables left! She followed the waitress through the maze, briefly smiling at and greeting the people she knew. Hermione waived off the apologies of the waitress for the table's location—right next to the door of the kitchen. As she said, it would have been avoided had they been there earlier and she was very happy to see they were doing such a brisk business on their first day. In the interest of saving time, Hermione placed their order immediately—a full English breakfast for Draco and French toast and bacon for herself along with two cappuccinos. Hermione pulled a book out of her bag and began to read while she waited.

A short time later she sensed a presence slipping into the chair opposite her. Assuming it was Draco, she looked up with a loving smile which froze when she came face to face with a perfect stranger sitting where her husband should have been. "I'm sorry, that seat's taken," she said politely.

"Yes, by me," the man replied.

"No by someone else," Hermione stated irritably.

The man made a show of looking around. "I don't see anyone else here. I don't know why though, you're an incredibly beautiful lady. What is your name, Sweet Thing?" Hermione realised the man was American from his accent.

"None of your business," Hermione said curtly. She cast a look at the door to see if Draco had arrived yet. Unfortunately for her, he had not.

"Oh, come on now, all I'm asking for is your name, Pretty Lady. That's not too hard is it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to give a scathing retort when Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan hurried past her table. Both of them cheerfully greeted her by name. She closed her eyes and bowed her head a little, shaking her head at their _impeccable_ timing.

"Her-my-oh-nee," the American repeated, carefully enunciating every syllable of Hermione's name. "Hermione, _my own_," he said in what Hermione was sure he thought was a suave manner. She felt the sudden need to rub her arms to stop her skin crawling.

"Certainly not _your own_," Hermione said angrily. "I am asking you to vacate that chair, I am waiting for someone."

"Obviously no one who thinks you are important," the man said. "I would never keep you waiting. You should give someone else an opportunity, I'm sure the men around here must have regular duels to win your honour and attention for even a night. I know I'd jump at that chance," he said seductively.

"The men around here are all aware that I am married, and fighting to be with me would be a complete waste of time. Not to mention that my husband would wipe the floor with your remains once I had finished with you!" Hermione said furiously.

A throat cleared at the side of the table. Relief flooded Hermione when she saw Draco standing there. Another minute and she would not have been able to stop herself from hexing this _arse_ that was doing a good job of destroying her morning.

"Draco!" the stranger boomed at him, stretching out his hand. Hermione was startled for a second at the obvious recognition. She knew everyone Draco knew. Realisation flooded her immediately. The American seeking investors—this must be him.

"Porter," Draco greeted coolly. He merely sneered at the hand that was offered. Porter was nonplussed.

"Have you made a decision on the investment yet?" Porter asked eagerly.

"No," Draco replied.

Porter was momentarily cowed by Draco's shortness. He recovered quickly though. "Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce my lovely companion. She's married though so you won't get a look in," Porter said conspiratorially. "But then you are too so I suppose it's a moot point. This is Hermione—I don't know her last name," he awkwardly introduced.

"Malfoy," Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"Oh." For the first time Porter seemed to regret his decision to sit down opposite the beautiful brunette. "Brother and sister?" he asked hopefully. He remembered seeing a redhead the day before. He hoped beyond hope that _that_ woman was whom Draco was married to. Coming onto the wife of the man who you were hoping would invest massive amounts of money in your product was not the smartest way to do business. His hopes were dashed when Draco bent down and kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips.

Draco straightened and pointedly eyed the chair in which Porter was still sitting. '_Bastard didn't even have the decency to stand while we were talking,_' he thought scathingly. Porter quickly stood and Draco moved to the vacated seat. "Good day," Draco said, clearly dismissing the other man.

"When do you think you'll have a chance to—" Porter began to ask but was stopped by Draco raising his hand.

"I do not discuss business while I am out with my wife," Draco said shortly.

Porter winked. "I understand, you don't want to clutter up such a pretty head with boring business—leave it to the men, hey?"

Hermione's mouth twisted into a furious scowl and her hand twitched to where she kept her wand. Draco calmed her with a single look and a gentle, restraining hand. Looking at the other man he said, "Do not discount my wife's intelligence, Porter. You asked if we had yet made a decision on your proposal, the reason we haven't is because Hermione has already identified four different ways to improve upon the figures you have presented to us. Now, if you will excuse us, we wish to enjoy our meal alone." Draco sat down in the seat and turned his full attention to Hermione.

Porter nodded and quickly excused himself, heading out the door as quickly as he could.

"Should you have tipped your hand like that?" Hermione asked.

"You have identified ten different ways to improve the return on that particular investment, not to mention developing a way around the problems with the restricted ingredients. Blaise just suggested forming a consortium to manage this venture. On the face of things it might be the best way to go. The risk would be spread and we can keep Porter under the thumb—Head of Manufacturing in his own company," Draco said smugly.

Hermione smirked evilly at her husband. "Slytherin," she teased. "If you get enough investors you could get in at both ends."

"Those are my thoughts exactly," Draco confided in a soft voice. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their meal. Once they had started eating Draco addressed the other issue with Porter. "Are you alright following his blatant attempt to chat you up?" he asked.

Hermione grimaced. "Even if I was receptive to having anyone other than you '_chat me up_', there is no way that his approach would have worked. I felt like I needed a shower."

"You seemed to be dealing with him pretty well," Draco said.

"Inside I was sending out distress signals to you, did you get them?" she asked.

"Oh absolutely," he quipped before turning serious. "I don't like seeing another man come onto you like that."

Hermione looked at him understandingly. "I know; I wouldn't like it either—another girl coming onto you, that is. You know I didn't invite his attention at all, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course, I trust you completely," Draco hastened to assure her. He was rewarded with a small smile of thanks. "I guess because we're so notorious people don't normally bother trying anything with either of us."

Hermione grinned. "Just once I'd like to see another witch try something. I bet I'd be able to take on any comers."

"I heard your threat to Porter; I doubt there would be any remains for me to deal with once you finished with someone," he said with a grin of his own before turning serious again. "It is good to see you with some fire again. You haven't really had a lot of confidence in yourself since Halloween," he observed.

"I know. I'm starting to feel safe again though, like I was before. I can take care of myself, I know, but it is nice to know you are always close by as well. We haven't really been apart much since we got married and it's comforting to me to know you're with me." Hermione looked down at the tabletop. "It's hard for me to admit that. I'm not normally one for the whole damsel in distress thing as you know. I've always prided myself on being able to take care of myself, I like being able to rely on you though."

Draco reached over and rubbed a soothing thumb over the back of her hand. "I will always be with you, Sweet." Hermione looked up into his eyes, the myriad of emotions she saw there almost startled her—reassurance, pride, care...love.

"I know," she replied.

.

"Harry Potter, so great to meet you," Porter greeted Harry effusively, shaking his hand with great enthusiasm. He took a moment to admire the good-looking man. His eyes were particularly gorgeous. For a moment he was sure he had seen them somewhere before but he shook it off. His greeting to George was slightly more subdued. Porter invited them to sit down and hastened off to the bar to buy them drinks.

"Why are you here again?" George asked. Harry did not normally take meetings regarding the shop. George had been surprised he had asked to sit in on this one. Not that he minded but Harry was generally the very definition of silent partner.

"When you told me this guy contacted you I figured that since he contacted me too we could kill two birds with one stone by meeting him together. Then I also discovered that Molly was planning to select cutlery, plates and napkins for the wedding today. This was a great excuse to get out of it." George started laughing. "Don't laugh," Harry admonished. "Remember this will be you one day and then I can get you drunk and tattooed and laugh at you when Molly turns into a Wedding Monster."

"Ah but you must remember I'm a _son_ of the Wedding Monster. You're marrying the daughter; she's a whole other beast in your case."

"Bill," Harry said simply.

George immediately paled. "I'm eloping," he declared just as Porter came back to the table.

"Eloping? What is it with this country and everyone getting married as soon as they leave school?" he asked exasperatedly. "Life is for living—you all will only ever get to experience one other person. Look at me, I'm free and easy. I can hook up with anyone I want, anytime I want. I'm telling you, it's the only way to live."

George and Harry looked at him incredulously. "Yes, life is for living," George agreed. "But we've been through a war. It gives you a whole different perspective about how short life really is and what is important. For us, committing to one person we love whenever that time is right is how we live. Perhaps you should tell us why we're here," he proposed to begin the meeting. Whereas normally they would probably chat for a while, George now felt it would be a waste of time getting to know someone who obviously held different values to them.

Porter cleared his throat nervously. It was clear he had upset the two men, just as he had the day before with the Malfoys, and again this morning. "Right, basically I have a line of beauty products that will revolutionise the industry here. They work in the same way that the traditional potions do but they are in the form of lotions and creams. The potions are not very palatable so being able to apply them directly to the skin rather than have to take them is preferable for the ladies."

Harry nodded. He had spoken to Draco about this the previous day and it sounded interesting. He was confused as to why Porter would have approached George though. This confusion was reflected on George's face.

Porter continued, "Now I've heard that you two gentlemen have a shop. I think this is the perfect product for you to sell in it." He was surprised when Harry and George burst into laughter.

"Do you know what we sell?" Harry asked.

"Well, no I don't," Porter admitted reluctantly. Harry could see now why Draco was so contemptuous of the man. He had done no preparation before making his pitch. It was general knowledge that Harry was very well-off financially and he had been receiving several investment proposals since the end of the war. It was a period of opportunity after all. Severus had been teaching him the best ways to manage his finances and what he should look for in investments. The first rule was to trust the person you were dealing with. If Porter did not even know his own market then he would not see a Knut of Harry's money.

"We sell jokes," George informed him. "Pranks, novelty items, gag gifts... that sort of thing. If your product turns a woman's skin green or something then by all means, I'm interested. As long as there are no permanent side effects," he hastened to qualify his statement. "If your creams provide a defence against something then that might interest me, otherwise you are dealing with the wrong people."

"It provides a defence against aging," Porter supplied hopefully.

"He means a defence against a jinx or hex or a curse," Harry explained. "Where else are you hoping to sell it?"

"At this stage I am just looking for an importer. I have met with several different people this week—Blaise Zabini, Brian Greengrass, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. I was also hoping to get a meeting with Severus Snape but he keeps rebuffing me. Wow, she's hot!" Porter suddenly focused on a young witch that had exited the floo. George and Harry were quite taken aback both at the non-sequitur and the crassness with which Porter spoke and leered at the woman. "That's one thing I have to say about this place, the women that are beautiful are beautiful and the women that aren't, aren't. You should have seen the brunette I met this morning! Man, if she weren't married I tell you I would have had to cancel this meeting 'cause I would have been bedding her right now."

Harry furrowed his brow, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation while George wore a faint look of disgust. "Do you have such little respect for a witch that you would just jump into bed with her given the slightest opportunity?" George asked.

"Witch, wizard, doesn't really matter to me as long as I can work my magic on them," Porter winked. "Believe me, if you'd seen this witch, you would have jumped into bed with her immediately too. She was sex on a stick, made reading a book look sensual as anything. It made me want to just take her back to my room, tie her to the bed and make her scream with pleasure. Too bad her husband came along. Even her name was sensual—Her-_My-Own_-ee." His faraway look as he contemplated what might have been was brought back to the Leaky Cauldron when the two men opposite him suddenly scraped their chairs back and stood menacingly over him. He cowered in his seat, not understanding what he could possibly have said that would make them react like this.

"You are on thin ice, my friend," George warned him. Harry was almost white with fury once he worked out this wizard was talking about his sister. "You see that?" he asked, pointing at Harry, "that is the face he wore about two seconds before he killed Riddle at the end of the war."

"But, but, I d-don't understand... Is it what I said ab-bout sleeping with w-wizards? I thought that was acceptable over here," Porter stammered.

"It is, but threatening to kidnap and assault any woman is not acceptable," Harry said angrily. "Especially when you are talking about my _sister_!"

Porter suddenly realised where he had seen Harry Potter's eyes—that morning, on the face of Hermione Malfoy. '_Shit!_' he thought.

"We're done here," Harry said. He turned and left the table before he acted in a way he knew he would regret. He had a sudden desire to seek out his sister to make sure she was alright. Where was Draco when this guy had been bothering her? He should know better than to leave her alone for creeps to come after her. He would be having words with his brother-in-law for sure.

George watched Harry's retreating back. He was just as angry as his future brother-in-law. He thought of Hermione as a sister as well. "We are done here," George agreed. "A word of warning to you—everyone knows everyone here. We all experienced the same war and we are all very protective of each other. None of us take kindly to a wizard swooping in and ogling our witches openly or talking about them disparagingly. By all means, have fun while you're here—hook up with as many witches or wizards as you like. But treat them with respect and dignity or we will open a whole can of—what do you Yanks call it?—_whup-ass_ on you. Good day," he said before turning and walking away, following in the direction Harry had gone.

Porter was left at the table, still cowering at the fury he had seen on Potter's face and evaluating what George had told him. He was really beginning to regret having come here. He had not been in control of anything since he had arrived and he was not sure of any of the outcomes of his meetings. He had been planning to stay for another week but perhaps it was time to turn tail and go home. He had a standing engagement for the following evening—a wizard who he knew was a sure thing—but after that he would leave.

.

"What the hell were you thinking, leaving her alone like that?" Harry ranted to Draco.

"It was maybe ten minutes," Draco defended. "And she wasn't alone; she was in a restaurant full of people. In case you don't realise Hermione is also more than capable of defending herself, something she did quite competently if you ask me. I don't see Ginny here right now, why aren't you off protecting her from any wizards that might come along and proposition her?"

"You're turning this around on me?" Harry asked.

"It's the same thing you just accused me of!" Draco retorted.

"Enough," Severus said firmly. "This is my sitting room and the two of you are disturbing me. Harry, be reasonable. Draco cannot be expected to be around Hermione constantly, she would be the first to hex him if he tried. Hermione did nothing to betray the trust her husband holds in her and she spoke about the experience with him afterwards," he continued. "She is none the worse for this trifling incident and you are the one blowing it out of proportion."

"Dad, if you heard the way he was talking about her to George and me," Harry started to defend.

"Then I would have reacted in the same way you did with the man," Severus agreed. He possibly would not have withheld any hexes though. "I would not have then sought out her husband and berated him because he had been briefly detained elsewhere."

Harry flopped onto the sofa, the ire deflated out of him. "You're right, I'm sorry," he apologised to Draco.

"It's okay," Draco said. "Don't get me wrong, I was pissed off that he did that and he knows it. If his product wasn't such a good prospect I'd tell him where to shove it but unfortunately it is going to make a lot of money and I would be an idiot to pass it up."

"Is it really that good?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is," Draco replied. "I was just talking to Severus about it."

"He wanted George to sell it in the shop," Harry commented.

Severus snorted in amusement. "Perhaps George might have a small market with the people who are allergic to Wartizome but other than that it should be sold in an apothecary."

"So it's not for everyone?" Harry asked.

"Rarely is a potion suitable for everyone. There will always be a fraction of the population who cannot use something be it due to an allergy or a natural immunity. Even though it is topical, it is still a potion. I could make it quite easily and sell it," Severus said.

"The packet said clearly that Porter has the worldwide patent on it though," Harry said.

"So what?" Draco asked. "That just means that if anyone else brews it they need to pay him a royalty." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Why don't we?" he asked.

"Why don't we what?" Harry asked in return.

"Blaise suggested forming a consortium to invest in Porter's company. In turn we would be in charge of it and never actually deal with the idiot. Maybe we can still form the consortium, get our own investors and distributors involved and just pay him his patent rights," Draco suggested. For the first time Severus looked interested.

"Can we do that?" Harry asked.

"It is how I make most of my money," Severus replied. "I own patents on no less than fifty potions I have developed or improved over the years. St Mungo's alone pays me two thousand Galleons a month in royalties. If we buy the right to use the formula I may be able to improve upon it further and then we would owe him no royalty at all."

Draco and Harry exchanged evil smirks. "We're in," they said in unison.

.

By Saturday evening Lucius had contacted his usual network of business partners and gotten them on board. It turned out that Porter's brashness and crudeness had turned off all the prospective investors he had met with. Unfortunately for the investors they had all realised that money was to be made with this man and so they were steeling themselves for reluctantly agreeing to invest their money with him. Draco's flash of inspiration along with Blaise's idea of banding together had them all willingly sign up in the venture.

To celebrate, Lucius suggested a family dinner at The Green Garden. They had not been there as a large group in quite some time. Since it was currently school holidays Minerva also accompanied them.

Hermione and Draco were the first to arrive through the floo at the upscale restaurant. They were quickly followed by the rest of the Snapes and Ginny along with Minerva. The foyer was already quite full of patrons waiting for their tables and the arrival of this large group did not help matters. Lucius and Narcissa arrived scant moments later. The manager spotted them from across the restaurant and hastened to greet them. He passed some irate patrons who had been waiting for some time but did not stop to placate them, knowing that this particular group of customers were better for business. Once the customers identified who it was they were being passed over for, a ripple of excited chatter moved through them. Harry shook his head at hearing the whispers of '_Harry Potter_' throughout the crowd.

Draco and Harry were the first to notice two of the particular patrons waiting in line for a table. Both of them scowled at the sight of Larry Porter. Hermione noticed him a moment later and moved just a touch closer to her husband. He squeezed her hand in response. Harry leaned down to Ginny and pointed the man out to her. By now she had heard the full story of the previous two days and her impression of Porter was none too flattering. Looking at him now she could see nothing to change her notion. The only thing he really had going for him in her opinion was his height. He was maybe six feet tall but other than that he appeared just a bit too well put together. She privately wondered if he used his beauty creams personally because she had not seen such a pretty man since she had first laid eyes on Gilderoy Lockhart.

Emily followed the gazes of her brother and sister and frowned in confusion. She was sure she had seen that man before but she could not think where. Suddenly his companion turned in their direction and she could not help the dismayed whimper from erupting from her throat. Severus, Mary and Hermione immediately crowded around her, demanding to know what was wrong. Emily kept shaking her head, her eyes wide in mortification. Severus could see they were beginning to attract some attention and so he hastened to guide his wife and daughters after the rest of their group to their private dining room. By the time they arrived everyone was concerned about Emily's behaviour.

"Button, you must tell us what is wrong," Severus said, kneeling down so he could comfort her more easily.

"That man," Emily whispered.

"What man?" Severus asked.

"That was the man with Rollins that day," she said. Hermione gasped loudly. "I recognised him just then when I saw them together. Ew," she shuddered, the memory of seeing the two men clear in her brain again. She closed her eyes and pushed the thought back underneath the pool in her mind.

"Porter was with Rollins?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Emily's eyes opened in surprise. "You know him?" she asked.

"Yes, he is the creep who came onto me yesterday," Hermione said.

"But he's gay," Emily argued.

"Actually I think he's bi," Harry said. "He said something in our meeting yesterday about it."

Lucius pursed his lips in an expression of distaste. "Does this man have any concept of professionalism? He questioned Draco during our meeting regarding his marriage; he obviously mentioned his personal proclivities during yours. Brian Greengrass nearly threw him out on his ear when he leered after Astoria during their meeting. I believe a bonus of some sort is in store for you and Blaise, Draco, for thinking up a way for us to avoid dealing with this imbecile ever again!"

"Excuse me," Minerva interrupted. "Can we go backwards for just a moment? Emily, what do you mean you saw him with Professor Rollins?" she asked.

Emily grimaced and sent a pleading look to Severus. "Emily and Neville Longbottom came across the two of them in a rather compromising situation during the last home weekend," he explained. "Until this evening Emily did not realise the identity of Bernard's companion. It has understandably distressed her once again." Mary smoothed her hand over Emily's head. She knew how upset this whole situation had made Emily but she still saw the humour in it, as did Severus she knew. Minerva looked thunderous.

"He was carrying on with a man in view of students?" she asked shrilly. "Did you not see fit to inform me of this, Severus?"

"Had he been carrying on in any manner when the school was occupied with students then yes, he would have been brought before you and the Board and I would have pushed for his immediate termination. As it was he was discovered out of the way and on a weekend when the castle was empty. Once I learned of it I spoke with him and let him know that was his one strike, be caught again and he would suffer the consequences. Remember Longbottom is no longer a student, he is an Apprentice. Bernard is unaware that Emily saw anything and I would like to keep it that way which is why we told no one else. I trust that as a _family_, we can keep this confidence?" Severus realised he was not only speaking with the Headmistress but also another student and a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Minerva and Lucius reluctantly agreed. Ginny nodded as well.

"Can we just forget it happened all together?" Emily begged. "I'm still up for Obliviation if anyone wants to volunteer."

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the drinks waiter. Severus took a moment to assure Emily that Obliviation was _not_ an option and gave her a few moments to again Occlude the memory. He promised they would speak of it no more that evening. Judging by the looks on the faces of Harry and Ginny he realised they would badger Hermione for the details she obviously knew. He deduced she had already said something to Draco as he did not seem very surprised by the revelation. Narcissa and Minerva were quite scandalised by the disclosure having led such sheltered lives themselves. Indeed Narcissa was fussing over Emily quite a bit while it seemed that Lucius was trying to keep a lid on his amusement.

There was never a dull moment in this group.

.

Thanks for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this update.


	43. Surprise!

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_Thanks to all who have read, alerted, favourited and reviewed so far. I cherish each and every one of you._

.

**Chapter 43 – Surprise!**

The initial set-up of the consortium was done within a week and the formulae to the various creams and lotions acquired. As the patents were a matter of public record, once the fee had been paid they were allowed to access them. Severus joined forces with another Potions Master and together they began to analyse the ingredients and brewing processes to see if they could be improved upon. The early analysis was looking promising.

Lucius spent three weeks approaching various men and women who he thought would be interested in joining them. Fifteen prominent witches and wizards had invested in the new company that was set up. Of the fifteen, less than half were from the 'older' generation that Lucius was accustomed to working with. He was highly encouraged by seeing the next generation wishing to become involved in business. Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Hermione and Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchley, George Weasley and Susan Bones were just a few of the younger generation that had joined them. Emily had invested some of the money she had earned from her allergy potion as well, wanting to be involved in this project that was consuming the attention of her whole family.

Everything had been done quite quietly considering the number of people involved. Lucius was very careful not to mention to any of his prospective investors that they were doing this in order to avoid having to work with the creator of these potions, he only presented the facts and figures pertaining to the potential profits that could be generated and was completely open that the products were another man's creation, a man who would still benefit greatly from his invention.

Porter had ended up staying in England a little longer. Had he returned home when he had originally thought of it he would have received the notification that someone had accessed his formulae. His well-meaning secretary did not think anything of it having worked with potioneers many times and so she simply filed it away. Porter had no inkling of the business being set up until he received his first royalty cheque several months down the road. As it was he spent a few days sightseeing and trying to secure more investors. His reputation was preceding him though and he was finding most people were only meeting him out of a sense of politeness. One or two attempted to draw him on his meetings with the Malfoys and Harry Potter but Porter surprisingly found some scruples from deep within his psyche and he refused to comment. Luckily for him, a few days after those meetings he learned they were reporters, obviously trying to trick him into revealing details.

At the end of the day he was still hoping that at least one of the men he had met with would invest their money with him. He had a good product! Although Bernard Rollins had told him during their dinner that he had gone about things completely wrong and he should stop whining about it.

"England is different from America," he had been told. "Notwithstanding the war, they are deeply distrustful of strangers to begin with. Hell, it is only the last two years that Muggleborns have not faced immediate, wide-spread discrimination upon their entry into this world. You grew up in a place where your _abilities_ were what defined you and because of your prodigious skill in Potions you were lauded. You are a half-blood, three years ago you would not have even received acknowledgement from the likes of Lucius Malfoy unless it was to be on the receiving end of a curse from his wand. Blowing into his house and implicitly insulting first his son for his marital status and then implying his wife may need your beauty creams was not a smart decision.

"Larry, you need to learn that business needs to be kept separate from personal thoughts and opinions. All the men you are meeting with are interested in is your product and how much money they could potentially make from it. I've heard some things in the last couple of days—as I said you questioned Malfoy Junior and implied the Senior Malfoy's wife may have been in need of your products, you also told a man his own daughter was a '_sweet piece of ass_' and you disrespected a woman in front of two of the most uptight wizards there are. Did I miss anything?"

"I came onto Hermione Malfoy after I ate breakfast yesterday," Porter confessed.

Rollins shook his head. "I've known you since you were a fifth year in my Defence class. I have been intimate with you since we met again in Hong Kong four years ago. I am aware you dally with almost anyone who crosses your path, but did you have to pick the one witch in England, nay the world, with a husband, father, brother and father-in-law who would all defend her to the death? Certainly four of the most feared men in this country! And that's not to mention the so-called 'extended family' she is also a part of. If you wanted to make enemies you could not have gone about it in a more spectacular fashion! I am telling you now; you will not see a Knut of Malfoy, Potter, Weasley or Snape money."

"What does Snape have to do with anything?" Porter asked.

"You should have come to me and gone through all this before you met with any of them," Rollins said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He thought Larry was a delightful boy, a bit impulsive and opinionated, but delightful. He wanted to see him succeed. He doubted that would happen in this country now. "Severus Snape is Hermione Malfoy's father. I know you were hoping to meet with him as well, it will not happen. You are lucky to still be standing; he obviously feels his son did enough to deter you."

Porter was confused for a moment. He had not met with anyone named Snape. '_Oh, Potter told me she was his sister, which makes him his father..._' "Potter is his son?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Larry," was the resigned reply. "With any luck you may meet up with someone who still wishes to invest in your product. Take this little trip as a life lesson—business and pleasure rarely, if ever, mix. You need to realise now that you are an adult in an adult world, not the most handsome, popular boy in school with everyone falling at your feet."

Porter did take the lesson away with him. In the coming months when he was lauded in England for inventing such a wonderful line of beauty products he had to swallow the disappointment when he thought about the money he could be making if it was _his_ lab that was producing the creams and lotions rather than one that was just paying him a token royalty for following his recipe. A lawyer friend looked into the company that had been set up and found it all completely above board. The names that had joined together were almost a who's who of Wizarding England. He would have been set for life had he just tempered his behaviour. Perhaps Bernard Rollins was right; it was time for him to grow up.

.

The rest of the Easter holidays had passed uneventfully. Emily hosted a slumber party during the second week for nine of her friends. Severus was a nervous wreck by the end of it. He would certainly have to look into how it was possible that behind closed doors he seemed to lose his fearsome persona. On the one hand it was gratifying to see that all the girls merely treated him as 'Emily's Dad', but on the other hand he worried that they might start to feel comfortable enough to begin acting up in his classes, believing him to be soft. Emily assured him she would remind her friends that he really was a big, bad, mean professor.

Emily also wrote a little note of apology to her newest friend, Melissa, following the sleepover. In the afternoon Hagrid had taken all the girls to a field near his hut so they could see a unicorn that had unfortunately been injured in the forest. With Hermione and Ginny's help (they had been recruited to assist in keeping the girls occupied) he conducted an impromptu Care of Magical Creatures lesson with the enraptured girls. At the conclusion of the lecture Ginny took the girls one-by-one into the enclosure to pat the unicorn. There was also a foal with her that they all fell in love with.

When it was Melissa's turn to enter the field she came away with a hair from the mane of the mare. Hagrid and Hermione questioned her closely about how she had acquired it but all she said was that when she gently ran her hand over the mane as they had been instructed, the hair stuck to her finger. Ginny corroborated her story. All the girls had crowded around to have a close look and Hagrid told her the mare had obviously thought she was special as she had chosen to give up a hair to her. He also said she should ask Professor Snape for a preserving jar to keep it safe. What Emily was apologising for was the four-foot essay about the unicorn hair that Severus had set her friend to be handed in one week after term resumed. Emily offered any help she could.

Minerva put together a treasure hunt and obstacle course for the girls in the early evening to distract them and to give Severus and Mary another rest from the ten giggling and squealing girls. During term time Mary was always thought of and treated as Emily's mother in the castle. Severus was always Professor Snape. Severus had already experienced a relaxing of this impression into 'Emily's Dad'; Minerva was now experiencing the same transition from Headmistress McGonagall to 'Emily's Granny'. She found she did not mind this at all. As long as the girls all remembered the following week that she was in fact their Headmistress of course.

After dinner everyone left Mary and Severus alone with the girls. The furniture had been moved out of Emily's bedroom and mattresses were transfigured to cover the floor. Both Severus and Mary were loathe to place silencing charms lest any of the girls need them for anything during the night but Severus caved at about one o'clock, curtly informing them that the time to sleep was now and if any of them needed something, Winky would wake either him or Mary to assist. After firmly closing their bedroom door, Severus placed a silencing charm to the relief of his wife.

As they snuggled together under their blankets Mary commented on the difference between Emily and Hermione at this age. "I almost wish she had boys as friends like Hermione did, life was much quieter."

"I believe though that she would not have gotten into as much trouble if she had girls for friends rather than the two boys she did," Severus commented.

"That's true," Mary agreed. "I wouldn't trade the relationship Hermione and Harry have for all the quiet little girls in the world. Not that these girls are very quiet anyway."

"I believe we have learned our lesson. No more than two girls at once if they are staying the night," Severus vowed, settling Mary firmly in his embrace.

"I concur," she stated.

It did not take long for the two of them to drop off to sleep.

.

The week after term resumed was the second anniversary of the defeat of Tom Riddle. This year there was a ball held in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic in order to unveil the new statue which would form the centrepiece of the entrance hall to the Ministry. The fountain that had been on loan for the previous two years had been removed and installed back in its original position in the garden of Malfoy Manor. In its place, following months of work, was a more abstract sculpture.

It comprised of seven perfect circles, all linking together in some way symbolising the unity of their new world. From the top of the circles, water cascaded over them into a pool at the base. Fire periodically burst from the pool and in certain pockets of the circles, earth was packed in with magical plants growing from it. A light wind was charmed to blow through the entire structure. The seven circles, the strongest magical number, and the presence of the four elements represented their world perfectly. There was no way any magical being could be seen as being subservient to another in any way as the previous two statues had. The sculptor was lauded for his work, as was Narcissa who had been the driving force behind the entire endeavour.

There were more speeches this year and Harry was prevailed on to say a few words. As always, Harry lauded the efforts of everyone else involved in the conflict and played down his own contribution. He really did feel that the war was won by a combined effort and the true heroes were those that were no longer with them—his parents, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, the list just went on and on. Harry led the assembled crowd in a minute's silence to remember and honour the fallen.

Once the solemness of the evening had passed, the attendants settled in for some fun. There was dancing and merriment aplenty on hand. The night was not without its little niggles though. Despite the effort put in by Narcissa in having the new sculpture ready and the goodwill that had been generated in the past two years by the Malfoy family, Lucius and Narcissa were still subjected to derisive comments and hostile glares throughout the evening. Draco escaped the same experience purely by virtue of having Hermione on his arm. While she did not have to confront anyone in the same manner as she had the year before, Hermione was still incensed at the treatment being dished out to her parents-in-law.

She and Harry also spent the evening fielding questions about their parents and the reason why they had not attended the ball. As it was a Tuesday evening they had made the decision to remain at the school and preside over a memorial celebration with the students. This freed Minerva to be able to attend the ball which she did on Harry's arm. Like Severus and Mary, Ginny had elected to remain at the school. She felt her duty as Head Girl overrode the need to accompany Harry to the Ministry. Harry respected her decision and was more than happy to escort his honorary grandmother, even opening the dancing with her alongside Hermione and Draco.

Ginny had another reason to abstain from any partying on the night of the second. The next day she would be having her trial with the Holyhead Harpies. Circumstances had meant her original trial, which had been supposed to happen during the holidays, had been pushed back. Her parents and Minerva had granted her permission to leave the school on Wednesday for her tryout. George was going to accompany her as Harry had to work and Ginny was nervous enough. She knew if Harry was watching she would be distracted so George was volunteered for the duty instead.

Her tryout went extremely well and she was offered a contract on the spot. She would be a Reserve Chaser in the new season, starting immediately upon the return from her honeymoon in July. A happier young witch could not be found.

In the middle of May Harry and Ginny sent out the invitations to their wedding. Harry held his breath in anticipation waiting for the reaction from everyone. As he had hoped, his name change came through in time for it to be printed on the invitations. Ginny thought the message was perfect—subtle, yet in-your-face:

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley  
>and<br>Dr. Mary Snape and Professor Severus Snape  
>request the honour of<em>

_presence_  
><em>at the marriage of their children<em>  
><em>Ginevra Molly Weasley<em>  
><em>to<em>  
><em>Harry James Snape-Potter<em>  
><em>(Son of the late Mr and Mrs James Potter)<em>  
><em>Saturday, the first of July<em>  
><em>Two Thousand<em>  
><em>at four pm<em>  
><em>at The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole<em>  
><em>and reception immediately following<em>

_R.S.V.P. by Owl to Mrs Molly Weasley by  
>the fifteenth of June, 2000<em>

Harry made sure he was in the Great Hall for the arrival of the post owls on that Friday morning. He smirked when no less than twenty owls made their way to various people around the hall. Knowing what was coming that morning, Hermione had for once lamented at the standing Friday morning private breakfast she had with her Charms master. Although she did at least get to see Filius's reaction first hand. It had been rather funny. At first he had merely glanced at the missive with a smile and put it to the side. Hermione's shoulders had slumped a little in disappointment when Filius went right back to talking about the exams she would begin to take the following week. He suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence and grabbed the invitation again, reading it much more carefully.

Hermione giggled at the wide-eyed expression he wore. Filius quickly composed himself and commented on how he really should not be surprised. "It heartens me to see that after everything that boy went through he now has a family to love and support him," Filius said.

"Which one are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Filius was thoughtful. "Both of them, actually," he replied.

In the Great Hall the reactions were not quite so calm. The Gryffindor table held several invitees who all reacted with typically loud exclamations of surprise. Luna also hurried over from the Ravenclaw table just to check with Ginny that her invitation had Harry's name right. Disregarding regular protocol for the Great Hall, Luna then made her way to the Head Table to Harry and hugged him firmly, stating that Snape-Potter would be a wonderful name for him, Ginny and their future children to live up to. She also congratulated Severus and Mary.

When they heard the news, some of Emily's classmates were vocal in their objections that their saviour should change his name. One of the third year boys quite rudely stated that Harry had no right to do such a thing but Emily cut him down with a glare and a reminder that her father was also a hero of the war—something this same boy was often repeating—and Harry had every right to do what he wanted with his life. He might be the Wizarding world's hero and saviour, but he was still a man who deserved to live a private life, making decisions for himself. Emily's friends began to speculate about how long it would take for the news to reach the Daily Prophet. Sometime in the next two to three days was the popular opinion.

Harry was indeed confronted by reporters and several members of the general public in the next few days. He simply commented that he had no wish to live up to a legend any longer and he had no desire for his future children to do the same. Not only that, he wished to honour the man and woman who had adopted him and welcomed him into their family. What better way was there to do that than by taking and carrying on their name? The gossip pages continued to print public opinions on the matter—both for and against—for several days but eventually the interest died down as news stories do when the next big thing comes along. In this case it was the annual analysis of the upcoming Quidditch season and the imminent return, however brief, of Ron Weasley.

This still made Harry part of the story except now Hermione was included in the interest and the focus was on the deterioration of their close friendship. Harry and Hermione were both tight-lipped about the whole thing.

Before Ron's return though, something happened in Hermione and Draco's lives to change them forever.

Hermione entered their quarters one late May afternoon after spending most of the post-lunch period researching in the library. She hurried straight to the bathroom and to the top drawer to retrieve some dental floss. She could feel a small seed stuck between two of her teeth and it had been bothering her for a while.

Huffing when the little container failed to yield the required length of floss, Hermione threw the empty container in the bin and opened the cupboard behind the mirror to retrieve a fresh one. She moved a box of tampons to the side and picked up the new floss dispenser. She closed the cupboard and started to work the string-like floss between her teeth. A sudden thought occurred to her and she stopped. She opened the mirror door again, looking at the box she had moved.

'_I didn't use them_,' she realised. The implications of _that_ caused her to gasp loudly and she stumbled backwards a couple of steps, sinking down onto the side of the bath. Frantically she thought back to the last time she had had her period. '_Seven weeks, nearly eight!_' "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," she started to chant.

"Sweet, are you alright?" Draco called out in concern. He had been in the study when he heard Hermione come in. Given where she had immediately headed he had thought to give her a moment of privacy before he started speaking to her. Her uncharacteristic burst of swearing prompted him to ask after her. Hermione appeared in the doorway to the study. Draco threw the parchment he had been reading onto his desk and hurried over to his pale wife. "What's wrong? Are you ill?" he asked worriedly.

"N-no, I-I think..." Hermione stammered. She paused, unable to articulate the word.

"Come, sit down," Draco said almost carrying her to the chair he had been sitting in. As soon as she sat down, her breathing began to become shallow. "No, no, no, no... Breathe, Hermione! Come on, we haven't had to deal with this in a long time," Draco said firmly. He crouched in front of her, breathing in and out with her. For the first time in this situation Draco could see the visible effort Hermione was putting into the process. Previously in her panic attacks by this stage she would have almost partially dissociated. Encouraged by this, he continued to help her regain her control. "What's happened? What brought this on?" he asked gently once she had regulated her breathing once more.

"I found this," Hermione said, holding a blue packet out to him.

Draco was understandably confused. "It's a box of tampons," he said.

"It's a _new_ box of tampons," Hermione clarified.

"And..." Draco prompted.

"And, I didn't have to use them," Hermione said.

"So?" he asked.

"Think for a moment, why wouldn't I have had to use them?" Hermione asked in return. She took some calming breaths, feeling the panic creep up on her once more.

Draco was staring at her in confusion. Sudden awareness dawned on him and he collapsed from his crouching position onto his knees. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure I didn't use them," Hermione said, holding the unopened packet up in front of her.

Draco ran his hand over the back of his neck. Despite her inner turmoil, Hermione smiled at the telltale sign of his nervousness. "Right," he rapidly thought for a few seconds, "it's been about six or seven weeks since your last one then?"

Hermione nodded. "That's what I figured, close to eight actually. We've just been so busy lately what with helping Mum and Dad set up the new house and studying for exams and everything, it totally slipped my mind," she said.

"Um... is there a charm or potion we can use to check? Hang on, we haven't forgotten the Charm or the Potion recently—since we got married in fact. How could you possibly, maybe be...?" Draco was reluctant to phrase the actual word.

"No method is one hundred percent safe," Hermione reminded him. "It takes only one little thing to be off and you may as well have no protection at all. Then again your little swimmers could have been just _that_ determined to get through," she said.

Draco laughed at her words, a hint of nervous hysteria coming through. "Should we check?"

"I'm scared," Hermione confessed. It was too soon for them to be embarking down this path; they had a _plan_ after all.

Draco leant forward and rested his forehead against Hermione's. "So am I," he assured her. "But we have to know."

"Okay," Hermione reached up her sleeve for her wand. "Would you get that book of medical charms off the shelf please?" Draco quickly went and retrieved the book she asked for, flipping through the pages until he found the chapter relating to pregnancy. Hermione took a moment to familiarise herself with the spell and wand movements.

Taking a deep breath, she looked once more to her husband, encouraged by his supportive nod. She lifted her shirt, pointed the wand at her bare abdomen and incanted, "_Comprobo Praegnatus_." The pair of them gazed intently at the flat expanse of skin. A ghostly mist arose from Hermione's stomach and began to pulse quite rapidly. They stared at it transfixed for a moment. The charm showed exactly what was happening inside Hermione's uterus. It was clearly a small group of cells with a heartbeat.

Draco reached one hand out in awe, trying to touch the mist but his finger went straight through it, coming into contact instead with Hermione's abdomen. As soon as the tip of his finger touched her, he flattened his entire hand over her skin. He looked up into her eyes, an expression of happiness and wonder on his face. "This means... you're—_we're_—having a baby?" he asked.

A swirl of emotion whirled throughout Hermione's body and she could not help the sob that escaped from her mouth. She nodded in confirmation. Draco's face immediately split into a wide grin. He leaned forward and placed his lips over the place where their baby was growing. He pulled Hermione gently from the chair to kneel on the floor with him and crashed his lips onto hers. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before breathlessly pulling back and looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"This is a bit quicker than we thought," Hermione said.

"Quite a bit quicker," Draco agreed. "But we can deal with this. Money is obviously not an issue and there are plenty of doting grandparents and aunts and uncles to provide childcare while you continue your studies. Are you happy that this has happened?" he asked.

Hermione pressed her hand over her stomach. '_A baby_,' she thought. '_A_ baby! _Am I happy?_' she reflected for a few moments. "Yes," she realised. "It might not have been something we were exactly planning now, but we have always said we would eventually have children. I guess Fate wanted us to get started a bit earlier. Are you happy?" she asked. The expression he was wearing was telling her that yes he was. She wanted to hear the words from his lips though.

"Absolutely," he replied. His hand covered hers. "This is just so amazing; I mean... what an incredible chance for us to truly unite our families. What do we have to do now?" he asked eagerly.

"Well we should probably pay a visit to Poppy. She will be able to tell us exactly how far along we are and then... we just let things happen," Hermione said.

"When should we tell our parents?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a few seconds. "After the wedding," she said. "The lead up is so hectic and I don't want to take away from Harry and Ginny's day. It's only four weeks we have to sit on the news." She started to laugh.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I was just thinking about Dad's reaction to the fact he will be a grandfather at age forty," she said with a grin. Draco began to laugh along with her.

"They're all still in their forties," he reminded her. "At least they will have enough energy to keep up with him."

"Or her," Hermione said pointedly.

"Looks like those name conversations will come along quicker than we thought, too. Come on, let's go and see if Poppy is available now," Draco said eagerly. He stood and helped Hermione to her feet. She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, let's make sure everything is alright with Hortensia," Hermione joked.

"I'm sure Algernon is perfect," Draco retorted.

"You know those names are going to stick, don't you?" she asked.

"They can be our pet names for all our babies while you are pregnant," Draco said. "Don't try to name any of our children that," he warned.

Hermione draped her arms around Draco's neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you for being so great about this," she said. "I was a bit scared you might think this had been done on purpose."

"Never, I love you and I trust you and I am so happy that this has happened. I thought I fell in love with _you_ quite quickly but it's been what, fifteen minutes, and I'm already in love with Little Algie," he said.

"Me too." Hermione's face crumpled a little with emotion and some tears escaped her eyes. Draco quickly retrieved a handkerchief and gently wiped them away. Hermione took the handkerchief and put it in her pocket. "And don't refer to our baby as a sort of sea organism," she admonished to his laughter. "Come on," she said and pulled him out the door.

.

Poppy confirmed Hermione's condition and performed several detailed diagnostic charms.

"Congratulations, it looks like you are just a touch over seven weeks," she said with a happy grin. "Everything looks fine here. Let me get a calendar and we can estimate your due date." The medi-witch left them alone for a moment and disappeared into her office.

Hermione and Draco spent the time she was absent simply gazing at the projected image Poppy had charmed for them. They held each other close, just content to be in each other's presence and examining what they could of the group of cells that would become their child. Draco was particularly fascinated with the little heartbeat that could be seen pulsing away.

Poppy returned with the calendar, some books and a box used for potions vials. Setting everything down, she consulted the calendar first. She quickly counted forward the thirty three weeks. "It looks to be around January 13th," she said.

"Oh, that is so close to Dad's birthday!" Hermione exclaimed. Maybe she could make it past then so Severus would at least be forty one by the time the baby was born.

"It is," Poppy agreed. "Now I know you are both probably burnt out from studying but I want you to have a look at the first two chapters of these books in the next week." She passed three text books to Draco. "These are the best books on pregnancy I have found," she continued. "They are quite different but then again every pregnancy is different. Normally I recommend that you speak to your mother as in indication of how your pregnancy will go but obviously we can't do that in this case," Poppy said delicately.

Hermione sighed. "Since Lily was able to hide it so successfully I'm guessing she had it pretty easy with me. I don't know how she went with Harry," she commented.

"Very easy," Poppy confirmed. "Narcissa should be consulted as well. After all, Daddy's genes are in there too."

Draco felt a little bit giddy at being referred to as '_Daddy'_. "Mother spent almost the entire time in bed," he commented. She had often told him about the forced bed rest she had had to endure before finally bringing him into the world.

"Well, that shouldn't be the case here," Poppy said reassuringly. "When you were born, Draco, it wasn't unusual for pure-blood women to be confined to their beds for the duration of their pregnancies. In your case, Hermione, just continue to do the normal things you have been doing. I know you go for regular walks around the grounds; there is no reason for that to stop. Flooing and apparition are also fine, just be a little more aware that you're carrying a passenger is all. Your marital relations can continue as usual as well," she assured them. Draco breathed a small sigh of relief.

"What about my magic? Does anything change there?" Hermione asked.

"No," Poppy replied with a smile. "I have a list here of foods and potions you should avoid." She handed her a folded piece of parchment.

"Is Calming Draught one of them?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Do you take that regularly?" Poppy asked.

"A teaspoon every morning," Hermione replied. "I find it helps me cope with my anxiety issues and my healer at the hospital said there were no long-term effects from taking it."

"A teaspoon a day is perfectly fine. Up to two teaspoons a day is safe. If you feel you need more than that please come and see me so I can monitor you. I have pre-natal potions for you here as well. These just boost your vitamin levels to the optimum mark and they are the most effective ones you can take. A vial a day is all you need. There is a month's worth here."

"You keep pre-natal potions on hand?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"This is a school full of hormonal teenagers, Hermione. Pregnancies happen every few years or so despite our best efforts and you know I like to be prepared. Your father will be able to make the remaining ones you need."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. "Might we impose upon you for the next month's worth? We'll pay for them of course, we just wanted to wait until Harry and Ginny's wedding was out of the way before we told anyone the news," Draco said.

Poppy nodded. "That is wise, twelve weeks is a good time to tell people. At this point I foresee no issues but this is the most risky time simply by the nature of your condition." Hermione placed a protective hand over her stomach. "Relax, dear, follow what the books say and take your vitamins. _Avoid stress_, I cannot emphasise that enough. Now, I am more than happy to continue your pre-natal care but I understand if you wish to see someone else. Regardless of your decision we all live here so do not hesitate to call for me if you need me at any time. I can be with you in five minutes if I am needed."

Hermione and Draco shared a look and a nod. "We would love it if you continued with our care, Poppy," Hermione said. They knew Poppy was more than capable.

The medi-witch smiled in response. "Very well, unless you have any questions or issues then I will need to see you again in two weeks. This really is a wonderful occurrence. A baby is a blessing and I know the two of you will be wonderful parents," she praised.

Hermione and Draco floo'd back to their rooms and sat down on the sofa. They cuddled each other close, both resting a hand over the place their child was growing. Hermione being Hermione could not wait; she immediately opened one of the books Poppy had given them and began reading aloud from it. Draco simply sat and listened as Hermione detailed the way their baby had formed and was growing and the likely symptoms she could expect in the coming weeks.

"How are you going to hide this from everyone?" he asked at one point.

"There won't be a discernible bump for several more weeks. Morning sickness might start soon and I've already been complaining of tiredness. I think the easiest thing will be just to tell everyone I'm stressed about my first year tests, that's pretty believable coming from me," she suggested.

"Great, then everyone will yell at me for letting you get yourself so worked up," Draco argued.

Hermione giggled at her husband's aggravation. "I tell you what, one morning I'll let you charm my hair green and you can tell everyone you were trying your best to get me to see reason."

Draco slid his hand into Hermione's hair and rubbed her scalp. "Would you try a _finite_ on it so it turns striped again? I do love seeing your hair in my house colours," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione groaned at the soothing sensation being created by his hand. "Maybe," she consented. "It depends on how much of a good boy you are in the meantime."

"Oh I will be a _very_ good boy," he promised.

Hermione put down the book she was reading and turned so she straddled Draco on the sofa. "Do you want to show me how good you can be?" she asked.

Draco's answer was to swiftly draw her head to his and delve his tongue into her mouth. Their passionate kisses continued as Draco hoisted her from his lap and guided her to their bedroom.

.

Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window early the next morning, illuminating the lazy couple in the dawn light. Draco lay on his side with his head propped up on his left hand. His right hand was gently caressing his wife's body as she lay prone on her back, her head facing him and her hand gently caressing his. Most of Draco's tender touches were concentrated over the area their child was developing.

As Draco continued his gentle movements he was thinking about just how much he loved this witch lying beside him. He was trying to identify the one part of him from which this feeling emerged but he could not. He felt it with every fibre of his being. He knew he was a better man because of her. She brought forth the—_goodness_—that had laid dormant inside him for so long. '_Merlin, that sounds sappy_,' he thought with a little bit of derision. '_What would my father say if he heard me express an emotion like that?_'

The thought of his father led him onto their improved relationship. Never did he think he would seek his father out just to spend some easy time in the man's company. It had been happening more and more recently. He and Hermione would visit his parents at the Manor and he and his father would invariably head out to the stables or into his study and chat. No longer did he feel that he had to live up to an ideal with his father. He truly felt that his father had accepted him the way he was. Something he vowed he would do with his own child from the day he was born.

He knew his parents would be ecstatic when they learned of Hermione's pregnancy. Four weeks was a long time to have to sit on news of this magnitude though. He wanted nothing more than to stand at the top of the tallest tower in Hogwarts and yell to the world that he was going to be a father. He wanted to take an ad out in the _Daily Prophet_, the _Quibbler_ and _Witch Weekly_ just to ensure the highest number of people would know of his happiness. Thinking about the frequency with which they saw his parents, he wondered how long it would be before they realised something was being hidden from them.

Draco took a sharp breath in when he suddenly thought of Severus and Mary. They lived here! Hermione saw them every day! There was no way they would be able to last four weeks without one or both of them suspecting something. They would be lucky if they managed four _days!_

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Draco had suddenly looked extremely worried for no apparent reason.

"I think we have to tell our parents that we are expecting," Draco said.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Hermione replied. She giggled at the incredulous expression on Draco's face. "I've been lying here trying to think of a way to broach the subject; after all I was the one who insisted we should wait. I know there is no way I am going to be able to last four weeks without Mum confronting me, and if Dad finds out I was taking potions not brewed by him while I was pregnant... Not to mention just how happy they would all be. We really need to tell them as soon as possible."

"Lucky we're having dinner with them tonight then," Draco said, relaxing back onto his hand and resuming his caresses. "How does one go about informing their parents of this?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," Hermione scoffed. "I've never had to tell my parents that I'm pregnant."

"_We're_ pregnant," Draco corrected her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "In the next few months when I'm irritable, craving odd foods, can't see my aching feet, and am generally the size of a whale, believe me, it will be _me_ who is pregnant, not '_we_'," she cautioned. Draco nodded. One of the books he had started to read last night had been for prospective fathers. It counselled the reader to agree with everything the expectant mother said, no matter how outlandish and paranoid it sounded. Hermione continued, "But I think we should only tell them. Everyone else can wait until the twelve week mark like we originally planned." She groaned.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I just realised Dad is going to question my potion brewing skills," Hermione predicted.

Draco smirked. "Just remind him you got the equal highest Potions NEWT ever, with him I might add, and the fault therefore must lie with his shoddy ingredients. Why doesn't he brew that potion for you as well though?" Severus brewed all the potions required for the family, he trusted no one else to do it.

"The Contraceptive Potion is at its most efficacious if it is brewed by the witch who is taking it," she lectured. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ironically," Hermione conceded.

Draco laughed. "What about Harry, Button, and Ginny, should we tell them too?" he asked.

"Well, we'll tell them first before we let it be generally known," Hermione replied. She did not want to tempt fate by letting too many people in on their news. She pondered for a few minutes about how to tell their parents. Her face suddenly brightened and she sat up, startling Draco from his lazy posture. "I know! We'll get them little gifts that say '_World's Best Grandparents'_ or something and we can give them to them all tonight," she suggested.

"You can get that sort of thing?" Draco asked dubiously.

"Of course you can," Hermione replied in an obvious tone. "There are all sorts of things like that. Let's get dressed and go to London. We can spend the morning shopping."

"Alright," Draco agreed. "We'll go to a cafe and get some breakfast first though," he said firmly. He already knew the importance of making sure Hermione kept up her nutrition properly.

The pair quickly showered and dressed. They travelled via floo to Diagon Alley, slipping out through the Leaky Cauldron into the morning sunshine of Muggle London. They had a quick breakfast before Hermione consulted a telephone book and map, locating a nearby baby shop, and they headed there.

They arrived just as the doors were opening. The young girl smiled and welcomed them as they entered. Hermione and Draco browsed for several minutes. Twice Hermione had to talk Draco out of buying furniture that was displayed. She managed to play on Draco's long-held sense of elitism, stating that surely a Malfoy baby could only sleep in a cradle that was custom built, not mass produced. She already knew she wanted Dudley to make her nursery furniture. Draco of course immediately agreed. That only sent him to the toy section of the shop.

"You are aware that this could be a girl," she said, placing her hand over her stomach and eyeing the blue bear her husband had selected.

Draco merely stared back at her impassively. "Not a problem," he stated and picked up a pink bear as well. "We'll have to buy some dragons too," he whispered. Hermione shook her head and laughed. From the corner of her eye she noticed a display of baby t-shirts.

"Oh, this is what we need," she said, hurrying over. As soon as she reached the stand she saw the perfect little shirt to give to Lucius. It was white and had a cartoon drawing of a baby with a rattle in its mouth. Mint green writing on the front said, '_If Mummy Says No, Just Ask Grandfather_'. She immediately handed it to Draco who laughed as soon as he read it.

"This is perfect," he agreed. He started to rifle through the hangers, reading the slogans on each one. "Here, this one for Mother," he said holding out a little blue shirt that read, '_Grandmother's Little Prince_'.

"Again, this could be a _girl_," Hermione reminded him. Draco shrugged and pulled a pink shirt off the rack which read, '_Grandmother's Little Princess_'.

"We'll get her both," he said with a smile.

They quickly found a shirt that was reflective of the likely attitude of Severus: '_My Grandad Says I'm the Smartest Baby in the World_', but they had little luck finding one for Mary. The shop assistant approached them and offered her help. She suggested buying a prospective Grandmother's t-shirt instead and led them to another stand. Upon reading the slogan of the first t-shirt they saw, Hermione and Draco turned to each other and grinned. Hermione pulled it from the rack immediately.

.

That evening Hermione and Draco arrived at the Manor with Severus and Mary. As usual, dinner was a formal affair and so they were all wearing dress robes. Since the day had been so sunny, Narcissa chose to have their pre-dinner drinks in the conservatory. A house elf presented a tray to Lucius, who began to hand around everyone's preferred drink; Firewhiskey for Severus, champagne for Narcissa and Mary, and elf-made red wine for Draco and Hermione. Hermione took the glass and looked at Draco questioningly. "Now we know, we would have lasted less than an hour," he whispered to her. She was sure to be questioned if she refused a glass of wine. Lucius had taken his own glass of brandy in the meantime and lifted it in a toast to the good health and good fortune of their family. Hermione raised her glass to her lips but did not drink. This did not go unnoticed by her father.

"Angel, are you unwell?" he asked in concern. He had seen many nights where Hermione did not drink but she always at least had a sip for the traditional beginning-of-evening toast.

"I'm fine, Dad," she assured him. "I guess this is as good a time as any though," she said. She turned and picked up the beaded bag Emily had given her on the day of her wedding and extracted four gift bags from the magically extended interior. She handed one each to her parents and parents-in-law and stood back waiting for their reactions.

All four of them looked at her quizzically. Mary was the first to open her bag and extract the cotton garment from within. "A t-shirt?" she questioned.

"Read it," Draco instructed. Mary shook it out and placed it over her hand so she could see it clearly. Printed on the front was, '_I'm a Passive Nanna, but Mess with MY Grandkid, and I'll Show You Seven Kinds of Crazy_.' She clutched the shirt to her chest and gasped. "Are you...?" she asked, the hope clear in her voice. The other three immediately opened their bags and pulled the tiny t-shirts from them. They all read them and came to the same conclusion in unison. The happy expressions on the faces of their children confirmed what they were all thinking.

Hermione and Draco were immediately swept up in a four-sided embrace. Even Severus could not momentarily contain the joy he was feeling at this revelation.

"I need to hear the words, Sweetheart," Mary said to Hermione. She and Severus each had an arm around their daughter, just as Narcissa and Lucius did with Draco.

"Mum, Dad, Mother, Father, I'm pregnant," Hermione replied.

.

_www. cafepress. com. au is where I found the slogan for Mary's t-shirt. The others came from my head._

_Severus's comment to Mary about sleepovers is almost verbatim to the one my own father made following my 13th birthday slumber party. It rang true as well, the next time I had more than two girls allowed to stay over I was an adult and he was away for the weekend._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon._


	44. The Return of Ron

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_THANK YOU to everyone who is sticking with this story, I hope you like the latest addition._

.

**Chapter 44 – The Return of Ron**

"A baby, Lucius," Narcissa gushed that night as they prepared for bed. "I did not think this day would come quite so soon."

"I think neither did they," Lucius replied. He climbed into the bed and propped a pillow behind him before sighing dramatically.

"Is there a problem, Darling?" Narcissa asked as she slipped in beside him.

"I am too young to be a grandfather," Lucius moaned.

Narcissa's tinkling laughter filled the room. "I think we all are of that belief," she agreed. "But think of how much time we will have with him or her." She looked over to where she had laid the tiny t-shirts proclaiming Grandmother's Little Prince and Princess. She had asked Hermione if there was the possibility of twins given the two shirts but her daughter-in-law assured her there was only one baby in there.

"Him, definitely him," Lucius said confidently. "I can feel it already."

.

Severus settled Mary firmly into his embrace in their bed. "This is your new night attire then?" he asked, fingering the black t-shirt Hermione and Draco had given her.

"Until I can wear it outside for the entire world to see then yes, in the privacy of this room I will wear it to my heart's content," Mary said decisively.

"Are you concerned for them?" Severus asked.

"Of course I am. I held Hermione in my arms minutes after she was born and watched what Lily went through to bring her into the world. I won't deny that knowing Hermione now has to go through that terrifies me, but I saw the look in that mother's eyes when she beheld her baby for the first time. To date it remains one of the most profound experiences of my life. Michael told me that when Hermione was placed in my arms following her adoption, I wore the exact same look. I want my daughter to experience that.

"Materialistically they will want for nothing. Hermione already told me she had to stop Draco from buying out the baby shop this morning. Usually that is the biggest concern facing young parents. In this case, with the amount of support they will get from us and Lucius and Narcissa, there will be no problems," she concluded. "You are concerned?"

"Of course I am. A baby is a big responsibility, and I do not want Hermione's education to suffer. She has the potential to drive great change in our world; I would hate to see her give it up."

"Hermione will manage perfectly, you'll see. A baby might be just the thing to distract them from moving too far ahead in their studies as well. I think now is a good time for them to experience parenthood," Mary said. "I know I became quite adept at rocking Hermione's cradle with one foot while I kept abreast of any developments in dentistry while I was off. I think I can dredge that skill up again while I study Ancient Runes and babysit my grandchild."

"We will help them as much as possible," Severus vowed.

"I'd like to see them try and stop us," Mary agreed.

**.**

"Did you mince the pomegranate to the required consistency?" Severus barked as he stepped out of Hermione and Draco's floo the next morning. Hermione and Draco sprang apart like guilty teenagers caught snogging on their parents' sofa.

"Yes, Dad," Hermione said, willing her heart to slow back down.

"And you, did you say _Seminus_ as you are supposed to, or _Seeminus_?" he asked Draco, enunciating the Latin of the Contraception Charm precisely.

"Of course I said _Seminus_, Severus. Hey, that nearly rhymes!" Draco said with a grin.

"This is hardly a laughing matter," Severus scolded his son-in-law. "What about the temperature of the cauldron? You need to have the mixture at precisely two hundred and forty two degrees before you add the mustard seed."

"I know, Dad. We didn't plan this, it just happened," Hermione said patiently. She knew that now Severus had had time to go over everything in his head, the initial joy he felt at learning he would be a grandfather would turn to concern that perhaps Hermione and Draco were rushing things. "We took all the precautions we could but this little one is just determined to enter the world. We could go over every pronunciation of a spell and every process of brewing but it won't change the fact that I am going to have a baby in thirty three weeks' time."

"You are so young," Severus said plaintively.

Hermione stood up and moved to embrace her father. "I know. We both know," she agreed. "But I am the same age as you were when I was conceived and I will be older than you were by the time this one makes an appearance." With the time travel Severus had only been nineteen when Hermione was born.

"That's different," Severus argued. "I had no idea of your very existence since your mother hid you from me."

"But you have said a couple of times that you would have welcomed the opportunity to raise me here if you had known. Let's pretend that Lily just gave me to you when I _should_ have been born, you would have been a single father at age twenty one with a tiny baby. Yes, I will be twenty one with a tiny baby as well but with all the support that you wouldn't have had. I mean, the other teachers would have helped, Minerva and Albus especially, but I will have Draco, you, Mum, Button, Minerva, and Poppy right here in the castle. Not to mention Mother and Father, Harry and Ginny, _and_ the Weasleys but a floo call away. This baby will be drowning in love and I know that with the support I'm going to get, I will be able to finish my studies and be a hands-on mother. Trilly is already at the Manor learning how to take care of a baby from Willow. You'll see that although we hadn't planned this now, it will be a joy, not a burden."

"He would never be a burden, Hermione," Draco said firmly.

"Or _she_," Hermione corrected testily. "Dad, I know you are concerned for me, but Draco and I always planned to have children at some stage. We had thought to wait at least another five years but you know, life happens when you make plans," she quoted.

"I just look at your mother—Lily, I mean—and she had so many plans, so many dreams and as soon as she married, she fell pregnant with Harry and gave up on all of them. I don't want you to do the same," Severus said. His initial thoughts during his conversation with Mary the previous evening had festered overnight.

"But then look at Mum," Hermione said. "She had six weeks to prepare for me to enter their lives. She took a leave of absence from the practice but twelve months later was back delving into people's disgusting mouths and fixing their teeth. She was perfectly able to balance motherhood and a career; I couldn't have a better role-model."

Severus wore a fond expression as he thought of his wife's organisational and mothering abilities, exactly what she had mentioned last night. He knew she would help guide their daughter in the same way—both of their daughters when the time came.

"Not once have I thought Hermione would or should give up on her education," Draco added. "Nor would I expect her to do anything she did not want to."

Hermione sent an appreciative smile to her husband for his support. "Dad, I know this has come completely out of the blue, but we are thrilled and we want this baby more than anything now that he or she is on the way. We just want everyone to be happy for us," she said earnestly.

"I am happy for you, Angel," he assured her. "I am just worried for you too. I also think you could have at least had the decency to wait until _I_ was a little bit older before you thrust me into grand-fatherhood." Hermione and Draco both laughed, relieved that Severus appeared to be over his moment of anxiety.

"I will do my level best to keep incubating until after your birthday, Dad," Hermione said.

"And if not, how many grandfathers can say they got a grandchild for their birthday present?" Draco added.

Severus let a breath out through his nose, signalling his amusement. "Who has brewed your pre-natal potions?" he asked.

"Lesley," she replied. The labels on all the potions Poppy had provided had a small _'LS'_ transcribed in the corner indicating the brewer.

"I will brew new ones for you this afternoon. For at least the next year I do not want you to take a potion that has not been brewed by me. This way I will know you are completely safe," Severus told her.

"Dad, she's your apprentice," Hermione pointed out. "Surely you would not have let sub-standard potions go into the hospital wing."

"That is beside the point," Severus shot back. "I am the Potions Master in the family and my grandchild will only absorb the required vitamins and nutrients through you from a potion of my brewing," he declared firmly. "Would you like me to brew the potion that determines the sex of the baby?" he asked.

"No, thank you. We would like to wait until the baby is born. You wouldn't be able to tell yet anyway," Hermione said.

"The potion I was thinking of does read the baby's sex from conception. The sperm the egg is fertilised from carries either the X or Y chromosome and the potion reacts with either one—pink for a girl, blue for a boy," Severus automatically fell into lecture mode.

"Mother and Father will start suggesting it very soon," Draco predicted. "I'm surprised it wasn't mentioned last night. Father will want to know if you're carrying the heir."

A very obstinate look crossed Hermione's face. "I _am_ carrying the heir, thank you very much. Whether this is a boy or girl should be completely immaterial. As the oldest child, he or she should inherit," she said firmly.

"Father won't see it that way," Draco warned.

"Well then, I suppose we'll be having a _chat_," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Lucius has reformed his thinking in many ways, Angel. I believe this may be the one area where he will _not_ bend to '_modern ideas_' and '_new society thought_'. There has never been a female Malfoy inherit the estate. Come to think of it, when was the last time a female was born into the Malfoy family, Draco?" Severus asked. Certainly not in the last four generations, he knew.

"I think the last time a girl was born was in the early 1800's," Draco replied. "It was a moot point anyway because she was the third or fourth child. And I agree with Severus, Sweet. There is no way Father will move on this."

"Humph, well I _will_ be crossing that bridge when we come to it," Hermione stated. She remembered Poppy's words from two days ago about avoiding stress. This was not a point she should be arguing with Draco and her father. But she vowed that when it was brought up, she would make sure that Lucius was aware of her feelings.

.

Two weeks passed with everyone in the castle buckling down for the annual study-fest. All the apprentices were inundated with tutoring requests until Severus had to put his foot down to parents and students alike that the five master students were expected to be undertaking their own studies as well right now and all tutoring would be suspended for the remainder of the year. He did not let on that his prime concern was the health of his daughter and unborn grandchild. Hermione was, as usual, completely immersed in exam preparation. Draco actually did charm her hair green one afternoon to serve as a reminder to her not to place extra strain on her body. Unlike Severus and Hermione's former dorm mates, Draco relented after a couple of hours and changed her hair back to normal. He also took Hermione out for a romantic dinner, just the two of them, so they could both have a bit of downtime and recharge themselves.

On the first morning of the NEWT exams, Harry wished Ginny luck and headed for the Burrow. He had a few hours to kill before work and Molly's weekly order of potions from Severus was ready. He made his way into the kitchen from the sitting room floo, stopping in surprise when he saw his former best friend seated at the table wolfing down a large plate of sausages and eggs. Seated next to him was a young-looking girl who Harry could only assume was Ron's wife. She was holding the baby in her arms and rocking him gently.

"Good morning, Harry," Molly greeted him from the stove. She came over and gave him a hug.

Harry returned her hug with one arm and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, Molly. I come bearing gifts," he said, hoisting the basket he carried in his other hand. "Your potions order is in here along with the first batch of the beauty creams you wanted, although I don't know why. Hi, Ron," he greeted the redhead that was now staring at him with his mouth open. Harry grimaced slightly at the half chewed food he could see and turned away.

Ron swallowed hard. "Hi, Harry," he replied with an eager smile.

Harry looked pointedly at the woman sitting next to him but Ron did not introduce her. Harry rolled his eyes slightly and stuck his hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Harry," he introduced himself.

The girl awkwardly held her hand out as she tried to maintain a grip on her baby. "Hello," she said in thick, accented English. "I am Eleena."

"It's very nice to meet you," Harry said clearly and sincerely. He had no reason to be impolite to this poor girl; she probably had no idea about anything that had happened prior to Ron arriving in Romania.

"You too. This Stefan," she introduced the baby. Harry smiled and leaned over the table a little bit to look at the swaddled infant. He looked very...angry. No sooner had this thought come to Harry's mind than the small bundle began to wail indignantly. Without any compunction, Eleena freed one of her breasts from her shirt and latched the baby onto it.

"Ah..." Harry did not know where to look. He was quite shocked when Ron leered at the exposed breast that his _baby_ was _feeding_ from. In the _middle_ of the _kitchen_! With _company_ there! He quickly moved over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. He saw Molly in the reflection of the window as she draped a shawl over Eleena's torso and patted her kindly on the shoulder. A twinge of uneasiness could be felt in his chest but he did not examine it. Instead he guzzled the water down as quickly as possible.

Eleena nodded her thanks to her mother-in-law. Molly was rather amused at Harry's awkwardness, just as she was a bit put off by Ron's blatant ogling. She was all for a breastfeeding mother and it was certainly something that Harry would have to get used to seeing eventually, but the whole situation was both a bit comical and a bit sad.

"Thank you, Harry," Molly said as she picked through the basket, providing a welcome distraction. "I'd like to try the creams out before the wedding. I want to look like a youthful, beautiful mother-of-the-bride," she said with a self-deprecating smile.

"You are beautiful and youthful," Harry complimented her. He ignored Ron's muttered comment of, '_Suck-up_', from behind him.

Molly patted his cheek. "Such a sweet boy," she said. Harry smiled at the affection she showed. "What's in this package?" Molly asked, holding up a parcel wrapped in tissue paper.

"Oh, they're ribbons. Hermione said they were used on Mum's bouquet both times she got married and Hermione used one of them too. The other is being held for Button. Apparently they are Ginny's '_something borrowed and something blue_'," Harry said. He took the package and placed it in a box of wedding paraphernalia that was kept in the kitchen at the Burrow. While there he picked up the pile of RSVP's and began to flip through them. Since his back was turned he missed the confused frown on Ron's face as the redhead tried to decipher his words

George bounded into the room suddenly in his usual over-exuberant style. Eleena simply beamed when she saw her brother-in-law and began giggling. Ron harrumphed grumpily. George answered Harry's questioning look simply with, "Ton-tongue Toffee."

"Ron, you let him get you?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"It's not like that," Ron defended with a pout. "I just forgot for a minute."

"Eleena thought it was very funny," George said, nodding at his sister-in-law. Eleena giggled again and agreed.

"How long has it been since you managed to prank one of your brothers?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's been a long time between drinks," George sighed. "I think the last time was when Fred managed to trick Percy into trying one of the Canary Creams. It was just before he left during the war." George began to laugh as he remembered. "He fell for the oldest trick in the book. Fred offered him a plate of biscuits and he declined rather vociferously. Fred told him oh so earnestly that he would never try to trick him and to prove the biscuits were good he took one from the plate and ate it. When nothing happened, Percy took one and bit into it. Every biscuit on that plate except the one Fred ate was a Canary Cream!" Harry joined George in his laughter.

Ron looked at the two of them strangely. He could not believe George was laughing while remembering something about Fred. The last time he had seen George, even mentioning Fred could set his twin off.

Harry's laughter died down as he continued to flip through the RSVP's. "Has anyone declined yet?" he asked.

"No, Harry, everyone has replied yes," Molly said with a smile.

"Well, who'd want to miss out on the wedding of the _Boy-Who-Lived_?" Ron asked petulantly.

"I prefer _Chosen One_, thanks," Harry replied drily.

"You would," Ron muttered.

"_Chosen One_ does assume a certain maturity on your part, Harry," George said thoughtfully. "An assumption that is erased the minute you open your mouth!"

"Hey, I'm not the grown man who runs a joke shop!" Harry retorted.

"No, you're the one who's invested his money in it to keep it going!" George shot back. Molly shook her head fondly at their banter.

"I could always reinvest it elsewhere," Harry said cheekily.

George immediately adopted a conciliatory look and tone. "I am so sorry to have offended you, O' Chosen One," he grovelled. "Pray, tell me, what do I say to get back in your good books and keep all those lovely galleons of yours in my pocket, Mr Snape-Potter?"

Ron snorted. "Weird nickname you have there, Harry."

Harry and George both looked at him quizzically. "Nickname?" Harry repeated. "You already commented about '_Chosen One'_."

"He called you '_Snake Potter_'," Ron pointed out. "I would have thought Neville would have a nickname with '_Snake_' in it, not you." George grinned. He had a good inkling of what was coming.

"No, he said _Snape_-Potter," Harry enunciated the P in _Snape_ very clearly.

"Why on earth would he call you Snape-Potter?" Ron asked condescendingly.

"Because that's my name," Harry replied.

"YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME TO SNAPE? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL FOR?" Ron shouted. Eleena jumped a little at the volume her husband was shouting at. Stefan detached himself from his mother's breast and began to cry. Molly quickly helped the young mother move to the sitting room to calm the baby down. Harry and George remained in the kitchen with Ron.

"Because Severus Snape is now my father and I wished to honour him by taking his name," Harry explained patiently.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ron, Harry was adopted by Severus and Mary and so he changed his name," George said in exasperation.

"You got adopted? Why? You're an adult. And who's Mary?" Ron asked belligerently.

Harry sighed. He did not quite know why he felt like he had to explain himself to Ron but he supposed in the long run it was probably better to lay everything out and let Ron get over whatever little snit he got himself into before he managed to put his foot in his mouth while around Ginny, Severus or Hermione. '_Not that I'd put it past Mum to clock him one too if he annoyed her enough_,' he thought.

"Hermione's mum, Mary Granger, married Severus Snape. The pair of them adopted me. I changed my name to Harry Snape-Potter so I can have something of an anonymous life for a change. Dad disagrees about the anonymous part," Harry said in an aside to George, "but I have hope," he finished.

"You call him Dad?" Ron asked distastefully.

"Yeah, you call your dad, Dad," Harry retorted. "What's the difference?"

"Well my dad's not a greasy git."

"Neither is mine," Harry said testily.

"What did Button call him over the holidays?" George interjected. "A big, bad, mean professor... I quite liked that description."

"So did he, he thinks that is an excellent persona to maintain from now on. I liked how he conveniently ignored the purely indulgent tone with which Button described him. I don't know that anyone has ever been that patronising with him," Harry smirked.

"She's the only one who'd get away with it," George commented.

"No, Hermione would too. They're both 'Daddy's Girls'," Harry said.

"Yeah, but you're 'Mummy's Boy' so it balances out," George shot back.

"Who are you calling a 'Mummy's Boy'? I don't live in a whole other place and come home for Mummy's cooking every chance I get," Harry retorted with a grin.

"Yeah, well..." George blew a raspberry in lieu of a comeback. Harry raised his arms in the air in victory at having had the last word.

Ron huffed at being continually ignored by the pair while they bantered with each other. He also did not like the way Harry was talking, there were a lot of big words there that sounded strange coming from Harry's lips. They were the sorts of words that usually came from Hermione. George gave a patronising sigh and asked, "Yes, Ron? Is there something you'd like to add to the conversation?"

"No, it seems like the two of you are having enough fun with each other. I'm surprised Hermione didn't come here too. What are you three all now, the new Golden Trio?" he asked mockingly. "Has she changed her name to Hermione Snape-Granger to fit in with you?"

Harry looked to George in surprise. "Doesn't he know?" he asked.

George shrugged. "He's never asked me anything about it, why would I tell him? I assumed Charlie would have said something, he was there after all."

"Tell me what?"

"No, Hermione is not Hermione Snape-Granger," Harry said.

"Humph, glad to see she has some sense about her," Ron muttered.

Harry knew that Ron was likely to explode with the information he was about to impart. "Hermione has taken her husband's name, as is customary," he told Ron.

"HUSBAND? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUSBAND?" Ron shouted.

"_Husband_, a man joined to a woman in the bond of matrimony," Harry deadpanned. George grinned at the Snape-like response. '_It's not just the man's name that he picked up_,' George thought.

"But she always said she didn't want to get married!" Ron argued.

"She has never said that," Harry responded indignantly. He knew Hermione had always talked about one day getting married and having children.

"Yes she did," Ron continued his arguing. "She told me that she was too young and she wanted to finish school and get a job first. Who the hell did she marry anyway?"

"Think, Ron, who was she with when you left here? You know Hermione, there is no way she'd marry someone on a whim," Harry said.

Ron's face rapidly turned red. "NO WAY! SHE DIDN'T MARRY MALFOY!" he screamed.

George looked to Harry as though he was confused. "Gee, it looked like Malfoy. Harry, do you suppose it was someone under Polyjuice Potion? Perhaps Hermione's ferret isn't all he seems. You'd better start an investigation there, Harry."

Harry laughed in response. He conjured a quill and parchment and said to George, "Where were you, December twenty-second, four thirty? I have reason to believe there may have been a ferret-napping and you are one of the prime suspects!"

"I swear, Auror Snape-Potter, it wasn't me," George mock-pleaded. "I was in the garden at Malfoy Manor, under the watchful gaze of Willow the House Elf, to ensure that the fireworks display was being set up correctly."

"So you admit to being at the scene of the crime," Harry led dramatically.

"No, sir, no! I had to stay in the groom's good books; I was hoping to get Best Man tips from my sister after all."

"What?" Ron asked. If George and Harry had actually been finishing each other's sentences he would have thought Fred had reincarnated himself somehow. Harry seemed to have stepped into the breach in George's life quite neatly though. "Who are you going to be Best Man for?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Me of course," Harry replied.

"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT ME? I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Ron shouted.

"What about you?" Harry asked testily. "You ordered me to disown my mother and sister, told me that my own father and Godfather would be ashamed of me and then proceeded to try and tear down my sister and my adoptive father's reputations. Your actions caused your own sister to disown you. What on earth makes you think you would then have a role in her wedding?"

"So nothing's changed then," Ron fumed. "Hermione's still the perfect princess and everyone bows to Ginny's every word. You know what? I don't want to be your stupid Best Man anyway!" Ron had finally reached his limit and stormed out the back door. Harry and George incensed him further by laughing when they heard the chickens scatter through the yard in Ron's wake.

"He should work off some of his aggression by flinging gnomes," George said, still laughing hard.

"Oh, Hermione is going to be pissed off that she missed that," Harry said, coming down from his laughter. He sighed as he finished. A small part of him was sad that he felt little remorse for teasing Ron so ruthlessly, but the redhead really had brought it on himself. It was not Harry's fault that Ron could not move past the events of the last two years.

"Boys, I need you to—where's Ron?" Molly asked upon re-entering the kitchen. She looked around as though Ron was off hiding in a corner or under the table.

"He stormed out when he learned that I'm going to be Harry's Best Man," George told her.

"Oh now, leave him alone. He has enough on his plate right now what with the baby and being married to such a young girl. He is barely an adult himself, he doesn't need you two making it any harder on him," Molly chastised them.

"I understand, Molly, but while he continues to insult members of my family then he's fair game for insults back," Harry said gently, but firmly.

Molly sighed. "I'll speak with him again," she replied. She began to prepare a tea tray.

"Mum, what are you going to do with him when Ginny comes home from school?" George asked. There was no way the two youngest Weasley's would be able to coexist peacefully in the same house.

"I've arranged for Ron, Eleena and Stefan to visit with your Uncle Owen and Aunty Betty for the week," Molly said, naming Arthur's younger brother and his wife. They lived on the opposite side of the country to the Burrow. Molly hoped that was enough distance between them. She hoped for reconciliation one day between her youngest two children but she was not going to push it on this visit. Ginny deserved to feel nothing but happiness at this point in her life and Arthur had made his wife see that nagging their daughter to resolve things with her brother was not what she needed right now. "They'll come back the night before the wedding and then after that Ginny will be on her honeymoon and moving out."

Molly left the kitchen with the tea tray in her hands, presumably going to sit with Eleena and Stefan. Harry and George could still see Ron storming about the backyard. George shook his head sadly at his belligerent brother then focused back on Harry.

"So, let's talk Buck's Night," he said brightly. "What are we doing?"

Harry snorted. "Not letting _you_ get within ten feet of it!" he retorted. "Last time I ended up drunk, tattooed and in the Ministry holding cells! They buried me under paperwork for the next four days! I think you're done."

"Oh, Ye of Little Faith!" George said, holding his hand aggrievedly to his heart.

"I am not of 'little faith'. I have so much faith in you, George, that I am not going anywhere near a Buck's Night that you organise!" George huffed mockingly; affronted that Harry might think he would end up in a similar—_or worse_—predicament as last time. Harry continued," What I would like to do though, is crash Ginny's Hen's Night the way Draco crashed Hermione's."

George's face brightened. "Now here is something we can work with," he said, his good humour restored.

"I had an absolute blast that night. Yeah, I was pissed off that you guys kept finding us but by the end of the night it was more about the challenge. I want to do that to Hermione," Harry said with an evil grin.

"We will rise to meet the challenge, Mr Snape-Potter. Tracking charms again?" he asked.

"That's been done," Harry said with a shake of his head. "She won't fall for the same thing, especially something so simple."

"And therein lies the beauty of it—it's so bleeding simplistic that she won't think we would do that twice."

"This is Hermione we're talking about," Harry pointed out.

"I guess you're right. How about some Auror-level tracking spells? Surely there's something you guys use that we can appropriate," George said.

"Not one that can be used without authorisation and believe me, I don't want to crash Ginny's Hen's Night badly enough to risk getting caught using it!" Harry was firm in his resolve. At best it would mean an official reprimand, at worst a fine and he could lose his job.

"Wow, remind me to never get on the wrong side of the Auror department," George mused. "Okay, then how about something that's just obscure? I bet we could come up with something,"

"Yeah, ironically we'd need Hermione to help us with that given the amount of time we have," Harry said.

"That would rather defeat the purpose," George agreed. "I'm going to try the direct approach. You never know, I might be able to trick Hermione into revealing something," George said.

Harry shook his head sadly at his friend. "She is going to chew you up and spit you out," he said.

.

"Madam Malfoy, are you receiving?" a fake, posh voice called from the fireplace.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading to see George Weasley's head floating in the flames. She was having a quiet morning to herself; she had finished her own exams the day before and now had nearly three months of free time stretching before her. Reality had hit that morning with her first bout of morning sickness though. Draco had dutifully held her hair back for her and dabbed at her face with a damp cloth. He had been loath to leave her by herself but he had his own final exam this morning and Hermione insisted she would not suffer from his absence. In the last hour she had begun to feel like her usual self again.

"Come through, George," she said, happy to see her friend. She adjusted the wards to allow him access and George stepped out of the floo a moment later and flopped onto the couch.

"Do you know that my sister is marrying _the_ most boring man in England?" George asked dramatically.

Hermione laughed. "You don't think Harry deserves a little bit of boring in his life?" she asked.

"Well, maybe," he conceded. "But not in a matter such as this. He just told me he doesn't want a Buck's Party!" George declared.

"Do you not remember the last one you threw? We ended up drunk and in the Ministry holding cells! Now whose fault was that?" Hermione tapped her chin as though in thought. "Oh that's right, it was _yours_!"

"Hey, at least it was memorable!" George argued. "What are you doing for Ginny?" he asked, playing innocent.

"I am hosting a High Tea in the conservatory at the Manor, then a group of us are going clubbing. That way the youngies and the oldies are catered for and we still get to have fun," Hermione said. She had arranged a night similar to her own—two cars from the Ministry and twenty four girls that had expressed an interest in attending. Dudley had helped her during the week, accompanying her around London and arranging for entry passes and drink vouchers at three of London's most exclusive venues. He had volunteered to be their security guard and guide for the night and they would finish off the evening at his club.

"Harry wants to go," George said.

"No, it's Ginny's Hen's Night," Hermione retorted.

"Draco went to yours," George argued.

"Draco _crashed_ mine," Hermione reminded him.

George grinned. "Okay, so Harry wants to _crash_ Ginny's," George clarified. "Tell me where you're going so I can arrange it."

"Hang on; you were involved in the crashing of my Hen's Night. I'm not going to just hand it to you. If you want the joy of attending then you have to work for it," Hermione said.

"Hermione, let's be serious. It's going to be pretty easy for us to find you. Let's just cut out the chase and you tell me where you're going," George said patronisingly.

"Hey, I avoided capture by Death Eaters for nearly an entire year. You think I'm not going to be able to hide from _you_ for one night?" she asked.

"You don't have the same incentive, I'm not going to, you know, maim, torture and kill you when I find you," George said. His voice had tapered off slightly toward the end of his argument. He was unsure how Hermione would take teasing her about such a serious and personally sensitive subject.

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. She could tell George was a little uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken but she also knew how sensitive the subject was for him. '_Too bad_,' she thought. '_There has to be a time when we start to get over this and stop avoiding subjects that are likely to make people uncomfortable. If George and I can't have a joke between ourselves, then who can?_'

"I won't deny that the whole threat of maim, torture and kill wasn't a great incentive to stay underground," Hermione said, observing the small sigh of relief that George let out when he saw she took his comment in the spirit intended. "But the basic principle is still the same. It's hide and seek. What do I get if I avoid capture for the night?" she asked.

George thought for a moment. "A one-month pass on any prank attempts," he offered.

"Make it six months," Hermione counter-offered. She knew that once George found out about her pregnancy she would get a free pass for the duration. Added together that would be a nice, peaceful year or so.

George thought for a moment. "What do I get if you lose?" he asked shrewdly.

"I will work in your shop for one day and charm things for you," Hermione said.

"If you get six months then I get six days."

"How about a month or a day for each place we win?" she proposed.

"Done," George said.

"You're pretty certain of yourself, aren't you?" Hermione challenged.

"You can start at nine o'clock Wednesday, I'm expecting a shipment of charms for the bracelets," George said confidently. "It's not like it isn't going to be hard to figure out. Between Ange, Ginny, Lesley, Julia, and you we have a lot of inside knowledge on the places you are likely to end up."

"I'm not as trusting as Harry though. I'm married to a Slytherin remember. I won't fall for any little tricks like Harry did on the night, I certainly would not allow for something of mine to be charmed and tracked. You'll never find us."

"Challenge accepted," George said, sticking his hand out.

"Bring. It. On," Hermione replied, shaking his hand.

.

It was three days later that the niggling feeling that Harry had had while witnessing Eleena breastfeeding exploded in his chest. He and Severus were seated at the breakfast table, both immersed in their newspapers when a simple advertisement for magical baby formula caught Harry's attention. Harry gasped when the realisation washed over him.

"Do not tell me they have actually managed to go an entire edition without mentioning your wedding," Severus drawled.

"I'm like my dad!" Harry said softly, still staring at the advertisement.

"In what way are you like me?" Severus asked absently, still reading his paper.

"No, I mean I'm like James. I'm going to reject Ginny like Dad rejected Mum," Harry said, panicked.

Severus put down his newspaper and focused his full attention on Harry. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because I saw a mother breast feeding the other day and it disgusted me when I saw her husband leering at her while she did," Harry replied.

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Where did you see a woman breast feeding?" he asked. He knew in the wizarding world such things were kept extremely private.

"At the Burrow, Ron's wife," Harry explained.

Severus nodded. "I must say I would also find it disgusting to see a man leering at his wife while feeding their child," Severus admitted. "I find it rather sordid to see any man leer at a woman; I believe a lady is deserving of much more respect than that, particularly from her husband. Seeing it would not mean that I would experience a lessening of desire toward my own wife though."

"But that did happen with my dad," Harry argued. "What if that happens with me?"

"Unfortunately it is one of those things that until you are faced with the situation you will not know. What do you think when you see Ginevra with Victoire or Teddy?" Severus asked.

"I think she looks beautiful holding a baby and can't wait until it's our own," Harry said honestly.

"You don't look at her and think about what she will have to go through to have your child?" Severus asked.

"What, like she'll get bigger and stuff?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there is that," Severus said. "There is also the morning sickness, cravings, hormone imbalances, and general upheaval that all go along with having a baby." He thought about how closely Harry would be able to witness all of this with his sister in the coming months. Hermione had asked him for a potion to help quell the morning sickness the day before. He had one brewing at the moment which would lessen the discomfort for her. Draco had begged him for a potion that would stop the irrationality that was popping up every now and again. Unfortunately for his son-in-law such a thing did not exist. For the first time Severus was grateful he had never had to live with a pregnant woman, it was likely to only get worse from here on in. Of course he could not say anything yet to Harry.

"But it would all be worth it in the end, wouldn't it?" Harry asked.

"And when you witness your baby being born?" Severus asked.

"Bill said it was the best experience of his life. It's still a few years away, but I really want us to have kids," Harry replied.

Severus raised a single eyebrow. '_A few years_—_I have heard _that_ before_,' he thought drily. "Harry, this is one of those things where you will have to cross the bridge when you come to it," Severus advised. "I would hope that since you have this awareness you would talk about it with your wife, rather than avoid it as your father appeared to have done. We have spoken of this before and you know it was his reaction that drove your mother into my arms and resulted in your sister. Perhaps if James had been confident enough to seek counsel from Albus or Alistair or one of the other men of his acquaintance then Lily would have had no cause to seek gratification from me. And gratification is all that it was," he said.

Harry's brow furrowed. "I don't like it when people say that," he said. "The situation was bad, I recognise that. But if it hadn't happened then Hermione wouldn't have been born. The whole thing is kind of fucked up, sorry," he apologised for swearing, "but I wouldn't change it for that reason alone."

"Neither would I," Severus admitted.

"When I finally do have a baby with Ginny, do you think you could just check on me? Force me to admit if I still find my wife attractive or not and make me do something about it if I am like my dad?" Harry asked.

"Of course, son," Severus said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry said with a small smile. It was nice to know his father had his back.

.

By the time the next Friday afternoon rolled around George was almost in a panic. He had spent the time between making the bet with Hermione and now trying to dredge up an obscure charm or develop his own spell or product he could slip to any of the girls in order to track their locations the next night. Angelina and Verity had refused to help him, opting for solidarity with Hermione in this instance. NEWT's and end-of-year exams had finished at Hogwarts and the students were currently on their way home.

George was taking a break from his brainstorming and changing the products in the window in anticipation of the rise in business they were likely to see now that summer holidays had started. Looking up he saw Hermione and Draco out the front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Draco seated Hermione at one of the tables then headed off toward Gringott's Bank.

George called out for Verity to hold down the fort and hurried outside to follow the blond haired wizard, catching up with him just as he reached the impressive entryway to the bank.

"Malfoy, wait up!" he called.

Draco turned and saw George weaving his way through some people in the street. "What can I do for you, Weasley?" he asked.

"Have you spoken to Harry about tomorrow night?" George asked, panting a little from the exertion of rushing to meet his friend.

"Only that you have some great plan to follow the girls and we're meeting at the Manor at eight," Draco said.

"Yeah, that's the basic gist of it, except for one thing. I don't have a great plan," George admitted.

Draco laughed. "The Great George Weasley with no plan? You're getting soft in your old age," he teased.

"Is it not enough that I am humbly standing before you admitting that I may have a tiny flaw? You have to mock me as well?"

"Yes," Draco replied.

"Okay, I should expect nothing less, I guess," George said. "I need your help."

"I am forbidden from placing a spell on anything my wife owns," Draco pre-empted George's request.

"Well she has your balls in a tight grip, doesn't she?" George taunted.

"Yes, yes she does," Draco proudly stated. There was almost nothing he was denying Hermione right now in her condition.

"Alright, I will think of something," he said, turning with his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Wait a minute, are you giving up that easily? What about one of the other girls?" Draco asked. "We used them last time."

"They've all united behind Hermione, apparently the only reason they helped us last time was because it was Harry they were getting one over on. Either that or Hermione has really good blackmail material on all of them," George replied.

"I'd go with the latter," Draco commented. He was thoughtful for a few moments; George could clearly see him warring with himself over something before coming to a decision. Draco pulled George out of the way of the passers-by, into a darkened doorway next to the bank.

"Okay, this could get me in a lot of trouble, but there may be a way I can help you," Draco confided.

"Trouble?" George repeated. "No, mate, if it's something Dark or forbidden then it's not worth doing!"

"It's not Dark," Draco hastened to assure him. "Just... morally unethical...and the person I would get in a lot of trouble from is Hermione."

"Interesting," George said, intrigued by Draco's words. "What is it?"

"You're not concerned about what my wife might do to me?" Draco asked.

"What the two of you do in the privacy of your bedroom is your own business. Personally, I rather think you'd enjoy being tied up and spanked by your wife—you certainly deserve it for past deeds if not this one," George teased. "What is it?" he repeated his question.

"I can track Hermione using an old Malfoy family spell. It's a protection based spell, so I can reach her wherever she might be," he explained. It was really due to the baby that he would be able to do this, not Hermione. The spell was for Malfoy parents to use on their children. It would only work on Hermione while his child was in utero. For now he would let George believe he could perform the spell on his wife, it was not a stretch to believe that Malfoy husbands would be so protective. He knew Hermione would not agree, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. He would rely on the goodwill he had amassed in the last two weeks holding her hair back every morning while she hurled her guts up over the toilet and the indulging of her every whim that he had performed since learning she was pregnant.

"Brilliant!" George said. "I knew that being friends with you would show some sort of benefit one day."

"Hey! I'm doing you a favour and you insult me?"

"When you need a place to sleep tomorrow night, I can offer you my sofa. Who else but a good friend would offer such a largesse?" George asked.

Draco merely chuckled. "Get everyone to meet at the Manor at seven thirty," Draco said. "We'll engage in some subterfuge and see if we can throw her off the scent. This will work," he assured George.

"Hopefully she'll be drunk enough not to care," George suggested. Draco grimaced, he knew Hermione would not be letting a drop of alcohol pass her lips but he could not say this without an explanation as to why. He weakly agreed.

"I'll tell everyone then and we'll meet at seven thirty," George confirmed.

"See you then," Draco replied.

.

The High Tea the next afternoon went off without a hitch. Hermione enjoyed playing the role of hostess and it was good to have Narcissa and her mother nearby to offer advice and assistance as needed. Most of the guests departed leaving only the girls that were heading out for a night on the town along with Emily, Mary, Narcissa and Molly for a light dinner. It was during dinner that Hermione observed Draco, Harry, George, Neville, Bryce and Roman all hovering around the two stretch limousines that were parked at the front of the Manor. She could see them charming various objects and securing them to the cars.

'_Oh, surely they don't think I'm _that_ stupid_,' she thought scathingly. When no less than four of the other guests pointed the sextet's activities out to her, Hermione realised that they wanted to be caught in this act. '_What have they got planned?_' she thought. As she ate and socialised with her friends she was coming up with a plan of her own.

Once dinner had finished she organised everyone to go outside. Emily stomped up to her usual bedroom with little grace, perturbed that she was once again missing out on the real fun. Her father and Godfather were waiting on her though, ready to take her out for the evening to a movie and late dessert. Upon reflection afterwards, Emily realised which outing she preferred. Being the sole focus of the two men for the night was fun for her and they indulged her quite well. Once again she was struck with how lucky she really was considering she had lost everyone important in her life just a few short years ago.

The sashes, tiara and headbands were brought out once more for everyone to wear, this time all the guests had sashes identifying them—Bride, Matron-of-Honour, Bridesmaid, Sister-in-Law of the Bride, Friend of the Bride and so forth. Mary, Narcissa and Molly saw everyone safely into the cars, the former two discreetly beseeching Hermione to be very careful for the evening. Narcissa even went so far as to place a mild protection spell on her to shield her grandchild's delicate forming ears from the noise in those dreadful places they were going. Under the cover of all of the movement around the cars, Hermione cast a clever charm of her own which would identify anyone who had tracked them using the cars.

Finally they were on their way. No one noticed that Hermione did not partake of any of the drinks on offer in the limo on the way to London. She was certainly as jovial as the rest of the occupants of the car so there was no reason for anyone to be suspicious.

They pulled up outside the first club where Dudley was waiting for them, ready to fulfil his duties. Once they arrived at his workplace later he would take up his regular position. It was not long before entire party was on the dance floor grinding and moving to the pulsing beats. Luna had advised Hermione to lose herself in the music; consequently Hermione was swaying her hips back and forth in time with the beat. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating on the vibrations she could feel through the wooden floor.

She was startled and incensed when a pair of hands grasped her waist from behind and unmistakeable male hips ground a particular piece of anatomy into her arse. She whirled around, her hand already rising to smack the offender away when she found herself staring into the stone grey depths of her husband's eyes.

Draco laughed at the incredulous look Hermione gave him. He bent to give her a kiss hello but she was having none of it. She stalked over to George who incensed her further by merely waving at her smugly. "Who was it?" she demanded. She looked to the remaining four men, but none of them were showing evidence of the jinx she had set to identify a potential stalker. Harry was dancing sensuously with Ginny, and Bryce and Roman had both sought their ladies out immediately as well. Neville was surrounded by other girls of their party and was doing his valiant best to dance with all of them.

"That's one to me, Granger," George taunted.

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration. "That's _Malfoy_ to you, Weasley," she retorted.

"Ouch!" George responded, his eyes sparking in triumph.

Draco was waiting for her with a glass of ice water at the bar. Hermione quickly got over her snit and enjoyed the remainder of her time in the club. The only thing she would not do was allow any of the boys to drink on her tab. Harry set up an account of his own with Dudley's help. Hermione and Draco were garnering many looks of envy from other girls in the club at the way they moved together on the dance floor. Hermione was guiding their movements, losing herself as Luna had told her to do and making herself feel the music on almost a primal level. Draco was in a rather uncomfortable position by the time the girls were ready to move on and had to discreetly cast a deflating charm on himself.

"We'll see you soon," he said to Hermione just before she got into the car.

"I'll see you at home," she retorted primly.

.

The arrival of the boys at the second club was almost a mirror of the first one. Draco simply joined Hermione on the dance floor again. This time she did not immediately react. She did not know what it was, but the music was almost calling to her tonight. Sharing the experience with her husband, dancing so sensuously with him and connecting with everything around her seemed more important than confronting George and Harry and demanding an explanation from them about how they were finding her.

After half an hour Draco pulled Hermione to the bar for a drink. In solidarity with his wife Draco was also forgoing alcohol for the evening. Both of them sipped ice water at the bar while Hermione grilled Dudley about what information he might have let leak.

"Hermione, if I had magic to swear on I would. I haven't told them a thing, Boy Scout's honour," Dudley promised her. Hermione narrowed her eyes but she could see the sincerity shining from Dudley's eyes.

"Two days, Hermione. I'll be nice and let you have your holiday first, at this rate you'll be working for me for an entire week," George teased her.

"Yeah, yeah...you do realise that Malfoy wives don't work, don't you?" Hermione asked primly.

George eyed her speculatively. "Do you really want to tread down that path, Hermione?" he asked. "Because I have no problem telling Lucius that you've decided to become a society wife in the grand tradition of Malfoy wives before you."

Hermione's face darkened in anger. "Oh, you... YOU!" she shouted before stomping off. She stalked back to grab Draco's hand and drag him back onto the dance floor. Once they were there Hermione hooked her arms around Draco's neck and moulded her body to his. She pressed her lips to his neck and stretched up slightly so she could speak into his ear. "At least I know you have nothing to do with all this," she said trustingly.

Due to her position, she missed the equal mix of terror and ashamedness that crossed Draco's face.

.

Each girl swore to Hermione that they were in no way assisting the boys in finding out their locations. Ginny was trying to commiserate with her friend but forced Hermione to admit she really did not mind that the boys kept showing up. The other girls all thought it was a hoot and there was much speculation about what spell they could be using to locate them. A couple of the girls reminded Hermione that the boys had been loitering around the cars earlier.

"No, I added my own variation to those charms. If one or more of them show up with bright pink hair, then we will know they used the spells they placed earlier. I think they are just decoys to throw us off the scent," she said.

"Oh well, whatever," Ginny said airily. "I am having way too much fun to be upset about it and I love the looks of disgust I'm getting from all those slags when they see me snogging Harry. You can just tell they're pissed off that I'm getting some action and they're not." Ginny pealed off into hysterical laughter.

"I 'ave noticed some of zose girls giving you ze same looks, 'Ermione," Fleur pointed out.

"I think it's because I'm Matron of Honour, they realise I'm married. I don't care either, I get looks like that nearly every time we go clubbing," Hermione said with a grin.

They arrived at their third destination. Once again dancing was the main activity all the girls were engaging in. This club had the additional attraction of a bubble machine which poured soapy bubbles out onto the patrons. After one slight slip, Hermione reluctantly made her way up to the cordoned off area to sit down, she did not want to risk falling. Fleur was quick to sit beside her.

"So, 'ow far along are you?" Fleur asked.

Hermione turned to the part-Veela in astonishment. She quickly donned a neutral expression on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said dismissively.

"Come now," Fleur said knowingly. "I 'ave not seen you wiz an alcoholic drink all day, you avoided ze salmon mousse and Brie as zough it were poison and now you 'ave removed yourself from a dangerous dance-floor. Ze signs, zey are all zere. Also I see Draco rubbing your stomach a lot in ze last place."

Hermione's shoulders slumped and she smiled sheepishly at the blonde witch. "I'm just under twelve weeks now. We wanted to wait until the wedding is over and done with before we announced anything," she said.

Fleur reached over and gave her a congratulatory hug. "Zat is wonderful news, _Maman_. Don't worry, your secret is safe wiz me. You 'ave told your parents, oui?"

"Yes, we told them immediately but no one else," Hermione confirmed. The pair talked for a while longer about Hermione's experience so far and how it compared to Fleur's. They quickly stopped when some of the other girls joined them for a rest.

Hermione had just begun to think that she may have earned a month's pass when she noticed the six boys climbing the stairs to their reserved area. All the girls shouted abuse at them for managing to find them once more. Harry simply blew them all a kiss before heading down to the dance floor to find Ginny. Draco was accosted by Luna and two of Ginny's dorm mates when Hermione declined to dance. He was a bit concerned about her reticence until he slid about ten feet across the dance floor when he reached it. He looked back to where his wife was sitting, laughing and waving at him impishly. He immediately understood her reluctance to dance.

Another couple of glasses of soft drink later and Hermione could no longer delay the call of nature. She and Fleur made their way together to the Ladies Room. While they were waiting in line they overheard the conversation of the two girls behind them.

"Did you see that redhead snogging the bloke with the glasses? That's totally naff if you ask me. I've 'alf a mind to grab some of 'er friends and get 'em to knock some sense into 'er," one of them complained. Hermione and Fleur grinned at each other.

"One of 'em men is clearly 'er bruvver, you'd think 'e'd look out for 'er," the girl's companion pointed out. Fleur nodded at Hermione, her expression clearly agreeing with the nosy girls.

"Maybe 'e don't like 'oo she's marryin' so 'e's gettin' 'is mates to break up the weddin'," the first girl speculated excitedly. Hermione could not help giggling.

"Oi, you fink its funny do you?" the second girl asked indignantly. "Some poor bloke is out there somewhere finking 'is girl is just out wiv 'er friends and she's cheatin' on 'im!"

"She's not cheating on anyone," Hermione explained.

"Oh yeah, an' 'ow would you know?" the first girl asked.

Hermione turned to display her sash clearly. "Because she's my friend and as you said, I would knock some sense into her if she was snogging some random bloke. She's marrying the bloke with the glasses."

The two girls snorted their disbelief. They turned away from Hermione now that she had neatly destroyed their scandalised gossiping. "I tell you what, I wouldn't be snoggin' four eyes; I'd be gettin' into that blond hottie. Did you see the muscles on him?" the first girl asked. Hermione preened at the compliment to her husband.

"Imagine 'im in bed," the other girl said dreamily. "I bet 'e'd know 'ow to drive a girl wild."

Hermione twisted her engagement and wedding rings pointedly on her finger. "Take it from me girls, he knows all the secret back roads and doesn't mind one bit taking the long way to get there," she said with a smug expression. A stall opened up and Fleur almost threw herself into it. Hermione could hear her laughter briefly before it was abruptly cut off. Another stall opened up and Hermione went to it, turning and winking at the two astonished strangers.

When the two witches came out of the toilets Fleur bumped Hermione gently. "You are so bad," she admonished her jokingly.

"Same thing happened at my Hen's Night," Hermione said. "Only that girl was polite about it. Is it wrong that I enjoyed that?"

"Not at all. Wait a few minutes for zem to come out and make sure zey see you wiz your 'usband," Fleur advised with a wink. Hermione gave her an evil grin in return and did just that.

It was not long before Dudley told Hermione that they should be heading to his club. He had to be there working by midnight and it was now eleven thirty. The girls all piled into the limos again. "Hermione, are we going to get something to eat soon?" Daphne Greengrass asked. She had Astoria's head cradled in her lap. The two girls had been invited to the Hen's Night due to their connection with Dudley. He was sitting next to Daphne on the car seat and was rubbing his girlfriend's back soothingly.

"Yes, we have food waiting at the next place," Hermione said reassuringly.

"W'n ch'ps," Astoria mumbled from Daphne's lap.

"Pardon, Baby?" Daphne asked.

Astoria raised her head with a groan. "I want chippies," she said before she passed out in her sister's lap.

Hermione's eyes suddenly widened. '_Chippies! With vinegar and tomato sauce and... and... vinegar... and TARTARE SAUCE!_' Her brain was taken over by the sensation and her mouth literally watered at the mere thought. "YES! LET'S DO THAT!" she shouted.

"No," Ginny argued. "McDonalds! I want McDonalds!"

"No, chips, chips, chips," Hermione chanted.

"You can get chips at McDonalds," Ginny said. "Let's go there! Driver, take us to McDonalds," she called out to the front of the car.

"NO! WE NEED PROPER CHIPS FROM A PROPER CHIPPIE!" Hermione shouted.

"McDonalds!"

"Chippie!"

"MCDONALDS!'

"CHIPPIE!"

"AH! I'm the bride, and I say we go to McDonalds," Ginny said with a manic grin. She knew she would win from this argument.

"I'M THE PREGNANT ONE AND I SAY WE GO FOR CHIPPIES!"

.

_Oops, the cat is out of the bag now... what will the reactions be? Stay tuned to find out... _

_I hope you enjoyed reading, please leave a review if you would like to :)_


	45. Oh, What a Craving!

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

_THANKS once more for all the reviews, favourites and alerts which just keep coming. They are all appreciated. _

.

**Chapter 45 – Oh, What a Craving!**

"I'm sure that's the sort of reaction that The Weird Sisters have to contend with every time they go to a club," Hermione commented with a smile. She slipped a silk nightgown over her head and sat down at the dressing table to brush her hair.

Draco was already wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and sat on the edge of the bed watching her. "Having twenty women rush at me screaming was a unique experience I must admit. I'm not sure I'd want that every day, I didn't know if they were intent on hurting me or not."

"You're not mad that I let it slip are you?" Hermione asked.

"No, never," Draco replied. "I know you told me what happened but I couldn't make it out too well in the club with all the noise—something about chips?"

"I experienced my first craving tonight. Astoria said she wanted chips to eat and I was overtaken with the desire for vinegar and tartar sauce mixed with tomato sauce over chips," Hermione explained. Draco curled his lip in disgust. "Ginny wanted to go to McDonalds and we had an argument about it. The argument stopped when I screamed out that I was pregnant so I should be the one to get my way. Somehow, I've gotten used to having my every whim indulged," she smiled toward her husband who had indeed been catering to her every desire since learning she was pregnant.

"What was the reaction?"

"Well, there was dead silence after I blurted it out then Ginny screamed at the driver to take us to a chippie. The poor man nearly crashed the car! So we went to the chippie, I had the best plate of chips I have ever eaten in my life, won a month free of pranking attempts by George after the baby's born and fielded a million questions about our baby."

"Was Ginny very mad?"

"Only that we kept the secret for so long. I was worried she might think we were trying to steal attention away from the wedding but she reckoned no announcement from anyone this week would make a dent in the wedding coverage. With that in mind, I thought we should make the official announcement on Monday, it will probably get buried." Draco readily agreed; he had no desire for their baby to be used as a publicity tool or a way to sell newspapers.

"Harry wants to be there when we tell Emily," Draco commented.

"She is not going to be happy," Hermione predicted. "I mean, she'll be happy for us, but she'll be pissed off that she's the last of the family to find out."

"I thought maybe we could take her out somewhere as a gesture of apology. I also thought we could offer to let her be the first official babysitter when we need one," Draco suggested.

"We'll have to see. I'm not sure she's old enough yet to be left on her own with a baby," Hermione worried.

"I sometimes worry that we're not old enough to be left on our own with a baby," Draco quipped.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, laughing when she realised she had just underlined his point with such a juvenile action. "We have six months to grow up," she said.

"Anyway, 'official babysitter' doesn't mean she would be on her own, she could easily be at home with Mary and Severus, she would be the official person left in charge," Draco clarified.

"Hmm, that's a rather Slytherin suggestion," Hermione said with a mischievous smile. "We'll go over there tomorrow morning and arrange it all." She yawned widely.

"Are you very tired, Sweet?" he asked sympathetically.

"Mmm, yes. I used up a lot of my energy running after you lot trying to figure out how you were finding us. This baby is also leeching all the good comeback lines out of my head. I know you all thought you were clever being seen around the car, but you didn't use those spells. Harry said he figured out we would have ended up at Dudley's club so that was how you found us there, I just have no idea how you managed it at the first three places," she said in frustration.

"What makes you think we didn't use those charms we put on the cars?" Draco asked.

"Because I added my own charms to them. One glance and I would have known if that was how you had tracked us," Hermione replied with a smug grin.

"Oh Merlin! What would have happened to us?" Draco asked with a touch of trepidation. Hermione's revenges could be brutal.

Hermione stepped up to Draco and ran her hands lovingly through his hair. "You have such pretty hair," she commented.

"What would have happened to it?"

"I think it would look even prettier rainbow coloured." She gently massaged his scalp. "Obviously since it is still in its pristine condition, you didn't track us that way. George is never going to let me live this down. I'm sure one of the other lads must have snuck in a charm or something innocuous that I missed." She kissed the top of his head.

Draco hung his head in shame. He had refused to use the spell again after the third club when an attack of conscience hit him. He could not keep quiet a moment longer. "It was me," he confessed quietly.

Hermione looked at him confused. "No, you promised you would not cast a spell on anything of mine that would enable you to track us," she said trustingly.

"I didn't cast a tracking spell on any possession of yours. I cast a spell that let me know the location of our child," he replied.

Silence met his ears. He ventured to look up into the angry green eyes of his wife. Without a word, she spun on her heel and stalked from the room. Draco buried his face in his hands. '_I am such a bad husband_,' he thought. '_I'll be lucky to only get the sofa_.' He rapidly began to think of actions and gestures he could make to try and get back into Hermione's good books. He quickly rejected any thoughts of jewellery or rare books, she would see straight through them and likely figure out a way to shove them up his arse. Ten minutes later he was seriously contemplating a way to free their elves without actually killing them when Hermione appeared back in the doorway.

Seeing the hang-dog expression on his face mixed with obvious remorse, Hermione's heart experienced a small clench at the torment she was about to put him through. She ruthlessly regained her full ire though; he deserved what was coming to him. Once Hermione was sure she had his attention she crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to follow her. Draco jumped to his feet and willingly allowed her to lead him down the hallway to the dining room.

Draco pulled a chair for Hermione and helped her to sit as he always did. He quickly took the seat opposite her. "I'm so sorry, Sweet," he apologised. "It was just in fun, I would never do anything like that in order to hurt you or—" Draco was cut off by Hermione's raised hand.

"I am aware that you did not do this to humiliate me nor would you have put me or our baby in danger, however you knew what was at stake. You knew I had made a bet with George and your actions are the only reason he won it. You know I don't like to lose yet you put me in that situation. I do not welch on debts that I owe, however the four days that I now owe him in the shop, you will accompany me and assist me in whatever way I deem fit." Draco nodded emphatically.

Hermione continued, "You will also convince George that since he only found me in the first three clubs due to using your spell, he owes me a total of four months free of pranking attempts." Draco paled slightly at this instruction. He knew what price would be extracted for this—a summer of being a test subject stretched out before him. This would require some thinking but he again nodded to Hermione, anything to placate her.

"Lastly, since you are so obviously enamoured of our baby that you would cast a spell just to locate and be close to her, there is another way you can do that." Hermione delivered this last sentence very sweetly. Warning bells began to ring in Draco's head.

Trilly entered the dining room with a tray at this point. She delivered a scathing, reproachful glare to Draco before she set the tray on the table and removed two plates of chips and three bottles. She gave an adoring, supportive look to her Mistress before leaving again, grumbling under her breath about Masters who were able to be so easily influenced by others. Draco looked at the repast with a confused expression.

"We're having a midnight snack," was the only explanation Hermione offered.

"I'm really not hungry..." Draco decided to shut up when he saw the expression on Hermione's face. He had seen that look any number of times and it was usually followed by a curse, not something he wanted to encourage in any way.

"Since before learning I was pregnant, I was already having small episodes of irrationality and suffering unexplained bouts of exhaustion. As you know we put that all down to me being me when in exam preparation mode. Once we discovered the presence of little Hortensia here, the tiredness has become more acute, the irrationality has increased and I have had the oh-so delightful experience of morning sickness thrown in," Hermione listed.

"And I have helped and supported you through all of it," Draco supplied. Anything to remind her of his good points right now was a step in the right direction.

"Believe me, that is all that is saving you from having to sleep outside on the verandah," Hermione said sweetly. "To continue, tonight saw the addition of cravings. Now since you have been so diligent in tolerating my mood swings and holding my hair back for me every morning and doing so without complaint to me does demonstrate that you are a sympathetic, involved and loving father and husband." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "However," Hermione said firmly, noticing the slight stiffening of his posture once more, "your actions tonight have damaged a lot of that goodwill. I have told you what I expect in regards to clearing up the bet side of things and now I will tell you how you can make it up to your child for so callously using him or her in order for you and your mates to have a good time."

Hermione slid a plate of chips toward Draco and took the other for herself. One by one she uncorked each of the bottles Trilly had left and in turn poured vinegar, tomato sauce and tartar sauce all over her plate. Seeing it did nothing in Draco's mind to improve the mental image he had had when she described her earlier snack to him. He shuddered when she swirled a chip into the disgusting mixture before she put it into her mouth. She swallowed with a groan of satisfaction. Draco shrugged and picked up a chip of his own. Hermione gently grasped his wrist to stop him from putting it in his mouth.

"No, no," she gestured to the bottles, "with the vinegar and sauces."

"WHAT?"

"Your baby has determined that right now, this is my favourite food in the whole, wide world. That makes it yours too."

Draco looked down at Hermione's plate. Tomato sauce and tartar sauce produced a pink mush that looked neither appealing nor edible. The overpowering smell of vinegar was not helping things. "You know I hate vinegar," he said desperately.

"And you know I'm not overly fond of tomato sauce yet here we are." Hermione poured liberal amounts of the three condiments over Draco's plate and pushed it back toward him. "Enjoy."

Draco gingerly picked up a chip. He tried to find one that was least covered by the gloop Hermione had poured all over them but she had done a good job. He put the chip into his mouth and grimaced while he chewed and swallowed. Hermione continued to serenely eat her chips while Draco choked his down.

"As you know, per Poppy's instructions, I am keeping a pregnancy diary. Whenever I get a craving, if we are together then you will eat it too, if we are not then I will simply make a note and you will eat it later. I think that will be a suitable way to show your baby you are sorry you used her so shamelessly. You will also be teaching me that spell as soon as she is born in case I have to locate her one day."

"That was always my intention," Draco said croakily. "The spell can only be cast blood to blood so there's no point until then. I can only use it on you while you are pregnant. May I please have a glass of water?" he asked plaintively.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. He had eaten half of the contents of the plate. "Alright," she conceded. She called for Trilly who appeared with the glass almost immediately. "You can stop eating for now," she offered. Draco pushed the plate as far away as he could and guzzled the water. Hermione made a move to stand and Draco rushed to help her. As they made their way out of the room he tentatively put his arm around her, tightening his embrace when she leant into him.

"I am sorry," he whispered before placing a kiss on her hair.

"I know you are, you have been punished and are now forgiven," she replied.

"I thought you might hex me," Draco said warily. '_She still might_.'

"No, I would never resort to magic in an argument. It's okay when we're play fighting but a simple hex in anger could end up escalating to a point where it could be considered actual spousal abuse," Hermione said seriously. "Talking through our issues is much healthier and I think you have learned something."

"I have learned that our baby has strange tastes in food." They had reached their bedroom and climbed into bed. Once they settled under the blankets Draco rolled onto his side and pulled Hermione back to rest against his chest, placing his arms around her firmly. He began to gently caress her upper body, relaxing her before sleep. "I am glad we sorted this out before we fell asleep," he said.

"When I was a little girl, my Grangy told me an important life rule," Hermione began.

"Your Grangy?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Papa's mother, I called her Grangy. Granger, Grangy..." she explained. "Anyway, she said the secret to a long, happy marriage is to never go to bed angry, and never spend the night apart in the same house, even if the two of you have to sleep on the floor or curled into an armchair."

"You said you were going to make me sleep on the verandah," Draco reminded her.

"I was just illustrating a point," Hermione argued back, "I never actually would have. Well, maybe I would have stuck you out there for half an hour or so, but only in winter." Draco playfully shook her in his arms before placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"I think it's a wonderful rule for us to live by," he said.

"One more thing before we fall asleep, promise me you won't use that spell again on me," Hermione said firmly.

"No, I won't promise that," Draco said gently. "What if you're in some sort of danger or you get taken from me? I would need that spell to know where you are. I promise I won't use it for a frivolous reason."

"All right," Hermione conceded.

"I love you. Thank you for letting me off so lightly," he whispered.

Hermione brought one of his hands up to her mouth and kissed the palm. "Vinegar, tartar sauce and tomato sauce are, I'm sure, just the beginning," Hermione predicted. "I love you too." Since it was dark and she was not facing him, she missed the horrified expression that crossed Draco's face. '_It could get worse than_ that?'

.

The next morning Hermione and Draco floo'd to the Snapes' new home in Potterville. The family had moved there immediately following the end of the term for the summer. Mary and Severus would be flooing back and forth for the next few days while they tidied everything up from the end of the school year and Mary got ready to hand everything over to Andromeda Tonks.

The Malfoys entered the large kitchen where they could hear voices. It appeared Minerva had joined them for breakfast as well; the stern Scottish matron was sitting at the table conversing with Mary and sipping her tea. Harry was sitting with his head leaning on his hand, barely awake and quite obviously suffering the last, lingering effects of a hangover. Why was evident soon enough—Severus and Emily were enjoying a lively debate about the best way to gut, dissect and preserve Flobberworm parts. This was obviously being staged for Harry's benefit as he was turning greener with every mention of digestive tracts and aqueous fluid.

Hermione and Draco were greeted with enthusiasm by everyone and soon found themselves sitting at the table with cups of tea in hand. Breakfast that morning for the two of them had been on the light side—toast and jam only as Hermione could not stomach the thought of anything else and Draco felt he should do his best to keep in her good books. Truth be told he was also a little full from the half plate of chips he had eaten at two o'clock. At least she had not thrown up a lot that morning. Her appetite had made an obvious reappearance though. "Ooh, hash browns and bacon," Hermione said enthusiastically, filling a plate with food from the platters in the middle of the table.

Draco did the same, wincing when Hermione called out to Winky for a bottle of vinegar to be brought over. She ummed and ahed over whether or not to request the other sauces but ultimately decided not too much to Draco's relief. Winky immediately did so, accepting Mistress Herminminny's grateful thanks and shaking her head slightly when the brunette witch poured nearly half the bottle over her food. Hermione handed the bottle to Draco who copied her action, watching closely for the moment she indicated that he had enough vinegar on his plate for his food to swim in. '_Ruined, absolutely ruined_,' he thought morosely as he stared down at the once-appetising food.

"_What_ are you doing?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Eating breakfast," Hermione replied. She cut a forkful of hash brown and bacon and put it in her mouth with a groan of satisfaction.

"Gross," Emily stated. "Why did you pour vinegar all over it? I thought you hated vinegar, Draco."

"I do," Draco choked as he replied.

"She found out and now she's torturing you?" Harry asked, grinning at his brother-in-law.

"Something like that," Draco said.

"Be thankful I'm not torturing you too," Hermione said primly.

"Hey I just followed, he was the one casting location spells," Harry defended.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"Draco and I have been keeping a secret and, well, it came out last night by accident," Hermione said apologetically to her sister.

Mary smiled happily. She had sudden visions of being able to finally announce Hermione and Draco's news in the castle the next day. She had also just won a load of galleons from Severus and Lucius. She knew there was no way they could keep the secret for as long as they had hoped, hell she was surprised they had managed up until now! She was also interested to see how they would be able to placate Emily given that the news had obviously slipped out during the party last night.

"What secret?" Emily asked curiously.

"You're going to be an aunty," Hermione told her.

Emily's eyes widened in excitement. She leapt from her chair and threw her arms around Hermione, hugging her before dancing over to Draco and doing the same. Minerva also clapped her hands in excitement, reaching out to Draco beside her and hugging him in congratulations. They both began to pepper them with questions, "How far along are you?" "Are you going to find out what it is?" "When is your due date?" "What names have you picked out?" "Have you started morning sickness yet?" "Do you have cravings yet?" Suddenly Emily realised that she and Minerva were the only ones reacting like they did not already know. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Granny Minnie and I are the _last_ to find out, aren't we?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips in aggravation.

"Not purposely," Hermione said. "We were going to tell you, Harry, Ginny and Minerva together at the wedding next week before everyone else found out. Like I said, the news slipped out."

"So who else knows?" Emily asked.

"Only Lucius and Narcissa, Poppy and all the girls at the party," Hermione said.

"And George, Neville, Bryce and Roman," Draco added.

Emily huffed. "That is _so_ unfair," she complained.

"Don't worry about it, Button," Harry said. "Usually I'm the last to find things out, I'm sure we'll return to that state now."

"And we thought we might take you out somewhere today as a little apology," Draco tried to placate her.

"Where?" she asked.

"Anywhere you like," Hermione said. "As long as its nowhere that can harm the baby."

"And where will you take me for my apology?" Minerva asked in mock indignation.

"You could come with us," Draco suggested.

Minerva smiled. "Unfortunately today I have plans. I wouldn't say no to dinner at The Three Broomsticks one night this week though."

"That sounds good," Hermione said. "Is Wednesday alright?"

"That is fine. You can collect me from Hogwarts at seven." Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Okay, I know where I want to go. We can do a tour of the Tower of London, go to the new Millennium Dome and ride on the London Eye," Emily said.

"I thought we were going to the London Eye when I got back from Fiji," Harry pouted.

"We still can," Emily said.

"Perhaps you should give that a miss today," Severus suggested. "Hermione has trouble with heights remember and we do not want to add any extra anxiety in her condition."

"Oh I forgot about that! Okay, we can skip that," Emily said agreeably. "I'm going to get changed!" She ran out of the room.

"Ah, the resilience of youth. The cravings have obviously started then," Mary said, gesturing to the plates they were eating from.

"Yes, I cannot seem to get enough vinegar into me," Hermione replied. "Actually, Dad, do you have some liquid-tight vials I could borrow? If we're going out I should probably take some vinegar with me in case we can't get any when we get food." Draco whimpered while Severus nodded and summoned the requested vials. Winky began to fill them quickly, quietly excited at the opportunity to care for a baby once more.

"May I draw a line?" Draco asked.

"No, you may not," Hermione replied. "If the baby wants it, you want it."

"What happened?" Mary asked shrewdly.

"Because of Draco's actions last night in using _our baby_," Hermione glared at him reproachfully, "in order to track us down, I have decided that he needs to experience the joy of eating whatever food I have to eat in order to satisfy the need inside me."

Harry burst into laughter. "I love it! That's a great one!" he said, applauding Hermione's genius. Even Severus smirked at the inventive punishment.

"What sort of line would you want to draw, Draco?" Mary asked with a grin.

"I just had visions of a tomato and vinegar sandwich and I want to avoid soggy bread," he said with a grimace.

"Ooh..." Hermione thought for a few moments before a clear wave of nausea crossed her face. She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran for the adjacent utility room which connected to the downstairs bathroom, Draco hot on her heels. The sounds of her retching were abruptly cut off. Mary, Severus and Minerva all turned to Harry who had his wand pointed at the closed door.

"What?" he asked innocently. "There's not another bathroom down here and I'm sure you don't want me hurling all over the table."

.

Hermione, Draco and Emily spent an enjoyable day roaming around the Tower of London and the Millennium Dome precinct. Draco rather enjoyed the history lesson he got from the Beefeater that guided them around the Medieval Tower. He choked his way through a vinegar-laden lunch of fish and chips, glaring at Emily every time she giggled. In the late afternoon, the trio were ambling back to The Leaky Cauldron in order to floo home. Emily was taking great delight in naming odd food combinations to see if any of them appealed to Hermione.

"Chicken and anchovies... beetroot and salsa... steak with melted chocolate..." It was not until she hit on asparagus and peanut butter that Hermione reacted.

"Mmm, that sounds really nice," she said. Draco did not like the little feral gleam that entered his wife's eyes.

"Oh look," Emily said innocently, pointing across the road at a shop. "A produce shop! I bet they have asparagus," she said. She darted across the road, Hermione following her closely.

Draco entered the shop in time to hear Hermione complain, "Ten pounds a kilo? That's highway robbery!"

"You're married to a millionaire, Hermione, I'm sure you can afford it," Emily responded.

"No, she's right, it's highway robbery. You should take a stand, Sweet. Just because you can afford the price doesn't mean you should pay the price," Draco said. He was feeling very nervous. Asparagus and peanut butter—he had only ever had the spread once in the Snapes' quarters one morning while they were still students and it was not an experience he wished to repeat. Mixing it with asparagus was definitely not something he wanted to try.

"I don't mind buying it for you, Sister Dear," Emily said, smirking at her brother-in-law. "My allergy potion is paying huge benefits and Dad let me have five percent of the first payment of the profits from the beauty po—creams," she hastily corrected when a Muggle wandered close by, "as summer pocket money. The least I can do is purchase my poor, pregnant sister some asparagus." She suddenly gasped loudly. "Look, they have organic peanut butter too," she said excitedly, heading over to a display of jars in the middle of the shop.

Draco shook his head as he watched Hermione fill a small basket with the green spear-shaped vegetables, making her selections scrupulously. Emily came back with two jars of peanut butter, extolling the fact that they contained no artificial flavours, colours, preservatives or added sugar. "We must keep my niece or nephew healthy," she declared.

Severus was there to meet them as soon as they came through the floo. Once he was reassured that Hermione had come through the outing with no detriment to her condition he settled back to listen to his youngest daughter rehash the high points of the day. Emily had to assure Hermione that she did not mind at all the essay she was set by her father about the history of the Tower. "Why do you think I bought that book?" she asked. She knew that Severus would always encourage her learning and reinforcement of her lessons.

Mary and Harry joined them in the sitting room for tea. Harry was almost in hysterics when he learned that Draco had to try and convince George to give Hermione a full four months free of attempting to prank her. Hermione was never really a target for George anyway because he knew she would not rest until retribution had been delivered but, like anyone of George's acquaintance, she was fair game when an opportunity arose.

Talk shifted onto the state of George's business and the expansion plans he currently had. Harry told his family that George was planning to extend the shop into the backroom and move the working space up into the flat he had once shared with his twin. The business that would be generated should be enough for him to lease a decent sized flat for himself or maybe even purchase a small one.

"Are you going to invest in that, Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "No," he confessed. "I already have a lot of money tied up with George and it's proving to be a very wise investment, but I don't want to just keep throwing money in. You know, eggs and baskets," he said with a rueful twist to his mouth. "George understands; this is business after all. I suggested he should tap some of his brothers but he is a bit reluctant to do that."

"How much does he want?" Draco asked.

"About five thousand galleons," Harry replied.

"Is that all?" Draco asked incredulously.

"They started up the whole business for less than a thousand," Harry said. Draco nodded. The others could tell by the thoughtful look on his face that George would be receiving a visit from the blond wizard very soon.

.

The asparagus and peanut butter went down a treat in Hermione's eyes. Draco would have been very happy to never mix the two foods, ever. Winky served it with understanding although the rest of the family got a good laugh from it. Mary made sure that Hermione promised to communicate any food requests to her so she could be sure that Winky was prepared for any eventuality throughout Hermione's pregnancy. Having never gone through a pregnancy herself, nor been very close to a woman who had, Mary was determined to vicariously live through this one. Having a grandchild to spoil at the end of it was a perfect reward in her eyes. She and Hermione had already been shopping a couple of times in the weeks previous for more Nanna slogan t-shirts. She was looking forward to being able to wear them openly now.

Dinner on Monday night at the Manor with Lucius and Narcissa proved to be rather amusing. When they sat down Draco groaned to see a cut-glass crystal decanter on his personal tray of condiments that was filled with vinegar. That feral look he was coming to dread appeared in Hermione's eyes and she quickly unstoppered her own bottle, pouring a small amount of the liquid onto her side plate, pulling apart her bread roll and dipping it into the vinegar before eating it with relish. Realising her faux pas, she hastily swallowed and apologised to her parents-in-law for the breach in decorum.

"Nonsense, Angel," Narcissa said briskly, shaking out her napkin and placing it on her lap. "We may serve a more formal dinner than most but it is just the four of us and I can certainly understand a pregnancy craving. When I was pregnant I could not get enough kiwi fruit. Lucius had to send to Australia to have it imported for me as it was out of season here. Draco, I have yet to see you eat your vinegar bread," she said, looking pointedly at his side plate.

"I thought the idea of soggy bread made you ill," he said to Hermione.

"No, it was the idea of tomato making the bread soggy," Hermione replied. She visibly made an effort to quell her rising nausea. Draco quickly apologised for bringing it up. He poured a small puddle of vinegar on his plate and proceeded to eat his bread roll the way his wife was. He ignored his smirking father as he did so. "What is on the menu tonight, Mother?" he asked.

"I have kept things rather simple this evening as I was not sure if our Angel had any aversions to anything yet. We are having asparagus spears wrapped in prosciutto with a drizzle of balsamic vinegar to start and roast beef with seasonal vegetables for the main course. Henny has made the most delicious chocolate gateaux for dessert."

"Mother, Hermione can't have prosciutto, there's a risk of salmonella," Draco said.

"What on earth is that?" Lucius asked.

"Food poisoning," Hermione replied. "No matter, Darling, I can remove it. Is there peanut butter?" she asked.

"What on earth is that?" Lucius asked again.

"It's a paste you usually spread on toast," Draco explained. "Your Goddaughter put it in Hermione's head to combine it with asparagus. We had to have it for dinner last night and again at lunch today."

"It was in fact Emily's suggestion to serve asparagus this evening," Narcissa said with a smile. "She neglected to explain about the pea butter. It does not sound very appetising."

"It's not particularly, Mother," Draco said. "And it's pea_nut_ butter," he corrected.

"Is that peanuts in butter?" Lucius asked with a sneer. "Are they at least crushed?"

"Pulverised actually," Hermione replied. "It's a smooth paste, although you can get it with bits of crushed peanuts if you want to. I suppose since you don't know what it is you don't have any," she said in disappointment.

"We will need to send Trilly back to the cottage to retrieve it," Draco said resignedly. He really could deny her nothing. No sooner had he mentioned this than their entrees appeared in front of them.

"I love my elf, I don't know what I'd do without her," Hermione said wistfully as she gazed at her plate. There was not a trace of prosciutto to be seen and peanut butter was both spread across the spears of asparagus and a dollop of it resided in a small dish on the side of her plate. She giggled when she saw an identical plate resting in front of her husband.

Lucius eyed his son's plate askance. Emily had spent the day with them and told them all about Draco's predicament. He thought it served his son right for being caught out. The boy was obviously spending too much time around Gryffindors. Their manners had started to rub off.

.

"Hahahahaha, no way! There was never any question about _how_ we found them; just that we did. And we did," George pointed out. "I am more than willing to give her a reprieve for the rest of her pregnancy and of course I would never attempt anything while the baby was really little, but after that she gets one month, then it's on!" George declared.

"What if you leave her alone and just prank me instead?" Draco suggested.

"When opportunity arises, one must run with what one has," George said loftily. "What if you're not around when the perfect moment is upon me? Am I just expected to let it slide? No!"

"You know, Harry mentioned something very interesting to me the other day," Draco said, idly picking up a prototype on the bench and examining it. "Apparently you have expansion plans."

"So?"

"I went to the Ministry and obtained the public profit records from the last two years for this business. I liked what I saw. I ran some numbers and with another body up the front and maybe a part time person out the back, you will actually double your mail order business and probably increase the store business by fifty percent," he said conversationally.

George narrowed his eyes slightly. "How do you figure that? Bill ran the numbers and thought I would only increase the shop turnover by a third and the mail order by only sixty percent."

"On what investment amount?" Draco asked.

"Five thousand galleons," George replied.

"I am willing to kick in ten thousand galleons in return for a one-quarter share of the business."

"Before or after tax and expenses?"

"After—a quarter of the net profit for a period of five years. I will give you six thousand up front and one thousand each year for a further four years."

"Can I see your numbers?" George asked. This was a little too good to be true. Normally that would have alarm bells ringing but George was a big believer in family and as strange and unlikely as it would have seemed a few years ago, Draco was now family. He also knew that a Malfoy would never invest in a venture that would lose them money. A quarter of the business was a lot, he and Harry split things sixty-forty right now.

Draco retrieved a sheaf of parchment from inside his robe and handed it to George. He watched as the redhead quickly scanned the numbers.

"I can't commit to anything without talking to Harry," George said.

"Understandable," Draco replied. "His net income would increase under the expansion even if I'm taking a quarter of the profit. How about the three of us get together at my house tomorrow afternoon? Hermione will be out with Ginny but once they come back we can all have dinner. Ange could come as well once she finishes for the day."

"If Harry's free then that's fine with me."

"One more thing, if I invest my money, then Hermione gets the four-month reprieve," Draco said.

George bent over as though he were in pain. "You're killing me, Malfoy, killing me!"

"That's the deal, take it or leave it," Draco replied.

"Ah who am I kidding? I'll take it assuming everything is above board tomorrow," George said.

.

The next morning found Hermione and Draco in their now-normal positions, Hermione kneeling on the floor hugging the toilet bowl while Draco crouched behind her with her hair clasped firmly in one hand and a damp cloth in the other, wiping the sweat from her face and neck. Hermione flushed the toilet again and leaned back slightly. Draco continued to dab the cloth over her face and tenderly kissed her temple.

"Has the worst passed do you think?" he asked gently. After nearly three weeks they had worked out a rhythm to the morning chuck as they had come to call it. Hermione would hurl into the toilet for at least fifteen minutes almost non-stop. They would then spend the next thirty minutes or so intermittently chatting and enduring more bouts of vomiting. At a certain point Hermione would suddenly feel better and be able to take a stomach soother. They would then head to breakfast where she would have weak tea and dry toast with a tiny smear of apricot jam.

The pair of them had been very busy that week. Most days they had been looking after Emily while Severus and Mary finished up at Hogwarts. They had not really gone anywhere, Emily was more than happy to work on her summer assignments, utilising her sister and brother-in-law's knowledge of the various subjects and availing herself of the three libraries she had access to. She would be there for the morning that day as well before going with Hermione, Ginny and Luna to a beauty day in preparation for the wedding on Saturday.

Hermione and Draco had been out every night for dinner so far as well—they stayed at the Snapes' on Sunday night, dinner at the Manor on Monday, out with Roman and Lesley on Tuesday and Minerva the night before. They would have guests this evening and be at the Burrow the next night as well as the following day for the wedding. Draco was looking forward to heading for Fiji, he vowed he would keep Hermione in one place for at least a week when they got there, she could use the rest.

"I think I'm ready for a stomach soother now," Hermione said croakily. Draco got up and quickly stretched the kinks out of his muscles before retrieving one of the potions vials from behind the mirror.

"Draco, look!" Hermione suddenly called. Draco turned to see Hermione kneeling up with her nightgown pulled up to her navel. Her hand was caressing her belly where the slightest swell could now be detected. "It's not my imagination is it?" Hermione asked.

Draco's hand joined hers. "No," he said happily. "I think we're probably the only ones that would notice but we both know your body well. That's definitely our baby. How long before we feel him move?" he asked.

"Not for a few weeks yet, and the books say I'll feel her long before you will," Hermione replied.

"That's so unfair," Draco complained.

"Remember that when I'm giving birth," Hermione said drily. Draco chuckled slightly. He bent down to address Hermione's stomach.

"Hello in there, Little Algernon. Stop making Mummy so sick and start giving her normal food to crave, okay? This is your daddy talking; you need to listen to what I say. Always remember that Mummy and I love you very much." Draco placed a kiss just near Hermione's belly button as she gently caressed his head.

"Baby loves you very much as well," she said gently.

.

Hermione ended up sleeping most of Friday. With the week as busy as it had been she was completely exhausted and wanted to be well-rested for the wedding the next day. They had ended up eating out again the night before. Draco, Harry and George decided to celebrate their new partnership with a drink down at the village pub in the late afternoon. Severus and Lucius joined them there as well slowly welcoming Mary, then Narcissa, Hermione, Ginny and Emily and finally Angelina to the party. Draco suggested eating dinner in the pub which they had yet to do. Narcissa was a little wary of eating dinner in such a causal atmosphere but Mary convinced her that it was one of those experiences she should try at least once in her life.

Emily spent the day curled up next to her sister, alternating between reading and catching naps of her own. Her kitten and Crookshanks were both curled up on the bed as well. Draco managed to snap a beautiful shot of them all at one point. He was sure Severus would like it.

In the early evening they all headed to the Burrow for a family dinner. Molly and Arthur had invited a very large group to attend the feast and so they held it out in the garden in order to accommodate them all.

Ron was conspicuous by his absence, especially since his wife and son were present, but Bill and Charlie confided to Harry that Neville and Dean had stopped by earlier and taken the redhead out for the evening to ensure he would cause no trouble for Ginny tonight. Ron had yet to see Hermione since his return and no one could be sure he would be able to keep a civil tongue, including himself. He was hopeful of a reconciliation with Ginny at some point and had realised that antagonising Hermione would not be a good way of going about it. He was rather dreading seeing her the next day.

The night was spent in merriment. As usual, Molly had cooked enough food to feed an army and Kreacher was in his element serving his Master and his family, looking forward to now being able to run his own household again and not having to put up with impertinent elf chits. He knew that Master Harry was going to look for another elf to help him once he was married but this time he would be able to lay down the law. No more chits telling him how to do his job. He had only one more day of having to put up with the Winky girl, he could not wait to be free of her.

All the formalities were left until the wedding celebration the next day but Hermione could not help but look around the softly-lit garden at one point in the evening to the mix of witches, wizards and Muggles gathered around the food-laden table. From the most outspoken bastion of pure-blood supremacy just a few short years ago in Lucius Malfoy to the little Muggle-born girl who did not even know magic existed two years ago in Emily Warren-Snape to the Muggle parents of Percy's girlfriend Audrey and her own mother, Hermione once again marvelled at the change that war had wrought in their society. For the first time she truly felt as though those who had died had not done so in vain, seeing a group of people such as this enjoying dinner in the warm, summer evening was certainly what she had fought for.

.

After dinner George, Bill, Draco and Harry combined to conjure enough balls of light for those interested to start to play a game of Quidditch. They ignored Molly's screeching protests of possible injuries and disfigurements that would '_just spoil all the photographs!_' and took to the air.

Hermione found herself sitting in a chair watching and cheering for Draco who was playing Seeker against Harry once more. She felt no remorse at all for openly supporting her husband for once, and she knew that despite everyone's apparent unconcern, they really were being careful of each other so close to the wedding.

Presently Severus sat himself next to his daughter and handed her a glass of sparkling grape juice. He tapped his own glass against hers and they drank a silent toast. Settling himself back and crossing his long legs in front of him he turned his head to address her.

"How are you feeling these days, Angel?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dad," Hermione replied with a little smile. "Tired, suffering morning sickness, still craving vinegar and peanut butter and starting to really notice that I'm pregnant, but fine."

"Does Poppy agree that everything is still going well?"

"Yes, we had an appointment with her on Tuesday. She has pronounced me in perfect health and we saw another picture of the baby. He or she is perfectly healthy for this stage as well," Hermione assured him.

"What about your anxiety? Are you still taking your calming draught?"

Hermione looked down. "Yes," she replied. A tear came unbidden to her eye.

"Angel, what is wrong?" Severus asked in alarm.

"Nothing, I just get emotional easily. I tried to go a day without the calming draught last week. I didn't even last until eleven o'clock before I felt the impending signs of an attack. And it was over something so stupid," she said irritably.

"What was it?" Severus asked gently.

"Where were we going to house the baby? I panicked because our cottage and our quarters are both only two-bedrooms, we would have no spare if the baby was in one of them. Draco already converted the attic at the cottage into a guest bedroom and he spoke to Minerva at dinner the other night about adding another bedroom to our rooms at Hogwarts. She had already sorted it out—apparently there is an unused classroom next to us because it is a bit on the smaller side so she had the elves make a door to it. She suggested we turn that into our giant study, move ourselves back into what should be our bedroom and have the baby in the smaller room."

"All good solutions, Angel."

"I know, but insurmountable to me the other day. What if I have to keep taking the calming draught for the rest of my life?" she asked.

"The dosage you take is minimal. It just takes that edge off your worries and allows you to function normally. Perhaps you could try another day without it once the baby is a few months old," he suggested. "Your hormone levels now are unpredictable and continuing to take it is not detrimental. In the first few months of the baby's life I believe you may continue to benefit from it while you adjust to motherhood. You never need worry about becoming dependent on it, on any potion for that matter, I would not allow it. One of the skills of a Potions Master also includes the ability to notice when someone may be dependent on one. There have been several people since the end of the war that I have been able to refer to St Mungo's for addiction treatment; you can rest assured that I would never let you get to that stage."

Hermione reached over to give her father a one-armed hug. "You are a good man," she said. "Thank you for that reassurance." Since the previous week she had been worrying about that. Not really enough to bring it up as she knew her single teaspoon a day was not causing her or the baby any harm, but enough to worry about the long-term ramifications of having to take it every day.

Father and daughter sat in silence for quite a while, comfortable in each other's presence, the silence only broken by periodic cheering from Hermione as Draco performed some feat of brilliance in the air. Severus watched the play of emotions on her face, looks of Lily's long remembered now shining in the face of their daughter. "You are happy," he observed.

Hermione turned to him with a small amount of confusion in her expression. "Yes," she replied.

He smiled slightly. "I still marvel at everything you have dealt with since discovering you are my daughter. Through everything you have shown such a mature, accepting attitude and it cannot have been easy for you. I know you suffered initial backlash, along with the loss of one of your closest friends. Gaining parents, losing one, gaining siblings, a husband, now a baby—you have managed to cram almost an entire lifetime of building a family into a matter of months," he observed.

"We all have," Hermione reminded him. "And we increase in number again tomorrow." She looked into the sky to see Ginny racing neck and neck with Lucius after a dropped Quaffle. "Plus Ronald could not have been a real friend if he dropped me over something that was really none of his concern. Not one of my other old friends or any of my new ones have ever vilified me the way he did for my choice in acknowledging you as my father. A choice I was proud to make that day and still am. Even if the explosion hadn't happened, I would still be proud to call you my father."

"But not your Dad in that case," Severus said a little sadly.

"You would be my Papa then," she said with a small smile, reversing the name she now attributed to Michael. "I started searching for my birth parents when I was nine. There are people who spend a lifetime searching and are unsuccessful. I was blessed to be able to close the chapter on that search and discover my true heritage. I was doubly blessed to discover that my father is a loyal, dutiful and honour-bound man who accepted me, my mother and my brother into his life with nary a thought. Adding Emily was a wonderful bonus. You all always say it was me that brought us together, I think it was you. It was you the moment you brushed your finger over my hair and acknowledged that I was your daughter."

Severus's answer was to merely squeeze the hand that had reached out and grasped his midway through her impassioned speech. No words were needed between them.

.

_Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have been putting off mentioning anything but the next chapter is likely to be the last before an epilogue. It has been an epic journey and I have been blessed and humbled by the response x._


	46. Completion

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

.

**Chapter 46 – Completion**

The Quidditch game came to an abrupt end when George beat a bludger with enough force to break Charlie's nose when it hit him in the face. Molly, Mary, Narcissa and Minerva all turned harridan on the participants of the match. When the four witches bore down on George (he momentarily forgot that Mary was Muggle—Winky was casting enough magic toward him from the feet of her Mistress to make him think it was coming directly from the irate mother-of-the-groom), he did the only sane thing any wizard would do in that situation—he _Apparated_ the hell out of there. A silver canary appeared scant moments later assuring Harry he would be at the Snapes' home bright and early the next morning and not to worry about a thing.

It was left to Bill and Arthur to accompany Charlie to St Mungo's to have his nose repaired. The party broke up soon after and those not staying at the Burrow all returned to their homes for the night.

Hermione and Draco took a particularly long time to say goodnight. This would be the first night since they got married that they would not be sleeping together. Reluctant to spend the night in their cottage alone, Draco stayed at the Manor in one of the guest suites. His old suite of rooms had been stripped completely as per his wife's wishes and the wing they would eventually take over was not yet ready for habitation.

Over a nightcap in the library at the Manor, Lucius broached the subject of remedying that particular situation. "After all, Draco, there will be occasions when returning to Hogwarts or even your cottage will be out of the question. Would you disturb your slumbering babe's rest simply to floo or _Apparate_ home after dinner? Perhaps one night the two of you will be too inebriated following a function here and wish to retire quietly. I will not have my only child, my son and heir, and his family be subject to a guest room while in this house."

"Yes, Father," Draco agreed. He was feeling rather put out that he was being relegated to guest status in what was his own former home.

"I have already begun to plan a lavish nursery for your old rooms, Draco," Narcissa said. "That will enable your children to be housed near us when we take care of them."

"There is only one so far, Mother," Draco reminded her. "Please don't wish a brood on us too quickly." He looked upon his mother with fond exasperation. He knew it would not take long for his mother to be wishful of a large family from him and Hermione. He had thought it would not occur while his first child was still in utero though.

"Fate obviously wishes that you and Hermione have your family young," Narcissa replied haughtily. "We will prepare the Master Suite in your wing for habitation immediately. That at least gives the two of you a small apartment under this roof for nights such as this or the situations your father has predicted. Once you return from your holiday the work will be completed. I will decorate it as I see fit right now, when you and Hermione are ready to live there permanently you may make your own stamp on the rooms." That dilemma out of the way, Narcissa returned the conversation back to her current, favourite topic—her impending grandchild. "What names have you and Hermione been talking about?" she asked.

Lucius caressed his wife's hand gently. Since learning of Hermione's pregnancy, conversation between him and Narcissa had not been lacking. From serious discussions regarding their short comings in raising their own son—which they were determined not to repeat—or how much money to put into a trust fund, to more light-hearted ones about which colours to use in decorating the nursery or outings they would safely be able to take the baby on. Speculation about the baby's name had been a frequent topic.

Draco observed their interaction with pride, he knew he and Hermione would be that way in years to come, comfortable in the presence of their children to show the love they held for each other. He only wished his parents had been able to do that while he was growing up. '_Better late than never_,' he thought. Out loud he said, "We like Rose for a girl. That is pretty much decided." He observed the obvious approval both his parents showed at this selection. "We are having issues with boys' names."

"Why?"

"None seem to fit. Before Hermione even fell pregnant we had a conversation about baby names and I mentioned that I would like to carry on the Black family tradition of using celestial names. Hermione has a massively long list of suitable names which she adds to and removes from almost daily," Draco said with a small smile. A lot of their evenings were spent with Hermione poring over her old Astronomy star chart and listing names she thought would be suitable. It was becoming one of his favourite times, just observing her as she studied the large piece of parchment and asked their baby what he thought of a particular name.

"I did the same thing before you were born," Narcissa remembered. "If you were a girl your name would have been Lyra."

"Celeste," Lucius corrected her.

"Lyra," Narcissa said firmly.

"Celeste," Lucius replied, equally as firm. Their mini-argument was interrupted by their son's laughter. "My daughter would not be named for a mere constellation or star, she would be the embodiment of the entire universe," Lucius explained, "whence, Celeste."

"Then why did you agree to a 'mere constellation' name for your son?" Draco asked in mock effrontery.

"Because Celestin was not a name I liked for a boy," Lucius responded promptly.

Draco's eyes widened slightly, horrified at the thought of living life with _that_ moniker. "I thank you for that, Father," Draco said graciously. "There is one boy's name I really want but I am reluctant to suggest it, I think it should be Hermione's idea," Draco said.

"What is the name?" Lucius asked.

"Michael," Draco replied. "To be more specific I would like it to be Michael Lucius Severus. It works on a couple of levels as well, alphabetical in terms of surnames, in the order in which you all became fathers and your ages. I just think that is the most fitting," he said with a small shrug.

"Perhaps Hermione hasn't suggested it because you mentioned you wanted to follow family tradition," Narcissa suggested gently. "Who came up with Rose?"

"Hermione," Draco said in realisation. "Stupid, stubborn… _Gryffindor_," he muttered. Hermione would never suggest an alternative in this case. He resolved to share his desire with her as soon as possible. He knew she would agree.

.

The witch in question was currently tossing and turning on the uncomfortable cot bed she had been billeted in for the night. She huffed quietly as, for the hundredth time, she cursed the damned noble streak that had made her refuse Ginny's offer of her bed for the night while Ginny took the cot. Emily and Luna were sleeping top-to-toe on a long mattress on the floor. Hermione settled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She knew the problem was not so much the uncomfortable cot, but the absence of her husband. The last time she had slept apart from him had been the night before their own wedding.

Hermione placed her arms over her face and huffed again. '_This is ridiculous_,' she thought. A mumble came from the direction of Emily and Luna. "Hermione, go to sleep," Emily instructed sleepily.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered back. '_Great, now I'm disturbing everyone_.' As quietly as possible Hermione rose and donned the silk dressing gown that matched her pastel floral nightgown, grabbed her wand and slipped from the room. She made her way down the creaky stairs and through the silent sitting room. A fire still burned merrily in the grate, charmed to give off no heat in the warm, summer evening, only light. Hermione smiled at the homeliness of the scene. Her eyes strayed to the small bookcase crammed full of books in the corner. '_A cup of warm milk and a book will kill a couple of hours_,' she thought. A welcoming light in the kitchen that burned all through the night called her into the proverbial heart of the Weasley home. As soon as she stepped in the door she stopped abruptly.

She was not alone.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hello, Ron."

Ron merely grunted and bit into the roast beef sandwich he was holding. Hermione took a fortifying breath and entered the room, heading for the ice box in which Molly kept all her perishable food and drink under stasis charms. She removed the jug of milk and poured a mugful. Her ingrained manners prompted her to offer the jug to Ron and she was slightly relieved when he shook his head. Once she had returned the milk to the ice box she withdrew her wand from her pocket.

"Planning on hexing me are you?" Ron asked petulantly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and levelled her wand slightly. A petty part of her brain relished the flinch she saw from her former best friend and took satisfaction in turning her wand on her mug, heating it gently as had always been her intention.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked her.

"Couldn't sleep," Hermione replied. Seeing Ron eating the roast beef sandwich was making her hungry. With a sigh she turned back to the ice box and pulled the items she needed from it. She then went into the pantry to get the things she needed from there. Upon discovering a lack of peanut butter she frowned and without thinking, called for Trilly. The elf appeared with a pop, startling Ron violently.

"You called Trilly, Mistress?" Trilly asked.

"Could you please get the jar of peanut butter from home, Trilly?" she asked politely.

"Yes, Mistress," Trilly replied before popping away again.

Ron had watched the whole, brief scene with his mouth agape. Despite the ill-feeling between them since the discovery of Hermione's parentage, Ron could not help himself. He began hooting with laughter which only increased when the elf _Apparated_ back in and curtly ordered her Mistress to sit at the table.

Hermione meekly sat down with her mug of hot milk and began sipping it. Trilly presently placed the desired sandwich in front of her and asked Ron if he would like another. Still laughing, Ron accepted Trilly's offer.

"That wasn't my imagination, was it? That elf called you '_Mistress'_?" he asked through his chortles.

"She has a name," Hermione said primly. "It's Trilly, and yes, she called me '_Mistress'_ as she is bonded to me."

"After everything you have said and done for the elves, you now have a _slave_ of your own?" he asked pointedly.

Hermione and Trilly both answered him hotly.

"Trilly is nots being a slave, Trilly is beings a very good elf and workings very hard for kind Mistress and Master!"

"How dare you presume to think I would treat any being with anything less than the full respect they deserve? Setting her free would kill her—I would bind her to you before I allowed that fate to befall her! She may be bonded to me but she is still paid and as you can see wears clothes as a mark of the esteem in which she is held."

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist," Ron defended. "Just never thought I'd see you with an elf. I guess the Malfoys have had more of an influence on you than I would have thought. Becoming a Snape has changed you completely. Hermione Granger would never have compromised her position like that, Hermione Granger would have done everything she could to free every elf she could, or have you forgotten spew?"

"S – P – E – W, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Hermione corrected. "You know technically it still exists and technically you are still a founding member. I have applied all the principles I set out to, Dobby's Law has been enacted and already the Auror Corps have been enforcing it. Just last month the first successful prosecution came through and an elf's life has been saved by being removed and bonded to a new family, one that appreciates him! The former owner was hit with a heavy fine and is barred from owning an elf for the next five years and must undergo re-education—"

"Alright," Ron interrupted Hermione's impassioned speech. "Sheesh, I should have known better than to start you off," he muttered.

"And furthermore I didn't _become_ a Snape, I was born one. Hermione Granger is sitting right here before you. You might think I've changed but I haven't, I've grown—something which I'm still waiting to see you do," she continued.

"Look at yourself, you changed," Ron pointed out.

"Only the gift wrapping changed, Ron. The inside of the package remained exactly the same. Do you honestly think that if I hadn't discovered my true heritage that everything would have just stayed as it was? Did you not see changes in our friendship already before anything happened?" she asked.

"You kissed me!"

"Once! In a moment that was so full of chaos and heightened emotion! It was not a kiss of romantic passion, it was a kiss of…" she trailed off as she tried to think back to the Final Battle and what she had been feeling. "I don't know exactly what it was but romance it was not. Any hope of romance between us died when you refused to accompany me to Australia to retrieve my parents."

"That could have taken months! My family needed me!" Ron defended.

"I understand that, but they could have spared you the five days it took to go there and get them. Your father even encouraged you to go! At that point in time I needed you too and it was clear to me that if we were to become a couple then I would always be in second place with you. You wouldn't even listen when I told you that there would be no issue in locating them and bringing them back," Hermione argued.

"I don't see why you needed me then if it was going to be so simple."

"I needed you to come so we could be alone for once! Never were we ever _alone_. You were expecting a lifetime from me and we never even went on a date!"

"We didn't need to date, we already knew each other."

"Dating is not just about getting to know one another and in our case we really didn't know each other well at all!"

"How can you say that? We were best friends!"

"Who fought at every turn! Who could not agree on the most basic of ideas!"

"And I suppose you and Malfoy never fight and agree on everything," Ron argued. "I bet the two of you sit and reminisce about your years at Hogwarts and the loving relationship you shared. I bet there are fond looks over the table whenever you remember that he always called you 'Mudblood' and the time you slapped him in the face!"

Hermione clenched her fist and visibly fought her desire to slap Ron in the face right now. "Just as I have grown, so has Draco," she said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but I notice he didn't become interested until the '_gift wrapping_' changed and he found out your parents were actually a witch and wizard," Ron taunted her further.

"For your information, Draco was already interested in me before any of this," she gestured to herself indicating her changed looks, "happened. He had already told his parents he was planning to ask me out and would have done so were it not for the fact that he wanted to give me some space following my discovery. Then after Papa died he did not want to put any more pressure on me so he waited a couple of weeks. But here's the funny thing, we went on a date. Lots of them. We still go out just the two of us quite a bit. Do you ever take your wife out?" she asked.

"Leave Eleena out of this," Ron warned.

"Then leave Draco out of it," Hermione retorted hotly.

Trilly slammed a plate of roast beef sandwiches on the table in front of Ron, which broke the simmering tension between the pair effectively. "Mistress, you shouldn'ts get so worked ups in your condition," Trilly reminded her firmly.

"Thank you, Trilly, you're right of course. I will calm down," Hermione promised.

"Who gives the orders, you or the elf?" Ron asked with a sneer. He picked up a sandwich and took a large bite. It was a few seconds before a look of distaste came over his face. "What the hell? Your elf has poisoned me!" he accused. He swallowed with visible effort and kept moving his jaw, trying to identify what it was that had tasted so awful and made his mouth feel funny.

"Trilly would not have poisoned you, Ronald," Hermione said in frustration. She grabbed the sandwich he had dropped and examined it, laughing as she put it back on the plate. "It's just peanut butter," she said. She picked up her own sandwich and took a bite. The peanut butter and roast beef actually blended together quite nicely. She made a mental note to have Draco try it one day soon.

"You're eating that?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione swallowed and took a drink of her milk. "Obviously," she pointed out.

"What condition?" Ron asked.

"Sorry?"

"Your elf said '_in your condition_', what condition are you in?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione replied. She watched as Ron slowly turned red. She surreptitiously palmed her wand and kept a close eye on him. Behind her Trilly watched as well, ready to intervene should the need arise.

"You're having the ferret's spawn?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

"And there it is," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Why is it that you can never hear anything without immediately resorting to an insult? How does this news possibly affect you? You know, when I heard you were getting married and having a baby my first action was to send congratulations to you through your mother. When your baby was born I sent a gift, and I know you didn't spurn it because I saw Eleena using it tonight. You hear that I'm having a baby and you get angry and spiteful."

"You said you were never going to get married and have kids. Here you are, twenty years old and married with a baby on the way. Can you say 'hypocritical'?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Hypocritical," she repeated, enunciating the word carefully. "At the point we had a conversation about our futures I had no desire to marry and have children at a young age. I knew you did and I did not want to give you any sort of false hope. But once I started going out with Draco and grew closer to him I realised he was who I wanted to spend my life with. After Harry and I were attacked, Draco and I realised that life is short and delicate and we did not want to wait to bind our lives together. We now have a child on the way to further cement our love and commitment to each other."

Ron snorted. "Love and commitment," he mimicked. "Malfoy isn't capable of the emotion."

Hermione drained her mug of the last of her milk. She stood and moved her dishes to the sink and set them to wash and dry themselves before she headed to the door. Trilly still watched closely. Hermione turned at the last moment and addressed Ron again. "I told you once that you had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Harry once thought it had reduced to an eye dropper. I suppose he is right. Draco is capable of more love and caring than you could possibly know. You—" Hermione broke off and shook her head. "Goodnight," she said simply before she left the room.

Ron was left in the kitchen, dumbfounded. He did not know if anything had actually been resolved between them or not. He thought back over the conversation but could come to no conclusion. He suddenly heard feminine voices from the sitting room and he stealthily made his way to the door to listen.

Hermione had been brought up short when she saw Ginny sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. It was obvious the redheaded witch had been sitting there for a while.

"What were you going to say to him?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied.

"Bullshit," Ginny called her out. "Tell me."

Ron was at the door in time to hear Hermione's answer. "I was going to tell him that it was obvious he does not feel the sort of love for his wife that Draco feels for me. I was going to further mention that she probably doesn't feel the all-consuming love for him that I feel for my husband. But I realised that that would be petty and was only based on my own observations which are very few considering I only met and spoke with Eleena for the first time tonight. If a stranger observed Mum and Dad they would think the pair of them held little love for one another because Dad doesn't like to show his affections publicly. I know they love each other wholeheartedly though. Maybe Ron and Eleena are the same. I don't have the right to comment on it," Hermione explained.

"Did he apologise?" Ginny asked.

"No, but neither did I," Hermione replied.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Ginny pointed out.

Hermione sat down on the step next to her nearly-sister. "Don't I?" she asked. "After the Final Battle it was clear he wanted a deeper relationship with me but when he refused to come with me to Australia I realised that I would never be equal in his eyes. I would always be the little Muggleborn who he deigned to marry and instead of talking to him about it, I just fobbed him off and moved on. I never gave him the chance for closure and I know he was still harbouring hopes for us when I discovered who my parents were. When he reacted the way he did I gave him no opportunity to talk to me and clear the air. In that respect I am no better than my mother." Ginny looked confused. "Lily," Hermione clarified.

"Because she never forgave Severus," Ginny realised.

"And he descended down a spiral just like Ron did. Granted Ron didn't join up with a band of murderous thugs like Dad did, but his behaviour was certainly uncivilised and ultimately he had to leave the country. I played my part in that."

Ginny reached her arm around Hermione and hugged her. "As did I," she acknowledged. "The quaffle is in his possession though." Hermione huffed at the Quidditch metaphor. "What he does with it is his choice. Come on, we need our beauty sleep. I'm getting married tomorrow and I need to look no less than perfect. As my Matron of Honour, you need to complement me and look just as fabulous. Once you have a good sleep you will accomplish that."

"Let's see if you say that when I wake up with morning sickness," Hermione teased.

"Oh will you let me hold your hair?" Ginny asked excitedly as she stood up.

"You do realise I will be vomiting don't you?" Hermione asked as she grasped Ginny's hand and allowed the other woman to help her to her feet.

"Yes, it will be a bonding moment," she replied. The two girls continued up the stairs never realising they had had an audience for their conversation. An audience who finally realised he had some things to think about.

.

The next morning the four girls in the bedroom were awakened by Molly pounding on the door and telling them to get a move on. Her tirade was interrupted by the door flinging open and Hermione flying out of it, her hand clamped firmly over her mouth and running for the bathroom with Ginny following her closely. Molly shook her head in fond remembrance as she heard the sounds of Hermione's retching into the toilet. She was joined in the doorway by Emily who peered around the door and looked toward the bathroom. A grimace crossed her face at the sounds of her sister vomiting.

"That's disgusting," she said.

Molly laughed and drew the young girl into a reassuring hug. "That will be you one day, dear," she said with a smile. "Come on, breakfast is ready then we have a few more things to do before we all start to get ready."

"Mrs Weasley, could you please send a _Patronus_ to Draco? I promised him I would let him know if Hermione was sick because he wants to be here with her," Emily asked.

"Of course, dear," Molly replied. She quickly withdrew her wand and out shot a weasel kit. Emily grinned when she saw the tiny thing; she thought it a very appropriate Patronus for the mother of so many Weasley children. Molly spoke to it quietly and sent it off. "Luna, are you coming?" she called into the bedroom.

Luna's blonde head popped up from the other side of Ginny's bed. "Yes, Mrs Weasley," she called back. She rose and donned her dressing gown. The three had just reached the staircase when they saw Draco ascending the stairs at a run.

"Down the hall, third door on the right," Molly instructed the still half asleep wizard.

"Thanks," he called as he passed. The three witches continued on down to the kitchen.

Draco appeared in the doorway of the bathroom much to Ginny's shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Draco came forward, damp cloth already in hand and began to wipe Hermione's face and neck. "In case it escaped your notice this is _my_ wife and she is carrying _my_ child and so it is my honour and duty to be here while she suffers for it," he said.

"But this is _my_ house and she's _my_ guest and so today it will be me who attends to her needs," Ginny argued.

"I have not missed a single day since she began morning sickness and I am not going to start with this one," Draco stated. "Everything Hermione is going through, and I mean _everything_," he thought of the foods he had to eat, "I am going through as well."

"How did you even know she's being sick?" Ginny asked.

"Your mother sent me a _Patronus_," Draco said smugly.

"Traitor," Ginny muttered under her breath. "Nevertheless, Hermione is very nearly my sister and today I will be the one who supports her in her moment of need." She pushed Draco aside. Draco stubbornly resumed his position at his wife's side. The pair continued to bicker until Hermione weakly raised her head from the bowl and admonished the two of them.

"For Merlin's sake, both of you can hold my hair; Circe knows there is enough of it." She quickly put her head back into the bowl as another wave of vomiting overtook her. For the next fifteen minutes there was silence in the tiny room apart from the sounds of Hermione's retching and the soothing noises being made by Draco and Ginny.

"I can take over if either of you want breakfast," Luna offered from the doorway. Draco and Ginny both declined. Luna leaned unconcernedly against the doorframe. "A curious thing, morning sickness. Goes as quickly as it comes."

"Let it go already then," Hermione complained.

"Isn't there a potion you can take for this?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Yes but once Severus explained the side effects we decided against it," Draco replied.

"What side effects?" Ginny asked in alarm.

"Anxiety," Hermione said from inside the bowl. She retched again. "I have enough of that without adding it artificially."

"Plus there is a risk, a very small risk but still a risk, of birth defects," Draco explained. "We made the choice to forego the potion completely. She can have a stomach soother in a bit—OW!" He rubbed his arm where Ginny had just slapped him.

"You prat! Why didn't you give her the stomach soother when you came in?" she demanded.

"Because I would have thrown it up again," Hermione croaked before vomiting again. Ginny dabbed a cloth over the back of Hermione's neck and tutted in sympathy.

"Draco," she addressed him sweetly. "Have you seen Harry today?"

Draco looked down at himself still dressed in his silk pyjama pants, an old Slytherin Quidditch t-shirt he had thrown on and his dressing gown. He did not even have shoes on his feet. "Yes, we all ate a lovely breakfast at The Green Garden before conducting an impromptu press conference regarding your impending nuptials," he said sarcastically.

"There's no need to be snippy," Ginny retorted. "I just wondered if he was alright and definitely planning on showing up today."

Even Hermione raised her head from the bowl to stare incredulously at Ginny.

"What?" she defended. "Am I not allowed to have some pre-wedding jitters?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Hermione asked before hurling once again. Her next sentence echoed from inside the toilet. "There is no way Harry would not show up; I can't believe you would even entertain the idea."

"Could you just check for me?" Ginny asked Draco.

"I'm a little busy right now," Draco pointed out. "Can I get back to you?"

"Again, the snippiness is uncalled for. As my closest male friend who isn't Harry, you should be supportive of me and indulge my nervousness," Ginny said.

"There's still enough time to back out," Hermione said weakly from inside the bowl.

"I'm holding your hair above a vomit-filled toilet right now, I'd watch my words if I were you," Ginny said drily. Draco chuckled but held his portion of Hermione's hair a little more firmly.

"She's just offering you the same opportunity you offered her," Luna reminded Ginny serenely.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled.

"It was just a joke," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "Are you volunteering to be the bearer of bad news here as well, Luna?" she asked.

"If you like," Luna replied.

"What do you mean '_as well'_?" Draco asked.

Hermione hurled once more. "Luna would have been the one to tell you after we all did a bunk," she explained.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled again.

"Listen carefully, it was just a joke!" Ginny repeated slowly. "Of course there was never a question of Hermione actually going through with it."

"Just the thought of you conspiring against me like that… you were by Best Man-Woman thing! You were supposed to be on my side!" Draco argued.

The sound of prolonged, loud retching filled the bathroom again. "There are times I wonder if I should've taken the opportunity," Hermione moaned. She retched again.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Draco asked a little fearfully.

"No of course not," she said remorsefully. "But look where I am, I feel like a sideshow."

Draco kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "I know, Sweet, it's hard but it's nearly over," he soothed her. "What's a sideshow?" he asked. His answer was another bout of vomiting. Hermione finally sat back and flushed the toilet for the final time. Draco handed her the potion vial which she gratefully took.

"When we get back from Fiji I'll take you to a fair and you'll see," Hermione promised. "Go and see Harry and come back and reassure the nervous bride here that the most loyal, honourable man in the universe is not planning on backing out of marrying her," she instructed.

"You don't think I'm the most loyal, honourable man in the universe?" Draco asked.

"Compared to Harry?" Hermione asked in return. She got up from her position on the floor and moved to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Fair point," Draco conceded. "Fine, I will go to Scar-head and obtain his assurance. May I assure him that you'll turn up?" he asked Ginny.

"Yes, and don't call him Scar-head," she admonished.

"Well I can't call him Potty anymore since he changed his name," Draco pointed out. "I'll come back in a little while." He kissed Hermione goodbye and left the bathroom. Hermione and Luna left as well, closing the door behind them so Ginny could be the first to take a shower. No one noticed Ron who had been around the corner from the bathroom since Hermione had run in there.

He had listened to the sounds of Hermione retching, the easy conversation between the occupants of the bathroom and the obvious friendship they all enjoyed. With a little remorse he realised that he had not once attended to Eleena while she suffered morning sickness, he was not even sure if she had had it. Her pregnancy had just been a thing that was happening, he had not been involved. It sounded like Malfoy was though. _'Everything Hermione is going through, and I mean _everything_, I am going through as well,' _he had said. Even talking about that potion Hermione could take but _they_ had decided she would not. Ron guessed Eleena must have taken that without him knowing. '_But that could have caused problems!' _Eleena had confided to him early this morning that she thought she might be pregnant again. He vowed this time to take more of an interest.

.

Several hours later everyone was in place. Guests were milling about under the marquee that Arthur, Bill, Charlie (with copious amounts of bruise paste over his nose and eyes), Percy and Ron had erected that morning. Harry was standing off to the side, greeting everyone who came to talk to him and accepting their congratulations. He was watching the fascination on Dudley's face as he stared up at the teetering structure that was the Burrow. As a carpentry apprentice Dudley knew all about building ratios and proportion requirements, this construction defied every law of physics known to the building industry. Never had he seen a more unstable looking building.

Harry grinned as Astoria tugged her boyfriend away from the house and toward a group of her school-mates. Since Astoria had discovered that Dudley was in fact Harry's cousin her world had opened up. When she further learned that her father had met and been impressed by the young man she had truly been able to relax and enjoy the fact that she did not have to hide anything from anyone. Dudley was now a regular visitor at the Greengrass home and the future looked bright for the pair.

There had never been any question of whether or not to invite Petunia and Vernon Dursley to the wedding. They were aware that Dudley was once again in contact with Harry and that he had a long-lost cousin in Hermione. Vernon's only comment to that was bemoaning that they would have possibly had another mouth to feed. Petunia had voiced her desire to never see Hermione once she discovered that her father was '_that horrible Snape boy_' who she still blamed for taking Lily away. Dudley had confided these sentiments to Harry, who in turn had told his parents, but they all agreed that telling Hermione would serve no purpose. Harry was waiting for the day that Petunia and Vernon found out their son was dating a witch. Dudley and Astoria had already weathered a big argument about it. The witch had accused him of being ashamed of her but he had set her straight on that point immediately—he was certainly not ashamed of her, he was ashamed of his parents.

Clustered together in a tight group were Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron. Eleena was standing off to the side with Stefan in her arms and Parvati and Padma Patil, Katie Bell and one of Ginny's old dorm mates crowded around her and cooing to the baby. Harry worried about this child; he was yet to see him smile despite the many attempts he had witnessed. George said he always smiled when Ron did something stupid so the poor kid needed a break when he was around others.

Mary and Severus were talking with Brian and Vera Greengrass. The Snapes were resplendent in their new dress robes and with pride in their son shining out for everyone to see. A mantle had been set up at the front of the marquee with photographs of everyone who should have been here today but could not. Pictures of James and Lily Potter, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Michael Granger, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown and Cedric Diggory were all lined up so their images could be a part of the day, even if they could not. It had been Severus's idea.

Harry once again marvelled at the way the man had taken him into his heart and been so supportive of him in the last two years. Everything he had accomplished in that time had been with the guidance, advice and love that that man had unconditionally provided. And Mary, who had been everything he had ever dreamed of in a mother. A woman who was ready to jump to his defence in a moment, provide care for him when he was unwell or just feeling out of sorts and who loved him and wanted him in her life. He fancied his own mother would have been exactly the same which just proved that Mary was so special for accepting him into her heart as well.

His gaze drifted over to where Minerva was standing with Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, Roman Miller and Lesley Symonds. He caught her gaze and nodded with a happy grin. Minerva had taken her role as their honorary grandmother very seriously since realising it all those months ago. There was always a tin of Harry's favourite treacle flavoured biscuits in her cupboard and she never failed to greet him with a smile and a hug. From the stern, formidable professor of his childhood she had certainly mellowed into the softness and grace one would expect from a granny.

Draco came over and stood beside his brother-in-law. "She's definitely coming down then?" Harry confirmed.

The blond wizard rolled his eyes. "You're a bloody match made in heaven, the two of you! Draco, go and make sure Harry will be there! Ferret, go and make sure Ginny is definitely going through with it! I sincerely hope all your 'stupid' genes came from your father, that way I know my children won't be tainted in any way!"

"You were nervous on your wedding day if you recall," Harry pointed out.

"My nerves were not at all associated with whether or not Hermione would show up, they were associated with normal things like, was it going to snow? Would anyone try to make a scene? Oh and by the way, I discovered this morning that you were party to an offer of allowing my bride to leave me at the altar if she so desired. Thanks!"

"It wasn't just me, Mum, Dad, Button and Luna were there too," Harry defended.

"Well Hermione offered Ginny the same option," Draco retorted.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"Turnabout is fair play, Scar-head. Hermione is a Malfoy now, we have no scruples."

"Yeah, never realised _that_ before," Harry muttered. Despite the content of their conversation, Harry was rather enjoying the easy banter with his brother-in-law.

Mary and Narcissa approached their sons and ran their hands over their robes, straightening and smoothing them down. "It's time, Harry. You and George need to go up front now," Mary said. She leant forward and gave her son a gentle kiss on the cheek. "So handsome," she complimented him. She tutted as she tried in vain to flatten Harry's hair somewhat.

"It's not going to happen, Mum," Harry sympathised. "Molly already tried attacking it with a comb when I got here."

"If your father didn't think it was so frivolous I would set him to researching a potion to try and tame it," Mary said.

"Set Button onto it, it would be a good summer project for her," Harry suggested.

"Hmm, you might have a point there. It would certainly keep her busy," Mary mused thoughtfully.

Severus and Lucius came over at that point to offer their arms to their wives and escort them to their chairs. Draco moved over to escort Minerva as Harry and George made their way to the front of the crowd. Harry nodded and exchanged a few words with the tufty-haired wizard who had presided over Bill and Fleur's wedding and Fred's funeral. He turned and exchanged nods and hellos with several of the guests once they had taken their seats, shown to them by Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"I don't know what Mum and everyone were worried about, his nose looks better than it ever did!" George leant across and whispered to Harry as he pointed out Charlie just near them. Harry laughed and agreed. His gaze settled on Ron, seated with his wife and their former Gryffindor dorm mates as Harry had suggested. He locked eyes with the redhead for a moment but did not linger.

Ron continued to watch Harry even after the other wizard had looked away. He watched as George, standing in the position Ron always envisioned himself in, leaned in every once in a while and commented on something, drawing a laugh here or a returned comment there. They both looked really happy to be standing where they were. Ron could not really remember feeling that at his own wedding. He just stood there with Charlie in silence while they waited for Eleena to arrive. He remembered thinking it was not where he really wanted to be, his future wife was only sixteen and pregnant, but he was doing the right thing, the honourable thing. He was quite fond of her now; he turned to look at her gazing raptly around the tent and whispering to their baby in her arms. Was it love he felt? No, maybe he would one day but, no.

Everyone stood suddenly when the music of the string quartet swelled in the marquee. Ron, being taller than most, was able to see quite clearly. First down the aisle was his niece, Victoire, and a child he could only guess was Teddy Lupin given his rapidly changing hair colour. It seemed to change with every different person he focused on. Ron smiled gently at the way Teddy was holding Victoire's hand and helping her toddle down the aisle. He looked toward the front and noticed Fleur on her knees at the end of the aisle, encouraging her daughter and Teddy to walk straight to her. It was rather cute.

Next down the aisle was Emily Warren, or rather Warren-Snape as he had been informed primly that morning. He had been surprised to see the little first-year as he remembered her sitting at the table in the kitchen having her hair done by Hermione's elf. When he had brusquely asked, '_What are you doing here, Warren_?' she had simply replied, '_Having my hair done for the wedding. And it's Warren-Snape, thank you very much_.' Molly had been the one to explain that the tiny witch had also been adopted by Snape and his wife when they adopted Harry.

Luna was next. Good old Luna. At least she had not changed. Still just as good value as she had always been. She did tell him rather bluntly though that he had only himself to blame for the predicament he found himself in, losing his sister and his two best friends. Luna had a way of making you confront your inner shortcomings. Since returning to England, those shortcomings were staring him in the face every time he turned around it seemed.

An appreciative murmur rippled through the crowd as the next bridesmaid started her trek down the aisle. Ron turned and looked at Hermione for a minute but his regrets were too many to watch her progress. He turned back to the front, facing to where he knew Malfoy and his parents were standing in the front row. He expected the blond ferret to be staring back at him with a triumphant smirk but was surprised to see only a look of love and admiration on the man's face as he watched his wife walk towards the front of the marquee. Ron turned to look at Hermione briefly and noticed a mirror look on her face. He almost could not bear it. He turned back and examined the others in the front row as they watched their daughter and daughter-in-law walk down the aisle.

Mary's look he could understand. He had seen it often the few times he had been in the woman's presence. It was a look he often saw in his own mother's face. He scoffed inwardly at the look on Snape's face. No different, still that same impassive look as always… but there was a flash in his eyes, an upturn to the corners of his mouth. If one knew the man well enough, and Ron had made an in-depth study of the man's quirks while he was a student—forewarned is forearmed after all—one would have noticed that Snape was actually showing positive emotion!

McGonagall looked the same as always when she was happy, a prim smile and pride in her eyes. Ron wondered what she was doing standing with the family. He internally scoffed again. '_They probably adopted her, too_,' he thought uncharitably.

He let his gaze slide over Malfoy and looked at his parents. Surprise was the only emotion Ron could feel. They were actually looking at her as though… they loved her! Like they were happy she was married to their son! After insulting her for years! After berating their son for letting her beat him in school! After watching her get tortured on their drawing room floor… it appeared they actually approved of her! '_Well, would wonders never cease?_'

There was a slight pause when Hermione reached the front and the music swelled and changed tune. Every head turned toward the back of the tent to catch the first glimpse of the bride as she walked down the aisle. Escorted by both her parents, Ginny looked beautiful. She was wearing a pinkish, yellowish coloured dress (any woman in the crowd would have been able to tell him it was champagne-coloured) which had thin straps over her shoulders and fitted her perfectly. It was not poufy like a lot of wedding dresses were; it was just simple and sleek, and kind of wrapped around her perfectly until there was just a tiny bit dragging on the floor behind her. Her long, red hair was left loose, tied back at the sides a bit to keep it off her face and their Auntie Muriel's goblin-made tiara was perched on her head. She also wore an expensive-looking diamond and ruby necklace with matching earrings and carried orange coloured flowers, like her bridesmaids all had.

Ron watched as she passed, hoping she would maybe glance in his direction so she could see how nice he thought she looked but her whole attention was focussed at the front, on Harry.

Harry could not believe the vision that was floating toward him. His thoughts as he had watched all the attendants come along first had helped clear his nerves a little bit. His Godson and Ginny's Goddaughter made such a sweet pair as they toddled down the aisle together as ring bearer and flower girl. They had had to tie the rings to Teddy's teddy bear in order for him to carry them, the little boy refused to touch the pillow that had been provided. Likewise, Victoire was not actually carrying flowers, she had only started to walk in the last couple of months, there was no way she could carry anything. There was a bet going that she would drop to her bum halfway down the aisle and crawl the rest of the way. George had marked places where everyone had placed their bets—it looked like Harry was the winner, he had said that of course she would make it the whole way on her own.

Watching Emily walk towards him with a giant grin warmed his heart. His little sister was looking truly grown-up in her purple and cream dress and silver shoes with the little high heel on them. He loved the way her hair had been pulled back and curled but the whole picture just showed that she was a nearly-fourteen year old young woman, rather than the little girl who still liked to hold his or their father's hands as they walked down Diagon Alley. He stole a quick look at their father as Emily passed him, the look in his eye told Harry that he was thinking the exact same thing. Their cute little Button was going to be a woman sooner than they would like.

Luna floated down the aisle serenely as always. Harry reminisced about the young witch, from the moment he had joined her in the carriage on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of fifth year through Dumbledore's Army, the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, taking her to Slughorn's Christmas party, finding her imprisoned in the cellar at Malfoy Manor and on through to the Final Battle. Through all of it she had been as loyal and reliable as Hermione and he was blessed to be able to call her his friend.

Then his best friend. His sister, his rock. The one woman in the world he knew he could _completely_ rely on. Yes, he was about to marry the woman of his dreams and he knew he could rely on her too, but Hermione had only ever been there for _him_. Every action during their friendship and once they had discovered their true, sibling relationship, had been for his benefit alone. Never had she strayed from his side and even though she disagreed with him sometimes, not once had he truly felt he had anything less than her full support. The brother and sister shared a grin and Hermione blew Harry a small kiss as she reached the end of the aisle.

The music changed and swelled and a Vision entered Harry's sphere. The awed rumbling through the crowd just augmented the feelings inside Harry as he watched his bride walk toward him. He vaguely registered Molly and Arthur on each side of their daughter both beaming with pride but once Ginny's eyes locked on his, he was lost. He did not know how long it took her to reach his side—it seemed both an eternity and an instant. Arthur placed Ginny's hand in his and gave his daughter a kiss, as did Molly and they both retreated to their seats. Ginny handed Hermione her bouquet and then faced him, both her hands clasped in his.

"Family and friends," the tufty-haired wizard began, "welcome to this joyous occasion as we witness the bonding in marriage of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Snape-Potter. Marriage is a blessed union, one to be taken seriously as it is for life and one to be entered into willingly, with love, honour and true commitment to each other.

"I must ask if there is a witch or wizard, a man or woman here who has just cause to believe that these two should not be wed, if so let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the wizard paused for a moment. George looked out at the crowd challengingly, drawing a laugh from everyone except his mother, who hissed at him to behave.

"Ginevra and Harry, do you both come here today willingly, and with open hearts to commit your lives to one another?"

Harry and Ginny both answered, "We do."

"Are you willing to cherish one another, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer?"

They once again answered together, "We are."

"And will you promise to love one another, be faithful and true to one another, for as long as you both shall live?"

"We will."

The tufty-haired wizard spoke some more about the commitment that Harry and Ginny were making to each other and had them recite the traditional vows. Hermione and George spoke their statements in witnessing the marriage and produced showers of gold sparks from their wands to join Harry and Ginny's. The pair had been practising this little show, wanting something different for their brother and sister respectively and from the excitement elicited from the guests, they knew they had succeeded.

The rings were exchanged once Hermione untied them from Teddy's bear. There was gentle laughter when the toddler threw a minor hissy fit because he did not want anyone to touch his bear. The rings Harry and Ginny wore were the rings that James and Lily Potter had exchanged on their wedding day. Harry had suggested new ones to match Ginny's engagement ring but Ginny insisted on using his parents' rings instead.

All too soon it seemed they were making their way back down the aisle and receiving congratulations from all the guests. They had tried to keep things simple, but there were still two hundred and fifty people in attendance. The Weasleys had a large extended family to invite and when you added that to Harry's family, plus their friends, colleagues and the numerous dignitaries that simply _had_ to be invited to the wedding of the Boy-Who-Lived, well it was just lucky the Burrow had a big yard.

.

After dinner and speeches Harry and Ginny opened the dancing. One of the DJ's from Dudley's club who had a cousin who was a witch had been engaged to provide the music for the night. He had promised a mix of Muggle and magical as the night went on, something the Muggleborns and half-bloods were looking forward to. For the first, formal dances though, it would be traditional wizarding music all the way.

Harry led his bride to the centre of the dance floor. He felt almost the same way as he did back in fourth year when he had to open the dancing at the Yule Ball as a Triwizard Champion. His date from that evening, Parvati Patil, was standing at the side of the dance floor now with a beaming smile and she gave him a small wave. Harry locked eyes with his wife and took comfort from her happy expression. As soon as the music started he began to lead Ginny around the floor confidently. The look of surprise and delight on her face was totally worth the dance lessons he had been undertaking from his honorary grandmother for the last couple of months with his mother as a dancing partner.

After the first lift they were joined on the floor by Hermione and George. Draco then escorted Emily onto the floor and Charlie brought Luna. The four pairs twirled for a few minutes before Arthur and Mary and Severus and Molly began to dance as well. Within five minutes the dance floor was crammed with guests all following the familiar steps to the traditional wizarding bridal waltz.

Five more waltzes were played with the dancers swapping partners regularly before the DJ began to play some Muggle love songs. This was the cue for the oldies to vacate the floor and leave it to the younger generation. Draco immediately relieved his father from dancing with Hermione and gathered his wife into his arms lovingly. Hermione reached up to place a sweet kiss on his lips. They had danced together a couple of times during the waltzes but were cut in on often for partner changes.

"You look beautiful," Draco complimented her.

"You already told me that, but thank you," Hermione said with a smile. The bridesmaids were all wearing purple dresses with a cream print dyed through it. From under the bust and down around their waists was an orange sash which tied in an intricate bow at the back. The dress was sleeveless and ended at the knee, appropriate to all three of the girls and suiting their different colouring very well.

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's waist and began to sway her from side to side. Hermione twined her arms around his neck and pressed her body as close to his as decency allowed. Bending his head, Draco rested his cheek against her temple, able to speak directly into her ear.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," he said softly. His warm breath tickled her ear and sent a pleasurable shudder through Hermione's body.

"Now?" she asked breathily. "There are a lot of people about." She pressed her body closer to his for a brief moment.

"Including your parents and mine," he teased her, "do you really want to do innuendo now?"

"Point taken," Hermione laughed as she resumed a more dignified position. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"Boys' names," Draco replied.

Hermione laughed again. "Sure," she said mockingly. "Now I know where you stand on Algernon. Hmm, what have I come up with…? How about Kuma?"

"No," Draco said with a small grin. He knew the game she was playing.

"Thuban?"

"No."

"Gianfar." All the names she was listing were stars within the Draco constellation.

"No."

"Edasich."

"Michael."

Hermione's feet stopped moving. "What?" she asked.

Draco gave her a soft smile. "Michael Lucius Severus," he replied.

Hermione could not stop the tears that gathered in her eyes. Draco, ever prepared, quickly drew out a handkerchief to delicately wipe her tears. "You would really consider that?" she asked.

"I don't want to consider it, I want it," he said.

"But you said you wanted to have a celestial name and carry on the tradition of the Blacks," Hermione reminded him.

"Maybe for the next boy," Draco said. "For our first son, I would like him to be named after all three of our fathers."

"I would, too," Hermione agreed through her tears.

Mary was suddenly next to them, demanding to know what the problem was and why Hermione was crying. The ebony-haired witch turned and hugged her mother, saying into her ear what they had just decided. Mary turned to Draco and kissed both his cheeks.

"You really know how to make my day, don't you?" she asked. "First you asked Michael's blessing, then you accepted our rings and now… he had long known that the Granger name would not be carried on through him, and his secret hope was that Hermione would squeeze his name into that of her son's if she could. Naming him Michael would have been beyond his wildest dreams. And Severus will be so pleased as well. Oh, both the men I love named in the same child!" Mary hugged her son-in-law affectionately, laughing when he swept her into a dance. Hermione laughed as well, deciding to take a break from being on her feet.

She made her way back to the head table where she had sat next to Harry for dinner. It appeared Harry had the same idea as his sister and was having a quiet moment. He welcomed her when she sat down and poured her a glass of the sparkling grape juice she had been drinking all day.

"What did the Golden Boy do now to make himself the best son-in-law on earth?" Harry asked teasingly.

Rubbing her stomach tenderly Hermione replied, "He said that if the baby is a boy he wants his name to be Michael Lucius Severus."

Harry nodded in approval. "All fine names for a young wizard to have," he agreed. "Are you having a good time?"

"Brilliant, it really is a lovely wedding, Harry. Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Oh yes, my feet are killing me though. Ginny wouldn't let me rest."

"Well you are now the King of the Dance, she doesn't need Neville to give her a turn around the floor anymore; her husband is the complete package." The song changed again and Ginny, who had been dancing with Bill, swapped with Mary so she was now dancing with Draco. "I am truly blessed you know," he said as he gazed at his wife. "Everything I ever wanted is right here in this tent—parents, sisters, a new wife… my family is nearly complete."

"Nearly?"

"Well, it won't be complete until one of those comes out of my wife," he said as he pointed at Hermione's abdomen.

Hermione laughed with abandon, Harry joining in. Their laughter had just died down when a throat was cleared from behind them. They both turned around to see Ron standing there, a slightly sheepish expression on his face. Hermione and Harry both tensed slightly remembering their last respective conversations with the man they used to call their friend. Out of their line of vision, they did not see Severus, Arthur, Lucius and Charlie all tense and begin to move toward them as well. Draco also kept a close eye from the dance floor.

"So, um…" Ron began awkwardly. "I just um, want to say congratulations, Harry, on getting married—and congratulations to you too, Hermione, for the baby. Mostly though, I want to say um, sorry… for everything I did. We had a good friendship and I ruined it. We'll probably never be as good friends again but I just want you to know that if I could go back and change things, I would. I would have tried to be more understanding and not pushed you the way I did. So, yeah… I guess that's all I wanted to say."

Hermione and Harry were both sitting with their mouths agape. They had not expected an apology to come from Ron today. Arthur beaming in the background pulled them both from their stupor and they accepted Ron's apology with slight stiffness. They did not doubt the redhead's words but his previous actions had stung them profusely and they were still reserved with him. As Ron said they would never again be the good friends they once were but an apology had been long overdue. With a nod, Ron turned and walked away to take his seat again next to his wife and child.

Draco slipped into the chair beside Hermione. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She turned to him with a smile. "Yes, I hope he can start to turn things around for himself now. Maybe he can lose some of that bitterness he has been carrying around with him. We had a weird conversation last night that resolved nothing; maybe it caused him to start thinking on things though."

"An apology is the first step on the road to having Ginny accept him back in her life as well," Harry added. "I'm not under any illusions—that is his main goal. As long as he doesn't hurt her again then I'm happy to accept his apology."

Emily flopped down in the chair on the other side of Harry. "He didn't say anything mean did he?" she asked bluntly. Their little sister had been on the other side of the tent with some of her school friends when Ron had approached.

"No, Button, he didn't," Harry assured her.

"Good, because I would have asked Draco to hex him if he had," she said resolutely.

"He would have been hexed long before you came over here," Draco told her.

"What have you and your friends been planning, Button?" Hermione asked. There were several of her classmates in attendance as their parents were family friends of the Snapes and/or the Weasleys.

"Just some days to meet up in the village square or at Diagon Alley," Emily replied. Hermione noted the tortured look that crossed Harry's face for a moment. He and Severus really did not want Emily to grow up. Hermione knew it was inevitable and better to encourage her rather than repress her.

"No going off and getting a boyfriend though," Draco warned. He moved his chair closer to Hermione's and put his arms around her, letting her snuggle back into his embrace.

Emily rolled her eyes. "And what would you do about it if I did?" she asked challengingly. "I'm sworn off boys for the moment anyway. I want to be the youngest witch or wizard ever to sit all my OWLs which means they have to be all complete by Christmas. Then I'll sit my NEWTs at the end of my fourth year and start my apprenticeship after that. I won't have time for a boyfriend."

"That's a rather lofty plan," Harry commented. "What apprenticeship are you going to undertake?"

"I haven't decided yet, probably Transfiguration, Arithmancy or Study of Ancient Runes. Maybe I'll do two of them if I can't decide."

"Button, you would have to be the only person I know who would contemplate doing two apprenticeships at once," Ginny chimed in. She sat herself in Harry's lap and gave him a kiss. She had approached the group in time to hear Harry's question.

"My mental stimulation must be kept at peak levels if I am to reach my full potential," Emily retorted.

"Oh Merlin, she's truly turning into Severus," Draco complained. The banter between the five of them continued.

Across the room, Mary and Severus were standing in the shadows sharing a quiet moment and observing the occupants of the head table. Severus had been glad he had not had to intervene when Weasley approached his children. It appeared the younger man may have finally come to his senses but he was glad that Harry and Hermione had not jumped up and welcomed him back into their trio with open arms. He felt the redheaded imbecile still had a long way to go before he should obtain full forgiveness.

The couple's hearts swelled when Harry said something that caused all of them to burst into hysterical laughter. The true companionship and love between them all was easy to see. "Our children," Mary said.

"Yes," Severus agreed, looking at the five happy faces, "our children." He placed his arm around Mary's waist. She squeezed it gently, knowing he did not usually do public displays of affection.

Who would have thought that one moment when he was twenty could have resulted in all this? He had love, a wife, children... _family_. Once again, he silently thanked his Angel for providing him with everything he needed for this second chance at his life. He thought of everything that had come to pass since that day nearly two years ago. He dreamed of everything that was still to come. He reached up and absently fingered the scar at his neck that had very nearly been the end of it all. But it was not the end, it had just been the beginning, once Lily Potter's biggest secret had been revealed.

.

_**The End**_

.

_There it is. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who has followed this journey with me. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts, thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourites, thank you to everyone who has added this to a community and mostly THANK YOU to those who have taken the time to review. There are some whose reviews I wait for after every update, thinking a chapter is not complete until I have received them but every single one, whether a regular or a one-off, is so very much appreciated._

_The biggest thanks of course must go to Tenshi Writer without whose idea; this story would never have come to fruition. This is built on the foundation of her inspiration and I thank her from the bottom of my heart for this experience._

_There will be an epilogue so you can all see who ends up with who and when and how many children they all have and what they end up doing but it was always my intention to end the story here. Actually it was my intention to end it when Hermione and Draco got married at the end of the summer, but they ended up not wanting to wait that long so we came to this point instead. If there's anything you think I have forgotten please let me know and I will try to work it in. I think I have covered the important parts._

_I truly hope you have enjoyed reading this; it has taken me a year and a half to write it in total. If you would like to read a beta'd, uncut version it is being posted at both The Maple Bookshelf and Granger Enchanted. Mature readers only for those two sites. _

_I will be continuing to write, I have a couple of ideas floating around in my head. I look forward to maybe picking you up on another story but if not, HAPPY READING!_


	47. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. No money is being made from the writing of this story._

.

~EPILOGUE~

September 1st, 2017

The autumn day was pleasant, a reminder of the summer that had just passed but with a slight breeze that hinted at the cold winter to come. Hermione and Draco Malfoy and their three children made their way through Kings Cross Station quickly and efficiently. They were not encumbered by any luggage and only one pet having sent the owls off to Hogwarts that morning and pushing their trunks through the floo to their grandparents' quarters just prior to leaving for the station. Their youngest daughter, Rose, had one hand firmly in the grip of her father and the other holding tightly to a cat-carrier containing her new kitten, Barney.

They made it to the column between platforms nine and ten and waited patiently while a large family disappeared through the bricks onto Platform 9 ¾. They were further delayed as they helped a Muggleborn first-year negotiate the entrance but eventually found themselves amid the billowing steam and noise of hundreds of students preparing to board the train.

"Over there, Dad," Michael Malfoy called over his shoulder. Michael guided his younger brother, Scorpius, with a gentle hand on his shoulder through the crowd and to the back of the platform where a tall, dark haired wizard waited with his wife and mother for his children to arrive. His stoic countenance did not seem to alter but his daughter, son-in-law, and three grandchildren all noticed the slight softening of his features when he saw them approach.

"Nanna, Grandad," Rose called out as she ran up to them. "I'm so excited! I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" She placed her cat-carrier on the ground before giving her grandparents and great-granny a hug each in turn. Michael and Scorpius kissed both the older women on the cheek and shook their grandfather's hand.

"Michael, I need not remind you that as a prefect and now Quidditch Captain you will have multiple responsibilities that you will need to manage to ensure your studies do not suffer," Severus said to his oldest grandson.

"I know, Grandad," Michael replied with a smile. "Plus looking out for this lot as well—it will be much harder keeping track of four of them rather than just the one. I'm lucky I'll be gone before Lily, Alicia-May and Eric start as well."

"Surely you'll still be there undertaking your Herbology Apprenticeship under me," a deep voice teased as a family of four approached.

"Sorry, Uncle Neville, you know I want a Study of Ancient Runes apprenticeship under Nanna and Aunty Emily," Michael responded with a grin. Michael knew he would have to work hard at NEWT level to attain this. Mary and Emily's company, ELMS Consulting, was the premier curse-breaking, warding and Ancient Runes translating business in Europe. Their services were highly in demand and it was _the_ place to pursue an apprenticeship in the Study of Ancient Runes. Competition was fierce as only one place was offered per year. Michael was determined to be the successful candidate—_on merit_—when he applied.

Neville mockingly covered his heart with his hand. "My best student and he doesn't want me!" he cried.

"Daddy, don't be sad," a six-year old boy said timidly from his side. "I can be your 'prentice if Michael wants to be Mummy's."

"Thank you, Eric," Neville said as he bent down to pick up his son. "You already do such a wonderful job as my helper, I'm sure we can let Michael go and work with Mummy while we get dirty in the greenhouse." He pecked a small kiss on the little boy's button nose which he had inherited from his mother.

A whirlwind blew through the platform with the arrival of a family of five. A whispered word carried through the crowd, "Harry Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You would think that after seventeen years they would know that's not his name," she said.

"Angel, he was never going to be anything else," her father-in-law pointed out. He and Narcissa had arrived via apparition in time for the Snape-Potters' arrival. He bestowed a kiss on the cheeks of all the ladies present while his wife greeted her family in a similar fashion. The greetings continued as the mixture of dark haired and red haired members of Harry and Ginny's family said hello.

"Are you ready to be sorted into Slytherin too, Scorp?" James Snape-Potter asked his cousin with a smirk.

"I don't know where else you would expect me to go," Scorpius replied haughtily. James had the wind taken out of his sails with this answer.

"James, I told you to stop tormenting your brother, that includes your cousins as well," Ginny said firmly. Harry could be seen a few feet away, crouched down and talking earnestly to his youngest son. His words seemed to give Albus some form of comfort and he re-joined the rest of the family in a much happier mood. James rolled his eyes and called Michael over to show him something.

"Grandad, I'll be happy in Slytherin if that's where the hat puts me," Albus said bravely, stepping up beside his grandfather.

"Albus, whichever house the hat puts you in will be greater for your contribution to it," Severus said gravely. Mary briefly squeezed his arm in approval at his assurance. Scorpius, Rose and Albus all began discussing the various attributes of the houses and where they might fit in. Lily and Alicia-May were clapping hands with each other and reciting a song while Eric entertained his great-grandmother with an account of the visit he and his parents had made the day before to the Botanical Gardens in Hyde Park.

Draco turned to his siblings-in-law. "So I have five galleons on Rose in Ravenclaw and Scorpius and Al both ending up in Slytherin, any takers?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to lose five galleons," Harry responded. Clearly he agreed with Draco's opinion.

"Oh alright, I'll have a go," Neville said reaching into his pocket. "I reckon Scorpius in Slytherin, Albus in Gryffindor and Rose in Hufflepuff."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that my daughter will end up in _Hufflepuff_, Longbottom," Draco retorted.

"Michael and James are in Gryffindor, Alicia-May already spends half her time in the Ravenclaw common room and Eric will be nothing other than a Gryffindor, we've all said that from the moment he was born! Lily has Gryffindor written all over her too and we've said the same thing about Scorpius and Slytherin. Al is the only dark horse but even then it will be Gryffindor or Slytherin. Someone has to be in Hufflepuff," Neville teased.

"You being the head of Hufflepuff is enough, Darling," Emily said. There had been no Hufflepuffs on staff when Pomona retired so Neville took on the mantle. Even though he had been sorted into Gryffindor himself, he had always felt an affiliation with the House of the Badgers. "The Malfoy ancestors are already affecting the spin of the earth with Michael in Gryffindor, a Malfoy in Hufflepuff would plunge us into a world of trouble," she teased.

"All of you stop," Ginny said in exasperation. "You heard Dad, whatever house all the kids are placed in will be the right one for them and they will be great. You'll give them complexes if they overhear you."

Harry reached an arm around his wife and kissed her. "You're right of course, Sweetheart." Ginny moved off to stand with Hermione who had Rose currently in her arms and was checking Scorpius's bag to make sure he had everything. Emily joined them as well, further reassuring Albus that his house at Hogwarts was really only a small part of his life, not the defining part.

The trio of brothers-in-law chatted about work, Quidditch and their children for a few minutes. At one point the steam billowing around the train cleared and a family of nine was revealed—two parents and seven boys. "Looks like he got his Quidditch team in the end," Draco commented. The oldest and youngest boys both had trunks, indicating they would be boarding the train.

"Stefan is supposedly the best Transfiguration applicant Roman's had in years," Neville commented.

"Their mother must have some brains then," Draco added. "The youngest one, Darius I think, is on a Granger Scholarship." The Granger Scholarships had been established by Narcissa and Hermione several years before and prized prior academic achievement before attending Hogwarts and required ongoing academic success. A minimum of Exceeds Expectations in all the core subjects was required for the first four years along with picking up three electives in third year—one of them being either Arithmancy or Study of Ancient Runes. At OWL level the student was required to receive a minimum of seven grades of Outstanding and nothing less than an Exceeds Expectations for the scholarship to continue to NEWT level.

Ron Weasley had remained in Romania at the Dragon Reserve. His father-in-law was still the manager and Ron really did enjoy the work. His second oldest son was likely to follow in the footsteps of his dad, grandfather and uncle and begin working on the Reserve the following year. His other sons were all still at school in Romania. Darius though was smart enough to be recommended by his teachers for a Granger Scholarship. Ron had swallowed a bitter pill when he made the connection of the academic requirements and the name of the grant—his son had to be another Hermione! Eleena was right though, the opportunity was too good to pass up and at least one of his sons would attend Hogwarts as he had. Another regret was that he knew there was no way Darius would end up in Gryffindor, his son was definitely Ravenclaw bound.

Stefan owed his largesse to the Snape family, having won a grant to enable him to complete his apprenticeship at Hogwarts. Mary, Emily and Hermione all administered that fund having done their apprenticeships there as well. They provided financial assistance to those apprentices who could not otherwise meet the costs once they had passed through the application process.

Harry breathed a regretful sigh. "Even after apologising to us he still had issues. I think in the end Ginny only accepted him back to placate Molly, the rift was starting to affect her badly and Ginny didn't want her suffering. They're still not close like they were."

"Yeah, Hermione said something like that too," Draco agreed.

A whistle sounded suddenly and there was a mad scramble to say the last goodbyes and board the train. Hermione had both her arms wrapped around her youngest two. "We'll see you next Thursday for your birthday, Scorpius. You, me and Dad will go out to dinner in Hogsmeade, okay?"

"Sure, Mum," Scorpius said with a knowing grin. "I'll miss you," he confessed quietly.

"I'll miss you too, Precious, but it won't be long. Rosie, Sweetheart, do you have everything?" Hermione turned to her daughter.

"Yes, Mummy," she replied. She wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck. "I'll miss you too."

"Oh, Baby, I'm going to miss you so much. I wish I could have kept you home for another year, you were only eleven at the end of last month, I got to keep Scorpius until he was nearly twelve, I should have been allowed to keep you too."

"But I'm a grown up girl now, Mummy. I have to go to Hogwarts," Rose said.

"I know, but we're all allowed our wishes." She let Rose go to her father. She watched as Harry and Ginny said goodbye to their sons and her oldest had a word to his uncle. Given the look of anger, horror and sheer terror that crossed her brother's face as he watched James board the train, she became alarmed and questioned Michael as he approached. "What did you say to Harry?"

"Just that James has managed to liberate a certain map from inside Uncle Harry's desk," Michael said with a smirk.

"Oh, Merlin, make sure your brother stays away from it," Hermione instructed. Michael looked at her innocently.

"I know nothing," he said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him playfully before drawing him into a hug. "Take good care of them for me. Make sure that Scorpius writes home occasionally and don't let him turn into the Prince of Slytherin like his father was." She ignored the incensed '_HEY!_' that came from her husband. "And make sure Rose has some fun and makes some friends as well, she tends to withdraw into her books if you're not careful and—"

"Mum," Michael interrupted her. "It's fine, I know my job as a big brother," he said with a smile. The sixth-year kissed his mother sweetly on the cheek and gave her a hug. He turned to his father and hugged him as well before chivvying his younger brother and sister to the train. The three climbed aboard and leant out of one of the windows to wave. They noticed several of the other students looking toward their family as well as several of the parents still waiting on the platform.

"Why do they always stare?" Scorpius asked derivatively.

"It's the price you pay when your Mum, Grandad and Uncle are three of the wizarding world's heroes," Michael replied philosophically.

"Plus Grandad is Deputy Headmaster and Great-Granny Minnie is Headmistress. And Dad and Grandfather are rather famous too," Rose added.

"They're all famous," Scorpius agreed, "I just don't see why they have to stare! They're just people."

"Make sure you keep telling everyone that when they start asking you questions, Scorp," Michael said, ruffling his brother's hair affectionately. The train lurched and started to move. They all waved madly at their family as they passed.

"They ask questions?" Scorpius asked as they moved away from the window and went to find a cabin.

"Oh yeah, speaking from experience here. If anyone gets too nosy, just say you'll send them to Grandad to find out the answers—that stops them right in their tracks. Okay, I have to go to the prefects' carriage but I'll catch up with you later. In the meantime," he reached into his cloak and pulled out two sacks, "Grandfather slipped me these to give to you so you could buy some sweets. You're not allowed to tell Mum," he winked and handed the bags of galleons over. "Here, this looks like a good one." He slid open a door to a compartment and ushered them inside to join a lone first year, the Muggleborn they had helped get onto the platform. He beckoned Albus and Darius to come along as well. "I'll check in on you later, yeah? Make a friend," he whispered, gesturing to the girl sitting there watching them curiously.

.

Hermione watched the train as it disappeared into the distance. She observed Harry and Ginny as they did the same and absently said goodbye to the extended family as they left. Some part of her brain quizzically registered as her mother hugged her tightly and expressed the wish that she '_have a good time'_, but the most part of her conscience was with her three babies on the Hogwarts Express. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So do you know what we have never done as a couple?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well I can think of all manner of kinky things we have never tried but I fail to see why you would be bringing that up now," she said, turning slightly in his arms to look at him.

"Oh ha ha," he said. "We can try all manner of kinky things later," he promised. "For now, it occurred to me not long ago that we have never gone on a holiday."

"What on earth are you talking about? We spent three weeks in Fiji just a month ago, not to mention the trips to Europe and Egypt and the getaways to Brighton and, oh, are you forgetting the two and a half _years_ we spent travelling the world?" she asked. Hermione and Draco had decided to travel after the completion of their studies. They travelled for pure pleasure and explored several different countries and cities around the world. Michael's infant years were spent in a weightless toddler backpack on the backs of either of his parents as they walked the Kokoda Trail, visited the Great Wall of China or rode to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. He was a veteran of portkey travel by the time he was four. They always stayed in wizarding locations since their elves were with them as well but they often ventured out into the Muggle world to explore. On occasion they would be joined by Lucius and Narcissa, Severus, Mary and Emily or one or two of their many friends as they traversed the globe.

"And what have we never been on any of those trips?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him in confusion and shook her head. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Alone."

Hermione pulled back to look into his eyes. "What have you planned?" she asked knowingly.

"Shh, ears are about. It's a secret," he teased. Harry and Ginny approached them.

"Did you tell her yet?" Ginny asked.

"Tell me what? Oh, everyone knows? That's why Scorpius said '_Sure, Mum'_, when I told him we'd see him for his birthday, and why Mum just told me to have a good time… where are we going?" she demanded.

"Somewhere you can get started on your new book," Harry teased. "Next should be '_Charming Teenagers'_, right?" Hermione had written a series of books starting with '_Charming Babies_' and following up with the highly successful '_Charming Toddlers_', '_Charming Children_' and in collaboration with Molly Weasley, '_Charming the Home_'. Most of the Charms described had been of her own development but she had also included the Charms of other mothers found during her research. Life as an author had allowed her to perfectly balance motherhood and a career in her chosen field.

All six of the adults started to laugh. "I don't think it's possible," Neville commented. "If anyone were to be successful at it though, it would be our Hermione."

"Mummy, Mummy, can Lily come over and play?" Alicia-May came running over to ask. Emily looked at Ginny who shrugged and gave a '_why not?_' expression.

"Alright," Emily agreed. The two girls began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Mummy, will you tell the story about how you and Daddy got married?" Alicia-May asked. The little blond-haired girl was currently obsessed with hearing the stories of how the married couples in her life had gotten together. No one was safe from her questioning. She thought the story of Nanna and Grandad was beautiful and sad because it included Grandpapa Michael dying, she thought Harry and Ginny's story was like a fairy tale and Hermione and Draco's story was very funny—especially the bit about Aunty Hermione slapping Uncle Draco in the face. Like all the children she was aware of The Dark Times and The War. The family had been very careful to keep all the stories age-appropriate but none of them were in any doubt about the different roles played by each member of the family during it. As they got older more and more details would be revealed to them until, like Michael, they would know the entire story.

"Yes, Mummy," Harry said with his arms folded. "Tell us the story of how you and Daddy got together."

"Maybe another time, Brother," Emily said, her face going red.

Like Hermione and Draco, Neville had decided to travel after the completion of his apprenticeship. He only made it as far as The Maldives though, having been invited there by Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend, Rolf Scamander, who had told him of the rich variety of magical plants that could be found there. Neville had been away for two years when the failing health of his father brought him home. The many years of lying practically comatose in St Mungo's had finally wearied his body and Neville wanted to be there for the end.

This coincided with the retirement plan of Pomona Sprout who was more than happy to recommend Neville as her successor. He returned to Hogwarts in the autumn of 2005, the final year of Emily's apprenticeship. Upon seeing her when he arrived at the castle he was very pleasantly surprised to see how she had matured. He teased her a bit by commenting how she had not grown, although he was primly informed she had in fact grown two inches. It was not her fault that genetics had determined she would only ever see the world from a height of five foot one. Neville found he did not mind this at all, she was as pretty as a package in her petite but oh so feminine frame.

They formed an immediate rapport and Neville wondered why he had never noticed her before. Well, he knew _why_, she had only been a young teenager throughout his apprenticeship and he had left on his travels immediately following her seventeenth birthday party. There was a part of him that scolded him for not getting to know her better back then, but another, larger part of him realised that he would have only ever seen her as Hermione and Harry's little sister if that was the case. He found that meeting up with her again as an adult was much more desirable.

Of course once he had asked her out a few times and taken to finding excuses just to be in her company, next came the inevitable discussion of exclusivity and ultimately (_gulp_) meeting the parents.

Emily felt she had timed it well when she informed her father of the identity of her new boyfriend—when he was sitting holding a newborn Scorpius in his arms. Hermione had been alongside her for moral support. At first Severus had thought she was playing a joke on him, just as Hermione had done back when they had first discovered their relationship but Emily had told him, no, she really was seeing Neville Longbottom and she thought it might get serious.

Severus had merely sighed. He knew Neville Longbottom was considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world and was a very good, decent man to boot. He really could not ask better for Emily considering that the only other young wizard he would have ever considered suitable was already married to his other daughter. It would not do to reveal this just yet though, it would be much more fun to watch as Longbottom flustered in his presence and tried to impress him. He had missed that experience with Draco.

Neville had risen to the occasion though, stoically bearing all attempts to draw him out and the teasing. He knew none of it was meant in malice and, like everyone who had had the fortune to find a connection with this particular family, he found that acceptance into the Snapes was well worth the small price to pay. It was especially appreciated when his father finally succumbed and passed away. The support he received from Emily, her parents, her grandmother, her brother and sister and their spouses… even then-five-year-old Michael, had been incredible and welcomed. He had proposed to Emily six months later with his mother's engagement ring and with the blessing of Severus and Mary. They had married one year after Emily had completed her apprenticeship and, like the elder Snapes, lived between Hogwarts and their home at Longbottom Manor in Leeds.

"Come on, then," Emily rounded up the three children. "Let's go home and I'll tell all of you the story."

"Will you be at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Emily replied.

"Alright, one of us will collect her around six, okay?"

Emily smiled at her sister-in-law. "Sure. See you then. Hermione, have a brilliant time and don't worry about a thing, we'll take care of the kids."

"Thanks, even though I still actually have no clue what's going on," Hermione replied, giving her little sister a long hug. Neville reached over to do the same and the three children all gave their farewells as well before the five left to floo back to Hogwarts.

"What about clothes and books and toiletries? What about all the documentation and my potions?" Hermione asked frantically.

"It's all sorted, Hermione. Mum, Narcissa and I have organised clothes for every eventuality and Draco has organised _recreational activity_ for you," she said, her voice laden with innuendo. "Dad has put enough potions on board for you to last ages, and more are just a portkey away," Ginny said gently.

Hermione was still taking Calming Draught on a daily basis. She had tried several times to wean herself off it, even tried to go cold turkey a couple of times but even with the support of her entire family, as soon as the calming effect of the draught was out of her system her anxiety levels would rise and a panic attack would soon follow. She perceived this continued reliance to be a failure but Draco and Severus had made her see that it was just a tool in her daily routine, like brushing her hair or teeth, that allowed her to be able to be the wife, mother and career woman she wanted to be without the added pressure of a high anxiety level and panic attacks over small things.

Severus also reminded her that although she required the draught daily, she was not dependant on it or addicted to it. He took her on a trip in his Pensieve to show her what a person addicted to Calming Draught looked like—a person totally unable to function and who just stared aimlessly out of the window all day. She saw what missing a single dose (and it was a dose much larger than a teaspoon) did to the person. If missing one spoon caused her anxiety level to rise, the only thing that could describe the reaction this person had had was that the anxiety spiked and the addict needed to be sedated to prevent himself causing deliberate self-harm. Hermione saw that her needs were really quite miniscule in comparison and she accepted it as being an ongoing part of her life.

"On board?" Hermione repeated. "Draco, will you put me out of my misery?" she begged.

"Alright, there is a yacht waiting at Southampton, stocked with all our favourite foods and drinks and everything we need for a fantastic ocean voyage. There is a full wizarding crew on board along with Bixby and Trilly. We set sail this afternoon, bound for Singapore. It should take us two months to get there. We will then spend a few weeks exploring the area before we portkey the lot of it back home. We'll be on time to meet the kids off the Express for the Christmas holidays and be here for Michael's seventeenth," Draco outlined the plan. He quickly had an armful of squealing witch.

"Oh you sly man, I had no idea you planned any of this either! All of you are in for a hexing for keeping it a secret but it can wait until we're back. It will really just be the two of us?" Hermione asked.

"For three whole months, Sweet," Draco confirmed. He tightened his grip and kissed Hermione passionately. She broke away and with a huge smile on her face, she hugged Harry and Ginny goodbye. Draco took her in his arms again and Apparated away.

.

That evening they danced on the deck of their yacht, _Miscro_, the remnants of a seafood feast on the table behind them and the calm waters of the English Channel lulling them toward their first stop in Spain. The stars shone brightly overhead and the nearly full moon cut a trail of light through the water.

Hermione swayed in her husband's arms, grateful for this opportunity to just be together and enjoy each other's company. Both of them had been so busy lately, Draco was being given more and more responsibilities as the Malfoy Empire continued to grow. Lucius would always say that with three grandchildren to leave a decent legacy for, it was imperative that they increase the wealth of the family. Draco's Arithmancy mastery came in very handy and they rarely made a misstep in investments—when they did it was always due to either a shoddy proposal, in which case the presenter's reputation was shot to pieces and he or she never worked in England again, or due to some unforeseen complication such as the mini-revolution some Goblins tried to enact in 2014.

This Goblin Revolution had been put down within a month of the initial uprising thanks to the combined efforts of one of the most popular Ministers of Magic of all time, Kingsley Shacklebolt (now in his fifth landslide term as Minister) and the very competent Head Auror, Harry Snape-Potter, the youngest wizard ever to hold the post. He had been appointed by Special Commission upon the advancement of Gawain Robards to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry's unblemished record since joining the Auror Corps had seen the capture of all the remaining Death Eaters that had been on the run (even the ones hiding overseas) and stopped the uprising of three Dark Lord Wannabe's.

The romantic mood was disturbed by the arrival of a Patronus—a Peadeer. They waited until one of three possible voices could address them, it was impossible to tell who had sent it without hearing the voice of the caster, even after all these years.

Severus's deep baritone sounded in the still night. _"As suspected: Rose Malfoy to Ravenclaw, Scorpius Malfoy to Slytherin and Albus Snape-Potter to Slytherin. Why anyone would have thought those two would be separated is beyond me. Your children are in safe hands, My Angel. Sleep well and enjoy your holiday."_

"Damn, I could have won five galleons from Scar-head if he would have bet me," Draco complained. "I'll just have to take the five I won from Neville and buy you something pretty." They resumed their slow dance.

"You have already given me everything I could ever want in life. Just love me, Draco, in my advancing years. That's all I ask," she said softly.

He deftly manoeuvred them so they were next to the plush cushions piled onto a bench on the deck. Softly guiding her to lie back he took in the sight of the woman who had given him everything he had ever wanted too. He lowered himself until he was hovering above her, his fingertips playing at the edge of the gown she wore. "Forever," he whispered.

.

_Now is the end of the journey. Thank you again to everyone who has made this possible and I really, truly hope you enjoyed reading it. From the feedback from the last chapter, it appears that you have and once again thanks for reading, alerting, favouriting and most especially reviewing. This story is now complete._


End file.
